La travesia en equestria
by todo el mundo Brony
Summary: Las estupideces de estos 2 humanos los llevara a un mundo/universo algo extraño para ellos mientras exploran los lugares se vera como evolucionan cada uno entre poder y habilidad son factores muy diferentes que diferenciaran con el trayecto de la historia generos:aventura,accion,suspenso,drama y horror...¿ya dije acción? bueno entretenganse con:
1. Capítulo 1:¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAMOS parte1

**Capitulo 1...**

 **-¿Dónde mier## estamos?-**

 **7 horas más tarde...**

Cuando desperte note que estaba sobre una cerca de madera,el cielo esta gris como mi ropa y no paran los refucilos...parece que se viene una tormenta...

-Dónde estoy?...talves cuándo me cai a lo serca habia una granja...pero no recuerdo ver una y como es que los polis no me vierón...de seguro me daran cadena perpetua por dispararles o asustar a los guardias con los disparos...jaja que idiotas AARGH!

Me levante de donde estaba,sacandome esa incomodidad horrible que agobiaba a mi cuerpo,con mis manos me rasco los ojos seguido de un bostezo flojo ¿qué? lo lejos logro ver un cuerpo tirado ¿quién es?

Inmediatamente fui a ver quien era...algo angustiado aunque aun asi,con cada paso me sentia mas relajado por que la incomodidad que estuve seguro por horas me dejo muy adolorido más los golpes de la noche anterior...que cosas raras pasarón ayer...

-¿quién sera? -le di vuelta- ¡¿Bruno?!

Me agache y le daba bofetadas despacias para despertarlo...tarde un buen rato

-Bruno despertate!

-eeh eh q-qué pasa? la concha de tú hermana Cristian..dejate de joder -En loa ojos de Bruno se le nota un enojo,como si le hubriera

-¿sabés dónde estamos?

-¿qué?

No se lo que pasa por la cabeza de Bruno,pero sé que mira algo al lado mio,me doy media vuelta y lo que eran unos arboles...miro todo alrededor y rapidamente de los arboles Bruno saca manzanas

-qué estás haciendo? -pregunto mientras Bruno trepa un arbol-

-Estás son las mejores manzanas que nunca probe en mi vida! ¡veni come algunas y deja de estar mirando!

-A ver si estan taaaan buenas -exagerando la alegria de él-

Me acerco caminando y el me tira una de esas manzanas...el bien cabron nisiquiera me tiro despacio...la levanto y la miro de reojo,limpiandole unas hojas,cuándo le di la primera mordida recorde cuándo le di una probada a una manzana que estaba en mi casa...era roja pura y muy jugosa...creo que era de mi abuela o algo a si...ya ni me acuerdo

Entre manzana y manzana una lluvia,no mejor dicho ¡tormenta! araza con todo

-Tenemos que cubrirnos! -dice extendiendo sus brazos,exagerando la situación-

-Qué?! -Le grito...no escucho muy bien,los vientos se llevan las palabras-

-Tenemos que cubrir- (bruno no completo las palabras al ver que un tronco de un arbol se les acercaba lo suficiente como para golpearlos a los dos,en ese momento le dio un gran empujon a su amigo resiviendo todo el daño)

-Que carajo! -Al ser empujado-

No entendi porque me empujo,pero al verlo ser brutalmente ser llevado unos metro por ese tronco,ya me di cuenta...que desprevenido de mi parte

-Bruno!

Voy rapidamente a su ayuda,le saque el tronco de encima y medio canzado me dijo unas palabras...

-Te-tenemos que cubrirnos

-Espera,buscare un lugar

No me importa si es que nos veian,llamarian a la policia pero mi mejor amigo de la carcel estaba en mal estado ¡tengo que ayudarlo!

A lo lejos veo una granja en donde a lo seguro podre encontrar un lugar alli o como mínimo ayuda

Estaba serca de llegar a un huerto de gallinas pero escuche que unas personas hablaban en la segura entrada de la granja...me tropece al esconderme por el huerto para que en caulquier caso,no me vean...no podia ver solo oir

-Te traere la cosas mañanas Applejack -Una voz fina y elegante es lo primero que logro entender-

-Muchas gracias Rarity,como sabes Applebloom esta enferma y se nesecita curar -Una voz más fuerte y vaquera se escucho,de seguro sera dueña de dónde estoy parado...-

-Si de seguro quedra ir con sus amigas a sus aventuras ¿no? -Una vez mas la voz fina pero esta vez con algo más de entusiasmo-

-No es una sorpresa lo que dices Rarity,además,mañana la visitaran sus amigas

-Que bueno que tenga amigas que la visiten

-Algo de apoyo emocional le sera bien,jaja solo espero no la visiten mientras duerme

-Pero solo es una simple tos ¿tanta gravedad?

-Igual todos tenemos que estar bien gracias rarity -Esta vez,la voz granjera se escucho algo enojada por el comentario de su amiga-

-De nada y chau Applejack,dile a tu hermana que se recupere de mi parte...oh,casi se me olvida,Sweet Bell le envia estas "Galletas" con cariño

-Jaja ehm si,galletas,bueno Rarity,sera mejor que te vayas,esta por empeorar la lluvia

Ambas ponys se despediden y Rarity prosigue a caminar por los endondados caminos pero por suerte para ella,hay un sendero con piedras para salir sin ensuciarce demaciado los cascos,solo que este sendero queda al lado de las herramientas y demas...

Lo presenti lo presenti de verdad que la persona con quién estaba hablando vendria por acá cerca,con prestar atención pude saberlo...justamente me quede escondio algo cerca de la entrada y salida de este lugar...

Cargo a mi amigo pero su peso y mis dolores no pudierón escondernos a tiempo

Antes de salir,Rarity le echa una mirada más a la granja...pero justo por el rabillo del ojo,ella jura ver una cosa moverse cerca de la huerta de gallinas ¿que sera?

ni corta ni perezosa,ella pregunta algo timida esperando respuesta

-hay alguién hay?

Me escondi en atras de una careta pero por mala suerte deje a vista mi pie,mis pelos se erizarón al oir la voz de una de las que integraba la charla de hace unos momentos,respire tencionado a la espera de que se large...cualquier opción mia sera mala

-*Veo algo como un casco moverse rapidamente atras de la careta* ¿Eres un potrillo perdido? ehm oye,de seguro te puedo llevar con tus padres

Escuchaba como galopeos dirijirse a mi direccion...de seguro la dama esta montada a un caballo...la tención es tanta que no pienso en otra cosa más que desaparecer del lugar...entre mis suplicas en silencio para que se large,Bruno se despierta y no sabiendo lo que ocurre dice en tono normal y fuerte para esta situación...

-¿eh,que pasá?

-Shhhh -Mirandolo y señalandole con los ojos "a ese alguién"-

Hubo un trueno enorme y la persona que se dirijia a nuestra dirección,paresio dar un salto enorme...es lo que puedo deducir ya que solo escuche el sonido de su caballo gritar

Rarity algo asustada e impaciente,pregunta con voz apurada al pony para que venga hacia ella,notando que donde esta,pasa los limites del camino seguro

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tú casa? -rarity estaba algo preocupada por el supuesto potrillo,si seguia más tiempo en la lluvia se enfermaria al igual que Applebloom-

Bruno al oir ya la voz,comprendio un poco la situación y mirando a Cristian,le dijo con un tono de cacheando la situación,que ya sabe lo que hara

-Aaaah! ¡Che! ya entiendo

-Cerra so sico! -lo decia susurrando y enojado a la vez-

-Yo me encargo -Aclaro la garganta- ¿señorita? -con voz de niño-

Al recibir respuesta,Rarity descarto cualquier duda y confirmo que si era un potrillo,algo alegre contesta pero aún mantiene una duda

-¿Si? ¿qué pasa pequeño?

-¿Le cuento un chiste?

-No estoy para bromas jovencito,si sigue más tiempo en la lluvia te enfermaras -regañando la actitud del supuesto potro-

-Quiere que le cuente el chiste ¿si o no? -tomando "riendas" en la charla,obligando la resputa-

-Está bien cuentamelo y luego me acompañaras para llevarte a tu casa ¿que?

-¿que es blanco? ¿no tiene pelo? y ¿es raro?

-uhmmm no se pequeño ¿qué és? -contesta con algo de entusiasmo,esperando oir uno de los inocentes chistes de potros de ahora-

-Su rostro -me rio burlonamente de ella-

Rarity se sintio muy ofendida con ese chiste muy ofencivo,tanto que descarto cualquier posibilidad de llevarlo devuelta a casa,recargo su pecho y con un tipico sonar molesto responde

-A ¿con que asi va a ser señorito? ¡¿verdád?! pues puedes írte a tú casa por TÍ MISMO!

Seguido de esto se escucharon las herraduras de la mujer en su caballo marcharse cada vez alejandoce más y más...Victoria!

-Eso solo bastaba -chocando sus manos en forma de "ya tiene su merecido"-

-Como hisite eso? -pregunto intrigado-

-¿qué cosa? aaah si,ya se...solo un pequeño truco

-En serio decime

Cristian le exiguia todo el tiempo a Bruno que le contara con cual el se negaba,no fue dificl sacarle dequicio ya que se harto muy facil

-¡está bien! ¡Aaaa!

-Solo hacia falta encabronarte un poco jaja...

-Cuándo era pequeño,jugaba con los cuchillos de mi papá y en una mala pasada me corte un poco el "huevo con papasfritas incluidas" *suspiro* toda mi infancia tuve voz de niña pero ahora tengo la voz de un niño d años pero puedo disimularla muy facilmente

-A y a mí cuando era joven de 12 o 13 años un perro me mordio el trasero,no hay broma ¿viste?

-Respeto!

Nos dimos la manos unas palmadas en la espalda y luego tuvimos que buscar un lugar

-Crees poder caminar? -pregunto algo preocupado

-No,no creo...m-me puede llevar?

Con remordimiento Bruno le tuvo que preguntar eso a lo que su compañero respondió

-Seguro,si te estuve cargando desde que casi me golpea ese tronco

Cuando levante a Bruno,se escucho el rechinar de la puerta donde estuvieron hablando esas dos mujeres se abrio y unos pasos rapidos se dirigian hacia nuestra direccion

,esos sonidos...justo como me encuentro ahora,se escuchan como una musica de terror en el momento más inoforturni,rapidamente tiro a mi amigo todo lo que puedo y voy rapido a su direccion para escondernos...más estabamos atras de unas maderas...los pasos se sentián cada vez más serca hasta ver a...¿a? ¿estoy ciego? ¿Una pony?

-Juro que acabo de escuchar pasos y ruidos por acá uhmmm de seguro debe ser la lluvia chocando contra el suelo muy fuerte...

Clap clap clap...clap...se fue...

En verdad,sentir esa sencación de que,la persona o lo que sea que te este buscando DUDE DE SI MISMA es algo incomparable...perdonen pero es como un orgasmo para los oidos oir eso...

-(Pensando:estuvo serca!)

-Hay que encontrar un lugar y rapido! -susurrando-

Encontre un covertizo (estaba a poca distancia el de las gallinas) pero está muy lleno como para una sola persona,ambos nos paramos en medio de la puerta,Bruno vino jadeando de un pie mientras yo no le doy mucha importancia...él es mejor que eso

-Me temo que solo queda para una *Mirando el lugar*

-Tambien lo digo *mi mirada codiciosamente posicionada donde hay para UNO de dos-

-Bueno,tú vas...solo por lo de la prueba de este año

Ayudar a subirce a Bruno fue tarea algo dificil...pues el pendejo este pesa un montón...

Al subirlo me quedo parado ignorando completamente a mi amigo y con la mano en el mentón me pregunto ¿y ahora qué? Bruno me llama la atención y parece tambien pensar la misma incognita

-¿qué haras?

-No se,pero no hagas nada estupido...tú estas asalvo por ahora y yo,quisiera encontrar algunas cosas

Nos dimos el saludo y me fui a explorar un poco el lugar muy cauteloso agarre una PALA por las dudas y segui el camino de barro...por muy estupido que suene tuve que

cambiarme mi ropa a la de "fugitivo" pues es la única que tengo seca...

Entre paso y paso mis fuerzas me van abandonando,hasta incluso me tuve que apoyar en un arbol y despejarme un momento

-AAY ¡¿porqué a miiii?! aaaf...

Como algunas manzanas para rellenar el espacio en mi panza y luego continuar con mi camino...pero esta vez,entre los manzanos en caso de que alguien venga y se arme un escandalo...

Termino la granja y muy cerca de esta veo un pueblo bastante grande a mi parecer,todo desierto...de seguro encontrare algo de ayuda...o algo de peleas ¿quién sabe?

En mi camino vi un castillo,el único en este pueblo que vi,el resto casi todo paresido...veo un hospital,hay podre conseguir lo que nesecito...

Estaba apunto de entrar pero logre ver en el interior un pony guardia ¿pony guardia? podria imaginarme miles de "oficios" que hay entre ellos ¿que locura? vaya que si...ántes de mandarme cualquier cagada de la que estoy seguro que me arrepentire,me tiro en una esquina sombria del hospital a aparte de pensarme las cosas,ver si hay alguien rondeando las calles en estos momentos...¿qué veo? ¿u-un castillo? ¿lo qué veo es un maldito castillo encima de una montaña aaaallaaaaa a lo lejos? o sea que..

-¿Este mundo esta gobernado por los ponys?

Me causo algo de gracia pero al recordar que todo el mundo nesecita un inodoro o un televisor o insultar a un puto estrella ¿que problema hay? simplemente me concentro en mi situación,y vere si podre a la fuerza ingresar a ese bendito hospital...aún asi no es excusa suficiente como para pensarme las veces que quiera sobre este "new world"

-Bueno tengo que recurrir a la ántigua distracción que me enseñaron en la "carcel"...aunqué no la puse en practica...

Busque por los lugares un habitante lamentablente al ser requerido uno,me saque esa alegria ya que no hay nadie...despues de cinco minutos encontre a un pony azul

-La presa perfecta -Mirando al pony-

El pony se dirigio a la entrada me puse sigilosamente atras suyo y con la pala le golpee en la cabeza,golpee la puerta y tire al pony,el guardia no viene,hasta que llegue planeo la estrategia,entro a una puerta que estaba muy cerca del pony herido,cuando llegara lo soprenderia...

Justo cuando me estaba impacientando,llego el guardia,le di el golpe ¡todo bien! hasta ahora,puse en la habitacion al pony herido y al guardia lo puse en otra habitación,lo hago centar y poner los cascos como si llorara por el pony que esta en la habitación del hospital

-Bueno! todo perfecto

Entre habitacion tras habitacion no encontraba vendajes ¡nada! estaba "por tirar la toalla" pero para mi suerte y desgracia veo que una pony algo flaca la cual de seguro trabaja aqui,lleva unas vendas en su boca,siguio derecho por el pasillo sin siquiera percatarce de mi presencia,yo miro condiciosamente esas bendas hasta perderlas de vista

-la victima perfecta -Repitiendomelo una vez más lo ántes dicho-

¿Enfermera? Bien,no se me ocurre idea mas brillante que...cogi el cuerpo inconciente del pony y lo puse por el mismo pasillo por donde paso la pony flaca,lo tiro como una bolsa de papas y me escondo en una habitación tras la puerta,otra vez me toca esperar...

Casi me quede dormido en la silla de espera,pero al oir a la pony gritar de tan solo ver el cuerpo tirado del pegaso que desmalle fue suficiente como para despertarme

rapidamente abro un poco la puerta para tomar discretamente las vendas aprovechando que se fue...¡¿que?! yo no golpeo damas...a excepción de defensa propia

Fue todo bien pero cuando tome las cosas y me escondi detras de una planta la pony inesperadamente regreso más rapido de lo que me lo imagine y pregunto quien era...

otra vez se me erizarón los pelos...pense algo para dar miedo,y utilizando el "engaño Bruno" le dije con voz seria y profunda:

-abra la puerta

-qui-quién eres tú -se le notaba que tenia miedo-

-ABRE LA PUERTA!

-GUUAAAARDIAAAAAAAAAAS!

La pony sale corriendo de la escena con lo último dicho dejando la salida libre...boba,no hay guardias por ahora.

-Más sencillo,imposible

Me largo inmediatamente del lugar ántes de que se compliquen más las cosas...caminando por el pueblo con los vendajes en mi mano (era como esos botiquines pero estaba repleto de vendajes y fuera de este,hay una cruz roja...uhm lindo detalle)

estuve otra vez en el centro cerca del arbol apoyado sin que nadie me viera mmm de echo no hay nadie que me ve por que están en sus casas...todos se ven tan tiernos

sobrerecargados en sus camas,calentitos,de seguro acabarón de desayuñar...SIENTO ENVIDIA DE ELLOS,ellos hay en sus casas con las grandes comodidades de tener techo y yo acá acosandolos con la mirada ¿por qué tengo que tener este lado envidioso y dañino? recuerdatelo Cristian,supongo que perdiste eso desde hoy

bueno suficiente descanzo

Decido volver a la granja,pero justamente me acuerdo que no tengo a donde dormir

-No me importa,puedo quedarme despierto explorando este lugar -Digo para animarme a mi mismo,al menos,tengo abrigos suficientes como para mantener mi temperatura estable-

Terminando de decir esas palabras,de la puerta de la casa del arbol,salio una pony elegante con una especie de paraguas hablando con una unicornio violeta la cual luce un abrigo cubriendole casi todo el lomo,no puedo dar muchas caracteristicas,pues es todo lo que pude ver en una fracción de segundos ántes de volver a ocultarmente

-Gracias por la ayuda Twilight -Habla la voz fina y elegante...¿una vez más nos encontramos?-

-No hay de que Rarity! en total estas ayudando a Applejack y su hermana -Habla la alicornio abrigada-

-Bueno hasta luego querida

En una ojeada de fondo,Twilight ve algo oscuro ocultarse por debajo de una fuente y hay es una en la que raras veces interrumpe una charla con su amiga

-Rarity...viste eso?

-¿que? ¿ver qué cosa Twilight?

Twilight a pasos lentos va tras la fuente mientras Rarity intenta saber porque va

-Twilight ven aca te enfermarias si sigue asi ¡Twilight!

-Espera un poco rarity

Por última estancia tuve que utilizar el mismo truco que hizo Bruno pero con voz más seria e creible algo diferente pero funcionaria

-Sabes que si un po-pony quiere estar oculto significa que no quiere que lo vean por una razón ¿no? -vaya excusa MÁS IDIOTA!-

-Qué tiene señor? -Pregunta preocupada Twilight-

-No,no es nada jovencita solo no quiero que me vean ¿si?

-Puedo ayudarla soy ¨profesional en magia" -Esto último recargando aire en su pecho en forma de orgullo,pero rapidamente volviendo a estar normal-

-Esto no es nada que la magia pueda curar...creeme -Fingiendo voz quebrada-

-Twilight ven -Rarity insiste en su regreso-

-Ahora voy,bueno lo siento señor lamento haberlo molestado

-No hay problema,esto me esta pasando amenudo este dia -Esta vez con el tono falso,pero con expreción verdadera-

-Mmm no quiere pasar a tomar un poco de té y cuándo termine la lluvia se va -Intentando llamarle la atención suficiente como para que se revele-

-No,igual no quiero nada pero ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-Que quiere? (Pensando:Un favor?)

-Quiero que entres a tú casa ¿castillo? con tu amiga y se queden 5 digo 5 minutos,después que se valla porque parece que esta ocupada o apurada,que se yo

-¿Porque quieres que haga (interumpida)

-Si lo haces no te arrepentiras -Sentencio en fin de charla contestandole de forma repentina y algo fuerte-

-Esta bien y que tenga buenas tardes

-Igualmente Twilight...

Se me salio esa palabra porque estaba pensando ¿que raro nombre:Twilight?

-Como ústed supo mi nombre? -en esta pregunta se la nota algo enojada y si espera algo de verdad-

-Que acaso no lo dijo tu amiga? -Que EXCUSA más perfecta! ¡jebus!-

-Estabas oyendo mi conversacion?! -¿Lo digo mi amiga? es más que obvio que anduvo espiandono-

-estabas tratando de verme sin mi permiso...mejor dejemoslo asi

-Supongo que esta bien...ahora si,que pase buenas tardes y procure no escuchar ni espiarno a los demás

-Te lo juro Twilight

Twilight hizo lo que le pidio el raro pony pero quedando inconforme con el dialogo absurdo que tuvierón ambos

-Gracias Bruno!

Espere confirmaciones,cerrar de la puerta,galopeos marcharse y todo en un eterno periodo de segundos...me levante y fui caminando entre las casas para que nadie me vea y tambien mirando las ventanas del castillo para ver si es que esas ponys no hicierón lo que les dije

4 minutos y 23 segundos ántes de que cristian se largara...

*Ojos de Twilight*

-Ven vamos rarity

-por qué?

-Él nos pidio que entremos solo 5 minutos

Ingresamos al castillo y devuelta al volver al centro donde hablavamos ella me comienza hablando

-Twilight no te da curiosidad ¿quién era?

-Si me da algo...

-Algo? -levantando una ceja-

-Mejor dicho mucha

-Acaso quieres que lo...

-Pero espiar a los ponys esta mal

Rarity le muestra una foto de Twilight cuando la vendaban por espiar a Pinki pie..

-Ese pony no es pinki pie...a si queeee :3

-Bueno vamos a sacarnos la curiosidad ¡si o si! -Rarity recobrando el sentido de la aventura en un dia tan gris-

-Pero ántes dejame cerrar las ventanas y vamos rapido

Twilght no se tardo nada en ir hacia ellas pero al estar por hacerlo,vio una pata muy larga caminando a la dirrección del entre el montón de casas,doy un suspiro de impreción ¿qué es...? no se pero me crecio aún más la curiosidad de tan solo pensar y al ver esa más rara criatura

-Tienes otro paraguas? -pregunto rapida a Rarity,ella no se vio venir que vuelva tán rapido asi que se tardo en responderme-

-¿oh? Tengo una pero es como para alguien más joven

-No importa,prestamela Rarity

Twilight con rarity fuerón a perseguir a esa extrana figura,para no tardar de más,Twilight usa el hechizo de transportación para ya estar frente a la salida,la abren y ya sea coincidencia del destino o algo por el estilo,la lluvia se detuvo REPENTINAMENTE dandoles riendas libres para recorrer el pueblo (sin las posibles quejas atrazadoras de Rarity) para ir en busca del ser...

En tiempos presentes...

-Ojos de Cristian-

JAJA! voy teniendo una racha de buena suerte,casi,hasta ahora no me an pillado ninguna pony y fue muy facil huir de ellas,asi que me baje un cambio y camino tranquilamente hasta que siento unos sonidos que no eran los de la lluvia más pasos ¡DIABLOS!

Empese a acelerar el paso también lo hacen mis persiguientes,sin detenerme doy una mirada atras mio para poder divisar DE QUE CARAJOS ESTOY HULLENDO,no veo suficiente pero cuando vi lo que parecia ser un cuerno rapidamente rode hacia un arbol de la imprecion en donde como resultado al hacerlo me lastime un poco el hombro...psssst va a sanar en poco tiempo

-Do-onde se fue? -mirando para todos lados- no habra podido desaparecer por acto de magia

-De seguro se abra escondido,no tengas duda de esos Twilight -mirando de arriba a abajo,de abajo a arriba tratando de buscar ¿qué cosa?

Me guardo mis gritos para evitar llamar cualquier atención,cierro los ojos empezando a calmar ese tedioso y acumulado dolor...me siento alegre de que aún no me hayan encontrado,estuvo cerca...estuvo cerca...hoy es un largo dia...

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado este capítulo...se que no tiene buen final y aún no se relaciono con las protagonistas pero esto es algo interesante**

 **si les soy sincero a mi no me gusta esos fic´s donde al primer capitulo ya tienen una amistad y bla bla bla**

 **cada fic tiene que tener historia**

 **y no lo peor que puede ocurrir en uno es que en los primeros 10 o 20 capitulos ya se dan un beso eso es estupido y no realista**

 **bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo ya estoy comensando el otro nos leemos lue** go...

 **POSD:Este capitulo es un REmake del verdadero que es lo mitad de este,ya agregandole descripciones,detallados de pensamientos y acentos que recien estoy acostumbrado a poner...**

 **El verdadero,esta con muchas faltas de ortografia y casi mala narració (que mierda,lo sé xD) asi que por eso y para honrar mi comienzo en la pagina,abajo les dejo el capitulo sin editar**

 **Queda bajo su decisión leerlo y cualquier cosa,bueno...lo escribi hace mucho**

 **08:28 p.m. 27/07/2016**

 **Hasta luego...**

capitulo 3:

7 horas mas tarde...

Cuando desperte note que estaba sobre una serca de madera,el cielo estaba grir como mi ropa y no paraban los refucilos...parecia que se venia una tormenta...

cristian:donde estoy?...talves cuando me cai a lo serca habia una granja...pero no recuerdo ver una y como es que los polis no me vieron...de seguro me daran cadena perpetua por dispararles o asustar a los guardias con los disparos

me levante donde estaba apoyado mi cuerpo sacandome esa incomodidad horrible a lo lejos logre ver un cuerpo tirado

inmediatamente fui a ver quien era...

con cada paso me sentia mas relajado por que la incomodidad que estuve seguro por horas me dejo muy adolorido mas los golpes de la noche anterior...

cristian:quien sera? (le di vuelta) bruno?!

me agache y le daba bofetadas despacias para despertarlo

cristian:bruno despertate

bruno:eeh eh que pasa? la concha de tu hermana cristian

cristian:sabes donde estamos?

bruno:que?

bruno vio todo alrededor y rapidamente de los arboles saco mansanas

cristian:que estas haciendo?

bruno:estas son las mejores mansanas que nunca prove en mi vida...veni come algunas

cristian:aver si estan tan buenas

cuando le di la primera mordida recorde cuando le di una mordida a una mansana que estaba en mi casa era roja pura y muy jugosa

entre mansana y mansana una lluvia no mejor dicho tormencha araso con todo

bruno:tenemos que cubrirnos!

cristian:que?!

bruno:tenemos que cubrir- (bruno no completo las palabras al ver que un tronco de un arbol se les hacercaba lo suficiente como para golpearlos a los 2 en ese momento le dio un gran empujon a su amigo resiviendo todo el daño)

cristian:que carajo

vi a mi amigo ser brutalmente ser llevado unos metro por ese tronco

cristian:bruno!

fui rapidamente a su ayuda le saque el tronco de encima y me dijo unas palabras

bruno:te-tenemos que cubrirnos

cristian:espera buscare un lugar

no me inportaba si es que nos veian llamarian a la policia pero mi mejor amigo de la carcel estaba en mal estado ¡tengo que ayudarlo!

a lo lejos vi una granja a lo seguro podre encontrar un lugar alli

cuando estaba serca de llegar a un huerto de gallinas escuche que unas personas hablaban en la segura entrada de la granja no podia ver solo oir

rarity:te traere la cosas mañanas applejack

applejack:si muchas gracias rarity como sabes applebloom esta enferma y se nesecita curar

rarity:si de seguro quedra ir con sus amigas a sus aventuras no?

applejack:si mañana la visitaran sus amigas

rarity:que bueno que tenga amigas que la visiten

applejack:algo de apoyo emocional le sera bien

rarity:pero solo es una simple tos

applejack:igual todos tenemos que estar bien gracias rarity

rarity:de nada chau applejack

lo presinti lo presinti de verdad que la persona con quien estaba hablando vendria por aca la serca a la entra y segura salida nos veria

me apure un poco pero el peso de bruno y mi dolores no pudieron esconderme a tiempo

rarity:hay alguien hay?

me escondi en atras de una careta pero por mala suerte deje a vista mi pie

rarity:(rarity vio algo como un casco moverse rapidamente atras de la careta) eres un potrillo perdido de seguro te puedo llevar con tus padres

escuchaba como galopeos dirijirse a mi direccion la precion era tanta que no pensaba en otra cosa que despaser del lugar

bruno:eh que pasa?

cristian:shhhh

hubo un trueno enorme y la persona que se dirijia a mi direccion paresio dar un salto enorme

rarity:no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? (rarity estaba algo preocupada por el supuesto potrillo si seguia mas tiempo en la lluvia se enfermaria al igual que applebloom

bruno:aaaa ya entiendo

cristian:sera el osico (lo decia susurrando y enojado a la ves)

bruno:yo me encargo

bruno aclaro la garganta

bruno: (con vos de niño) señorita

rarity:si que pasa pequeño?

bruno:le cuento un chiste

rarity:no estoy para bromas jovencito si sigue mas tiempo en la lluvia se enfermara

bruno:quiere que le cuente el chiste ¿si o no?

rarity:esta bien cuentamelo y luego me acompañaras para llevarte a tu casa

bruno:¿que es blanco?,¿no tiene pelo? y ¿es raro?

rarity:mmm ¿no se?

bruno:su rostro

rarity se sintio muy ofendida con ese chiste muy ofencivo

rarity:a con que asu va a ser señorito ¿verdad? pues puedes irte a tu casa por ti mismo

se escucharon la galopeor pero cada ves alejandoce mas y mas...

bruno:eso solo vastaba

cristian:como isite eso?

bruno:un pequeño truco

cristian:enserio decime

cristian le exiguia todo el tiempo a bruno que le contara con cual el se negaba hasta artarse

bruno:estabien aaaa!

cristian:solo hacia falta encabronarte

bruno:cuando era pequeño jugaba con los cuchillos de mi papá en una mala pasada me corte un poco el huevo con papasfritas incluidas toda mi infancia tuve vos de niña

y ahora tengo la vos de un niño d años pero puedo disimularla

cristian:a y a mi cuando era joven de 12 o 13 años un perro me mordio el trasero no hay broma viste

bruno:respeto!

nos dimos la manos unas palmadas en la espalda y luego tuvimos que buscar un lugar

cristian:puedes caminar?

bruno:no no creo...me-me puede llevar

con remordimiento bruno le tuvo que preguntar eso a lo que su compañero respondio

cristian:seguro si te estuve cargando desde que casi me golpea ese tronco

cuando levante a bruno la puerta donde estuvieron hablando se abrio y unos pasos rapidos se dirigian hacia nuestra direccion

tire a mi amigo unos 2 metros y fui rapido a su direccion para escondernos mas estabamos atras de unas maderas...los pasos se sentian mas serca hasta ver a ¿una pony?

applejack:juro que acabo de escuchar pasos y ruidos por aca mmm de seguro debe ser la lluvia

cada ves que nos estaban por descubrir me sentia mas calamado

cristian:estuvo serca

bruno:hay que encontrar un lugar y rapido

encontre un covertiso pero estaba muy lleno como para 1 sola persona

cristian:me temo que solo queda para una

bruno:tambien lo digo

cristian:bueno tu vas

ayuda a bruno a subirse en la parte de arriba le dije que al dia siguiente volveria que no aga nada estupido

bruno:que aras?

cristian:no se pero no agas nada tratare de conseguir algunas cosas

nos dimos el saludo y me fui a explorar un poco el lugar muy cauleloso agare una pala por las dudas y segui el camino de barro...por muy estupido que suene tuve que

cambiarme mi ropa a la de fugitivo pues es la unica que tengo seca...

entre paso y paso mis fuersa me iban avandonando que hasta incluso me tuve que apoyar en un arbol

cristian:hay porque a miiiii !

comi algunas mansanas para rellenar el espacio en mi pansa y luego continuar con mi camino

cuando termino la granja vi un pueblo bastante grande todo desierto de seguro encontrare algo de ayuda...o algo de peleas

en mi camino vi una casa arbol la unica en este pueblo que vi el resto casi todo paresido...en mi camino vi un hospita hay puedo conseguir lo que nesecito...

cuando estaba apunto de entrar logre ver en el interior un pony guardia

cristian:este mundo esta gobernado por los ponys?

me causo algo de gracias pero al recordar que todo el mundo nesecita un inodoro o un televisor o insultar a un puto estrella

cristian:bueno tengo que recurir a la antigua distraccion que me enseñaron en la carcel...aunque no la puse en practica...

busque por los lugares un habitante pero no hay casi nadie...despues de cinco minutos encontre a un pony azul

cristian:la presa perfecta

me puse sigilosamente atras suyo con la pala le golpee en la cabesa y lo traje a la enfermeria golpee la puerta y tire al pony el guardia no venia hasta eso planee la

estrategia entre a la puerta que estaba muy cerca del pony herido cuando llegara lo soprenderia

cuando llego el guardia le di el golpe todo bien hasta ahora puse en la habitacion al pony herido y al guardia lo puse en otra avitacion lo ise sentar y poner los cascos como si llorara por el pony que esta en el hospital

cristian:bueno todo perfecto

entre en habitacion y habitacion pero no encontraba los vendajes ¡nada!

cuando estaba por tirar la toalla vi que una pony algo flaca llevaba unas vendas en su boca

cristian:la victima perfecta

fui trotando para poner al pony a la vista y yo abri un poco la puerta para tomar discretamente las vendas...¡¿que?! yo no golpeo damas...a ecepcion de defensa propia

fue todo bien pero cuando tome las cosas y me escondi detras de una planta la pony pregunto quien era

otra ves se me eriso los pelos pero pense algo para dar miedo y le dije con vos seria y profunda:

cristian:abra la puerta

pony:qui-quien eres (se le notaba que tenia miedo)

cristian:ABRE LA PUERTA!

la pony salio rapido de la esena dejando la salida libre

cristian:perfecto

fui rapido a la salida segui caminando por el pueblo con lo vendajes en mi mano (era como esos votiquines pero estaba repleto de vendajes)

estuve otra ves en el centro cerca del arbol apoyado sin que nadie me viera mmm de echo no hay nadie que me ve por que estan en sus casas

cristian:bueno suficiente descanso

cuando decidi volver a la granja me acorde que no tengo a donde dormir

cristian:no me importa puedo quedarme despierto explorando este lugar

cuando termine de decir esas palabra de la puerta de la casa del arbol volvio a salir esa pony que tenia la vos elegante con una especie de paraguas hablando con una unicornio violetta

rarity:gracias por la ayuda twilight

twilight:no hay de que rarity en total estas ayudando a applejack y su hermana

rarity:bueno hasta luego twilight

twilight por el rabillo de su ojo vio algo una forma moverse raramente interumpio la charla con su amiga

twilight:viste eso?

rarity:que cosa twilight?

me escondi atras de la fuente del centro orando que no me vieran

twilight a pasos lentos iba tras la fuente

rarity:twilight ven aca te enfermarias si sigue asi

twilight:espera un poco rarity

por ultima estancia tuve que utilisar el mismo truco que hiso bruno pero con vos seria algo diferente pero funcionaria

cristian:sabes que si un po-pony quiere estar oculto significa que no quiere que lo vean por una razon ¿no?

twilight:que tiene señor?

cristian:no no es nada jovencita solo no quiero que me vean?

twilight:puedo ayudarla soy ¨profesional en magia"

cristian:esto no es nada que la magia pueda curar

rarity:twilight ven

twilight:ahora voy,bueno lo siento señor lamento haberlo molestado

cristian:no hay problema esto me esta pasando amenudo este dia

twilight:mmm no quiere pasar a tomar un poco de té y cuando termine la lluvia se va

cristian:no igual no quiero nada pero me puede hacer un favor

twilight:que quiere?

cristian:quiero que entres a tu casa con tu amiga y se queden 5 digo 5 minutos despues que se valla porque parese que esta ocupada

twilight:porque quieres que aga (interumpida)

cristian:si lo ases no te arrepentiras

twilight:esta bien que tenga buenas tardes

cristian:igualmente twilight

se me salio esa palabra porque estaba pensandoque raro nombre twilight

twilight:como supo mi nombre?

cristian:que acaso no lo dijo tu amiga

twilight:estabas oyendo mi conversacion?!

cristian:estabas tratando de verme sin mi permiso...mejor dejemoslo asi

twilight:esta bien

twilight iso lo que le pidio el raro pony

cristian:gracias bruno

me levante y fui caminando entre las casas para que nadie me vea

4 minutos y 23 segundos antes de que cristian se largara

twilight:ven vamos rarity

rarity:por que?

twilight:el nos pidio que entremos solo 5 minutos

rarity:twilight no te da curiosidad quien era?

twilight:si me da algo...

rarity:algo?

twilight:mejor dicho mucha

rarity:no quieres que lo

twilight:pero espiar a los ponys esta mal

rarity le muestra una foto de ella cuando la vendaban por espiar a pinki pie

twilight:ese pony no es pinki pie a si que

rarity:bueno vamos a sacarnos la curisidad

twilight:pero antes dejame serar las ventanas

cuando twilight fue a serar la ventana de su piesa vio una pata muy larga caminando a la dirreccion entre el monton de casas

a twilight le crecio mas la curiosidad al ver esa mas rara figura

twilight:tiene otro paraguas

rarity:tengo una pero es como para un pony mas joven

twilight con rarity fueron a perseguir a esa extrana figura

en tiempos presentes...

fui caminando tranquilamente hasta que senti unos sonidos que no eran los de la lluvia mas pasos shit

empese a acelerar el paso tambien lo hacian mis persiguientes cuando vi un cuerno rapidamente rode hacia un arbol pero al hacerlo me lastime un poco el hombro...pss va a sanar en poco tiempo

twilight:donde se fue?

rarity:de seguro se abra escondido

mientras estaban hablando me quedaba algo calmado...

bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo...se que no tiene buen final

este capitulo y aun no se relaciono con las protagonistas pero esto es algo interesante

si les soy sincero a mi no me gusta esos fic´s donde al primer capitulo ya tienen una amistad y bla bla bla

cada fic tiene que tener historia

y no lo peor que puede ocurrir en uno es que en los primeros 10 o 20 capitulos ya se dan un beso eso es estupido y no realista

bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo ya estoy comensando el otro nos leemos luego...


	2. Chapter 2:¿¿¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAMOS parte2

capitulo 2:

 **¿Dónde mier## estamos?**

Me quedaba algo tranquilo después de oir que no sabian donde estaba pero por una mala pasada me desiquilibre y me cai haciendo que mueva el arbusto

no hay que ser demaciado tonto como para saber que ya di mi hubicación ¡carajo! ¿qué hare?

-Oiste eso? -Twilight directamente no dudo en preguntarle a su amiga,si es que fue ella o en realidad paso algo-

-El arbusto que esta atras tuyo se movio -Rarity con su casco indica un grupo de arbustos muy cerca de ellas,así también confirmando la duda de Twilight-

-Rarity...dejame revisar

La pony violeta se acerca lentamente al arbusto...entre paso y paso a centimetros de ver ¿qué era? al mínimo precio de solo asomar la cabeza..

pero otro trueno rezono por todo el pueblo a consecuencia las dos se asustaron

-TWILIGH! cre-creo que sera mejor que volvamos al castillo...¿Twilight? -Repitio una vez más el nombre de su amiga al no resivir respuesta-

-Espera... -Contesto la Alicornio con un tono despacio y con total concentración sobre lo que se encuentra tras ese arbusto-

Twilight se resalto un poco pero era obvio que la criatura o pony se haya ido aún asi prosiguio a inspeccionar el lugar

 **-Ojos de Cristian-**

-(En mi mente:Un gran trueno hiso que se asustaran las dos unicornios que por suerte me dio un poco de tiempo para cambiarme de arbusto)

 **-Ojos de Twilight-**

Vuelvó a asomar la cabeza en el arbusto no encontrando nada

-Tienes razón mejor volvamos -Twilight ya empezo a tener algo de miedo por el clima y los rayos-

-Al fin te das cuenta...si vamonos -Contesto algo alegre de volver a un lugar climatizado y no tan "bruto" como afuera-

Con Rarity nos vamos devuelta al castillo,desilucionadas,con frio y sin encontrar nada...¡DIANTRES!

-*Suspiro y bajo la cabeza* bueno...eso estuvo cerca y ahora a seguir explorando...

Tarde unos minutos en recuperar el aliento y en bajar mis nervios por lo ántes pasado,vaya que se siente bien...

Vi en todo el lugar casas,casas y ocasionalmente tiendas pero cerradas estás lluvias me gustaban cuando era criado andando en mi bici,era hermoso...era

Voy caminando tranquilo con el botiquín mojado pero como es de plástico no afecta las vendas

Despues de lo sucedido me dio algo de curiosidad que la casa arbol sea la unica en todo este pueblo bueno eso sera para otra ocasión

Ya empieza a oscureser,mi ropa ya abra secado un poco ya la puse colgando en un arbol mis zapatillas están algo desgastadas pero bueno...

Estoy devuelta por la granja en dirección a donde esta Bruno...ya estando lo suficientemente cerca,no veo a nadie más que los corrales que estan pintados de un rojo vivo y blanco,como si fuera de esas caricaturas o peliculas de granjas bien cuidadas,es algo bonito y hace que deje de verse tán aburrido,aún que con la lluvia de hace unas horas no me dejo apreciar bien las cosas...atravezando las cosas llegando al lugar donde se encuentra ocultado Bruno...

Veo a una pony con pelaje naranja y melena rubia con una liga sujetando su melena apunto de abrir el escondite de mi amigo...Cristian piensa rapido a ¡ya se!

Me pongo detras de una apilación de paja,agarro una manzana,la tiro y le golpeo la cabeza ¡VAYA! supongo que fue suerte porque tengo punteria de pavo,tirando cosas

-Auuu! *Me toco mi cabeza* ¿pero qué?

A Applejack le tomo desprevenida,sorprendiendola un poco,se dio vuelta,apenas vio la manzana se enojo un poco y paso por su mente diciendoce a si misma "seguro debe ser un pony o potrillo haciendo malas bromas...o talves..."

-¡¿Quien anda hay?! -Grita la pony granjera-

-(Pensando:¡¿EN SERIO CREE QUE LE VOY A CONTESTA?!)

Alzando la voz y mirando atras suyo esperando respuesta...al no resivir nada y esperar un buen momento,vuelve a hablar.

-Si no salen en este momento ¡yo ire!

 **-Ojos de cristian-**

Escucho los pasos de la pony naranja acercarse cada vez más a mí,me recuesto sobre la paja ya sentenciando que me vea,apenas contuve el suspiro al notar que mi cuerpo atravesó la paja ¡idea! me meto de lleno en dicho cultivo ¡no dejando ni vista de zapatilla como la última vez!

Al dar vuelta la paja,Applejack dio un "¡AQUÍ EST-! ¿EH?" no encontrando nada,golpeo el suelo con un casco en señal de enojo acompañado de un "Diantres..." estaba segurisima que habia alguien hay acosando sus manzanos...

-Uhmmm que raro,juro que la manzana salio de ESTA dirección,bueno tengo que ver a Applebloom...esta niña

Gracias a mis intrusivos oidos,logre escuchar lo que dijo dicha pony parlante...¡Wow! podria pasar horas mencionando lo imprecionante que es esto...¿perros hablar? perdone señor pero ahora estoy rodeado de pony parlantes jeje...si los grabara hablar y lo subo a internet,se volvera el video en recomendados y más visto durante un buen tiempo jaja...¿como era la contraseña de mi canal?...

Escuche la puerta cerrarse algo fuerte,asomo un ojo fuera de la paja muy seguro de que ella se fue o al menos,verla marcharse...¡NO! fue una trampa,las palabra de la pony me sorprendieron justo cuando iba a salir del escondite

-Pinki pie eres tú? bueno sale de tu escondite (Pensando:Que raro,siempre cuando finjo irme,Pinkie siempre sale de su escondite...supongo que aprendio de sus errores jiji Pinkie...)

Ya estoy en punto muerto ¿que va a pasar?...escucho algo caerse algo al suelo y por el rabillo del ojos juro que era otra manzana pero,yo no fui ¿entonces?

-¡Pinki! ¿dónde estás? -Dice enojada la pony mientras mira a todos lados buscando a esa tal Pinkie-

Pude ver a la pony pasar al frente mio,siguio su camino para revisar alrededor del covertizo sin encontrar ninguna huella

-¿Pinkie,acaso estas sobre el techo? *suspiro* bueno Pinki ya dejaras de hacer bromas algún dia tarde o temprano chau Pinki pie..ahm sierto,no te quedes mucho tiempo arriba,que tengo que reparar el techo del covertizo si me preguntas...

La pony esta vez se fue DE VERDAD ¡Aaaaf! casi me da un infarto al creerme que se fue hace unos momentos y resulto ser un plan para que esa tal Pink-nosequecosamás saliera de su escondite...saco mi cabeza de la paja pudiendo ver mejor ¡moros despejados! bien,salgo de mi escondite y vaya que es bueno no estar en la paja ¡me pica todo el cuerpo!

-PSSSsssss! -Oigo arriba mio-

-¿Huh? -miro arriba a Bruno-

-PSSSssssss! -Bruno continua haciendo ese sonido como diciendo "vaya vaya..."-

-A ¿qué pasa?

-Qué serias vos sin mí? ¿no Cristian? -Al terminar de decir eso,salta del covertizo al suelo parandoce al frente mío-

-Muchas gracias y tú pierna ¿como va? y dejate de hacerte el agrandado Bruno,que solo fue por esta vez

-Lo que me duele no son las piernas sino un poco el pecho

-Bueno gracias iguál...toma te traje un poco de vendajes -se los extiendo-

-Bueno damelos y ¿acaso pensas que un moretón se cura con estos put#s vendajes?

-Agarro o dejalo mi amigo

No hablo más y al siguiente segundo ya estaba en el covertizo para ponerce las vendas ¿como lo hizo tán rapido? se escucharón unos movimientos que cesaron momentos después...Bruno sale normal y con algo de entusiasmo me pregunta

-Che Cristian ¿te puedo acompañar? -Bruno sale con los brazos extendidos expresandoce también con los movimientos de estos-

-Si sales mojaras los vendajes -Contesto algo inseguro-

-Espera un poco...

Se escucharon muchas cosas...

-Mira tengo este tipo no se ¿paraguas? solo dejame romper para que sea uno mas humano

Era como esa cosa que usaban las unicornios que me siguieron,teniendo ese plástico para sujetarlo a sus cuerpos,supongo que esto fue creado por los ponys comunes "sin alas y los que no son cornudos" para ellos jajaja...

-¡Listo! ahora no hay de que preocuparse -Se lo entrego-

-Creo que talves tengas que venir mañana -Mirando un poco el cielo-

-¿Por qué? -me pregunta irritado Bruno-

-Esta oscureciendo -respondo normal-

-¡¿Y?! -Con los brazos extendidos al cielo dando más expreción en su ser-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no va a ser nada agradable el estar afuera toda la noche -Mirando mis manos no por ser drogadicto si no por que siento que seran claves de ahora en la noche-

-Esta bien -Con tono algo enojado- pero nesecito que me traigas algo de comer aparte de manzanas

-¿algo como?

-Mi paladar nesecita algo dulce uhmmm ya que nunca comimos algo dulce en la carcél

-Esta bien pero ¡quedate escondido! si es posible hace un poco de espacio para que estes más escondido y no te vean a simple vista

-Okey pero creo que mientras tanto vos nesecitas el paraguas

-Gracias bro ESPERA es obvio que yo lo nesecito más que tú -Resaltando una notable obviedad-

-Seeee y de nada,después me cuentas de como es que esos caballitos hablan -levantando ambos hombros y poniendo una mirada curiosa-

-Si te soy sincero...ni idea -A punto de irme-

-De no ver sido por que estabas en problemas me hubriera desmallado desde un principio ¿sabes? -Serio y directo son las palabras que describirian con que tono lo dijo-

-Después hay que encontrar la forma de defendernos -Con mis manos hago unos puños y finjo una pose de boxeo en forma de verme gracioso-

-¿Y qué hay de nuestros regalos? jaja

Bruno de su bolsillo saca una "44" vaya que es imprecionante...esta esta algo vieja pero vive sus momentos de gloria...no me acuerdo de dónde la saco pero ántes de que ocurriera toda esta mierda,recuerdo que le dije algo...¿que se la ólvide,que esta grandiosa,que me dán miedo? No se,pero me pregunto ahora mismo a mí ¿Estos ponys tienen armas? ¡JA! lo dudo,aún que si es que tienen como las nuestras, de seguro la primera vez que habia visto a esa granjera,ella tendria una escopeta como esas de peliculas jajaja o que se yo,si no estan avanzados,solo deberan de tener palos,lanzas y piedras,o en los maximos casos "ballestas"...como amo las ballesta...recuerdo verme hecho una desde pequeño...casi me zafo un dedo con la moladora...

-Ya se que tenemos estas armas aun no me puse,la de Raúl la tengo en mi ropa

-Eso no es lo unico que me dio,también una granada de fuego que usaban los policias y una explosiva mmm aún no me se el radio de exploción pero en las peliculas parase muy granade

-"La realidad,supera la ficción" -Ese tipico dicho...como lo odio,ahora estamos en un mundo de ponys pero JA "La realidad supera la ficción" que ironía-

-Bueno mientras tanto voy a meditar

-¿Para qué? (Pensando:¿Meditar? *reteniendo risa interna*)

-Ya veras -Me dice muy creido Bruno-

-Bueno chau -Ya tardo mucho,asi que chau-

-Cuidate -Bruno me extiende su mano haciendo un salido-

La noche es casi impenetrable,en este pueblo de no ser por los faroles que cubren las calles no podria pasar y investigar

-Nesecito trazar un mapa...¡¿pero con qué?!

Mientras camino trazo el mapa en mi cabeza...cuando estaba cerca de la casa-castillo de la unicornio violeta ¿su casa? vaya "un castillo sin guardias"...

Podria ir a robar en este castillo si me lo propongo pero naaaa solo lo digo en broma jeje...broma

Miro con atención el lugar escondido detras de la confiable fuente de agua,ya hay,intento mirar por la ventana si es que no hay nadie,si lo hay,creo que estaria perdido o si es que justo hay dos seres,uno atras de la fuente y otro -que seria uno en la entrada del castillo- ya estaria en algo peligroso,es mejor cubrir los angulos...

De la puerta sale un dragón chiquito o más bien niño,por que tiene el cuerpo de un nenito chiquito d años...jaja me recuerda a álguien...solo que sin escamas...ni garras...ni ser un dragón...o reptil...ñaaa...

 **-Ojos de Twilight-**

Estoy vigilando el lugar,donde se fue por última vez esa cosa con patas largas,doy un suspiro...tengo sueño...podria...podria tomar un descanso ¡NO! no puedo rendirme y menos ahora ¿y si le pido ayuda a las chicas? ¡TAMPOCO! no es que sea terca e no quiera su ayuda,ni dude de su fiabilidad como para resolver estos casos ni mucho menos tomarlas como una distracción...si no que explicandome sola,no puedo hacerles perder el tiempo,ahora con este frio,Pinkie me dijo que hace pasteles junto a la Señora Cake,Raimbol Dash descanza luego de colocar las nubes para este clima,Fluttershy cuidando animas...como siempre,Rarity anda preparando un IMPORTANCISIMO vestido,según ella es un trabajo decisivo en su carrera como modista,aparte de también bueno,Applejack se explica por si sola,su hermanita tiene una tos luego aventura por ayudar a alguién,ya consiguierón sus Cutie Marks ¿no tienen limites? jaja...la amistad por siempr-...zzz...

-Spike sale del castillo y se asoma al escondite de Twilight-

-Twilight ven o te enfermaras -Camino directo cerca de un arbol en donde ella esta vigilando a ver si no ve a "esa cosa"-

-AAAAH! ¿Qué? ¡No Spike!...además no se si esa cosa vuelva -Pongo precupación en mi tono,en verdad,estoy algo preocupada,más bien desilucionado,decepcionada de no ver que era...si tán solo tendria una fotografia,de seguro Celestia me daria una pista de...- (pensando:Me dormi? *suspiro de impreción* ¡¿CUANTAS HORAS PASARÓN?! AAY NO!)

-Tal vez sea un extraño ser que viene una vez al año para invernar o algo asi Twilight -Spike esta intentando converceme de que vuelva,pero parece no dar muchos resultados-

-¿Invernar? pero si apenas estamos en otoño Spike

-(En mi mente:Pero cuándo estaba con los humanos apenas iba a ser Verano...hay y que tuviera muchas cosas para planear y hacer ¡carajo! ahora todo de nuevo ¡fum!

-¿Oiste algo? ¿Twilight? -la miro y luego cambio mi mirada hacia una fuente que esta frente al castillo-

-¿Qué habra sido eso? ¿Spike? -Veo que el mira hacia una fuente,esta vez,los dos la observamos,ya que estoy segura que él también piensa lo mismo que yo-

-(En mi mente:Mierda creo que la última palabra que pense,la pense en voz alta,bueno ¿ahora qué?)

-Mejor volvamos adentro,casi más te resfrias por salir afuera junto a Lady Rarity ¿persiguiendo que cosa? -Dice extrañado Spike,trayendo consigo al falso-arbusto en su espalda-

-No se que perseguia pero...

Twilight es irrumpida por los sonidos de mis corridas...no podia ver nada por la falta de faroles por donde voy corriendo a toda prisa...*tiemblo* vaya que con el frio de acá afuera es seguro que si va una ves más se enfermara esa unicornio...

-¿Y eso? *Spike me mira preocupado* mejor tienes razón Spike *le entrego una mirada tierna* volvamos adentro...

-Gracias a Celestia...¿tomamos té?

-Con galletas

-LAS DE CHOCOLATE SON LAS MIAAAaaaas!

-*mirando a Spike ir rapidisimo hacia el tarron* jijiji...Spike

La pony violeta entro adentro con su amigo para tomar un buen y calentito té...

 **-Ojos de Cristian-**

 **...Mientras corro doy una mirada atras mio para ver si no me persiguen...no note ningun paso que me perseguia y por consecuencia de mi acción,no me percate de la rama que se me venia a mi cara,*AAAAUUUUUFT* me golpee fuertemente y para empeorar la situación,me cai en lodo...abro los ojos,me pongo de rodillas ¿qué es eso? *traackr...rrrrag!* la rama con la que me golpe,se empezo a romper,y al hacerlo empezo a rodar hacia mi dirrección,esquivar ese pedazo de arbol fue facil,no vino tán rapido,exagere la reacción y como resultado de mi accionar,me golpeo el hombro con una piedra...ya estoy cansado...solo me doy media vuelta...y prosigo a tratar de dormir...lo último que veo...una estrella fujas entre las hojas de un gran arbol del que estoy debajo...hermoso...**

 **Fin del capitulo 2...**

 **Una vez más,doble extensión al original,abajo les dejo el ántes mencionado,recuerden,es elección de ustedes quemarce los ojos...**

 **Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer...**

y DEJA UN REVIEW no seas puto.

JAJA igual,gracias y

Hasta luego...

Capitulo 2 -ORIGINAL-

capitulo 4:

me quedaba algo tranquilo despues de oir que no sabian donde estaba pero por una mala pasada me desiquilibre y me cai asieno que mueva el arbusto

twilight:oiste eso?

rarity:el arbusto que esta atras tuyo se movio

twilight:dejame revisar

la pony violeta se asercaba lentamente al arbusto a sentimetro de ver que era solo le quedaba asomar la cabesa

pero otro trueno resono por todo el pueblo

las 2 se asustaron

rarity:creo que sera mejor que volvamos a la casa (con tono algo asustado)

twilight:espera

twilight se resalto un poco pero era ovio que la criatura o pony se iria

ojos de cristian

en mi mente:un gran trueno iso que se asustaran las 2 unicornios me dio un poco de tiempo para cambiarme de arbusto

ojos de twilight

twilight volvio a asomar la cabesa en el arbusto no encontrando nada

twilight:tienes rason mejor volvamos (twilight ya empeso a tener algo de miedo por el clima y los rayos)

rarity:si vamonos

twilight y rarity se fueron algo desilucionadas por no ver encontrado a ese pony o ser mientras tanto me sentia calmado por que no me vieron

cristian:bueno ahora a seguir explorando...

vi en todo el lugar casas y casas ocasionalmente tiendas pero cerradas estas lluvias me gustaban cuando era criado andando en mi bici era hermoso

iba caminando tranquilo con el botiquin mojado pero como era de plastico no cambiaba las vendas

despues de lo sucedido me dio algo de curiosidad que la casa arbol sea la unica en todo este pueblo bueno eso sera para otra osacion

ya empesaba a oscureser mi ropa ya abra secado un poco la puse colgando en un arbol eso servira para camuflarme mejor mis sapatillas estan algo desgastadas pero bueno

mientras caminaba para la granja en direccion a donde estaba bruno vi a una pony con pelaje naranja y melena rubia con una liga sujetando su melena apunto de abrir el

esconite de bruno...cristian piensa rapido a ya se

me puse detras de paja,agare una mansana la tire y le golpeo la cabesa

applejack:auuu! pero que

applejack estaba algo sorprendida por el golpe pero apenas vio la mansana se enojo un poco de seguro debe ser un pony o potrillo haciendo malas bromas

applejack:quien anda hay?!

applejack espero unos 2 minutos y luego dijo

applejack:si no salen en este momento yo ire

ojos de cristian

escuchaba los pasos de la pony naranja asercarse cada ves mas serca tuve que ponerme adentro de la paja asi no me vera

applejack:mmm que raro juro que la mansana de seguro abra salido de esta direccion bueno tengo que ver a applebloom

escuche la puerta cerrarse algo fuerte asome el ojo fuera de la paja y las palabra de la pony me sorprendieron

applejack:pinki pie eres tu? bueno sale de tu escondite

ya estaba en punto muerto que va a pasar

escuche algo caerse al suelo y por el rabillo del ojos juro que era otra mansana

applejack:pinki donde estas?

la pony se fue del frente mio y reviso alrededor del covertiso sin encontrar ninguna huella

applejack:bueno pinki ya dejaras de hacer bromas algun dia tarde o temprano chau pinki pie

la pony se fue esta ves de verdad del lugar

bruno:pssssss!

yo retomaba el aire

bruno:pssssss!

cristian:a que pasa?

bruno:que serias vos sin? mi no cristian

cristian:muchas gracias y tu pierna como va

bruno:lo que me duele no son las piernas sino un poco el pecho

cristian:bueno gracias igual...toma te traje un poco de vendajes

bruno:bueno damelo

bruno se subio arriba del covertiso no se como pero lo iso

bruno se puso las vendas dentro del covertiso

bruno:e cristian te puedo acompañar?

cristian:si sales mojaras los vendajes

bruno:espera un poco...

se escucharon muchas cosas...

bruno:mira tengo este tipo nose de paraguas solo dejame romper para que sea uno mas humano

era como esa cosa que usaban las unicornios que me siguieron

bruno:listo ahora no hay de que preocuparse

cristian:creo que talves tengas que venir mañana

bruno:porque?

cristian:esta oscuresiendo

bruno:y?!

cristian:tengo el presentimiento de que no va a ser nada agradable el estar afuera toda la noche

bruno:esta bien pero nesecito que me traigas algo de comer aparte de mansanas

cristian:algo como?

bruno:mi paladar nesecita algo dulce ya que nunca comimos algo dulce en la carcel

cristian:esta bien pero quedate escondido si es posible ase un poco de espacio para que estes mas escondido

bruno:esta bien pero creo que mientras tanto vos nesecitas el paraguas

cristian:gracias bro

bruno:de nada despues me contas de como es que esos caballitos hablan

cristian:si te soy sincero ni idea

bruno:de no ver sido por que estabas en problemas me ubiera desmallado en ese momento

cristian:despues hay que encontrar la forma de defendernos

bruno:y que hay de nuestros regalos?

saco una 44

cristian:ya se que tenemos estas armas aun no me puse la de raul la tengo en mi ropa

bruno:eso no es lo unico que me dio tambien una granada de fuego que usaban los policias y una explociva mmm aun no me se el radio de explocion pero en las peliculas parase muy granade

cristian:la realidad supera la ficcion

bruno:bueno mientras tanto voy a meditar

cristian:para que?

bruno:ya veras

cristian:bueno chau

bruno:cuidate

la noche era casi inpenetrable en este pueblo de no ser por los faroles que cubrian este lugar no podrian pasar y investigar

cristian:nesecito trasar un mapa...pero con que?!

mientras caminaba trasaba el mapa en mi cabesa...cuando estaba serca de la casa de la unicornio violeta al pareser si es su casa

mira con atencion el lugar mientras yo me escondi detras de la fuente devuelta pero como estaba sin lus bueno podia asomar la cabesa

del lugar salio un dragon bebe parese o niño por que tiene el cuerpo de un nenito chiquito d años

spike:twilight ven o te enfriaras

twilight:no se si esa cosa vuelve

spike:tal ves sea un xtraño ser que biene una ves al año para invernar o algo asi

twilight:invernar pero si apenas estamos en otoño

cristian en mi mente:pero cuando estaba con los humanos apenas iba a ser verano hay y que tuviera muchas cosas para planear y hacer carajo ahora todo de nuevo ¡shit!

spike:oiste algo?

twilight:que habra sido eso?

cristian en mi mente:mierda creo que la ultima palabra la pense en vos alta bueno ¿ahora que?

spike:mejor volvamos adentro casi mas te resfriaste por salir afuera ¿persiguiendo?

twilight:no se que perseguia pero

twilight fue inrumpida por los sonidos de mis coridas...no podia ver nada por la falta de 1 farol pero con el frio de alla afuera es seguro que si va una ves mas

se enfermara

twilight:mejor tienes razon spike volvamos adentro

la pony violeta entro adentro con su amigo para tomar un buen y calentito té...

...mientras coria no note ningun paso que me perseguia por mirar atras para asegurarme no me percate de la rama que se venia en mi cara me golpee fuertemente para empeorar me cai en lodo cuando me puse de rodillas la rama que me golpeo se empeso a caer rodando hacia mi direccion pude esquivarla pero cuando me tire al otro lado

una piedra golpeo mi hombro...ya estaba cansado solo me di la vuelta y prosegui a tratar de dormir...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 -ORIGINAL-

Nos vemos...


	3. Chapter 3:El primer contactoApplejack

**Capítulo 3**

 **-Primer contacto- [Remake]**

...Siento...una gran iluminación a mi cara,como cuando te estan apuntando con una linterna y con los ojos cerrados ves casi todo en rojo...me doy media vuelta y...

me desperto el sol en mi cara,me calento todo pero mi cuerpo que estaba más helado que una botella en la heladera por 2 dias...solamente me doy la vuelta y obtuve más comodidad,estiro mis brazos,todo bien pero en el que me lo lastime todo el dia,esta más o menos pero igual,no hay casi ningúna dificultad,con los cuidados nesesarios por unos 2 dias estara bien...

-No puedo creer que el arma me dure hasta ahora después de lo que sufrio...espero que no afecte su úso -digo algo preocupado por el artefacto-

Prepare los hilos en mis dedos y mi brazo apuntado a un arbol hise un puño y mas de la mitad de la bala de hierro termino adentro

-Guau esto si que no me los esperaba -Con una sonrisa de impresión-

Lo que tenia en mi brazo,o más bien "en la manga" es un mecanismo de hilos,con un tubo de hierro que al accionarlo,saca un hierro fino como bala,supuestamente el que me lo entrego,se baso en el diseño de unas ballestas...gran amigo,y vaya que uso los materiales esenciales,en mis bolsillos tengo dos tubos que contienen un par de fierritos

Mientras trato de sacar la bala escucho una voz fina que se dirige hacia esta dirección,la saque lo más rapido y me puse atras del arbol...en caso de que sea por esta dirección que venga esa voz

-¿Qué és lo que me quieres mostrar Señor Oso? -Pregunta algo curiosa Fluttershy a su amiga/mascota-

Fluttershy camina hacia la dirección que le manda su amigo oso,cuando abrio los arbustos que este le indico,no vio nada y para comprobar mejor,volo sobre el lodo y al lado de el charco,habia un arbol dañado,como si algo grande hubriera chocado con la corteza, más eso se podria explicar,con las fuertes lluvias eso seria claro...más no se ve nada extraño,aparte de una rara silueta en el barro

-Señor Oso ¿para qué me trajo aqui? realmente no noto nada extraño -Fluttershy hablo algo extrañada-

El oso empezo a hacer señas de que "algo habia hay,pero se fue"...pego la mirada al árbol y fue a la dirección de este,lentamente empezo a levantar su zarpa,indicando de que va a golpear algo

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿por qué levanta sus garras? -Fluttershy sabe,que eso indica algún peligro...-

-(En mi mente:¿Levanta su zarpa?) *Sujetando "mi manga" con fuerza*

El oso rapidamente golpeo una colmena que estaba no muy alto...ya para no ver venido envano...y quedarse con "las garras vacias"

-Aaah tenias hambre eso era ¿verdad? -Con un tono algo alegre,pensando de que algo extraño pasaria-

El oso no podia hacerle señas,para tratar de indicarle de que "algo,otra vez,se encuentra no muy lejos de ellos" pues tenia toda su boca y pelaje pegacoso

-Señor oso,mejor vamonos,que los demás animalitos se deberan de quedar preocupados al no verme ¿si? -insistiendole de irnos-

Los pasos no se hicierón esperar,y luego de segundos,esas voces se largaron de mi posición...por poco pense que ese "Señor Oso" trataria de romper el arbol o dañarme...pero nop,doy un suspiro mientras me deslizo al suelo por el arbol...

-Que bueno...-con mi cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas-

Me voy del lugar caminando a los rozes del bosqué por precaución,pues ya seguro casi todos salieron de sus casas...minutos después,aún caminando entre los bordes,note una casita con un cendero directo hacia el bosque en el exterior de esta casa,veo a una pegaso amarilla con melena rosa,le daba de comer a sus animales que por cierto,tiene de montones,mientras yo escondido entre los arbustos observó que le daba pescados al oso y otra clase de comidas a sus ¨mascotas" al parecer cuando termino de darles menciono algo sobre ir con sus amigas a una reunión a un tal Sugarcube Corner

no soy un profesional en ingles pero ¨Sugar" creo que es "azúcar" asi que talves seria una pasteleria...

-¿Hum? vaya "la loca de los animales" jajaja...este mundo esta lleno de pendejos...-Me digo a mí mismo,para al menos tratar de sacarme un risa y vaya que funcionó-

 _3 aburridas horas despué..._

Ya empezaba a ver la granja y el lugar donde se escondio mi amigo...el lugar esta resguardado por la pony naranja,un semental parese bien fuerzudo...apuesto a que se mata a pajas...no hay duda...y una pony con pelaje verde manzana y pelo de distintos tonos de gris,todos trabajando en distintas secciones de la granja...espero no sean esas "familias granjeras" lleno de psicopatas jajaja y eso me recuerda a una pelicula...no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero era de un psicopata con una motocierra y ¡tambien habia una familiano de granjeros! jaja,son ponys,ni que fueran esa clase de psicopatas.

-Shit! seguro ahora Bruno debe estar teniendo mucho calor ¡tengo que ayudarle!...pero de una manera discreta

El sol ya se hacia muy notable...ya por las horas presentes,no hace demaciado frio,más por el aire un poco humedo,esta templado pero vamos,Bruno esta hay desde hace casi muchas horas

Agarre un par de manzanas y la lanze con mi brazo-bueno pero debo admitir que tiene una punteria delorto...¡PORQUE ME TENIA QUE GOLPEAR EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO!

Le tiro unas manzanas al pony rojo,para tratar de volver a repetir la estrategia que use ayer

-Hey -Resivo otro golpe- hey ¡¿quien anda hay?!

El pony tomo marcha y se fue corriendo a la dirección del bandido o mal bromista

-¿Qué esta haciendo? no,no,no digo ¡no va a a AAA!

El pony rojo vino a una velocidad increible,pero gracias a quien sapbe que cosa,el se tropezo con una cosa y empezo a girar rompiendo arbusto,flores e chocando baldes de manzana para finalizar contra un montón de rocas...quedo unos segundos quieto y soportando el dolor,aun asi,no tardo en desplomarce por el fuertísimo y grave golpe que se dio en la cabeza,doy un gran suspiro de impresión y expreso

-¡Que pony malparido es este! -tirado a un lado del mini sendero que el creo con su tropezón-

Applejack se preguntaba ¿dónde esta su hermano? pues el no toma un descanzo ní en broma...a menos que se lo den,no se lo penso dos veces y fue a su busqueda

-Big Mac! Big Maaaaaaac! **¡BIG MAAAAAAC!**...¿dónde estara este? ¡BIG MAC!

Melodeaba por la granja en busca de su hermano...cuando vio que una parte cerca del bosque tenia destrozado todo,ella se dijo a si misma...

-Big Mac no usa la defensa a menos que sea nesesaria ¿que paso aqui? -con tono preocupado-

No tardo en encontrar toda la parte arrazada,donde ocurrio una mini pelea hace unos minutos...al ver el fin del mini camino vio a su hermano y de forma deinmediata fue a la casa en busca de vendajes y una forma de llevarlo...

Mientras vi a la pony naranja entrar a la casa fui rapidamente a ayudar a Bruno...al abrir el covertizo ¡un aire completamente caliente me rodeo! mientras a Bruno en la parte de arriba tratando de salir,se tiro al suelo y se puso en pie sin dificultad alguna

-¿Qué paso? -me dice indiferente mi amigo-

-Largemosnos ¡ahora!

-¡¿Quienes diantres son ustedes?!

Se escucha una voz granjera,no es necesario saber quien es ella,lo importante es que ya estamos revelados...Bruno puso una cara algo preocupada y le digo nervioso

-Ya nos pillo!

 **[Escuchar:"Undertale OST - Spear of Justice Extended" saquenle las "comillas" claro,no sean cabrones]**

Mientras miro a la pony esta,esta algo tieza y se ve que tiembla un poco,pero con un movimientos de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos,parecio conseguir coraje suficiente como para mirarnos a los ojos

-Salgamos!

Bruno digo gritando para luego salir corriendo del lugar,yo le sigo pero algo evitaba mi huida,una cuerda en mi mano que me arrastra más y más hacia la dirección de la pony,la cual ella la sujeta con sus dientes,en sus ojos se le ve una gran razón para agarrarnos -aparte de sus ojos notablemente verdes,claro- y es tal vez no dejarnos huir claro esta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?! -Applejack dice sujetando con más fuerza la cuerda entre sus dientes-

-¡¿Cristian que esta pasando?! ¡vamos! Cristian,yo te ayudo -Bruno se detiene y vuelve por mí,corrio demaciado rapido y no tardo nada-

Lo mire a Bruno en la cara,asi diciendo que tengo la situción controlada,con una sonrisa y los ojos mirandolo bien fijo,el comprendio y se quedo parado,esperando lo que hiria a hacer yo

-¡Vamos pequeña pony! *cierro mi mano sujetada en puño* ¡VEAMOS QUE TIENES!

Applejack realizo más fuerza atrallendo al humano para atarlo y mostrarselo a sus amigas (como trofeo xD),pero algo le extraño un poco,ella puede notar que el ser extraño y alto,no pone tanta resistencia como demuestra

-Gran error -Palabras simples pero que quedan muy bien con mi situación-

Como no podia irme,fui a su dirección,le di una embestida con mi hombro,como esas jugadas de rugby,consiguiendo la cuerda...por esto,ella queda tirada en el suelo, cubierta de barro,alzo un casco a mi dirección y con voz enojada grita

- **¡DETENTE!**

Ella intento levantarse una vez más para continuar esto,no se como se las arreglaria para continuarlo pero no quiero saberlo,cuando se levanto le di una patada rapida,ella una vez más quedo tirada en el suelo,pude notar como eso le encabrono un poco,por un gruñido notablemente audible...al menos consegui darnos más tiempo y así huir

-APURATE! ¡VAMOS! -Bruno me grita,mientras con sus brazos me señala un camino posiblemente conveniente-

Voy con mi compañero,a punto de seguir el camino por los manzanos,le digo mientras miro atras para ver como queda la pony esa...

-De seguro no tardara en levantarse esa pony -algo preocupado-

Las palabras dichas no eran las correctas,mejor dicho ¡no tardo nada en levantarse! esta pony nuevamente viene a toda a velocidad nuestra dirección,con una manzana en la boca,con sus patas la pateo y me golpeó justamente en mi brazo,me caigo adolorido al suelo en eso la pony toma velocidad y se avalanza encima mió con una cuerda entre sus dientes

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿eh? -Repitio una vez más mientras se preparaba para atarlo-

Le doy un codazo en su pecho haciendo que suelte la cuerda a costa del golpe,le tiro la cuerda a Bruno,este en mi apoyo empujo a la pony naranja y le ato sus cuatro patas dejandola "fuera de carrera" PSSST´ que comentario

-Buen trabajo! Uuuf -chocamos los cinco-

-¿Qué estan haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿y quienes son? -Casi gritando habla Applejack-

-¿Que estabas haciendo persiguindonos como loca con la cuerda? Mejor dicho -dice Bruno sosteniendoce la muñeca-

-Eeeh...ehm...eeeeh -Apunto de decir algo,esa cosa extraña habla primero-

-Lo sabiamos! bueno largemosnos de aqui ¿dale?

Nos damos media vuelta y nos fuimos del lugar pero apenas caminamos unos 2 metros, la Pony Naranja nos grita pidiendo ayuda,en verdad,se puede escuchar una clase de remordimiento entre sus palabras,nos detenemos y una vez mas,nos acercamos a ella,a ver que nesecita

 **[Fin del OST,si les gusto,descargencela como yo lo hice y escuchenla hasta que se les rompa los timpanos...solo digo.]**

-Nesecito su ayuda...en verdad mi hermano esta muy mal y si no resive ayuda médica,quién sabe que sera de él -dice la pony,casi con un tono triste al referirse a su hermano-

-Él casi me choca y si no fuera por moverme también ¿qué seria de mí? ¿no? dudo mucho que tú,pony parlante,me ofrezcas ayuda -Se pudo notar el egoísmo en mís palabras-

-Vos lo alarmaste,así que tienes tanto culpa vos como él...y contestandote,quien sabe compañero -mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la mirada dijo esto último,puede verse algo,no sé,amigable de cierta forma al decir eso-

-Psst igual...y ¿tú que harias si me tuvieras en vuelto en la cuerda con mi compañero? -me da cierta curiosidad saber que es lo que harian con nosotros-

Applejack cierra los ojos,da un suspiro y nos responde:

-Si les soy sincera,les mostraria a mis amigas acerca de su existensia,ustedes seres

-¿Una de ellas es la lunatica unicornio blanca con su amiga violeta? ellas también me intentaron perseguir... -digo algo molesto,su voz me recuerda a la de la conversación que tuve la oportunidad de escuchar-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué les hisiste? ¡SI LES HICISTE ALGO,TE JURO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HASTA- -Interrumpida-

-Si te soy sincero:Nada,además creo que perdi toda la buena impreción que tuve de tí al gritarme eso

-Estas mintiendo...bueno ¿me ayudan? -Dice la pony sin alas ni cuerno-

Al oir eso,Bruno me agarra del cuello y me lleva unos cuantos metros alejado de la pony,y seriamente me dice:

-Cristian,piensalo,ella nos intento secuestrar con quien sabe que intenciones y ahora ¿quiere que la ayudemos? -Molesto dice Bruno,como si fuera el colmo-

-Hmmm no sé pero hay que tener confianza...y no seas estupido,lo máximo que haran seria entregarnos a sus autoridades...mierda,pero tengo curiosidad -me doy media vuelta sin consultar nada con mi amigo- ¡OKEY! Pony Naranja,te ayudaremos pero prometeme que después de esto,no paso nada -La miro de reojo a ver que contesta-

-Va a ser difícil pero viendo en la situación en la que me encuentro,no tengo otra alternativa y mi nombre es Applejack,no me llames pony naranja

-Bueno -dicho rapido y en forma de burla- Pony naranja...

Nos quedamos unos segundos viendola hasta que ella,confundida y enojada dice

-Y no me liberarán?! -mirando a ambos seres-

-Aun no confiamos en tí,asi que solo llevaremos a tu hermano lo más cerca posible al pueblo y luego estaras por tu cuenta ¿bien? -explica Bruno sin esperar queja alguna-

-Esta bien pero apurense...ya me empiezo a sentir incómoda -Applejack intentando conseguir más comodidad entre las cuerdas,es eso o intenta forzarlas-

-No te quejes,otros estuvimos en peores -dice Bruno poniendoce atras de ella para cargarla-

Yo y bruno cargamos a la pony hasta la casa,nos índico que usemos una cosa para llevar a su hermano...era una madera con ruedas,casi como un carito casero

-Ahora ve a la casa y a la vista veras otra cuerda,esta colgando a simple vista así que no tendras problemas en traerla

-Esta bien...

La dejo al suelo y voy rapidamente a la casa que esta no muy lejos del granero en el que me escondi,ingreso por la puerta,viendo a simple vista lo que me dijo la pony ,en la sección de la cocina,veo unos cuchillos al aire libre,me tome la molestia de agarrar uno por las dudas,cuando me estaba por ir,note que bajaba por unas escaleras una potranca amarilla con melena roja

-Applejack eres tú? -Mientras se rasca un ojo con su casco-

Al verme,sus pelos rojos se pusieron en punta y sus ojos se volvieron considerablemente reducidos de la impresión,se quedo mirandome unos segundos hasta que salio de su estado paralitico y se fue por la puerta a toda la velocidad a lo que sus cortas patas le permiten

-¡Espera!

Grito mientras extendia mi brazo...oh,el que extendi es el que poseia el cuchillo con recelo,probablente al verme con algo que se podria usar como arma,se quedo de tal manera, voy afuera y para sorpresa mia, la potranca libero a Applejack,esta se saco las cuerdas de encima y miro con gentilidad a la pony pequeña

-Gracias Apple bloom -Agrandeciendole mientras que con un casco acaricio su cabeza-

-¿Quienes son ellos? -La pony temblando y resguardandoce sobre su hermana-

-Mejor vete adentro,que tu hermano esta herido ¿quieres? -contesta con algo de tranquilidad,para no preocupar a su hermanita que de por si,ya esta más que asustada-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? -se le nota algo enojada por un tono acompañado con algo de rabia-

-Vete adentro aún estas enferma,después de todo,luego te cuento lo que ocurrio -abrazandola a modo de que se tranquilice lo maximo posible-

-Esta bien...por favor Applejack,cuidate,que estos seres no te hagan nada malo -luego de decir esto,la miro a los ojos algo triste-

Applejack le susurra algo al oido,en eso Applebloom aciente y luego se va rapidamente a la casa,pasando lo más rapido que puede sobre mi lado,que yo estaba parado al lado de la entrada,ingreso una vez más a la casa,y guardo el cuchillo en su portador,para luego ocultarlo adentro de mi ropa,salgo tranquilamente y llamo la atención de la pony diciendo

-¿Y ahora qué,Apple-queseyoquesigue? -No logre entender demaciado bien su nombre,talves por el barro que aún tengo en mis odios,lo que logre entender fue "Apple" como la marca de celulares y electrodomesticos de gral precio-

-Aun estoy algo incómoda después de estar un rato atada,y -Una vez más,el ser volvio a intuir lo que diria-

-¿Significa que te tengo que seguir ayudando? -Levantando una ceja y mirandola con cierta obviedad-

-Si,solo sera un rato,espero no molestarlos,por cierto ¿qué serian ustedes exactamente? -Se puede notar en Applejack,un poco más de confianza sobre estos dos curiosos seres-

-No estamos para preguntas,no me puedo sacar de la cabeza el montón de preguntas que tengo en este momento,Pony Naranja,así solo sigamos -Contesto guardando algo de emoción y sorpresa de ser la primera vez que interractuo con esta nueva clase de ponys-

Con Bruno luego de buscar y encontrar el cuerpo inconciente del pony este,Applejack me dijo sin preguntarle,que su nombre es "Big Mac" aunque es su resumente,el completo es "Big Macintosh" si,curiosamente también como las computadoras de dicha marca...¿Habran computadoras por aquí?.

Luego de subirlo,con ayuda de la pony naranja que creo que se llama Applejacko n-no me acuerdo muy bien,pudimos llevarlo,por el camino,aunque en las subidas con mi amigo usabamos todas nuestras fuerzas,poniendonos muy colorados a la hora de enfrentar una colina,al hacer nuestra quinta parada consetiva por las colinas,yo me saque un poco de sudor de mi frente,mientras que Bruno se apoyo en sus piernas y empezo a respirar y dar muchos suspiros,la Pony Naranja largo una risita para luego decirnos a modo de Broma

-¿Eso es todo? jaja -dando una risita-

-Recién te conocemos *respiro* ¿y ya nos estás subestimando? -con un tono malumorado le contesto,sin desconcentrarme del descanzo-

-Ehm perdón compañero -se disculpa la pony al notar el enojo en el tono de voz del ser-

-Tú hermano pesa una tonelada! -Bruno mientras larga una sonrisa en forma bromista-

-De aquí puedes llegar al pueblo Applejack...oh vaya que me acorde -hablo esta vez un poco más humoristico-

Applejack no da ni un comentario y solo mira al frente del camino,mientras hace una expresión con sus labios,preparando que decir,se la nota muy concentrada y tratando de divisar algo a lo lejos

-Oigan ustedes dos...escondanse -Sin despejar la vista de lo que observa,dice la vaquera-

-¿Por qué? -Pregunta Bruno ya recuperado y algo sorprendido por el raro actuar de la pony-

- **¡SOLO HÁGANLO!**

Applejack hablo con voz autoritaria por primera vez luego del incidente,se la noto algo preocupada pero bien centrada a lo que se venia

Bruno le acenta con la mirada y yo estoy algo imprecionado por el actuar de la yegua,mi campañero me dijo que la zona de los arboles ya no están y como sugerencia,me dijo que nos tiremos al piso "pecho a tierra" le afirme,retrocedimos una buena cantidad de metros mientras Applejack nos señalaba con sus cascos que nos apuremos.

Ya ocultos no sabemos de qué o quién estamos escondiendonos,pero si fuera para evitar otra situación de riesgo,no hay queja alguna que tenemos que obedecerle...solo...espero que no sea un engaño...odio los engaños

 _-Ojos de Applejack-_

Applejack vio a sus 5 amigas venir en dirección a la granja,estaban discutiendo entre si mientras Twilight llevaba consigo una canasta,todas estaban distrayendoce entre si pero apenas vieron Applejack mover sus cascos de forma para llamar su atención,fueron deinmediato a su emergencia,al apenas llegar,la vieron junto con Big Mac desmallado,Twilight dejo todo en lo que estaba concentrada y le pregunto a Applejack

-Applejack ¿qué le paso a tu hermano? -Twilight mirando en el carito en que se encuentra cargado-

-Es que,no sé solo me lo encontre asi mient- estabamos trabajando,fue todo tan...derepent- ¿el dia anterior pasaron cosas muy raras? -Applejack finjia una desorbitación,algunas veces errandole a las palabras-

-También a nosotras cuando estaba por salir de tu casa,me encontre con un potrillo escondido detras de una de tus caretas...no quedras saber que paso después -Recordando el momento en que le dijo "SU ROSTRO!" en donde termino indignada por dicho comentario-

-YYYY? -Applejack resaltandoe el tono de la letra en forma de pregunta para saber más-

-Despues cuando Rarity se estaba por ír de mi casa,nos encontramos con un pony muy extraño que parece no tenia buenas intenciones o era muy extraño -Resalta Twilight acordandoce de lo que paso la noche anterior al también oir lo que le paso a Rarity-

-¿Como era ese pony? -Applejack ya estaba mirando el suelo en duda,juntando las piezas de un rompecabezas imaginario,completando para ver que tanta conexión tienen los seres que atentanron contra la granja-

-Tampoco lo vimos,estaba detras de la fuente,luego con Twilight lo perseguimos por todo un sendero pero le perdimos el rastro en una parte serca del Bosque Evefree -Con Twilight toman la decisión de contar casi por completo lo que paso esa tarde-

-Chicas...-Con ese simple tono de voz,por primera vez llamo la atención de sus amigas que no dudaron en prestale atención-

-¿Si terroncito de azúcar? -Pregunta de forma dulce para que hable Fluttershy-

Al notar que todas están calladas,esperando una respuesta o explicación que tenga que ver con el tema,Fluttershy sin pelos en la lengua empieza a relatar lo que sucedio hoy a la mañana

-Mi amigo el oso me desperto a la mañana diciendo que vio un extraño ser detras de unos arbustos,yo pense que era falta de sueño pero insistió tanto que no tuve opción,cuando fuimos a buscar a esa cosa,el Sr Oso me dijo insistente que estaba muy golpeado y muy descuidado,me apure en todo lo que pude y no tarde nada en tratar de encontrarlo,pero cuando fui al lugar donde me indico el Sr Oso no vi nada,solamente una "rara figura en el barro" y una colmena arriba de la figura,seguro le habran picado al pobre animalito y se habra ido...pobre...con algunos de mis animales lo fuimos a buscar una vez más antes de venir con ustedes al Picnic,pero ahm,supongo que por lo que le paso a tu hermano Applejack,no podremos realizarlo

Todas escucharon muy bien la explicación de Fluttershy,Twilight y Rarity en sus pensamientos comenzaron a juntar de forma cronologica los sucesos que les ocurrio a las tres en tres distintas formas y lugares...La Granja,Ponyvill (pueblo) y cerca del Bosque Everfree,todo tiene conexión -DISTANCIAL- y -HORARIA- calculando las distancias y tiempos,Twilight volvio a hablar al ya tener sierta construcción del caso,llamando la atención de Rarity para tratar de confirmar

-¿Y si ese era lo que perseguiamos anoche rarity? -Mirandola-

-Talves tengas razón Twilight...todo esto es extraño de cierta forma -mirando al suelo intentando razonarlo-

-Perdón pero ¿chicas me ayudan a llevar a Big Mac? -Volviendo al tema central-

Las ponys dejaron los pensamientos,al notar que abandonaron por un momento a Applejack dejandola fuera del tema,Applejack de forma explicativa,les indico como tienen que hacerlo para llevarlo rapidamente y sin tropiezos al hospital...

 _-Ojos de Cristian-_

Al notar el suelo temblar indicando la retirada de las ponys y su larga charla,Bruno ya estaba algo impaciente por la larga charla entre las ponys...además de que sentia a unos bichos caminar sobre su ser,me levante y con el pulgar le confirme su ausencia

-Al fin se largaron ¿estás bien? -Pregunto al verlo un poco extraño-

-Si estoy bien... -Me levanto sacudiendome un poco el la tierra-

-*lo miro impresionado* No quiero asustarte Bruno pero...tienes un escarabajo sobre tu cabeza

-¿Huh? -mirando arriba mio y en cada segundo poniendo una expresión de desagrado-

-Cuenta regresiva *levanto mi mano* 3...2...1

Bruno empezo a correr en sí y empezar a sacudir su cabeza,yo me cagaba de risa internamente,me doy la vuelta para ver una vez mas a la pony granjera que por alguna razón siento que confio en ella,al no delatarnos porque bien podia hacerlo,asi que gracias pony naran-...¿qué? ¿una canasta? *me suena la panza*

-Bruno! vente pa´ ka´ muerto de hambre...tengo tanta hambre que podria comerme una ballena ¿copas? no tengo palabras para agradecertelo...

Fue un golpe de gracia que a las ponys se les haya olvidado la canasta,al oir la palabra "Picnic" me dio un vacío al estamago que...

No tengo palabras para describir la alegria que tengo al ver una comida desente otra vez.

Buen provecho para mí mismo.

 **"Bon appetit"**

 **Fin del capitulo 3 REmake**

 **Dejen su review y en lo que si tengo una gran duda para hacerles ¿qué les parecio el primer contacto?**

 **espero que les haya deleitado un poco este Remake del capítulo,en donde se puede notar un mejor actuar**

 **(Posd:Espero que en el siguiente capítulo pueda agregar uno de esos "mensajes ocultos" para cerler más interesante la...no me gusta -llamarle -historia- si no más bien...-Travesia-**

 **como voy haciendo en los capitulos actuales)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **[ABAJO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO SIN EDITAR QUE POR SIERTO,AL REMAKE LE AGREGE LA ESCENA FINAL EN EL ORIGINAL NO DA MENCION AL PICNIC PERO PARA OFRECERLES UNA EXCUSA]**

Capítulo 3:

-Primer contacto-

me desperto el sol en mi cara me calento todo pero mi cuerpo estaba mas elado que una botella en la heladera por 2 dias...solamente me di la vuelta y obtuve mas comodidad estire mis brasos todo bien pero en el que me lo lastime todo el dia estaba masomenos pero igual no hay casi ninguna dificultad con los cuidados nesesarios por unos 2 dias stara bien

cristian:no puedo creer que el arma de sebastian dure hasta ahora despues de lo que sufrio...espero que no afecte el uso

prepare los hilos en mis dedos y mi braso apuntado a un arbol hise el puño y mas de la mitad de la bala de hierro termino adentro

cristian:guau esto si que no me los esperaba

mientras trataba de sacar la bala escuche una vos fina que se dirigia hacia esta direccion la saque los mas rapido y me puse atras del arbol...

fluttershy:¿que es lo que me queriasmostrar señor oso?

fluttershy caminaba hacia la direccion que le mandaba su amigo oso,cuando abrio los arbustos volo sobre el lodo y estaba serca de un arbol no noto nada a esepcion

de una rara forma en el barro

fluttershy:señor oso para que me trajo aqui?

el oso empeso a aser señas de que algo habia hay pero se fue...pero la mirada en el arbol y fue a la direccion de este

lentamente empeso a levantar su braso

fluttershy:que estas haciendo? por que levanta su braso?

cristian en mi mente:levanta su zarpa?

el oso rapidamente golpeo una colmena que estaba no muy alto...ya para no ver venido envano...

flutteshy:aaa tenias hambre eso era ¿verdad?

el oso no podia hacerle señas pues tenia toda su boca y pelaje pegacoso

fluttershy:bueno mejor bamosnos

escuche los pasos de que se iban...

cristian:que bueno

me fui del lugar caminando a los roses del bosque por precausion pues ya seguro casi todos saieron de sus casas mientras caminaba note una casita con un sendero directo hacia el bosque en el exterior una pegaso amarilla con melena rosa le daba de comer a sus animales escondido entre los arbustos observaba que le daba pescados

al oso y otra clase de comidas a sus ¨mascotas" alpareser cuando termino de darles mensiono algo sobre ir con sus amigas a una reunion a un tal sugarcube corner

no soy un profesional en igles pero ¨sugar" creo que es azucar asi que talves seria una pasteleria

cristian:bueno mejor seguir andando

3 aburridas horas despue...

ya empesaba a ver la granja y el lugar donde se escondio mi amigo...el lugar esta resguardado por la pony naranja,un semental parese bien fuersudo y una pony con pelaje verde mansana y pelo algo gris todo trabajando en distintas secciones de la granja...

cristian:shit! seguro ahora bruno debe estar teniendo mucho calor tengo que ayudarle!...pero de una manera discreta

agare un par de mansanas y la dabe con mi braso bueno pero debo admitir que tiene una punteria delorto

le tire unas mansanas al pony rojo

big mac:hey (le tire otra) hey ¡¿quien anda hay?!

el pony tomo marcha y se fue coriendo a la direccion del bandido o mal bromista

cristian:que esta haciendo? no no no digo no va a a

me hise a un lado y continuo rompiendo arbustos hasta encontrarse con un arbol se desplomo casi deinmediato

cristian:que pony malparido es este

bueno mejor seguir

applejack se preguntaba donde estaba su hermano pues el no toma un descanso ni en broma...a menos que se lo den

applejack:big mac! big maaaaaaac! BIG MAAAAAAC!...donde estara este?

melodeaba por la granja en busca de su hermano...cuando vio que una parte cerca del bosque tenia destrosado todo

applejack:big mac no usa la defensa a menos que sea nesesaria ¿que paso aqui?

cuando vio a su hermano deinmediatamente fue a la casa en busca de vendajes y una forma de llevarlo...

mientras vi a la pony naranja entrar a la casa fui rapidamente a ayudar a bruno...cuando abri el covertiso un aire completamente caliente me rodeo y bruno estaba en la parte de arriba tratando de salir se tiro del lugar y se puso en pie

bruno:que paso?

cristian:largemosnos ¡ahora!

applejack:¡¿quienes diantres son ustedes?!

cristian:ya nos pillo

bruno:salgamos

bruno fue corindo del lugar yo lo segui pero algo evitaba mi huida una cuerda en mi mano que me tiraba mas y mas asia la direccion de la pony

applejack:a donde crees que vas?!

bruno:cristian que esta pasando?! vamos cristian yo te ayudo

lo mire a bruno en la cara asi diciendo que tenia la situcion controlada

cristian:vamos pequeña pony veamos que tienes?

applejack iso mas fuersa atrallendo al humano para atarlo y mostrarselo a sus amigas (como trofeo)

cristian:gran error

como no podia irme fui,a su direccion la golpee,con mi hombro consiguiendo la cuerda...estaba tirada en el piso cubierta de barro

applejack:detente!

cuando se levanto le di una patada para que darnos mas tiempo y asi huir

bruno:vamos!

fui con mi compañero llendo a los mansanos

cristian:de seguro no tardara en levantarse

las palabras dicha no eran las corectas mejor dicho no tardo nada en levantarse fue coriendo a mi direccion con una mansana en la boca con sus patas la pateoy me golpeo justamente en mi braso me cai y la pony tomo velocidad y se avalanso encima mio

applejack:a donde crees que vas? eh

con mi braso le di la cuerda a bruno este empujo a la pony naranja con la cuerda le ato sus cuatro patas dejandola fuera de carera psss

cristian:buen trabajo

applejack:que estan haciendo ustedes aqui?

cristian:que estabas haciendo persiguindonos como loca con la cuerda

applejack:eh eh eh

bruno:lo sabiamos bueno largemosnos de aqui

nos dimos media vuelta y nos fuimos del lugar pero apenas estabamos unos 2 metros la pony naranja nos llamo pidiendo ayuda

applejack:nesecito su ayuda...en verdad mi hermano esta muy mal y si no resive ayuda medica quien sabe que sera de el

cristian:el casi me choca y si no fuera por moverme tambien que seria de mi ¿no?

applejack:vos lo alarmaste asi que tienes tanto culpa tuya como el

cristian:pss igual...y¿tu que arias si me tuvieras emvuelto en la cuerda con mi compañero?

applejack:si les soy sincera les mostraria a mis amigas aserca de su existensia

cristian:una de ellas es la lunatica unicornio blanca con su amiga violeta ellas tambien me intentaron perseguir...

applejack:que les isiste?

cristian:si te soy sincero nada

applejack:estas mintiendo...bueno me ayudan

bruno:piensalo ella nos intento secuestrar (para violarlos) y ahora quiere que la ayudemos

cristian:mmm nose pero hay que tener confiansa...bueno pony naranja te ayudaremos pero prometeme que despues de esto no paso nada

applejack:va a ser dificil pero bueno,mi nombre es applejack no me llames pony naranja

cristian:bueno

applejack:y no me liberaran?!

cristian:aun no confiamos en ti asi que solo llevaremos a tu hermano los mas serca posible y luego estaras por tu cuenta

applejack:esta bien pero apurense

yo y bruno cargamos a la pony hasta la casa nos indico que usemos una cosa para llevar a su hermano...era una madera con ruedas casi como un carito

applejack:bueno ahora ve a la casa y a la vista veras otra cuerda

cristian:esta bien

fui a la casa estaba cerca de unos cuchillos me tome la molestia de agarar uno por las dudas cuando me estaba por ir note que bajaba una potranca amarilla con pelo rojo

applebloom:applejack eres tu?

al verme quedo medio paralitica y se fue rapidamente afuera

cristian:espera!

fui afuera y la potranca libero a applejack

applejack:gracias applebloom

applebloom:quienes son ellos

applejack:mejor vete adentro que tu hermano esta herido

applebloom:que le hicieron?

applejack:vete adentro aun estas enferma despues te cuento

applebloom:esta bien

se fue rapidamente a la casa pasando por mi costado

cristian:y ahora que applejack?

applejack:aun estoy algo incomoda despues de estar un rato atada

cristian:¿significa que te tengo que seguir ayudando?

applejack:si solo un rato

fuimos tirando del carito hasta terminar la granja estamos muy exaustos

applejack:eso es todo?

cristian:recien te conosemos y ya nos estas subestimando?

applejack:eh perdon

bruno:tu hermano pesa una tonelada!

cristian:bueno de aqui puedes llegar al pueblo applejack

...applejack no me contesta solo miraba adelante en el camino como si algo viniera...

Applejack:oigan eh escondanse

Bruno:porque?

Applejack:solo aganlo!

Como ya estaban los arboles solamente nos fuimos un poco lejos y pecho a tierra

Applejack vio a sus 5 amigas venir en dirección a la granja pero apenas la vieron con big mac desmallado fueron deinmediato

Twilight:que le paso?

Applejack:es que no se solo me lo encontre asi ¿el dia anterior pasaron cosas muy raras?

Rarity:tambien a nosotras cuando estaba por salir de tu casa me encontre con un potrillo escondido detras de una de tus caretas

Applejack:yyy

Twilight:despues cuando rarity se estaba por ir de mi casa nos encontramos con un pony muy extraño

applejack:como era?

rarity:tampoco lo vimos estaba detras de la fuente con twilight lo perseguimos pero le perdimos el rastro en una parte serca del bosque evefre

fluttershy:chicas

applejack:si teroncito de azucar?

fluttershy:mi amigo el oso me desperto a la mañana diciendo que vio un extraño ser detras de unos arbustos yo pense que era falta de sueño pero insistio tanto que no tuve opcion cuando fuimos a buscar a ese ser me dijo que estaba muy golpeado y parese estar muy descuidado no tarde nada en tratar de encontrarlo pero cuando fui al lugar donde me indico el oso no vi nada solamente una rara figura en el barro y una colmena ariba de el seguro le abran picado y se abra ido

twilight:y si ese era lo que perseguiamos anoche rarity?

rarity:talves tengas razon twilight

applejack:bueno chicas me ayudan a llevar a big mac

las ponys se fueron rapido al hospital

bruno:yyy ¿ahora que?

cristian:ni idea?


	4. CAP 4:Lo bien que lo pasamos en castillo

capitulo 4:Lo bien que loasamos en el castillo (sarcasmo)

con bruno nos fuimos del lugar

bruno:a donde vamos?

cristian:ni idea,pero ¿que tienes planeado? ¿tienes algo mejor?

bruno:mmm si talves podamos ir al bosque y ver si encontramos algo o escondernos entre las sombras de este pueblito ¿que dices?

cristian:creo que explorar un poco el bosque no quedaria mal

3 horas en el bosque...

me siento cansado y con ganas de dormir

bruno:te pasa algo?

cristian:estoy cansado creo que tenemos que descansar

bruno:resiste un poco mas,encambio yo tendria que estar cansado,despues del maldito arbol

cristian:zzzzz

bruno:este pendejo ya se durmio,bueno bruno depende de mi sacarnos de este pinche bosque,(suena de la pansa) mierda desearia verme comido un par de esas manzanas bueno mejor seguir...

23 minutos y 34 segundos despues y ahora al decir esto pasaron otros 3 segundos...

bruno:ya nos perdimos,ay sabia que tenia que robar un par de cosas en ese pueblo...lo que veo es lo que creo que es?! un un un castillo (lo decia tartamudeando)

tiro sin querer a cristian al piso

cristian:a que?! wow eso es lo que creo que es?!

bruno:si es un castillo!

cristian:a por el! creo como dicen los españoles

bruno:ahora se te fue el cansancio ¿no?...¡hey espera!

ya fui rapido al castillo hay un puente muy fragil segun mi punto de vista parese viejo

cuando entre al castillo las espectativas comenzaron en el cielo y terminaron por el piso...

bruno:aaa que! esto!

cristian:mira el lado bueno por lo menos tenemos donde dormir

bruno:yo no queria esto

cristian:pero mira hay seda y cosas valiosas

bruno:bueno tienes razon

en ese momento se escucho la lluvia fuerte otra ves pero mucho y puedo jurarles mucho mas peor

bruno:genial una lluvia

cristrian:esto para mi es algo mas

bruno:si si lo que digas

cristian:exploramos el lugar?

bruno:dale

fuimos por el castillo hasta estar en un pasillo con una antorcha nos iluminabamos

cristian:aca no hay nada bruno

bruno:aver si encontramos algo mas de seda

cristian:ya nos cubrimos de toda una capa de ceda ¿que mas queres?

se escucho un gran trueno afuera y rocas chocar

cristian:que a sido eso?

bruno:nada

miramos por la ventana y toda un columna se no venia abajo

cristian:cuidado!

empuje a cristian asi atras los dos nos sepamos y la columna al caerse casi toca mis dedos de los pies

me levante y entre todo el polvo llame a bruno

cristian:bruno estas bien?

bruno:si estoy bien

nos reimos un poco pero no duro mucho a que el piso se movia

bruno:teremotooooo!

eran mas truenos golpeando el piso tantas veces que golpeo mas columanas derumbandoce

yo corri lo mas rapido que pude hasta quedar seguro a esepcion de una pierna mia que quedo muy golpeada tanto hasta que tuve que rengar para moverme

cristian:BRUNOOOOO!

bruno:QUEEEEEE!

cristian:estas bien?

bruno:yes...y ahora que?

cristian:ni idea bueno nuestros caminos estan separados tenemos que buscar una forma de encontrarnos

bruno:son tantos escombros que es imposible caminar encimaaaaaa

cristian:que pasa?

sali coriendo al ver que un vitral de lo mas alto se venia abajo,di un salto para cubrirme,los vidrios cubrieron mi ropa dejandola algo desgarada tanto como mi piel

cristian:bruno estas bien?!

bruno:si mas o menos este lugar es peligroso bueno lo mas seguro es que no encontremos en la entrada del castillo

cristian:si eso tambien pensaba

bruno: traer vendas o telas viejas que me hise mierda mi espalda

cristian:bueno...

me puse de pie y sali del pasillo

cristian:hay mierda estoy echo pelota,si con bruno caminamos serca de una hora,¡no me imagino cuanto voy a tardar solo! y haci

mientras caminaba apoyado en la pared de las ventanas salieron unos murcielago

cristian:mmm aver si me acuerdo un poco de ese libro que lei en tercero..no me acuerdo ni mierda,pero por lo que escuche de los guardias nocturnos si te muerden cagaste,tengo que encontrar una manera de aullentarlos a si ¡las antorchas! (agare una)

cuando les mostraba se alejaban,esto es buena defensa

cuando lo aleje y observarba una raras marcas en la pared vino con -dos mas uno- (3 murcielagos jajaja) igual y otro mas grandes me tomaron por sorpresa y me cai al suelo arojando la antorcha

el mas grande se me quiso poner en la cara pero le di una patada y se fueron rajando...

cuando atravese la siguiente puerta me encontre con un perro entre comillas

a esepcion que estaba echo de maderas...estaba dado de espalda,apenas di un paso sus oreja se levantaron,vino corriendo,levanto una de sus patas

y por suerte la esquive rodando por el piso,apenas me di la vuelta salto otra ves,colocandose encima mio...apunto de darme una mordida en la cara

con la antorcha se la meti en su ozico que emana un olor a mierda

poco a poco,el fuejo lo fue consumiendo luego me fui

momentos despues...

ya terminando el pasillo,estuve en una habitacion perfecta para descansar,pero no hay tiempo para eso...agarre unas telas,rodee mi pie y me puse un poco en la espalda para que no me arda,las puse debajo de mis ropas y un poco en el bolsillo por las dudas...

mientras tanto bruno...

ya me separe de cristian por el momento es una mierda esto el mundo de ponys y este castillo del siglo 15 (XV) que mas falta

de el tremendo agujero que dejo la derumbacion salieron unos murcielagos

bruno:lo que faltaba,nooo la lluvia mojo las antorchas,lo unico que me queda es correr

eso malditos murcielagos son mas rapido que yo,por suerte nadie me muerde o sino tendre esa pinche enfermedad...ya en la puerta la empuje y cerre dejando a eso murcielagos fuera de mi alcanse

me encontre con mas pasillo pero algo mas ancho,tengo un brazo cubierto fragmentos de vidrios y una pierna algo dolorida,pero se que soy mejor que eso,a seguir pero lo mas conveniente es que me cubra el brazo antes de que atraiga infecciones

10 minutos o lo mas aproximado caminando...

este pasillo es casi interminable,pero ya estoy cerca...cuando abri la puerta me encontre con telas viejas y libros por todas parte con las telas las moje un poco con la goteras que habian y me la envolvi en la parte desgarada,me pase la tela por todas mi extremidades y guarde algo por las dudas ¿quien sabe cuando se la podria usar?

ya termine de limpiarme y pensar un poco las cosas,decidi continuar por que aca no sirvo de nada y aparte si dejo a,cristian quien sabe

bueno ya listo a continuar...

abri la siguiente puerta,habian dos caminos uno creo que es para mas pasillos y otro creo que para ir a una de las torres,todo esta encendido con antorchas,lo que nesecito agare una y opte por el pasillo pues la torre no me ayudara a avanzar

ya asi en medio del pasillo,con cual esta repleto de maderitas,que tienen una forma no muy normal,no parese que salieron de las ventanas o suciedades tenian formas muy redondas nada normal,algunas estaban afiladas con puntas como si de cuchillos se tratara,en una vi el cadaver de un conejo su cuerpo esta siendo prisionado con esas puntas,que casi mas parese un me siento rara sencion corre mi espalda,miro atras y las maderas tienen una aurora verde que se empiesa a levantar hasta formar un lobo de madera,miro adelante mio y la madera que tenia al conejo se formo como la boca de uno de el conejo entre sus dientes me miro fijamente,abrio su boca de un parpadear de ojos la cerro bruscamente lanzando la sagre del conejo por todas la paredes y tambien me mancho un poco la cara,con la horrible sangre lo solto y puso sus patas en forma de ataque me siento helado tras la esena que casi no me puedo mover

al ver que el lobo se queria avalansar encima mio,lo esquive pero el que estaba atras mio si lo logro ponerse encima mio,me quiso morder la cara la esquive por lo pelos asi una 3 veces mas,hasta poder agarar mi 44 y clavarle una bala en su cabeza,el otro me quiso matar ya directamente,cuando salto con una de sus puntiagudas patas casi me la clava en un braso,logre tirarme al suelo,pero a la ves deje de lado la 44,el lobo se volvio a poner en pie,me levante y le di una patada en todo su cuerpo asi desarmandolo,agare la 44 y continue con mi camino al tan solo dar unos pasos escuche el sonido cuando se armaban,uno solo se armo se puso en guardia

bruno:ya esta MIERDAAAAAaaa!

de toda la locura fui coriendo agare al lobo y lo lanse a la ventana rompiendola se escucho como el sonido de un perro caerse o cuando esta lastimado

el otro ya se regenero me miro y se fue corriendo

yo solo segui con mi camino...

mientras tanto cristian...

mientras caminaba entre en una habitacion un tanto extrana vi unas raras cosas,cuando las inspeccione un poco mas de serca agarro una antorcha y aparesi en otra parte del castillo, que parese uno de esos miradores pero hay escombros de una fuente de agua

cristian:mi-mierda hase fri-fri-frio

cuando termine de decir eso,escuche mas ariba que una ventana se rompia,lo unico que hise es saltar y de hay callo unas maderas con forma de lobo cuando vi que empesaban a formarse,agare mi antorcha humeda y lo empesaba a golpear

cristian:mierda que habra sido eso?

al costado vi ventanas abiertas lo suficiente para entrar,ya dentro la cerre y a recuperar calentura

2 y 30 segundos despues contados y al decir esto pasaron 3 segundos mas...

cristian:bueno este castillo esta lleno de sorpresas

segui con mi recorrido caminando a oscuras es imposible encontrar una antorcha encendida

me acorde de un encendedor que tenia en mi bolsillo y encendi la antorcha

cristian:de seguro ya estoy cerca del centro del ¡ouch!

sin querer me golpee con una pared que sucedio ser una puerta...

cuando la abri era un pequeño pasillo que tenia 3 caminos uno parcia llevar a una escalera,el otro a otra puerta y el tercero a otra puerta decidi optar por la segunda

al entrar era una avitacion o mejor dicho una pieza que tiene una cama con telon de tela fina y muchos colchones y otra puerta al lado decido inspeccionar el lugar aver que encuentro

abro unos cajones y me encuentro con unas monedas de oro y pequeños fragmentos de diamantes me los agarro en una bolsa de tela que encontre saco la cuerda que contenia,pongo las telas y me las pongo como sinturon para sostener las cosas,luego decido ver la puerta que esta serca,entro y es otra habitacion igual a la anterior pero diferente

entre ellas es que esta mas descuidadas que la otra y que hay cosas revoleadas por todas partes,las telas estan cortadas como si de espada se tratara,un retrato destrosado que no logro indentificar,veo los cajones y en uno encuentro una daga con diamantes incrustados,unos frascos de posiones y algo parecido a un plato con los bordes afinalados busco en toda la habitacion y encuentro un bolson para todas las cosas...

mientras tanto bruno...

cuando abri la siguiente puerta me encontre con una manada de esos lobos deborando algo,uno apenas me vio directamente me corrieron fui corriendo por el pasillo y fui por la torre pero cuando abri la puerta uno de ellos me muerde el pie lo pongo tras la puerta y la cierro,dejo apoyo mi cuerpo,pienso algo agarro el pedaso de seda que me encontre y lo ato a una madera que parese ser un cierre de la puerta roto o algo asi eso me da tiempo para mover un mueble y volver a pensar la situación...busco entre los mueble algo mas de ropas viejas o algo asi pero lo que encuentro solamente es un baston y una espada eso no me sirve mucho pero para apoyarme si

ssssspuuuuuuush!

bruno:MIERDA!

los lobos abreron la puerta a la fuersa destrullendola y lansandome el mueble encima cubriendome la mitad del cuerpo

bruno:aaaa! aaa noo!

agarro la espada,los empieso a amagar se alejan un poco pero uno de ellos lo agara y lo manda al carajo

uno de ellos salta y me muerde mi brazo herido

bruno:aaaaAAAAA!

con mi otro brazo empieso a golpear el suelo,agaro mi revolver le meto una bala en la cara,otro de ellos agarra el arma y tambien la manda a la mierda,con la mandibula de lobo destrozada la uso como punzon y se la clavo en los ojos aulla de dolor,su otro compañero viene lo aleja y salta encima mio sin dejarme muchas posibilidades intenta morderme,agarro un telon y se lo pongo en la cara pudiendo tener la posibilidad de agarar el revolver y matarlos a todos

despues de cinco minutos o lo aproximado,descansando entre las telas,cubriendome las heridas y recargar mi arma balas en el cargador 6/44 balas sueltas

las maderas se juntan pero esta ves formando uno mucho mas grande gruñe y le disparo una bala en el ojo y otra para acabar con su regeneracion

bruno:estas cosas nunca paran ¿no?

agarro las maderas,las pongo arriba de la cama y agarro dos piedras,despues con eso incendio toda la cama para acabar con ellos

bruno:ahora si malditos

mientras miraba los fuegos quemarse con las maderas de mis atacante,un raro sonido atras mio se acercaba

cuando mire para atras era el que hullo parese que se las arreglo para esconderse.

me salto encima quemandome con el fuego toda la espalda logre correrlo y salir de la cama agarre el revolver pero era muy rapido con todo mi cuerpo herido no hay muchas posibilidades,sali de la habitacion cerrandole la puerta tengo que irme de este lugar,fui por todos los lugares trotando hasta que me encontre devuelta un centro de actividades,al lado una biblioteca obte por la segunda mientras leia unos titulos vi uno que decia:primeros auxilios y pociones

lo empese a leer en las ultima hojas se encontraban casos de ataques de mounstros de un lugar llamado equestria en ellos vi un dibujo sobre los lobos que me atacaron,que en caso de mordidas ir rapidamente al laboratorio que esta en el segundo sub-suelo,hay un par de cosas que me daran un restauradador instantaneo

bruno:mmm mejor creo que ire por esa parte pero ¿como?

siguiente pagina:indicaciones desde la biblioteca hasta el lugar indicado

bruno:gracias book

me fui por esa parte,los pisos estaban muy humedos y habian partes donde me resbalaba por barro

bruno:este castillo esta RE abandonado

cuando habri una puerta habia un laboratorio en estado aseptable,en una mesa hay recipientes indicados como el libro,hise lo que me indico el libro pero esos residuos estaban muy escasos

cuando la hise salio como una mini explocion,el olor es inseguro pero cuando lo bebi todo mi brazo que estaba herido,lo empesaba a sacudir de una manera extraña,cuando para de moverse,estaba casi como nuevo lo tome todo y casi todas mis heridas se curaron,la posion se habia acabado,no hay nada

pase por todos lo lugares me encontre un bolso que tenia otro libro sobre amorios o una novela a un lado tenia un postre o algo pero ya podrido lo deseche todo y puse mi libro,unas chucherias mias mas y me fui,ya no hay mas pasillo solo campo abierto

hay cajones por los alrededores y telas tiradas de un lado cortinas desechas,una que estaba casi completa que tenia el signo de un escudo y una lansa entre crusados

bruno:parese ser un lugar de entrenamiento para guardias reales agare una lansa que estaba tirada por el piso ¿pero todo esto apenas tiene la altura de mi cadera?

segui por los lugar explorando habitaciones sin ningun problemas,a esepcion que me cai por una piedra de mierda,ya estoy en el centro

me sente postrado en el piso,cuando de derepentente sale una manticora por la puerta principal me mira y saca su lengua deslisandola como si fuera su proxima cena,desenfunde mi arma

bruno:bueno manticora...deciste una mala noche para venir a este castillo

mientras tanto cristian...

cuando iba por un jardin (atravase la tercera opcion) de las flores salieron unas serpientes

cristian:la concha de mi hermana

sali corirendo hasta la sigueinte puerta y la cerre de inmediato

estaba en un lugar de como decirlo lugar ZEN aparte de tener otra clase de plantas,tenia alfombras,lo cruse sin obstaculos ni nada

habian 2 puertas abri la primera y parese ser un vestidor fui por la segunda y era un mini pasillo con plantas al lado,segui y me llevo a 2 caminos 1 era otro pasillo y el otro es una escalera que parese contener puertas segui por el pasillo y me llevo a un lugar abierto,que parese ser un lugar donde entrenan,a lo mas alto hay un mirador con telones que cubren la parte de atras,como esos de opera teniendo una exelente vista para vijilar a cada persona que este asindo algo,mas adelante la puerta que terminaria con este lugar abierto cruse la puerta,otros 2 pasillos de uno emana un holor terrible y el otro no era nada fui por el primero y parese ser una cocina,con todo podrido y oxidado casi me dan ganas de vomitar...fui por el otro...

un pasillo algo ancho con un monton de puertas por los costados parese que en esa area durmente los guardias termine esa parte y y solo era una de los muchos sectores que duermen cuando derepente escucho unos 3 disparos continuos que anterior mente los escuchaba,pero paresia ser otra cosa ,ahora se escuchan mas claros son del arma de bruno,unos 2 disparos mas y escuche un sonido de un golpe terrible y un grito desollador

voy coriendo terminando el pasillo,a la siguiente puerta,cruse la siguiente puerta me llevo directamente al aparentemente centro del castillo

no me alegro para nada,no de el llegar aqui,sino que derepente veo a bruno ser golpeado por un mounstro,con una cola de scorpion,me ve y lo levanta de forma victoriosa haciendo que su victima de mas gritos,mueve la cola para tomar impulso y me lo lansa frente a mi,bruno con sus ultimas fuersas que le quedan me entrega su 44

bruno:le queda una bala a esta perra usala bien (me la entrega)

cristian:bruno...bruno...BRUNOOOOOO!

bruno:WHAT! QUE QUERES PENDEJO NO VES QUE ME ACABAN DE GOLPEAR UNA MANTICORA ¡QUIERO DESCANSAR ESTUPIDO! MATA A ESA MIERDA

cristian:eee sip

bruno:AHORA PUEDO DESMALLARME EN PAZ

cristian:eee sip

suelto mi bolso y me pongo el arma en un bolsillo y me dirijo a la manticora que tiene heridas por todo su cuerpo

me aserco a la maticora

batalla legendaria:

la mantico salta y me intenta sacar la cara,me hago un lado evadiendola,le doy una patada fuerte en la cara,se enoja y con su cola intenta clavarmela en uno de mis pies,pero solo la atora en el suelo aprovecho agaro una roca,le empiso a golpear varias veces,con una de sus patas me da tremenda patada hasta chocar con una pared,se aserca y me intenta dar un zarpaso por un pelos la esquivo,me subo encima,le arranco los pelos de su cabeza se tira al suelo y roda,me deja echo bolsa,se levanta y quiere volver a darme un zarpaso como ultima estancia,saco el arma,disparo pero la esquiva mira que le saque unos pelos de su costado,mirando asombrado me mira devuelta con una gran risa levanta una de sus patas para intentar atacarme yo solo miro a un costado ya rendido cuando siento algo muy pesado encima mio y un ruido muy ensordesedor de vidrios romperse,un candelabro pesado cayo encima de la manticora ya dejandola fuera de batalla

cristian:soy una persona con suerte

despues de 13 minutos intentando salir

cristian:eso si que a sido cansador

mientras tanto en ponyvill la joven twilight sparkle escucho un gran estruendo proveniente del castillo (en ese entonses bruno vs manticora)

twilight:ya basta eso son muy raros truenos

spike:twilight no me digas que iras al bosque evefree ahora es de noche y esta lloviendo es muy peligroso

twilight:por eso me acompañaras esto puede ser un gran descubrimiento tengo que saber que es spike,tu ya me conoses tengo algo de curiosidad

spike:un poco de curiosidad,eh?

twilight:esta bien mucha,pero no me va a tomar mucho tiempo

spike:te acompañare

twilight:bueno pero despues no te arrepientas

30 minutos a puro trote...

twilight escucho otro gran estruendo acompañado de un grito a mitad del camino y con mas razon fue corriendo...

spike:que crees que abra sido eso?

twilight:no se spike pero vamos a averiguarlo

14 minutos despues...

twilight estaba a metros de cruzar la puerta del castillo,cuando atraveso la puerta se encontro con una manticora muy herida a unos metros una rara figura cubierta por las sombras del castillo

spike:twilight usa tu echizo de iluminación

twilight:por supuesto

al encenderlo se dio cuenta que ese ser la miro

cristian:que? ¿quien eres?

spike:twilight alejalo

twilight:quedate quieto donde estas!

cristian:al fin nos vemos twilight

twilight:como sabes mi nombre?!

cristian:que acaso tu mascota no lo dijo

twilight:tu voz se me hase algo conocida

cristian:aaaaa mira vos

twilight:sabes que era lo que causa esos estruendos?

cristian:si talves

derepente se me cae sin querer mi pistola poniendo alerta a la unicornio con su lagartija gigante,tratando de lansarme un rayo de nose que

me manda bien al carajo cuando me impacto

senti un gran choque electrico movi mis brazos en forma de soportarlo,mis piernas se arrodillaron,lentamente cuando acabo el efecto grite

cristian:aaaa (3 segundos despues)aaaaaAAAAAAAA!

apoye mis manos al piso y empese a gritar un poco mas

sentia como si un gran cuchillo me levantara desde los aires

logre volver a pararme vi a esa unicornio y me cai al piso no desmallado,sino cansado...despues me senti levitado...despues veo que entro hacia el castillo que vi de esa tal twilight...noto que me apoyan en un sillon o algo y que a bruno lo llevan a otra parte

cristian:brunooo...brunoooa ¿a donde lo llevan? ¡BRUNOOOOOO!

lo decia con una vos muy adormilada y baga

applejack:quiere ver a su amigo twilight

twilight:el aun esta mal,tiene que descansar

...la unicornio se agarro el libro que tenia el bolso de bruno

twilight:supernaturales,remedios y curas naturales que son simplemente super? ¿que hacias con este libro?

...cierro mis ojos...no veo nada...ni escucho nada...ya quiero dormir

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4:

espero que les haya gustado

si se preguntaran: ¿como es que sube los capitullos tan rapido?

es porque ya estaban escritos ase un tiempito

lo que digo ahorra de terminar de escribir esto:ufff que suerte que no elimine los capitulos en su forma digital/escrita por que sino me daria re foljera volverlo a escribir

bueno dejen sus rewies y todo

hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 5:Un mal comienzo

Capitulo 5:Un mal comienzo...

un par de horas mas tarde...

me encuentro en un sillon verde con una brasada encima,cuando me doy cuenta y miro por la ventana se esta haciendo tarde

cristian:en donde estoy?

estoy en una cama

cristian:mierda me duele el pie,voy al baño...

una meada despues...

cristian:bueno tengo ganas de comer

busco por todo el castillo...

acaso en este lugar no existen las heladeras...derepente en frente mio aparese una heladera

voy lentamente a abrirla,cuando la abro...

cristian:AAAA la puta madre ¡NOOOOOOOO!

cristian queda con la cara HORRORIZADA al ver que toda la heladera contiene...contiene!...¡CONTIENE!

COCA COLA LIGHT

cristian:aaaaAAA mi er da con toda las letras,de seguro fue una pesadilla...un momento ¿en donde estoy?

de la puerta entra una unicornio y ahora que veo mas de cerca pegacornio (jajaja XD)

twilight:que vienen a hacer aqui?

cristian:que venimos a hacer aqui? ni idea,y ¿donde estan tus modales?

twilight:a lo siento,mi nombre es

cristian:twilight

twilight:deja de hacer eso

cristian:que cosa?

twilight:ya sabes eso de saber mi nombre de una forma magica

cristian:cuantas veces tengo que decirte twilight,tus amigas ya lo dijeron un millon de veces frente a mi

y tu amigo dragon mutante tambien eEEH ¿que paso ayer? a si TUUU

twilight:yo que?

cristian:tu me lanzaste ese rayo de nose que y me desmallaste

twilight:la enfermera vino y dijo que tu ya te estabas por desmallar despues de esa entre comillas batalla que tuviste con esa manticora

cristian:yo solo no participe...de seguro bruno hiso mas que yo

twilight:¿como llegaron ustedes aqui?

cristian:de veras se como explicartelo twilight

twilight:no tiene que ver con un monumento o algo con un espejo

cristian:no...de echo ¿no me acuerdo?

twilight:creo que eso es serio,bueno dejandolo de lado,cuanto tiempo estuvieron ustedes aqui?

cristian:contando este dia 3 dias...creo?

twilight:que hicieron en ese tiempo

cristian:cuando desperte...(3 horas despues) y por eso extraño la play stashon 2

twilight:eso parese triste,y que es esa playstation 2?

cristian:ya lo se es triste :( y es la mejor cosa del mundo veras (15 minutos despues)

twilight quedo inpresionada de lo que le conte

twilight:guauuu, todo eso puede hacer?

cristian:y mas!,twilight ahora que ya entramos en confianza ¿ahora puedo ser yo quien haga las preguntas?

twilight:seguro como me has respondido las mias creo que seria descortes que no responda algunas tullas

cristian:gracias,bueno ¿donde esta bruno?

twilight:el esta en el hospital por heridas cortantes y golpees

cristian:mierda,espero que se recupere

twilight:si quieres podemos ir a verlo

cristian:ahora no

twilight se sintio algo inprecionada por la respuesta del humano

cristian en mi mente:ahora no tengo ganas de cagar,comer y ver la tele

cristian:por las dudas aqui no tienen tele

twilight:tele? ¿que es eso?

cristian:mierda no puede ser (en tono bajo) y tienen matecosido al menos?

twilight:mate QUE?!

cristian:si que este es un mal comienzo ¿eh? bueno al menos tienes algo de comer

twilight:tengo unas manzanas

cristian:manzanas ¿donde?

twilight:estan en la co...

salgo de la habitacion rapido y sigo por un pasillo de hay,hay un monton de tronos con unas ponys sentadas en cada uno de ellos,a esepción de uno que tiene una estrella en la punta

raimbol dash:quien %$#"!/# es el?

applejack:raimbol dash como puedes ser tan grosera

raimbol dash:que! solo dije quien diantres es el (enserio cuenten los signos y cabra por cada letra jajaja mal pensados)

cristian:espero no ver usado drogas (me desmallo)

al tocar el piso y notar lo frio que esta me levanto al instante

cristian:carajo! esta mas frio que un hielo,bueno en que estaba,asi manzanas

sigo por otra parte pasando por en medio de los tronos,y todas me miran

cristian:donde hay manzanas? tengo mas hambre que bagabundo en restaurante

apenas las encuentro me como una en cuatro mordisqueadas,otra otra y otra

applejack:¿te gustan?

cristian:a hola applejack!

applejack:oye ¿que paso?

cristian:no supiera decirte

pinkie pie:applejack tu ¿lo conoces? a queda en total todos son mis amigos

la pony rosa que vino a hablarle a applejack vino rapido se paro en dos patas y me tomo de un brazo con sus dos patas

pinki pie:hola mi nombre es pinki pie pero puedes llamarme pinki no mas,veo que eres aaalto

¿como te llamas? a que mas en total tendras tu fiesta de bienvenida

cristian:que acabo de pasar aqui

rarity:dejala solo esta siendo pinki pie

cristian:siempre es asi?

applejack:si,siempre es asi

cristian:que raro,si se va asi de rapido tendria que grabarlo con mi ce lu lar

rarity ve qeu se queda tieso

rarity:te pasa algo cariño?

Cristain: loanding ... loanding ... loanding ...

applejack:cristian ¿te pasa algo?

twilight:chicas vieron a ,a aca esta,cristian ¿que le pasa?

rarity:no se,lo ultimo que menciono fue algo sobre un celular ¿creo?

twilight:mmm esos humanos tienen cosas que nadie puede comprender

raimbol dash:por que esta asi? a que cosa,estaba por retarlo a una carrera pero,como veo que esta paralisado,bueno chicas se nota que hablaremos con el mañana,hasta luego

fluttershy:espera,ya se esta por mover

cristian con toda la furia fue corriendo fuera del castillo

por suerte se esta haciendo de tarde y casi nadie esta fuera

cristian:como pude olvidar mi mochila que tiene toda mi tecnologia y comidas

mientras voy corriendo la pegaso azul viene tras mi

escuchen figure 9 de likin park yeeea

raimbol dash:¿a donde crees que vas

cristian:es algo inportante

raimbol dash:para ahora

cristian:luego

raimbol dash:esta bien tu lo pediste

vuela rapido y se para enfrente mio,tomo algo mas de impulso,salto luego ruedo y retomo la velocidad

raimbol dash quedo algo imprecionada

ojos de raimbol dash

raimbol dash:esto me recuerda a algo ¿pero a que?

vuelo algo rapido y me pongo a su velocidad

raimbol dash:oye para ahora

cristian:aun no

intento chocarlo pero como estabamos cerca de una casa el salta y con una de sus PIERNAS se empuja,logrando ir mas adelante

raimbol dash:no tiene tanta velocidad pero sabe saltar,pero no volar

ojos de cristian

cristian:este pibe nunca se cansa

falta poco ya estoy por llegar a los limites de este pueblo sigo por la granja y hay talves encuentre las mochilas con las cosas

de una rara forma paro y corro en el aire luego cada parte de mi cuerpo es detenida con un aurora ¿verde?

Lyra:siiii tengo un humano,ahora a mostrarselo a Bombom que por sierto le dije que esperara

cristian:quien eres tu?! sueltame ahora!

lyra:aun no pequeño humano tienen que saber que tengo razon

cristian:razon de que

lyra:de su existencia,¿que se siente tener dedos? fabuloso ¿no?

cristian:lo siento unicornio pero estoy algo apurado

le escupo el cuerno y rapidamente me suelta

me voy corriendo

raimbol guión: no te escaparas

vuela muy rapido para atacar de atras al humano

cristian:uh una moneda

raimbol guión: oooh nooooo

con uno de sus cascos golpeo la cabeza del humano

cristian:sssss hay CABRONA,bueno al menos tengo una moneda

corro una cuadra mas y a lo lejor veo a las ponys seguirme,del descuido choco con alguien

me caigo y al levantarme es bruno con traje de esas personas que estan en el hospital

cristian:BRUNO!

bruno:hola cristian todo bien,que gusto verte

cristian:como es que estas vestido asi?

bruno:larga historia y vos estas como mono recien levantado,no me digas que te obligaron a leer un libro otra ves

cristian:no tambien larga historia

bruno:bueno un gusto verte pero no tengo tiempo

cristian:igualmente digo

cuando termino de decir eso ya todas estan frente a mi

bruno:o no

cristian:ya se

bruno:no me refiero por ellas,sino por esto!

me doy media vuelta

cristian:no jadas!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

bueno espero que les aya gustado

vayan a saber que les esperea jajaja

dejen sus reviews y todo

sin nada mas que decir

hasta luego...


	6. Chapter 6:La mochila

Capitulo 6:

cristian:no jodas

bruno:mierda

venia el pony rojo que casi me choca en la granja de applejack

big mac:entregamelo

bruno:antes muerto!

big mac:echo

lo intenta empujar a bruno pero se tira a un lado,me mira y me dice

bruno:¿te apuntas?

cristian:seguro (lo ayudo a levantarse)

miro al hermano de applejack y lo golpeo en la cara,solamente retrocedio un poco y quedo algo abovado

cristian:mierdaaa,eso me dolio mas a mi que a vos (mientras sacudia mi maño)

bruno:cuidado

me da una patada y de hay sale la pegaso azul...o creo que era raimbol

cristian:no te cansas de salvarme el pellejo?

bruno:disfruto hacerlo

twilight:paren ya!

cristian:no mierda

bruno:espera twilight,sabes que es esto?

saca de su ropa una bolsa negra,de hay intenta sacar algo y big mac lo empuja

big mac:mio

y se va corriendo,bruno va tras el pero algo lo paro

bruno:mi pie carajo

twilight:no devuelta

cristian:ella

twilight:lyra! QUE HISISTE!

lyra:eeee ¿yo?

twilight:no,el vecino

lyra y twilight estaban discutiendo y yo con bruno

bruno:que estan haciendo?

cristian:ni la mas minima idea

bruno:bueno,tengo algo que recuperar

cristian:suerte

me despido de bruno y sigo mi camino mientras ellas hablan

twilight:esta bien lyra,ya paremos de hablar

pinkie pie:hola twilight ¿que pasa?

twilight:pinkie ¿donde estaban?

applejack:es que se encontro una moneda y estaba pegada...ni te imaginas lo que hiso para sacarla

rarity:que paso twilight?

twilight:hay que seguir-

fluttershy:chicas e-esperen...

15 segundos desúes...

cristian:mierda mi novela da en 10 minutos,digo QUE COÑO ESTOY DICIENDO,digo,hay pocas posiblidades que le pase algo a la mochila ¿no?

applejack:criiiiiistiaaaaan (escuche a lo legos)

cristian:carajo

sweet apple acres...

cristian:falta poco

applejack:ya basta de juegos

corre se pone al frente mio,comparado con la azul no tan lejos (para los curiosos cristian aun no saben su nombre) y le pone la traba

applejack:un clasico

rodo en el piso como todo un Leon Scoot Kennedy jajaja

applejack:pero quee!

cristian:un clasico applejack,¿no crees que tienes que actualizarte?

applejack:actuali QUE

cristian:olvidalooooo...

falta tan poco...

twilight:applejack (toma aire) lo alcansaste? hay por que me toco salir

spike:twilight eh tienes alas lo olvidaste?

applejack:hice lo que me hisiste twilight,pero la esquivo

twilight:bueno igual gracias applejack,vuelve a la granja,mañana vuelve al castillo

applejack:seguro...twilight?

twilight:si

applejack:tengo que actualizarme?

twilight:(que le contesto,mejor me voy volando)luego te contestooo...preguntale a las chicas...

applejack:bueno...aaah que cosa

cristian se fue al otro lado del mundo para buscar la cosa mas importante en su vida

(espectador:su familia?

escritor:NO,SU COMPUTADORA Y COSAS

espectador:aaaaaa

escritor:y sus golosinas,lo ultimo que le importa es...)

cristian:debe estar serca,un mini arrollo,oh shit

mi mochila esta sostenida desde una rama y el arrollo es una gran cosa

cristian:esto no lo puedo hacer solo...

twilight:ya puedes dejar de huir,que pasa?

cristian:mi mochila

twilight:de ver sabido eso te hubieramos ayudado desde un principio!

cristian:me ayudas o no?

spike:hola

cristian:aloja drangon

twilight:bueno aver (pensando echiso de levitacion)

spike:twilight,¿tienes un pañuelo?

twilight:espera spike que estoy pensando

spike:a a a chu

camara lenta

el fuego de spike quema la rama,cristian ariesga su vida para salvar la mochila

cristian:miiii paaartiiidaaaa

y twilight apenas la levita

y cristian cae sobre ella (la mochila)

cristian:fiu gracias twilight,sino fuera por tu perderia mi progreso en resident evil 6

twilight:pesas

me lleva al suelo

twilight:acaso te querias morir!

cristian:no seas dramatisante,en total si yo caia,seguro contaria con tigo

bruno salvaje aparece y choca con bruno,haciendo que los dos se caigan

cristian:carajo

bruno:ayudaaaa no se nadar

cristian:(toma aire) en serio?!

bruno:bueno de echo no se flotar

twilight los levita a los dos

twilight:acaso soy niñera de dos bebes!

los lleva a la orilla

cristian:a a a ACHU

bruno:me tosiste en la remera

cristian:gracias,ahora por tu culpa tengo tos (enfermo,tirar mocos como lo digan) a y gracias twilight por tu ayuda

twilight:ni lo menciones

bruno:guau

twilight:que pasa?

bruno:la la luna

cristian:es verdad

con bruno vimos por primera ves el cielo despejado (castillo,bosque SWEET APPLE ACRES!)

cuando llegamos al castillo,twilight nos dijo que nos quedemos QUIETOS...

cristian:(me trono los dedos) ahora mi contraseña...2 minutos despues

loanding...

cargando partida...

leon...

loanding...

cristian:iniciar partida,claro lo mismo de siempre 97% a jugar resident evil 6

bruno:che cristian mejor bajale el brillo

cristian:para?

bruno:en este mundo es mas que obio que no hay señal

cristian:y...

bruno:cuando tu bateria llegue a 10% cagaste

cristian:y...

bruno:cristian...cristian...CRISTIAN!

cristian:eh,EH que pasa?

bruno:te estoy hablando

cristian:ya se es que cuando entro al juego soy otro

bruno:bueno twilight vino hablamos despues...

twilight:bueno cristian y bruno...tenemos que hablar ¿que estas haciendo?

bruno:esta jugando

twilight:guau

pone su casco en la pantalla pensando que la iba a atravesar

cristian:TWILIGHT!

twilight:aaaah

cristian:ni se te ocurra tocar la pantalla!

twilight:que es eso

cristian:solo observa

recojo balas,atravieso la puerta,loanding...,mounstros

twilight:eso es? aaah sacalo sacalo sacalo

cristian:jajajajkajajajajaaksdjaja (UNA CAGADA DE RISA DEPUE!)

twilight:que era eso?

bruno:que cosa,twilight el aparato que ves hay,estan un millon de posibilidades

twilight:vamos a verlo

TWILIGHT VS COMPUTADORA

bruno: 1230912930819031+ 193901823901823091?

twilight:1.9513274e+17

computadora:1.9513274e+17

brunos:bien,109839012830912389012830912 X 9038129012839012830912831029?

computadora:9.9273917e+53

twilight:9.9273917e+53

cristian:esto es un empate,falta una twilight

bruno:cuantos es? (interumpido por mi)

cristian:esta pregunta dejamela a mi bruno

bruno:bueno te toca

la tencion entre twilight y la computadora se intencifico

cristian:cuantos metros por segundo recore la velocidad de la luz

twilight fue la primera en contestar

twilight: **299 792 458 metros por segundo!**

 **cristian:bruno?**

 **bruno:la respuesta...no hay internet...**

 **cristian:twilight ganas**

twilight:esto si que se intencifico ¿no?

cristian:demaciado twilight...bueno ¿podemos ir a dormir que oy fue un dia muy cansador

twilight:no puedo creer como paso rapido el tiempo,y tienes otra cosa en tu mochila

bruno:twilight que tal si te lo mostramos mañana

twiligt:esta bien

cristian:twiligt,puedo pedirte algo?

twiight:seguro,que nesecitas

cristian:me puedes dar un libro?

bruno:no puede ser,es la primera ves que te oigo decir esa palabra

cristian:no jodas

bruno:esta bien,pero si yo me agaro el mejor cuarto no jodas

cristian:vete mierda

twilight:de que clase de libro quieresP

cristian:uno vacio,es que quiero escribir mis cosas

twilight:esta bien

cristian:bueno

una hora despues...

cristian escribiendo:y es por eso que extraño las papas fritas...hay como daria por un paquete

bueno eso estodo por hoy mañana sera un dia largo para mi y seguramente para bruno tambien

cristian mirando a la luna llena por la ventana,derepente atras suyo aparese un paquete de papas fritas flotando...con lo cual rapidamente lo intenta agarar y se mueve se queda quieto el paquete y cristian se abalansa a este pero no lo logra agarlo...

discord:ja ja ja ja que divertido

cristian se asusta un poco

cristian:¡¿quien perras eres tu?!

discord:lamento la interupcion pero mi nombre es discord el espiritu del caos y la discordia

cristian:y eso que?!

discord:quieres papas,yo tengo toda una bodega

cristian:gracias y que hase el dios de la discordia por aqui?

discord:no nada solo vengo a ver a una de las razas mas peligrosas de equestria

cristian:en serio?

discord:bueno no de equestria,sino del portal espejo

cristian:que portal espejo?

discord:creo que me fui de la lengua

cristian:que quieres aqui?

discord:es que encontre un desequilibrio en la magia,algo que no encontre hace un par de meses...

cristian:que desequilibrio?

discord:no nada es solo que tu llegada me causo algo de curiosidad y bueno solo vengo a visitarte y...quieres un regalo?

cristian:que cosa?

discord:no nada es que me encontre esto

saca de atras mio una mochilla

cristian:como?! hay estan las latas,papas fritas,chicles y is otras cosas

discord:las preguntas luego,ahora tengo que hacerte una propuesta

cristian:nisiquiera te conosco y ya quieres la total confianza

discord:oh vamos,ya conosco a los de tu raza...se que siempre quieren algo

cristian:como que?

le pregunto con intriga

discord:algo como esto (chasquea los dedos)

me lleva a una sala de seguramente una mancion con oro y diamantes por todas partes

cristian:guuuauuu

discord:y eso no es todo

cristian:y que quieres que haga?

discord:mmm nada...bueno pues...los elementos no estan...tu presentacion es en 2 dias...pues tu puedes patrocinar mi naranja

cristian:tu naranja?

discord:si es nutritiva deliciosa

cristian:enserio...solo para eso?

discord:nooo,te piensas que yo pensaria en naranjas?!...por favor...aunque debo admitir que me gustan

cristian:ya enserio para que vienes?

discord:pues quisiera saber como es que estan por aqui...sabes? tengo mejores cosas en que pensar,aparte de saber cuando neseciten mi ayuda por aqui y veo que celestia tiene a su aprediz mas que entrenada para cualquie pony de todo este lugar

cristian:vamos al grano

discord:aprederas cosas en tu transcurso por aqui...asi que te suegiero me tengas de tu lado... por ahora

cristian:nose ahora estoy mas que bien

discord:hay si como todas la historias de mierda ¿no?

cristian:¿a que te refieres?

discord:yo lei muchas historias sobre que un ser va otra dimencion y tienen una bienvenida celestial o con unos lijeros problemas,era sobre un perro que llega a una tierra de lindos gatitos

cristian:y...asi sera la mia?

discord:lo dudo

cristian:bueno pues dejemosle a la suerte de slender

discord:bueno toma esto

cristian:que es eso?

discord:es un mapa ¿o sos ciego?

cristian:(me rasco la cabesa) pues no

discord:bueno...esto oiras en 3 segundos (grita) ¡DESPIERTAAAAAA!

cristian:aaaaaaah!

twilight:despiertaaaa!

cristian:pero que!

twilight:como puedes dormir tanto?!

cristian:que hora es?

twilight:las 3 de la tarde!

cristian:es mentira verdad?!

twilight:tienes el sueño pesado

cristian:zzzzz

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6...**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **TAMBIEN CREO QUE HAY QUE VAJARLE LA ACCIÓN ¿NOp?**

BUENO DEJANDO DE LA ESO ¿QUE MAS LE ESPERA A CRISTIAN? ¿NO?

TAMBIEN LES DIGO QUE CREE UN FB QUE RELATA COSAS EXCLUSIVAS DE Y CASI EXCUSIVO DE YOUTUBE

AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK DEL . ?id=100010229680636

BUENO...

 _HASTA LUEGO..._


	7. Chapter 7:Sebastian

capitulo 7:sebastian...

twilight:si se despierta...celestia existe (igual que:dios existe jajaja XD)

mientras tanto bruno...

bruno:bueno...hoy es otro dia (mira a la ventana) JODETE BIG MAC!

big mac hase sonido de gato cuando es descubierto,bruno le tira una zapatilla y big mac se va

bruno:jejeje (escucha el grito de twilight tratando de despertar a cristian) creo que nesecita mi ayuda,solamente un professional puede despertarlo (mientras se truena los dedos)

voy al cuarto de cristian

bruno:permisito twilight deja que un profesional lo haga...¿twilight puedes traer un vaso de agua y un guante?

twilight:para que?

bruno:ya lo veras (con risa maliciosa)

3 segundo despues...

bruno le susurra en el oido a cristian:ella vino...y cristian abre los ojos derepente

bruno le tira el vaso de agua y lo golpea

bruno:jajajajajajajaj...(risas infinitas)

cristian:hay la CTM!

twilight no se pudo contener mucho la risa y termino en una carcajada

cristian:que mala que eres twilight

twilight:bueno solo queria saber que pasaba,bueno dejando eso de lado les digo que mañana sera su gran dia

cristian:que dia? bruno se va a bañar dos veces en un mes?

twilight:no,ustedes se presentaran ante toda equestria en 2 dias

bruno:eh ¿twilight no crees que es demaciado pronto?

twilight:ya hubieron algunos ponys que los vieron y no queremos correr el riesgo que piensen que ocultamos algo

cristian:eso es comprensible

bruno:seguro

se escuchan galopeos...

bruno:que fue eso?

pasa por la entrada...

twilight:no otra ves (con tono irritante)

por los pasillo...

cristian:no otra ves que?

observa por la puerta...

twilight:lyra...

bruno:lyra?

lyra salta por la puerta hacia cristian pero la esquiva tratando de rodar como la ultimas veces pero lo ase mal y se golpea un poco la espalda

bruno:las risas no para? jajaja

cristian:ya sabras bruno ¿twilight? quien (sonido de censura) es ella?

twilight:y de donde vino ese sonido?

cristian:a eso es el sonido de mensajes de mi celular (mira la fecha:has recibido 20 mensajes de mamá ase 4 dias) a estas cosas tardan mucho tiempo en resivir los mensajes!

twilight:a bueno,LYRA,QUE ASES AQUI!

lyra:sabia que las princesas ocultan a los humano!

twilight:nunca los ocultamos,ase unos dias llegan

lyra:ja! claro

twilight:pero eso no te da derecho a poder entrar asi por la puerta

lyra:pe-pero?,(va hacia cristian) guau,que se siente tener dedos? no tener mucho pelo? ser alto? (las preguntas las ase mas rapido que la luz)

cristian:para para para ,pequeña unicornio

twilight:lyra vete,aparte ¡YO SOY LA QUE ASE LAS PREGUNTAS A LOS HUMANOS!

lyra:te reservas lo mejor para vos

twilight levita a lyra y la lleva a la puerta...

lyra:espera twilight!

twilight:si?

lyra:un dia podre verlos?

twilight al oir eso,ya no se sintio tan enojada con lyra...ella siempre anduvo esforsandoce por saber algo de ellos y ahora que los tiene de frente,no puede hablar con ello...

twilight:(con tono comprensivo)lyra...mañana con las chicas aremos la presentación de los humanos...aunque no estamos muy seguras

lyra:si ya se que hubieron unos ligeros problemas...perdon por casi lastimarte con mi magia

twilight:esta bien lyra no hay problema pero ni se te ocura contarles a nadie sobre esto,solo porque te veia tan ansiosa te lo cuento

lyra:esta bien,gracias twilight pero,¿que hago ahora?

twilight:descansa,ve a un spa,has una lista de pregunas el tiempo es tuyo

lyra:esperare,chau twilight

twiligh:chau lyra

lyra se fue trotando de felicidad...

twilight:espero que no le cuente a nadie...mejor me voy a ver a los humanos...el tal cristian se me ase algo reconocido

en el cuarto...

bruno:no ganaras eh pendejo!

cristian:ni hablar esto se decidira ahora y sabremos quien es el mejor!

bruno:eso ya esta resuelto fuuuu (sopla)

cristian:MIS OJOS,oye eso no se vale!

bruno:jajaja todo por ganar

twilight entra

twilight:que estan asiendo?

cristian:(rascandoce un ojo) estabamos jugando a quien parpadea

twilight:bueno bruno ven

bruno:bueno twilight ahora vamos

cristian:nos vemos en 3 horas

bruno:que?

mientras bruno se alejaba cristian con la mano se despide de forma burlona...

bruno:maldito

espero que sea rapido

cristian:aaa que cosa mmm...bueno,ahora que hago? mi computadora? mmm no ¿mi celu? mmm tampoco y si? menos...debe ver algo que pueda hacer

resplandor atras mio...

discord:estas aburrido?

cristian:otra ves? no me acuerdo cual era tu nombre ¿chiscord? ¿viscord? a ya se! cacahuate! no ese tampoco

discord:discord mi nombre es DISCORD!

cristian:bueno pero no te enojes,ahora que quieres?

discord:te parese si damos un paseo?

cristian:en donde?

discord golpea a cristian sacandolo de su cuerpo

cristian:auu,que te pasa!

discord:mucho mejor

cristian:que me hisiste lunatico?!

discord:no seas lloron,luego te pones y ya

cristian:bueno,y tu?

discord:asi (choca los dedos) para mi es facil,ahora vamonos

discord lo trajo a sus recuerdos

cristian:que hasemos ahora? mmm si que es lindo la vista desde arriba

discord:bueno...sigueme

cristian:a donde vamos?

discord:a mi epoca feliz! (choca los dedos)

estaban en la los dias (realmente horas solo porque discord hacia noche y dia en menos de 10 segundos...)

las mene six estaban luchando contra discord por resolver donde estaban los elementos...

media hora despues

discord:no,NO ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?

resplandor,arcoiris,magia y bla bla bla...

cristian:si que tienes una mente retorcida

discord:mira quien habla,no te hagas el tonto con migo!

cristian:jodete

discord:callate!,aqui viene la mejor parte

el reconocimiento...blabla BLA!

cristian:que tiene de chistoso?

discord:la forma en que actuan,si fueras yo lo comprenderias

cristian:bueno

parpadea y ve a un discord con un libro y una pipa de burbujas,parpadea devuelta y esta en una nube con palomitas

cristian parpadea una ves mas y discord esta normal

cristian:ignorare eso

discord:vallamos a la siguiente parte

la pelea de chrisalis

MEDIA HORA DEPUE!

cristian:esto no es lo que aparenta?

discord:ya lo se,¿impresionante verdad?

cristian:si

discord:uuh mira esta es una de las mejores partes! (rarity golpeando a un changeling) no la hagas enojar,a menos que no quieras comer durante 3 meses

cristian:(traga saliva)mierda!

discord:y aqui esta mi elemento favorito!

cristian:soy yo o esta utilizando a twilight como metralleta?

discord:por nada en el mundo digas que no te gustan las fiestas!

cristian:(traga otra ves saliva) en mi punto fuerte!

discord:listo para ver lo ultimo hasta ahora?

cristian:en serio?! ¡¿que va a poder superar una gran batalla?!

discord:esto! (choca los dedos)

discord lo lleva a un lugar de campo...

cristian:que es este lugar? aca no pasa nada!

discord:3...2...1

tirek lansa su poder,twilight su magia y ocurre una de las explociones mas increibles que cristian aya visto

discord:INCREIBLE ¿NO?

cristian:INCREIBLE NO ALCANSA PARA DESCRIBIR ESTO!

discord:BUENO

cristian:Y PARA QUE ME MUESTRAS ESTO!

discord:YA VERAS! (termina la exploción y discord choca sus dedos)

aparecemos en un lugar muy tranquilisado...demaciado es una paz inquientante

discord:tienes el mapa que te di la ultima ves?

cristian:esa cosa vieja? creo que hasta podria usarla para ir al baño

discord:NI SE TE OCURA CTM! eh que acabo de decir?! creo que la estupides de ustedes es altamente contagiosa

cristian:bueno,aki ta el mapa

discord:ese mapa te llevara a el diamante mas poderoso!

cristian:que podria hacer con eso?

discord:mira (choca sus dedos)

cristian:que ases?

derepente ciento un gran dolor en mi pecho

cristian:que me hisiste maniatico?! aaarrrgg

siento como si hilos recorieran las venas de mi braso derecho hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos de hay se torna un brillo

discord:pruebalo,golpea esta roca

cristian:esto se siente bien,aaaah!

discord:prueba

cristian:dejae ver,,,iiiiasaaaarfffgg

me doy vuelta y la rompo

discord:eso no es todo mirate

cristian:aver? (me pone un espejo) guau ¿que le paso a mis ojos?

discord:no dudo que con un buen traje estes bien

cristian:claaaro bueno

discord:esto podria asentarte bien,pero quiero algo acambio

cristian:que quieres?

discord:cuando lo nesecite te lo pido

cristian:bueno

discord:mejor te pondre en tu cuerpo antes de que twilight se entere,asi nunca le preguntes por mi,las cosas tienen que quedarse como esta,,,por ahora

cristian:esta bien

discord:chau

me da una buena patada al estilo ninja y se va regresandome a mi cuerpo

cristian.(mientras me sobo la cara) hijo de perra

discord:escuche eso

cristian:mierda,bueno mejor vere que hacen

mientras iba en el pasillo,se me paso por la cabesa,que pasa si ago lo que me pide ese dios? sera verdad que obtendre esos poderes? y para que los quisiera...m3 wolo los quero

twilight:buenos chicas mientras yo hablo con bruno,ustedes estaran con cristian (prefiero que este con mis amigas a que se pierda otra ves en el castillo...)

pinkie pie:seguro twilight,donde ese cristian?  
twilight:en la habitacion al lado de...

pluf...

twilight:si que es rapida,bueno espero que puedan hablar con el y que se sienta comodo en ponyvill

rarity:mmm,espero que se pueda hablar con otro ser,y que tampoco sea como los perros diamante

applejack:no te perocupes rarity,de seguro debe estar algo confundido con lo de esto del nuevo mundo

fluttershy:espero que se pueda hablar con el...

mientras tanto cristian...

cristian escribiendo en el diario...

rarity:mmm señor ¿CRISTIAN VERDAD?

cristian:si?

rarity:me queria pregunta deee donde viene usted?

cristian:de un lugar muy legano o de otra dimencion

rarity:twilight parese conocerlo ¿alguna ves la a visto?

cristian:yo nop nunca la eh viston ni ensueños

rarity:enserio?

cristian:seguro o ella,no me a visto a mi ¿esa es una mejor pregunta no? ¿como te llamas?

rarity:rarity ese es mi nombre ¿no te lo acuerda cuando nos presentron?

cristian:mi cabesa estaba en otro lado

rarity:jajaja si claro

cristian:te pasaste buscandome con tu amiga

rarity:sierto

FLASH BACK

rarity:si lo buscamos arduamente,lo encontraremos twilight

twilight:gracias rarity por ayudarme

rarity:no hay de que...(en pensamientos:juro que si tendre que volver a pisar everfree,alguien resultara herida)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK,,,

me levante de donde estaba sentado

raimbol dash:oye,¿como aprendiste a hacer lo que hisiste?

cristian:me lo enseñaron en karate y defensa personal...apesar que lo abandone a los 2 meses

raimbol dash:pues,lo hisiste bien esquivandome...eso me recuerda a alguien

y pase al lado de ella

pinkie pie:AY NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAAAAS!

pinkie pie fue tras el humano

pinkie:que te pasa?

cristian:nada solo estoy algo cansado

pinkie pie:como te sientes en este mundo?

cristian:algo extraño,sabes y tambien confuso,aaaaaque cosa che,como fue de derepente

pinki pie:oye pasa algo

cristian:no nada

pinkie pie:ya falta poco

cristian:para que?

pinkie:para tu fiesta de bienvenida tontito

cristian:yo ya vine como ase (cuento con mis dedos) casi 4 dias ¿no dices que es algo tarde?

pinkie:creo que sip,pero igual no hay problema te podre hacer tu fiesta

cristian:a mi no me gustan mucho las fiestas

AUTO DESTRUCCION DEL MUNDO EN 5 MINUTOS POR FAVOR EVACUAR EL PLANETA LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE

cristian:QUE MIERDA PASA!

raimbol dash:NO,PASA DE VUELTA

cristian:¿QUE COSA?

applejack:LAS FIESTAS,ALGUIEN SE METIO CON LAS FIESTAS!

cristian:QUE TIENEN LAS FIESTAS?!

fluttershy:no otra ves

cristian:LE DIJE ALGO SOBRE QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS FIESTAS

rarity:DIJISTE QUEEE!

QUEDAN 4 MINUTOS PARA LA EVACUACION POR FAVOR EVACUAR EL PLANETA

TODAS:DILE QUE TE GUSTAN

cristian:EH EH EH,MIERDA!

QUEDAN 2 MINUTOS PARA EVACUAR EL PLANETA

CRISTIAN:LA PUTA MADRE

QUEDAN 60 SEGUNDOS PARA EVACUAR EL PLANETA,POR FAVOR EVACUAR

cristian:la remiiiil

raimbol dash me miro fijamente como si cuando dijera palabra completa,me matara antes de que la cosa nose lo hiciera

raimbol dash:intentantlo bien,o te matare antes de que la bomba lo haga

CRISTIAN:ME GUSTAN LAS FIESTA,SOLO QUE DE PEQUEÑO NO ME GUSTABAN,PORQUE NO ME INVITABAN,COMPRENDE!

40 SEGUNDOS ANTES DE LA EXPLOCION

TODAS SE PUSIERON CUBIERTAS

CRISTIAN:CON GUSTO IRE A LA TULLA!

SISTEMA DE AUTO-DESTRUCCION SUSPENDIDO y QUE PASE UN BUEN DIA

cristian:mier que estuvo cerca ¿eh?

todas menos pinkie:por supuesto

cristian:bueno me ire al baño

raimbol dash:te estare vigilando!

cristian:eeeeeeee ¿te das cuenta lo que acabas de decir?

raimbol dash:ten cuidado (con tono amenasante)

cristian:que puede pasar en un baño...

mientras tanto discord...

Estaba en su arbol del pensamiento con cual a cualquier ser que se ponga encima se le otorgara una de las mas grandes comodidaes,cuando derepente discord sintio otro desvalanse de la magia

discord:no otra ves!

esto es difrente a lo de las ultimas 2 veces

discord:tengo que ir lo mas rapido posible!

Sebastian...

sebastian:mmmm ¿donde estoy? ¿que es este lugar?

esta todo oscuro...NO PUEDO VER NADA ¿EH? que es eso fosforocente  
me levanto camino unos tres pasos y me caigo...

sebastian:gggrrrmmm aaaaaAAAAA!

con mi braso izquierdo aprieto la tierra que estoy encima...el otro...el otro...fue agujereado severamente por unos diamantes fosforecente...

sebastian:uuuaaaa! AAAAAAA! NO! no puede ser ¿como llegue aquiiiiiaaaaa? (empieso a llorar por el dolor)

me morire desangrado...que mas puedo haaceeerrr AAAAA! ¿que mas queda?

miro mi braso

sebastian:que mas queda AAAaaa

siento algo raro,miro con horror como mi braso empiesa a ser regenerado por esos diamantes,asiendolo mas grande y filoso casi nisiquiera...lo saco rapidamente...

sebastian:que me pasa

me levanto

sebastian:y como...esto ¿no duele?

5 segundos sin dolor

mi braso se empiesa a mover de una forma rara,le crecen pinches,como agujas y dagas que casi me cortan un poco la piel,se encojen un poco sale un gran resplandor que me dejo algo siego (como si te apuntaran con una linterna),con la ultima bocanada de aire grito y me desplomo...

chrisalis mientras paseaba por los lugares peligrosos vio un resplandor a lo lejos

chrisalis:espero que no sean esas estupidas cosas...

molesta fue a ver lo que era,para su sospresa es un extraño ser

chrisalis:este es,nunca vi uno de estos en toda mi vida...habra mas de ellos por aqui? uuuh el tiene un braso puramente de diamantes?!

una malvada risa surgio de ella,acompañado de unas de sus mas malvadas y perfectas ideas

chrisalis pensando:si logro engañar,podre hacer que nos una y asi poder recobrar lo que es mio ¡UN MOMENTO!,los monos no  
tenian un braso como este,talves pueda conseguir sierta ventaja si logro descubrir para que sirve...mientras tanto  
con irritación chrisalis dijo

chrisalis:mientras tanto...tengo que ayudarlo..

discord observaba en las sombras..

discord en su mente:pobre e inocente chris...pobre e inocente,no se tiene que meter en temas serios,porque ella siempre termina perdiendo ja ja ja...bueno

mejor se lo dejo esta,como regalo aver que consigue,talves ella lo haga su alumno...

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

EN VERDAD PODIA SER MAS LARGO PERO BUENO

PERDON POR AVER TARDADO,ES QUE EN YOUTUBE YA ME ESTABAN PIDIENDO EL CAPITULO 6 Y BUENO ¿PORQUE NO COMPLASERLES?

BUENO

Hasta luego...


	8. cap8:Atentado:la gran pendejada 24 P1

capitulo 8:

cristian:a la mierda,eso fue la cagada de mi vida

pinkie pie:cristiaaaan! sal rapido del uuuh...mejor olvidalo!sssspss

cristian:lo siento,mierda aaaaa (sssspuuuckk) twilight? twiiilight? twilight? creo que tendras que comprar un nuevo inodoro ¿twilight?

applejack:twilight recien llego

cristian:gracias applejack,twilight tienes que comprar un inodoro

twilight:cristian tengo asuntos importantes

mientras iba devuelta con celestia

twilight en su mente:esa ya es una mas de las rasones porque los humanos son los seres mas peligrosos MI INODORO ¡ENSERIO! aaaaaa!

mientras tanto...mientras se abrian las puertas del baño...

applejack:aaa por todas las manzanas de mi huerto

cristian:uuuf que olor,¿alguien tiene un desodorante? mejor vamonos de esta partee

twilight:bueno,familia recien llegue (mira el inodoro) pero porque siempre me rompen la lindas! ¡¿quien rompio el trono real?!

cristian:huy cague

me voy del lugar...

twilight:APPLEJACK! ¿QUIEN ROMPIO EL TRONO REAL?

applejack:mmm fue pinki,tu ya la conoses (se le nota la mentira en la cara)

pinkie pie:que?! yo no fui,fue cristian

twilight:la proxima ves que valla al trono (lansa un echiso restaurador al inodoro y luego otro para que tenga pinchas)

applejack:(traga saliva) twilight,no es para tanto en cambio ese no es el trono real,el verdadero es el que esta junto al de todas nosotras

twilight:bueno,creo que exagere un poco?

rarity:un poco?

twilight:esta bien MUCHO ¿donde se fue cristian?

pinkie pie:lo vi empacando sus cosas a miedo de ser castigado por lo que le hiso a tu 'trono'

twilight:bueno...faltan 3 horas

mientras cristian empacaba como si no hubiera un mañana,twilight estaba por hacercarse a su puerta

cristian:me va a matar...me va a matar...me va a matar...me va a matar

twilight y rarity iban caminando a un paso mas leeeeeeeeeento que tortuga sin patas

2:32:25

24

23

22

cristian:que buena secion de juegos!

twilight entra

twilight:tienes razon rarity,ah cristian

cristian la interumpe

cristian:no me detendras perra!

twilight:espera!

cristian sale por la ventana y se escucha el tipico sonido del gato del basurero

cristian:mierda tengo que mejorar eso

twilight:CRIIIIIISTIAN! hay ESTE HUMANO ME METERA EN PROBLEMAS!

rarity:pues vamos a seguirlo

twilight:vamos!

cristian se fue a la reverenda mierda con tan solo escapar,por tener miedo a que le hagan algo por arruinar el trono real

2:14:36

35

34

33

bruno,twilight y sus amigas fueron a buscar al humano por todo el pueblo

bruno:este cabron siempre cuando se va,va a el lugar mas seguro

twiight:un hospital?

bruno:no...un ciber o un lugar tranquilo

rarity:mmm en serio siempre hace eso?

bruno:cristian siempre a sido el segundo mas rapido de la escuela,asi que sera muy dificil en contrarlo

raimbol dash:es el segundo? ¿y quien lo supero?

bruno:(mirando para todos lados) un pibe de 19 años,que repitio mas veces que pedir helado de frutilla

pinkie pie:(murmurando con sus cascos) unas ¿300 veces?

bruno:ni que tuviera vida eterna (con tono de risa),este pendejo de cristian,va a ser imposi

bruno y las demas se detuvieron al notar que al frente sullo a unos 20 metros,cristian estaba pidiendo helado en una tienda

twilight:helado! a mitad de otoño,enserio!

twilight diciendo de forma enojada

cristian:aloja,me puede dar un helado buen señor (escucho a twilight gritar) uuy la puta madre

bruno:cristian! a donde mierda estabas?!

cristian:con tu hermana

cristian se va corriendo

twilight:vamos!

bruno:espera 3...2...1

bruno:3...2...1,twilight esto es personal,tengo que ganarle

twilight:en serio,no tardaras?

bruno:esta blem,te lo traere

cristian recoria las calles de ponyvill,adentrandoce a las muchas casas

cristian:muy bien! (me pongo en un callejon y saco mi celu rapidamente) de seguro bruno les abra pedido a las demas que le dejen seguirme,el nunca me ganara! jajaja

2:00:03

:02

:01

1:59:59...

cristian:72% guau este celular tiene bateria nivel chuck norris (le vajo el mini menu) Y TIENE EL WIFI PRENDEDIO JUNTO EL GPS,mmm que pena aqui no hay señal ni del movil,mejor lo apago todo si quiero soportar estar en este mundo (se me viene a la mente lo que bruno me dijo:bajale el brillo si quieres que la bateria te dure,o sino cagaste...ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO HIJO DE PU) tengo que hacerle caso a bruno

llego al castillo,entro por mi ventana y escucho a bruno y twilight hablar

twilight:bueno,eso es la nueva amenaza de ponyvill,tenemos que evacuar la ciudad ahora,guarida bruno,apesar de no tener entrenamiento,es tu oportunidad de entrar en accion

cristian:un terrorista en ponyvill ¿eh? bueno creo que es mi oportunidad de lucirme tambien

aparece una escena donde cristian golpea una pared y agarra un pedaso del diamante,otra donde agarra su camara y audriculares

cristian:es hora (se apoya en la ventana y bruno lo empuja) cabron! pero que mierda!

bruno:de seguro ya oiste todo! ¿concurso quien lo atrapa?

cristian:vale puto!

bruno:tu papa!

cristian:sera so sico!

bruno:cerra la cola!

cristian:y vos la abris

bruno:hijo de puta

cristian:vamos a ver quien gana...

se estaba asiendo de tarde (a la mierda,aca un dia pasa como un dia tipo GTA!) y casi ningun pony estaba en las calles a esepcion de 2 ponys no muy particulares

bruno:ese pendejo de cristian no me ganara,que suerte que twilight me dio estas telas,aunque tenia algo de sobra por lo del castillo y tambien por la soga ¿no se de que me servira? pero bueno,tambien traje mi arma...

mientras tanto en el castillo de twilight...

twilight:muy bien chicas,esto es una alarma roja en ponyvill,unos ponys estan asiendo atentados en ponyvill

raimbol dash:donde estan? dime donde estan y les dare una leccion que nunca olvidaran

twilight:esa es la cosa,no sabemos donde estan

rarity:no intestaste con un echiso?

twilight:no acabas de escuchar que no sabemos,lo intentamos todo

fluttershy:y la princesa celestian?

twilight:comiendo pastel a dos cascos

applejack:asi que ella fue la que ordeno 15000 pastesles

twilight:nos dieron el cargo de mantener la seguridad

raimbol dash:y la princesa luna?

twilight:jugando videojuegos

rarity:y que hacemos nosotras?

twilight:nosotras somos mas que conocidas en toda equestria,asi que decidi enviar a los humanos,son mas desconocido que el portal espejo y ya saben...bueno solo eso

applejack:y que hacemos aca ¿no aremos nada? UN MOMENTO ¿donde esta pinkie?

pinkie pie salio de una planta que estaba serca

pinkie pie:CHICAS vengan que la princesa celestia tiene una habitacion,no UNA CASA COMPLETA DE PASTELES! y luna me invito a jugar Pony Evil 3,ese juego da miedito,bueno,de que estaban hablando?

twilight:nada pinkie...nada

mientras tanto,sigamos al pendejete de bruno

bruno:bueno bruno...aqui estamos (encima de un tejado) es hora de capturar unos ponys terroristas (salto hacia el piso,no sin antes ver si habia algun pony) perfecto

asi empesare a recordarme un poco la ciudad,como desearia tener mi celular...el cabron de cristian lo tiene (levanto la mirada) a perseguir terroristas (algun me choca)

la puta que lo pario! ¿quien es usted?

lyra:otro humano ¿bruno? cierto

bruno:como sabes mi nombre?

lyra:cuando fui al castillo tu amigo lo pronuncio

bruno:cierto (miro a un lado y veo a una pony con pelo algo oscuro y rosado,con pelaje color crema oscuro ERA DE TARDE POR ESO LOS COLORES TAN OSCUROS)

bombon:lyra,te debo 100 bist,pero vamonos!

lyra:bonbom espera

bruno:aaaa ¿ahora que?

de un techo se escuchan corridas y respiros agitados...

cristian:no te metas con cristian puto!

ojos de bruno

cristian de un techo salto con un pony en sus manos agarrandolo lo uso para amortiguar su caida en unas cajas de maderas

el pony estaba lleno de estillas sobre su pelaje y cristian se levanto en medio del desastre,se dirigio al pony que lo acompaño en su caida y le dijo

cristian:bueno esto te pasa por puto y cagon mierda (nota la presencia de bruno y las ponys) ah hola bruno!

bruno:hola cristian,veo que ya encontraste a alguien

cristian:este pibe me causo muchos problemas!

lyra:que estan asiendo por aca?

cristian: (susurando) estamos en una mision secreta

lyra: (tambien susurando) aaa ¿y de que se trata?

bruno:no esperas que desvelos informacion asi de pronto ¿no?  
cristian:bruno! no seas muy amargon ¿en total,que arian? (hablando con lyra) es que hay unas amenazas por aqui y...la cosa esta jodida A DONDE VAS CABRON!

le grita al pony que peleo en el techo

pony:aa aa a ningun lado señor (tartamudeando de miedo)

cristian:eso esperaba,bueno eso,las cosas andan mal por lo que se hay un par de amenazas por aqui

bonbom:AMENAZAS!

bruno:shhhhhh,señorita sera mejor que guarde silencio

bonbom:bueno (respirando agitada)

lyra:una mision? puedo acompañarlos

cristian:muy bien,aqui cortamos lo lamento pero no pueden seguirme

lyra:por que?!

cristian:no quiero inconvenientes

bonbom:deja al humano,el tiene que hacer su deber

cristian:bueno bruno,nos vemos en el lugar...

bruno:ya sabes donde queda el lugar?!

cristian:si este IMBECIL! (diriguiendoce al pony intimidandolo) me lo conto

bruno:bueno,no hay nesecidad de tenerlo

pony:que palnean?! no no! no me hagan nada!

cristian: (saca el celular del bolsillo) creo que...

el pony se desmalla al instante

cristian:jejeje

bruno:a sierto,DAME MI CELULAR

cristian:aqui tienes nena,bueno hasta luego bruno

bruno:bueno...

cristian: (apunto de irse) a cierto,bruno saque fotos con tu celu desde arriba de todo el pueblo

bruno:como lo-

cristian ya se fue a buscar a los responsables de todo

bruno:que cabron,bueno a revisar las fotos GUAU no mentia

lyra:bueno...bonbom

bonbom:si lyra?

lyra:chau (se transporta del lugar y huye)

bonbom:lyra! esta se fue por el humano!

bruno:esa lyra parece todo un problema

bonbom:ni que lo digas

derepente de una torre se escucha una sirrena que retumba todo el pueblo...

MUY BIEN,espero que les aya gustado todo

no se olviden de dejar sus review para opinar y todo

eso me alentaria a seguir continuando

bueno amigos bronys!

hasta luego


	9. La gran pendejada parte 2

capitulo 9:La gran pendejada 24 parte 2

mientras iba por los pasillos oscuros del pueblo,se escucho una gran bocina

cristian:aaa ¿de donde viene eso?

BOCINA:¡ATENCION HABITANTES DE PONYVILL,ESTO ES UNA ALERTA ROJA POR FAVOR QUEDENCE EN SUS CASAS Y NO SALGAN HASTA QUE TODO ESTE CALMADO,POR NINGUNA SIRCUSTANCIA SALGAN,LOS GUARDIAS VENDRAN A CONTROLAR LA CITUACION,ATENCION HABITANTES DE...

EL MENSAJE...mmm perdon esque con ese gran volumen me quede medio tonton...ahora si,el mensaje se repita,escucharlo podia poner sordo a cualquiera!

cristian:aaa carajo (me limpio los oidos) ahora si...

lyra:haaaay ¿que fue eso?

cristian:que haces aqui?

lyra:vengo para ayudarte

cristian:yo puedo solo,no nesecito ayuda de una...unicornio

lyra:OYEEE eso me ofendio

cristian:lo siento pero

del lugar donde estamos,de una pared salio un unicornio queriendome clavar su cuerno,lyra lo detuvo lo acerco a us cara mostrandole una cara de desagrado y lo mando por donde vino con fuerza

cristian:sorprendente,te lo agradesco ¿cual es tu nombre?

lyra:mi nombre es lyra

cristian:que bueno conoserte,esta ves mas tranquilos no como la ultima ves que me ibas a secuestrar y ya sabes

lyra:eh si (se sonroja) lo siento

cristian:lo importante es ahora lyra

lyra:esta bien pero ¿a donde vamos?

cristian:ese idiota me dijo que en los limites del pueblo esta su guarida,simple entramos,destruimos todo y salimos para comer algo

lyra:bueno ¿tu crees que sera facil?

cristian:seguro

FLASH BACK!

mientras iba coriendo por los interiores del pueblos,en medio de la tarde vi un pony extraño

cristian:TERRORISTA DE MIERDA! vente pa ca que tengo que interogarte!

pony:mierda ¿nueva guardia real? estos son mas rapidos que no se que! (se va coriendo por los techos)

cristian:este guachin la quiere por las dificiles

luego de una mini corida...

pony:uuf sabia que tenia que dejar de comer las papas!

cristian:te tengo!

me abalanso hacia el teniendolo casi inmovil

pony:que quieres?!

cristian:por que huias ¿eh? responde ¿tu eres parte de las amenas?

pony:no contare nada

lo golpeo en la cara una ves y no le ase casi nada

pony:yo puedo caerme desde una escalera de tres pisos y como maximo me puedo romper una pata ¿crees que eso me hara daño?

cristian:mmm viendolo de esa forma,tratemos con lo psicologico jejeje

saco mi celular y le muestro el puntito rojo

cristian:sigue el punto rojo...si te atreves?

pony:que es ese artefacto? guau

se queda ipnotisado con el punto,hasta la parte del scremear claro! se queda medio traumado y empiesa a tartamuedear del miedo

pony:esta bien te lo cuento! pero NO ME MUESTRES ESO NUNCA MAAAS!

cristian:esta,habla rapido o si no la llamare y te hara una pequeña visita cuando estes durmiendo

pony:bueno bueno bueno...(me cuentan donde estan y que traman)

lyra:bueno,si tu crees

cristian:bueno andando!

seguimos corriendo por todas partes hasta llegar a una casa como todas las demas,sin siquiera sobresalir

cristian:mmm el pibe dijo que habia una llave al lado de una roca

busco por abajo de todas las piedra y no encuentro nada

lyra:emmm ¿cristian,no es esta? aaa apurate

cristian:(giro mi cabesa para ver a lyra y con su magia esta levantado una roca medio grande) guau

lyra:apurate!

cristian:si si si

agarro rapidamente la llave con cual estaba sobre una roca de 3 metros y abro la puerta...

cristian:quedate aqui lyra,yo te llamo...no hay nadie,pasa lyra

lyra:esta bien

cristian:aqui no hay nada

lyra:espera,dejame investigar un poco

5 minutos de investigacion despues...

lyra:mira esto

cristian:que cosa?

lyra golpea el suelo descubriendo asi un sotano...eso era lo que crei

cristian:excelente lyra!

lyra:y vos pensaste que no nesecitabas mi ayuda ¿eh?

cristian:es verdad

cuando entramos al 'sotano' nos encontramos con algo realmente inesperado

cristian:bueno ahora que mas ¿que es esto?

lyra:es una puerta de caja fuerte gigante

cristian:como esas que estan en los bancos

lyra:y como entramos?

cristian: yo tengo una idea

1:24:24

23

22

21

20

mientras tanto bruno...

bruno:como fue que llegamos a esto?

bonbom:no lo se

bruno:esta bien

bruno y bonbom estaban siendo acorralados por unos 5 unicornios cerca de una tienda de jugo de manzana,saco su arma y disparo a uno de los barriles de jugo que habia

distrayendo y empando a los unicornios,bonbom quedo medio sorda por la explocion del arma

bonbom:que fue eso

bruno:sigamos,ellos estan distraidos

bonbom:acuerdate bonbom,lo haces por lyra

bruno:que dijiste?

bonbom:nada

pasaron al lado de los aturdidos unicornio,torpemente bonbom se distrajo mirandolos,cuando uno de ellos de agarro su pata grito del susto

bonbom:aaa dejame!

le dio una patada y quiso huir mientras este se levanto rapido y se abalanso encima de ella y cargo su cuerno

unicornio:hasta aqui llegan! tienes suerte de que mis compañeros no esten despiertos ¡MUEREE!

bruno:NOOOO

le dio una patada y con uno de los barilles rotos le empeso a golpear la cara hasta dejarle una grieta a su cuerno y dejarlo inconciente definitivamente

bonbom:ya para!

bruno:(agitado) no ves que esa cosa te quiso matar!

bonbom:si pero...

bruno:que?

bonbom:sigamos

los dos fueron trotanto,hasta que bruno decidio mirar el mapa

bruno:espera un poco (mira el mapa y noto que estaban a 5 cuadras de distancia del lugar

bonbom:como es que tardemos tanto?

bruno:creo que tomamos el camino largo

bonbom:como pueder? y lyra!,tu amigo y ella deben estar acoralados por eso MALECHORES en este momento

bruno:calmate,lo ultimo que queremos es que esten mal,de seguro ya habran llegado

bonbom:pero!

bruno:(se agacha viendo cara a cara a bonbom) mira el lado bueno,si es que no hubieramos derrotado a esos MALECHORES como dices tu,talves estaria atacando a cristian y ¿como se llamaba tu amiga?

bonbom:se llama lyra

bruno:cristian y lyra estarian siendo atacado por esos malechores

bonbom:creo qu tienes razon ¿pero...y si le pasa algo?

bruno:como te dije,eso es lo ultimo que queremos,si quieres puedes irte

bonbom:lo hago por lyra! nunca se deja a una amiga

bruno:en eso tienes razon,seguimos?

bonbom:esta bien

bruno apenas se levanta,se cae al suelo de plano

bonbom:hey estas bien?

bruno:(se mira la pierna y un rayo verde crema se expulsa de su pierna) mas o menos,tu amiga la primera ves que nos vio,cuando big mac me estaba persiguien me disparo con un rayo de su magia en el pie

bonbom:LYRA! por que tienes que estar tan opcesionada,puedes continuar?

bruno:no lo creo

bonbom:que suerte que me enceño esto

bonbom le empeso a frotar el pie,paro unos 5 segundo y le pego fuerte para terminar con el mini ritual de curacion

bruno:aaa la puta madre,en serio! ¿eso de que va a...?

se quedo perplejo al notar que no le dolia el pie como antes

bonbom:como te sientes?

bruno:de donde aprendiste eso?

bonbom:lyra me lo enseño,siempre le disparaba rayos paralisadores a ponys confundiendolos con humanos,ella no queria mostrarse pensando que se quedarian enojados

bruno:jajaja ¿enserio?

bonbom se molesto al notar que a bruno le parecio gracioso

bonbom:oye! mira que tambien me enseño a volver a poner el echiso!

bruno:perdon perdon perdon perdon,no me vuelvo a reir de eso

bonbom:ja justo lo que pense,bueno sigamos con esto

bruno se levanto y siguio coriendo con bonbom,pero cada ves mas lento

bonbom:que pasa?

bruno:creo que tardara en perser efecto ¿no crees?

bonbom:talves

bruno:y que hacemos

bonbom:tengo una penosa idea

10 segundos despues

bruno:aaaaAAAAAREEE caballitoooo! jijiji

bonbom:(pensando) maldito,sabia que se iba a burlar

mientras tanto con la princesa twilight...

twilght estaba mirando por una ventana,cuando derepente oyo un gran estruendo (en el momento en que bruno disparo su arma),se quedo medio asustada,sintiendoce inutil

por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a los humanos y sin contar que cristian estaba desaparecido (twilight aun no sabia que bruno lo encontro),ahora que todo esta mal

que mas puede suceder?

twilight:no puedo quedarme aqui,de seguro ya estan en aprietos

applejack:que pasa teroncito?

twilight:que hacemos? los humanos ya deben estar en aprieto ¡¿como fue que los expusimos a tanto peligro?!

rarity:pero la princesa celestia fue la que quiso mandarlos,tu nos contastes

applejack:dudo que esten en peligro,en total ellos fueron los que desmalla (se detiene ya que sus amigas no saben que ellos fueron los que desmallaron a big mac)

pinkie pie:ellos fueron los que ¿que?

applejack:los que asjdcnkljsdkla

raimbol dash:los que ¿asjdcnkljsdkla? que significa eso

twilight:ellos fueron los que exploraron y dejaron todo destrosado el castillo de las hermanas

applejack:tanto esfuerso envano

twilight:no importa,ellos lucharon contra murcielagos y lobos de madera

applejack:LOBOS DE MADERA! como no nos contaste eso antes!

twilight:se suponia que cuando yo las deje hablar con cristian,entablaran una conversacion y el les contara por lengua propia,pero hullo

fluttershy:es una pena,tenia un par de preguntas que hacerles

pinkie pie:como que?

fluttershy:que clase de animales existen en su dimencion

raimbol dash:animales? tu no eres la unica que tiene preguntas para hacerle

twilight:mmm parece que estan interesaras en hacerle preguntas

raimbol dash:pero no es hora de hablar sobre que preguntas hacer ¿que hacemos aqui?

twilight:creo que eso ya lo sabes (con sarcasmo)

applejack:no hay ninuna forma de que podramos hacer algo para ayudarlos?

pinkie pie:aaaa tengo la mejor idea que jamas se a ocurrido

raimbol dash:dilo pinkie

pinkie pie:es la idea mas discreta y sorprendete de todas

en distintas partes de ponyvill hay humanos y ponys trabajando en equipo para vencer a un enemigo,que amenasa con quitar la armania y paz de equestria

quien sera y ¿porque?

falta menos de una hora y media para la presentacion de cristian...lograra llegar a tiempo...eso si twilight no se enoja...

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

espero que les aya gustado este capitulo de mi fic

si es que se preguntan porque deje de escribir por un tiempo,fue por que estuve subiendo unos capitulos a YOUTUBE y eso

dejen sus REVIEWS de que tal les parecio el capitulo y siganme si quieren mas...eso me ayudaria a seguir continuando...

hasta luego...


	10. la gran pendejada parte 3

capitulo 10:

con bonbom fuimos por todas las calles hasta llegar al destino,todo esta muy destrido aaa ecepcion de un vasito de porcelana ESO SI ES ORDENADO Y ELEGANTE!

bonbom:oye,deja de observa esa tasa de porcelana y continuemos con la busqueda...ya empieso a tener miedo de estos lugares

bruno:has vivido mas tiempo que yo en este pueblo,de seguro años! y yo nisiquiera una semana (en serio)

La noche ya esta casi completa apenas dejando verse las esparcidas estrellas mientras dejan a su hermana luna ser tapada por la grandes nubes que ahora comparte el cielo junto a las pequeñas hermanas,un frio y seco viento invade la casa en donde estamos dejando una inquietante tranquilidad

bonbom y bruno:sigamos

entramos a por una bobeda que habia de bajo de una puerta del sotano...

bruno:quien pudo hacer esto?

bonbom:esto parece sacado de una pelicula! ¿estas seguro de que lyra esta aca?

bruno:cristian me dio exactamente esta direccion y aparte ¿cuantas casas destrosadas puedes encontrar en este pueblito? donde cristian va desordenes lo acompañan...

bonbom:no puedo creer como me meti en esto

bruno:yo tampoco (trago saliva) muy bien a con-continuar

bonbom:estas temblando? ¿tienes miedo?

bruno:mi-miedo ¿no conosco esa palabra?

bonbom:esta bien,si quieres esperamos un poco para que te tranquilices ¿quieres?

bruno:esperame un minuto

bruno fue a la cocina,busco entre los cajones sacando una botella rara en lo que el exclamo

bruno:no pensaba encontrar esto en este mundo pero ¡¿que mas?! (lo pongo andentro en una cangurera junto su pistola) estoy listo!

fue hacia donde bombon y entraron a una parte oscura de la boveda no habia nada aparte una luz verde brillante con una flecha...

bonbom:lo preciono?

bruno:haslo (me puse junto a ella)

cuando lo preciono donde estabamos parados se retumbo todo...me asuste un poco pero luego de que unas luses de que contenian unos numeritos,una musiquita de asensor empeso a sonar lo cual me provoco una risa,hasta que llegamos al final del ascensor (cual decendio) con bonbom nos quedamos sorprendidos ya que donde estamos parece un lugar nose,la cosa es que estamos frente a una gran cabaña del tamaño de una mansion con cual tenia puertas abiertras en la cual se podia ver un GRAAAN ascensor que lleva cajas,en ese momento unos 3 unicornios estan cargando una caja muy grande con manchas rojas a su alrededor que ensuciaba el suelo,nos escondimos detras de unas cajas de la mitad del tamaño de la que los unicornios llevaban,pero sin el liquido rojo...

bonbom:que hacemos?!

bruno:shhh tranquilisate (susurando) si gritas asi nos descubren seguro

bonbom:y lyra? ¿que es ese liquido rojo que tienes las cajas?

bruno:no puedo asegurartelo bonbom pero si se que no sera agradable

TII TII TIII me puse encima de la caja de donde estabamos y pude ver una gran maquina como de esos juegos donde agaras un peluche...prefiero llamarlo asi que por su nombre original

bruno:que hace esto aqui?

bonbom:me preguntas a mi?

bruno:no se

bonbom:que hacemos?

bruno:es la segunda ves que preguntas eso...pero para responderte tengo una idea

bonbom:cual?

bruno:tenemos que seguir escabullendonos y ver si vemos a cristian y lyra

bonbom:lyra es la mejor escondiendoce

bruno:pues nos toca

corro un poco hacia una caja de mi tamaño y me la pongo encima,hago dos agujeritos para ver y sigo caminando sin que me vean...bonbom tambien me acompaña...

bonbom:creo que auch (choco con una caja) uh perdon señor

otra caja:yo no hay problema señorita

la otra caja pasa por su lado y bonbom sigue a bruno

bruno:muy bien...de echo ¿que hacemos aqui?

bonbom:encontrarnos con lyra y tu amigo

bruno:cierto

bonbom:quien es ese pony?

bruno:quien?

bonbom me señala a un pony terrenal hablando con unos de traje los cuales tienen una caja grande de madera con esos liquidos rojos,se dan los cascos y los pierdo de vista

1:00:05

-04

-03

-02

-01

-00

00:59:59

mientras tanto cristian y lyra...

cristian:LYRA! ¿por que tardas tanto?

lyra:perdon cristian es que me choque con otra caja parlante y bueno

cristian:esta autopista de cajas,cada ves peor!

entramos por la cabaña tipo mansion,golpeo a un pony guardia y lyra al otro lo choca contra la pared...

cristian:en verdad ¿los ponys son asi?

lyra:mas o menos...tengo ´sierto´ nivel de control de magia

cristian:bien por vos

agarro un garrote de los guardias y uno de sus sinturones...

cristian:muy bien lyra en verdad agradesco que hallas querido ayudarme

lyra:mejor ahorate el discurso cris,es hora

cristian:verdad,por poco me pongo sentimenta...

agarro el garote (eso rimo XD SE MERECE UN REMIX /o.o/)

golpeo a un unicornio el cual me traen muchos problemas al tratara de entrar con lyra por la puerta bobeda

la tencion se sentia en el aire...con lyra vemos a un pony rojo con la melena del mismo color pero mas suave con puntas de color negro hablando con unos ponys...en medio de la conversacion lyra menciona haber oido la palabra grifo...esto me da mala espina

pony rojo:oigan...vallanse de aqui

pony con traje:espero cumplas tu palabra,tenemos muchos habrientos por alli pidiendo su alimento prohibido

pony rojo:no se hagan problema ¡otup de niven siempre cumple sus promesas! ahora vallanse...tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasara pronto,pero debo mantener la seguridad de ustedes dos maricones con traje

pony con traje:chupame los huevos otup de niven!

utop de niven:vete a la mierda maricona con traje (con tono serio) en serio tihs y tu acompañante con cual no se NI me importa tu nombre ya vallanse

tihs:esta bien,mas te vale traer la carga

pony con traje acompañante:mas te vale!

tihs:no te copies acompañante! lo que digo al instante tiene cropight (no se como mierda se escribe) me debes 25 bist por derechos de autor!

pony con traje:mierda!

tihs:me debes 5 mas! jajaja con cada palabra que dices me vuelves mas rico

utop:¡YA VALLANSE!

los unicornios se teletransportaron hacia el ascensor (por donde vinieron bruno,bonbom,lyra y cristian...)

pony con traje:ese hijo de su madre se esta pasando

tihs:deja a ese inbecil,en total no le queda mucho

se fueron por el ascensor...

utop agarro un altavos y decia unas palabras en un idioma inentendible pero cuando señalo a cristian y lyra (ocultos en unas cajas) ya conprendieron de lleno lo que queria decir,todos los trabajadores que estaban por el lugar dejaron sus AGOTADORES TRABAJOS para echarle caza a los dos intrusos...

cristian:nos vieron

lyra:que hacemos?!

cristian:golpear a los malos!

los pony terrenales y pegasos fueron contra el duo,pero estos no se dejaran vencer tan facil...mientras los ponys los redearon poniendo algo de tencion entre todos...

lyra:muy bien...nos superan por numeros

cristian:eso esta mas que claro ¡pero! tenemos una ventaja

lyra:cual?

cristian:ellos miralos (lyra los mira) estan mas cansados que una mula

mula:OYE!

cristian:sin ofender,bueno como te decia:estas mas cansados que la mierda,asi que tenemos mas,hijo le puta!

un pony vino contra cristian pero este por puro reflejo le dio una patada parandolo en el acto de hay todos atacaron al mismo tiempo contra los dos...

mientras tanto en el castillito de cristal...

twilight:no puedo creer como es que tu idea halla funcionado pinkie pie

pinkie pie:gracias twilight

applejack:shhh alguien viene

las seis ponys fueron por donde pasaron los humanos,cuando llegaron nadie sospecho SIQUIERA que era la princesa twilight y sus amigas...la razon:tenian esos antiojos con nariz exagerada y bigote.

pinkie:eso pinkie! (fuck yeaaaaa pinkie pie SAPEEEEE!)

rarity:que bueno que traje mi mascara personalisada (era la misma pero con brillitos XD)

raimbol dash:bueno chicas,este lugar en verdad es impresionante...no tanto como yo claro

twilight:te estas dando cuenta que esta comparando un lugar con vos?

raimbol dash:de echo (se sonroja) como hacemos?

twilight:muy bien chicas este es el plan!

un pony se hacerca a twilight y raimbol dash

pony:holaa hernesto no esperaba verte AMIGOO!

raimbol dash:hernesto?!

twilight mira a raimbol dash avisandole con la mirada que le siga la corriente

raimbol dash:si? ¡cierto soy hernesto!

pony:hernesto ya envie a los cachoros por las fronteras de equestria

raimbol dahs:CACHORROS!

pony:si,no hubo ni un problema ¿creo que tienen que mejorar un poco mas la seguridad del lugar si quieren detenernos,verdad? jajaja que estoy diciendo! nunca nos superaran

raimbol:bueno tengo que seguir con mi amigoas

pony:bueno hernesto,que suerte que hallas llegado de tu viaje a la tierras de los grifos un dia antes

raimbol dash:cierto

pony:como va el negocio de la carne por alla?

raimbol dash:mas que excelente (CARNE EN QUE NOS METIMOS!)

pony:bueno hernesto que tengas buenas noches,espero que mis familiares esten bien por alla,es una pena lo que hago esto por ellos...bueno chau

raimbol se quedo medio estupefacta al oir la palabra carne...

raimbol dash:oyeron chicas!

twilight:tenemos que informarle a la princese- escucho un gran grito de batalla no muy lejos de donde estaban...eran ¡¿CRISTIAN Y LYRA?!

applejack:cristian ¿donde?

rarity:por alla

fluttershy:hay los veo

twilight vio que estaba peleando codo a codo con lyra contra los ponys y pegasos con las energias al nivel medio,como estaba distraida no pudo notar que de que de arriba se le callo una caja caida por el techo donde estaban debajo,manchandole el cuerno con algo pegacoso y con mal olor.

rarity:twilight ¿te encuentras bien?

applejack:twilight ¿cuantos cascos ves? (mostrandole un casco para ver si veia bien)

twilight:cu-cuatro?

applejack:no se encuentra bien

twilight sacudio su cabesa quitandoce casi todo esa cosa pegacosa,pero no lo de su cuerno impidiendole hacer hechisos...

todas se fueron a un lugar seguro pues al sacudir su cabesa desvelo su verdadera indentidad y 3 pegasos guardias fueron contra ellas...ningun problema para raimbol dash JA!

mientras twilight y sus amigas iban en busca de una parte mas segura,bruno y bonbom buscaban poder encontrar una forma de inmobilizar a todos lo ponys que atacaban a cristian y lyra,los dos pelean con todo lo que tenien...

cristian agarro un pony de su melena lo empeso a golpear puñetasos en la cara hasta dejarlo aturdido unos tres pegasos fueron volando rapidamente hacia lyra mientras esta levitava a tres ponys cristian les lanso al pony haciendolos chocar entre si,lyra los hiso chocar con otros grupos que se venian,haciendo camino derecho para entrar debajo de un techo y haci evitar los ataques de los pegaso,ya hay cristian tomo 3 segundos de aire un pegaso corrio directo hacia el tumbandolo saco de su casco una especie de daga y intento clavarsela,cristian en ultimo instante lo detuvo con el un palo,hicieron fuerza los dos lo cual tambien lyra lo ayudo otra ves de escapar del borde de la muerte

lyra:estas bien?

cristian:ya te debo tres!

las demas ponys vencieron a una tercera parte de los ponys que los atacaban...no encontraron lugar seguro pero si consiguienron darle tiempo a sus amigos para que den un respiro

twilight:chicas ya se que estan cansadas pero-

un pegaso a gran velocidad le golpeo la cara desmallandola en el acto,applejack,raimbol dash,pinkie pie,fluttershy y rarity vieron eso muy lento como en tres segundos...

applejack y raimbol dash:aaaaAAAAA! pagaras por lo que le hiciste a twiiiliiiight!

Las dos empesaron a golpear al pony consumidas por la ira que les provoco ver a twilight ser golpeada brutalmente por ese descarado pegaso,applejack le dio una de sus clasicas patadas,raimbol le espero en la otra punta,le dio un gran impulso que lo envio a los aires por 10 segundo,en el punto de caida las dos le recibieron con un golpe parejo enviandolo a un monton de cajas de maderas y rompiendolas en el acto!

rarity:TWILIGHT TWILIGHT! me oyes?! TWILIGHT!

fluttershy:twilight por favor respondenos ¿twilight?

pinkie pie:(lagrimeando) twilight por favor respondenos...sigue con nosotros

fluttershy:twilight dinos algo (llorando) por favor!

twilight con un gran esfuerso logro apenas mover los labios...

twilight:uy guien as tedes

pinkie pie:que dijiste? por favor repite (sonandoce la naris con algo de alegria)

twilight:ha al atr us!

fluttershy:que?

twilight:HAY ALGUIEN ATRAS DE USTEDES!

twilight se abrio paso tras de sus amigas y con sus ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban,seco y rompio el curioso liquido que tenia en su cuerno,este libero un rayo de magia poderos expulsando a el pegaso a gran velocida que estaba por atacar a sus amigas,lo envio muy lejos dejandolo completamente inconsiente tras chocar con una maquina que usan los ponys terrenales,luego de eso twilight dio un gran grito asi para poder desmallarse sabiendo que sus amigas estan a salvo...por el momento

applejack:twilight n-nos protegiste

raimbol dash:(conteniendo las lagrimas) dejenla encima mio,yo me pondre cerca de esas cajas applejack pinki,cubranme...no queremos que nadie le haga algo mas a twilight,fluttershy ayudame a cuidarla,rarity vigila que nadie nos tome por sorpresa

raimbol dash tenia una cara super seria tipo chuck norris que ni dan ganas de hablarle...ya es tarde para volver...

utop:(con un altavoz) hola amigo simio peludo que esta razurado...si quieres terminar con esto ven a la plataforma donde tu estas debajo.

Una pelea mano a pezuña QUE GANE EL MEJOR! SI NO VIENES AHORA...DESPIDETE,PUES PONDRE EL BOTON DE AUTO-DESTRUCCION tu escojes tic-tac-toc simio tic-tac-toc

cristian:muy bien lyra,esto termina ahora!

(ya no hay casi ningun pony,pues fueron casi todos derrotados por los intrusos...)

lyra:y yo ¿que hago?

cristian:creo que eh visto sierta pony que conoces (sonriendole)...

bruno y bonbom estaban escalando hacia una gran demoledora...

bonbom:te habla a ti?

bruno:es muy probable

bonbom:estas seguro de ir?

bruno:estoy seguro,tal cosa tu quedate aqui...esta maquina podra ayudarnos

bonbom:pero ¿y lyra?

bruno:mira alla,hay esta tu pony que tanto andabas buscando

bonbom:esta bien yo siguere escalando

las 6 ponys ya estaban seguras,pero aun asi...en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron hay ¿como no notaron la presencia de los humanos? de seguro porque estaban muy distraidas defendiendoce...

cuando ellos fueron (los humanos y lyra) la plataforma donde fueron estaba completamente vacia,pero no envano cristian y bruno se re-encontraron

cristian:que paso bruno!

bruno:nada guacho ¿todo blem?

cristian:mas o menos tenias que ver la tremenda caga-

cuando estuvieron cerca,de los alto salto un pegaso rojo con pelaje igual al color de su melena con las puntas negras...era Utop

emergio de una gran altura junto a un grito de batalla rompiendo el suelo donde estaban cristian y bruno,miro a bruno,cargo uno de sus cascos delanteros con muchas fuerza para despues golpear a bruno en el plecso (boca del estomago) expulso todo su aire causa del golpe lo llevo unos metros al aire y empeso a retrocedecer y girar muy exageradamente por la fuerza bruta del pegaso,al terminar de rodar gimio un poco del dolor y luego inclino la cabeza abajo dejando saber que esta muy agotado,el pegaso miro a lyra antes que ella le quisiera levitar le dio un tolquecito a su cuerno desconcentrandola,dio una patada trasera asiendola caer de donde estabamos,lyra dio un grito de shock por la velocidad del pegaso,el pegaso ya seguro de que solo queda uno,se arreglo el cabello que le tapaba un ojo ya para poder tener en vista a su siguiente victima,tardando 3 segundos en seleccionar un punto de ataque decidio en el pecho pero cristian lo esquivo dañandole el buzo que traia puesto,tomo impulso por la pata del pegaso y le respondio con una patada que lo dejo bobo por 3 segundo,cristian del nerviosisimo tomo un poco de impulso y le dio otra patada en la espalda asi alejandoce 2 metro,aunque callo de al suelo como consecuencia pudo darse distancia entre su contrincante,se levanto tembloroso algo confundido de no poder aun analizar lo que paso ya que de la sorpresa quedo en estado de shock! el pony rojo le miro a cristian y tambien le respondio con la mirada,el asustado humano pudo notar en la mirada del pony rojo una muy mala risa...

utop:mmmh jajaja enserio a esta mierda me tengo que enfrentar?!

cristian:mierda tu mamá

utop:eso dicen las ÑINAS!

bueno amigos espero que les aya gustado este LAAAAAAAAaaaaa (tomo aire) laaaaaaargo capitulo,mmmh este episodio tuvo sus escenas chistosas y una de tristesa (la primera que cree de echo) Dejen sus rewies,para mi es mas importante que dejen sus rewies mas que otra cosa asi continuo con este fic...

bueno,hasta luego!


	11. Presentacion publca

Capitulo 11:presentacion publica

otup:me estas haciendo enojar simio

cristian:(saliendo del estado de shock) bruno (mira al inmovilisado bruno)...lyra! (corre hacia el lado donde cayo) HIJO DE PUTA!

otup:oye oye oye...respira y exala,respira y exala...aaa que relajante,oye eso deberias hacer vos antes de comenzar una pelea

cristian:JODETE (con cada segundo que pasaba cristian iba aumentando su temperatura y a brotarle las venas)

otup:no te creas que por poder esquivar mi ataque y darme dos pataditas eres el mas fuerte del mundo,solo lo hiciste por cuando ataque a tu amigo y a la otra deduciste que te iba a tocar y te di 3 segundo para que pudrieras captarlo...de seguro si te atacaba primero,tu amigo o la pony estarian en esta posicion ahora mismo

cristian:ya BASTA!

cristian fue contra utop dandole tres golpes en la cara este paro un segundo y le dio una patada que lo movio un metro...esto solo lo hiso retroceder un poco

cristian cargo su puño y le golpeo terrible golpe en el osico al pony terrenal,le agarro de su pelaje y lo acerco a su cara

cristian:por que has echo esto?!

utop:(riendoce en tono bajo) en serio?! ¿tu crees que eso me hiso algun daño severo? (escupe algo de sangre y saliva) los ponys podemos resistir muchas cosas:mueble,pesas y hasta CAJAS FUERTES! y aun asi como maximo,nos dejan en los hospitales! tus golpes me recuerdan aun pibe que me hacia bully...lo mate a la primera semana

cristian:eso que significa?

utop:tus-golpes-no-me hacen ni mierda!

utop le dio un golpe cara a cara a cristian aturdiendolo

utop:aja,utop tiene ventaja!

como cristian estaba agachado a causa del golpe utop salto encima de una caja que tenia que entragar a los ponys y le dio un pesuñaso 'despacio' a cristian haciendo que el caiga de tumbaso contra el suelo aumentando mas su rabia se levanto e intento darle una patada pero otup no es tan tonto como para caer dos veces al mismo truco,la tomo y lo llevo mas adelante siempre haciendole caer al suelo,devuelta se levanto le dio un golpe otro mas y por ultimo cargo su puño en lo que utop dijo:acuerdate que tus golpes me hacen reir! entonces cristian cuando estuvo por golpearle la cara una ves mas a ultimo milimetro transformo su puño en una V con dos dedos,los otros cerrados,luego cuando utop abrio los ojos cristian se los pico dejandole ciego unos instantes

cristian:respira exala,respira exala (pensando:de las formas convencionales no puedo vencerlo...tengo que usar las formas mas baratas posibles...)

utop: (rascandoce los ojos) eso es una mierda fau! falta carajo!

cristian le dio una pata en donde 'no la tiene' utop,tambien se agacho como cristian pero el en ves de saltar a la caja le dio un rodillaso en el osico aturdiendole

le dio otro mas!

cristian:(respirando cansado) gracias por el consejo

utop:DOS PODEMOS JUGAR EL MISMO JUEGO!

utop le da una patada a las CANICAS SAGRADAS de cristian este se arrodilla y luego se tira al piso

utop:YA ¡YA ME CANSE DE JUEGOS! que tal si,como ahora estas en el suelo ¿te rompo las piernas?

cristian siente un gran escalofrio recorrer su espalda perturbandole la idea de terlas rotas...un sudor frio recorre su frente al ver que utop se levanta en dos patas preparandoce para rompele las piernas...

cristian:NOOOooo!

utop:diste buena pelea

al punto en que utop estaba por romperle las piernas a cristian,un sacudon ocurre de donde ellos estan encima

utop:eh ¿y eso?

cristian:TOMA!

le doy otra patada

utop:mierda YA USASTE MUCHAS VECES ESE MOVIMIENTO!

cristian:y aun asi sigue funcionando! ¡wuuuoooo!

otro sacudon ocurre y lugar donde estaban parados empiesa a temblar,PARA DE MOVERSE 3 SEGUNDOS...otro sacudon ocurre y el lugar donde estaban pisando se empiesa a incluinar para atras...

cristian:SALGAMOS DE AQUI!

como si fuera una carrera con la gravedad o mejor dicho,contra el equilibrio los dos corren hasta la punta y saltan hacia otra plataforma mas pequeña...no mas de 2 metros de cuando toco suelo apenas pudo rodar pero se lastimo al caer en una superficie 'no plana' lastimandoce la espalda y algunas extremidades...por lo tanto otup cayo en una plana y suave cama de bigas...

cristian:LO PONYS RESISTEN TODO! ¿no?

Otup:(se apoya en dos patas) jajaja claro,chistosito del orto

cristian:para solo fue una broma che!

otup:acordate que te quise romper las piernas chimpase rasurado!

cristian:NO ME LLAMES CHIMPASE...p-pony parlante!

otup:pony parlante! mira quien habla tu simio parlante!

cristian:te copiaste!

otup:tu te copiaste muchos de mis movimiento!

cristian:quieres continuar?

otup:veremos quien es el mejor! solo uno saldra de aqui con vida

cristian:claaaro

cristian miro por todo su alrededor buscando señales de bruno sin encotrar nada...

otup:ya estoy listo

cristian:preparate

los cansados cristian y otup corrieron golpeandoce al mismo tiempo se golpearon causando un tipo de choque separandolos al mismo tiempo...

mientras tanto Bruno...

antes de la caida de la plataforma donde estaban peleando cristian y otup...

raimbol dash:bruno? oye bruno (le da pesuñasos pequeños) estas bien?

bruno:eh ¿donde estoy?

nota que al frente que estan raimbol dash y las demas...

bruno:raimbol ¿que hacen ustedes aca?

dash:te encotramos aqui...

bruno:y twilight?

dash:(se mordio los labios) esta aca

bruno:que le paso?!

dash:la golpearon

bruno:no esta segura aca,cristian (se queda pensativo) cristian! (aparta a raimbol y a las demas para ver a cristian que esta muy concentrado en la pelea)...creo que el se puede encargar,ustedes vayanse,twilight esta en muy mal estado,no puede estar asi mucho tiempo...

applejack vio el bolso/mochila de bruno y vio una botella rara

applejack:que?...es eso que tienes hay bruno?

bruno:es una botella de- (interumpido por pinki pie)

pinkie pie:sidra?!

bruno:si,sidra

rarity:señor bruno ¿me presta su botella?

bruno:claro?

rarity abre la botella y le da la mitad de ella a twilight

rarity:esto le servira...

twilight toma un poco de sidra y salta del lomo de raimbol,se para en dos patas,mientras da golpes con sus patas delanteras al aire

twilight:yera anda andale! yeeeeeeeaaaaaaa juuuup! (se vuelve a desmallar)

bruno:WTF ¿que paso aqui? bueno dejando de lado eso vallanse

applejack:esos ponys te hicieron añicos de UN SOLO GOLPE!

bruno:cristian no podra vencer a ese pony solo

applejack:si quieres te ayudamos

bruno:applejack,se que quieres ayudarme pero creo que has tomado mucha confianza,aun tienes que cuidar a tu amiga...mientras tanto busca algun escape,sabes recuerdo ver un gran ascensor de carga que seria capas de llevarnos de aqui en un instante

applejack:esta bien,traten de llegar

bruno:no hay poblema YA vallanse...

ellas se van en busca de una salida que no esta muy lejos del lugar...

derepente bonbom llega al lugar donde estaba bruno...

bonbom:estas bien? ¿por que esta aqui la princesa twilight? ¿que le paso? ¿que hacen sus amigas aqui tambien? ¿no te lastimaste?

bruno:bonbom si te contestara tus preguntas de seguro perderiamos tiempo (ocurre un temblor) QUE FUE ESO?

bonbom:salgamos de aqui!

bruno:espera tenemos que ayudarle a cristian...¡te acuerda de la demoledora!

bonbom:si

bruno:podemos usarla para mandarle bien al carajo de ese tal pony!

bonbom:y por que no usas tu cosa esa que usaste para golpear a los barriles?

bruno:no tengo buena punteria aparte de que puedo darle a cristian...

bonbom:bueno...y lyra?

bruno:creo que la vi abajo VE A AYUDAR si no nos separamos,ninguno de nuestros amigos podra salir vivo de esta

bonbom:(le afirma con la cara) echo,pero prometeme salir salvo de esta

bruno:(se queda 3 segundos viendola a los ojos) lo prometo,ve y ayuda a tu amiga que lo nesecita mas que yo

bonbom:bueno...

bonbom se le va de la viste y ocurre otro temblor mira abajo de la plataforma donde estaban cristian y el pony terrenal,y logro ver la sombra de un ser que colocaba cosas en las columnas que sostenian la plataforma,provocando que se caiga luego del sacudon el ser salio de escena...

eso lo dejo medio extrañado a bruno pero no tenia tiempo que perder y fue trotando hacia la columna

bruno:asi nunca voy a llegar! el lugar esta como a 300 metros de aqui! ¿que es eso?

vio un vehiculo que se usan para cargar cajas...eso servira,fue casi corriendo hacia el,cuando se sento en los controles noto solo un par de botones y una palanca,bruno la movio provocando que el vehiculo se moviera lentamente

bruno:CAMINANDO VOY MAS RAPIDO QUE ESTO CAMINANDO! CARAJO!

de la ira provocada por la desilucion que tenia al ver lo lento que iba la maquina,golpeo un boton muy grande del tamaño de una pezuña,al precionarla la maquina se movio a una velocidad muy sorprendete para bruno,chocando con todas las cajas y vigas que se le ponian de frente,luego de un minuto ocurrio un tercer sacudon (el que causo que la plataforma se callera) cuando choco con una motaña de cajas que se le calleron encima de la maquina dejandola fuera de funcionamiento,atras de el la plataforma se empesaba a caer hacia su direccion

bruno:ca ra jo (quedo anonado con la escena)

cuando empeso a estar muy a la mitad de su lenta caida bruno salio rapido de la inservible maquina corriendo por su vida,cuando la plataforma empeso a tocar suelo provoco un gran susto a bruno haciendole correr aun mas rapido como si no hubiera mañana,ya se empesaban a oir unos ensordesedores choques del hierro contra el suelo

una nube de polvo y escombros se veia formando,apresurandoce con cada segundo que era impulsado por el gran choque al fin bruno consiguio escapar por de la gran caida de la plataforma,pero cuando este paro un segundo la ola de polvo y escombros lo impulso unos metros lastimandolo y ensuciandolo...

mientras tanto las 6 ponys...

fueron a direccion hacia el ascensor por donde vinieron pero a mitad del camino vieron que de arriba iba decendiendo a gran velocidad...los frenos no andaban callo al piso rompiendoce por completo...

rarity:ahora que hacemos?!

applejack:bruno dijo algo sobre la plataforma que transporta cajas...

pinkie pie:no es esa (la señala) esta como a 50 metros de nosotras

fluttershy:raimbol dash...

raimbol dash:vamos...tuvimos suerte de que twilight se 'mejore'...no podemos ir volando con twilight desmallada no me es facil tomar desiciones!

fluttershy:em...raimbol puedes acordarte de tu entrenamiento de los woonderbolts

raimbol dash cerro un poco los ojos concentrandoce y calmandoce,se acordo un poco el entrenamiento que tuvo.

raimbol dash:estoy lista,p-podemos seguir

fluttershy:bien

fueron rumbo hacia el lugar...pero a mitad del camino se encontraron con un pegaso enterrado entre los escombros al lado de una escabadora...al verlas se levanto enseguida y se metio encima de la maquina con intenciones matarlas...

pegaso:ustedes arruinaron TODO!

todas intentaron huir del lugar pero estaban atrapadas,la maquina va mas rapido que ellas...rarity se puso encima en frente mirando cara a cara a la maquina,a menos de un metro encendio su cuerno y transporto a sus amigas atras de la maquina fuera de peligro...

rarity:(mirando a sus sorprendidas amigas y ella con una sonrisa en la cara les dijo) saben...nunca estuve acostumbrada a hacer esa clase de echisos?

rarity se callo desplomada muy 'cansada' por usar un echiso que pensaba que nunca le serviria,pues transporto muchas cosas de una ves...

applejack fue directo hacia la puerta donde estaba el pegaso con su cuerda lo envolvio y lo tiro por la venta,cerro la puerta y empeso a conducir la maquina

pegaso:hay mmmh ¿eh? NO NO! ¡POR FAVOR! NO TUVE LA INTENCION DE ¿eeeh? no NO PARA para para!

applejack parro la maquina cuando estaba por tocarle la nariz al pegaso

pegaso:AAAAAH (sus pupilas se quedaron en puntitos al ver que la maquina se quedo frente a frente) gracias

el pegaso se desmallo y applejack fue hacia donde estaba rarity

rarity:no puedo soportar esta suciedad

applejack:(con una leve sonrisa) que bueno que estes bien rarity

rarity:bueno,estoy algo cansada...

raimbol dash:tenemos que seguir...applejack ¿puedes cargarla?

applejack:por supuesto raimbol

pinkie pie:cola agitada ¿eso significa? OH!

empujo a fluttershy de que una caja se le iba a caer encima

fluttershy:gracias pinkie,que bueno que tenemos tu pinkie sentido

raimbol dash:pinkie ve al frente,tu pinkie sentido nos podria dar un gran aventon

pinkie pie:oki doki loki

las seis fueron sin apuros hacia el lugar,con pinkie de frente no hay nada que les tome por sorpresa!

Mientras cristian pelea muy precionado contra otup...

otup:no se de donde sacas esa fuerza pero en verdad,duras

cristian:supongo que es por la estancia aqui o no tengo idea

le agarro la pata y la golpeo con una pared

utop:ya me empiesas a ABURRIR!

le dio un tolcanso embobando a cristian y luego le dio una patada estilo APPLEJACK haciendole caer donde antes estaba bruno,al igual que es se quedo gimiendo de dolor...pero logro ver el bolso/mochila de bruno y noto una botella,se la hacerco a el cuando noto que era sidra y dio una pequeña sonrisa...

cristian:yo siempre digo que no voy a tomar alcohol (sidra)...pero viendo que estoy por morir ¡¿que mas dá?!

cristian tomo todo la sidra que habia,como si fuera speed se levanto en seguida y dio un grito al aire

otup:que tomaste?

cristian se quedo sin palabras fue corriendo hacia otup y le dio multiples puñetasos,agarro un palo y se lo rompio en la cabesa,cosa que le hiso retroceder!

otup:que tomaste!

no respondio,a cristian se le notan los dientes,solo prosigio a tomar velocidad con la punta del palo lo golpeo y lo tumbol al piso,una ves hay prosigio a darle patadas sin parar hasta que a otup se le escucho romper una costilla,este dio un gran grito sacando su VERDADERA FURIA!

se noto una aurora roja en otup le agarro a cristian y lo lanso al borde de la plataforma...

otup intento pisarle la mano a cristian pero el se valanseaba cambiando de mano cada ves que otup lo intentaba arrojar del lugar...

otup:YA BASTA!

levanto sus dos patas y rompio una parte del suelo causando que cristian callera...

cristian:aaaAAAAAA nooooo!

cuando empeso a caer sintio un gran terror de tan solo pensar como quedaria su cuerpo sacudiento todo su cuerpo de forma desesperada,obiamente sin conseguir nada y

algo lo levito de vuelta hacia la plataforma para volver a la pelea...intento ver por todos lados quien lo ayuda,cuando vio directo hacia la gran bole de hierro demoledora de edifios de estados sunidos (si puse sunidos queriendo -_-) y vio a bonbom y lyra intentando controlar la maquina junto a bruno

bruno:AAGUANTA!

lyra:te cubrimos la espalda cris!

cristian aun siguio tratando de golpear a otup pero con mas velocidad que antes,lo esquivaba todas,cristian saco su M.U y cuando casi se lo claba a otup el la esquivo y su M.U se le atoro en una caja de carne dejandola cubierta de sangre la saco y volvio a mirar a otup...

otup:no podras escapar de esto!

cristian:claroooo aaaaaAAA!

otup golpeo la caja empujandola a cristian,el logro escapar de que chocara contra la pared de hierro pero en verdad,ya algunos efectos de la sidra ya se fueron y sus ojos se volvieron mas claros...

otup:ya es hora!

1 minuto antes...

bruno,bonbom y lyra subian hacia la maquina despues de ayudar a cristian...

30 segundos despues...

llegaron al fin a la infinita altura de la gran maquina...vieron a un unicornio dormido que estaba sobre el controlador de la maquina,se desperto cuando escucho y vio a bruno entrar por la puerta,lo levito con magia hacia la ventana reteniendolo

unicornio:quien eres tu?! ¿los demas? o diablos (vio que todo el lugar esta casi destruido y a sus compañeros inconsientes) o no! o no! O NO!

bruno:(asiendo fuerza tratando de liberarse) dejame!

unicornio:despidete MONO EXTINGIDO!

bonbom aparecio atras de el unicornio y le golpeo la cabeza contra los controles tambien dejandolo inconciente,como ya no hay nadie que lo levite bruno empeso a caer al vacio hasta que lyra lo levito devuelta donde estaban

lyra:PESAS MAS QUE CRISTIAN! adelgasa y evita las papas!

bruno:jejeje claro uuuooohh cuidado (lyra lo levito adentro)

vio por la venta que a cristian lo golpearon contra la caja

bruno:OH NO

rompio una escotilla que estaba arriba y corrio directo hacia la bola de hierro

bruno:LYRA MANEJA LA BOLA DIRECTO HACIA ESE PONY ROJO DE MIERDA!

lyra:pero nose manejar la

bruno:HAS LO AHORAAAAAA!

lyra preciono una palanca y la bola bajo de altura con bruno encima,mientras el controlador se dirijio directo hacia la plataforma donde esta la pelea,bruno encima de la bola de hierro que estaba a punto de golpear a otup dijo...

bruno:HIJO DE PUTAAAAA!

otup:EH?!

cristian:pero que cara-

la bola de hierro golpeo otup pero el la detuvo,bruno salto y mira con odio a otup

otup se sintio mas enojado con la llegada de bruno tanto asi que mando la bola contra los dos,bruno y cristian se agacharon esquivandola,bruno desenfundo su arma y disparo cerca de una pata de otup cosa que le dio un gran susto,cristian agarro la botella vacia de sidra y se la rompio en la cabesa dejandolo abobado,bruno miro atras que la bola demoledora volvio con mas velocidad,devuelta los dos volvieron a agachar excepto otup,que estaba casi inconsiente de lo que se le avecinaba...la bola golpeo todo su cuerpo hacia direccion de los restos de la plataforma destruida...

cristian y bruno fueron a ver donde callo otup...cuando lo vieron callo sobre un monton de camas de madera y sabanas rotas...sobrevivio a la caida

se escuchaba en la atmosfera como caian cajas de maderas y como algunos ponys se empesaban a despertar con gemidos de dolor...

cristian:esto...termino?

bruno:eso creo

cristian:como puede ser que nos metimos en esto ¿verdad?

bruno:cierto...todo comenzo como un juego y termino como algo muy serio...

cristian:verdad...no joda bro ¿cuantos desmallaste? yo 58 ponys

bruno:guau igual,brother yo desmalle a 69 ponys y a este boss (jefe en ingles)

cristian:yo pelee con el mucho tiempo,tu solo te encargaste del final!

bruno:JA claro

cristian:el te dio una patadita y ya te desmallaste

bruno:pero me desperte!

cristian:despues de 10 minutos!

bruno:menos que eso,dejando de lado eso QUE BUENO QUE TODA ESTA AVENTURA NO NOS AFECTE PSICOLOGICA MENTE EN CASI NADA!

cristian:al igual que el castilo! sobrevivimos a mounstros y salimos invictos! por supuesto no matamos a nadie

bruno:esos perros de madera si que eran una mierda

cristian:si,o sea que ¿vos me lansaste al pero cuando estaba por crusar una puerta?

bruno:supongo

cristian:guau...que coincidencia que nuestras aventuras se crusen de forma inesperada ¿no?

bruno:en serio! guau

EN 5 MINUTOS EMPESARA EL DESCONTEO PARA AUTO LA DESTRUCCION DE ESTE LUGAR...POR FAVOR EVACUAR LA ZONA...TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE PREPARARSE PARA IRSE DE AQUI...EN 5 MINUTOS...

cristian:mierda ¿quien activo la auto destruccion? (va corriendo a ver a otup)

sorprendente mente el esta aun inconsiente en lugar...no se movio

lyra y bonbom llegan teletransportadas por unicornio...

lyra:lo vencieron!

cristian:lyra! ¿estas bien?

lyra:mas o menos,bonbom me ayudo a despertar

cristian:bueno tenemos que irnos de aqui

lyra:yo me encargo!

intento teletrasportarnos a todos, pero solo nos llevo a un metro de distancia

cristian:(medio quemado) avisame cuando hagas eso! ¿que paso?

bonbom:mira su cuerno

lyra:guau! mi cuerno esta como brasa caliente

bruno:supongo que ya no puedes hacer hechisos ¿no?

lyra:sierto

cristian:NO TENEMOS MAS TIEMPO QUE PERDER!

fuimos corriendo hasta llegar abajo y algunos ponys con los que peleamos antes,estan ayudando a sus compañeros al verme a mi,bruno y las ponys tenian una mirada vacia derepente uno de ellos vino y me dijo

pony:ya no tenemos intencion de pelear,este lugar volvera al infierno de donde salio ¡por favor les pedimos que nos ayuden a buscar una salida! este lugar es un laberinto,todas las estructuras que construimos las an destrosado y derrumbado...

cristian:mmm esta bien

bruno:como puedes confiar en ellos asi nomas!

cristian:ellos nos pueden ayudar,aparte ¿quien no rogaria por su vida?

bruno:buen punto...pero los mantendre vigilados

cristian:como sea ¡VAMOS!

todos fueron directo hacia al frente pero...como iban a llegar?

bruno:espera un momento ¿como shit llegamos?

cristian:creo que se

se subio a una maquina la mando a andar despejando todo el camino

bruno:¿te das cuenta de que pudiste quedarte montando en la maquina?

cristian:carajo

2:34 MINUTO ANTES DE LA ACTIVACION DE AUTO-DESTRUCCION POR FAVOR EVACUAR EL AREA!

cuando estabamos a poco de llegar volvio a sonar la voz de advertencia diciendo que ya solo quedaban la mitad de minutos,la auto destruccion ya iba a comenzar...raimbol dash estaba medio enojada y algo contenta despues de vernos,pero al ver a los ponys que nos acompañan quedo medio enojada, al notar que una verdadera explocion estaba por ocurrir no tuvo otra...no habia suficiente lugar para todos asi que los ponys tiraron las cajas de nombre clave 'grifo' pero bruno los detuvo cuando quedo una diciendo que sera 'evidencia'...todo el lugar empeso a temblar y alguno que otro pony se iba tambaleando...cuando derepente una pony de los que trabajaba casi se cae y bruno las sostuvo

bruno:CRISTIAN AYUDAME!

bruno la sostenia de una pata y yo de otra luego de un poco de esfuerzo ya la levantamos...

LA pony:gracias

bruno:de nada

cristian:mucho suspenso para mi ¡wuuo! ¿que fue eso?

vi por el borde del ascensor y era ¿OTUP? intentando subirse

otup:aaaayudenme!

sus compareños lo ayudaron a entrar encima de la maquina,otup me miro unos segundos directo a los ojos mientras se oia como todo empesaba a destruirse, yo pensaba que me iba a intentar tirar del lugar pero...no fue asi,despues de mirarme se quedo en el suelo frente a sus compañeros...

cristian:fuaaa,por poco pense que teniamos que pelear a muerte otra ves (todos me miraron con mala cara) ¡¿QUE?! yo solo digo lo que pienso!

bruno:cristian eso ¿no te parece cliche?

cristian:olvidalo...

cuando terminamos de subir por la plataforma,estabamos adentro de una granja de hay todos ya salieron fuera del lugar,pues no estamos fuera de del rango de explocion...salimos fuera del establo (Vacio) y de hay ocurrio una tipica explocion...

aun es de noche...

00:26:35

-34

-33

-32

-31

cristian:todo esto ocurrio en ¿una noche?

lyra:la noche aun continua

bruno:saben que hora es?

bonbom:son las 23:33

bruno:aun queda tiempo

lyra:para que?

cristian:twilight dijo que hoy va a ser la presentacion...

lyra:ho-hoy

cristian:si hoy

lyra:bueno...

cristian:debo,mejor dicho debemos agradecerles a ustedes dos por habernos ayudado

bruno:es verdad se lucieron ayudandonos,especialmente cuando todo esto estuvo por terminar

cristian:si

lyra:(medio sonrojada) no hay de que,solo queria pasar algo de tiempo con los humanos

bonbom:bueno yo solo fui con el amigo del otro humano para protegerte lyra

lyra:estoy en verdad agradecida bonbom de que me allas seguido

bonbom:que seria de vos sin mi? no me imagino lo que hubriera pasado si no te hubriera encontrado inconsiente

lyra:es verdad...te veias chistosa cuando me encontraste

bruno:bonbom...creo que ya estan seguras,encontraste a tu amiga creo que...n-no tiene sentido de que sigan aqui

bonbom:creo que tienes razon,es una pena

bruno:que dijiste?

bonbom:nadap

cristian:lamento decir lo mismo lyra,tambien no tienes ya nada que hacer,agradesco un monton que me allas seguido,apesar de que empesamos mal

lyra:sierto...bueno chau cris

cristian:no chau...si no 'hasta luego'

bonbom:chau bruno

bruno:chau ¡oye! nunca me dijiste tu nombre ¿como te llamas?

bonbom:ya lo oiste muchas veces

bruno:(con tono elegante) es mejor oirlo de la propia persona...en este caso pony

bonbom:bonbom...mi nombre es bonbom

bruno:bonbom? bueno,chau bonbom (medio sonrojado,ya que deben saber cuando una persona le dice a el mundo humano)

bonbom:chau...bruno

apenas dio unos pasos,bonbom fue hacia bruno y le dio un abraso corto,luego fue al lado de lyra caminando en direccion a su casa...

bruno quedo medio sonrojado luego de eso y cristian le dijo

cristian:aaa pendejo ¿que viene luego? pony/humano

bruno:(se imagino una imagen de eso) uuuuuuaaa la puta que te pario cristian!

cristian:jajaja ni hablar

bruno:(revolbiendose la panza) CERRA SO SICO!

cristian:por que te enojas tanto?

bruno:que suerte que me voy de este pueblo mañana

cristian:verdad...

raimbol dash:OOOIGAAAAAN! ayuden aqui

bruno:vallamos...

twilight estaba medio despertando y rarity ya estaba mejorando...cuando desperto twilight lanso un echiso al aire en lo cual 30 segundos despues llegaron de todos lados ponys terrenales y pegasos...luego de un par de forsejeos contra los ponys que salieron del 'agujero'

guardia real:princesa twilight ya todos los 'ponyristas' estan capturados ¡oh por celestia que es eso! (preparo su cuerno apuntando a cristian y bruno)

twilight:baje su cuerno soldado! son humanos,estan protegidos por la realesa,no hay peligro por su presencia

otup desperto de su desmallo y le grito al pony que lo esposaba diciendo

otup:NO SOMOS PONYRISTAS SOMOS VENDEDORES,PONYRISTAS ES OTRA COSA SON UNOS MENTIROSOS!

Un guarida le grito que se calle y lo golpeo en la cara para despues meterlo a un caroaje y luego llevarlo a canterlot y ser juzgado...

twilight:desearia no ver oido eso

cristian:yo tampoco

twilight:si no estoy mal faltan menos de 15 minutos para su presentacion

bruno:(mirando como meten a los ponys en celdas/carroajes) si falta menos de 15 minutos

twilight encendio su cuerno y los llevo al castillo,a sus amigas y a los humanos

bruno:avisame cuando hagas eso (se desplomo al igual que cristian)

twilight:tengo millones de preguntas que hacerles ¡pero ahora! lo unico que tengo que hacer es dar la presentacion

fue directo a dar la noticia

twilight:(preparo su vos) HABITANTES DE PONYVILL,LES VENGO A DAR LAS MEJORES NOTICIAS DE AHORA,LOS PONYS QUE AMENAZABAN PONYVILL YA FUERON ERRADICADOS...GRACIAS A UNA AYUDA QUE NI YO CREI QUE LO LOGRARIAN (cristian:oye!) PERO SORPRENDENTEMENTE LO HICIERON...EN 10 MINUTOS YA DARAN SU PRESENTACION Y PODRAN CAMINAR LIBRES,COMO SABEN LAS PRINCESAS Y LA REALESA NUNCA LES OCULTA NADA...

los ponys ya empesaban a abandonar sus casas de a poco para ir frente al castillo de la princesa...

cristian:10 MINUTOS,ME CAGO EN DIEZ MINUTOS! estoy muy sucio,mi ropa esta echa bolsa

rarity:em ¿señor?

cristian:si?

rarity:le tenia un regalo de bienvenida, pero viendo que estas apurado,mejor te lo entrego...

cristian:que no estabas cansada?

rarity:si pero ya estoy algo mejor,aqui tienes

cristian:de donde lo sacaste

rarity:magia

cristian:claro...magia

rarity:toma aqui tambien tienes ¿bruno era tu nombre?

bruno:gracias rarity ¿tambien esa era tu nombre? es que no estuve prestando mucha atencion

cristian:ahora vuelvo...

fue a su habitacion y se cambio...lo que le dio rarity era una remera blanca con unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una chaqueta color cafe y cafe oscuro por los costados con cuellera...

cristian:esto es una obra de arte...

bruno fue a su cuarto...

la ropa que le obsequio rarity era un jean gris,una remera negra y una campera negra con tonos rojos por atras...

bruno:esto me recuerda a algo? neee igual esta buena la ropa

cristian salio y fue a darles las gracias a rarity al igual que bruno...

rarity:no hay de que

cristian:cuanto tiempo tardaste en hacernos la ropa?

bruno:es verdad ¡esta increible!

rarity:solo me tarde menos de una hora

bruno:y como supiste nuestra talla?

rarity:cuando se fueron ustedes dejaron sus ropas 'sucias' las lave y luego tome la talla para ver cuanto median ustedes

cristian:cuanto te debo?

rarity:jajaja no se tomen las molestias esos diseños sencillos no son nada

bruno:como te inspiraste en hacer estos diseños?

rarity:eeem?

flash back...

cuando estaban esperando que hacer rarity de coincidencia fue directo hacia la habitacion de cristian luego encontro su computadora o como ella lo llama ahora 'cosa cuadrada que produce luses de forma magica e inexplicable' XD,la abrio por pura curiosidad y vio unas fotos de personas con los mismos diseños y justo se le dio las ganas de sorprenderlos...

fin del flash backa...

rarity:inspiracion...solo inspiracion jejeje

cristian:bien bueno-

twilight viene hacia nosotros y le dice a bruno que se quede,que alguien va a venir para desirnos algo con cual es algo mas que obio quien es...

cristian:(pensado:mierda no pude preparar algo para mi discurso) carajo

bruno:si no preparaste nada porque huiste como un pelotudo en ves de preparar tu discurso improvisa...imagina a todo es ropa interior!

cristian:¬_¬ buneo...(PUSE QUERIENDO buneo!)

toda una ola de ponys estan al frente del castillo esperando al 'invitado especial' cuando vieron a cristian algunos estaban sorprendidos,otros ya lo vieron y un par estaban algo asustados

twilight:este es un humano,esta varado aqui y no sabemos las causas del porque! bueno,les dejo con el humano,el les dara unas palabras para que no lo sientan tan hostil (silencion...)

cristian:(pensando:que dijo CARAJO! me preparo la vos) hola habitantes de ponyvill...mi nombre es cristian,supongo que algunos me quedran llamar cris pero eso es otra wea,ya se que me diran que soy un 'mono lampiño razurado' pero no,no soy un mono...de seguro me tendra algo de miedo,pero no los jusgo al igual que ustedes,yo tambien les tengo algo de miedo,de echo recuerdo tener la 'peor bienvenida que me hallan dado en mi vida' pero no puedo jusgarlos mucho,ustedes son los que DOMINAN estas tierras,pero igual eso es otro tema,les agradesco que me hallan acojido a mi en su pueblito...bueno,MUFFINS GRATIS!

todos los pony:eeeeeeeee muffins gratis! muffins gratis! ¡MUFFINS GRATIS!

Derpy:(con vos de hombre de tanto decir muffins gratis) ¡MU-FFINS GRA-TIIIIIS!

cristian:jajaja bueno...NO HAY MUFFINS GRATIS,ahora que tengo su antencion antes de irme ¿que tal un chiste?

todos:cuentalo!

cristian:(pensado:si cuento un chiste de humor negro de seguro me odiaran el resto de mi vida) primer acto:juan diaz pasa volando,segundo acto:martin diaz se tira de paracaidas de un globo,tercer acto:jose diaz se en un globo de aire volando ¿como se llama la obra?

todos:(murmurando)

cristian:se llama:LOS DIAZ PASAN VOLANDO...

de hay todos se empesaron a captar el chiste y yo me iba del lugar lentamente caminando hacia twilight (cual esta atras de unas cortinas)...

twilight:mmm ¿por que estan todos callados?

cristian:parece que no les parecio chistosos el chis-

de aya afuera se empesaron a escuchar carcajadas de los ponys,twilight salio afuera a dar otra noticia

twilight:es bueno que les aya agradado el humano...mañana al medio dia el podra salir para quisas conocer a algunos ponys,no tengan miedo al hablarle,bueno eso es todo por hoy ponys! pueden volver sin preocupaciones a sus casas.

todos lo ponys se marchan del lugar inconcientes de lo que paso a los bordes de ponyvill pero sabiendo que pueden dormir tranquilos...

en el castillo de twilight la princesa celestia llega al lugar para llevarse a uno de los humanos...

princesa celestia:hola twilight...como les fue?

twilight:princesa...todo fue un exito

celestia:que bien! ¿bruno,estas listo para acompañarme? a cierto toma humano (le lansa a cristian una bolsa de bist) aqui tienes algo de recompensa por ayudarnos a detener a los ponys que nadie te pidio que lo hicieras

bruno:estoy listo

cristian:sierto que te vas,pense que era mentira

bruno:sabes que no siempre estare al lado tuyo para salvarte el culo,twilight y sus amigas me sorprendieron con todo el entusiasmo que pusieron alla afuera

cristian:serto

bruno:cubrete,si no quieres que te hagan polvo

cristian:seguro bro

bruno:bueno cris nos vemos en un mes

cristian:seguro bruno...a,bruno

bruno:(caminando al lado de celestia) si?

cristian:bañate mas de dos veces al mes ¿quieres? ya empiesas a oler a mierda

bruno:vete al carajo!

celestia enciende su cuerno y se transporta a canterlot junto a bruno...

cuando se van cristian queda con la cara mirando donde antes estaba bruno y celestian ahora,nada...una mirada al vacio...una mirada perdida en la nada

cristian:es una pena...

pinkie pie:es una lastima que no pude darles la fiesta bienvenida a los dos...

cristian:oye ¿pinkie,quieres festejar ahora?

pinkie pie:hablas en serio!

cristian:estuve muuuuucho tiempo sin divertirme

pinkie pie:te prometo que esta sera la mejor fiesta que has tenido en PONYVILL!

cristian:demuestralo

las proximas 3 horas cristian,pinkie,raimbol dash,applejack,fluttershy y twilight aprovecharon las horas de la noche para celebrar la "bienvenida" del humano

cristian:oye applejack ¿podrias traer una botella de sidra?

applejack:esta bien pero ¿quien la paga?

cristian:aceptas credito? (XD) YA SE! (saca la bolsa que le dio celestia) cuanto cuesta?

applejack:3 bist

cristian:dame 6...

luego de una alocada fiesta,cristian se tomo casi todo y sin querer le rompio a twilight una mesa de cristal al interpretar una escena de la pelea que tuvo contra otup, a las 7 de la mañana las ponys cansadisimas por la gran aventura y fiesta que tuvieron anoche cada una se fueron a su casas mientras solo quedaron cristian y twilight...

cristian:(con una botella de sidra en la mano) twilight,estoy muy agradecido que me des una habitacion en tu castillo

twilight:no hay problema,en total eso era lo que podia hacer despues de desmallarte

cristian:jajaja no me acuerdes eso como hise yo (levantandose interpretando como grito de dolor pero de forma humoristica) aaa uu aa aaa a y luego quede pasmado en el piso

twilight:y yo quede como ¿que paso aqui?

cristian:sierto...seeeeeee

twilight:bueno (viendo directo a una ventana) creo que nos quedamos mucho tiempo despiertos

cristian:creo que son la de la mañana ¿no?

twilight:mira

va caminando torpemente directo hacia la ventana

cristian:mmm en verdad sigo sorprendido por lo hermoso que es ver la luna,llendoce para que venga el sol

twilight:te justa describir la luna?

cristian:creo que me siento identificado,cada ves que me quedaba mucho tiempo con mi computadora siempre veia el amanacer y me parece hermoso

twilight:muy bien ya es hora de descansar...

cristian:tienes razon...

cristian tomo un poco de sidra y fue camino hacia la puerta de su habitacion,y justamente se detuvo para decirle unas palabras a twilight

cristian:(dado de espaldas y sin voltear) twilight...

twilight:si?

cristian:al final...todo sigue igual que siempre...

entro a su piesa para echarse directo a su cama durmiendoce apenas la toco...

BIENVENIDOS A:TRAVESIA EN EQUESTRIA...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11...

espero que les aya gustado este capitulo...

en verdad me tarde 3 dias completos (casi) para terminar este larguisimo capitulo

quiero que dejen sus rewies del cap que tal les parecio,nos leeremos pronto amigos

¿que piensan de que bruno se va a canterlot y cristian se queda en ponyvill?

¿cristian podra mantenerse fuera de peligros y que no le rompan el culo a patadas sin bruno?

que pasara con lyra y bonbom?

¿seguire haciendo preguntas como un imbesil? XD

bueno...

hasta luego...


	12. kein,carne y rarity!

capitulo 12:kein,carne y rarity!

al despertarse cristian noto que estaba encima de un pedaso de papel con algo escrito...

cristian:mmm ¿aver que mierda dice?

-nota-

cristian si ves esto es demaciado tarde...me lleve tu celular (y el mio) y tu mp3 descuida

no tengo planeado gastarte toda la bateria...hasta ahora

posd: (si es que eres demaciado idiota para no adivinar esta palabra 'posd' significa posdata IMBECIL!)

bueno posd:me lleve una speed y unas papas fritas...

-fin de nota-

cristian:cosas como estas me dan mas razones para no extrañarte (me levanto) auuch me duele todo mi cuerpo!

me vuelvo a acostar,ocacionalmente giro mi cabeza y miro mi mochila

cristian:una partida o dos a RE:6 no dañaran a nadie

5 horas despues (con el brillo super mega recontra superduper nivel super sayayin nigga fase 43 BAJO (parentesis en otra parentesis XD:lo cual aria que dure alrededor de 50 años la bateria JAJAJA))

cristian:vamos TU PUEDES ¡que hijo le puta! piers levantate CARAJO!

estaba por casi pasar el juegos campaña redfiel pero derepente entra twilight

twilight:¿como te siente?

cristian:cansado,golpeado,tengo raspones por casi todo mi cuerpo y mi pecho algo morado como tu pelaje jejejejejaja

twilight:eso no es chistoso ¬_¬

cristian:vamos twi no seas tan aburrida,solo era una simple broma

twilight:(aun con la cara de 'NO me parecio chistoso) entonces esto me hara aun mas aburrida,tienes que salir afuera y por asi decirlo 'socialisar' con los ponys del lugar

cristian:estoy algo ocupado

twilight:¿con que- (se acerca a ver la pantalla y aparece un screamer del juego) SACALO sacalo sacalo sacalo sacalo SACALO!

cristian:jajajaja (cierro la pantalla) ¿creo que eso fue mi venganza por darle el guante a bruno

twilight:¿nos oiste?

cristian:cuando me intestaste despertas...cosa que fallo,mis oidos se activaron tipo -detectador de guantes ROCKI- y de hay logre escucharlo,no me levante porque aun tenia ganas de segir durmiendo,que flojo de mi parte! (sigo jugando)

twilight:bueno eso tiene mas sentido...oye ¿quieres un juego donde tengas que enfrentar a grandes mounstros y bestias y donde podras conseguir millones de posibilidades?

cristian:si!

twilight nos transporta a la puerta del castillo

twilight:aqui tienes tus millones de posibilidades (y me cierra la puerta antes de que pudiera hacer nada)

cristian:(pendeja twilight) uno salva equestria y asi lo premian ¡¿NO?!

dije eso mientras inconsientemente tenia a un pony al frente,viendome...

cristian:hola

pony:hola?

cristian:¿como te llamas?

pony:me llamo kein

cristian:¿Kein? bueno,hola kein

kein:tu eres el misterioso ser del que hablaron ¿no?

cristian:si ¿estuviste anoche?

kein:nop (saca de su alforja un folleto) eesftuvef hablanfdof conf unf fony y mef diof estof (se saca el bolleto de la boca y me lo entrega a mi) perdon es que con el folleto en la boca me es dificil hablar

cristian:seguro

kein:¿una pregunta? ¿podemos tomar cafe? es que estoy escribiendo un articulo sobre este lugar y tu no eres nada de lo que haya visto nunca en mi vida

cristian:cafe? a mi no me gusta el cafe, pero puedo tomar otra cosa ¿tu pagas? yo no tengo ni un bit en mis bolsillos (cruzo los dedos)

kein:seguro

fui caminando con el raro pony (terrenal) por todo el lugar,unos pony me veian raro,otros me miraban y algunos no me importaban nada pues de echo solo esas dos clases llego a clasificar, en total no les prestaba atencion como para ver como me veian...en total NO ME IMPORTA!

kein:¿crei a ver oido algo sobre un tal sugar cup corner? ¿lo conoces?

cristian:hermano, al igual que vos estoy muy desorientado sobre este pueblo,hay me duele el cuerpo!

kein:creo que aqui es, vamos que tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte

cristian:(pensando:carajo ¡una twilight dos!)

nos sentamos en una mesa,todos me miraron con las mismas descripciones anteriores...igual no me importa PERO lo que me impresiono,es que todos luego miraron a kein con caras de asombro y otro con una gran sonrisa en lo que un pony vino hacia el...

pony:kein kein KEIN! soy tu gran admiradora ¿puedes darme un autografo?

kein:por supuesto ¿para?

pony:lighting heart

kein:un autografo para mi graaaan admiradora lighting heart y punto...aqui tienes cariño

lighint heart:muchas gracian kein!

kein:no hay de que-

cristian:aloooooooojaaaaa ¿y el cafe?

kein:a,por poco mas se olvida

nos sentamos en una mesa y kein le pidio a sus admiradoras que nos dejen tranquilos...

kein:muy bien ¿tu eres?

cristian:un humano,resido de la tierra y bla bla bla

kein:yo oi por hay de que ustedes estuvieron involucrados en un retumbon

cristian:¿retumbon? que es eso

kein:un retumbon,me refiero a (se me hacerca y me zusurra) eso que tenemos adentro

cristian:adentro? te refieres a ¿la carne?

kein:sssssssh callate o quieres que nos oigan

cristian:por que quieres saber sobre eso?

kein:si no lo sabes soy muy conosido por ser un gran periodista...pero aparte soy cientifico

cristian:aaaa cientifico ¿queres que te haga una fiesta? o que loke

kein:silencion simio sin pelo!

cristian:aaaa ¿con que maleducado no? mejor labate la boca con jabon pendejo! ya fue,ME VOY A LA MIERDA!

kein:esta bien esta bien esta bien,lo siento nunca mas te llamare simio,perdon

cristian:esta bien

kein:vamos al grano,yo se que tienes toda una gran caja de carne,esa preciada carne contiene vitaminas muy poderosas e inexperimentadas

cristian:caja de carne? aaaaa sierto,bruno le dijo a uno de esos ponys que dejen una caja...seguro se la iba a comer solo

kein:a nosotros no nos dejan experimentar nada con esas precidas carnes,me arrestarian de por vida si llego a comer un poco y tener sus energias

cristian:creo que tienes razon,no puedo tener las mismas vitaminas,desde que llegue mi comida se basa en manzanas,verduras y agua

kein:¿tu...eres carnivoro?!

cristian:oye,antes de contestarte y traumante ¿para que quieres la carne?

kein:vayamos al grano,te dare 25.000 bits si me das esa caja de carne ¿vale?

cristian:vamos ahora carajo

kein:muy bien!

cristian:pero...¿y la comida?

kein:aaaaa

llega pinkie pie

pinkie pie:ah hola cris ¿quien es el? ¿ya te dejaron salir del castillo? ¿no?

cristian:a,aloja pinkie,sip me dejaron ya salir

pinkie:y tu amigo?

kein:¿no me conoses? en serio!

cristina:oye kein,bajale pos

kein:en serio como no me va a conocer,soy el que dio el reportaje sobre...bla bla bla (kein continuo hablando,cristian pidio una comida y un pastel de vainilla y lo comio aun asi kein segia argumentando del porque no lo conocian)

cristian:yo me largo...

pinkie:tu amigo esta bien?

cristian:dejemosle asi ¿oye pinkie,ayer raimbol me conto hacer de un pinkie sentido tuyo?

pinkie:si ven que te contare sobre eso, en total sugar cup corner ya esta por cerrar

cristian:vamos

kein:y yo di la conspiracion de la financiacion,aparte de descubrir quien era el pony alto y y y...

kein continuo hablando por toda la tarde,noche,amanecer y hasta el medio dia hasta que cristian volvio...

cristian:pinkie pie enserio eso fue increible

pinkie pie:jajaja si y ¿te acuerdas lo que le paso a raimbol dash?

cristian:como la asustamo con todas la letras,eso le enseñara a no meterse con el maestro de los sustos

pinkie pie:sierto...bup

cristian:aaaa, no hagas eso pinkie! es que...aun sigo medio traumado con el susto que me dio raimbol

pinkie:esta bien, si te molesta...bup

cristian:aaaa ¡no lo hagas!

pinkie:ahora ya se tu debilidad, sierto que ahora tengo que abrir sugar cup corner

cristian:ya es de mañana?

pinkie:el tiempo paso muuuuy rapido

cristian:sip

cuando llegaron a la entrada de la pasteleria vimos a un kein dormido en el suelo como un angel

crisitian:oye pinkie traeme un pastel

pinkie pie:para que?

cristian:ya lo sabras...

pinkie pie le trae el paste,luego de que cristian le explicara su plan ella le toca el hombro a kein el se despierta diciendo que el descubrio la cura de no se que y luego le tiro un paste...

kein:guaaaa ¿que es esto?

cristian:pastel

pinkie:bueno cristian gracias por acompañarme

cristian:no hay problema pinkie,hasta luego

pinkie pie:chau

luego de que ella entrara kein procede a hablarle a cristian

kein:que te paso en tu cabesa para hacer esto?

cristian:no seas maricon y bueno

kein:aaa sierto (silba y aparece un caroaje y nos lleva al lugar de los hechos) ¿donde esta la carne?

cristian:aaaa que recuerdos,es como si todo hubiera sido ayer ooo sierto TODO PASO AYER JAJAJA

kein:que paso aqui?

cristian:larga historia...

mientras revolvia un monton de maderas encontro una caja que decia "experimento 711" la abrio y eran un monton de piesas

cristian:de que mierda me servira esto (miro un poco entre el monton y encontro algo de forma de pistola) mmm que podria hacer esto (apunto a la granja destruida) piiiium (jalo el gatillo)

al hacerlo libero un monton de aire,una especie de enegia que movio todas las maderas y resto tambien lo expulso varios metros atras llenandole toda su espalda de pasto

kein:por celestia! ¿que hiciste? ¿no me digas que tambien tienes poderes?

cristian:(levantandoce medio dolido) jodete con tus poderes,yo no los nesecito para hacerme super fuerte y transformarme en super sayajin

kein:super QUE!

cristina:olvidalo

kein miro los restos y lo UNICO que no se movio era una caja de madera con manchas de sangre,los dos se hacercaron rapidamente y era el manjar de kein

kein:carne de manticora

cristian:apesar de todas esas vitaminas todos nesecitamos una bala en la cabeza para morir

kein:profuuuuuuuundooo

cristian:seeeeeee

kein agarro una palanca de no se donde, abrio la caja y salio un aroma a mierdaaaaaaa...es porque la carne no esta cocinada XD

kein:mmmm ¿hueles el aroma?

cristian:el aroma a mierda uuf yo me voy ¿y ms bits?

kein:toma tus malditos

cristian:yo sere parte de tu experimento,me daras pruebas de esas mierdas y sere beneficiado

kein:ni empedo loko

cristian:toma tus malditos bits en total la carne es mia

kein:desde que te di los bits dejo de serlo

cristian:son mias

kein:no jodas ¡son mias!

kein corre hacia cristian lo empuja y se le dice

kein:son mias,vete ahora!

cristian:aja,con que jugar sucio no?

kein:NO JODAS!

cristian:si...si jodo

se levanta y le da una patada kein se le sube encima y le cubre con una tela toda la cara, cristian se la intento sacar y al no hacerlo solo le hiso dos agujeros para ver,kein corrio e intento deribarlo otra ves pero el le detuvo haciendole la contra...cuando los dos estaban por comenzar su verdadera pelea un grito capto la mirada de los,era un guarida real que llamaba a sus compañeros

cristian:(con la cara cubierta con la "mascara")

kein:que hacemos?

cristian:que mas?!

corrio directo hacia el bosque y de el gran bosque,de toda equestria,de TODO EL MUNDO justo hay! se encontro una transporta cajas grandes que no se ni me importa su nombre,se subio encima y fue directo hacia la caja de madera,cargandola

kein:oye AYUDAME

cristian:por 30.000 bits mas otros 25.000 los guardias je va aparte

kein:rapido antes de que uno de ellos me vea la cara y me reconosca

guardia:oye imbesil ¿quien ese idiota que te acompaña?

kein:oye SOY YO QUIEN (cristian le da una cachetada) si sierto

un guardia intenta subirse y cristian le da un puñetaso

guarida:aaa (se toca con un casco la naris) aaaaAAAAAA! guarDIAAAAAAS! CAJARO digo CARAJOOO!

de todos lados vienen guardias y yo vuelo a poner la maquina en funcionamiento

kein:esta cosa no puede ir mas rapido (golpea el tablero y ocurre el mismo efecto que con bruno)

guardias:detenganse y celestia talves tenga piedad con ustedes

cristian:piedad? aca tenes mi piedad papa

le lanza una gran rama lo cual detiene a una gran horda de guardias reales

guardia:(mientras ve que se van el activa su cuerno y lo usa para llamar a las "fuerzas epeciales") oigan alerta roja,unos ponys y mono lampiño a an uido por una maquina del carnicero Otup

guardia lunar:esperese llegaremos en 15

guardia:en 15 estaran lejos

guardia lunar:retenlos ¿su encargado?

guarida:lo hirieron

guardia lunar:tu estas encargado ahora

guardia:bueno

guardia lunar:tardaremos lo menos posible...

mientras tanto con cristina...

cristian:cuanto falta!

kein:45 minutos!

cristian:parece que dejan de seguir-

derepente de ariba se escuchan sirenas y gritos

kein:ahora que?!

guardia luna:paren ya no tenemos tiempo que perder,seremos directos DETENGANSE O VERAN

cristian:mirame esta!

guardia luna:por celestia que maleducado ATAQUEN

kein:no tenias que probocarlos

nos atacan de todos lados pero como kein conduce el las esquiva,una de las carretas boladoras se nos hacerco y uno de ellos se mete,golpea a kein y cuando lo intenta a cristian el le da una patada sacandolo del lugar...

cristian:estas bien

kein:casi FIJATE AL LADO TUYO

uno de los pegasos saca de su lado una arma raro y nos apunta,me resbale de la sorpresa caigo en el caroaje enemigo,forsejeo con el,lo empujo pero no lo lanso del lugar,con sus fuersas se sostiene apenas,agarra un palito de los guardias y con eso rompo el techo,subo y me siento hay para no caerme

kein:QUE HACES HAY! AYUDAMEEE

cristian:hay va marico

con la punta corta las sogas de los pegasos haciendo que valla a la misma velocidad que la maquina de keiny se sube con la lansa, traba la rueda del caroja kein aleja el vehiculo, el caroja empiesa a rodar destrullendoloce y atrapando a los pegasos que por mirar atras resultaron muy heridos aunque no de mortalidad siguen vivos

kein:wwuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu eso fue lo maximo

cristian:aun no festejes kein

kein:cierto ¡mira! estamos serca de ponyvill

cuando termino de decir eso una madera afilada le corta un mechon de melena

kein:pero que!

cristian:que tienes en tu alforja?

kein:nada importante

cristian:ya valio

se la arebata y se la lansa al caroje haciendo que pare para sacar la alforja

kein:oye! hay tenia el pastel que me hiso mi mama!

cristian:tu mama te quiere proteger con pastel

kein:oye ¿tal ves?

ya entramos a ponyvill y no hay nadie,las calles estan vacias,las nubes grices y se esta haciendo tarde (como dije tipo GTA xD)

kein:por aqui

entramos por un callejon sin salida pero claro,esta maquina derumba casi TODO! aparte teniamos la ventaja de que los carojes erandemaciado anchos para entrar

cristian:muy bien kein

kein:gracias

nos callo la ficha cuando al frente aparecio un guardia muy grande unicornio,encendio su cuerno y nos disparo

-efecto lento de pelicula-

el rayo al tocar la maquina la consumio en un gran resplandor junto a nosotros,la sorpresa fue que cuando parpade estabamos en un cuarto oscuro...

kein:oye relajate

cristian:(agitado) ¡¿que rayos paso alla afuera?!

kein:mi hermano

cristian:¿tienes un hermano en la guardia?

kein:de gran rango...aunque no tanto...oye perdon

cristian:por que?

kein:no fue mi intencion pelear contigo...creo que fue muy inmaduro de mi parte

cristian:no hay problema...creo que me esta pasando muy segido ultamente

kein:jajaja claro

cristian:bueno ¿ahora que?

kein:toma esto

cristian:un...cheque?

kein:que es eso? no eso es un multi-bits

cristian:de 65.000 bits

kein:golpeaste 20 ponys

cristian:500 por cada uno

kein:te informare hacerca de los avances, prometo avisarte

cristian:gracias, supongo que ya me tengo que ir (me saco la tela negra que parecia mascara) hasta luego

kein:si chau

el pony entra con la maquina y la caja a una esquina, mientras el agarra unas herramientas...

cuando sali apenas de la casa

(RECOMPESA 65.000 BIST Y SUENA UNA MUSICA TIPO GTA:SAN ANDREAS XD)

cristian:bueno a seguir con el viaje

cuando voy caminando veo a un monton de guardias y carroajes, yo me escondo atras de un basurero...no se donde queda el castillo tarde una hora en llegar,guiandome pregundole a los ponys...

cristian:(al frente de la puerta del castillo) muy bien,ayer no vine anoche porque tuve una aventura...espero que twilight no este enojada

cuando toco la puerta esta se abre un poco,entro lentamente mientras todo esta obscuro...¿hay alguien? escucho un ruido por destras mio y empieso a temblar

doy pequeños pasos lentamente y con mi mano agarro lo que sea para defenderme (una maceta inutil...pero no tanto), un rayose escucha a lo lejor pero muy ruidoso

cristian:aaa ¿que fue eso?

escucho otros pasos y me voy corriendo a mi piesa...escucho un rayo que suena por la piesa de bruno y veo la sombra de un pony rojo...

cristian:quien mierdas ES!

al notar que lo veo se va...

cristian:¿que quedra aqui?

sin que me diera cuenta tropieso con algo o alguien

cristian:oye! ¿que te pasa? (al mirar abajo) oh lo siento

spike:lo siento perdon

cristian:tu no eres el amigo de twilight?

spike:si...soy su ayudante numero 1!

cristian:bien por ti

spike:que lluvia ¿no? oye! ¿que es eso?

cuando me cai se me callo mi "cheque" y spike lo agarro

spike:GUAU 65.000 mil BITS ¿SABES CUANTOS RUBYS PODRIAMOS COMPRAR CON ESTO?

cristian:no tengo idea (le arrebato el cheque) pero no debes tocar cosas agenas

spike:sierto,quede sorprendido ¿y de donde lo sacaste?

cristian:tu sabes lo que paso ayer

spike:si

cristian:bueno la princesa celestia me lo dio

spike:que raro twilight y nuestras amigas salvaron a equestria inumerables veces y nunca nos dio nada

cristian:(carajo...tendre que usar mi mejor material!) ¿sabes donde estas parado?

spike:si,en un castillo

cristian:si no fuera por lo que celestia le dio a twilight y sus amigas de seguro seguiria en la biblioteca

spike:sierto

se escucha un otro gran trueno

spike:asi nunca me podre concentrar ¿me ayudas?

cristian:seguro!

luego de llevar muchos libros

cristian:me meresco una buena SPEED

spike:que es eso?

cristian:mejor ni hablar

cuando digo eso choco con una mesa la cual hace caer un libro y el libro tiene como pagina "raras formas de energia"

Raras formas de enegia

en mi vida me eh topado con muchas clases de energiar MUY ALUCINANTES E EXPERIMENTALES, pero la mas rara que considero yo es de una manzana y una sustancia energetica

que al ponerlo en un plato conbinando las tres cosas creara como un "rayo electrico" retenido en la manzana

NOTA PERSONAL:Al querer comer la manzana, tremendo sacundon resivio mi cuerpo.

si lees esto NUNCA te comas la manzana electrica

Conservacion de...

eso fui lo que lei y me agarro el libro

cristian:oye spike ¿me puedes prestar este libro?

spike:claro! solo intenta entregarlo

cristian:seguro

luego de contarle lo que paso "alla" y otras cosas, volvemos al centro y yo me voy a mi cuarto

DIARIO:

ultimamente me anduvieron pasando cosas muy raras, peleas,carne,enemigo,containers subteraneos! cosas asi hacen de este lugar un lugar que valga la pena quedarse.

aunque...ultimante apesar de que no lo demuestro,extraño a mis familiares y a mi perro Beto...daria hasta este cheque por tan solo volver a abrazarlo

M-me estoy poniendo escribir esto, unas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y ahoras estan empapando la hoja...no puedo evitarlo, me largare en llanto

NOTA:Cristian que en un futuro volvera a leer esto, perdon si encuentras unas partes borrosas,es que...extraño a mi per

FIN DE LA ESCRITURA

no pude terminar de escribir la palabra pues ahora tengo el cuello seco y un nudo en mi garganta...me duele la cabeza

mejor me duermo...

6 horas despues...

despierto con el pelo mechudo,aprovecho la ocasion y juego resident evil...

1 hora despues

mejor dejo esto,me sacudo la cara y le pregunto a Spike el baño...al llegar me "baño" ya que hace una semana que no lo hago y me pongo la ropa que me dio rarity

cristian:aun no me dejo de sorprender ¡esta hermosa esta ropa! ¿creo que me dare una vuelta? por hay

salgo afuera y todo esta casi en barro,luego de 10 minutos me encuentro con la elegante rarity y con su paraguas...

cristian:hola rarity

rarity:a hola cristian

cristian:sabes, justo estaba pensando en vos, esta ropa que me hiciste en verdad esta buena

rarity:no hay de que en verdad me recuerdas a mi cuando la princesa celestia me dio un cuarto en canterlot

cristian:en serio?

rarity:si,pero no quedras saber aaaaa!

cristian:pasa algo?

rarity:no nada...solo que llevo muchas cosas

cristian:parece que ni con tu magia podes llevar tantas cosas

rarity:en eso tienes razon...como desearia que spike estuviera aqui ¿me podrias ayudar?

cristian:(mira su braso marcado por tanto jugar,pelear y ayudar a spike con pena) seguro rarity en total es lo menos que puedo hacer por darme esta grandiosa ropa

rarity:de nada,aunque estas siendo muy modesto (mientras pone las cajas sobre los casi cansados brasos de cristian)

cristian:modesto (mientras recibe las cajas y bolsas) ¿no se que es esa palabra? jajaja

rarity:jajaja bueno,mejor vamos a la boutique que parece que llovera de nuevo ¡oooooo!

cristian:¿que pasa?

rarity:sweet bell! ¡tenemos que ir pronto!

cristian:pronto?

rarity:vamos! no queda muy lejos

cuando llegamos yo estaba mas caliente que frio por la temperatura Y ESO QUE HACE FRIO!

rarity:llegamos!

cristian:al fin!

rarity:estas bien?

cristian:un "mas o menos" ¿cuenta?

rarity:mejor pasa que ya empeso la lluvia

cuando las gotas tocaban mi cabesa, sentia que se hacia vapor hasta que entre a la casa de rarity

rarity:pasa cariño ¿quieres té?

cristian:de seguro rarity (cariño? neee de seguro llama asi a sus amigas ya la eh oido decir muchas veces eso...asi que no me extraña)

rarity:SWEET BELL! ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI VESTIDO?

camino por donde fue rarity y habian vestido rotos y con diamante rotos,hay serca una unicornio blanca (mejor me ahorro la descripcion XD) con cual TIENE una marca en el costado...

sweet: (nota:no,no el Sweet del GTA:SAN ANDREAS XD cj SOLO DEBIAS SEGUIR EL PUTO TREN!) em perdon rarity, es que,queria darte una sorpresa

rarity: (recuerda lo que paso la ultima veeeees) sweet bell,tienes que entender que ya eres grande,tienes cutie mark y eso marca la madures de un pony o potro

sweet:esta bien rarity,lo siento

rarity:esta bien,solo ayudame a levantar y ordenar esto

yo observaba eso mientras me acordaba de esos momentos en los que me peleaba con mi hermanito menor y CASI siempre terminabamos haciendo las pases aaaaaaaaaaaaaa que recuerdon...

cristian:em rarity ¿puedo ayudar?

rarity:eeeeh ¿aver? si,si puedes si quieres toma esa escoba y barre un poco aqui

cristian:claro

al decir eso la hermana de rarity me miraba imnotisad, como extrañada de mi presencia...

sweet bell:ho-hola señor

cristian:hola

sweet bell:cual es su nombre

cristian:mi nombre es...nadie ¿y el tuyo?

sweet:el mio sweet bell

cristian:lindo nombre...me recuerda aun personaje de un viojuego

sweet:un video QUE?!

critian:nada jajaja

sweet:nadie ¿porque vino aca?

cristian:vine a ayudar a tu hermana con unas cosas

sweet:esas bolsas? que pena...(entritenciendoce) y yo le arruine el trabajo

cristian:oye no todo puede ser tu culpa...ma o meno pero hay que entender que ya cuando uno es grande hay que madurar un poco (JA ¿MIRA QUIEN HABLA?) y eso...

oye esto es lo que siempre dicen pero lo que yo te dire es esto:cuando maduras es verdad que tenes que tomar las cosas un poco mas serias PERO no olvides en divertirta

no todo puede tomarse tan serio se RELAJADA eso me lo dijo un hombre (otup) y eso en verdad funciona, no olvides en divertirte

sweet bell:gracias por el consejo ¿creo que ya terminamos?

cristian:bien!

rarity:cristian ya esta el té

cristian:bueno, sera mejor ir

me fui a la cocina y con ella el té y un par de galletas

cristian:gracias rarity

rarity:bueno ¿sweet bell,no tienes trabajos de la clase que terminar?

sweet:UUH! sierto que tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana,gracias por hacerme acordar rarity

y se fue corriendo hacia arriba por las escaleras...

rarity:jajaja que cosa

cristian:jajaja bueno (pongo unos dos cubitos de azucar,los cuales son algo raros para mi ya que nunca puse "cubitos de azucar" y lo bato) y rarity ¿a donde fuiste?

rarity:oh fui a una tienda a compra unas telas para hacer un vestido ¿creo que compre seda negra de mas?

cristian:toooodos estos vestidos ¿los haces vos?

rarity:de echo si, mira mi cutie mark

cristian: (la miro y la cara se me pone algo colorada y miro para otro lado) tr-tres diamantes?

rarity:si,representa el diseño y el gusto por la moda

cristian:bien por vos,eso se nota de verdad (miro algunos vestidos) se nota que les pones muchos esfuerso (tomo un zorbo y agarro una galleta) por que todos estan decorados

rarity:si les pongo esfuerso,pero me quede en un problema

cristian:¿cual?

rarity:me hace falta un unico diamante de cual se cree que esta casi extinto y no se sabe casi nada,su adquisicion seria como comprar una cosa que no se ve en todos los dias, de echo no tengo comparacion alguna y cuesta 60.000 bits

cristian:se-senta mil bist ?! taaaanto por un diamante!

rarity:dice ser perdido por la realesa y usado por las princesas cuando eran pequeñas y pasado en generacion en generacion y siglo por si

cristian:mejor ahorrate el discurso rarity y ¿que te ditiene de tenerla?

rarity:compre todo para preparar este vestido y me quede sin dinero para conseguir el dinero suficiente

cristian:que pena... (your mother fucker cristian!)

rarity:ahora nose que podre hacer

TOC TOC TOC!

rarity:quien podra ser? y con esta lluvia em disculpame cristian

cristian:no hay problema (tomo un poco mas de té y galletas y pienso:le podre entregar mi cheque? ¿ella lo nesecita de verdad? nisiquiera se el valor real de cada bits

pero se que 60.000 es mucho y aun mas 65.000 bits,tomo mas té, ¿valdra la pena? me los devolvera? son muchas preguntas por un dia cristian,tomo mas te, creo que te estas hundiendo en tus propios pensamientos ¿eh?)

derepente oigo huir a rarity llorar mientras cierra la puerta, me levanto y voy hacia ella

cristian:rarity ¿que pasa?

rarity:l-la contra-t-tistas me despidio ME DIJO QUE SIN EL DIAMANTE EL VESTIDO ES DE CUARTAAA! ¡QUE HAGO! inverti mucho en ese vestido

cristian: (como mucho se puede ir asi de una ¿no? perder todo y ya) rarity...tus vestidos son hermosos...(pongo mi mano en mi bolsillo) no...no son de cuarta

rarity levanta la mirada,aun hundida en lagrimas...siento un gran nudo y dolor en mi cabesa,si tan solo se lo hubiera dado antes no sentiria la culpa de ahora...siento que esto es como algo mi culpa...no puedo evitar arrepentirme no verla ayudado antes,ahora que la veo me quiebro en pena de verla triste...

cristian:son los mas hermosos (saco el cheque) y ¡por eso tienes mi apoyo!

le doy el cheque y cierra los ojos tristes y al abrirlo se vuelven llenos de esperansas y alegria

rarity:se-senta y cinco mil bits! uuuuu ¿de donde sacaste esto?

cristian:rarity cuando un amigo tiene generosidad con otro...no importa de donde venga,siempre hay que resivirla

rarity:no se como describir esto

cristian:alegria?

rarity:s-si alegria GRACIAS!

rarity inconcientemente sinquerer queriendo abrasa al humano y este se pone algo rojo...

cristian:eeeh rarity me e-tas afixiando

rarity:(abre los ojos) oooh? o lo siento perdon

cristian:(recupera el aire y mira para ariba) no hay problema rarity AAAACHU en total...creo que vos lo nesecitabas mas que yo AAACHUU (justamente ahora empiesa a surtir efecto este resfrio!)

rarity:oye ¿estas bien?

cristian:(se levanta) por supuesto AAACHU no me siento bien...rarity lo siento pero creo que ya es hora de irme

voy caminando directo hacia afuera en donde se realisa una lluvia para asi hacer caer hojas con su paso...

rarity:espera ¿no puedes ir asi?

cristian:rarity,twiligt no me vio desde hace unos dias y otro mas no van a calmar la cosas

rarity:lo siento pero NO puedo permitirte ir...no ahora con este clima,aparte twilight se fue a canterlot a hablar con las princesas

cristian:sabes que no se donde es canterlot?

rarity:en las montañas,hay por el castillo

cristian:sierto...hay lo veo

rarity:puedes al menos quedarte hasta que termine la lluvia?

cristian:mmm esta bien,pero hasta que termine...

rarity:bien!

cristian:¿que dijiste?

rarity:aaa nada

cristian:aaaaCHUUU ¿tienes servilletas?

rarity:ahora las traigo

rarity dejo a cristian por un minuto en el living de su casa junto al sofa (no el dramatico XD) y al volver encontro una nota y la puerta abierta...

NOTA:

rarity estoy muy cansado,no dormi como se debe y desearia hacerlo,no puedo soportar esta fiebre,gracias por el té.

FIN NOTA.

rarity:donde esta?!

busco por arriba y por abajo,por abajo y por arriba y aun asi no lo encontro cuando ya rendida se sento en su sofa que estaba de espalda sin querer se sento sobre las piernas de un dormido cristian,sin despertarlo se quito de encima y camino directo a verlo...el tenia los mechudos por toda la frente y algo arreglado por atras...sus

cerrados ojos en verdad demostraban cansancio ¿por que? no lo sabe,pero ella no podia dejarlo dormir en una "arrugado sillon" lo llevo a su cuarto y lo acosto del mismo costado en su cama...cuando estuvo por cerrar la puerta y dejarlo dormir en paz escucho que cristian murmuro un "gracias rarity" y ella respondio con una tierna mirada aun cristian aun con los ojos cerrados,ella se fue despacio hacia abajo...

BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

DEJEN SUS REWIES O SINO CJ LOS VIOLARA EN LAS NOCHES MUAJAJAJA ok no ._.

pero bueno dejen sus rewies eso me ayudaria a seguir haciendo mas capitulos y continuar con el fic

hasta luegooooo!


	13. capitulo 13:Peluche Rarity

capitulo 13:peluche rarity...

(NOTA PARA LOS QUE LEYERON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:Perdon amigos!

el capitulo anterior lo subi sin querer incompleto

espero me disculpen (y si no igual XD)

serca del final donde dice

LE PONGO DOS CUBI

y hay bueno,ahora los dejo con el cap)

la lluvia ya empesaba a cesar y rarity estaba poniendole los ultimos detalles al vestido...miro los materiales, cuando nota de que en verdad SI compro materiales de mas

rarity:(pensando:uuf ya estoy por terminar...solo hace falta uuuuuun bo-ton si LISTO!) que suerte que tenia todo lo nesesario! (por un momento se le ocurrio mirar el vestido y noto que en el centro estaba el diamante que tanto nesecitaba y se acordo de cristian) aun no me puedo creer de que cristian me alla dado lo que nesecitaba,en verdad fue un momento vergonsonso...oh ¿no? (mira los materiales que le sobraron y va caminando hacia ellos) ¿que podre hacer con estos?

mira el relog y nota que termino una hora antes de lo previsto,y justo se le ocurrio una idea

rarity:creo que podre sorprenderlo con un traje! ¿pero,no tengo su talla? (algo desilucionada fue directo a llevar unas ropas a lavar, para no perder el tiempo y en un monton de ropa sucia encontro la remera y pantalon de cristian que se le habia olvidado entregar,ella le dijo que la recojio y lavo...pero no devolvio) que suerte que un error me aya salvado,esto me recuerda un poco a lo de sweet bell jijiji bueno ¡cascos a la obra!

mientras pensaba que hacerle que "detalles" ponerle, le hiso dos grandes bolsillo y penso "los bolsillo internos estan de moda ultimamente" y le puso 3 bolsillo dos del lado de cada cintura y uno a la altura del pecho.

rarity:espero que le guste...este traje no es tan comun como el que le hise anteriormente ¡un smoking para un humano! ¿espero ser la primera en crear uno? para un humano jijiji

mientras yo estaba durmiendo soñe algo

cristian:donde estoy? este lugar es suave

discord:estas en la TIERRA DE LAS NUBES! disfruta amigo

cristian:a eres tu (con tono depresivo)

discord:oye estuviste bien aya afuera como golpeas te a esos guardias (mientras hace golpes como un boxeador en el aire) aunque no me gusto que casi allas matado a ese utop u-t-o-p OYE! DILO AL REVES

cristian:u-t-o-p (lo digo lentamente) uuuutoooop utop utop utop puto! jajajaja ¿osea que diciendo alreves el nombre de Utop significa:¡puto! jajajaja me meo

discord:a quien se le ocurrio llamarlo asi?! jajaja en verdad es algo raro

cristian:ni hablar

discord:es verdad oye vengo para el trato ¿los quieres?

cristian:los poderes?! NO,no quiero los poderes

discord:¡¿QUEEE?! todos los quieren! ¿porque no los- (interrumpido)

cristian:logre vencer a un pony rojo, desmalle a muchos ponys (muy cansados) y con bruno logramos vencer a una manticora, los poderes son ESTUPIDOS y fantaseosos ¡no nesecito poderes para vencer a enemigos poderosos!

discord:para mi que eres un ignorante, veras que algun dia te enfrentaras a grandes mounstro ¿y que haras?

cristian:no tengo la mas minima idea discord, pero se que mes las arreglare

discord:claaaro ¿tu? no podrias vencer a esos enemigos si no fueran por tu amigos, sin ellos NO ERES NADA

cristian:para discord, no te enojes, respira y exala respira y exala aaaaa...eso funciona

discord:eso no funcionara!

cristian:oye tranquilo! comete un snicker

discord:(come)

cristian:¿mucho mejor?

discord:mejor (con una sonrisa)

cristian:ahora hablemos tranquilos,si quieres podre ayudarte a tener lo que nesecitas

discord:y tu que nesecitas?

cristian:te lo pedire cuando lo nesecite

discord:esa era mi frase!

cristian:cualquiera la puede usar JA, bueno ¿de que quieres hablar?

discord:bueno para comensar soy caotico no maligno, asi para que sepas NUNCA te mandare a lastimar a un pony...solo a molestarlo

cristian:aunque me lo pidieras nunca lo haria

discord:bueno, de echo no se que mandarte ahora, hisiste todo lo que te iba a pedir!

cristian:osea que vos me ibas a pedir que interrumpiera esa venta de carne? y ¿ayudar a tu amigas?

discord:s-si ayudar a mis amigas

cristina:bueno ¿algo mas?

discord:como no quires que te de "poderes"

cristian:no los quiero ¿si?

discord:te duplicare algo, aunque no daran los mismos efecto

cristian:(sin pensarlo) quiero que dupliques la SPEED

discord:que es eso

cristian:(pienso una speed en total,estamos en el mundo de mis sueños jejeje) aqui ¿quieres un poco?

discord:aver (toma un zorbo y un aura violeta y verde resalta de su cuerpo) oye ¿que tiene?

cristina:mejor ni hablar

discord:(chesqueo sus garras) hay esta! esas cosas tienen un gran poder ¿eh?

cristina:esas cosas te puden mantener despierto toda una noche!

discord:bueno me llevo una, luego te hablo!

ahora estoy solo...en el mundo de mis sueño...es uno lucido asi que voy a apobrecharlo al maximo

cristian:PUEDO VOLAR! wiiiiiiiiii

demos leeeentos pasos hacia atras y dejemos a cristian en su loco mundo de los sueño XD y vallamos al exterior donde el clima es muy distinto...

rarity:LISTOOO! de seguro le gustara,con 5 minutos de sobra ¿que hago? aaaaaaaa tengo algo de sueño aaaaa (bosteso) pero cristian esta en mi cama ¿espero que estar a su lado no lo moleste?

ella ordena un poco y va arriba, al llegar nota que cristian se tapo, al verle la cara la se le veia que tenia una sonrisa y demostraba una gran relajacion...al lado su campera que ella le hiso,dio pequeños pasos para tratar de no despertarlo, llego al lado de el y lo miro unos segundos...luego fue al lado a dormir, cuando se acosto sin querer toco espalda con espalda de cristian y sus ojos se volvieron puntitos 3 segundo mas tarde se acostumbro y cerro los ojos,tomandolo con calma, pero algo le dio curiosidad, la curiosidad era de mirar abajo de la sabana.

rarity:espero no molestar si no

al abrirla noto que cristian estaba con una sudadera de manga corta, algo usada, cuando vio sus brasos estaban algo marcados,flacos brasos pero marcados (eso se debe a que al hacer ejercicio,pelear o llevar cosas pesadas a una persona se le queda marcado, no piensen que cristian es el mas fuerte de TODOS, es fuerte PERO no lo suficiente como para tener marcado) los cuales demostraban muchas actividades ¿tanto hiso hoy? espero no verlo cansado con las bolsas, debo admitir que llevaba cosas pesadas, talves por eso me costo llevarlas, aun con magia!...creo que le debo unas disculpas, cuando se dispuso a dormir noto unas palabras de cristian -no te disculpes...- y se dio vuelta dormido, viendo en dirreccion a la cara de rarity,el mantenia la cara relajada y calma cuando lo vio del otro lado, rarity se quedo medio sonrojada y nerviosa, pero lo unico que hiso fue cerrar los ojos y disponerse a dormir...

mientras tanto vamos con el abandonado de bruno...

bruno:no puedo creer que en verdad me ayan pagado 500.000 bits por crear ballestas para los ponys pegaso y terrestres,ellos tenia su arco y flecha pero yo les di algo mas velos y rapido,espero algun dia poder crear una ballesta para mi,pero los ponys que me vigilan no me lo dejan,en verdad se impresionaron con estos nuevos avances, con esa simple arma ya soy parte importante de la seguridad real ¿mira vos? me pregunto que estaran haciendo alla ¿que fuerte lluvia? esperen lluvia,castillo y vallesta,aunque las ballestas no tengan nada que ver esto me recuerda a lo que paso en el castillo jajaja ¿como la pasamos? ALGO INONVIDABLEoigan ¿puedo tomar un descanso?

supervisor:espera 8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 faltan 30 minutos exactos y desendiendo para tu proximo descanso

bruno:HIJO DE PUTA!

supervisor:que dijiste!

bruno:nada mejor vuelvo a trabajar

supervisor:eso pensaba

bruno:este cabron me recuerda a mis profesores en examenes para pasar de año...

como desearia tener mi computadora,2 horas al dia con una paga de 10.000 bits por hora es una pasada...

sher:oye bruno los guardias y nosotros pensamos invitarte a una fiesta por lo que paso en ponyvill el gran otup a sido trapado

bruno:sher yo estuve hay, no recuerdas en la presentacion que celestia y luna lo dijeron

sher:creo que yo estaba en el bar en ese momento

bruno:claro

sher:bueno te esperamos bruno es en montrial rise, te vemos bruno en una hora

bruno:llegare en punto,que bueno que ya tengo amigos en S.d.l.R (Seguridad de la Realesa)

supervisor:trabaja! ¿o quieres que reportemos tu retraso y te descuenten el sueldo?

bruno:maldito

supervisor:QUIERES PELEAR! soy viejo pero eso no quiere decir que e tenido mas peleas que tu! estupido simio sin pelos ¡LEVANTATE DE PATAS SI QUIERES!

bruno:YA ME CASASTE VIEJO DE MIERDA

supervisor:Y QUE VAS A HACER?!

bruno:seguir trabajando!

supervisor:eso pense...

Dejemos a bruno en su ¿sufrimiento? 10.000 bits por hora! caulquier pony mataria por ese sueldo jajajaja...

2 horas despues...

al abrir lo ojos, hasta cristian sabia que durmio mas de 5 horas, pero al despertar noto algo que lo sorprenderia,era que rarity estaba dormida y estaban cara a cara, al verla quedo con los ojos tan grandes como platos

cristian:(pensando:que hago, me siento violado aaaaa lo mejor sera irse leeentamente y sin hacer un solo) ruido (carajo! la ultima palabra que pense lo dije en voz) alta (aaaaaaaaaaAAAAA!)

rarity arrugo un poco la cara,se movio para reacomodarse y sin querer se puso junto a cristian, este puso los ojos como puntitos y se quedo firme ¡ahora que mas! al tocar sin querer con su cuerpo a rarity,sintio que era como tocar un peluche y no pudo evitar abrasarla lentamente para no despertarla

cristina:peluche rarity

sin que se diera cuenta, le volvio a agarrar el sueño y se durmio con rarity abrasandola, ella abrio un poco los ojos y al notar algo raro que la cubria abrio los ojos y era cristian abrasandola,ella quedo muy roja pero algo muy extraño que le dijo que no se moviera, volvio a cerrar los ojos y se acuruco en los brasos de cristian...

1 HORA DEPUE!

cristian:(pensando ahora si,no me quedare dooormid bosteso aaaa ¿derepente me agarra un sue? no no no ya vasta de suenos bosteso zzzzzzzzzz)

13 MIN 43 SEGUNDO Y 69 MILISEGUNDO DEPUEEEEEEEEEE! CARAJO DEPUEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAA

cristina:(eh ahora si,no la voy a cagar ¿eh?) (al querer irse de la cama noto que tenia un braso donde rarity estaba apoyada) (m-mierdaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

5 minutos sacando su braso muy lenta hiper mega por su perro de lentamente y a duras penas logro sacar su braso, y librase de las fauses de la sabana y cama mas suave que una pluma ¡LO HISO!

cristian:al fin ya esta

estire mi remera,me puse la campera,agarre mis zapatillas y me fui directo hacia la puerta,pero no pudo evitar dar una mirada a rarity,al mirarla noto que ella estaba temblando

cristian:no puedo ser lo suficientemente malo como para no antes taparla

camine descalso hacia la cama,la tape y dejo de temblar...

cristian:(ahora dire un comentario tipo pelicula y me ire ¿cual sera? ¡asi!) gracias rarity,hasta luego (me fui caminando,cerre la puerta, de echo la deje entre abierta) y me fui a la cocina,no me iba a irme sin antes verme agarrado unas galletas JA!

al llegar noto a la hermana de rarity leyendo un libro y junto a ella una jara de gallestas...

cristian:oye ¿sweet bell,no?

sweet:si?

cristian:puedo agarra una galleta?

sweet:si,espera

se levanta y usa su cuerno para darme una galleta a la altura de mi mano

cristian:¿gracias?

sweet:de nada

cristian:que haces?

sweet:aprendo un poco de magia

cristian:bien por vos,veo que tienes cutie mark ¿asi se llamaban, no? bueno ¿eres la primera de tu clase en tenerla?

sweet:no de echo no tanto, ase un "tiempo" que la tengo

cristian:y ¿como la conseguiste?

sweet:jajaja de veras es chistoso todo comenso con

camino dirrecto hacia una ventana,al notar que se empiesa a formar mas nubes para dar otra lluvia le digo...

cristian:en verdad sweet bell que me encantaria oir la historia pero veo que se esta haciendo de tarde y esta por comensar otra lluvia ¿me la cuentas otro dia?

sweet:esta bien (con tono entristesido)

cristian:(NO ME QUIERO SENTIR CUMPABLE POR OTRA COSA DEVUEEEELTAaaaaa) sweet bell aparte de por la lluvia ¿como me la iba a contar? acuerdate como paso

sweet:haber mientras estabamos con mis amigas,imperio aaaa y al final aaaaa ¡no me acuerdo!

cristian:mejor que tal si con tus amigas se preparan y me lo interpretan bien ¿dale? o me la quieres contar ahora?

sweet:mejor la prepararo y luego con mis amigas te la contamos

cristian:perfecto! ahora ¿puedo llevarme unas galletas?

sweet:seguro "Nadie" puedes llevarte algunas...pero no muchas que sino rarity se enojara con migo

cristian:(sierto que le dije que mi nombre es:Nadie jajaja y aun la sigue) lo comprendo gracias sweet bell, hasta luego!

sweet:chau Nadie! (mientras ajita su pata en forma de despedida)

al salir todo esta casi oscuro,a escepcion de unos faroles y rayos que iluminan la villa...luego de caminar un poco llego al castillo...me abre la puerta Spike

cristina:spike ¿sabes donde esta twilight?

spike:se fue a canterlot con las princesas

cristian:sierto ¿hace cuando se fue?

spike:hace dos dias (con tono algo triste)

cristian:es una pena, (VAMOS AUN NO SABE QUE HISE MUCHAS CAGADAS) ahora que?

spike:nose que hacer ¿no hay que ordenas nada?

cristian:creo que estas algo triste (ENSERIO!) y por eso acompañame

spike:esta bien

al llegar a mi cuarto le imbito una SPEED que ahora que veo muchas cajas estan abajo de mi cama,al tomar un pequeño sorbo escupe un poco de fuego ¿liquido?

spike:guaaauu (toma todo) que es esto m-me siento diferente

cristian:eso lo que acabas de sentir amigo es energia de speed (llamado original mente:efectos que produce tomar algo energisantementeartificalquetehacecometerlocurassitomasde3lataaaaaaas)

spike:dame algunas

5 minutos despues...

cristian:aaaoooaaaaoaoaaoaoa ¿que cosa no?

spike:soy un halcon salta desde una mesa y se topa con el suelo

cristian:te dolio?

spike:soy un dragon ¡los dragones resistimos muchas cosas!

cristian:aver (golpea la pata de una mesa y se cae sobre spike,el se levanta rapido)

spike:eso es lo mejor que tienes

cristian:seeeeee vamos drangon ¿que mas resistes?

discord:me puedo unir a su fiesta?

spike:DISCORD!

le pongo una speed a spike,ago que mire para arriba y se la toma rapido

spike:seeeeee discord unete ooooup

discord:perfecto ¿quien quiere jugar a fuersa?

cristian y spike:yo yoy oyoyoyo yo yoy oyoyoy

se pone una mesa en medio de discord y yo con otro ¿discord? como referi y empiesa el concurso

11 segundos despues

discord:nadie vence al gran discord!

cristian:excepto un humano llamado cristian

discord:nooo NADIE

chesque su garra y vuelve su otro braso supero fuerte nivel chuck norris (claro si el gran chuck quiere viene y le da una de sus inigualables patadas voladoras XD)

y me gana me mira con una cara de satisfaccion y con con una de sorpresa

SIGUIENTE CONCURSO SUMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SPIKE VS DISCORD

era ovio que spike iba y va a perder pero discord sin importa de tener el 99,9999999 porciento de ganar hiso trama poniendole la cola de dragon y haciendole caer a spike ganan y segundo antes de que lo hisiera normalmente

DISCORD GANA

spike:eso es trampa!

cristian:oye tranquilo

spike:la revancha!

discord:oye come un snicker ¿mejor?

spike:mejor (con una sonrisa)

guerra de pintura

cristian:spike! trabajemos juntos y discord nunca nos ganara en esta (spike me afirma con la mirada)

discord:en serio? ¿creen que nos ganaran?

cristian:ganaran?

discord:no amigos

Ejercito de discord´s:si discord numero 2

cristian:y el verdadero?

discord:hooooooolaaaa prefiero no ensuciar mis plumas,pelaje y escamas con un juego de simio y dragones

Ejercito de discord´s:a quien llamas simios y dragones!

discord:a

los discord´s y nostros 2 no le dimos tiempo de responder ya que lo masacramos en pintura jajajajajajajajaja...

discord:muy bien basta de juegos DISCORD´S hasta la proxima

Ejercito de discord´s:aaaa no un rato mas

discord:nop (chequea las garras y los hase desaparecer,lo chesquea una ves mas y se limpia...no sin antes tomarle una foto para extorciones XD) muy bien ¿ahora que chicos?

spike:ya realiasamos mas de 156 actividades y contando

cristian:jajaja ya me canse jajajaj me meo

discord:ja ja que chistosito tu!

cristian:debes admitir que lo que te hisimios fue gracioso

discord:y si se lo hacemos a spike no te paresera gracioso!

cristian:de echo si

spike:oye!

cristian:debes admitirlo

spike:y site lo hacemos a ti?

cristian:jajaja ¿eh? OK esta bien ya comprendo

discord:muy bien amigos,creo que ya nos divertimos suficiente spike

spike:si

discord:note que tenias hambre y hablabas de rubys,te traje uno de regalo

spike:ooo gr-gracias discord ¿no tiene nada?

discord:cuando fue la ultima ves que te eh mentido?

spike:eee fue cu-

discord:y para ti humano,nesecito que me des tu "aparatito"

cristian:mi apartito?

discord:esa cosa grande que usas para jugar ese juego

cristian:aaaa si

discord:¿puedes sacarle la fuente de energia?

cristian:la bateria a si, claro

se la doy a discord, el al parecer hace un gran esfuerso por hacerle algo a la bateria luego de 30 segundo la convierte en una ¡¿FLOR?!

al ver eso cristian tuvo un tono que nisiquiera parecia su vos

cristian:(con vos de ultra tumba) que es lo que has echo...¡REVIERTELO!

discord:(algo asustado) oasjakdjaso espera (se transporta a tras de cristian y le muestra la bateria)

al verla discord la transforma en dos luego en tres...hasta que hay 10 baterias con el 60%

discord:hay tienes,solo te iba a dar 2 pero viendo que te enojaste te entregare 10

cristian:(cada ves que hablaba su voz se iba volviendo a la normalidad) OH GRracias DISCOrd 10 baterias!

discord:antes de que haga mas macanas me (se transporta a la puerta del castillo) voy

segundo despues aparece twilight...

twilight:(al ver el inchastre su cara cambia por completo de cansancio a enojo) QUE PASO AQUI!

cristian:(trago saliva) oh no ¡me voy!

twilight:oh no señor,usted se queda aqui (me paralisa) y spike (lo levita) que anduvieron haciendo

spike:eh ehe eeee hehhe eh?

cristian:spike y yo festejabamos la lluvia...eso hacen en mi tierra

twilight:en serio?

cristian:noooo! ¿festejar la lluvia? que clase de sub-normal haria eso?

twilight:pueden limpiar esto o

cristian:o que

twilight con el cabello de fuejo y ojos rojos

twilight:o se enfrentaran a mi furia

cristian y spike no contestaron enseguida agarraron escobas y se pusieron a limpiar todo

cristian:maldito discord

2 horas depue naaaaa no vale la pena...

al fin terminaron y ya cristian y spike se fueron a una mesa a hablar de lo sucedido en silencio

spike:limpiaste el trono de twilight

cristian:y tu el de rarity

spike:seeeee ¿ahora que hacemos?

cristian:no sabras lo que pase hoy, asi que mejor es hora de dormir las 158

spike:te corrijo, eran 157 actividades

cristian:bueno, las 157 actividades en verdad me cansaron

spike:sierto...bueno

cristian:en verdad la pasamos todo bien spike pero es una lastima decir hasta luego

spike:buneo cristian chau

yo me fui caminando a mi piesa pero se me eriso la espalda cuando TWILIGHT me llamo,un frio viento recorrio mi cuerpo y de relajacion paso a miedo

twilight:ven que tengo que hablar contigo

cristian:(no conteste)...

twilight:te espero en 1 minuto...

fui caminado muy lentamente a la habitacion o parte del castillo de donde me dijo

cristian:twilight si es porque te rompi otra mesa puedo explicarlo

twilight:no es por eso ESPERA ¿ROMPISTE MI MESA?

cristian:twilight, basta de rodeos JA chiste de caballos!

twilight:ignorare eso, bueno ¿que hisiste hace dos dias?

cristian:(estoy contra las cuerdas) eee

twilight:no lo tienes que ocultar

cristian:puedo explicarlo twilight, por favor no me hagas nada!

twilight:molestate a un dragon en su cueva

cristian:(sali de mi estado de SHOCK al notar que no me dijo que moleste a sus guardias y golpee a algunos) si eso en verdad puedo explicartelo

twilight:empiesa

cristian:todo empeso por raimbol dash y pinkie que despues de salir no se de como fuimos al bosque everfree,yo estaba cagado de miedo por lo que paso hay,lo admito:tengo miedo al bosque everfree...y cuando me toco mi turno entre a la cueva...fuimos perseguidos por el dragon y mosquitos,por eso me hice mierda...cuando nos escapamos, raimbol dash nos llevo a la casa de fluttershy ya que esa era la que estaba mas serca...hable con raimbol dash...y al final yo y pinkie pie nos levantamos temprano y no se de como me desperte,porque yo me duermo mas o menos hasta las una de la tarde...luego de un par de bromas la acompañe a sugar cup corner y hay termino todo FIN

twilight quedo con cara de WTF y luego se reanudo a la normal

twilight:que historia!

cristian:es mejor ni hablarla!

twilight:bueno,gracias por darme tu vercion,puedes irte

cristian:gracias twilight (me levanto y camino relajado hasta la puerta)

twilight:CRISTIAN! antes de que se me olvide Bruno me dijo que te de esta carta

cristian:gracias twi (la resivo con su magia) la leere pronto

twilight:bueno ahora si chau cristian

cristian:hasta luego twi

ahora si,me voy caminando a mi piesa y me acuesto...

cristian:en verdad me pregunto ¿que pasara mañana? neeeeeee todo es un carajo ¿debere escribir esto en mi diario? seguro! debo tener todos mis registros guardados

luego de escribir

-lo ultimo escrito-

en verdad?

esto se vuelve interesante

tengo que considerar que lo que paso "alla" fue algo...medio incomodo para mi

aunque abrasarla fue como abrazar un malvadisco jajaja

fue algo alegre y como sacarme un peso de encima darle ese cheque...aunque ¿que hara con los otro 5.000?

cristian:bueno a leer el mensaje de bruno...

-CARTA DE BRUNO-

hola pendejo,es una mierda escribir con "pluma" pero mejor asi

ahora que estoy al otro lado del mundo ¿como sacaste esa foto de ponyvill?

en verdad estoy impresionado ¿volaste? ¿tienes poderes o algo por el estilo?

jajaja claaarooo,bueno eso te iba a preguntar

yo en mi trabajo tengo un supervisor que se parese a nuestro profesor en las clases finales

igual de mas me queria agarrar a las piñas (cascos de echo porque son ponys mierda)

En mi primer dia me resivieron bien INCLUSO YA TENGO UNOS AMIGOS! es algo alentador

uno se llama Sher,wilson,laucher y rocket son un poco pendejos!

bueno espero tu respuesta...

chau pendejooo!

(junto a la carta una foto de cada uno de sus amigos y el)

-FIN DE CARTA DE BRUNO-

cristian:bruno siempre fue uno de los mas sociables de todos mientras yo uuuf,prefiero no recordar esos tiempo! mejor le escribo otra carta antes de que me de flojera

no soy de escribir mucho

luego de escribirle la carta...

cristian:ya esta ¡me escribi el testamento! ¿como se la envio?

camino por el castillo que esta todo escuro y llego al centro...escucho un sonido muy fuerte por la habitacion de bruno y me voy coriendo...sin querer me choco con twilight

twilight:aauu! por celestia ¿cristian?

cristian:perdon twilight es que te estaba buscando, escuche un ruido fuerte y corri sin mirar

twilight:no hay problema ¿para que me buscas?

cristian:era para preguntarte ¿como le puedo enviar algo a bruno?

twilight:preguntale a spike

cristian:bueno "seccion de libros prohibidos"

twilight:que haces aqui?!

cristian:(agarro un libro) "la historia de..."

twilight:dejalo! solo yo lo puedo leer, hay dice "seccion de libros prohibidos" no puedes entrar por aqui

cristian:esta bien twilight calmate,no fue mi intencion hacerte enojar

twilight:esta bien, perdon por actuar asi es que

cristian:que?

twilight:no nada, spike sabe de como enviar tu carta

cristian:esta bien

ella sin decir mas se transporta con casi todos sus libros, camino a uno que se le habia olvidado y leo el titulo

"amuletos y artefactos"

secciones:

-elementos de la armonia

-rocas

.cristales

-collar de luna

-celestia

-rey sombra

-mi fin?

-localisacion

-algun dia?

-no sirven

-funcionalisacion

-inhibicion

-arrebato

-el ultimo

-el imperio de cristal

-la maldad que cubrio la ciudad

-apartir de aqui en un diario

-alter ego

-un final inesperado

-personas fieles y elemento poderosos

-como controlarlos?

-capacidades

-nunca debi descubrirlos

-al final...todo sigue igual.

cristian:esto creo que merece la pena leerlo...

busco a Spike y le "envia" la carta a bruno.

yo pensando que lo habia quemado casi mas me enojo con el y le doy un,haaaasta que el me explico como funciona cuando envia eso de enviar mensajes

me voy a mi cuarto y leo sobre los elementos de la armonia,el rey sombra y rocas...

cristian:esto tiene una gran historia...tiene un total de 469 paginas aunque apartir de la 463 es la "guia" creo que me tomare alrededor de 3 meses en leerme todo este libro...espero que twilight no se entere de que lo tengo...

me quedo hasta las 3 de la mañana leyendo esta obra de arte en verdad es muy buena esta historia...si es que puedo decirlo asi,en una esquina dice:

este libro costo 250 bist en produccion

cristian:todos estos numeros me acuerdan a un gran libro que lei hace unos años atras cuando era muy chico 13 años mas o que cuando lo leia,con mi gatico al lado...que recuerdo verlo con mi gatico ronroneando aaaaaa que relajante recordarlo... (bosteso) ¿creo que es hora de dormir? ya es muy tarde,la lluvia no para... creo que podre disfrutar esto, los relajantes sonidos de la lluvia mientras uno duerme, no tienes precio!

me acuesto en mi cama, me tapo y me dispongo a cerrar los ojos...

cristian:dulces sueños cristian...

la mañana ya llegaba y unos rayos de sol caian sobre la cara de cristian y este no pudo darse la vuelta por esa maldita luz que no lo dejaba dormir XD,las hojas del otoño vestia las calles de ponyvill de los clasicos colores amarillo, rojo ,naranja y mas colores que no voy a perder el tiempo en nombrarlos,los ponys ya se empesaban a despertar, algunos con guantes, medias y gorras...

2 HOURS DEPUE!

cristian recien se levantaba y juraba que iba a poner un mueble en la ventana si es que lo volvia a desperta, al tocar el piso que estaba frio rapidamente se volvio a acostar se su cama y durmio 15 minutos mas...luego de una guerra contra el suelo encontro sus zapatilla que estaban bajo su cama,se tuvo que tirar al piso y de hay arrastrase por todo el frio suelo, para el era un infierno pero alreves, cuando se vistio con la campera y la remera y los zapatos y las media...bueno ya me comprenden,agarro su celular y audriculares de respuesto...fue a su mochila a intentar agarrar una speed para despertarse y noto que la lata estaba y el liquido estaba convertido en hielo...

cristian:la puta madre

twilight:criiistiiaaaaan

cristian:y para empeorar mas el dia ¡uuuuf!

AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

guau ¿dos episodios en menos de 2 dias de diferencia?

en verdad un tiempo record para mi

es un poco mas corto que el anterior,lo se

que alla llegado antes no quiere decir que tenga menos calidad

ustedes jusgan

DEJEN SUS REVIEW ESO ME AYUDARIA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC

LO QUE ME IMPORTA ES SU APOYO COMO SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA

nada mas que decir

-hasta luego-


	14. Caidas de Gravedad

capitulo 14:caidas de gravedad

ya empeso de verdad los cambios de clima, todo el cambio se sentia en la atmosfera,todos estan en alegria...todos menos uno

cristian:en serio twilight! ¿cuanto mas tendre que salir a "socialisar"?

twilight:la princesa celestia dijo que si socialisas tu caotico ser dejara de hacer efectos por la ciudad

cristian:¿yo? ¿caotico? es una broma ¿no?

FLASH BACKA!

golpeo a un pony guardia en la cabesa para entrar al hospital.

las ponys perseguian a cristian para llevarlo al castillo, pero el era rapido...

cristian golpeo a un pony en la cara y este salio del vehiculo,lo puso em marcha y fue perseguido por caroajes controlados por pegasos

cristian:la p#$% madre estos pendejos me van a arestar!

cristian y lyra pelearon contra un monton de ponys lo cual ellos salieron VITORIOSOS ¡PERRA!

FIN DEL FLASH BACKA

cristian:nop...definitivamente no me considero caotico

twilight:pero de todas formas tendra que ir

cristian:esta bien pero dejame llevar algo

twilght:¿que cosa?

cristian:mi aparatito chiquito que da luces y mis bits

ella se transporto y volvio con mis cosas haciendolas flotar con magia

twilight:¿algo mas?

cristian:no, nada mas

me fui por la entrada y listo...hora de socialisar devuelta...

cristian:ahora que mas?

me puse mis audriculares y fui caminando a sugar cup corner

cristian:mmm la comida de aqui en verdad esta rica pero ¿tendra algo salado?

fui al mostrador, toque timbre y de la nada aparecio pinkie pie atras mio

pinkie:hooola!

cristian:aaaa fuera bicho! a no eres tu pinkie

pinkie:¿quieres comprar algo?

cristian:un cupcake

pinkie:¿frutilla o vainilla?

cristian:frutilla

pinkie:con ¿sereza o sin sereza?

cristian:sin sereza

pinkie:¿para llevar o ir comiendo?

cristian:para llevar (con tono arto)

pinkie:¿con envoltorio o sin envoltorio?

cristian:con envoltorio (aun mas arto)

pinkie:¿con glaciado o sin glaciado?

cristian:con glaciado (aun mucho mas arto)

pinkie:¿con chispas o sin chispas?

cristian:con CHISPAS (disimulando la irritacion)

pinkie:¿de multicolor o un color especifico?

cristian:color azul (a punto de estrallar)

pinkie:¿uno o dos cupcake?

cristian:ME DARAS EL PUTO CUPCAKE ¿SI O NO?

la palabras de cristian hicieron que los pocos ponys que estaban de hay los miren a los dos, a pinkie pie se le pusieron los ojos grandes y se fue del mostrador corriendo y dejando lagrimas en el piso

cristian:oh no mierda PINKIE

salto por el mostrador, fue por la cocina y sin querer se corto el braso con un cuchillo,cristian gimio de dolor pero sin importar fue a donde estaba pinkie dejando manchas de sangre

pinkie pie:vete ¿que haces aca?

cristian:p-pinkie perdon, no quise decirte eso

pinkie pie:pero lo dijiste!

cristian:pinkie eso fue porque estaba algo...arto de que me hicieras tantas preguntas por un cupcake

pinkie pie:deberas, todos saben que soy asi

cristian:pero yo no, fue un impulso, no fue mi intencion herirte

pinkie pie:pero lo hisiste

cristian:en serio pinkie pie (pensado:si es que es asi su nombre D:) fue algo estupido enojarme por un (disiendolo con un tono algo humoristico) cupcake?

pinkie pie:viendolo de ese modo...creo que tienes razon

cristian:(se acerca un poco a pinkie pie que estaba en un refugio de almohadas) seguro si nos calmamos y hablamos

cada ves que cristian se hacercaba se le empesaba a nublar la vista y se paro en seco a medio camino

pinkie:oye ¿pasa algo?

cristian:oh no

mira su braso que estaba con muchos mini corte en el ante braso...ninguno grave pero si lo suficiente como para hacer caer gotas por el piso

pinkie pie:por que tienes el braso (mira la sangre y sus ojos se le ponen humedos) sa-sangre?

cristian:pinkie! q-quedate hay

pinkie pie:NO! ¿como quieres que me quede aqui? ¡¿y sin ayudarte?! ven con migo

ella lo ayudo a cristian a bajar pues el tenia algo nublada la vista por unas lagrimas

pinkie pie:que miedo, toma estas vendas

cristian:gracias pinkie ¿como puede ser posible que de pedir un cupcake, llegue a esta situacion? ¿no?

pinkie pie:no te muevas! o sino no te la podre cubrir bien

cristian:gracias aauuu

pinkie pie:perdon perdon perdon en serio espero que me perdones

cristian:¿por que?

pinkie pie:es que... se me movio la cola y ¿sabes lo que significa?

cristian:si me acuerdon...de echo tambien tuve la culpa...nunca tuve que insultarte de esa manera

pinkie pie:eso importa ahora?

cristian:para mi si, yo soy el que tendria que pedir disculpas

pinkie pie:esta bien te perdono...pero no te muevas!

cristian:esta bien esta bien...

pinkie pie:hay esta

cristian:bueno gracias

pinkie pie:¿un cupcake?

cristian:gracias devuelta

ya se pasaron un par de minutos y ellos hablaron...pinkie pie y cristian decidieron limpiar la sangre pero como ella no podia ver ni una sola gota porque le asustaba cristian hiso todo el trabajo...al fin ellos hicieron un mini concurso de comer cupcakes lo cual ella gano oviamente

cristian:valla en verdad no me diste ni un segundo para nada

pinkie pie:es verdad, gane

pinkie pie empeso a dar saltos alrededor mio diciendo que gano, aunque era algo irritante...es bueno verla feliz despues de todo!

cristian:bueno pinkie fue bueno jugar contigo despues de todo...pero es una pena tener que irme

pinkie:en serio?! la estabamos pasando tan biiieeeeeeen

cristian:uuuf bueno pinkie... pero ya, estoy algo lleno y nesecito caminar para aflojar la comida

pinkie:esta bien!

apenas sali afuera una turba de ponys enojados me recibieron en la calle

pony:TE DEBERIA DAR VERGUENZA LOS QUE HISISTE

pony:COMO VAS A HACER ESO! ¿Y A PINKIE PIE?

pony:TE DEBERIAN DESTERRAR DE AQUI!

pony:MATENLO

pony:¿quien dijo eso?

PONY:YO

pony:aguarden ¿nadie dijo de matarlo?

PONY:yo si

PONY:bueno pues MATENLO

TODOS:MATENLO!

apenas me movi todos me empesaron a acorralar, la puerta de atras mio se abrio y me hiso caer...era la rosada de pinkie pie la cual se fue al frente mio

pinkie pie:¿QUE ES LO VAN A HACER? les deberia dar verguenza, acorralar asi a un humano inofensivo

todos los ponys se encogieron de hombros y guardaron silencio, mientras pinkie pie hablaba cada, ves mas se alejaban

pinkie pie:perdonenme pero vallanse de aca, lo que paso alla fue un "incidente" el (me extendio una pata para levantarme) no lo hiso queriendo ¿en verdad piensa lastimarlo? PUES NOOOOOO vallanse y piensen en lo que hicieron!

todos los ponys se fueron a sus casas como perros regañados,mientras yo quede impresionado y asustado a la ves

cristian:mu-muchas gr-gracias p-pinkie pie

pinkie pie:mu-muchas gr-gracias p-pinkie pie (dijo eso con tono burlon) ¿eres tartamudo? jajajaja

cristian:no es que ¿en verdad pensaban-

pinkie pie:¿en serio te lo tomaste tan "en serio"?

cristian:(se empeso a reir por su tonto pensamiento) ja...jajaja creo que tienes rason

pinkie pie:de seguro ya no lo haran nunca mas

cristian:te lo agradesco...espero que no pase nunca mas uuuf bueno, (me levanto y me empieso a sacudir el polvo de encima) gracias pinkie hasta luego!

pinkie pie:si de nada chau cristian

me fui caminando algo medio cauteloso ME IBA A DAR UN PARO CARDIACO SI EN VERDAD LO IBAN A HACER! pero bueno, gracias a pinkie no paso nada...

mientras me iba caminando, escuchando una de las musicas mas relagantes, me encontre con una de las ponys que mas me sorprendi en volver a verla

lyra:oh hola cristian

cristian:hola lyra

ella traia una bufanda y gorra del mismo color de su pelo, con lo cual le quedaba...lindo (?)

cristian:lyra ¿sabes? me extraña de que no me hayas resibido el primer dia que sali, a cierto... tu bufanda y gorra te queda lindo

lyra se ruboriso un poco por mi comentario y miro a otro lado...

lyra:oye gr-gracias y a ti tambien te queda lindo tu campera

cristian:bueno gracias tambien pero ¿por que no viniste?

lyra:es que bonbom queria hablar muy seriamente lo que paso hace 2 dias y creo que ya debes saber

cristian:seguro ¿quieres caminar mientras hablamos?

lyra:bueno! y ¿tu amigo?

me quedo sin decirle nada y le entrego la carta

lyra:oooooh comprendo...bonbom se va a sentir mal

cristian:¿que?

lyra:cosa?

cristian:eeee? bueno

mientras ibamos caminando lyra parecio haber notado mi vendaje muy exagerado de parte de pinkie pie y de un segundo a otro ella con su magia me arremango la campera

lyra:¿que te paso? ¿como te lastimaste?

cristian:lyra en ese lugar pasamos por mucho ¿como puedes descartar que no me alla pasado algo hay? pony tontita jajaja

lyra:pero cuando terminamos todo, te veias muy bien

cristian:bueno es que me cai y me hice un par de lastimaduras y twilight me vendo

lyra:gracias por celestia que twilight estaba hay

cristian:seeeerto ¿bueno? aaachu (pensando:mierda NO OTRA VES) AAACHUUUUU

lyra:tienes resfriado?

cristian:nop

en ese momento lyra entrecierra los ojos viendome con sospecha... y le vuelvo a contestar

cristian:de echo seeeee

lyra:sabia ¿por que estas aqui? tendrias que estar en el castillo y mas abrigado!

cristian:supongo que twilight aun no se a enterado de mi resfrio AAACHU

lyra:ven, no puedes seguir en medio del frio

cristian:a donde?

lyra:a mi casa

cristian:creo que el castillo esta mas serca

lyra:solo sigueme

cristian:(pensando:aqui vamoooos devueltaaa)

mientras ibamos a la casa de lyra, me detuve y vi a un pony joven y su perro jugar, lo cual me recordo por un momento cuando jugaba con mi perro Beto...no era del todo bueno atrapando pelotas,pero al menos le dedicaba 1 hora a la semana jugando en el parque (pueden decir que es un descarado 1 HORA A LA SEMANA! al menos dime ¿cada cuanto sacas tu a tu perro a jugar) esos momento eran un gran recuerdo en los que pasaba "alla" en su hogar, lyra extrañada por el comportamiento del humano no pudo evitar llamarlo...

lyra:cristian, cristian ¿cristian? ¡cristian!

cristian:(sali de mi transe) EH?! eh si lyra ¿que pasa?

lyra:que paso?

cristian:no...nada, mejor sigamos

lyra:seguro?

cristian:si mejor vamos

cuando llegamos a la casa lyra me dijo que espere un tantito, que tenia que organisar unas "cosas"...3 minutos despues de oir sonidos de gatos,motosierras y hojas volar

lyra:SIENTETE BIENVENIDO!

cristian:bueno

lyra:puedes dejar tu campera aqui

cristian:no gracias, prefiero tenerla puesta

lyra:como quieras ¿galletas? bonbom las hiso

cristian:bonbom?

agarro una galleta y la pruevo,al momento de darle una pequeñisima mordida, mis ojos se vuelven grandes y un recuerdon me viene a la mente

FLASH BACKA

mamá:quieres galletas?

cristian:(me como unas tres galletas en un segundo) MAMÁ, COMO SIEMPRE ¡TE SALEN DE MARAVILLA! (me como 2 mas de un mordisco)

mamá:oye! fuera bicho, te dejo un segundo y te comes medio taper!

cristian:no puedo evitarlo,si son echos por una artista de la cocina!

mamá:sabes? puedes comer un par mas... ¡pero no mucho, que tus primos van a llegar!

cristian:lero lero soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado! (repite esa frase muchas veces mientras tenia la boca llena)

mamá:oye! deja de comer muchas!

FIN DE FLASH BACKA!

lyra:oye! deja de comer muchas! dejame un poco para mi

cristian:eh? sierto sierto sierto, pero en verdad estan ricas, no puedo evitarlo ¡si son echos por una artista de la cocina!

en ese momento bonbom llega de la cocina con un taper de galletitas

bonbom:gracias por el alago ¿sabes? puedes comer un par mas

cristian:(agarro un par mas de esas ricas, eroticas y sensuales ¡galletas! y pienso:jajaja siempre funciona)

lyra:bonbom ¿y que hay de mi?

bonbom:como crees que me puedo olvidar de mi mas fiel amiga! toma (le da mas galletas) aqui tienes lyra

lyra:(con la boca llena) grafciaf bonfbomf

bonbom:lyra ¿cuantas veces te dije que no hables con la boca llena?

lyra:(traga y se sonroja) perdon bonbom

cristian:(huele por el aire) ¿esas son galletas quemadas?

bonbom:MIS GALLETAS!

cristian:mmm que cosa

lyra:estan ricas ¿verdad?

cristian:mi alago anterior ¿no te responde?

lyra:pero ella no es tan buena haciendo galletas! (me grito susurrando)

cristian:(como una mas) pero aun asi estan ricas...ademas "me recuerdan a las que hacia mi mamá"

lyra:si a ti te justan, no te jusgo

cristian:¿lyra, que fueron todos esos ruidos que hisiste?

lyra:es que ¿que ruidos?

cristian:esos que hisiste cuando estuve por entrar aca?

lyra:esos ruidos fuero que (QUE LE DIGO! ASI YA TENGO UNA IDEA!) con bonbom hisimos una fiesta por sobrevivir a esa "noche" y ya sabes,nos divertimos un monton que el lugar estaba muy desornado

bonbom:hisismos una fies QUE!

bonbom sale rapidamente de la cocina y pone su cabesa para vernos y lyra le hace esa misma mirada que le hiso a cristian, pero esta ves de sus ojos emanaba un color amarillo, bonbom quedo medio palida y le sigio la corriente

bonbom:SIERTO! una fiesta ¡INONVIDABLE! de echo nos divertimos mucho

lyra:¡¿ves?! en verdad hubo una gran fiesta

cristian:am

y no me invitaron, esto me recuerda a muchas cosas que pasaron en mi niñes...nunca me invitaban, pero lo unico puedo hacer ahora es disimularla con una sonrisa

cristian:por favor ¿alguien me puede traer un vaso de agua?

lyra:yo voy por el

ella fuera nos dejo a mi y bonbon en un incomodo momento...segun yo

bonbom:oye ¿y tu amigo?

cristian:¿bruno? el se fue a la realesa... no se a que pero de seguro para usar su "genio" para veneficiarlos

bonbom:que pena... oye ¿en verdad te gustaron mis galletas?

cristian:estuvieron ricas, puedo asegurarte de que en verdad estuve por dar una lagrima por su sabor

bonbom:de veras!...siempre dicen que me salen algo mal y quemadas

cristian:creo que es mentira, debo decir que es todo lo contrario a lo que tu dices

bonbom:en serio! vos y lyra son los unicos que dicen eso

cristian:que bueno saberlo

de hay llega lyra con el vaso

lyra:perdon por el retraso es que tuve unos tropiesos

cristian:con razon te tardaste tanto

lyra:bueno mas o menos

cristian:bueno lyra y bonbom gracias uuui ¿puedo usar su baño?

lyra:bueno

me voy casi coriendo a por el baño pero ¿donde esta? rapidamente vuelvo a donde estaban las dos

lyra:sigue derecho por un mini pasillo a tu izquierda

cristian:gracias!

voy rapido y casi puedo jurar de porque si no hubiera sido el baño de lyra y bonbom, hubiera roto la puerta...al fin termino siendo un graaaaaaan placer vacias el tanque...

cristian:eso fue relajante ¿uh? creo que a lo mejor me siento un rato...nesecito pensar en todo lo que paso ultimamente en estos dias

manticoras, peleas y todas esas aventuras en verdad son grandiosas ¡que mundo de locos! jajaja...como extraño la carne ¿creo que estoy perdiendo mis vitaminas?

ne-nesecito visitar a kein...

salgo del baño y me fijo la hora...7 minutos, siete cortos minutos estuve en el baño,al volver a donde estaban, las dos charlaban

cristian:interumpo?

lyra:no interrumpes nada, ven

cristian:bueno ¿esta haciendo frio afuera? ¿no?

bonbom:es verdad, hace mucho frio por eso es que no voy a fuera

cristian:muy delicada ¿eh?

lyra:no se de que estas teniendo frio bonbom

bonbom:bueno, si huviera salido afuera no estarias comiendo las galletas en este momento

cristian:lyra, creo que bonbom tiene razon en eso

lyra:es verdad

cristian:eso es indiscutible...bueno

hubieron 5 segundos de incomodo silencion...hasta que bonbom dijo algo wiiiiii!

bonbom:oigan ¿alguien quiere sidra?

cristian:sidra? no soy de tomar pero viendo la situacion, como me decian ante:si te convidan acepta (excepto las drogas claro XD)

lyra:bueno dale yo traigo los vasos

bonbom:yo voy por la botella

cuando se fueron yo aproveche a sacar mi celular por un momento y ver unas imagenes...nunca en serio NUNCA pense ver algun dia las fotos de mis familiares, en una de ellas mostraba a mis tios, mis papas y mi hermano...opciones-mas configuracion-opcion-poner fondo de pantalla-acepta...notificacion:"la imagen ya se ha puesto de fondo", una di una leve sonrisa y de hay llegaron lyra y bonbom con las cosas...

bonbom:aqui estan la cidra!

lyra:y aqui los vasos!

lyra y bonbom:que estas haciendo?

en ese momento guardo mi celular rapidamente

cristian:no nada! oh pense que mentian, la cidra esta de moda ¿eh?

bonbom:parece que si, la hemos estado guardando mucho tiempo

lyra:ya sabes para momento especiales

cristian:eso signica que este es un momento especial?

bonbom:se puede decir que si (con una sonrisa)

lyra:y porque no?

cristian:gracias! bueno ¡pasen la botella!

14 minutos despues...

cristian:bueno, estuvo bien todo ¿no sienten algo de calor?

lyra:es verdad ¿alguien subio la calefacion?

cristian:para mi que debo ser yo, mejor me saco la campera

al sacarmela ya se muestra un poco marcado...resultado de las ultima actividades y peleas de echo yo no hago ejercicio ¿como es posible? de seguro las peleas, aunque debo dejar descansarlos o sino no van a crecer...

lyra:guau ¿haces ejercicio?

cristian:de echo no, creo que fue lo que paso en el bunker si es que lo puedo llamar asi

bonbom:es verdad, creo que yo tambien me siento mas fuerte desde lo que paso alla

lyra:si ahora puedo hacer magia desde mas distancia desde la que hacia antes

cristian:hay ya tenemos una buena razon

bonbom:oye ¿por que tienes vendado el braso?

cristian:bueno es que, dejemos de lado mi braso (agarro una galleta) y ¿que tal ustedes?

lyra:estamos tranquilas de la vida... hasta ayer jejeje

cristian:sierto (tomo un poco mas de sidra) espero no volverme adicto a la sidra jajaja

1 hora despues...

cristian y lyra estaban en la mas violenta competencia de quien no parpadea

cristian:aaaaaa NOOOOOO! no puedo ser vencido!

lyra:(con mirada relajante) ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? (con tono jugueton)

cristian:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! me estoy cansando ESPERA fuuuuuuuuuuuu (una buena trampa jejeje)

apesar de que le sople la cara a lyra ella no parpadeo

bonbom:las trampas no funcionaran con la gran lyra heartring

lyra:en serio? (con una ceja levantada)

cristian:aaaaauaaa! (me levantanto mientras con mis manos rasco mis ojos) tu ganas lyra, eres una gran profecional

lyra:jajaja nadie me saca de mi primer lugar!

cristian:bueno, gracias por todo pero ya es hora de irme ¡la pasamos muy bien!

bonbom:gracias por tu visita cristian

cristian:gracias por recibirme mejor dicho

lyra:quieres unas galletas para llevar?

cristian:de veras?! gracias

con su magia trae un taper y me guarda unas 18 galletas

lyra:para llevar

cristian:muchas gracias a las dos, (me dirijo a la puerta con mi campera y el taper en las mano) bonbom (me mira) me tendrias que pasar la reseta

y cruso la puerta, respiro ondo y me dispongo a caminar tranquilo mientras me pongo la campera

cristian:que bueno pasar tiempo con ellas ¿eh? (me encuentro un papel en el suelo)

PAPEL:Los humanos son seres que pueden dar gritos que destrullan cosas (exprecion mia:que?!)

tienen grandes poderes y cuando hacen enojar a sus seres queridos son muy peligrosos (creo que en eso tiene razon, que recuerdo cuando luche contra otup!)

no hay que dejarlos volar con su imaginacion porque son muy "pasionados" (cristian:aaaaahaaaja la mierda! ¡¿pasionado?!)

me guarde el papel, porque mientras caminaba casi me choco con un pony...

cristian:muy bien, mejor dirijirme a la casa de kein

1 hora despues escuchando musicas de "OST"

cristian:KEEEEEEEEIN!

kein:ssssshh mi esposa esta! OH cristian ve al "food stage" no queda muy lejos de aqui, en un momento ire

4 minutos despues, kein llega todo despeinado y algo medio cansado

kein:hola cris, perdon por lo de aya, esque mi esposa esta algo cansada por que esta "embarasada"

cristian:embarasada? felicidades kein, pronto seras padre

kein:gracias cristian, em todo bien?

cristian:no del todo, me siento algo cansado y no al 100 por 100

kein:eh desarrollado unas pastilla que contienen todas las vitaminas de la carne en una sola pildora

cristian:puedo verla?

kein:son experimentales, no te aseguro que esten 100% seguras

cristian:aver dejamela ver

kein saca una pildora de color verde y negro...

kein:comer una te da las vitaminas de toda una mesa de vegetales (me la entrega) eh desarrollado 100 de estas

cristian:(me la guardo) con que fin haces estas pastillas?

kein:quiero desarrollar mejoras de vida para los ponys terrenales y pegasos, (con orgullo carga su voz y dice) yo sere un pony que resalte entre todos los ponys

"no sere una cabeza entre el monton"

cristian:no sere una cabeza entre el monton? esa frase me gusta kein ¿la puedo usar?

kein:seguro cris

cristian:gracias kein ¿y tu hermano? como esta

kein:el esta de maravilla y me dijo que ahora tiene un nuevo amigo que se parece a vos, mira (le entrego una foto)

cristian:guau! ¡¿es bruno?! hace amistad muy rapido

kein:lo conoses? el fue el que creo esa nueva arma llamada "vallesta" una mejora de el arco y flecha

cristian:las armas que usaron con nosotros la ultima ves ¿fueron creadas por bruno?

kein:en definivo "si" mejoro armamentalmente a todos los ponys terrenales y pegasos

cristian:(me levanto de mi asiento y me toco la barbilla) el ¿es una amenza? para nosotros

kein:mas o menos, el crea las armas y las usan contra nosotros

cristian:que pena! osea que esto es tipo "bien y el mal"

kein:tu...eres ¿el mal?

cristian:y bruno el bien? pero igual, en total nunca mas trabajare

kein:de echo te tengo un trabajo

cristian:¿no tendre que matar a nadie ni nada? si tengo que matar a alguien OLVIDALO!

kein:tranquilo, yo nunca te mandaria a matar a nadie

cristian:entons

kein:tienes que retira una caja en los limites de equestria con los de los grifos "la tierra de la carne"

cristian:¿tierra de la carne? mira vos

kein:si, hay son todos come carnes

cristian:y de hay

kein:serca de canterlot unos "cientificos" amigos mios descubrieron una cueva, te pasas por hay y le entregas las cosas, ellos te daran una bolsa y te viajas por el tren

cristian:¿por cuanto?

kein:100.000 bits

cristian:¿tienes una cuenta bancaria infinita? o que ¿cuantos bancos asaltate amigo mio?

kein:jajajajajaja que bromista

cristian:jajajajaja sierto

kein:los grifos y otras especies me pagan millones por estos experimentos

cristian:felicidades al cientifico (mientras aplaudo)

kein:gracias cris, oyeme ¿cuantos años tienes?

cristian:(mejor are lo mejor que se hacer:mentir) tengo ejem 28 años

kein:yo tengo 36 años para que sepas, solo te preguntaba para asegurarme de que no estuiera haciendo tratos con un imbesil niño ambisioso

cristian:eso me ofende ¿yo niño? jejeje

kein:bueno cris, mañana nos vemos en "las sombras de la luz" por hay serca

cristian:donde queda?

kein:por las montañas, hay te dare las instrucciones

cristian:bueno kein hasta luego

kein:es verdad chau cris!

cuando se fue, el mecero me atendio

mecero:quiere algo?

cristian:no dices que te tardaste en atenderme?

mecero:perdon señor es que hay mas ponys por aqui

cristian:tranquilo, te comprendo ¿tienes un samwich de milanesa?

mecero:mila QUE COSA?

cristian:mejor dame un jugo de manzana y un samwich de lechuja

mecero:un momento por favor

cristian:me traes un baso de agua por favor!

mecero:en un momento por favor

cristian:gracias

mientras el esperaba puse mi mano apoyando en la mesera y miraba abajo mientras mi pelo cubrio la vista a mis ojos...

cristian:este mundo en verdad esta lleno de sorpresas y nunca pense tenerlo a bruno como enemigo indirecto...nuestra amistad sera para siempre!

mientras miraba al sol esconderse entre las montañas una sonrisa se formo en mi cara-

mecero:mmm discupe señor, aqui esta su orden

cristian:uh?! sabes acabas de arruinar el momento

mecero:lo siento...son 5 bits

saco de mi bolsa la cantidad dada y 2 bits mas

cristian:5 por la comida (se la entrego) y 2 por el buen servicio

mecero:guau! muchas gracias señor ¡aqui esta su baso!

cristian:gracias

agarro el baso y me lo tomo junto a la pildora

cristian:no siento ninguna diferencia...bueno BUEN APETI!

empieso a comer las cosas mientras todos a mi alrededor se estan moviendo, trabajando, jugando, comiendo...

me siento muy a gusto en este lugar...

luego de comer e irme, voy caminando mientras con un pañuelo limpio mi boca...

cristian:mmm jajajaja era o limpiarme la boca o tirar la servilleta, pero parecer importante escoji la segundo jajaja ¿que clase de persona usa la servilleta? jajaja yo mayormente uso la manga de mi ropa...

cristian:ahora trabajo como "traficante de carne" jajaja

mientras iba caminando y por no vijarme hacia abajo me cai con raimbol

cristian:hay carajo ¿raimbol?

raimbol:oye fijate por donde vas

cristian:creeme que ya voy resiviendo muchas veces ese avijo jaja

raimbol:que cosa lo que paso alla

cristian:ni hablar, en verdad tu junto a pinkie pie son las mejor bromistas

raimbol:en eso si tienes razon, gracias por el cumplido

cristian:de nada,bueno ¿que haces?

raimbol dash:estaba por ir a entrenar unos trucos

cristian:puedo ver?

raimol dash:seguro

cristian:a ver ¿muestrame?

raimbol dash:pero primer debes alcansarme

cristian:espera ¿que?

ella se fue volando rapidamente hacia las montañas

cristian:asi nunca la voy a alcansar

en ese momento cristian sintio como sus fuerzas le empesaron a volver y sentia un gran placer en su cuerpo...

cristian:que...me esta PASANDO!

no hiso mas nada que empesar a correr casi a la velocidad de raimbol dash, ella se impreciono de verlo correr de esa manera, ella pensaba que cuando lo queria atrapar estaba usando su maxima velocidad y por eso estaba jugando pero ahora esto se volvio serio para ella

al final ella obiamente gano,cristian esta muy exausto por lo que empeso a respirar rapidamente...

al cabo de media hora raimbol le mostro asombrosos trucos a cristian lo cual el al ver uno que lo dejo verdaderamente impresionado empeso a aplaudir y eso hiso que capte la atencion de raimbol

raimbol dash:que pasa?

cristian:nada es que en verdad estan asombroso tus trucos (mientras luego de decir eso di una sonrisa)

raimbol dash:gracias

cristian:de nada, bueno...¿quieres? (le ofresi unas galletas)

raimbol dash:aver pasa una

cristian:toma

al comer una mordida raimbol la empeso a escupir y dar muecas

cristian:jajajajajaja ME MEO!

raimbol se enojo de que cristian se empesara a reir de ella

raimbol dash:en serio! (escupe) te gustan estas galletas?!

cristian:estan ricas,no se porque no les gusta, tenes que ver tu cara uuuuaaaa (trato de imitar una mueca) jajaja no tiene precio!

raimbol dash:oye lo que acabas de decir lo diria discord ¿lo conoses?

cristian:(se me paralisa el cuerpo pero al recodar lo que siempre se hacer miento) disc QUE! no,no se de que me estas hablando

raimbol dash:bueno, eso me suena a estas en algo

cristian:yo? en algo ¿no se de que estas hablando?

mientras daba pasos para atras sin que me diera cuenta estaba al borde de un barranco

raimbol dash:CUIDADO!

cristian:eh?

raimbol dash:NO TE MUEVAS!

me quedo hay parado 3 segundos pero cuando miro atras me asusto un poco sin moverme...

raimbol bien, ahora cami

no pudo decir nada pues un viento paso y me hiso caer

raimbol dash:NOOOOOO!

ella va rapidamente volando se tropiesa con el taper de lyra perdiendo tres segundo...

cristian:RAIMBOOOOOOOOOL AYUDAAAAAAaaaaa!

mientras caia di una mirada para atras y note que habian muchas plantas las cual me golpee un monton, se me arremango la campera y cuando estaba a poco de caer la venda que me puso pinkie pie se atasco en muchas piedras desenvolviendola y con mi otro braso me aferre muy fuertemente y a pocos metros del suelo me quede agarado de la venda...

tenia muy fuertemente cerrados mis ojos pero al notar que no habia viento abri uno

cristian:eh?

abro los dos ojos y al notar que estoy salvo me empieso a reir luego me desmallo,raimbol dash llega justo a tiempo para evitar de que cristian se rompiera la cabesa contra el suelo...

raimbol dash:CRISTIAN! ¿estas bien? oh no ¿que hago? acuerdate raimbol dash respira y exala respira y exala!

en ese momento el humano empiesa a tocer y escupir saliva...

cristian:oye ten cuidado con decir cualquier cosa por cierto ¿quien es discord?

raimbol dash:gracias a celestia que estas bien

cristian:jajaja

raimbol dash se empiesa a matar de risa y luego de un momento se desmalla

cristian:QUE?! en este momento tendria que ser yo quien este desmalla

el tambien se desmalla no muy lejos de raimbol...pero al despertar el dia se hiso de tarde cambiando totalmente la perspectiva del lugar...

MUY BIEN AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y TODO

espero dejen sus review del cap,eso me ayudaria...

gracias por pasarse aqui

nos leemos luego!


	15. Efectos secundarios

capitulo 15:Efectos secundarios...

cuando cristian desperto...el lugar se volvio una total pesadilla, agarro una madera y la encedio con su encendedor luego de eso fue caminando hacia raimbol

cristian:RAIMBOL DASH! ¿que paso?

en ese momento escucho unos pasos rapidos por atras

cristian:quien es?!

agarro una piedra

cristian:tengo una piedra y no tengo miedo usarla

empeso a temblar del miedo... pues cristian no es un super humano es alguien como una persona comun, le teme a lo extraño

al oir mas pasos cristian empesaba a tener mas tencion y a sudar...

cristian:empera raimbol (estaba desmallada) vere que pasa

fue caminando hacia un arbusto esperando encontrar al ser, cuando estaba a simples centimetros el ser salto directo hacia y lo hiso caer, en ese momento se di cuenta de que se trataba de un simple conejito y lo agarro con sus manos

cristian:aauuuch! ¿eh? hola conejito, asi que se trataba de ti ¿verdad? (lo empeso a acariciar la cabesita) eres un lindo conejo ¿cierto? si lo eres

el conejito se escondio en su bolsillo cosa que a cristian lo enternesio mucho

cristian:hay cosita! si que eres adorable (y empeso a reirse) que lindo eres

al observarlo, el conejo estaba temblando de miedo y cristian se extraño por eso

cristian:que pasa amigo?

derepente el conejito mordio no tan fuerte el dedo de cristian, lo que provoco que este se agachara un segundo y al volver a mirar adelante era una "mierda de madera"

en ese momento cristian ya capto porque el conejo estaba asustado y quedo sorprendido de que este le salvara la vida...pero no hay tiempo

cristian:gracias amigo

y se echo a otro lado rodando porque el lobo de madera lo quiso volver a atacar, cristian estaba asustado pues su antorcha se apago y lo unico que iliminaba eran los ojos del perro, el humano se fue corriendo del lugar junto con el conejito, cuando ya estaba a una distancia seguro se le ocurrio mirar para y al ver el lobo de madera estaba hacercandoce lentamente a la raimbol dash desmallada...

cristian:carajo NOOOOO!

fue coriendo hacia el perro, en su corrida agarro la antorcha apagada, el lobo de madera tambien empeso a correr hacia su dirreccion,como cristian tenia las extremidades mas largas fue el primero en dar un golpe y el lobo solo rosa su campera, caundo callo al suelo el humano empesaba a darle golpes en la cabesa mientras el lobo empesaba a agonisar de que le rompieran las maderas...

cristian se quedo paralisado por lo que paso y al recordar lo que paso en el castillo, decidio hacer una fogata con su victima...

1 hora despues...

raimbol empesaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras veia una fogata al frente suyo, noto algo extraño...al levantarse noto que tenia una especie de brasada encima;

cerca de la fogata estaba cristian, en una mano tenia dos diamantes verdes y con la otra jugaba con un pequeño conejito, cristian al ver que se despertaba la miro con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual hiso que ella le respondiera con una tambien, el humano corto la sonrisa mientras miro al conejo y empeso a jugar con el...

cristian:que lindo conejito eres ¿no?

raimbol dash:que...acabo de pasar?

cristian:eso es lo que yo me pregunto, creo que tu me salvaste de una caida y tu te desmallaste, despues de eso yo tambien

raimbol dash:y que es esa fogata?

cristian:(comia unas galletas del taper que raimbol hiso caer) un lobo de madera te estuvo por matar y yo lo hise antes de que lo hiciera... (comia una de las 4 galletas que le quedaban)

raimbol dash:gr-gracias

cristian:de nada... pero creo que me debes otras disculpas

raimbol dash:¿por que?

cristian:falsas insinuaciones aparte ¿quien es discord?

raimbol dash:discord es un draconecuas, tiene distintas partes de animales...intento conquistar equestria pero lo detuvimos, luego de un tiempo fluttershy hiso que se haga nuestro "amigo"

cristian:se nota que no te agrada discord

raimbol dash:mas o menos

cristian:bueno, ya que estas despierta supongo que nos puedes sacar de aqui

raimbol dash:mi barriga esta vacias ¿me convidas?

cristian:(miro sus galletas) ¿prometes no escupirlas?

raimbol dash:seguro ¿me pasas una?

al darle una raimbol dash la empeso a comer, pero cuando ella empesaba a dar muecas cristian la miro con una cara seria, raimbol se rio un poco y empeso a comer la galleta sin hacer nada...al fin ella le pidio otra lo cual cristian se la entrego luego de quejadas

cristian:lista?

raimbol dash:que es eso que tienes?

cristian:los ojos del lobo

raimbol dash:sueltalos! eso atraera a mas de ellos ¿sabias?

cristian:no sabia (fingio tirarlas) ahora ¿podemos irnos?

raimbol dash:¿como?

cristian:de echo ¿no se?

raimbol dash:que es eso que tenia encima?

cristian:mi campera ¿puedes pasarmela?

raimbol se la entre y cristian se la puso...

raimbol dash:ahora si

cristian:nesecito que me sostengas con tus patas, no es necesario que me lleves hasta ponyvill, solo dejame en el borde y puedo irme solo

raimbol dash:seguro?

cristian:si

ella lo cargo a el y al conejo hasta el borde,al llegar ella decidio quedarse con el

cristian:¿por que no te vas?

raimbol dash:no es seguro esta zona

cristian:en serio? yo me pude cuidar mejor dicho tambien te cuide a ti de que un lobo de madera te debore

raimbol dash:es porque estaba desmallada si no le daba su merecido

cristian:pero y lo hise, mejor vamos caminando que se esta poniendo oscuro

raimbol dash:como sabes tanto?

cristian:documentales y mi abuelo solo decia que era perdida de tiempo JA abuelo, en tu cara!

raimbol dash:a quien le hablas?

cristian:eh?! a nadie mejor sigamos

los dos empesaron a caminar directo a ponyvill, pero los diamantes que cristian trae no le hara nada facil el regreso

cristian:y asi fue como logre llegar al nivel final

raimbol dash:todo eso hisiste ¿y en un juego?

cristian:sip y si quieres algun dia te lo muestro

luego de mi comentario ella se queda paralisada en el ultimo lugar donde dio un paso

cristian:bueno y eso ¿raimbol? ¿que pasa?

raimbol dash:siento un ruido

cristian:un que?

raimbol dash se agacha y con sus patas traseras le rompe la quijada a un lobo luego de eso me mira

raimbol dash:CORRE!

corrimos con todas nuestras energias pero los perros son mas rapidos

raimbol dash:ya fue NOS LARGAMOS! sostente

ella paro un segundo also sus alas y al volar rapidamente corri y salte a sus patas delanteras pero por no sujetarme bien cai a las fauses de los lobos

cristian:raimbol RAIMBOL ¡AYUDAAAA!

raimbol dash:cristian? ¡espera!

al caer de no muy algo,los perros lo redoaron y empesaron a querer lastimarlo, mientras el saco de su bolsillo una especie de cuchillo LA M.U!

un perro quiso agarrar lo pero el le clavo la navaja en el ojo y se lo arranco

cristian:pá la propina ¿ALGUIEN MAS? PUTOS!

otro mas quiso agarralo pero el se la clavo en el cuello y empeso a ponerla y sacarla rapidamente,al estar ocupado otro lobo empeso a morderle el pie, otro tambien se le acerco y le mordia el otro braso

cristian:hijos de puta! RAIMBOOOOOOOL!

ella llego y libero a cristian de los dientes de los lobos, golpeo a todos y los dejo echos maderitas

cristian:gracias

raimbol dash:no hay tiempo VAMONOS! no tardaran en formarse

ella lo llevo volantanso pero esta ves asegurandoce de que estara sujetado...cuando emprendieron vuelo, los lobos ya estan construidos y volvieron a la persecucion

dando saltos que casi atrapan los pies de cristian

cristian:mas rapido raimbol dash!

raimbol dash:espera!

el lobo empeso a agarrar la cola de raimbol dash y la mando al suelo violentamente

cristian:raimbol dash! aaaaaa!

sintio el mismo efecto que cuando corrio pero esta ves mas aun, corrio hacia el lobo y le arranco una madera, usandola para golpear las extremidades que del lobo que querian lastiarlos a los dos...el conejito salio del bolsillo de cristian con una moneda que tenia en el bolsillo de cristian, se la arrojo en la boca del lobo cosa que hiso que empesara a atragantarse y desarmandoce finalmente...

cristian: (cansado) gracias amigo (el conejito hiso que le diera un choque los sicos,en caso del conejo "un choque las patas"!) raimbol dash! vamos se que tu puedes levantarte!

raimbol dash:puedo levantarme ¿tu hisiste eso?

cristian:mi amiguito lo hiso (mirando al conejo) ¿es tierno? ¿no?

raimbol dash:pequeño pero peligroso ¿quien lo diria?

cristian:es verdad

raimbol dash:ya en serio, larguemosnos de este lugar

ella lo cargo a cristian hasta ponyvill a contra de su voluntad, pues raimbol dash creia que si iban por tierra mas lobos los seguirian (cosa que tiene razon)

al llegar, ella se desvio hacia la casa de fluttershy...

cristian:por que vamos a la casa de fluttershy?

raimbol dash:esos lobos casi te hacen pedasos alla afuera, de seguro contraeras alguna infeccion

cristian:no puedo contra eso ¿desde cuando tan preocupada?

raimbol dash:desde que me salvaste la vida

cristain de nada?

raimbol dash:llegamos

al llegar fluttershy se alegro de vernos, pero al notar que estamos lastimados hasta la cabesa empeso a querer llorar pero raimbol dash le dio un abraso y la calmo;

Primero curo las heridas de raimbol dash, lo unico que se hiso mal fue heridas menores pero un corte en su pezuña que le molestara al caminar pero no tanto

fluttershy:cri-cristian ¿puedes ve-venir?

cristian:ahora voy ¿tienes un tres?

angel: (nego con la cabesa)

cristian:es la cuarta ves que me vas ganando conejito

angel:(una sonrisa de satisfaccion y luego con su patita me señalaba que le pagara la apuesta)

cristian:en serio?! aaaa toma aqui tienes tus malditos 5 bits

angel: (se empesaba a reir de mi, pero al lansarle las monedas le hise caer de la mesa y de hay yo me empese a cagar de risa mientras iba a lo de fluttershy, el me maldecia con su brasito)

cristian:jajajajaja

al entrar ella saco algodones y alcohol

fluttershy:cristian ¿puedes sacarte la campera?

cristian:con arremangarme ¿basta?

fluttershy:bien

ella me sacaba espinas del braso y los ponia en un contenedor...al sacarlas todas,me puso alcohol en el braso y en el otro (el que me corte con un cuchillo) me puso un liquido verde para pasar la sicatrisacion y que no se vea...aunque retrasando el proceos...

fluttershy:por celestia! me puedes decir ¿por que tienes cortado?

cristian:sin querer me corte con un cuchillo

fluttershy:cr-cristian tienes que tener mas cuidado con los cuchillos (regañandome) no son un juguete!

cristian:oye fluttershy, te ves tan linda cuando te enojas

fluttershy:em gra-gracias

cristian:tienes unos vendajes?

fluttershy:s-si aqui tienes

cristian:gracias fluttershy

me arremange el pie y habia algo de sangre seca...mejor lo hago luego antes de que las preocupe

me levante de la camilla y le di las gracias a fluttershy mientras me rremangaba...

cristian:ya estoy listo

raimbol dash:bien

cristian:ahora me ire, fluttershy muchas gracias por curarme las heridas

fluttershy:de na-nada cristian

crisitan:muy bien ¡hasta luego!

sali por la puerta y aproveche a ponerme las vendas...luego de eso camine lentamente hacia el castillo

1 hora despues...

al llegar al castillo me resivieron twilight y spike...twilight se preocupo porque estaba todo herido y caminaba rengo,al princio no tanto pero a mitad del camino me emepesaba a doler como a mil diablos! me retorsia en agonia silenciosa...

twilight:por que estas asi? ¿que te paso? cristian

cristian:(tosiendo) por favor twilight, me estas precionando

twilight:lo siento ¿y esa venda en tu cabesa?

cristian:twilight prometeme que si te lo cuento, no te alteraras

twilight:lo prometo y ademas hago la promesa pinkie

10 minutos despue!

twilight:PERO QUE COSA! ¿COMO QUE FUERON AL CAÑON LETAL?

cristian:twlight ¿que fue lo que prometiste?

twilight:oh no ¡por celestia!

con su magia levito un cupcake a su ojo pero antes de que lo toque lo tome con mi mano

cristian:twilight pense que era broma (le daba una mordida) esta rico! (trago) pero ya en serio, no tienes que hacer eso ¿sabes lo que pasa si PONES UN CUPCAKE EN TU OJO?! por todos lo sielo ¿estas loca?

twilight levito otro cupcake y lo choco contra su ojo, luego de gritar me miro y dijo

twilight:una promesa es una promesa!

cristian:aaaaa ¿y pensar que estaba tratando con una princesa?

twilight:por que fueron al cañon letal?

cristian:porque raimbol dash me queria mostrar unos trucos nuevos y de hay me olvide lo que paso

twilight:mañana tendre que preguntarle a raimbol dash

cristian:por favor twilight no la castigues todo fue mi culpa

twilight:en serio?

cristian:de echo ella la tiene todo, ella tambien resulto herida y esta en la casa de fluttershy en este momento

twilight:esta bien?!

cristian:tomalo como un cumplido, todos Raimbol dash,yo y el conejo

twilight:el conejo?

cristian:el que me salvo la vida, lo deje en la casa de fluttershy,ella lo cuidara

twilight:gracias por decirme lo que paso

cristian:no hay de que OYE! ¿por que cada ves que voy a "socialisar" siempre termino herido?

twilight:no se, pero mañana tambien hiras

cristian:ponte en mis zapatos y ve tu a socialisar

twilight:no es un reto ¿no?

cristian:mas o menos, pero tu debes ir a socialisar mañana

twilight:no puedo, mañana tengo cosas reales que hacer (mientras se le cae lentamente una gota por la frente)

cristian:JA! buena excusa princesita

twilight:esta bien! mañana ire a socialisar y veras como salgo ilesa

cristian:creo que mañana no, puedo irme en un viaje

twilight:a donde?

cristian:twilight...quiero ir a explorar un poco estas tierras

twilight:solo para eso?

cristian:sip ¿me puedes conseguir dos boletos libres?

twilight:(con cara dudosa) aun no te eh conosido lo suficiente como para dejarte ir libre por toda equestria... pero aun asi (suspiro) ¿puedo confiar en ti? que algun dia regresaras

cristian:solo me ire como maximo 2 dias

twilight:bueno, mañana le preguntare a la princesa celestia si te deja ir, con eso basta cris

cristian:es la primera ves que te oigo llamarme asi! ¿puedo llamarte twi?

twilight:esta bien cris

cristian:excelente ¿puedo irme a descansar?

twilight:bueno cristian

cristian:gracias twi

me levanto, apenas doy unos pasos me caigo y doy unos gemidos de dolor

twilight:cristian! ¿estas bien?

cristian:aaaaa! no del todo

con su casco corre un poco mi pantalo para ver la herida de mi pie

twilight:por celestia! ¿que te paso hay?

cristian:(con una sonrisa de dolor) creo que me olvide decir que estaba rodeado de eso lobos (me rio un poco) luche un poco pero cuando estuve distraido me agarraron mi braso y mi pierna la cuel resulto siendo la mas herida aaaachuuu! maldita tos

twilight:pero la sangre esta seca! ¿cuanto tiempo llevas haci?

cristian:desde que paso y contando la larga entrevista que me diste (tose) ¿2 horas? o mas creo (tose)

twilight:por que no le pediste a fluttershy que te curara?!

cristian:ella no tendria que soportar esto (tose) mejor me voy a bañar

me levante y me cai al instante

twilight:no puedes ir asi!

cristian:(tose) descuida, me apoyare por la pared y asi podre ir

twilight:mejor... yo te llevo

ella lo cargo en su espalda mientras cristian solamente tenia algo cansados y cerrados los ojos...

cristian:gracias twilight

twilight:de nada, si nesecitas algo aqui estare

se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de caminar, algo la detuvo

cristian:te nesecito

twilight:q-que dijiste?

no podia creer esas palabras del humano

cristian:sos algo aburrida...(twilight fruncio la cara) pero eres linda

twilight:linda? espero que no sea una mala bro-

cristian:y cuando te enojas aun mas

twilight:oye ¿en verdad es broma?

cristian la abraso y empeso a acarisiar el pelaje de la princesa

twilight:por favor ¿puedes dejar de

cristian:hacer esto

toco las alas de la alicornio y luego la miro a los ojos, twilight puso unos ojos de relajamiento, mientras el humano de pura coincidencia al verla a los ojos, vio los sullos que por un segundo tuvo un color violeta, al notar eso se asusto y se alejo de la pegaso

cristian:(regreso en si) twilight! ¿que paso?

twilight:eh? pero que henos?! no se, vos me abrasaste y

cristian:lo siento, creo que fue un impulso, gracias por la ayuda

entro al baño y dejo a la princesa

twilight:PEROOO QUE PASO AQUI?! creo que debo pensar un poco las cosas que pasaron aqui

mientras cristian entro al baño, se empesaba a mojar la cara y a recordar unas cosas

FLASH BACKA!

kein:eh desarrollado unas pastilla que contienen todas las vitaminas de la carne en una sola pildora

cristian:puedo verla?

kein:son experimentales, "no te aseguro que esten 100% seguras"

cristian:aver dejamela ver

kein saca una pildora de color verde y negro...

FIN DEL FLASH BACKA!

cristian:100% seguras! desearia ver pensado mas bien las cosas antes de tomar esa pastilla ¡100% seguras! deben ser efectos secundarios carajo! ¿que pasaba si dejaba que las cosas lleguen a mas? eso es ZOOFILIA CARAJO! un zoofilico de mierda! ¿que clase de pelotudo besaria a un PONY? ¡pues yo no! lo ultimo que quiero es perder la virginidad con un PONY... de echo alicornio ,pegaso o unicornio ¡PERO LA PUTA MADRE! ¿en que estoy pensando? mejor me baño y dejo de inchar las bolas

el agua estaba tibia asi que imagino que fue obra de twilight...me labo la sangre seca y me saco el barro que tenia a causa de todas la heridas estos ultimos dias...

Al teminar me voy a mi habitacion y empieso a leer sobre esos elementos magicos...en una parte encuento el collar de luna, pero a punto de leerlo aparece twilight al frente mio.

cristian:(pensando:la reconcha de la lora) hola twilight!

twilight:sabes que fue "eso" de alla?

cristian:en verdad, no supiera explicarme ¿alucinaciones de estar rodeado de ponys? supongo

twilight:tu dices eso

cristian:claro, aparte yo no seria capaz de ser "atrevido" con una princesa, perdon por lo de alla, te respeto por salvarme en el castillo embrujado y por darme una habitacion en tu castillo, por eso tienes mis respetos

twilight:escucha, lo del castillo tenia miedo de algo les valla a pasar, apesar de que no los conocia, no los iba a dejar morir frente a una manticora y por lo de la habitacion, fue lo menos que pude hacer... el rayo que te tire podria verte acabado (Aaaaaaaa ¡¿por que dije eso?!)

cristian:ESPERA! ¿podria verme acabo? ¡¿a que te refieres con verme acabado?! (baje mi libro para mirarle)

twilight:em eeeeh no se como decirte ¿ase calor aqui, no? (enciendo mi cuerno)

cristian:si te transportas:que verguenza! si te quedas: te admiro

twlight:(suspiro y apago mi cuerno) perdon, huir no es lo mio (cristian levanta una ceja) pero si es que no hubieras puesto tu mano para detenrlo...eso podria

cristian:MATARME! oh dios ¡oh dios! (me largo a llorar un segundo y luego recupero mi seriedad para mirar a twilight)

twilight:no pense que se te callera la "cosa esa" y me asuste mucho, si es que eran malos, no me imaginaba en lo que podrian hacerle a spike y a m

twilight empeso a lagrimear y quedando tartamuda pensando que decir aparte de: y, cristian la callo poniendole un dedo entre los labios haciendola parar

cristian:(pensando:oh dios mio! ¿en verdad todos se ven hermosos cuando lloran? si es asi, morire de exceso de ternura, mejor detengo mi enojo) twilight...

no tienes la culpa, solo querias protegerte a vos y spike (miro a un lado) al igual que yo y bruno, creo que ahora no puedo enojarme con tigo (carajo! se ve tan tierna) perdon por hacerlo ase unos segundo...hacer llorar a las personas, mejor dicho ponys, no es lo mio ( le doy una sonrisa y ella tambien la responde)

ahora si ¿estamos bien? (le seco una lagrima con mi mano mientras ella mira para otro lado)

twilight:supongo que si cristian

al siguiente te segundo, cristian aparecio abrasado por la princesa twilight con las alas, quedo en seco pero lo unico que hiso fue responder al abraso de la princesa,

hasta que el rompio el momento

cristian:es bueno saberlo...pero creo que ya tengo sueño

twilight:es verdad, ya empiesa a hacerse de noche, toma cris (hago aparecer dos boletos de tren dorados) yo tambien soy una princesa y viendo que sos buen pony PERDON quiero decir ¿persona? asi lo dicen en tu mundo ¿no?

cristian:si

twilight:bueno, te doy el permiso de que vallas por equestri, pero antes debes usar esto

me entrega un collar que usan esos tipo VIP y me lo cuelga en el cuello

twilight:con esto sabran que tienes el permiso de la realesa para ir por donde quieras

cristian:guau (laaaargo bosteso) gracias twilight

twilight:gracias por perdonarme cris

cristian:tuviste que ser perdonada...verte asi de mal me puso igual de mal jajaja (eso tendria que ser una frase!) no podia verte asi de triste

twilight:mmm bueno...chau cris

cristian:hasta luego twilight

twilight:si nesecitas algo, solo llamame

cristian:seguro

twilight se fue por la puerta mientras yo seguia leyendo

cristian:si que es medio raro lo que esta pasando ultimamente...eso lo de kein, tengo que preguntarle sobre esos efectos secundarios de las pastillas

en ese momento me suena mi celular y bribra de mi pantalon jean

cristian:PERO QUE CARAJO!

mi celular tiene raros puntos de colores por la pantalla y el la forma de un cuerno maron aparece formado...estoy muy extrañado por esto

cristian:que rayos! ¿que pasa si preciono esto?

una voz muy fuerte e perturbadora suena de mi celular y cuando me doy cuenta, estaba a volumen MAXIMO! y lo bajo, rapidamente llego a reconoser la voz, era: kein

kein:hola hoooolaaaaaa! ¿cristian? estas hay

cristian:kein kein estoy aca ¿como carajos me llamas?

kein:mejor que ni preguntes ¿ya sabes que soy cientifico? verdad

cristian:si

kein:eso contesta tu pregunta?

cristian:si pero ¿como rayos- (kein me interrumpe)

kein:cristian! las pastillas tienen un efecto muy bochornoso que tengo que contarte

cristian:(esperando a que me cuente lo que queria escuchar) cual es?

kein:la cosa es que...mmm ¿como decirte? aaaaaa...las pastillas hmmmmm... ¿quieres escucharlo?

cristian:ya carajo! ¡SUELTA LA SOPA!

kein:aaaaay por celestia...provocan LA MUERTE

cristian:pero que! no no no ¡soy muy joven! kein ahora ire a tu casa y te metere esas pastillas por el (kein me vuelve a interrumpir)

kein:jajajajajaajajajajasajdasjdasjajajajsadjasja (3 minutos mas de risa despues de que yo le siguiera insultando) jajajaja bueno ya en serio, era joda sobre eso de la muerte (aprieto mi puño, me seco las lagrimas y me empiesan a saltar las venas pero un suspiro de alegria y enojo por lo que me dijo kein QUE HIJO DE PULETE!) LA COSA,

HEY PARA LOS INSULTOS QUE ES DE TARDE Y DESPERTARAS A MIS VECINOS bueno el punto es que las pastillas provocan "exitacion"

cristian:eso contesta lo que paso con haaaaay estupidos y sensuales pensamientos (me muerdo un dedo)

kein:como te dije ¿estas exitado ahora? perdon por la pregunta pero debes contestarme con la verdad

critian:(sonrojado) m-mas o menos

kein:tuviste ataques de iperactividad y velocidad, algo parecido a la locura temporal cuando alguien importante que conoscas, esta por salir herido

cristian:seeeee

kein:tuviste: ataques de iperactividad, velocidad y locura temporal

cristian:sip

kein:todos tus musculos se ejercitaron excepto uno

cristian:cual?

kein:tu amigo

cristian:te refieres al gordo de mierda de bruno? el nunca se ejercitara

kein:no el,la nutria

cristian:yo no tengo una nutria

kein:el pajarito, el palito ¡la salchica! ¿como lo llaman en su mundo carajo?

cristian:oh! ¿te refieres al?

kein:si "tu miembro"

cristian:yo con toda esa energia podia ver herido a muchos enemigos?

kein:teoricamente:si

cristian:eso significa que cuando no tenga fuersas matare a mis contrincastes a pijasos ¿quieres pelear? ¡toma un pijaso! y deja de romper la bolas ¿tu tambien? toma pá que se desmalle y ¿tu tambien? el punto es que herire a mis enemigo hasta llegar al jefe

kein:para superpony! no seas pendejo "perdon por la expresion" (lo dice rapido) pero debes "cansarte" o no se

cristian:tengo una idea pero yo resultare en agonia

kein:antes de que hagas algo

cristian:aaaaaaaaa! valio la pena (con tono de dolor)

kein:que hisiste!

cristian:problema resuelta, nada que un buen golpaso en las bolas pueda resolver aaaaaa

kein:¿como estas?

cristian:tengo un gran dolor aaaa y es estoy tirado en el suelo en eeeeeste momento

kein:creo que con eso basta

cristian:ni pienses que voy a hacer lo que me mandarias

kein:un cruze? estaria bueno ver los juntos de ADN pero no vale, aparte soy el descubridor del ADN ¿quien lo diria?

cristian:en mi mundo ya sabemos que es el ADN y no quedras saver el resultado, vi muchos videos sobre creepypastas

kein:crepypastas? que rayos es eso?!

cristian:tanpoco quedras saber (rescatando)

kein:bueno, mañana nos vemos, acuerdate "sombras de la luz"

cristian:de...la...luz YA ESTA ANOTADO! bueno kein, mañana te explicas como me puedes llamar

kein:si tu me dices que son los creepypastas

cristian:ver para creer! mañana te lo muestro

kein:bueno chau

cristian:hasta luego (corto) que pendejo de mierda jajaja, efectos secundarios de mierda! ¿por que carajo no se come el suspastillas? aaaaa (con las manos en la cara) me quiero morir ¡me quiero morir!

discord:tirate de aqui y listo!

retrosedo para atras y me golpeo la cara

cristian:auuuch ¿por que siempre cuando apareser me asustas? (mientras me sobo la cabeza)

discord:que fue "eso" de alla

cristian:oye tengo unas pastillas sabor a frutilla ¿quieres?

discord:prefiero tomar un vaso de arena a tomar esa pastilla

discord:si que eres divertido (chesqueo mis garras) con eso se te pasara loquillo

cristian:mmm ¿eh? o gracias

discord:no seas pendejo (sonido de discord rayado) tengo que dejar de hablar como ustedes

cristian:bueno ¿ahora para que vienes?

discord:vengo para decirte, antes de hacerlo te dire que no te puedes enojar (me preparo la voz) ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS TRAES OJOS DE PERRO DIAMANTES?! ¿quieres que te maten?

cristian:¿como sabes?

discord:(levanta una ceja y me señala la campera) ¿en serio?

cristian:seeeeee

discord:dejando de lado eso ¿por que siempre que socialisas, terminas herido o en este caso a punto de morir?

cristian:eso le pregunte a twilight jaja

discord:tienes una suerte tremenda de que allas ingerido esa pastilla

cristian:no tanta, por la santa mierda de jerusalen QUE PASO ALLA! como pude ser tan estupido

discord:cuando vi eso, me senti tan idiota como vos

cristian:cuando vi? NO SEA ILLUMINTI

discord:mmm no soy de pedir perdon, pero ¿papas fritas?

cristian:dale

discord:bueno, la cosa es que raimbol dash estuvo sospechando

cristian:y por que tan preocupado?

discord:ella arruinara la divercion

cristian:aah ¿algo mas?

discord:si, toma (le tiro dos mochillas) y aqui los interumtores (se los tiro)

cristian:y esto?

discord:no quedras saber

cristian:aver (pongo mi mano en el cierre)

discord:NO LA ABRAS! (chesqueo mis dedos y lo transporto a una parte que ni se yo donde lo envie) ¿cristian?

transporto a cristian en lo de twilight

cristian:aver que es esto? (ve que le toco el costado a twilight, quedo con los ojos puntitos y se sonrojo)

twilight:quien esta? ¡¿cristian?!

cristian:em twilight, yo no

lo levito con su magia y lo llevo contra la pared con fuerza

cristian:aaaaaa twilight

twilight:(se hacercaba a cristian) que estabas haciendo?!

cristian:veras eeeeh ¿como decirte? ¿me puedes liberar una mano?

twilight:para que?

cristian:nesecito rascarme la nariz ES UN INFIERNO ¿puedes?

twilight:(dio una vuelta de "que ridiculo" y le libero una mano) esta bien

cristian:gracias

con el interruptor en su mano, libero el cristal que lo cubria y apreto el boton pensando que las mochillas lo salvaria.

afueras del castillo un pony estaba caminando, olio algo raro

pony:oye ¡¿no me digas que te largaste uno?!

PONY 2:que?! yo no fui ¡vos te cagaste!

pony:no vos te cagaste!

derepente se escucha un ruido a su costado y miran el castillo que se empiesa a notar un humo verde que empiesa a cubrir todo el castillo y luego se libera afuera con una gran onda de viento verde que expulsa con fuerza a uno de los ponys

pony:AMIGO! SOSTENTEEEEEE!

PONY 2:NO TE SUELTES! POR CELESTIA! ¡QUE OLOR!

pony:AAAAAAAAAAAAA

PONY 2:NO PUEDO RESISTIR

pony:AGUAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAA TOMA MUCHO AIREEEEEE!

PONY 2:NOS VEMOS!

pony:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

al fin todo el olor a "¡BARANDA!" se expulso del lugar, haciendo que discord huela a un olor QUE OLOR! TAPENSE LAS NARISEZ ¡AAAAAAAAA!

en la habitacion de twilight solo hubo un temblor que la distrajo e hiso perder el control de su magia, al empeorar las cosas hubo un temblor mas fuerte que no le dio suficiente tiempo para cubrir a los 3 de el temblor, dejando a cristian a merced del gran movimiento, la causa de todo el movimiento una estanteria de libros que twilight tenia estaba por caerse sobre cristian a no ser porque el se movio fuera del lugar...

cristian:twilight abreme!

twilight:espera!

la puerta empesaba a temblar

cristian:twilight por favor abreme! ¿que es ese olor a mierda?

twilight:hay va!

spike:no lo dajeremos hay ¿cierto?

twilight:bueno ¡vamos!

cuando twilight estaba por abrir el escudo, la puerta se abrio violentamente con una fuersa de olor a otro mundo!

esto empujo a cristian a la cama de twilight

cristian:QUE OOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOR!

twilight:cristiiian!

spike:twilight no!

twilight intento abrir el escudo pero spike la detuvo al escuchar a cristian decir que esa cosa verde, es un olor insoportable...

NEWS PONYVILL

-OLOR INEXPLICABLE-

un olor sin aviso, invadio casi todo el castillo liberando con sigo un olor que como lo describen todos

Un olor a muffins podridos-Derpy Hooves

Ya vinieron desinfectadores esperando liberar a la princesa twilight y su lagartija gigante mmm perdon quise poner Spike

todos los ponys que estuvieron serca fueron urgentemente llevados a una tina llena de tomate

Por otro lado

Derpy hooves invito a todo el pueblo a comer muffins...

La pegaso gris invito a todos por...

mientras tanto el humano estaba en una tina gigante de tomate y revisando su celular...

cristian:la remil mierda! son las 7 de las mañanas...que carajo! fue una verdadera mierda, que bueno que twilight alla olvidado eso de lo que paso

recordo lo ultimo:discord lo transporto a cristian sin querer queriedo a la habitacion de twilight y este al estar a la altura de la mochila, era justo a la altura igual que la del costado de twilight...me hiso mierda twilight!

cristian:como desearia darle una golpisa a discord

discord:me hablavas?

en ese momento cristian le propino un golpe al estomago y otro en la cara...

discord:oye (resive un golpe) acuerdate (resive otro) que fue tu culpa hacerca de

cristian:hacerca de que!

discord:tu fuiste quien exploto la bomba

cristian:Y TU QUIEN ME LLEVO CON TWILIGHT!

discord:jajajaja cierto (cristian se enojo mas) sabias que el baño de tomate es nutritivo para la piel?

cristian:cabron!

discord:esta bien, esta bien! toma te traje un regalo

cristian:que es?

discord:es otra bomba de olor

cristian:y para que?

discord:creeme...la nesecitaras en tu mision

cristian:pero si faltan 5 horas mas de estar en la tina para que se valla el olor

discord:(chesqueo mis garras) quedras decir "5 minutos"

cristian:gracias discord

discord:de nada y mmm aqui tienes otra... quero que la explotes en el tren y "TODOS COMPRARAN TOMATES" JAJAJAJAJAJA

cristian:que dijiste? a y gracias

discord:no dije nada jejejejeje chauuuuu

sin mas discord se fue

cristian:5 minutos mas en tomate no dañan a nadie (miro a un lado) jugo de manzana aaaaaa (sonido de placer) gracias applejack!

el humano quedaba solo en un relajante baño de tomate, mientras algunos ponys estaban en el castillo desintoxicando de ese olor insoportable...

MUY BIEN AMIGOS

ESPERO OS AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP

EN VERDAD ¡QUE CABRON DE DISCORD!

siempre haciendo maldades o mejor dicho "caos" por donde va

que tal les parecio la "situacion" de cristian ante twilight?

"En verdad solo es una prueba"

bueno amigos

mejor dejo de pedir review porque ni huevo le hacen!

si es que sos de esas personas que leen todo el choriso extra que estas leyendo "ahora"

ENHORABUENA!

aqui tienes un final secreto!

FINAL SECRETO!

en una parte desconocida de equestria, un lugar de maxima seguridad se interrogaba a un ser...

un mono lampiño que lo unico que tiene de mono, es su cabellera marron tipo oscuro

PONY:Ya me canse de toda es barbaridad! ¿respondes o

humano:o que?1

PONY:TU SOLICITASTE ESTE INTERROGATORIO Y TE ATRAPAMOS CON LAS "MANOS" EN LA MASA

humano:y?

PONY:estas esposado, nadie puede escaparse de eso (deja una libreta y una nueva lapicera en la mesa) no nos puedes mentir (suspiro) no somos de la reales y menos de la guardia... pero trabajamos en las sombras, asi que no pienses que no te haremos sufrir si no es nesesario (se aparta de la mesa) puedes decr ¿que paso?

humano:ya acavaste con mi paciencia detective

el humano se estira y agarra el boligrafo, le propina una patada al pony con tal fuerza que lo mando contra la pared y lo dejo escupiendo sangre,al mirar para arriba

le dio un puñetaso al osico

PONY:por favor, dejame vivir, tengo familia e hijos

humano:tienes un perrito?

PONY:soy alergico

humano:que pena

en ese momento sujeta el boligrafo y le corta el cuello...

humano:no te corte de gravedad (le quita la llave que estaba en su melena) la proxima ves que veas a tu familia (abre las esposas) adopta a un perrito

(con sus manos se toca las muñecas pues estar mucho tiempo con esas cosas le incomodo) no me persigas (se hacerca al pony) o no tendre piedad con tigo

al mirarlo frente a frente el pony ve que por un segundo, los ojos del humano brillan de un color verde fusforesente

humano:y como tu dices que son corruptos (agarra la libreta) no quedras saber que la verdadera gobernante sepa de tu secretito ¿o si?

detective:ve...te al di-di-di DIABLO!

humano:descansa detective...

el humano se va por la puerta donde un monton de ponys lo esperan...

PONY:deja ese boligrafo!

humano:esto no sera nada divertido.


	16. Encargos

capitulo 16:Encargos...

15 minutos despues...

cristian:mmm (tomando el poco jugo de manzana) ¿creo que es hora de salir? justo que esta muy disfrutable esta tina aaaaaa (me estiro) mmna mna mna (asi sonidos con mi boca) ya mejor salgo

sali de la tina y mire por la ventana de que twiilight estaba hablando con los ponys desinfectadores

cristian:ya terminaron? bueno, mejor me visto antes de que alguien se traume

me bañe y me vesti con mi buzo, guarde en mi buzo mas negro en un bolso grande de viajes junto a las bombas e interrumtores, agarre mis boletos y termine de tomar el jugo de manzana

cristian:aqui vamos!

me pase todo tranquilo, me despedi de spike cual me pidio que le trajera algo de mi viaje...talves y luego fui a lo de twilight

cristian:muy bien twilight...me tengo que ir

twilight:esta bien, chau cris espero te valla bien a donde vallas

cristian:estate segura de eso twi

twilight:oye (la miro) aun tenemos que terminar esa charla de anoche

cristian:(me pongo nervioso y me sonrojo) eeem seeeerto hasta luego (y me voy coriendo del lugar)

twilight al ver a cristian irse asi empeso a mover la cabesa en forma de disguto

twilight:¿como es que pudo ir a mi cuarto sin verlo escuchado?

spike:no se

derepente fluttershy llega

fluttershy:hola twilight! (alegre) que hacian

twilight:ah hola fluttershy, pues nos despedimos de cristian

fluttershy:cristian se fue? ¿a donde?

twilight:no lo sabemos, pero el dijo que queria explorar equestria

fluttershy:que pena y no nos despedimos

twilight:tranquila, el se va por 2 dias

fluttershy:dos dias? si es que el quiere visitar equestria, bien por el...espero vea lo mejor de ella

twilight:tambien espero lo mismo...

cristian iva bajaba la velocidad al ya no poder ver a twilight

cristian:uuuf espero no se acuerde de lo que paso cuando vuelva ¡wuuuuoooo! aaaaa

al no ver al frente, sin querer choco con alguien

rarity:oye! deberias fijarte por donde pasas

cristian:rarity? (mierda) oh lo siento

rarity:cristian? (lo mira que esta con un gran bolso) ¿a donde vas?

cristian:eeem? a si! voy a viajar por equestria, quiero explorar un poco mas estos lugares y ya sabes

rarity:viajar? ¿por cuanto tiempo tienes planeado hacerlo? (agarra las cosas con su magia)

cristian:neeee unos dos dias por hay

rarity:2 dias seran mas que suficiente para que veas lo hermoso que es equestria,podras ir por manehathan y todos esos lugares

cristian:bien! pero no se a donde ire, ire a donde me lleve el tren jajaja

rarity:bueno, pero ten cuidado de que no te lleve a un lugar muy desconocido, un buen consejo seria que "preguntes a los ponys" para guiarte devuelta al tren

cristian:gracias por el consejo

rarity:de nada querido, voy a aprobechar la situacion y te voy a dar las gracias por la ayuda que me has dado

cristian:eso? a jejeje no fue nada...supongo que tu lo nesecitabas mas y ¿quien podria verte llorar? al menos yo no

rarity:siieeeeeerto, que vergonsozo

cristian:es verdad...bueno rarity me tengo que ir

rarity:antes que se me olvide te voy a decir que te tengo un regalo para que lo veas apenas llegues

cristian:¿un regalo? ¡en verdad!

rarity:sera mejor que guardes tus emociones porque aun le faltan unos detalles

cristian:bueno y rarity te doy las gracias de ante mano DIGO ante casco,porque son ponys sierto

rarity:si de nada cristian

cristian:bueno rarity se me esta haciendo algo tarde

rarity:si tienes que irte sera mejor que vallas

cristian:bueno rarity hasta luego

rarity:bueno chau cristian

camino un poco mientras pienso en el regalo...¿que sera? pero no es momentos de preguntas ¡es momento de ir con kein!

30 minutos despues...

"sombras de la luz"

una parte muy bella serca del bosque,serca de hay estan kein y dos ponys mas

kein:hooola cristian

cristian:aloja kein

kein:queria presentarte cordialmente a mi hermano

b kein (brother kein):hola cris, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti

cristian:de mi?

b kein:si y la mayoria de las cosas son buenas

cristian:como cuales?

kein:bueno, basta de charlas sseik, cristian ¿quieres pastillas? estan son mejoradas y (creo, esa palabra mejor no se la dire o sino va a dudar) no tienen ese efecto

sseik:esta bien hermanito, toma cris aqui tienes un mapa de tu destino y fotos de los mensajeros

cristian:gracias ssein,kein (le lanzo la bolsa de ojos de perros de cristal) experimenta con esto,bueno ssein

sseik:sseik no ssein

cristian:como digas ssein

sseik:aaaaa (se pone un casco en la cara) mejor ya ve

cristian:(mientras me voy) hasta luego kein y ssein

sseik:idiota vamos kein

de hay me fui directo hacia el tren, tenia que para en la ultima parada y caminar por los bordes de equestria y esperar una caja

mientras viajaba por el tren, leia el libro de las energias...

cristian:si no estoy mal, con la manzana y la lata de speed puse a cargar mi celular (agarra unos audriculares vincha) pero me quede con estos

2 horas despues de pura lectura...

ultima parada!

cristian:musica para mis oidos...agarro mi bolso

azafata:quiere una bolsa de mani?

cristian:mmm gracias! si (agarro una bolsita)

azafata:de nada señor

me bajo del tren y estoy en un lugar desertico donde lo unico que hay es un mini pueblo

apenas bajo una piedrita me golpea los "nobles"

pony:oye! perdon es que te queria dar en la cabesa ¿kein nunca me dijo que era asi de extraño ese ser?

cristian:(agarrandocelas) a cual de las dos?

grifo:olvidalo, vamonos que me estoy asoleando aqui

un grifo y un pony estaban serca de una careta

pony:callate grifo mejor vamonos que me estoy asoleando

grifo:yo dije eso IDIOTA

los dos se empesaban a pelear retrasandoce y ensuaciandoce hasta que no lo pude soportar

cristian:oigan!

los dos al mismo tiempo:¡¿QUE?!

cristian:nada

los dos se pusieron en la posicion original

grifo:mejor ya vamonos

pony:si vamonos

me subieron a la careta

grifo:oye ¿quieres escuchar musica?

pony:dale

pusieron una musica de aficionados del "rock" no tan buena...pero aun asi me gusta, mientras ellos "conducian" yo abria un taper de capcakes

grifo:siiiiiiiiiiii

pony:seeeeeeeee

grifo:si

pony:siiiiiii

mientras ellos se movian a un ritmo impar de la musica el grifo se me hacerco y me quiso animar a seguirles el baile, sacundiendo fuerte causo que tirara mi taper con la careta en movimiento ADEMAS seguia sacudiendome provocando darme ganas de vomitar

pony:seeeeiiiiiiii

grifo:que es ese sonido?

pony:oye! ¿q-que estas haciendo?

cristian:(con tono de asco) que te parese? wuaaaaa (vomitaba fuera de la careta)

grifo:oye eso es asqueroso!

cristian:(reponiendome) vos sos el asquero

pony:grifo vos sos el asqueroso

grifo:que dijiste?!

pony:nada

grifo:no enserio ¿que dijiste?

cristian:que el se la mete a tu hermana mientras tu duermes

pony:¡¿que?!

grifo:(con tono ultratumba) que dijiste?

cristian:que mese a tu hermana mientras tu duermes

grifo:(con tono normal:fiestero y rockero) mi hermana siempre esta cansada y le gusta que la mecen mientras duerme, gracias grifo

pony:d-de nada pony

cristian:oigan ¿cuales son sus nombres?

grifo:yo me llamo pony y el grifo

cristian:espera dejame entender...tu eres un grifo... y te llamas pony?

pony (pony de verdad):y yo soy un pony y me llamo grifo

cristian:y sus padres?

grifo (de verdad):nuestros papas son mejores amigos y perdieron una apuesta y decidieron llamarnos por la raza del otro

cristian:guau que loco

grifo (de verdad):sierto...pero me gusta mas el nombre de pony, mi mama me queria llamar guillermo

cristian:guillermo?! en que estaba pensando tu mama

grifo:es verdad

(aun seguire llamando a los dos por sus razas porque o sino la cosa seria como un traba-lenguas XD)

pony:ya estamos serca pony apaga la musica

grifo:seguro grifo

5 minutos despues

estamos con unos grifos que no parecen nada amigables...

apartir de aca "grifo" no habla

grifo (negociante):tienen lo que queriamos

pony:si grifo trae la caja

grifo:(no dijo nada y trajo las cosas)

pony:gracias compañero, aqui tienes 12 cachoritos y 10 conejitos

grifo:OIGAN OLGAZANES! TRAIGAN LA CARGA! es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes ¡espera! aqui falta un perrito! ¿donde esta? LO QUIERO

pony:eeeeeh señor grifo espere

grifo:ESPERAR QUE! TENGO HIJOS QUE QUIEREN ACARICIAR PERRITOS Y CONEJITOS! como no me trajieron las cosas uno de ustedes imbesiles tendra que entrar y tener 5 minutos de tortura PURA!

pony:no por favor! yo tengo gatitos que alimentar

grifo:tendras que comer carne recien echa! con salsa barbacoa

cristian:dejalo! io ire

pony:estas seguro ¿sabes lo que te haran?

cristian:el guachin ya dijo lo que me haran

pony:espero sobrevivas

grifo:tu simio ya decidio!

me llevo volando hasta su un mini cuarto que estaba lleno de carne

grifo:QUE NOS TIENE EL CHEF?!

chef:(con tono frances) ooo tenuemos unos exquisitos sesuos de vacaa y panchaous a la parrillua

cristian:p-pero noooooo (puse cara de asco)

grifo:come! (empuje al simio a una mesa) ¡mas vale que comas todo! tienes (agarro un cronometro) 15 minutos imbesil

cristian:pero dijiste 5

grifo:come ahora! por eso tienes 10 mas

se fueron de la habitacion y me dejaron con el bufet

cristian:sabia que si fingia quejas y desagrado me darian mas tiempo jejeje

20 minutos despues...

grifo:muy bien ¡ya esta! oooh

chef:nou pude serg

cristian estaba con un pedaso de pan bariendo todo el jugo de carne que quedaba en el plato

grifo:por que te comiste todo?

cristian:(con tono de miedo) lo que sea por vivir

chef:como maximo todos comian un pedaso

grifo:si a mi me dijeran que coma 50 kilos de vegetas o si no lo hago me matarian ¡me los comeria! (mirando sorprendido a cris) te admiro simio peludo

cristian:g-gracias?

grifo:(aun con tono sorprendido) saquenlo de aqui

me llevaron dos grifos

grifo:(preparando todo antes de irse) si quieres simio puedes venir a visitarme, ¡esos dos imbeciles ya saben mi dirreccion!

se fue sin decir mas

grifo (amigo):gracias simio

pony:no se como agradecertelo

cristian:un vaso de agua es mas que suficiente

pony:(con una risa) aqui tienes

cristian:gracias

1 hora despues de bromas llegamos al lugar, los dos me dieron mi parte y hora de viajar devuelta...

pony:oye parece que le caes bien a lord grift

cristian:(erupto) lord grift?

grifo:provecho, es uno de los exportadores de carne mas grandes

cristian:bueno uuuf ¿y ustedes que hacen con grandes exportadores?

pony:nada siguiendo los pasos familiares

grifo:si familiares

cristian:bueno, ya los dejares, hasta luego grifo y pony

los dos juntos:chau christofer

cristian:es cristian

el tren se puso en marcha y me sente en mi asiento

cristian:creo que ya me bajo la comida

derepente aparece una azafata

azafata:quiere una bolsita de mani?

cristian:si eeem gracias señora

cuando ella se va de una "reaccion" paso mi mano por su flanco

ojos de la azafata...

5 minutos antes de pasar por cris

azafata:mmm señor ¿quiere una bolsita de mani?

señor:eee no gracias azafata

azafata:esta bien

mente de la azafata

otro dia mas trabajando comun mente...¿nunca pasara algo interesante? lo unico interesante que paso en el dia, fue antender a ese "humano" creo que asi lo dicen

uno de mis amigos que trabaja en la realeza me lo dijo...¿humano? que nombre mas eeee mas interesante ¿es su nombre? humano, que nombrecito

azafata:señor ¿quiere una bolsita de mani?

señor:no

se fue

mente de la azafata

creo que podia ser un poco mas cortes, ¿el humano? (lo vi entrando al tren) al menos algo que resalte de los ponys

azafata:mmm señor ¿quiere una bolsa de mani?

humano:si eeem gracias señora

señora? nadie nunca me habia llamado asi...mmm ¿se-ño-ra? parese algo elegante (segui caminando a entregar mas bolsitas) algo raro me toco mi "flanco" cosa que me puso algo incomoda

azafata:señor!

cristian:si linda

azafata:(li-linda?) señor como puede ser tan atrevido

cristian:atrevido?

azafata:si ¿acaso hace eso con todas las yeguas que ve?

cristian:solo con las mas hermosas que veo

azafata:(me quedo sorprendida ¿creo que tengo los ojos impresionados? espero que sea una broma...) hermosa?

cristian:por que tan callada?

azafata:es que-

el humano me callo con uno de sus "suaves" palitos que estan en sus cascos...

volvemos con cristian...

la calle con mi de dedo indice, ella quedo muy "extrañda" con mi reaccion, me miro sorprendida y sin decir nada...aprobeche eso y empesaba a deslisar mi dedo suavemente por su cuello, luego de que ella empesara mirarme con ternura, la acerque serca de mi rostro, le bese la megilla, ella se sonrojo y abrio los ojos

me vio vijamente y me dio una calida sonrisa la cual se la devolvi

cristian:muy bien (cierro los ojos y al abrirlos regreso en si) que caraj! (mis ojos se hisieron grandes)

le saque mi mano que estaba acariciando la melena de la pony "ipnotisada" y se estremesio por mi reaccion

cristian:lo siento señora

azafata:eee ¿eh?

cristian:(me levante) perdon señora

azafata:que pasa?

cristian:perdon no se que me paso

azafata:espera ¿que paso aqui?

cristian:no lo se, pero lo que si se es que no fue mi intencion

azafata:mmm (miro a un costado hacia el suelo) se-señor tengo que seguir

cristian:esta bien (le doy unos bits) gracias por su atencion

azafata:propina? casi nunca me la dan, muchas gracias señor

cristian:esta bien (con mi braso apoyado y sosteniendome la cara) eso es lo menos que puedo hacer

la azafata se fue del lugar medio lenta mientras yo me quedaba con la cara pensativo...

cristian:que mierda?! como puede ser que vuelva a pasar ¿acaso discord no lo soluciono? espero no me alla engañado, como puede que esto vuelva a pasar (me levanto y camino por el tren) esto es un carajo, que efectos secundarios de mierda ¡porque siempre tiene que ser en el peor momento! ¿que significara esto?

al terminar cruzar la puerta y mirar a un costado, veo una escalera...si fuera en mi mundo no lo haria pero como nadie me conose, estoy seguro que no diran nada, al subir se nota la tarde por todo el lugar desertico...es algo hermoso MAS AUN que con este viento

cristian:creo que aqui es el lugar indicado (me golpeo los huevos fritos y me agacho del dolor) eso solucionara el problema

discord:estas seguro?

cristian:DISCORD?!

discord:ya me eh enterado de lo que paso ¿problemas con tus pastillas?

cristian:discord, se que me salvaron la vida, pero no se que haria si no llegara a darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que me estan haciendo estos efectos secundarios

discord:para mi que son mas que efectos

cristian:a que te refieres?

discord:cuando tiempo llevas aqui?

cristian:creo que un poco mas de una semana ¿creo?

discord:dejare que lo adivines por ti mismo

cristian:dejare que lo adivinies por ti mismo? ¿que quieres decir con eso?

discord se transporta fuera de mi vista y deja un papelito

-papelito de discord-

eso quiere decir que "dejare que lo adivinies por ti mismo" jajajaja

TE DEJARE CON LA CURIOSIDAD DE MUNDO! JEJEJEJE

pods:ten mas cuidado en la siguiente estacion ¡ATENTO!

-fin del Papelito de discord-

cristian:maldito discord

al mirar al frente, noto que un cartel estuvo por golpearme a no ser por que el tren se mueve algo "lento" y que el cartel estuviera a 10 metros de distancia,lo suficientemente lejos como para poder eludirlo

cristian:si me quedaba unos 15 segundos mas leyendo esto, seguro ese carte me tiraba del tren

me acuesto en el lugar y de no ser por mi "suave" abrigo este lugar me pareceria duro...me quede mirando al cielo unos 5 minutos pero me dormi porque ¿mirar el cielo?

y 5 minutos es mas que suficiente para aburrir y dormir a una persona...no es como en las historia que habia leido que te podes quedar una hora mirando el cielo y aun asi continuar pensado en las mierdas que te mandaste ese dia XD

una horas y treinta y cinco minutos despues XD...

altavoz:SIGUIENTE PARADA:CANTERLOT

cristian:aaaaaah! ¿eh? que cosa? mejor me bajo

me bajo y estan todas mis cosas

cristian:(adormilado) que cosa che ¡uno duerme y lo despiertan! justo que tenia uno de mis mejores sueños

me sente en mi asiento miraba por la ventana con los audriculares puestos...

5 minutos despues...

me levante, sali del lugar y unos ponys me resivieron

pony:tienes el paquete?

cristian:nombre clave?!

pony:tonto! no hay nombre clave

cristian:eres tu jajajaja

le entregue la caja y me metieron a lo bruto a un caroaje

el unicornio entro y cerro la puerta,

unicornio:muy bien, tu nombre es cristian y tienes 28 años ¿cierto?

cristian:eeeeeeh? s-si ¿como sabes?

unicornio:nuestro jefe nos dijo, y tambien que te llevemos al lugar

cristian:que lugar?

un unircornio del frente abrio una ventanilla

unicornio del frente:al lugar (puso los ojos entrecerrados y cerro las ventanas lentamente)

cristian:WTF!

unicornio:relajate y come bocadillo

2 horas despues...

cristian:mierda! a mi audricular se le agoto la bateria a mitad de viaje ES UN INFIERNO ESTE VIAJE

unicornio:(salio y me abrio la puerta) callate

sali y estaba en una cochera grande

unicornio:sigueme y no toques nada

lo segui y abrio una puerta a muchos pasillos, todos enladrillados y sucios

cristian:lugar de cientificos? ¡claro!

unicornio:silencio

abrio una puerta y de hay un lugar muy grande junto muchos ponys con batas...

todos me miraro y luego volvieron a su trabajo

unicornio:de aqui yo me voy...

cristian:vete...imbesil

cientifico:ho ho ho ¿cristian? kein me dijo que lo ayudaste en huir de la guardia real ¿sierto?

cristian:s-si

cientifico:permiteme presentarme mi nombre bigbrin

cristian:que nombre raro

bigbrin:dimelo ami...pero supongo que tuvo gran impacto en mi vida

cristian:seguro

bigbrin:kein me dijo que tienes unos "problemas"

cristian:y como se comunican?

bigbrin:eso no te incumbe, buneo ven

caminamos entre todos los cientificos

bigbrin:aqui tienes (le doy un vaso de agua)

cristian:(tomo) es un vaso de agua con efectos?

bigbrin:no idiota, es un vaso de agua comun y corriente

cristian:sierto

bigbrin:kein te dio pastillas?

cristian:si

bigbrin:damelas que me pidio que las configure

cristian:bueno

cuando se la entregue me le quede mirando unos 15 segundos mientras el hacia otra cosa

bigbrin:que miras? vete en unas horas ya estara listo

cristian:eh si perdon

bigbrin:oye! ve y aprovecha tu tiempo

cristian:gracias bigbrian

me fui del lugar antes de que bigbrin me insultara jajaja

el estupido guardia me abrio la puerta...SI QUE ES UN AMARGON DE MIERDA!

ya fuera puse mi mano en mi barbilla y me dije ¿ahora que mierda hago?

cristian:caminar por aqui? creo que es buena idea

fui por las calles de canterlo TODOS SON UNOS ESTIRAOS a excepcion de algunos ponys que se notan que son de ponyvill o otras partes

cristian:gran ciudad gran ciudad pero ¿la divercion? esto es un carajo yo me voy a dormir

mientras camine un poco mientras cuando derepente algo me parecio familiar

cristian:rarity?

fui a ver y al ver completamente la cosa...no era ella, sino alguien parecido y ia, fui buscando un restaurante y todo bien, lo unico malo es que sirven cosas finas

mas o menos hay cosas buenas pero no tanto como esperaba, me tome un batido y seguia caminando tranquilo...

cristian:un momento! si estoy en canterlot ¡puedo visitar a bruno!

fui hacia el castillo y unos guardias me resivieron mal...luego de verificar que no tuviera nada amenazante me dejaron pasar a ver a bruno...pero no sin antes preguntarle a celestia

celestia:asi que quieres ver a bruno?

cristian:si princesa celestia

celestia:el esta en un "entrenamiento" muy avansado ahora

cristian:y?

celestia:supongo que puedes verlo

cristian:gracias...

al guiarme por unos cuartos del castillo,llegamos a un campo de entrenamiento,todos se inclinaron al ver a celestia y al llamar a bruno, el vino enseguida

bruno:si princesa oh ¿cristian?

cristian:que onda bruno

bruno:no espere verte aqui ¿que onda en ponyvill?

celestia:los dejare hablando tranquilos, yo tengo que hacer deberes reales

bruno:(mirando a que celestia se valla) que deberes reales! si tu te pasas comiendo pastel todo el tiempo ¿piensas que no te vi?

cristian:eh?

bruno:eee nada cris, y ¿que cuentas?

cristian:no sabes, pelee contra muchos ponys y ahora ¡tengo trabajo!

bruno:bien por ti ¿y de que?

cristian:se puede decir que ayudo a cientificos

bruno:que raro, aqui los tenemos pero lo unico que hacen es mirar estrellas y ya

cristian:un don desperdisiado si me permites decirlo

bruno:si hey ¿en ponyvill llegaron mis nuevas armas?

cristian:dejame adivinar ¿vallestas?

bruno:¿como sabes? se supone que estan en fase de prueba y solo se la hemos entregado a ponys serca del lugar de los echos

cristian:bueno pues, me dieron un recorido y llegue a verlos

bruno:bien por vos, ahora mira tengo titulo de cientifico titulado

cristian:cientifico? es joda ¿no?

bruno:es que al inventar el arma, todos se quedaron imprecionados de mi inteligencia "armamentalistica" y me dieron el titulo

cristian:asi de simple?

bruno:si

cristian:que cosa

2 horas despues...

bruno:bueno cristian,se me esta haciendo algo tarde ya sabes, tengo ponys que informar

cristian:de que?

bruno:no te lo deberia decir pero...(mira para todos lados) en el lugar de los hechos...un pony e otro ser de los que nos estan seguros se llevaron algo de las ruinas

y hulleron

cristian:mira vos, que raro

bruno:tambien me dijeron que hubo una explocion de una bomba apestosa en el castillo ¿es sierto?

cristian:bruno...yo estuve hay y quede traumado olfaticamente

bruno:jajajajajsajsasjdasja EN SERIO?!

cristian:seeee

bruno:bueno ya en serio, chau cris

cristian:hasta luego bruno...

cuando me fui y exploraba el castillo, entre a una habitacion en donde escuchaba sonidos algo extraños

cristian:eeh?

al abrir la puerta...

cristian:pero que caraj?!

celestia:cristian? no digas nada

al abrirla celestia estaba con toda una habitacion de pasteles hasta el techo...lentamente cerre la puerta mientras daba pasos lentos para atras...

celestia:oh no, no te iras asi nomas

con su magia abre la puerta y mete a cristian

cristian:por favor! no le dire a nadie

celestia:(se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta) estas seguro?

cristian:te parece que le hablare a alguien despues de esto?

celestia:lo dudo (entrecierra los ojos) ¿pastel?

cristian:no g-gracias princesa celestia

celestia:(suelta al humano en un sillon) por favor, llamame celestia

cristian:bueno celestia

celestia:no le digas a nadie

cristian:seguro celestia

celestia:esta bien, puedes irte...pero antes

cristian:que?

celestia:aun tengo un puesto de guardia real si te interesa

cristian:no gracias celestia, no tengo interes en trabajar para la realesa

celestia:si aceptas, podras caminar por toda equestria sin que nadie te jusge

cristian:celestia, eso ya esta jugado

celestia:te dare 10.000 bits por cada hora que trabajes

cristian:por favor (la miro directo a los ojos) te parece que quiero trabajar?

celestia:si quieres comprarte tus cosas que te interesen seguro que quedras trabajar

cristian:que me puede interesar mas que descansar todo el tiempo

celestia:nose, ¿no quedras tener mas habilidades?

cristian:en serio?! celestia, habilidades (me hacerco hacia ella cara a cara) poderes o como quieras llamarle...no los nesecito (con mi mano se la pongo detras del cuello) ¿quieres que algun dia los use contra ustedes?

celestia:en verdad cris ¿podria confiar en ti?

cristian:celestia...(con tono jugueton) lo dudo (rapidamente me pongo al lado de ella sosteniendome de su cuello) por favor, ¿que te hace parecer que pueda aceptar esto?

celestia:si no estoy mal informada, tu y bruno derrotaron al gran Otup y tu peleaste contra el la gran mayoria del tiempo

cristian:cierto...por cierto ¿que paso con el?

celestia:lo liberamos en la tierra de los grifos

cristian:¡LO LIBERARON!

celestia:el nacio,se crio y trabaja hay

cristian:y porque tenia un gran almacen subterraneo?!

celestia:(suspiro) el es muy diferente a nosotros

cristian:celestia, lo ultimo que quiero ahora es hablar sobre Otup...dejandolo de lado (me doy vuelta rapidamente y hago tocar mi frente con la suya) no-me-in-te-re-sa

por favor, apesar de ser muy tentadora, no aceptare trabajar para ustedes

celestia:esta bien cris, en total era tu decision

cristian:gracias celestia

celestia:mmm cris...eh notado un gran cambio en tu "personalidad" ¿acaso as ingerido algo?

cristian:celestia...se puede decir que si

celestia:ten cuidado cristian

cristian:cuenta con eso celestia

al salir del lugar,celestia cierra la puerta y vuelve a comer rapidamente y nerviosa

celestia:(comiendo rapido) espero que no le cuente a nadie (vuelve a comer) mas le vale que tenga cuidado que no le cuente a nadie sobre los pasteles...

(traga) de seguro abra ingerido pastel ransio para que le cambie la personalidad...

luna:em ¿celestia? ¿otra ves comiendo pasteles obsecivamente?

celestia:callate luna! tu juegas videojuegos las 22 horas del dia y no te digo nada...ayudameeeee!

luna:celestia (con tono decepcionado) comer no hara que encuentres a tu pony especial

celestia:lo se luna...lo se (y come otra rebanada de pastel) lo se...

cristian iba saliendo a toda prisa del castillo pensando que celestia avia adivinado sus secretos...

cristian:la remil mierda! espero sea pura coincidencia

mientras corria casi mas me choco con una unicornio

cristian:uuuf lo siento ¿twilight?

twilight:cristian? asi que aqui veniste ¿verdad?

cristian:twilight, solo pase para visitar a bruno

twilight:que lindo de tu parte, visitar a tu amigo

cristian:si ejem bueno y ¿tu que vienes a hacer?

twilight:em bueno, vengo a visitar a celestia

cristian:twilight...creeme que no quedras visitarla ahora

twilight:por que?

cristian:creeme, ahora no es el mejor momento para hacerlo

twilight:esta bien cristian

cristian:bien twilight

twilight:cristian

cristian:si?

twilight:de donde sacaste la bomba que exploto en el castillo?

cristian:a aa a que te refieres twilight? eso ¿nose?

twilight:si no mal recuerdo, tu tenia un interrumtor en tu mano y lo pulsaste al momento que te libere

cristian:mmm nose ¿coincidencia?

twilight:como es que se te fue el holor 5 horas antes?

cristian:de seguro como no soy pony, no tengo los mismos efectos

twilight:(con los ojos entre cerrados y viendolo a cristian con una cara de sospecha) claaaaaaro

cristian:bueno twi...(pasa lentamente por su costado) me tengo que ir

twilight:no tan rapido señorito (levito con mi magia a cristian) me debes una explicacion

cristian:una aplicacion? ¿para que quieres una?

twilight:explicacion! no aplicacion

cristian:aaaaaa ¿de que?

twilight:(lo suelta en un escalon) sobre lo que paso antes de la explocion

cristian:lo que paso fue que mmm...creo que...haaaay (me rasco la cabeza) como puedo decirlo...creo que estuve mucho tiempo aqui yyyyyyyyyyyy

twilight:yyyyyyyyyyyy?

cristian:(en tono super bajo y rapido) no eh visto ninguna girl

twilight:ninguna que?!

cristian:no se twi pero quiero un té con galletas ¿me acompañas?

twilight:pero tengo que visitar a la- (interrumpida)

cristian:en total era tu decision, hasta luego twilight

twilight:pero que?! ¿té?

cristian:con galletas (bajo por las escaleras)

twilight:¿? bueno pero ¿a donde?

cristian:no se...en el lugar mas cercano donde venden té con galletas

twilight:bueno, te sigo

los dos bajaron por las escaleras y cristian pensaba

cristian:(pensando:que bueno que pude eludirle esa charla a twi...estupidos pensamientos humanos!)

al fin encontraron un lugar y cristian pidio un té con galletas para los dos...

cristian:bueno twi... ¿un cubito de azucar?

twilight:si gracias (lo pone en su taza) ¿por que querias té?

cristian:(cara de ¿EN SERIO?) solo queria para tomar, es bueno disfrutarlo (tomo un sorbo)

twilight:bueno... ¿que paso "alla"?

cristian:por que estas tan interesada en el tema?

twïlight:no...se

cristian:estabien, si eso hara que no me lo preguntes mas...¿quieres la verdad?

twilight:si y aparte ¿como entraste sin que te escuchara?

cristian:(pensando:que diria luis serra...ya se!) tengo poderes psiticos (con tono extravangante) psiticos...psiticos...psiticos (cada ves mas despacio) y por lo de casi te estaba por tocar tu "costado" fue por que habia una cucaracha serca y como soy el mas valiente (pensando:valiente? apenas veo una, ya me cago de miedo jajaja)

te la quite antes de que "ensuciara" tu pelaje

twilight:cucaracha?! ¿como es que hay cucarachas?

cristian:y lo de la bomba, encontre una cosa ¿no se? serca de tu castillo y mi celular estaba conectado a ese interrumtor para que vibre y al hacerlo, parece ver activado esa "cosa" para que largue ese olor...yyyyyyyy si te preguntas porque no te la conte fue porque casi recien me la encontre y eso es todo! ¿satisfecha?

twilight quedo con la boca abierta

cristian:supongo que si (tomo un sorbo) ¿algo mas?

twilight:(cierro la boca y vuelvo a mirar al humano) mmm creo que eso es todo (tomo un zorbo) ¿que tal canterlot?

cristian:esta todo bonito pero, no encontre algo que me atraiga aparte del té y galletas

twilight:bueno, pero una cosa mas ¿que fue lo que paso despues de las preguntas?

cristian:(termino de masticar una galleta) huh? a si, eso...de echo creo que fue pura alucinacion, como te dije:no seria capas de ser tan antrevido, sinceramente (tomo un ultimo sorbo y dejo el vasito en la mesa) te pido perdon por esa mala actuacion mia, ¿me perdonas twilight?

twilight:esta bien te perdono

cristian:bueno...gracias twi, me tengo que ir

twilight:a donde?

cristian:aaaaaa?... tengo que irme a mi habitacion, es que alquile una piesa por unas horas y ya se esta por terminar y si no voy a retirar mis cosas tendre que pgar unas horas mas para poder retirarlas

twilight:esta bien!

cristian:hasta luego twilight

twilight:chau cristian

cristian:(muy alejeado de twilight) twilight tu pagas las cosaaaaas!

twilight:QUEEEEEE?!

cristian:mira a tu derecha HASTA LUEGO!

twilight:que mire a mi que?!

al mirar al otro lado ve a un pony mesero

mesero:oh ¿princesa? aqui tiene su cuenta por los dos vasos de té y galletas

twilight:cuenta? (capta la situacion) ooooooooh por celestia ¡CRISTIAAAAAaaaaaN!

mientras tanto sigamos al pendejete de cristian...

cristian:si que soy pendejo jejeje (mientras miraba a la dirreccion del restaurante)

cuando mire al frente el pony guardia me mete rapido al caruaje

guardia:metete pendejo!

cristian:la puta madre ¡quien eres! (una vez adentro) oh ¡hola amargon!

amargon:callate imbesil o te tirare del caroaje a mitad del camino

pony de la ventanilla:amargon tranquilisate

amargon:no me digas que le haces caso!

pony de la ventanilla:jajaja tranquilisate, bueno simio bigbrin te estaba buscando

cristian:aaaa bigbrian, de seguro debe ser por las pastilla

amargon:vamos que estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

pony de la ventanilla:el amargon tiene razon, bigbrin dijo que vallamos rapido

39 minutos despues...

amargon:bigbrin, el simio ya esta acá

bigbrin:excelente guardia, puedes retirarte

amargon:si señor

bigbrin:oye cristian, aqui tienes tus pastillas

cristian:gracias bigbrian!

bigbrin:es bigbrin! no bigbrian

cristian:como tu digas bigbrian

bigbrian:(con cara de aburrimiento) bueno aqui estan tus pastillas y tambien te iba a decir que tal cosa pasa algo con las pastillas, me avisas ¿eh?

cristian:seguro bigbrian GUAU ¿cuantas pastillas hay aqui?

bigbrin:hay alrededor de unas veinte

cristian:que no te entregue 15?

bigbrin:ya se cristian, pero estan son mi vercion

cristian:tu vercion?

bigbrin:si, bueno simio peludo ya puedes irte, kein no me mando mas nada

cristian:una pregunta ¿que hacen ustedes en este lugar?

bigbrin:(dejo mis anteojos en una mesita) nos justa mejorar la vida de los pony de aqui, pero la gran mayoria de nuestros inventos son rechasados por la realeza

cristian:es una lastima big

bigbrin:si es verdad, dicen que nuestros experimentos pueden "acabar" con la moralidad de todos los ponys

cristian:bueno big, ya tengo algo de prisa

bigbrin:esta bien cristian, ya te puedes ir

cristian:bigbrin...hasta luego?

bigbrin:si chau cris

fui escoltado por el amargon guardia hasta la salida y al final el le dijo que la "organizacion" volvera a contactarlo en unos meses o menos...

cristian:were... ya esta, ahora si termine la mision y kein.g me debe unos 100.000 bits...aun tengo los 430 bits ¿por que no disfrutarlos?

7 HORAS DESPUE!

despertaba de una graaan resaca que paso el dia de ayer junto a una gran montaña de ropa sucia y botellas de sidra...

cristian:donde mierda estoy?

se levanto y cuando se dio cuenta tenia otro atuendo de ropa

cristian:mi ropa?! o ¡pero que mierda!

en una mano tenia una botella de sidra y en la otra una ballesta, al caminar hacia la puerta y darse una buena "expulsion" de mierda, vio los infernales rayos del sol

cristian:que paso ayer?

al mirar para un costa unos grifos en caroaje vinieron hacia

grifos:EL TIENE LA MERCA ¡MATENLO!

cristian:o mierda!

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO!

que mierda de final ¿no?

justo cuando todo se puso calmo todo se fue a la mierda

que paso ayer? ¿no?

espero dejen sus reviews y eso

gracias por su apoyo :D eso me a animado a continuar con este fic y todo eso

sin mas que decir...aqui esta el final secreto!

5

4

3

2-

+3

1

final secreto...

en un reyno en reconstruccion...

sebastian:oye chris ¿por que eres tan perra?

chrisalis:callate sebastian,acuerdate quien te salvo de esos perros chiguagas y tigres salvajes

sebastian:(con tono regañado) perdon chris...(con tono pendejo) pero debes admitir que tambien si no fuera por mi tampoco tu especie estaria viviendo

chrisalis:ya lo se sebastian

sebastian:oye chirsalis ¿por que siempre eres tan amargada?

chirsalis:no lo se sebastian

sebastian:por que me mandaste a sabotear ese trato?

chrisalis:no lo sabrias sebastian

sebastian:cuando haremos el "nuevo principe"

chrisalis:no sabes que hay meses de planeacion, que hayas echo bien el saboteo e allamos tomado el lugar no significa que ya puedes hacer lo que quieras

sebastian:lo se chris yyyyy ¿cuando me entrenaras?

chrisalis:tus poderes,como te dije no son nada que haya visto asi que por ahora tengo inventar mas cosas

sebastian:algo mas chris?

chrisalis:no sebastian

sebastian:bueno chris aaaaaaaaa wuaaaaa!

chrisalis:sebastian!

su braso se empeso a consumir su cuerpo

chrisalis:no otra ves DEJA DE CONSUMIR A MI AMIGO!

cargo su cuerno con magia y lo golpeo a su braso

sebastian:gracias chrisalis ESPERA ¿dijiste, deja a mi amigo?

FIN DEL FINAL SECRETO


	17. Revelaciones

capitulo 17:Revelaciones...

Pastillas y Speed...una mala convinacion

escenas del capitulo anterior:

fui escoltado por el amargon guardia hasta la salida y al final el le dijo que la "organizacion" volvera a contactarlo en unos meses o menos...

cristian:were... ya esta, ahora si termine la mision y kein.g me debe unos 100.000 bits...aun tengo los 430 bits ¿por que no disfrutarlos?

7 HORAS DESPUE!

despertaba de una graaan resaca que paso el dia de ayer junto a una gran montaña de ropa sucia y botellas de sidra...

cristian:donde mierda estoy?

se levanto y cuando se dio cuenta tenia otro atuendo de ropa

cristian:mi ropa?! o ¡pero que mierda!

en una mano tenia una botella de sidra y en la otra una ballesta, al caminar hacia la puerta y darse una buena "expulsion" de mierda, vio los infernales rayos del sol

cristian:que paso ayer?

al mirar para un costa unos grifos en caroaje vinieron hacia

grifos:EL TIENE LA MERCA ¡MATENLO!

cristian:o mierda!

AHORA SI...ESTAMOS CON EL CAPITULO 17:

7 horas antes...

cristian:were... ya esta, ahora si termine la mision y kein.g me debe unos 100.000 bits...aun tengo los 430 bits ¿por que no disfrutarlos?

al llegar a alquilar una habitacion y dejar sus cosas fue a aprovecha su dia...

15 minutos despues

proxima estacion limites de equestria!

cristian:que relagante es esto

casi al ponerme los audriculares escuche un gran golpe por el techo del trente

cristian:pero que caraj!

vi por la venta que era un pony rojo...creo que es el idiota que buscaba a bruno, rompio el techo y con unos ojos de "ipnotisado" dijo

big mac:tu lo tienes! damelo

cristian:no se de que mierda me hablas lunatico!

big mac:ya me canse de juegos

cristian:juegos?!

el pony rojo le dio a cristian una patada al estilo applejack pero de no ser por que el tenia su bolso, no pudriera ver resistido su ataque,lo mando con tal fuerza al siguiente balco y fue caminando lentamente hacia el humano

cristian:hijo de su madre! (pensando:no puedo luchar con el, estoy muy cansando ¡sierto! puedo usar el regalo de discord) hey imbesil!

big mac:huh?

cristian:agarra esto!

le lanse una mochila/bomba y lo agarro, al resivirla se noto que se preguntaba por que le lanse una mochila, corri hacia un baño que estaba serca del lugar y a punto de entrar mire a big mac que se dirijia hacia mi y le dije

cristian:imbesil! desearias no verla agarrado

saque el boton de mi bolso y antes de apretalo mire al mi alrededor

VISTA CAMARA LENTA!

al mirar a mi alrededor y note a la azafata horrorisada por ver que la puerta del balcon siguiente estaba dañada y que habia un pony lunatico asustando a los pasajeros, cristian le agarro de una pata a la azafata y la hiso girar serca sullo

cristian:sera mejor que te quedes serca mio

azafata:huh?

cristian:ya sabras

tiro el interumtor al suelo y lo presiono con el pie, en ese momento cerro la puerta del baño antes de que la explocion a mierda entre hay

big mac salio expulsado del balcon con una fuerza mortal tambien con el efecto de tener que bañarse en tomate por 5 dias seguidos,todos tambien presentes hay resultaron afectados pero no tanto como el pony rojo...

mientras tanto cristian estaba con la unica pony del balcon en no ser afectada

azafata:pero que?!

cristian:estas bien?

azafata:pero que paso alla?

cristian:lo que paso es que ese pony rojo exploto una bomba de olor a uacala

azafata:olor a que?! tengo que revisar

la pony intento abrir la puerta pero cristian la detuvo cuando estuvo a un solo movimiento de abrirla

cristian:no la abras! si lo haces nos condenaras a estar 4 dias o mas de nos bañemos en tomate

azafata:e-esta bien

cristian:bueno ¿ahora que?

me apoye en la pared y me deje caer hasta cubrir mi cara con las rodillas

azafata:estas bien?

cristian:mas o menos, si no hubiera sido porque no me hubiera cubrido en este baño, estaria ya condenado ¿y tu?

azafata:estoy bien, creo que tengo que darte las gracias por cubrirme de la explocion

cristian:de nada pos, tambien creo que fue un instinto

azafata:un instinto?

cristian:eso creo ¿sabes cuando es la proxima parada?

azafata:dejame ver (saco un papelito de mi uniforme) faltan 10 minutos

cristian:gracias... (silvido) ¿cual es tu nombre?

azafata:mi nombre es beapon tender ¿y el tuyo? dejame adivinar, es humano?

cristian:un gusto nonoscerte beapon tender y mi nombre no es humano, ese es el nombre de mi especia y mi nombre real es...cristian

azafata:yo te dije mi apellido, dime el tuyo

cristian:el mio es huh espera!

mire por la ventana que el tren se paro y dejo salir a algunos ponys para no ser afectados

cristian:perfecto beapon, nos quedamos barados

beapon:no seas tan pesimista

cristian:esta bien beapon ¿algo mas?

beapon:si, ¿por que me tocaste mi flanco?

cristian:eeeh (pensando:ESTUPIDOS EFECTOS DE LAS PASTILLAS!) no se como decirtelo beapon je je no en serio

beapon:si no me acuerdo mal tu dijiste que soy linda

cristian:bueno pues parece que no te que olvidaste que dije la verdad (pensando:oooooh MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA CARAJO PUTA CULO TETAS!. me llevo mi cara a mis piernas tapandomela

beapon:gracias por decirme eso...pero es raro verlo de un ser de otra raza, creo que nisiquiera sabes como un corsel considera hermosa a una pony

cristian:de seguro tienes razon pero, ¿acaso no lo dices? pienso ¿tu misma no te consideras linda? o te consideras todo lo contrario

beapon:no no no de echo es muy raro alguien me diga eso, si considero que soy linda pero nadie me lo dice (se tapa con su cabello)

cristian:pues no se que problemas tienes con eso (esto me acuerda a siertas charlas estupidas telenovelisticas pero QUE MAS!) pero igual, ahora estas toda mechuda

(le acomodo un mechon de su melena) perdon por eso pero quise verte bien

beapon:pues parece que lo conseguiste (sonrie)

cristian:bien, no se si pueda decirte esto pero, linda no encaja con tu apariencia...hermosa es la indicada

beapon:lo dices en serio (me ruboriso)

cristian:si, espera (me levanto) ¿que es ese olor?

beapon:mira! esta pasando por aqui abajo!

cristian:o carajo, ¿no hay otra salida?

beapon:solo hay una ventana arriba

cristian:solo cabe para uno, yo soy muy gran beapon tu tienes que ir

beapon:pero y tu?! como saldras de aqui y si no lo haces tendras que estar en una tina de tomate muchos dias!

cristian:para decirte la verdad beapon...no es tan desagradable despues de todo

la levanto encima de mis hombros para que ella salga, para ser linda PESA UN MONTON! debe porque trae muchas cosas en su traje, cuando ella sale me dice que buscara ayuda y que soporte...

cristian:carajo el holor se hace cada ves mas presente! solo queda una cosa que hacer (saco una pastilla de mi bolso) bigbrin dijo que en verdad ah echo esfumar ese efecto secundario (el holor empiesa a pegarse a mis zapatillas) ahora o nunca cristian! (me trago la pastilla y rapidamente vuelvo a sentir sus efectos) VAMOS MIERDA!

arranco el hinodoro de su puesto y lo empieso a golpear contra la pared hasta romperla! al salir, la puerta se habre con una fuerza descomunal y al mirarla un pony con humo verde sale de esta y me mira...

cristian:que pendejo!

el pony salta de tren e intenta agarrarme pero me hago a un lado y salto al tren

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOS A BORDO!

el tren se pone misteriosamente en movimiento

pony con olor a mierda:las pagaras!

cristian:quien eres?

pony con olor a mierda:ustedes lo tienen y no me lo quieren entregar

cristian:aaaaaaaah eres el pony rojito pero afectado en por la explocion

al terminar lo que dije vino corriendo hacia mi, yo le escupi la cara se distrajo y callo del tren en movimiento

cristian:JA lo que tendria que ser una batalla epica se volvio algo facil

big mac:no tan facil

cristian:vamos a verlo

3 minutos despues

cristian estaba arrastrandoce por su vida

big mac:ahora seras mi esclavo

cristian:(grito de mujer) pendejo pervertido (busco rapidamente en mi bolso una lata) aqui esta!

big mac:dame lo que busco?!

cristian:noooo! SPEED PUTO!

la tomo completa sin pensarlo y rapidamente me llegan las energia,convinado con la pastilla a la mierda todo!

cristian:wuaaaaaa! (con tono rambo) BIG MAC, ¡YA TE CARGO LA VERGA PUTO!

cori hacia el y le empesaba a dar multiples golpes en la cara y luego le hise la V en los ojos

big mac:eso es sucio

cristian:no tanto como hueles ahora!

PROXIMA ESTACION EN 1 MINUTO!

mientras el estaba "ciego" temporalmente aproveche y le daba golpes en los costados,

40 segundos despues...

cristian:ya cagaste big smoke

big mac:es big

antes de que me corrigiera los carteles que estaban serca se rompian en la cara de big mac mientras cristian lo acompañaba con un grito ya que trosos de las maderas caian sobre su cabesa,cuando el tren paro cris grito 3 segundos mas y luego solto al pony inconsiente

cristian:esto (toma aire) tengo que contarselo a applejack (toma aire)

se baja del tren y pasea por el pueblo notando que hay estan pony y grifo

pony:esto es aburrido

grifo:espero pony que en 15 minutos ya nos iremos a la tierra de los grifos y nos divertiremos como la ultima ves

pony:seeerto HEY mira, hay esta el humano

grifo:te parece si lo invitamos

pony:nesecitamos 100 bits mas para ir a la tierra esa y alguien mas costaria 40 bits mas

cristian:pony! grifo! ¿que cuentan?

grifo:paso unas horas desde que te vimos ¿te parece que paso algo?

pony:nada cris, solo que queriamos ir a la tierra de los grifos y no tenemos el suficient dine

cristian:¿cuando nesecitan? yo tengo dinero

pony:100 bits

cristian:puedo acompañarlos?

pony:eso costaria 40 mas

cristian:yo los tengo (les mostre mi bolsa)

grifo y pony se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa

1 minuto despues

los 3:vallanse todos a la chingada! wuuuuuhoooooooooo

cristian:cuanto tiempo estaremos hay?

pony:un dia como maximo cris, si estamos mas tiempo seremos la gran pasada

grifo:es el mejor lugar! lo unico que odio es su comida

todos pudieron pasar la barrera y llegar a la tierra prometida

grifo:acuerdense, lo que pasa aqui se queda aqui

pony:siiiiii

cristian:claaaaaro ¿alguien quiere speed?

6 horas y media despues...

cristian:oh mierda! PONY! GRIFO!

fui coriendo por un pasillo cada ves mas chico haciendo imposible hacer pasar a la careta, un grupo de tres grifos me acorralaron y a punto de atacarme mi amigo Grifo

los golpea y me toma de la mano

Grifo:salgamos de aqui cris

cristian:Pony! que gusto verte

Pony(en realidad es raza grifo pero ya deben saber): mejor ahorate los saludos cris, tenemos que irnos de aqui! agarra tus cosas del departamento y larguemosnos de este basurero!

fui al "departamento",agarre mis cosas y la ballesta...

Pony:tenemos que irnos, Grifo nos espera con un caroaje!

cuando ya nos fuimos los grifos despertaban de los golpes de Pony...

grifo:que hijo de su nido!

grifo 2:mira! quieren huir

grifo 3:vamos vamos vamos suban olgasanes!

nosotros nos fuimos ya algo lejos de los grifos de mierda...

cristian:alguien me puede explicar QUE PASO AYER!

Grifo:despues de que nos diste esa bebida magica tuya, tuvimos los huevos suficientes como para hacernos un encargo de Lord grift

Pony:y a mitad de ello, el encargo fue y a la otra mitad de la ciudad y llevarle "ESTE" encargo a su hermano

Grifo:pero nos interceptaron a mitad del camino y tu peleaste con la furia de un mono cuando le quitan su banana

Pony:eso significa que les hisiste pure de papa!

Grifo:tambien despues de eso dijiste que tenias que ejercitar a otra parte de tu cuerpo y te diste golpes en tus partes sin parar

Pony:luego de eso empesaste a gritar como una yegua violada

Grifo:fue desgarrador y te tomaste una lata de esa cosa magica y dejaste de tener ese dolor

cristian:un momento! por las dudas no fui a un?

Pony:ni hablar amigo, te querias ir a cobrar servicios pero lo unico que hisiste fue tener una platica con la pony esa y le diste las gracias y un abraso

cristian:fiiiuu

Grifo:pero hay no acaba la cosa

cristian:a que te refieres?

Pony:comiste un monton de carne hasta llegar a vomitarla

Grifo:fue una gran pasada ¡oooh pero que!

los estupidos grifos empesaron a chocar la careta...

cristian:hijos de su madre pajaro!

sali por la ventana del techo y con un solo disparo de la ballesta trabe las ruedas de la careta haciendo que empise a perder el camino

Grifo:eso es cris!

Pony:buen tiro!

cristian:gracias!

no duro mucho pues los grifos antes que la careta se volque salieron volando y no literalmente de hay, en serio con sus alas escaparon del choque!

grifo:las pagaras simio!

empeso a agujerear la careta mientras que su compañero cargo sus garras y a punto de rebanarme la cara, Pony me saco de hay

Pony:abajo!

grifo(no nuestro amigo):entrometido (le doy un zarpaso en su hombro)

Pony:imbesil

salio rompiendo el techo y tirandolo al frente de la careta, las ruedas se encargaron de dejarlo fuera de batalla...solo queda uno

grifo:pagaran por esooo! primero tu simio

me levanto de mi asiento sosteniendome del cuello mientras a Pony con la otra, nos golpeo la cabesa a los dos y nos tiro debuelta al aciento con fuerza

grifo:ustedes nos debieron entregar la carga cuando tenian la oportunidad

Grifo (amigo / rasa pony):imbesil! nadie lastima a mis amigos

le dio una patada al grifo maldito y lo dejo caer, para asegurarse le tiro unas ruedas de repuesto que habian adentro...ya fuera de peligro la careta aun seguian en movimiento mietras nosostros retomabamos el aire

Pony:estan todos bien?

cristian:(cansadisimo y sin palabras lo unico que hise es levantar el pulgar arriba)

Grifo:yo tambien pony

23 minutos despues...

ya estamos muy cerca de llegar, pero hubo un ultimo osbtaculo que nosotros solos no podremos vencer...

grifo con altavoz:PAREN YA! ENTREGUENOS LA CARGA Y NADIE SALDRA HERIDO O MUERTO

cristian:lo unico que saldra herido o muerto sera tu c#$? puto! (abro una lata de speed) dos al dia seran mas que suficiente, ademas estoy poniendo mi cuerpo al maximo

grifo con altavos:PAGARAS POR TU INSOLENCIA SIMIO CON MASCARA!

cristian:vallan rapido!

dispare a una cuerda que por suerte sostenia un monton de barriles y calleron sobre una respetable cantidad de grifos, mientras los otros se escondian...logramos pasar la parte pero nuestra careta no resistio mas y se desarmo lentamente a pocos metros de los grifos heridos

cristian:estamos muertos

Grifo:no hay duda cris

Pony:que hacemos?

cristian:pelear como hombres! (mierda! los efectos de las pastillas y la speed ya estan dando su resultado final!)

le tire mi arma a Grifo,Pony y yo peleariamos a mano

cristian:quedate aqui cariño (le hablaba a mi bolso) ya volvere PELEEN!

de la pura locura fui coriendo hacia dos grifos, en el camino agarre un palo y se los empesaba a golpear en su cara, mientras que Pony me cubria la espalda con sus afiladas garras...

ojos de Cristian:

mientras los golpeaba, cada uno de ellos me intentaba cortar pero las esquivaba al mismo tiempo que golpeaba al otro,al cabo de 20 cansadores segundos, el palo no resistio mas y se rompio en la cabesa de uno de ellos al mismo tiempo dejandolo inconsiente, el otro aprovecho que me quede impactado e intento rasgarme la cara, pero por puro reflejo agarre su garra, la deslise a otro lado y con mi otra mano le di el golpe de gracias dejandolo inconsiente...

ojos de Pony:

empesaba a rasgar las extremidades de todos mis oponentes dejandolos sin ataques, pero uno de ellos me agarro una pata, llamo a mas de sus compañeros y me dejaron completamente inmovil, todos me miran con caras de odio...hasta que uno de entre ellos aprovechando que estoy retenido, salto y me golpeo la cara hasta dejarmela plasmada al suelo, cerre mis ojos y al abrirlos libere mi furia, me levanta y empesaba a dar un unico pero letal golpe a los que me sujetaron mientras perseguia a el grifo que me golpeo quien huia, al alcansarlo le di multiples golpes, los otros grifos llegaron y me daban golpes en la espalda con la esperansa de que suelte al grifo que tengo frente a mis garras, pero con mi furia sus golpeas me parecen caricias, dejandolos de lado le di un puñetaso que lo mando hacia una pared que termino rompiendo, me rei por eso y luego mire a los otros grifos que quedaron horrorisados con mi mirada, corri hacia ellos y les otorgaba un peñetaso no tan fuerte como que le di al que me golpeo pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlos fuera de batalla, cuando los desmalle a todos di un grito de batalla mientras mas grifos se hacercaban...

ojos de Grifo:

yo era uno de los habiles con la punteria, con eso de ventaja le disparaba a los barriles distrayendo a grandes ordas de grifos que se aproximaba y posiblemente

vencerian en un segundo a mi y mis amigos...

al fin todos luego de un gran rato soportaron esa batalla, pero no fue suficiente ya que por cada grifo que vencian, llegaban otros tres mas

cristian estaba cansado, todo mojado por el sudor y rojo como un tomate de tanta precion por esquivar los ataques de sus enemigos, grifo esta casi igual pero demostraba tener algo mas de energias y Pony esta sin balas y con muchas heridas a causa de que tuvo que pelear contra un grifo que se escapo de la mira...y eso que no es el mejor peleando garra a garra pero gracias a la culata de la ballesta y muchos golpeas a su cabesa logro vencerlo, pero a la ves no pudiendo ayudar a sus amigos...

cristian:amigos mios (respira y mira a los grifos que se hacercan a los tres) fue un places pelear con ustedes

Pony:lo mismo digo

Grifo:igual yo

a punto de que todos los grifos quisieran correr y destripas a sus presas, un grito a lo lejos de parte de un pony rojo y puntas negras les llamo la atencion

pony:dejen mis soldados pedasos de carne podria!

unos 3 grifos con palos fueron y ayudaron al grupo de amigos, uno de ellos lo apoyaba a cristian en su hombro pero el le dijo que tiene algo que buscar, fue hacia los restos de su caroaje y se llevo su gran bolso, al fin todos lo ayudaron y fueron directo hacia un caroaje jalado por 4 grifos fortachones...

el pony que les grito a todos no lo dejo ver su cara pero les gritaba que se apuren, cuando todos entraron y estaba a punto de emprender vuelo un grifo de entre el monton se puso en la entrada de la gran careta

grifo:a donde van?!

cristian:a tu puta madre!

le tiro una mochila y le propino una patada expulsandolo del caroaje que estaba a unos metros de aire, el grifo cayo violentamente hacia el suelo y ordeno que sus compañeros vuelen hacia el caroaje cosa que no dudaron en hacerlo, cristian se sostenia de la puerta para poder mirar a los demas grifos que garantisarian su perdicion y la de sus compañeros, los miro y les dijo

cristian:tapen sus narises!

presiono un boton y de la mochila una gran nube de color verde embolvio alrededor de 25 metros a la redonda de punta a punta,casi entrando a la careta pero no pudo a causa de que cristian cerro la puerta muy rapidamente, lo unico que hiso fue distorsionarle un poco el vuelo a la careta pero no mas que eso, los grifo que querian derribar la careta,calleron rendidos ante tal olor mortal,los grifo que quedaron en tierra sufrieron peores efectos que los que estaban volando...el que resivio los mas peores efectos de la explocion fue el grifo que intento entrar a la careta y tambien el mismo que tenia el altavoz,esta pintado de un color verde oscuro por todo su cuerpo y con una cara que expresa haber olido lo mas extraño del mundo...

cristian:wuuuuuuuuuuuuhoooooooooooooooo! ¡vieron eso!

el pony que estaba al lado del acompañante abrio una ventanilla y dejo revelar su cara...

pony:tienen mi envio?

cristian:O-OTUP?!

otup:simio? ¡¿como estas aqui?! tu trabajas para la realesa ¡ECHENLO!

cristian:para para para YO NO TRABAJO PARA LA REALESA

Grifo:espera otup el no trabaja para la realesa, el conoce a tu hermano y a bigbrin, sabes que nadie nunca lo revelaria y menos si trabaja para la realesa

otup:lo dudo Grifo, el fue el que me arresto y si no fuera porque no soy de equestra, (con tono de odio y mirando a cristian a los ojos) no estaria aqui

Pony:pero el nos salvo de esto, si no hubiera echo explotar esa cosa tu y TODOS NOSOTROS ESTARIAMOS ACABADOS ¡¿me entiendes?! ACABADOS OTUP!

otup:creo que tienes razon

cristian:otup por favor, yo se que fue una gran cagada lo que paso alla pero

otup:SI SE LO QUE PASO ALLA...(miro a Grifo y Pony que tenian una cara defenciva hacia el humano) pero tienes suerte que en estas tierras existe el perdon

Grifo y Pony:yeeeeaaaaa! sabiamos que podias perdonarlo Oot

Otup:ya se chicos pero no se emociones porque cuando cuando grift se entere de lo que paso aqui talves se enoje con este simio

cristian:ESCUCHAME OTUP! mi nombre no es simio, es cristian!

Otup:cristian? que raro nombre, pero ya basta de charlas todos ustedes, al menos resultaron lo menos heridos posibles de este encargo...tienen suerte de ver sobrevivido a "la organizacion de tenedores" porque ellos no perdonan a muchos...

Grifo:esta bien Oot

cristian:Otup ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Otup:que quieres simio?

cristian:tu hermano es un GRIFO?!

otup:si mi hermano es un grifo ¡ALGUN PROBLEMA!

cristian:no nada nada nada señor otup

otup:eso pense simio!

al final del viaje llegamos a un gran palacion cubierto y asegurado por un monton de grifos

seguridad:IDENTIFICACION!

otup:TU HERMANA!

seguridad:PASE SEÑOR OTUP!

al entrar y salir del caroaje nos resivieron un gran personales de enfermeras y doctores grifos que no pusieron NI LA MAS MINIMA cara extraños al verme a mi y lo unico que hisieron fue ponerme a mi y los demas que resultaron heridos, en unas camillas...

me amorgasaron la boca y luego con alcohol y algodon me lo pasaban lentamente por la heridas de cortes...que pendejos! estos son medicos o torturadores!

10 mintos despues ya estaba con curitas en los brasos...

cristian:ahora que!

un grifo siviente me llamo dijo que los jefes me llaman, luego de seguirle y entrar por una gran puerta tras ella estan presentes lord grift y su hermano otup

lord grift:SIMIOOO! ¡que gusto verte!

cristian:lord grift? aloja

lord grift:me sorprende que aun sigas vivo despues de comer toda esa carne! ¡¿como te sientes campeon?!

cristina:oye ¿por que siempre gritas?

lord grift:por que siempre grito?! ¡esta es mi voz normal!

cristian:eso lo explica todo

lord grift:bueno cris!... ¡de seguro ya habras conocido a mi hermano Rofulus Otup!

cristian:Rofulus Otup?! (estaba aguantando la risa)

lord grift:o mejor dile Otup, todos lo conocen como otup y ya

Otup:por que le dijiste mi verdadero nombre hermano?!

lord grift:tu le dijiste mi verdadero nombre a uno de mis sirvientes y lloro de risa en mi cara!

otup:serto grift

lord grift:oye simio, por hay me dijeron que tu frustaste los tratos de mi hermanito! ¡¿EN SERIO PASO ESO?!

cristian:mmm seeeeee

lord grift:molestar a mi familia trae consecuencias simio y lo que le hisiste a mi hermano es una de las mas graves!

cristian:en serio?

lord grift:5 MINUTOS MAS EN EL CUARTO DE LAS NAUCIAS!

me llevaron 5 guardias al cuarto de las naucias

lord grift:si sobrevives a esto, te perdonare lo que hisiste simio y si no sobrevives... ¡¿te mueres?!

cristian:ni idea

lord grift:bueno de echo ni idea!

cristian:bueno...

5 minutos despue!...

lord grift:oye simio...tienes mis simpatias, no cualquiera es capas de meterse con alguiente de mi familia!

cristian:en serio? (pensando:guau parece que es facil ganarse las simpatias de los grifos)

lord grift:tambien por hay me dijeron que salvaste la vida de algunos de mis hombres y mi hermano!

cristian:se puede decir que ¿si?

lord grift:bueno simio, si ese es tu nombre claro!

cristian:mi nombre es cristian, señor grift

lord grift:bueno, tus compañeros ya estan asalvo! ¡¿hay algo que me quieras pedir?!

cristian:no se si usted sepa ¿que paso ayer?

lord grift:que paso QUE?!

cristian:QUE PASO AYER?! si sabe que paso ayer

lord grift:aver dejamelo acordar! sierto! tu viniste a

cristian y sus compañeros se dirigian a la casa de lord grift...

cristian:oyeme pajaro super desarrollado dame a mi y a mis compañeros un trabajo de entrega o me meo en tu pared

lord grift:oye grillete acaso ¿tienen los huevos suficiente como para pasar por la parte de la ciudad mas peligrosa?

cristian:si (:3)

lord grift:este pibe tiene agallas

despues me pediste que laven tu ropa, dijiste que estaba muy sucia y que si llegaban a romperla le iva a pegar una patada en el...bueno, ya me entiendes

luego cuando estaban a mitad de su transcurso...

cristian:oiganme amigo, tengo un par de bits para gastar ¡acompañenme o son maricos!

Pony:vamos que en total no tenemos nada en que perder

Grifo:vamonos wuey

perdimos el cargamento y los otros nos lo robaron...

tuvimos que hacer una mision suicida para recuperarlo

cristian:saben que uno de nosotros puede morir en el progeso ¿verdad?

Grifo:ya lo sabemos cris

Pony:si cris no seas exagerado

cristian:muy bien, pendejo damelo!

en ese momento fuiste y le diste un golpe en la cara al grifo y te llevaste el paquete, ¿mision suicida? debes haber dicho eso porque estabas muy tonto en ese momento...

decidimos quedarnos en un hotel, hablaste con un par de polluelas y de hay nose...solo hablaste porque estabas medio pendejos.

interrumcion final del relato

cristian:y de hay paso todo! eso significa que solo hisimos un par de pendejadas y ya!

lord grift:seeee!

cristian:bueno señor grift pero ya estoy un poco tarde y ¡tengo una resaca de la gran siete!

lord grift:no se quedaran pá la cena?!

cristian:me puedo llevar un poco?

lord grift:CHEF!

chef:si lourd grif!

lord grift:dele un poco de carne para llevar a nuestro amigo!

chef:pour supuestou señour lourd grift

luego el se fue por una puerta comun y coriente XD

cristian:oye lord grift ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

lord grift:¡porsupuesto chaval! ¿que quieres?

cristian:como es que ustedes dos son hermanos?

lord grift:¡veras...todo fue una gran aventura, escucha...todo comenzo con-

aparece Otup salvaje

Otup:NO SE LO CUENTES!

y se va caminando...

lord grift:somos hermanos pero es un pendejo!

cristian:se nota...

lord grift:dejando de lado al idiota de mi hermano, supongo que ya es hora de la despedida! CHEEEEEEF LAAA COMIDAAA!

chef:aquiu egsta lourd grift

lord grift:bien chef!

cristian:gracias grift, oyer mejor te llamare grift, en ves de lord grift porque o sino me tardare mas

lord grift:bueNOOOOOO!

cristian:eso es un si o un no?

lord grift:eso un:bueNOOOOOO! ¿entiendes?

cristian:seeeee

lord grift:oye, aqui tienes tu comida!

cristian:gracias

me da un taper con forma de pollo en una bolsa amarilla...

nose porque pero me da gracia ver el taper de un pollo,frente a un grifo

lord grift:pasa algo?!

cristian:ja nada jaja no pasa nada lord grift

lord grift:esta bien!...saquen a este simio que ya me esta dando miedo! ¡chau cristian, espero verte prontoooo!

cristian:esta bien! (me voy caminando acompañado de un guardia) hasta luego grifty! (lord grift se enoja) digo digo, lord grift!

lord grifty se sienta en su trono

cristian:jajaja que cosa con grifty ¿no?

escoltador:a quien le hablas?

cristian:a tu puta madre

luego de un par de insultos con el guardia y de despedirme de mis dos compañeros e pasar una vergonsosa situacion al verlos a los dos con unas "amiguitas" y la muther fucker pony end grifo!

bueno,luego de eso me fui a la mierda significado:me fui a la estacion...ya en el tren me sente tranquilo a recordar todo lo que paso hoy

cristian:aaaa que cosa (respiro ondo) que cosa...si que comi carne como nunca antes ¿ya pasaron 2 dias? fueron dos largos dias (miro las pastillas) ¿mucho? no se...

¿que sera el regalo de rarity? que raro que me acuerde de ella y justo ahora...(hago a un lado las pastillas para ver las ropas que me hiso ella,que bueno que los grifos me la lavaron) ¿que raro? porque sera que me acuerdo de ella... bueno pensando en otra cosa, que cosa me diverti un monton en la tierra de los grifos y mas o menos haciendo las misiones para los otros...no quiero saber cual sera la reaccio de twilight al verme devuelta en ponyvill y acordarse que no pague el té uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh me va a cagar! perooooo nada que un buen regalo pueda solucionar ¿verdad? proxima parada CANTER Y NO SE QUE SIGUE PARA COMPLETAR ESA PALABRA!

todos los pasajeros del lugar me miran

cristian:(con una risa de verguensa y mirando a los que le miraban) mmm perdon (y se sienta a su haciento) que carajo...

derepente azafata salvaje aparece

azafata:señor ¿quiere una bolsita de mani?

cristian:eh? perdon, no gracias beapon

azafata:mmm perdon señor pero beapon es del turno tarde,yo soy el de la noche

cristian:oiga, puede decirle (le pongo unos bits en sus cascos) "gracias por atenderme tan educadamete" por favor?

azafata:(se guarda los bits) seguro ¿señor?

cristian:cris...señor cristian

azafata:bueno, de parte del señor cristian

cristian:si gracias (me agarro una bolsita de mani)

azafata:gracias por los bits

Y se va...

cristian:¿como puede ser que lo mas simple,sea lo mas rico? (como un mani) rico

la parada siguiente...

me paseo por la tarde de canter no se que cosa...

apesar de todo, con la luces el lugar luce mas hermoso,mirando entre las tiendas encontre una seda del color morado PERFECTA PARA SER USADA COMO BUFANDA O ACCESORIO!

y en otra un libro escrito por "muflete", el libro esta decorado con oro en las puntas y diamantes morados escribiendo las letras...

100 bits bufanda y 100 el libro

cristian:carajo! me falta alcansa solamente para "una cosa" puedo escojer mejor dicho entre

hacer algo bueno por una amiga que ya lo hiso por mi o compesar algo que probablemente me salve la vida

¿que escojo?

discord:mmm nose cris ¿que escojes verdad?

cristian:ah hola discord

discord:que no te sorprende?

cristian:(mirando las cosas) mas o menos discord, creo que ya estoy casi acostumbrado

discord:acostumbrado? en serio, ¿que estas mirando?

cristian:es que quiero regalarle algo a unas ponys

discord:en serio? tu, bueno y 100 BITS!

cristian:que tu no eres rico?

discord:no soy rico...solo tengo poderes y ya...pero aun asi se lo que significaria 500 bits para alguien comun

cristian:me ayudas?

discord:asi y ya! pidelo bien señorito

cristian:estas bien...por favor ¿me puedes dar bits?

discord:asi es el animo compañero mio! aqui tienes tus sucios bits!

cristian:gracias (resivo una bolsa) pero todos estan manchados!

discord:que parte de sucios no comprendiste? chaiito!

cristian:(mirando los bits) si hasta luego!

luego de comprar las cosas e discutir con el vendedor sobre los "sucios bits" cristian fue hacia el tren con todo...

a la mañana siguiente en la estacion del tren...

cristian:eh eeeeeh? ¿pero que carajo?

el humano estaba con una botella en su mano y una ballesta en la otra,sentado en un balcon

cristian:no otra ves!

pony acompañante:me salvaste la vida de unos ponys ladrones e perros rabiosos y de unos falsos guardias y no mataste a nadie,todos tambien te querian hacer daño y por eso te uniste a mi y nos salvaste a los dos en total no hisiste nada referido a que mataste o tuviste divercion con nadie ni nada solo te golpeaste las bolas y yaaaaa!

(se volvio a sentar dormido)

cristian:...¿guau? (me levanto) que bueno saber que no hise nada (agarre mi bolso) chaito pony locoooo

al caminar y no mirar me tropese con el cuerpo desmallado de un unicornio

cristian:se nota que hubo guerra! pero mejor dejar las cosas como estan y no preguntar a nadie ni nada lo que paso nadie (con tono despreocupado) en total...ya hise lo que tenia que hacer fiiiiiuuuu!

sali del tren y como siempre todo estaba tranquilo...pero camine unos pasos las cosas se alocaron...

ESPERO OS AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP!

Como siempre gracias por su apoyo y no se les olvide dejar su review que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo amigos mios!

sin nada mas que decir:

Nos leemos luego compañero!


	18. volviendo a ponyvill

capitulo 18:volviendo a ponyvill...

al salir del tren todo bien...pero al dar unos pasos algo me empujo y tumbo de lleno al piso, mi cara se golpeo con algo de suciedad dejandome aturdido y algo ciego, para cuando me di cuenta los regalos de las ponys ya no estan y capte la situacion de que al ver a un pony corriendo,me han robado!

cristian:ooooh dios ¿eh? carajo HIJO DE PULETE! ¡ven pa ca!

fui a correrle y al punto de estar serca, pude verle la cara tapada, saco de su alforja una ballesta rapidamente me apunto y disparo, me di la vuelta rapidamente para sentir como la vala me atraveso y me impulso al suelo...abri y cerre los ojos, me sentiento en estado de shock mientras miro hacia el cielo...veo la luz

pero senti algo incomodo...ooooooh oh oohohohoh ooooooooooooooooh (con tono de ogro) ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! (CON VOS MAS GRUESA) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH DIOOOOOOOS EXISTE CARAAAAAJOOOOO! OOOOOOOOOO (LLORANDO) ¿ENSERIO VALIO LA PENA? para cuando me di cuenta tenia mi mochila por detras

cristian:carajo mierda! gracias al taco magico que dios me dio (veo aun al pony corriendo) a sierto!

saco rapidamente la ballesta y le disparo cerca de la pata, al darme cuenta de que aun sigue corriendo mas rapido, le tiro la ballesta y cae sobre su cabesa

LIKE A BOSS!

bueno, a lo lejos oigo escucha que las cosas caen sobre una zanja...

cristian:la remil mierda! arresten a ese maldito!

todos lo arrestan y ya me jodi

cristian:saquenlo de aqui...sanquenlo carajo...

miro aun costado y el libro estaba mojado por mucha suciedad miro al suelo y lo unico que se rescato era la seda de rarity...aunque algo empolvoreda

luego de que se lo llevaran...

me fui a un restaurant y me comi un samwich...me compre unas rosas para ver que tal...

cristian:ahora que mas?! no en serio,ya fue ¿que les regalo?...mierda no hay nada, 20 bits...TAXIIIIIIII!

1 HORA DEPUE!

cristian:muy bien cristian...estamos aqui! ¡oooooooooh!

mi cuerpo se levanta y se transporta rapidamente hacia el castillo de twilight

twilight:por que me dejaste alla?!

cristian:dejame explicarte que ¿mmmmm? ¡¿mmmfmfmfmffmf?! ¿huh? ¡nfofnofofof!

twilight:ya deja de hablar que si te permito hablar devuelta,volveras a inventar una excusa devuelta

cristian:huh?

twilight:me hiciste pagar el té de los dos y ademas me dejaste y te fuiste

cristian:aaaammmmmm (con tono de:comprendo lo que me dijiste)

twilight:algo que decir? (cristian pensando:voy a preguntarle que hora es XD) ¡si llegas a preguntar algo por asi decirlo! "estupido" creeme que te voy a dejar paralisado toda una semana (cristian pensando:Ok no ._.) 3...2...1 ahora

cristian:REVISA MI MOCHILAP ¿MMM?

twilight me vuelve a callar la boca y suavemente me pone en un sillon y va caminando lentamente a mi mochila mientras me mira, yo le devolvia la mirada con una burlona y tranquila, al abrirla ella nota el ramo de flores

twilight:flores? ooow gracias...¿cristian? ¡CRISTIAN!

ella busco por todo el castillo,pero al pasar por el lado del baño noto un gran temblor...

al terminar, cristian salio del baño junto un humo verde tras el, al verla el rapidamente le tapa la nariz y la empuja a otra parte

cristian:vamos twilight mejor sera uuuaght largarnos de aqui zacatela que olor porque deje tremenda cosa

twilight:que?

cristian:solo camina twi

al estar en una zona segura,alejada de la radiacion al olor del inodoro que proboco cristian...

cristian:sabes twilight,desde que llugue LO PRIMERO que siempre quise hacer fue irme al baño y si no me hubieras retenido lo hubiera echo, pero como lo hisiste por eso casi mas me cag- mejor ni te cuento

twilight:creo que tengo que dejar de "charlar asi" con vos

cristian:si "charlar" te refieres a transportarme con tu magia cada ves que estas enojada...ssi

twilight:esta bien, perdon

cristian:estas disculpada, ahora si me disculpas (agarro mi mochila) tengo que ir a descansar

twilight:espera! emmm perdon pero ¿no me vas a contar que tal te fue?

cristian:mejor en unas horas jejeje, pero en serio (bosteso) ya quiero dormir un poco

twilight:bueno que descanses

cristian:igualmente (me retiro)

twilight:pero si yo no voy a...bueno dejemoslo asi :)

entre en mi cuarto todo tranquilo...me duermo los mas bien,cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir...pasaron 4 horas!

cristian:eh ¿eh? ¿tan poco tiempo paso? yo normalmente me duermo alrededor de 12 horas pero bue (me siento en mi cama mientras me rasco un ojo y bosteso) nam nam nam igual no importa ¿me levanto, sigo durmiendo o uso la computadora? mmm oviamente la tercera jejeje

1 y 34 minutos despues...

cristian:son laaaaaas SIETE! (18:56 para ser exactos jajaja re twilight!) siento como si hubieran pasado 10 minutos! pero bueno supongo que es hora de levantarme ya que estuve pancho alrededor de 5,6 o 4 horas? ¿no? pero ya enserio mejor me levanto...

me levanto todo tranquilo, paso al lado de spike como si nunca me hubiera ido y entro al baño

cristian:cristian del pasado! te vas a enojar por esto...cristian del futuro! vas a agradecer esto! ¡aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTA FRIAAAAA!

cristian se auto dio la peor tortura de una persona que ha estado dormida mucho tiempo o estuvo con la computadora, pero en su caso son las dos, asi que es doble peor XD...al salir del baño ya todo limpio, empeso a temblar por el frio y a susurrar la palabra :friiiiiiiiiooooooo, mientras se tapa con su dos mano para tener mas calor

, fue directo hacia la toalla y se seco todo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no trajo la ropa para cambiarse, se quiso pegar un tiro...

cristian:si me pongo la ropa que use al llegar al baño, olere a chivo otra ves y si es que voy con la toalla...me veran la mitad del cuerpo? pero ¿que probavilidades hay de que twilight este rondando JUSTAMENTE por donde yo pase? no tengo la menor idea pero igual...ya es hora de salir al exterior!

apenas salio del baño, todo tranquilo! hasta ahora todo bien...no vio a ninguna pony ni a twilight ni a ninguna mucama, pero al llegar a su habitacion todo se puso de cabeza

cristian:por-todos-los-ponys! (sujeto la toalla con fuerza)

apenas abrio la puerta se encontro con las seis ponys sentandoce en unas sillas para hablar con el,fluttershy estaba senta, twilight estaba hablando con raimbol dash, pinkie pie estaba saltando en la cama de cristian, applejack estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de fluttershy mientras rarity estaba cargando con su magia unas galletas en una bandeja, pero al ver al humano con el torso al descubierto todas le pusieron la mirada y a los tres segundos ya algunas estaban sonrojadas o tapandoce la cara, mientras que a rarity se le calleron las galletas y quedo medio sonrojada aun mirando al humano...

cristian:(a un costado de la puerta y con la cabesa mirando a las ponys sonrojado) eeeem p-por favor pueden irse de mi piesa que hay tengo mi ropa...por favor?

twilight:s-si vamos chicas que cristian tiene que cambiarse

applejack:s-seguro vamos

pinkie pie:pero es divertido saltar en la cama de cristian! ¿no puede esperar un poquis?

cristian:(atras de la puerta) primero me visto y de hay puedes seguir saltando pinkiiiee!

pinkie pie:oki doki, luego nos vemos cama esponjosa

fluttershy:bueno...pero resien me sente

rarity:ooh no! las galletas se calleron, pudiera recojerlas ahora pero como parece estas apurado

cristian:(siempre atras de la puerta) si estoy apurado rarity! igual no tardo (pensando:hay porque a mi!)

raimbol dash:esta bien cris pero apurate que queria comer esas galletas

cristian:cuando salga, no veras ninguna galleta jajaja (raimbol gruñe) de echo talves de deje algunas jejeje (riendo con nerviosismo)

las ponys ya salieron pero no llegaron a ver ninguna señal del humano, pero sin que se dieran cuenta, la puerta se cerro con fuerza tras ellas

raimbol dash:guauuuu ni yo pude verlo ¿ustedes?

todas:no...

al entrar a su habitacion de la forma mas rapida posible gracias al "poder de la verguenza" XD, se vistio por completo con su remera semi-blanca y su pantalon comun

cristian:(mientras su cara dejaba de parecer un tomate) jajaja eso fue, ¿pero que carajos? en serio! aaaa (me acoste en mi cama) que cosa ¿eh?

me siento y miro hacia abajo unas galletas tiradas junto a una bandeja de hierro, agarro una y la empieso a masticar,luego de eso me pongo mi remera blanca junto a mi campera rompe vientos negras junto a mis pantalones grises...

cristian:mmm esftan rficasf (trago por completo) bueno, ya mejor les abro la puerta...¿por que estaban en mi piesa? supongo que mejor les pregunte

un momento! ¿que le paso a mi cuerpo? esta algo mas...mas ¿marcado? por que lo tengo tan "ejercitado" no se si sera que fue por todo lo que estoy pasando ultimamente o

estoy usando esteroides, en serio...ahora debo ser conciderado "cristian el musculoso" naaaa pero estar unas tres horas en lo de pinkie me devolvera todos esos kilos perdidos ( XD ) pero en serio, guau ahora tengo el ¡torso de acero! jajaja...mmm supongo que mejor ya salgo (abro la puerta) muy bien chicas, supongo que ya pueden entrar (con tono elegante)

ellas entran algo timidas, rarity empiesa a levantar las galletas y todas se ayudan para reacomodar las sillas y mesas...

cristian:oigan ¿por que entraron a mi piesa?

twilight:cris ¿te acuerdas el dia en que tu huiste?

cristian:(me sonrojo un poco) s-si...actue como un idiota ese dia ¿por que?

twilight:bueno, ese dia tenias que ver hablado con mis amigas y contarnos un par de cosas

cristian:como que?

twilight:anecdotas,cosas asi ya sabes

cristian:mmm seguro no hay problema

twilight:te acuerdas como llegaste aqui?

cristian:supongo que eso sera la seresa del pastel en el ultimo momento querida twilight,ahora no

twilight:pero yo,mis amigas y hasta la princesa tenemos esa curiosidad!

cristian:lo lamento twilight pero la historia de como llegue aqui se las contare cuando yo y bruno queramos

twilight:p-pero

cristian:te dejare con la curiosidad del mundo si es nesesario pero no sabras como llegamos yo y bruno...por nada en el mundo te la contaremos

twilight(bufea) esta bien...

cristian:ese es el espiritu (mientras la despeino con mi mano) ahora vamos (caminaba hacia una sillita)

twilight:bueno! (mientras con su magia se volvia a peinar) ooof al menos no intento huir...

al sentarme todas miraban para una direccion opuesta hacia mi

cristian:que pasa?...si es por lo que paso hace rato,no tengan problema paso una ves y ya chicas...ni que me fuera a ocurrir otra ves ¿no?

applejack:supongo que tienes razon

cristian:bien ahora ¿de que quieren hablar?

fluttershy:mmm señor cristian...me preguntaba ¿que clase de animales existen en su dimencion?

cristian:perros, gaticos,loros y todos lo que existen por aqui...de echo no hay ninguna diferencia...excepto que no hay ponys parlantes...y muchos menos dragones,manticoras...perros de maderas, bueno creo que ya me comprenden

fluttershy:no hay dragones?

cristian:supongo que no escuchaste bien,bueno ¿alguna otra pregunta?

twilight:si! esta es una que siempre quise hacerte...¿alguna ves leiste un libro completo?

cristian:mi proposito de año nuevo del año pasado era leerme al menos 3 libros...sabes que si los lei (entre ellos el de lord dross fuckin shit! 250 pesos bien gastados!)

twilight:y como se llamaban?

cristian:por turno mi querida alicornio

rarity:bueno cristian

cristian:ya me canse de que me llamen cristian,ahora que estan todas juntas les digo que me pueden llamar "cris" ya que nombrar mi nombre completo siento que tardan mucho (todas me afirman con las miradas) perfecto! bueno,continua rarity

rarity:mmm bueno ¿existen distintos diseñadore?

cristian:uuf me mastaste rarity porque yo tendria que ser la ultima persona en responderte eso...pero mi amiga siempre veia eso asi que:sip

applejack:cris...¿tenias familiares por alla?

como si esa pregunta fuera una patada que justamente le golpeara las bolas a cristian...no pudo evitar dar una lagrima

cristian:...*silencio y agarro un vaso de jugo que habia y se lo tomo*...si...pero no me vuelvas a preguntar eso...por favor...

applejack y las demas se preocuparon porque a cristian le cambio el tono de uno divertido a uno deprecivo y profundo...cosa que applejack ya noto de lleno y se sintio algo culpada del actuar de cristian

applejack:lo siento...

cristian:no hay problema...denme unos 5 minutos

agarro su celular y antes de crusar la puerta, miro directo a los ojos a applejack...luego se fue

applejack:ooh no que hice!

twilight:parece que intenta afrontar el hecho de sus familiares

raimbol dash:parece que si...pongase en sus pies o patas y anda a saber eso

applejack:...supogo que eso ya es muy comprensible aunque debo admitir que no le debi preguntar eso

pinkie pie:no les parecio raro que no le haga ninguna pregunta?...por ahora claro

todas miraron a pinkie pie

pinkie pie:bueno voy a ser la ultima en preguntarle si eso quieren *bufeo*

fluttershy:chicas ¿no creen que esta tardando?

rarity:pasaron 7 minutos

applejack:no creen que hay que verlo?

fluttershy:supongo que si

applejack se dirigio a la puerta dispues a ver como esta cris pero apenas se hacerco a la puerta, esta se abrio con fuersa repentinamente empujandola

cristian:que pasa bitches! ¿eh? oh lo siento applejack ¿te lastime? (me agacho para ayudarla)

applejack:cristian? oye ¿que paso? (me agarro de su mano para levantarme)

cristian:nada pues ¿que pasaria? (se levanta y se sacude)

applejack:pero al irte de aqui estabas algo triste y ahora que vuelves ¡¿alegre?!

cristian:tienes un problema con mi alegria?

applejack:que? no no NO claro que no cris pero ¿que paso? estuviste de un estado a otro!

cristian:bueno pues...

FLASH BACKA!

sali de la puerta con un dolor en mi cabesa y mi garganta...mientras iba camino directo a cualquier parte...

cristian:carajo! ¡PORQUE TUVO QUE MENCIONAR A MI FAMILIA! quiero comenzar una nueva vida y ¡ELLA ME LOS ACUERDA!

el joven humano decia eso mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus megillas y tenia los ojos y cara algo rojos

cristian:que pendeja! mejor voy a olvidarlo

entro a mi celular y miro un par de videos de monos en mini motos y me empieso a cagar de risa mientras me deslisaba al suelo apoyado en una pared...

cuando termino el video pongo uno del bananero...

cristian:haceme un pete te y cerra ese ojete (parte del video:pero soy virgen!) NO TE CREO UN SORETE, TE MANDAS LA PARTE Y EL CULO TE PARTE...te la pongo hoy y te la saco el martes...prendete te de este chupete,como moño de regalo prendetes te paquete amando una chola en un motorola...si vos no sos trola que me corte las bolas jajajajaajsjasa

(si quieren oir la musica que cristian cantaba ponga:EL BANANERO:EL PETE DE WANDA NARA es muy chistoso en serio busquenlo y se volvera su musica cumbiera favorita! xD)

el humano se empesaba a cagar de risa y dejar de sollosar mientras cantaba al ritmo de la musica y daba carcajadas a lo loco...

6 minutos despues...

cristian:JAJASJAS jajaja...mmm supongo que ya tengo que volver...deben estar extranando a esta bellesa (xD) jaja pero obviamente no estare interesado en ningun afecto amoroso en ninguna de ellas! como siempre digo...si es que alguien se besa con alguna pony sera un joputa y zoofilico...

me decia eso mientras volvia a la habitacion con mi caracteristico humor...

al llegar ocurio todo...

FIN DE FLASH BACKA!

cristian:applejack (me agacho) mejor dejemoslo asi ¿quieres? sientate y volvamos con la charla linda (me levanto y camino devuelta hacia la mesa)

aplejack quedo extranada por el actuar del humano...

applejack:no se si mojo la cara con mucha agua y volvio normal o es directamente extraño cristian...pues o talves es un buen disimulador?

volvio a sentarse alrededor de la mesa...

cristian:bueno alguien mas?

pinkie pie:OH! yo yo yo yo yo yo! bueno ¿que clase de fiestas habian hay en tu mundo?

cristina:bueno pinkie depende si eres un rico e importante figura celebre por ejemplo twilight ya que ella es la mas poderosa y rica pony que eh conosido hasta ahora...y bueno existen fiestas epicas y no tanto...pero la primera que tuve aqui en verdad me parecio la mas divertida de todas! me dejaste con la boca abierta pinkie

continuamos hablando mucho tiempo y tambien les conte como me fue el viaje y debo admitir que no siento culpa alguna de verles mentido sobre lo que hice...

hasta que bueno casi todas se fueron excepto rarity y twilight (obviamente ella no se ira a ningun lado aparte de su habitacion ya que es su casa XD)

rarity:mmm bueno, se me esta haciendo tarde ¿saben? ya van a ser las 8 y media de la noche (20:23 para ser exactos) y ya saben lo que pasa cuando dejo a sweet bell sola

cristian:rarity,hey ven twilight ¿me disculpas?

twilight:bueno yo espero

la acompaño fuera serca de la salida

cristian:bueno rarity...te acuerdas lo que paso en tu casa?

rarity:(se sonroja un poco pero lo disimula) s-si

cristian:bueno,gracias por el te oye ¿tu me llevaste a tu habitacion?

rarity:si,no podia verte dormir en medio del living aparte de que parecias incomodo

cristian:oh gracias rarity pues si estaba incomodo...(pensando:pense que era goku y que me transporte a la habitacion de rarity XD ni que tuviera poderes...) a bueno,oye tambien quiero que sepas que me agarre un par de galletas

rarity:eso lo explica,bueno no hay problema con eso cris

cristian:bueno rarity no te voy a retener mas y bueno...no soy bueno dando sorpresas (saco el regalo que rescate) toma rarity (se lo entrego) encontre esta tela por canterlot,pense y dije:rarity nesecitara esto, es una diseñadora aparte ¿por que no darle mas cosas para expadir su integridad? y te lo compre

rarity:en serio...g-gracias cris ¿aver? wuoow ¡¿sabes que marca es?!

cristian:nop (:I)

rarity:xinauh! es la marca lider en seda ¡te habra costado una fortuna!

cristian:de echo

rarity:gracias gracias gracias cris

cristian:bueno de echo ¿de nada?

rarity:ya luego veras tu regalo! te quedaras sorprendido

cristian:eso espero pequeña unicornio,bueno mejor antes de que tu hermana (pensando:sweet jajaja aun me acuerda al de GTA:SA xD) haga un desastre

rarity:oh! supongo que tienes razon bueno, chau cristian

cristian:bueno,hasta luego rarity

rarity se da vuelta y empiesa a caminar emocionada directo hacia la boutique

mientras cris cerro la puerta

cristian:bueno mejor dejo de hacer esperar a twilight

derepente doy un paso y me caigo a un vacio oculto hasta que termino en un sofa

discord:oye cris ¿todo bien?

cristian:discord ¿ahora que quieres? no ves que twilight me esta-

discord chesquea los dedos, aparece un pajarito volando has que sus aleteos se realentisas hasta detenerse completamente

discord:LISTO! en esta habitacion, el tiempo no existe asi que no debes preocuparte querido humano

cristian:bueno ¿que quieres?

discord:humano mio ¡estas lleno de sorpresas! en verdad aun sin poderes lograste vencer muchas cosas...apesar de tener apoyo pero lo hisite

cristian:yyyy?

discord:pideme algo

cristian:bueno, se puede decir que mañana tendre que cobrarle a kein asi que...¿me puedes dar el libro que se perdio cuando llegue?

discord:aaaaa picaron ¿es para twilight? ¿verdad?

cristian:(parpadeo tres veces) ¡¿QUE?! no no no, es solo un simple detalle por permitirme estar por aqui

discord:JA claro simio,verdaderamente estoy notando algo de interes por algunas ponys

cristian:INTERES! si te refieres beapon vete a la mierda discord

discord:¿y que hay de rarity y twilight?

cristian:no conoces la palabra "agradecimiento" es eso y nada mas!

discord:como sea casanova (hago aparecer el libro y se lo tiro en la cara) hay tienes y ya puedes largarte (chesque mis garras y lo mando fuera de mi cuarto)

cristian:malditoooooo!

ya devuelta en la entrada del castillo, tomo aire y me levanto

cristian:aaaaa! que maldito es ese discord ¿eh? el libro! bueno supongo que podre volver

me sacudo el pantalon y vuelvo a dirigirme a mi habitacion...

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

COMO YA SABEN QUIERO DESCANSAR ASI QUE EL LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS LARGOS Y NO LOS SUBIRE TAN DE GOLPE COMO LO HICE ANTERIORMENTE

PORQUE PARECEN QUE AL SUBIRLOS RAPIDOS PIENSAN QUE NO ME CUESTA NINGUN HUEVO ESCRIBIRLOS, PERO SABEN CUESTA MUCHO TIEMPO!

ESTE CAPITULO NO ES TAN LARGO COMO LOS DEMAS PORQUE ME EXPRIMI UN MONTON Y APARTE LA MAYORIA DE CREATIVIDAD AHORA ESTA MAS PUESTA EN "virus dimencional"

aparte en este fic ya estamos a la mitad

espectador:NO LO TERMINES POR FAVOR ESCRITOR!

escritor:PARA PARA para wuey, no lo terminare definitamente ¿ok? esta el la primera "temporada" ¡¿leiste bien?! PRIMERA TEMPORADA! si amigo leiste bien,este fic tiene planeado durar un buen tiempo

espectador:(grito de hombre macho pecho peludo) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

escritor:aunque talves sea mentira sobre que es la mitad de la temporada ya que bueno...tengo muchos planes para este fic y bueno eso solo

espectador:algun dia habra algo con cris y? ya sabes wuey

escritor:(grito de dross cuando le preguntaron si es que iba a hacer un "draw my life") bueNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

espectador:aaaaa ¡¿EN SERIO?!

escriro:lo anterior no responde tu pregunta?

espectador:pero soy ciego!

escritor:y como sabes escribir?

espectador:espera asjdnoajfajbjknhkjflkjlkadkljda! (Traduccion:vete a la merga pinche escritor!)

escritor:bueno wuey tambien te digo lo mismo

espectador:como supiste!

escritor:tambien estudie en la univercidad de los idiotas...no me gradue XD

espectador:guau

escritor:bueno wuey nos vemos

espectador:cuando subiras tu proximo capitulo?

escritor:dasijhaslkdjlk aslkjdaljsd aslkjdlajsd sada asjkd

espectador:que bueno que me se el idioma escrito de los idiotas ¡TODO GRACIAS A LA UNIVERSIAD DE LOS IDIOTAS! gracias wuey

escritor:de nada espec...

bueno amigos sin nada mas que decir

nos leemos luego...


	19. Los regalos que me esperan

capitulo 19:Los regalos que me esperan...

al llegar a mi habitacion,estaba al igual que cuando me fui...desordenada y con migajas por todas partes XD

entre y de hay estaba twilight con su tipica cara de no mirar a la nada...hasta que me vio

twilight:oh cristian ¿te tardaste?

cristian:nada mas que una despedida comun y corriente ¿todo bien?

twilight:bien, y ¿por que tardaste?

cristian:mmm sabes, eh notado que te gusta leer muchos libros (espectador:EN SERIOOOO?! [con tono boludo]) incluso lees uno ahora mismo

la alicornio baja el libro para ver al humano

twilight:espera ¿que dijiste cris?

cristian:mmm neeee,nada aquita tu regalo pos

le entrego el libro y twilight al verlo,suelta el libro que estaba leyendo y se queda con una cara impresionada...

twilight:¡¿D-DE DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESTE LIBRO?! (le pregunto sorprendida)

cristian:bueno pues,estaba en canterlo y vi este libro decorado con toda la bosta y eso

twilight:pero yo no hablo por el diseño ¡si no por quien los escribio!

cristian:sabes twi,yo soy la ultima persona a quien le tuvieras que hablar sobre libros...asi que mejor dejemoslo asi ¿te gusto?

twilight:QUE SI ME GUSTO?! ¡me encanto!

twilight abrasa al humano con fuerza y me levanta alsa unos metro volando

cristian:t-twi-TWILIGHT! n-no p-uedo respi-r-ar

twilight:que dijiste? ¿no te entiendo? CRISTIAN! ¿porque estas morado?

de hay el humano, le rasco las alas haciendo que esta lo suelte

twilight:OYE! ¡cristian!

al soltarme cai sobre la mesa y empese a recuperar el aire mientras me sostenia la cadera

cristian:(con vos de anciano) oye deberias tener mas cuidado jovencita ¡estos jovenes de ahora! elevan a los viejitos con abrasos asecinos por el aire (me sacudo la cabesa) mklajdlkajs espera ¡aaaay! que dolor

twilight:cristian! ¿estas bien?

cristian:mas o menos

me levanto y camino rengo aun sosteniendome la cadera directo hacia mi cama

cristian:que suerte para mi que la mesa no era de cristal...porque eso me hubiera rebanado los huevos...(twilight frunce la cara) ok eso no fue un buen chiste, pero debes admitir que estarias muy preocupada por mi, si es que muchos fragmentos de vidrio se incrustan en mi cuerpo ¿o no?

twilight:hay tienes razon...pero de seguro eso es algo que nunca pasara

cristian:seguro, imaginate esta situacion!

yo tirado en el suelo, mientras estoy gimiendo del dolor de muchos fragmentos de vidrio en mi interior...y hay entras tu a mi lado

cristian:jajaja eso es un re cliche de pelicula!

twilight:(algo sonrojada) eso es verdad,bueno...gracias por el regalo

cristian:neee de nada...bueno estoy algo MEJOR DICHO muy adolorido!

twilight:jeje disculpa cris...es que me emocione

cristian:¿tanto como para tirarme desde dos metros?

twilight:oye! si tu no me hubieras tocado las alas, no te hubiera largado del aire

cristian:pero me estabas asfixiando!

twilight:eso explica tu color morado

cristian:eso es verdad (me acuesto a mi cama) creo que mañana tendre que ordenar por aqui ¿no? jajaja por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo

twilight:¿no quieres ordenar ahora y te ayudo?

cristian:no,no gracias princesa pero prefiero hacerlo solo y tranquilo

twilight:bueno cris ¿no quieres comer algo? ¿una manzana?

cristian:estoy lleno (la miro 3 segundo y me doy la vuelta) aparte tambien comi muchas galletas

twilight:si no mal me acuerdo ¿quien gano el concurso de comer galletas?

cristian:pinkie pie por supuesto! esa pony me las va a pagar y vera ¡QUIEN ES ES NUMERO 1 EN COMER GALLETAAAS!

twilight:como digas cris

cristian:bueno twilight, se esta haciendo de tarde y ya me quiero dormir

twilight:pero si son...las 8 y 45!

cristian:y pa que quieres estar aqui?

twilight:sinceramente creo que me estas mintiendo eso de "tu viaje tranquilo" que tuviste por equestria

cristian:entonces quieres saber como casi me matan al llegar aqui? ¬_¬

twilight:¡QUE CASI TE QUEEE!

cristian:neee te lo cuento mañana

me tapo hasta la cara y twilight rapidamente me levita y me lleva cara a cara...

twilight:ME LO CUENTAS ACA Y AHORA!

cristian:oye oye oye...tranquila litte pony

twilight:PERO SI COMO DICES TE ESTABAN POR MATAR!

cristian:¿y que te garantisa que lo que te acabo de contar sea sierto?

al decir eso,twilight me suelta en seco y se queda con una cara entre enojada/preocupada a la ves,la miro unos segundos y luego ella me mira...y cambia su cara a una furia total

twilight:eso significa QUE ES MENTIRA! (carga su cuerno con magia)

cristian:twi-twi-twilight! n-no es mentira

tirado en el suelo me arrastraba hacia atras mientras twilight avanzaba hacia mi con una cara enojada

twilight:ENTONCES ¡¿QUE ES VERDAD?!

cristian:bueno,casi todo es verdad lo unico que no es verdad es... ¡un momento! ¿eso fue preocupacion lo que acabo de ver?

twilight empiesa a bajar los humos y a apagar su cuerno...

twilight:bueno, si casi de echo...no se ¡oye! ¡mas te vale que no digas esto para escapar de tema! (twilight pone nariz con nariz contra el humano)

cristian:jejeje me atrapaste (estornudo) o lo siento, pero nadie te dijo que te hacerques tanto jajaja

twilight:CRIS NO TIENES QUE SER TAN DESCONSIDERADO! (mientras se limpiaba la cara) bueno

cristian:desconsiderado? ¿y el libro que te acabo de dar?

twilight:por poco mas se me olvida ¡LO HACES DE NUEVO!

cristian:pero si vos dijiste que soy desconsiderado, yo te acuerdo del libro y ahora estamos hablando ¿de que? hay ya ni importa

twilight:de echo ya me lo olvide

cristian:vaya vaya la princesa que leyo mas de diezmil libros y se los memoriso, no se acuerda de lo que estamos hablando desde hace unos minutos ¿eh?

twilight:¿como sabes eso?

cristian:alguien me lo conto

de hay la princesa twilight mira a la puerta justo donde estaba el dragon limpiando un jaron

spike:QUE?! yo no dije nada (twilight entre cierra los ojos mirando aun mas sospechosa al dragon) twilight me estas incomodando...DEJA DE MIRARME ASI!

y spike hace su propia persecucion solo...

twilight:fue spike ¿verdad?

cristian:no no no...no culpes al pequeño dragon twilight...twilight

twilight:entonces ¿quien?

cristian:eeee...eee eee eeee (explocion nuclear en mi cabesa XD) ¿en serio twilight? ¿me preguntas como se que te gustan los libros?

FLASH BACKA! (nunca antes escritos!)

cristian:twilight me pasas el cereal? ¿twilight?

twilight:eh espera que estoy leyendo la ultima parte del libro del la filosofia de...

lo que cristian escuchaba!

en el desayuno...

twilight:bla bla bla bla libro bla bla bla LIBRO! bla bla bla bla bla bla ME LEI MAS DE 278 PAGINAS!

cristian:(pensando:q-que esta diciendo? lo unico que se es que nesecito es el cereal)

otro flash backa!

en la parada del taxi

cristian estaba esperando el taxi y cuando llega alguien justamente entra twilight

cristian:twilight ¡twilight! ¡TWILIGHT!

twilight en el taxi...

conductor:oh miren ¡LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT! y ¿que hace en un taxi comun y corriente una princesa?

twilight:leyendo...vaya a la casa de rarity

conductor:pero ¿no tiene alas?

twilight:no hable condusca que estoy leyendo

conducotor:pues ni tenia que mala princesa

mientras tanto cristian

cristian:CARAJO! tengo que irme caminando a lo de kein ¡LA QUE ME TRAJO!

varios insultos al aire despues...

kein:LLEGAS TARDE ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!

cristian:p-pero ¡¿por que?!

kein:por pendeja y llegar tarde!

cristian:la mierda!

kein:CONTRATADO!

FIN DE FLASH BACKAS!

cristian:en serio twilight? es como preguntar si es que yo cago...y eso es mas que obvio,los recuerdos ¿no creen que te respondieron?

twilight:bueno talves si sea algo viciosa a los libros

cristian:yyyy?

twilight:esta bien lo admito...ya esta ¡quieres!

cristian:suficiente para mi...

twilight:YA ME CONTARAS LO QUE PASO!

cristian:mañana pequeña alicornio

twilight:cuentamelo

cristian:en los proximos 3 segundos me veras dormido MIRA!

le señalo a la puerta

twilight:que cosa! (mira) pero yo no veo nada? ¡cristian!

al volver a verlo,el estaba en su cama tapado y en la mesa habia una notita

nota de cristian:twilight te lo dije jajaja POSD:no me despiertes porque jugue un juego de miedo y lo mas probable es que te golpee sin querer queriendo...

fin de nota.

de hay twilight arugo el papel y luego se fue con el libro...

En la habitacion de twilight...

twilight:es algo "tonto" e inmaduro pero tiene su gracia ¿le estare tomando cariño? pero solamente estuvo en ponyvill unas semanas...de echo una mas o menos pero tengo que manterme al tanto de lo que hace...no se si le llegara pasar algo (mientras mira el libro) UN MOMENTO ¿en verdad me esta importando? creo que le estoy dando demaciada confianza permitiendole pasear por equestria libremente ¿me mintio sobre eso de que estuvieron por matarlo? sera mentira o verdad pero no lo se...mañana ire a preguntarle a todo el personal de la estacion hacerca del humano y les hare jurar para no mentirme ¿podria sonar algo exagerado verdad? pero igual ¿normalmente soy asi? bueno mejor me callo y a empesar a leer (agarro el libro)

mientras tanto cristian...

cristian:jajaja como se las creen estas ponys, bueno a jugar el resident evil 6 que estoy por el final

derepente me suena el celular y con el tipico cuerno del mismo color de kein...

al precionar el boton se empiesa a escuchar esos sonidos de distorciones hasta que le bajo el volumen

kein empeso a hablarme con una voz algo relajada e histerica a la vez

kein:¿que onda chaval? ¿que tal tu viaje? sabes por hay me anduvieron contando que chaspaste con una azafata ¿estoy en lo cierto?

cristian:(algo nervioso) kein me llamas y ya me dices que te contaron ¿que anduve con una azafata? que onda de amigo pues

kein:jajaja tranquilo niño, ni que alguien mas que yo supiera lo que hisiste,tambien que lansaste tremenda bomba de peste hay

cristian:eso es verdad,se pusieron muy alocadas las cosas hay, un pony me anduvo persiguiendo que realmente persigue a bruno porque tiene algo que es suyo ¡esta loco!

kein:bueno ¿que paso con la azafata?

cristian:escuchame bien kein CON LA AZAFATA NO PASO NADA simplemente fue una simple charla...acuerdate que estoy en contra del cruse y esa mierda...no soy zoofilico ¿me entides cabron?

kein:jaja bueno bueno tranquilo cristian que nadie sabra tu secreto,tambien el jefe de unos grifos me informaron que trabajaste para ellos...que le salvaste la vida a uno de sus hermanos y grifos suyos...te colocaron como "un heroe" chaval ¿sabes lo que significa?

cristian:no tengo ni las minima puta idea

kein:QUE TIENES INCONDICIONALMENTE LA CONFIANZA DEL SEÑOR GRIFO! nunca crei que mi primer trabajador sea muy bien reconocido en su primer encargo...estoy orgulloso de ti y eso es mucho decir de un cientifico como yo...ahora la cosa es saber aprovechar tu puesto

cristian:a que refieres kein con "aprovechar tu puesto"

kein:jajaja nada solo cosas mias,mañana ven y cobra tu recompensa...te tengo un relago cristian

cristian:un regalo?

kein:si pues solo una pequeña muestra para que sepas que aparte de socios,podamos ser amigos fieles ¿que dices..amigo?

el humano se quedo pensativo a lo que le dijo el cientifico kein...

cristian:s-si por supuesto que podemos ser amigos kein

kein:que bien! bueno,pasate y hablaremos un poco...espero me des el permiso de robarte unos cuantos centesimos de minutos

cristian:soy hombre libre amigo kein

kein:perfecto! mañana levantate temprano

cristian:...no soy madrugador pero hare el esfuerso

kein:se madrugador...le hare corta, chau.

el pony corto la llamada y dejo sin mas al humano

cristian:jejeje si que esto se pone cada ves mas interesante...

se acuruco en la cama para poder encender su computadora

cristian:mmm mejor me duermo temprano si quiero madrugar...

el joven humano se dispuso a dormir ya que mañana le esperara un dia como cualquier otro (ni que pondria:un dia muy largo ESO MUY CLICHE LECTOR!)

mientras tanto en la habitacion de twilight

twilight:muy bien,mejor para aprovechar mas el libro are pausas para no leerlo tan rapido...aaaa ¡que estoy diciendo! quiero terminar de leerlo

spike:oye twilight ¿tienes un diamante?

twilight:ahora no spike...tengo que terminar de leer

spike:puedo ir a buscar uno?

twilight:esta bien spike...nomas no te comas el sotano

spike:no prometo nada twilight

de hay la princesa lo mira con mala cara a spike...

spike:jejeje quise decir...te prometo que no comere el sotano

el pequeño dragon se fue por los pasillos del castillo y luego de comer un pedaso de diamante fue hacia su cama que queda en la habitacion de la princesa...

pero mientras iba paso por la habitacion de cristian y escucho algo que lo extraño un poco

lo poco que escucho wuey:

kein:si pues solo una pequeña muestra para que sepas que aparte de socios,podamos ser amigos fieles ¿que dices..amigo?

spike logro escuchar la conversacion que tuvo cristian con kein

spike:jajaja parece que cristian nunca que va a levantar temprano...aunque me pregunto ¿a donde ira? lo mejor sera que le de una ayuda...encima me debe un diamante!

¿como sera que saca esas cosas costosas? espero no equivocarme con lo que estoy pensando...VENDE DIAMANTES EN EL EXTERIOR!

derepente se escuchan sonidos de zombis en la habitacion de cristian

cristian:eeeeh ¿eh? pero que caraj-

al oir eso spike sale corriendo del lugar

spike:casi me ve! bueno ahora si le debo del favor de despertarlo

twilight:SPIKE ¿por que tardaste? ¿te comiste mas de un diamante o que?

spike:no nada es que ese dimante parece haber estado vencido y tuve que ir al baño

twilight:eso parece algo que diria nuestro invitado cristian ¿eh?

spike:eeeh eehh eeh (explocion nuclear en mi cabeza!)

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y TODA LA WEA

TAMBIEN SI ERES UN LECTOR DE MIS HISTORIAS Y SEGUIDOR DE YOUTUBE ¡EMPESARON MIS VACACIONES WEY!

ASI QUE BUSCATE OTRO ESCRITOR O YOUTUBER BRONY LATINO WEY QUE

IO ME VOY

lector:OYE MEN MUY CORTO PENDEJA

escritor:y?

lector:QUE NISISQUIERA PASO UN MILESIMO DIA ¡ESTO YA DEBIA ESTAR INCLUIDO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PENDEJA!

escritor:A NO SE WEY PA DEJARLOS MAS SUPENSIVOS Y YA ME CANSE DE ESCRIBIR CAPITULOS LARGOS! ¡AHORA ME CAYO LA BOMBA Y ESTOY MUY ACUPADO!

lector:a aaantes no ¿eh? tenias tiempo para todas tus cosas menos tu fic ¿no pendeja?

escritor:ahora tengo 3 FICS QUE ESCRIBIR! ¿sabes que es crear tres historias diferentes?

lector:nose ni me imperto

escritor:pues vete a la merga y chau!

lector:escritor? aaaaaa puto marico pendeja flojo...

chau,hasta luego,nos vemos HASTA LA VISTA BAIBY! o como sea que le digan en su pais (de echo todas estan en español XD)

el unico lugar donde estare casi disponible sera faisvuuq

asi que mandele lo que sea que yo respondo seguidores

dejen sus reviews y todo eso...

o mejor no dejes nada y espera a que demas personas le agan caso a este aviso de mierda

bueno

HASTA LUEGO WEYES (nos vemos en unas semanas!)


	20. El smoking y La Invitacion dorada

capitulo 20:El Smoking y Invitacion Dorada...

[ANTES DE COMENZAR:Quiero decirles que aprovechen este cap y no lo lean rapido, pues me ire como ya sabran a un lugar sin internet y bla bla BLA!

y recien me doy cuenta de que ire TODO FEBRERO! si amigo,leiste bien ¡todo un mes sin interweb!

asi que deja tu reviews asi hago un esfuerso y tratare de conectarme con ustedes en el "lugar primitivo" XD pero en serio solo eso y nos vemos al final de cap (mejor dicho leemos no vemos XP)]

ya era de madrugada y el sol apenas se estaba levantando,apenas un rayo de sol le toco la cara a cristian el rapidamente se dio la vuelta evitando ser molestado por el sol, en la habitacion de twilight un pequeño dragon se levanto para hacerle un favor indirecto al humano...

spike:(bosteso) nam nam bueno a despertar a cristian...

spike al entrar en la habitacion de cris noto que se movio evitando los rayos del sol

spike:asi el nunca se levantara por su cuenta...

rayar platos, aplaudir fuerte,tocar tambor y rayar un PIZZAron no bastaron para despertar a cris

spike:muy bien! la ultima es la vencia...o era la tercera bueno como decian

de hay el pequeño dragon tomo mucho aire y aguanto 3 segundos mirando a cristian antes de quemarle las posaderas

cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se asusto derepente...por ver al humano frente a frente mirandolo con cara seria

cristian:si llegar a exalar,te juro que te pateo por la venta ¿ok?

spike: (acento con la mirada)

cristian:perfecto! ahora calentame esta sopa -le señalo un platito-

dejo un plato en la mesita y uso a spike como encendedor para calentar una sopa con un cuvierto al lado...al terminar de calentarlo un hermoso aroma se expulsaba del plato atrayendo la atencion de cris y spike

spike:que es eso?

cristian:sopa de pollo ¿quieres?

spike:pollo?! -pregunto asustado-

cristian:no seas marico...es con "sabor a pollo"

spike:bueno si -se relajo sabiendo que es "sabor a pollo"

cristian:siverte!

el humano le lanzo un plato de plastico que decia:"ROKO POLLO"

spike:espero es verdad sobre que solo sea "sabor" a pollo

cristian:(comindo con una cuchara de plastico) seguro spike no te hagas problema (escalofrio) askasdakl si que hace frio

por fuera de la ventana,se veia como los arboles eran asotados por el viento y ningun pony habia afuera...

spike:la tendras dificil cristian

cristian:cuenta con eso spike

spike:oye cris ¿con quien estabas hablando anoche?

el humano se atraganta al oir lo que dice el dragon y toma un poco de un liquido amarillo que estaba en un vaso...

cristian:cof oye ¿eso es algo que me preguntaria twilight? sabes

spike:bueno pero en verdad hmmm esta rica la sopa...con quien hablabas

cristian:con un amigo que me hice en ponyvill...sinceramente creo vos seras al unico que no mentire je

spike:eso significa bueno bueno ¿de donde conseguiste esta sopa?

cristian:mmm dejame mostrarte...

cris saco debajo de su cama su mochila la cual parece estar muy llena y pesada...

cristian:ssshhhhh spike ¿me prometes no decir nada?

spike:hago la promesa pinkie

luego de la promesa

cristian:bueno? esta bien...m-me fui a la tierra de los grifos

spike:LA TIERRA DE LOS- (lo cayo con mi mano)

cristian:¿que dijiste?

spike:era que no le diga a nadie... no que lo grite

cristian:tienes razon...tienes razon pero eso no significa que lo grite,si lo haces alguien lo escuchara y ya sabes a que conlleva

el humano decia eso mientras miraba a las puertas y ventanas algo preocupado de que lo hayan escuchado...

spike:esta bien

cristian:eso me traquilisa uuuuf

los dos continuaron hablando de que tal las cosas y sobre la estancia de cris en ponyvill mientras tomaban la sopa "sabor" a pollo...

cristian:uuf estuvo rico

spike:sip *erupto* ups perdon

spike vio a cristian que este le miraba con una cara seria y sus ojos se volvieron puntitos...

spike:pasa algo?

cristian:sabes spike? al eruptar me desafiaste a un reto (me levanto) asi que ¡aqui va cristian!

cris tomo muuuucho aire le miro a spike unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta para dar un erupto que se escucharia por todo el castillo...

cristian:JA nesecitaras algo mejor que eso si piensas vencer a cristian pulmones fuertes

spike:wuoooooooh eso da imprecion y asco a la ves jajaja

cristian:es verdad

spike:bueno aqui va mi turno

el pequeño dragon copia paso a paso lo que hiso el humano pero cuando se dio la vuelta y erupto...escupio fuego sin querer queriendo a la princesa de la amistad la cual uso un escudo para repeler el fuego...al ver eso cristian, oculto los platos debajo de su cama junto a las cajas de speed (pa los que se preguntan...las que le dio discord por el "favor")

twilight:SPIKE! ¿que haces? ¿que fue ese sonido asqueroso que se escucho hace unos segundos?

spike:es que yo y cristian estabamos haciendo un concurso de-...

la alicornio desvia la mirada para ver por la ventana que se encuentra abierta y camina unos pasos para ver...

twilight:y cristian?

spike:estaba aca hace un momento!

twilight:y donde estara?

al terminar de decir eso,por el castillo de escucha un grito de sufrimiento extremo junto a una taza romperse...rapidamente la alicornio y el dragon van a donde provino el sonido para terminar frente a la puerta del baño...

cristian:AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿PAPEL HIGIENICO POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR?!

twilight:CRISTIAN! ¿que estas haciendo?

cristian:EN SERIO TWILIGHT! lees millones de libros y ¿no sabes pa que sirve EL BAÑOOO?

twilight:eso sono algo tonto de mi parte jejeje

cristian:oye twi ¿tienes papel higienico?

la alicornio da una mirada de "en serio" y le pasa un papel higienico transportandolo al otro lado de la puerta

cristian:gracias twi! te debo la vida jajaja

spike:bueno y-yo me voy que tengo que ordenar algunas cosas que hacer

twilight:ve spike y tu cristian!

cristian:yo que? ¿hice algo malo?

no de echo pero ¿vos hiciste ese sonido repugnante?

cristian:mas o menos siiii...bueno tengo que visitar a un doctor jejeje

twilight:seguro cris

cristian:a lo mejor te vas unos metros porque estoy por salir...

3 minutos despues...

sali con el tipico olor y luego con un spray en mi mano aumentado el buen olor...

cristian:(respiron) aaa que rico olor ¿twilight? ¡¿twilight?! espero que no este en mi

el humano fue rapidamente a su habitacion notando que twilight estaba cerca de su campera...en ves de alarmarse tomo aire y se preparo para hablar con ella

cristian:mmm twilight ¿podria pasarme mi campera?

twilight:cristian? bueno toma

al levitarla con su magia y a medio camino, se le cayeron una bolsita de pastillas blancas y de otro color...cristian se puso algo nervioso pero lo disimulo recoriendo lentamente las pastillas

cristian:oh mis pastillas jeje

twilight:y para que sirven?

cristian:disculpa? bueno es que tengo un problema por lo que paso en lo de La Pelea con Utop el pony ese,que me hiso porqueria y me lastimo un riñon...

twilight:te duele? ¡un riñon! ¿es broma no?

cristian:esto te parece que (levanto mi remera para mostrarle mi torso vendado) esto es broma?

twilight:esta bien no hace falta que me lo muestres (desvia la mirada)

cristian:igual,bueno tambien por eso es que tengo esos "problemas" cuando voy al baño

twilight:y como no lo tenias cuando te bañaste?

cristian:te parece que me voy a bañar con vendas?

twilight:por que no nos lo contaste? ¿¡y si era grave?!

cristian:acaso eres doctora? jajaja bueno apenas di el viaje y todo ya me hise atender,no te preocupes twilight...HEY! ¿no dices que algun dia hay que ir a cualquier parte? hay ya que como dices,con tus amigas hay que tener "amistad" como dices...aparte para disfrutar lo fresco que esta,hoy no por las lluvias claro,pero otro dia seguro

twilight:mmm con las chicas teniamos planeado ir a alguna parte estos dias...seguro te podremos invitar

cristian:que bueno! bueno twil me voy a echar un paseo por aqui...¿tienes una manzana?

twilight:si (se la paso) aqui tienes

cristian:gracias

el humano se da la vuelta y pone la manzana en un platito de plastico,saca una lata de speed debajo de su cama, la abre y la vierte en el platito donde estaba la manzana hasta llegar a casi llenar el plato,de hay encucha el cargador de un dispositivo y lo deja en una mesita cargando...

twilight:para que es eso?

cristian:lo vi en un video y funciona,bueno hasta luego twilight!

twilight:nos vemos...

el humano fue por los pasillos junto a su campera la cual en un bolsillo llevaba su mini MP3 y unos audriculares...llego a la puerta y el pequeño dragon se la abrio

cristian:gracias spike

spike:oye cris...me traeras lo que te pedi? (pregunto timido el pequeño dragon)

cristian:seguro wey! tranquilo que te lo traigo y es una promesa (spike levanto los animos)

spike:haces la promesa pinkie?

cristian:la haria pero no quiero tocarme un ojo jajaja

spike:jaja tienes razon...

cristian:bueno hasta luego wey

spike:chau cristian

de hay ya despidiendoce del bebe dragon,se puso los audriculares...luego de precionar muchas musicas "serenity-Resident Evil 4"...

el humano empeso a caminar en direccion al monton de casas para luego desaparecer mientras pensaba...

cristian:pensando:mmm esta musica cabe muy bien contra el ambiente...me suena a que este lugar esta desolado...mas los sonidos de las lluvias y el viento chocar contra las paredes...mmm re cualquiera esa descripcion pero igual lo siguire haciendo...las hojas aun vuelan cayendo directo hacia el barro y pequeños charcos de agua,yo solamente escuchaba todo tranquilo,sin decir nada solo movia mis ojos para ver todo...con este frio de seguro nadie sale de su casa...¿sera porque es temprano o por lo fresco que asota el viento?...no lo se ni me importa, pero...es raro, esto me recuerda al pueblo de la musica que estoy escuchando...con la diferencia que no hay nadie atacandote jajaja hmmm (me deprimo un poco) supongo que tendre que caminar unos centenares de minutos hasta la casa de kein...todo por su regalo ¡casi me olvido sobre lo que me iba a dar rarity! bueno...luego de que salga de lo de Kein hay podre darle una visita...tu tu tuuu hmmm esto es relajante

empesaba a pensar y recordar un poco las cosas...lo que paso con raimbol,rarity ¡la gran aventura que tuvimos con pinkie! vaya que le debo la vida...aunque tambien debo admitir que no visite a applejack luego de que ella me ayudara a mi y bruno con lo de las chicas...¿que hubriera pasado si les hubriera contado sobre lo que paso?

que yo y bruno desmallamos inconciente mente a su hermano...si que esta loco! ¿como puede ser que me haya buscado a mi en el tren? de seguro bruno debe tener algo ya que a EL lo buscaba...TAXIIIII!

me tome un taxi o mejor dicho un caroaje para irme a la direccion de la casa de kein

pony:a donde vas?

cristian:solamente vaya al lugar donde sirven comida rapida serca de las sercanias...

pony:justamente iba a ir a esa direccion...¿buena comida no?

cristian:mmm aceptable solamente

pony:como digas

al llegar le pague al pony y luego me dispuse a cambiar la musica a otro (Save theme-RE3)

cristian:esta musica da un poco mas de curiosidad jejeje

al llegar a la casa de kein el me abrio la puerta y como siempre se fijo que no hubriera nadie

kein:hola cris ¿que tal?

cristian:igual que antes,si solamente pasaron un par de dias

kein:bueno ¿y?

cristian:aqui tienes

le entrego lo que me dieron en la cueva oculta y el la guarda celosamente

kein:gracias cris...fue muy dificil?

cristian:mas o menos kein,pero la parte de los grifos fue muy dificil

kein:yo nunca te mande que vayas a la tierra de los grifos asi que lo que hayas echo alla apesar de que sea de beneficio para mi,no te voy a dar ese aumento,fue tu decicion el ir alli

cristian:supongo que tienes razon kein

kein:toma aqui tienes otro cheque,pero no lo podras cobrar este mes sino el otro por un par de cosas que tengo que arreglar

cristian:bueno gracias

kein:me puedes dar una de esas nuevas pastillas?

cristian:tomalas en total aun no las probe (le doy una)

kein:mejor porque son experimentales y tengo que ver de que beneficios tiene

cristian:como digas kein

kein:mmm cristian,bueno como ya sabes la razon por la que te llame es por tu regalo ¿sierto?

cristian:jaja si no hubrieras dicho eso,lo mas problable es que no vendria a estas horas

kein:bueno (saco un paquete con moño) toma aca esta

al ver el paquete,solamente es una caja con un moño encima sin ningun detalle (sin estar envuelto ni nada)

cristian:ja se nota que te esforsaste en el diseño del paquete

kein:el moño es mas que suficiente,sin el solamente es una caja para ti

cristian:tienes razon

la abro y tiene un emboltorio de plastico transparente,lo saco y se deja ver unas ropas, me sorprendo un poco ya que son humanas y la saco

un buzo negro con bolsillo hasta adentro de el y debajo hay un pantalon azul oscuro con un cinturon de cuero maron,en la punta tenia un hierro para sujetarla,una gorra negra con detalles grises y un pañuelo violeta, al sacar toda la ropa habia una nota,mire a kein y me señalo con la cabesa que la leyera

NOTA DE KEIN:Bueno wey,viendo todo esto y lo que hisiste me quede algo imprecionao,hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber sobre estas tierras y es el alto nivel de cosas que las princesas estan al tanto pero finjen ooo ignoran porque siempre mi hermano me decia que comen pasteles y la otra "la mas hermosa" juega video juegos.

tenemos mucho de que hablar pequeño cris y eso es sobre si deseas estar contratado para hacer envios...no hay peligro pero la cosa es que siempre hay alguien que quiere pasarse de la raya y quitarmelo

POSD:Las pagas aumentaran conforme vallas haciendo entregas

FIN DE NOTA DE KEIN-

cristian:mmm no puedo decirte si de por si,pero te respondere otro dia

kein:bueno cristian en total no hay apuros

cristian:como es que te comunicas con migo?

kein:soy cientifico y ya

cristian:claaaaro

kein:bueno esas ropas son algo mas resistentes de lo comun

cristian:el gorro y el pañuelo?

kein:solamente es para cubrir tu identidad

cristian:identidad las pelota ¿acaso hay otro humano? jajaja

kein:bueno solamente haslo idiota y algun dia te salvara de todo cargo

cristian:como digas

kein:pero esta ropa se queda con migo,mientras tanto ya puedes irte que tengo trabajo que hacer

cristian:que descortes

kein:como digas idiota

escena siguiente se muestra como kein le cierra fuertemente la puerta frente a cristian

cristian:¿nueva ropa? eso si acepto puto

me voy del lugar tranquilo mientras suspiro y digo:

cristian:guau ¿por que todo tan tranquilo? de seguro estaria peleando o algo pero en verdad tengo los huesos molidos y adoloridos...bueno ahora a ir a lo de doña rarity jajajajaja pero enserio que cago de risa ¿doña rarity? ¡que pedo con eso!

34 miNUTOS DESPUEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Cristian:nam nam nam *erupto* si que estuvo rico el pollo...*toc toc toc* alojaaaa ¿hay alguien?

rarity:(al otro lado de la puerta) siiii ya voy...(pensando:no puedo creer que me estoy tardando...normalmente tengo todo listo) [tapo algo con una cortina]

cristian:beno a lo mejor ya parar la musica (me digo para mi mismo mientras saco el mp3 de mi bolsillo mientras lo apago) solo sera por un momento (me saco los audriculares y los guardo atras de mi cuello) *silvido*

...luego de un rato,como se es de esperar rarity me abre la puerta y todo se ve ordenado ordenado como si siempre...

cristian:aloja rarity ¿todo bien?

rarity:eeh cris llegaste temprano...¿eres madrugador?

cristian:madrugador ¿que es eso? no no solamente bueno...tenia que visitar a alguien

rarity:guau no debias de tomarte las molestias

cristian:eeeh? a s-si si bueno,vos me pediste que venga y eso hice (pensando:LA RE PUTA MADRE,DE SEGURO PENSO QUE VINE TEMPRANO POR ELLA! cuando en realidad fue por Kein quien me lo pidio!)

rarity:pasa que ya empiesa a hacer frio...veo que estas temblando

cristian:uuf *temblor* tienes razon y gracias

entro a la boutique y entre la diferencia de afuera y adentro se sintio derepente,un calido calor me cubre...

cristian:mmm aca si que esta calentito -mientras me abraso a mi mismo para recuperar la calentura-

rarity:eeh si es obio pues ¿quien no disfrutaria de estar en un lugar calido a mitad de otoño? jajaja bueno pues a mi me gusta tener un buen ambiente

cristian:seguro...quien no lo disfrutaria? pero dejando de lado eso -me saco la campera y la dejo en un perchero- ¿tiene unas galletas? -tengo una remera manga larga-

rarity:bueno querido ,ven a la cosina que hay te doy un par

cristian:bueno...

mmm que puedo decir...clima ambiental,buen olor aromatisado...y espero sean buenas galletas...

al entrar a la cocina vemos a sweet bell agarrando el jaron de gallestas y a punto de comerse una hasta que entramos y nos mira sorprendida mientras la galleta esta detenida apunto de masticarla...

sweet bell:jejeje o-oh rarity "nadie"

POSD:acuerdence que cristian le mintio a sweet bell diciendole que su nombre es "nadie"

sweet bell:bueno mejor les dejo (apoyo el jarron en la cocina) yyyy chaup

levita una galleta y se va dejando humo en forma de ella...

cristian:bueno eso si que fue extraño

rarity:(conteniendo un poco de enojo) mmm ¿podremos fingir que es no paso?

cristian:seguro...

5FIVE NIGHT´S AT FREDDYS ¡DIJO! FIVE MINUTS DESPUES XD

cristian:gracias rarity...bueno ¿a que vine?

rarity:(tomando un sorbo de té) oh sierto! bueno...en verdad me quede agradecida por la ayuda que me diste...

cristian:bueno...no podia quedarme con los brasos crusados,encima si te soy sincero me quebraste el corazon al verte llorar asi

rarity:(me sonrojo un poco) bueno este...creo que me olvide por un momento que estabas hay (me encojo de hombros) hay que veguensa

cristian:neee da igual...pero en si,si me quede medio quebrado al verte (como una galleta) ¡AUN NO PIERDEN SU TOQUE DE SABOR! aaa bueno casi me voy del tema

rarity:cierto (me levanto del lugar) ahora te muestro

me quedo medio pensativo...mierda ¿algun dia podre volver antes que me vuelva lo que NO quiero ser? pero una vocecita me hace volver en si

rarity:cris? ¿que estas mirando?

cristian:*me sacudo la cabesa* asdjasdlkasj ¿eh? a sierto

rarity:bueno ¿me acompañas?

cristian:vale! te sigo

me levanto de mi asiento y camino al lado de rarity hasta un lugar donde esta repleto de vestidos para ponys,una fila a la izquierda otra a la derecha...

rarity:aqui es donde se crea (enciende su cuerno) la magia (se transporta fuera de la vista de cristian)

cristian:rarity?

miro al frente en donde hay grandes cortinas...derepente se encienden unos faroles de colores formando un circulo en la cortina y se escucha la vos de la unicornio por todo el lugar de una forma excentrica...

rarity:tomen asiento por favor

cristian:eh? (miro atras mio y veo una silla) ooh gracias (me siento) ya estamos sentados todos! -le avise a rarity-

rarity:bien!

se apagan las luses derepente mientras no se escucha nada por tres segundos...hasta que rarity alsa la voz de forma para dar un discurso

(escuche:Bayonetta Soundtrack: You May Call Me Father (Balder, Rodin Battle) [y adelantelo al 1:30 pues o sino, no cordina XP])

rarity:desde la llegada de dos seres extraños...me pregunte ¿hay alguna forma de hacerlos ver desentes? de una forma algo mas..."atractiva"

pues yo ¡rarity! eh creado con telas excentricas y de gran costura una prenda...no,no una prenda ¡una obra de arte vestuaria! para hacer ver a los humanos de una forma mas elegante y atrayente a la ves...con grandes costuras y muy bien detalladas PRESENTAMOS! (se empiesan a abrir lentamente las cortinas mientras se escuchan unas trompetas) EL SMOKING HUMANO

se abren completamente las cortinas demostrando un "smoking" negro con los bordes mas claros...en la parte interior se puede ver algo mas claro y abrigador...mientras giraba en vueltas como si de una atraccion se tratara...cristian quedo con la boca abierta al ver tal prenda, para el es un sueño pues desde pequete (niño) siempre se queria ver con uno puesto y ahora...tiene uno al frente, el humano sin darse cuenta se quedo babeando al ver ese espectacular traje...al terminar las luces se dirijen a rarity,la cual traia un vestido como algunas veces acostumbra al dar presentaciones

rarity:y cris ¿que te parece el "smoking"?

cristian:me encanta...de echo no hay palabras rarity -mientras tenia mis puños y me mordia el labio demostrando emocion-

rarity:quieres problartelo?

cristian:eso no es una pregunta...es una orden!

fui rapidamente y me puse el smoking...cerro los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos vio un espejo en frente

cristian:guoojo rarity esta hermoso el smoking ¡que hermoso ME ENCANTA! de echo no se si abrasarte o que pero GRACIAS!

rarity:uno no cabreria mal en este momento (me para en dos patas para estar mas a la altura de cris y que no tenga que agacharse)

cristian:abacho!

abraso a rarity hasta levantarla

cristian:gracias gracias gracias! hasta podria sacarte el relleno con este abraso pero que mas da ¡gracias por el smoking!

rarity:bueno si es que no me hubrieras ayudado con lo del vestido,no podria hacerte este regalo!

cristian:gracias gracias y mil gracias mas!

la suelto lentamente al suelo a rarity y apenas toca el suelo,salto del lugar para verme

cristian:ESTO ES IMPRESIONANTE! ¡SI ESTO ES UN SUEÑO QUE ALGUIEN ME PELLISQUE! (me pellisco) AAA! para asegurar (pellisco) AAAA! pero la tercera es la vencida AAAAA! paresco una chica de 15 años al anunciarle sus 15 JAJAJA hay rarity no hay palabras para expresar la alegria que ciento ahora!

rarity:wow jaja de echo pense que no te ibas a sorprender tanto...

cristian:debes estar bromeando uuuf respira exala respira y exala...gracias wey (tomo la calma unos segundos) bueno rarity...en verdad fue muy bonito de tu parte hacerme este smoking...pero ¿como te inspiraste?

rarity:pues bueno *risita* solamente pense como te verias mejor y me pregunte ¿que le podria gustar a cristian? y tambien conbinando un poco mi gusto por la moda y sencilles poco casual decidi hacerte un smoking detallado y refinado...

cristian:(mordientome el labio y susurro) gracias...en verdad gracias (una lagrima de alegria sale) hay perdon (agarro un pañuelo) es solo que me gusto demaciado y bueno...es solo emocion rarity ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

rarity:lo que quieras cariño preguntame

cristian:es que me dio curiosidad de ¿quien fue el que te encargo el vestido anterior?

rarity:bueno no puedo decirte quien exactamente pero si que parece estar "embarasada" ¿por que preguntas?

cristian:no nada...solo curiosidad *suspiro* es un muy buen detalle tuyo este smoking rarity (mientras me lo saco)

rarity:por que te lo sacas? ¿acaso tiene algo?

cristian:te voy a ser cincero...*con vos calmada y algo elegante* esta perfecto y no hay ninguna queja...pero (rarity me mira) es mejor usarlo para una ocacion especial *le guiño un ojo y me doy la vuelta* ahora si me disculpas (dejo el smoking sobre la mesa) tengo que agarrar unas galletas

rarity:(mirando donde antes estaba cris) se-gu-ro...mmm mejor voy a verlo

mientras tanto en la cocina...

cristian:pensando:mmm ¿por que a echo esto? es un buen detalle y todo pero...eso hace que las ganas de volver a mi mundo sean aun mas escasas...creo que me estoy encariñando con este mun- ooojola rarity ¿todo bien? (no pude completar pues rarity entro)

rarity:bien aun...¿que tal con el regalo?

cristian:parece que estas muy interesada en mi opiñion:perfecto,comodo,elegante ¿algo mas por que alagar rarity?

rarity:eso es musica para mis oidos

cristian:bien que te guste...pero para mi ya es hora de irme...

rarity:espera! (cristian me mira impresionada por mi "volumen") ejem perdon quiero decir ¿me vas a contar que tal te fue en tu viaje?

cristian:uuuf ¿otra ves? ¿que no les conte a todas sobre mi viaje en el castillo?

rarity:cris a mi no me mientes (se hacerca caminando al humano) yo se que nos mientes algo o ocultas algo sobre el viaje que no quieres revelarnos...

cristian:(pensando:y aqui esta twilight 2! ¡denle el premio! jaja) bueno pues rarity ¿prometes no alarmarte?

rarity:porque me alarmaria?

cristian:tu lo pediste...

luego de contarle sobre como casi me matan de un simple "vallestaso" se le nota la preocupacion,preguntandome mil cosas sobre como me encontraba...lo cual es muy obvio

cristian:no no y no...no me hicieron daño aaaaparte de que me tiraron al suelo pero mas que eso no

rarity:y que quisieran de ti?!

cristian:bueno bueno pues cuando sali,me pedieron mis cosas y al no ver nada de valor,me quito un libro decorado que tenia y la tela que te di...por eso estaba algo sucia

rarity:pero no debist- (miro a una cagita) ¿por quee?

cristian:pense que la mejor forma de resivir el gran "regalo" que me diste era dandote uno para asi estar a mano...-dije al alegre-

rarity:bueno cris...pero por poco mas te m-matan -lo ultimo lo pronuncio rapido...pues todos los ponys odian esa palabra-

cristian:bueno rarity...lo importante es que estoy aqui y no "alla" asi que mejor relajarnos y tomar un buen té

rarity:*suspiro* esta bien cris...¡tienes razon! eso no importa lo que si,es que estes bien sano y salvo -dijo con animos-

cristian:ese es el animo rarity! bueno ahora si...ya creo que -me suena la pansa- te ayudo a preparar el té,obiamente hay hacer mas cosas,organisar las galletas,preparar las vandejas, vamos que asi tardaras menos y no parece tan flojo (pensando:rasca huevos como en mi mundo XP)

rarity:bien hay preparo el agua

cristian:bueno pero esperate tantico que ahora te alcanso...

rarity:esta bien, yo mientras tanto voy avansando

cristian:dale no tardo

al ver que ella se fue por la puertita...

cristian:para asegurarme de que con el maldito efecto de las pastillas no recaigan en lo mas minimo (me golpeo los huevos y con una mano me tapo la boca para aguantarmela) aaaaaaaf! eso valdra la pena en unos minutos...un sacrifio para evitar otro

me fui medio rengo a la cocina sosteniendome el estomago ¿por que el estomago y no las bolas? pues eso lo tranquilisa mas wey y aparte no iba a entrar sosteniendo a mis "nobles" frente a rarity...

rarity:te tardaste ¿pasa algo?

cristian:nada *jadeo* que no te *jadeo* te traume (repongo mi compostura y me pongo al lado de rarity) ahora si ¿que hacemos?

rarity:esta bien...puedes poner los individuales en la mesa junto a los basos...

cristian:a la orden

luego de preparar las cosas solamente faltaba a esperar que el agua se caliente...

ya que con rarity saque todo mi "material de charla" me quede sin ideas de que hablar con ella...

cristian:yyyyy rarity...todo bien?

rarity:si todo bien...vos?

cristian:si todo tranquilo...hasta ahora (pensando:aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA! ¡discord donde estas cuando alguien te nesecita!)

rarity:aparte de todo lo anterior en tu viaje...por donde fuiste? (pensando:DONDE HAY UNA CLIENTE O UNA DE MIS AMIGAS CUANDO LAS NESECITAS!)

cristian:appleloosa y canterlot...queria irme a cloudsdale pero dicen que los terrenales no podemos ir...(pensando:BRUNO SI TUVIERA TU REVOLVER EN ESTE MOMENTO TE JURO QUE ME PEGO UN TIRO! AAAA! esto es incomodo)

rarity:mmm con mis amigas fuimos hay una ves, era para ver a raimbol dash en un concurso con el cual gracias a la raimplocion sonica puedo lograrlo

cristian:que es eso? creo que al fin le hemos sacado mas cereal al fondo de la caja

rarity:que?

cristian:no nada...solamente raras comparaciones mias jejeje,bueno y que mas paso?

4 minuts despue!

se empesaron a oir los sonidos de la pava empesando a echar humo en lo cual cristian en una desesperada forma de poder detener esa "incomoda" situacion obligada,escucho y se levanto a apagar el fuego...seguido por rarity que tambien oyo (-:v)

rarity:deja que yo sirvo, tu sosten los vasos ¿dale?

cristian:seguro...

la unicornio empeso a vertir el agua caliente en la taza del humano y luego a empesar a servir en el de ella el cual el humano sostenia...pero derepente se escucho algo en la puerta que la distrajo virtiendo "agua caliente" en la mano del humano...

cristian:AAAA! ¡pero que caraj%! *mientras me sostenia mi mano derecha y empesaba a gemir de dolor* rarity a lo mejor atiende a aquien llama *dije entre dientes tratando de fingir el dolor*

rarity:e-esta bien,no te muevas

cristian:clarooo

al irse el humano empeso a moverse como loco por toda la habitacion y como forma de expresar su dolor agarro una tabla y empeso a golpear...

cristian:carajo! *golpeo la madera* mierda! *le doy otro golpe* puta *le doy un ultmo golperompiendola* aaaa! tengo que encontrar agua...

se dirijio a la cocina para abrir la canilla y poner su mano para que se enfrie...de hay cris se tiro al suelo con la mano alsada en el agua fria mientras dijo

cristian:*jadeo* que bueno *jadeo* que es *jadeo* otoño *jadeo* solo por el agua fria digo je je je aaaaa!

rarity estaba atendiendo la puerta...

rarity:no pinkie,ahora estoy ocupada...talves en unos momentos

pinkie pie:que haces? ¿estas con alguien? es que twilight me dijo que-

rarity:twilight se lo puede decir apenas el valla

pinkie pie:creo que tendremos que verlo...-con tono algo "normal y preocupada"-

rarity:si es que hace un momento acabo de vertirle agua en-

la unicornio no dijo nada pues su amiga rosada entro para ver donde estaba cris...al entrar a la cocina lo vio tirado en el suelo con su mano alsada en la canilla enfriando su herida por el agua

pinkie pie:cristian ¿te encuentras bien? -preocupada-

cristian:*silencio y con mi mano izquiera le levanto el pulgar afirmandole*

pinkie pie:eso lo tomare como un si

rarity:pinkie pie por que entras de esa mane (vio a cristian tirado en el suelo en la misma posicion que lo vio pinkie) cristian,hay querido...voy a traerte vendas

(las traigo con mi magia) cristian ¿puedes levantarte? ¿cristian?

cristian:zzzzzz *ronquido*

rarity:CRISTIAN!

cristian:*da gemidos de zombie* eh eeh eeeeeh?! la cucaracha resiste bombas atomicas ESPERA ¿donde estoy? (miro a rarity a pinkie pie y mi mano) aaaaa ya me acorde -medio repremido-

pinkie pie:(sentada en dos patas insinuando tener una posicion de discord sosteniendo una taza de té y con un oraculo en un ojo) ¿alguien quiso hacer una fiesta de té? (toma un sorbo) aaaaa! sabe rico ¿nadie?

cristian le quedo mirando con cara de:WTF! pero al mirar a rarirty ella le dijo lo siguiente

rarity:neee solamente esta siendo pinkie pie

cristian:como digan ¿vamos?

rarity:si pero antes espera...

levito suavemente la mano herida del humano y lo mas delicado posible empeso a enrollarle la venda por la mano y muñeca quemada...

cristian:eso dolera un tiempo...pero vamos

luego de tener una loca "fiesta de té" con pinkie pie,cristian se fue sin chistear a lo del castillo de twilight,sin antes ayudar a limpiar y despedirse cordialmente con las dos ponys...has llevarse consigo la campera y el MP3,mientras pensaba

cristian:nose porque,pienso que pinkie pie no era pinkie pie sino discord fingiendo...aaaa carajo aunque esto no este aclarado ya las va a ver

23 minutos despues...

cristian fue resivido por el dragon al cual se pregunta ¿por que traia unas vendas en su mano? pues la razon es las quemadura y al np tratarsede nada malo,cris decidio decirle la verdad al pequeño dragon...luego de eso se encontro con la princesa de la amistad, la cual estaba caminando por el castillo en busca de algo...o alguien

cristian:aaa mierda (mirandome la mano) esto va a dejar marca...aunque mejor dejo de exagerar pues solo me virtio un poco...o era mucho?

twilight:cris? cristian al fin te encuentro

cristian:un cris de carne y hueso para servirle su majestad jijiji

twilight:mmm jaja que cosas dices,bueno cristian ya en serio,tengo que darte la siguiente noticia

cristian:pues suelta la sopa...a no ser que sea caliente (señalando mi mano haciendo referencia a que me queme con agua caliente)

twilight:por que tienes vendas en tu mano? bueno despues me explicas,la cosa es esta las princesas me dijeron que te diga que estas invitado a la "Gran Gala del Galope" y que esperan vayas en unos dias

cristian:La Gran Gala del Galope -con tono extravagante- ¿en cuantos dias es exactamente princesa twilight?

twilight:en 5 dias y esperan vayan bien vestido (señalando la campera que va usando unos dias)

cristian:no hacerse problema querida princesa pues yo tengo una prenda (ropa) completamente nueva y seria una buena oportunidad estrenarla frente a la primera GGG (gran gala de ya saben que XD) que ire en mi vida

twilight:eso espero...quiero decir eso esperan las princesas cris jeje

cristian:asi no siempre actuas twilight...pero mejor quiero irme a mi habitacion (miro mi mano) pues cosas como "esta" nesecitan tener reposo

twilight:yo *bosteso* tambien cris...hasta mañana

twilight se va unos pasos pero una vos la detiene

cristian:oye twilight!...tienes que dejar de ser adicta a los libros! jejeje

twilight:*grunido* aaaw tienes razon -y me voy bajoneada y adormilada hacia mi piesa)

cristian:jaja yo ni en pedo me quedo a altas horas despierto por unos ¡libros! pero igual,cada uno con sus gustos...

al entrar a su habitacion...se echo en su desordenada piesa...y como si sus deseos pasados fueran cumplidos,aparecio discord...

cristian:la concha de la madre

discord:acaso ordenaste tu cuarto? (me echo en una motaña de basura) pues me gusta como decoraste

el humano se acosto en su cama poniendoce unos audriculares...

YA TERMINAMOS AQUI AMIGOS WEYES!

¿que pasara con cristian?

¿rarity le estara tomando cariño al humano? (LO DUDO xD)

¿applejack aparecera en un capitulo porque al puto escritor se le olvido de darle protagonismo?

¿cristian empesara a "pensar diferent"?

¿discord sera igual de trolaso y agradable a la ves?

ESO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAP DE ESTE FIC QUE ES MUCHO MAS COPAO QUE LO OTROS XD

bueno amigos dejen sus reviews como siempre y todo eso

me ire al culo de mi pais y bla bla BLA!

este cap es medio medio y perdon por la tardansa es que anduve muy ocupado ultimamente y encima que ahora son serca de las 5 de la mañana dia 27:01:2016 para ser exactos en el momento que termino de escribir esto, en total me despierto a las 12 o 13 de la tarde XDDDD!

bueno espero se hayan cagao de risa con el cap y en los proximos are que applejack,raimbol dash y fluttershy tomen cartas en el asunto sobre el humano

porque me doy cuenta de las que tienen mas protagonismo son:rarity,twilight y pinkie pie (ma o meno)

tambien como no tengo tiempo, por eso no escribi la charla de:

-¡OPINION OVIA DE: ESCRITOR VS LECTORRR!-

bueno,dejen sus reviews y todo pues va a ver un tiempo que no estare escribiendo nada ya que tengo que tener "inspiraishon" y de echo la doy mas bola a "Virus Dimencional" apesar de que los primeros capitulos son una reverenda mierda (ese fic lo escribi hace 2 años por eso) voy tratar de hacerle algunos cambios al comienzo

PERO! no venismo a hablar de mis otros fic´s

sin nada mas que decir

"todo el mundo brony" dice...

Hasta luego...


	21. Raimbol Dash 1

capitulo 22:Raimbol Dash 1...

escenas del capitulo anterior...

al entrar a su habitacion...se echo en su desordenada piesa...y como si sus deseos pasados fueran cumplidos,aparecio discord...

cristian:la concha de la madre

discord:acaso ordenaste tu cuarto? (me echo en una motaña de basura) pues me gusta como decoraste

el humano se acosto en su cama poniendoce unos audriculares...

AHORA CON EL CAP:

discord:que hijo de su madre, bueno a lo que vine

saco una campana y lo puso adentro de la cabesa de cristian aprovechando que esta con los ojos cerrados y escuchando musica a alto volumen

discord:esto tengo que grabarlo (hago aparecer una camara antigua) jejeje esto cerra divertido

discord vestido de monje chino, tomo un palo con una bola en la punta,tomo impulso y luego de 3 segundos teniendo el palo a punto de golpear la campana dijo

discord:ya son las 12! ¡hora de levantarse!

con todas las fuersas golpeo la campana, era un rompe-oidos que el pendejo uso para hacerle la broma a cris, aun con los audriculares, le rompio todos los oidos se levanto enojado y fue ante discord el cual reia nerviosamente

cristian:eres un pendejo!

discord:bueno quien te mando a sacarme el ojo de encima (sonriendo)

cristian:a que vienes ahora?!

discord:te acuerdas lo que paso hace unos dias...lo de dashi

cristian:raimbol dash? aaaaa si que nos estuvimos por morir en el baranco ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿y donde carajos estabas vos?!

discord:yo no te voy a tener vigilado las 24 horas del dia chico, ni que fuera tu angel guardian jajaja

cristian:es verdad, aparte eso seria illuminati (XP) bueno, que tiene ¿que ver raimbol dash?

el draconequs chesquea sus garras y se viste con un traje de "mafia"

discord:(con tono de mafio) la pegaso azul sabe de nuestros tratos (me apoyo en su hombro) y hay que "desacernos" de las "interupciones" si sabes a que me refiero (me rio como un fumador)

cristian:PERO QUE MIERDA!

le doy un puñetaso de espaldas y retrocede aprovechando para empujarlo mientras el se rie

cristian:PERO QUE MIERDAS DICES! (recontra enojado)

discord:aaajajajaja como, como te la creiste jajaja todo esta grabado y luego luego les mostrare

cristian:CABRON! ¡que te hace decir eso! (me rio nerviosamente) jajaja eres una mierda

discord:jajaaajaja lo se, lo se bueno solo era una broma, ni que te pongas asi (desaparesco el traje) bueno bueno chico eso fue suficiente, pero hablando mas o menos ¿que tal tu traje? bonito ¿no?

cristian:si ¿te refieres al de rarity?

discord:NO! AL DE APPLEJACK [dicho con sarcasmo] , bueno si el de rarity

cristian:sip muy bonito, ya me enamore de ese traje jiji pero bueno ¿que? ¿que tiene que ver?

discord:esto, tienes que leerte sobre el libro de los elementos y encontraras algo muy interesante

cristian:que seccion?

discord:uhmmm la del "collar de luna"

cristian:lo tendre en mente, pero ¿para que mencionaste a raimbol dash?

discord:no solo era para una broma, aparte NUNCA hisimos un trato...solamente favores de "amigos" algun dia te tocara tu turno

cristian:oye discord...¿que pasara si es que algun dia saben sobre el trato de la carne?

discord:uhmmm nose pero ten cuidado "shico" no juegues con fuego pues en alguno de estos casos te pondran "el ojo en la mira" algunos muy peligrosos

cristian:quienes? ¿a que te refieres con "el ojo en la mira?

discord:cosas grandes se asoman y las pastillas no podran servir...¡eso sono muy "sabio" de mi parte! bueno la cosa es que yo vi a unos ponys que "supuestamente" hacen el bien pero realmente son la "reverenda mierda" [tengo que dejar de conocer su idioma] ya que ellos buscan a criminales y les hacen cosas horrendas

cristian:yo no soy un criminal! solamente me encargo de tener cosas y ya, en total yo no mato a nadie...nunca matare a nadie...a excepcion de esos malditos bichos que molestan como los mosquitos claro, hay estoy dispuesto a hacer masacres (XD) pero ¿sabes donde estan? solo por precausion (¬_¬) ya sabes...

discord:esta bien, has lo que quieras y tenme presente apenas tengas problemas

le tiro unas hojas al humano, la cual desciende como la primera "hoja de otoño" a sus palmas...

cristian:y que mierda es esto? formas de ¿invocarte? jaja ni que fueras una de esas cosas...

discord:JA JA JA como digas pero ya en serio...sinceramente desearia que "aceptaras" los poderes que te ofreci pues anda a saber cuando los nesecites...

cristian:los poderes me convertirian en alguien muy estupido y arrogante, confiado y muchas cosas mas...aunque admito que me siento "tentado" de tenerlos, pero estoy seguro que puedo afrontar las cosas sin ellos

discord:lee el libro y de hay encontraras una forma de asegurarte y a las demas

cristian:normalmente tu te vas apenas hablamos un tiempo -dije extrañado-, y ahora que?

discord:ya quisieras y te sugiero que tomes "vacaciones" pues tu cuerpo no se acostumbrara a lo que le estas sentenciando ahora...pastillas, fuertes peleas y viajes largos sin cesar, hara que tengas un golpe de consiencia muy pronto...

cristian:tomare ese consejo ¡gracias dis...cord?

sonido de viento y un cesto pasar por la habitacion...se fue

cristian:hmmm pendejo

miro atras mio y aparece la pagina del "collar de luna" marcado...le voy a echar un vistaso

un par de docenas de minutos despues...

cristian:mmm asi que eso seria capas si me animo a arrebatarselo, pero eso seria nose y a robar algo de la reales ademas de ser un artefacto poderoso, me pregunto ¿que pasaria si hago un "dueto? eso me haria perder completamente el control...AAAAAAAAAAAAA! estar rodeado de ponys me hace sentir que ningun dia obtendre la cosa esa...pues pa pensar eso ¿que tal si tomo una pastilla? solamente quiero probar su capacidad *bosteso* ademas estoy cansado y veamos que tal si me regenera o mejor dicho "despierta" al igual que una "speed"

Busco por mi piesa la campera que me dio rarity...la cual luego de un par de minutos me doy cuenta que estaba en la montaña de suciedad que se puso discord...saco una de las nuevas pastillas sin efectos, me la tomo luego de pensar un poco las cosas y hay soy mas consiente de los efectos...

cristian:fuuubrulebureleburle (sacudo mi cabesa) primer efecto efecto:recorer mi sistema...(me siento en mi cama) espera...segundo efecto:las energias llegan a mis extremidades, (levanto mi mano y la convierto en un puño haciendo resaltar un poco mis venas) perfecto! tercer efecto...uhmmm aun no llega

me levanto y me dirijo a mi ventana...la luna se ve hermosa y ya que estamos a medio otoño un fresco viento me recore el cuerpo, me apoyo en el borde y pienso un poco las cosas..

cristian:esto si que esta lindo...la luna es hermosa y mas aun que esta llena, le dedicaria un dibujo pero naaaa ¡OOH!

cierro mis ojos con fuersa y tambien mis puños, ahora si esto es la tercera fase...

siento un cambio algo mas "notorio" al volver a abrirlos, desearia tener un espejo y verme ¡SELFIE!

*MUSICA DE SELFIE*

cristian:oooooowow! esto si que esta de locos, mis ojos woooooooooouuuooow estan algo mas (me pongo un dedo en la barbilla) "atractivos"...no puedo esperar a "tener los ojos de este color mas el smoking"

*los que ven mis dibujos en youtube y facebook veran muchas imagenes asi*

cristian:que tal! este ¡poder es genial! mas NO es poder sino uhmmm...si no algo mas como un "energizante" pues esto es mas un "po-ten-cia-dor" , eso sonaria estupido ¿poder? ni que fuera goku o uno de esos animes que ni veo...*cierro mis ojos* muy bien ahora a probar...pero no sin antes

DIARIO:

Las cosas estan de locos, pastillas aunque EN VERDAD desearia desahogar esa nesecidad del "efecto secundario"

obiamente no sere un puto de ya saben que mierdas es lo que menciono, las pastillas son la leche, si es que

alguien me tendria en la mira...no dudare en darle sus vergasos quien sea quien quiera, porque lo ultimo que

quiero es quedar mal en este mundo de "caballos parlantes" jaja solo lo digo de joda, pues en verdad hay al-

gunos ponys que me agradan,rarity, raimbol dash [no tanto pues cuando sospecho me cayo de malas] pinkie pie

esa pony si que esta loca, pero tiene un buen humor, twilight esa "pegacornio" tiene mis simpatias...

Con lo de Kein y los demas es otro tema pues solo es por los "negocios" y lo ultimo que quiero es meterlas...

o que se enteren pues o sino tendre que ingeniarmelas para provar que soy "inocente"...o tambien quemar

algunas cosas, PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO! "la carne es la carne" y aparte ¿saben que soy carnivoro? mejor

ovnivoro pero para mas carnivoro pues esa es una de mis comidas favoritas...hambuerguesas te extraño.

(tiempo estimado en escribir esto 14 minutos).

Cristian:tener esos recuerdos son algo tristes.

el humano hiso la forma de la "cruz" en su pecho antes de hacer una locura...

cristian:cubreme en el camino...

[Subtitulo:Las pastillas]

cris tomo umpulso,respiro ondo y corrio hacia la ventana, dando un paso por su mecita y asi tomar la suficiente altura parar caber por la ventana

*Efecto Camara Lenta*

cristian salto por la ventana *latido* diviso un objetivo *latido* rodo en un suelo "lo mas plano posible" *latido* al terminar corro para perder la velocidad y no terminar en el suelo *latido y vuelta a velocidad normal* di un respiron

[Puenden encontrar el dibujo donde cris salta por la ventana en el Facebook :3]

cristian:*volviendo en si* eso estuvo 20% mas cool, como dice raimbol dash...ahora si (di una sonrisa de confiansa)

*tome una gran distacia* y saltar de casa en casa, vi mas a lo lejos un par obstaculos...

empese a correr,me deslice en el suelo evitando un gran tubo,me levante como si nada y segui corriendo, habia una gran caja y me subi sin problemas para luego girar por ella, termine en el suelo para seguir corriendo, salte un par de cosas mas,me salte una mini-pared y para caer al suelo rode, segui corriendo para darme cuenta de que ya estaba en el vorde de la casa...y al lado otra para asi apoyarme pero estaba un poco mas alta...

cristian:PUEDO! *latido* hacerlo *latido* UUUAAAAaaaa! *latido*

*efecto camara lenta*

salto del borde de la casa, con un gran impulso salto de la gran casa donde estaba con gran velocidad alejandome de ella...vi que estaba a pocos centimetros de llegar al otro lado mientras sonreia de la adrelanina que sentia, estaba a poco de tocar el otro borde pero...empese a bajar la altura haciendo que no alcanse el otro lado...y poder provocar que asi al bajar poder golpearme con el otro lado, dandome cuenta de eso, empese a sacudir mis braso y poner una cara de miedo, dandome cuenta de la gran altura de donde estaba...

Cristian:NO NO NO no nonononono! AAAAA! (cerre mis ojos esperando el impacto de la caida...pero lo que mas siento es que floto en el aire) ¿eh? pero que carajos

dije impresionado,levanto la mirada para darme cuenta de que quien me estaba sosteniendo era raimbol dash, la cual me agarro de mis brasos

cristian:raimbol dash?

raimbol:aaAAA!

sin responderme, me llevo al borde de la casa donde estaba destinado a subirme y dejarme encima

cristian:raimbol dash! ¡GRACIAS!

raimbol dash:QUE HACIAS VOS A ESTAS HORAS DESPIERTO Y HACIENDO ACROBACIAS POR HAY!

le respondio enojada al humano viendo que estaba por caerse de la casa...y a la altura probablemente romperse la cabesa y los huesos con la fuersa de la caida

cristian:raimbol que pasa (dije medio regañado) solamente estaba entrenando un poco y ¿tu tambien que haces despierta?

raimbol dash:yo tambien estaba entrenando

cristian:JA tu tambien estas entrenando en medio de la noche y me estas regañando

raimbol dash:la diferencia es que yo no estuve por morir cayendo de mas de 15 mentros del hospital

cristian:espero ¿hospital?

me hacerco al borde y se nota que era el hospital...eso explica porque era muy largo y tenia muchos obstaculos

cristian:sierto, bueno si me caia apuesto a que tu me llevarias al hospital...que suerte que hay un hospital serca (XD) y eso de que me estuve por caer tienes razon y gracias devuelta

raimbol dash:bueno cris, la cosa es esta TU pareces no tener experiencia con esto del entrenamiento y obstaculos

cristian:HEY! (dije quejandome) yo- [raimbol me interumpio]

raimbol dash:pero vi que estuviste haciendo increibles acrobacias, corriendo y esquivando esas cosas asi como "interactuar con la zona"

cristian:[pensando:QUE ZONA! MI CABE-ZONA AJAJAJAJ Ok no ._.] bueno si, es que tenia fuersas de mas y queria expulsarlas corriendo y haciendo pabadas

raimbol dash:bueno como sea, oye estas algo mas "fuerte" ¿entrenaste? cris

cristian:ma o meno raimbol, solamente anduve de aca para alla y eso

raimbol dash:hey que tal el otoño ¿fresco no?

cristian:ni caliente ni frio...si no ambiental,pues si bonito...pero ahora no nesecito abrigarme pues ejercitandome se calienta el cuerpo :) y ¿tu que estabas haciendo? aparte de entrenar claro

raimbol dash:pues perfeccionando un poco mas mis movimientos, conseguir nuevos ya sabes cosas asi

cristian:y como fue que me viste si estabas entrenando?

raimbol dash:hay que estar atento con lo que pasa a tu alrededor cris, puedo hacer muchas cosas a la ves...y en verdad me sirvio

cristian:tienes "reflejos" por asi decirlo ¿no?

raimbol dash:mejor dicho lo llamo "instinto" pero bueno eso suena bien "reflejos" OYE ¿que le paso a tus ojos?

cristian:MIS OJOS?! (pensando:oh mierda ¡LOS ANTEOJOS!) no les paso nada (me pongo unos anteojos negros...pero viendo atrasves de ellos se ve los mas bien sin reducir la luz)

raimbol dash:es-pe-ro que mis ojos no me hayan engañado uhmmm esos anteojos te hacen ver "20% mas cool"

cristian:gracias, bueno tengo que seguir rondado de aqui por haya...de echo tengo fuersas de mas y viendo que estamos muy cerca del hospital estoy al otro lado del pueblo ¡esto es genial!

raimbol dash:viniste del castillo?! ¡¿TWILIGHT SABE QUE ESTAS AQUI?!

cristian:siiiiiuuuuu (doy una risa nerviosa Ok no ._. raimbol dash me mira con unos ojos que te amenasan con la vista) OK esta bien lo admito, me escape del castillo pa descargarme un poco, pues lo mas seguro es que twilight no me deje...tengo que comprarme una casa propia...

raimbol dash:sabes lo que te pasara si no te ve!

cristian:en total bueno, de seguro se enojara conmigo pero igual...ni que fuera mi dueña, dejando de lado eso tengo mas cosas que hacer

raimbol dash:bueno, ten cuidado cris

cristian:de que? bueno raimbol que cosa...twilight dijo que las conosca y al final termino siendo un repedo ¡HEY RAIMBOL DASH!

raimbol dash:que pasa?

cristian:queria preguntarte ¿me puedes llevar bien alto para sacar unas fotos?

raimbol dash:fotos? esta bien...pero luego me toca a mi

raimbol dash cargo a cristian lo mas alto posible hasta tener toda la vista del pueblo en su pantalla

cristian:yyyyyy sip ¡raimbol ya ta!

raimbol dash:okay!

lo dejo hay mientras cristian esperaba tener el angulo perfecto...saco alrededor de 5 hermosas fotos de ponyvill "all the night"

cristian:genial! ahora si, puedes desender

raimbol dash:esta bien wuuuOOO!

cristian:CARAJO RAIMBOL! ten cuidado (miro asustado al suelo) no me sueltes que me muero!

a raimbol dash casi se le cae el humano,pero logro tenerlo a tiempo...mierda que susto se pego cris

cristian:gracias raimbol por la "ayuda" en sacar la foto

raimbol dash:para que querias la foto de ponyvill?

cristian:un mapa,ya sabes para asi no perderme

raimbol dash:pero que acaso no exploras el lugar? ¡yo ya me lo se de memoria!

cristian:la diferencia es que YO estoy aca hace apenas unas semanas y apenas me se donde queda el castillo...bueno es algo gigante asi que no era nesesario memorisarmelo jeje...oye raimbol ¿sabes donde venden "pastillas" para el dolor de pansa?

raimbol dash:para que quieres? acaso tienes un "problema"

cristian:mas o menos ¿sabes o no?

raimbol dash:si, por la casa de zecora ella tiene posiones y NO SE QUE SON PASTILLAS, queda por el bosque everfree su casa

cristian:bueno gracias, ta que me pario! justamente en el puto bosque tenia que ser donde vive ella

raimbol dash:sierto que vos y tu amigo ¿bruno? tuvieron un graaan problema hay

cristian:pues esa noche fue "una noche de pesadillas" y tambien algo que me dejo medio traumado con el bosque...

raimbol dash:JAJAJA eso me da una idea OH olvida lo que dije jejeje, bueno cris ¿como es que hacias esas acrobacia?

cristian:no se, se me dio por hacer y ya, ya que (mirando pa todos lados y susurrando) trabajare en la guardia real...

raimbol dash:EN SERIO! ja parece que te uniras a donde esta bruno ¿sierto?

cristian:aaajajaja no ni en pedo raimbol, solamente era una broma (raimbol se pone algo enojada) bueno si te soy sincero NO me unire a ninguna organisacion pues "estoy del otro bando" jaja bueno como sea raimbol

raimbol dash:hey cris, esa me la crei aunque no lo tomaria como broma, otra cosa..."discord ya me conto lo que haces"

-Piedraso psicologico!-

la pegaso cian se empeso a acercar lentamente al humano mientras este retrocedia sin quitarle la mirada a ella

cristian:d-discord t-te conto q-que?

raimbol dash:los viajes, las mochilas y lo que hablamos con el (entecerrando los ojos me iba dirigiendo a cris mientras el retrocedia)

cristian:p-porque te lo-lo c-con (trago saliva) contaria...

raimbol dash:porque el...

la pegaso da un paso rapido mientras cris tambien lo da, ya tocando el borde del edifio u lugar que este encima...

cristian:ra-raimbol d-dash es-estoy tocando e-el borde de-del edifi-ficio...por favor p-para que m-me caigo-go (decia tartamudeando)

raimbol:(aun completando lo que iba a decir) porque el- sabe que los MALOS TERMINAN EN EL TARTARO!

la pegaso dio un paso mas,lo cual cris tambien hiso retrocediendo y ya estando tambaleandoce

cristian:raimbol dash! (de hay ya me caigo) RAIMBOL!

mire que estaba a poco de caerme cuando derepente se queda cada a cara con el suelo donde hay empeso a gritar todo lo que tenia hasta que raimbol lo bajo lentamente al suelo

raimbol dash:jajajajajajaj *tomo aire* aaaaaajajajajajajaja t-tenias QUE VER TU CARA!

cristian:p-por que? -OTRO PIEDRASO PSICOLOGICO- ¡¿ESTO ERA UNA BROMA?!

raimbol dash:sip una bro-broma (cada ves riendoce) aaajajaja *me tiro al suelo para seguir riendome* aajaja no en serio mirate! (le señalo con mi casco) debes verte!

cristian:RAIMBOL! SERAS UNA *me doy vuelta* AAAAAA! MALDITA PEGASO TE JURO QUE SI NO FUERA PORQUE PERTENESES A LA REALESA

en ese momento, cada ves que cristian decia cada palabra, de sus ojos empesaban a salir unas auroras color violeta y de las pupilas de sus ojos se empesaron a tornar del mismo color, como estaba dado de vuelta raimbol no notaba el cambio drastico que sufre sus ojos...solamente el cambio en su voz

cristian:SI NO FUERA PORQUE PERTENESES A LA REALESA...*Respiro ondo y con tono de ultra tumba* ya...estarias acabada...

al oir ese tono de voz de parte de cris, la pegaso cian dejo de reirse y se reincorporo para ver a cris que esta dado de espaldas

raimbol dash:o-oye cris no es para tanto...solo fue una simple broma -medio asustada y extrañada por el actuar del humano-

al oir eso, cris cerro y abrio los ojos normales, para asi darse vuelta y con una sonrisa contestarle a la pegaso

cristian:SI! TIENES RAZON...solo una simple broma (pensando:UUUF ¿que me paso que le conteste con ese "tono"? naaa igual) aaaaaaa! te la creiste raimbol dash! ahora estamos a mano-casco...o como le digan

raimbol dash:jaja buena esa cris, en verdad me hisiste creer que me harias algo ya con ese tono de voz parecias otro...

cristian:como digas y sip funciono, bueno raimbol ¿ahora que? no se pero eso de asustarme con lo de discord, si que fue muy malo de tu parte jeje

raimbol dash:en si, discord si me conto lo que haces...(cristian se asusta) eso que haces de hacerles bromas a los ponys es gracioso

cristian:bromas? (pensando:SIERTO QUE DISCORD SOLAMENTE ME PIDE QUE HAGA BROMAS Y YA! en total el no esta relacionado con mis negocios) sierto raimbol el me da las cosas para asi, hacerles bromas pesadas a los ponys)

raimbol dash:si...incluso talves le pida que me de una de esas cosas apestosas...

cristian:sierto jeje, pero te sugiero que al momento de explotarlas estes muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos de hay, eso si no quieres estar 5 dias en una tina de tomates jaja

raimbol dash:JA por supuesto cris

el humano se tira al suelo y se acuesta

cristian:esto de estar en equestria es muy cansado...hey me invitaron a la gran gala del galope ¿alguna ves tu fuiste hay?

raimbol dash:la gran gala del galope? si de echo si fui hay y dejame decirte (me acuesto al igual que cris) que es muuuy aburrida

cristian:aburrida? ja por lo poco que te conosco estoy seguro que a vos seria la ultima pony que le gustaria ir jaja, aparte seguro hay todos son "estirados"

raimbol dash:ni que lo digas...OYE! LOS WONDERBOLTS NO SON ESTIRADOS! (me levanto poniendole una mirada enojada a cristian)

cristian:ahora que dije?! ¿wonderbolts? y quien diantres son ellos!

raimbol dash:son los pegasos mas rapidos "Lo Mejor de lo Mejor" sabes, ¡yo estoy hay!

cristian:acaso no estas conmigo ahora?

raimbol dash:*hace un tipo "faceplam"* me refiero a que estoy en sus reservar!

cristian:si ya lo se...solo lo hice para molestarte :3

raimbol dash:*bufido* tsss bueno pues lo hisiste

los dos se quedan callados teniendo un incomodo silencio...

cristian:*me levanto* bueno raimbol gracias y todo eso

raimbol dash:de nada y oye *extiendo mis alas* ten cuidado con eso de los ponys picaron...chau

en eso, sin esperar respuesta raimbol se va volando a quien sabe donde pero perdiendoce de la vista del humano...

cristian:hasta luego raimbol...¿eh? MIERDA! ¡AHORA TODOS PIENSAN QUE SIENTO ATRACCION POR LOS PONY´S! ¡JODER! aunque...hmmm mierda! *me bibra el movil* ¿eh?

saco mi celular rapidamente de mi bolsillo y me lo pongo en mi oido como si fuera una persona ocupada...con un tono de voz medio serio respondo

cristian:diga?

se escuchan los tipicos sonidos de distorsiones y aparece la voz...

kein:hello? HELLOOOOUUU! cris? hey cris! que tal amigo

cristian:kein siempre llamas tu...que pasa?

kein:estate unas dias fueras, tu descanso y tambien te digo que el negocio queda suspendido por un tiempo, pues has echo sufiente y ¿como diantres conseguiste los ojos de los lobos? no me digas, con eso conseguiremos grandes pasos ante nuestros enemigos

cristian:¿nuestros enemigos?

kein:aaaa serto, no lo sabes y te juro que ellos son muy complicados pero viendo tus acciones...explotar una bomba de olor en el tren, golpear a unos ponys y salir casi ileso, matar a lobos de madera y sacarles los ojos?! se nesecitara una fuersa titanica para derrotarte cris

cristian:ajam dime algo que no sepa (con una leve risa y confiado)

kein:buewo eso es todo cris y ten cuidado, te aviso que con mi yegua nos iremos

cristian:que las pasen bien y enviale saludos de mi parte...

kein:se los envire ¡YEGUA, CRISTIAN TE MANDA SALUDOOOS!

yegua:ESTOY DURMIENDOOOO!

parece que kein intento tapar por donde pasa el sonido, pero cris escucho como kein le mando sus "saludos" a su yegua gritandole, a lo cual cris se empeso a reir pero no tanto...

cristian:ya ta?

kein:sip, bueno chau cris

cristian:hasta luego kein...

luego de eso, corto la llamada y me quedo pensativo viendo las casas...el paisaje es hermoso no lo niego ¿pero? ¡¿COMO MIERDAS BAJO?!

15 minutos despues...

cris se bajo a muy duras penas por unas escaleras...muchas escaleras...

cristian:aaaa the shit! esto estuvo largo! mmm ¿los efectos no se fueron? de echo apenas me siento cansado...

me voy caminando lo mas tranquilo...mañana sera un dia largo y lo ultimo que quiero es tener un dolor de piernas para eso...

mientras voy, recuerdo un par de momentos en las que pase de estar de mi mundo a este...sinceramente la pasaria mejor con wifi o algo de internet

estar mucho tiempo aqui ¿cambiara mi forma de pensar? digo! si es que no vuelvo...que sera de mi?...encontrare a una "dama" humana...dios si existes, me jodiste lo que podria ser estar en mi mundo y talves, tener una relacion...tambien digo no voy a estar toda mi vida siendo un virgo jo puta...tengo muchos bits en el banco gracias a mi "trabajo temporal" trabajando como "mensajero" de la carne, si bien no puedo comer mucha,tengo estas pastillas que me provocan exitacion ¡a la mierda! y tengo que golpearme los huevos cada ves que veo a una pony para no quedar mal, ya que si no lo hago lo mas probable es que termine besando a una,con cual prefiero cortarme los labios y los huevos antes de hacerlo...pero ¿que tal seria hacerlo?

al pensar eso me doy una bofetada y meto mi cabesa a un estanque que veo por hay...

cristian:PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTOY PENSANDO?! esto de estar todo el tiempo en un mundo de ponys me volvera ZOOFILICO! ¡JODER! (con los ojos mostrando depresion) JODER JODER mierda! ¿en que me estoy volviendo? lo que paso en el tren con "Beapon" fue algo muy apresurado...creo que no estaria mal echarle una visita, aparte en verdad si era linda...JODER!

me meto la cabesa al agua, la saco y sigo pensando...

cristian:NE-NESECITO UN VIAJE!

discord:mejor dicho nesecitas una toalla

al decir eso, empieso a sentir algo de frio, ¡estamos a mediados de otoño! creo que pensar esas cosas volvieron a la fuente de agua fria, en una fuente de agua caliente por mi calentura, mierda ¿tal es el impacto? -_-

cristian:discord? devuelta ¿que haces aqui?

discord:solo venia a ver como estabas, amigo tienes serios problemas con eso de pensar AAAAAAJAJAJA estas mal!

cristian:ni me lo digas...desearia tener una "cura" a esos malos pensamientos y si no llego a detenerlos, de seguro esto terminara mal

discord:la mejor forma de detener esos pensamientos es liberarlos...

cristian:AHORA TU! mierda discord me estas jodiendo o ayudando?! -pregunte sarcasticamente-

discord:ambas ajajaja (cristian:seras!) pero ya enserio ¿tienes el mapa que te di hace un monton? y no lo ojeaste ni una ves desde que te lo entregue jaja

cristian:te acuerdas que te dije que lo podia usar para limpiarme el ojete cuando vaya al baño...pues lo hice (XD) no bromeo ._. jaja

discord:QUE HISISTE QUEEEEE?! ahora si estas jodido! , bueno tengo una copia si me lo preguntas...

cristian:averle?

discord hace aparecer un rollo en mis orejas y lo saca

discord:TA-DA! bueno, tomalo -se lo entrego al humano-

cristian:a ver que mierda dice?

-MAPA-

Marca una direccion

serca del castillo

a un sirculo con

uno mas pequeño,y

unas cosas como si

de una mini ola

se tratara.

-fin de MAPA-

cristian:esto me lleva a la fuente?

discord:de echo a la otra

chesque mis garras y hago aparecer una identica a pocos metros de esta...

cristian:ja ja ja -me rei sarcasticamente- ¿es broma? dijo eres el dios del caos y toda esa mamada pero tambien haces bromas

discord:referido a eso, solamente copie esta y estamos en el punto del mapa

cristian:bueno ¿que hay aqui?

discord:creo que debes asomar la cabesa para verlo

cristian:b-u-e-n-o [digo sospechando de discord]

le aparto la mirada, para mirar al estanque y veo algo raro, para luego hacercarme mas

cristian:que...sera...esto ¡AAAAAAA!

discord sin mas, le da un tolcalso a cris haciendo que este se caiga de lleno al agua y se moje por completo, al salir empeso a temblar

cristian:DIIIISCOOOOOOOORD! ¡joder! hijo de puta!

discord:aaaajajajaja aajajaja ¡MIRATE! ¡ESTAS MOJAD-! ¡a-y-u-d-a-m-e!

como discord se empeso a reir un monton, y tenia la boca tan abierta como dos puños,cristian le tire el puto mapa a su boca, haciendo que se atragante y yo me ria!

cristian:aajajaja ¡quien rie ultimo rie mejor puta!

discord:uuuarg uuuuargh uuaghrts!

discord me empesaba a hacer señas de ayudarlo...ya esto parece en serio...

cristian:esta bien puto dragon con piesas de otros animales estilo frankestein...

luego de un par de segundos, le doy una patada a su pansa (?) en lo cual en me escupe el mapa en la cara y luego "devuelve" todo lo que comio hoy ensuciandome!

discord:gracias cris!

cristian:(sacandoce un poco del bomito de discord que tenia en la cara) DISCOORDD! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Me vuelvo a meter a la fuente y me saco el bomito del dios...suerte que mis cosas estan en una bolsa...salgo y no lo veo, en lo cual me enojo sabiendo que me vengare despues y voy rapidamente al castillo, mojado hasta los huevos...me baño pero esta ves, tengo mi ropa para cambiarme adentro del baño, [y no pasar la verguensa de la ultima ves] me seco con la toalla y me dirijo a pasear por hay ...ya es muy de tarde y me voy a dormir...

10 HORAS MAS TARDE!

cris se desperto como un zombie, tenia los ojos muy cansados y con ojeras, cosa que demuestra que no durmio muy bien debido a lo de la noche anterior...

cristian:aaa ¿eh? ¿pasaron serca de 10 horas? siento como si pasaran 10 minutos *bosteso* tendria que levantarme (!)...

30 minutos despues...cris se cambio todo y hiso las clasicas mamadas que esta acostumbrado a hacer

cristian:si no mal me acuerdo, el hermano de big mac me ataco en mi viaje...bruno tiene algo que ver con esto, y tengo que contarselo a applejack para que lo regañe o algo asi, aparte no la visito ¿desde hace cuando? ¿desde que paso el "dia de los echos"? tengo que visitar a mi vaquera favorita (XD) pero primero...raimbol suelta

cristian estaba a varios centenares de metros del aire, siendo sostenido por raimbol dash mientras subia mas y mas

raimbol dash:LISTO?!

cristian:listo! (le levanto el pulgar arriba en forma de afirmacion)

raimbol dash:cual dijiste que era tu plan B?!

cristian:mi plan B (ve) , es que si no me agarras, yo use este paracaidas que encontre a 50% de descuento!

Raimibol dash:bueno, aqui vamos!

la pegaso cian solto a cris de una gran altura mientras ella iva a gran velocidad en forma de atraparlo, asi practicando como lo que le paso a rarity en el concurso para ver a lo wonderbolts...

al soltarlo cristian se movia como "un wachiturro en un baile" casi como dando pasos pero a lo boludo, pero luego de un par de segundo de caida vio que raimbol dash se estaba acercando y lo iba a agarra, en lo cual dejo de parecer un bebe...

a un poco menos de la mitad de la caida raimbol dash agarro a cris, sin la nesecidad de usar el "para-caidas"

raimbol dash:UP! te tengo!

cristian:bien raimbol! (miro abajo) eres mi heroina (eso no es una droga? XD)

raimbol dash:(se sonroja) ja todos lo dicen

cristian:bueno, baja un poco mas rapido asi se siente mejor el viento ¿vale?

raimbol dash:esta bien ¡sujetate!

raimbol dash espeso a desender a mas velocidad en lo cual iba bien al plan de cris

cristian:mejor tu sujetate!

raimbo dash:que?!

cristian abrio el paracaidas y a la velocidad en la que iban provoco que raimbol dash se de un cabezaso de lleno con cris en lo cual les dolio a los dos...al llegar al suelo...

cristian:muy blem raimbol dash, gracias por esto del paracaidas jeje

raimbol dash:auch! ¡OYE! ten cuidado!

cristian:no te muevas...aparte no soy doctor jaja

el humano le estaba vendando a la pegaso por causa del golpe

cristian:no se *corta con una tijera la venda* lloras tanto si solo *le puso cuidadosamente cinta para que no se salga* fue un chinchon *corto con su boca la sinta* nada grave ¡listo!

raimbol dash:gracias y ¡¿NADA GRAVE?! nos golpeaste a lo bruto!

cristian:pff yo no tengo vendas...mas si tengo dolido la cabesa *raimbol le rosa la frente* auch! ¡OYE NO HAGAS ESO!

raimbol dash:jejeje bueno eso te pasa por sacar el paracaidas (XP)

cristian:bueno, se supondria ser una broma pero salio mal querida raimbol dash...(pensando:vaya! aqui puedo decir "querida" como rarity sin problemas, mas en mi mundo nunca le dire "querida" a una chica de verdad XP...supongo que no tengo esa verguensa que en mi mundo "si")

raimbol dash:salio mal y terminaste teniendo un gran chincon en tu cabesa...¿en serio no te duele?

cristian:no...de echo pase por cosas peores pero igual me la aguanto...¿y a ti?

raimbol dash:no, a mi me duele pero un poco...

cristian:bueno, como dijas supongo que ustedes tienen distinta resistecia jaja

raimbol dash:bueno cris...fue bueno pasar la tarde contigo

cristian:digo lo mismo, aunque excepto por lo ultimo jaja

raimbol dash:en eso tienes razon, bueno prometi pasar la tarde con scotaloo y ya sabes...

cristian:no me des explicaciones y yo con applejack mas ella me visito y seria malo de mi parte no visitarla luego de que a ella fue la "primera" pony que conosi...y creo que tengo que agradeceler porque paresco un "mal amigo" asi

raimbol dash:sierto,que tengas suerte ¡bueno cris...chau!

salio volando lo mas tranquilo junto a su alforja luego de desayunar con el humano...

cristian:de echo...hasta luego

junte mis cosas y puse camino a lo de applejack

cristian:(pensando:como puede ser que pasar tiempo con las "chicas" de este puto mundo sea mas facil? de echo, nunca fui con una chica a jugar...debe ser por eso de "la misma raza" y todas esas mamadas, pero en serio, aqui todas son amigables, aunque en verdad tengo que pasar tiempo con ellas y alejarme del negocio de la carne...sip "cris" desaparesera del mapa de los negocios un tiempo a recobrar la tranquila vida fuera del peligro...ultimamente anduve con muchas peleas y eso me hiso mierda el cuerpo, dejando de lado las pastillas en SI tengo mi cuerpo lleno de raspaduras, quemaduras y creo que tengo "tos" por esto de los viajes,tos leve...

como extrañaba esto de estar tranquilo...tengo 5 dias para conoser un poco mas a las "seis ponys"...)

agarro una libreta de mi mochila y hay estan escritos los nombres de todas las ponys (tuve que pedirselos pues nose escribir bien sus nombres)

-raimbol dash-

-pinkie pie

-rarity

-twilight

-applejack

-fluttershy

cristian:puse a fluttershy al final de la lista porque sinceramente no es la mas "rica" en sentido de poder entablar una charla...supongo que con ella me llevo menos y las otras son mas divertidas...neeee ¡"sweet apple acres"! aya vamos mierda!

FIN DEL CAP!

si lo se, estoy haciendo los caps muuuuuuy largos y mientras mas largos, mas tiempo me demorare en subirlos a youtube...para los que me siguen en esa pagina, pueden encontrar del:"cap 1 al cap 12" ya que hay no subo los tipicos "humanos en equestria" como los demas

hay subo los dibujos, musica de fondo y bla bla bla [animacion pivot tambien :3]

les digo eso para quienes quieran saber, este cap estuvo alejado de la simple accion porque ya subi muchas escenas de peleas en anteriores caps

y quiero darle un descanso "fisico" a cris despues de tanto dolor jeje...

tambien que conosca mas a las ponys ya que como nunca visito a applejack desde capitulos anteriores y todo eso,tambien a fluttershy y demas ponys...

Dejenme su review´s de que tal el cap

tambien les digo que me "re-eleei" este cap unas 2 veces para encontrar errores de ortografia ¿por que?

porque quiero a mi lectores :3

como decia otro escritor...

"ponme a favoritos" porque me encanta serlo :3

¿cristian visitara a las seis ponys? o ¿se quedara enviciando esos 5 dias en la compu? XD

¿discord le preparara otro mapa para hacerle otra broma? (de echo ese mapa fue creado para esta broma XDDDDD y no para algo importante como talves algunos hayan creido JAJAJA!)

¿cris seguira con su eterna pelea contra ser zoofilico?

¿que pasara con su visita a sweet apple acres?

¿big mac volvera a atacarlo por esa "cosa" que cris le "saco"?

¿por que cris actuo de "mala forma" ante raimbol volviendoce con los ojos morados?

las respuestas y mas en el siguiente cap weyes!

dejen review´s y si quieren MP no sean timidos yo respondo :3

sin mas que decir...al the world brony dice:

Hasta Luego...


	22. Applejack 2:Una visita a la granja apple

capitulo 23:applejack 2...Una visita a la granja apple

BUENO COMPAÑERO ESTO SERA CORTO:

[En este cap creo que me pase un poco de humor un POQUITITO debe ser porque me influyo en mi otro fic que tiene un humor mas nigga DIJO negro XD ya que tambien ando escribiendo esos caps XP y tambien si es que eres lector de mi otra historia, te emocionaras ya que le deje una referencia en un dialogo jejeje ¡EL PRIMERO QUE LO DESCUBRA SE GANA UN FERRARI! Ok no ._. XD ¡na mentira! bueno, les dejo CON EL FUCKING CAP!]

Ja voy lo mas tranquilo a la granja...a lo que tengo que estar precavido en caso de que el loco hermano de applejack me quiera linchar las bolas...vaya es raro mencionar a applejack en sentido de que casi NUNCA la visite, ella me visito pero yo no...tengo que dejar de estar con las unicornios o "pegacornio" como me gusta decirle a twilight ¡BULLYNG YEA!

al cabo de unos minutos llegue sin que el hermano de applejack me este acosando como una jovencita al salir de la escuela sola XD

en lo mas serca veo a applejack trabajando, si me pide ayuda que cuente que me puedo ir silvando de aqui...

cristian:aloja applejack

applejack:cri-cristian? hola cristian

cristian:hola ¿que haces?

applejack:no, estaba ordenando algunas manzanas ¿y tu?

cristian:acabo de despedirme de raimbol dash, pasamos algunas horas practicando unas acrobacias en donde yo servia de carga jaja

applejack:aaaah si, esta raimbol siempre le gusta practicar pero ¿contigo?

cristian:si, tenias que ver, esta siempre me mataba del susto bromeandome que me soltaria a mitad de una caiga ._. que cosa pero eso fue demaciado...aun para mi

applejack:raimbol dash hace bromas pesadas pero eso es nuevo

cristian:ni hablar

me quedo hablando con applejack un buen ratico

cuando derepente aparece big mac salvaje

applejack:BIG MAC! ¡¿QUE DIANTRES HACES?!

big mac:eeeeh este...el me quito...mi cosa especial

applejack:Y ESA ES LA RAZON PARA TIRARLE UN PIANO ENCIMA!

cristian:piano?!

miro encima mio y hay esta...un piano con cuerda floja! ¡joder tanta obsecion por esa cosa que bruno le quito!

maxi:wuuooow QUE DIANTRES PIENSA ESTE!

mientras me aparte del piano que se me estaba por caer

applejack:big mac!...algo que decir?

big mac:nop

al decir eso, se le va la cuerda de la boca y hace caer el piano dejandome algo sordo

big mac:...

se empiesa a querer ir del lugar a escubullos, en eso applejack lo sigue regañando

applejack:BIG MAC! dilo

big mac:pero el-

applejack:QUE DIJIMOS DE LOS "PERO"!

big mac:esta bien...

applejack:dilo big mac...ya sabes lo que pasa

big mac:tengo que decirlo?

applejack: *levanta una ceja*

big mac:*bufido* esta bien (!)

mientras ellos estaban hablando yo me quede tipo:(._.) esperando cualquier cosa,hasta que el hermano de applejack se me dirije regañado

big mac:perdon

cristian:¿que dijiste?

big mac:perdon...

cristian:espera que tengo algo de cera en mi oidos (mientras enciendo la grabadora de mi celular alejado de su vista)

big mac:DIJE PERDON SORDO!

cristian:ni que fueras tan cortante weon ¡ta todo grabado! bueno si me disculpas...fue un placer incharte e enojarte (paso caminando al lado suyo)

big mac:OYE!

cristian:aaajaja

applejack:oye esta bien que te sientas algo asi pero burlarte no tanto!

cristian:benop ._. esta blem...oye applejack ¿podemos hablar mas tranquilos? (pensando:ya la cague)

applejack:tranquilos? de que quieres hablar cristian

cristian:esta bien, te lo cuento ahora:es que cuando yo apenas me volvia de uno de los dias de mi viaje...tu HERMANO me intercepto y causo problemas en el tren en donde este casi me aplasta con sus patas delanteras (por no decir que me queria aplastar la cabesa:matar) diciendo que yo le hice algo...al final parece que hiso algo y exploto una bomba de humo por todo el balcon en donde yo y una camarera logramos escapar entrando al baño (jokey esto anterior dicho no era nesesario) luego otra ves tu hermano me intento golpear arriba del tren en movimiento...muy pelicula pero sierto

al decirle eso applejack a mitad del relato quedo con cara de: (D:) y luego ENOJADA

applejack:BIIIIIG MAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!

antes de que yo comiense el relato el ya estaba pitando del lugar a gran velocidad antes de ver la reaccion de su hermana

applejack:*suspiro* uuuf mejor dejalo cris

cristian:este pibe tiene un problema

applejack:es muy raro de el (con tono preocupado)

cristian:neeee me da igual (me doy la vuelta y camino unos pasos)

applejack:oye cris! ¿en serio hiso eso?

cristian:si mira

le muestro una selfie que me saque con la cara de big mac desmallado y yo riendome XD

cristian:aparte el ¿no llego con mal olor hace unos dias?

applejack:de echo si, pense que el anduvo en las croacas porque lo olias y te dejaba traumada olfaticamente jaja

cristian:es verdad y no sabras como fue olerlo...uuf un gran olor habia y no me imagino como habran estado los demas serca de esa explocion jaja

applejack:bueno, de seguro habran tenido que irse a una tina de tomates pronto uuuuuh que feo

cristian:tssssss seguro la cosa es que luego de eso llegue a canterlot...(pensando:o era applelosaa? bueno ya me olvide)

applejack:canterlot? twilight fue hay...de seguro te la encontraste ¿sierto?

cristian:muy observadora, si me la encontre por hay...

applejack:me dijo que estaba llendo al castillo de la princesa por no se que cosa

cristian:yo fui al castillo de celestia unos minutos antes y no sabras lo que me encontre

applejack:celestia comiendo pasteles? -con tono cortante-

cristian:seeeeeee, esta se va a volver mas gorda de lo que esta jaja

applejack:que cosas dices jajaja pero no parece tanto

cristian:bueno, como dicen "si no es por la panza es por atras" (XD io lo invente XP) incluso hay me propuso trabajar en la guardia real

al decir eso, veo que a applejack se le cae del casco una manzana que estaba a punto de comer y me queda mirando sorprendida

cristian:applejack ¿te pasa algo?

applejack:askdnaksd es si, DIGO NO bueno pero ¡TE PROPUSO QUE!

cristian:ME PROPUSO SER PARTE DE LA GUARDIA REAL!

applejack:ya te entendi ya te entendi solo que me sorprendio eso...¿que paso? aun te veo aqui

cristian:s-si estoy aqui ¿por?

applejack:eso significa que ¡¿NO ACEPTASTE?!

cristian:si, no acepte...por que tan sorprendida?

applejack:e-era la oportunidad de tu vida "trabajar en la guardia real" supuestamente les pagan bien

cristian:si bruno sigue trabajando hasta ahora...es un milagro o una bendicion (XD) en total se nesecitan una fuersa titanica para que el trabaje jaja la cosa es que...bueno no acepte ¿algun problema con eso?

applejack:si tu amigo sigue trabajando talves sea por esa oportunidad...increible que no hayas aceptado

cristian:bueno, yo ya estoy trabajando y no tendria tiempo para nada si tengo "dos empleos"..."celestia llegaste tarde" jeje

applejack:cris ¿que podria ser mas importante que una oportunidad hay?

cristian:hay applejack no se pero andas dandome muchos pretextos como pare que vaya a pedirle a celestia trabajar para ella! no se que pasa en serio...aunque estoy mejor asi

applejack:y de que trabajas?

cristian:vendo algunas cosas por el exterior...cosas "excentricas" por eso de mis viajes y aparte de conocer equestria claro

applejack:cosas "excentricas"? ¿como que?

cristian:muebles,flores, semillas ¡lo que quieras! puedo traer cosas del exterior ya que aqui es muy "dificil" conseguirlas ya sabes...cosas "legales"

applejack:e-en serio? guau sorprendente de que hagas viajes para eso, luego seras un "guia" ya conociendo equestria

cristian:jajaja claro applejack "guia" aunque prefiero mantenerme asi "gano bien" despues de todo

applejack:es bueno oir eso compañero! en verdad talves no me deberia de sorprenderme eso de que hagas viajes...despues de todo aun te estas acostumbrando ¡de seguro eres muy sociable! tener ya trabajo a las pocas semanas de llegar

cristian:mmm claro...sociable y SI es verdad, obiamente no me iba a quedar echado en el castillo de twilight...no me gusta ser mantenido despues de todo jaja

applejack:eso es sierto, aqui no nos gustan los "flojos" eso dejaselo a los osos jajaja...osos

cristian:s-si osos que ejemplos das, bueno applejack ¿estaras trabajando o que?

applejack:bueno,si...si quieres podemos ir a cualquier parte pero primero ayudame a levantar esto

cristian:(pensando:ta que me pario...pero bueno vine a pasar un dia con la vaquerita no a rascarme los huevos como siempre,supongo que es bueno pasar tiempo de caridad)

applejack:CRISTIAN!

cristian:aaagt! ¡POR QUE ME GRITAS EN LA CARA!

applejack:te quedaste viendo a la nada por un minuto completo!

cristian:en serio?

vi a applejack que hacia señas como pasandoce el casco por el cuello y dando una mueca de "¡NO LO HAGAS!" mientras me señalaba

cristian:a que le señalas?

di una mirada arriba mio y hay estaba...un fuenton de 50 LITROS DE AGUA ENCIMA MIO! ¡mi cabesa corre peligro! primero 1un piano y AHORA UN ESTANQUE DE 50 LITROS DE AGUA! ¡QUE PROBABLEMENTE ME ROMPERIA LA CABESA!

cristian:otra ves!

me voy de estar debajo del agua...por poco mas me la echavan, tengo que dejar de pensar mucho si no quiero que me tiren algo en la cabesa ¡joder!

cristian:esta bien esta bien! dejare de pensar y quedarme como un loco...

applejack:sera mejor...por poco apple bloom y yo te tirariamos esa cubeta de agua

cristian:(pensando:CUBETA! ¿esta me esta jodiendo?) claaaro applejack...cubeta, ¿una cubeta muy chica no dices?

applejack:mmm tienes razon, tengo que comprar una mas grande...si una mas grande

cristian:*facepalm* tengo que cerrar mi bocota, bueno ¿que estabamos por hacer?

applejack:estabamos por mmm creo que me lo olvide ¡CIERTO! teniamos que levantar esta paja a la careta

cristian:¿paja? serto bueno...

6 MINUTOS Y 9 "SEJUDOS" DEPUEEEE!

ya luego de levantar la paja tenia las manos cubiertas pero gracias a las vendedas de rarity a causa de la "quemadura" que por sierto...exagere un poquis solamente me quemo los pelos de las manos que seria igual a una "depilaishon" XD...aunque no se porque no me quite las vendas hasta ahora pero lo bueno es que me cubre de astillas y cosas asi...

cristian:bueno applejack terminamos y ahora...tienes tiempo?

applejack:claro compañero, al fin esta era la ultima tarea que tenia para hacer y hoy es viernes...tengo casi todo el tiempo de mundo jaja ¿a donde quieres ir?

cristian:que bueno que ya estes libre y "sorprendeme"! despues de todo...yo no conosco mucho este lugar

applejack:mmm ¿sorprenderte? si no me acuerdo mal, tu llegaste un par de dias despues de "la carrera de otoño"

cristian:¿carrera de otoño? ¡antes de que digas algo! si, si se que son carreras pero (y de otoño tambien :v) pero de seguro tiene un significado mas alla ¿que es la carrera de otoño?

applejack:ajajaja bueno compañero...Cada año cuando inica el otoño, ¡todos los ponys! se preparan para hacer caer la hojas que nos rodean y sin ellos, los arboles estaria plagados de hojas deshechas,y bueno...al final de la carrera nos tomamos una sidra recien echa por la familia apple!

esto ultimo applejack lo dijo con un tono de orgullo por ¡la familia!...y la sidra jejeje

el humano ya se estaba imaginando una situacion asi [pero en version humana y en su mundo claro] el, lo pocos amigos que tenia y volver de un gran dia para terminar tomando una sidra o algun licor no tan potente para pasarla tranquilos...y ver el partido de su club favorito, a el no le gustaba ver mucho PERO es mucha la diferencia cuando estas con tu grupo de amigos y mas aun cuando le meten un gol al equipo contrario y terminan gritando GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! al mismo tiempo, que nostalgia y buenos recuerdos...

cristian:s-si ya me lo imagino jaja deberia estar bueno pero como dijiste:"llegaste un par de dias despues", aunque eso no cambia de que hay ya hubriera arruinado todo porque no me conocian jaja...ahm -para asi despuer mirar a un costado-

cris dijo eso con un tono algo muy deprimente, cosa que applejack noto al instante con que tono dijo...al igual que cuando le recordo "su mundo" y se le cambio a un tono mucho mas serio y deprimente

applejack:(pensando:¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER YO LA QUE LE TRAE LOS RECUERDOS DE SU MUNDO?! pero piensalo bien applejack...no nos hemos disculpado de la mejor manera de la primera ves ¿como se sentira ahora? supongo que eso ya esta mas que obvio ¡YA SE!) ¡compañero! te propongo un reto ¿aceptas? o eres una gallina (este tipo es duro y nada mejor que insitarlo con una pequeña provocacion jeje)

cristian:ACEPTO! ¿que clase de reto?

applejack:la carrera ya paso PERO quedaron una que otra hoja floja para soltar y se nesecita no poco mas de 2 ponys para hacerlas caer ¿te apuntas?

cristian:seguro! pero no soy pony ¡im human! ¡soy humano! pony parlante

applejack:jajaja como digas compañero!

23 MINUTS DEPUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Applejack:muy bien compañero...apple bloom explicara las reglas ¿no apple bloom?

apple bloom:SI HERMANA! bueno estas son las reglas:

1)NO hacer trampas

2)NO traer consigo palos

3)NO pedir descansos

4)NO provocar a algun otro pony a correr mas rapido

5)NO hacer burlas

...

...

...

...

...

cristian empeso MUY EMOCIONADO! pero al aun seguir oyendo las "reglas" [que por cierto la lista es igual del tamaño de cristian] se empeso a impacientar y hice lo siguente

cristian:a ver dejame ver *le arrebato la lista*

apple bloom:OYE! iba por la regla numero 69!

cristian:yo me encargare de leer las siguiente *me preparo la voz* Todas las reglas)NO hacer trampa. ¡LISTO! TODAS LAS REGLAS YA MENCIONADAS ¡3 2 1 FUERA!

applejack:hey! eso es!

[ESCUCHEN:"undertale megalovania" (5:13 dura) escuchala no seas weon XP]

el humano sin esperar respuesta alguna, ya esta a varios metros de donde la vaquerita y iba cada ves mas lejos, pero mas al fondo applejack ya tomo la iniciativa y fue corriendo muy "nivel medio" para aventajar las cosas con el humano, cris al verla no mas cerro los ojos, apreto su puño y empeso a correr aun mas rapido [esto va con las caracteristicas humanas comunes, cualquier humano puede hacer lo anterior dicho y correr aun mas rapido por la iniciativa de la "competencia"], teniendo alguna diferencia de distancia muy notable entre los dos,pero mas adeltante habia un arbol derribado algo bajo,applejack llego a es muy al lado de cris, superandolo por "una nariz" al llegar al arbol applejack lo salto sin problemas *efecto de camara lenta* toco el suelo y sigui corriendo, pero a diferencia del humano, este salto y al llegar al otro extremo, una rama desquiciada le toco el pie desequilibrandolo y haciendo de nesecidad rodar en el suelo,lo ejecuto casi a la perfeccion...pues se lastimo un poco la espalda, sin quejarse se levanto tan pronto rodo y le siguio el paso a applejack pero a los 10 pasos me sostuve la cadera cual viejo al bajar un escalon

applejack:estas bien?

cristian:aah carajo! SI estoy bien tu no mas siguele

applejack:en serio? ¿parece que te duele?

crstian:Que le sigas caballo parlante!

applejack sigio corriendo medio preocupada y fuera de la vista de cris, esta se detuvo para observarlo...

applejack:que hace?

mientras cris empesa a respirar y mirar al cielo como todo buen imbecil al mandarce una cagada e hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse del dolor

cristian:aaaah! carajo eso dolio...esta applejack ya debe estar lejos...como hice la ultima ves ¡SACARE FUERSAS DE LA MIERDAAAAA!

el humano empeso a correr ignorando la raspadura de orto que se dio al caer, cada ves mas rapido mientras se decia para si mismo:JODER MIERDA CACA PUTO PUTA CARAJO SORETE DE CABALLO!

mientras cada ves mas se le notaba que ponia esmero en correr, al punto de ignorar todo y empesar a respirar como un ogro mal oliente con las venas de los brasos algo resaltadas al igual que cuando quieres levantar algo MUY PESADO y al hacer tanta fuersa te terminas tirando un pedo frente a tus familiares...que humillacion pero es asi como lo hace cris mientras corre y llega a estar frente applejack la cual empeso a perder la preocupacion y divertirse viendo que ahora si puede usar casi toda su velocidad

cristian:AHORA SI VAQUERITA!

applejack:JA ahora estas poniendo esfuerso ¿eh? pues ¡ALCANSAME!

cristian:jeje seguro

corrieron casi a la par muchos metros, pero a corde iban avansando obstaculos se ponian al frente...todo gracias a 3 ponys...

apple bloom:muy bien chicas! solo falta uno mas

scootaloo:estas segura apple bloom? ¿no dices que es demaciado?

sweetie bell:scootaloo tiene razon apple bloom, poner esto es demaciado pero ¿con quien dijiste que corre tu hermana?

apple bloom:contra cristian, el humano que vino hace unas semanas y parece que quiso hacer esto para...pasar el tiempo ya que como saben faltan unos dias para la Gran Gala del Galope jijiji

sweetie bell:CONTRA CRISTIAN! digo, esto es demaciando...incluso para alguien como el

apple bloom:vamos, applejack me dijo que hiso cosas mas extremas que esto y que se levanto casi como si nada le hubriera ocurrido

sweetie bell:si tu lo dices...hay pobre cristian

scootaloo:por que?

apple bloom:MIREN! ¡HAY VIENEN!

hay se ve como cris y applejack corren codo a codo superandoce por turnos estando por terminar la carrera

cris se detenia casi siempre para esquivar las cosas y preguntandoce ¡¿QUIEN DIANTRES PUSO ESAS COSAS?! mientras applejack a mucha velocidad y con toda concentracion no le es nesesario parar para no lastimarse, en el ultimo obstaculo era una gran tipo "red" que tenia una avertura para que pasen con algo despejado el camino para que tomen distancia y puedan lograrlo...los dos cristian y applejack sabian que esa es el ultimo osbtaculo y luego a una buena cantidad de metros para asi ir viendo la meta

applejack:agamos esto mas divertido

cristian:como?

applejack:si me ganas,tomaremos sidra hasta que tu decidas ¿aceptas?

cristian:esta bien! prometes que lo haras si gano?

applejack:lo prometo...si ganas claro ¡YO PRIMERO!

La pony vaquera tomo impulso corrio bien decidida y como si le hubriera disparado a una lata a 2kilometros de distancia con una "gomera" logro atravesar la red...cayo bien y sin ningun rasguño,le miro a cris y le silvo en seña de que es su turno y cuando lo haga siguen la carrera

applejack:TE ESPERO NO TAN LEJOS DE AQUI! claro que no te dejare las sidras faciles compañero jaja

cristian:eso espero de ti jeje

vio como applejack se iba,observo un momento a la red y viendo si lo puedo hacer bien...tomo distancia y pensando mil cosas salto la red,pero al punto de llegar al otro extremo, por no levantar mi pie,se agarro de la red y al igual que el arbol, me hiso caer de lleno al suelo raspandome las manos...pero aun suerte que estan las vendas, me arrastro un poco el cuerpo raspandomelo...me quedo hay unos segundos tirado tratando de reconocer un poco donde me duele, mientras con un poco de enojo [el clasico enojo de vernos lastimado pero mal] se me forma algo de rabia mientras miro al frente mio...veo algo borroso pero veo, una mancha naranja y amarilla se me hacerca a gran velocidad mientras yo con algo de esfuerso, meto mi mano al bolsillo, saco una pastilla y me la trago...cierro los ojos

Applejack:CRISTIAN! ¡POR CELESTIA! no no no, esto no esta bien ¡ESTAS TIRADO EN EL SUELO! ¿PUEDES LEVANTARTE?

cristian:NO EXAGERES!

applejack:pero como?!

me levanto como si nada hubriera pasado,pero aun asi me duele el cuerpo, miro a applejack un momento mientras ella me pregunta mil cosas y yo ignorandola, luego sin avisar paso al lado de ella corriendo hacia la meta

cristian:que no es una carrera!

applejack:s-sierto!

aun preocupada de que cristian se vuelva a caer lo persiguio mientras este, medio rengo llegaba a la meta

applejack:CRIIIIIIIISTIIIIIIAAAAAAAAN!

cristian:uuf joder

applejack se iva hacercando a la meta a la misma velocidad que cuando tu hermano te persigue por verle quitado un caramelo

al punto de que cris este tan cerca de la linea de meta, applejack ya estaba igual de cerca,a cris solo le falta estirar el braso para ser un ¡winner!,applejack dio un graaaan salto para asi alcansarlo...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

cris y applejack cayeron al suelo preguntandoce ¿quien llego primero? ¿quien gano? y esto se preguntaba applejack ¿cuantas sidras tendre que sacar en caso de ver perdido?

cristian:a la mier## (me doy la vuelta) estoy echo bosta ¿quien gano? ¿yo?

applejack:no tan rapido compañero! ovbiamente yo salte al mismo tiempo que tu estiraste tu braso...yo gane

cristian:QUE?! (me levanto) ¡¿estas escuchando lo que dices?!

applejack:sip! acaso no viste lo que hice?! ¡YO LLEGUE PRIMERO!

cristian:ajajaj NO ¡YO LLEGUE PRIMERO!

applejack:no oh! ¡YO LLEGUE PRIMERO!

cris y applejack se miranron cara a cara mientras daban rabietas como perros!

apple bloom:OIGAN!

applejack y cristian:¡¿QUE?!

apple bloom:YO se quien gano?!

cristian:como lo sabes?

sweetie bell:prueba fotografica (:D)

cristian:sweet? ¿que haces aca?

scootaloo:vinimos a ver la carrera entre ustedes dos

cristian:¡¿scootaloo?! ¿que tu no estabas con raimbol dash?

scootaloo:aaaah sierto...me dejo venir -acompañado con una risa forsada- :)

MIENTRAS TANTO RAIMBOL DASHIIII!

raimbol dash:estas lista?!

scootaloo:poa poa poa

raimbol dash:SEGURA?!

scootaloo:pio pio pio KIKIRIKIIIIIIIIII!

raimbol dash:ESO QUERIA ESCUCHAAR?!

raimbol dash agarro a scootaloo la cual realmente es una gallina con disfras de ella, raimbol dash la levanto y la tiro desde 5 metros

"scootaloo" levanto sus alas y logro suavisar la caida poco a poco

al ver eso, raimbol dash dio una lagrima de orgullo

raimbol dash:*lagrima* mi gallinita DIGO mi hermanita esta aprendiendo a volar jijiji *otra lagrima* oh no! espero que scootaloo no me halla vist-

al mirar a un costado, hay estaba "scootaloo" mirandola

scootaloo:PIO?

raimbol dash:scootaloo...viendo que aprendes a volar, quiero decirte que *abrasa a "scootagallina"* te quiero hermanita...

scootaloo:KIKIRIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

raimbol dash:...yo tambien...

Raimbol dash estaba pasandola bien con su querida "hermanita"...respiremos ondo y demos leeeentos pasos hacia atras y las dejamos...(a 100 metros) LOOOOOOOOOCAAAAAS!

VOLVEMOS CON LOS OTROSSSSS!

scootaloo:sip...me dejo venir jijiji

cristian:*con mirada extrañada* claaaaaaaaaaaaaaarooooo bueno ¿tienen la foto?

sweetie bell:aqui tienes "nadie" :D (acuerdence que cris le mintio a sweetie bell diciendole que su nombre es "nadie")

cristian:nadie? *me acuerdo* aaaaaaaaaah serto gracias "sweet"

sweetie bell:de nadap :3

cristian se asomo junto a applejack para ver la foto,tambien estaban las 3 ponys...

cristian:se ve un poco borroso

applejack:damela a mi...tienes que hacer esto

applejack la sacudio un poco y se empeso a ver mejor

applejack:hay tienes compañero

cristina:gracias

los 5 vieron con mas nitides la foto...parece que cri appl no cris de echo por un pelo de rinoseronte applejack...gano

applejack:GANE! ¡lo sabia!

cristian:applejack!...buena esa, ganaste a buena palabra...o mejor dicho a buena velocidad jeje, aaah carajo esto duele un poco

applejack:oh sierto ¿te encuentras bien?

cristian:averle

me saque la campera...no hay nada, debe ser solo por el dolor que me causo los golpes y suerte que traia algo de ropa resistente puesta aunque ¿donde la lavo? ¡shet!

cristian:ummm bueno...applejack la pase medio divertido hoy, esa carrera me dejo exausto y tambien creo que fue una pena ver perdido...pena para mi sttt jaja bueno,la pase bien

applejack:eeeeeh sierto...chicas ¿pueden ir a entregarle una cosa a twilight?

apple bloom:¿que cosa hermana?

applejack:este sesto de manzanas...aqui tenemos de sobra ultimamente y tambien para que cuando cris quiera saciar su estomago hay tiene jijiji

cristian:gracias :D y justo te iba a pedir algunas

apple bloom:esta bien applejack, las chicas me acompañan

sweetie bell:si vamos apple bloom ¿scotaloo nos acompañas?

scotaloo:bueno chicas, pero luego tengo que ver a raimbol dash antes de que tome como a mi señuelo como la verdadera scotaloo

apple bloom:bueno y ¡ANDANDO!

las 3 ponys iban con las cosas a toda prisa hacia el castillo de twilight sparkle

cristian:yyyyyyyyyyy ¿ahora que?

applejack:bueno, eso de las sidras parece que SI se va poder solucionar

cristian:HABLAS EN SERIO! pero si yo perdi

applejack:eso importa? jaja bueno, te hiciste añicos haya afuera y como "recompensa" de verme ayudado con las hojas, no estaria mal que pruebes algo de la sidra de la familia

cristian:applejack...fue un placer ayudarte jiji

los dos fueron a la casa de la vaquera,la cual estaba a escasos metros de donde terminaron la carrera...

al llegar todo esta algo silencioso,pero applejack fue la primera en "romper el hielo" al sacar unos vasos y una botella de sidra del refrigerador

applejack:COMPAÑERO! aqui tienes un vaso de sidra de la familia apple ¡prubala!

cristian:la ultima ves que tome sidra no me defraudaron y dudo que lo hagan

el humano tomo un sorbo...y empesaba a hacer sonidos con su boca como su fuera un jusgador o professional en las sidras,y en eso applejack se estaba mordiendo los cascos como si fueran uñas

cristian:mmm buen sabor a manzana...ñam ñam mmm un buen sabor dulce ñam ñam ñam yyyyy una buena textura (pensando:textura?! ¡NISIQUIERA SE QUE DIANTRES ES ESO! Pero le da un tono elegante jaja) si todo bien applejack, incluso me atrevo a decir que estuvo mejor que la anterior

applejack:gracias cris! bueno, jaja ¿textura? ¿que diantres es eso? jaja de seguro rarity te dijo esa palabra "fina"

cristian:jajaja yo tambien me preguntaba que era esa palabra pero debes admitir que hace ver a la sidra mas "tentadora" de probar jeje

applejack:en eso tienes razon...¿listo para otra ronda compañero?

cristian:seguro!

los dos empesaron a tomar "ligeramente" pero hay una gran diferencia entre "calidad" y "cantidad"...puedes tomar algo "suave" pero en exceso se vuelve algo potente,cris y applejack ya estaban algo "pasados" de ver tomado sidra [NO SE OLVIDEN! "Marca Apple"...sip, promocionando a applejack XD] y en eso cris empeso a tambalearse al igual que applejack

cristian:eeeehp! hay applejacki chan...jaja eso es parecido a una pelicula EEEEHP japoneisha eeehp supongo que forsar mi EEEHP cuerpo mas la pastilla "anti-dolores" eeehp me hiso cansar...

applejack:COMPAÑERO! no olvides la sidra ¡EEEHP! eso tam- eeehp -bien puede eeeehp! hacerte tambalear

cristian:claaro applaaajocks hay creo que ia me olvide tu nom...

3 minutos despues

*lean esto con tono borracho*

cristian:LOS QUIERO A TODOS TIOS! ¡SOIS AUTENTICOS! sois mis mejores amigos, siempre los- *me caigo al suelo*

mientras cris hacia sus estupideces applejack estaba casi dormida sobre la mesa

applejack:gracias cris! tu tambien seis mi mejor amigo *ronquido*

4 minutos despues

cris estaba hay acostado sobre las escaleras tratando de levantarse

cristian:escaluera tu tambien eres mi amiga *me acuesto en la escalera*

applejack:que yo no era tu amiga ¡escalera me declaraste la guerra!

7 minutos despues

cristian:señorita ¿quiere ver alchorele? *ronquito mientras me tiro en la escalera*

el humano se levanta y camina abajo en la escalera, en una pierde el equilibrio y al estar a punto de rodar por ella, applejack aun asi logra evitar eso, haciendo que cris se caiga encima de su lomo

applejack:estoi aljo mall peruo estol concente sobre el vienes...¿tar? de cristofer ¿o era cristian? hay ya me olvide ¡arriba compañero! este no se levantara ni aunque le marque el trasero con una brasua...bueno este ya se durmio

cristian:uuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggtttssss *RONQUIDO* no ponys...no me violaran

empesaba a hablar dormido pero susurrando

applejack:este emposea a decir baboceadas jiji bueno *ronquido*

1 minutos y 67 segundos despues [por que 67 segundos? ¡PORQUE ESTAN MEDIO BORRACHOS!]

Applejack:EH?! ¿pero donde estoy? siento algo pesad-

cristian dormido:muerte a justin bieber!...su musica es una tortura oidos *ronquido* los demonios incluso la odian *ronquido*

applejack:neeee...sierto,este estua medio *ronquido* ¡eh! sierto...este no podra ir a su casa asi

applejack mira la cara de cristian notando que esta sucio y dormido [imaginence una imagen de cris sucio,huele mal y dormido...si...todo un vago XD]

Ya luego de un par de minutos, applejack llevo a cristian a una habitacion desocupada

applejack:compañero aqui estaras seguro y descansaras bien...

sin hacer ruido, abrio la puerta lentamente, se hacerco a una cama y hay mismo acosto a cris

hay mismo applejack dio un bosteso y empeso a bajar las escaleras, no sin antes decir

applejack:que descanses compañero...¿mmm? supongo que luego habra que limpiar este desastre *suspiro* mejor comensar

de hay emprendio camino abajo hacia la cocina...la cual esta echa un desastre, agarro una escoba y empeso a barrer

applejack:*suspiro* mmm al menos la pasamos bien *risita* que cosas decia cris *suspiro* mmm que cosa supongo que no tendre que fusfunear la abuela smith se fue y no tengo que dejar nada sucio

applejack estuvo unos minutos barriendo mientras recordaba lo de hoy en dia, pero derepente escucho unos sonidos de las escaleras la cual le presto su mirada apenas oirlas

cristian:APPLEJACK! ¡tu hermano me intento agarrar devuelta!

applejack se lo quedo viendo como si nada mientras tenia la escoba entre los cascos

cristian:uhm ¿nesecitas ayuda? :)

applejack:jep seguro compañero y pensar que estabas cansado je je

cristian:tengo mis metodos para mantenerme despierto (agarro una escoba)

applejack:ja bueno, es bueno oir eso jaja

cristian:supongo que si jaja

los dos empesaban a limpiar mientras hablaban un poco...

desde afuera de la casa se oia como el viento intentaba entrar a la calida casa, apple bloom y sus amigas aun no volvieron pues parece que se quedaron con rarity

El sol ya se habia alejado para que su hermana Luna dominara y iluminara la noche...un frio abrigador acompañaba el pueblo de ponyvill mientras que en una granja muy cerca estaban dos seres hablando tranquilos sobre lo que hicieron este dia...

Fin del cap...

¿que tal compañero?

Les voy diciendo, se hacercan las clases y no podre actualisar muy seguido como lo hacia estas vacaciones

este cap no es largo como esto casi acostumbrado a hacer pues siento que hacer la visita de cris y applejack me sono algo muy fuera de lo comun, pero es un comienso para que se conocieran y puedan entablar una estrecha amistad...

Tambien siento que con algunos dialogos de este cap pareciera una "cita" y lamanme los huevos los que digan eso,solamente fue una visita y desearia cambiar algunos de esos dialogos pero quedan perfectos XP

Faltan pocos dias para la "GGG" y cris la pasara con las ponys una por una, jaja espero se conoscan mejor y entablen una buena amistad, ya que este pendejo estuvo mas con la computadora o amargandole la vida a twilight XD o haciendo sus estupidos viajes al exterior xP

ahora respondiendo unos "review´s" ¡VALLA! no eh visto tantos review´s dedicados a UN CAPITULO desde que subi mi pausado fic "el otro lado de la historia"

el cual fue el capitulo anterior XP

jaja en serio ¡gracias compañeros! bueno ahora si...

RESPUESTA MEN:Ya se lo que dije en el anterior capitulo, que corregi errores y toda esa wea pero ¿que carajos hay con "raimbow" dash? desde que conoci la serie, siempre me acostumbre a poner "raimbol" dash en ves de "raimbow" es el nombre que estuve mas bien de escribir casi bien...porque los otro nombres de las mane six6 los escribia bien palorto, por eso tambien le pongo algo de realismo en mi otro fic jeje, bueno no me molesto eso de que porque pongo "raimbol" en ves de "raimbow" supongo que es pura costumbre pero ¿alguien dejaria la historia por que pongo "raimbol"? simplemente lo escribo asi y ya,y si es que corrigiera los 21 caps que tengo atras mio me tardare semanas en corregir el nombre de raimbol dash...y no da para eso

¡ChrisKakis! bienvenido a mi historia sacada de lo mas rompe cliches de los putos "humanos heroes de equestria"!

es bueno que te agrade ya sabiendo que mi humano no sera ese "heroe" con poderes animes y toda esa wea...dejando de lado las pastillas ya que no son poderes sino como un potenciador jeje bueno ¡welcome! ¿asi se dice en ingles? me corriges wey ;) XD saludos!

y otra respuesta:*me preparo la voz* ¡VIVA PUTASOS EN LAS BOLAS WEON! SI es asi campeon! XD

BUENO, no podre actualisar por las clases (putas clases) y espero sean pacientes con la proxima actualisacion, envien MP yo respondo :3 jaja

como saben!

DEJEN SUS REVIEW´S QUE ME ENCANTAN jeje y me motivan para levantarme cada mañana para ir directo al computador XD

sin mas que decir

¡su fiel escritor! dice:

Hasta Luego...


	23. Twiight, Flutterhshy y el juego del Dios

capitulo 24:Fluttershy,twilight y el juego de dioses

[Eh cambiado el metodo de "dialogo" enves de poner los nombres,pongo el "-" y si no les gustan o no comprenden quien dice tal cosa, hagamenlo saber y volvere al mismo metodo que usaba hace un cap atras...]

MUITO TEMPO DEPUE!

cristian...se desperto y no con el sol en la cara como siempre suele ser (que por sierto recordara poner una cortina para que no vuelva a ocurrir) estaba con los ojos abiertos y no se podia o no queria moverse,simplemente miraba hacia la nada o mejor dicho, al suelo de madera que estaba muy serca de el,al estar su cabesa casi colgada del sillon y siendo retenido por su braso como traba, se quedaba mirando el suelo sin pensar y solo mirar como cuando te despiertas para ir a las clases y hace un frio de la gran siete y te quedas mirando el techo como un pelotudo...asi esta cris

Sin decir la mas minima palabra y juntando algo de calor, se sento en la esquina del sillon para luego dar un bosteso y sentir un olor que provenia de su boca, puso su mano al frente y dar aliento, al llegarle el aire noto que olor se intencifico y asi poder reconocerlo...tenia aliento a manzanas, recordando lo de anoche es mas que ovbio lo que paso...se tomo unos tragos y le quedo el olor, ahora oliendoce la axilas noto que tenia olor a alcohol y sudor, tanto que parece a esos borrachos que estan por hay tirados por las esquinas con tremendo olor, no lo soporto mas y se dispuso a buscar el baño

-izquierda derecha abajo arriba X cuadrado triangulo y luego circulo... ¡espera! ¡¿esos son los codigos para un truco del GTA?! mierda...izquierda derecha y luego cruso una puerta ¡ASI ERA!

cris siguio el camino dicho y llego al baño, que esta serca de una ducha casi intacta a causa de que probablemente ellos se bañen afuera ¡¿QUIEN DIANTRES ENTIENDE A LOS PONYS?! prosiguio a sacarse la remera,se miro por un espejo y el cabello lo tiene tan mechudo que parece una escoba doy un bosteso devuelta NO SE ME QUITA EL SUEÑO! doy una mirada decinteresada a un costado mio y hay estaba...applejack,una risa se me forma en lo que hago lo agua en un balde y esperando a que se cargue me lavo la cara para asi dejar de bostesar MIERDA! ¡EL AGUA ESTA FRIA! eso hace que me un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo, me doy la vuelta y vacio al gusanito...tiro la cadena y veo que el balde esta lleno, cierro la cañina y miro un rato a applejack que esta dormida como un tronco...le veo el rostro mientras ella da sonidos de dormir y en una segundo se le mueve la oreja como a un perrito...muy tierno :3 ¡AL AGUA PATO!

le tiro de lleno el baldaso de agua fria y ella da un grito a los 4 vientos,toda mojada empiesa a temblar y me mira

-CRIS! ¡PORQUE ME DESPIERTAS DE ESA MANERA! ¡QUE HACES AQUI! ¡PORQUE ESTAS SIN LA MITAD DE TU ROPA! ¡PORQUE HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS COMO TWILIGHT!

la miro sin responder y doy un bosteso

-Porque te veias tierna durmiendo asi y no podia soportar tanta ternura...2 ¿no te acuerdas lo de anoche? tres3 porque me voy a bañar, huelo tremendo y nesecito un baño y 4cuatro porque parece que las bedidas de anoche no se te paso (con mi mirada señalo una botella que habia entre un monton de shampoo y acondicionador...si eso es porque lo unico que veo son un monton de frascos con distintos colores

-Gracias,si me acuerdo, bañate no hay problema y hueles asqueroso de verdad [con un casco me tapo mi nariz] y jeje tienes razon [agarro la botella

-Y POR QUE SIGUES AQUI?! vayase pony y dejeme bañarme tranquilo [mientras la corria hacia la puerta] no nesecito nada mas y tengo una resaca de la gran 7 applejack lo ultimo que nesecito son interrupciones

-S-sierto bueno cris, cualquier cosa nesecites llamame

-Lo dudo...a ta luego! [le cierro la puerta en la cara]

applejack se quedo mirando unos segundos mas la puerta y suspiro

-vaya que la pasamos bien anoche...tengo que ordenar esos corrales ¿y big mac? espero que no intente agarrar la cosa que le quito ¿burno? o era bruno, de echo ni me acuerdo, el se fue hace mucho que ni me acuerdo su nombre, y que piensa que ahora lo tiene cristian ¿acaso no sera el-?

mientras tanto cris

-vaya mierda...bueno *me apoyo en la pared* ¿se calentara el agua?

abre la bañera y esta...tibi-medio fria

-Uuuurfffff esta medio fria, ¿como era que hacia cuando era petiso? ¡SIERTO! *cierro los ojos* ¡SIN PENSARLO SIN PENSARLO SIN PENSARLO!

Cris se metio a la bañera que por sierto ¡TAMBIEN TIENE OLOR A MANZANAS! ¡¿esta applejack suda perfume a manzana?! o sera que se derramo algo de licor, la cosa es que ahora cristian se saca la tremenda resaca y dolor de cabesa con un baño de agua casi fria...se tardo un poco en acostumbrase porque cuando le entras a la bañera con agua fria (infierno frio) te quedas como una roca o como en hagonia con tremendo dolor ¡Y ENCIMA A MITAD DE OTOÑO! pero cuando estas un buen rato ya casi no queres salir...

45 minutos depue...!

-CRIS CUANDO SALDRAS DE HAY!

por el otro lado de la puerta, applejack se esta quejando de que el humano este mas de 40 minutos

-hay este chico va a hacer que la cuota del agua este hasta las nuber...¡CRIS CUANTO MAS ESTARAS HAY!

-ESPERATE! ¡ESTUVE 15 MINUTOS Y TE ESTAS QUEJANDO! que cosa de ti applejack

-¡¿15 MINUTOS?! este chico me esta bromeando ¡15 MINUTOS! ¡15 MINUTOS TE VOY A DAR A VOS! ESTAS HAY MAS DE CUARENTA Y ALGO DE MINUTOS!

-CUARENTA Y ALGO?!

se escucha del otro lado como cris se seca la manos y toca un botoncito...pasan 5 segundos y una musica instrumental se dejo de escuchar,pasan unos tantos de segundos

applejack del otro lado de la puerta empiesa a preguntarse ¿que diantres pasa hay? solo se oyen sonidos de ropas y al cabo un cierre de pantalon cerrarse

.cris? ¿ya est-? ¡OOOOOW!

Cris con una fuersa tremenda abrio la puerta, dejando a applejack plana en la pared hasta caerse lentamente al suelo (tipo como en LA SERIE se haria...igual de comico?) rapidamente toma su postura y ve a cris con el pelo mojado e las mismas caracteristicas...lo unico diferente es que esta recontra rojo cual brasa caliente y del baño sale vapor

-por que estas asi? (pregunto con curiosidad al ver a cris medio sonrojodado,enrojecido o caliente)

-no quedras saber ._. bueno applejack ¿que cuentas?

-nadap!

applejack cruso al lado de cris como un rayo y cerro la puerta tan fuerte que el sonido y una mini onda empujo e hiso perder el equilibrio del humano

-wuuooow *me sostengo la pared* VAYA! esta pony si que sabe demostrar cuando espera mucho...por poco mas no rompe la puerta BUENO hora de partir

se escucha un grito de applejack...

-esta debe estar cagando, pues con lo que paso ayer quien no cagaria de esa manera y daria un grito asi jajaja (XD) bueno *otro grito* uuuf ¿que tan duro caga? a lo mejor ni hablar...para mi que rompio el inodoro *se me revuelve la panza* eso me recuerda, que en VERDAD! tengo que ir a donde la zebra magica tipo TABU tssss eso suena bien mierda

me voy caminando con mis cosas, paso por algunas escaleras y voy por la cocina...seguido de eso me sirvo un vaso de agua, miro a un costado mio y hay medio adormilada estaba la hermana de applejack,eso me recuerda al capitulo 3...la unica diferencia es que ahora no esta bruno

joder de echo no dan ganas de hablar con nadie ahora ¡ME DUELE LA CABEZA!

(SINIFICADO!:El "." punto, es para los que le hablan a cris y "-" es para el humano...y si hablan mas de 2 sujetos voy a poner la antigua forma de escrbir)

.hola?

-eh? ¿quien acabo de-? a sierto, hola rarita con patas amarillas

.rarita con patas amarilas?! soy applebloom no "ratita con patas amarillas"

-ah sierto, bueno no tengo mucho de que hablar asi que voy a preparar mis cosas

.¿no te quedaras a cenar?

-cenar aqui? ¡BUENO!

veo a un costado mio y hay esta big mac mirandome fijamente, como si fuera su presa...esperando para atacar!

-pensandolo mejor estaria mejor otro dia

.por favor *mirada de cachorito y musica triste*

-im sorry *sonido de interrumcion*

me doy media vuelta y recojo mi campera que esta con olor a mierda, twilight tenia razon la estoy usando en exceso y ¡TENGO QUE PEDIRLE UNA NUEVA ROPA A RARITY!

-Pero que? *HUELO ALGO MUY MAL* mmfff mfff ¿que es ese olor? acaso es de *abro un poco mi pantalon* ¡HOLY SHET! TAMBIEN TENGO QUE PEDIRLE ROPA INTERIOR NUEVA!

supongo que para evitar este mal olor tengo que "bañarme en perfume"...literalmente

abro la puerta, un frio de la gran 7! a lo mejor...no de echo applejack apenas sale del baño apuesto a que me cobrara las sidras ¡FUCK YOU!

-muy bien cris! tu aceptaste este castigo ¿a quien visitare ahora? no se pero lo que si se, es que:

-LISTA-

-raimbol dash-

-pinkie pie

-rarity

-twilight

-applejack"-"

-fluttershy

-Ahora applejack esta marcada ¿y solo falta...4 ponys mas? vaya esto cerra largo ._.

me pongo la campera y los audriculares poniendo cualquier musica que salga, seguido de eso me pongo rumbo a el castillo

-HOY NO QUEDA NADA DE LO QUE BRILLABA OTRONA Y LO POCO QUE SE CONSERVA ESTA PLAGADO DE SERES QUE MORAN BUSCANDO UNA PISCA DE ESO QUE LES TIENE ADICTO...TU TU TU TU TU TURU TU TUTU TU TU TUUU vaya, esta musica no pasa de moda bruuuur vaya que hace un gran frio AUUUCH *me trope y cai al suelo*...AACHU!

al torser veo mi mano veo un liquido morado...¿eh? de la misma empiesan a salirse hilos como venas recoriendo

pero de una forma muy extraña siento algo muy adolorido por mi cuerpo

-P-PERO QUE?! AH AH AAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAH!

siento como esos hilos empiesan a recorrer mi rostro, cuando derepente se me va el aire...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHT!

*TERCERA PERSONA*

El humano se despierta en un sillon, no muy lejos una mesa con un platito de galletas...muy extrañado y con un gran miedo por lo que vio hace unos segundos,se sienta en el sillon y se mira las manos devuleta...no ve nada luego mira a un espejo que habia en la mesa y no vio ningun cambio facial, ya recordando que es como si su vista hubriera cambiando para otra y hubriera visto su propio rostros como si fuera un...sueño

-que paso?

me miro mejor y no tengo mi campera,esta sobre una silla...la luz que atraviesan las cortinas dan un color mas gris y profundo de la atmosfesra

esto parece una escena muy sombria

sin dudarlo me levanto haciendo rechinar el suelo,esto me recuerda a...

camino hacia la ventana y veo como todos los caminos estan mojados,las hojas esparcidas por todas parte pues que mas

-mmm muy deprimente

.hola?

-eh? *me doy media vuelta* ¿lyra?

.cris estas bien?

-claro lyra acaso tu-

.te encontre tirado...estabas golpeado

-golpeado? ¿golpeado por quien?

.no lo se,pero estabas dando gritos y gemidos de dolor...¿en serio estas bien?

me quedo mirandola unos segundos tratando de poder adaptar lo que me acabo de contar,cambio mi vista hacia la ventana y apoyo mi mano en una silla

-si estoy bien, bueno mas o menos ¿todo fue un sueño? lyra por las dudas tu...puede soñar extraño ¿me viste con cosas raras por mi cuerpo

.de echo...no, solamente estabas en mal estado y tirabas maldiciones que no quiero recordartelas

un tono de preocupacion se notaba en el tono de la unicornio, como si hubriera visto algo que cris hiso mientras no estaba conciente...

-Lyra, me estas asustando con esa voz, ahora ¿tu estas bien? ¿cuanto tiempo paso desde que me encontraste?

.Te encontre hace unas horas...4 horas, ahora es medio dia las 12:23 para ser exactos y si, estoy bien ¿algo que me quieras decir?

-No, de echo...gracias

.De nada, Bonbom te preparo unas galletas, pero estan frias

lyra veia el plato con unas galletas que al lado de ellas habia un ratoncito llevandoce una para su casita

-hum...me duele el estomago, no puedo comer nada por ahora

.Ya veo, las guardare por las dudas, estare en el living llamame si nesecitas algo

-me estas hospendando? gracias lyra...eres la mejor

.no digas eso, me sonrojas jeje

-hum bueno, quiero seguir descansando un rato, luego te llamo

.esta bien...

oigo los sonidos de la unicornio irse hacia el living como dijo,mientras cris estaba mirando por la ventana...que mirandolo mejor, parecia eso ¡DISUMULO Y MIRA SU MOVIL EL PENDEJO!

-jaja esta lyra *bosteso* no puedo creer lo que paso ¿desmallarme? y encima parar aqui ¿como diantres me encontro lyra? apuesto a que ella estaba paseando con bonbom o algo asi...apuesto que lyra me encontro con bonbom mientras paseaban y si pierdo dejare el negocio de la carne...tssss

me siento en el sillon al cual desperte y noto que esta algo humedo, me miro un poco los brasos...tengo algo de temperatura,tengo que descansar

pongo un despertador en mi celular 30 MINUTOS Y 9 SEGUNDOS...

a dormise se ha dicho

29 minutos y 40 ssegundos despues...

.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!

UN GRITO EN SONDESEDOR SE ESCUCHA POR UNA PARTE DE LA CASA, al oirlo me recontra asusto y me caigo del sillon, rapidamente me levanto y me pongo atras del mueble, espero unos segundos cuando derepente se escuchan disparos y la mesa morverse mientras yo estoy dado de espaldas

-JODEEEEEEEEER! ¡LYRA! ¿donde esta lyra?

papapaparaataratatatatatatatatataratatatatatata se escuchan los disparos unos segundos mas, se escuchan como recargan una metralleta y tomo esa oportunidad para salir y ver al idiota que hace eso

-QUIEN MIERDAS DISPARA! *apuntando al lugar de donde provinieron los disparos con mi ballesta* ¿eh?

lo unico que veo es mi celular con la pantalla "hora de despertarse:PENDEJO LEVANTATE AHORA QUE TIENES QUE IR AL CASITILLO!" cuando rapidamente recuerdo que yo puse de sonido de despertador disparos y recargas para asi darme un buen susto y no chillar al levantarme. . .pero ¡LYRA!

rapidamente me levanto y sacandome la cara de "porker face ._." llego al vendecido living, lyra estaba sentada ¿como un humano? en un sillon rojo (por jebus! ¿cuantos sillones tienen aqui?) ella me mira con cara de ¿que paso? y yo con una cara de preocupacion extreme y muy asustado debido a la ridicula escena anterior ._.

-L-lyra? ¿oiste un grito?

.Grito? eehm disculpa si te desperte, es que estaba por dar mi pelicula favorita y grite de la emocion :3 perdon, puedes dormir tranquilo si quieres

-Pelicula favorita? a sierto, bueno es que como te oi gritar me preocupo un poco y vine rapidamente jeje uhm bueno...¿de que se trata la pelicula? *bosteso*

.De que se trata uhm no te quiero adelantar *tomo un libro y leo una parte* no te quiero s-ppppoooooooooiiiiiiiirrrrleeaaaaarr...spoirlear si asi se dice

-Que estas leyendo?

el libro que lyra tenia entre sus cascos tenia como titulo "palabras que uno aprende estand dias en un mundo extraño" BY:Twilight Sparkle

lyra rapidamente guarda el libro y deja a cris con la duda

.Un nuevo libro que me recomendaron por hay jejeje

-MMM ¡BIEN! bueno lyra ¿te puedo acompañar en la peli?

.Espera *saca el libro y busca la seccion P* peli peli peli aja! peli:abreviacion a pelicula *guardo el libro* seguro! si quieres sientate a mi lado :3

-ESTAMENROASJGTE Esta bien

me siento a la otra punta del sillon y de una ¿pantalla? de echo se parece a una pantalla en si, pero es algo "magiiiiicoooooooo"

¿como diablos haran para hacer esas "pantallas"? neee a lo mejor vere la pelicula tranquilo

13 minutos despues...

Estoy medio,aburrido...esta pelicula se parece a una de esas de "viernes 13" o creo que a esa de "camino al infierno"...esos efectos de sangre son muy aburridos y parece que eso le asusta a lyra, mientras me sostenia la cabesa con los ojos mirando unos segundos a Lyra mientras ella esta mirando con la boca entre abierta la pelicula en la "pantalla" JE su forma de sentarse es muy chistosa ¿si no mal recuerdo Bonbom me dijo que ella queria ver a los humanos? por sierto ¿donde esta Bonbom?

como es que me hiso esas galletas,esas galletas estan en la mesa y algo frias...Bonbom

Todo este tema me hace recordar ¿que fue ese sueño? ¿fue un sueño? ¿tendra significado? muchas cosas pasan por mi puta mente, mientras sin darme cuenta miro a Lyra sin estar muy conciente de ello y solo pienso "si me hubrieran encontrado en mi mundo asi tirado, ya estarian todos alarmados e talves muy preocupados" pero aqui se nota un mierdo "dormido" no muy demostrado, esto tambien me tranquilisa un poco

AAAAAAAAAH!

El grito de lyra me hiso perder de mis pensamientos, aun viendola ella esta con una mueca de susto, desvio mi mirada hacia la pelicula y hay esta una escena donde un pony con un cuchillo levanta su casco y una pony rosa actora grita y ¡pam pam spum AAAAAAAH!

Lyra agarro una almohada de no se donde y se oculto de ella mientras temblaba y aun viendo la pelicula y yo con cara de ¿eh? ¿a que le tienes miedo? veia la pelicula y la gran malasima actuacion (que de seguro en estos tiempo es "LA MEJOR ACTUACION NOMINADA AL OSCAR INTERGALACTICO DEL TERROR" pero para mi es una comedia barata) esto es un cago de risa,mientras yo me cago de risa, Lyra me mira con cara de ¿este sabe lo que esta viendo?

.P-porque no le tienes miedo?

-ajajajajajajajasdaksjda jajajjaj es...ajsajjsaa es que asjajsja

.me vas a responder?

-kaskasdkaksjdjasjajajajajajsajsajsa s-si jasjasja es que no ajsajjaasajasj

.cris, creo que puedes irte de mi casa en ese caso JUM!

-AJASJASJA (pensando:no joder la estoy cagando pero...perro) ajasjasjasja si-si esperate un moco DIGO poco asjasjasajas

estoy con que el estomago me duele, me tiro al suelo y empieso a golpear el piso y aun riendome,apuesto a que la pobre de lyra esta asustada porque me empieso a reir como un psicopata...15 segundos depue!

-esta bien..jaja AAAH! (me pellisco) es que en mi mundo eso no es nada, solo espera a ver una pelea de chinos con armas matandoce sin piedad alguna y tiene mejores efectos que eso

.Chinos? ¿con armas? ¿m-matando...ce? creo que me voy a demallar

lyra pierde el equilibrio y se cae 3 segundos despues se vuelve a levantar una forma sorpresiva

.AUN NO DESMALLOS! wow eso estuvo serca...cris

-LYRA DESPIERTA!

.AAAAAH! ¡¿PERO QUE HACES?!

Lyra esta toda empada con agua a causa de cristian en un flash lo trajo para despertarla

-p-pero que no estabas desmalla?

.QUE NO ESCUCHASTE QUE CASI!

-im sorry lo siento pero no pongas asi que solamente fue algo pa que te despierte...jajaja

.graaaaaaaaa! ¡esta bien! ¡ODIO QUE ME MOJEN!

-uuuuuh Lyra estas demostrando un lado nunca antes visto...o al menos yo

.ACASO NUNCA ME VIERON ENOJADA!

-NOP :3

.AAAAH ERES IRITANTE ¡ME HIRE A ASIAR! ahora vuelvo

-Lyra no grites que me asustas

.ESTA BIEN!

se va caminando directo hacia el baño y cuando cierra la puerta ¡PUUUM! resuena por toda la casa

-uuf ¿que le pasa a esta pony? ¿le vino el periodo o que? esta ves si que la cague *tiemblo* tengo que buscar algo

vuelvo a la habitacion con la tematica gris, me pongo mi campera y me siento en el sillon,miro un rato el movil viendo la hora...no se que hacer

¿me como unas galletas? no, no da porque siento que se me revolvera el estomago, no se porque pero estando con lyra siento que desperdicio mi tiempo *saco mi lista y veo que raimbol dash y applejack ya estan marcadas* solo me faltan twilight,pinki,fluttershy y rarity *suspiro* supongo que tendre que irme...

-Hasta luego lyra...

camino hasta la puerta, la abro y cruso hacia afuera, como se puede notar que si hace frio...

pensadolo bien ¿porque no quedarse? ¡CHACK!

La puerta se me cerro atras mio, pongo mi mano en la cerradura y no abre, empieso a forcejearla un poco y no hay resultados

-mmm mierda, ¿que hago? ¿llamar a Lyra? haver...LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRAAAAAAAA! si esta me ve afuera me preguntara mil cosas ¡LYYYYYYRAAAAA! mierda ¿esta sorda o que?

mientras tanto lyra...

-LA LA LA LA LA LOS HUMANOS SON LO MAS COOL LA LA LA LA LA HUH ¡ESTE ES MI TEMA PREFERIDO!

con su cuerno le sube todo el volumen a la musica cuando derepente

radio:Interrumpimos esta musica para informarles que, los pegasos anunciaron un fuerte golpe de frio y hielo, apesar de que no estamos en invierno es para que se caigan algunas hojas y sin mas noticias, volvemos con el exito "I love Humans"

-uuuuh que frio, si algun pony estuviera fuera se embolveria en frio bueno, ¡POR CULPA DE CRISTIAN AHORA ME TENGO QUE ESTAR BAÑANDO EN MEDIO INVIERNO! si saliera afuera, daria por seguro que tendria tos...

hablando sola la pequeña unicornio no se dio cuenta que su musica iba por la mitad

.HAY NO! ¡MI PARTE FAVORITA YA PASO!

volvamos con cris...

-bru burbrub ubrubruburbu tengo frio ¿eso es el castillo?

5 minuts later...

empesaba a caminar lo mas tranquilo...creo que estoy alucinando...deseria tener un té o algo para tomar...leon s kennedy es mi personaje favorito de resident evil...por eso me peino como el...chaleco rojo...bru bru bru bru tengo frio weon...maldita sea desearia darle un puñetaso a bruno por lo que paso antes de llegar a este mundo de la concha de la lora...por su culpa me volvere zoofilico...cuando alguien nesecita de discord el hijo de mil puta no viene...y si saco una pastilla ahora?

saco una pastilla de mi bolsillo y veo que cambio un poco, la meto entre mis dientes y...HAY LA PUTA MADRE DE LA CONCAHASDJANDAKSLJDAKSJDALSD AAAAAAAAAAGHT! Y JUSTO QUE USE APARATOS CUANDO ERA MAS JOVEN! MIERDA! JODER! PUTAS! PONYS! PAYASO! DISCORD! CALL OF DUTY! MICHAEL! MAINKRA! ¿esos no son insultos ya? ¡A LA MIERDA!

doy una patada a la nada pero al hacerlo me doy cuenta que acabe de golpear algo o a alguien...

-hola?

.AAAH! ¡no me hagas daño!

-¿quien habla?

.¿cristian,eres tu?

-Un momentico

me hagacho para ver "a quien golee" y era ni mas ni menos que...fluttershy (la puta que me pario!)

-FLUTTERSHY?! ¿que haces aqui?

.ehm, twilight me invito al castillo y tu porque me pateaste? (!)

-em lo siento

viendo un poco mas claro, vi como fluttershy tenia embarado su pelaje por mi patada hacia la "nada"

-aaa la mierda perdon no queria golpearte es solo que parece que no hay nadie por las calles ahora

.emmm cristian ¿podrias dejar de decir palabrotas?

-fluttershy...las "palabrotas" son como mi corazon, no me lo puedes quitar por nada en el mundo...vaya eso sono medio "poetico"

.p-pero podrias "moderarte" un poco?...por favor

me quedo viendole un poco y tiene esa cara de cachorito de AAAAAAAAAAAAH ¡ES FLUTTERSHY POR TODOS LOS PONYS! "por favor" esas palabras las dijo con tanta dulzura que apenas las escuche senti un calido calor por mi cuerpo...joder-

*NOTA:las () parentesis son palabras que cris piensa pero NO dice

-Esta bien (joder)

.Bien gracias

-mmm ¿a donde (mierda) dijiste que ibas?

.Al castillo de twilight ¿que tu no vives hay?

-seeeeee vivo hay, *susurrando* "pero no por mucho" BIEN ¿te acompaño? ya me iba a ir hay despues de todo

.Bueno si quieres puedes acompañarme...pero te voy diciendo que no soy muy charlantana como pinkie despues de todo...

-Dale, yo solo dije que iba a ir al castillo de twilight no a hablar mucho, aunque en si me gusta hablar en medio del camino

.A mi tambien, pero no tanto

-Esperate un rato

me doy la vuelta y saco mi libreta

-LISTA-

-raimbol dash-

-pinkie pie

-rarity

-twilight "-"

-applejack-

-fluttershy"-"

marco a "twilight y flutterhsy"

YAY ¡2 x 1!

-Fluttershy vamos antes de que haga mas frio

.Apuremosnos

Vaya mierda, parece como si fluttershy ignorara completamente el hecho de que le pague sin querer una patada, no muy fuerte por sierto dedusco esto, al no verme por causa de la distraccion no noto el ataque y no se asusto, bueno si se asusto despues pero al verme ya sabiendo que soy alguien "conocido" no hubo de que temer

joder esa deduccion fue muy larga

-hey fluttershy siempre me pregunte esto (no de echo) si tuvieras un deseo ¿cual seria?

-ehm bueno, es dificil decidir,que todos mis animalitos tengan comida para este invierno,que los conejos y las aves se lleven mejor, poder ser un arbol y...

-pa pa pa pa pa pa si vos tuvieras un deseo directamente pidirias 1000 deseos mas para poder cumplir los otros jaja,no en serio si te dejaba continuar, podrias estar horas hablando sobre los deseos que pidieras *fluttershy se averguenza un poco* sip, creo que tuve razon-

-Y s-si tu tuvieras un deseo...¿cual seria cristian?

-UUUF fluttershy, me mataste con eso...bueno talves y solo TALVES pidiera poder volver a...ya sabes "My World" mi mundo, o dimencion como le digan...o como minimo tener WIFI jajaja, hum que cosa...

En la entonacion de Cris se pudo notar algo depresivo y al final, animarselo con una breve broma en lo que Fluttershy algo insegura responde

-Cri-cris de echo...(pensando:No se lo puedo decir, talves el se pondria muy alarmado al saber acerca del...pero y si se queda talves, lo que twilight dijo sobre las emociones, tengo que tomar riendas en la conversacion) m-mejor te pregunto yo algo...ahora

-Que nesecitas, soy todo oidos ¿si?

-(pensando:QUE LE DIGO! de echo, no tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle hmmm algo algo ¡SI! sobre el) te acuerdas que hace unas semanas dejaste a... a un conejito? ¿te acuerdas?

El humano se sostuvo el menton y miro al suelo recordando, mientras repetia la palabra conejito tratandoce de dar una pista sobre el tal conejo que dijo fluttershy

-Conejito conejito coÑejito uhmmm...¡COMPAÑERO! ¡¿como me pude olvidar de el?!

-Lo estuve cuidando cuando tu te fuiste...twilight me dijo dias despues que cuando volviste, te estaba sa-sangrando el pie ¿es sierto?

-S-si es sierto, que cosa ¿no?

-¿Por que no me pediste ayuda? en ves de verme pedio las vendas podias verme pedido que directamente YO te ponga esas vendas y que te deje de sangrar

-Bueno, te las pedi porque preferi no verte quitado mas de tu tiempo, para que no veas tal cosa y la ultima, no pense que seria tan grave, de echo JUSTO cuando sali de tu casa me empeso a doler gravemente, (de echo a mitad del viaje) y por eso tampoco solicite tu ayuda

-Hum, pero aun asi TENIAS QUE VERMELO PEDIDO! y si resultaba que a mitad del camino te desmallaba y aun peor ¡NO HABIA NADIE PARA AYUDARTE!

-OK le estas poniendo mas drama a este asunto, bueno si (tiene razon, con lo que me paso hoy tendre que empesar a confiar en los demas y empesar a no tener tantos secretos) tienes razon, ultimamente me estan ocurriendo MUCHOS problemas con eso de mantenerme "completo" uuuf igual, gracias por confirmarmelo ¡apartir de hoy! empesare a confiar mas en los ponys...fluttershy

\- ^_^ que bueno verlo oido, aunque ¿como puedes tener problemas de mantenerte "completo"?

-esto si que se esta volviendo dificil de responder...es que me anduve cayendo, raspando, golpeando, siento atacado por ramas salvajes, aplastandome con unos libros, verme golpeado el dedo chiquito de mi pie contra la punta de mi cama y UN GRAAAAN ECETERA (mientras le decia cada cosa, iba contando con los dedos de mis manos)

-ooh comprendo, de echo no tanto ¿como un pony- PERDON ¿persona, asi le dicen en tu mundo?

-eeeeh seee ¿como supiste? bueno sigue

-bueno, no entiendo ¿como una persona puede lastimarse tanto?

-No se ¿soy atrayente a los golpes?

al decir eso mirando hacia abajo para poder mirar a fluttershy, no se dio cuenta que una rama esta JUSTO a la altura de su cabesa y se termino golpeando en lo que fluttershy dio una risita

-ja ja ja *riendoce de forma sarcastica* cuando le ocurren a los demas si es gracioso pero cuando le ocurre a la misma persona no

-oh vamos solo fue una risita jiji no te ponga tan as-

mirando arriba esta ves FLUTTERSHY se termino cayendo por una piedra que resaltaba en el suelo

-AAJAJAJA ves, cuando le ocurre a los demas si es gracioso *otra rama me golpea* ¡RAMA! arruinaste mi gloria uaagh ¡¿UNA HOJA?! ME ENTRO EN LA BOCA

-Uhm bueno eso si es algo gracioso *cris levanta una ceja mirandola* a lo mejor me cayo :T

-Oye, de echo si te soy sincero, no me gustan los callados, asi que bueno

-hum esta bien ¿de que quieres hablar?

-nosep

3 minutos de incomodo silencio...

-oye cris...no sabes porque Twilight esta enojada contigo

-CONMIGO?! ¿como? ¿enojada? ¿es verdad? uuuhm supongo que eso animo la charla

-Bueno, ella dijo que en tu viaje sospecha sobre algo que hisiste en el tren...

-UHM que extraño ¿y como supo? tendre que discutirlo con ella seguro (en serio cristian? wow si que le tomo algo de importancia) ¿no mientes verdad?

-JAMAS seria capas de mentir, si quiero ganar la confianza del unico humano en ponyvill...

-tsssss *silvido* bueno hay tienes razon (hablando de cambiar de tema) ¡YA SE! oye viste que a vos te gustan los animales ¿sierto?

-SI de todas las clases,que yo sepa no hay animal en equestria que yo no haya visto

-y los perricos?

-perritos quedras decir (corriguiendo al humano)

-perricos perritos como sea, cuando tengas tiempo talves podria invitar a las demas y mostrarles "la pelicula de animas MAS TRISTE de todos los tiempos" es una pelicula para llorar de lo tan buena que es

-So-sobre perritos?

-SIP sobre perritos y te apuesto 100 bits a que terminas por llorar y querer verla muchas veces y no perdera el mismo efecto

-ehm no estoy muy segura, que tal si se la ve asi nomas sin apostar (y doy una risa)

-era de broma eso de apostar, bueno y tambien voy agregando que los humanos no somos malos como de seguro piensan

-Nunca pense que eran malos...

-Que bueno saber eso ^-^

Luego de un par de minutos despues, llegamos al castillo y nos recibio el pendejete de spike, el cual tiene un delantan de marica

-OH ¡HOLA CHICOS! flutershy, cris? ¿que hacen ustedes dos?

-No seas cabron, no pienses nada malo que solamente la acompañe de ida al castillo

pase entre spike y fluttershy directo hacia m habitacion y sin tomarle importancia el que me haya ido un dia completo

.Siempre es asi? (!)

-no, de echo parece medio raro que haya pasado asi nomas

.mmm spike ¿donde esta twilight?

-Esta arriba esperandote ¿te brilla la marca?

.S-si de seguro es una mision a un lugar misterioso de equestria, no estoy segura

-No se mucho de eso fluttershy, Twilight me dijo que proviene de-

De unas escaleras aparece Twilight despeinada y algo alterada pareciendo ver descubierto algo que la impactaria

-FLUTTERSHY!

.Twilight ¿que pasa?

-Ven rapido! de echo, no me lo esperaba esto ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER UNA MISION EN-!

cristian ya recien llego a su habitacion y se sento a ver su celular

-"El castillo de twilight sparkle" no es muy dificil deducir eso, uuuf hoy fue un dia largo bueno, no tanto lo mas extraño fue el echo de que me ¿desmalle? en medio de la calle o camino como le digan ¡Y JUSTAMENTE TENIA QUE SER LYRA LA QUE ME AYUDE! "¿Puramente suerte o Destino?" no se ni me interesa

al estar hay, me acuerda el terrible estado de mi ropa, me cambio a la que usaba al venir por aqui, una campera gris oscuro y un pantalon negro,

este pantalon, es una pantalon

-Cristian

jaja eso tengo que anotarla junto a mis -frases estupidas- desearia estar con twilight y fluttershy pero esto de que me dolio el estomago, me desmalle y todo lo demas...discord tiene razon, tengo que dejar esos vicios

me pongo una musica tranquila y a dormir,de echo me costo un poco dormir porque veo que twilight esta hablando fuerte,parece que se le safo un torñillo o algo asi

D:

cerca de una hora despues...

se escucha un gran temblor por todo, en lo cual eso no me desperto sino ¡EL PENDEJO CABRON DE SPIKE VINO COMO UNA MARICONA A DESPERTARME DE MI ZHUKULEMTHO SUEÑO!

-spike! ¡PEQUEÑO CABRON QUE QUIERES! ¡¿nadie te dijo que el sueño es sagrado?!

el pequeño dragon estaba respirando a lo loco como si se hubriera corrido el maraton de 600 KM pero se detuvo a mirarme y dijo

.dis...dis- interrumpido

-discoteca?

.dis- otra ves interrumpido

-disco rayado?

.DIS!...- OTRA VES INTERRUMPIDO!

-dislumbramientodelacakademigaticoTom?!

.DISC!

-DICS QUE?!

.QUISIERAS CALLARTE!

-ajajaja esta bien, solo era para trollearte

.DISCORD CAPTURO A TWILIGHT Y FLUTTERSHYT!

-DIJISTE "FLUTTERSHYT"? eso no lo aprendiste de mi ¿okey?

.TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR A LAS DEMAS!

-no bromeas?!

.CUANDO DIJE QUE ESTOY BROMEANDO?!

-huh ¿eh que pasa?

camino lentamente hacia la ventana y es como si una masa de TODOS LOS COLORES pero resaltando mas el violeta cubriera todo el castillo, es como si fuera el bomito de discord

-Que le paso a este cabron?

.No lo sabemos el solo empeso a actuar de esa manera desde que-

Spike no completo lo anterior dicho al comenzar a moverse el todo el lugar como un terremoto,agarro mi mochila e dificil mente corrimos hacia el otro lado de la puerta la cual no sufre nada de estos raros cambios, al no poder tener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo saltamos al otro lado de una forma de pelicula y cuando miramos al otro lado, mi habitacion parece haverse caido a un pozo sin fondo

Nos levantamos unos segundos luego de tirarnos al suelo y yo esta de:oooh shet

-Spike your okay? estas bien?

.eh estado mejor ¡POR CELESTIA!

-Que ah pasado? ¡POR JEBUS!

miramos como mi habitacion no estaba y termino por caerse a un "pozo sin fondo"

-Discord hijo de-

.NO PUEDE SER! ¡LAS CHICAS NO ESTAN! ¡EL CASTILLO ESTA COMPLETAMENTE CERRADO! ¡DISCORD ENLOQUECIO DEVUELTA! ¡POR CELESTIA POR CELESTIA!

-CALMATE! ¡CALMATE SPIKE! *Le agarro y le doy una bofetada*

.uuuf gracias por eso cris ya esta por perder la cabesa

-CALMATE EH DICHO! *bofetada* SALDREMOS DE *BOFETADA* ESTA *BOFETADA* ENTENDISTE *BOFETADA* SALDREMOS DE ESTA *BOFETADA*

.YA *RECIBE BOFETADA* SE YA *OTRA BOFETADA* YA SE *BOFETADA* ESTOY SEGURO QUE *BOFETADA* SALDREMOS DE *BOTEDA FINAL Y FUERTISIMA* ¡PARA DE ABOFETEARME!

-JODER! ¡al fin te tranquilisas!

.¿porque me abofeteabas tanto?

-porque queria *¡BOFETADA EPIC!* ahora, ya no mas bofetadas

*sonido de campana de boxeo* tin tin TINNN!

sin mas, con spike fuimos corriendo hacia el centro del castillo por donde estaban twilight y fluttershy...spike estaba cargando mi mochilla y yo tenia en mano una mini-ballesta que me compre en mi viaje, que por cierto no veo la nesecidad de traerla porque no creo que vaya a pelear contra discord

Al estar en el centro crusando una puerta final, el draconequs estaba de espalda junto a dos tronos a su lado

-DISCORD QUE AS ECHO ¡SE TE SAFO UN TORNILLO?

.Suelta a twilight!

discord se dio la vuelta y dejo ver una diferencia fasial algo notoria ¿que cambio? bueno fueron sus...

-OOOH ¿A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI? A un "Mensajero de la Carne" junto a un dragoncito inofencivo AJAAJAJA no me hagan reir ¿que haran? ¿darme carne hasta morir? ooojojojo no me hagan reir

-Discord amigo ¿que te pasa? (respondio el humano intentando evadir tal provocacion del dios del caos)

-YO NO SOY EL AMIGO DE NADIE!

discord chesqueo sus dedos y hiso aparecer algo al costado de cris, era un pastel junto a un resorte, apenas cris lo vio este fue golpeado por este

-aajajaja DIVERTIDO! eso me recuerda a

-DISCORD! ¡SABES LO QUE TE HARAN POR HACER ESTO!

-por poco me olvido del dragon de ponyvill

discord choco sus dedos devuelta y hiso aparecer una gran fuente de lava sobre el pequeño dragon que al igual que cris,apenas la vio cayo encima de el

-SPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cristian vio como la lava cayo sobre el pequeño drangon y se iba como agua,una forma igual al dragon emvuelto en esa materia caliente quedo, el cual era spike que se saco la lava de los ojos

-SOY UN DRAGON ¡LA LAVA NO ME HACE NADA! ¿recuerdan?

-por eso hice eso, mirate cris ¡ESTAS GRACIOSO! (el draconequs dijo de forma graciosa al ver la cara del humano)

-cristian?

spike vio en la cara de cris una exprecion de sorpresa y horror dandoce cuenta que spike salio ileso de lo anterior

-cris ya calmate que estoy bien

-s-sierto

-OYE ¡NO ME QUITEN EL OJO DE ENCIMA! la lava solo era el comienzo!

discord puso sus manos atras de su espalda y sin que el humano y el dragon vieran, chesqueo sus dos manos haciendo aparecer esta ves como dos manos gigantes de payaso agarrando a los dos

-OJOJOJO muy bien chicos esto cerra sencillo,como extrañaba esto del mundo caotico que yo siempre quise

-DISCORD QUE TE PASA DI NOS YA!

-Mirame!

discord hacerco a cristian cara a cara en lo que los ojos de discord se tornaron rojos de una forma amensante y rapidamente cambio a morado, cris se impresiono abriendo los ojos como platos en lo que discord se entero y dio una sonrisa de confiansa, elevo a cristian unos metros mas altos y luego lo solto al vacio...

cristian se movia como loco por el aire, esperando caer al suelo...no, como si fuera un gran agujero este entro en un lugar muy oscuro y como viendo por unos ultimos segundos el agujero cerrarse dejando a discord, twilight, fluttershy y spike

FIN DEL CAP

Datos curiosos:

1)tenia planeado hacer este cap mas corto y que NO hubriera casi nada de una charla entre fluttershy y cris

2)Es la primera ves que se rompe la "cuarta pared" en un dialogo (¿sabes cual es? ponlo en un review o MP)

3)Al final del 2 x 1, terminara siendo un "1 x 1" ya que el posible desenlase de este cap sea en el siguiente (osea que en ves de que cris se tome su tiempo con fluttershy y twilight, al final se tome la mitad del tiempo y al siguiente capitulo terminara conociendo a las dos *quedarian 2 dias para la GGG:tendria tiempo para PINKIE PIE Y RARITY*)

4)El capitulo anterior se centro mas en applejack y en mi otro fic, "Virus Dimencional" se trato tambien mas de applejack que al igual, interraciona mucho con el humano, lo hice para no llevarme perdiendo en las personalidades y tenerlas adaptadas a la hora de escribir)

5)Vieron el primer cap de la sexta6 temporada? bueno, supongo que se daran una idea.

6)A falta de interes de los lectores y animo en los reviews, talves este fic tenga menos tiempo en la pagina y termine por acabarlo en unos estos algunos pocos caps pero MUY LARGOS (se habran dado cuenta,por lo laaaaaargo que es y porque este cap pesa serca de 40KB en el blog de notas *si escribes fics y lo guardas por este medio, sabras lo que es*) mala noticia para los pocos que leen esto.

NOTICIAS DE ULTIMO MINUTO:

Realmente estoy dudando si seguir esto

no anda teniendo tanta atraccion como yo esperaba

y siento que seria un desperdicio que nadie leyera esta historia

asi que, si al menos hay 3 personas diciendo que continue este

fic, con mas animos lo hare...de lo contrario

el final estara mas cerca de lo pensando...

sin mas que decir

-Hasta luego


	24. LA LOCURA DE DISCORD O ALGO MAS? TRAILER

CAP 24:¿La locura de Discord o algo mas?

En un cuarto del castillo...

Un humano se quedaba dormido luego de un arduo trabajo...el cual se la paso casi todo escondiendoce de este, por atras de la puerta de esa habitacion se escuchaban ruidos como si una "fiesta" se liberara tras esta, pero no esta de animos para participar de esta...como si hubriera pasado un mal dia sospechosamente, en medio de su deprecion no tenia NI ganas de estar con nadie *suspiro* y dijo para si mismo:"si alguien entra por la puerta, le doy un flechaso¨

y de una forma muy extraña, le empeso a doler la cabesa de una tan brutal que luego de dar gritos por toda su habitacion y que nadie lo escuchaba, como si estuvieran sordos o talves sea por lo ancho de su puerta, que hace que casi no entre ni salga el sonido, luego de unos segundos se arrodillo aun sintiendo como si unas pinzas

le precionaran esta, al final de ese dolor se termino por arrodillando y dando un grito final...

En un lugar no muy alejado del castillo de la amistad...

4 ponys estaban alrededor del castillo:applejack, pinkie pie,raimbol dash y rarity, todas preguntandoce ¿que diantres pasa hay? en lo cual un cartel gigante decia

"leccion de la amistad en progreso* de seguro la peor que debe haber en todo el tiempo

-¿Que diantres pasa hay? -decia la vaquera mirando el castillo-

-No sabemos querida, al igual que cuando llegaste el castillo estaba echo un "caos" -respondio rarity preocupada-

-OIGAN! ¿fluttershy y twilight? la ultima ves que vi a Fluttershy se fue al castillo cuando estabamos acomodando las nubes...la llamo su cutie mark

-DE SEGURO FLUTTERSHY VINO (en tono bajo) cris le pateo sin querer Y LUEGO DE UN PAR DE MINUTOS ENTRARON AL CASTILLO, POR EXTRAÑAS RAZONES TODO SE VOLVIO UN CAOS Y AHORA ESTAN ATRAPADOS HASTA QUE-!

antes de que Pinkie terminara de adivinar lo que paso, se escucho una gran explocion por adentro de este y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, una gran roca termino por caerse del castillo, la cual termino por caerse muy cerca de appejack y en el punto de vista de raimbol dash parecia ver "applestado" a applejack (una combinacion entre "apple"jack y apl"astado" eh eh? applestado ¿entieneden? ¿eh eh? OK no ._.?)

-IRE A VER QUE PASA?! -raimbol fue rapidamen al lugar donde provino-

-RAIMBOL NO VALLAS!

al llegar al lugar, sobrevolandolo vio como se regeneraba el agujero de donde salio la roca sorprendiendola

-pero que caraj!

-¿que pasa? ¿raimbol? -pregunto rarity preocupada-

-Rarity! el castillo ¡WOW!

el agujro se volvio a abrir dejando salir una prenda marron, la cual con fuerza estuvo a la altura de la pegaso, esta la esquivo antes de que le golpeara y antes de mirar abajo escucho el grito de sorpresa y horror de ver tal cosa

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE RUFIAN HARIA ESTO?! -dijo enojada rarity-

-RARITY! ¿QUE PASA?

-eso no es de?

Con su magia, la unicornio levito la campera marron de cris, la cual esta quemada por los bordes y humeda interiormente

-LO VOY A DESTRUIR! -expreso rarity-

-¿SABES QUIEN LO HISO?

-NOOOOO! (-:V)

horas antes...

luego de estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo dormido ya que antes de llegar estaba bien pinche cansado cris estaba en una habitacion oscura con algunas palabras pintadas en la parred que decian:

"¡YA LO SABRAN!" "NO HAY NADA QUE OCULTAR" "ELLA LO SABRA" "TRAS DE TI ALGUIEN TE VIGILA" "PARA QUE QUE SEPAS NO SOY YO" "EL COLLAR DE Luna"

-mmm ¿pero que mierda esta escrito hay? ¿quien lo sabra? espero no sea twilight...ella me cagaria si sabe lo que hago uhm ¡TWILIGHT! ¿donde mierda esta? ¡DISCORD! este cabron parece verse tomado las...no,no es posible encima el habia negado verlas tomado ¿que lo habra echo hacerlo? y ¿collar de una digo Luna? siempre anda jodidendo con eso ¡NO QUIERO PODERES! OOOH!

con el brazo alsado y diciendo dichas palabras, un libro se le cayo de lleno en la cara derrumbandolo

-aaah la concha de la! ¿y esto?

estaba marcado con las garras "collar de luna" y con sus respectivos detalles y ventajas, al lado muchas cosas mas resaltando los detalles de un bosque donde habitan plantas que se pueden mover en formas de sogas...tipo esas plantas violadoras de los juegos cosa que le hiso recordar eso a cris

-JE que mierda eso ¿eh?

pasandole la hoja, veia un amuleto que decia que los mas puros de corazon podian cojerlo y adquirir sus poderes...obiamente Cris no es el indicado para eso

-pura mierda, ahora tengo que ver como saldre de aqui haber haber haber ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sin pensarlo, cris empeso a correr por lo que parecia una habitacion oscura y infinita con las paredes pintadas de palabras, sin esperarselo la habitacion SI tenia un limite, con el cual cris lo aprendio por bruto y termino cayendoce unos dos metros de donde estaba parado, y al desviar la mirada del suelo, vio las luces que penetran una puerta, forsosamente este se levanto y medio caminando algo rengo por el golpe inesperado, abrio la puerta y encontrandoce con la puerta de una "baño" este se quedo con cara de ¿pero que MIER-? pero esa reaccion se multiplico por 1000 al ver que una se fue movida y de esta, saliendo la cara del dios del caos el cual sorprendido dio un grito de mujer y le tiro un jabon a cris haciendo que este se valla corriendo de hay

Al cerrar la puerta y apoyandoce en esta,respirando rapido por lo mas WTF! y mierda que ah visto en toda su puta vida (hasta ahora 7.7) la puerta desaparecio con un brillo y al estar apoyado termino por caerse al suelo, levantando su mirada estaba discord con una toalla

-¡PERVERTIDO! (Tira un shampoo a Cris) ¡SIN VERGUENZA!

-¡carajo! deja de tirar cosas! ¿pervertido? QUIEN TE VA A QUERER MIRAR A VOS ¡VIEJO TROLO!

-y para agregar me insultar ¡idiota! ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes entrar? bueno basta estupideces

-ahora por ver tomado lo que ya se que has tomado te haces el acosador sexual hijo de puta

-OJOJO QUE IDIOTA CON TODAS LAS LETRAS ¡O.D.I.O.T.A!

-dijiste "odiota" imbesila

...

fin del trailer:

Hola, y de seguro te preguntaras ¿porque el cap es tan corto? y yo digo

no, no es el cap, es el traielr como habras leido, es que, como saben, el fic esta por llegar a rondar su fin y como tambien no llegaron esos honorarios 3 reviews (al menos, dos buenos seguidores lo han echo :,D gracias!) tengo en listo que seran muy extensos estos caps y bueno ¿15 dias sin entregarles algo nuevo? bueno, para hacerlo mas epico en mi FACEBOOK dejare colgando unos dibujos del cap, unos spoirlers para quien quiera ya saben, para brindarles mas contenido al fic aparte de que bueno, tambien tengo que hacerlos en video pero ahora no es el caso

Echense una visita al facebook...SE que les va a encatar...XD

No subo el cap completo porque me paso que quise hacerlo corto pero me vienen una idea tras otray BOOM ¡SERA MAS EXTENSO QUE EL CAPITULO 13 DE VIRUS DIMENCIONAL! Y SI LEISTE ESE CAP O LO BUSCAS PARA VER QUE TAN LARGO ES, DE SEGURO TE SORPRENDERAS!

hablando de otra cosa, tambien re-escribire el capitulo porque en verdad, me decepcione a mi mismo no poniendole coherencias al vendito cap ¡TENGO QUE ARREGLARLO! aunque dudo que algunos lo vuelvan a leer para explicarseles

EN RESUMEN DE LAS NOTICIAS:

-Re-escribire el cap anterior

-El cap numero 24:¿la locura de Discord o algo mas? se vera retrasado por lo largo que sera aparte de que luego de terminarlo, tendre que leerlo para correjir errores ORTOgraficos y poner coherencias

-Tambien para darme tiempo de poner los dibujos y hacer videos para mi canal de YOUTUBE, ya que si no sabes, subo el fic por este medio con dibujos y una que otra animacion de pelea

-si eres fan de mi fic "Virus Dimencional" te alegrara saber que subi un trailer a mi canal, pudiendo ver a Maxi pelear contra luna sobre el Tren y huir de las balas de ballestas que se tiran al huir (3 Trailer en total eh subido, el 1 es algo...no se me gusta mas el 3 que parece un "hmv" con musica de fondo XP)

-El fic tendra un final, no puedo decir cuantos caps le quedaran pero si va a ser una cantidad tolerable y junto a una buena cantidad y sorpresas

el link de mi canal lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction junto al de mi facebook que subo algo de contenido eliminado y cosas asi (ma o meno)

sin mas

Hasta Luego...


	25. ¿La locura de discord o algo mas?

CAP 24:¿La locura de Discord o algo mas?

(No tengo mucho que decirles, mas que gracias a ustedes este sera un mini-especial al no cancelar este fic por el apoyo que me dieron anteriormente y por eso decidi hacer este cap "un capitulo doble" aunque estara divido por un punto, les voy diciendo que esta lleno de cosas random y personajes que no aparecieron desde ya se muchos caps mas o menos y sin mas...comenzemos :D

POSD:Traigan papas fritas y gaseosas que esto se pondra intenso :3)

En un cuarto del castillo...

Un humano se quedaba dormido luego de un arduo trabajo...el cual se la paso casi todo escondiendoce de este, por atras de la puerta de esa habitacion se escuchaban ruidos como si una "fiesta" se liberara tras esta,pero por una extraña razon no esta de animos para participar de esta...como si hubriera pasado un mal dia sospechosamente, en medio de su deprecion no tenia NI ganas de estar con nadie *suspiro* y dijo para si mismo:"si alguien entra por la puerta, le doy un flechaso¨

acto seguido de una forma muy extraña, le empeso a doler la cabeza de una forma tan brutal que luego de dar gritos por toda su habitacion y que nadie lo escuchara, como si estuvieran sordos o talves sea por lo ancho de su puerta, que hace que casi no entre ni salga el sonido, tras unos segundos se arrodillo aun sintiendo como si unas pinzas le precionaran esta, al final de ese dolor se termino por agarrar el rostro dando un grito final...

En un lugar no muy alejado del Castillo de la Amistad...

4 ponys estaban alrededor del castillo:Applejack, Pinkie Pie,Raimbol Dash y Rarity, todas preguntandoce ¿que diantres pasa hay? en lo cual un cartel gigante decia:

"leccion de la amistad en progreso* de seguro la PEOR que debe haber en todo el tiempo

-¿Que diantres pasa hay? -decia la vaquera mirando el castillo-

-No sabemos querida, al igual que cuando llegaste el castillo estaba echo un "caos" -respondio rarity preocupada-

-OIGAN! ¿donde estan fluttershy y twilight? la ultima ves que vi a Fluttershy se fue al castillo cuando estabamos acomodando las nubes...la llamo su cutie mark y fue rapido a ver a twilight

-DE SEGURO FLUTTERSHY VINO! (en tono bajo) cris le pateo sin querer Y LUEGO DE UN PAR DE MINUTOS ENTRARON AL CASTILLO, POR EXTRAÑAS RAZONES TODO SE VOLVIO UN CAOS,LOS 3 ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS Y AHORA ESTAN ATRAPADOS HASTA QUE-!

antes de que Pinkie terminara de adivinar lo que paso, se escucho una gran explocion por adentro de este y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, una gran roca termino por caerse del castillo, terminando por caerse muy cerca de Appejack y en el punto de vista de raimbol dash parecia ver "applestado" a applejack (una combinacion entre "apple"jack y apl"astado" eh eh? applestado ¿entieneden? ¿eh eh? OK no ._.?)

-IRE A VER QUE PASA! -raimbol fue rapidamen al lugar donde provino-

-RAIMBOL NO VALLAS!

al llegar al lugar, sobrevolandolo vio como se regeneraba el agujero de donde salio la roca,ver esto la sorprendio un monton ¿el castillo regenerandoce?

-pero que caraj!

-¿que pasa? ¿raimbol? -pregunto rarity preocupada-

-Rarity! el castillo ¡WOUW!

el agujero se volvio a abrir dejando salir una prenda marron, la cual con fuerza estuvo a la altura de la pegaso, rapidamente la esquivo antes de que le golpeara sin siquiera pasar un segundo abajo se escucho el grito de sorpresa y horror de Rarity al ver tal cosa

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE RUFIAN HARIA ESTO?! -dijo enojada rarity-

-RARITY! ¿QUE PASA?

-eso no es de?

Con su magia, la unicornio levito la campera marron de cris, la cual esta quemada por los bordes y humeda interiormente

-LO VOY A DESTRUIR! -expreso rarity-

-¿SABES QUIEN LO HISO? -pregunto applejack-

-NOOOOO! (-:V)

en el interior del castillo...

luego de estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo dormido ya que antes de llegar estaba bien pinche cansado,cris esta en una habitacion oscura con algunas palabras pintadas en la parred que decian:

"¡YA LO SABRAN!" "NO HAY NADA QUE OCULTAR" "ELLA LO SABRA" "TRAS DE TI ALGUIEN TE VIGILA" "PARA QUE QUE SEPAS NO SOY YO" "El Collar de Luna"

-mmm ¿pero que mierda esta escrito hay? ¿quien lo sabra? espero no sea twilight...ella me cagaria si sabe lo que hago uhm ¡TWILIGHT! ¿donde esta? ¡DISCORD! este cabron parece verse tomado las...no,no es posible encima el habia negado verlas tomado ¿que lo habra echo hacerlo? y ¿collar de "una" digo Luna? siempre anda jodidendo con eso ¡NO QUIERO PODERES! OOOW!

con el brazo alsado y diciendo dichas palabras, un libro se le cayo de lleno en la cara derrumbandolo

-aaah la concha de la! ¿y esto?

estaba marcado con las garras "collar de luna" y con sus respectivos detalles y ventajas, al lado muchas cosas mas:Resaltando los detalles de un bosque donde habitan plantas que se pueden mover en formas de sogas...tipo esas plantas violadoras de los juegos cosa que le hiso recordar eso a Cris

-JE que mierda eso ¿eh?

pasandole la hoja, veia un amuleto que decia que los "Mas Puros de Corazon" podian cojerlo y adquirir sus poderes...obiamente Cris no es el indicado para eso

-pura mierda, ahora tengo que ver como saldre de aqui haber haber haber ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sin pensarlo, cris empeso a correr por lo que parecia una habitacion oscura y infinita con las paredes pintadas de palabras, sin esperarselo la habitacion SI tenia un limite, con el cual cris lo aprendio por bruto y termino cayendoce unos dos metros de donde estaba parado, y al desviar la mirada del suelo, vio las luces que penetran una puerta, forsosamente este se levanto y medio caminando algo rengo por el golpe inesperado, abrio la puerta y encontrandoce con la puerta de un "baño" JUSTO TAMBIEN, TENIA UNA CORTINA DE DUCHA este se quedo con cara de ¿pero que MIER-? pero esa reaccion se multiplico por 1000 al ver que la cortina fue movida y de esta, saliendo la cara del dios del caos el cual sorprendido dio un grito de mujer y le tiro un jabon a cris haciendo que este se valla corriendo de hay

Al cerrar la puerta y apoyandoce en esta,respirando rapido por lo mas WTF! y mierda que pudo hasta ahora ver en toda su puta vida, cris se apoyo en la puerta para tratar de impedir que discord salga de hay pero la puerta desaparecio con un brillo y al estar apoyado termino por caerse al suelo, levantando su mirada estaba discord con una toalla

-¡PERVERTIDO! (Tira un shampoo a Cris) ¡SIN VERGUENZA!

-¡carajo! deja de tirar cosas! ¡auch! ¿pervertido? QUIEN TE VA A QUERER MIRAR A VOS ¡VIEJO TROLO!

-y para agregar me insultas ¡idiota! ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes entrar? bueno basta estupideces

-ahora por ver tomado lo que ya se que has tomado te haces el acosador sexual hijo de puta

-OJOJO QUE IDIOTA CON TODAS LAS LETRAS ¡O.D.I.O.T.A!

-dijiste "odiota" imbesila

-Importa?

-mmm nooo ¡y donde estan las demas!

-¡que se yo! ajajaja no mentira, si se solo eSpera esque Scambio Sde S-esenario ¿Sssssporque SSSDIJO sssmuchasssss ssspalabrasss ssscon Sssss?

-¿talves sea porque eres una ssssserpiente?...mierda a mi se me pego eso de decir cosa con "S"

discord se mira convertido en serpiente y luego de cagarse de risa toma su verdadera forma

-Aajajaja tenias razon, bueno ahora si ¿no te preguntas que son esas palabras que estan escritas en las paredes?

-son cosas que talves me ocurran,tu eres un dios y no te limitassss a vissssitarme a mi solo...OTRA COSA que quiere decir ¿al alguien que- interrumpido por el dios

-te vigila? ssssss *mi cola de dragon lentamente y sacudiendoce se me hacerca y le doy una bofetada* ¡YA VASTA CON LAS "SSSSSSS"! uuf no entiendes que es que esas actuaciones te quedes,bueno en si respondiendote:Alguien te vigila,aunque no son mas que unos idiotas que ya te dije, como son y blo blo blo bueno no nos adelantem-

-ESCUCHA DISCORD! ¡YA PARA CON ESTA MIERDA! ¿DONDE ESTAN LAS DEMAS? ¡LIBERANOS ANTES DE QUE-!

discord frunce el seño y me mira

-ANTES DE QUE?! ¡ESCUCHAME PEDASO DE TITERE MUGRIENTO! ¡TU no eres mas que un simple "mortal" ante el dios del caos! YO te mantengo con vida Y YO PUEDO ARREBATARTELA!

agarra a Cris de el cuello y lo eleva a su rostro

-aaarght uuuuaaa ¡¿q-que te pasa?! ¡su-suelta! ¡sueltame! ¡dejame! -mire abajo mio que estamos a varios metro del "suelo"-

-¿ASUSTADO? podria dehacerme de ti en un "chocar de garras" PERO no valdria la pena, eres divertido JUEGAS Y DIVIERTES con los ponys ¡GOLPEAS! a los que hacen el mal y literalmente eres un "heroe"

-hero-

-NO ME INTERRUMPAS! comparandote con los demas vendedores de carne, no eres mas que un simple mensajero asi que bueno, no tendrias que estar aqui y tampoco tendria que ver perdido MI valioso tiempo con alguien como tu

-¿puedo hablar?

-concedido

-vamos al grano

-¡TU LO DIJISTE!

Discord se hace gigante y sosteniendome con su mano de Leon me hacerca a su rostro...por cierto da miedo

-al grano hay vamos!

eleva su gran mano y simplemente soltandola, me hace caer a cientos de metros desde el aire

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

discord cayendo a mi misma velocidad aparece

-¿quieres los poderes?!

-EEEEEEEEEERRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES UUUUUUUUUUUUN MAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAATIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (eres un maniatico!)

-no se puede hablar contigo asi ¿los quieres o no?

-JOOOOOOOOOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (jodete!)

-arght! y tampoco no puedo creer como es que le agradas a las demas ¡chaito! *pluf*

-maldito maldito maldito MADITOoooooooo!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrght

a punto de caerme y tocar suelo, magicamente lo atravieso y sigo en "tierra" hasta finalmente tocar limite y parar en muchos colchones ¿eh?

veo un gran cartel de madera que dice "Al Grano"

-oooooh entiendo discord dijo que vamos "Al Grano" este cabron y sus malditas bromas!

repentinamente, atras mio se escuchan los sonidos de un relajante piano y con la voz de discord cantando algo asi:"Estas devuelta ¡mi amigo! no vemos devueeeeeltaaaaaaaaa mi amigo!" al final con su caracteristica risa de maniatico

-haaajajaja ¿que tal el viaje? eh, de echo esto casi no tiene sentido ¡NADA TIENE SENTIDO!

-discord...esto empiesa a peder su chiste...en serio

-mmm eres aburriiiiiiiiidooooooooooo!

chesquea sus dedos y aparecemos en la habitacion oscura oscura del comienzo

-te hubriera invitado una vaso de sidra en "Al Grano" ya que era un grano de manzana...¿no existen granos de manzana? (cris:eeeeh no) PUES SOY CHISCORD puedo crear lo que sea! hum casi me voy del tema ¡3 OPCIONES! ¡3 DECISIONES! Y ¡3 FINALES ALTERNATIVES! *susurrando* "como esos videojuegos que tienes en tu dispositivo"...

-3...opciones ¿3 decisiones? ¿que decidir?

-ejem bueno ¡entramos al certamen!

(intente buscar musicas de esos programas de television en donde ganas un auto y esas cosas, no encontre ni mierda pero les dejo esta musica que es mas o menos lo mismo :v "Original Tetris Theme - Extended 10min (Nintendo)" sin las comillas claro)

discord nos transporta a un lugar como de esos certamenes de "premios" que se ven a las 8 en cualquier programa estupido de la vida real

-YYYYYYY AQUI ESTAMOS SEÑORES CON CRISTIAN! el humano de esta "Travesia en Equestria" ¿algo que decir? *hacerco un microfono a cris y luego se lo saco* ejem nada,vaya si eres aburrido ajajaja bueno como eres el ganador de este concurso tienes 3 premios y solo ganas 1UNO ¿jane me pasas los papeles?

un discord con traje de sirviente le pasa los 3 papeles

-Jane no tendras aumento me escuchaste, ya se lo que haces en los camarotes

el discord "Jane" se pone las dos garras en la caderra mirando enojado a discord, este choca sus manos y hace aparecer una biga gigante arriba de discord el cual le termina golpeando y dejando un gran chinchon

-aarght! ¡NO TE PAGARE ESTE MES! oh te estoy dejando ignorado cris bueno ¡PREEEEEEEEEEEMIO 1!

1:Puedes irte de aqui y tener tu vida ganada como todo un campeo

-eh eh? ¡OOOOOOOOOPCION 2!

-¿que no eran premios?

-CAAAAAAYATE! la premio 2 ES-interrumpido

-es "EL" no LA

Un tribunal de espectadores, (todos "discord´s") como si esto fuese un programa me empiesan a tirar palomitas y gaseosas, y a abuchearme

-esta bien! ¡ya me callo!

y al final de los abucheos se escucha: ¡ERES ABURRIDOoooooooo! haciendome enfadar y hartar un poco

-la opcion 2 es:

2:Puedes irte de aqui, volver a tu mundo y volver a tener tu vida con tus familiares, amigos y noviesuela

-¿quien dijo que tengo novia?

-picaron yo vi lo que hay dentro tuyo y eso lo que hisiste antes de venir a este mundo ¡estupido! todo por "Ella" ya quisieras volver a tu mundo y desirle tus sentimientos ¿verdad picaron? jajaja hay si que no tendras problemas con las ponys y chaito zoofilico ajajajaj...Y LA OPINSCIOPIN 3 ES:

3:Volver al castillo "verdadero" y pasar todo un duelo atravesando cosas secretar y poder liberar a twilight,fluttershy y a Discord...osea seguir en este mundo como un pendejo perdedor

1:Hacerte exitoso

2:VOLVER A TU MUNDO! ¡SI TU MUNDO MEN!

3:Seguir en Equestria y poder tratar de liberar a las demas y derrotarme para asi ser un heroe

-mmm que tentativo

-decide con sabiduria "ardilla que brinca"

discord es tremendamente interrumpido por el humano con algo completamente esperado o inesperado

-La opcion 2...si esa es la mejor ¿volver a mi mundo? me la dejas facil

el draconequs se queda con una cara de "Impresion nivel DIOX" luego de mirar 3 segundo al humano se recontra enoja y le grita

.IR A TU MUNDO! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE "HUMANO EN EQUESTRIA" ERES TU?! TENDRIAS QUE SALVAR A LAS DEMAS Y DECIR:NO! me quedare aqui y te derrotare para liberarlas ¡Y NO! ¡ACASO NO APRENDISTE NADA DE LA AMISTADO! ¡FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! ¡ERES UN UN! ¡Y QUE PASO CON EL CARIÑO A RARITY Y TWILIGHT! practicamente no hablaste casi nada con ella ¡PERO AUN ASI! ¡TODO POR SEGUIR SIENDO UNA PERSONA COMUN ALLA! ¡QUIERES VOLVER! ¡¿QUE NO ERAS UN HEROE?! ¡TENDRIAS QUE VERTE VUELTO UN HEROE Y SALVARLAS A LAS DEMAS COMO ES ASI TODAS LAS HISTORIAS! ¡ALL HISTORY´S! ¡QUE NO TIENES CORAZON! ¡Y SI ES QUE-!

-nop...quiero volver, me canse, esto es una completa estupides y te juro...que de echo casi me dan ganas de besar a nose, aqui casi se me van los tornillos del cerebro y le ando tomando mucho cariño a cierta unicornio y simplemente no da, de echo me siento confundido pero...quiero volver WEY

-¡NO SABES LO QUE EN VERDAD SIENTEN POR TI! ¡TE LO DEMOSTRARE!

discord le saca la campera que le hiso Rarity, abre un agujero fuera del castillo y lo lanza al ver la llegada de cierta compañia

-¡HEY! esa chaqueta es mi favorta!

-¿por que te la hiso rarity?

-NO!...porque me recuerda a un personaje de un juego...

-¡CUANDO MENOS TE DES CUENTA TERMINARAS ARREPINTIENDOTE DE LO ANTES DICHO! ¡SERAS UN HEROE CABRON! *me transformo en un gordo* "quieras o no" [nota:si viste la pelicula "Norbit" entenderas a que me refiero]

discord enojadisimo por la revelacion del humano...no quiere realmente continuar hay y como "castigo" lo manda al comienzo para asi lograr vencer a discord

...otra ves en la habitacion oscura...

-mierda...este discord no me lleva a nada!

se prenden unas luces atras mio, giro y veo que son 3 botones con un cartel resplandeciente que dice "escoje una de las tres ayudas"

1:Un viejo amigo 2:Poderes que te queria ofrecer 3:"CJ"

-uhmmm si escojo a los poderes lo primero que hare sera matarme asi que estaria bueno a opcion 3 pero no vale...¿viejo amigo?...¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

preciono el boton 1... ¡Y! no ocurre nada... (._.)/

-¡MIERDA!

esto es una completa mierda,la habitacion se empiesa a tomar color y forma, dejando ver una puerta de cristal, sin pensarlo la cruso...mi mochila tirada se encuentra hay junto a un rollo-pergamino tirado ¿y esto? no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que era un mapa del castillo, que en una parte estaba marcado mi ubicacion, en los bordes tenia dicho las distinta seccion "items" "archivos" "save" "help" "pastillas" "explicacion" vaya, de/con esto se podria hacer un "videojuego" en los archivos toco y aparece un foto de discord y otra de las pastillas

archivo-1:

Accidentamente eh tomado un de tus estupidas pastilas mientras dormia, debes - para asi poder terminar con este terrible dolor de panza

si es que actuo mas loco de lo que soy normalmente, que no te sorprenda lo que el "discord original" te hara, a el le gustan los videojuegos de

"Pony Evil" y por eso te dejo este mapa que de seguro, como eres "Gran Fan" entederas.

Armate con tu artefacto metalico de hierro, ponte tu chaleco de la Guardia Real y tu espada encantada para poder hacerme frente ¿no tienes las armas?

¡DEBERIAS VER TRABAJO EN LA GUARDIA REAL! ¡TONTO! bueno, de seguro alguien podria tener todo lo anterior jeje ¡DISCORD FUERA!

-pendejo...debe ver alguna manera de salir de aqui

en otra lugar del castillo...

-LA CONCHA DE LA "PONY AZUL Y CABELLO NEGRO" ¡DONDE MIERDA ME ENVIO ESTA VES! ¡LA PROXIMA VES QUE LA VEA LE PEGARE 2 PATADAS EN SU FLANCO! esperate ¿el castillo de twilight sparkle? ¿cuando volvi aqui? de seguro podre

por un zizeo repentino que se cruso tras el humano, no pudo tomarse la molestia de resguardarse ya que al girar repentinamente la mirada...tras el salio

Mientras tanto en otra parte...

-Twiight...¿estas despierta? *snif* responde...por favor...

-donde...donde estamos?

La Princesa de la Amistad empeso a abrir los ojos hasta darse cuenta de lo que paso antes de estar "hay",ni floja ni peresoza se levanto rapido mirando para todos lados

-¡¿FLUTTERSHY?! ¿fluttershy? ¡donde estas!

muy confusa, expreso gran preocupacion porque hace unos segundos,promete ver escuchado la voz de la tierna pegaso tratar de despertarla...no encontro nada pero tenia mas cosas de las cuales preocuparse

-¿y esto? ¿donde estoy?

asustada, confusa y muchas cosas que le revuela la cabesa y aun con toda su inteligencia le cuesta comprender, empeso a retroceder lentamente tratando de apartarse de lo que estaba viendo, hasta toparse con algo liso, desvio la mirada tras suyo esperando encontrarse con una pared pero resulto ser discord el cual esta observandola

-oooooooooooooooooooojolaaa twilight ¿recien despiertas? que gusto verte despierta...me gusta decir la palabra despierta

-DISCORD?! ¡¿QUE HAS ECH-?!

discord le tapa el osico con su garra

-vaaaaa! actuas al igual que cris, mejor trata de NO enojarte que de seguro haras algo tonto...(susurrando) la diferencia es que no te dare 3 deseos jaja

-TRES QUE?!

-hum ¿hable fuerte? PAPAPA no hace falta que me lo digas ¿que diantres pasa aqui? ¡ES TAAAAAAN CONFUSO! ¡¿donde diantres estamos?! aqui las respuestas

-no entiendo...¿donde estamos?

pregunto asustada aun viendo alrededor suyo...puertas grises de todos los tonos con carteles que decian "la primera ves en mi bici" "el primer dia de clases" "las peleas escolares" "el dia en que vi ##### por primera ves" leyendo eso, no quiso saber mas nada

-bueno veras, cris es todo un reto para saber sus secretos y NO ME IMPORTA NADA EN "ABSOLUT" de como es esto y el otro, tienes que salir de *ejem* casi lo olvido, estas adentro de la mente de cris y *casi todas* las puertas estan abiertas para ti ¿no quieres echarles un vistaso? ¡ADELANTE LITTLE PONY!

discord mencionaba y se explicaba mientras con sus garras señalo cada una de las puertas abriendo cada una que señalaba en lo cual entraba y salia por cada una de estas flotando adentro hasta al final de decir la ultima palabra, se paro al lado de twilight

-wooow...discord...¡¿DONDE ESTA FLUTTERSHY?!

dijo enojada y juntando magia en su cuerno, pero al darse la vuelta en posicion de ataque, este desaparecio sin siquiera escucharse como "choca" sus garras

-se fue...debo continuar!

twilight aun confusa, emprendio su travesia por la mente de cris donde cualquier cosa puede resaltar, un cartel que decia "para salir de aqui, la mente del simio debes recorrer" algo simple pero no tanto al ver todos los recuerdos del cris a la merced de "Twilight la curiosa", ella a cuenta propia no quisiera ir tras estas pero en letras pequeñas le decia lo contrario...

-estoy lista...emmm emmm a ver ¿la primera ves en mi bici? ¿que es eso? ¡quiero verlo!

una puerta se abre y la unicornio crusa ya viendo el titulo en el cual estaba interesada...

"El dia estaba de tarde y en medio de un patio que se notaba estaba mas sucio que la mierda, hay estaba un niño intentando arribarse a una bici a su altura, este se veia medio lastimado en lo cual siempre intentaba pararse en dicho artefacto, que escuchando los jimoteos del pequeño niño era la "bici", Twilight empeso a reirse un poco y dar una que otra risita viendo como este, no parecia rendirse...es algo gracioso pero en un punto antes de irse de la puerta, logro escuchar un llanto, el cual era el pequeño niño"...

cristian pequeño:*snif* no...TANTO ESFUERSO me duelen las piernas y los brasos...tendria que continuar mañana, pero hasta eso vendran mis hermanos y se reiran de mi mientras trato de intentarlo Y ESO ME ENOJA! *snif* pero...tienen razon

el pequeño bajo la mirada y dando lagrimas de la tristesa y dolor que sentia al caerse repetidas veces, eso entristesio y le dio mucha pena a Twilight que pensandocelo mil veces se hacerco al niño intentando llamarle la atencion, con su magia hiso aparecer un helado que en lo cual definitivamente alegraria a cualquier niño entristecido

-toma...lo quieres? ¿cris? *con un tono elegre hacia el pequeño*...

al no ver respuesta alguna, eso confunde mas a Twilight pero al sentir una "mano" tocar su cabeza desvio a ver que era discord

-no puedes hacer nada...estamos en un plano para ver recuerdos, NO romperlos...miralo, esta triste,decepcionado y con una furia reprimida

-el es?-

-Sip, el mismo Cris que tu conoces en la actualidad, pero de pequeño...

-y por que?- *interrumpida*

-¿no lo ayudo?...Twilight el titulo dice "¡LA PRIMERA VES EN MI BICI!" daaaa *haciendo aparecer un cartel gigante frente a la pony para comprobar si es que es ciega"

-mmm tienes razon...

Twilight siguio mirando al pequeño y esta ves, aun sintiendo algo de tristesa, pero como se sabe dice el titulo, tienes la esperanza de ver a Cris alegre cuando al fin de este recuerdo, este montando su bicicleta por primera ves

siguiendo con el recuerdo...

-HEY! ¡pendejito! ¿cuando me entregaras mis cartas?

-eh?

-¿estas llorando? que mariconsito que eres, yo a tu edad ya sabia hacer mas cosas que ti

cris aun sin tener las palabras memorisadas lo suficientemente como para contestarle,simplemente fue rapido a agarrar las llaves de su casa (con un llavero medio largo para que no se pierda) y fue a abrir rapido la puerta

-eh? pendejo deja eso

-lo contare a mi tio

-tu siempre excusandote con ellos, si no fuera por tus familiares, todos tus "mazos" serian mios (mazos:refiriendoce a un monton de cartas,EJEMPLO: "un mazo de cartas")

-eeeerrr aaarht ya callate y encima me robaste uno

Cris se fue de casa,intento subirse a su bici y pedalear para alcansar al idiota que lo molesta, pero al caerse instantaneamente el chico empeso a cagarse de risa al verlo *en lo que tambien molesto un poco a Twilight* cris avergonsadisisimo se subio una ves mas y casi sin darse cuenta, empeso a andar como si tuviera experiencia con la bici, pero costandole "doblar", empeso a alcansar al chico y de hay, al punto de casi tirarle una piedra, por perder el control,la bici siguio de largo embistiendo al "chico molestador", haciendo caer al suelo y rasparse las rodillas empesando a llorar como todo shico...Cris al estar unos segundos en el suelo, con los pies algo raspados si no fuera por su pantanlon largo, se levanto,agarro su bici y se dirijio a su casa,al estar a distancia el chico le grito:

-LES VOY A *SNIF* CONTAR A MIS AMIGOS

-...Y YO A TUS *SNIF Y SACANDOCE LOS MOCOS* A TUS PAPÁS!

Lo antes visto le dio de que pensar a Twilight,de que talves Cris logro andar en ese "artefacto" (que se parece a los ponys pero modificado) gracias a la *motivacion incorrecta*...pero lo hiso! y veia mientras volvia con una cara de dolor por el golpe y satisfaccion por haberle echo llorar al otro "malo" que lo molestaba...despues de todo es un petiso en ese recuerdo

-muy bien...supongo que ahora no me da tanta pena despues de todo...*sonrisa* supongo que tendre que volver

-parece que Cris era un tarado desde chiquito ¿eh?

-no digas eso!

-*puff*

Twilight volvio a cruzar la puerta, y siguio recorriendo el pasillo por la mente de cris esperando encontrarse algo no tan infantil

entre recorrer y galopear se encontro con una puerta que la decia "verguenza" a lo cual le atrajo un poco...

verguenza:...

Al entrar a la puerta se mostraba un lugar con muchas telas que tenian palabras en chino (en lo cual no se podia traducir ni un carajo) algo le presto la atencion al escuchar un grito, al mirar a un lado vio a muchos chicos en fila con trajes karatekas y otros con simplemente remeras negras y pantalones grices

entre ellos, en una esquina parecia cris, el cual estaba muy distraido hablando con sus compañeros de al lado mientras el profesor hacia una especie de "coordinacion de golpes" que al final el profesor termino por decir:"Ese es el Kata 1" muy bien ¿quien sigue? cris ven tu ya que apuesto estabas muy concentrado viendo como hacia el kata ¡Enseñalo a todos!...

-¿QUE? eh ¿yo?

-si, a los principiantes siempre les damos los honores de hacer el "Kata" 1 (En serio,busquen que es un "kata" y les aparecera lo que digo, verdaderamente...era una mierda no me memorise ni 1...)

-mmm ¿puedo ser el segundo?

el pr ofesor entre cerro los ojos de una forma amenazante para que el distraido cris vaya al frente

-muy bien,ya sabes como hacerlo

-eeeh ¡SI! hum a ver...¡HIGHT!

al mover su pierna rapidamente al intentar cordinar lo poco que vio, se escucho el sonido de una tela romperse...cris se quedo duro cual piedra al ya saber de donde provino ese sonido...

se le rompio el pantalon por no subicerlo bien o ser algo chico para el -_- que incomodo...que verguenza, en lo cual se puso algo rojo y para terminar rapidamente con su sufrimiento publico hiso el kata lo mas rapido posible, sin hacer ni un movimiento bien y volver instantaneamente a su asiento, en lo que su compañero expreso

-se te rompio tu-?

-callate o te rompo la cara de un puñetaso que nos enseño el profe

-¿que golpe? vos viniste una sola ves

-la primera y la ultima

-EMMM SEÑOR CRIS ¿quiere repetirlo devuelta?

-¡¿QUE?! no nno ononono profesor mejor me cayo ._.

Twilight observaba la gran verguenza que cris paso ante tal situacion en la primera y casi ultima clase que fue...cosa que admitamoslo...si tu te cagaste de risa con eso, twilight tambien pero 10 veces mas,lo peor de todo...es que "Esta Basado en Echos REALES D:"

(en serio me dio tanta verguenza de leer esto que ni ganas me dio de corregir los errores ortograficos...en serio...de seguro cuando lo suba no pondre esta parte en "video" ._. )

Se fue rapidamente de la escena riendoce sin parar de lo que paso, pero volviendo a ver donde estaba parada, decidio dejar de ver los vergonzosos momentos de Cris e intentar encontrar la forma de volver al "castillo" en si

muchos minutos despues...

Luego de crusar varias puertas a recuerdos sumamente graciosos y algunos no tanto...Twilight se encontro con 2 puertas finales que tenian distintos colores "azul y marron" la azul titulada "La Verdad:The True" y la marron "La salida"...cosa que dejo mucho de que pensar, ¿por que son diferentes? ¿que tienen de especial?

¿que verdad? acaso sera de...no puede ser ¡¿COMO LLEGARON?! ¡LAS POSIBILIDADES SON INFINITAS!

Twilight se mordia el labio inferior tratando de decidir que era lo que paso...

puso su pesuña sobre el la cerradura, suspiro y la abrio sin apuros...

de la puerta sale el caracteristico brillo que salia al abrir las otras puertas para revelar!

*"ne orto ragul led ollitsac" LEELO AL REVER JEJE*

*esta es mas facil para las mariconas*: "ollitsac led ragul orto ne"

-OOOH MIERDA ¿QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI?

al ver caido una de sus antiguas pesadillas de la infancia del humano...¿y esto?

Al terminar de ver echo la accion para defenderse, una pantalla de la nada, le aparecio de frente, con sonidos de *´piiiiiiiii´* como cuando se censura, tras 10 segundos aparecio la cara del anfitrion de las pesadillas

-hola televidentes, les informamos que si se preguntan porque les hemos traido aqui, bueno veran, no les explicare ni un sorete pero si por clasificacion

1-Cristian, la razon del porque esta rondando por el castillo buscando una forma de salir de aqui y con un par de guias podra hacerlo, donde tendra que llegar al centro del castillo para estar en "la sala de programacion" de este canal

2-La Princesa Twilight sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad o mejor conocida como Twilight Sparkle pero todos le dicen Twilight (-ja, te la hisiste larga diciendo esos nombres) esta rondando en la mente del numero 1, investigando paso a paso del porque de este y del otro, una de las cosas que le puede atraer, es del como llegaron ustedes 2 aqui o con que ponys ah estado hablando en su estancia por equestria

3-Fluttershy...ella esta en un cuarto pricionada, con la unica tortura de saber lo que paso con Twilight,Spike y MA O MENO Cris

4-Spike, mejor conocido como "Lagartija Superdesarrolada" esta en una INTENSA lucha entre, si ir explorando el castillo O comer una mooooontaaaaña de diamantes y Rubys de corazon...

5-Bruno "Gomez"-idiota pero no tanto como su compañero al llegar aqui, se volvio mas idiota al llegar a la Guardia Real donde con una IDIOTA pony pegaso compañero pasaron IDIOTESES como maricones que parecen maricas y idiotas solo porque me gusta decir la palabra IDIOTA de los IDOTAS OF THE WORLD, casi me pierdo perdon,

razon de estar aqui:Estas aqui porque tu compa escojio el boton de "ayuda de un viejo amigo" y no escojio:Tener "podreres" o otra cosa.

disfruta tu estancia, estas en "tus pesadillas" donde todos los mounstros que te asustaron en tu antiguo videojuego estaran en vida y donde morir, no es una opcion, atras para no dejarte tan pendejo, te deje unas pastillas que talves sea del porque-

se corta la comunicacion, al mismo tiempo que se apaga todo excepto una luz que siguiendola te guia a una bolsita...bruno la agarra

-pero que carajos es esto? ¿drogas o que? acaso existen las pastillas? cuando pedi un bayaespirina no me dieron ni un carajo (XD) Y BUENO...siempre que cris se manda cagadas soy yo el que pasa lo peor...bueno (pongo mis manos en forma de sostener un arma) comenzemos

magicamente, mi revolver rellena el vacio de mis manos sorprendiendome un poco pero no tanto, al fin y al cabo, tengo algo de experiencia con la magia luego de pasar tiempo con extraños ponys..

Bruno recien revelado, abre la puerta violentamente ya sabiendo con que clase de mounstros se podria enfrentar, haciendo un tipo de "survival" que algun dia...el siempre pidio.

Al revela lo que habia tras la puerta, habian un monton de "mosquitos de gran tamaño" trepando el techo, cosa que erisaria los pelos a cualquiera pero bruno "sape" las reglas del juego, caminando sin hacer el menor ruido posible, paso desapersivido de los mosquitos hasta el otro extremo del pasillo...dio un suspiro y sin vercelo esperado, los seres aunque no pueden ver pero al no hacerlo tienen UN GRAN SENTIDO AUDITIVO que lo detectaron y uno de ellos fue volando rapidamente a bruno y sin pensarcelo dos veces, disparo sin apuntar muy bien al mounstro, dio un disparo matandolo instantaneamente pero no detuvo su velocidad en que termino por caersele encima

-uhm?! (me paso la mano por la cara quitandome la sangre del bicho) ¡QUE ASCO! ¡estoy cubierto de sangre verde! ahora tendre que mandar a limpiar mi armadura arght!

se saco de encima a la mounstrocidad para luego continuar por los pasillos de muy extenso castillo

-cita requerida "el castillo se ve mas pequeño desde afuera"

luego de intensos minutos bajo ataques desesperados de criaturas equestrianas y otras no tanto, llego a un lugar muy extenso...recordandole a una parte del "castle of the sister" esa noche, cambio por completo su perspectiva de estar atrapado y con mounstros acechandote

El lugar tenia una torre, donde un "mayor" podria ver como sus ponys entrenan mientras que el lugar en si:Alfombra desgarradas...armas cuerpo a cuerpo tiradas...mal olor por parte de un comedor ¡es como si fuera una replica exacta por donde paso antes de toparse con "la bestia"!

-Bruno,esto debe ser una ilucion ¿no es sierto? esa noche, podria ver muerto sino hubriera sido por Cris, como dicen "La Union hace la Fuerza" esto ¿que significa?-digo para mi mismo-

El Humano no pudo terminar sus palabras, al oir un muy reconocible grito por un lugar que no queda muy lejos, fue rapidamente corriendo y preocupado de que podria trarse de...

entrando al lugar ve una escena,esta el y cris

bruno:le queda una bala a esta perra usala bien (me la entrega)

cristian:bruno...bruno...BRUNOOOOOO!

bruno:WHAT! QUE QUERES PENDEJO NO VES QUE ME ACABAN DE ATRAVESAR CON UNA COLA DE MANTICORA ¡QUIERO DESCANSAR ESTUPIDO! MATA A ESA MIERDA

cristian:eee sip

bruno:AHORA PUEDO DESMALLARME EN PAZ

cristian:eee sip

suelto mi bolso y me pongo el arma en un bolsillo y me dirijo a la manticora que tiene heridas por todo su cuerpo

me aserco a la maticora

(escuchen: "Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack - Echo in the Night" y como siempre, sin las comillas...)

Bruno veia desde otra perspectiva, la pelea que tuvo Cris contra la manticora que casi lo mata esa fatidica noche, todo a cambiado, ese dia no era nada y ahora...

recordando que todo le fue bien, no se preocupo en ver la pelea,pero algo...algo paso, la bestia acerto cada uno de sus movimientos hiriendo de muerte a cris por las extremidades

-NOOOO! ¡QUE PASA! ¡CRISTIAAAAAAN!

(ESCUCHEN: "KPM Music - Lacrimosa (Dave Hewson)" si o si, lo tienen que hacer...dura 2:13)

la manticora, lo sostuvo con su cola y estrujandole los huesos antes de tirarlo a varios metros, para terminar en un charco de su propia sangre, Bruno fue a socorrerlo rapidamente, donde intento hablar con el pero nisiquiera podia tocarle, es como si el ESTUVIERA HAY pero no esta,cada ves que tocaba a cris este lo traspasaba como un fantasma

-Cris hijo de TU MADRE! ¡RESPONDE CARAJO!

Cris no podia oirle por lo antes explicado, el completamente mal herido, empuño el arma que por sierto, no gasto la ultima bala que le dijo Bruno que quedaba, este con los ojos completamente rojos y llorosos, levanto su mano con el arma hacia la manticora, que venia lentamente como un verdugo al ingresar a una ejecución, el arma brillaba con los reflejos de la luz de la Luna mientras Bruno, miraba entre sollosos el posible "Final alternativo" que podia tener esa noche, Cristian disparo muy mal,la manticora dio un grito al resibir la bala en su hombro, eso no sirvio de nada mas que para hacerla enojar mas y sin paciencia troto, also sus alas, volo y se dejo caerse sobre el humano...

*modo lento*

Bruno, aun sabiendo que no puede hacer nada, cubre a cris mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza...

*volviendo efecto normal*

bruno gritando con tanta fuerza que casi se deja sordo a si mismo, paso algo extraño:como escucharse a si mismo en una grabacion el "Bruno" que estaba semi herido en suelo, se levanto con unas energias que las saco de cualquier lado dando un grito sin pensar mas nada mas que salvar a cris de ese momento

empujo a la bestia salvando a a su amigo por un pelo, el cual esta actualmente tirando en el suelo y con el charco de su misma sangre...los dos brunos por igual quedan traumados

la cosa no duro mucho, ya que la bestia se volvio a levantar del efecto aturdido y al recomponerse

-NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!

Antes de "ver el fin" de los dos, todo toma un color gris de distintos colores excepto la sangre mientras el tiempo se detiene lentamente hasta detenerse por completo, mientras Bruno con lagrimas en los ojos, se queda casi petrificado...luego de unos minutos va caminando hacia donde estaban "los dos" y aun, la bestia erguia su zarpa detenida, mientras que analizando mas a fondo, una de las garras esta A CENTIMETROS de la cara de un Cris perturbado

Bruno se seco las lagrimas al igual que los recontra mocos que tenia por el rostro...mocoso

(escuchen: "Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack - Bitores Mendez" incluso creo que esta musica la tenian que ver escuchado en la parte anterior XD)

-y y esto?...

-mmm que cosa ¿no? esto hubriera sido el "Final alternativo" si tu amigo no hubriera logrado vencer a la bestia...

al terminar de escucharse esas palabras, resono un eco por todo el lugar...Bruno se dio media vuelta y mirando para todos lados tratando de buscar al mensajero de esas palabras

-¿extraño sierto? dejame decirte que para humanos como tu amigo no es de que sorprender...

-¡¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?! ¿tu eres el que me trajo a esta lugar? ¡MUESTRATE!...no, no mejor no lo hagas y directamente enviame al castillo

-que mariquita...y pensar que eres uno de esos de la Guardia Real, tus compañeros no estarian contentos de ver esta actitud tuya ¿o si? me importa un comino ¡CALLATE!

¿porque te traje aqui? bueno "I brought you here today to accompany your friend Cristian , he is having problems with this and end the other"- (interrumpido)

-hijo de puta ¡hablame en español que no entiendo ni una mierda de ingles!

-wel...Son of fucking!

-LA CONCHA DE TU DEFORMADA HERMANA! no se ingles ¡pero si me se los insultos cabron!

-ENTONCES COMO DIANTRES QUIERES QUE TE HABLE! ¡HACE UN MOMENTO ESTABAS LLORANDO POR LA PRESUNTA MUERTE DE USTEDES DOS IDIOTAS Y AHORA ESTAS CORRIGIENDOME! ¡SAQUESELE!

le da una cachetada rapida a Bruno y desaparece

-te traje aqui para que acompañes a tu amigo cristian, el esta teniendo problemas con esto y el otro! ¡CRISTIAN ESTA LUCHANDO CONTRA COSAS EXTRAÑISIMAS, AL IGUAL QUE TU! ¡ESTA AL BORDE DE LA LOCURA Y LA VIDA! ¡AYUDALO O VETE! ¡comen o bomita! ¡AAAAAARRRRGHT!

-¿ESPERA? ¡¿CRISTIAN?!

Sin verselo esperado, un monton de imagenes y recuerdos de parte de Cris se le vienen a Bruno...todos los recuerdos que le puede brindar "Chiscord" dandole a el un monton de confuciones, como un disparo de revolver la imagen final de...

-ARGT! ¿Y ESTO?

-la divercion es INFINIT! HAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJA!

el piso tiembla y como si fuera un rompecabezas, la escena gris y sangrienta se va abajo, dejando ver una nueva escena gloriosomante sorpendente

todo empiesa a construirse de una forma redonda, mientras un aro de fuego viene de los bordes para terminar en un limite, el confundido humano mira todo a su alrededor mientras lo que antes rodeaba la habitacion se empiesa a despedazar, la puerta queda aun retenida con diamantes que parecen raizes que la mantienen a flote aun todo cayendoce, una extrañas figuras salen de fuego marcando algo como: "tres manzanas" "tres globos" "tres mariposas" "una nube con un rayo" "tres diamantes" y por ultimo "una estrella con 5 puntos alrededor" TODO DE COLOR NEGRO, TERMINANDO POR FORMASE TOMAN EL COLOR DE LAS CUTIE MARKS DE LAS SEIS PONYS QUE BRUNO LOGRA RECORDAR!

¡EL FUEGO QUE LO REDEA SE INTENCIFICA TOMANDO MAS ALTURA! ¡DANDO VUELTA SE PUEDE NOTAR COMO SE VA SEPARANDO, ROMPIENDO Y DESTRULLENDO EL SUELO COMO SI FUERA UN TERREMOTO! ¡ALEJANDOCE, PERO DE DONDE ESTA PARADO NO SE MUEVE NI UN CENTIMETRO LOGRANDOCE OIR UNA LUNATICA RISA PROVENIENTE DE LO DESCONOCIDO! UN BRILLO DE FLASH ILUMINA A BRUNO Y AL DESAPARECER, DEJA SU ARMADURA COMO NUEVA AL IGUAL QUE LOS OBJETOS QUE MANTENIA EN SUS MANOS, PARA FINALIZAR UNA INTENSA LUZ APARECE DEJANDO VER POR MUY POCO, LAS PIEZAS DE PATA DE CABALLO,UNA DE DRAGON AL IGUAL QUE LA COLA, UNA GARRA DE AGUILA UNA ZARPA DE LEON Y UNA CABEZA DE PONY COLOR SEMEJANTE AL GRIS, MIENTRAS EXTIENDE SU GARRA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE UNAS SOMBRA CRUZA EL FUEGO DEJANDO PENSAR ¿COMO ES QUE LA SOMBRA NO DESAPARECE ANTE LA LUZ? NO ERA DE IMPORTAR...Un silencio incomodo se escucha mientras el draconequs mantiene su garra alsada con la sombra de compañia Y con Bruno muy sorprendido de ver a semejante bestia como 3 veces mas grande que el...

-hoooola y chaup!

-ESPERA!

-¡¿QUE?!

-...

-¿eh?

-"La locura de Discord-Parte2"-

*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*

Cristian camina por todos los rincones del castillo mientras, bueno, no hay nada interesante mas que al abrir una puerta y se le cayo un monton de cosas de limpiesa...a sierto y ¡NO OLVIDAR A LOS CENTENARES DE PESADILLAS QUE SE ENCONTRO EN SU VIDA! ¡SIX HIGH HOURS IN THE NIGHTMARES! perdon ¡SEIS ALTAS HORAS EN LAS PESADILLAS! OVIAMENTE tendra que ir al psicologo para tratamientos de estres por los traumas causados por Discord ._.

-OH MIERDA! *me levanto* esto estuvo re zarpado! *abre una puerta* no puedo creer lo que estoy viviendo aqui *saca un hacha cubierta de sangre verde* malditos bichos superdesarrolados *apaga su "Spi-cendedor" (una combinacion de la palabra "Spike y Encededor" :D eh eh? :D) lo lamento amigo...te debo una cuando esto termine

-¡TU SIEMPRE ME DIJISTE QUE ME TRAERAS UN DIAMANTE O ALGO CADA VES QUE VIENES Y TE VAS Y NUNCA ME TRAES NADA!

-uhm *me llevo mi dedo al menton* no me importa ¡BUENA SUERTE MI AMIGO!

-ESPERA! ¡TENGO QUE RESCATAR A TWIL-!

Cris agarra a spike y lo tira por una ventana, aturdido Spike ve a cris que saca la cabeza por la ventana

-SPIKE! tu eres resistente a la lava y de seguro tambien a caidas de mas de 50 METROS! no te preocupes, si te rompes un hueso esta twilight para ayudar,no te preocupes por twilight, si me la encuentro le saludo de tu parteEE!

-PERO TU TENIAS QUE IRTE DE AQUI Y DEJARME CON LOS-!

-im sorry, uuarght! ¡esto me traera problemas mentales en un futuro! ¡hasta la vista baiby!

-La salida!

cristian tira a una deformidad por la ventana mientras se cierra el escudo protector que discord puso al castillo y probablemente a la unica salida que habia antes de todo

-OH DIABLOS! *golpeo el suelo y miro que la deformidad se esfuma como acido*

-SPIKE! spike que te paso?!

-RARITY! no sabes la alegria que me da verte! ¡oh!

-COMPAÑERO! por que estas asi?! -pregunto applejack algo alegre-

-no puede ser, vinieron todas!

spike se levanto sacudiendoce las senizas y mucosidad verde

-¿un abraso?

-oooh spike ¿que traes en tus escamas?

-oh esto? a es sangre de mounstros OH LA CAGE!

-SANGRE DE QUE?! uh tienes suerte que fluttershy no escucho eso...

-y cristian?! ¿donde esta? ¿que paso?

-espera espera espera...discord enloquecio de una forma extraña devuelta...eso es un resumen de 10.000 palabras

todas: (._.) (._.) (._.) (._.)

-uuuf...esto va a ser largo

mientras tanto Twilight urgando en las pesadillas DIGO recuerdos de Cristian

Twilight:¿que es ese punto ROJO?

luego de una sicatris psicologica para Twilight despues...

Twilight:NU-NUNCA...MA-MAS! ¡ENTRA-TRAR A E-ESA HABI-BITACION! ¡NUNCA! ._. apuesto a que discord se esta retorciendo de la risa ahora mismo

-HOLA!

-AAAAAAAAH! *disparo de magia alicornio al ser que me hablo*

-wow wow...WOOOW ¡¿QUE TE PASA MEN?!

-¿quien eres? Cristian? ¿pero como?

-bueno, no soy el mismo Cris que conoces...

-ENTONCES QUIEN O QUE ERES?!

-soy el sub-conciente de el,pero 10 veces mas idiota y ¿que cuentas linda twi?

-linda? no puedo creerlo...de seguro deben ser esas cosas y ya se como solucionarlo...tontas cosas

-uhm bueno, que yo recuerde estuviste medio...ya sabes ¿recuerdas cuando sin querer cambie de actitud cuando regrese de estar con Raimbol Dash?

-EEEH no me lo hagas recordar

-SERA UN PLACER!

Luego del bochornoso recuerdo donde Cris le surgieron los "Efectos Secundarios" y actuo muy extraño ante Twilight...de una forma "coqueta" mejor dicho

-NO era necesario que me lo recuerdes -dijo algo molesta y avergonzada la princesa-

-¿no era? no era, hay pero es un lindo recuerdo segun yo ¿a quien mas le gusto esa escena...alguien hay? pero creeme ¿algun problema?

-no DIGO ¡si! bueno FUE MUY TONTO DE TU PARTE HACER ESO!

-¿tonto? pero que tu no estabas relajada cuando te abrase y acaricie tus alas *escalofrio* ubrbrrbr me da escalofrios recordar ese momento, un temblor por mi cuerpo recordandome lo suave de tus alitas...de pollito *me acuesto en el suelo*

-¿alitas de pollito? CRIS! deja de decir esas cosas

-no puedo ¡es irresistible! realmente yo soy algo serio alla afuera, pero aqui yo puedo hacer lo que quiera! bailar *taratatatararararara* cantar:HACEME UN PE##TE Y CERRATE ESE OJETE *yo soy virgen* ¡NO TE CREO UN SORETE! te mandas la parte y el culo te parte ajajaja (*parte cantada de una musica*. Hacer parkour extremo sin tener el minimo miedo de romperme el culo "taratataTA taratataTA" y por ultimo hacer cosas que no te incumben pero la unica pista que te dare sera ¿como mierda resisto esta semanas con ponys de colores y aguantarme los huevos y ganas deeeeeeeeeee? bueno tu ia sape

-OYE NO SEAS MAS REPUGNANTE DE LO QUE YA SE QUE ERES! aunque preguntandote una cosa, cuando entre a este lugar y empese a explorar puerta por puerta EN NINGUNA me encontre de como llegaron aqui ¿que es lo que pasa?

-bueno, este mi cabeza mi mente y yo prometo no revelarle hasta que queramos

-¿queramos?

-tu no tontita, la cosa es que tienes denegado ver esos recuerdos como tambien tienes denegado cagar por los pasillos de mi mente "TE ESTOY VIGILANDO"

-AAARGHT *GRUNIDO* mejor paso *camino por el lado de cris ignorandolo*

-me estas ignorando?...hey oye TWI ¿estas conciente? que bueno (susurando) siempre quise decir esto ¡nadie te quiere!

balaso moral a la unicornio

-que QUE DIJISTE?!

-nadie te quiere *dado de espalda*

-¡REPITELO UNA VEZ CONCIENCIA DE CRISTIAN! ¡HAZLO Y TE ENVIARE AL CALABOSO POR 3 HORAS!

-VEZ! ahora con tu coronita y tus alas ya dejas de ser divertida...*suspiro* quisiera irme de aqui

-AAARGHT! ¡PORQUE PIERDO MI TIEMPO CONTIGO!

-¿por que eres tan ignorante?

-ignorante?! ya empiesas a hablar baboseadas cris

la unicornio se da la vuelta y empiesa a caminar enfadada por los pasillos del lugar ignorando completamente al "humano"

-NO ¡tu empiesas a hablar baboseadas! ¡JEY! ¡escuchame, no me ignores ESTOY AQUI! ¡LAS PRINCESAS NO IGNORAN A SUS SUBDITOS! ¡ESCUCHAME! EEEEH EEEH EEH eeh ¡NO DEBERIAS SER PRINCESA!

-aaaah ¡CALLATE!

la alicornio se pone frente a frente con cris y cansada de oir sus provocaciones lo empuja por unas "escaleras" (que aparecieron de la nada :V) , este sorprendido y sin verselo esperado, roda por estas con cada caida se golpea todas las extremidades, al terminar los ultimos escalones de estos se ven manchas de SANGRE en lo que Twilight asustada va a socorrerlo apenas termino.

Cris esta apoyado en una pared con la mirada gacha y muchas heridas por su cuerpo

-oh no oh no OH NO ¡¿que hice?! esto es mi culpa

-iiiiarght IIIIIIARGHT AAAAAAAAAHRT ESTO DUELE...MUCHO IIIIIARGHT NO ME AAAH SIENTO BIEN, PARA NADA tu me pagas el medico jeje AAAH NO en serio duele mucho

-no te rias, no te puedo curar asi

-aaarg shet,bueno aaaah sabia que no tenia que ocultarte nada *toso sangre*

-aaaah! me tosiste en mi pelaje! ¡y no hables que asi es mas dificil curarte!

-so-soy un negociador contactado por discord,averigue que me proponía...jeje aaah

-no hables! *con tono preocupado*

-iiiaaac *le aparto el casco de encima mio* toma *le entrego "algo" sobre sus cascos* debera de contener la magia de Chiscord aaahrgt la "muestra"...la tiene Discord...¡debes recuperarla! *me plasmo en el suelo*

-Cristian...¡CRISTIAAAAAN!...

varios minutos hasta encontrar la salida

-sinceramente...creo que esa "muerte" de cristian fue medio estupida despues de todo...estoy dentro del verdadero y ya para terminar esto

-me extrañaste?

-que QUE?! ¿ACASO NO MORISTE?

-ist my brain! asi que ya rajate que tendre una fiesta linda y oye ¿no crees que el nombre de "Chiscord" esta bien pedo? preguntamelo ¡cuando me veas!

Cristian de la mente de la una patada a Twilight

*cristian caminando por el castillo cuando derepente le duele la oreja*

-aaau ¿que? ay ay aya que pasa ¡uuuuuuuur aaaarht! mi oreja! ¡debe ser sierto lo que dicen que si no te la limpias te sale un ser vivo mounstro de esta JODER!

*sonido de corcho de sidra salir con fuerza/Pero en este caso, Twilight pequeña sale de la oreja de Cristian para luego recobrar su verdadera estatura*

-a la conch de la lor ¡Twilight! ¿que diablos hacias en mi cabeza!

-eh? me duele la cabeza ¡cristian! es un gusto y un dolor verte

-dolor? ¡dolor mi oreja! ¡bruta! que diantres hacias hay

-por que dices "diantres"?

-es que la pegaso amarilla me pidio que "moderada" mi lengua para no usar malas palabras de mi mundo, ya sabes ¡pero eso no responde mi pregunta pequeña alicornio!

-una sola palabra...Discord

-ok entiendo ¿y ahora que? -pregunto sin mas ideas para hablar cris-

-dejame ver que puedo hacer con mi magia para liberarnos de aqui

-intentalo, en total Discord es el mas poderoso que conosco y dudo que-

-mmm! ¡AAAAAGGH!

Twilight empeso a hacer rabietas con los dientres mientras hacia brillar su cuerno empesando a ejecutar un echiso para asi librar la magia de Discord del castillo

-ya casi! ¡OOOOUCH!

-oye ¿estas bien? ¡AAAAH PENDEJA!

La magia de Discord pudo demostrar ser mas potente que la de la alicornio, al darle un choque empujandola y cayendo sobre el humano

-muy bien, ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo, la unica forma de derrotar a Discord es de- interrumpido por la princesa-

-Chiscord...

-chiscord? ¿quien es ese?

-aqui, en esta bolsa dice "utilisenlo para recojer el desecho...bomito"

-huy que bueno porque tengo unas ganas de bomitar tremendas...na mentira ¿bomito? que cosas pide Discord ahora

-supongo que no es el, aparte ya nos traiciono una ves y dudo que vuelva a hacerlo

-en serio?!

-no finjas sorpresa, ya eh visto muchas cosas hay...¿asi que eres un "esbirro" no?

\- (._.) aaaah es mentira no twilight

-eh visto que en la mayoria de tu vida la as pasado muy mal ultimamente

-bueno, en mi mundo no tenemos los pisos de diamante y tampoco una guardia real que luche contra el crimen, supongo que tendrias que ya saber eso, ah espera, no fuiste al mundo humano

-de echo...-

*risa*

(ESCUCHEN: "Darksiders 2 - Guardian Boss Music" )

-oh bueno...no puedo ocultar esto

-que cosa?

-eeeh yo...es muy difici

sorpresivamente, la puerta que separaba la habitacion a otro cuarto desconocido se parte en mil pedasos, haciendo desequilibrar a los dos,derribandolos, una cosa sin ser vista agarra a cristian por el cuello levantandolo contra la pared

-uuuh! ah ¡twilight!

-CRIS!

el ser lo tira al suelo unos metros aturdiendolo, en eso el humano esta muy confundido como para reaccionar y con la vista nublada ve como la princesa se pone en pose defensiva frente a cris, lanza un rayo de magia a donde posiblemente haya estado el ser invisible, obiamente fallando y siguiendo su camino de largo rebotando por toda la habitacion, twilight mira para todos lados

-estas bien?

-no mucho ¿y tu?

-eh estado peor

sin verselo esperado, aunque muy obiamente twilight resive un zarpaso en su rostro cortandole la mejilla y liberando unas gotas de sangre, en medio del horror una "uña bastante larga" y por el echo de ser invisible para flotando, manchada con la sangre de la princesa,la cual toma altura hasta desaparecer...probablemente se la haya tragado

-huy que cabron

cris dispara la unica bala/eterna de la ballesta, hacertando gracias a observar la altura y hubicacion de la mancha de sangre de twilight,esta bestia da un rujido por la pequeña habitacion, alertando a ambos, rapidos pasos se logran notar, en lo que Twilight se vuelve a levantar con magia, sin chistear es levantada y tirada como si fuera un trapo hacia una pared por tratar de defender a su amigo, parece que nada le detendria,al ver llegado a Cris,lo empuja y sin verlo dejado tocar el suelo es devuelta levando mientras es ahocardo,el mounstro empiesa a estrujar la garganta del humano,mientras Twilight trata de volverse a levantar casi llorando por los golpes que esta sufriendo,desvia su mirada viendo como los pies de cris se mueven intentando liberarse y dar patadas al aire

-YA PARA!

nuevamente, Twilight es derribada por el mounstro sin siquiera dejar de estrangular al humano, su otro cachete es golpeado y derrumbandola al suelo

en el punto de vista de Cris, sacudiendoce y retorciendoce en su agonia,a segundos de perder la conciencia, el rostro del mounstro se revelado...mostrando la cara de

-aarght...BRU-BRUNO?!

sin decir palabrar este lo mira como si fuera un psicopata serio, solamente inclinando la mirada mientras estrangula a su amigo.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cris cae rendido al suelo escuchando el grito de la bestia,el rayo que lanzo twilight AL COMIENZO reboto hasta la espalda de este,cris le da una patada intentando hacerlo caer, mas no sirve, una vez mas se vuelve a ocultar por completo,un aire seco gobierna la habitacion.

esto terminando por saltar y tratar de terminar con la vida del humano, a mitad del salto un objeto a la velocidad del rayo termina por impactar a la bestia a medio salto y incrustandola por el techo, da unos gritos de agonia mientras mueve sus extremidades apuntando a los dos y muriendo tras retorserse un poco...al otro lado de la puerta, "Bruno con la cara super seria chuck norris inmortal",estaba con un objeto en su mano derecha y con su armadura amarilla rodeada por un liquido verde

-bru-bruno joder voy repitiendo eso dos veces ¡WAIT! ¿eres el verdadero Bruno?

-"andate a la consha de tu perro muerto Cristian el putifero" ¿eso sirve?

-sip...eres bruno ¡Bruno! ¡cabron donde estabas!

-a hola cris tanto tempo che ¿que contas? y ¿la princesa?

-princesa ¡TWILIGHT! tenemos que revisarla...porque creo que me quito mi billetera

-que el dinero de nuestro mundo no sirve?

-pero tengo otras cosas hay que me importan

los dos rodean a Twilight que esta medio herida y arrastrandoce para poder levantarse

-¿twilight? twilight por todos los ponys! (pensando:me cuesta NO decir malas palabras D:) ¿te encuentras bien? ok no, bueno eeeh eeh -cris-

-cristian...Bruno...es un gusto verte aaaah devuelta

-Princesa, no te encuentras bien -dijo preocupado bruno-

-si me encuentro solo debo *me levanto con esfuerzo y vuelvo a caerme* arght! si puedo continuar! -decia con algunas sobre su mejilla-

-NO! de echo si puedes, que mas da ¡ya se! usa uno de tus echisos de curacion!

-cris...si pudriera hacerlo ya lo hubriera echo...me duele la cabeza...tengo mareos...de echo no me siento bien y me duele el rostro

-hay no seas llorona aaah ¡que te pasa Bruno! -cristian dijo-

-PELOTUDO! no ves como esta "¿no seas llorona?" a que tu tambien no habias estado tan echo mierda como esta la princesa ahora

-eeeh no que yo recuerde, de echo cuando llegamos te GOLPEO UN TRONCO Y TUVE QUE CARGARTE DE HAY HASTA LA GRANJA DE APPLEJACK! a si que callate pendeja...uhm tienes razon ¿piedro, papel o tijera quien carga a twilight a una habitacion segura?

-chicos...tengo sueño..."ya quiero dormir" (*reference al ultimo dialogo del cap4*)

*luego de que cris perdiera*

-no entiendo como ganaste

-ves cristian, mi pistola metrasheta bazooka siempre le gana a tu estupida piedrita

-ya pienso que haces trampa...

-lo que digas marico jeje

-oye bruno...que cuentas cabron DIGO ya llevas un buen tiempo en la Guardia Real ¿algun amigo?

-de echo, seee eh conocido a unos ponys DE ECHO unos mas idiotas que vos jajaja no en serio, algunos son unos brutos y uno...uno es bien cabrona

-wuojojo parece que la llevas bien por alla, al fin algo de tranquilidad luego de que ya sabes, ese bicho raro si que fue perturbador jajaja

-jajaja si de echo luego de esto tendre que visitar a un psicologo

-yo tambien (._.)

5 minutos DEPUE!

-very good aqui esta estamos -expreso cris al encontrar una habitacion segura-

-con cuidado

-¿por que con cuidado? (mirada obia de parte de bruno) esta bien...

cristian tira a twilight a una cama a lo bruto y mira a bruno burlando de "hacerlo con cuidado" al volver a mirar a Twilight esta magicamente esta tapada y recostada

-tonto, y si la despertabas se enojaria conmigo y eso seria un descuento de mi sueldo!

-ja tu con tu sueldo y a mi ni en pedo me descuenta

-y tu desde cuando conseguiste trabajo? jaja de seguro "trabajas en la esquina" pendeja jajaja...

-valla, el viejo bruno sigue vivo, y NO,trabajo uhm ¿vendiendo diamantes falsos en el exterior? (spike tenia razon jeje)

-diamantes la pelotas! (XD) que negocio mas trucho, de echo yo pense que vendias carne o algo asi...tienes carne? estoy agonisando ¡estos musculos nesecitan proteinas!

-deja de hacerte,sacudes el ganzo y tus musculos regresan en flash, aah re loco! y si, tengo un amigo en la tierra de los grifos y lo visito una ves a la semana mientras comemos algo, en total alli no es ILEGAL la carne jaja

-uhm tienes razon, pero si es transportarla de aqui para alla, ya sabes...aunque ultimamente ese negocio anduvo creciendo de una forma "inexplicable"

-jeje si inexplicable claro...bueno a lo mejor dejemosla aqui a la princesa twilight, derrotamos al chingon de Discord y nos volvemos heroes

-WTF! oye ¿que tu no prometiste ser un heroe?

-este no es el caso, de echo el wey este me dijo que tendre que derrotarlo o el me cortara los huevos y me derrotara...pero yo ya me doy por muerto si es que mas de esas mierdas aparecen

-a lo mejor...mirala...esta durmiendo como un bebe twilight

-esa pony sufrio demaciado...y mi oreja tambien, mejor quiero dormirme y NO SABES LO QUE PASE! NESECITO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR WEY D.O.R.N.I.R digo dormir

-bueno ¡tu vijilas!

-las pelotas!

SIX HOURS DEPUE!

con una barricada en la puerta tan cubierta como si de un apocalipsis zombie se tratara, Cristian, Bruno y Twilight dormian...de echo cris como no queria dormir en el piso durmion en la parte de los pies ya que twilight no ocupa toda la cama

5 minutos luego de luchar con LA FLOJERAAAAAA!

Cris se levantaba como si de un titere se tratara,primero el pie...luego el braso...el otro braso...la cabeza...el cuerpo y luego levanta las manos para rascarse el rostro

-esto apesta...uhmm oow mira si que twilight se ve linda durmiendo...oh mierda tengo que dejar de pensar eso y...bruno se ve como un mono durmiendo ¡encima tiene la boca abierta y con baba! este pibe me repugna jaja *bosteso* si que eh dormido como un bebe ¡hace dias que no me siento asi! bueno

cris abre la puerta y un mounstro le gruñe en lo cual el cierra la puerta inmediatamente

-neee en 10 minutos ese mounstro se ira

11 minutos DEPUE!

-a la mierdaaaaa!

-¡ACUERDAME DEL PORQUE DECIDI SEGUIR TU PLAN!

corriendo como mariconas, empujo a un bicho raro hullendo de una pelea lo mas rapido posible,este gritando para alarmar o aullentarlos,al final terminando por golpearse contra unas cortinas,luego de insultar un buen rato a la cortina se le dio por valerse madres todo

-un momento,ya paso cerca de 1 dia en esto de lo de discord, ¿tanto el puede aguantar en el castillo? jugando COMO SI FUERAMOS SUS TITERES! ¡ya me estoy cansando!

-eh QUE PASA!

-hasta que recien te despiertas "bella durmiente" ya deja de estar zomnoliento y ayudame a buscar una forma de salir de este lugar

-pero es imposible ¡de echo nisiquiera se como llegue! solo recuerdo que estaba en una fiesta con unos compañeros de la guardia por terminar una cosa y luego de un par de dolores por mi cuerpo desperte en una habitacion y con unos seres extraños tratando de despedasarme

-si, extraño y eso se parece como "en las pelicula" (claaaro) que te desmallas y apareces en otro lugar "magicamente", que puta cosa mas usada,y yo tambien me encargue de algunos, pero prefiero no hacerme cargo

-¿que no dijiste que no matarias a nadie?

-esas cosas no son "seres concientes" asi que no tengo mucho problema...aun no soy asecino y seguira asi, recordandome,toma *le entre una bolsita* esto ejem bueno...servira como una "ayuda" para que podamos vencer a ese cretino de discord

-¿con que discord eh? lo tendre en mente ¿pildoras? perdon cris pero no soy un abuelo para usar pastillas

-no son pastillas comunes, pero dejare que lo averigues a tu criterio,tienen un sabor muy rico por sierto

-dejate de paboseadas y ¿como salimos de aqui?

-yo tambien quiero rascarme los huevo y sierto ¿como salimos?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW QUE SUEÑO ¿NO FRIENDS? ESTOY MUUUUUUUUUY ABURRIDO Y TAMBIEN LISTO PARA SALIR DE ESTE HORRIBLE CASTILLO, ME ATREVO A DECIR QUE CASI TODAS LAS HABITACIONES ESTAN INFECTADAS CON EL CAOS, ASI QUE BUENO ¿POR QUE NO "COMPARTIR" MI ALEGRIA CON LOS DEMAS PONYS?

-DISCORD! no te saldras con la tuya -dijo bruno-

-aaaaaw un pendejo que se cree un heroe,demuestralo joven guardia

-tarado lo que faltaba es que te creas pendejo bruno, discord tiene razon ademas -Cristian le da la razon a discord sobre eso del "heroe" pero al mismo tiempo le llamaron la atencion-

-¿quien tenemos aqui? oow un descorazonado

discord le "saca" el corazon a cris unos 3 segundos mientras el se queda impresionado, discord mira un reloj 3 segundos contados y se lo vuelve a insertar

-jaja DESCORAZONADO claro, ¿que te pasa? ¿temes decir lo que has estado ocultando desde que llego tu "socio"? socio ¡muy pronto no lo sera!

-es inutil insistir,ya cuando terminaremos con esto?!

-ES VERDAD CASI LO OLVIDO, SI QUIEREN ENCONTRARSE CONMIGO ATRAVIESEN ESTOS OBSTACULOS Y-

-DEJATE DE JODER ¡ESTUVIMOS 1 DIA CON TUS OBSTACULOS Y SOBREVIVIENDO A MOUNSTROS PARA ESTO! -dijeron cristian y bruno al unisono-

-vaaaa ABURRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIDOS!

CHISCORD CHESQUEA SUS GARRAS

*excena*

bruno y cris abren una puerta grande de cada lado con sus respectivas armas de distancia mientras chiscord esta de espaldas y con una silla de ruedas a una distancia de el ...

(escuchen: "Resident Evil 5 - Wesker Boss Battle Theme - Wind of Madness" )

-ujum hasta que llegan ustedes dos

-DETENTE DISCORD! ¡ya para con esta payasada! -dijo bruno, al oir lo que el mismo hablo miro a cris confundido-

-celestia y luna se encargaran de ti, tendran piedad si paras ahora! -cris tambien miro a bruno, como si lo que dijo no lo hubriera querido decir en verdad-

-uhm esas dos ¡NO SON RIVAL PARA MI! ¡y mucho menos ustedes 2!

discord lanza unos anteojos negros que usaba para ocultar lo morado de sus ojos, gracias a los efectos de dicha cosa,sin chistear se transporto evadiendo una bala de antorcha, una de revolver y asi 2 veces mas, al ver que los dos empesaron a recargar,con cada disparo discord se transporto lo suficientemente cerca de Bruno, desviando su arma y golpeandole el pecho, sin darle tiempo a cristian de apuntarle mientras atacaba a su amigo temiendo de dispararle,Discord con bruno aturdido le da otra golpe, aprovechando que se agacho le dio uno en el rostro alejandole, viendo eso cris aprovecho para dispararle,ocurriendo lo mismo en ves de darle multiples golpes le dio uno tremendo empujandolo directo a una pared y de esta magicamente aparecio un pay gigante manchandolo al mismo tiempo que desaparece,caido al suelo aparecio una caja de sorpresa, terminando siendo que la "sorpresa" seria un guante de boxeo directo a su rostro, volviendolo a levantar,cagandoce de risa chiscord levanto a cris por la fuerza sosteniendole del cuello,unas 2 cajas aparecieron de ambos lados aparte de golpearle (cuando te golpean los dos oidos al mismo ay yay hay!) lo dejo sordo,Bruno se recupero un poco de los puñetasos ayudando a su amigo,rapidamente viendo que el dios estaba distraido lo empujo y le intento dar un gancho izquierdo fallando, otro derecho tambien esquivado perfectamente y sin dificultad de parte del dios, por ultimo con concentracion dio un gancho izquierdo, bien ejecutado pero fallando al mismo tiempo, Chiscord sujeto con fuerza el puño de Bruno y le hiso dar la vuelta,separandoce un poco, Bruno intento darle una patada tambien resivida y cubrida,discord le sostuvo el pie y lo derribo al suelo justamente callendo en un sueter apretado,cristian llega con un cuchillo viejo e intenta apuñalarle pero con todo reflejo le sujeta la muñeca con la zarpa de leon y con su mano de aguila choca sus dedos para hacer desaparecer dicha "arma blanca" le hace dar la vuelta al igual que Bruno y aprovechando para darle una patada bien fuerte en el kulo mandandolo contra el piso,Bruno no pudiendo usar fuerza bruta utilisa las ultimas balas que se encuentran en el tambor del arma, aun sabiendo que no lograria hacertarle le daria tiempo a cris de levantarse,Chiscord enojado vuelve aparecer al frente suyo, dandolo un "golpe gancho" copiandoce de su movimiento, alojenadolo Chiscord aprovecha para hacer aparer una bocina al no muy serca de la oreja de Bruno la acciona sin pensarcelo ensordesiendole , por ultimo le da una patada haciendole volar para luego sujetarle a media caida desde el aire,con la ayuda de un resorte lo manda al techo y hacerlo caer, cristian *con una pastilla* se levanta corriendo a lo full logra darle una codaso seguido de golpearlo con la culata de la ballesta a una de sus alas, pero Chiscord...parece dominar todos lo efectos,lo paralisa dandole un golpe certero en el "plecso" controlandolo con su magia lo levita sobre una mesa para luego arrastrarlo tirando todas las cosas que estaban en esta,lo sostiene por el cuello firmemente alsandolo mientras que con su garra de aguila empiesa a juntar fuerza y magia

-fin del juego Cris...

Bruno mira a su compañero forcegeando,en lo que recuerda el potenciador...sin pensarcelo lo toma al mismo tiempo que corre a la direccion de Chiscord, lo empuja, derribandolo para asi darle varios puñetasos, Chiscord lo eludio casi al instanste, soltando a cristian desde una altura de 2 metros, se agacha y le dice

-Tu amigo es bastante refuerzo para ti

-a que te refieres?!

discord juega sucio al chocar sus dedos y hacer que bruno se empiese a desintegrar dejando completamente solo a Cris en una batalla muy injusta

-eh eh ¡cri-CRISTIAN! ¡¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?! ¡CRIS!

-bruno, no mierda ¡que haces! ¿QUE TE PASA?

-no puedo controlarlooooooooooooo!

bruno termina por desaparecerse dejando cenisas

-BRUUUUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MALDITOOOOO!

-ahora quedas tu!...mi amigo

Discord simplemente envuelve con su magia a Cristian, lo hacerca su rostro y enfocandolo en sus ojos mostrandolos efectivamente morados teniendo en claro lo que paso

-NO DEBISTE VERLO TRAIDO! ¡TENIAS QUE ESCOJERLOS! ¡NO TENIAS QUE TRAER LAS COSAS! ¡SIEMPRE TERMINAS ASI! ¡NUNCA DEBISTE VER LLEGADO AQUIIIII!

mientras se decian dichas cosas, discord iba juntando fuerzas en su zarpa para asi terminar con esto, en un ultimo instante de las puertas salen Twilight junto a las demas para evitar una locura

-discord para YA!

-¡QUE NO SOY DISCOOOOOOORDDDDD!

ignora a Cris por un segundo para enfocarse en las "5" ponys, (teniendo a fluttershy serca) las levita y hace chocar entre si,las vuelve a separar para chocarlas contra las paredes y techos, luego lentamente las coloca en un orden especifico aprovechando que estan completamente mareadas, pone por cada esquina a las 5, para finalmente aparecer a una desmallada fluttershy de la nada.

Terminando de ordenarlas pone a cris en el centro.

-mi orden preferido!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

A los 3 segundos los cuerpos de las ponys empiezan a brillar...NIEBLA DE TODOS LOS COLORES EMPIEZAN A SURJIR DE ESTAS PERO ALGO LO IMCOMPLETA,UN RAYO DE MAGIA SALE SORPENDENTEMENTE DE ENTRE LAS TINIEBLAS IMPACTANDO DIRECTO AL DIOS QUE EMPIESA A RETORSERCE MIENTRAS SE SUJETA EL ESTOMAGO COMO SI UNA BALA LO HUBRIERA ATRAVESADO, TODOS CAEN AL SUELO, CRISTIAN RECUERDA LO QUE DECIA UNA NOTA Y AGARRA LA BOLSA QUE DEJO BRUNO,PONIENDOCE SERCA DE ESTE, CHISCORD EMPIESA A ESFUMARSE DESVANECIENDOCE EN FORMA DE BOMITO (QUE...ASCO!) SUJENTANDOCE INTENTANDO NO DESAPARECER, LOS OJOS SE VUELVEN BLANCOS PUROS EMPESANDO A SALIR UNA LUZ EN FORMA DE "LAVADO" CRISTIAN SUJETANDO CON FUERZA Y EMPESANDO A RESALTARLE LAS VENAS TRAS SUJETAR LA BOLSA QUE EMPIESA A CONSUMIR A CHISCORD POR UNA BUENA VES...

CON CHISCORD DESAPARECIDO AHORA "DISCORD" QUIEN VUELVE A RECUPERAR SU CONCIENCIA DA UN GRITO DE SORPRESA Y TERROR TERMINANDO POR DESMALLARSE NO SIN ANTES VER TODO A SU ALREDEDOR, CRIS CON EL BOMITO EN LA BOLSA, NO PUDO EVITAR DARLE UN RECONTRA ASCO (MAS DANDOCE CUENTA QUE LE "SALPICO" LAS MANGAS DE SU ROPA) CIERRA LA BOLSA Y SE TIRA AL SUELO CANSANDO Y CON SUDOR HASTA LAS BOLAS, EL CASTILLO PIERDE SU COLOR OSCURO VOLVIENDO A SU NATURAL COLOR...DE LA VENTANAS SE REVELA EL AMANECER DANDO LOS RAYOS DEL SOL TRAS ESTA, CRIS SE LEVANTA Y MIRA A LAS SEIS PONYS...TWILIGHT,PINKI,APPLEJACK,RAIMBOL DASH,RARITY Y FLUTTERSHY ESTAN INCONCIENTES, EL CUERPO DEL DIOS YA SE TIRADO DE IGUAL MANERA PERO ALGO DEBIL, EN ESO SE PREGUNTA ¿QUIEN FUE EL QUE DISPARO ESE RAYO DE MAGIA? SU INCOGNITO NO DURO MUCHO AL ESCUCHAR UNA VOZ ENOJADA

-NO TE MUEVAS!

-Pero quien? *me volteo* ¿y quien eres tu?

-callate mounstro! ¡QUIEN LE HISO ESTO A LA PRINCESA Y LAS DEMAS! ¡CONTESTAME!

-Oh no devuelta, por favor pony...Discord hiso esto yo solo...no, tan solo *le muestro la bolsa*

-¡QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS!

-PER-

-¡TE LO DIJE!

La unicornio, muy desconfiada y asustada de ver a esa criatura cubierta de liquidos verdes y "manchas rojas" no opta mas por darle un choque de magia al igual que "Chiscord"

-aaarhrhrhrhrhr aaagrrrgrgrgrgrga agragragrga aaaaa aa aa a ¡hiiiiiiirriririrrjaaajajaa deeerr puuurrurururtaaaar! ooow *me arrodillo* no debiste! *le señalo* hacer eso *me desplomo en el suelo*

Se escuchan los sonidos de las ponys levantarse,unas dando gemidos de dolor y otras preguntandoce ¿que acaba de pasar? pero lo que resalto fue lo siguiente

-STA- ¡¿PERO QUE HISISTEEE?!

-Twilight! estoy feliz de que estes bien, cuando las vi,ese mounstro intent- *interrumpida violentamente por la princesa*

-NO ES UN MOUNSTRO! ¡ES-

*Final alternativo*

Al terminar todo los efectos de la desaparicion de Bruno, cris intenta muy exageradamente romper cualquier ventana o puerta con la intencion de esfumarse del lugar

mientras Chiscord da lentos pero amenazantes pasos

-te lo dije...no debiste entrar por estas tierras

-yo-yo no quise!

-demaciado tarde

por los pelos, cris logra esquivar un rayo de magia de discord,se para rapidamente y se hacerca a twilight

-twilight TWILIGHT! despierta carajo! ¡twilight!

-no sirve de nada suplicar ¡deviste aceptar los poderes! ¡por situaciones como estas te ofreci aceptarlo!

-aaah no...tienes razon tuve que decidir tomarlos pero no!

-¿tu ultima cena? ah bueno, antes de hacer algo quiero tomar un helado

Chiscord saca un helado podrido, se lo toma sin siquiera observar que entro una mosca haciendo que se atragante en lo que pone caras feas acto seguido empiesa a expulsar a Chiscord de la forma mas ridicula e inesperada posible dando sus ultimas palabras antes de dejar a Discord controlar su cuerpo nuevamente

-NOOO, NO PUEDE SER ¡VENCIDO POR UNA MOSCA! ¡¿COMO NO ME DI CUENTA?!...¡TU! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Chiscord antes de desaparecer, se hacerca a cris y como se es de esperar, vomito sobre este dandole muy poco tiempo de poner la bolsa para capturar a chiscord...

al final...cris mejor dicho La Mosca logro vencer a discord y el acto siguiente es inesperao...

Fin de final alternativo...

Fin del cap...

DATOS:

-Se revela que el apellido de Bruno es "Gomez"

-Se mostro lo que muy problablemente pudriera ver sido el "Final Alternativo" del capitulo 4 "Lo muy bien que lo pasamos en el Castillo"

-Cristian murio 2 veces en este cap (aunque sea una ilucion...)

-Este cap es el mas largo superando al cap 13 de Virus Dimencional

-Bruno no estuvo presente de forma fisica (de una forma semi-conciente) logrando poder tocar,ver,golpear (que es lo mismo que tocar :v) y morir (desaparecer ya que discord lo llamo

-Este es un capitulo "crusado" combinando hechos del fic "Travesia en Equestria" y "El otro lado de la historia" (apesar de que este lleve meses sin actualisarse)

-Primer capitulo doble

-Es muy probable que la amistad entre Cristian y Discord perese

-Es el primer capitulo en tener un final alternativo (final para ver "que hubriera pasado SI" *final falso*)

-Discord no era en si el mismo

-Se hace refencia a dicho personaje de "El otro lado de la historia"

-No se sabe que unicornio fue quien salvo e ataco a Cristian al final del cap (verdadero final)

-¿sabias que...? este capitulo le costo un huevo y un ojo de la cara al escritor y que si no hay un zhukulento review :3 dejara de hacer caps largos

-Twilight sabe muchos de los secretos de Cris

-Desde este cap los siguientes talves se traten mas de las ponys ante el humano

MUY BIEN Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

wow verdaderamente ¡gracias amigos! gracias por sus reviews...al menos 2 :,D

les pregunto

¿les gusta la nueva seccion de "DATOS"?

sirve para resaltar datos importantes del fic, para los mas fanaticos claro jaja

gracias y espero sus reviews de tan LAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGO CAPITULO!

les apuesto que si es que no son de tener tiempo habran tardado mas de un dia en terminar de leerlo ¿eh? que tal y por eso puse "la locura de discord o algo mas PARTE 2"

(contenido agregado que especialmente:Explicara las cosas que no se entendieron

-Como se explico antes,bruno no estuvo presente fisicamente, explicado-:fue llamado por discord gracias a la tercera opcion que cristian escojio al principio del cap

-los dos no murieron, (bueno,bruno desaparecio al ser una ilucion llamada por discord) aparte,cris se termino desmallando

-este es el cap que no tiene mucho sentido,gracias a que me inspire a hacerlo lo mas "caotico" posible, yaa que se supone que discord cambio todo para que fuera algo confuso y dificil de entender

-el fin alternativo fue echo para hacer algo random

-niguno murio en realidad (bruno regreso al castillo de donde le dolia la cabeza y cris termino desmadreado por una uicornio que dudo que no conoscas jeje)

-el final alternativo sera eliminado en unos dias)

para que les sirva como un "punto de guardado" XD re juego jaja bueno

POSD:Este cap no es mas largo que el cap 13 de "Virus Dimencional" (ese cap no es nada comparado con este XD) era el cap numero 11 ahora que me acuerdo XP

¿hare capitulos mas largos?

¿seguire tardando serca de 20 dias para hacer capitulos mas largos e ignorar por completo mi canal?

¿en 10 capitulos sera el final de este maravilloso fic?

¿alguien dejara un review para que continue con esto y no vuelva a mi rustica pero relajante vida?

¿algun dia sere parther?

¿sabre como mierdas se escribe "parther" si es que se escribe asi?

¿seguire contando relatos de mi patetica vida?

Eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de este fic

Sin mas que decir...Espero sus reviews, de echo...es lo unico que me hace escribir y corregir cada dia :,D

Hasta Luego...


	26. Horas de reflexionar

cap 25:"Horas de Reflexionar"

Un par de tiempo que nadie sabe cuanto fue despue...

En una habitacion helada,fria y con un sentimiento deprimente...

-im sorry...lo siento todo esto fue mi culpa NO SOY DE DECIR DISCULPAS! soy el ULTIMO que tendria que hacerlo, incluso Twilight tendria que hacerlo pero no esta para echarle la culpa a ella...aparte le di la culpa a un fabrica de manzanas que se esta haciendo de todos los cargos de los daños es curioso ¿no? ¿por que la realeza no vino a visitar el castillo luego de que paso? tambien tendre que pedirle disculpas a cierto amigo tuyo despues de llamarlo y matarlo o mejor dicho, desaparecerlo bá ni me importa pero bueno, a cumplir con lo que vine a hacer y no...no va a ser despertarte con una campana en la cabeza despues de todo *sonido de magia se escucha* tengo que perdiles disculpas a todos y a agradecerle a la nueva "integrante" del castillo...no me agrada mucho bueno como dices tu ¡hasta luego Cris!

Se escucha el desaparecer del intruso y el rapido abrir de una puerta,ingresando unas ponys alegres

-DESPERTO!...uhm falsa alarma chicas, no debemos entuciasmarnos demaciado

-ehm, ¿les importa si me quedo?

-Twilight...*desvia la mirada para ver a las demas* esta bien, en total tu pasaste eso en el castillo y nosostras llegamos al final

-Gracias chicas,las veo pronto

-nos vemos Twilight,no te tardes *susurando* la enfermera vendra pronto *mira para ambos lados* la distraeremos para darte tiempo shhhhh

Twilight acenta con la mirada y luego se escucha lentamente el cerrar de la puerta

-¿cristian? ¿estas bien?...ufff sigues dormido...dormido desmallado o "desmadreado" como dijiste, lo lamento tanto, tenia que verlos acompañado cuando fueron contra "Chiscord" que por cierto si te preguntas,el me dijo que le dolia la panza tanto pero TAAAANTO que le cambio la mente o algo asi ni me acuerdo ya, y que al final Starlight llego y le "curo" el dolor de panza,por cierto eeem...em ¿que iba a decir? em sierto, ella fue la que te,te tiro ese echiso de "lavado de estomago" y termino por impactarte y desmallarte...y verte tenido que hospitalisar...y tambien verte sacado 125.000 bits de tu cuenta secreta para pagar el hospital ¡apesar de ser princesa no me pagan por sentarme en mi trono y leer libros! asi que por eso y ¿de donde sacaste eso? me pregunto, en serio da de que pensar, eh por sierto confiscaron tu ropa y encontraron unas pastillas, les dije que eran de tu estomago que tenias dolores de "diarrea"...conrazon rompias el inodoro cada ves que ibas...y discord reanudo todo y el castillo, tu mochila y pertenencias estan salvas, uff te las dejare aqui para que te den ganas de enojarte con el, Bruno te envio una postal diciendo lo mucho que lamenta verse "muerto" antes de terminar todo...por sierto la Princesa le dio un aumento y un pastel por sus "heroicas" participaciones contra lo que paso

eeem ¿que mas iba a decir? Rarity me dijo que te entregue esto, una ropa muy bonita y applejack te dejo un pay de manzana,sera mejor que te despiertes antes de que se enfrie ¿eh? ja ja ja...aaam no fue muy chistoso ._. , Pinkie pie esta algo triste pensando en algunas cosas,bueno aparte de que Fluttershy esta tambien desmallada a causa de que se le cayo algo en la cabeza, no solo tu estas aqui ¿eh? uhm otra mala broma .-. bueno Cris, te contaria un par de cosas pero parece que a lo mejor es dejarte descansar, y si preguntas el castillo esta bien, lo que paso eso de que "se derrumbaron, hubieron temblores y destruccion" discord explico que fue una "ilucion" y que lo,ehm lo reparo todo,tambien sobre las causas de su "tonto" actuar...perdon no soy de usar palabras fuertes pero ¡si fue un tonto! ni sabras por lo que nos hiso pasar...bueno como dicen, hay que dedicarles palabras dulces a un desmallado o desmadreado como me dijo tu amigo en la carta, la cual te dejo aqui...te estaremos esperando...Cris

La Princesa se va de la habitacion dejando al humano...

Ya se fuera lo primero que hace Twilight es buscar a sus amigas para hablarles

-Chicas gracias por verme ayudado,applejack ¿te iras? ¿en serio?

-Lo siento dulzura pero la granja no se mantendra sola, pero no me tomes a mal, tambien me siento apenada por lo que paso alla, y de que Cris y Fluttershy fueran los que resultaran mas "afectados" es una lastima, pero tan pronto tenga tiempo de visitarles, lo hare con gusto

-Esta bien Applejack, por sierto ¿Cristian estuvo contigo anoche?

-em si, recuerdas que el mismo dijo que quiere pasar tiempo con nosotras, pero no todas juntas bueno, preguntaselo cuando despierte, chicas,nos vemos luego

todas se despiden de applejack y continuan una ultima charla antes de despedirse

-TWILIGHT! ¿donde dijiste que esta discord? -raimbol con guantes de box en sus cascos-

-lo siento dash pero no sabemos donde esta el, aparte esta arreglando los problemas con las Princesas -sabiendo de las intenciones de raimbol, twilight le contesto-

-ESPERA?! ¿que acaso no lo podemos invocar? -otra ves raimbol-

-querida, eso antes era con los elementos y ahora no estan -Rarity Contestandole-

-AAAW ¡RAYOS! ¿asi que dijiste que esta en la realesa ¿cierto? -aun con esperanzas de cagarle a puñetasos a Discord dijo raimbol XD-

-nooooom... :T bueno SI ¡pero ni se te te ocurra ir!

-PERO ¿Y LO QUE LE HISO A FLUTTERSHY? ¿no vale nada para ti? aaaaw ¡twilight!

-SI! si vale y mucho!, para todas pero...este seria muy dificil explicarles lo que paso o que le paso a discord

-que se hacerque no mas a Fluttershy y le metere una raimplocion-sonica POR EL CU- interrumpida

-raimbol ya para y sabes lo que pensaran las princesas de eso

-woooaarrrr esta bien...nos vemos jejeje

raimbol vuela a una ventana

-RAIMBOL DASH! ¡¿no piensas lo que yo creo piensas?! ¿no?

-jejeje claro Twilight jeje ¡nos vemos!

-RAIIIIIMBOOLLL DAAAAAASH! grrrr

-tranquila Twilight,yo se que raimbol no le hara una raimplocion-sonica por "cuk" ¡apuesto a que le hara una fantastica broma! ¡y ire a ayudarla! -pinkie pie decia con estuciasmo-

-eeeeh dulsura ¿acaso no se te olvido un pastel en el horno en Sugar Cup Coner?

-aaaaah! ¡sierto! NOS VEMOS! ¡TENGO QUE REVISAR! -contesto Pinkie para luego irse-

Pinkie pie fue tan apurada que dejo un hoyo de forma suya por la puerta

-MMM extraño,pero igual, Twilight hay que estar tranquilas de que al menos, esten bien *suspiro* -dijo Rarity con algo de alegria-

-uhm si tienes razon pero ¿que no discord destrullo la campera que le hisiste a Cristian?

-*respiros ajitados* uf uf uuuf Twilight no me recuerdes eso *entre dientes* y no te revisaras esa cortadura en tu mejilla? no dices que te dejara mal

-aaaa no tranquila Rarity, aparte mi pelaje me cubrira, no te preocupes pero lo que si me preocupa es Fluttershy

-tienes razon...es una verdadera lastima, *suspiro* bueno tengo unos encargos que hacer

-oye Rarity, no estes tan deprimenten, apuesto a que cuando Cristian despierte se sorprendera de la nueva ropa que le hisiste y por sierto, gracias por la bufanda que me hisiste (^-^)

-de nada Twilight, ya empieza a hacer frio y lo que faltaria es que todas tengan fiebre o frio,bueno nos vemos!

-jaja si bueno, chau Rarity que tengas buen dia

La unicornio blanca se fue por la puerta *con hoyo-pinkie marcada* tranquila sabiendo que lo peor ya paso

en eso la actitud de la princesa se puso algo mas deductora

-uhm ahora si, aprovechando que las demas tienen cosas que hacer, podre investigar lo que hicieron los humanos desde que llegaron *hago brillar mi cuerno* y todo gracias a esta libretita...*la guardo sin leerla* estoy lista ¡primer lugar "castillo de las hermanas"!

-SSSSHHHHHHHH! si-len-cio estan descansando los pasientes aqui! *regaño una enfermera*

-jeje lo siento, ya me iba

En el "Castillo de Las Hermanas"...

-uhm aqui no hay nada raro

Twilight recorre los viejos y humedos pasillos del castillo,hasta que derrepente puertas de ambas puntas se abren inesperadamente por unos lobos de madera formando una emboscada, twilight por su parte busca una salida...

-*efecto observador* las ventanas? no, me cortaria con los filos, ¿destruir una pared? no, eso destruiria el lugar y por consecuencia derrumbaria esta parte del castillo...sin mencionar que tendria que pagar el daño con mis ahorros de Princesa ¡aja!

observando para todos lados, encuentra una puerta a medio pasillo, la abre bruscamente y a punto de que un lobo intente entrar, la crusa y cierra inmediatamente, un lobo hace fuerza logrando hacer un hueco con su hocico y haciendo rabietas de forma amenazante, en lo que con "Un palo de antorcha mojada" cierra haciendo una traba que le da unos minutos para calmarse

-AAAH! *pone traba* ah esos lobos...tenia que ver pedido que applejack o raimbol dash me acompañen...

Twilight crusa por unas esceleras "de caracol" obiamente, se trata de una torre, esta al llegar a la cima, nota que haciendo fuerza la puerta esta trancada del otro lado y viendola mejor,esta literalmente echa pedasos, como si unos lobos ya hubrieran estado hay antes...sin mucho esfuerzo la destraba, resultando que la traba era un mueble viejo con tambien un palo, lo sorprendente de esta habitacion no era lo viejo, sino que en lo que antes era una cama,es ahora la tumba de muchos lobos de maderas carbonizados y muy serca hay sangre seca pero ¡muy vieja! como hace CASI UN MES...de echo, hace casi un mes encontro a los humanos...muy serca esta un artefacto con un seguro, del tamaño de un puño ,sin dudarlo lo guardo en su alforja y tomo nota,sigo observando y tras la cama, hay los ojos/diamantes de los lobos de madera, dandole asco a la princesa,los junto y los dejo tirados en un tacho de basura...

-esto es extraño! tambien no logro comprender ¿que paso aqui? aaaah sierto...*saco un pergamino* aqui!

-pergamino-

cristian:

cuando llegue a la torre,unos lobos me atacaron y como defensa se tiraron sobre la cama,con la antorcha los queme y sorprendentemente uno quedo vivo tras la puerta...

*Un golpe se escucha... y volvio a mirar el pergamino algo asustada*

sin vermelo esperado un lobo de madera la cruso y este le faltaba un ojo

-fin de pegarmino-

Tal como el "pegarmino/sesion de preguntas infinitas a cristian" dijo, un lobo de madera inesperadamente cruzo la puerta,este casi hiere a twilight de no ver sido por un pedaso de seda vieja que colgaba y detuvo al lobo,sin tardarse corrio a la puerta y la trabo con unos muebles y igualmente el lobo empesaba a destruirla...

-estoy rodeada *respiraciones agitadas* uf uuf no puede ser ¡¿y eso?!

la puerta del grupo de lobos que la ataco al comienzo se despedaso por completo,dandoles puerta abierta a una caza injusta

-¡HAY NO PUEDE SER!

sin dudarlo, termino por esfumarse de la presencia de estos y parar en el centro del castillo

-al fin tranquilidad...

UNA MANTICORA HERIDA DERRUMBA UNA PUERTA Y MIRA A LA PRINCESA COMO SU PROXIMA CENAAAAAA!

-ESTAS BROMEANDO!

Una vez mas hiso brillar su cuerno transportandoce a una zona floreada y con una fuente rota...un viento muy fresco recorio ese lugar en lo que Twilight viendo una ventana abierta aprovecho para entrar y no estar expuesta

-hey! aqui falta luz *enciendo mi cuerno* jum que lugar extraño

No muy lejos, hay un gran pasillo de casilleros,caminando piso algo extraño,dandoce cuenta que lo que piso es un artefacto azul no muy lejos de ser obiamente un encendedor que Bruno le enseño en una sesion de preguntas...lo guardo

-Supongo que no hay nada mas del porque investigar,aunque siento que falta algo *saco fotos de mi alforja* mmm en una de estas fotos Bruno se unto un remedio curativo,supongo que es mas que obio que encontro ese hechizo gracias al libro que obtuvo aqui *transportacion* y aqui es el lugar,sabia que seria aqui! el lugar de la "madame" Celestia me conto que siempre habia alguien encargado en esto...

Sobre una mesita con un monton de chucherias hay un libro que esta muy polvoriento,junto a un platito que posee un pastel podrido,nada fuera de lo comun a excepcion que en otra mesita hay un monton de frascos y hierbas curativas,las junto todas y las puso en la alforja...ya llevo muchas cosas y empiesa a pesar ._.

en una esquina estan apoyados una estanteria con un bitral y con llave para esconder los libro...sencillamente la habro para ver que decia

libros:"El amanecer de una Yegua" "El cuerno de una Pony" "Echiso Candente" *PUM!*

cierro la puertita rapidamente algo avergonzada

-¡ESOS SON LIBROS PARA MAYORES!...uhm seeee :3

5FIVEMINUTS DESPUE!

Twilight llego al castillo apurada,entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta

-Muy bien, aqui tengo artefactos del "Primer Dia de Los Humanos en Equestria" uuf,y...el libro,BUENO!

Ordeno todo, hay justo tenia fotos de los humanos, Cristian en el primer dia con buzo/campera gris y pantalon negro, y bruno con casi la misma ropa que Cris solo que con el color invertido,que hay se demuestre,Bruno y Cristian tenian el pelo aun mas corto, que cosa estos dos nesecitan un peluquero para cortarselos jaja

pensando en otras cosas,si Bruno fue capas de seguir las indicaciones del libro de Madame para hacer el echiso ¿podra aprender a hacer mas? bueno, es solo un suponer ya que de seguro tendria grandes habilidades con eso,aaah pero no, este decidio irse a la guardia,por otro lado Cris se quedo aqui y se puede decir que el es mas "bruto" ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DESPERTO A LA HORA DE IR CONTRA CHISCORD?! por su culpa esta hay...debia verme pedido que los acompañe... -Con desilucion digo esto ultimo-

-bueno, "Castillo de las Hermanas" listo,ahora, Estacion del Tren...no quisiera detener todo el tren por mi culpa y supongo que no tengo que pedir ayuda de Raimbol ni de Applejack para compañarme en "un peligroso viaje en tren" *sarcasm on* claaro del unico en que nesecitare ayuda sera de mi confianza y curiosidad para saber todo sobre lo que a estado haciendo estos ultimos dias...

Twilight vacio toda su alforja solamente dejando una libreta,una pluma y tinta,siguiente segundo se transporto a la puerta del castillo cuando derepente se golpeo con algo

-auu! eh ¿lyra,que haces con un hacha?

-TWILIGHT?! eh, ¿estas bien? ¿no te lastimaste?

-si estoy bien y NO me quieras cambiar de tema ¿eh? que haces con esa hacha

-eeh ¿que hacha? aqui no hay ninguna hacha (la oculto tras mi espalda y doy una gran sonrisa)

-ESTA hacha *se la quito* ¿para que la nesecitas?

-este ejem eeh jaja bueno...se la iba a devolver a Cristian! *sonrisa forsada*

(pensando:eso es! ¡gracias mente!

Mente de Lyra:de nada Lyra, ahora luego acaba con ese desgraciao!)

tomalo por echo!

-a quien le estas hablando?

-jaja a nadie (pensando:pense en voz alta maldicion!)

-asi que le ibas a devolver esta hacha a cristian ¿no me equivoco?

-SI! devolverle claro

-y entonces porque aqui estan las iniciales "L.H" ¿tu nombre completo es "Lyra Heartstrings? no es asi ¿eso no significa que es tuyo?

-*risa aun mas precionada* si si, es que se la regale por su cumpleaños

-pero para el de el falta mucho y mucho menos me aviso y para agregar esta en el hospital, asi que no lo podras encontrar por aqui

-¡¿QUE ESTA EN DONDE?! pero si ayer lo vi y- interrumpida

-lo lamento Lyra pero no tengo tiempo para quedarme a hablar, tengo que irme a hacer una tarea "real"

Lyra quedo con la boca abierta mirando a la nada y sin responder

-muuuuuuuy bien luego nos vemos

Twilight termino por caminar al lado de lyra ignorandola pero algo preocupado de como se quedo al ultimo segundo de la charla, a mitad del camino escucho un grito y volviendo a mirar por donde vino, un arbol fue partido y un hacha clavada no muy lejos de hay

-Lyra pagara por ese arbol...

Estacion del Tren ("Train Station" como me gusta decirle :3)

La princesa se puso serca de un baño junto con un traje de detective para ocultarse y que no la vean

-muy bien ¿como era ese echiso de reflejo que me enseño la princesa Luna?

Camino hacia un baño para evitar que noten la luz del echiso

,

-muy bien solo hace falta buscar a alguien para cambiar el reflejo, si ya tengo a alguien *Echiso* muy bien

-CUANTO MAS VAS A ESTAR HAY! llevo esperando minutos aqui!

Una voz ronca le hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta, un pony que ese harto de esperar tanto el baño

-llevo aqui un minuto señor, no se enoje!

-me da igual ¡Salga ahora!

-grrrraaah

un brillo se ve desde el otro lado de la puerta y de hay sale "twilight" (con el echiso de reflejo)

-las azafatas ya deberian estar sirviendo a los ponys!

-y los gruñones en sus casas -dijo twilight convertida en azafata caminando al tren sin desviar la mirada al pony-

-ESO! VE A TRABAJAR ¡AZAFATA! *mirando al baño* estas azafatas son cada vez mas *mira el baño* ¡HIJA DE-

Twilight entro por la puerta y sin la nesecidad de pagar ya que "supuestamente" trabaja hay

caminando entre la parte de atras hay estan mas azafatas preparandoce por servir a las ponys y en una mini fila hay estaba Twilight infiltrada para "preguntarle" a las azafatas a serca de cualquier relacion o vista que tuvieron con Cris...ejemplo ¿en que parada se bajo el? y hacer otras cosas...en lo que seria como "acosar" se le heriso un poco los pelos en pensar de mala forma eso jajaja

-MUY BIEN! ya saben que hacer en caso de les coqueten ¿no?

-ignorarlos y seguir con el trabajo *todas al unisono menos Twilight (con el echiso de reflejo)*

-¿en serio? -susurrando dijo esta-

Las azafatas agarraron bandejas y emprendieron como una guerra a entregarlas a los pasajeros sus respectivas bolsitas de mani

Twilight anduvo trabajando sin ganas y haciendo preguntas sin ningun resultado positivo, pero para resaltar una escena un pony maleducado le toco el flanco en lo que la enojo

-ggggrrrr usted es un maleducado

-Y tu una azafata ¡ponte a trabajar!

\- (pensando:COMO ME TIENEN CON ESTO DE AZAFATA!) mmm tiene razon, pero una pregunta ¿a donde se ira usted?

-a applelossa a ver a un amigo

-bueno pues...*enciendo mi cuerno discretamente tras mi sombrerito* mandale saludos de mi parte

Twilight lo manda directamente con un echiso a su destino con el castigo de una caida...por pendejo XD

-ja maleducado

dijo twilight sabiendo que resivio su merecido pero dandoce media vuelta fue cuando se topo con la Mayor

-SEÑORA! que acaba de hacer

-este el ¡me toco mi flanco!

-y que dijimos en caso de eso

La mayor-azafata miro a twilight y esta la miro sin prestarle atencion

-señorita! -enojada sabiendo que la estan ignorando-

-¿que dijiste? no te prestaba atencion

-¡VAYA A TRAPEAR LOS PASILLOS!

twilight intento decir algo pero al saber que finje trabajar...sera mejor que no afecte la rePUTAción de la pony a la que finje ser

10 minuts depue!

Twilight trapeando los pasillos, mira por la ventana en una parada y justo hay esta la "verdadera" azafata de la que finje ser,entra algo apurada junto a su uniforme, en eso se oculta tras un carito ya que es la ultima a la que le queda preguntar

mientras tanto azafata...

-llego tarte llego tarde! ¡demonios! perdon Mayor

La pony azafata iba corriendo al Tren con un gran retraso de horario,al llegar justo a la entrada la Mayor azafata la recibio con desaprovacion

-LLEGAS DEMACIADO TARDE! un momento ¿que acaso tu no?

La Mayor se queda medio boba al recordar que la azafata (twlight) ya estaba hay en lo que lo ignora

-acaso no, no este, bueno mejor sigue y entra

La mayor se va en lo que la verdadera azafata le pregunta

-¡¿no me descontara esto de mi sueldo, verdad?!

-...

-aaah *suspiro* y eso no ayudara a mis ahorros *snif* pero bueno,un nuevo dia un nu ¡AAAH!

La azafata es llevada a un cuarto sorprendiendola, en cuando se ve a si misma (Twilight) se asusta y sorprende aun mas

-aaargh! ¿qu-quien eres? (pensando:es como mirarme en un ESPEJO!)

-ooh lo siento, no te asustes *revierto el echiso* soy la princesa

-PRINCESA?! y que quieres conmigo!

-perdon, bueno solo hacerte unas preguntas...

-preguntas? que clase de preguntas

-bueno *saco la libreta* ¿has visto a un humano por este tren? estatura media,pelo negro,ojos marrones...ect tipo esas caracteristicas

-eeeeh eeeeh *mirando para todos lados* s-si lo vi,este es algo coqueto y agradable,este si lo vi -contesto nerviosa y precionada sin saber casi las palabras que repito-

twilght va con la pony a una habitacion en donde no la molesten

-bueno prosigue por favor

-...Este si, le ofreci unas bolsitas de mani y luego de un par de cosas tuvimos una charla

-¿que charla?

-hablamos sobre la vida y talentos y...alagos que el me hiso

dijo algo apenada y sonrojada la pony

-mmm que cosa...sigue,¿por que paradas bajo el?

-tenemos prohibido contar en que paradas baja un cliente...

-¿por que paradas bajo el? -con tono algo mas serio e insistente dijo twilight-

-bueno, por canterlot,ponyvill y...el desierto del limite de equestria

-limite de equestria?...¿que habra echo hay? -pregunto para mi misma-

-¿quieres que te cuente algo mas? *pregunto timida*

-Si ¿que mas hiso? sinceramente no tengo mas preguntas que hacerte pero puedes contar algo para resaltar

-bueno, cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando en otro viaje comun y corriente,me toco mi turno,fui a hacer mis servicios como cualquier otro dia, al entregarle una bolsa de mani, el Humano ¿cristian no es asi?..me agrada ese nombre...bueno me pidio disculpas por lo que me hiso anteriormente, estoy algo acostumbrada pero la diferencia es que muy pocos me piden disculpas y el no fue la excepcion de esa pequeña lista...cuando derrepente en medio de esa pequeña armonia entre los dos, una pony rojo,ataco el tren rompiendo el techo,MIRA le pusieron una sabana al techo porque no nos alcansa el presupuesto *señalando con mi casco la parte rota- hace frio ¿Princesa,puedes arreglarlo?

-supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, ahora que te estoy robando algo de tu tiempo...*echiso* ya esta...

-gracias Princesa...bueno, el pony rojo rompio el techo, y unas amigas terminaron por ver lo que paso, los ponys huian y daban gritos tratando de escapar,el pony golpeo a cris y-

-Espera! si dices que te contaron tus compañeras ¿que tu no estabas con el hace unos momento como cuentas?

-perdon princesa...ahora que recuerdo el me pidio disculpas al comienzo del viaje y al final ocurrio lo que te estoy por contar,perdon devuelta princesa, bueno el pony lo golpeo tipo dandole una patada al "estilo applejack" como ese elemento de la armonia, bueno de milagro por celestia el humano traia un objeto que lo salvo,al estar tirado y decir palabrotas, le tiro un objeto "una mochila" para ser exactos,justo hay entro yo,cruse la puerta y nose,me senti como si tuviera un efecto de "camara lenta" donde todo se presencio con detalle,crei que seria un viaje como todos los demas pero cuando entre a la habitacion y vi al humano,una puerta rota y al pony rojo senti que era algo muy extraño,no pasa todo los dias esto, me asuste, tenia mucho miedo y no podia moverme, todo se vio nubloso pero con un efecto de tacto,el humano me agarro mi pesuña y me dijo algo como "Sera mejor que te quedes cerca mio" esas palabras me mostraron calma en medio de la extraña situacion *twilight se enoja un poco mientras anota y no me mira* este,¿quieras que se siga contando princesa? no te veo muy tranquila escuchando esto

-si si, siguele yo sigo anotando *digo entre dientes*

-esta bien...eso me tranquilisimo un poco y extraño a la vez,el pony rojo se preparo para atacarnos mientras decia que el (humano) tiene algo ¿que cosa? no se, vi que de la otra "casco" o mano del humano, solto algo al suelo, no lo pude ver bien,lo piso y me empujo para adentro de la habitacion,con lo unico que pude ver, fue como de la mochila salio un humo verde y que el humano cristian como le dices, me cubrio de la explocion y de los efectos adentro del cuarto,yo y el fuimos los unicos en no ser afectados por la explocion entre tres balcones a la redonda,me entere dias despues que la explocion era una que te dejaba un olor indeseable para caulquier pony y te dejaba los dientes amarrilos como una "broma verde" lo que significaria que el me salvo de eso...le debo las gracias...siguiendo, al darme cuenta de que yo y el eramos lo unicos que estabamos hay, no fue algo que le agradaria a cualquiera ¿o no princesa? ¿yo y el solos en una habitacion? bueno, tuvimos una charla en donde el empeso a actuar algo raro, de seguro tambien estaba algo preocupado ya que hay yo no sabia sobre los efectos de estos,muy tonto de mi parte intente abrir la puerta y de una forma muy agreciva me advirtio y evito que lo hiciera,hablamos algo de ¿por que hiso eso? digo, el simplemente me pudo ver dejado hay y que yo tendria que sufrir ese olor pero el me dijo que fue "un instinto" que extraño,intente averiguar su nombre en lo que dije "¿tu nombre no es humano por las dudas?", ya que una amiga mia trabaja en canterlo digo canterlot y sirve a un soldado de la realesa que es amigo de otro humano, "tipo una cadena de amistades" en lo que el me dijo su verdadero nombre...

3 minutos depues de relato de relleno...

-del agujero de la puerta salia el humo verde, nos ayudamos mutuamente para escapar del lugar,yo sali con su ayuda pero lamentablemente el se tuvo que quedar y buscar otra forma,encontramos el inodor roto y la puerta incrustada en la pared,dicen que el ponys rojo con los efectos de la bomba,se envolvio en un humo verde y ataco al humano por el techo,mientras yo entre y ayudaba a los ponys a salir por las ventanas,del techo se escucharon vocez que confirma que en verdad hubo una pelea en el techo, casi todos salimos cuando el tren tomo marcha para alejarse y que el olor no se esparsa mas,una mala estratejia si me permites decir,no se que paso despues, no lo volvi a ver y tampoco oir algo mas, aparte de la pelea que tuvo con el pony rojo...el causante de todo eso...

-asi que ¿Cristian te salvo de ese ataque y de los efectos de la "broma verde"?

-si,le estoy agradecidad y ¿tu lo conoces? quisiera darles las gracias en persona y talves...bueno ¿sabes si esta bien?

-...si...el...esta bien? te lo diria,*pensando muchas cosas para no afectarle como esta* ¿no quieres que le diga algo de tu parte cuando lo vea?

-NO los "Tender" siempre decimos las gracias en presente,lo siento princesa pero asi es "Beapon Tender" mantendra el honor

-uuf bueno,Beapon gracias por tu tiempo, y lo siento por lo que tuviste que pasar, y estaremos al tanto de la seguridad del tren,Equestria le estara agradecidad por su colaboración

Twilight intento irse sin contestarle pero fue detenida por la pony

-PRINCESA! por favor dime ¿como se encuentra?

-¿no te detendras cierto? *miro a la recien conocida Beapon con una mirada decisiva, y suspiro* ooh esta bien...Cris lamentablemente se encuentra hospitalisado en el hospital central de ponyvill,debido a unas circunstancias muy extrañas,esta en ese estado...una verdadera lastima si me permites decirlo *algo epenada dijo twilight*

La pony solo opto por mirar al frente y decir unas palabras sencillas pero muy frias

-N-No digas eso princesa,tengo que irme a trabajar disculpeme...

-...

Bueno...que cosa,supongo que no tendre que ir a esos lugares ¿no?

-3

2

1

0

cuando Twilight emprendio viaje de vuelta, se choco con alguien que iba a ingresar al tren

-aau lo siento

-eh? ¿Twilight? ¿que haces aca?

-un momento ¿princesa Luna? mejor dicho ¿que haces tu aca? ¿no deberias estar en el castillo,vigilando?

-este ¿y tu que haces fuera de castillo tambien? ¿no deberias estar vigilando la amistad?

-¡¿por que quisiera estar vigilando la amistad de otros? :V *se le cae algo a Luna* ¿y eso? ¿Pony Evil 4?

-No lo mires! ,con solo mirar su portada te llenara de pesadillas ¡the nightmares!

-no exageres si Cris tiene peores cosas que eso

-que acaso Cristian no esta en el hospital?

-si, y como sabes de el?

-Celestia, y si, es una verdadera lastimas que a Discord le doliera la panza y haga esas atrocidades por el castillo, por cierto ¿no quieres que valla a vigilar sus sueños?

-vigilar sus sueños? ¿de quien?

-de tu amigo por supuesto,talves si es que tiene una enfermedad,sus sueños podrian darme una pista

-no estoy muy deacuerdo con eso pero bueno, oye princesa gracias por el echiso de reflejo

-de nada twilight y te digo que,por poco mas uso el echiso de reflejo para usar tu identidad jajaja, ¿Twilight Sparkle comprando un juego? JA supongo que hay dirian todos que por fin sales de la bliblioteca JAJAJA *twilight: T_T* Ok esta bien

-ya veras que saldre de la biblioteca y comprare juegoooossss! (nota:juegos con S xD)

-jajaja lo que digas, por cierto acuerdate que faltan muy pocos dias para la "GGG" ¡porque tenian que hacerle tan largo el nombre! luego le dire a mi hermana que le cambiemos el nombre a la "Gran Gala del Galope" aaaaah odio decir la Gran Gala del Galope ¡aaah! VES es muy extenso el nombre...creo que hare que sea ilegal llamar a la Gran Gala del Galope la Gran Gala del Galope y si lo hacen les sacaremos sus videojuegos para que me los den a mi jejejeje

-¿no estas siendo algo exagerada?

-no hay exageracion para los videojuegos mi pequeña princesita! si quisieramos y si no fuera por los videojuegos equestria estaria sumado en el CAOS Y DESTRUCCION!

[imaginen que mientras luna dice lo de "no hay exageracion con los..." mientras se le muestra la cara mientras se le hacerca lentamente y y se escuchan fuego y sonidos de ponys gritar como si "en verdad sea cierto que dependiera" XD...creo que le hare un mini video para eso...]

-ajam como digas Princesa Luna,dile a la Princesa Celestia que si "porfavor" pudriera atrasar la "GGG" un dia

-pero habran ponys que se enojen y otro que vendran unos reyes y -insiste Luna para no atrasar la GGG-

-por favor...*mirada de cachorito*

-no,no no no twilight, no con esa pirada de *Twilight aumenta ternura al 100 X 100* ooouum esta bien, ahora me importan un bledo los ¡reyes bi-reyes y weyes!...no los weyes no esos son buena onda

-muchas gracias princesa! ¡gracias gracias gracias!

-bueno, sera mejor que te vallas Twilight no puedo retener mas el tren

-retener?

Luna con sus ojos le señala su cuerno que esta encendido y esta reteniendo las ruedas tren en lo que un pony expresa:Tengo que ver a mi perro lassi en canterlot!

-chau princesa twilight,no retendree mas al pony que quiere ver a su pero lassi,que nombre hermosho de perrito

-CHAU princesa luna! que tenga buen viaje

Twilight se va algo tranquila...mientras que en el tren

Princesa Luna:mmm creo que decir "Princesa" es muy largo...neee tambien lo prohibire para tener mas videojuegos ¡eso Luna!

pony:LUNA?! ¡miren todos,la Princesa Luna esta aca!

Luna:hay no,la cague ¡pony, dame todos tus videojuegos por pronunciar el nombre luna!

pony:nooo estoy son los que recien salieron!

luna:me importan un bledo! apartir de ahora es ilegal decir princesa

pony:ÑO :S

una multitud de ponys empiesa a rodear a luna nombrandola "PRINCESA Luna" mientras ella zusurra:Creo que volvere al castillo con mas de un videojuego jejeje

Ahora con Twilight ignorando la ridicula situacion de luna XD...

-oooh que cosa,ahora se de que Cristian hiso de las suyas en sus viajes... es una pena de que la pony "Beapon" sepa de como se encuentra ahora,aunque solamente se lo encontro unas cuantas veces,dudo que le haya tomado cariño y lo visite,uhm bueno ya tengo lo que queria

-Cris hiso sus viajes y peleo contra un pony rojo que creo que fue el que nos enfrentamos cuando nos fuimos a ese extraño lugar, y tambien le salvo a la pony que estuvo con el, es bueno que el haga amigos -:D...supongo...tambien espero que todo salga cual lo planeado

Twilight ya en el castillo se preguntaba un monton de cosas, pero como le dijeron sus amigas fuera del castillo habia un cartel que decia "Leccion de la Amistad en progeso" de seguro la peor de todas ¿pero en que leccion?...

Horas despues...

Twilight estaba dormida sobre su libreta tratando de hacer deducciones,en eso Spike la ve y la tapa con un manto (Pero mira que escena tan original! PAPA V:)

Spike:que tengas dulces sueños Twilight *me marcho*

Twilight tenia lo que dijo spike...PERO TODO LO CONTRARIO!

-Sueño de Twilight-

La princesa esta parada sobre un lugar completamente marron,observando para todos lados divisa unas dos figuras hablando y junto a ellos un cuarto en si, twilight no se puede mover, mas en ese lugar es como si fuera el espacio y hay ya sabe que puede utilisar sus alas para moverse ya que usando su cuerno la magia se esfuma como "agua al inodoro" XD

Al llegar al lugar de donde hablan los dos seres, esta Discord junto al "desmadreado"

se esconde tras un mueble para escuchar la conversacion...

-lo siento,se que no debi hacerlo pero no tienes que hacer esto

-no Discord,te pasaste de verdad y eso fue algo completamente mal, en serio no estoy de joda, esto se termina

-pero y "la amistad de por vida" los tratos y las ayudas

-no lo voy a negar,me ayudaste demaciado haciendome la vida mas facil,ahora incluso podria estar jodidamente jodido jaja *retomo voz seria* pero fue por tu culpa,nunca pense que harias algo como lo que hisiste alla...¿golpearme,traer a bruno para participar de esa pesadillas,trumatisarme con pesadillas y GOLPEAR A LAS DEMAS?

Twilight ya siento algo de alegria oir que el se preocupa por ellas y eso pero lo siguiente no tanto

-golpear a twilight! y especialmente ¡ROMPER MI COMPUTADORA Y TODAS MIS COSAS! (Twilight:Tu computadora es mas importante que YO?!) ¡la cosa mas importante en mi vida! (twilight:ok :c *snif* ) eso es pasarse de la raya y tu lo hisiste

-pero, yo te dije que no lo trajeras y bueno...

-discord, esto se acabo y no me a causado nada de gracia,te agradesco por todo pero ya fue...

-¿no puedo convenserte,no?...pero la puerta esta abierta siempre que tu quieras amigo

Los dos ya empiesan a terminar la conversacion mientras en eso, twilight no pudo terminar de verlo ya al ser despertada o estar despertandoce por cuenta propia

-¿que acabo de soñar?...¿que hora es las 9:45? supongo que deberia de ir a visitarlo :)

Twilight mira una foto de Cris y ella sacandoce una foto en una marco

-¿desde cuando sacamos esa foto? bueno, sera mejor ir...supongo

El cielo esta gris y los arboles se mueven como si estuvieran bailando reggaeton XD por el fuerte viento...

cosa que llendo rapido no dificulto demaciado a la princesa,llegando algo humeda por una llovisna,no tardo en poder ingresar algo alegre,pero eso se fue al volver a ver el cuerpo dormido de Cris...

-uhm supongo que aun sigues desmallado...¡¿por que te tenian que dar el echiso de lavado?! Starlight! ¿uhm?

Twilight escucha un sonido provenir de Cris, en eso ella se asoma al lado de el...tratando de oir lo que dice moviendo los labios muy vagamente

-t-twigfds... qui-en...

Cristian intenta hablar pero no puede mucho, este desvia la mirada para verle directamente a los ojos a Twilight y justo hay le tronan los huesos

(lean la voz de cris con tono de un herido o cuando te despiertan y estas medio pendejo con voz de zombie pero sin los gemidos estupidos XS)

-hay pute madre...¿qu...quie...en di-dijis..t q-que me-me hiso e...el echiss-soo?...

-cristian?! ¿estas bien?...Starlight lo hiso Cristian y que alegria que este bien! ¡le contare a las demas! -con algunas lagrimas de alegria se encuentra Twilight hay-

-espera twilight...por favor

-s-si...

-prometeme...que si ves a Star no se que mas...dile que si la llego a ver...*respiro* le partire la cara a puñetasos...

-es...en serio?

-por favor :D

-T: nop

-mala... *desvio mi mirada al techo* era joda,pero en espera ¿que hora es?

-las 11:07 de la noche

-y justo queria jugar a los bolos...pero en serio...podrias hacerme el favor de acercarte

-para que? *mirada piadosa de Cris* mmm esta bien

Twilight se hacerca a cris y este con algo de esfuerso la abrasa sorpresivamente

-tenia miedo de no despertar...me duele casi todo el cuerpo y gracias por estar aqui...no todos los amigos lo hacen...

-...

Sin decir nada y temiendo arruinar el momento,Twilight simplemente cierra los ojos y forma parte del abraso con sus alas...

3-

-2

-1-

0-

-Por cierto Twilight ¿hay algo de comer?

-Applejack te dejo este pastel ¿quieres comerlo?

-tiralo (Twilght:QUEEE?!) era broma :D jajaja...eres graciosa ^-^

-aaah *suspiro* extrañaba tus bromas...jaja aaah si

...

FIN DE ESTE REFLEXIONADOR CAP!

Bueno amigos, gracias por terminar de leer este capitulo y ahora siento que esta bien, perdon si es que en el capitulo anterior la reberedamente cague, me pase un poco con la locura de discord y fue algo mas personal creo...pero bueno, en el comienzo de este capitulo ya les explique un poco para darle mas sentido y argumento al capitulo anterior y quiero solucionarlo con este que hace un par de cosas que creo que me pase

-darle un recontra protagonismo al humano:Me pase con esto y ya parece un fic mas del prota que de la serie,asi que esperen mas contenido parecido a este cap que como los del 24 y todos los anteriores

-no darle protagonismo a las ponys:al igual que lo anterior,tambien falle en esto y mejorare para esto...o al menos lo intentare

bueno, en estos puntos me falle a mi mismo y tambien a ustedes ahora que lo pienso, pero bueno, "yo tengo la batuta y tendre que terminar la obra" y eso que recien invente la anterior frase jaja

otra cosa,si es que quieren leer la parte donde cris esta con Beapon, esta cerca del comienzo del "Capitulo 17" asi que ya saben si se preguntan...

bueno, ahora contestando:

ChrisKaKis:(que nombre eh XD),mmm si hubo muchas confuciones que a mitad del cap te dan ganas de agarrar una escopeta y Jalar el gatillo en tus...pero ahora no estamos para hablar de eso jaja xD,y tambien gracias por tu apoyo, creo que te hubriera contestado antes pero por cierta razon no pude, y ¿humor? es muy bueno que resaltes dichas parte del humor que pongo en mi fic ¡thanks! pero aun asi, no siento ese resalto de humor,solamente es escribir huevadas y ya xS y saludos!

luisangelkstnda:uuuuuuuuuuh justo en el capitulo! XD,si lo admito (devuelta 7_7) estuvo una reberenda cagada, eso si muy dificilisimo de entender...ya que ese fue el proposito inspirandoce en Discord ¿o discord es entendible? pero bueno,me inspire demaciado en su actitud...y no,no se muere nadie ni un mosquito (exepto los mounstros deformes y el final alternativo XD) que todo fue una simple,no se,como si,ya sabes (nisiquiera se explicarme ._.) ya que pareces ver maliterpretado el final con "muere por un ataque magico" no, completamente hay se dice que se desmalla y aqui se explica, supongo que por esta razon empece a hacer el capitulo para explicar los sucesos anteriores y poder coordinar las cosas, estoy haciendo esta respuesta demaciado larga pero al final,tenias razon y de hay con esto se tratara de remediarlo. saludos y a ta luego men

(posd:te lo iba a contestar por MP pero por una cosa completamente random se me elimino todo el testamento DIGO el mensaje que te iba a enviar XD)

Blackfox siete cuatro o setenta y cuadro XD:Jajaja ese es el animo weon,que bueno que te hayan agrado esas escenas y ¡si los mosquitos pudieron derrotar a discord podran derrotar a celestia y luna juntas \\(:v)/ XD y uf,de seguro habran mas caps asi pero la cosa es que no tendran tanto cris que digamos...

Gracias por el apoyo que me estan dando, y espero sus reviews :3

fin de contestas :,D

DATOS:

-Sale Beapon Tender luego de varios caps de aucencia

-Este es un capitulo casi completamente protagonizador por Twilight (espectador:NO me digas :v)

-Cris esta casi completamente ausente (y sera asi ma o meno :,S)

-Starligt corre riesgo de que Cris le parta la cara XD (por cierto, no la metere demaciado en el fic ya que RECIEN entra en la serie y no quiero cagarla)

-es el capitulo con menos datos hasta ahora X,D

y la ultima cosa,vieron cuando aparece eso de

3

2

1

0

es para separar "escena conmovedora" de "escena chistosa" como ejemplo:

El pibe le dispara al amigo de la silla matandolo *3 segundos de tristesa* el pibe disparado se levanta y dice:pelotudo,tenia chaleco flamenco :V *EXPLOSHION NUKLEAR* *escena graciosa*

como en las peliculas,bueno, al verlo leero entenderan ¿no? como cuando cris abrasa a twilight y luego del paro del que les dije cris dice algo chistoso ¡ya entedieron! yes!

bueno,la ultima noticia que les dire es que, talves muy probablemente subire un cap de "el otro lado de la historia" y que ese fic sera libre de ideas,

"si alguien quiere CONTRIBUIR con algo,una IDEA ya que por ahora me sentro en este, sera bienvenido y de charlas para cualquiera que se quiera unir a esta "travesia" :3"

Cualquier ayuda sea bienvenida (excepto si eso conlleva a que Bruno el protagonista de ese fic,se convierta en pony,halla lemmon *oie se 7.7* o tenga poderes chingones XS pero ya parece que les doy muchas limitacion ¿no? XD bueno,para ese fic cualquiera puede ayudar enviandome un MP o en mi facebook :3)

bueno amigos nos vemos en la proxima,y sin mas que decir:

Hasta luego...


	27. Chapter 27:Twilight Sparkle (29 y medio)

29 y medio:Twilight Sparkle

En medio de una armonia disfrutable,Twilight se encuentra alegre de que Cris haya despertado,pero eso conlleva a la clasica "preguntas y respuestas" que esta acostumbrada a hacer pero este no es el caso,hablaron sobre algunos sucesos (bromas incluidas de Cris sobre cagarle a trompadas a Starlight XD) respondiendo algunas preguntas y haciendo preguntas intercaladamente en donde Cristian llega a esta...

-mmm es verdad...oye twilight -pregunto algo timido-

-¿si,que pasa Cris? -con algo de curiosidad por la pregunta,,,aunque lo mas probable sea idiota.

-jeje hey digo, de seguro se habran divertido un montón en la "gran gala del galope" *susurando:como odio ese nombre largo* ya que bueno,como yo estuve "dormido" todo este tiempo es mas que obvio que falte,¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

-jajaja cris,te sorprendera saber esto! -Con emocion se detuvo a esperar una pregunta-

-¿que cosa? dime twilight :D no me dejes con la curiosidad

-ja ahm bueno, la gran gala del galope se retraso un dia, eso debera de alegrarte -terminando de decir eso doy una sonrisa-

-¡¿en serio?! me estas bromeando,pero la gala ocurre ¿creo que cada un buen tiempo,no? ¿un mes?

-casi y ¿como sabes eso? (cristian:Rarity) uhm ya veo, ella sabe todo

-si,pero ¿por que se retraso?...tengo el presentimiento que tu tuviste que ver con eso -digo algo "alegre y con tono serio para disimularlo"- ¡GRACIAS!

Twilight se limito en dar una sonrisa de satisfacción

-uhm de nada,supongo que con eso ya te tranquilizaria

-JAJAJA SI *piedraso psicologico* espera...¿a que te refieres con "tranquilizaria"? -pregunto dudoso-

-ejem bueno *susurando:no se si me lo perdonarias* es que ¿te acuerdas que sali de tu oreja?

-como siempre "La señorita Sparkle llevando su investigacion hasta las orejas" ajajaja...si me acuerdo -Con tono de broma y luego volviendo al habitual-

-...es que entre a tus recuerdos...-dicho con tono timido y avergonzado-

-JAJAJA ¿es una broma no? -me tapo con las sabanas- ¿osea que viste mis recuerdos? -me tapo hasta los ojos-

-sieeee...¿que situacion mas incomoda no es cierto?

-¿no mencionaras que viste? -dicho timido y con interrogativa para asegurarse *si es que asi no habria razon para no avergonsarse*-

-..."la anatomia de los humanos"...solo eso...la anatomia de los humanos...obiamente sabes que me refiero .-.

-...

-...

-...Sheeeeet -dijo Cris con tono incomodo-

-sea lo que sea que dijiste,si...shet -repitio Twilight afirmando la situacion incomoda-

1MINUT ETERNO DE MIRADAS A CUALQUIER LARDO DESPUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

-eeehm twilight -rompiendo el silencion la llame-

-sip cris

-que tal si de eso no se habla hasta un tiempo...¿okay?

-es verdad...ahora no es momento

-ni el lugar,bueno, fue algo incomodo ese momento *rascandome la cabeza*

-tienes razon *imitando al humano* bueno cris,deberia de ver tu sintomas de porque aun sigues aqui

-hay que preguntarle al doctor,ese pibe ya parece ganarme al ajedres...

Sin preludio,cris vio a Twilight muy al lado de el,para ser exactos en las maquinas que estaban conectadas a Cris

-Que es esto?

-¡no twilight no las toques!

Twilight toco una ajuga floja que termino por moverse como una serpiente,por coincidencia pinchandole el cuello y inyectandole el contenido de esta

-TWILIGHT! ¡pelotuda, eso es el anesteciador!

-ehm? tenia que verlo sabido *bosteso* yo me lei 50 libros al respecto aaaff

Twilight se desplomo sobre la cama del humano y en eso expreso

-tttsssssssssss muy bien...esto si es incomodo ¿que puedo hacer? aaah bueno,esto me va a doler -pensando un poco lo que voy a hacer...- ¡AAAH LA P### MADRE!

Me desconecto una aguja de mi brazo y con una servilleta me la empieso a limpiar

-¿POR QUE MIERDAS ME PUSIERON UNAS AGUJAS AL CUERPO SI NISIQUIERA ME HICIERON NADA ESTOS PONYS DE MIERDA! recordandome, ¿que acaso nadie viene con todos estos gritos que estoy dando? igual 3...2...1 no no no, no me animo ni en pedo *Twilight desmallada se acuruca en mis piernas* ahora si me animo, TRES DO- YA!

Me saco otra ajuga que estaba en mi pierna;mordiendo la sabana para no gritar doy unas lagrimas de dolor mientras miro el techo, asi para aguantarmela y no tirar a Twilight de mi cama

-aaah aaaah AARGH muy bien,solo queda una ¿en donde carajo me la pusie- *mis ojos se vuelven puntitos* ME ES-TAS JO-DI-EN-DO (mente:si,te estoy jodiendo baybe jejeje) hijo de perra -insultando a mi propia mente por su bizarro comentario- ¿que puede ser peor? una "pinkie pie con motosierras queriendo matarme" jaja ahm *SUSPIRO DESALENTADOR* ¡MIERD-

LUEGO DE UN GRITO CASI A LOS 7 VIENTOS DE NO SER PORQUE SE LA AGUANTA COMO UN CAMPEON Y 1UNMINUTO DE FROTARME UNA HERIDA DESPUEEE!

Cris se levanto con mucha dificultad,luego de estirar las patas se atrevio por cargar a la princesa a una cama de al lado

-UUUUURG! ¡pesas mas que un grifo! ¡deja las papas!

Dando unos pasos y mirando a la ventana para ver si no viene nadie, sin querer queriendo le da un tolcaso con la punta de un mueble

-hay mierda...bueno,eso es por el rayo de magia que me tiraste cuando fue la primera ves que nos vimos

-zzzzzz eso dolio zzzzzz -hablando muy debil-

Al resivir el golpe Twilight medio-dormida dijo dichas palabras alarmando al humano y llendo un poco mas apresurado en ves de caminar en puntitas

llegando a esta, tiro a Twilight como si fuera una bolsa de papas,y sin querer por demaciado peso,este termino por caerse encima de esta,medio sonrojado miro lentamente a la cara de la princesa para asegurarse de que no estuviera despierta o la haya incomodado *fiiiiu* mucha suerte,sin problemas lentamente se aparto de esta y la observo un rato

-se ve tan linda...mierda

Callandose a el mismo y otro sentimiento, solamente se preparo para volver a su respectiva cama,pero no sin antes ver por la ventana el clima

-uhm (Pensando: ¿de noche? no me esperaba esto...de echo pensaba que me despertaria de dia,con algunas ponys velando por mi despertar o algo asi,no se...seria agrable o no se,como darme mas razones de pasar tiempo con ellas uuuf tengo que revisar mi lista *saco mi libreta* Applejack "listo",Raimbol Dash "listo",Fluttershy "casi Listo" Pinkie pie *rayado en forma de desechado* Rarity "malvadisco blanco :3" ¿pase tiempo con ella? no,pero igual,ya pase demaciado tiempo como tener que hacerlo ¿pero que puede pasar? bueno, "other day..." y bueno,finalmente...Twilight Sparkle, *sep* que yo recuerde pase tiempo con ella el dia de ayer,o creo que era cuando aparecio "Chiscord"

...ese dia cuanta (? *desvio mi mirada para ver a una descansada Twilight* ¿pase tiempo con ella? mmm que coisa,es de noche y no tengo sueño) Mierda,nisiquiera traje mi cel-

La puerta se habre repentinamente mostrando al doctor con un tablero y sorprendiendoce de verme levantado,y ver a la princesa en una cama

-*susurrando y con tono enojado a la ves* estupido,esta durmiendo la princesa

-... 7.7 claaaaaaro

casi sin decir nada,cierra la puerta lentamente mientras retrocede dejando una tabla sobre la mesa

-se le olvido algo...*agarro la tabla* ¿paciente Cris? esto muestra lo que tengo

*Tabla*

-Paciente Cris (primo del simio Rulo que se encuentra applelosaa desde mayo del ano pasado) *Cris:idiota,puso "ano" no "año" jajajaja*

Enfermedades:

-Lavado de estomago por magia unicornio de color alcoiris

-Raspones leves en los codos

-Apuntacion de un mechon de pelo (Cris:¿apuntacion de pelo? *me toco mi frente* oooh mierda ¡MI CARACTERISTICO PELO DE ENFRENTE!)

-Brazo roto (¿._.?)

-Cabeza medular centriquial rotiscuatro transplantada (-muy bien,a estos ponys, o son idiotas o no saben NI MIERDA! de anatomia humana...o talves me quieren sacar dineros los hijos de su remil maDREEEEE!)

-Choriso mascado como cliche (._. esto se puso extraño)

-Nudillos pelados por peleas (esto es algo que concuendo, y tambien es algo que se tachara sabiendo que tengo los nudillos pelados por peleas)

-y cuello excrotorial k-

*cris bajo la mirada mirada ver que mas decia y ignora las "enfermedades" que de enfermedad no tiene nada*

Costos de las operaciones:100.711

*explocion nuclear*

(imaginence muchas imagenes de cris agarrandoce la cabesa y la boca tapando las ganas de insultar al hospital como a mil demonios)

-Oficialmente,denunciare a este hospital y a todos sus empleados :D uhm hablando de eso,¿donde esta mi compu? *dolor* aaargh ¿y eso?

Un dolor punsante se siente en mi estomago haciendome arrodillar

-aaargh...ganas de cagar no son, porque o sino ya lo hubriera echo *dolor* aaargh no,talves sea porque estoy descalzo hace frio y ¡estoy a mitad de la noche,con frio y una PEGACORNIO dormida! bueno,de echo lo ultimo no tiene nada que ver ¡pero igual! la cosa es que *me voy corriendo a mi cama* uuuf *me acurruco* con esto el dolor desaparecera

5segundosdepue!

-no,no lo ah echo! *saco algo de mi bolsillito que esta a la altura de mi pecho* ¿pastillas? siempre estas cuando se te nesecita...diciendo eso ya paresco drogadicto :V a lo mejor te pondre un nombre mas adecuado uhm *me pongo mi dedo al menton en pose "del pensandor"* ¡AJA! ¡Efecto Violeta! o talver mejor "Violet effect" ya que esta de moda hacer palabras con ingles jaja,y el nombre, bueno,aparte de que me pone los ojos de este color,talves este inspirado un poquis por Twilight jaja,

asi que bueno,el "efecto violeta" es la cura a todos mis problemas,mierda parece que hablo solo asi (:,V)

EN OTRA PART OF PONYVILLE!

-AH ¡LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE! ¡PARA QUE ME MATAS!

-SABIA QUE "EL 69" era mala idea

Dos ponys tenian una exi*CESORED* "cita v;"

¡EN OTRA PARTE DE PONYVILL JODER! -super rojo- *-* eso lo censura cuando lo suba a YOUTUBE XD (posd:espero que hayan entendido o sino vayance a la mierda "los que no entendieron y busquen lo que puse" :,V)

EN LA VERDADERA PARTE DE PONYVILL Y NO INVADIENDO LA "PRIVACIDAD" DE OTROS

-uuuf otro dia de ventas otro dia de descanso...pero es de noche

La unicornio blanca termino un vestido para una "fiesta" que extrañamente se retraso un dia

-Sight Half vendra mañana a buscarla asi que bueno UHM...bueno,hora de dormir

Sin verselo esperado, a mitad del camino se termino por caer de las escaleras y mirando con que cosa se habia caido

-SWEETIE BELL! porque siempre tiene que dejar sus cosas en cualquier lado de la Boutique, ooh no mi pesuña ooh supongo que tendre que untarme algo de barro de spa

un par de minutos luego de buscar barro :V

-MUY BIEN! ahora si...aunque esto podria encisiar mi cama ¿y si uso mi magia para levitarme mi casco y no ensuciar nada? no,lo que ocurrio la ultima ves no es para repetirlo...esto da que pensar bueno, a supongo que tendre que utilisar algo viejo

A mitad de abrir la puerta,escucho un rapido viento crusar su ventana al mismo tiempo que vio una rara figura abandonar el sitio solamente dejando ver una silueta rapida esfumarse cual rayo,desvio mi mirada para observar los alrededores de mi habitacion y no cambio nada respecto a la ultima ves,me hacerco a la ventana para ver si encuentro a alguien crusar las calles oscuras de ponyvill para tratar de delucidar quien fue el que vino a mi cuarto, no hay nadie...a excepcion de Derpy que estaba haciendo entregas a horas tardes,mmm neee

-OH ¿y esto? que bello diamante! -expreso con sorpresa y alegria- que bello color celeste oscuro,¿quien me lo habra entregado? ¿uhm?

El diamante-cristal me acuerda demaciado a la de "La Cristalisacion" de la hija de Shining armor y cadence cuando fuimos al imperio de Cristal,pero este es mayormente muy grande a comparacion de los otros, ¿sera de los mismos? no puedo dejarlo aqui

*con algo de fuerza de mi magia,logro arrancarlo de donde estaba clavado y al no parar a tiempo hice que se clave en el techo provocando otroa agujero*

-aaaf tendre que arreglar eso,pero ahora es tiempo de guardar esto...¿o hacer un collar? jijiji bueno ¡cascos a la obra!

-RARITY! ¡no grites que tengo prueba manaña, y nesecito es bien des-can-sa-da! -regaño mi hermana-

-lo siento querida es que estoy emocionada! -con tono de alegria levitando el diamante-

-¿rarity,quien te dio ese diamante?

-no tengo idea Sweetie pero ¿no dices que es hermoso? -Mostrandocelo-

-aja lo que digas y por cierto no grites que TENGO PRUEBA MAÑANA!

-jiji lo siento sweete,bueno puedes ir a dormir mañana...pero ¿me harias un favor?

-¿no quieres que cocine e probablemente incendie la cocina?

-no

-¿entonceses? que podria hacer yo que nesecites tu, digo una unicornio puntual, trabajadora y buena hermana ¿nesecitar algo de mi?

-jiji Swet bell! me sonrojas,bueno ahora si,lo que nesecito es que me despiertes mañana temprano a la hora que te levantas tu para ir a la escuela con tus amiguitas

-¿en serio? acaso trabajaras toda la noche -con tono de broma-

-S-si sweete...tengo que trabajar en algo para mañana,sera un dia especial

-esta bien hermana, que descanses

-que descanses tambien Sweete Bell,tengo trabajo que hacer...

Emprendiendo camino tras las escaleras,empeso a tomar tallas del diamante para asi lograr hacer algo verdaderamente hermoso!

En otra parte de Ponyvill...

-va-vaya que hace fri-fri-frio ca-ca-carajo ajaja parece que dije caca *tiemblo* el castillo debe estar cerca *entro por una ventana* todo esta tal cual,ahora, nesecito mi campera...sierto...o otra ropa para abrigarme, ¿mi campera-buzo gris? no...es muy Gris jaja uhm nop :T no hay nada,¿dejare a Twilight en el Hospital sola como lo hice en canterlot? o me quedare aqui a esperar a que ella venga con un rayo de magia super chingo y me duerma en lo que llevaria despertar otra ves en el hospital...no se,por poco mas se me olvida, tengo que matar a Starlight y decir que fue Spike *saco un cuchillo de cocina* tengo que hacerme un samwich

Devuelta al hospital...

-todo fue un exito jejeje,me hice un samwich de mermelada y sin que se den cuenta jeje *me detengo dandome cuenta que falta algo* JODER! *me golpeo la frente en forma de "Facepalm"* ¡se me olvido de matar a Starlight! bueno,va a ser otro dia pero en la noche, ya que es mas facil hacerlo mientras duerme (:V) bueno,almenos me traje unas cosas para pasar la noche y mi movil *suena el movil* mierda *contesto* aloja,quien es?

En ves de oir los clasicos sonidos que estoy acostumbrado a oir suena un distinto tipo de "distorcion" comparado al de Kein, en medio de la comunicacion se empieza a oir la voz de una mujer "o pony" la cosa es que es del genero femenino hablando con otra voz masculina y algo mas siniestra e seria,al no reconocerlas simplemente me quedo callado a ver que podia escuchar

-si si mayor,ya tenemos todo preparado, solo falta su asistencia y tendremos el interrogatorio listo para su asistencia

-OLVIDALO! Kein,Utop,Blacknaford o los demas que recien empiesan en esto ya no de son "gran prioridad" lo que nos importa ahora es "el conejo negro" de ponyvill

-¿entonces? te refieres al que mi compañero siempre ah de mencionar

-exactamente! el mismo y siempre certero no Agente B-*distorcion* no se te va ninguno

-pero cada ves que voy a Ponyvill a apresarlo *distorcion* -LO! o a tratar de engañarlo siempre esta fuera, no lo encuentro o desaparecio magicamente -quejandoce la pony femenina-

-escucha, no revivimos la organización solo para aceptar a ponys que se quejan a cada 2 por 3 solo porque no pudieron allar el objetivo -reprimiendo la conducta-

-lo entiendo, pero es tan dificil...es como si..¡como si el ya supiera de todo y huye pero regresa!

-y es por eso que te hemos escojido a TI para hacer esto,alla afuera a mas tontos querer hacerse los malos y tu lo sabes,pero este tonto es mas que los demas ¿tienes los informes de los hechos?

-si,lo tengo *suspiro* bueno ¿ahora que mayor? -dicho con algo de aburrimiento-

-encontraras tus herramientas en la parte de atras del castillo,te mandaremos el echiso de transportación para que te transporte directamente cerca del lugar y poder asi recojer tus cosas sin que la Princesa Luna se de cuenta,despues de todo:"La realesa no sabe que les cubrimos el pellejo"

*Dandoce prisa,cris puso para grabar la conversacion*

continuo hablando "el mayor"

-muy bien,preparate...

-estoy lista

Se escucharon audios de como si un indio estuviera preparando unas palabras o como si escucharas una musica con errores de audio como si hubriera sido grabada desde una radio con mala señal,al terminar de recirtarse una oración magicamente me siento levitado *rayo segador*

me caigo magicamente en un seto de plantas

-argh mierda! ¡ahora estoy sucion! *me agacho* uhm?...

En lo poco que pude ver,se nota que estoy en las calles de canterlo,lo noto por sus pisos de concreto 7.7 pero con muy poca visibilidad,siendo cubrido por una muy espesa niebla...

Esperandomelo, veo a una pegaso de no se que color,hacercarse a una caja y abrirla revelando unos objetos demaciados extraños y algo avanzados para "Ponys de colores"

por un torpe movimiento me caigo del arbusto alarmando a la pony

-¿eh? ¿quien esta hay? *cojo el arma*

Casi "helado como un helado" XD me voy echando leches del lugar tan rapido como me lo permiten mis piernas,sintiendo como el pony me persigue,me inclino hacia una ventana,para luego chequear mi movil ¡NO ESTA! logicamente, el "audio grabado" podria enviarme devuelta...

Se muestra a la pony correr por donde fue el humano junto algo a sus cascos, lo mas extraño de el lugar, es que hay una INTENSA niebla, que no te deja ver mas alla de un metro...

-¿donde te has metido? *hacercandome a una ventana*

Cris escondido debajo de un mueble, logra oir a las pony pasar el artefacto por esto para inspecionar, obviamente y no logrando ver nada y a nadie se larga del lugar

-fiiu,bueno,¿por que me escondi en primer lugar? talves podria ver sido un pony amable...o era la del audio

Sin vermelo esperado voy rapidamente al arbusto en donde llegue, logro encontrar mi celular gracias a que tenia la pantalla prendida,es hora de volver pero algo muy extraño es que,donde estaba la pony esta dejo la caja que contenia las piesas del artefacto,una caja demaciado grande si me preguntan,con los extremos visiblemente echos de metal parece algo muy extraño

-jum...desde cuando hay cajas tan detalladas aqui fuuuuuuuuu *soplo la caja* bueno je,no tiene polvo pues es bien nueva *caja:TIIIII TEEEC OOOON TEC ON ACTIVADO:WELCOME SR-G*

de la caja se escuchan sonidos mecanicos,y no muy lejos,de una extremidad un brillo se ve,como si fuera una pantalla nombrando "TEC-ON:VER 711Ex" recordandome a las pantallas de inicio de "windows" de mi computadora

-wow ¿tecnologia unicorn o que? bueno,tecnologia no queda ¿maquinaria? ¡Estos es increible! ¿como me lo llevo? YA SE!

*pa no agregarle mas relleno a este capitulo simplemente dare una explicacion corta*

se ve en una estacion de correo la caja metalica con una estampilla de ponyvill y pegado "directo al castillo de la Princesa Twilight cabron asi que no me cobren na XD" y cris caminando lo mas tranquilo con una cara de troll apunto de agarrar su celular para largarse de canterlot ya que con esa niebla parece el pueblo maldito de sillent hill XD

-sillent hill jajajaaja me reire de esto mucho tiempo ¡selfie! y encima no soy de sacarme esta clases de fotos pero igual

Al sacarse la foto sin apresurarse pone el audio y magicamente desaparece de la escena como un fantasma XD

Mientras tanto unos dos ponys que caminaban no muy lejos...

-HAY CABRON!

-¿que pasa?

-¡acabo de ve-ver un fantasma!

-¿que acabas de "beber un fantasma"? ._. amigo deja las "plantas"

-¡NO TE MIENTO AMIGO! ¡UN FANTASMA VIOLADOR COME BANANA DESAPARECIO DE AQUI HACE UNOS SEGUNDOS!

-Bueno,yo me ire de aqui te dejare solo ches

El pony amigo deja sola a su amiga en medio de la noche de Luna llena mientras tiembla

-a-amigo

*sonido de lobo aullar*

-¡¿Y ESO?! *tiemblo*

A la mañana siguiente...

diarios de ponyvill:

¡EN PRIMERA PLANA!

¡SIMIO NEGRO A SIDO VISTO ESFURMARSE COMO FANTASMA CULIAO!

¡SE RECOMIENDA GUARDAR SUS BANANAS!

Una pony a sido allada supuestamente manos-

Cris no lee completamente lo siguiente y termina por tirar el diaro al suelo y caminar sobre este

*nota:¿no les recuerda cuando el castillo se exploto la bomba de discord y habian dos ponys afuera hablando...bueno,este es un "guiño" ;D*

Terminando de salir del hospital ya dado de alta,lo primero que se le ocurre hacer es caminar devuelta por este, tratando de recordar los tranquilos caminos de Ponyvill antes de volver a irse

-Esto es tan tranquilisante,podria escuchar musica incluso pero -miro a alguien- ahora no da

ya recien dado de alta,Cris podria volver a "la vida normal" pero recordando que tiene a un "paciente" a su cargo, *ejem* princesa Twilight *ejem* que esta en silla de ruedas a causa de que aun sigue dormida por la anestecia que se inyecto por el estupido movimiento que hiso

-que coisa Twilight! y justamente a mi tendrian que encargarme llevarme ¡ASH! ¡si esto ocurre un ves mas,te dejare en medio del hospital sola! (dandoce cuenta de lo que dijo y mirando para todos lados...) *susurrando* nunca te dejare...

-¿en serio? -medio dormida-

-aaa AH!

Sorprendido por verla despertado,doy un giro repentino chocando con un arbol finguiendo que no me haya oido

-¡AH! TEN CUIDADO CRIS!

-Im sorry Princess! fue un simple descuido,no para que grites de esa manera!

-jum, *bosteso* ya hablaremos de esto y ¿que hago aca? ¿que haces tú?

-te inyectaste anesteciante en el cuello,tuviste una larga y relagante siesta para acabar dormida ya que los doctores me pusieron a cargo de tu cuidado y seguridad...vaya doctores

-Hum creo que me siento bien,ahora ¿me puedes dejar?

-pero si nisiquiera te estoy sosteniendo

-¿entonces? ¿que es lo que siento?...¿me podrias rascar la oreja?

-y por que no lo haces tu?

-es que...no puedo moverme -dicho con tono deprimiente-

-oojojo ¿en serio?

-si...bueno-interrumpida

-yo tenia planeado ir por un helado o irme al parque PERO ESTO

-NO me puedes dejar asi por ponyvill!

-y si te dejo en el castillo? -uso el castillo como excusa para poder irse solo-

-no hay nadie -con tono cortante-

-y Spike o Starlight?!

-se fueron de vacaciones,spike ya se canso de organizar libros sin descanso y Starlight a casa de su amiga ¿como sabes de ella? ¿acaso estabas despierto cuando te visite por primera ves?

-¿acaso te olvidaste que hablamos ayer?

-¿hablamos? esto es extraño,no me acuerdo de todo,bueno, me acuerdo un poco

-parece que sufres de amnesia,aunque igual es bueno que me recuerdes

-¿quien eres tu,podrias dejarme?

-¡TWILIGHT! ¿no te acuerdas de mi? ¡soy cris! -algo alterado y tomando mas serio la situación-

Cristian miraba a twilight al rostro algo preocupado de ser sierto

-¿Twilight?

-...AJAJAJAJAJAAA ajajaja *riendoce de la risa* era broma, ajaja parece que te la has creido!

-¡en serio! bueno,creo que actue de sobremanera ¡aaaaaargh! ¡ya fue,te dejo!

Cris se va caminando rapido lejos de Twilight

-¡cris,CRRIIIIIIS! era una broma nomas *susurrando:y es por eso que no hago muchas bromas -:V* ¡ENSERIO,NO ME DEJARAS AQUI SOLA! ...¿no?...

Casi no pudiendoce mover y tampoco usar su magia para mover la silla de ruedas ,intento voltear a verlo

-¿cris? ¿donde estas? ...uhm?

Sorprendetemente sintiendo devuelta como era movida de la silla de ruedas y echando una mirada al cielo se podia ver como un Cris renegado volvia con dos cosas un una mano

-¿cris?

-si, estoy aca,toma te traje un helado

-que no estamos a mitad de invierno

-me importa un bledo el invierno y no vuelvas a hacer bromas asi...me tenia preocupado

-en serio?

-dejando de lado eso ¿a donde vamos?

Cris deja un helado sobre las piernas de twilight y continua caminando

-no se,hey no puedo usar magia

-¿no puedes usar tu magia?

-creo que debe ser por el anesteciante -dijo dudosa mientras miraba su cuerno-

-guau esperate un ratito *anoto eso en mi libreta* gracias por el dato,ahora si,esto es preocupante y ¿a donde vamos?

-uhm no se,tu eres el piloto de esto y ¿tú a donde me llevarias?

-Te dejare en el castillo y de paso me paseo a mi mismo por el pueblo

-aaaw ¡¿estas bromenado?!

-y no,bueno quisiera tener tiempo para mi despues de lo de hace unos dias

-comprendo pero ¿que eso no esta en "tu lista de aceres"?

-¿lista de aceres? ¡acaso viste mi libreta! aaaaw y ahora no respetas mi privacidad

-SI, vi que decia que tenias que visitar a Pinkie,Applejack,Raimbol,Fluttershy,Rarity ¿y a mi?

-no se,aparte solo falta un dia para la GGG y este ultimo dia quiero tenerlo para mi

-¿que no te acuerdas que lo retrase un dia?

-pensandolo bien,tienes razon ¿y si es mañana?

-excusas excusas excuuuusaaaas -provocando molestia al humano-

-a que quieres llegar con esto?

-bueno ¿mi turno?

-sabia que dirias eso...tenia planeado pasar primero con Rarity o Pinkie Pie,no, de echo con pinkie seria demaciado extraño hasta para mi

-pero se pondria triste -dudando la egoista desición de Cris-

-si ella NO sabe de mi lista no habra que ponerse triste de nada -respondiendole a Twilight sin problemas-

-eres egoista ¿lo sabes? -directamente,mostrando lo que pienso de el ahora mismo-

-¿egoista? ¿por que?

-Siempre pones a ti mismo antes que los demas,si tambien me eh enterado que te ibas cada ves que podias por tu ventana a visitar a otros (pensando:Eso explica del te despiertas casado e "zombificado" como diria Spike) y ya parece no importarte visitarnos

-¿y entoces que dice ACÁ? *mostrandole una pagina de mi libreta*

-Es el dibujo de un gato tocando el piano

-¡¿QUE?! *miro que es verdad y cambio la pagina* ACA

-bueno,pero luego de eso NADA ni a Pinkie pie ni Raimbol ni ninguna

-¿y desde cuando tengo una amistad obligada con ustedes?

Le derribe todos los argumentos a Twilight antes de que diga algo mas

-ESTA BIEN! no tienes porque pasar tiempo con nosotras si tu no quieres pero ¿por que no? nosotras podrias ayudarte a ti

-ayudarme uhm...vamos a un cajero

-¿para que?

-para que me devuelvas el dinero que me sacaron del Hospital (Twilight me mira con mala cara) yyyyy de apaso traer algo de dinero para pagar unas cosas ya que como tu dices "pasare tiempo contigo" pero ahora huelo a perro mojado

-aaaw en eso estoy deacuerdo AAAAARGT! creo que puedo levantarme ahora

-yo te ayudo

Cristian se puso al frente de Twilight para tratar de hacer que se levante pero devuelta como esta pesa,la cargo un poco y por el peso termino por caerse al suelo boca abajo y con Twilight encima

-UPS! jeje lo siento

-*escupiendo polvo* grrrr ¿quisieras quitarte de encima? me siento violado

-HEY! no digas eso

-Otra cosa añadida a las palabras prohibidas "¡diantres!" ¿eso si puedo decirlo?

-uhm si pero no lo digas muchas veces que tambien es una mala palabra

-DIANTRES! jajajajaja esta bien

Por la largisima charla que tuvieron, no se dieron cuenta que llegaron al castillo y en la parte del buzon se encontraba una caja

-perfecto! mi resivo llego,bueno,nos vemos luego Twilight mientras tanto me preparare ¡COMO PESA ESTO!

Twilight nomas veia como el humano intenta con mucha fuerza levantar una gran caja que parece ser de metal

-oookay Cris nos vemos luego (mirando y reteniendo la risa viendo como Cris intenta meter la gran caja al castillo)

Apesar de que "literalmente" viven en el mismo lugar, no quito que esa situacion se vea mas ridicula de lo que ya es...

Twilight:*susurrando* tengo que ver en cual dia lo echare del castillo :T nisiquiera paga la renta *PUFF*

cae una carta de La Princesa Luna,en lo cual la levanta del suelo con su magia y la abre

-De seguro es sobre que se le olvido algun videojuego en el castillo o algo asi uf...jajaja esta Luna *leyendo un poco la carta* ¿uhm? *mis ojos cordinan muy bien reglon tras reglon* ¡¿QUE QUEEE?! *léo un poco mas* tengo que ir a Canterlot de inmentediato!

-EEEH? ¿twilight,me ayudas?

-¿eh?

Cristian levantaba de un lado la pesada caja tanto que estaba haciendo mucha presion y se le notaba las venas,cuando se le cae la caja a uno de los pies y da gritos como todo un perdedor al no poder levantar la caja y que se le haya caido en el pie :V

FIN DEL CAP 30!

OOJOLA

bueno

Literalmente este es el cap "29 y medio" y como la GGG se atrasara el siguiente cap tampoco sera de este,encima tenia planeado que el cap 30 sea el de la GGG pero por verme ocurrido muchas ideas lo atrase :v y dejando de lado eso ¿que ocurrira en el siguiente cap? ni yo me lo se XD

Les digo algo extraño:Ya se que este capitulo es considerablemente mucho mas corto de los que estoy acostumbrado a hacer,lo se pero personalmente considero que ahora seran asi ya que de ideas no se me viene casi nada

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAP Y DEJA UN REVIEW PARA PODER CONTINUARLO!

otra cosa,parece que yo sufro de una maldicion...la maldicion de "Los dos caps seguidos"

ocurre cada vez que subo 2 capitulo de dos fics diferentes al mismo tiempo y no consigo ningun review :,V puta coincidencia y ES LA TERCERA VES QUE ME OCURRE!

¿rompemos la maldicion :3 ?

Ya que esto esta muy cerca del fin quiero avisarles que el fic "El otro lado de la Historia" se ah actualizado desde hace unos pocos dias ya que formara parte importante de este dando cosas que NO se explicaran en este fic y dando otro punto de como ya saben el titulo habla por si solo

BUENO AMIGOS,ESO ES TODO,DEJEN SUS REVIEW Y PONME EN FAVORITOS O SIGUEME SI TE AH ENCANTANDO

QUIERO MANDARLE SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE ACTUALMENTE ME SIGUEN Y APOYAN CON ALGUN QUE OTRO REVIEW!

¡CHAU!


	28. El dia mas largo en Equestria

**Hola mis lectores!**

Antes de comenzar el cap quiero darles TODAS LAS NOTICIAS y lo hago ahora porque...porque no quiero que pierdan esa satisfacción al leer este extensisimo cap que hasta ahora,ES EL MAS LARGO QUE ESCRIBI! (Superando a la cagada irreconocible del cap 28 :V)

Les voy diciendo,¿recuerdan que en cap anterior mencione verme quedado sin ideas? BUENO ¡CADA IDEA QUE SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA LA PLASME AQUI! ya que O NO ESTABA INSPIRADO o directamente no me permitia entrar a la interweb por reto propio...y en este caso cada ves que veia algo que me agradaba lo ponia aqui y en el transcurso del cap espero las vean de buena manera

R1:Tendra escenas +15 *no CLOP pero lo roza*

R2:DEJEN UN REVIEW mientras aun no muero :D

R3:Apartir de ahora,lo mas probable es que suba un cap cada 10 dias (iba a ponerlo cada semana pero viendo lo que tarde en este mejor me como mis palabras) NO importa si es mas largo o mas corto siempre uno

R4:De echo si pondre una nota final que sera casi tan larga como esto x3 creo que casi no puedo evitarlo pero igual...ya se que al final terminare decepcionado(?

RE5:Espero pasen un buen sabado *ya que este es fue el dia de la semana en que subi el cap* y puedan tener tiempo de leerse este cap ^-^ y compren algo para beber e comer...Thanks!

Capitulo 30:

" **El dia mas largo en Equestria** "

Entrando al castillo veo todo muy lindo en este dia,bueno es temprano y de echo es muy raro que este despierto a esta hora,ya que siempre me levanto a las 10 o 11 de del dia,veo a Spike terminando de acomodar unas cajas asi que aprovechare a preguntarle la hora...

-HEY! Spike ¿sabes que hora es?

-¿eh? ¡¿Cristian?! ¡estas bien!

-pues obvio que estoy bien! ¿como esperabas verme?

-¿que acaso no te agrada volver a estar bien? ¿o de vernos devuelta? las demas estaban preocupadas

-uhm bien

-¡¿SOLO BIEN?!

-me tomaras por raro pero tengo un cierto problema que me extraña no sentir alegria al ver a personas que quiero despues de ver resultado mal

-...okay?

-BUENO PINCHETE DRAGON ¡¿QUE HORA ES?!

-YA VAN A SER LA 8!

-a bueno pues me tenias recontra retrasado con esta mini charla *por cruzar la puerta* ah y hola...me alegra verte de nuevo

Al ver que cruza la puerta,spike en silencio le contesto tarde

-bueno a mi tambien -respondio contento al ver una buena señal de Cris-

Luego de que me metiera "discretamente" la caja dentro de su cuarto y examinara un poco el artefacto,se dio cuenta muy rapidamente de que no era una caja comun...era una comun metalica XD no de echo,de la pantallita se vio como un olograma al igual que el mapa del castillo cuando Twilight le dio una mini escursión

-vaya ¿esto es ultima tecnolo-pony? jeje un juego de palabras entre tecnologia y pony...Ok ahora a lo que vine

Urgando mas por la caja se puede notar que el peso vale su contenido,ya que indicando lo que dice la pantallita te lleva a informacion de Ponys y Ubicaciones que alli son algo organizadas por niveles,algunas informaciones de ponys de la Guardia Real que Cris nisiquiera conoce -ademas que casi nunca fue a ver- dejando de lado tambien que CASI TODOS son parecidos XD,tambien sobre Everfree y cosas por el estilo...Cris nisiquiera sabe que es lo que tiene ante sus ojos

-UUUUH si de seguro tiene informacion y imagenes de todos asi como "una recontra-computadora" debe tener 10GB de porno...¿porno de ponys? ¡ME CAGO EN LA QUE ME TRAJO!

Se escucha el incodo rechiñar de la puerta alarmando a cris y tratando de apagar el aparato

-¡TWILIGHT LA CONCHA DE TU HERMANA! ¡NO ENTRES!

-¿Cris que estas vien-?

Cristian se puso una toalla a mitad del cuerpo y otra en el aparato tapando la mini pantalla

-¿no ves que me acabo de bañar?

-¿y por que estas vestido?

FAILLLL...

-ehm es que (PIENSA RAPIDO!) me baño con ropa *risa forsada*

-te bañas...con ropa? y por que esta seca

-bueno me atrapaste no me baño con ropa *me saco la toalla* ¿que quieres? *se me cae el pantalon y desaparece* ¿PERO QUE MIE-? *miro la etiqueta de la toalla* ¡TOALLA MAGICA!

-TAPATE TAPATE TAPATE!

-¡SIGUES AQUI! hay esto no puede ponerse mas ridiculo

Una carta junto a un paquete aparece encima de Twilight la cual usa para taparse la mirada y de paso abrirla para disimular

CARTA:

Querida Twilight hoy en la tarde a la mitad del té con mi hermana Luna

¡ME CAYERON ESTOS PANTALONES HUMANOS!

Te los envio devuelta y tambien que cuando vayas a Canterlot ¡TRAIGAS AL HUMANO PARA HACER TRABAJOS FORZADOS!

Con cariño:La Princesa Celestia

fin de CARTA.

-¿que dice la carta? *cristian poniendoce unos pantalones grices del cuando vino a Equestria por primera ves

-*susurrando:y encima pone "con cariño"* aaaah Cris la Princesa Celestia quiere que vallas conmigo a Canterlot por unos asuntos

-¿en serio?

-dice que te dara una medalla por "tus heroicas contribuciones contra Chiscord"

-¿Chiscord? eso me acuerda de lo que paso y...¿se encuentra en canterlot?

-¿para que lo quieres?

-uhm bueno y para...

-dejame adivinar ¿vengarte ferozmente contra él?

-y de paso mearme sobre su deforme cadaver ¡exacto!

-no puede ser ¡ahora eres Raimbol Dash 2!

-bueno ¿todos contra Discord? jeje

Me voy de la habitación dandome cuenta de que la pantalla se apago sola,asi que todo blem por ahora

Literalmente estoy salvo de todo pero algunas cosas de ayer no me quedaron muy claras que digamos

¿quien rayos era la pegaso que revisaba la caja? ¿y esas voces que buscaran? bueno una última pregunta para mi mismo que se resolvera en mucho o nunca tiempo despues

... ¿las demas donde ponys estan? jojo nose pero igual

-Cristian ¿quieres ir a Canterlot?

-si ya que tu dices que "me daran una medalla"

-¿estas seguro?

-seguro?

-no te quieres quedar tiempo aqui con Spike a arreglar unas cosas

-neee aparte creo ver dicho querer pasar tiempo contigo y eso es lo que voy a hacer :D

-¿seguro?

-COÑO cuantas veces mas vas a hacer la misma pregunta?!

-*suspiro* esta bien *enciendo mi cuerno y soy detenida por Cris*

-ESPERA! ¿me dejas bañarme?

-esta bien pero no hagas esperar a la Princesa Celestia ya que es muy malo llegar tarde

-mas malo seria oler a animal atropellado comido por un perro que el perro bomite al animal atropellado y que pasen 23 dias a que otro perro se lo coma, y estar frente a celestia con tremendo olor

-ya bañate que con esa descripcion encaja muy bien a como hueles ¡justo ahora!

-ja ja que chistosa *sarcasm on* y tu tambien deverias

20 MINUTOS DE BAÑARSE DESPUES!

-woau nunca me eh tardado tan poco en mi vida bueno,ahora con Twilight

-¡porque te tardaste tanto!

-es que no salia agua caliente asi que espere unos minutos a que se calentara y cuando me di cuenta no carge el agua asi que tuve que cargar y esperar a que se calentara devuelta

-AAAAAH ERES TAN! ¡MIRA LAS CARTAS DE QUE CELESTIA ME ENVIO! *señalando una montaña de cartas*

-*urgando un poco* oye,esta esta escrita con sangre ._.

-dejame ver, aqui dice que si no vienes en los proximos 2 minutos te desterrara a la Luna y sin videojuegos

-POR QUE TENIAS QUE SER TAN SANGINARIA CELESTIA! bueno,te anotare a la lista de ponys que tengo que matar

-LISTA-

Starlight

Un guardia en especifico de la realeza

Doctor de ponyvill

Big mac

SR Cake

-Celes...

-tia, ya termine su nombre y ahora si podemos irnos!

-discutiremos esto luego ¬_¬

-ya sabia que no tenia que decirlo en vos alta,bueno vallamosnos *me toco mi bolsillo* MIS CARAME-

Sin siquiera ver avisado,Twilight los transporto del lugar a Canterlot para verse en una situación importante con Celestia

-aaargh! avisa cuando hagas eso *cristian tirado en el suelo por culpa de Twilight*

-jajaja supongo que tendras que acostumbrarte

-lo que digas *me saco el polvo de encima* bueno ¿a que vinimos? sierto ¡a por Celes-!

Sin siquiera terminar de decir esas palabras,de todas las columnas,caminos,puertas,puerta gigante -a la entrada del castillo- y cielo hay toda clases de guardias apuntando a Cristian y Twilight con lanzas y ballestas nuevas,con la sorpresa de los pies hasta la cabeza de la chota,Cris le susurra a Twilight

-tia? *temrminando lo que iba a decir* Twilight ¿ahora que hacemos?

-no tengo la menor idea,esto nunca a pasado pero NO te muevas *tambien susurrando*

-Okay pero me pica el cuello y diles que se tranquilizen...

Twilight da un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que las armas de los guardias se ollen mover y apuntarles

-¡¿QUE DIANTRES ESTAN HACIENDO?! ¡BAJEN ESAS COSAS AHORA!

De entre los guardias se escuchan los murmullos de "¿que hace la Princesa con ese ser?" , "¡¿acaso esta loca?!" y "no puede seeer, dijo la palabra: Diantres"

-ALEJATE DE EL! ¡AHORA!

-acaso es mi...? ¿Shining Armor?

-TWILIGHT ALEJATE DE ÉL,AHORA!

-Pero que pasa hermano ¿por que quieres que me aleje de él?

Cristian interrumpe la charla entre hermanos para darle la razón al familiar de Twilight

-Twilight no tengo la mas minima idea pero sera mejor que le hagas caso...ahora

Con una mirada en desacuerdo,La Princesa miro a Cristian medio serio y en esta se podia notar que no estaba bromeando;dirigio su mirada a su hermano y lo siguio caminando lentamente,con la antención de las armas sobre Cris las cuales aun no cambian ni un poco la dirección Twilight alejandoce de el deja de estar bajo la mira de todo un mini ejercito de guardias,al pasar sobre el lado de su hermano con tono preocupado le dijo

-Por favor no vallas a hacer una locura Shining...

-Ese ser tiene Magia Oscura,apenas la detectamos ustedes ingresaron aqui y ¡COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE TRAER A ESE SER DEL TARTARO HASTA AQUI! ¡ESTAS LOCA! -reprendiendo a Twilight- ¡que pasa por tu cabeza!

-EL NO ES DEL TARTARO! ¡es un amigo!

-¡vete de aqui! ¡ahora!

-¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! ¡¿magia negra?! ¡si el la tuviera la hubriera detectado desde hace mucho!

-no estes tan segura hermanita...esos seres pudieron llegar a matarte

-SHINING ESTAS LOCO! ¡PIDELE A TUS GUARDIAS QUE LO DEJEN!

En medio de la discución entre los hermanos,por atras aparecio Celestia con una mirada al borde del enojo mirando al frente,cuando aparecio a la vista de Twilight esta se alegro de ver una salvación a esa confución

-PRINCESA CELESTIA! -con tono de alegria- es un gusto volver a verla!

-vete de aqui ahora Twilight

-PRINCESA TU TAMBIEN! *miro confundida a Celestia* ¡¿estas deacuerdo con esto?!

La Princesa nisiquiera se inmuto ante el tono y preguntas de Twilight

-Twilight por la realeza te pedimos que "te vayas de aqui" ahora

-PERO PRINCESA!-

Twilight intento ponerse frente a frente con Celestia pero fue detenida por su hermano que la retuvo con su casco izquierdo y negandole con la mirada sin decir palabra alguna

-Shining Armor *Llamo al hermano de Twilight*

-Si su majestad

-Ve y traeme al Humano que hay que saber EXACTAMENTE por que es que ahora posee Magia Negra ¿sera que la puede ocultar?

-magia negra? Princesa ustedes que tienen! ¡como es que Cristian tendria magia negra y yo ni me diera cuenta! ¡el esta limpio!

-¿limpio? -mirada confusa- comprueba por ti mismo Twilight -contesto Celestia con una mirada de desaprovación hacia su ex alumna-

-espera -inspeciono a Cris- es...es cierto *miro a Cristian sorprendida* tiene magia negra...Cris...no

-Ese tal Cris pudo verte destruido en cualquier momento...mientras dormias o incluso aun despierta sin siquiera verte dado cuenta

-Pe-pero el no seria capas *aludiendo las deducciones*

-Twi alves viviste engañada desde su llegada -miro a Celestia y ella me afirma con su mirada- ahora lo hago Princesa Celestia

Twilight puso la mirada a Cristian el cual esta con las manos alzadas y mirando a todos lados,guardia por guardia, el mas minimo movimiento podria condenarlo...espera,se rasco la nariz y volvio a levantar las manos igual...Muy preocupada por lo que Celestia o su hermano podrian hacer se empeso a preocupar mas por el binestar del humano,encima que hace no pocas horas salio del hospital ¡NI UN DIA DURA ESTE!

-Que vas a hacer Shining Armor?! ¿revisarlo? ¡Shining CONTESTA!

-*doblo la mirada para ver a Twilight* es por tu bien Twi *miro devuelta a la amenaza de frente*

De entre la entrada del castillo,sale Shyning Armor con cara seria casi no mostrando el enojo que siente de ver a "Un ser del tartaro por Equestria"

al estar frente a frente de "Cristian brazos de hierro" -por mantener sus manos en el aire sin que se cansara o lo demuestre XD- miro una ves mas donde estaba Celestia y Twilight,el cual la entrada para ver si es que ella quisiera intervenir se cerro con la puerta evitando que ella pudriera verlos...Shining Armor fue el primero el romper el silencio intenso que gobierna el jardin...

-¿sabes por que estas aqui?

-uhm nooooooouuuuu *mirando a los guardias y acabar frente a la mirada del unicornio blanco* oye eres casi de la misma altura que Big mac jajaja

-*frunzo mi cara* NO! ¿que haces aqui? ¡tu trajiste la magia negra a Equestria! ¡pusiste en peligro a los ponys y probablemente te aprovechaste de la bondad de mi hermana para que te alojara en su castillo!

-¿Magia Negra? ¡las pelotaAAAAS!

Shining Armor golpea el estomago de Cristian por su grosero contestar

-*sosteniendome el estomago y arrodillado al suelo* la puta que te pario unicornio blanco!

-soy Shining Armor y por la seguridad de Equestria,quedas arrestado

Cristian abrio los ojos rapidamente,pensando "ya me descubrieron!" estoy jodido!

Shining levanto a Cristian con su magia y lo lanzo de espalda a una fuente de agua

-AAAAAAAARGHT! ¡por que tanta violencia!

-ESTAS LOCO?! *medio confundido y enojado* no te comprendo...

Shining Armor le estaba dando una golpisa historica a Cristian el humano pendejo...cuando el capitan se dirigio a la amenaza para continuar con su bulling, Cris le golpeo con un ramo de flores alejando a Shining el cual apenas logro tener una vision aceptable vio a un cris con el ramo de flores

-uhm? *me miro a mi mismo con el ramo* no,no soy putaso *le vuelvo a golpear*

Los guardias de la realeza miran desde sus posiciones la pelea de estos dos,negandoce a disparar en caso de que una bala o lanza perdida, impacte en el capitan hiriendolo o matandolo en una lluvia de balas,quietos y como si sus posiciones fueran tribunas de un coliseo continuan presenciando la pelea

-*Me limpio el rostro* aaaaaaa! ¡aAAARHGT! *CONCENTRO MAGIA Y SE LA TIRO AL HUMANO*

Milagrosamente y por ayuda de los dioses de la madre,el impacto de magia de Shining fue dado al ramo de flores, el cual se termino transformando en cenisas carbonisadas de flores lo cual asusto a Cristian

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIJOOO DE TU PUTISIMA MADRE! *le tiro la cenisas que estaban en mi mano a los ojos del hermano de Twilight segandolo*

-arrgh ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡pelea sucia!

Corriendo,abrazo al gran pony y lo tiro al suelo con fuerza ensuciandolo,me tiro sobre él y golpeo su rostro contra la tierra repetidas veces hasta que el logra librase de mi y me lansa a una pared dejandome inmovil por un momento,el se levanta y junta aun mas magia de su cuerno

-UUUF! AAARGH! ay uuf *respirando y mirando desesperado para todos lados* jeje una frase para esta situacion seria "Contra la espada y la pared" jeje

El capital de la Guardia Real pone violentamente y a pocos centimetros,su cuerno contra el cuello del Humano

-*mirando al cielo tratando de evitar que el filo del cuerno del unicornio me corte* me-mejor di-dicho..."Contra el Cuerno y la pared" jejeje AAAAAAH!

Shining hace contacto de su cuerno contra el cuello de Cris punsandolo en forma de decir "¿aun quieres seguir bromeando?"

Cristian pone una mano en el cuerno para tratar de alejarlo,Shining trata de juntar magia para un echizo mortal con la mano de Cristian en su cuerno dejando en una situación muy seria

-CAPITAN! *Vuelo hacia ellos*

-¡OYE NO TE METAS!

Un pony intento detener la pelea y que no ocurriera una "locura" pero Shining hace un esfuerso mas, logrando poner un campo de fuerza muy extenso para que nadie se meta entre Cristian y él

-Capitan dejelo! ¡CAPITAN DEJELO! ¡YA PARE! ¡NO HAGA UNA LOCURA SEÑOR! ¡NO HAGA ALGO QUE LO PUEDE MARCAR DE POR VIDA! ¡PIENSE EN SU FAMILIA!

El guardia intentaba penetrar el escudo y tras el, otros guardias que ya sabian que el capitan mataria o podria matar al Humano haciendo asi un espectaculo que casi toda la guardia real no quisiera ver...entre los golpes que atormentan el escudo, Shining empiesa a analizar mas la situación:Tiene a toda la Guardia Real cual esta a su mando, tratando de que no haga la locura de matar a un ser,Un ser que posee Magia negra que incluso podia matar a su hermana...pero no lo hiso ya teniendo magnifico poder y por ultimo,pensar en que seria ver la sangre de un ser en su cuerno,ensuciando su pelaje y su alma...

*volviendo en si*

-A-alejate! *Cristian forsando el cuerno de Shining*

-que...que?...tú

Poco a poco,Cris logra alejar el cuerno del capitan de la Guardia Real viendo que esta en un "Estado de Transe" o bobo por la situación

Desde otro punto del castillo,esta Twilight viendo junto a la Princesa Celestia y otros guardias presenciando "como si fuera un LCD" la pelea que tienen los dos

-SHINING ARMOR! ¡PARA ESTO! *lagrimeando los ojos*...nu-nunca...NUNCA TE PERDONARE SI LO HACES!

Donde estaba parada, lo ultimo dicho resono como la unica voz y eco por todo el castillo,llamando la atención de su hermano y casi todos los que estaban hay presentes,excepto Cris el cual usaba sus manos y concentracion para evitar ser asecinado por el cuerno de ¡un puto unicornio blanco!

-Twilight yo...no puedes ir *Notando la preocupación de Twilight hacia el Humano*

-PERO PRINCESA! ¡DEJEME DETENER ESTO!

-Tu hermano se arriesgo al ir contra ese humano,el lo hace para defenderte...por tu bien

-el no sabe como me sentiria despues de esto! ¡SI FUERA POR MI BIEN,EL PARARIA ESTO! ¡si no me dejas detener esto UNO DE LOS DOS PUEDE TERMINAR MUERTO! -con severo tono de preocupación twilight contesto,ya que hay afuera hay dos seres importantes en su vida actualmente-

La Princesa Celestia no podia debatir con eso,encima tenia razon y si eso pasa podria generar que la misma Twilight sienta odio por ella y su hermano...talves resultando peor que su antigua alumna

-*con la mirada gacha* ve Twilight...para esto

Twilight afirmo mientras la puerta se abria,fue corriendo rapidamente a parar la pelea,pero fue detenida por el escudo de su hermano,al levantarse miro atraves de este como los dos hacian fuerza entre si

CONTINUANDO CON LOS DOS!

-o-oye ¿no dices que llegamos demaciado lejos?

-*mirando a media guardia real y a mi hermana tratando de abrir el escudo*...tienes razón

-luego de esto te voy a destruir *con tono de broma*

-QUE?!

Cristian aparta a Shining para poder respirar tranquilo cuando...

-PAREN ESTO AHORA RAYOS Y RAYUELAS! ¡FRIJOLES Y NARANJAS LLEGUE DEMACIADO TARDE! ¿NO?

Un ser entra inesperadamente al escudo sin preludios,separando a los dos contrincantes con dos grandes manos asustando a ambos

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! ¡SOY UN TONTO! ¡TWILIGHT TENIA RAZON! ¡NUNCA DEBI TOMAR ESO Y BOMITAR A CRISTIAN! ¡Y DOY ASCOUU!

-espera ¡¿DISCORD?!

-LO SEEEEEEEEE! ¡PERDON! ¡PERDONAME CRISTIAN!

-QUE QUE MIERDA TE PASA!

Discord aparecio y empeso a arrodillarse e pidiendo que Cris lo ayude

-¿que te pasa Discord?

-QUE PASA?! ¡ESTOOOO!

Discord levanta las manos de Cris y trayendo "unos rayos X" dejando ver los huesos de Cristian y ¿una masa oscura?

-QUE ES ESTO DISCORD?!

-ES MAGIA NEGRA?!

-magia negra! ¡lo sabia! ¡Y AHORA DISCORD NOS TRAICIONA! ¡POR TERCERA VEZ! *cargando mi cuerno*

-calmate sereno *miro a Discord* ¡QUE MIERDAS HACES AQUI!

-ya se ya se lo que me dijiste sobre que no quieres verme mas y eso *Cris aun me mira enojado* yyyy ¿quieres que me valla?

-¿a que vienes aqui? responde antes de que este unicornio blanco nos saque la mierda a ambos

-Es sobre la magia negra que tienes...te acuerdas de "la bolsa" y sobre que te salpico el bomito en tus brazos

-ssiiiiiiieeeeeeeee ¿por que?

-al hacer eso te salpique la magia negra que yo tengo (POSD!:recordemos el episodio de Tirek absorviendo mi poder caotico) y es por eso que casi toda la guardia real intenta destruirte

-¿o sea que ahora tengo magia negra?

-s-si asi que mejor tranquilisate

-¡Y SI ME TOQUE EL GANZO ESTE TENDRA MAGIA NEGRA!...¡como mis bolas!

-Cristian deja de ser un asqueroso por todos los PONYS!

-jaja si es que cuando me emociono menciono cualquier cagada como porno drogas tetas la concha mas violada del pony que me quiere matar XD ya paresco facebook :V

-¿y eso? bueno,ahora solo tengo que-

Discord le arranca los brasos a Cris y los mete a una lavadora,espera 5 segundos a que se limpie y se los vuelve a poner

-HIJO DE TU-! ¡MIS BRAZOS! *pasan los 5 segundos a que me los ponga* oh ya esta

-Eso es todo por ahora...supongo que ya puedo marcharme...*con tono triste*

-DISCORD ESPERA!...

-si cris?

-si es que quitaste la magia negra...¡¿TODO ESTO FUE POR TU CULPA?!

Discord empezo a retroceder mientras trata de no enredarse con sus palabras

-si! digo ¡NO! digo bueno talves ¡de echo!

-DISCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!

-como tu dices ¡HASTA LUEGO!

Antes de que Discord se transporte,Cristian alcanso a lanzarle un zapataso al rostro y Shining un impacto de magia...esto es solo el comienzo a lo que le espera a Discord

-todo esto fue una confusion...no es sierto...humano *Shining Armor siendo el primero en hablar*

*Cristian mira como adentro del escudo hay una niebla desde que entro discord para luego responder*

-si...una confusion...

-sabes lo incomodo que me siento ahora(?

-y tu sabes las ganas de querer clavarte un cuerno en tu culo por querer matarme que siento ahora?

Shining Armor ya lo tomo muy mal y rapidamente deshiso el escudo para que nada ocurriera

con ello,todos los ponys se abalanzaron sobre los dos pensando que la pelea aun continuaba

-hermano de Twilight...si algo asi ocurre en un futuro, te promero que te arRRRrrancare tu cuerno blanco filozo ese y te lo metere por el culo

-jajajaja eso no ocurrira y solo para que sepas,hice lo que creia correcto ya que mi deber es proteger Equestria

-y el mio todo lo contrario? ¿no?

De entre los ponys que estaban hay,Cristian logro reconocer al hermano de Kein el cual se encuentra muy asustado de ver a Cristian a punto de morir a manos de su capitan,pero viendo que todo esta bien no hay de que preocuparse...por ahora.

Twilight estaba muy asustada de que algo malo ocurra pero al verlos bien se transformo en alegria, se abalanso sobre Cristian y su hermano los cuales se encuentran muy sucios a causa de la pelea entre ellos

-AUCH! ¡twilight!

-CREI QUE UNO DE USTEDES DOS SE IBAN A MATAR O QUE SHINING ARMOR TE CLAVARIA SU CUERNO EN TU CUELLO Y NO VOLVERTE A VER CON VIDA!

Twilight no se hiso esperar a expresar la preocupación que sentia por Cristian al ver que peleo con su hermano...uno de los ponys MAS ENTRENADOS de la misma Guardia Real y ademas su hermano que como el creia Cris tenia algo malo y por protegerla a ella,el seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa,como cualquier hermano

al verlo en una pieza no evito que se abalanzara en forma de abrazo sobre este,y al oir dichas palabras tampoco evito corresponderle, luego de un par de segundos -incomodos para el humano- se separo para sacarse el polvo

-valla preocupación que tienes por mi Twi *sacuendome* Y encima me tendre que bañarme devuelta!

-Cristian...eso es lo de menos

Como aun toda la guardia se encuentra hay,pusieron miradas sobre el humano ante esa negativa el Capitan de ellos se levanto para hablarles a TODOS

-ESCUCHENME TODOS! No se que paso hace unos momentos,parece que este ser fue "aparentemente" llamado por la Princesa Celestia para venir con mi hermana, y por una MUY EXTRAÑA RAZON de las cuales se les explicara despues, consigo trajo magia negra a canterlot,NO SE PREOCUPEN le eh dado *mirada a cris* un echiso al humano para quitarsela y destruir esa cosa que es tan amenazante para nosotros...los ponys,tomen sus pocisiones y calmense...todo a acabado

Todos se fueron inmediatamente del lugar,solamente dejando Twilight,Cristian,Celestia y Shining Armor para el caso que se les a llamado...

-Ahora que estamos todos calmados-interrumpida por el humano-

-CALMADOS! TU CAPITAN ME INTENTO MATAR HACE UN SEGUNDO Y DICES QUE ESTAMOS TODOS CALMADOS!

-tranquilizate querido humano,luego se podra hablar de esto y ahora a lo que vinieron

La Princesa Celestia hablo con UN TONO TAN SERENO Y MELODICO que era imposible querer volverle a gritar otra ves o al menos por ahora

-esta bien *respiro ondo* nesecito respirar y tranquilisarme un rato,ustedes expliquen mientras yo *me siento* me quedare quieto a esperar dejar de temblar

-¿por que tiemblas?

-es que bueno,tuve miedo ya saben,de cualquier pelea no puedo mantener el control,ustedes sigan yo me quedare a escucharles

En la voz de Cristian se oye un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma y poder cordinar la palabras,como cualquier humano tras una verdadera pelea se nesecita un reposo para como minimo volver a hablar,ya que a diferencia de las otras peleas,esas para el eran un juego y esto...esto fue diferente

Los ponys hay reunidos tomaron CASI como si no hubriera ocurrido nada solamente por la condición de que el informe de La Princesa Celestia es de suma importancia...

-Gracias por venir lo mas rapido posible querida Twilight -dijo celestia con tono normal y calmado-

-No-hay-de-que-PRIN-CE-SA -Twilight contesto entre dientes por lo ocurrido anteriormente y la GRAVISIMA CONFUSIÓN de hace unos pocos minutos-

-La penosa razón del porque te llame es...tenemos un "infiltrado" o colado en la gran gala del galope y no pense en nadie mas que tú para resolver esto -con total orgullo me diriji a ella la cual no se muestra muy deacuerdo-

-Princesa...esta bien PERO luego hablaremos de esto

-¿sobre que quieres hablar?

Twilight puso una cara de "me estas jodiendo?!" en lo que Celestia lo capto al instante

-OH ya veo (-:V) bueno,creo que sera mejor que descanses,tu hermano Shining Armor preparo tu habitación y ehm *levito algo al lado mio*

Twilight ve que la princesa levanta una PALA y con sus ojos señalando a Cristian que esta sentado con los brasos apollados en la piernas...en resumen para QUE EL HAGA TRABAJOS FORZADOS COMO UN CONDENADO A PERPETUAAA! D:

En eso Twilght la aborecio con la mirada en la cual ella viendocelo esperado tiro la pala a cualquier parte

(POSD:y se escucho a un pony grita:¡HAY MI CRIN! ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS TIRA PALAS GRATIS?!)

-Esta bien Twilight,te avisaremos mañana y *me acerco a Twilight para susurrarle* ¿donde dormira tu "invitado"?

-¿Que acaso no le preparaste una habitación a el tambien?

-*susurrando* Le prepare una CUEVA cuando el terminaria los trabajos forzados *Twilight se enoja* (Pensando:Desearia no verte convertido en alicornio) PERO PENSANDOLO MEJOR ahora que estas tan preocupada por él,la habitación es lo suficientemente grande como para que el pueda soportar un dia entero,tras eso para el dia de mañana "tras terminar la gala" ustedes se pueden quedar un dia mas por aqui,de seguro tu Invitado se vera contento de ver a su amigo

-Uhm...tienes razon Princesa,aunque no estoy deacuerdo a que el duerma en mi habitación, eso seria *miro a Cris para ver si no nos observa* incomodo -lo ultimo dicho con tono bajo-

-Si tu quieres dejarlo en las frias calles de Canterlot ¡bien por ti Twilight! *Con sarcasmo*

-*bufido* esta bien pero estoy segura que el estara en total desacuerdo

Twilight y Cristian caminando por los pasillos del castillo...

-Estoy deacuerdo! -dijo Cris sin problemas-

-Esto no me lo habia esperado ._. aunque bueno *suspiro*

-No te preocupes Twilight no sere un problema y ehm bueno,gracias por tratar de cubrirme alla afuera,te debo una...

-jaja si no te hagas problemas Cristian no fue molestia,aunque si fue una mala bienvenida

-Fue la peor de todas y encima creo que tu hermano me odia

-Supongo que tiene razones de odiarte luego de que al despedirnos de la Princesa Celestia ¡lo golpeaste con una pala que estaba hay!

-Jejeje si y me pregunto...¿que rayos hacia una pala hay tirada en medio del patio? nose pero me sirvio mucho jijiji *Twilight se molesta conmigo* no tienes razones para enojarte asi,aparte tu viste lo que tu hermano estuvo por hacerme

-Si eeeeehm,*dicho rapido:Me tenias preocupada* pero igual fue muy tenso ese momento uuuf

-Ni que lo digas *tiemblo un poco* aun sigo temblando carajo

-¿por que tiemblas?

-ya te lo dije y UH mira me encontre un bit *agarro el pequeño bit que estaba en el suelo* ahora mi suerte cambiara,hablando de eso ¿de que discutian vos y Celestia?

-Eso es clasificado *3 segundos* sobre que hay un "infiltrado* en la Gala y es mi deber averiguar quien es para saber sus intenciones ¿que acaso no estabas escuchando?

-Uhm no me acuerdo de eso...es verdad es nuestro deber averiguarlo!

-¿"Nuestro"? y desde cuando somos compañeros?

-¿que acaso "dos cabezas son mejor que una"? vamos Twilight sera divertido y aparte...no encuentro a Bruno en ninguna parte

-En otra parte de Canterlot-

-Fondo fondo fondo fondo!

-*glup glup glup...*

Bruno junto a unos amigos de la guardia estan festejando luego de una buena seción de trabajo,una pony amiga de el estaba haciendo fondo tomando casi un barril de sidra al finalizar fue demaciado para ella

-OIGAN! termine el reto y ahora si,todos ustedes son unos putos pendejos *gulp* guardias de clase "B"ep

-oye men para mi que ya bebiste demaciado ¿no dices?

-TU CALLATE PEDASO DE MONO! y ¡que soy yegua pendeja! ¡ahora si,ya me cansaste!

La pony saca su ballesta e inexpertamente apunta a cualquier lado diciendo:ahora si ya valiste merga pendejo,terminando por disparar a una olla de hierro que hace rebotar por todo el lugar de MONTRIAL RISE hasta terminar rompiendo una ventana para luego escucharse a un pony gritar:¡AAAH MY EYE! ¡ANTES UNA PALA Y AHORA UNA FLECHA!

-Uupsi ¿Bruno nos vamos ahora?

-uhm casi muero en el castillo...pasaron un monton de cosas asi que...neee jodete yo me quedo

-*apuntando a Bruno* AHORA pendejo y fijate que apesar de estar ebria conservo gran parte de mi punteria

-*glup* esta bien pero no sin antes decir...pague esto con tu "multibits" asi que cuando estes sobria no sabras que fui yo

-lo que digas y chau boys

Apenas cruzan la puerta se oye ponys gritar y a la misma pony borracha decir "salte del caroaje...te lo devolvere mañana y con suerte no terminara destruido :V"

-VOLVIENDO CON CRIS-

-Seeee definitivamente Bruno se debe estar divirtiendo ¡oye Twilight espera!

Twilight estaba demaciado adelantada ya que Cris "estaba en las nubes" o camina muy lento

-PORQUE TE TARDAS TANTO!

-hay voy! pero esperate che

Tras llegar a la habitación,Cristian se quedo medio impresionado ya que a comparación de la habitacion en el castillo de Twilight,este esta mas decorado y mucho mas grande,encambio para Twilight no es nada que no haya visto antes...

Bueno,ahora lo que quiero hacer es dormir asi que no dudo en acostarme mientras Twilight acomodo unas cosas que trajo consigo

-¿te quedaras hay nomas?

-sip *acostado y mirando a Twilight con los ojos entrecerrados*

-¿seguro no quieres acompañarme a que te enseñe el castillo o Canterlot?

-sip *mirando a la ventana y acurrucandome*

-¿no nesecitas nada o te duele algo?

-...si...me duele un poco el pie,rostro,manos y un gran ect,creo que me sirviria si es que por favor me compras algo para calmar esto dolores

-Bueno pero creo que podria hacer algo mas importante que hacerte "encargos"

-¿quieres hacerme masajes en los pies entonces?

-¿donde tengo que comprar lo que me pidiste? *Para no tocarle los quesosos pies del Humano*

-JA sabia pues en donde tu quieras,en total nisiquiera conosco canterlot como vos

-jeje supongo que si serviria que salgas conmigo a echar un paseo...¿Cristian?

-zzzzzzzzz...Twilight...zzzzZZZ

-*suspiro* ya se durmio este

Twilight salio evitando hacer el mas minimo ruido para asi no molestar el sueño del humano (el cual realmente esta con el celular solo que se tapo hasta la cara) y diriguirse a cualquier parte del llamativo castillo,entre medio del simple recorido se topo con el amigo de Cristian,el guardia Bruno que ya desde hace tiempo que no lo ve,sin contar la de el encuentro que tuvieron cuando lo mandaron a investigar con una compañera en el castillo, o tambien recordando lo de la presencia como una ilucion y...ustedes ya me entienden;el Punto es que al fin se encuentra con el tras casi un mes de sin verse y valla que realmente se le nota un cambio a comparado con la ultima vez JE

-Bruno?

-¿princesa Twilight? ¡PRINCESA! *Saludo respetuoso* es un gusto verla

-Bruno dejate las formalidades para otro dia

-lo siento es que me eh acostumbrado a saludar asi a cada miembro de la Realeza

-y si,mirate estas tan cambiado,parece verte sentado bien unirte a la Guardia

-ehm si aunque no tanto *rascandome la nuca* bueno ¿que haces por aqui?

-vine con Cristian por unos asuntos

-si ya me eh dado cuenta...el llamo la atención de toda la guardia Real y hubo un gran desastre me contaron un poco ¿como se encuentra?

-esta durmiendo,supuestamente y ¿donde es tu puesto?

-¿mi puesto? bueno el mio se encuentra hay serca de la Princesa Luna,por suerte ella es muy agrable y otra cosa ¿donde compra ella sus juegos? es que me recuerdan mucho a los de mi mundo y eso *dandome algo de nostalgia*

.No se y...ehm ¿que haces con esa pony cargandola?

-aah ¿ella? es mi "compañera de la guardia"

-vaya que si saben divertirse ustedes -Contradiciendo que los guardias se entretienen lo mas bien y sin "tomarse" como la pony que tiene en frente-

-OYE! ¡La Princesa Celestia escojio a los Ponys *susurrando:y humano ^-^* MAS SOBRESALIENTE,ENTRENADOS,CON MAS DETERMINACIÓN,ELEGANTES Y GENTILES DE TODA EQUESTRIA!

Derepente la compañera de Bruno aun con los efectos del alcohol se despierta y ve a la Princesa dando rienda a...

-JEY! ¡PRINCESA! ¿QUE TENEMOS AQUI? PRI-PRI-PRINCESO? AJAJAJA ¡MIRA MI PLOT! :V ¡bruno tonto date la vuelta y BAJAME QUE QUIERO SALUDAR A LA PRINCESA!

-mas "elegantes y gentiles"? ¿no Bruno?

-jejeje ¡callate estupida!

-NO CALLATE TU SIMIO!

La pony le golpea la naris a Bruno y este como consecuencia la tira al suelo

-auch! oh jeje Perdon PRINCESA por el error de mi compañera *susurrando:Mañana pedira disculpas* ¡¿no es asi?!

-DISCULPAS ESTAS!

-no sea grozero!

MINUTOS DESPUES DE DEJAR A LA PONY EN COMA DIGO CAMA!

Caminando por los corredores del castillo,finalmente se encontraron con uno que en verdad llamaria la atención por una buena o mala razón a Bruno...

Decorado con la forma de la cutie mark de Twilight junto a vidrios celestes estaba hay el "portal/espejo" que en esa fecha no funciona y tambien agregando que los artefactos que lo encienden no estan puestos...Bruno se detuvo en seco y observo ese espejo por unos segundos llamando misteriosamente su atención y dejandolo Ínmovil

-Bruno,te pasa algo? *miro que observa el portal hacia el mundo humano y me alarma* ¡BRUNO!

Sacandolo de su ipnotisante atención que tenia hacia el espejo,vuelve a mirar a la alicornio morada

-QUE?! s-si Princesa Twilight?

-¿que te anda pasando?

-No se como decirtelo pero desde hace unos dias que llevo viendo ese espejo y siento como...como si fuera mas que un espejo,no puedo explicarlo Princesa pero siento que oculta algo mas,mas importante que lo que se logra ver *sin siquiera desviar la mirada del espejo*

-BRUNO! deja de observar ese espejo que ya detuviste la charla

-¿por que? esta bien ya dejare pero nose,es algo que no se explica ¿puedes creerme?

-Nisiquiera se que decirte Bruno pero lo mas seguro es que no vuelvas a mirar ese espejo,es MUY PELIGROSO para los ponys y nisiquiera se porque lo dejaron al descubierto *susurrando:tengo que poner guardias apesar que eso le corresponde a la Princesa Celestia*

-Talves tengas razon...pero yo no soy humano ¿asi queeeee? *Twilight se enoja* a weno era joda ._.

Tras unos minutos de caminata,Twilight se separo de Bruno *el cual luego fue directo a la suya* y al retomar su camino sola por el inmeso e casi interminable castillo ya se dio cuenta que se siente muy aburrida,encontro la biblioteca real del castillo sacandole una sonrisa para luego decirse a si misma:"je,ya me los lei todos..." Aun asi no evito que entrara para ver si es que no renovaron algunos libros como hacen almenos una ves al mes.

Tras leerse uno rapidamente y tras leer la ultima pagina expreso "que bonita historia" tras dichas palabras una antorcha se encendio rapidamente en una sección sombria de la libreria, percatandoce de esto casi al instante,acomodo el libro mientras se levanto y dirijio al lugar iluminado,arriba de este decia "Seccion Prohibida de Libros Reales" esto le recordo cuando una ves de potranca intento entrar a dicha sección pero una bibliotecaria la vio e aviso rapidamente a Celestia, que tras verla CASI LEER UNA PALABRA de un libro que no tendria que ver, le anduvo regañando por 3 dias,repitiendole que no deberia entrar a esa seccion...no estaba lista; pero ahora ya paso demaciado tiempo a eso,medio asustada puso un casco dentro de la sección con los ojos cerrados, suspiro y dio mas pasos...

-Un gran paso para Twilight Sparkle un gran paso para...¿mi? no eso no quedaria bien ¿que diria Cristian en este momento?

Mientras tanto con un "dormido" Cristian...

El esta acostado en su cama casi sin poder dormir,talves por la extraña situación de hace unos momentos,esta medio tembloroso no porque le tenga miedo a algo ni a alguien,sino por:Hace momentos,el era la atención de todo el castillo,pelear con el posible jefe de Bruno y ver muerto ¿en sus cascos?" que mierda con eso,sin mas se levanto y prendio viaje a dar vueltas como un tonto por la habitación...*1 minuto despues* waaa que mierda no lo vale

-Hay ¿habra algo en lo que me pueda meter? uhm cuando aprenderas Cristian de que no puedes quedarte quieto,acá no hay WIFI por lo que el celular me es casi inservible y la computadora no la voy tocando desde hace siglos! supongo que esto de dejar la carne por un tiempo me sienta bien pero ¿soy yo o las peleas me persigue? jaja que mierda de coincidencias,ahora todos me quieren matar ¡ENCIMA CELESTIA ESTUVO HAY MIENTRAS SU CAPITAN DE LA GUARDIA ME ESTUVO POR DESTRUIR! tengo que hablar con ella-

La puerta se habre enseguida demostrando al Capitan de la Guardia junto a unos soldados con lanzas

-Mierda-

-EJEM Señor humano,la Princesa Celestia solicita su presencia...AHORA

-*susurando:Pinche princesa celestia*

-¡QUE DIJO!

-que pinshe P.S

-venga que la esta esperando en su altar

-bueno *de entre las sabanas meto una mini-ballesta por mi bolsillo...pequeña y practica jeje*

Ambos guardias que vinieron acompañando a su capitan, se pusieron a mi lado aun sosteniendo sus lanzas sin decir media palabra mientras su capitan caminaba con la mirada recta igual de callado que sus soldados,y como yo casi siempre no tomo una situación seria le hablo

-HEY! señor callado ¿para que me quiere verme realmente la Celestia?

-Preguntaselo a ella y es PRINCESA Celesta para ti

-Princesa la pij- y bueno,oye no se si decirtelo pero cuando tú estabas con las demas tras la grandisima puerta pude oir un par de cosas,sobre como que me querias matar y tambien que querias proteger a tu hermana...te comprendo wey

-...*sin hablar*

-Si hubriera una persona igual de idiota como yo frente a mis hermanos hubriera agarrado mis "echisos magicos" y lo recagaria a puñetasos

-...JAJA tienes algo de razón pero eso de "recagaria a puñetasos" no queda muy bien conmigo sino mas bien "aullentarlo"

-si aullentar llamas a casi matarme es una forma muy extraña de hacerlo...acuerdo ver oido que tenias familia ¿es cierto?

-es una pregunta muy personal

-Ok bueno,no preguntare eso de nuevo y ehm...¿como te sientes ahora? digo hace unos momentos podria ser un cadaver frente a tus ojos

-¿que acaso no olvidaras eso? parece que siempre te repites a ti mismo sobre que estuviste por morir,olvidalo y sigue con tu despreciable vida...

Eso dio de que pensar a Cristian el cual detuvo la charla por esto ultimo dicho...

-y ahora ¿por que despresiable vida? ¿acaso te hice algo a ti o alguien mas?

-trajiste la magia negra aqui y apesar de que Discord te la a quitado no me deja pensar que estuviste conciente de tal poder ante tus manos

-Escuchame yo no sabia sobre esa magia y aunque lo supiera talves le pidiera a alguien que me la quitara

-Tambien podrias ver puesto a mi hermana en peligro y eso me enoja mucho

-esta bien...

-Ya llegamos

Shining Armor abre la grandicimas puerta con su magia mostrando un enorme lugar,al piso una alfombra roja como de las pasarelas y ventanas decoradas con distintos fragmentos de vidrios cada una con la imagen de ponys ejerciendo acciones eroicas y en casi la mitad de ellas aparecen Twilight y sus amigas...oh miren hay una de "Spike alias Lagartija mutante xD" con un diamante en pose de salvar un imperio ¿de vidrio? de echo no pude prestar demaciado atención ya que los guardias me pisan los talones y no literalmente,al frente estan Celestia y ¿su hermana? de echo es como si fuera todo lo contrario a ella ¡sierto! ¡Creo que es su hermana! como decia el libro del "Collar de Luna" creo que ese libro se escribio hace siglos mas o menos...

-Ya Shining Armor, ¿te importaria dejarnos a solas?

-Esta bien princesa Celestia...Luna *mención de respeto*

Todos salen dejandonos a los 3 solos,tras eso las palabras no se hicieron esperar y Celestia hablo

-Humano...es un gusto tenerte aqui y quiero que me respondas algo

-que quieres Princesa?

-ya que se esta por cumplir el dia de "Un mes en Equestria" desde su llegada y que ademas vives con mi antigua estudiante Twilight Sparkle quiero preguntarte ¿as aprendido algo sobre la amistad?

-aprender sobre la amistad? no entiendo la pregunta *Celestia se pone confusa* bueno si entiendo pero ¿que aprendi?

-Si Discord o su antiguio ser mejor dicho,en la entrada del castillo puso "Lección de la Amistad en progreso" ademas de que a Twilight y Fluttershy les brillo su Cutie Mark y sabes lo que significa

-MMM Noooooouuuuu de echo no se nada

-*mirada de decepción* bueno ¿me responderas o no? *antes de que el humano diga algo le detengo* era una pregunta retorica,dime

-uhm lo que aprendi es:"Si es que vas a ir al castillo el cual es tu hogar como si nada,siempre lleva un arma puesta" ¿que tal la lección?

-SE que puedes decirme algo mejor

-bueno,a ver..."Si pasa una catastrofe en el castillo,trabajar en equipo es la solución" *la princesa celestia pone una mirada algo mas agradable pero* Espera que aun no termine "...trabajar en equipo es la solución, pero si tu amigo es una ilución o algo asi,es mejor aun!"

-te dare un 6 de 10,puedes decir algo mejor y encima creo que esa lección la oi millones de veces pero me conformo ya que eres un humano

-RACISTA DE MIERD-

-¿que ibas a decir? *ilumino mi cuerno*

-nada su señoria...*con respeto me agacho y doy una sonrisa muy forzada*

-puedes retirarte

Me levanto y de hay me viene una duda urgente

-Celestia...ya aprovechando esta situación quiero preguntarle,usted estaba con el hermano de Twilight y algo asi,decian sobre la magia negra e bla bla bla pero ¿usted le ordenaria verme destruido?

-Uhm te lo dire MUY directamente:Si tú o cualquier Pony o ser de otras dimenciones que no mencionare quieren o quisieran dañar o lastimar minimamente a mis ponys, tomare "las medidas mas extremas" para evitarlo,de igual forma no te hago nada solo porque al saber que Discord te dio esa magia negra y tu ni enterado,te dejo aparte de que te defencias por tu misma seguridad,en cualquier caso el capitan de la guardia podria verte derrotado sin la nesecidad de mi ayuda ¿eso responde tu respuesta?

Mientras Celestia hablaba, yo observaba el lugar e alguna que otra mirada para observar a su hermana Luna pero en una de ellas no pude evitar notar algo asi como una bolsa de papel,Celestia me hablo y perdi la mirada a su hermana

-HUMANO!

-eh EH QUE?! a sierto Celestia...te llamare "Ces" porque asi me gusta Ces y Hermana de Ces ¿que es lo que traes hay encima?

-¿eh YO? te preguntas por esto,esto es un videojuego que salio hace poco

-¿que juego?

-"Pony Evil 4" y hablamos luego *Luna señala con sus ojos a Celestia*

-Pony Evil 4 eso me suena a *miro que Celestia ve a su hermana con desaprobación* o entiendo

-¡LUNA! QUE TE EH DICHO ACERCA DE COMPRAR ESE JUEGO *reprochando a Luna*

-CELESTIA! ¡TENGO MAS DE MIL AÑOS Y NUNCA ME DEJAS COMPRAR LO QUE YO QUIERO!

-SI PUEDES COMPRARTE LO QUE VOS QUIERAS PERO ¡NO! USANDO EL DINERO DE RESERVA DEL BANCO DE CANTERLOT

-AAF! hermana hay,hay MILLONES DE BITS y no se enojaran por gastar 515 bist de la montaña que sobra

-PERO LUNA-!

-ehm ¿interrumpo algo? *obiamente siendo un estorbo o incomodando a las dos hermanas*

-SSTTTTT que incomodo,hey Humano tu sabras que las hermanas no se llevan tan bien como suele ser nuestra "imagen publica" de seguro tu tambien habras tenido peleas con tus hermanos y

-y cuando estas frente a tus padres se comportan bien,para que su imagen no sea mal vista *Luna continua lo que Celestia empeso*

-y es por eso que no diras nada de esto aya afuera ¿no es asi?

Entre Celestia y Luna se completan sus frases,algo de buena coordinación y humor :v

Yo ante sus miradas me siento muy pequeño y simplemente asiento con la mirada para luego irme lentamente hacia la puerta y esperar que los gritos continuen

-fiu...que incomodo bueno ¡QUE SIGA LA VID-!

La lanza de los Guardias me apuntan casi al instante y aparece el insorportable Shining

-DA? *continue lo que iba a decir con sarcasmo*

-Te escoltaremos a tu habitación -dijo Shining-

-¿son nesesarias las lanzas?

-No pero como casi nunca las usamos aprovecharemos para sacarlas un rato

-valla guardia AY! *un guardia me pincho con una lanza* QUE TE PASA!

-lo siento *me undo en mis hombros* fue un accidente -El guardia que lo hiso sin querer se sintio reprochado-

-JUM bueno

Esta ves sin hablar demaciado me dejaron en mi habitacion pero antes de eso el guardia que me pincho me pidio disculpas...que tipo agradable :)

-Creo que los guias digo guardias me tienen los ojos encima o algo asi,estos tontos talves piensen que por lo que paso al comienzo volvera a pasar ¡TWILIGHT DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS!

Tras seguir buscando o mejor dicho leyendo entre los libros, encuentro muchos datos curiosos de Equestria u historias que a estas alturas con todo lo que vivio hasta ahora no son tan comparadas con viajar a otra dimencion,luchar con un ser que poseyo la magia de toda Equestria excepto la de las Alicorn;Tambien cuando Discord aparecio o Chrisalis bueno ya saben

...hablando de otra dimención...

-Lo de la otra dimención...temo porque Cristian o su amigo Bruno descubran sobre el espejo y talves abandonen Equestria para siempre,ahora tengo una duda:

Si es que vinieron a Equestria por el espejo ¿que acaso no se tendria que convertir en "Ponys"? ni me lo imagino a Cris-Pony *imaginense una imagen* ¡AJAJAJAJ! ¡E-ESO ESO SERIA RIDICULO!...y a la ves interesante, ¿se podrian convertir en ponys ahora que estan en esta dimención? o mejor dicho ¿habra un libro que lo haga? digo ya que aqui hay de todo

-Uhm señorita Sparkle ya cerramos

Dandoce la vuelta para ver quien es,termino por recordar a la bibliotecaria que siempre conocio,la recuerda por tales cosas como cuando ella misma pedia los libros para una prueba o algo,ella siempre me pasaba los correctos...tambien la recuerdo como cuando yo hacia el MAS MINIMO RUIDO y la bibliotecaria me regañaba y daba un buen sermonazo...era como si ella tuviera un rifle *sus oidos xD* y siempre apuntara a su presa *Twilight* al mas minimo error *ruido!*

-HOLA! ex bibliotecaria

-jajaja Hola Twilight o mejor dicho Princesa Twilight felicidades por sierto...eh? ¿ex bibliotecaria? ¡Bibliotecaria para ti princesa! *susurrando:Estos jovenes con sus coronas y poderes Alicorn creyendo mejor que una bibliotecaria solo por tener al mando un imperio ¡blamfinas!*

-eeeh ¡Hola bibliotecaria! tanto tiempo no cree y soy Princesa desde hace ya se un buuueeeeeen tiempo

-jaja si solo que usted no viene desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo y por eso joven potranca

-aaam se bueno ¿y que hara ahora señora biblioteria? ESPERE! usted nunca me dijo su nombre

-Tu siempre lo has sabido querida Twilight...

-¿tu siempre lo has sabido? uhm,ACASO SU NOMBRE ES?!

-SHHH! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA BIBLIOTECA SEÑORITA SPARKLE! *Twilight se muestra reprendida ante mi reto* ppffff JAJAJAJA si,mi nombre es "Bibliotecaria" y pensar que mi cutie mark seria sobre recojer manzanas,diseñar vestidos o ser pasteleras pero resulto ser mi nombre ¡¿quien se lo hubriera esperado?!

-Sieeerto ¿quien se lo hubriera esperado? *con sarcasmo*

-Señorita Sparkle me es una pena anunciarle que hoy es mi retirada del empleo

-¿su retirada?

-y si,estos huesos de pony mayor ya no pueden levantar los grandes libros que se crean ahora

-Entonces...hare que su retirada sea con todos los honores...Bibliotecaria usted queda retirada de su empleo con Todos los Honores y cumplimiento de todas las reglas

-jijiji Gracias Princesa aunque no con todos los Honores y Reglas AY! siempre quise romper esta

-¿?

La bibliotecaria le da un tolquesito a un pequeño libro el cual de a poco crea un "Efecto Domino" con todos los estantes haciendo ¡UN GRAN CAOS! por toda la silencionsa biblioteca hasta el momento

-JIJI bueno Señorita Sparkle mis nietos me estan esperando y ehm...la nueva empleada le va a dar un paro cardiaco al ver este desorden y dicen que es una DJ!

-si si ¡que tenga un buen retiro!

La pony anciana se fue al mismo tiempo que entro "La nueva empleada temporal" y al ver el tremendo desorden se arrodillo

-ANCIAAAAAANAAAAAA!

-Si preguntas ya se fue...DJ

Volviendo a la sección de "Libros Prohibidos" saco un libro y lo sacudio por la mesa al no encontrar resultados

-HAY ¡¿POR QUE NO ENCUENTRO INFORMACIÓN SOBRE HUMANOS?!

-Es porque no hay querida Twilight

-PERO MIER-! *Twilight prepara un echiso de defensa*

-SOY YO SOY YO TWILIGHT!

La Princesa Celestia aparecio de la nada atras de Twilight la cual la confundio con un "acosadorpendejodeprincesas" (sip todo junto)

-Ah es usted y ¿por que no hay información de humanos?

-susurrando:Ven Twilight ven que te digo

-¿uhm? *me acerco a la Princesa*

-Te lo dire al oido Twi...

Twilight se acerca a la Princesa la cual sonrie,toma aire y A TODO PULMON...

-ES PORQUE NUNCA VINIERON HUMANOS A EQUESTRIAAAAAAA!

-AAAAAH! ¡NO GRITE!

-ahora eres bibliotecaria?

-que? NO pero eso significa que ¿nunca vinieron?

-ExaVto \\(:V)/

-OH! ¡entonces sere la primera en escribir uno! *Lyra:DAME LAS PRIMERAS MIL COPIAS! ¡CALLATE Y TOMA MI DINERO!*

-ÑOOOOOOOO! ¡NUNCA HAGAS UNO DE ESOS!...¡Y TAMPOCO VALLAS A LA SECCIÓN DE LIBROS PROHIBIDOS PROHIBIDOS!

-¿Sección de "libros prohibidos prohibidos"?

-NO OISTE ESO DE MI *me muerdo los cascos* ABORTEN LA MISION ¡REPITO! ABORTEN LA MISION

-Princesa Celestia ¿a quien le hablas?

-A NADIE UNICORNIO ESTUPIDA! *ME TIRO POR UNA VENTANA*

Twilight ve como Celestia intenta volar pero por su peso apenas puede hacerlo

-Bueno?

Tras hablar con la Princesa y leer un poco de un libro sin encontrar resultados sobre lo que buscaba,se dispuso a volver al cuarto que actualmente comparte con Cris,ya mañana es la Gala y parece que todavia ni se han preparado,vaya cosa leyendo libros mientras su invitado hace quien sabe que cosas...

Al llegar al cuarto se percato que de que no hay nadie o al menos eso aparenta...viendo mas la habitación noto que la puerta del baño esta entre-abierta y por alguna extraña razon no pudo evitar querer abrirla

*Punto de vista de Cris y escuchen: "George Michael - Careless Whisper (Official Video)" y vengan a la pagina JUSTO CUANDO EMPIESA LA MUSICA Y POSD:Escuchenlo de forma graciosas y no como demuetra la musica ;D*

al otro lado de la puerta de el baño aprovechaba eso de que "no usaba mi computadora desde hace mucho" y le daba un "buen uso" tras tiempo de estar apagada

-¡¿VIEJO ABRI,QUIEN ESTA HAY?!

-Mira bo si si si ¿huh? *escucho que tocan la puerta* PERO LA PUTA MADRE ¡pasa Twilight! *Mientras cierro mi computadora y la guardo como mono en un mueble*

*POSD:Tienen que ver "Harry el DROGADICTO potter" para entender la escena ajajaja*

-¿Cristian donde mierda estabas?

-*medio impaktado por ver a Twilight* Estaba en el baño ¿que carajos queres? nisiquiera me diste tiempo de levantarme el pantalon

-¿te llamaron las princesas?

-SI MIERDA! TE CONTESTO DESPUES Y DEJA DE VERME LAS PELOTAS!

Cristian le cerro la puerta en la cara y se puso el cierre e todo lo que quedaba

-Pero la remil mierda Twilight ¡nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar!

-Cris esto es de maxima importancia

-¡importancia ESTA! *le saco "FUCK YOU"*

-dejate de payasadas y ¿que hacias?

-Nada que te importe bueno,me retiro pedaso de animal!

-Cristian nesecito tu ayuda mierda!

-¿eh? andas de maleducada ultimamente y ¿que mierdas nesecitas?

-Nesecito que retires a unas ponys especiales

-Ja no digas mas y ¿cuando las retiro?

-Ahora pedaso de mono retraso! ¡que si no vas me cuelgan en la orca!

-OOOH mierda es de ¡MAXIma URGENCIA!

Me pongo una "cuellera verde" que me compre por hay a mitad de precio y me voy a la estación sin siquiera despedirme

-¿que rayos le pasa a Twilight? uhm no me agrada tanto su nueva manera de hablar...supongo que prefiero a la respetuosa y tranquila que es verdaderamente...

Twilight ve por la ventana que Cris corre con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de eso...ah no, ahora esta cansado y apollado sobre sus rodillas ¡Y VUELVE A CORRER! ahm no de echo fue corriendo COMO SI SU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO hacia un kiosco de galletitas dulces, vaya motivación jaja...

(ESCUCHEN: -Pony Music - Nightmares [Dubstep]- casi no tiene que ver con ambientación pero es muy recomendada talves ^-^)

Tras el desaparecer de Cris,al costado de Twilight aparecio Celestia mirando desde otra ventana mientras el Humano desaparecia entre "Un mar de galleticas ricas"...

-Es muy agradable ver que ustedes dos se lleven bien *Expreso Celestia sin desviar la mirada de la ventana*¨

-en serio estas segura que deba hablar asi? no soy de decir muchas grocerias Princesa Celestia y creo que esta nueva forma de "comunicarme" con el Humano que me pides tú no llevara a nada

-Ten paciencia Twilight ya que talves pueda servir y de apaso que te lleves bien con el...de echo tambien tu forma de hablar muy "bien pronunciada" no me cae tan bien

-¡acaso usted dices grocerias! *Con sorpresa*

-¿PUES QUE CREIAS? Asi me llevo mas bien con los estudiantes de la "Escuela de Unicornios" o sino parecere esa vieja desagradable de todas esas cosas

*Flash Backa *

Hoy a la mañana en La Escuela de Unicornios

-Eh vieja de mierda deja de tapar el pizarron CON ESE PLOT! (:V) (~.-)

-CERRA ese osico de animal que tienes James *Celestia tratando de llevarse con un alumno*

Todos los alumno de la escuela hacen un revuelo por todo el salon y entre uno de los gritos que daban se escucho " YO Quiero que Celestia me chupe la torre"

-JEY! ¡¿Quien dijo eso?! *susurrando:tendre que ingeniarmelas para saberlo* puede venir por favor el que dijo eso ahora? *con tono seductor*

Un pony salio entre el monton mas rapido que Flash* cuando compra el pan

*ADVERTENCIA:ESCENA PARA MAS DE 15 AÑOS ¡IGUAL! TODOS LA IGNORARAN PERO DIGO QUE ¡NO! HAY CLOP SI NO ALGO QUE ROZA :D*

-Soy yo mi Princesa :D *risa forsada*

-Por favor...¿puedes sacar tu "torre"? es que "quiero jugar con ella"

-*SUPER ROJO* m-mi torre?

-Tu has pedido que lo haga...asi que haslo,si es que eres un semental claro -Con tono de angel picaron-

El estaba TAN distraido con Celestia,que nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban esperando una respuesta de EL mismo,siendo el unico medio de atención

-*susurrando:Puede ser...despues de clases,es que hay esta una yegua que me gusta y* -interrumpido-

-¿acaso se molestara? eh dicho ahora aparte que...me atraes y es mucho decir para un pony joven como tu

El Pony traga saliva y se vuelve aun mas rojo,para luego mirar a sus compañeros que continuan mirandolos atentos y los pocos que hablavan ignorandolos se sacaron sus audriculares para mirarlos

-N-no aqui Princesa

-¿me puedes decir quien te gusta?

-pues...ella

El pony señala con sus ojos debilmente a una Unicornio con grandes dotes de Belleza y niveles de magia

-En ese caso...VES! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CON LA GENERACIÓN ERRADA QUE SE CREA HOY EN DIA!

Celestia levita al Pony y lo abienta hacia la pony que le gusta,y al verla este se desmalla de tanta preción

-y hey Sweety! Ese Pony-pajero gusta de TI

-DE MI?! ¡QUE ASCO! *disimulo ganas de bomitar*

-Tengan todos cuidado con el ¿eh? que el acabara con su vida con la shota parada sin que nadie le console y si alguien se anima a joderme de esa misma manera...acabara virgen de por vida ¿me oyeron? *Con voz respetuosa ante todos mis alumnos*

De entre todos los ponys que se quedaron callados,uno estaba medio renegado ante tales palabras y Celestia le llamo la atención para hacerle lo mismo que a su compañero...

*FIN DE FLASH BACKA :V*

-Y es por eso que es mejor comunicarse con ellos antes que te molesten ¿Twilight?

Twilight esta sin palabras ante lo que dijo su antigua maestra

-Gracias a Celestia por no hacerme eso nunca fiiiuu y...creo que nos fuimos del tema

-La mejor anecdota de humillación a un pony alumno...hasta ahora jeje

-Te pido que nunca me vuelvas a contar mas sobre eso ¿entendido?

-¿dijiste que quieres que te cuente mas? Bueno,y esta ves sobre tu hermano...recuerdo una ves verle encontrado unas "revistas" en medio de la clase pero es no es todo jijiji ¡Y LA CEREZA DEL PASTEL FUE QUE CADENCE ESTABA HAY! Tendrias que ver visto su cara...bueno esto empieza asi,Un dia...

-*PENSANDO:¿Soy yo o Celestia se parece mas a Discord?*

Mientras Twilight y Celestia hablan,en otra parte de Canterlot estaba Cristian corriendo hasta lograr llegar a la estación,sentandoce en un banco y comiendo unas galletas de los muchos paquetes que se compro,en eso el Tren hiso su parada al mismo tiempo que Cris ojeaba la parte de atras de algunos paquetes,los ponys salen lentamente pues se nota con gran claridad que la mayoria vienen de otras partes de Equestria para asistir en la Gala,entre el monton de ponys,nuestro Humano noto por el rabillo del ojo uno que concretamente se basa en pelajes rojos y pocos tocados negros,al prestarle total atención,no logro verlo mas ni ninguna otra cosa que llamara su atención y al volver a mirar sus galletas fue el mismo momento en que sorpresivamente resivio un golpe amistoso en su hombro, mirando alegremente que quien fue...Applejack y tras ella estan las otras cuatro ponys que recien salen del tren con sus respectivas maletas y bocadillos comprados en el viaje

-Applejack! HOLA!

-HOLA CRISTIAN! ¡ES UN GRAN GUSTO VERTE! *con una sonrisa enorme*

Appejack abraza alaegremente a Cristian por unos segundos y apartandoce para continuar hablarle

-Tonto! *le doy un tolcaso a Cris en la cabeza* ¡como no se te ocurrio vernos visitado despues de salir del hospital!

Mientras las demas esperan una respuesta del Humano el cual las mira con atención para ver quien esta presente

-AUCH! OYE no pude visitarlas a ninguna de ustedes porque le llego a Twilight una carta de que vallamos ambos aqui por no se que cosa y venimos sin nada mas

Applejack tenia los ojos grandes con una emoción retenida al igual que sus demas amigas las cuales no les importo demaciado la explicación que Cristian dio sobre lo anterior,si no mas que es una gran alegria verlo despierto y sano,en eso hubo un abrazo grupal que sorprendio al joven aplastandolo a él y toda las galletas que trajo

...

-AY NO! mi mercancia

Se escucha como la madera de la banca se torse un poco haciendo que Cristian de un suspiro de alivio,pero tras oir la voz de la pony mas animada de entre las 5 hiso que se alarmara

-¡HAY QUE ALEGRIA! ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!

-Pinkie NOOO!

Pinkie salta de entre el montón rompiendo la banca y algunas cosas mas...

Tras separarse todos,Cristian se arrodilla frente a la banca alzando las manos al aire

-NOOOOO! Mis galletitaaaas!

-Tranquilo te compro unas nuevas luego Cristi *Pinkie pie tratando de animar al humano*

-*SNIF* gracias pinkie *snif*

-Bueno compañero,sera mejor irnos que nos estan esperando *Applejack con unos pesados bolsos sobre su lomo que para ella no es casi nada*

-Esta bien Applejack...hay las sigo

Todas las demas sabian que no era hora de hablar,o al menos la situación y simplemente se limitaron a darle una sonrisa amigable al humano que aun permance arrodillado

Tras dar unos pasos,Cristian se movio un poco para urgar en lo ahora es "purre de chocolate aplasta´o" y en eso, una caja roja brilla por el reflejo de la luz,revolviendo entre los restos rescatandola,la cual tiene forma de Corazón y expreso "fuf que coincidencia" y oyendo la voz de las ponys llamandolo ya que se encuentran a una distacia conciderablemente lejos,Cris guarda la caja en su buzo y salio apresurado tras la ponys,al llegar se coloco al lado de Applejack siendo ella la que seguramente dara mas charla

-Jey Applejack! ¿y que cuentas?

-Numeros *contestando rapido y burlandoce de la pregunta*

-jaja Chistosa *camino mas lento hasta estar al lado de Pinkie pie* ¿y Pinkie pie tu? *pensando:Se que no me decepcionaras*

-CRISTIAN! es un gusto tenerte devuelta y tendrias que ver visto las milloooones de cosas que pasaron cuando tu te fuiste jajaja por poco creimos que te desapareciste o que te secuestraron unas criaturitas del bosque o algo asi,bueno empezemos de a poco *tomo aire*

-jeje muy interante Pinkie pie pero sera para despues *dejo de caminar un momento hasta posicionarme al lado de Raimbol Dash* Raimbol Dash que paso?

Raimbol Dash sin decir media palabra,volo a una altura suficiente como para que todos le oigan

-Hey oigan todos! no se si les importara pero me ire con los wonderbolts que hay me esperan *señalo a los miembros que esperan y saludan a todos con los cascos* lo siento si les molesta pero es por hoy ¿si?

Todas empiezan a decirle palabras como que "no les molestara" y cosas asi,pero viendo a Cristian que se siente medio molesto, le dedica unas palabras

-Cristian lo siento pero te explico luego,no espero que me perdones *esperando respuesta apresurada de el,ya que los wonderwolts estan apurados*

-igual Raimbol no te hagas problemas, yo estoy tranquilo jeje ahm

-Que bueno oir eso!

Cuando Raimbol se da media vuelta,el Humano con sus manos las pone en pose de sostener un RIFLE y apuntando a la pegaso cian demostrando estar algo molesto,para luego parar unos segundos hasta estar cerca de Fluttershy

-Fluttershy?

-Cri-cristian? ¿s-si?

-Nada *suspiro* que suerte que te mejoraste

Finalmente me detuve los ultimos segundos hasta estar cerca de Rarity la cual se demuestra algo inquieta

-*pensando:es esto o nada* uhm eeeh hola Rarity ¿todo bien?

-¿eh? Cristian oh si me encuentro bien y tu?

-ja si ningun problema,hasta ahora despues de todo me va perfecto ¡WOOP! ¿que pasa?

Extrañanmente mis pies se quedan inexplicablemente quietos mientras que las demas ponys se van sin darse cuenta que me aparto del grupo,intento dar un grito de atención pero antes de hacerlo alguien me toca mi pie,viendo que ahora Rarity es la unica que esta conmigo me hace la seña de silencio, encima tiene su cuerno encendido,dando a saber que es élla la quien me tiene apartado de las demas,algo confuso yo simplemente me quedo quieto a ver que ocurre...tras ver como el grupo dobla por una esquina para entrar a un local iluminado,Rarity saca su magia de encima mio y me pone una mirada de desaprovación por alguna razón...

-¿Rarity,que ocurre?

-...nada querido,nada

Eso me hace sentir mas confuso,ella es la que me aparta del grupo y ¿ahora ella es la que me deja forever alone? literalmente...esto es algo extraño

-entonces Rarity ¿para nos apartas del grupo? *no resivo respuesta* ¿ocurre algo?

-...Cris dime...¿en verdad te importo?

-¿que si en verdad me importas? Pues claro que si! y ¿por que no?

-Es que bueno,ehm nada y eres un irresponsable señor Cris

-por que soy irresponsable? *pensando:De seguro sabe de mis malas notas de mis materias! ohn cierto eso era de mi mundo XD"

-Toma! *le lanso con mi magia algo embuelto en una bolsa negra* que cosa que no te hayas sorprendido

-OH! *con voz fina y dolorida* n-no debiste...lanzarmela "hay" *arrodillado y con fina dijo:Mis canicas*

-hay! lo siento ¿te lastime?

-Tranquila...estoy casi acostumbrado *Pensando:SI ME TOMARA UNA PASTILLA ME SIRVIRIA!* igual ¿que es esto?

-Es tu Smoking BRUTO! JUM!

Rarity galopa medio rapido frente a Cris el cual aun sostenia la bolsa

-*aun con voz debil* aun pienso que lo hisiste aproposito Hey Rarity espera!

Rarity se galopo un buen tiempo y espero a que Cris este a su lado y continuar hablando

-Gracias Rarity por traerme el Smoking

-...

-Ehm perdon si es que hice algo raro estos ultimos dias de igual forma, no fue mi intención herirte u algo asi...

-...

-¿que tengo que hacer para que me hables? Creo que parece que estoy solo asi,bueno y para no quedarme callado todo el tiempo te dire algo antes de que se me vaya el valor de decirlo...¿te acuerdas cuando me presentaste el Smoking? *llamo la atención de la Unicornio* es verdad,recuerdo verme impresionado en ese momento,tu pusiste las luces,decoraciones y incluso una silla para sentarme,fue demaciado impresionante verlo de ti,DIGO algo asi de una pony como tú y mira que no te lo digo de mala manera,en si eso fue muy impresionante y me dejaste con la boca abierta jaja,eso fue increible -interrumpido-

-*suspiro* si,fue increible y tanto asi que pense ¿que es lo que le gustaria a un Humano? y salio la maravillosa idea de dartelo,ya sabes,algo como una combinación de algo pony y humano,ahora que se tu talla y Cristian ¿quieres prometerme algo?

-que cosa?...vaya Rarity eres todo un acertijo para mi jaja ahm bueno,continua

-Cris podrias prometerme que ¿podrias prometerme que usaras el Smoking en la Gran Gala del Galope?

-¿QUE? eso era y ¡por supuesto Rarity! ¿que preguntas haces? ¿acaso pensabas que iba a usar el Smoking como bata de baño? jajaja muy extraño

-Ehm si jajaja es verdad,no se que andaba pensando *suspiro* que tiempo tan agradable

Rarity se refiere a como las nubes tapan la Luna que si no fuera por un poco,esta estuviera en Luna llena haciendo aun mas hermosa la noche que esta sobre los ponys,una fresca brisa pasa entre los dos dando un frio tranquilizador,casi no hay arboles pues el otoño esta en su momento de gloria tiniendo los grices pisos de las calles de Canterlot en unos colores otoñales,tras caminar un buen tiempo,los dos sienten que es hora de romper el silencio...

-Rarity...

-Cristian...

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo volviendo a hacer un incomodo silencio que duro 3 segundos,pero para ellos fue aun mas...tras esto otra ves hablan

-jeje ehm Rarity ¿Linda noche no?

-concuerdo contigo Cris,una vista asi no se consigue muy seguido

Rarity se apolla a mitad de un puente,que combinado al reflejo de la luz de la luna ,hace prometedor sus palabras y el humano sin palabras toma unos segundos para ver el cielo en su maxima expreción por la noche...Rarity luce un vestido azul que conjunto con la actual situación,si seria un cuadro este seria mas caro que la Monalissa...Mirando la Luna Rarity le pidio a Cris unas palabras dulces para acompañar la situación y el Humano tomandolo algo sin sentido busco algo que le ayudaria,ya que para expresarse no es el mejor

-Bueno...*pensando:haber? creo que tenia una poesia para otra persona por aqui*...

Rarity...expresarte mediante palabras en un total reto...pero aun asi lo acepto

Tras escuchar tu voz por primera ocación,es como una canción... *y aqui empeoramos*

Si esto fuera el fin...a aprovecharlo hasta el fin pues *:V*

El final de este poesia esta acabada,pero quedara en nuestro recuerdos parada...*PRRO ;V xD la mejor poesia en la historia ¡APLAUSOS MIERDA!*

-Uhm...q-que buena poesia Cris

-gracias,le eh dedicado 50 segundos en planearla jaja pero ahora en serio...quisieras aprovechar el momento?

-como para que quisiera?

-talves mirar tranquilos la hermosa Luna...

Los dos ponen atención al frente,y tras unos minutos de silencio el humano se aparta del lugar y llama a Rarity para que la acompañe

-Cristian? quiero decirte que...eh visto tu libreta,Twilight me dijo que pasarias tiempo con nosotras y bueno,no me molestaria que no quieras pasar tiempo conmigo o algo asi

-*suspiro* ¿quieres que este a tus servicios?

-si tu quieres claro,aunque creo que no quiero aún

-¿en serio? ¿por?

-Bueno,aun pareces medio cansado por tu salida del hospital y muchas cosas mas,encima cuando tu estabas adentro del castillo,tu campera aparecio quemada y muy rota

*FLASH BACK DE RARITY*

al llegar al lugar, sobrevolandolo vio como se regeneraba el agujero de donde salio la roca,ver esto la sorprendio un monton ¿el castillo regenerandoce?

-pero que caraj! *Dijo raimbol al ver el castillo regenerandoce*

-¿que pasa? ¿raimbol? -pregunto rarity preocupada-

-Rarity! el castillo ¡WOUW!

el agujero se volvio a abrir dejando salir una prenda marron, la cual con fuerza estuvo a la altura de la pegaso, rapidamente la esquivo antes de que le golpeara sin siquiera pasar un segundo abajo se escucho el grito de sorpresa y horror de Rarity al ver tal cosa

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE RUFIAN HARIA ESTO?! -dijo enojada rarity-

-RARITY! ¿QUE PASA?

-eso no es de?

Con su magia, la unicornio levito la campera marron de cris, la cual esta quemada por los bordes y humeda interiormente

-LO VOY A DESTRUIR! -expreso rarity-

-¿SABES QUIEN LO HISO? -pregunto applejack-

-NOOOOO! (-:V)

*Fin del flash back*

Rarity se acordo cuando encontro echa trizas la campera de Cristian ese fatidico dia,y mientras ella recordo eso Cris recuerda su otra verción en donde expresaba querer irse de Equestria a su antigua vida...

-Es verdad...perdón

*FLASH BACKA DE CRISTIAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCOJER VOLVER A SU MUNDO o no*

-IR A TU MUNDO! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE "HUMANO EN EQUESTRIA" ERES TU?! TENDRIAS QUE SALVAR A LAS DEMAS Y DECIR:NO! me quedare aqui y te derrotare para liberarlas ¡Y NO! ¡ACASO NO APRENDISTE NADA DE LA AMISTADO! ¡FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! ¡ERES UN UN! ¡Y QUE PASO CON EL CARIÑO A RARITY Y TWILIGHT! practicamente no hablaste casi nada con ella ¡PERO AUN ASI! ¡TODO POR SEGUIR SIENDO UNA PERSONA COMUN ALLA! ¡QUIERES VOLVER! ¡¿QUE NO ERAS UN HEROE?! *me convierto en alguien con capa y mascara* ¡TENDRIAS QUE VERTE VUELTO UN HEROE Y SALVARLAS A LAS DEMAS COMO ES ASI TODAS LAS HISTORIAS! ¡ALL HISTORY´S! ¡QUE NO TIENES CORAZON! ¡Y SI ES QUE-!

-nop...quiero volver, me canse, esto es una completa estupides y te juro...que de echo casi me dan ganas de besar a nose quien...aqui casi se me van los tornillos del cerebro y le ando tomando mucho cariño a cierta unicornio y simplemente no da, de echo me siento confundido pero...quiero volver WEY

-¡NO SABES LO QUE EN VERDAD SIENTEN POR TI! ¡TE LO DEMOSTRARE!

discord le saca la campera que le hiso Rarity, abre un agujero fuera del castillo y lo lanza al ver la llegada de cierta compañia

-¡HEY! esa chaqueta es mi favorta!

-¿por que te la hiso rarity?

-NO!...porque me recuerda a un personaje de un juego...

-¡CUANDO MENOS TE DES CUENTA TERMINARAS ARREPINTIENDOTE DE LO ANTES DICHO! ¡SERAS UN HEROE CABRON! *me transformo en un gordo* "quieras o no" [nota:si viste la pelicula "Norbit" entenderas a que me refiero]

*Fin de Flash back de Cris*

¡NO SABES LO QUE EN VERDAD SIENTEN POR TI!..."No sabes lo que en verdad sienten por ti"...esas palabras resuenan por la cabeza de Cristian alegando el pensamiento de ¿que quiere decir eso? pero igualmente los ignora para concentrarse en si situacion actual

-siiiierto que cosa Rarity,estuviste preocupada, y mientras estaba en el castillo no podia dejar de pensar lo que ocurriria hay...vaya suerte la mia y la de Twilight,por sierto Fluttershy se recupero y ¿pudo asistir a la Gala?

-*suspiro* Fluttershy nunca se recupero...

-QUEEEEE!

-Era...era una bromita

-QUEEEE! por poco pense ver visto el fantasma de Fluttershy entonces jajaja buena broma...no en serio fue la mas buena

-uhm ahora me siento mal por verla dicho

-entons?

Rarity trata de hacer la charla lo mas larga posible para asi no quedarse callados,pero entre palabras y palabras Cristian llego a una pregunta interesante...

-Rari ¿alguna ves habias sentido algo por alguien?

-algo por alguien? *pregunto confundida*

-si tu ya sabes...

-Pues seguro,alguna ves uno puede sentir atracción por otro,por ejemplo en la edad escolar o cosas parecido

-eh si buen ejemplo *saco un foto de mi bolsillo*

-¿y eso? oh ¿quien es ella?

-jeje ella era una antigua amiga de mi mundo "clasica historia" te separas de tu mundo y dejas a la chica preocupada *suspiro* cliche claro...aunque bueno,si no mal no recuerdo -me detengo- tu no quieres oir esto

-puedes contar que sere todo oidos para ti Cristian,no me aburrire *alentando al humano a relatarme un poco de su historia*

-¿en serio? guau nunca eh hablado abiertamente con alguien asi,bueno,en mi mundo habia una chica que me gustaba,todo tranquilo,te dire la verdad que haciendole caso a cursis consejos de mis padres y internet pude llegar a dedicarle un par de cosas,creo que la tenia en la palma de mi mano,pero al fin *suspiro* la cobardia me vencio y termino muy mal...a muy mal me refiero a que ¡me encuentro aqui hablando con una unicornio parlante! sin ofender

-eso si fue muy ofencivo y me hirio un poco...pero es una lastima que no hayas podido declarartela

-nose,pero mirando el lado bueno,al menos puedo estar literalmente libre...aunque a la ves me arrepiento y nesecito practicar un poco

-practicar...quieres...practica conmigo ¿que estoy diciendo? ANIMATE! eso podra animarte un poco ¿que dices?

-*medio decaido al recordar lo pasado* ¿en serio? valla cosa,en serio que si me encuentro hablando con un pony y ¿practicar eso contigo? no se que decirte,aparte de que eres un pony claro y yo un humano

-pero es sobre "practicar"...ni que me vayas a declarar de verdad...uhm

-Tienes razon! bueno *respiro profundo* me olvide como hacerlo jeje shet

-yo te dare una mini lección *Con orgullo y medio entendida del tema*

3 MINUTS DE RELLENO DESPUES...

-Rarity...eres la luz que me ilumina los dias,la voz que me guia en los pasillos mas oscuros,la razon de la porque me levanto cada mañana *pensando:aparte de ir al baño* si fuera por mi,iria por cielo y tierra,para solo ver tu rostro (*Rari:entonces ven. Cris:Lo siento esta lloviendo :,v)

Rarity quedo medio complacida por las palabras hacia ella,dandole como respuesta un abrazo forzoso al humano el cual quedo como ¿esto era parte de la practica ._.?

para separarse secandoce unas lagrimas de alegria preocupando a Cristian

-¿que paso? ahora si ¿te sientes bien?

-s-si solo fue,fue algo de emoción *secandoce lo ultimo que quedaba*

-esta bien,bueno ya mejor volvamos que los demas ya se deben estar preguntando donde estamos ¿no dices?

Rarity acento con la mirada y ambos se dispusieron a irse a la Sweet...

Ya faltando poco para llegar al destino,Rarity quedo algo callada mientras el humano al decirle dichas palabras se sintio como si un gran peso se desapareciera de su espalda y la vez como si faltara "una pieza" para completar la escena,cargando consigo algo mas,mientras Rarity se sentia algo nerviosa y contenta,teniendo el mismo sentimiento de vacio que Cristian...Recién llegando a la Sweet de Rarity estos se prepararon para la despedida

-Rarity...estas escaleras ¡son un infierno! -quedandome para terminar estas escaleras y exagerando la expresión-

-te acostumbraras querido jiji

-como digas,mira estamos cerca y bueno...creo que mi Sweet esta en la misma que la de Twilight asi que espero no se moleste

-jum pues te tardaras mucho en volver,que lastima

-neee no sera problema Rarity *suspiro* que dia tuve hoy

-Es verdad,ni te imaginas lo que paso en Ponyvill...¿quieres que te lo explique?

Pisando los primeros pasos de un piso liso,Rarity se sintio desanimada pero tras esto se le ocurre preguntar lo siguiente...

-Cristian ¿quisieras quedarte en mi Sweet? hay mucho espacio de sobra y aparte asi no te molestaras en volver *dandome esperanzas*

-*bosteso* que? ¿quedarme? seria agrable Rarity pero ahora,ahora me siento algo cansado,no eso no queria decir,mejor dicho Twilight me espera en la Sweet y ella no se quedara nada contenta de que no aparesca *pensando en las consecuencias que eso traeria*

-¿estas seguro? te ves tan cansado al igual que yo y ¡¿si te ocurre algo devuelta?! yo tambien me sentiria preocupada por ti...

-Tomalo por echo que NO me ocurrira nada,bueno la are corta y me despido,"hasta luego Rarity" lindo paseito todo pero termino

-hasta luego Cristian y...acercate un poco

Un último abrazo tras el momento que ambos compartieron,Rarity procuro abrazar a Cris con mas fuerza que antes y el medio con los ojos adormilados e apunto de cerrarse,sin decir nada este fue el primero en separarse y evadir a Rarity mientras ella se decepciono un poco...

-Andas medio cariñosa eh Rarity,en total nos veremos mañana en la gala y...trae tu mejor vestido que yo usare el mio "made in Rarity" jaja nos vemos

Viendo como bajaba las escaleras hasta perderse de vista,Rarity quedo paralisada por las palabras antes dichas "trae tu mejor vestido*...indirectamente eso es un pedido de atención,emocionandola un poco y sintiendo algo...muy extraño dentro de ella...y no,no son los intestinos...no se puede expresar con alguna parte mas que siente un calido calor recorer su cuerpo entre una angustia y orgullo,acaso...es...-DETENIENDO LA ULTIMA PALABRA ¡SE OLVIDO QUE NO TRAJO A OPAL! ¡MI GATICO QUE DEJE EN PONYVILL! RARITY SALE Y GRITA POR LA VENTANA EL NOMBRE DE SU GATA QUE DEJO EN PONYVILL,LA CUAL DE SEGURO DE DEBE ESTAR CAGANDO Y MALDICIENDO A SU DUEÑA EN MAULLIDOS DESGARRADORES...DE ECHO APUESTO A QUE DEBE ESTAR AFILANDO SUS UÑAS!

-hay Opal que sera de ti?...espero no afiles tus garras y destrullas mis vestidos jeje ahm...¿y ahora que?

Dejando a Rarity la cual seguramente preparara su cama para dormirse luego de verse pensando mal las cosas, Cristian sigue bajando las escaleras de la Sweet de la unicornio...

-balla cosa que ocurrio,dejando de lado eso,las calles de Canterlot si que se encuentran muy sombrias con este ambiente,incluso creo que es algo extraño que yo este aqui porque normalmente me encontraria en mi computadora en paginas como el Face o como la de "Inteligencia Colectiva" (posd:eso es mucho decir para quien sabe a que pagina me refiero) o informandome de los juegos de mi saga preferida...si como cualquier persona normal ¿saben una cosa? Extraño el interweb,pero al menos tengo una caja metalica que literalmente me da porno de ponys y da igual,aunque prefiriria inspeccionarla como buscar el nombre de Bruno a ver que dicen de el o de cualquier otro pony guardia...¿y si busco a Kein?

Los pensamientos de Cristian se vieron interrumpidos al notar que en medio de la vacia calle,una pony con capucha salia corriendo algo apurada y notando que es alguien al cual recientemente conoce se animo a gritar su nombre

-HEY! ¡LUNA! *agitando mi brazo para llamarle la atención*

Luna se quedo hecha piedra mientras que su cuerno brilla haciendo que sobre su cabeza aparesca el signo de "!" y de a poco empezó a moverse como si fuera descubierta

-ho-hola Hu-humano...

-pasa algo? hablas casi tartamuda

-*suspiro* esta bien dejare de fingir

*Luna se transporta al frente del Humano dejando su tunica negra con la capucha alzada en el aire con su forma durante 3 segundos y luego se desploma*

-Woow! uhm cool

-¿que quieres Humano? ¿le diras a mi hermana? *suspiro* esta bien...puedes llevarme

La Princesa saca debajo de sus alas algo emvuelto en una bolsa de papel poniendolo a la altura de mis manos, y diferencia de la otra que vi en el castillo,esta es algo mas pequeña y ancha

-¿eh? ¿decirle que? jajaja talves te estas confundiendo *me alejo rechazando lo de ella* yo no tengo el minimo interes de decirle nada a nadie y ¿por que?

-entonces digo tu ¿acaso no trabajas para mi hermana?

-¿trabajar para ella? no no no no nou Luna,de seguro te confundiste con mi amigo Bruno ese si decidio venirse para aqui

-oh je je que vergonzoso, y pensar que me llevarias ante ella y decirle que me compre lo que ella no quiere

-¿que cosa? me podrias dejar verla...

-esta bien

Luna me entrega lo que se compro,viendolo es como un "mando pony" para una consola que ni puta idea que existe

-entonces...¿es para un juego? *pregunta ingenua*

-es en serio? ¬_¬

-bueno no soy idiota solo que trataba de mantener la charla pero ya en serio ¿que juego era el que te prohibio Celestia?

-PRINCESA Celestia para tí

-bueno pero ¿importa?

-...uhm no pero aaf bien,y este -era y es- el juego que me prohibe *sacandolo de mi otra ala*

-wojojo bien Luna ¿Pony Evil 4? no se si decir que es una parodia poniana del "RE4" o lo mas facinante que puedo ver hasta ahora *Mientras observo la porta del juego*

-voy por lo mas facinante yyy *arrebato el juego al Humano* fue un placer charlar contigo pero tengo que irme...

-Aaaaw ¿en serio? *me preparo la voz* perdon digo ¿te vas?

-si,ya se esta haciendo de noche y no quiero que Celestia mande a guardias a buscarme...otra vez *hago aparecer mi tunica*

-vamos yo te acompaño *demostrando emoción con mi tono*

-¿estas seguro? no soy muy charlatana que se pueda decir

-cuentame todo lo que sepas del Pony Evil

-ven conmigo!

La Princesa Luna luce muy bien ahora,de echo en ponyvill se podia ver uno que otro pony hablando sobre ella,como por ejemplo algo sobre "nightmaremoon" seria interesante hablarle sobre eso,pero podria arriesgarme a ser condenado a que me corten las pelotas en ese caso asi que...neee prefiero "mantener las pelotas en el arco" se lo preguntare a alguien que sepa del tema;ahora mientras ella me explica un poco de la historia,que realmente leyo la parte de atras de la tapa del juego y luego no sabe mas nada,pero aun asi ella esta con teorias como cualquier videojugador...bueno es admirable esto o al menos a mi parecer,de echo con todas las teorias y preguntas que esta dando me recuerda mucho a un primo mio que como era de esperar,las preguntas que me hacia casi siempre se las respondia como el mas sabio de todo un pueblo xD

-Luna oye ya que tu sabes algo sobre esto,creeme que te apuesto que recontra cagaras del miedo con ese juego...en especial con la motocierra

-MOTOCIERRA! ¡te ordeno que no me vuelvas a contar mas nada!

-okey okey...Lord Saddler... (ustedes sabran)

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

-Lord cagaton eso dije y bueno,espero ver tu reacción al jugar por primera ves este maravilloso juego...Pony Evil 4 ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿acaso estamos en 2005?! yo creia que este lugar era medieval o algo por el estilo

-¿medieval? te diste un golpe en la cabeza o que?! aqui tenemos tecnologia como,efectos de humo,algunas cosas creadas por PP entre otras cosas

-¿y tienen electricidad?

-electricidad? si,pero es algo no tan desarrollado

-¿cuantos Wats tienen? lo digo para conectar un aparato mio y no usar manzanas

-Wats? nosotros no la dividimos asi

-¿como entonces?

-Eh por...y asi la dividimos

-ESO ES UNA MISERIA! ni una "patada electrica" me daria eso!

-TE DIJE QUE ESTAMOS DESARROLLANDOLO! -Regañando al Humano- aparte mi hermana no confia en estos experimentos... -esto ultimo susurrandolo-

Luna se muestra molesta por las respuestas de su hermana ante la actitud sobre la Electricidad,pero recordando que tiene al Humano presente decidio olvidarlos por el momento

-que mal,eso podria salvarme literalmente,pero si asi lo dice tu hermana -con tono tirando mas por Luna que por Celestia-

-Bien y gracias algun dia ella aceptara las propuestas para esos proyectos...de eso estoy segura

-Genial y ¿juegas otros juegos aparte del que te compraste?

-si aunque creo que ya me olvide,algunos son tan buenos que hasta los nombraria pero nose que me pasa

-uhm mira vos...*bosteso* mierda creo que-

-¿estas aburrido? cuando una persona bostesa es por dos cosas:Esta aburrido o...si eso debe ser,si quieres podria dejarte en la Sweet que compartes con la Princesa Twilight y ahorrarte el viaje Humano

-no no,no hay esta bien y...¿tu eres la verdadera Princesa de la Noche? ¿no?

-Luna y por lo tanto las estrellas,si la princesa de la noche y ¿por que preguntas? creo que no es nesesario responder eso

-Si si como digas,tambien eh oido que puedes entrar por los sueños y-*interrumpido*

-Ve al grano Humano

-¿podrias echarme un hechizo para sacarme esta cara de zombie dormilon?

-POR SUPUESTO! pero quedate quieto...*hago brillar mi cuerno preparando el hechizo*

-bueno pero esto lo hace parecer un fusilamiento *cierro mis ojos y cierro los puños* no te vallas a equivocar por favor...

Luna le aplico el hechizo al humano el cual simplemente esperaba que salgo bien y que no se equivoque,debido a sus dos experiencias con hechizos magicos que casi le cuestan la vida en ambas ocaciones,tras esto abrio los ojos sintiendoce mas despierto y con las energias como si lo hubrieran levantado con agua fria XD

-Te voy advirtiendo que lo unico malo de este hechizo es que acabara a las 3:00 de la madrugada y cuando llegue esa hora,sera mejor que estes sentado ya que sera como si te desmallaras,ten cuidado Humano

-GRACIAS PRINCESA! y lo tendre en mente...pero tengo una duda mas,cuando amanesca luego de este hechizo ¿como despertare?

-normalmente no recordaras mucho, apartir que el hechizo fue aplicado y si,si te preguntas tendras las mismas energias

-osea que...APARTIR DE AHORA es probable que no recuerde nada? *medio deprimido*

-A si es Humano,pero tu pediste el hechizo

-sinceramente no entremos en desacuerdos y sigamos que hay que aprovechar la noche

Cristian siente en su cuerpo como si toda la energia que el usara para mantenerse despierto hasta las 6,fueran suprimidas a las siguientes horas cortas PERO BIEN VIVIDAS o eso cree,tras poder llegar serca de la Sweet de Cris,este admite llevarse algo bien con Luna en lo cual pregunta lo siguiente

*Crusando los pasillos hacia la habitación del Humano*

-Ehm Luna...¿que tal si es que...podria pasar tiempo contigo? mayormente lo digo por el juego jeje,neee era broma...lo del juego pero lo anterior no ¿si?

-Sabes lo que pensaria la Guardia Real,Mi Hermana y los demas ponys de esto ¿cierto?

-creo que tienes razón aunque igual,solo sera hasta las 2:30 y luego me ire antes de que termine el hechizo ¿vale?

-espero estes seguro Humano y cumplas con lo que digas,me molestare MUCHO si no lo haces

-wel como digas Princess que Cristian.F siempre cumple sus promesas...casi pero igual,pero por favor ¿puedes esperar un momento? tengo algo que hacer

-¿me dejares esperando? *levanto una ceja*

-aguantate tantito pue´

Cristian cruza la puerta y donde del otro lado esta se encontraba con muchos libros esparcidos,entre un rincon hay otro monton de libros en forma de una mini montaña ,unas velas apagadas,un pergamino con garabatos junto a una pluma y tinta tirada,no muy lejos se encuentra Twilight dormida sobre unos pocos libros y con uno en la cara...parece ver leido un montón,tanto asi que se quedo dormida con uno encima...en si la escena da algo de risa y pena a la ves,Cristian con voz calmada empezo a mover a Twilight y hablarle suavemente para que se levantara y se valla a dormir a la cama en vez de estar en el suelo

-Twilight...twilight levantante,no podes dormir en el suelo *con tono calido*

-EH?! eh *abro los ojos* ¿ haces despierto a esta hora?

-Son las 12 recién y yo tendria que preguntarte mejor dicho ¿que haces dormida en el suelo? levantate que yo te ayudo a ir a la cama

-*cierro los ojos y hablo asi* cuando te fuiste las chicas llegaron excepto tú y Rarity,ellas se preguntaron porque desaparecieron del grupo y dijero que se dieron una vuelta o algo...te tardaste demaciado y tenia unas cosas planeadas para pasar el tiempo como tú me prometiste,pero nunca llegaste y me lei muchos libros de la biblioteca esperandote,pero recién llegas...me tenias preocupa y pareces ver llegado tarde...que bueno verte devuelta Cris

El Humano se quedo medio apenado por la confesión de la unicornio,ella lo habia esperado por la promesa que EL dijo,y al final termino por decepcionar a una de las ponys que se lleva bien,tambien por verse retrasado a si mismo, el prometio pasar tiempo con ella y por mal no lo cumplio...

-Perdón Twi...te prometo que lo compenzare pero ahora levantate que no puedes estar asi

-yo puedo hacerlo SOLA

Twilight intento levantarse pero tambaleando termino por apoyarse sobre Cris que esta parado y preocupado por el actuar de su amiga...tardo poco para que el decidiera levantarla y acomodarla en su cama...

-Twilight...me ire con Luna si no te importa

-Cristian,yo no soy nadie para negarte eso,si quieres ve *aun con los ojos cerrados y acurrucandome en la cama*

-Gracias por aclarar,nos vemos mañana Twi

Antes de tocar el picaporte de la puerta,el humano tiene un ultimo llamado de atención de la alicornio

-Cristian *con un tono adormilado antes de descansar*

-...si Twi?

-No hagas promezas que no vas a cumplir...

Sin decir nada el Humano salio por la puerta procurando cerrarla y susurro:Te lo prometo Twilight...

Llegando al otro lado vio que Luna estaba por dormise parada,al darle unas palmaditas en la espalda la desperto

-AHHH! ¡LLAMEN A LOS GUARDIAS! ¡ELEVEN ANCLAS! ¡LOS ZOMBIES LLEGAN! *con tono alarmante*

-PERO QUE?!

Luna en uno de sus tantos movimientos empujo al humano al suelo el cual estaba muy sorprendido por el actuar de la princesa,tras esto Luna se disculpo y levanto a Cris con su magia

-Perdon humano no fue mi intención que te acercaras a mi casco y te golpearas tu solo

-*con mis manos al estomago* claro ah si que eres bruta pero igual ¿vamos?

-Si pero ahora te queda como poco menos de tres horas y ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS TE TARDASTE MUCH-?! *interrumpido por el humano*

-SHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SI-LEN-CIO! que esta durmiendo Twilight carajo!

-ups perdón,ahora si vamonos que se hace tarde

-ESPER-

Luna transporta a ambos a su habitación justo al momento que aparecen muchos guardias por los gritos de esta y preguntandoce ¿que paso aqui?...

Al llegar e golpearse contra el suelo por no poder pararse bien tras una transportación,se levanta y ve la habitación de Luna algo desordenada,pero tampoco quita la gran impresion de lo decorado que esta...

-impresionaaante...weno ¿donde esta la consola?

-Aqui esta!

Luna la saca debajo de una caja...cual tiene la misma forma

-impresionante devuelta y ¿que como la enciendes?

-Asi,pero esto es mas una "especial Edition" asi que espero no te sorprendas demaciado

devuelta vuelve a impresionar mas o menos a Cris viendo que el aparato tiene un diseño parecido a la cutie mark de esta por otro angulo

5MINUTOS HASTA PREPARAR LAS COSAS!

-Muy bien ahora asi se empieza...

-ESTOY EMOCIONADA!

Luna abraza de la emoción al Humano el cual estaba empezando el juego

-AH! n-no te dijero que sali del hospital hace poco...

-jeje no pero igual

Empezando lo mas bien,destruyendo un par de enemigos mientras Luna mira con atención la concentración de Cris y con tanta emoción fue necesaria tambien pondf una pared magica en caso de intentar abrazarlo por quintesima ves...llegando a un pueblo Cristian le da el mando a Luna la cual ya le tomo confianza y emprende el viaje al pueblo

-muy bien Luna...lo haces demaciado bien para ser principiante ¿eh?

-me eh jugado mas juegos que ti en toda tu vida ¿crees que no tengo entrenamiento?

-jejeje como digas,OYE OYE ¡ENTRA A LA CABAÑA SIN DESTRUIR A NADIE!

-pero no quiero

-HAZLO!

-ÑO!

-Hazlo O ehm...BUENO ME VOY DE AQUI!

-ESPERA! bueno *me muerdo un poco el casco* ¡aqui voy!

Viendo que ella esta rodeada en el juego y pasando asi nomas,entra y ve una cinematica en donde aparecen seres de todos lados...al llegar a la parte de la motocierra,a la Princesa se le erizan los pelos como un gato mas una cara impaktada aún peor

-To-toma el control ¡hazlo tú! ¡EN QUE RAYOS NOS HAS METIDO!

-VAMOS LUNA! ¡TU PUEDES! ¡TOMA CONFIANZA MIERDA!

-bueno bueno eh *pauso el juego* respira, exala ,respira,exala...hay que alivio! *vuelvo a entrar al juego* dime lo que tengo que hacer!

-LO QUE DIGAS! ¡VE POR LAS ESCALERAS!

-¿por donde?

-ESCALERAS! ¡AGARRA LA ESCOPETA QUE ESTA HAY COLGADA! *veo que Luna esta hecha piedra al oir la motocierra y demas sonidos* ¡vamos dije! *Luna obedece mis ordenes y busca una lugar por donde atacar a las ordas de mounstros* eso es!

Luna se arma de valor y balas,y logra poder distraer a una gran mayoria de infectados pero cuando viene la motocierra,dispara muchas balas y nisiquiera hacerlo retroceder logra

-¡¿QUE HAGO?! ¡QUE HAGO! *con desesperación mientras huyo de ese ser con bolsa en la cabeza*

-estas perdida ¡usa la escopeta o lo que sea que sea eso! ¡PAUSA EL JUEGO!

-AAAH!

Luna se metio tanto en el juego,que lo pausa a la velocidad del rayo y al sacarla,le da un disparo pero la motocierra fue lo suficientemente rapida como para matarla Luna antes de ver la escena de muerte, saca el juego y tira la consola por la ventana dejando a Cristian con una cara de desesperación

-NOooooooooooouooo! ¡Luna que te pasa! ¡solo te mato una ves y ya tienes una gran rabieta!

-*con cara serena* Tranquilo Humano *brillo mi cuerno y la hago aparecer*

-¡QUE! pero ¿acaso no se callo desde aqui?

-estamos en una gran altura y de seguro estuvo a mitad de vuelo

-y si yo me tiro desde aqui ¿me rescatarias?

-no cuentes con eso Humano...ademas si es que se destruia el aparato *desvelo algo que estaba oculto en sabanas* tengo muchas mas

Al sacar las sabanas,Luna demostro un monton de aparatos apilados como en cajas

-¿me regalas una?

-Ni en tus mas alegres sueños

-okay...mala...MIRA ¿y esto? *señalando una caja azul bien decorada*

-son MIS collares y NO SE TE OCURRA TOMARLOS! que son peligrosos para seres como tú

-bueNO ¿ya puedo jugar? ¡por turno de muerte! ¡Ouch!

-*le tiro el controlador* Como digas pero mas te vale mueras pronto

-JE *miro la pantalla* no se porque pero me siento un niño ante ti y el juego

UNA HORA Y NOSE CUANTOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN LA QUE CRIS NUNCA MUERE Y LUNA ESTA ESPERANDO SU TURNO!

-Ya esta? ya esta ya esta ya esta...¡YA ESTA!

La Princesa insistiendo a que el Humano le deje jugar

-LUNA,DEJATE DE INCHAR LAS BOLAS MIERDA!

-pero nunca mueres y ¡ES MI CONSOLA!

-quisieras dejarte de joder por favor!

-NO! ¡TU DEJATE DE MOLESTAR!

Luna le carga su cuerno con el Hechizo de dormir para Cristian *cual ni le presta atención lo que esta por hacer* ,tras lanzarle el hechizo este rebota dejando una pared invisible a la vista *la cual ELLA MISMA puso para dejar de abrazar al Humano de la emoción* y tras unos rebotes termina por impactar en una zarigüeya que estaba asustada tras Luna por el juego

-TIBERO! hay no...¡HUMANO! ¡exigo que me dejes jugar! ¡AHORA!

-eh EH que? no te escuche -pausando el juego-

-*suspiro* aaf ¿me puedes dejar jugar? por favor... -mirada de cachoro :3-

-UHMMMM *dudando* Okay pero me -Luna me empuja dejando el control en el aire y agarrandolo con su magia inmediatamente- AAA! esta bien pero me das uno de tus collares

-BIEN bien lo que digas Humano -mirando directamente la pantalla- espera ¿que? claro que NO *planto mi atención devuelta a la pantalla como ignorando todo lo antes dicho*

-*susurrando:perfecto*

Rapidamente le quito de su caja un "Collar de Luna" tan preciado y ancioso de poseer,estos libros y teorias me aumentaron mucho las ganas de tener uno en mis manos pero VAMOS esto es pura curiosidad y interes,incluso llego a creer que "esto" tendria que dejarselo a los profecionales pero...pero fue un mini encargo que Discord me pidio a los pocos dias de ver llegado aqui e tambien cuando recién empeze a conocerlo,vaya recordando eso me da una sencasión incomoda

-Que tal Luna ¿que hora es?

-son las 1:48 *con tono atontado*

-A wevo...Luna tienes que esquivar la roca y-

-si, ya se que hacer Humano

-*me apoyo en mis piernas* parece que ya le has tomado confianza ¡oye oye oye!

-que que QUE?!

-antes que nada,dispara al al agua! caza a los peces y obtendras mas vidas

-¿seguro?

-mas que seguro ¡ahora hazlo!

*Luna dispara muchas veces al agua hasta que el suelo tiembla un poco y duda de los consejos del Humano*

-QUE ES ESO?! EL PISO TEMBLO ¿CONTINUO?

-*Afirmo con una sonrisa*

-Okay...

Tras dar tres disparos mas UN PEZ GIGANTE SE LA TERMINA COMIENDO AHHHHHHHHH!

-AAAAAAARGH! ¡pez hijo de su-!

-AJajajajajaja no le disparaste a ESE pesezito luna

Luna quedo impactada por el susto tanto asi que se termino cayendo de espalda al suelo y con las patas arriba

-jejeje oye Luna cierra esas patas picarona

-*sonrojada* OYE NO MIRES PERVERTIDO!

-ajajaja *me tiro al suelo de la risa provocada por el accionar de Luna* jajaja bueno bueno ya fue

-IDIOTA!

-fu-fue una broma

-¡YA PERDI LA RACHA DE SOLO MORIR TRES VECES! Gracias Humano -Entre dientes-

-Sigamos jugando y calmate ¡es mi turno!

-oh no ESO SI QUE NO!

15 MINUTOS DESPUES!

Tras llegar a una cabaña y aparecer frente a un pony grandocisimo como un hijoleputa y sacarnos las mierda a golpes Luna se queda miedo pensativa...a pensativa me refiero a furiosa!

-NO PUEDE SER ¡EL BARBUDO VERCIÓN PONY!

-¿QUE ERA ESA COSA?

-MAS GRANDE QUE TU Y CELESTIA JUNTAS!

-WOW!

-a wewo ya me lo habia esperado

-seee cualquier pony se hubriera imaginado a esa cosa grande

En medio de la impresión de ambos al ver a una bestia asi,una melodia resona del bolsillo de Cristian,tomando la atención de Luna la cual solo lo miro

-Humano...te suena el pantalon?

-eh? no no es mi celular *lo saco y leo lo que dice* uhm Luna...ya me tengo que ir

-¿te tienes que ir? PERO ES MUY TEMPRANO!

-si temprano te refieres a las 2:20 de la mañana...seguro

-Bueno,La Princesa de la Noche no te negara el que te-

Antes de que Luna termine de completar sus palabras,de atras suyo se escucha como una cabeza es rebanada por la motocierra a causa de que no pauso el juego al distraerse con el Humano,con el tremendo susto tambien lo abrazo y por estupido que suene,tiro a ambos por una ventana...la Princesa en un rapido accionar pudo transportarse devuelta a la habitación

-OH WOW! ¡ESTOY BIEN! estoy bien...

-LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿pero que rayos?!

A ultimo segundo,Luna se dio cuenta que no trajo consigo a Cristian cual aun se encuentra a media caida

-OOH *SUSPIRO DE SORPRESA* ¡HUMANO! ¡HAY VOY POR TI! cierto ¡espera que pauso el juego! *lo pauso* ¡HAY VOY!

-¡HIJA DEE! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Luna va volando rapidamente tras Cris logrando ser rescatado por la Princesa a poco de tocar el duro suelo...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-oye...tocamos suelo tonto

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah *cada segundo un grito mas bajo*

-humano,Gritaste tan fuerte que de seguro daras pesadillas a todos lo vecinos y creeme que algunos sueños son mas feos que los del juego...

-*aun agitado* visita los mios y veras cosas que te traumaran *suspiro* jeje y visita los mios si quieres pasar un buen rato eh eh

Luna termina por tirar al suelo a Cris y este como respuesta con todas sus extremidades golpea las cuatro de Luna haciendo que caiga justo sobre él

-...

-...sttt

-...

-Luna?

-si?...

-puedes quitarte de encima ¿sabes?

-si lo se...

Como Luna parece incapaz de moverse o no quiere,Cristian termina por correrse de Luna y al hacerlo se recupera un poco

-nos vemos Luna

-HUMANO! (Cristian:si?) hasta pronto...

-lo que digas,bueno,hasta luego Princess *de forma burlona*

Luna ve como Cristian se va entre los oscuros caminos de las calles de Canterlot,se levanta del suelo e igualmente se sacude el polvo,aun mirando por un último momento donde fue la ultima ves que vio al Humano marcharse...

-Nisiquiera se su nombre...aun asi es agradable llamarlo "Humano" ^-^

Luna toma vuelo a su habitación tras "el suceso extraño" y al llegar a la entrada ve todo igual como antes,el juego con la pantalla de muerte,algunas golosinas guardadas que le hubriera gustado ver compartido con su invitado,cosas tiradas al "lazar" por toda la habitación...síp todo igual

-Perfect- *piso algo blando y me da un escalofrio* no puede ser que haya pisado "desechos de perros" POR MI HABITACIÓN! *miro al suelo* ¿y esto?

Luna pensando ver pisado desechos de perros confirmo estar equivocada al ver que realmente lo que piso fue "Un corazón",una caja en forma de lo antes mencionado,al verlo bien se termino enterneciendo un poco y la levanto con su magia,abriendola observando que su contenido eran chocolates muy variados,la unica pena es que algunos estan aplastados por verlos pisado

-Que bonito detalle...Humano

Tras dichas palabras fue directo a la ventana y no pudiendo ver bien las calles de reyno nocturno,dijo "Te iluminare el camino en esta oscura noche" para luego convertir la Luna incompleta en Luna Llena envolviendo las calles con su abrasadora luz ...

Fin del capitulo...

HOLA DEVUELTA :D

¿Que tal el capitulo?

Espero les haya gustadora y demas *no mencionare ni dire lo mucho que me tarde*

Si les soy sincero,este cap fue todo una aventura para mi escribirlo de hecho,todo lo que mencione en el cap anterior sobre que iban a hacer mas cortos y que va a ser inesperado lo que escribiria,resulto ser una preddición(? xD no,es casi en serio ._.

Tambien tanto yo como Cris intentamos evitar la Gran Gala a toda costa,incluso teniamos preparado poner una bomba bajo el pastel de Celestia para asi...PERO NO ENTREMOS EN DETALLES jejeje,no se que escribir pero apuesto me las ideare,la cosa que es quise hacer este capitulo LO MAS EXTENSO POSIBLE para evitar este "GRAN DIA"

con cual apuesto sera un completo desastre...SPOIRLER!

*Nunca quise llegar a este dia de echo*

Otra cosa a mencionar es que algunas "palabras explicitas" que se mencionaron en este cap senti que era necesario (Enserio?! :V) por mera nesecidad de pasarse de palabras a cada personaje...incluso Celestia

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora mis lectore

Deja un review si quieres que continuemos esta historia (susurrando y gritando a la ves:PORQUE QUIERO DESHACERME DE ELLA LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLEEEEEEEE!)

explicación:

Recuerdan cuando Luna desmallo a una zarigüeya y menciono el nombre de "Tibero" pues si chequean los comics veran que es oficial y que realmente Luna tiene una mascota llamada asi

A TA LUEGO ^-^!

*POSD1:Tenia pensando subir este cap la semana pasada pero viendo muchos errores ortograficos y demas ideas lo retrase para este dia*

*Posd2:Tenia planeado poner un final secreto pero sera en el siguiente capitulo WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*


	29. El Misterioso caso Violeta

HOOJOOLA AQUI ESTOY DEVUELTA

Lo primero,ya se,me pase el limite de los 10 dias pues eh de decir que durante ese transcurso no hice ni mierda y que realmente en estos 5 dias de retraso fueron

(sin contar en algunos de entros los 10 dias que use para idearme unos argumentos)

2 DIAS PARA HACER EL CAP, 1 DIA PARA REFLEXIONAR Y AGREGARLE CONTENIDO,UNOS MAS PARA DESCANSO Y CORREGIR UNOS ERRORES Y EL ULTIMO PARA CORREGIR MAS ERRORES Y AGREGARLE MAS CONTENIDO pues prefiero retrasarme 5 dias a entregarles una mierda mal escrita y con errores hasta el cu#o

En fin,esa fue la noticia principal,otra seria que espero que les agrade el cap y para terminar esta nota (recordando que nos leeremos al final)

Ire diciendo que "este cap es muy inesperado" "Que dejare por un tiempo talves de escribir para este fic" y "nos leemos luego ;D"

 **Cap 30:El Misterioso caso Violeta y La Previa de Evitando la Gala**

Llegando a la Sweet que Cristian comparte con Twilight, este la mira mientras duerme...como un puto psicopata que la matara EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO XD! NEEEE llegando empezo a observar que la habitación esta como la ultima ves que la vio,desornada con libros esparcidos y baba de Twilight sobre algunos de estos cuando dormia sobre ellos y luego se las tendra que arreglar cuando los devuelva

Para terminar con broche de oro,termino por darse un corto baño y volver a donde estaba Twilight,para luego posicionar una cama echa de libros y taparse con una manta,Cristian agarro su celular para usarlo un rato y tan pronto prendio la pantalla marcaba las "2:59" y recordando que el echizo de sueño se activa a las tres en punto (3:00) dio un suspiro de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que el celular marcaba la hora completa,cayendo dormido ante el echizo,como fue tan repentino, su celular termino por caersele en el rostro y dormido expreso "Mierda...zzzzzzzz"

A la mañana siguiente...

Despertandoce bien descansado,el Humano lo primero que ve son las montañas exageradas de libros apilados,con algo de dificultad peresoza se puso al borde de la "cama" para alistarse en un dia donde todo puede pasar...

-MMM ñam ñam ¿eh,que hora sera? AH! ¡LA CARTULINA! oh sierto que no estoy en mi mundo para preocuparme por eso jajaja...

Media hora despues de que haga lo que hace un pendejo para ir a la escuela...

\- *Volviendo a observar la montaña de libros * Que pendeja Twilight y espero no me mande a que yo entregue los libros porque o si no...porque o si no lo hago, ella me dara un hechizo Y NO QUIERO TERMINAR DESMADREADO COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ!

-Oi eso! *Gritando aun con tono dormido* y no...JAJA *risa con sarcasmo* no te hare daño y no quiero que lleves los libros por mí que yo me encargo

-¿cuando? En diez horas cuando recien te levantes jajaja

-*Ilumino mi cuerno y los transporto los libros a su lugar* ¿que decias?

\- ._. por nada y te falto este libro -agarrando con mi mano un libro tirado-

-dejamelo a mi -Preparo el hechizo de teletransportación-

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca...

La "nueva bibliotecaria" esta trabajando y esperando a cualquier pony que quisiera entrar a leer libros...pero nadie viene

-AAAAF! ya nadie lee libros, pero al menos me despreocupare y escuchare musica...mientras no viene la vigilante claro

La DJ que actualmente hace trabajos en la biblioteca para ayudar a Octavia con unas cosas,se quiso tomar unos minutos pero cuando siquiera apenas saca sus audriculares algo le hace sombra encima,en lo que ella mira dirección arriba se encuentra justamente con los libros que Twilight "devolvio" cayendo ¡UN LIBRO! *CAMPAÑA DE BOXEO* SEGUNDO LIBRO! *CAMPAÑA DE BOXEO* Y UN ULTIMO LIBRAZO! *CAMPANA DE BOXEO* la cual la deja tirada en el suelo pero al levantarse estando cubierta por docenas estos y dice:

-¡¿Y YO TENGO QUE ORDENAS ESTO?!

-Por supuesto jovencita *pasa la vigilante por el pasillo*

Le cae el libro que Cristian le dijo a Twilight que se olvido ¡NOCAUT! *SUENA UN CAMPANA DE BOXEO TRES VECES ¡LIBROS GANAN!* (Posd:jashgtac #TodosporVinil:V)

Dejando a Vinil en su duro trabajo temporal...

-Que bueno que devolviste todos los libros jaja -Cristian sin nada en la mano-

-Uhm seeee ahora dejame dormir...ESPERA! ¿que hora es?

Twilight mira por la ventana donde esta apoyado Cris y claramente se puede notar que es el amanacer,algo sorprendida mira al humano y le queda una incognita

-Cristian ¿que haces despierto tan temprano? *le miro al rostro esperando una respuesta*

-que? ah Twili *me doy media vuelta* bueno digamos que tengo mis razones

Al Humano se le iluminan los ojos de un color violeta azulado por un milisegundo aun asi siendo notado con gran claridad por la Alicornio quedandoce impresionada pero al ver que al siguiente segundo estan en un color normal da un suspiro de impresión y cierra los ojos para continuar con su sueño

-uhm? ¿que le paso? oh *miro a una ventana* talves habra sido el reflejo del vidrio que este provoca que cuando algunos ponys cruzan, se les cambia el color de los ojos por un corto periodo de segundos JE a mi tambien me impresiono mucho...demaciado incluso casi me desmallo jejeje...y explicando sobre ese efecto de la luz pareci cientifico por un momento jajaja, ahm tengo que ir a una enfermeria a que me revisen ._.

Tras esto va caminando a una cajita, progresa a abrirla y mirandola expresa con extrañeza

-creo que me falta una pastilla -Observando detenidamente mi cajita-

Una rapida sombra pasa por atras de Cristian dandoce media vuelta rapidamente y solamente pudiendo ver una sombra saltar la ventana que el mismo dejo abierta

-¡INTRUSO!

Corriendo al intruso se queda detenido en el barandal por el unico hecho que el no puede volar ya que el Intruso termino saltando por la ventana,no viendo a nadie ni nada,con algo de rabia y confundido por lo que paso hace unos segundos mira al suelo encontrando un mechon de pelo negro...solo conosco a alguien con pelo negro

Se habren muchas puertas con furia,muebles siendo empujados como si un ser maligno buscara algo y lo peor...ponys siendo molestos a causa de que alguien los empuja

hasta llegar ante un guardia en especifico...

-BRUNO HIJO DE TU MADRE!

-¿eh,Cristian? ¡Cristian!

-ladron conchetumadre ¡donde esta!

-¿esta donde,que cosa? hey Cristian donde estabas que no te vi todo el dia ayer o mejor dicho ¿donde dormiste?

-No estamos en ese tema ¡DONDE ESTA LO QUE ME QUITASTE!

-SOLO si me dices dónde dormiste anoche -Bruno algo interesado y preparandoce para molestar-

-Uhm ¿dónde dormi? dormi *suspiro* en la misma habitación de Twilight

-¡¿la princesa Twilight?! eh que hacias pillin 7.7

-que? oh...malpensado de mierda! y no te me hagas el boludo que se lo que hisiste ¡¿tú entraste y robaste a mi habitación?!

-quedras decir la tuya y de la Princesa -corriegiendo a Cris-

-¡CONTESTA MIERDA!

-NO y aparte que mierda te robaron?

-sos sordo que no escuchaste que mencione que robaste unas de mis pastillas

-nunca mencionaste las pasti -Interrumpido-

-Me importa medio huevo que seas un sordo de mierda pero igual ¿fuiste vos?

-Otra ves NO y como es que sospechas de mi? ¿de tu mejor amigo wey? y aparte nisiquiera tienes prueb-

-Tengo este puto mechon de pelo negro y de TODOS LOS IDIOTAS QUE ESTAN AQUI tu eres el unico que tiene el pelo de este color *le miro mas atentamente el corte de pelo a Bruno* ¿que te paso?

-no quiero hablar de eso ¿que clases de pastillas te robaron?

-te acuerdas las que te di la última vez en el castillo o mejor dicho lo de Discord

-Seeeeee me acuerdo...eso estuvo intenso *Para mi mismo*

-que cosa?

-Tu hermana! eso estuvo intenso

Flash backa de Bruno...

En medio de un bar con amigos

-¿que es eso que tienes en tu mano?

Pregunto un "compañero por un dia" a Bruno en un momento en que se dieron un descanzo,retomo atención a su compañero al mismo tiempo que guardo la pastilla en su mano

-Es algo que un amigo de Ponyvill me regalo

-no me convence y ¿te sientes bien? te encontramos retorciendote en un habitación en medio de la fiesta y bueno,todos estuvieron angustiados

-Se siente bien eso que dijiste y...cualquier cosa que ocurra llevame al hospital por favor

-Aque te refieres?

Sin mas Bruno se trago la pastilla seguido de un vaso de leche BIEN CABRON XXX y por alguna extraña razon...se sentia normal el pendejo

-¿que acabas de hacer?

-no se,Cristian dijo que esto es un potenciador o algo asi...a wewo ¡pasa un trago Dón!

Un pony le lanza un vaso de vidrio y Bruno al agararlo lo rompe al instante impresionando a su compañero y tambien a otros ponys que desviaron su mirada para ver que sucedia...El Guardia que estaba con Bruno con los ojos puntitos y con tono de impresion le pregunto lo siguiente

-Amigo ¿te sientes bien?

Bruno observaba el vaso roto que rompio sin mucho esfuerzo y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue...fue EL TREMENDO DOLOR DE ALGUNOS FRAGMENTOS DE VIDRIO EN SU MANO

-*con la boca abierta* ¡AAAAAAAAAH AY CABRON! ¡¿PORQUE MIERDAS TE QUEDAS HAY IMPRESIONADO?! ¡trae agua,vendas o lo que sea mierda! ¿que hacen ustedes marionetas tambien hay parados? ¡LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA DIABLOS!

-ha-hay voy compañero

-*para si mismo* Cristian que mierdas me diste! de echo aun SIN esa pastilla podria ver roto ese vaso...sa-sangre?

3 horas despues...

En una enfermeria luego de que Bruno sea atendido

-*suspiro mientras miro mi mano vendada* Al menos...al menos me queda a mano cambiada

Fin de FLASH BACKA :V

Cuando Bruno volvio en si,se dio cuenta que Cristian estaba urgando su bolso,Bruno puso una cara enojada y Cristian lentamente saca su mano del bolso de su amigo

-jejeje ¿que decias Bruno?

-nada...Y bueno,es por eso que dejo las drogas y ¿entraron a tu habitacion? ¡Tenemos que avisarles a la Guardia Real!

-TU eres la guardia real

-a la otra guardia real ¿y Celestia? ¿las Seis Ponys? habia oido que ellas resolvieron el "MMMmisterio del tren de la amistad¨ -Dijo Bruno en confianza de que ellas los ayuden-

-¿A las seis ponys? que acaso no las conoces -Dijo Cris el cual pensaba ¿aun no sabes sus nombres?-

-OYE! ¡No esperes que me memorise el nombre de unas ponys en una semana! aparte de la "aventura de los hechos" nunca mas las volvi a verlas y no puedo reconocerlas como amigas...excepto a Raimbol que algunas veces la veo entrenando...Crash jijiji

-y por lo tanto?

-por lo tanto tenemos que avisarles a la verdadera autoridad,ya sabes,Princesa Celestia,Twilight o las seis ponys

-Donde quedo tu sentido de la aventura Bruno? ¡que no quieres resolver el caso conmigo!

-Mi sentido de la aventura se quedo cuando CASI ME MATA UNA MANTICORA pero igual este no es mi caso

Bruno toma su bolso y se asoma a la puerta,para continuar diciendole a su amigo

-Convenceme antes de que me valla

-...por que soy tu mejor amigo? -Con tono tierno-

-*Mirando a "alguien" afuera y luego a Cris* Okay pero quiero que sepas que tenia planeado irme con alguien a investigar otra cosa...pero ¡QUE ME LA CHUPE! vamonos

Los dos dan un paso hacia la aventura pero al mismo tiempo que se detienen dicen al unisono

-¿Por donde empezamos?

-Tengo este mechon de pelo asi que deberia de ser una pista

-Presta para la orquesta

Bruno sostuvo el mechon negro de pelo teniendo una idea de quien fue,pero primero seria tener pruebas,aun obsverdando el cabello le dijo a su amigo

-Nos vemos en 15 minutos que tendre que prepararme y trae algo de comida que este viaje sera como d horas ¿entendido?

-Si *a punto de irme tengo una cara de:¿Que estoy haciendo?* JEY! ¡¿desde cuando VOS sos el jefe?!

-Desde que nesecitas MI ayuda asi que obede lacayo -con una cara de confianza ante ahora el inferior Cris-

-conchetumodre -me voy-

Llegando a la puerta de la habitación,ya me venia esperado que estuviera ordenado todo,Twilight se encuentra fuera de la habitación,de seguro en otro rincon del castillo a si que solo empacare y me iré

-Cosas llevadas-

Pastillas,algo de bebidas,libreta y entretenimiento *mas la ropa adecuada*

Cristian se puso una remera verde oscuro,las zapatillas negra que siempre tiene *y son las unicas*,campera y una gorra con cuellera dandole una apariencia de "Chorro" (ladron) para el viaje,y cuando se dispuso a tocar el picaporte este se abrio del otro lado revelando a Twilight y Rarity

-jajaja que cosas dices Rarity *miro al humano* ¿Cristian? ¿que haces vestido asi?

-Cristian porque andas vestido ASI de esa forma tan irreconocible! *Rarity exagerando un poco la vestimenta del Humano*

-irreconocible? *me saco la cuellera y la gorra* uhm bueno,me iré a un viaje con Bruno a las oscuras calles de la conche de tu modre,si no les importa tengo un lugar en donde parar

-CRISTIAN?! espera un momento *La pony modista deteniendome* la Gran Gala del Galope empieza ESTA noche y ¿tu nisiquieras andas vestido adecuadamente? ¡mira! encima te traje la ropa que usaras -Risa alegre-

-¿que? ¿y el smoking? -Decilucionado por lo que Rarity me muestra-

Rarity le revela a Cristian una ropa mas...cuuursiii y pendeja,teniendo una cara de WTF ante Rarity la cual tenia una gran sonrisa esperando una respuesta generosa de este

-y? ¿te gusta? ¡no te gusta! ¡TE ENCANTA!...¿Cris?

-Rarity yo...y el Smoking? -Confundido ante lo que tengo al frente-

-habia notado que ese Smoking es algo mas "oscuro" para alguien como tú y en cambio este traje demuestra "alegria,elegancia y simpatia" ¿no dices? ¡te quedaste sin palabras! -Aun emocionada frente a una respuesta-

Rarity estaba sosteniendo con su magia un traje como ya antes dicho "cursi" y para que tengan una idea de que tan cursi es,es como uno que le hiso a Spike de color azul y amarillo *Posd:No se en que cap es pero estoy seguro que es entre la primera o segunda temporada,igual,no lo van a buscar :v*

-Twilight que opinas? *eludiendo a la unicornio*

-Cristian no me metas en tus problemas, lo siento Rarity *sabiendo que Cris esta haciendo todo lo posible para evitar una respuesta "sincera"*

-Tranquila querida que la respuesta mas importante es la de él *con tono muy tranquilizador*

-Twilight, puedo irme con Bruno?

-Cristian cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir,tu puedes irte a cualquier lugar sin la nesecidad de que me lo consultes y incluso a veces pienso que me tomas como alguien a quien consultas todo lo tuyo ¿Cristian?

-donde se fue? estaba aqui hace un segundo

Cristian del otro lado del pasillo muy muuuuuuy lejos

-GRACIAS TWILIGHT,Y RARITY...EL VESTIDO ESTUVO "ADORABLE" PERO A LO MEJOR CIERRO EL OSICO!

Las dos se quedaron sorprendidas ¿en que segundo se fue? pero Rarity tuvo distintos pensamientos en su cabeza sobre lo último que dijo Cris ¿pero a lo mejor cierro el osico?...repitiendoselo muchas veces en la cabeza y sacando la deducción de que a él...no le gusto...LE ENCANTO! \\(:V)/ :D

-Twilight estuvo bien que el actue asi?

-"pa ke quieres saber eso jaja salu2"

-TWILIGHT! ¿que forma de despreciar las palabras de un pony es esa?

-pero eso dice este papel *excusandome*

-oh jiji lo siento y ¿que tal te llevas con él?

-que tal QUE?! *dando a entender que Twilight estuvo sorda por un segundo o ignoro a Rarity*

Llegando a último segundo en el punto de encuentro entre ambos,Bruno espera impaciente a su amigo sobre un caroaje y al verlo llegar corriendo se preparo para regañarlo

-Cris?! ¡¿por que llegas tarde?!

-*gemido* PER- *gemido* -DON *me recompongo* es que tuve un pequeño encuentro entre dos amigas y *suspiro*

-SUBETE QUE EL BURRETE ESTE NO TIENE TODO EL DIA!

-ten cuidadito con quien hablas Bruno! *el burro enojandoce con este*

-¿como sabes mi nombre?

-es que mientras tu amigo no estaba, tu anduviste hablando en tercera persona solo!

-wow,no se porque pero Bruno eso me acuerda cuando adivine los nombres de Twilight y Rarity al oir conversaciones suyas

-nisiquiera se quien es Rarity

-es la pony que te creo tu ropa...dejalo -Recondando lo de Bruno-

Los dos viajaron por el las calles de Canterlot mientras Bruno le explicaba a Cristian sobre los sucesos que el anduvo viviendo en ese territorio de Equetria dando explicaciones del porque ahora respeta esas tierras,se volvio un poco mas "recto" y conoce esas calles...uno de los sucesos a resaltar es "La Guerra de un dia" cual ocurrio a las pocas semanas de haber llegado a trabajar como Guardia

-La Guerra de un Dia? ¿un dia? eso es muy dificil de creer

-¿en serio? pero si vos fuiste uno de los que participo en ella -Bruno dando mas detalles-

-¿yo participe en la Guerra de un Dia? Bruno te fumaste algo -Bromeando-

-nooo, y no te acuerdas? yo te encontre en medio de las tierra de Grifonia y te di un encargo...lo hisiste bien y gracias a ti Equestria sigue en pie

-¿como? puedes explicarte por favor -Aun mas confundido sobre este tema-

-Todo comenzo hace 2 semanas cuando Celestia decreto-

-YA LLEGAMOS MARICONAS!

-silencio burro!

-dame lo que me debes simio! -contesto un burro enojado-

-no te pagare ni un sentimo!

El Burro le da una doble patada en los huevos a Bruno haciendo que a este se le caigan unos de bits de su bolsillo en lo que el Burro los recogiera

-Gracias por consultar mis servicios...idiota *el burro a punto de irse*

-ajajajajajajajaja Bru-Bruno ese burro te saco la mierda asi de una, sabes jajaajajaja

-*gemido* va-vaya *gemido* vaya amigo que tengo *gemido* ayudame pendejo

Cristian le extiende su mano a un dolorido Bruno pero este la algararla aprovecha para darle un golpe en los "amigos de Cris" haciendo que se arrodille como Bruno

-siente...siente mi dolor pendejo! *Aun dando gemidos de dolor*

-mi unico pecado fue reirme de tu desgracia! aaargh puto *gemido* lección aprendida

Segundos despues de un buen sufrimiento :V

Caminando entre los bordes del lugar Bruno entro en un lugar medio oculto pidiendome que me quede a esperar unos resultados

-Pfffts claro Bruno,esto se parece un poco al laboratorio secreto que TAMBIEN esta igual de oculto que este ¿que fue a buscar? *Recordando el laboratorio de Big-brin

Minutos esperando Bruno llego con un sobre en sus manos,me explico que eran unos resultados de el mechon de pelo en lo que me hace pensar ¿cientificos? desde que llegue a estas tierras no eh visto a ninguno, aparte de Kein que tiene mas de idiota que de cientifico y los que esta acargo "Big brin" o Brian como me gusta recordarle *Posd:Brian pero se pronuncia "Braian" si me preguntan o tienen una duda*

-Y a donde vamos "guardia"?

-bueno,esto nos dice que es un "mechon de pelo -inrrumpido-

-ya lo se idiota

-DEJAME CONTINUAR!... "un mechon DE PELO de grifo"

-PRRO los grifos tienen plumas

-se le cortaron unas cosas de pelitos de las plumas en gran cantidad bobo

-esto si que es bien pendejo

-VAMOS A LA TIERRA DE LOS GRIFOS!

-el viaje dura como 5 HORAS! y tienes planeado ir sin mencionar que hoy es el dia de la GGG oh y ¿tienes una invitada?

-uhm Celestia me invito a ir esa Gala pero nisiquiera tengo el traje perfecto y mucho menos dinero para pagarlo

-¿y el montonazo de dinero que ganas con este empleo?

-Si supieras lo que anduvo pasando estos dias comprenderias lo que sucedio pero igual,puedo trabajar de guardia en la fiesta y posiblemente echarme unas huidas

-jaja como en los viejos tiempos ¿no Bruno?

-je ehm si claro

-nunca cambias

En medio de la conversación suena el celular de Cristian aun sabiendo de quien seguramente se trata lo contesta pero otra ves es el sonido y voces de los ponys desconocidos y esta ves,esta preparado para lo que oiga...pero Bruno por un breve escuchar de esto,le quita repentinamente el dispositivo a Cristian sujetandolo con seriedad y cambiandole su cara a una mas seria escuchando la conversacion,al finalizar esta Bruno TIRA AL SUELO EL SOBRE y con tono diferente le indica a Cristian que tiene algo "muy complejo que averiguar" aprovechando ahora que ellos dos podrian ser los indicados para una idea, van rumbo a esta

-Bruno que te pasa?

-no puedo contestartelo Cris

-*preocupandome mas* no en serio ¿que escuchaste?

-oye Cris creeme que cuando se habla de la guardia Real es algo muy MUY serio y cosas como esas me darian razones para terminar arrestarte y confiscar tu celular pero no

Terminando de decir eso camina mas rapido apartandoce de su amigo,el cual corrio un poco para estar a la misma velocidad y continuar la conversación

-Explicate mejor

-Simplemente tienes que acompañarme

-¿?

Sin decir muchas palabras Bruno lleva a su amigo por unas calles,cruzan unos angostos arbustos terminando en la parte trasera del castillo,cuando estan por atravesar una puerta se encuentran con Luna la cual algo emocionada se dirije a el Guardia Bruno con intenciones de una conversación

-BRUNI! Guardia

-Hola su alteza *con respeto me arrodillo ante la Princesa*

-hola Luna ¿que cuentas?

-¡CRIS!

Bruno con el mango de su espada le golpea las rodillas a Cristian que por consecuencia cae al suelo en pose de arrodillarse como Bruno ante la Princesa Luna contra su voluntad

-AARGH! ¡BRUNO!

-No es necesario hacer eso Bruno,acuerdate que mientras no nos vean no es necesario esa nesecidad de respetos -Dijo Luna preocupada por el accionar de Bruno-

-Lo siento Princesa Luna ehm digo perdón Luna, y a tí tambien Cristian es que eso me hacian cuando las saludaba al igual que vos jeje perdón

-*frotandome las rodillas* ya vas a ver pendejo y hola devuelta Luna ¿que haces por aqui?

-Recién acabo de hablar con otros guardias y actualmente me encuentro hablando con ustedes ^-^

-bien por vos bueno, tenemos cosas de guardias que hacer -Dijo Bruno algo serio-

-¿acaso tu amigo tambien es de la guardia ahora? ¿y tu traje de Guardia, Humano?

-¿este QUE? no no no,yo no trabajo, solamente estamos investigando una cosa -Contestandole notando que Luna se confundio-

-Me podrian decir que cosa estan buscando exactamente? -Con interrogativa e interes pregunto la Princesa-

-TU DILE CRIS!

-Veras Luna,cuando yo estaba durmiendo como un angel luego de nuestras horas de anoche *Al oir esto Bruno mira impresionado a Cris y se enoja un poco* un pony aparecio e me quito algo MUY personal,dejando unas pistas sobre quien es el autor

-Uhm interesante Humano pero no seria mas sencillo dejarlo asi nomas,aparte hoy es el dia de la Gran Gala del Galope y ustedes dos estan jugando a ser detectives ¿no es sierto?

-CRISTIAN ¡¿QUE TÚ Y LUNA QUE COSA ANOCHE?! -Bruno medio enojado por lo respecto que dijo Cris-

-Mas o men -le presto atención a Bruno- QUEEEEEEEEEeeee?! ¡Bruno que carajos estas insinuando!

-TU MISMO LO DIJISTE! ¡LUNA!

-Bruno estas muy confundido *miro avergonzada a Cristian* ¡tu dile! si no paso nada aparte de jugar videojuegos ¿no Humano? -Contestando rapido a las insinuaciones absurdas del Guardia-

-ES VERDAD! nada mas que eso,espera un momento...¿celoso? ¿BRUNO CELOSO?

Bruno se encoje de hombros y camina directo a la puerta procediendo a decir

-No es eso solo que,bueno Luna a lo mejor ignoremos esto que me estan dejando en ridiculo

-Bruno,tu mismo te dejas en ridiculo -Luna contestandole- tranquilizate y que tal si...luego de jugar con tu amigo Humano vienes y jugamos un par de partidas a un juego que me compre hace poco ¿si? -Con tono relajante-

-*pensandomelo un poco* esta bien,perdon Luna por lo de hace poco

-oye Princesa Luna tengo nombre sabes y no es "Humano" -Cristian interrumpiendo la conversación de Bruno y Luna-

-Tranquilo HUMANO, solo que asi es una manera de llamarte con cariño...Humano es un nombre mas tierno a mi parecer ^-^

-Okey gracias pero averguenza un poco -Cristian desviando la mirada para ocultar un poco su sonrojo-

-Luna ¿nos vemos a la hora del juego?

-Que bueno saber eso y toma *hago aparecer una lupa* esta lupa es mas de lo que aparenta,mira

Bruno agarra la lupa y mira a Luna,tras querer ver bien un detalle,esta hace como un ultra ZOOM viendo mas detallados los pelos de La Princesa

-AARGH! FEO FEO! wow gracias Luna

-Yo lo usaba cuando con mi hermana jugabamos a las detectives bueno los dejo par de niños

Luna se va dejandonos a ambos en lo que Bruno da un suspiro viendo por ultima ves donde se fue ella

-Bruno...que mierdas

-¿._.? *veo una cara burlona de Cristian* AY CALLATE CRIS!

-Pendejo,le andabas mirando su -interrumpido-

-Cierra tu sucio osico!

Ambos cruzan la puerta y con el nuevo regalo de Luna,Bruno tiene algo mas con que contar...cruzando los pasillos podridos de los calabozos los dos llegan a una puerta con altisima seguridad,Bruno da un paso al frente mientras observa todo

-y esto Bruno? -Pregunta curioso Cris-

-es uno de los seres mas despreciables de Equestria -Mirando seriamente a lo que se encuentra tras la puerta de hierro-

-¿tu hermana? :3

-NO! y no entres, si no quieres traumarte,para que sepas...te hablo en serio

*Posd:Lo que Bruno ve adentro de esa habitación y demas lugares privados donde pide a Cristian no entrar es cosa de "El Otro Lado de la Historia" y no esta*

En el tono de Bruno se expresa alta seriedad ignorando la broma de su amigo, una mano sostiene el picaporte esperando una respuesta de este y al no resivirla simplemente dice lo siguiente

-No tengo todo el dia sabes *continuando*

-A lo mejor ve tú,no quiero arriesgarme

-Mas bien

-Lokita

*algunos entenderan otros no pero uhm ne*

Bruno habre la puerta la cual libera un olor repugnante como un inodoro tapado y que a causa de eso aun siguieran cagando hasta en el suelo...hasta entrar por completo la puerta se cierra automaticamente dejando solo a nuestro Humano

-uhm *haciendo sonidos de cualquier musica* uuookaaay ¿ahora que? este lugar si que es algo perturbador,y ya para no quedarme aqui parado mejor inspeccionare un poco

Camino entre los lugares,el piso esta humedo y las rejas estan tapadas con sabanas o algunas otras estan abiertas con ponys encerrados,al llegar al otro extremo del pasillo veo una puerta donde al lado de esta hay un mapa que revela las secciones del calabozo

-SUB´S-

SUB-SUELO 1

SUB-SUELO 2

INFIERNO -3

*ESCUCHEN "Resident Evil Revelations - 29 Bleakness" comprendan y leanlo lo mas rapido posible para darles el efecto de ambiente que yo senti al escribirlo y

Posd:Escuchen con audriculares a todo volumen o uno considerablemente para ambientarlos en la escena que estan por leer...*

Esto último extraño y erizo un poco la piel a Cristian,dandoce cuenta que actualmente ESTAN EN EL "-3" provocando algo de terror en su cuerpo ¿que mounstros se ocultan tras esas rejas? por mera curiosidad Cristian decidio no condenarse demaciado y con un palo se animo a correr una de las mantas de las rejas consiguiendo ver por un pequeño orificio a un ser sentado en medio de la celda y este al notar que alguien pertuba sus dominios, se levanto lentamente al cabo que Cristian solo dejo de mover esas mantas, El Ser se encojio de hombros mientras que estos se movian como haciendo cuchillas con lo que sea que tenga en el final de sus extremidades,dio un suspiro roncoso y con una habilidad volvio a acomodar su sabana para que sea imposible verlo a menos que sea movida,Cristian se sintio algo pertubado por lo antes visto notando que esa Criatura haciendo simples movimientos los hace ver de una forma completamente amenzante

-eso...fue extraño

-ni me lo digas

-uhm?

Revelandoce de la manera mas discreta posible,Discord se animo a contestarle a Cristian

-Cris puedes darte cuenta que hace dos dias estabas en cama y se nesececitaron mas de 4 capitulos para describir 2 dias solamente...larga cosa

-Que haces aqui?

-y encima pasaron como 3 meses y nisiquiera paso la GGG

-La GGG es en un par de horas ¿de que diablos hablas? ¿4 capitulos, 2 dias, 3 meses, a que te refieres?

-me refiero a que ¿fue primero el huevo o la gallina? no importa,nos vemos en la Gala

Discord se esfuma dejando muy confundido a Cristian ¿de que mierdas acaban de hablar? esto no tuvo sentido alguno directamente

-¡IDIOTA!

Cuando Cristian devuelve su mirada a la antigua criatura,este se da cuenta que la sabana fue considerablemente removida como para revelar mas a la criatura y su jauria,esta da una mirada rapida a Cristian enojado por pensar que él fue el que removio su sabana se levanta con fuerza bruta golpeandoce con el techo,y removiendo todo lo de la habitación donde llega hasta las rejas sacando toda la manta,Cristian asustado intenta safarse de su mirada pero la criatura le agarra un pie y empieza a arrastrarlo hacia él pero por una patada improvisada de Cristian logra alejarse,la criatura FURIOSA rompe la puerta expulsandola a una velocidad impresionante arrametiendola contra la de su compañero de al frente,logrando liberarce,agarra a Cristian con lo que sea que tenga,manoceandole el rostro

-HUMANO? *Suspiro de sorpresa* ¡HUMANO! *Dicho esto con voz muy roncosa y asfixiante*

Lo arrebata contra un par de ropas sucias lastimandole un poco.

Cristian al retomar control de su vista,ve como esa amenzante criatura,lentamente con su magia y fuerza agarra la puerta que el mismo detrullo donde empieza a encajarla en su celda con el mismo dentro,le pide a Cristian que le pase una sabana el cual temblando logra hacerlo,y muy molesto la criatura la agarra usandola para tapar toda vista de sus dominios...la criatura misma se volvio a encerrar sola aun teniendo la posibilidad de escaparse resumidamente...

-*respirando agitado y asustado* qu-que mier...

*POSD:Espero hayan repetido la musica hasta esta parte que aviso,donde ya pueden pararla y donde volveremos a el antigo humor con ustedes...*

Saliendo de los calabozos...y volviendo a una situación normal

-tio eso fue intenso

-y decian que los ponys no tienen enemigo poderosos ¿de que hablabamos?

-Sobre que diantres hacias dentro de esa jaula

-Secreto Equestriano mi querido amigo Cristian

-tssss bueno, que cosa ¿y que fuiste a buscar?

-Le saque un par de confeciones a *me detengo*

-¿a que cosa? Bruno,sabes talves sean ventajas tuyas de ser parte de la guardia real

-si un par de ventajas de ser parte de la guardia,si es asi no vamos a ninguna parte

-¿Nisiquiera una pista de donde se fue el ladron que tu dices quien fue? ¿no es asi?

-Aqui en equestria no tienen una super computadora o algo asi? o en la guardia Bruno

-Jejeje casi Cristian

-TIENEN COMPUTADORAS?!

-Algo parecido ingenuo amigo

LLegando a la habitación de Bruno,el cual esta muy bien ordenado con distintas "distinciones" en una pared,Bruno sorprende a su amigo sacando un GRAN APARATO que estaba oculto en una pared,cual es casi identico al que Cristian se encontro

-WOW ¿que es esto? :V

-Esto es una "caja con muchas sorpresas"

-Porno de Ponys 7-7

-Sip -_- ¿como lo supiste PRRO?

-Ño quedras saber Lince

-desde cuando hablamos como facebook?

-desde que mencionaste el zelda

-Ok

Mientras Bruno le enseñaba indirectamente a Cristian como usar como "La caja metalica" en otra localización del castillo estan 5 amigas hablando sobre los preparativos para una gran fiesta elegante,Pinkie habla con Luna la cual la entretiene un buen rato en caso de que se le ocurra *A Pinkie* una idea que podria incomodar a los nuevos invitados,Twilight con Rarity ponen la decoración pero en algunas nesecitan ayuda para poner decoraciones algo "pesadas" sin contar que hacer eso es algo cansador mientras que en otra parte Fluttershy y Raimbol dash hablan ya que esta última acaba de llegar de los entrenamientos de los Wonderbolts

-Si como te decia Fluttershy con Spitfire estabamos planeando hacer una magnifica NO ¡Impresionante entrada! SI eso queda mejor

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti Raimbol Dash,de echo ehm ya no me sorprenderia de alguien tan tanletosa como vos,quise decir que tienes el talento necesario para hacer esas ehm eso quise decir...ahm *Diabetes subida a un 100%*

-Fluttershy,me estas sonrojando

-HEY CHICAS! ¿nos podrian ayudar un poco?

-hay vamos Twilight! Fluttershy que tal si ayudamos a Twilight y en la Gala hablabamos *veo que Fluttershy tiene una mirada algo triste y en eso suspiro* tranquila...tambien pasare algo de tiempo contigo aunque eso signifique ignorar a los Wonderbolts ¿content-? *Detenida por un abrazado de Fluttershy* sabia que te gustaria

Ambas van junto a Twilight que pedia que levantara un CANDELABRO que se rompio hace unos dias y Celestia les pidio que arregle

-Muy bien,todas a las tres...TRES! ¡AAAAAAGHR! ¡FLUTTESHY VAMOS!

-aaf Raimbol hago todo lo que puedooo!

-YYYYY LISTO! ¡UF! muy bien echo Fluttershy ¡hacemos un gran equipo!

-¡y nosotras! no te olvides que nosotras tambien ayudamos Raimbol Dash *dijo Twilight la cual descanza junto a Rarity su cuerno*

-ehm jeje sierto casi me olvido *mirando a Fluttershy* bueno,como te decia,Spitfire y las demas teniamos planeado hacer...

Todas estaban hablando y organizando tranquilamente del casco de la organizadora,pero cuando Celestia entra, todas la miran ya que es MUY RARO que ella misma venga en medio de la organización,la organizadora inmediatamente va tras ella diciendole con orgullo

-Princesa! *ejem* quise decir,Princesa Celestia,ya tenemos todo listo solo falta hacer acomodar unas cosas y -INTERRUMPIDA-

-Lo siento querida,pero no es contigo con quien vengo hablar,si quieres luego de la gala me cuentas lo de la organización pero tengo unos asuntos mas serios de los cuales atender

-S-si Princesa,perdón por molestarla

La Princesa pasa por su lado continuando a la dirección de Twilight la cual algo ansiosa cargaba consigo una lista

-Lista? *pregunta Celestia hacia su ex-alumna*

-LISTA! *Afirmandoce ante Celestia*

-¿Invitados?

-Todas llegamos en el mismo tren que ellos asi que ¡listo! *con una pluma lo marca como Listo*

-¿postres?

-Los postres eem... *mira a Pinkie pie la cual se estaba por comer un PASTEL DE UN SOLO BOCADO la cual al notar que Celestia la esta observando, inmediatamente saca su lengua del pastel y se aleja en puntitas de la mesa de los postres* Lissss -miro hasta que los pasteles estan a una distancia segura de las garras de Pinkie pie- TO *lo tildo*

-Iluminación?

-Con las chicas estamos colocando los CANDELABROS asi que lo voy a poner como Listo *lo enmarco*

-Humanos?

-¿Humanos?...¿humano? *vuelvo a preguntar con aun mas interrogativa* ¿para que los humanos?

-¿Estan los Humanos SI o NO? Twilight *suspiro* ya sabes porque es esta gala ¿nesecito repetirtelo?

-Aaaf "por el Primer Mes de los Humanos en Equestria" ya que exactamente ellos vinieron este mismo dia pero el mes pasado...ellos estan en ¿alguien los ah visto en este dia? ¿Rarity,Luna, alguien? *vuelvo a mirar a Celestia* hoy lo vi a la mañana y la última cuando dijo que iba a algun lugar,ademas traia ropa muy extraña

-Es verdad! -Rarity apoyando a Twi- la unica ves que lo vi hoy fue cuando con Twilight buscabamos unas cosas de ella y al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con Cristian con una ropa...muy extraña haciendolo ver como,como alguien "irreconocible" ya que andaba muy envuelto

-Con este frio querida subdita quien no se abrigaria *contesto Celestia* uhm perdon por interrumpir,por favor continua

-Este bueno eh ASI tras encontrarnos le mencione sobre su nuevo traje el cual parece averle encantado mucho incluso tratando de ocultarlo pero aun asi,parecia querer irse a algun lado con un pony...creo que ese pony se llamaba Burro o Burno,perdone pero no me acuerdo

-Tranquila y creo que ya se a quien te refieres...jijiji "Burno" que nombrecito *riendome de los extraños nombres que Rarity intento deducir del nombre del guardia*

ejem,bueno mis queridas Ponys pero tendre que irme,Twilight

-Si Princesa?

-Te encargo que averigues donde se encuentra tu amigo y creo que tambien te llame para que averigues donde y quien es el intruso que quiere entrar a la Gran Gala del Galope sin invitación ¿no es cierto?

-Perdón su alteza pero creo que tenia que hacer equipo con el Humano,una vez mas perdón y luego de terminar de decorar con mis amigas inmediatamente emprenderemos la busqueda,no se haga problema que de seguro no tardara demaciado, ademas dudo que se encuentre lejos de aqui

Mientras tanto en La Tierra de los Grifos ;V ¿no muy lejos, no Twilight?...

Tras encontrar la información requerida y perdile ayuda a unos cadete de la academia de los Wonderbotls pudieron llegar EN UN "CHIS" a la tierra de los Grifos con el unico problema que fueron detenidos por unos unos Guardias Costeros pero dando "la información requerida" pudieron cruzar,pararon justo en el centro donde se encontraria el supuesto Ladron de las Pastillas

-Gracias cadete *agradecio Bruno*

-Tengo nombre sabes? -con tono algo enojado dijo el cadete Wonderbot-

-Y cual es? -Pregunto Bruno-

-No se,ya me lo olvide...como rayos olvido mi propio nombre?!

-Bueno y entonces ¿cumples la parte del trato de descanzar por aqui un tiempo y nos regresas a Equestria? Sierto

-Si,estoy seguro que la pasare bien por estas Tierras ademas que estos -susurrando:Estupido grifos hacen DE TODO por unas simples monedas- *le guiño un ojo a los humanos*

-Salte de aqui desgracia´o

El Cadete Wolderbolt se va pitando de alegria del lugar lo mas tranquilo dejando a ambos Humanos junto a unos bolsos

-Hace mucho que no vengo por estas tierras -Expresa el Guardia-

Bruno se encontraba mirando todo a su alrededor dando la señal de que antiguamente estuvo en la tierra de los grifos

-ESTUVISTE AQUI ANTES!

-Ejem "La Guerra de las 24 Horas" Daaaa *con tono de ¿es en serio?*

-Tengo que escuchar todo lo que hisiste en estas 3 semanas eh compañero

-Jaja y te haces llamar mi mejor amigo,bueno sigamosle *agarro uno de los bolsos*

-eso dolio mucho Bruno :´T *agarro mi bolso*

Emprendiendo los primeros pasos desde que llegan al "territorio pajaro" caminando por las iluminados y soleados caminos de los grifos,siendo levemente observados por estos mirando a ambos con algo de miedo y enojo,mas hacia el Guardia Celestial...ambos paran en una de las calles mas peligrosas y destruidas del lugar,donde Bruno parece reconocer muy bien la causa de la destrucción...al tocar una puerta, tocidos se escuchan del otro lado de la puerta la cual es abierta muy lentamente dando espacio a que salga una garra de grifo seguido de:¿tienen monedas? donde Bruno da una mirada de ridiculo y le da unas monedas impresionando al Grifo tras la puerta

-Pasen PASEN Humanos...

-Ni un hola no "Dio´vario"

Atravesando la puerta,se logra presenciar una casa completamente hecha de madera,las paredes se notan secas,el piso con muchas astillas, en medio una mesa con 3 sillas haciendo que a diferencia de las otras cosas hechas de madera,estas estan mas cuidadas...el techo esta muy maltratado siendo ejemplo obvio EL GRAN AGUJERO que se encuentra,y junto a el Sol, da una vista muy disfrutable y penosa *imaginense la habitación de madera,un gran agujero en el techo donde sale la luz del sol sobre una mesa notandoce esos puntitos blancos flotando por donde de la luz...tetrico*

-a que vienes "GC" *dijo el Grifo* ¡sientense! yo invito

-GC? por que te llama asi Bruno -pregunto Cristian-

-*suspiro* "Guardia Cobarde" ya deduciras el porque Cris

-jaja que cosa Guardia *ocultando muy mal mis ganas de reirme pero dejando salir una que otra risa burlona*

-NO estamos aqui para hablar de recuerdos,sino sobre una investigación! -Levanto la voz y me apoyo sobre la mesa para dejar de lado lo de "GC"

-¿una investigación? *con tono interesado*

-Una investigación -afirmo Bruno-

-Una IN-VES-TI-GA-CIÓN *devuelta con tono intesado y hacercandome a los Monos*

-UNA INVESTIGACION CARAJO! -apartando al Grifo- Mierda SI,bueno ¿ayudas o no grifo loco?

-jejeje si pero tu ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio jejeje

-aaf que fastidiosa eres *miro a mi amigo* ¡CRISTIAN!

-Que?!

-Dale tu virginidad!

-QUEEEEEE?! *Apartandome inmediatamente de la mirada oculta de ambos*

-ajajajaja *recontracagandome de risa frente a Cristian el cual se asusto* nooo era broma,jaja bueno fue una buena broma *miro al grifo* esta bien pero aqui tienes

Le doy unas monedas al Grifo el cual extendio sus codisiosas garras ante el dinero y con gusto dijo

-Oye Bruno mira que lo primero que me propusiste seria mas aceptable que estos bits,Digo ya sabes...

-AJA mira,se me enamoro el puto ¡la concha de la madre!

Expreso Cristian el cual al oir eso empezo a caminar al reves con sus brazos extendidos y haciendo "Fuck you" con sus manos.

Al desaparecer de la vista de los dos antiguos conocidos con cara de -_-

-El no sabe que soy mujer?

-Tendrias que mejorar tu voz femenina idiota

-Lo se...es un problema que tenia desde niña

-Mira que traer una tunica todo el tiempo no ayudara a que te veas mas atractiva Dio´vario, aunque bueno *le guiño un ojo* gracias por tus servicios

Bruno termina por marcharse dejandole un par de monedas a su "amiga" que conocio en La Guerra de un Dia

*Posd:AAAAH WEON apuesto a que ahora si tienen ancias de leer esos sucesos :3 pues ya saben donde contactar en un futuro ;D*

Al salir Cristian dio un respiron afuera en el caluroso terreno que se encuentra actualmente en construcción por hechos que nisiquiera el mismo sabe y aun teniendo a alguien que sabe sobre el tema no se anima a preguntarle porque,no es la situacion ni...

-Ni el lugar correcto

-Cris! porque te vas asi de una ¿pasa algo?

-No ademas del putifero de tu amigo no y ¿como lo conociste?

-Como LA conoci son temas de los cuales no se hablan,como tambien mi secreto de como mantengo estos ¡musculos! en pie, Cris -Presumiendo algo de mi fuerza conseguida con los entrenamientos-

-AJA Ah esa ya me la se -Riendome-

-Era broma ¿y ahora donde partimos? lo digo porque mi "amigo" tardara un buen rato

-Uhm wel dandome cuenta que me arriesgo en hacer este viaje ¿podre confiar en tí?

-por que preguntas eso? pues POR SUPUESTO! ¿sobre que es?

-¿Te acuerdas del pony rojo ese que nos encontramos en "tu primera mision como guardia"?

-¡EL PONY ROJO! cierto que cuando llegue recién a Canterlot vi como liberaban al pony que mencionas y se le notaba que tenia una gran rabia sobre mi ¿por que preguntas?

-Neee es solo que un dia lo conoci y tras unas charlas comprendi que "es un buen tipo" que solo hacia su trabajo

-Trabajo?! vender cantidades titanicas de carne por Equestria es ¡¿hacer su TRABAJO?!

Bruno empezo a hablar tan fuerte que algunos aldeanos escuchaban logrando robarles su atención

-Oye acuerdate donde estas parado "Grifonia" la "tierra de los pajaros" asi que tu autoridad no ejerce por estas parte,la carne es moneda corriente por aqui,asi que no tendras problema en irte a un restaurante y comer un par de filetes con tu mejor amigo ¿no? -Lo que dijo Cris primero fue como un regaño y luego lo del filete con un tono amigable-

Al Principio lo que menciono Cris lo enojo un poco,recordando las ventajas que tiene sobre Equestria pero estar en una tierra donde es literalmente Nadie lo desmotiva un poco pero es verdad...en Equestria ambos tendrian serios problemas si es que saben su "alimentación" y algo que realmente no extrañara de Equestria es sobre el tema de la carne ¡ESTA EN GRIFONIA ASI QUE LA CARNE NO ES ILEGAL!

Bruno miro por un segundo debajo de su campera,donde traia puesto su chaleco de Oro perteneciente a la Guardia donde en una hombria dice:Degeneraras lo Prohibido...

PERO ESE LEMA VALE MADRES DONDE ESTOY PARADO!

-SAPEEE vamo a toma una BIRRRAAAA! *Acentando mucho la R en la pronunciación*

-no tomo alcohol ._.

-Vamo a toma un jugo de manzana FUEEERRRRRTE! *Con un gran tonazo en la R pa no quedar tan como idiota :v*

Llegando a un restaurante lo primero que vieron fueron a un monton de Grifos que los miraban con cara seria, ignorandolos ellos fueron al mostrador donde un Grifo (:V) los atendio

-¿que quieren? par de turistas -El grifo mientras que con sus garras secaba una tasa-

-queremos carne Loko *con tono de onda dijo Bruno*

-No servimos carne a los extranjeros *Sentencio el encargado*

-¿entonces que mierdas servis Papá? *Con tono algo enojado dijo Cristian pero igualando la onda de Bruno*

-A ustedes les servimos veneno y un par de tumbas para que duerman,y no soy tu Papá!

-Anda a cagar ¡nos vamos a la mierda!

Fuera del restaurante Bruno y Cristian discuten sobre el tema de la carne

-¿que mierda? Hace un par de dias daban carne a los turistas y ahora na´! -Bruno enojado mientras extendia sus brazos dando mas expresion a su queja-

-Tranquilizate! aunque si es una verdadera mierda (Pensando:¿me pregunto si tendra que ver con las relaciones entre razas de ponys y Grifos? que diria Twilight)

-A donde vamos entonces?

-A donde vamos? pues ahora que mencionas,al final no te termine contestando del porque del pony rojo,bueno nos conocimos bla bla bla la cosa es que el vive por estas Tierras asi que,que tal si no lo visitamos y de paso nos convida un buen plato de carne

-pfff y decian que los Ponys no comen carne,aunque tengo algo que me preocupa ¿y que opinara de verme? ya que aparte de ser de la Guardia Real,yo tambien participe en su arresto

-Tsss tranquilo,cuando yo me lo encontre tambien pense lo mismo pero al final te terminara agradando

-seguro? -Bruno desconfiado-

-*Con tono muy confiable* Muy seguro

Siguiente parte Bruno aparece con las cuatro extremidades atadas con cadenas en un calabozo

-CRIS! ¿¡QUE NO DIJISTE QUE NO SE ENOJARIA?!

-Uhm ¿lo dije? *Bruno se enfada* aburrido,bueno ya le pedi que te liberara solo ten cuidado cuando lo hagan

-¿por que?

Las cuatro cadenas se habran soltandolo en un segundo y cayendo al suelo de lleno

-Esto...dolio *pronunciando entredientes*

-uuuu ESO dejara marca -Cristian tras unos barrotes viendo a su amigo-

-Ni que lo digas

Contesto Otup al final, el cual con Cristian se encontraban mirando desde un agujero a Bruno dentro del calabozo encerrado

-Eran nesesario las cadenas?

-uhm seguridad Humano...seguridad

-Claaaro

Bruno abre con gran fuerza la puerta y con un grito dice

-ESPERO UNA GRAN INDENMNIZACIÓN POR ESTO!

-Ajajajaj como me encanta ver el sufrimiento de los demas jajajaja *se caga de risa Otup hasta el punto de lagrimear*

-CRISTIAN! ¡¿SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR ENCERRADO MUCHO TIEMPO EN UN CALABOZO?!

-no y tienes suerte que no hubrieran ponys que te violaran ajajaaja

-*grunido* El karma se encarga de tí amigo...se encargara

Explicando la situación,al entrar fueron casi mal recibidos por los guardias del lugar y confundieron a Bruno con vendedor de galletitas ya que su apariencia de ropajes negros le hace ver bien como una niña desnutrida Grifo :V

-A que vienes Humano? es que se me olvido tu nombre

-Cristian -acordandole el nombre al pony-

-Criiiistiiian AMIGO! ¿a que vienes ahora? ¿nesecitas Carne,un pony que te ayude a cruzar los limites entre Tierra Grifo-Pony,armas? Pideme lo que quieras en total tu salvaste a dos de mis mejores idiotas

Mientras Otup mencioba muchas cosas que son completamente ilegales en Equestria,Cristian señaba a Bruno y con la otra mano insinuaba cortarse el cuello como diciendo "¡YA PARA IDIOTA, NO VES QUE TENGO UN POLI AL LADO!" en eso lentamente se da media vuelta para ver a su amigo el cual tenia una ceja levanta y una mirada desaprovatoria

-Asi que...todo okay?

-uhm jajaja seee Bruno *risa nerviosa*

-Esto es increible pero bueno ¿donde esta la comida? -Dijo Bruno a lo que vinieron-

-Ustedes dos vienen solo por comida? pues la pagan y como dicen "nada es gratis en la vida"

-La hermana de Cristian si es gratis en la vida

-MI HERMAQUE! que incha bolas que sos

-Jajaja pero aun asi funciona

-Bueno ustedes dos simios que son casi identicos ¿van a comer o se van a quedar a charlar como damitas?

-Anda a cagar *Cristian y Bruno al unisono* jajaja ahora vamos tarado

Tras terminar de comer,Bruno acompañado de los ya conocidos Cris y Otup, le hicieron conocer al hermano del ultimo mencionado,donde el Guardia Real reconocio estar frente a una potencial gran amenaza...a la hora de la despedida hubo una pregunta que anduvo recorriendo la cabeza del pony rojo durante mucho tiempo,y ya teniendo a Cris presente es hora de sacarse la duda

-HUMANO!

-Te dije que es Cristian, Puto

-Si si como sea,escucha cuando peleamos en las plataformas ese dia mientras todo nuestro alrededor se mostraba una gran destruccion,al final tuviste la oportunidad de tirarme del elevador que nos llevaria al exterior,pero no lo hisiste ¿por que no me mataste al final de esa noche?

Cristian extrañado por la pregunta del pony saco un lema que siempre tuvo en mente a "una hora de riesgo"

-jeje Otup esta bien...No te mate porque como siempre me digo "No sere un asecino" y aparte porque la violencia no es la solución (Posd:Ademas,habian muchos testigos XD)

-y ver destruidos mi almacen sub-terraneo no cuenta como violencia?

-Hagasmole una excepción y digamos que la violencia si es la solución a casi todo excepto con los sentimientos

-Tienes...algo de razón y tambien te digo:Si es que me hubrieras matado,tendrias a toda La Familia y El Clan de los Tenedores pisandote los talones "Simio Razurado"

-jaja digamos que si

Terminando con la despedida,caminando unos pasos ya estaba al lado de Bruno

-¿que paso? -pregunto interesado Bruno-

-Me pregunto hacerca de una cosa -contestandole sin importancia-

-que cosa?

-maravillosa

-de que color? aaah re petizo el pibe neee

-Ya callate infantil jajaja uhm bueno,Color Azul

-La cola de tu hermana al ser violada por pitufos *Trolleo el sinverguenza de Bruno*

-HHAAAY ¡¿COMO LA TINES CON ESA?! ¡toma para que se le saque lo pendejo! *Le doy un tolcalso atras de la cabeza*

-AY PENDEJO ¡ESO DOLIO!

-no me digas :v eso no te dolio ¡te gusto! ¿quieres otra?

-*frotandome la cabeza* anda a cagar

-Jaja bueno ahora si ya en serio ¿porque vinimos aqui? ¿acaso es sobre lo que me robaron y para descubrir quien es o que?

Bruno se puso en duda y dio unos pasos hasta estar serca de un arbol cual iluminaba al sol,y de espaldas respondia

-Netamente* te traje aqui para perder el tiempo mi amigo...

(Netamente:Verdaderamente)

-en serio? *con un tono tranquilo e inesperado*

-si

-correras por tu vida ahora?

-no

-¿por que?

-Por que es bueno volver a salir con tu viejo amigo? *encojiendo mi cabeza en los hombros y con las manos en señal "dale?"*

-Okay en total no es para enojarse tan asi

-¿solucionando tus problemas de ira? -Respondiendole algo tembloro a Cris-

-seguro y ¿algo mas que contar?

-Aparte de disfrutar una hora para pasear por las calles tenemos que tener un lugar por donde guardar nuestras cosas

-tienes una idea alguna de donde? *Bruno me avienta algo al rostro* ¡HEY!

-Miralo

-¡¿que?! *contesto malhumorado* oh,hay lo leo

Texto del Diario:

Se alquila habitación por dia

50 Bits

Nota:Se prohiben Ponys

-Fin de "Texto del Diario-

-No tan rapido! ¡aja mira Bruno!

-que? ajajaja si ya me lei eso y no sabras a quien acudio el pony luego de verte

Los dos se empezaban a cagar de risa cuando notaron que un poco mas abajo en el diario se podia leer la noticia de "Simio peludo fantasma a sido visto en las calles de canterlot"...Tras llegar al lugar indicado *con cual estaba un poco lejos* llegaron a la casa de alquilar X1 dia

-¿que hacemos?

-No se pero mira estas calles...estan mas destruidas que la mierda

-re abandonado,tienes razon,aunque no tanto

*Posd:Recuerden el episodio donde Pinkie y Raimbol fueron a la tierra de los grifos y se encontraron con que todo estaba en "des-armonia"*

Tras tocar la puerta,aparecio una Grifin algo molesta,cosa que tuvo que cambiar si es que preguntaban por el alquiler

-NO TAN COSIDAS! *grunido* hay eres una INUTIL! *miro quien es* vaya ¿que quieren par de monos? UN MOMENTO ¡¿BRUNO?! Pense que te avias ido a Equestria para siempre

-GILDA? vaya sorpresa

-Ustedes dos se conocen? bueno,me voy al grano,sabes a que vinimos a hacer ¿no Bruno?

-TU CALLATE! *Bruno le reto a Cristian por su mal educada conducta*

-No me diras quien es tu amigo? *Pregunto la Grifin la cual tenia las manos con masa*

-Jaja si,es con quien vine a los comienzos de Equestria, ya te conte eso

-uhm ¿Cris,no? Bruno me conto muchas cosas sobre tí -Gilda se apoyo en la pared-

-Oh! ¿como que? -Pregunto interesado y curioso Cris-

-Como que eres un flojo,abandonas las cosas sin siquiera luchar por ellas y que eres un buen barredor de pisos

-JA JA JAA *me rio con sarcasmo* que buena impresión ¿no Bruno?...Bruno

Sin darse cuanto, quedo hablando solo ya que en un parpadear,Bruno se fue con Gilda al interior de la casa dejando a Cristian con todas los bolsos

-Hijo de p##a...

Tras meter todo al interior de la casa,otra ves se ve a Bruno en una conversación que Cristian no ollo y se queda con la duda ¿cuantos amigos hiso Bruno aqui?

-Si como quieras,puedes dejar tus cosas aqui ¡POR UNA HORA! pero mas no *Hablo la Grifin hacia Bruno*

-Razonable y gracias -agradeciendole y esmerando una leve sonrisa-

-tu ya sabes que es muy raro oir eso...

-¿que cosa?

-"Gracias" eso...es una palabra muy agradable...PERO IGUAL

-Interrumpo? *Intervino Cris en la conversación*

-Si y bueno,como te decia,por eso estamos aqui pero es algo muy común e idiota

-No hace falta ser una tonta como para saber que lo que le ocurrio a tú amigo es una cosa no tan importante...pero aqui no

-Seeee una estupides

-ESTUPIDES QUE TE ROBEN! *Grito Cris por lo que su amigo dijo*

-ESCUCHA HUMANO! ¡SE PROHIBEN LOS GRITOS POR ESTA CASA! *Rasgo el suelo con mis garras* ¿Entendiste?

Gilda hiso la acción antes mencionada y Bruno estaba hay parado nomas...

-UHM jeje si entendi,tengo que ir al baño ¿me dejas?

-*GRUNIDO*

Tras unas palabras mas ya toco la hora de irse...

-Gracias por los buñuelos Gilda ¡TE SALIERON MAGNIFICOS!

-Jejeje gracias,eso me lo enseño Pinkie -Algo avergonzada-

-Me das uno a mi :3 *Cristian respecto a los Buñuelos*

-¿Tienes unas monedas?

-*Cristian poniendo una cara igual a la de Raimbol cuando siempre le decian eso "¿tienes monedas?"* Aaaaf esta bien

-Hisimos un negocio mas,bueno,ya larguense que los buñuelos se enfrian

-Chau Gilda!

El guardia sale por la puerta y a punto que Cris tambien lo haga Gilda le llama la atención

-Humano!

-que? *algo irritado*

-me debes mas monedas por dejar aqui tus bolsos!

-¡¿QUE?! ¿acaso no dijiste que podemos dejar los bolsos aqui por unas horas?

-Eso le dije a TU AMIGO ¡no! a tí

-AAAAW! ¡eres tan irritable! *mientras saco unas monedas de mi bolsillo*

-¿que decias? *le muestro mis garras*

-Que aqui tienes ¡Y QUEDATE CON EL CAMBIO!

Cristian le tira las monedas y sale corriendo a por su amigo

-BRUNO! ¿por que no me defendiste cuando TU AMIGA se me vino encima?

-Aaaaah Cris Cris Cris...cuando yo la conoci y grite en su casa me hiso lo mismo pero peor jaja aaw que recuerdos...

-Pues que buena "primera impresión" fue esa ¿eh? encima a vos no te cobra ni mierda por las maletas y a mi me cobra hasta el aire que respiro

-Te acostumbraras...

Cristian mira a su aldedor devuelta notando la pobreza y destrucción de las calles

-Esto esta hecho mierda, y ya se porque son tan tacaños

-Viste...en lugares como donde vive tu amigo "El Pony Rojo" o por esas zonas hay no pasan tanta hambre ¡ENCIMA TU AMIGO VIVE EN UNA MANCIÓN! y aqui viven podridos en la pobreza,hasta dan pena

-y eso explica devuelta lo tacaños que son

-Sabes que eres un idiota? -Molestandome por el comentario ignorante de Cris-

-Y tú una putita

-Cerra el orto

-No nos pondremos a pelear por una boludes...no?

-Uhm nom, asi que tranquilo que la violencia y golpes va a personas malas que quisieran hacer daño a personas que aprecio y me importan

-Tsss tipico clishé Bruno...tipico Clishé (Posd:Ya saben a que me refiero..."Tipicos Humanos en Equestria") al escucharte decir eso me dan ganas de clavarte una espada en la espalda ahora mismo

Bruno dejando el lado de "Prometo defender a todos con mi vida y destruir el mal ;V" se puso al mismo par de Cristian a lo antes dicho

-no tienes una espada ahora ¿sierto?

-jejeje sierto... *Camino un poco mas rapido alejandome de Bruno*

-SIERTO?!...este pibe esta loco!

Una hora depue!

Terminando una loca mini aventura que tuvieron ambos en un edificio central de la ciudad por una confución,terminaron llegando devuelta a recuperar sus bolsos para de seguido volver a Ponyvill o mejor dicho Canterlot... "11:34 AM"

Muy cansados Cristian se apoyaba sobre Bruno el cual tenia un palo para apoyarse

-Cris ya terminamos el "Acto" asi que ya deja de fingir que te dispararon en la pierna

-¿no lo entiendes? UN VERDADERO ACTOR SE TIENE QUE METER EN EL PAPEL! y solo asi lograra hacer la actuación perfecta

-Y si te metiste tanto en el papel ¿te disparaste a vos mismo?

-COMO CREES?! ¡¿estas loco?! Ni aunque me lo pidiera la mismisima Celestia me lo haria

-No metas a Celestia en esto

-What? oye y que hay con Luna

-Luna? Solo somos bueno amigos,algunos dias ella me invita a jugar con ella a sus videojuegos

-y por eso te pusiste CELOSO cuando te enteraste que YO fui el primero en jugar un juego con ella ¿no?

-que QUE?! claro que no,solo es que yo estaba muy anciado con ese juego y...Y TU YA SABES!

En ese preciso momento a Bruno se le cae de su campera una bolsa,siendo su amigo el primero en agararla poniendo nervioso al guardia

-DAMELO! -Expresando nerviosismo en mi voz-

-Tranquilo wey,solo dejame revisar -con tono burlón y sosteniendo la bolsa a una gran altura-

-DAMELO TE DIJE! -Bruno mas desesperado-

Bruno se abalanza sobre Cristian al mismo tiempo que inconcientemente le da un rodillazo en la panza lo suficientemente fuerte como hacerle perder el aire y en un movimeinto rapido Bruno le saca la bolsa,listo para levantarse

-HAY NO CRIS! ¿estas bien?

Al levantarse primero,ve como Cristian esta tirado en el suelo, sosteniendoce la panza mientras lentamente se arrodilla...Bruno desesperado le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie pero este se le queda mirando con un rostro algo rojo por el golpe y verse raspado

-Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado Bruno-

-...*Grunidos de enojo*

-Oh no...Cristian yo conosco que cada ves que empezas a dar grunidos tu voz se pone algo debil justo cuando empiezas a dar zuzurros amenazantes

-Eres un idio...idiota ¡TARADO!

Cristian se levanta rapidamente corriendo a direción de Bruno el cual asustado por su estupido actuar no logro esquivarlo,siendo abrazado y empujado por Cris el cual tras unos segundos logra levantar completamente a Bruno y tirarlo al suelo mientras el parado le dice

-PARA PARA! ¡BRUTO DE MIERDA! -Siendo atacado por Cris mientras que con mis brazos retengo sus golpes-

-TARADO! puedo molestarte un poco pero ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡NUNCA pero NUNCA te voy a pegar!

-Pero si vos -Contestandole mas tranquilo ya que no tengo encima mio el peso de detener sus golpes-

-YO TE MO-LES-TE ¡NO TE TIRE AL SUELO PARA LUEGO DARTE UN RODILLAZO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y DEJARTE SIN REACCIÓN! -Ya parado y hablando con lo que me queda de voz,y zuzurro- agua...

-Pe-pero

Antes de decir nada,Cristian camino por al lado de Bruno ignorandolo por completo y yendo directo a recuperar sus cosas

Bruno prosiguio a seguirle el paso,pero apenas se acercaba,podia notar como Cris cerraba las manos formando un Puño en lo que entonces tomo distancia segura en caso de hacerlo enfadar mas...en este caso el viaje fue mas silencioso de lo esperado y ya conociendo a Cris desde hace años,es mejor hablar sobre eso luego...

Llegando a la caza de Gilda,esta le abrio primero a Cris el cual paso asi nomas empujando y dejando de lado a la Griffin

-HEY! ¡¿que te pasa?! -Con voz molesta ante el accionar del amigo de Bruno-

-NADA!

Contesto molesta Gilda pero tan pronto su voz sono,recibio una respuesta cortante de Cris que al hacerlo, prosiguio a ir a la habitación donde se encuentran sus cosas

Llegando Bruno le pregunto...

-Bruno! ¡¿que rayos le pasa a tu amigo?!

-Ehm? Creeme que es mejor no hablar de eso y tampoco le provoques

-porque?

-"al enfadarse con alguien familiar el se vuelve alguien demaciado callado y sus acciones son sus palabras" -Explicando con una frase la razon del actuar de Cris-

-Profundooo

Mientras Gilda miraba como el amigo de Bruno empezaba a mover los bolsos de este arrojandolos para cualquier lado...al irse con lo suyo, la Grifo provoca al enojado Cris con...

-OYE! *El humano enojado se queda parado* Si TÚ,se atrasaron treinta minutos y eso conlleva a mas bits

-¡-! *Saco rapidamente unas monedas de mi bolsa y se las aviento a la grifo la cual cae al suelo al no verse esperado que le tiren las monedas a la cara* jajaja...*me voy* -Cristian con voz muy ronca al igual que su risa-

Al caerse, Gilda es inmediatamente soccorrida por Bruno el cual nisiquiera agarro sus bolsos aún

-QUE TE PASA!

-Cris! perdona su actuar y como ya te lo dije "sus acciones son sus palabras" y esa acción contigo demuestra que esta enojado o harto de tí

-pero acaso no soy la Griffin mas amigable de todas?

-es...en serio? ¬_¬

-Bueno pero una de las mejores

-en ese caso *Suelto a Gilda al suelo* veamos...

-JEY! ¡BRUNO!

Gilda abre sus garras a la altura del cuello de Bruno el cual el se quedo inmutado ante el actuar de la Grifo,la cual al punto de hacer una acción,se detuvo a mitad del trayecto

-BRUN -Me detengo- Perdon yo

-Ves? eres igual a Cristian,le das un golpe y lo toman como una gran amenaza *voy a retirar mis cosas*

-...perdón...*se va* Rayos! tiene razón *miro mis afiladas garras*...

Encontrar a Cristian en el trayecto por toda la gran ciudad no fue tarea facil,pero cuando lo hice el ya estaba por irse con el Cadete Wonderwolt sujetandoce con un dispositivo BETA que yo diseñe,al verme *aun manteniendo la cara pero no tan seria e enojada como al principio* el revelo una risa mientras que con una mano me saco "Fuck you" levantando el dedo del medio y termino por irse con el Cadete devuelta a Canterlot

-HEY! ¡PUTO CRISTIAN!...¡CADETE! *No me oyen o se hacen los boludos* ¡Hijos de puta! *suspiro* ¿ahora que?

Se escuchan unos grunidos y murmullos atras mio,y sin darme vuelta digo

-*Girando mis ojos lentamente hacia donde proviene los sonidos*...Mierda...

45 MINUTOS DESPUES!

-LA CONSHA DE TU HERMANA ¡PARA GATO!

El Cadete para de golpe haciendo que Cristian se golpee con su bolso en la cara

-otro hijo de su madre,bueno,ya termino el viaje y aun sin respuestas de ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS ENTRO A MI HABITACIÓN Y ROBO MIS COSAS?!

-Bueno amigo ya me tengo que ir y ¿Bruno?

-Se fue al baño

-Entonces esta cagando como los dioses ya que se tarda tanto

-Jajaja seguro,oh mira hay viene el tren

Repentinamente,el tren llega a altas velocidades mas de lo permitido en donde a punto de chocar se empieza a frenar quedando a pocos centrimetros de chocar con el muro de parada,asi evitando una catastrofe,todos los ponys salen mareados del lugar *y otros largando el desayuno de las 11* donde al final sale tambien Bruno largando el desayuno,pero al ver a ambos que lo dejaron se recupera y va caminando devilmente hacia ellos

-IDIOTAS *Con tono exaustivo* ¡¿saben lo que tuve que hacer para llegar aqui a tiempo?!

-Me importa 3 galaxias de verga lo que te costo *contesto Cris*

-Anda...anda a cagar *Bruno se sienta en una banca y el cadete va en busca de algo para tomar*

-algo mas para decir antes de que me vaya? -Sosteniendo mi equipaje para irme devuelta con Twilight o a buscar al cumplable ya que con Bruno no descubrimos casi na´-

-S-SI!

-en serio?

-esto *le devuelvo el Fuck you*

-Tarado *le agarro el dedo y empiezo a moverlo asi "aplicandole la llave del dedo" que en realidad no es una llave si no mas bien cuando empiezas moverselo en forma doloroza*

-ARGH! Era una broma ERA UNA BROMA! *me suelta* aargh mierda,Okay,en realidad sé mas o menos quien fue

-como? no en serio ¿como lo sabes? -esperando una explicación del Guardia Bruno el cual aun retoma el aire-

-Bueno,tras una laaaarguisima reflexion en el tiempo de persecución en la tierra de los Grifos recorde un par de cosas

1)Que tu anduviste ayer con Luna *grunido*

2)Que esa pastilla contiene grandes dotes energeticos

3Tres)Que tu hermana me la chupa como un pez (XD)

Que tu hermana se pone en 4 ¡CUATRO!4)Creo conocer a alguien que pudriera entrar perfecta e sigilosamente y robarte algo sin que casi te des cuenta

5)Trae un arma si es nesesario y unas de esas pastillas locas

Al pensarmelo un poco:Con todo este viaje no llegamos literalmente a NADA,ni una minima pista tras mucha busqueda aparte de unos datos de ponys e criaturas

sub-desarroladas y Bruno ahora me viene con que ya sabe quien es ¿ahora es Sherlock Holmes o que? pero mejor veremos en que rayos terminara esto...

En una habitación de Canterlot

Bruno y Cristian estan de cada lado de una puerta con unas armas no-mortales pero con un poder suficiente como para dormir a un caballo

Ambos intercambiaron miradas para irrumpir en la puerta

-LUNA PUTA!

-BRU- QUE MIERDAS HACEN EN MI CUARTO SIN MI PERMISO! ¡HEY MI APARATO NUEVO!

Bruno tira abajo algo parecido a una tele y se tira por una ventana,mientras Cris urgaba las cosas de Luna en busca de lo suyo,Luna estaba furiosa tras él

-Humano! *Luna enojada por la interrupción repentina*

-Bruno distraela!

-El guardia no esta aqui para ayudarte

Luna va hacia la ventana para ver a Bruno correr en campo abierto mientras ella empieza a apuntarlo con su cuerno

-Espera...espera ¡AHORA!

Luna dispara a Bruno que por correr un poco mas rapida termino por desviarse a un caroaje con videojuegos sin querer en lo que se empieza a maldecir a si misma,para luego con toda la furia logra alcanzar a Bruno con otro echizo y desplomarlo en el suelo

-Ahora te toca a tí!

-ESPERA! ¡TENGO MIS-

Luna logra tirar el echizo pero es devuelta reflejado por una pared invisible pudiendo rebotar por todos lados para al fin desviarse por la ventana y ironicamente impactar en Bruno devuelta

-Tengo que deshacer esa pared magica, por sierto ¿que diablos hacen en mi habitación?

-Por que rayos te robaste mis pastillas?

-Por que TÚ te robaste mi collar?

-Oh ya veo

-Y COMO SUPISTE QUE FUI YO?

-Ehm a ver,por la razón mas random posible

-Cual?

Cristian saca el pelo negro y tambien la Lupa que Luna misma le entrego a Bruno,analizando CON ULTRA-ZOOM se ve bien que del pelo de Luna cortado se liberan fluidos magicos

-Oh ya veo

-Y DE PRUEBA ESTO!

Con una tijera le arranco un mechon de pelo enfadando a la Princesa la cual agarra su cabello inquieto y enojada dice:

-MI CABELLO IDIOTA!

-Mi prueba Princesa!

Analizandolas juntas,son casi identicas pero lo que les diferencia es que el pelo principal estuvo mas tiempo cortado y el otro recien fue sacado de Luna

Tras ver las pruebas nesesarias como para culpar a Luna sobre "El Robo de las Pastillas" Cristian da una gran sonrisa de alegria pero tras unos segundos al lado de luna dice,y sacando la sonrisa de victoria frente a la Princesa

-asi que,asi se acaba el misterio del ladron de pastillas? *Dijo el Humano el cual se sentia insatisfecho*

-No,de echo hace falta que me devuelvas mi collar

-Si,esto se acabo

-Pero-

-SE ACABO!

3...2...1...

-Sabe usted que si no me la devuelves tendre que arrestarte sierto?

-y eso me hace preguntar ¿sabemos algo en realidad?

-*Luna se queda sosprendida* ¿sabemos algo?

*Posd:Pocos entendaran el chiste :v*

Cristian y Luna ven el sol en una colina,y Luna dice

-Algunas veces me pregunto si somos parte de algo mas grande -Decia Crian mirando los paisajes-

-Es verdad...¿Crees en los zombies? -Con un tono de verguenza e interes en la respuesta del humano-

-Seeee...

MINUTOS DESPUES DEL CHISTE MALO!

Luego de recibir las ordenes de la Princesa Celestia,todas estaban preparadas para emprender la busqueda de los Humanos

-Rarity traes lo tuyo?

-Ropa abrigadora por supuesto querida

-Pinkie?

-Pasteles de reserva QUISE DECIR comida de reserva,no hace falta preguntar ^-^

-Raimbol Dash tu?

-Claro Twilight y nose porque tantos preparativos,ademas la Gala empezara en unas horas

-¿por que tan apurada?

-Ya sabes,los Wonderbolts,entrenamiento,no hace falta que te lo explique

-Aja si como digas

-Y APARTE POR QUE RAYOS CRIS SE IRIA?! El ya sabe que la Gala empezara en unas horas ¡que egoista es!

-RAIMBOL DASH! Como puedes ser tan erronea en pronunciarlo de esa manera,el es todo lo contrario

-es en serio Rarity?

-Bueno...talves si sea algo egoista

En medio de la casi discución aparece Cristian *con la ropa irreconocible segun la opinion de Rarity* con una gran luz tras suyo que solo deja ver su silueta negra como en una escena de acción,en eso el cierra la puerta y con unos pasos se saca las cosas que le cubren el rostro

-BRRRRrrrrr ¿no se pondran a discutir por mi verdad? No importa,buenas tardes y me ire a mi habitación

-Quién fue ¿Cristian? ¿donde estabas? *Pregunto Twilight sacandoce una mochila pesada*

-Y pa´ que traes eso? *miro a las demas* ¿para que traen eso? ¿van a cazar un mounstro o que? jajaja parecen que se van a los Andes o algo asi

-De echo *Raimbol vuela hasta estar sobre mi* ibamos a cazar a un simio grande y feo ¿lo has visto?

-Si y esta detras de ustedes

-DONDE?!

Las demas al igual que Raimbol tambien se dieron media vuelta y al volver a mirar donde estaba Cristian,este desaparecio

-DONDE SE FUE?! Oh hay esta ^-^

Dijo Pinkie Pie con tono de impresionada al ver que desaparecio el Humano,pero al mirar la mesa de los postres noto que se estaba por comer un Brownie de vainilla

-Por que me miran? ¿no ven que estoy comiendo?

-Ups lo siento si te molestamos

-Tanks ahora si *me llevo unos Brownies al bolsillo* Me ire a bañar

-Querido! acuerdate de tu nuevo traje ¿Cristian?

-Ehm Rarity creo que no te escucho *Dijo Fluttershy la cual señala por donde se fue el Humano*

-Gracias querida, ¿alguien sabe donde deje la ropa de Cris?

-Jaja creo que me la diste a mi Rarity

-jeje casi me olvido que te la entregue a ti Pinkie ¿me la puedes devolver?

-Si, solo dejame buscarla *revuelvo mi cabello y saco lo que venga* este es?

Las demas se asustan ya que al ver lo que Pinkie tiene en su casco es un cuchillo con un liquido rojo

-Rarity ¿este es?

-PINKIE TU?! -Rarity asustada por lo que esta ante mis ojos-

-Acaso pasa algo *miro mi casco* ¡QUE! AHH! jejeje no es lo que piensan es solo,solo *Guardo el cuchillo* es que me encargaron un pastel rojo y por apuradita sin querer guarde el cuchillo hay jeje *revuelvo mi cabello y saco algo* ¿esto es tu vestido?

Las demas al igual que Rarity estan en shock

-Pues te lo dejo ehm *Como tiene el casco alzado se lo pongo hay* Ehm hay esta! *Se le cae la ropa del casco* Ups ¡RARITY! se te cayo la ropa de Cris *veo que tiene la boca abierta* bueno aqui te lo dejo *se lo pongo* uuf hay esta Rarity y no entiendo en verdad porque estan asi, si lo que habia en el cuchillo era jalea de fresas ¿alguien? ¿no? brrrru que aburridas

Rarity fue tras Cristian el cual ya estaba a medio hacer,la unicornio entro asi no mas sin siquiera tocar la puerta

-Twilight la puta madre! ¡NO DEVUELTA! *Me tapo con una toalla* -Pensando que la que entro fue Twilight

-Cris yo ¡Santa Celestia TAPATE!

-Primero Twilight ¡¿Y AHORA TU?! ¿acaso tengo que poner un carte que diga "TOQUE ANTES DE ENTRAR"? ¡REALLY!

-Lo siento,fue mi error y ya me iba

-Espera! bueno,solo date la vuelta

-para que?

-acaso quieres verme en poca ropa?!

-Ya estoy lista y haslo rapido

Rarity escucho como Cristian entro de puntillas al baño y cerro la puerta inmediatamente,al escuchar el confortante sonido del cerrar del baño,la unicornio se hacerca a esta para poder decirle al humano

-oye Cris

-Informame

-Informame?

-Tu ya sabes,dime lo que tienes que decir y ya

-Uhm bueno,La Princesa Celestia andaba muy preocupada por la desaparición de ustedes dos y -Detenida por Cris-

-Preocupada? a mi parecer estaba mas preocupada por sus ponys que por mí y Bruno -Se escucha desde el otro lado del baño al igual que los sonidos de algunas quejas al sacarse las medias o algo dificil-

-Como te atreves a hablar asi de la Princesa Celestia?!

-Perdon si te ofendio pero eso es lo que pienso en verdad *temblido* brbrbrbrur el agua si que esta algo fria

-No quieres que entre y la caliente si quieres?

-NO! digo no gracias,pero con pensar que me veas asi como estoy me pone mas caliente que el agua Ok chiste malo

-Eso que dijiste si que es vulgar y grocero!

-Gracias,me has echo un cumplido ^-^

-QUE?! vaya y pensar que eras un caballero

Diciendolo con un tono algo enojado pero en el fondo se noto una decepción tolerable

-vaya Rarity *suspiro* supongo que no nos conocemos tan bien despues de todo encima ¿yo caballero? es una pocisión que no cabe con mi nombre

Esto dicho con algo de supuesta alegria y algo que completaria una explicación no echa

-Pues bien! *me apoyo en la puerta* es una desgracia ¿como puedes decir eso? y todo lo que pensaba de tí se derrumbo en un instante

-¿que pensabas de mi entonces?

-¿quieres que te lo diga ahora?

-...*Un silencio que confima la pregunta*

-Esta bien *suspiro* pensaba que eras un chico gentil,agradable y valiente...un poco romantico en extraños casos tambien jeje ahm

-*Se escucha el sonido del agua* ¿que fue lo último que dijiste? Perdón es que recién acabo de meter mi cabeza bajo el agua y no pude oirte

-No era nada..nada...aunque dejandolo de lado me puedes decir ¿que tal el nuevo traje que te hice?

-Este...quedo bonito

-Bonito? algunas palabras mas que quieras decir *algo anciosa*

-Bonito solo eso

-Te...gusto?

-Solamente me limitare a decirte que te quedo bonito y ya ^-^...esta bien,francamente no tan bonito

-¿osea que no te gusto?

-Y si te digo que es justo lo que dijiste solo que sin ser una pregunta?

-Pues *respiros agitados* todo bien

-QUE BUENO SABER ESO! por poco mas esperaba que te ivas a enojar o algo asi

Tiembla toda la habitación incluyendo el baño,haciendo que Cristian se golpee contra la pared

-AARGH! ¡QUE DIABLOS! ¿esta todo bien hay afuera?

-Si esta todo bien! *contesto Rarity con un tono de preocupación*

-A weno y tranquilizate un poco ¿quieres?

Tras uno 10 minutos,Cristian sale con una toalla fuertemente atada a su cuerpo,saliendo con precación...

-*suspiro* Uuuf al fin solo y tranquilo

-CRISTIAN!

-¿que pasa ahora?

-Jejeje me ire de aqui

-Ya era hora

Cristian ve como lentamente Rarity se va,como si ella dejara algo roto,talves en verdad haya roto algo porque se nota sospechosamente en su palida y timada cara que es muy raro que la ponga...

-Encima aun me debe esos 55.000 bits que le preste,pero miren que tenemos aqui ¿el traje de Bruno? parece verselo olvidado,se lo devolvere cuando lo encuentre o si es que antes no lo tiro por verme golpeado en la tierra de los Grifos...

3 Segundos despues...

-VAYA! ¡ME VESTI COMO UN RAYO! y si que me queda genial este chaleco

Cristian se puso el traje de guardia de Bruno y que por tener casi la misma Edad le va bien justo...mirandoce en el espejo este se da media vuelta para mirarse la espalda,viendo muy detalladamentemente el traje...

Dando caracteristicas mas detallas del Chaleco de Guardia,este es ovbiamente amarrillo como el de los demas guardias de Celestia,con una parte Azul en donde va el centro del torso o mejor dicho "la boca del estomago",los bordes de la manga tienen un azul un poco mas oscuro,viendo por el hombro se pueden notar unas letras como de un juramento pero por traerlo puesto no logra verlas bien detalladas,en la parte de la cadera trae como una soga que es habilmente implantada en el interior del traje para sostener el portador de la espada "que no esta" solo teniendo la funda

-Ahora si que le tengo algo de envia por este chaleco a Bruno jeje hasta podria robarcelo pero a lo mejor se queda asi

El Humano Cris se estaba viendo en el espejo viendo que tal le queda el traje de su amigo,cuando derepente la puerta se habre abruptamente con un guardia dando alarmas

-OIGAN TODOS! ¡SALGAN DE AQUI! ¡PERO QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI BRUNO! ¡ATACAN EL CASTILLO! -El Guardia el cual en su temblorosa voz,demuestra un gran susto-

-Pero yo no soy -Excusandome pero siendo interrumpido a los gritos por el guardia-

-YO YA TE CONOSCO BRUNO,APARTE SE LO QUE HISISTE EN LA GUERRA DE UN DIA que de echo casi no contaria como guerra PERO IGUAL ¡SAL DE AQUI ANTES DE QUE TE REPORTE Y DEJEN EN EL CALABOZO POR NO CUMPLIR ORDENES!

-pe-pero

-SAL...AHORAAAAA!

Siendo empujado por el pony,casi inmediatamente logra salir del castillo,fuera de este se puede presenciar el cielo ser consumido por una gran obscuridad,y ponys salir de sus casas,las calles estan siendo casi dominadas por masa oscura y ponys materializarse de estas,de entre la masa que se empieza a invadir se materializa una pony hacercandoce a gran velocidad...Cristian sin nada en la mano y con un montón de guardias siendo puesto a pelear para defender el castillo son arrastrados al lugar

-Mierda! ¡no soy guardia!

Cris tratando de salir de hay a toda costa o mejor dicho a los gritos cuando derepente se escucha una voz familiar

-Oigan todos!

Desde lo mas alto del castillo sale Bruno con una bolsa negra en sus manos para luego saltar a donde se encuentran todos

-Se que hacer -Bruno mirando la situación-

-como lo sabes?

-Pues asi de simple

Bruno saca su revolver "Polvoriento" (que por sierto yo no lo habia visto desde hace fiiiiiiuuuuuu muito tempo) se posiciona en linea recta coincidente con la de la criatura la cual le falta poco para llegar y termina por dar un unico disparo...

-HEY! ¡BICHON INMUNDO!

-*La criatura abre mas los ojos en señal de escucharlo*

-CHUPATE ESTA!

*Efecto de camara lenta*

La bala sale del cañon lentamente logrando mandar los brazos de Bruno de aca al cielo por el retroceso mientras la bala empieza a girar en si pero sin perder la linea recta,pasando entre el monton de Guardias que estaban en la fila de al frente con armas de cuerpo pasando al lado de ellos en menos de un segundo logrando recorrer un terreno casi vacio para estar frente a frente contra el ser oscuro de ojos amarillos con pupilas negras que al ver el objeto veloz dirijirse hacia a él a la velocidad del sonido logran dilatar sus pupilas y sus garras intentan evitar el objeto de metal pero envanamente termina por atravesarle,llevandoce consigo toda la obscuridad por detras dejando a una criatura en masa negra tirada en el suelo...

Todo al pasar en un segundo literalmente no observaron las acciones con detalle mas el ensordesedor accionar del tambor del arma que termino por largar a Bruno al suelo por el estruendo,es ayudado por una pegaso antes de tocar suelo,Las seis ponys y las Princesas salen para ver que sucede,estas ultimas trayendo consigo unas armaduras (como las del ultimo episodio de la quinta temporada...usaron armaduras? ni me acuerdo) para luego con todos los mencionados mas unos guardias tanto de Celestia como de Luna, se hacercan al objeto cubierto de masa negra hay en medio de las ahora deserticas calles de Canterlot...Cristian *siendo pinchado por un guardia para que de un paso al frente* estando hay le pide la lanza de Celestia y el "arma especial" de Bruno el cual se nego al comienzo pero este se la arrebato sin decir media palabra...

-Que vas a hacer Humano? *Pregunto medio timida Luna*

-Tengo una corazonada *Contesto Cris sin desviar la mirada de la masa negra*

Con la lanza termino por partir en dos la cosa que cubria el objeto tirado,que por sierto se parece mucho a una crisalida de mariposa,al romperla de esta salio un brillo que se elevaba al cielo de forma majestuosa pero ¡BANG! Bruno asustado le quito el arma a Cris y disparo al objeto brillante el cual callo como pajaraco muerto y al tocar el suelo ese objeto ahora sin brillo termino siendo...DISCORD!

-*Cof cof* ¡¿que les pasa a ustedes?! -Discord sacandoce una baba que le cubria-

-DISCORD! *Todos al unisono,algunos con sorpresa y otros con FURIA!*

-que acaso les asusto mi SORPRENDENTE ENTRADA ¿Verdad?

-SORPRENDENTE ENTRADA! -Celestia algo enojada-

-QUE DIANTRES TE PASA DISCORD?! -Dijo Twilight exaltada

-Discord! ¿que forma de entrar es esa? *Fluttershy reprendiendo a Discord*

-Lo siento Fluttershy...creo que exagere un poco

-USTED EXAGERAR!

Desde el otra lado de la multitud Cristian sale empujando a todos incluyendo a las Princesas y quitandole *devuelta* el arma a Bruno

-Crisi otra vez nos vemos...wow wow tranquilo amigo solo fue una simple entrada impresionante pero que ustedes confundieron con una amenaza jeje *Discord riendo nerviosamente viendo que Cristian tiene el arma de Celestia y el "artefacto" de Bruno en sus manos*

-*Enojado luego cambio mi mirada a una mas relajada e simpatica* Uhm jajaja si tienes razón una entrada simple y divertida,puedo lidiar con eso ¿que tal si entramos y hablamos tranquilo?

-Jeje si ehm bueno ¿entras Fluttershy?

-Seguro Discord yo te acompaño

-Oooh Discord *con tono de canto llamo Cris*

-Ehm que mas pasa?

-*Silvo llamando la atención de Fluttershy y las demas* Ehm que mas falta *miro el arma* ¡sierto! ¡BANG,BANG BANGA AJAJAJA BANG!

Con el revolver dispara cuatro veces al dios,una ves en la rodilla dos veces en el torso y la última en la frente logrando derribarlo al suelo

(Para comprender mejor la escena vean: "The Pacifist Route | UNDERTALE ANIMATED"

Posd:No soy fan ni jugue Undertale pero su musica me llena de determinación XD)

-Hay tienes por hijo de tu madre!

Con cada disparo Cristian decia "¡BANG!" mientras se reia como un puto maniático

Cristian se va con las armas al castillo y TODOS los que estan hay presentes quedan mas impactados por el accionar de Cristian que por la llegada aparentemente amenzante de Discord,aun impactados y con la boca abierta la que resulto mas afectada fue Fluttershy la cual no sabe para que lado mirar mientras Discord esta tirado en el suelo convulsionandoce en su propio charco de ¿que cosa es lo que le sale del cuerpo? bueno,la cosa es que un poco de ese liquido termino termino salpicando en la cara de Fluttershy haciendo que ella se desmalle...

1 minuto despues...

-WOOOOJO! ¡COMENZO LA GALA! ¡BANG! JAJA ¡BANG!

Cristian disparo dos veces al cielo con el arma de Bruno y al disparar por tercera ves solo sono el sonido vacio de un "stick" o "Sick" o un "Tick"

dandoce cuenta que el arma se quedo sin balas,con los estruendo todos le prestaron atención a "Cristian Forever Alone" sin decir nada

-¿Que,me dejaran solo? ¿Celestia? ¿Luna? ¿alguien?

-Humano tú...Yo me encargo *Dijo Luna*

La Princesa Luna se levanto al cielo y en eso empezo a murmurar un par de cosas,que tras unos segundos la mente de todos empezo a brillar y sus ojos se volvieron blancos por un segundos,al dirijir su mirada a la Princesa devuelta esta se cayo al suelo raspandoce con la armadura y altura

-LUNA! ¿que hisiste?

-*Con voz debil* Nu...nunca hagas eso devuelta *entre cierro los ojos*

-¿Bang?

-Tonto Bromista *suspiro* me has dado mas trabajo Humano... *cierro los ojos*

-Jeje ahm gracias Luna

La Luna de verdad se empieza a notar en el cielo celeste iluminando en su continuo ascenso algunos territorios principapeles de Canterlot...Luna cae cansada o inconciente no pudiendo poner la Luna en noche directamente y Celestia junto a las demas ponys parecen ver recibido, un echizo para borrar la grotesca escena donde Cristian le dispara 4 veces a Discord utilizando el cañon del arma,aparte de salvarle su reputación ella es demaciado buena sin mencionar que se conocieron hace apenas ayer...Entre murmullos de "¿que diantres paso aqui?" algunas empiezan a hablar entre si mientras Fluttershy se pregunta ¿que es lo biscozo que tengo en mi rostro? entre otras cosas...El conocido Humano levanta o intenta levantar a la Princesa Luna logrando solamente arrastrarla a la entrada o maximamente hasta un cuarto del castillo

-Que descances Luna *suspiro* que dia ¿eh?

-Ni que lo digas ¿y que haces con mi chaleco?

-jEJE que bueno volver a escucharte Bruno

-¿y tambien que haces con mi arma? ¡PRESTA PARA LA ORQUESTA pendejo!

-y sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre ¿nada que decirme amigo mio?

Bruno da unos murmullos renegandoce a si mismo...el echizo no borro lo que paso en la tierra de los grifos... para luego darse media vuelta y pedir perdón...

-OYE! ehm *suspiro leve* Perdón por lo que paso haya,fue algo pelotudo,boludo y demas estupideces que se te puedan ocurrir,un accionar muy imprudente de mi parte y apesar de que fue sin querer ,te conosco lo suficiente como para saber que aun asi tendria que pedirte perdón...Se que tambien anduviste haciendo un par de estupideces por estar enojado conmigo echandome mierda todo el tiempo pero igual...simplemente perdón y espero puedas aceptarlo *miro que Cris aun no saca su mirada inconforme*...aaaf te regalo mi chaleco *miro una sonrisa calida de mi amigo*

-Estais perdonao Viejo amigo

-Mirate,con mi chaleco ya casi pareces un Guardia Real jajaja

-Solo dame la espada y ¡A DEFENDER EQUESTRIA SE AH DICHO!

-Mas bien tu la atacas jajaja

-JA JA JA Si...atacar...claro jaja

(Escuchen: "Kevin MacLeod - Atlantean Twilight"

Posd:Sip,el nombre de la musica tiene el nombre del Twilight...un momento...KEVIN MACLEOD ES BRONY \\(:V)/

)

Luego de una reflexionaria charla entre amigos,ambos salen del castillo notando que el cielo se ah vuelto ligeralmente mas oscuro que antes,empezando a notarse el debil brillo de las estrellas mientras la luna llena también toma protagonismo en el cielo,las decoraciones colocadas por las ponys se hacen presentes de forma bien visibles junto a unos brillos,ponys de distintos lugares de Equestria fueron a parar hay en un mismo lugar para entablar dialogos entre si,la orquesta suena con una musica llevadera para el comienzo de la gala siendo el instrumento mas destacado un "Violoncelo" tocado a la perfección por una yegua gris terrestre...Cristian se separo de Bruno a mitad del recorrido,paro en un lugar perfecto para presenciar las flores mientras Bruno se dirijio hacia una amiga...Mientras Cristian miraba por el balcon,cierta unicornio vio la oportunidad de poder hacercarce al Humano,se paro a su lado siendo la primera en entablar una conversación con él...

-¿Y Cristian? ¿que tal te parece la gala?

-Ehm que? *guardo mi celular y me saco los audriculares rapidamente* oh cierto pues...me parece algo bello y admirable

-Tienes razón pero falta algo ¿sabes que falta?

-¿que sea de noche?

-Uhm no

-No se ¿me dices?

-Lo que falta es *me hacerco frente a frente con el Humano* pues... ¡que no trajiste tu Smoking!

-Wuuoooh para un momento que... ¿dijiste Smoking?

-*Risa de confirmación*

-Significa que no tendre que usar la segunda ropa que me hisiste?

-Si...te gusto?

-Por cierto,ire AHORA MISMO a buscar el Smoking jeje

-No te tardes!...que aqui te espero

Cristian termino por entrar rapidamente al castillo,dejando sola a la unicornio que trae un vestido que detallare en el siguiente capitulo porque me da flojera;A la espera de que regrese con la ropa...

Fin del capitulo 31

(PosD:Se que hay error numerico pero me chupa un wewo)

Que tal devuelta,pues asi finalizamos este cap...

Justo al comienzo de la GGG que tanto esperaban y les vine con esta mini aventura pero con muchas revelaciones XD Soy tremendo

Pos una cosa mas seria Gracias a los que me apoyan, viendo lo dificil que es mantener este fic en pie dando a saber que con algo se comienza y esto es el comienzo para algo...

Ya terminando de ver esto les dire que ya estamos a mitad del fic VERDADERAMENTE y que en los proximos caps todo se pondra mas "Intenso" asi que echen a volar su imaginación ante lo que podra ocurrir...creo que tal ves exagere un poco pero igual XD

Si quieren dejen un review dando cosas que talves quieran que ocurra en la historia pero la libertad es limitada y si quieren los OC´s se los dejaremos para "El Otro lado de la Historia" quien quiera participar y quien sabe...talves algunos echos que ustedes pidan tenga un efecto en la historia central

Ademas,gracias Chriskakis por el apoyo que estas dando,ya que sin tus reviews ya daria por muerto hace meses este fic ademas de las pocas visitas...Tanks

(Posd:Como ves,literalmente te estoy burlando porque la gala se esta evitando a TODA COSTA pero tranquilo,en el transcurso ya me dieron ideas muy buenas para la gala,la cual talves sera un graaaan cap,mucho tiempo para esto y como dijo Discord:

Flash backa...

-Cris puedes darte cuenta que hace dos dias estabas en cama y se nesececitaron mas de 4 capitulos para describir 2 dias solamente...larga cosa

-Que haces aqui?

-y encima pasaron como 3 meses y nisiquiera paso la GGG

-La GGG es en un par de horas ¿de que diablos hablas? ¿4 capitulos, 2 dias, 3 meses, a que te refieres?

-me refiero a que ¿fue primero el huevo o la gallina? no importa,nos vemos en la Gala...

Fin de flash back entre la historia y mundo real...o real world

(Estreno de cap anterior 27/5/2016 nota personal,estreno de este "12/6/2016 5:21 de la mañana")

(Posd:No tenia planeado hacer este capitulo tan largo casi como el anterior)

Eso es todo,si son tan bueno no se olviden de dejar su review que eso me ayudaria mucho y el saludo cambia a:

Nos vemos en la Gala!


	30. Tú decides Cris ¿Caer o no?

capitulo 32:

El dia ah llegado

(Ideas:

Pasa la gala

Conversaciones entre Cristian,Rarity y demas ponys

Desaparición de la hija del hermano de Twilight

Cris evita problemas sentimentales con Rarity al apoyar la busqueda de la hija del pony con Bruno

(Escuchar:"Resident Evil Revelations-30 Casino" (Dura: 2:15 *Dos minutos y quince segundos*)

Al ingresar devuelta al castillo,el humano se puso inmediatamente el Smoking que tanto añoraba,de echo,creo que no es necesario acordarles de que uno de sus sueños de pequeño,era vestir uno de esos trajes con colera larga como todo un "Conde" apesar de no conciderarse tan asi,eh de admitir que le queda cool el traje...

A punto de irse de su habitación,por una esquina se vio tirado un gorro negro con un hilo rojo rodeandolo,no se lo dudo dos veces en pensarlo y se lo puso haciendo conjunto con la ropa,se hacerco a un espejo mientras puso sus manos para arreglarse el cuello y expreso "Solo me falta una Chicago Typewriter y soy todo un gangster"

como recordatorio a alguién que añoro...

Cristian se puso el sombrero ocultando un poco sus ojos y empezo a caminar de una forma más seductora hasta salir a la gala,levanto sus brazos y sono sus dedos para luego seguir caminando hasta una mesa de botanas,agarrar una quesadilla y hacercarla a su boca,con una voz muy diferente sonando más adulta dijo "uhmmm esto es perfecto" con tono mas roncorroso y fluido,procedio a comerse la botana,al siguiente segundo se le hacerca la Princesa Twilight Sparkle la cual trae un vestido considerablemente hermoso...

-Hey! ¡Cristian!

-pa pa pa pa (la detengo) deten esa emoción little pony -aún con la voz mas elegante y seductora-

-por que hablas asi?

-uhm no se

-pues no me gusta *frunso el seño la Princesa*

-Pues es tu problema...quesadilla? -le ofresco una con mi mano-

-AAAAARGH!

Twilight carga su cuerno con magia y evaporiza todo la quesadilla en donde de paso impacta en el rostro del humano

Cristian saca la lengua saliendo senisas de esta,el palito escarbadiente se evapora junto a la quesadilla y bajo la mano

-So-solo me debias decir que no te gustan... -Escupo humo-

-Lo siento *se disculpa Twilight*

-La reputisima madre que remil pario *voy caminando devuelta al castillo* me dejaste la cara como la de un negro,me ire a asear

-Lo sientoooo!...

El Humano se dirigio devuelta al castillo a lavarse el rostro y la mano,por otro lado Twilight estaba enojada consigo misma de su reaccionar por exagerar su miedo a las quesadillas

-Tonta tonta tonta,aaaf ¡PERDÓN CRIS! además parece enojarse demaciado por su gran mala palabra que dijo

Se muestran a todos los ponys callados porque no muchas veces se escucha una palabra asi de "maleducada" todos los dias como la que dijo Cristian,y además a una Princesa,se escucha muuuy al fondo como Fluttershy dice "Ni que lo digas"

Twilight se enoja muy tardiamente con el humano pero en parte es su culpa,la proxima vez tendra que avisarle que esas palabras NO se dicen...en publico

-Ehm Twilight ¿has visto a Cristian?

-que? *me volteo* oh Rarity,si lo vi,el se fue a lavarse el rostro por que sin querer queriendo le lanze un hechizo...

-Quesadillas?

-Quesadillas -repitio Twilight en forma de mencionar su miedo-

Recordando devuelta,la esperadicima gala se encuentra en acción,ponys de muy lejano se encontraron en un mismo punto con el fin de disfrutar ese dia que ocurre cada tanto

Por otro lado se mostraba a Cristian mojarse las manos para sacarse lo manchado de rostro...terminando al mismo tiempo que se estaba por secar sus manos,su celular sono y de una forma rapida las rodeo con la toalla y sostuvo el movil

-Aloja! si,quien es *zusurrando:mierda,se me fue mi voz perfecto "cara de -_-"*

-jejey! Cristian,sin rodeos ¡NESECITO UN GRAN FAVOR! ¡AHORA!

-QUE?! ¡JUSTO AHORA! ¡me encuentro en algo muy muuuy importanto como para que me estes molestando!

-Dime,en dónde estas y mando a que te busquen porque ando hay yay YAY! amigo es de ¡vida o muerte!

-DE VIDA O MUERTE ¡¿TE ESTÁN BUSCANDO UNOS GRIFOS,GUARDIAS REALES,CAZA RECOMPENZAS...BRUNO?! -Pregunto alarmado y preocupado-

-Ehm no,no y no,es,AAARGH ¡DIABLOS! *Se escucha como Kein camina entre ponys* aaargh no no,no ahora NOOOO! ¡CRIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiis! *se escuchan intervenciones y una voz decir "AQUI TENGO MALDITO COBARDE!" NO,Te llamo en 10 minutos o nos vemos en el infierno aargh idiota! *intervencion final*

-Kein? ¡KEIN! ¡¿KEIN?! ¡¿KEEEEEIN?! dios mío...encima soy ateo,no importa mucho pero...¡KEIN!

Cristian sale rapidamente afuera (devuelta ¬_¬) preguntandoce ¿que hacer? posiblemente la vida de uno de los ponys más agradables que conocio de toda esta puta tierra

(im sorry Rarity y Twi) y el NO puede hacer nada,otra vez le suena el movil contestandolo muy tembloroso,se le cae y se maldice a si mismo...al responderlo contesta algo alegre de la llamada

-Uuuf,apenas pude escapar...tenia un cuchillo y casi me apuñala el corazón ¿estas hay? *respiros agitados*

-KEIN! -detenido-

-SHHHH! quieres que me descubran! *gritando y susurrando a la vez,contesta con voz tembloroza mientras se siente una gran tención bajo sus hombros*

-Que pasa Kein? dime e ire lo más pronto posible! ¡ya mismo me estoy sacando esta ropa apretada!

-ESPERA! ¿que tienes puesto? tienes que venir BIEN vestido para disimular

-Amigo...soy casi el unico humano en todo este extensisimo planeta y dices que puedo disimular *con tono sarcastico*

-Y QUE PASO CUANDO ESTABAS PREOCUPAD-

-SIERTO! ¡¿en dónde es?!

-Es en *distorción* ¿apuntaste?

-Dónde?! *excesperado* ¡SE TE DISTORSIONO LA LLAMADA AMIGO!

-AAAF ¡ES EN!

-ESPERA! tengo que agarrar señal,además un idiota anda gritando...¡DONDE! *Camino hacia atras buscando señal*

-ES EN LA AAAF! ¡RAYOS! -Se escucha un quejida de Kein-

-AARGH! -Tambien Cristian se queja-

-Me choque con un idiota te contesto luego -dijerón los dos al mismo tiempo-

Cristian forma un puño para darse media vuelta para ver quien fue pobre distraido que choco contra él...

Este se queda inmutado al notar que quién lo choco fue un pony con traje,realmente resultando ser Kein

*Vease una imagen donde Cristian tiene un pañuelo rojo en su puño izquierdo,y Kein con una jeringa con un liquido amarillo dentro de esta*

Los dos las resguardan *Cris guarda el pañuelo rojo y Kein tira la jeringa* (que al caerse provoca una exploción muy pequeña al mismo tiempo que derrite el suelo)

-AMIGO! -Los dos al unisono-

Cristian ve como Kein trae un Smoking consigo y un sombrero igual que el suyo,como si fuera el mismo pero en verción pony (a excepción por el peinado) (Posd:Espero no se ilucionen con un Cris pony :v)

-Que haces por aqui?! -dice Kein impresionado- Mirate! es como si fueras yo pero en verción humano

-NO! mejor dicho,es como si TÚ fueras mi verción por asi decirlo PONY! ajajaja...entonces ¡eres mi hermano pony!

-Ajajaja si claro,brother humano! *nos damos unas palmadas* ¿como conseguiste entrar aqui? ¡¿INGRESASTE A LA BASE DE DATOS DE CANTERLOT Y TE PUSISTE A TÍ MISMO?! AAAF! ¡das verguenza! *le guiño un ojo* jaja

-Uhm no es asi amigo ¿base de datos? de seguro quedras decir la lista de invitados porque si tienen una "base de datos" de seguro seran un montón de papeles

-TSSS casi pero igual,no en serio ¿que hisiste?

-Este bueno veras,yo -interrumpido por una voz femenina gritar-

-KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡DÓNDE ESTAS!

Se muestra a lo lejos como ponys son apartados y empujados como si a ese ser no le importara nada lo que tiene al frente,mueve pesadas cajas con una fuerza majestuosa para al final reverlarse a una pony extremadamente fuerte,hasta miren! se le notan las venas en el cuello...se hacerca donde estan los dos amigos,Kein se esconde detras de Cristian el cual se pregunto porque [se esconde],pero viendola a la pony FRENTE A FRENTE ya se dio cuenta...esta abrio un poco sus labios,tomo aire y le pregunto al Humano con voz de ultratumba

-HAS...VISTO...A...KEIN -Resuena como eco la voz de la pony-

-*Me pongo más blanco de lo normal y me aparto revelando a quien busca*

-Gra...cias -con tono un poco más pasible-

Kein estaba tirado en suelo en posición fetal viendo a la pony hacercarse a el mientras que con cada paso causaba una grieta...

-Levantate -Ordena con voz dominante la yegua-

-N-no ahorita por favor (risa forzada) -con voz tembloroza pero con un "valor de mil caballos" xD contesta Kein-

La pony ilumina su cuerno *que estaba oculto por un peinado muy complejo* y levanta al pony

-Que pasa Kein? -Pregunto ya que nisiquiera se que pasa o si,si hacerle daño a la pony o no-

-*mirada de ¡no te metas!*

-(:T) Nos vemos cuándo esta pony se tranquilize -Contesto con tono de despedida Cris-

-*le afirmo con mi mirada pero vuelvo a prestarle atención a la pony que esta por abalanzarse encima mio*

Cristian se aparta con una sonrisa muy disimulada y dejando al pony con su problema...vaya que tenia razón ¡DE VIDA O MUERTE! te deseo las más maximas suertes Kein ggiiiiiiii chau

Me fui caminando devuelta a las botanas mientras apoyaba mi brazo en la mesa y veia a las ponys disfrutar de la Gala...como siempre

Punto de vista...Rarity...

Bella noche,los platillos fueron organizados a la perfección,la decoración es aceptable,eh visto más bellas en algunos eventos privados pero puedo decir que son de admirar,los meseros tienen una ruta muy bien cordinanda

"No, gracias"

Acabo de rechazar una botana sin que mis ojos dejen de moverse,estando recorriendo todo el lugar buscando algo incondicionalmente,deseando que este a mi lado...pero no lo encuentro,miro donde estoy parada notando mi mejor vestido hasta la fecha,doy un suspiro de decepción para a si dar unos pasos...si es que me quedaba un segundo más parada dónde estaba antes, de seguro ya tendria telarañas en mis patas,me decia de forma graciosa a mi misma mientras caminaba entre los ponys

Entre mi caminata por la gala,podia ver como Pinkie pie se metia dentro de una fuente de chocolate,de una forma algo asquerosa ¿algo? ¡COMPLETAMENTE ASQUEROSA! solo espero no me vea e intente abrazarme ya que asi arruinaria lo que tengo puesto y le dedique muchas horas...por otra parte veo a Twilight,estando ella saludando a todo pony que recién llegue a la Gala,se le nota cansada,pobrecita...Applejack esta hablando con algunos ponys,entre ellas Fluttershy ¿de que conversaran? derrepente veo como la amiga de Fluttershy saca una bolsa con hiervas verdes AAAF! de seguro seran de esas cosas "extravanges y alucinógenas" que una ves probe,que cosas looocas pasaron ese dia jijiji...¿Y eso? Raimbol Dash paso encima mio a toda velocidad al lado de los Wonderbolts,jaja ella estaba con gran entuciasmo apenas ingreso a la academia,se la veia tan alegre ¿y ahora? ahora se encuentra "viviendo el sueño" tras esto ¿qué otro objetivo le seguira? me pregunto algo intrigada,pero de todas formas eso no es algo que pueda saber...¡MIRATE! Como estas ahora ¿Y TU RARITY? ¿que has conseguido hasta ahora? juhm jeje bueno pues,hasta ahora lo que eh conseguido fue:Innaugurar varias Boutiques por las ciudades mas resaltantes de toda Equestria,ser gran diseñadora de complejos vestidos para grandes artistas y también amigas que con el tiempo se convirtieron en lo mejor que me ah pasado hasta ahora...

*Se ve a Rarity caminar hasta el borde de un jardín*

Derepente tras ella se ve un chispear blanco que roba la atención de nuestra pony dando una mirada que al siguiente segundo se vuelve en puntitos viendo a Raimbol Dash realizar una gran rafaga que termina por retumbar por toda la gala empujando tanto decoraciones como ponys ¡incluyendome!

Esta última es empujada por la rafaja a tal extremo de literalmente "hacerla volar" y a punto de chocarse contra un arbusto de petalos violetas...

-AY AYUDA! ¡Rarity recuerda cuando volabas y aterrizabas!... ¡NO TE ACUERDAS! ¡te recordaste todo lo que hacian las demás y no como aterrizar! aaaf ¡hoy no es mi dia!

Terminando de decir esto,ella termina por chocar contra gran cantidad de ramas de petalos morados,cubriendole casi todo el vestido de estos

-aaaf! puaj PUAJ! *escupo unas hojas* esto no podria ponerse peor *se me cae un nido en mi peina* (-_-) grrrr

-JEY! ¡RARI!

-eh?

-Me recuerdas?! ¡soy yo! el de ponyvill y si que haces lindos vestidos!

-jeje gracias

-bueno ¡hora de seguir trabajando!

Rarity se acordo del pony,ya que este fue el que casi pone en juego su reputación de Canterlot *recuerden el episodio donde Celestia le entrega a ella una Sweet para vivir unos dias hay*

-Bueno como te decia,le pones una pisca de hoja morada y te va a quedar bien CABRRRON

-uhm si, ¿esa es la receta del "guiso bien cabrron" -pregunta una voz conocida de Rarity-

-Si! recuerda que algunos otros amigos me enseñaron a cocinar un guiso boliviano,ahora unos otros amigos de acá que son ponys,me enseñaron comidas de ponys y bueno,combine las recetas y eh creado algo o-ri-gi-nal -dice orgulloso el guardia-

-Jajaja deverias de ser cocinero y asi serias algo más aparte de un guardia debilucho -le golpeo el traje haciendo que suene como una olla-

-HEY! ja ja *risa sarcastica* apesar de solo saberme unas minimas recetas no me creo un chef

-Si aprendiste la comida boliviana...

Rarity solo al escuchar esas vozes familiares se empieza a impacientar de que no la vean y mucho menos le presten atención

-Oigaaaan! ¿hay algún caballero? -intentando llamar la atención de los humanos- aaaf parece que no me escucharon...y si me transporto? uhm *intento hacerlo pero no funciona* ¡que pasa! ¿que rayos son estas plantas? *veo que al intentar hacer el hechizo estas són como si subcionaran mi magia* perfecto ¡PUEDE ALGUIEN AYUDARME!

-Jaja que pendejo...Que?

Ya lo ha hecho,con el último grito de desesperación que dio ya logro llamarles la atención,ve la sombra de estos dos hacercarse hasta estar bien vistos

-Hola jeje ¿podrian ayudarme? *algo avergonzanda por la posición en la que me encuentro*

-Rarity! ¿como llegaste hay? no importa,tienes que fijarte por donde caminas mi niña ¡no sea burro!

-HEY! *Burro se queja*

-Perdón -Me disculpo con un burro de verdad- bueno ¿me contestaras?

-Te explico luego pero ¡QUISIERAS SACARME!

-Vaya cosa,traere una escalera -dijo Bruno para luego perderse de vista en el jardín-

-Okey esto es raro -me apoyo en el arbol donde esta sujeta Rarity- y...¿que haces por aqui?

-Aaaf que cosa...bueno fue todo tan rapido,tan pronto me saquen de aqui les cuento y más vale no levantes la vista

-¿por qué? -miro arriba-

-Te dije que NO!

Cristian levanta la mirada para verle la parte intima sin querer a la unicornio,rapidamente desvia la mirada para luego apartarse del arbol...con sus manos de la verguenza se tapa el rostro

-QUE VISTE?! -Pregunta nerviosa la unicornio-

-Nada solo las bellas flores violet-Detenido repentinamente-

-FLORES?! -al instante se pone sonrojadisima Rarity-

-Digo *precionado* FLORES *me detengo para confirmar que la unicornio no me interrumpa* flores moradas del arbol ¿que estabas pensando? jeje *por la preción me pongo algo colorado*

-Je je claro "flores moradas" por poco pense que te -detenida-

-que QUÉ?! ¿que vi tú...? *mas sonrojado* no pienses eso por dios

-...

-Bueno,terminemos con esto ¿por qué no te transportas aquí?

-Por que puedo arruinar mi vestido -se excusa la unicornio-

-Okey que ridiculo,igual eres bella sin o con vestido -digo sin importancia- ssttt bueno,ya quiero dejar de perder el tiempo

-Uhm bueno,si quieres puedes irte -contesto Rarity con voz fina-

-Esta bien me ire...pero contigo

-Q-que haces? *siento algo empezar a treparse por el arbol hasta parar*...Cri-Cristian? *no logro verlo ya que no puedo moverme* ¿estás hay?

Pasando varios segundos dónde no se oye ni pasa nada interesante hasta que siente algo pesado sobre ella,levanta la mirada y confirma que es el humano

-AY! ¡hey ¡¿que pasa?!

-Aqui toy

-AAAAARGT! *Cierro los ojos*...¡CRISTIAN!

-Que no querias que te ayude? bueno pues aqui estoy

-Bien! ¿pero como lo haras?...n-no crees que estas demaciado cerca *viendo que nuestras miradas estan a centimetros de distancia*

-Nop *le muestro un cuchillo*

-¡AAH! ¿que haces con un cuchillo? Cri-Cristian m-me estas asustando...*veo que el empieza a levantar el cuchillo hasta reflejarlo con la luna* QUE VAS A HACERME?!

-Cuándo lleguén,no nos veran ¡aaaaargh!

El baja el cuchillo rapidamente,cierro los ojos hasta no ver más nada...se escucha como atraviesa algo,lo dobla y corta algo,puedo oirlo por el sonido notable,abro confundida mis ojos para ver que arriba de mi cabeza,el corto una planta muy gruesa que me sujetaba

-Jejey no se porque actuas asi,o por que pensabas que te haria algo,bueno,esa era la planta más fuerte,solo,tengo que cortar las demás y de hay caeremos libres,solo ten cuidado y nose como soportaras el golpe

-Solo espero que tú tambien encuentre la forma de caer bien...

-Descuida SO-SOLO AARGH bueno,solo caigo de pies y ya...AAARHG! *se escucha el sonido de una cortada* ese fue el último,corto este y...

Rarity se queda medio asustada esperando el impacto...mientras Cristian es el primero en caer,mira arriba y ve a Rarity moverse como un gato en el aire,la atrapa y esta se sonroja un poco,Cristian sonrie pero al mirar una ves más arriba,ve que el cuchillo caera encima de ellos,en un rapido accionar,lanza a la unicornio viendo por la sombra que caeria sobre ella el cuchillo,el se queda y al momento en que el objeto filoso le corte la mano,ve que es iluminado por una aurora azul...Rarity uso su magia para correr al humano y evitarle un dolor,este da un suspiro de alivio y se sienta en medio del lugar para mirar a la unicornio

-Gracias Rarity -Algo impresionado por lo que hiso ella-

-Pues no hay de que *hago unos movimientos con el cuchillo hasta que se me escapa a gran velocidad y cae entre las piernas de Cristian* Upsi

-QUE! *Miro que el cuchillo estaba a punto de caerse sobre mis...* AAAY! ¡a lo mejor yo me quedo con esto! *saco el cuchillo y lo guardo en su portador* uuf no vuelvas a hacer eso

-Creo que si...la proxima vez en la que quiera impresionarte a lo mejor que no sea con un objeto filoso jaja

-Impresionarme? uhm bueno,tienes razón,no vuelvas a hacerlo con algo filoso...a excepción que me quieras dejar esteril (:V)

-HEY! ¡¿como puedes decir eso?! -dice algo sorprendida Rarity-

-Y otra vez esta la Rarity que conoci por primera vez...*de forma sarcastica lo antes dicho*

-QUE?! acaso no te agrada esa forma mia de ser

-Más o menos,a lo mejor,no entremos en detalles ¿eso fue todo? ¿no nesecitas mas mi ayuda?

-Supongo que no -contesto algo confundida la pony-

Cristian se levanta y empieza a caminar dirección a la salida del lugar,se detiene y le dice:

-Me daras la explicación de como llegas a ese arbol ¿si o no?...en total ya me iba -detenido-

-SI! te la contare,jeje mejor guardo mi entuciasmo ¿puedes sentarte aquí para explicarte mejor?

-Yo *me apoyo en el arbol* me quedare donde estoy para no hacerte las cosas más "detenidas",noto que cuándo estoy a tu lado pareces mas nerviosa

-Te explico,pero si tu lo quieres asi *enciendo mi cuerno*

-AARGH OYE ¿que te-? aaf ¿es necesario esto?

-Sip querdio

-(-_-)

Rarity con su magia coloco a Cristian al lado suyo,esta puso una cara alegre y el se apoyo en sus rodillas y suspiro para decir con algo más de entusiasmo

-Rarity,recuerda que la Gala aún sigue en pie,por favor no te tardes demaciado en la explicación que yo eh esperado demaciado por esto

-¿Por eso estas tan apurado? tranquilo,esto ocurre una ves cada...más o menos cada mes,asi que tranquilizate un poco y *enciendo mi cuerno* charlemos esto con una tasa de té ¿quieres?

-Té? (pensando:Haya en la gala hay cosas mas ricas como,samwich´s,botanas,chocolate,samwich´s,muffins,cupcakes,más SAMWICH´S! ¡AAAAH SAMWICHS! ¡AAAAH JILL SAMWICHS! (-_-) *sonido de censura*) ssttttt si,quiero té Rari

-Bien querido...¿por qué te tardaste tanto en responderme?

-jeje na-nada...uhmmm Jill samwich...na-nada solo cosas mias

-Quien es Jill?

-Nose pero Jill en ingles quiere decir "Carcel" ¿me contaras o finjiras esas sospechas tuyas?

-Perdón solo fuerón suposiciones mias -se excusa la pony-

-Ya porfavor cuentame tu historia de como llegaste hay que me esas poniendo impaciente -Cristian reteniendo una emoción-

Rarity al ver que tiene a Cristian literalmente ante sus cascos se pone algo más dañina y con un tono interesado dice...

-Cristian...te lo dire pero hay algo que me mantiene inquieta,curiosa,impaciente,un sentimiento NO mejor dicho,una nesecidad de saber...y no se,ni las chicas sabemos del como es que has llegado aqui,Equestria,con un proposito,un accidente (susurrando para si misma:El espejo...) o que,no sabemos de que manera lo has hecho pero dime PORFAVOR Cris...¿como llegaste aquí?

Esto último dicho por Rarity sono como un mini-discurso exigiendole al Humano Cristian sobre COMO llegarón a estas magicas tierras...

Rarity mira la cara de Cristian esperando impaciente que este de una respuesta,mirando atentamente sus labios en caso de hacerlo,Cris hace muchos gestos

primero la mira algo confundido,baja la mirada molesto...abre la boca intentando decir algo pero no quiere,mira una ves más con la cara algo enojado a la pony y luego la cambia por una tranquilizadora...

La unicornio ve que esa pregunta fue algo mala y a punto de pedirle que no la conteste en caso de que sea algo muy duro para su amigo (primera ves que uso el termino "Amigo" sobre Cris y Rari) pero es detenida,siendo observada por este,se queda con la boca abierta esperando encontrar palabras suficientes para expresarse y darle esa respuesta tán esperada...

No se hiso esperar que él reaccionara ante la pregunta y contesta con una voz seria y fluida...

-Rarity...en verdad te tengo mucho aprecio y confianza,pero la verdad...el misterio sobre como es que llegamos a Equestria,talves sea lo último que les contaria,no me es facil desirtelo pero es la verdad,no quiero revelarcelo,ni a Twilight se lo eh dicho que incluso,en una de sus incistencia (susurrandole:Por favor no te enojes con ella) INCLUSO en una de sus incistencias me amenazo con llevarme al calabozo,ya como te apuesto lo que diras tú,es el clasico "Si confiaz en mi ¡¿por qué no me lo cuentas?!" y de esa cosa lleva a la otra *suspiro* eso me dijo ella,pero aún asi no logro que se lo dijera,supongo que como pense,ella piensa que soy algo magico o no se que cosa pasa por su mente pero,al final se resigno a dejarme ir,ella seguro pensaba que como no le cuento como llegue,menos seria de confianza pero me mantego firme ante mi decision...por lo tanto ella como tú tienen esa...cosa en dónde yo puedo decirles:Porque simplemente es un capricho,un capricho que YO solo puedo quitarles,pero,preguntandomelo de esa forma no se podra conseguir...

Lo primero lo que ve en ella,es que procesa lo que le dije ,segundos después me mira inconforme y yo con una sonrisa vuelvo a contestar...

-Jajaja ¿te encanto mi respuesta? PUAJ *me saco de la boca unas hojas que Rarity me tiro* jaja parece que si

-JUM! *me doy media vuelta*

-Qué pasa?...ya me diras como llegaste? (aaaf voy diciendo eso como UNAS QUINIENTAS VECES YA!) yo te respondi,ahora vos tenes que cumplir con la parte del trato

-*suspiro* cuándo estaba buscando y mirando a mi alrededor,vi que Raimbol estaba haciendo la "Epica Acrobacia" que siempre mencionaba cuándo llegamos,fue tan potente su vuelo que termino por mandarme a volar *para que sea más interesante con mis cascos interpreto la escena* y termine cayendo encima de este...bello arbol,pero no tiene nada de bello ya que cuando intente salir con el hechizo de transportación,es como si esas hojas eludieran mi magia

-Uhm...eso lo explica...por poco más pense que eras una floja jaja

-No digas eso! siguiendote explicando...me quede atorada hay,el vestido se me ensuciaria pero tan pronto te vi a ti junto a tu amigo ¿Bruno? SI! Bruno ¿buena memoria tengo? eh,jijiji

-Vos si,el no,pues nisiquiera se acordo ni la primera letra de tú nombre cuando le mencione acerca de "La pony blanca modista" ya sabes,por eso de que trabajas en la moda

-Pues si,es uno de los terminos por los cuales más nos conocen -con tono alentandor hacia ella-

-Jaja yo te tomaria más como una amiga que como una modista

-Uhm si asi lo dices...tienes razón -Concordando con Cristian sobre el termino-

-Asi que esa fue la manera en la que llegaste? Curiosa;te cuento que yo estuve grabando con mi celular el momento en el que ocurrio la maniobra de Raimbol ¿te muestro?

-Grabado?! ¿no quedras decir:"Fotografiado"?

-Nop

-Entonces?

-Es mas bien como,tener MILLONES DE FOTOGRAFIAS corriendo tan rapido que es muy fluido los movimientos,bueno,ya me entiendes... *Le muestro el video*

-Si ya se Cris,no soy boba...por qué se ve todo negro? *referido a la pantalla de mi celular*

-Pues,solo espera...*se ve super claro a los Wonderwolts preparandoce para realizar la acrobacia* si preguntas,como el flash de mi celular no alcanza a iluminar 25 METROS,Twilight le pidio a todos los unicornios que iluminen a los Wonderbolst asi se graba mejor,pues,como mi celular es una mier -me detengo y miro a Rarity a punto de enojarse- co-como es algo "que no anda bien" - para que no se enoje "Modere mis malas palabras"- con la ayuda de ellos se pudo ver más claro jeje -Rarity da una sonrisa remplanzando su enojo- Okay sigamos...

Se sigue observando la grabación,donde Raimbol se pone al lado de Spitfire,toman el gran impulso,cuándo están a una gran distancia,se ve que todos los pegasos se juntan como "preparando algo" al siguiente movimiento se ve que impulsaron a Raimbol Dash con una gran velocidad x10 (por 10) comparado con todos los demás,en eso se detiene repentinamente,pero TODO EL AIRE QUE CORRIA TRAS ELLA ¡NO! logrando crear una gran rafaga de aire que movio todas las decoraciones...3 segundos después

la rafaja llega a mí,levantandome en el aire y cayendo sobre una mesa *Todo visto en primero persona,desde el punto del Celular* cuándo choco contra la mesa,se escucha que digo "LA PUTA MADREEEE!" (*Rarity me mira enfadada por lo que dije en la grabación*) se ve como si me levantara y hay estan parados todos los wonderbolts gloriosos de ver terminado algo por lo que tanto practicarón...la grabación termina justo cuándo la camara "APARENTEMENTE" hace zoom en la cara de Raimbol Dash sonriendo (pero al poco segundo cambia viendo directamente a la camara y una sombra sobre ella) *FIN DE GRABACIÓN*

(Posd:Esta escena esta inspirada en una de un antiguo fic mio que mi hermano elimino *Beta:De Virus Dimencional"*,y recién me acuerdo,solo lo del punto de vista de la cámara)

-Woaw eso fue sorprendente ¿como conseguiste hacerlo? además de un aparato TAN PEQUEÑO

-Pues como dicen "el tamaño no importa" (xD doble sentido amigos) y si,esto puede grabar de todo,tambien fotos etcetera Rarity

-Entonces ¿me lo prestas?

-Ni en pedo ¿como lo controlaras? ¡¿CON TUS CASCOS?! asi rayaras la pantalla QUERÍDA *mientras sostengo mi celular como un bebe*

-AAAW Vamos! quiero intentarlo ¿si? *mirada de cachoro*

-UHM aguanta un segundo *le saco una foto en su mirada de cachoro* ¡AAARGH ME DUELE! *me sostengo el pecho*

-QUE TE PASA?! ¡que te duele! ¡llamo a enfermeria! o...*noto unas risitas de Cristian* HEY!

-No en serio boba me duele mucho ¡AAAY! ¡me duele el corazón...por exceso de ternura! *me acuesto en el suelo* Ra-Rarity...ven -con voz debil-

-Si? -algo preocupada le obedesco-

-Po-por favor...no hagas esa mirada devuelta...o si no morire por exceso de ternura...¡DIABETES!...prometemelo *cierro los ojos* -haciendole una actuación de muerte exagerada-

-SI SI SI! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡¿que puedo hacer para qué te repongas?! -pregunta DE VERDAD la unicornio,creyendoce todo la actuación clase B-

-Nesecito verte bien...*Rarity se me acerca y la veo a los ojos* por favor...eres más fea de cerca

-*Con tono algo debil* Oh Cristian no pensaba que...QUÉ DIJISTE QUÉ?! *Contesta FURIOSA Rarity y pega con su casco muy cerca de la cabeza de Cristian y dejando una grieta*

-Upsi...ALELUYA ¡ESTOY SALVO! ¡GRACIAS RARITY! ¡ME CURASTE DEL EXCESO DE TERNURA! *Le doy un beso en el cachete* ¡PUAJ,PELO! *me saco un pelo blanco de mi boca* ¡AJA! ¿nunca oiste decir que la cura al exceso de ternura es lo contrario? Bueno ¡aleluya a Celestia! ¡ya no tengo tanta ternura!

Cristian empezaba a dar vueltas sobre Rarity la cual es muy confundida sobre lo que acaba de pasar,da una risa y se levanta para pedirle una explicación al humano

-Qué acaba de pasar? -le pregunto al humano que al oirme se detiene-

-Uhm pues nada,solo algo de "actuación" solo eso

-Osea que todo fue falso? -Dice enojada la Rarity la cual no sabe si hacer que Cristian haga esa actuación de VERDAD o simplemente ver que pasa-

-Sip,bueno,en parte,no en serio, -Rarity me mira enojada- no hagas esa mirada que me matas (pensando:BIEN! ¡CONSEGUI QUE SE ÓLVIDE DE PEDIRME EL MOVIL!)

-Eres un...UN...UN BOBO! ¡ya,lo dije! -Rarity dice "una palabra fuerte" y se da media vuelta ignorando al Humano-

-Okay? jam,Rarity hay toda una noche para disfrutar y apuesto que anduvimos aqui como media hora (pensando:Y EL PENDEJO DE BRUNO AÚN NO LLEGA?!) asi que nos hare un favor y terminare esta charla entre nosotros,mira además hay muchos ponys por conocer,ya eh pasado mucho tiempo contigo,y bueno,quiero terminar esa rutina por hoy

Rarity al esta dadar vuelta no noto que Cristian se retira por donde se fue Bruno,dejandola sola...al volver a ver dónde estaba Cristian parado esta con desilución expresa:

-Y yo pensaba que esta noche seria magica...

-Aaaah como la primera noche en que todas vinimos por primera vez a la Gala? ¡eso si fue magico!

Pinkie pie sale de un arbusto asustando a Rarity,haciendo que pierda esa tristesa de despedida

-PINKIE PIE! ¡¿estabas espiandonos?! -Enojada reprime a la pony rosa,la cual en uno de sus cascos tiene un pastel,mientras que en el otro trae una grabadora- ¡¿que haces con una grabadora?!

-Je je Rarity pues veras,es un proyecto que eh tenido planeado hacer,se llamara "¡DOS SERES DE DIFERENTES RAZAS!:enamorados,pero que por decisiones de su pueblo NO se los permite" *risa forzada* sera interesante ¡MIRA! ¡Incluso tengo la información de "la escritora"! *se muestra una imagen de Pinkie pie con un sombrero de detective,una pipa y un libro con el titulo alreves* esas cosas me hacen ver más interesantes ¡¿verdad?!

-Piensas que?! no no no Pinkie pie ¿por que rayos no te inspiras de otra cosa, en ves de la PRIVACIDAD de los demás? aparte ¿te das cuenta que sostienes el libro alreves? -apuntando la foto-

-Jeje (susurrando:encima era la mejor foto) bueno,si tú no apoyas mi libro ¡RARITY LO HARA!

-Pero querida ¡yo soy Rarity!

-Dije Rarity? quise decir...Pinkie pie lo hara!

-*Facepalm...pero con el casco xD* No se porque lo sigo intentando...PERO SI TU ERES PINKIE PIE!

-Oh uhm...no me lo vi venir *TAN TAN TAAAANNNN xD*

Mientras Rarity tapa su cara con su casco,Pinkie pie pone una grabadora PEQUEÑISIMA en la espalda de ella...

-Bueno Rarity fue una muy buena charla pero me tengo que irme

-Esta bien Pinkie pie pero ¡No vigiles la privacidad de los demás!

-OKI DOKY LOKI!

-Pinkie Promesa! -sentencia Rarity y ella sabe que Pinkie pie JAMÁS rompe una Pinkie Promesa-

-*suspiro* con cerojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo *suspiro* -(Posd:No me acuerdo como putas es la promesa completa...y me da flojera buscarla)-

Se ve a un nivel MICROSCOPICO la mini-grabadora que coloco Pinkie pie y de esta se sale un humo,indicando que ya no sirve

-YA TENGO LA ESCALERA! ¿que anduvierón haciendo pendejos? -RECIÉN LLEGANDO Bruno,de hay ve solo a Rarity y Pinkie,la cual esta última cuelga de un arbusto- ¿me perdi de algo?

*Se muestra a Pinkie y Rarity mirandoce como "¿y este?"*

...

Terminando la muy extraña situación,Cristian volvio a la mesa de bocadillos,apoyandoce un brazo en la mesa y con su otra mano sostener una copa de "jugo de uvas"

-Estupida Raimbol...por tu culpa ensuciaste mi Smoking *tomo un sorbo* aunque,jeje "toda acción tiene su reacción"

Desvio mi mirada para ver como entran unas enfermeras a atenderle el rostro de Raimbol Dash..

-*tomo un sorbo más* Eso te pasa por perra...vaya,el jugo esta agrio ¡UAJ! ñam ñam,aún asi me gusta UAJ ¡agrio! me gusta...

-Oye Cris

-Ehm...¿quien habla? *me doy media vuelta observando a Twilight*

-Te venia a pedir disculpas -con un tono algo bajo-

-¿disculpas? ¿te explicas?

-Ya sabes...porque te tire un hechizo de defensa cuando me mostraste la...quesadilla *tiemblo*

-Aaah...serto ¿por qué te asustaste? acaso...le tienes miedo a las quesadillas?

-*suspiro*...si

-Ehm esperate un segundo

Saco mi libreta y anoto que:

Debilidad de Twilight Sparkle:Quesadillas

-Arriba de esta nota se puede leer:INHIBIDOR DE MAGIA:Flor morada/violetta *junto a la nota,se puede ver un petalo de esta flor- (acuerdence lo que paso con Rarity y el hechizo de transportación)

-Gracias por el dato *guardo mi libreta* -continue hablando-

-Qu-que acabas de escribir? -Mirando sospechosamente mi libreta-

-Uhm,la hora en la que tengo que levantarme -doy una sonrisa finjida-

-Pero...lo dudo ¡que escribiste! con esa sonrisa apuesto a que nadie se la cree,además tú casi nunca te levantas temprano;dame esa libreta -ordena algo temida Twi-

-¿por qué? es PRI-VA-DO con todas las letras,es como si me pidieras que lea el diario que escribiste junto a tus amigas

-El diario de la amistad,es para todo aquel que quiera aprender atraves de sus palabras que todas escribimos en una lección,eso no tiene nada de privado,por sierto,te recomiendo leer una de las paginas finales

-*Recuendo las IMAGENES BIEN VIVIDAS de la pelea de Twilight que me mostro Discord* sip,creo haberle hechado un vistaso en la otra vida

-Dame la libreta

-No

-DAME LA LIBRETA

-No DIJE!

-Dame la libreta o...

Mientras ignoraba las preguntas de Twilight y por lo tanto a ella también...pude ver que al lado de esta,algo lejos,se mostraba un pony rojo,con los pelajes de melea y crin del mismo color pero mas oscuro y puntas color negro puro...acaso es...es una broma ¡QUE HACE AQUÍ!

-*Con mi mano empujo el rostro de Twilight* Perdón

-Oye que te pas-! *Cristian me empuja y pasa por mi lado* ¡CRISTIAN! *Se va* AAAW! ¡Más vale no hayas anotado lo de las quesadillas!...aaf!

-Quesadilla? Princesa *un sirviente ofreciendomelos en una bandeja*

-AAAAAH! *Rayo de magia* upsi lo siénto...

-*Abro los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces* ire a asearme el rostro,no hacia falta el rayo solo decir que no los quieres y ya,si me disculpa,me ire...

-*Apenada* Tengo que ir a consutar por mi miedo exagerado a las quesadillas *Snif*

Cristian empezo a empujar sin importarle nada hasta llegar al pony que tanto le robo la atención,cuándo llego a la posición,este ya se habia ido,sin darse por vencido solo daba vueltas en si para tratar de localizarlo,otra vez volviendo a empujar a todos,YA ESTA MUY CERCA DE AGARRARLO solo hacia faltar empujar a un guardia para demostrar que ES!...

-Ya solo *poniendo mis manos para empujarlo*

-CRISTIAN! Ahora si,que gusto verte *lo traigo con mis cascos*

-Noooooo! *estiro mi mano de forma dramatica al pony rojo mientras soy agarrado de forma amistosa por...* Kein!

-AAAAF al fin te encontre,ni te imaginas lo que paso con "ella"

-Aaaah sierto ¿la pony que te andaba molestando? ¿quién es?

-Es mi... -Resivo un gran golpaso atras de mi cuello- Es...po...sa *entre dientes*

-*Escupo una semilla* Hola,un gusto conocerte Humano *le extiendo mi casco cubierto de chocolate*

-*Kein de reojo me señala el ensuciado casco de su "dama" de forma asustada*

-*trago saliva* GLUP Ho-hola *le extiendo su casco con mi mano*

-¿como dices que te llamas? ¿Cross,Cristiano,Crispi,Leonardo,Jackson?

-Es "Cristian" nada que ver con los nombres propuestos pero igual

-Oye ¿que opinas de mi vestido? ¿lindo,verdad? jaja de eso no hay duda,si preguntas,este cerebrito *dicho rapido* que tiene más corazón que cabeza *normal* me lo compro *presumiendo un peculiar diamante morado*

-S-si...solo porque me obligaste...*contesta timidamente Kein*

-Vamos,no seas asi ¡vente pa ka!

La esposa de Kein lo agarra con fuerza y lo agarra con si fuera la última piesa de un tango,para terminar besandolo...mientras todo al frente de Cristian,a este se le llenan los cachetes de mierda,se da la media vuelta a un arbusto y expulsa todo sobre este (al arbol se le caen todas las hojas xD)

-Aaag *suspiro* (pensando:Que acaso no tienén respeto?!) AGARM AGARM *hago sonidos de tocer para llamar su atención* ¿terminarón?

-¿huh? *termino de besar a mi esposo* Ehm si *tiro a Kein al piso* vamos! arriba campeón que la fiesta aún no termina

-*Kein se queda tirado en el suelo unos segundos y luego se levanta* s-si linda

-Apurate que estas dejando a tu amigo solo y tú ya me mencionaste que quieres que hable con él para tener una buena relación de -amigo del esposo y esposa del amigo-

-No te explicaste muy bien linda pero *lo señalo* No-ves-que-esta-aquí-en-frente! *entre dientes*

-Aún sigo aqui -Digo en forma de "Pelotudos,tienen a alguién serca,la concha de su modre-

-¿como dijiste que es tu nombre y apellido completo? (ahora a un mesero) ¡OYELE MESERO,TRAE AQUI UNAS UVITAS QUE TENGO HABREEELE!

-Dije que soy Cristian *algo molesto*

-*Le doy un golpe atras de la cabeza* TÚ NOMBRE COMPLETO BOBO!

-ARG! okey okey,mi nombre completo es "Cristian de los viñeros Españoles" (Pensando:"Un apellido completamente falso" pero que funciona)

-Eso me parece más una hubicación que un apellido ¿de los viñeros Españoles? eso me hace sospechar algo

-Cristian Viñeros,listo listo,eso y ya esta (pensando:Tragatela porfavor!)

-*mirada asecina* ¿sabes que ni vos te crees?...JAJAJA NAAA era broma amigo,y yo soy Celestia

-Jeje ste seee...

-LAS UVAS DIJE! ¡AARGH! Oyeme Viñeros...VIÑEROS TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

-uhm QUE QUE! ¿viñeros?

-Que tu no dijiste que ese es tú apellido? no importa,ya que tú sabes sobre vinos y uvas "ya que a eso se relaciona tú apellido" ve y buscame unas uvas ¿quieres?

-Bueno...por qué tengo que ir yo?! ve y buscalas TU *resivo mirada ultra-tumba de parte de la esposa de Kein* ¿rojas o verdes? *sigo intimidado por la mirada de ella* te traere ambas y una bandeja grande

Cristian se va a buscarlas mientras queda la pareja teniendo una charla privada,Kein mira a Cristian irse para luego observar molesta a su esposa

-No debiste hacer eso -reniega Kein-

-Por qué no? ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE EL MESERO SE TARDE TÁNTO!

-Pues en la manera en que le hablas a todo el mundo no le agrada a nadie y además Cris no es ningun mesero

-DICES DE ESTA FORMA?! ¡POR CELESTIA!...y aparte tú amigo con ese traje parece uno...jajaja

-Acuerdate cual fue nuestro trato,te compraba ese vestido con el COSTOSISIMO diamante morado y dejabas de actuar de esta manera...POR UNA NOCHE!

-*regañada* AAF okey *miro el diamante* todo por ti bebe

-Que dijiste?

-CHINGA TU PERRO...ups perdón *risa nerviosa*

-Uhmmm jaja nunca cambies linda *la abrazo*

-Claaaro,hey,tengo que ir a ver a unas amigas mias asi que *le guiño un ojo* nos vemos luego *camino atras de el*

-Nos vemos ¡UP! ¡te dije que dejes de tocarme el trasero cada ves que te vas!

-Jijiji es un tontito fetiche mio,chauchis *se pierde entre la multitud*

La pony se va a donde "supuestamente" se encuentran sus amigas,mientras Kein se queda medio solo y se dice a si mismo...

-¿Con qué clase de pony me eh unido yo?

-Ya tengo las uvas ¿huh? aaah MALDITA SEA!

-Tranquilo después le hablaras

-¿ella es tu esposa en serio?

-Sep -contesto simple y cortantenmente Kein-

-(._.) vaya pareja...aparte parece ella "el hombre" *desvio mi mirada para ver si es que no diviso al pony rojo* uhm oye,tengo una duda y supongo que al lado tuyo no me la sacare *fui directo con Kein*

-*me molesto por mi comentario* No debias de ser tan directo Cristian,acuerdate,espera ¿dijiste duda? ¿que clase de duda tienes?

-Pues *me hacerco a él* ¿acaso no viste a...*soy empujado* ¡HEY!

-Que pasa Crisi? Upsi,perdón por empujarte

-Pinkie! (Pensando:Ya Raimbol me conto que la unica forma de alejarla de ella es...no existe,solo compartir unos momentos) ¡PINKIE! ¿que pasa?

-Ahora que lo dices,pues solo venia dando saltos de aqui y alla,luego de terminar de bañarme en la fuente de chocolate te vi hablando con tu amigo amigable y decidi verte ¿que haces?

-Kein...te acuerdas de la pony rosa? esa de la que fue la primera vez cuando sali del castillo

-Pony rosa,pony rosa -se repite a si mismo mientras tiene un casco en el mentón-...creo que ¡SI! ¿ella es la pony que nos atendio en el restaurante?

-De echo es una pastelería pero si quieres llamarle restaurante por mí está bien -Expreso Pinkie,porque le extraño la palabra "restaurante"-

-¿Y cómo es que una pony como TÚ esta aquí en la Gala? Perdón si fue ofenciva la pregunta pero tengo curiosidad

-Jajaja que interesante pregunta Klen -con entusiasmo contesta Pinkie-

-Kein -Corrigio el cientifico-

-Cómo sea,bueno,esta sera una laarga explicación -Tomo aire y soy interrumpida-

-EN LA CUÁL...Se puede resumir simplemente con que es amiga de la Princesa Twilight ¿no es asi Pinkie? -Hablo Cristian para no perder más tiempo-

-Ehmmm si,es por eso y vaya que lo resumiste muy bien -mientras guardo un libro del tamaño de una mesa chica-

-Si,eso tendria más sentido,vaya que ser amiga de la Princesa tiene sus ventajas -decia Kein con un tono algo interesado-

-Entonces ¿y como fue que entraste tú? -Pregunta curiosa Pinkie-

-Bueno,los guardias de hoy en dia son más accesibles de lo que pense -mientras con los cascos hago signo de dinero-

-Uhm...no entiendo a que te refieres pero me parece bien -decia Pinkie pie para luego terminar con una sonrisa- en total que las fiestas son para todos,si no,no seria una fiesta ¿verdad? ¿qué dicén? -Pinkie pie señalando al frente-

-A quien le estas hablando? pssst no importa,Kein ¿me ayudas? y "dinero dinero todo lo que él mundo quiere es dinero jaja" referido a los guardias,claro

-Para qué? ¿con qué? y ¿ahora? -Kein da tres preguntas importantes en lo que Cristian contesta-

-Para atrapar a un pendejo,tú tienes tu maldita jeringa escupe acido y no ahora...ES PARA AYER!

-¿nesecitan mi ayuda? ¡YO PUEDO CREAR LA DISTRACCIÓN! en eso no nadie lo niega -Se mete en la charla Pinkie luego de aguantar extrañamente unos segundos sin hablar.

-Distracción...si si es verdad,Kein,Pinkie es la pony más distrayente de todas...

Flash BACKA NÚNCA ESCRITO2...DEVUELTA!

Cristian esta mordiendo un lapiz mientras que con otra mano se rasca la cabeza...se le puede notar cansado tanto mental como psicologicamente,mirando muy directamente a una hoja como de un metro de ancho y alto,esto puede ser lo más tedioso...la peor tortura para alguien como él...una prueba

-AAAF! ¿como podre completar esto? ¿huh? *miro al frente*

-Cris *susurro* Cristian ¿qué haces?

-P-Pinkie pie? ¿que diantres haces aqui?

-Solo venia a verte ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-*mirando la hoja* Twilight me obligo a conseguir mi "Ciudadania de Equestria" es como si fuera un Forastero,tú ya sabes...¡LA ENCONTRE!

-QUE COSA?! ¡UN PASTEL! -Dando brincos sobre la mesa-

-NO! *Pinkie deja de saltar* solo una respuesta,espera un segundo *agarro el lapiz y empiezo a escribir*

-*Mirando un reloj* ¡UNO...YA! ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-No...*mientras sigo respondiendo la pregunta*

-Porfa porfa porfa PORFAVOR! *Saltando sobre la mesa*

-TE DIJE QUE NO! ahora si me harias un favor ¿podrias irte de aqui un ratito? te lo ruego *mientras junto mis manos*

-Ash esta bien,pero acuerdate de lo que escribiste en tu libreta *mientras le muestro lo que el escribio*

-MI LIBRETA! *Tocandome los bolsillo* ¡ENTREGAMELA!

-AJ,Raimbol Dash,Fluttershy,Rarity...¿hasta Twilight y no conmigo? ¿por que no quieres compartir tiempo conmigo

-Ya lo hice cuando fuimos a "La travesia del bosque" con el pony cientifico ese,asi que dejame un rato solo ¡plis!

-Eso fue como *silvo de forma que indico QUE FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO* pero mira,todas y aún te falto yo *acercandole exageradamente la libreta a sus ojos*

-Ahora NOP *le arrebato la libreta y continuo escribiendo*

-GRRR ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no -le respondo de forma cortante-

-"Porque no" no es una respuesta -algo fastidiada responde Pinkie-

-No -terminando la respuesta-

-AARG! ¡AÚN NO HAS VISTO LO MEJOR DE PINKIE PIE! *con un casco alzado de forma gloriosa y luego me voy*

-Al fin algo de tiempo *me pongo mis audriculares* que bueno que lo cargue hoy

Mientras Cristian escucha musica y SE CONCENTRA COMO UN ROBOT en la prueba de Ciudadania,Pinkie pie aprovecha su concentración y sigilosamente empieza a poner muchas decoraciones por todo el lugar

-3 Horas y no sabran cuánto más depue...-

-Comó se fundo Equestria? esa es mas facil que la tabla del Zero...FIN! ja...me falta poner la fecha y mi nombre...Cristian de...-pongo mi apellido falso- LISTO! ¿huh?

-SORPRESA! *Pinkie pie sale de un pastel rosa...que ironia- Mira Cristian,te prepare toda un fiesta PARA TÍ!

-*se me agrandan los ojos,luego me los empaño y los pongo algo enojados* PINKIE! (para mi mismo) no te distraigas Cris NO AHORA! (a Pinkie) *suspiro* No ahora PINKIE PIE!

-AAAH PERO MIRA QUE ME COSTO MUCHO ESFUERZO REALIZARLA *Saltando sobre la mesa de Cristian*

-Pinkie NO!

-Porfa *salto* porfa *salto* PORFA! *SALTO!*

Cuando Cristian termino de responder,al último salto de Pinkie,ella rompio la mesa y con eso,la extensa prueba del Humano

-PINKIE! ¡AAARG! *Tirado sobre la mesa rota*

Pasando unos segundos hasta que el polvo de una montaña de libros se disipe...Cristian nota que tiene encima -además de los libros- a Pinkie pie con la cabeza encima de la suya

-¡salte de encima! *me levanto*

-Ups perdón...

-Te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupado-

-Si ¿y vos? -pregunta tambien algo preocupada-

-Uhm aaargh! si,casi pero...eh! ¡Dios mio! ¡NOOOO!

-Cris! *lo levanto* ¿qué pasa? ¿TE LASTIMASTE?

-PINKIE PIE! ¡MI PRUEBA!

-Tú prueba? *miro la mesa la cuál esta destrozada al igual que la hoja* ay yay yay yay yayy...¿perdón? -Rio de forma timida mientras veo que Cristian retiene algo de enojo mientras su cara se torna algo más roja hasta el punto de...-

-PIIIIIIIIIIINKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Doy un grito al aire con los puños levantados*

-Jejeje Creo que me llaman de...*soy agarrada del cuello y luego sentada a una silla*

-*la miro a los ojos,incluso dentro de los ojos de Pinkie pie puedo ver como "hay una fiesta interna" como dicén,los ojos reflejan el alma pero niaj!* ¡Pinkie!

-Sipi?

-*le paso lapiz y prueba nueva*

-Tengo que hacerlo?

-*Muestro un peluche de "Pinkie pie" y con mis manos le aRRRranco la cabeza*

-AAH! ¡CASCOS A LA OBRA! -empiezo a hacer la prueba-

Mientras Pinkie hace la prueba,Cristian se queda observando a ella hacer la prueba hasta dormise...

Fin de Flash BACKA :V!

-Vaya recuerdos Pinkie pie (Cristian abrazandola) además me saque un 10

-Si...supongo que por eso me debes mi fiesta (sonriendo)

-Seguro,solo que ahora no,mejor luego...

-Oky loky -Dice sonriendo Pinkie notando que la voz de Cristian esta muy calmada y relajada-

-Bueno,Kein ¿me ayudas? -Tratando de conseguir una confirmación-

-No estoy seguro Cristian...

-QUE?! *Tiro a Pinkie pie a la chingada y me dirijo a Kein* ¿por qué no?

-*señalo a mi esposa*

-uhm?

Cristian desvia la mirada para ver a la esposa de Kein apuntandole con sus casco,como si entre ellos sostuviera una ballesta con mira...

-*Suspiro* entiendo

-Lo siento...¿quién te puede ayudar?

-Aparte de ti...

Cristian se pone una mano en el mentón mientras Pinkie salta al frente de el diciendo:YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YOOOO!

-Ire a preguntarle a Twilight

-Pero!

*luego de buscarla*

-Lo siento Cris pero no puedo

-QUE?! ¿Por qué no?

-*señalo a la Princesa Celestia y Luna que estan a mi lado* tengo una conversación con ellas

-ahm...y pensar que eras mi amiga ASH! *me retiro*

-Lo sientooo!...devuelta

-Twilight ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? -Luna llamandole la atención-

-Qué Princesa?...

-Nada

*Aparece Pinkie Pie atras de Twilight diciendo:YO YO YO YO YO! hasta que Cristian se va*

*Tras Raimbol*

-Y Raimbow Dash? ¿qué dices?

-LUEGO DE LO QUE HISISTE ¡¿ME PIDES AYUDA?!

-Si? -Poniendome atras de una mesa-

-AAAAAH! ¡No me hables hoy!

Raimbow se va con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza dejando un viento de humo ensuciando a Cristian

-UAJ UAJ ¡Perra! UAJ! ¿ahora? *me voy*

*Cuando se esparce el polvo Pinkie aparece*

-YO YO YO YO YO UAJ QUE POLVO! YO UAJ! *Pinkie pie tratando de llamar la atención de Cristian*

*Luego de ir con Bruno y recibir un:"NO!" y "vete a la merga" por respuesta...*

Cristian resignado se sienta en una mesa,pensando en un amigo que este dispuesto a ayudarlo,no encuentra nada,se da media vuelta y se encuentra con Pinkie pie...Al verla inmediatamente ve la oportunidad de conseguir un ayuda,se levanta y la agarra de los hombros,la acerca hacia él y con tono serio le pregunta

-PINKIE! ¿Me ayudas? ¡NO ACEPTARE UN "NO" POR RESPUESTA! ¿ME OYES?

-SI! -Decia alegre Pinkie-

-AAAF PINKIE ¿TÚ TAMB-? ¡dijiste SI! ¡BIEN!

-SI SI SI ¿Ya dije "SI"? ¡SI!

-SIIII! -Repitio Crisitian-

-SIIII! -Le siguio Pinkie pie-

-SIIIIIII! -Con cara algo roja por gritar-

-SIIIII! -Aún le seguia la Pony Rosa-

-Bueno bueno ya calmemosnos *suspiro*

-SIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii!...*me desinflo por falta de aire* Okey :)

-Ya vamonos que nos están observando todos estos ponys locos -mirando a ambos lados de mis hombros-

-YO TE LLEVO! *Agarro a Cristian,salto al jardín y nos meto adentro de una maceta*

Tras desaparecer se escucha a un pony decir:HAY ¡YA CALLENCE! *Sonido de gato ser golpeado por una bota*

*Se enciende un fosforo...hasta que la llama se vuelve más grande hasta revelar una lampara*

-¿Pinkie pie?

Cristian caminando en medio de la oscuridad hasta que su cara choca contra la de Pinkie pie...Exactamente sus narizes chocan

-Oinck! *Pinkie burlandoce de su choque*

-AARGH! *Me sacudo del susto y me alejo de Pinkie*

-Cris Cris Tranquilo ¡mira!

Cuándo Pinkie dice eso,se iluminan miles de luces revelando una habitación medio grande...sillones y demás comodidades

-Pinkie pie...dondé estás?

-Aqui tontito...bueno ¿Que haremos?

-*dejo mi gran sorpresa de que una gran habitación este debajo de una maseta* s-si bueno ¿te acuerdas del pony rojo cuando Bruno se fue?

-Ese dia? wuuoooow si me acuerdo y tambien que él es un malechor según Twilight y Celestia ¿por qué?

-Es que él está aquí -dije serio-

-Esta aqui? ¿dondé? no lo veo *Pinkie pie inspeccionando con una lupa todo el lugar*

-*facepalm* me refiero en la fiesta

-*Suspiro de impreción* ¡¿COMO FUE QUE ENTRO SIN INVITACIÓN?! ¡CRIS! *LO AGARRO DE SU TRAJE Y LO ACERCO A MI ROSTRO* ¡COMO ME EXPLICAS ESO!

-N-no se Pink *niaj* ¡Pinkie!

-*Suelto al humano* no hay tiempo que perdér! ¡tenemos que ir a buscar a ese forastero!

-Pero como? a sierto,yo soy el de las ideas

-Tienes razón Crisi! yo soy la de las ideas

-Disculpa? pero dije que yo *uuuf!*

-Toma,ponte esto,nos sera muy util en la busqueda y yo ire por la mia

Pinkie pie le tiro a Cristian una ropa negra;Cristian la estiro siendo que es un conjunto de ropa algo apretada,nada pesada,asi que es de "discreción",una vez más levanto la mirada y veo a Pinkie,ella luce un traje oscuro como el mio

-TA-DA! ¿no te has puesto el tuyo todavia?

-Tan rapido lo hisiste? wow no tardaste ni un segundo

-Si quieres puedes cambiarte aquí o si eres alguién timido,por alla hay un vestidor

-*Algo sonrojado* Pre-prefiero ser el timido *agarro la ropa que se me cayo* gracias

-Te agradara la ropa,es como si no trajeras nada...nada de nada *risa picarona*

Como Cristian estaba dado vuelta,se avergonzo un poco por el último comentario de Pinkie y para ocultarlo simplemente entro al vestidor sin decir nada

-AAF Tonta Pinkie,esta vez si que se paso *me quito el smoking y el Jean* que cosa ¿que,hasta ropa interior me a dado? esta Pinkie pie piensa en todo

5 minutos de privacidad después...

-Estoy listo...vaya que no mintio que es como si no trajera nada de nada *recuerdo como ella lo dijo* mierda...era nesesario que sea "tan apretado"

-Crisi! -Del otro lado de la puerta-

-Sep? -Salgo del vestidor-

Veo que Pinkie esta agachada buscando algo adentro de un cajón,ella me señala con uno de sus cascos que vaya...

-Cristian ven un ratito...

-*estoy al lado de ella* ¿que nesecitas?

-Nesecito que aaf *gemido* aah que me ayudes con esto

-Si pero deja de hacer eso...*avergonzado*

-Que cosa *gemido* ¡aah! ¿me ayudaras? dale que ya ando gimiendo del dolor por el peso de esta cosa

-Si si estoy yendo...-me agacho al iguál que ella-

-Que decias sobre que cosa deje de hacer? solo...solo levanta eso y asi lo sacamos

-AAARGH! bien bien,lo tengo...ya sabes,eso de "insitarme" es algo,extraño de tú parte...

-Oh comprendo,descuida,solo te estoy probando

-¿probando?

En ese instante sacamos la cosa pesada que Pinkie tánto queria sacar,se disipo una mini capa de polvo y luego de toser Cristian sacudio su mano mientras tosio un poco

-uf uf Bueno,uf ahora si ¿en que me quieres probar?

-Probar qué? ahm nada Crisi solo...cosas mias

-Cosas tuyas? AAF! -Pinkie me tira algo- ¿dejaras de tirarme cosas para eludir mis preguntas? ¿y esto?

-*Shack* Son visores para ver en la oscuridad *miro a Cristian* y vaya que funcionan

-Ehm claro *me los pongo y miro a Pinkie* wow *me los saco* tienes razón!

-Que viste?

-Este nada

-*mirada suspicious* claro Crisi claro

-Por qué me dices "Crisi"?

-Es por cariño,como cuándo dijo a Raimbol:"Dashie" o a Applejack:AJ,aunque este último casi todas mis amigas le llamamos asi

-Entiendo...

-Ahora mi turno ¿como se divertian ustedes ántes en su infancia?

-Bueno,eso seria asi:Antes del internet yo y mis amigos nos tirabamos piedras...

Era considerado el "Call of Duty" de esos tiempos...jajaja que recuerdos

-No se lastimaban?

-Me ves aqui?

-Sep

-Pues sigo vivo...jaja era una masacre en eso tiempos,ahora volviendo contigo ¿que haremos?

-Tomando en serio tú situación,esto sera

Pinkie pie apaga las luces y se ilumina una gran pizarra,con un lazer de esos baratos empieza a indicar unas cosas escritas...

-Primero iremos e encontraremos al pony rojito ese que mencionas,Segundo le pediremos su invitación,si no la trajo le daremos una y Tercero:Si es que vino con más ponys le daremos invitaciones a ellos tambien para que se quedén y disfruten ¿entendido Cristian? *Apago el lazer*

-Entendido...esto ya parece una misión o algo por el estilo...Pinkie

-Si?

-Me regalas el lazer?

-Tomalo,tengo muchos guardados de todas formas

-Eres genial ¿lo sabias?

-Jajaja eso es un alago tontito ¡lets gou!

Pinkie pie se sujeta adentro de un tubo y este le eleva hacia arriba

-Wow esto es como Batman y Robín o algo asi -sorprendido por las cosas de Pinkie pie-

-Te refieres a BatPony y Robín Potro?! ¡si,son geniales!

-*rodeo mis ojos en forma de ridiculo* (para mi mismo) que cosa Pinkie...

Al terminar de subirnos,estabamos en una parte oculta del jardín o que es dificil de ver a simple vista según palabras de Pinkie

-Cris tu debes de poder ejecutar y atrapar al "Punto rojo"

-Okey ¿y tú? (pensando:Eso del "Punto rojo" me recuerda a un video con el mísmo nombre jaja...que pesadillas me a dado)

-Bueno,ya sabes,como tu dijiste,soy un gran fuerte de distracción y además ya tengo todo el equipamiento *doy unos golpecitos a un bolso*

-Bien pero ¿que clase de equipamiento?

-Lo de todos los dias,bocinas,espanta-suegras,confeti,bombas de humo

-Bombas de humo? Bombas de Humo...me das una?

-Sipi pero NO ME INTERRUMPAS! toma *se la arrojo*

-uooh! ¡casi se me cae!

-Ten cuidado!...que son muy sencibles *Pinkie pie algo asustada* tomalo,mejor te lo entrego bien ántes de "arruinar el plan ántes de que haya comenzado"

-Si si...muy buena frase

-Jiji Gracias,bueno y por último:"la cosa misteriosa"

-Cosa misteriosa? Dime que es ¿si?

-Nop,me hice la Pinkie Promesa de que NUNCA...a excepción de que sea nesesario usarle,revele que es

-*me guardo las manos al bolsillo* okey...

-Vamos ahora Cristian!

Pinkie pie siquiera me explico bien el plan y ya vamos tras el...

Lo primero que hice fue escabullirme por los lugares,a cualquier parte de hecho,hasta terminar cerca de una maseta "que convenientemente tenia mi forma" hasta que pasarón unos ponys...

*Distorcion...*

-Crisi! ya eh visto al "Punto rojo" esta tres masetas a la derecha y luego saltas una valla y lo veras

-ARGH! ¿eh? ¿desde cuando me has dado una radio?

-Iba incluido con el manuál

-cuál manual?!

-El que venia con el traje

-(-_-) Me hubrieras dicho

-Descuida...aunqué si lo hubrieras leido

-Weno...*corto comunicación* Me estás sorprendiendo pony rosa...

-oh gracias jijiji

-Como me escuchaste?! -sorprendido-

-Bueno,para cortar tienes que decir "corto y fuera" siempre quise jugar asi con Maud o Limestone pero ellas eran algo pesimistas y no querian jugar conmigo,ahora que estás aqui puedo hacerlo jiji

-¿con que sacando tus caprichos con el humano,no? te seguire el juego pero ¡me hubrieras dicho!

-Manual Crisi manual -repite en forma de cantico-

-(-_-) Entregame ese manual tán pronto terminemos esto (los dos al unisono) "Corto y fuera"

Siguiendo las ordenes de Pinkie pie,hice lo indicado y ya me encuentro muy serca del Punto rojo,la cosa es que hay ponys llamando la atención...¿de que hablarán?

-(Pensando:Pinkie dónde estas?)

-POR AQUI PONYS! -se escucha no muy lejos de dónde estoy-

-*Saco mi cabeza de la maseta y veo a los ponys ser molestados por Pinkie pie,la cual gracias al traje negro la camufla muy bien con la oscuridad,tambien gracias a que la luz de la luna no pega muy fuerte por estas zonas* ¡Vamos Pinkie! -digo susurrando para apoyarla-

Salgo y sujeto del cuello a Otup,el se empezo a sacudir y correr por todo el lugar...golpeandome contra paredes y masetas,lo cabalgo y en un rapido movimiento,le pongo el visor nocturno,lo apago y Otup dice

-CIEGO! ¡NO VEO NADA!

-*sonidos de esfuerzo para detenerlo*

-Quién eres?! ¡¿que quieres?!

Le pongo una soga en la boca,asi como a cualquier caballo normal y lo desvio...se cae al suelo y DIABLOS! aún sigue conciente el pony...

-No sé quien seas pero te denunciare!

-AARGH! ¡DENUNCIAME ESTÁ! *Saco del bolsillo unas bolitas,que son las bombas de humo y trato de meterselas por la boca,claro,usare una frase cool* ¡Hora de las pastillas Pony!

-Cristian! ¡glup! aargh ¡saben a polvo!

Me alejo de él lo mas rapido posible,este se levanta y al verme,me empieza a corretear...

-CRIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS?! ¡AAARGHT!

-Santa madre de Guadalupe ¡mierda!

Otup me embiste,pongo resistencia casi hasta estar contra la pared...Otup aplasta en si sus dientes mostrando sus encias de forma de ganar corraje y cuándo estuvo por gritar,de su boca sale humo...la bomba exploto dentro de él

-UAAG! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿QUE ME DISTE?!

-*Respiro nervioso* Pastillas de humo Otup...pastillas de humo...(para mi mismo:De echo son bombas pero como se las trago,asi queda más bien)

-*Grito final*...CRIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

Cristian se queda viendo al pony...luego de unos minutos Otup inconciente se tira un "pedo de humo"

-A la mierda! que asco me das pony

-A si que este es el pony que andabas buscando? -aparecio Pinkie pie saltando desde una casa-

-Hasta que llegas pony rosa ¿qué andabas haciendo?

-Distrayendo ¡tenias que ver! unos ponys se enfadaron tanto TANTO que mandarón unos guardias a buscarme ¿el resultado? bueno *le muestro una foto*

-wuojojo *agarro la foto* jajajaja Pinkie eres audaz con Z no con s,bueno,tu ya sabes a lo que refiero

-Te entiendo *mirando al pony* ¿que haremos con él?

-Crei haver oido una ves que el tiene prohibido venir por aqui

-Verdad *le pongo un boleto dorado* ahora si tiene permitido (^-^)

-*Muevo mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha,no de forma "desaprovatoria" sino mas bien de "gracia"* hay Pinkie,eres inocente (recordando:la frase "nada de nada"...) bueno,no tanto

-Jajaja bueno Crisi ¿ya no nesecitas más nada de mí?

-Una cosita más ¿que dices que debamos hacer con él? -Me pongo la mano izquierda al mentón mientras que con la otra me agarro la cadera-

-Pues talves que siga disfrutando de la fiesta,ya que sinceramente no se porque lo detuvimos ¿para qué?

-Bueno,pense que iba a hacer unas maldades en la gala como "explotar una bomba" "negociar temas prohibidos" o cosas asi,ya sabes como de malechores

-Me acuerdo que el era el dueño de "la bodega sub-terranea" asi que talves tengas razón...creo que le quitare la invitación

-Esperate *me agacho*

-Cris ¿qué haces? ESPERA!

Empiezo a urgar su ropa,un bolsillo...nada...el otro...BINGO! ¿Un papel y un cheque? me quedo con lo segundo ¿el primero que dice?...al punto de levantarme Pinkie me mira algo confundida y triste para decirme:

-Crisi...Estás robando? -dice algo decepcionada Pinkie pie-

-Pinkie! continuás aquí...*suspiro* no -devuelvo el cheque- no estoy robando,solo lo estaba guardando en mi bolsillo para ver que decias y veo que eres una chica buena

-Ehm...jijiji si ¿que dice ese papel? -Volviendo al tono normal y alegre-

-N-no lo leo bien -mientras lo muevo de un lado a otro tratando de leerlo- íntentalo a ver si tienes suerte y lo lees bien...

-OKi loki ¿este pony completo el jardín de potros? parece escrito por un potro de 5 años

-Y es por eso que te lo doy a tí,te diviertes como una niña de 5 años asi que ¿quién más adeucada que vos Pinkie pie?

-HEY! ¡YO NO ME DIVIERTO CON CUALQUIER COS-! ¡UN GLOBO!

-*Mirada satisfactoria*

-Ya te entendi...

-Papelito-

Invitación a la gala bla bla bla

-Planes:

1:Encontrar el collar de Luna

2:Encontrarme con el Cientifico Kein

3:Negociar con Celestia el tratado "vegetal"

4:Advertirle a al guardia -NO SE PUEDE LEER BIEN- sobre los planes de secuestrar a -NO SE LEE BIEN-

5:Probar esos Brownies de vainilla que tanto generan escandalo

6:Explotar la cocina

-Fin de:Papelito-

-Como puede ser esto posible ¡¿EXPLOTAR LA COCINA?! -decia Pinkie pie respecto a los malevolos planes del Pony rojo-

-En serio? ¿para que el quisiera el collar de luna? (pensando:Tanto vale? ¿Discord y ahora Otup? Tengo el precentimiento que daran un buen dineral para negociar esto)

-Oye Cristian ¿que sera el "tratado vegetal"?

-No tengo la más minima idea Pinkie pero si una cosa...

-...

-¿No preguntaras que cosa es?

-No...

- **¡PREGUNTA MIERDA!**

-BUENO BUENO ¿qué cosa Cris? -algo asustada-

-Que Celestia tiene algo que ver y por lo tantó,hay Pinkie,que este pony al cuál acabamos de desmallar tenia aceptado venir aqui

-oooh...¿qué haremos?

-Lo dejaremos al baño de damas o yeguas y que alguién lo vea

-Acaso piensas que diran "que lo golpeo una yegua por entrar a donde no debia" y a si quedar impunes sobre su caso

-Quedara tan golpeado que ni se acordara de nosotros

-BROHOOF! ¡choca esos cascos!

-DALE! *Choque* ay mi manito

-Perdón,creo que no debi golpear con tanta fuerza...

Luego de meter a Otup al baño de yeguas...

Otup empieza a despertar,se levanta y se sujeta la cabeza con unos de sus cascos...empieza a caminar hasta un espejo y se moja el rostro

-aargh! que dolor de cabeza me eh dado ¿que me ah pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es ver visto el papel de las cosas que hacer y que tenia que advertile a los guardias sobre los planes de mi competencia...jajaja a ellos le daran toda la culpa *rechiñinido de puerta abrirse* ¿huh?

-AY! ¡CORCEL! ¡¿QUÉ HACE EN EL BAÑO DE DAMAS?!

-Este yo! eeh

-JUOOOOO! ¡SHAUDOWN! -Palabra shina invetendo por mi xD-

-No dama no haga *noKKeado!*

Otup es desmallado por la esposa de Kein,asustada y algo enojada por que ese pony pervertido entro al baño de yeguas

-No te metas con una pony que sabe Karate!

-De echo es *golpeado*

-Quien ah hablado! -lo miro- ¡por Celestia! ¡KEIN! ¿por qué entraste al baño de damas querido?

-Te escuche gritar y...

-No te preocupes que tu yegua sabe cuidarse...algunas veces pienso que soy más semental que yegua,ya sabes,por la fuerza y actitud

-*doy una sonrisa*

Fuera del baño,en una parte oscura se ve a Cristian y Pinkie pie chocar "los casc-nos" (lo se,una mala combinación de "cascos y manos" pero vayanse a la verga...)

este,una vez más se empezo a frotar la mano en forma de dolor

-oh,lo siento Crisi ¿te lastime devuelta?

-Si,duele un montón...

-Hay algo que pueda hacer? -dice Pinkie algo animada-

-Si...solo quitame el guante...

-Qué...te quite el guante? eso es extraño,hasta para mi ¿que no usaras tu otra mano?

-Que no dijiste que "si puedes hacer algo para ayudar"? -Pregunto con ovbiedad-

Pinkie pie le saca el guante a Cristian,revelando que en su mano tenia una "nodillera" o esos de peleas callejeras

-a a aAHH JAJAJA Te la creiste Pinkie -Riendome de la broma-

-Jajaja si...MIRA ¡ES UN PORTAL A TU MUNDO! -le señalo con mi casco-

-DONDÉ?! *Miro a donde me señala* OYE NO HAY NINGUN PORT- *Al darme la vuelta soy golpeado por un pastel de crema* Pinkie *me saco crema de los ojos* N-no bromees con eso *algo resentido y triste* ja...

-JAJAJA! tienes el rostro cubierto de crema...*noto a Crisi algo triste* ¿dije algo que no estaba de lugar?...oh diantres...*lo miro* perdón Cristian *lo abrazo*

-(T-T) N-no era nesesario el abrazo pero -Pinkie pie preciona un poco más- Okey...*suspiro y le contesto el abrazo*

Ambos se quedan asi unos momentos...hasta que Cristian es el primero en separarse

-Bueno Pinkie pie eso fue inesperado

-Te sientes mejor? -Mirandolo a los ojos-

-Seguro,solo fue que ya sabes,recordar cosas de mi mundo...como la electricidad,internet y demás cosas,o tambien lo sentimental,tenia amigos haya,pocos pero tenia...*Miro la fecha de mi Celular y marca "25/12/##"* Vaya...celebrando navidad sin mi -De todo lo que trajo Pinkie pie,hurgo entre sus cosas y saco una serventina y espantasuegras- Viva es navidad -Tiro serventina encima de Pinkie,me pongo la espantasuegras en mi boca para hacer ese tipico pero ridiculo sonido- *Suspiro y con tono deprecivo* que recuerdos...

-Oye Cris...no me gusta verte triste -decia con un tono más serio y desanimado Pinkie pie-

-Uhm que cosa,que aura más triste tenemos ámbos ahora,bueno...me parece tierno de tu parte,ya levantemosnos un momento

Yo y Pinkie nos levantamos

-Cristian ¿que tal si para animarte hacemos lo siguiente?

-¿qué tienes planeado?

-*Me pongo un casco al mentón* bueno *Le susurro algo al oido*

-Uhm eso me parece bien pero que tal si mejor *le susurro algo también*

-Oh me gusta como piensas humano

Luego de una mini aventura de 30' minutos después...

Cristian y Pinkie terminan saliendo de la boca de una mina conjunto de un carril,terminan quedando en el aire y la caida no sera nada agradable...ya viendo que no hay solución Cristian le dice lo siguiente a Pinkie

-Pinkie pie!

-Si Cristian!

-Si esto termina mal...prometeme que si muero seras capaz de ocultar mi computadora para siempre!

-Que es una computadora?!

-Aaaaf olvidalo...le aparece en un sueño de muerte a Twilight para que lo haga -Dijo aburrido Cristian- (Posd:ACUERDENCE! en un futuro este dialogo...no se arrepentiran)

-NO HOY AMIGO!

Pinkie pie abraza a Cristian,acto seguido saca algo de su cabello y lo pone en medio del abrazo,saca una cuerda Y ES UN PARACIDAS!...esta lo abraza aún más fuerte y gritando dice:

-NO DEJES DE ABRAZARME CRISTIAN!

-Quep? ._.

Pinkie abree el paracaidas y son detenidos por el viento a gran velocidad...al bajar la vista notando que descienden a poca velocidad Cristian mira sorprendido al carril ser destrozado y reducido a palos y hierros doblados por la caida

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...*Tomo aire* AAAAAAAAH!

-Cristian! *pongo mi casco en su boca*

-HUH? *Levanto una ceja*

-Vaya! asi que eso sienten Twilight,Dashi,AJ,flutterhsy y Rarity cuándo grito...vaya que es molesto ¡en verdad! *saco mi casco de su boca* ¿estas bien?

-Nunca eh estado mejor...Pinkie

-Qué pasa?

-¿De donde sacaste ese casco para taparme la boca si nisiquiera dejaste de abrazarme?

-Oh veras...bueno,haces muchas preguntas Crisi

-No en serio Pinkie ¿de donde sacaste ese quinto casco para taparme la boca? -pregunto algo más interesado-

-Eso no quedras saberlo ¡hay Cristian te dije que no dejes de abrazarme! *notando que descendimos un poco del seguro*

-Bueno *aprieto con algo más de fuerza* Sabes Pinkie -sonrojado- hubriera sido mejor que te hubrieras puesto la mochila en ves de que por este abrazo dependamos la vida

-Eso me suena a esta frase..."Abrazame o muere"...siniestro *con los ojos grandes respecto a la frase*

-Lo que dijiste fue algo,perturbador y escenico...me gusta

-Que bueno

Terminando de descender,rapidamente Cristian y Pinkie se juntan,ya que se separaron a poco de la caida

-Pinkie...es una lastima que allamos perdido todo ese carril de diamentes que juntamos en las minas

-Pa pa pa PAP! *estiro mi traje y de mi pecho saco un diamante* me lo guarde por las dudas,si quieres...te lo regalo Crisi

-EN SERIO?! *Largo una lagrima* aaah...*tomo aire de forma que parece como cuándo las personas lloran y toman un suspiro* n-no puedo creerlo Pinkie...de tus generosos cascos

-Toma,apuesto a que te agrada más a ti que a mi...yo solo tenia planeado tenerlo como una linterna de colores pero se que vos le daras una mas buena utilidad Crisi *le extiendo mi casco ofreciendole el diamante*

-Vaya Pinkie,no se que decir (para mi mismo) ahora se como se sintio Rarity al recibir el dinero para conseguir su diamante...dan ganas de besar al obsequiador...a diferencia que Rarity aun me debe esas cantidades de miles de bits,pero...no hablamos de ella ahora

-No tienes que decir nada Crisi,tán solo con tú sonrisa me es más que suficiente

-Ay Pinkie pie...me haces sentir una dama en estos momentos -Con la cara tapada por las manos-

-Pues...dejame ser la primera en sacarte esa virginidad tuya...Damita...eso me acuerda a "las damas"

-(._.) Okey...ese comentario fue muy fuera de lugar,te lo digo en serio ¿Pinkie TÚ estás bien?

-Estoy más que bien Crisi

Agarro de los hombro a Pinkie,la miro directo a los ojos que rapidamente puedo notar un redondeo morado...Pinkie acaso tú...observo los bordes de sus ojos y si,ella

-*Me toco mis bolsillos* no...esto es el colmo...como se me cayeron las pastillas

-Cristian...vamos ¿por qué lo dudas tánto?

-N-no...

Pinkie pie de una forma fluida se acerca al cuello de Cristian...da un respiro muy cerca de este y procede a darle un mordida suave...consecuente a esto,el humano da un gemido pero,de forma conciente abre los ojos derepente y se aleja de la pony rosa

-Que estoy haciendo...*me toco el cuello* ¿me estoy convirtiendo en lo que nunca quise ser? no...¡en lo que nunca quiero ser!

-Crisi,por favor,no te nieges,ambos sabemos que tú lo quieres *mientras me hacerco a el y paro en su espalda*

-*empiezo a pensarmelo,esta no es una causa justa y puedo indicar que mi corazón no le pertenece a un pony* Pinkie...aaaah...no...

-Con esto se te despejaran las dudas,dejate llevar,por favor...te lo estoy pidiendo,sigue a tu corazón y no a tu cerebro,que encima el cerebro no hace bien las cosas jijiji *mientras masajeo los hombros del Humano* además...aún sin estas pastillas haria esto *me hacerco a su rostro y muerdo suavemente su oreja,de esto Cristian se pone algo más llevadero y empieza a seguirme la corriente...*

-Pi-Pinkie pie...no hagas bromas ahora...

Cristian apenas podia hablar bien,ya que con Pinkie resguardandolo,ella hacia que con sus insitantes movimientos,Cristian hable con voz temblorosa y timida...

Mente y Corazón de Cristian...

Mente: **NO LO HAGAS ¡ESTO ES ZOOFILIA Y MENTALMENTE POR LA MENTE DE PINKIE PUEDO JURAR HASTA PEDOFILIA AMIGO!**

Corazón:Esto es lo qué tú quieres? sabemos que si la **rechazas** esto podria terminar mal

Mente:PERO SI LE DAS ILUCIONES FALSAS ¡SAPBES QUE SERA PEOR! ¿NO? ¿No te acuerdas de ella?...la del mundo que venimos

Corazón:Admitelo,ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la vemos...es hora de olvidar el pasado y mirar al presente...

Mente:Sabes como te odio...desearia que te un paro cardiaco y te mueras conmigo,asi moriremos pero no siendo zoofilicos

Corazón:Algun dia comprenderas "Mente cerrada"...comprenderas

Mente: **NO!**

La mente toma el control y...

Cristian abre los ojos,notando que tiene muy de serca a Pinkie la cuál tiene los ojos tiernamente cerrados y...¿con los labios en pico? ¡¿YO TAMBIEN?!

Mente:Te acuerdas que solución encontramos a nuestros problemas de "excitación" cuando usabamos esas pastillas

Cristian:*suspiro* Claro que si amigo

Cristian y Mente:PATA´ EN LOS HUEVOS...de hecho ovarios pero ¡que más importa!

De un segundo a otro,Cristian agarra a Pinkie y la apoya en su rodilla...preparandoce para la PATA´...

-Jijiji no debias ser tan atrevido pero -me hacerco a su oido- me gustán los atrevidos jijiji

-*Sonrojado y con cara extraña* (Pensando:Hora de actuar ¡ahora o nunca!) ¡IIIAJ!

-AY...M-mis cositas -me arrodillo- Cristian... -me tiro al suelo-

-Al fin...*me seco con un pañuelo el sudor* hace frio y estoy sudando,vaya que esta pony si me elevo la temperatura

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? no importa...acercate un poco a mí,Cristian...

-Que? o no ¿aún sigues conciente? y no me hacercare,ya le hice ese juego a Rarity y se como terminara *me doy media vuelta*

-Por favor...estoy a punto de quedarme sin fuerzas...sabes lo que hisimos alla en las minas,anduvimos buscando cosas,descifrando acertijos...y todo en media hora ¿no me meresco ese respeto por verte acompañado en esta travesia? *Pinkie pie hablo con una voz muy cansada tanto que desperto mucha preocupación de parte del humano*

-Pinkie yo...esta bién

Me hacerco por última vez a Pinkie y ella,con los ojos entre abiertos y estado debil...me dice que este sera el amor de un dia...amor...esa palabra me repugna un poco...puede sonar como "el tipico chico solitario y sin afectos" pero no es asi,simplemente el amor es como una perra,te hace hacer estupideces,locuras...pero con ese afecto es como si te volviera imparable,que valdria la pena,además ¿con una pony? lo siento pero si es que habra un cruce,sera en otro mundo...

Mis pensamientos son detenidos al volver a oir a la Pony rosa...

-Cristian...se que mañana olvidare esto...que todo lo pasado sera más que un víl y simple recuerdo...claro...exceptuando las partes de las bromas y algunos abrazos...pero eso solo fue de amigos...nada más...pero...mientras este con los efectos de esas pastillas con agradable sabor...quiero que me acuerdes lo que paso hoy...saca una foto con tu aparato movil que tienes en tú bolsillo...y me digas que salio todo bien después de esto...prometemelo...has la Pinkie Promesa...Por favor

-*sosteniendola entre mis brazos* N-no...lo siento pero es una locura...esto de que solo por las pastillas haya ocurrido todo esto...es una locura Pinkie y tú lo sabes

-Como lo eh presentido,sigue a tú corazón...esto paso muy de golpe lo sé...pero si tán sol- *soy callada por Cris el cuál pone un dedo entre mis labios*

-Mi corazón dice...que no siento lo mismo por ti,aún sin las pastillas,mi corazón le pertenece a alguién más...y ese alguién es mas ni menos que "manuela"...

-a a a AJAJAJA Bobobito,tú ya sabes comprendo esa palabra de doble sentido -Rie debilmente Pinkie pie-

-Jajaja si...pero bueno...perdón -Me disculpo en caso de haberle molestado mi comentario...idiota por asi decirlo...pero si fui idiota-

-Descuida -libero una lagrima- estos son solo sentimientos artificiales de unas pastillas artificiales...de parte de un Humano encantador...mientras sigo con esto...no actues diferente cuándo esto termine...no...

-En eso si te hago la Pinkie Promesa -le doy una sonrisa-

*Luego de hacerla con ayuda de que Pinkie me la recordo*

-Okey ya me duele el ojo -digo mientras me lo rasco-

-Bueno Cristian...quiero dormir y recordar esto como un sueño

En tono bromista...

-Yo diria una pesadilla -dice Cristian de forma de broma-

-Oye,si digo que es un sueño ¡es un sueño! -Dice levantando la voz,pero aún manteniedo su voz divertida-

-Un sueño -Cierro mis ojos- hecho realidad... -me hacerco a ella-

*Le doy un beso en el cachete y en eso ella cierra los ojos algo ruborizada*

-Olvidar esto...sera todo un desafio Crisi...

-Ve lo por tí misma Pinkie...ve lo por tí misma...

-Espero verte un dia asi...más tranquililos...donde no haya tanta mobilidad que quieras decir

(Posd:Mensaje oculto:Si leen de forma LINEAL (todas las letras mayúsculas) apartir de dondé dice "Yo diria una..." hasta "Espero verte un dia..." encontraran el mensaje oculto que esta escrito en ingles...espero les haya sorprendido o algo ese mensaje,dada la situación tiene mas sentido al traducirla...espero una resaltación del mensaje en un review ;3)

Al final,Cristian logra determinar que Pinkie se canso o más bien ocurrio algo con las pastillas...o talves ella las uso antes de la aventura y por eso es que actuo mas energetica que ántes...con razón todos esos "guiños" de parte de ella...pero ella no uso las pastillas ántes y después de la travesia con Otup...Pinkie...

Llegando a la guarida que vaya que me costo un chingo encontrarla...acuesto a la pony en una cama que estaba por hay (y aun no me saco la duda de ¿como construyo esto?) la miro unos segúndos ántes de irme hasta notar que...

-Hay Pinkie...

Veo en un momento como Pinkie abraza una almohada y empieza a morderla debilmente como lo hacia conmigo...en ese momento me entra algo de...extrañeza porque es como ver...no se ¿que dirian ustedes? en un momento de la vista,se oye un gemido de parte Pinkie la cuál aún no deja de abrazar la almohada y juguetear con ella...

-Este ehm bueno...yo me ire por aqui y yata...-algo sonrojado-

Me sostengo del tubo y empiezo el ascenso...en eso me pienso ¿cuánto tiempo pase con Pinkie pie? de seguro horas *miro mi celular* ¡¿QUE?! ¿una horita y 15 minutos? esto si me parece muy poco...además de que son las 1:36 de la madrugada ¿seguira la gala? ¡HAY NO! no me eh puesto devuelta el Smoking ¡si Rarity me ve asi! hay no que se enojara conmigo por no traer esa detallada ropa...

*Bajando devuelta por el tubo*

Volviendo devuelta,enciendo la luz y voy al vestidor sin fijarme más nada...

-Al fin,no tengo que tardar tantó... *Enciendo la luz* ¿qué? ¿y esto?...

Pinkie pie estaba durmiendo con el traje de Cristian puesto...no es hora de fijarnos en lo tierno de la situación si no en **¡LEVANTATE MIERDA!**

-*Uecas de ¡PINKIE POR QUÉ ESTAS EN MI ROPA!* Ehm este Pinkie ¿podrias levantarte? Pink...*Intento sacar mi ropa pero es como si ella hiciera fuerzas para tenerlas* (T-T) Mierda...*le hacerco un pastelito que habia por hay y Pinkie se lo come dormida saliendo de mi traje* EL PLAN PERFECT- *Miro que de mi pierna esta Pinkie sujetandoce en ella* mierda x2! bueno *me pongo el traje bajo la ropa camufable* dejo a Pinkie en su cama e me ire sin que nada haya pasado

Muy costosamente me acuesto en su cama,mientras esta no deja de agarrar mi pie ¿que hago ahora?...quién lo diria? esta cama de...de Pinkie s-si que...que es co-comoda...solo u-un angel n-no...no pudriera dormir en...en ella ¡NO! debo resistir esta tentativa no-o...no debo dormirme...no ahora...¿Pínkie?...no...¡AARGH!

Me levanto resistiendome a la tentativa de quedarme hay...¿desde cuándo rechazo una siesta...y además con un peluche como Pinkie pie?,Respondiendome:Desde que los ponys hablan JA! bueno...muchas tentativas por hoy Crisi ¿y ahora te llamas a vos mismo como te apoda Pinkie? ¿en dónde estas Cristian...en las nubes? In the cloud? Wel naaa...

Ántes de largarme soy jalado,al darme la vueltá es más que obvio que es Pinkie pie...la cuál con los ojos entre abiertos pide que me quede con ella...con voz serena y susurrando le digo...

-Pinkie...no hagas esto más dificil de lo que ya es...

-Solo te lo pido una vez...no me dejes sola -mirando a los ojos de Cristian-

-*Esas palabras de Pinkie me dejan algo afectado* Si me quedo contigo,a la mañana te preguntaras del porque dormi a tu lado,y no quiero que te des malas ideas de mi...

-*Cierra los ojos* Entendido Crisi...*una lagrima sale de mis humedos ojos recorriendo lentamente mi mejilla...*

-*Suspiro* que descances Pinkie pie...no me esperes

-No lo hare *Ronquido*

-¿Huh? jaja...Pinkie pie...

De una vez por todisimas,salgo de la guarida de Pinkie...fue algo triste pero quedarme no es una buena idea...especialmente para mi salud mental...vaya ¿quién lo pensaria? ahora,se que las pastillas por nada en el mundo,los ponys tienen que usar esas cosas "Creado por ponys pero no para ellos" o sera que Pinkie no es la más indicada para usarlas,ya que recordandomelo,yo también tuve una forma muy exagerada de coquetear,como con Twilight a la primera vez que las use...como me arrepiento,pero otro efecto,aparte de la excitación es la sobre fuerza y reflejos;Eso me hace pensar ¿que ocurrira si me tomo un montón de estas pastillas? de seguro Kein me podra responder...tengo que pedirle un informe completo sobre estas locas pastillas,si se tomán dos hay un efecto de más o puede afectarte permanentemente o que-se-yo,lo que si es que la dosis adecuada es una y para otra,habra que esperar muchas horas más,o eso pienso yo...no me imagino a Celestia usar una de estas,no puedo evitarlo,la curiosidad me agarra,pero hay unos asuntos que atender ántes que mandarse unas cagadas...Oh hay esta Rarity ¿estara aburrida? ¿se habra dado cuenta de mi ausencia? no,de seguro anduvo con sus amigas o algo asi,pero ahora se encuentra sola,mejor retomare nuestra charla pasada y la acompañare un rato

 ***15 Minutos depue***

Ya volviendo,esta ves veo que ella habla con unas ponys ¿no sera malo intervenir en su charla? ¿verdad?

-Ehm *toso para llamar la atención* Pink- ¡DIGO! Rarity...*no resivo respuesta* ¿Rarity?

-Oh ehm ¿huh? ¿Cristian? Disculpame un momento

-N-no te hagas problema Rarity...yo sola...buscare unos bocadillos,si,eso hare -Contesta la que hablaba con Rarity-

-Bueno,no te tardes -Me doy vuelta- ¿qué quieres ahora Cristian? -dice algo fastidiada Rarity al ver que la pony se va a una mesa-

-Lo siento ¿interrumpi tu charla? (Rarity:So Really?) si,ya lo sabia ¿estas molesta?

-No,bueno un poco,es que me interrumpiste a mitad de una charla con una modista,y bueno,es importante

-Si quieres me largo a otro lado,ya que tu me echas de tu circulo de escuchas *me hago el ofendido y a punto de irme,Rarity me llama...ja,lo sapbia!* ¿si?

-Cristian *trato de captar un olor* Cris acercate un poco...eso huele...

-¿Qué?

-Que te acerques,quiero ver algo...tu traje *Cristian se me hacerca* tiene...tiene un olor muy...muy reconocido,y no,no es colonia lo que huelo...¿no te pusiste colonia,sierto?

-*risa nerviosa* jejeje *apenado* no,no me puse...¿desde cuándo hueles a tus amigos? esto es raro si me permites decirlo

-*sigo oliendo* Cristian -Lo miro extrañada- ¿por qué hueles a Pinkie pie? acaso tú...

-QUE?! ¿yo oler a Pinkie pie? ¿estas loca?

-No,lo digo en serio,que yo sepa solo ELLA huele a pasteles y chocolate -Medio enojada con el-

-¿hueles a tus amigas? -Intentando eludir su pregunta-

-¿Has echo algo con ella?

-*ofendido de veras DE VERAS* ¡¿QUÉ?! -Me llevo una mano al pecho,de forma para exagerar un poco- ¿qué estás insinuando?

-NO INSINUO NADA?! -Me tapo la boca con un casco por mi tono- solo...quiero comprobar algo...*Cristian me mira enojado,y por la expresión en su cara se le nota preocupado...nervioso...CULPABLE* sacate el Smoking un momento

-No se que intentas comprobar pero sea lo que sea lo que estás insinuando,si te detienes,fingire que no ah ocurrido nada y todo normal ¿continúo?

-Continua... -algo nerviosa y manteniendome fiel a mi decisión- (para mi misma) espero que el no traiga el olor en su piel...yo no podria mirarlo devuelta a los ojos si...

Cristian se saca el Smoking (y se abraza a si mismo por el CAGO de frio que hace) Rarity lo manda a sentar para estar la misma altura,empieza a inspeccionar *con el Smoking lejos para no confundir* y empieza a captar un olor...mientras Cristian se siente "olfaticamente" violado por ella...

Tras unos momentos de olfatear,Rarity se pone un poco ruborizada para pedirle a Cristian que se estire un poco...

-Cris...nesecito que levantes tu cara

-Para olerme el cuello? ¿hasta dondé quieres llegar con esto?

-Solo haslo -con tono decisivo y algo avergonzada contesta Rarity-

-Okey? -me dejo llevar- procura no disfrutar esto -una broma MUY MALA-

-N-no lo ha-hare -contesta con tono tembloroso Rarity-

-*Pongo cara de (~_~ A LA WEA PUT# MADRE...este deberia ser el dia MÁS LARGO...Y EXTRAÑO EN EQUESTRIA!*

Unos acalorados segundos después...Rarity deja toda la timides y abre los ojos de forma rapida,se aleja de Cristian y con voz enojada contesta...

-DIME! ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON PINKIE PIE? -Reteniendo una tristesa-

-N-nada (Mierda! ME QUEDO EL OLOR A PINKIE EN LA ROPA Y LO DEL CUELLO *Me ruboriso* NO AHORA!)

-MIENTES! ¡SI DICES UNA SOLA MENTIRA MÁS,TE JURO QUE...! *Empiezo a llorar* ¡TE DESTROZARE CON MIS PROPIOS CASCOS!

Rarity de forma completamente inesperada,y no muy fiel a lo que todos ven,se abalanza sobre el Humano sin siquiera darle la opornitunidad de defenderse a si mismo...

con sus cascos empieza a tratar de golpear a Cristian que de no ser por sus casi extensos brazos,no pudiera tocarle...el solo los extendia mientras apoyaba su rostro al suelo y procuraba no ser golpeado por hay

-DEJAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

-POR QUÉ?! ¡SI ERES VOS LA LOCA QUE ME ESTA ATACANDO!

- **¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! *con mi pata trasera le golpeo "hay" a Cristian,haciendo que me suelte de inmediato* ¡Tonto! ¡Bruto! ¡NO SABES DARTE CUENTA DE LO QUE UNA DAMA ES CAPAZ DE HACER!**

Decia eso mientras le daba multiples pezuñasos en su pecho

-AAARGHT! ¡RARITY! ¡aAARGH! ¡DIOS DEJA DE-! *Reviso un pezuñaso en mi rostro*... **NOOOO NIAJ!**

La agarro y la aviento lejos de mí,en eso me toco el rostro viendo la herida por el reflejo de un plato,miro a Rarity que ella se encuentra tirada,mirandome mientras llora con verdadera tristesa ¡¿que le pasa?! en verdad,no se que hacer a menos que me diga ¿que debo hacer?

En eso llegan rapidamente las amigas de Rarity -Exceptuando a Pinkie- que nos miran algo asustadas

-Rarity! ¿te encuentras bien? ¡CRISTIAN! ¿qué fuerón todos esos gritos? -dice Twilight muy preocupada,atendiendonos a los dos-

-Nada! *Rarity se va entre los arbustos*

-RARITY! -La llama Twilight con la gran pregunta del millón:¿qué (mier#a) paso?-

-No me sigan! ¡quiero estar sola...-no se la ve más-

-Cristian,tú también estuviste con ella al momento de los gritos ¿qué paso?...¿Cris...?

-*mirando el último lugar donde se la vio* aargh,no puedo explicarlo muy bien -las miro-

Al sacarme la mano del ojo,veo como todas abren la boca demostrando impresión

-Cristian...que fue lo que paso? t-tu ojo...

-¿Qué? *Applejack me acerca un espejo* oh joder -en el reflejo veo que lo tenia puramente morado,de seguro si me dejaba golpear Rarity me dejaba el rostro de todos los colores del arcoiris ajajaja Ok no es hora de bromas *-°) ay aaay la recorcholis de...

-Sientate *dice algo preocupada Applejack* te ves muy golpeado

-huh...Applejack! desdé hace siglo que no te veo

-No vengas con eso ahora Cristian -dice preocupada y enojada por como tomo en broma la situación-

-Si si,lo que digas *agarro una bolsa de hielo que me paso Aj* gracias...

-De nada...te encuentras bien ¿no te rompiesta una costilla?

-Uhm *me toco el pecho,notando como suena algo como huesos* ¡aaaah! ¡s-si,me rompieron una costilla,dos o tres talves...o una docena no puedo decirtelo!

-OH NO! -dice Twilight con un libro- TENEMOS QUE LLEVARTE AL HOSPITAL ¡RAPIDO!

-Pe-pero...y Rarity,Twilight no podemos dejarla sola en el jardín -Dice timida Fluttershy-

-Es algo absurdo que le pase algo ¿en el jardín del castillo? solo un bobo podria lastimarse en e- *Raimbow Dash es detenida,al escuchar un grito al fondo del jardín*

¡RARITY! (para si misma:y tú tenias que ser la boba...) ¡devemos ayudarla!

-Espera! aaarg! mis costillas,hay que dejarla sola,no hay que intervenir

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! *Regañando a Cristian por lo ántes dicho*

-Bueno...alguién tiene que ir a consolarla para traerla bien,y no alguién BRUTA como Raimbow Dash -resivo una mirada amenazante de ella-

-OYE! para que sepas,nadie te dijo que te pongas en medio del fin de la pista de aterrizage

-Ja,si es que no eras vos la que me dejara el ojo morado seria Rarity ¿verdad?

-Ja *riendome de forma burlona al igual que él* aún no puedo creer como es que alguién como ella te pudo dejar asi,sin contar las incontables caidas que has tenido y nunca te hisiste algo como ESO -señalo con mi casco su ojo-

-HEY! -empujo su casco- bueno,es porqué soy un experto en "amortiguar la caida" ¿sabes?

-Eres un experto en caerte diria yo -contesta burlandoce por la excusa estupida de Cristian,el a resivir lo que dijo ella saca la nudillera de su bolsillo-

-QUE DIJISTE! -Con la nudillera en mi puño izquierdo-

-Dije que! -Raimbow preparandoce para provocar a Cristian pero ántes de hacerlo,es detenida por Twilight-

Twilight de tán solo ver a los dos pelear ya le dan ganas de...DE...EXPLOTAR! y de una forma reprendedora dice y hace:

- **BASTA! ¡BASTA,BASTAAA! ¡NO NUDILLERAS! *SE LAS DESAPARESCO A CRISTIAN* ¡NO PROVOCACIONES! *sacandole la risa de la cara a la pegaso* ¡NO PELEAS!**

Nos acercamos a Twilight,la cual perdio la cordura ante estos dos...estos dos brutos! y devuelta sigue hablando enojada

- **NO VEN QUE AYA HAY UNA UNICORNIO LLORANDO SABEN POR QUE COSA LLORA ¡¿Y USTEDES PELEANDO COMO NIÑOS?! ¡CRISTIAN! ¡NO TE EXCUSES CON QUE RAIMBOW TE PROVOCO!** *Mirando que Cristian estaba por decir esa misma excusa pero viendo que Twilight lo predikjo este cierra su boca ántes de decir nada- **¡Y TU RAIMBOW TAMPOCO!** -Ella lo mismo que Cris pero con la diferencia que mira molesta al suelo- **¡¿entendierón?!**

Todos se quedan callados y con la mirada gacha mientras que Twilight ve si es alguién tiene una objeción...continua diciendo al no ver respuesta

-AHORA...*Con voz calmada* ¿quién tranquilizara a Rarity?...¿Cristian? *el se encoje de bolsillos* ¿Raimbol?...*sigue enfadada* ¡¿NADIE?! ¿tu Fluttershy?

-Y-yo y Rarity nos llevamos muy bien pero...pero no me siento calificada en este momento de tención *escondiendome tras la crin de Applejack en caso de ser regañada*...oh...

-Tranquila Fluttershy...¿y tú Applejack?

Cristian,Raimbol,Fluttershy y Twilight se quedan mirando a la pony granjera mientras que esta da una mirada a dondé se la vio a Rarity por última vez...se aprieta los labios y mira a Twilight la cuál aún sigue esperando respuesta...toma aire,abre la boca y dice...

-*suspiro* Ire...pero Cristian debe acompañarme...

-QUE?! *Desimos todos*

 **Fin del capitulo**...

Ahora con el discurso final

Espero les haya gustado de verdad,porque me costo un huevo volver a escribir

Perdón por tardar tanto,pero es que en todo este mes,sip,me tarde una mierda pero "mejor tarde que nunca" xD espero no se hayan olvidado de este fic :'D y una ves mas perdón,pero como ahora ya son las vacaciones,podre aprovecha a descanzar xD

No,verdaderamente no tanto,le dedicare más tiempo a mis proyectos,ya que actualmente me encuentro animando una de mis partes mas favoritas de este fic (no es lo de Pinkie xD 7.7) "Cristian " si,esa de acción y demas cosas,solo le hare algo de publicidad ya que hacer una animación cuesta 10 veces más que hacer un cap

jaja que sacrificio

Espero poder lograrla,ya que anduve cancelando muchos proyectos,animaciones,El cap 13 a Youtube,"Hora random con Alltheworldbrony F" y muchos...muchos proyectos que se quedaron a media...mejor los subire a mi facebook dondé en muy poco le creare una pagina para subir algunos dibujos,animaciones y datos (esto lo hice en mi Facebook personal pero en grupo sera mejor xP igua no tendra visitas pero quien se quiera pasar y me diga que opina,pues vale...estais invitados :3)

No se que tal el cap,si les soy sincero,estuvo más centrado en lo "Romantico" cosa que quise que NUNCA estuviera en mi fic,pero para probar algo,hago una excepción y ¿que tal? no lo veran muy seguido,que eso quede claro,pero si hay una insistencia talves podria darles el gusto...

Aunque de todas forma,no sera tan de los de siempre

Cristian ¿que paso con el? si no lo notarón,el tuvo una actitud mas pendeja "al estilo Maxi" ya que bueno...el es mi favorito

La gala llego y no de la forma en la que todos ni yo esperamos

pero descuiden,si no hay disparos ni problemas NO es un cap

en el siguiente espero hacerlo con más tención y si no les gusto este,solamente aganmelo saber en un review que diga "CABRON DEJA DE HACER ESA M###DA!" y ya x,D

Ya que bueno,talves sea un gran cambio radical ¿no lo dice?

 **-Final-**

 **Le dare 10-15 caps de vida más a este fic:**

 **Verdaderamente ocurrieron varias cosas en mi vida como para explicarlas,ya no atiendo tanto los mensajes como lo haria antes pues,tras "tantos golpes de la realidad" me ah dejado muy desanimado,espero que si de por casualidad,este fic haya inspirado algunas escenas en otros o algo asi como "mi herencia para el fandom"...junto a los videos que les dedique al fic...**

Pero descuiden...no me adelantare

(talves en el cap 50 termine el fic,bueno,todo lo que comienza tiene fin,seamos sincereros)

(Posd:Asi que escribire lo que siempre quise poner...escenas algo explicitas y situaciones de muerte para que se acostumbren a lo epico y en donde el final no sera nada comparado a lo que les escribo en este "Posd")

¿Cristian lograra solucionar sus problemas con Rarity? ¿Pinkie seguira dormida y no le dara un retorcejon de panza por la pastilla...se olvidara lo que paso con Cris...? ¿Cristian podra seguir manteniendo su actitud de "Anti-zoofilico" durante más tiempo? ¿Para que quiere que Applejack que Cristian vaya con ella?

¿Quedara Cristian 100% bien psicologicamente al casi ser violado por una pony parlante? ¿Donde se encuentran las pastillas?...Lo escrito en el papel escrito por Otup ¿sera verdad? ¿Que es el "tratado vegetal"?

Resuelvan sus dudas en el siguiente capitulo de este ignorado y ridiculo fic...

 **Posd Spoirler:Talves el siguiente capitulo se llame "Desiciones,decisiones y desiciones..." a si eso se podria refirir a vida o muerte o algo que tenga que ver con Rarity...¿quien sabe?**

Bueno,espero un review ya sea malo o un error cometido en el cap

Ya que es lo que mantiene activo en seguir escribiendo...si no fuera por ustedes ya saben...no hace falta decirlo

Chau amigos,espero les haya gustado el cap y "la escena de Pinkie" en lo personal,a mi no tanto ya que traicione a mi yo del pasado :v pero si es para resaltar algo seria eso xD

-05:27 p.m. 17/07/2016-

-01:40 a.m. 20/07/2016 (Finalización de correción de errores ortograficos y añadiaciónes-cambios estructurales)

 **Hasta luego...**


	31. Amore

**Capítulo 33:**

 **"Amore"**

 **Continuando con lo del capitulo ánterior...**

Cristian esta reunido con las 4 ponys,la cual Rarity se fue de acá a las lomas del quinoto por un malentendido y Cristian quedo con cara deformada,teniendo una clara expresión de "WTF" por culpa de esta unicornio delicada que cuando se lo propone,te puede dejar el rostro más feo que sus primeros vestidos DE UN SOLO GOLPE,ahora por azar de Applejack,el deberá acompañarla a arreglar la cagada que el,aunque no sabiéndolo,se mando por idiota y andar jugando con pastillas que si fuera legal,seria considerado como viagra ¡COMENCEMOS!

 **-"Amore"-**

-¿Por qué yo? -pregunto sorprendido por la propuesta de Applejack-

-No entiendo lo que paso,pero se que tú tienes que ver muy bien con esta situación y del porque Rarity te golpeo de tal manera -con un tono algo enojado por lo de Cris-

-QUE RARITY QUÉ?! *Dicen todas*

-Cristian ¡¿qué le has querido hacer para que te ataque de tal forma?! -Rainbow enojada y al punto de casi querer golpearlo- ¡si tu te atreviste a tocarle un solo pelo de su Crin! *susurrando de forma en que solo Cristian me oiga* Ni la mismísima Celestia te salvara de tu castigo...

-*trago saliva* Y-yo no tengo nada que ver (Aj me mira y levanta una ceja) Okey si PERO *Grito al ver que Rainbow estuvo por tomar impulso* ¿Fluttershy podrías calmar a tu Rainbow,por favor? -Con tono algo relajado y despreocupado-

-¡¿A TU RAIMBOW?! -Grita ofendida Raimbow y teniendo los humos hasta los limites por el Humano- ¡CRISTIAN TE ESTAS PASANDO DE LA-!...Flutterhsy... -A medio gritar,pero preocupada al mirar a Fluttershy-

Todos se quedan callados al ver que en un rincón se encuentra Fluttershy sollozando y mirando la discución que tienen todos

-No me gusta verlos pelear ¡NO ME GUSTA! -De una forma repentina,Fluttershy empieza a llorar y es inmediatamente socorrida por Rainbow-

Esta la abraza con una de sus alas y empieza a tratar de consolarla,a su amiga que por esa discusión se largo en llanto

-*Tranquilizando a Fluttershy* tranquila Fluttershy...

-Si,tranquila...solo fue un error mi- *Recibo mirada asesina de Rainbow al también intentar calmarla* bueno (:T)...no soy el más indicado para eso...¿viste Applejack?

-Ya deja el teatro Cristian -De forma algo molesta por su comentario-

-Esta bien, iré ¡PERO! ¿Twilight no te sabes un hechizo para curarme el ojo o algo asi? es que veo medio mal con este y de veras...es feo

-Intentare hacer algo *lanzo un hechizo* ¿ves bien?

-Todo lo contrario...de hecho creo que me dejaste ciego -pasándome las manos por los ojos intentando verlas como mínimo-

-UNA VEZ MÁS! -Nerviosa por lo que le hiso a Cristian,rapidamente le lanza uno mejor- ¿ahora?

-Veo en full HD 8k,supongo que con eso me ahorraste los 5 años en los que tenia que usar anteojos Twi

-¿Tenias que usar anteojos? -Pregunta con mucha curiosidad y sorpresa,todas las demás también hacen una expresión de impresión al escuchar eso de mí-

-Los tengo guardados en mi mochila,luego te los muestro *miro a AJ* ¿Vamos Applejack?

-Espero en verdad que hayas pensado en unas palabras que decirle a Rarity,por que yo vi toda la escena... -Mirando con seriedad al Humano-

-Toda? -Esto último me despertó algo de interés y molestia-

-Pensé que ustedes dos al comienzo...ya sabes...pero al final resultó ser equivocación mia y no me espere que Rarity te atacara de dicha forma -algo preocupada y se podía notar en mis palabras preocupación- (Pensando:Que raro,Rarity nunca actuaría de esa manera)

Yo y Applejack entramos al elegante jardín real...luego de despedirnos de todas y que me desearan suerte en tranquilizarla (excepto Rainbow...ella me amenazo de muerte)

-Uhm si,muy raro de su parte...¿podre cobrar una indemnización con el ojo? como denunciarla

-CRISTIAN! -Grito al escuchar tal descarado comentario-

-Okey,no denunciar a Rarity comprendido (-_-) ¿como dices que arreglaremos esto?

-Si te soy sincera Cris,eh sido amiga de Rarity más tiempo del que piensas y en toda nuestra amistad hasta ahora,ella nunca de los NUNCA se desquito con una amiga o amigo de la forma como la hiso contigo

-Pues OBVIO si es que ella las atacaria,apuesto que ustedes dejarian de ser su amiga -Contestando de forma realista a lo que dijo-

-OYE!...creo que tienes razón...aún a si comprendela y ahora dime ¿por qué se pelearon? ¿hubo un problema personal entre ustedes dos?

-¿P-personal? no me hagas reir (Applejack con cara de -_-) Deja de hacer esa cara que me incomodas! (aún mantiene esa cara) ¡diablos! no se como se hablan entre ustedes pero ¿le haces esa cara a tus amigas también? bueno...hablare...yo y ella tuvimos un problema con unos bits,yo le entregue unos 55.000 bits y ella no me los quería de volver,entonces le insistí y me ataco como un caballo en celo -termino diciendo con una risa esperando que se la crea-

-Sabes que yo sé que me estas mintiendo *suspiro* habla en serio o le preguntare yo misma -de forma seria,fue muy fácil averiguar la mentira-

-¿Como supiste que te mentí?

-Soy el elemento de la honestidad y no me puedes mentir,ni aunque fueras un buen actor -explicandome-

-Y si te golpeo y te dejas las pendejadas con eso del "soy el elemento de la honestidad,no me puedes mentir" se te RECONTRA NOTA que también mientes -hablando algo en serio y molesto por descubrir mi mentira-

-¿Acaso se te olvido las veces que Twilight,yo y las demás salvamos Equestria?

-De hecho...yo nunca estuve presente y nunca vi las veces que salvaron Equestria *guiño* de hecho si lo hice,lo DIGO ADMITO ANTES DE QUE ME DIGAS QUE SABES QUE TE ESTOY MINTIENDO ¿comprendes? *otro guiño*

-Ya te iba a decir eso,pero te me adelantaste compañero jaja...ya dime en serio ¿que hiciste?

-*Mirada seria* Es más complejo de lo que piensas Applejack...

-¿Qué tan complejo? -Mirando seriamente al humano esperando su respuesta-

-Nivel:Telenovela Barata

-Ouhm...comprendo -dice al preocupada Applejack- ¿y sabes como solucionarlo?

-No tengo la más mínima fucking idea...¿no tienes un hechizo que me permita usar sabias palabras o algo asi? -le pregunto algo ancioso ante una salida rápida ante este gran problema-

-¿Acaso me ves con cuerno o posíones magícas Cristian? ARREGLATELAS TÚ SOLO ¡VOS TE MANDASTE EL PROBLEMA,VOS LO SOLUCIONAS! oh mira ¡hay esta Rarity!...*susurrando* parece triste

-NO ME DIGAS! ¿acaso la ves feliz? que cosas dices Applejack ¡deja tú nivel de obviedad sabes! -gritando por lo obvio y cursi que sonó lo que dijo AJ-

-Y tu deja tu nivel de odiedad! sabes,algunas veces puedes llegar a ser tan odioso como cuándo Rainbow presume *me tapo mi boca* lo siento

-Ouch Applejack eso me llego a cora...naaa mentira pero ¿eso piensan de mi? -primer en broma y luego algo sorprendido por lo último que me dijo-

-Si *me tapo la boca* ¡¿que me esta pasando?!

-pfffts de seguro porqué "eres el elemento de la honestidad" eso dijiste hace poco -riendome a causa de "su elemento" jajaja-

-Perdón Cristian...se me chispoteo -lamentada en caso de hacerlo sentir mal-

-Tranquila...luego hablaremos de esto -Con tono serio lo último dicho- si te importa,tengo que ir a ver a Rarity...

-Upsi

Cristian y Applejack van ante Rarity la cuál esta ya parecia estar esperandolos...bueno,casi

-Rarity... -llamándola para así ver como me contesta-

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?! *Aún sollozando*

-Rarity esta vez soy yo...Applejack -dando un paso delante y poniéndome un casco al pecho en señal de ver como se encuentra-

-Applejack? ¡POR QUE TRAJISTE A CRISTIAN CONTIGO! -Rarity hablo con tal tono,que llego incluso a hacer retrocedernos a los dos-

-Porque si queremos solucionar lo que paso y *me acerco un poco más a ella* salir todos contentos de esto,primero tienen que hablar entre ustedes *Rarity se da la vuelta de forma brusca negándome verle bien*

-*Se escuchan a Rarity llorar un poco más hasta que consigue aire para poder hablarnos* Apple...jack ¿no te contó él lo que paso? -mientras se mantiene en posición firme sin siquiera agacharse un segundo-

-Por supuesto que no...tengo que saberlo ahora ¿por qué fue que hisiste lo que hisiste?

-¿Por qué fue lo que hice? ¡PREGÚNTALE A ÉL MÁS BIEN LO QUE HIZO!

-¿Y que hizo? -Con esa pregunta,parece más bien referirse a Cristian y Rarity de la situación,pero para comprender más es ver su versión-

-Él...*Miro a Cristian unos segundos y luego miro al suelo* el...traiciono mi confianza

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? -Resalto yo algo molesto por lo que dijo Rarity-

-CÁLLATE CRIS! -Ambas ponys lo callaron por su sarcástico comentario-

-Continua Rarity ¿por qué fue que él te traiciono? ¿qué hizo para hacerlo?

-Tan solo huélelo y notaras un olor muy peculiar en él -dijo Rarity en dirección de culpa al humano-

-¿Olerlo? ¿quieres...que huela a Cristian? -Extrañada y como si la unicornio le este tomando de los pelos- ¿en qué diantres estas pensando?

-Hazlo ¿viniste a ayudarnos o a dudarnos?

-Bueno...tan solo cierra los ojos Cristian que sera un segundo *un segundo después* huele a colonia y...a...pasteles...Cristian acaso tú y -Soy detenida por él antes de terminar-

-Hay no puede ser! ¿tú tambien Applejack? ¡me cago en la virgen!

-Estamos hablando en serio Cristian ¿que hiciste con Pinkie pie? -repitió Applejack pero esta vez en pregunta-

Mientras que Rarity apenas podía verle al rostro y titibuteaba sus labios...

-*Suspiro* claro que no...dejando mi lado bromista...no,claramente no ¡NUNCA! ¿con quien piensan que hablan? ¿un zoofilico? ¿un humano que tendría -perdón por la palabra adulta- sexo con ponys? ¿Applejack...Rarity? *las mencionaba al mismo tiempo que las miraba,estas miraban al suelo regañadas* ¿en serio? aparte ¿ustedes piensan que en verdad YO,CRISTIAN DE LOS VIÑEROS ESPAÑOLES F,podría tener relaciones con una pony? ¿y además con una de sus mejores amigas?

Cristian a medida que hablaba levantaba la voz de tal forma que ya se notaba una indignación y mucho más se le mostraba ENOJADO por tal pensamiento de las ponys

-Cristian,a mi no me culpes tanto que yo sola soy un intermediario ¿tú que crees Rarity? ¿Cristian habrá hecho algo de lo que le estas acusando?

-Rarity...mírame a los ojos...QUE ME MIRES A LOS OJOS ¡COÑO! *Me mira rápidamente* ¿crees qué yo podría hacerlo con ella?

-Yo...ehm yo...s-si -dice Rarity aún sin dudar de su pensamiento-

-(T-T) Seras! pues no ¿y tú Applejack? -la miro a los ojos- ¿lo crees?

-Te eh visto actuar un poco raro últimamente y además no nos conocimos lo suficiente como para que pueda confiar a 100x100 en vos -Dice Applejack con sinceridad-

Cristian saca una risa,riendoce de la ironia de la situación y eso merita a un comentario sarcástico

-"Gracias por la ayuda Applejack" *Sarcasm ON*...y eso significa que el UN DÍA de estar contigo,no sirvió pa´ na´...no,claro que no Rarity y si me preguntas ¿cómo fue que obtuve ese olor de Pinkie pie? fue porque ella me presto su cama para dormirme,luego de nuestra conversación,me dispuse a hablar con cada una de ustedes,pero comenzó y termino con Pinkie "en caso que digan que no fue ni con Twilight,vos Applejack o Rainbow ya saben" bueno,eso,solo dormir en su cama ni más ni menos *sujeto los cascos de Rarity* ¿me crees ahora? *cierro mis ojos y apoyo mi frente a sus cascos* dime que si...o si no me iré de Ponyvill para no molestarte más...

Rarity al ver a Cristian insistiendo y humillándose a si mismo de esa manera,se lo pensó,seria perder una GRAN amistad,desvío su mirada a Applejack y esta entre susurros le dijo:Esta diciendo la verdad...

tomo aire,y le dijo que la mire,preparo un tono de arrepentimiento,y al ver que Cris la obedecio,dejo que las palabras la lleven

-Cristian eh eeeh no se como decírtelo pero...te creo...fue algo muy exagerado de mí parte n-no se lo que me paso yo de hecho...reacciones por la rabia y fuera el tan solo pensar...no lo diré porque se que te molesta, no tengo mucho que decir más que fui una boba,lo sé,perdón,no quise arruinarles la Gala y que tú tanto esperabas

Applejack,perdón también a ti por hacerte perder el tiempo en *me seco una lagrima* baboseadas como estás jaja...les pido disculpas a los dos yo no puedo explicarmelo pero fueron -adelantada por Aj-

-Celos -completo Applejack la palabra- ¿celosa Rarity? inesperado ¿verdad?

-Ni yo me lo imagine ¿celosa de qué? -Dice Cristian-

-YO? ¿CELOSA? jajaja queridos ¿qué andan diciendo? -algo nerviosa pero muy bien ocultado-

-Y hay esta devuelta la Rarity normal y tranquila de siempre -dice Applejack con una mirada reconfortante- ya terminemos con esto pero antes que nada

Applejack hace que Cristian y Rarity se miren fijamente continuar diciendo

-Rarity ¿no tendrás resentimientos con Cristian por lo antes pasado?

-N-no Applejack...no -Contesta con un poco de depresión-

-Y tú Cristian ¿tendrás resentimientos con Rarity? -pregunta mirándole y esta mira al suelo con algo de resentimiento-

-Bueno,con lo que paso lo de mi ojo y mis costillas *miro mi pecho,me desabrocho el traje y noto que realmente son los trozos rotos del Visor Nocturno que Pinkie me dio,doy un respiro de alivio y continúo con lo de AJ* así que...realmente SI tengo resentimiento con vos Rarity...sinceramente que hayas pensado todo lo que dijiste de mí y además meter a Pinkie pie en esto que no tiene nada que ver aparte de su esencia de pastel,no se si nuestra relación de amistad sea la misma...(pensando:Pero para terminar esto lo más rápido posible) no,olvidare todo *guiño* y te perdonaré...no tengo resentimientos contigo

-Muy bien,ahora abrácense -Dice Applejack seriamente-

-¿Es necesario? -Alejándome un poco por lo que Applejack quiere-

-Querida,para mi que esto ya esta llegando a sus limites -algo incomoda,pero con razones-

-Abrazo ¡AHORA!

Applejack con sus cascos hace abrazarles a la fuerza a Cristian y Rarity de una forma vergonzosa,al cabo de 10 segundos Applejack se separa conforme con el buen resultado...pero estos dos aun siguen compartiendo el abrazo

-Ven que con un abrazo ya todo se reconcilia -dice Applejack satisfecha-

-Excepto esos cincuenta y cinco mil bits que me debes Rarity -Digo en medio del abrazo y arruinando la situación-

-oh jeje Cristian no ahora -Rarity continua el abrazo-

Segundos después ya Applejack es la primera en separarse y viendo que ellos dos siguen abrazados dice...

-Ehm...chicos...el abrazo ya debería de ver terminado :T ahora -Dice Applejack algo incómoda-

-(Rarity susurrando:Solo un momentito más...)

-(Expresión:(T-T) Okey,AJ Tiene razón *repentinamente me separo* aaaargh vaya que este abrazo duro un montón *mientras estiro mis brazos* uuuf ¿ahora esta todo bien?...*No reviso respuesta alguna*...Rarity? (pensando:Vaya que tengo el corazón de piedra como para separarme sin previo aviso ni de forma gentil)

No se como describir esta situación...simplemente ellas dos se quedaron mirándose hasta que en unos segundos Aj le hizo una seña con el rostro a Rarity y en eso dice...

-Cris...perdón...no se pero mi reacción aya fue algo...algo *tartamudeando y a punto de llorar* yo...

-(Mente:No otra vez...Cris-cursi ON-) *Suspiro* uhm tranquila,no quisiera verte llorar así otra vez y lo que paso aya (Pienso en mi ojo) no te deberías de hacer tanto problema...bueno,más o menos porque casi me dejas ciego *risita* pero eso es lo de menos,hoy no estamos para lloriqueos -sin ofender- pero si algo te aseguro es que hoy tendría que hacer una noche de alegría y diversión...no como estamos ahora...discutiendo casi de nuestros sentimientos ¿no Applejack?

-No me metas en tus charlas ahora Cris -Quedandoce devuelta callada-

-*vuelvo a mirar a Rarity* Arriba y levanta esa cara en llanto...un rostro como el tuyo no debería de estar en estas condiciones *le entrego mi pañuelo rojo* seca esas lagrimas y volvamos...tus amigas están preocupadas en este momento ¿si?

Una vez más me quedo callado para esperar la respuesta tan esperada de ella,no se pero...es una sensación horrible y fea cuándo no sabes que mierda te mandaste y la persona -o pony- que fue afectada no te habla ¿o no?...

-Es-esta bien...tan solo...Applejack ¿nos disculpas? -dirigiéndose de forma amable a Aj para que nos deje un momento-

-Claro Rarity solamente no se tarden tanto *miro a ambos unos segundos y me voy...*

Tan pronto se va Applejack una atmósfera callada y repentina cubre a los dos individuos que quedaron...lo único que resaltan son un par de intercambios de miradas avergonzadas que no saben con que palabras comenzar una charla...los dos dan un suspiro unisono y como si fuera coincidencia,se llaman por sus nombres

-Rarity...

-Cristian...

En eso otra vez se quedan callados,devuelta volviendo esa incomoda atmósfera...como me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO...

Una vez más se quedan callados,vaya que esto es incomodo

Alguna vez terminara?

Tenlo por seguro que si...

En que momento?

No tengo idea

Te lo diré ahora...

Olvídalo...

-Cristian,que bueno que viniste con Applejack,me fue algo sorprendentee que te animes a venir aquí y discutir conmigo después de lo que te hice alla

-*Sonrisa leve* No se porque te sorprendería y además,vine porque te JURO en verdad que yo...no hice nada malo,no tendría porque temer y ignorando todo,no quisiera que se arruine esta preciada,muy preciada amistad nuestra -la miro a los ojos- por una simple confusión...

-Me siento tonta Cristian...no entiendo como fue que pense que tú y Pinkie...bueno,ya sabes,pero ¿cualquiera puede oler a pastel? si es que untaste pastel por todo el rostro ya pudrieras igualar a Pinkie en olor

-Jaja tiene razón...aarg mis ojos *me los rasco*

-¿Te pasa algo? Espero que los golpes que te di no te hayan afectado...

-N-no no es eso,es que de una forma extraña,al verle directo a los ojos a cualquier persona o pony me duele...como que me los cansa...y además Twilight me hizo un hechizo a los ojos para que el TREMENDO moretón que me dejaste,no se vea y me cure un poco...sin mencionar que me ahorro 5 años en no usar anteojos

-¿Usabas anteojos? -Con el mismo tono de intriga y sorpresa que las demás-

-No estamos en momentos para charlar sobre eso...¿o si? nop...

-Tienes razón Cristian,ahora quiero decirte esto en serio ¿cómo puede ser que sepamos tan poco de tí? ¿que eras antes de Equestria? ¿Dondé vivías?...¿Quien eres en realidad?

-Te contestare esto con una leve sonrisa yaquíi vamos,pero no dare muchos detalles que ya nos estamos tardando un buen rato

-Entendido

-No quiero hablar mucho de mi pasado y ¿que era yo antes de Equestria? yo era uhm...simplemente te diré que "era un joven que se estaba por aventurar a la vida real"...¿dondé vivía? bueno...en ningún lado

-Oh...¿no tenias hogar,Cristian?

-No! de hecho porque dias ántes de llegar acá,me fui de la casa de mis papás...¿pensabas que tenia una vida miserable? aja pues nop...te di demaciados detalles en esta respuesta y ¿Quien soy ió? es como preguntarme que si soy o no soy agente del gobierno ¡por favor! soy un simple humano "de carne y huesos...y agua" pero soy Cristian humano simple,con empleo en los diamantes (mentira) y que quisiera tener grandes ambiciones

Rarity mira a Cristian con curiosidad,se pone a su lado y le pregunta

-¿Ambiciones como? -Mirándola intrigada-

-¿Ser alguien importante en Equestria? -Algo extrañado al notar que tengo algo cerca a Rarity-

-Pero...ya eres importante para mí...

Al decir eso,la unicornio termina por recostarse sobre el cuerpo del humano el cual se sorprendio completamente al sentir a Rarity sobre el

-Oh jeje no me lo venia venir ahm que bueno saber eso...también eres importante para mí -apoyando mi cabeza sobre la suya...claro,intentando que su cuerno no me apuñale el cuello porque o si no seria un pinche homicidio lo que haría-

 **-M.O-**

Cristian es el primero en quedarse callado...luego le sigue Rarity quedándose medio avergonzados ¿qué acaban de decir? ¿es una proclamación?

Resultado de esto,una vez más el silencio reino la atmósfera...

Idea para romper esa incomoda situación no hay,lo unico que hay son esas miradas calientes por el rojo en sus caras

Si tán solo uno de los dos pudieramos hablar,no tendriamos que soportar es situación...de nuevo

Tanto es pedir que alguien venga a romper ese silencio que Rarity intento muchas veces romper,pero no puede...solamente llega a liberar un hilo de

Hilarantes palabras casi inentedibles

Al pasar casi uneterno minuto,Cristian dio un suspiro y miro a Rarity,ella al principio lo evadio con la mirada,pero al notar una insistencia de Cris ella sedio

No se puede pedir más soledad para dos seres completamente opuestos...

Netamente...la atmósfera incomoda y silenciosa se vio algo más...personal...entre ambos...Rarity le regalo una risa al humano y este con los ojos medio

Odistraidos...la recibió y devolviendocela tan rápido la noto...Rarity intento hablar pero el humano inesperadamente le tapo antes de decir nada...La situación no se puede poner más

"interesante" nada podría interrumpirlos realmente...todo esta tan callado,pero no de una forma incomoda...sino de una forma placentera...

o pero el silencio placentero se volvió completamente un infierno al aparecer DE REPENTE cuatro ponys,gritando por la unicornio

Para cuando llegaron,estos dos últimos se separaron repentinamente,quedando cada uno en una esquina separados y avergonzados...

Inicialmente Twilight fue la primera en hablar,expresando lo mucho que se preocupo por su amiga en el momento en que se fue

Es así como una por una fue rodeando a la Modista,desahogando las muchas preguntas que tenia del porque se fue asi de una forma tan repentina

No todas rodearon a Rarity con tanto interés e incógnitas,ya que en el lado de Cristian,se quedo sierta pony que observo la situación...

Simplemente perdido en la nada estaba la vista de Cristian,el cual se quedo mirando el suelo con la cara entre las piernas y sentado,pero eso se detuvo ya que

Applejack le dio un codazo despacio para llamar su atención

Inesperadamente Cristian dio un mini grito,Applejack se asusto un poco,perorápidamentee intuyo que Cristian estaba "volando en las nubes" con sus pensamientos

Grito que basto para que Aj lo callara con su casco

Usualmente utilizado solo para Pinkie pie pero si la vaquera no lo hubriera hecho,de seguro llamaria laatenciónn de todas

Applejack simplemente camino hasta estar al lado del humano y se sento como un perro,acercando su mirada hasta estar a la altura de Cristian

La cosa se puso algo extraña cuando Applejack dijo lo siguiente...

 **-FIN M.O-**

-Cristian...Cris...¡me estas oyendo!

-EH EH ¡¿QUÉ?! -mirando para todos lados hasta casi chocar con Applejack-

-¿Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos? -Mas bien con tono de pregunta,dice Applejack mirando algo fastidiada a Cristian-

-¿Otra vez? -Repite extrañado el humano-

-¡¿Acaso no me viste venir a tú lado?! -Esta vez algo enojada dice Applejack por el nivel de distracción del Humano-

-¿Cuándo vendiste a mi lado? que yo vea solamente viniste a mi lado como Slenderman lo haría jajajajaja -Al ver que Applejack ni siquiera se ríe,simplemente retomo el tono normal y algo deprimido- ¿Qué pasa AJ?

Applejack pone un tono firme,se acomoda más bien al lado de Cristian y mirando al frente con sudor frió y sangre caliente,bien directa le pregunta al Humano...

-Cristian -me mira- acaso tú y...*susurrando* ¿Te gusta Rarity?

Esas palabras...tán simple pero a la vez complejas,le atravesaron como BALAS EN LA CABEZA DE LA CHOT# a Cristian,su mente se volvió en blanco y simplemente se sostuvo la cabeza,ocultando su rostro a la poni vaquera,Applejack al ver esa reacción del Humano como pasa normalmente,saco de una bolsista suya 5 Bits,y los dejo sobre su lomo

al pasar eso se le quedo mirando a Cristian que aún seguia en "su pose de vergüenza y reserva"

-Cris,deja de actuar como niño -Dice Applejack tratando de sacarlo de su "caparazón"-

-P-podemos hablar en un lugar más pri-privado -Asomando la mirada algo avergonzado-

-Esta bien...¿pero en dónde? (Pensando:Acaso conoce un lugar discreto?)

Applejack y Cristian rapidamente bajan por los tubos "de batman" hacia el escondite de Pinkie pie...

-Y aquí es donde podemos hablar tranquilos -Encendiendo una luz con golpeando una pared-

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto? -Applejack mirando todo sorprendida-

-Sep *con cara de orgulloso* (mentira)

-Se que me estas mintiendo Cris y además hay se ve a Pinkie pie durmiendo

Applejack señala con su casco a la cama donde duerme Pinkie pie la cual se la escucha roncar y decir palabras sin sentido mientras dormida mueve un poco su casco trasero como un animal tierno..."oooow" lo consideraría bonito y ruquistruquis pero por lo que paso hace una hora,uhm neee

Nuevamente Applejack vuelve a llamarme la atención

-Y bien Humano,me contestaras ¿si o no? -Applejack le pone corte a las vueltas,exigiéndole una respuesta directa-

-Jajajaaaahm...okey y ¿por qué me dices "Humano" en vez de por mi nombre?

-Cristian *suspiro* si te soy sincera,ya no te estoyconsiderandoo como un amigo,desde un comienzo fuiste algo problemático" y conociente un poco...en realidad lo eres

,faltas a muchas cosas,no hay visitas Y NO ME DIGAS QUE LA DE UNOS DÍAS ANTES DE LA GALA porque las amistades no se mantienen con "una visita por turnos" no somos tus "responsabilidades" somos tus amigas y a las amigas no se las organiza como un montón de "fichas" ¿me entiendes? *mirando para otro lado* no,no puedo confiar en alguien asi,no le veo sentido...no veo amistad

-Applejack...yo...vaya cambiamos de tema muy de repente ¿no es así?

La vaquera rompe arboles se enfada un poco porque también...ella siente que ya es hora de expresarse y decir todas las faltas de humano desde su llegada hasta aquí

toma aire y enojada le dice

-¡ADEMÁS! -Cristian retrocede un poco por mi tono- ADEMÁS NO TE TOMAS ¡NADA EN SERIO! ¡Y TÚ! (Escritor:Ehm ¿yo?) ¡SI TÚ,DEJA DE PONER COSAS GRACIOSAS EN LAS PAUSAS CUANDO NO HABLAMOS! (Escritor:Este per-) SIN PEROS! ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON?!

-(Pinkie pie dormida:Oye...romper la cuarta pared es lo mío ñam ñam ñam...)

Applejack hace una pausa y vuelve a hablar...ahora si...sin bromas...

-TE TOMAS TODO A BROMA ¿QUÉ ACASÓ NO TE RESPETAS TÍ MISMO? ¿No sabes diferenciar una "situación del sentimiento" a la de una seria? ¿que pasa contigo Cristian?...habla

-*Trago saliva* ¿a quien le hablabas antes de la pausa? -Applejack se enfada hasta que dejo mi actitud pendeja- okey okey...bueno Applejack,a mi no me gusta tomarme nada serio porque en verdad no le veo sentido,no es cosa de puedas entender pero,a mi realmente casi nunca me tomo un tema serio de verdad,si te molesta mi forma de ser...sácame de tus contactos de facebook...

-FACE-QUEE?! -Con cara de ¡¿QUE MIER## ES ESO?! se nota por su expresión-

-JAJAJA -sonido de un arma recargarse- okey pero no puedo evitarlo...soy algo gracioso hasta cuando no me lo propongo -Applejack levanta una ceja y se escucha un sonido de un gatillo tomando retroceso- ¡MIERDA MIERDA OKEY! *suspiro* uuuf solo deja eso ¿quieres? me pones nervioso

1 MINUTO DE UNA "GRAN LECCIÓN" DEPUÉ!...

-¿Se te saco todo lo gracioso ahora Cris? -dice Aj algo satisfecha-

-S-si -Con mi manos re-acomodo mimandíbulaa,sonando mis huevos- aaah la remmmil mieerrrr...me retengo

-Espero que "mi lección" haya servido de algo...ahora quiero hablar en verdad de esto contigo

Applejack hace que se sienten en un sillón en vez de estar parados,y prosigue a hablar

-Como te dije,la amistad entre nosotros se fue

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Rarity? -pregunta Cristian adelantando todo-

-EN TODO! verdaderamente,ella pasa casi HORAS de las HORAS de todo el tiempo hablando de tí como si fueras el único tema en todo Equestria

-Oh uhm comprendo ¿y eso lleva a?

-Tú también admítelo,te importa más ella,pasaste mucho tiempo con ella y ademas ya apuesto que ustedes tuvieron su cita ayer antes de la gala -Dice la granjera contestando la pregunta/sigue contando, de Cristian-

-Saber en verdad tienes algo de razón...me importa más ella que todas las demás y la única que se le acerca es Twilight...uh

-Usas sus ropas y sigues sus consejos de moda al igual que ella

-¿consejos de moda?

-A ver,dejame ver -Applejack escupe en sus cascos y luego le toca la mejilla a Cristian- quieto

-¡OYE! hey deja de -tratando de alejar el casco de Aj-

-*saco mi casco algo blanco* mira,mi casco esta blanco como tu piel

-¿Como llego eso hay? jaja,en verdad que curioso,puedo jurar que nunca use maquillaje...eso es de nenasas

-Pero ¿en verdad aún no lo notas? todo esto ¿no te resulta a nada extraño? porque la obviedad nunca a estado tán a la vista

-¿ovbiedad de que?

-DE AMOR CRISTIAN ¡AMORE! -Dice gritando a todo pulmón Applejack- ¡¿amas a Rarity?! ¿si o no?

-Bueno

 **Fase NUMERO 1:"Negación"**

*Cristian sentando en un sillón lo más calmado mientras explica a Applejack las muchas razones del porque NO amaría a una...poni*

 _(Nota:Leer esto "cada vez aumentando el tono" para saber más la "expresión" de Cristian)_

-No,realmente no...ni en pedo...ni en broma...¡NI MUERTO APPLEJACK! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡NI MUERTO! PREFIERO MIL VECES ESTAR EN UNA CELDA QUE EHM BUENO,ESTAR CON Rarity ¿Entiendes? aparte ¿que carajos estas diciendo? ¿piensas que un humano y una "yegua",podrían estar juntos? *haciendo con mis manos "tijeras" como si de dos especies se trataran* ¿no sabes las cosas que traerían? ¿como te miraría la gente? es como decir que tú hermano se casaran con...con...CON LA GRANJA ESA TUYA ¿entiendes? ya sabes,dos especies diferentes etcétera,etcétera...

Mientras Cristian habla con tu todo su ser,Applejack simplemente contesta todo con un "aja...aja si si si cuentame más..." mientras lee una revista de pasteles de que Pinkie tenia hay,aunque en verdad si escucha lo de Cristian,solo intenta mantenerse distraída con otra cosa

Tras la "negación" Applejack pone una de las 5 monedas en su alforja diciendo "solo queda 4 monedas más"

 **Fase NUMERO 2:"Ira"**

Diez minutos de puros insultos Y CONTANDO!

-NO LA REMIL DEL CARAJO DE LA PIERNA BIEN ERGUIDA DE UN CABALLO EN CELO ¡DE CELESTIA Y UN GRIFO! EN CRUCE CON TIJERAS TRAKA-TA-KA TA-KA MACATRACA ¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAF! ya...ya me siento algo...algo MÁS ENOJADO ¡NO APPLEJACK! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡POR CELESTIA,IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿habrá un arma para suicidarse y no tener que seguir hablando de esto? ¿me prestas tú arma esa que sonaba? ¿no? ¡PUES,JÓDETE AJ!

Applejack en un refugio de almohadas a cuidado de que Cristian tire algo

-*susurrando* jaja solo falta 3 monedas más *pongo una en mi alforja* veamos si esto de las 5 faces sigue dando jugo

 **Fase numero "chachan" *sonido de dinero* 3:"Negociasaishon" (negociación y a pedido de Aj no diré bromas mas aparte lo anterior ._.) (posd:ústedes intuan cuando en cada situación hubiera un "xD")**

Cristian esta sobre una mesa con una lapicera en su oreja y muchas hojas de cálculos,por otro lado Aj bajo las sombras mirando a Cristian "haciendo la negociación"

-No Cristian NO! a eso no me refería con "negociación" *facepalm*

-Oh...entiendo,bueno...*me siento a un sillón* Applejack,podrían pasar las cosas bien y mal pero ¿qué tendría de malo? ¿no? imaginate algo así "de una pareja" pero igual,como no tomo nada serio...además dudo que ella piense lo mismo ¿un momento? ¿que estoy diciendo? las miles de probabilidades que podrían salir de tan solo esta charla que estoy teniendo contigo mi querida Applejackie Chan...te pido gracias y bueno *me rasco los ojos mientras doy un suspiro de irritación* aaaarght necesito una Speed Aj ¿tienes una manzana? me siento algo...algo cansado,no se pero me siento un poco más aliviado,cierto,aún no termina pero eso hora de racionar los hechos

-Que bueno que estés empezando a (pensando:no le diré que piensa "diferente" porque o si no pensara que lo estoy obligando y no quiero llegar a esa confusión) esta empezando a "ver las cosas de otra manera" Cristian *susurrando:Esta tomando las cosas más calmadas asi que va bien* -tiro una moneda más a mi alforja- queda 2...

Ya desde hay,Cristian se pone en la punta contraria del sillón.

 **Fase NUMERRROOOOOOOOOO 4:"Depresión"**

Se muestra a Cristian acostado con la cabeza sobre las patas de Applejack mientras mira al techo algo deprimido (con de fondo la habitación COMPLETAMENTE destrozada por la face de "IRA")

-Applejack esto no puede ser...simplemente inaceptable tanto para mi como para...no tengo más que decir pero tu me entiendes...eso es zoofilia,y una de las primeras cosas que me propuse al conocerlas fue no enamorarme a toda costa de una ustedes...podrías ver sido tú,Twilight,Rainbow...no de ella ni en pedo,Flutter-mejor paso o Pinkie-nuncadejadehablarcomocotora-Pie noto defectos en todas ustedes pero en Rarity es algo diferente...me siento sucio y asqueado ¿me comprendes Aj? *dirigiendo mis ojos a su mirada*

-Si entiendo Cristian y por favor,sigue contándome que es mejor que te expreses Crisi...

-Así me llama Pinkie pie..."Crisi" -me repito a mi mismo- me encanta ese apodo Applejack ¿a tí?

-A mi también me gusta...spero vamos bien...sigue

mientras Cristian ahora un poco más tranquilo y sin fuerzas por ver detrosado todo,esta pasando un momento muy tranquilo con la poni vaquera SIENDO LA PRIMERA VEZ que habla de sus sentimientos con una poni

En eso mientras el humano sigue relatando ella susurra muy despacio "van 4 queda 1...jiji"

 **Fase numero 5:"Aceptaci-QUÉ?!"**

-Supongo que ya despues de toda esta larga charla al fin podria reverlar mis verdaderos sentimientos,aunque eh de admitir que en verdad solo es atracción minima,no estoy realmente Taaaaaan interesado en Rarity,simplemente es una atracción común y ya Aj

-Te lo repetiré por última vez,que ya me tienes hasta los corrales evadiendola esta pregunta,¿amas a Rarity?

-Yo...*suspiro* si,la amo... -suspirando y guardo en mi una risa-

-Es bueno oír eso Cristian de tí,al fin dejaras los juegos y ¿te la declararas? -pregunta Applejack con unas lagrimas en los ojos por dar a florecer un amor y darle la valentía y conciencia suficiente para que ocurra a Cristian- *susurrando:Ya aqui mi trabajo a termina-*

A punto de que Applejack este por guardar la última moneda y a si terminar con "las 5 fases de duelo" oye departe de Cristian con un tono algo "revelador"

-SI! si la amo...a menos que ¡BORRE MI MEMORIA!

-Sabia que ¡¿espera,dijiste borrar tú memoria?! -impresionada Aj le grita a Cristian por lo que acaba de decir- ¡¿POR QUÉ HARÍAS ESO?!

-¿Por qué? ehm bueno...simplemente "im hater the love" ¿lo dije bien en ingles? perdón si falle en algo pero apenas estuve aprendiendo

-¿Qué diantres dices Cristian? ¿y nuestra charla?

-*Notando que estoy cagando nuestro "nuevo lazo" que estoy teniendo con Applejack* era broma,era broma Aj,aaah te la creíste muy facil ¿no bobita? *reteniendo una risa fingida*

-Pues con tu tono PARECÍAS decirlo CON LA TOTAL VERDAD Cristian y no se que decir a eso...pero me la creí ja-ja (risa sarcástica)

-Uhm bueno pues parece que esta ves "tu elemento" fallo pues

-Este si,lo que digas ¿y ahora,como te sientes? -viendo que Cristian mira callado al suelo-

-Normal con aarght! un gran peso debajo de mi espalda -asciendo expresión de que algo lo dejo de atormentar-

-¿y ahora te declararas con Rarity? -algo nerviosa en esa pregunta-

-WOW WOW WOW ¿por qué apuras las cosas de golpe? deja que pasen "naturalmente" Aj NO forzandolo

-Esta bien,pero espero le hagas caso a tu corazón Cristian y no a tú "amigo" de hay abajo ¿me entiendes?

-Entendido Aj,no hacerle caso... -algo incomodo por lo que dijo ella-

Ya saliendo allaa aaaaaaaaaallaaaaaaaaa ¡allaaaaaaa! ¡ALLA BIEN A LO LEJOS! se puede notar el sol subir,¿qué hora es? ¿las 3:14? voy bien por el tiempo hasta ahora

pero antes

-HEY! ¡AJ!

-...

-Parece no verme escuchado...APPLEJACK!

-Eh? S-si ¿Cristian,pasa algo? -dandose la vuelta volviendole a prestar atención-

-Gracias...

-*Le doy una amigable sonrisa* Cristian,siempre estare disponible para tí,solamente ven a visitarme de vez en cuando y OLVIDA ESA LIBRETA

-*anotando en mi libreta:Olvidar esa libre- detenido por que Applejack me mira enojada* jaja era broma Applejack era broma

-Jaja si lo sabia...chau

-Hasta luego...

Una vez ya alejado de Applejack y cualquier ser viviente a una buena distancia,me siento a un bancon,me pongo la mano al mentón y digo:"¿Dónde puedo conseguir una maquina borra memoria?"

 **Fin del capitulo...no de hecho fin del dato argumental de**

 **"Amistad" y también del "Amor" (aunque de este no hubo casi na´)**

 **Y como ya esta por llegar a su fin este fic,les quiero decir que bueno,a esperar la sorpresa**

 **Una cosa mas,esta nueva "saga" que seguirán estos últimos capítulos seran de "Decisions decisions end more decisions" así que atentos a situaciones de peligro**

 **"Amistad y Amor"**

 **Saga siguiente:"El malo,el bueno y el Cristian"**

Cristian luego de pensarselo mucho,empezaba a resignarse,odiarse y malinterpretar la acción que esta por hacer,pero tampoco puede ignorar la sabia charla estilo "madre e hijo" que tuvo con la pony vaquerita...levanto su mirada para ver como todas terminaron de dejar todas sus incógnitas a la unicornio,en eso aprovecho y observo que ella se sentía algo deprimida,pudiendo notar de alguna forma,su suspiro de decepción...en eso se apretó los puños mientras cerraba los ojos,doy un respiron y me levanto de mi asiento buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Todas estaban lo suficientemente distantes como para volver a retomar la anterior situación,en eso esmero una sonrisa para mi mismo,algo nerviosa y avergonzada pero con el mismo fin de hacerme el favor de agregarme algo de felicidad interna. Rarity hay sentada,distraída se ven tan...bueno bella,podría decir que se ve bonita,nunca creí decírmelo a mi mismo pero ¿la chispa volvió a encenderse? lo ocurrido en mi mundo...son cosas que algunas veces no las puedo olvidar,no...pero como dicen "pasado pisado ¡PRESENTE!" ¿presente?,no encuentro rima.

Pero mirarme ahora mismo,estoy a las espaldas de la unicornio,titibuteando mis palabras que pienso decir...me quedo completamente helado al recibir su mirada simple e impactante,ella rápidamente se da vuelta y me pide que me siente a su lado,algo tartamudeando le contesto al mismo tiempo que le sigo la orden,esta vez parece que tanto ella como yo nos pensamos que decirnos. Ella habla primero diciendo...

-Que bella noche ¿no Cristian? -hablando gentilmente-

-Uhm si,bonita aunque ya también esta por madrugar jaja -una respuesta algo realista,de seguro mañana tendré jaqueca-

-Tienes razón,pero ¿importa? se te sincero

-Supongo que no por ahora -contesto algo nervioso-

-Es verdad...no importa ahora Cristian

Rarity sin más se recuesta sobre mis piernas mirando hacia el cielo y yo solo saco mis brazos mientras me rasco la nuca algo confundido,solamente le sigo la situación a ver a que se llega...

...

...

...

-¿Quieres hablar de algo que te interese a tí,Cris? -dice con los ojos cerrados Rarity pero con la mirada en dirección sobre la mía-

-¿Algo que me interese? no soy bueno buscando temas

-Algo que se ocurra,que te interese...te apasione,o cualquier cosa de las que te hayan pasado en tu vida

-...Alguna vez oiste del caso de la silla que se mueve sola

-Uhm no,no la eh oído -Contesta algo intrigada Rarity-

-Yo tampoco (:3)

-Jaja entonces me dejaras con la gran curiosidad ¿no es así?

-Sip...ya en serio,algo que me guste ehm,algunas veces me pregunto si es que podriá volver a mi mundo

-Te preguntas ¿si puedes volver a tú mundo? es un tema interesante,¿por qué quisieras volver? -interesada y con mucha curiosidad sobre el pasado del humano-

-La pregunta es sencilla,eh dejado muchos temas sueltos alla,aparte de extrañar a mis familiares y amigos claro esta,pero como que la costumbre me agarra,nunca eh estado tan lejos de mi familia,de hecho *me acuesto de espalda* lo más lejos que pence que estaría de mi familia,seria desde otro pais y no desde otro universo

-¿Allí son todos como vos,Cristian?

-Mas o menos,hay muchas variedades,los hay altos bajos,gordos flacos,blancos,negros,morochos,casi como los ponis...obviamente no encontraras a un humano con alas o a un humano azul,pero somos diversos...sin mencionar el alto nivel de tecnología,la cual no puedo comprar ni en broma por lo costosas que son,pero ese es otro tema

-¿Tecnología? -curiosa por saberlo más a fondo-

-Camaras,celulares,autos y un largo etcétera mi querida Rarity

-¿Por qué me llamaste así? ehm y por cierto,aquí también tenemos tecnología,aunque la suya parece mas avanzada -disimulando un sonrojo-

-¿Qué no puedo? solo fue un intuir

-Ahm,si,pero cuéntame algo más,ya mencionaste cosas sobre tu mundo como las variedades de humanos,tecnología y demás pero ¿tenias una "relación" alli?

-Jaja *estiro mi mano y empiezo a acariciar su melena* no te molesta si hago esto ¿verdad?

-Despeinaras mi melena Cri- *se detiene* pero no,no me molesta por ahora

Contestandote,más o menos,habia alguien que me gustaba pero al ofrecerles mis sentimientos parecen no sentir lo mismo que yo y...ya sabes

-Esa chica parece no ver visto lo mejor de tí entonces

-No la culpo,algunas veces puedo parecer raro pero...aquí lo raro es interesante,y yo soy interesante -Esto Cristian lo dijo con total verdad,es "interesante"-

-En cierto grado es verdad,pero algunas veces puedes llegar a ser algo,tierno cuando te lo propones

-Te dare la razón,y es por eso que soy rechazado,soy muy obvio para ser verdad

-Pero al ser obvio demuestras lo que sientes sin tener vergüenza -casi con un tono de voz fino responde Rarity-

-Pero no tengo que ser tan así,no demuestra a bajos niveles lo que siento por alguien y eso genera rechazo Rarity

-Si fuera asi,yo te hubiera rechazado desde hace mucho

Rarity dice con voz muy baja,pero gracias al silencio esta parece verse hecho eco para los oídos de Cristian que simplemente se quedo quieto,dejando de acariciar y jugar con la melena de la poni y se concentro en su mente...es extraño pero ignorando todos los estándares que EL mismo se puso al llegar ¿la especie importa? el mismo sabe que se arrepentira mañana...hasta el puede sentir lo mismo que sintió Pinkie pie bajo los efectos de las pastillas,pero el no las tomo en mucho tiempo

-*La miro* ¿hablas en serio?

-Te lo digo de verdad...

-¿Como te sientes ahora? -La pregunto mientras apenado miro a mis pies...me siento repugnante-

-Muerta de vergüenza...¿y tú Cristian? -mirando un poco para otro lado,evitando mirar a Cristian a los ojos-

-Al igual que como te sientes pero multiplicalo por tres

-Ahm *doy una risita* en verdad pero ¿y ahora?

-Me siento muy aliviado,como si un gran peso sentimental se libero de mis brazos y me sienta bien conmigo mismo

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -Coincide la unicornio-

-Si ¿y qué quieres hacer ahora?

-No puedo pensarlo y lo único que rodea mi mente es ¿te das cuenta lo que acabamos de decirnos?...expresamos nuestros...sentimientos

-Puedo decir que si...lo exprese pero indirectamente

-Cristian...

-Si...

-...

-Rarity ¿por qué tan callada?

-...

-Si no lo dices tú,lo diré yo,Rarity...

-Que pasa Cristian...

Antes de decir nada,un montón de guardias atraviesan los jardines a todo dar,armados con sus lanzas y muy pocos con ballestas,dejando una expresión de impresión a ambos que rápidamente se separaron al ver a muchos de ellos.

30 largos segundos duro la corrida de todos los guardias hasta que al final llega el más pendejo de todos...Bruno también guardia al servicio,pasa por el aplastado jardín viendo a Crisitian y a la poni...

(Nota:NO TODAS LAS SITUACIONES ROMÁNTICAS TERMINAN EN "UN BESO" ¿NO DICEN?)

-Aaaaah pillon seras Cristian ¿eh?

-¿Qué no tienes un deber que cumplir? -dice Cristian con sarcasmo al ver que Bruno se burla-

-Ups cierto ¡cagaraos todos en mi puta vida antes de que os hagan daño a la realeza! *susurrando a Cristian:Me pagan 100 bits cada vez que digo esto*

-Como sea ¿puedes largarte? -Ignorando completamente ese fascinante dato-

-Si ¡rufián! ¿no respetas la privacidad? -Enojada Rarity resalta-

-Ehm ¿y ella?

-BRUNO ¡VEN AHORA MISMO! *se escucha una voz femenina gritar a donde esta ocurriendo "algo extraño"*

-Me llama una superiora asi que *le guiño a Cristian* suerte idiota

Bruno se va rápidamente a donde los gritos de todos los guardias se escucha,Cristian y Rarity se levantan,ignorando toda la situación anterior,para ver que es lo que ocurre a lo lejos ¿un monstruo,un ataque o qué?

No perdieron tiempo y gracias a la magia de la unicornio pudierontransportarase lo más cercano a lo que ocurre

-¿Qué esta pasando? -Cristian casi gritando mientras intenta ver que es lo que ocurre-

-No lo se,pero si es algo peligroso ¡tengo que buscar a las demás!

-Bueno,vete y yo vere si no pasa nada,tal cosa nos encontramos en el centro del castillo si pasa algo ¿okey? -mientras miro algo extrañado donde estan todos los guardias-

-Cristian...cuídate...

Simplemente le acento con la mirada y empiezo a tratar de pasar entre la multitud para ver que ocurre...tras un largo forcejeo,todos los guardias,estos rodeaban un espacio vació y lo único que sé,es un "moño celeste" y por otro lado,a el hermano de Twilight llorando,los guardias lo socorren inmendiatamente

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿alguien sabe por qué el hermano de la Princesa llora como una nena?

-¿Eres parte de la Guardia Real? -me pregunta un guardia-

-No -contesto rápidamente ante el guardia-

-Entonces,ser común,te pido que te largues a toda costa de aquí -mientras que con un casco intenta apartarme-

-¿Por qué? -mientras que con hago opongo a que me aparte-

-Solo personal de guardia puede ver estos temas -apartándome con los dos cascos-

-¡PERO CELESTIA ME PROTEGE! -haciéndome a un lado mientras grito con tono burlesco-

-Jaja y a mi también,lárgate antes de que pida que lo hagan más guaridas -con un tono sarcástico y algo irritado-

-Bueno -lo miro y luego me doy media vuelta-...cabrón

Sin buscarme problemas,me aparto un poco y me siento en una mesa que estaba hay cerca y empiezo a tratar de observar lo que dicen...una vez más,un guardia me pide QUE ME LARGUE pero esta vez más serio,le pido amablemente (muy raro de mi parte) que es lo que esta ocurriendo y el me contesta susurrando:"Que algo muy malo esta por pasar" y yo con esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para satisfacer UN POCO mi curiosidad,acto seguido obedezco al guardia y me voy corriendo a mi habitación para cambiarme esta ropa...

Ya adentro,me siento al borde de mi cama para recuperar el aliento,me pienso un poco más las cosas...estoy con ganas de dormir pero lo que me digo el guardia fue suficiente como para dejarme un poco la sangre "Algo muy malo esta por pasar" eso me pone que,con estas energías no puedo hacer nada ¡maletin de emergencias!

saco de abajo de mi cama,una maleta negra con seguro

-¿Cual és la contraseña? ¡cierto! "01234" jaja...nadie la sabra

Adentro de esta maleta,se encuentran 3 latas de energizantes,un aparo de cables de electricidad,un dispositivo extraño guardado en una caja decorada y por último,una bolsita con tres pastillas modificadas-experimentales de Kein.

Cristian se toma las tres latas,sintiendo que sus fuerzas vuelven y el sueño se le va,pero a la vez el corazón le late un poco más rápido...deja las demás cosas pero antes de cerrarla,agarra delicadamente la caja bien decorda,mirandola con aprecio,en eso se la guarda en un bolsillo y cierra todo...

10 minutos a lo full después...

Se termino rápidamente de cambiar,poniendoce una remera final,un pantalón negro y grueso,una campera con algunos detalles que le hacen ver cool y una cuellera gris...lo único que trae es ese estuche decorado y su celular. *tick tick tick* algo empieza a hacer un sonido molesto *tick tick tick* ese sonido sigue *brrrreeee* esta vez vibra y al pasar los segundos,por debajo de un gran mueble,lo que hace esos molestos sonidos,es la "computadora de una tonelada" que Cristian se encontró tirada,no dudo en abrirla y ver porque hace eso...

La abro y luego de aparecer el "Tec-on" en la pantalla aparece la imagen de un sobre en donde en una esquina aparece entre comillas numero "2" con toda la extrañeza la aprieto ¿son mensajes? ¿como llegaron aquí? no importa...¿que dice? ¿audios y vídeos? lo que se abrió fueron muchos audios que al abrirlos,parecen ser la voz de Shining "el hermano de Twi" y ya,que parece llorar mientras se repite a si mismo que es un tonto y que una tál "Cadence" lo va a matar y a dejar estéril...al oír eso me agarro al amigo mientras hago una mueca de dolor. No dudo en irme afuera para ver que pasa y hay aparece El Capitán de la Guardia Real dando ordenes ya algo calmado,lo más extraño es que al terminar de mandar a todos a cualquier parte,con su cuerno lo alzo al cielo liberando un rayo de magia que al pasar,es como si rodeara a todo Canterlot en un escudo ¡diablos! y yo que quería largarme antes de que algo malo ocurra ¡MIERDA! ahora me quedare aqui a presenciar los desastres,una vez más vuelvo a "la computadora" para ver que más pasa...

15 Minutos después...

"3...2...1...0" El último vídeo se termino de reproducir mientras me quedo con una cara muy pensativa...pauso el vídeo mientras presencio el papel tirado de Otup sobre lo que tenia que ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡EL PAPEL! *Lo saco de mi bolsillo* ¡AQUÍ DICE:LOS PLANES DE SECUESTRAR A! ¡A LA HIJA DEL HERMANO DE TWILIGHT ¡YISUS! vaya golpe de suerte ¡¿EH?! me acabo de dar cuenta que en mis manos tengo todo lo que esta por pasar ¿"tratado vegetal"? ¿acaso todo lo que pasa,pasa en orden o a si de uno por uno al azar? ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARME CON CELESTIA!

No se que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza,tal vez sea mi actitud interviniente o que siempre me meto en temas ajenos pero tengo un gran presentimiento acerca de lo que quiere decir eso ¡tengo que encontrarla!

Antes de irme,unos guardias interceptan mi habitación ¡sin tocar la puerta! me apuntan con lanzas y yo solo levanto mis brazos ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa oficiales? -Mientras hago una pose de extendiendo mis manos de forma crédula y dando una sonrisa-

-ES ÉL ¡ATRAPARLO AHORA! -Señalándome con el casco y mirando a mas guardias inspeccionando otras habitaciones-

-¿QUÉ? -llego a decir antes de ser golpeado-

Inesperadamente,un guardia que apareció de la nada,me golpe por la espalda,derribandome,rápidamente todos se juntan y empiezan a esposarme las manos ¿con sogas?

-¡Por qué hacen esto! ¡por qué me atan?

-Cristian de los Viñeros Españoles,estas arrestado por fraude y en relación con los sucesos que atentan Equestria -para luego apretarle más-

-¿ACASO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR? ¿con que pruebas me acusan?

-¡SEÑOR! mire,acabo de encontrar este papel con muchas cosas que aún no pasaron

-Déjame ver ¡QUE ME DICES DE ESTO! ¡¿EH?!

El pony guardia resaltante me grita en la cara,llenándome de baba,escupo en señal de asco y veo a mi lado,el pony me muestra el papelito de "la lista de aceres de Otup" ¡EN SERIO! estoy jodido ¡ahora pensaran que fui yo! o que estoy relacionado

-No se de donde salio eso señores,más que me lo encontré tirado en el pis-AAAAH! *Un guardia me pisa las manos* ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! -con un tono furioso provocandome-

-Cualquier palabra que digas sera usada en tú contra ¡ASÍ QUE ANDANDO! -Lo levanto forzosamente-

-NO TIENEN PORQUE ¡Soy amigo de la Princesa de la Amistad! -resistiéndome con mis pies-

-Todos somos amigos de ella "señor importante" por eso de la Princesa de la Amistad ¡zoquete!,¡andando! -le empujo-

-Hijo de pu## ¡aarght! *recibo un golpe en mi estomago y de paso siendo arrodillado* y pensar que los ponis eran seres tiernos

Los Guardias me llevan esposado y casi arrastrandome los pies por todos los pasillos del castillo,cuando pasamos al centro hay están las 5 ponis,impresionadas al verme ser esposado a la fuerza por estos guardias,Rarity se lleva el casco a la cara por la escena que ve,se enoja rápidamente y es la primera en hacerles frente a estos guardias

-Cristian...¡OIGAN USTEDES! ¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIÉNDOLE A CRISTIAN? *gritando mientras se acerca furiosa encarando a los guardias*

-¿Por qué razón están llevándolo? -dice Twilight luego de Rarity,preocupada por la situación-

-Oigan amigos,no se porque pero al menos den nos una explicación ¿por qué te llevan Cristian? -Applejack llega impresionada pero manteniendo la calma ante la situación-

-Ehm...chicas...*miro al piso viendo una mancha roja* oh Celestia mia...eso es s-sangre -Fluttershy algo tímida se acerca,pero al hacerlo ve que debajo de la mirada de Cristian hay como una gota de sangre recién salida-

-No puede ser ¿como me perdí esto? ¡Cristian! ¿por qué tenían que arrestarte muy lejos de nosotras? ¡aaaf! no en serio ¿por qué le hacen esto a un amigable bobo? ¡EH!

Todas empiezan a darles muchas objeciones mientras los guardias intentan contestarlas todas pero ni se acercan NI a contestarle a Fluttershy,en eso Twilight pide que se calmen todas,haciendo un poco de esfuerzo con Rarity cual se siente muy indignada de verlo a si al Humano,más aún luego de la anterior situación en la que se despidieron.

-Chicas por favor calmence,déjenme hablar seriamente esto con los guardias

Twilight empieza a escuchar un susurrar de Cristian,en eso ella lo mira,el alza la mirada mostrando un cachete raspado y con una mueca de dolor a punto de llorar.

Ella se queda boca abierta,pone una mirada enojada para decir a los guardias

-Oigan ustedes ¿acaso esto hacen los guardias?

-Solo con los que NO SE SABEN LAVARSE LA BOCA CON JABÓN -El guardia en jefe diciendo esto último frente a Cristian-

-Yo misma se que el puede ser un poco "boca floja" pero ¿es razón para golpearlo? -Twilight intentando hacerles tomar consciencia a los guardias-

-El puede ser un poco así pero como dice mi amiga "¿Es razón para golpearlo?" -Repite Applejack-

-Este Princesa...solo cumplíamos el deber -El guardia que sujeta uno de los brazos de Cris,parece intentar defenderse con total razón-

-DEBER?! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE DEBE? ¡¿Y ADEMÁS?! ¿con que razón lo arrestan?

-Princesa Twilight,hemos encontrado este papel que tiene muchas relaciones con lo que esta pasando por aquí

El guardia que tenia "la prueba criminatoria" le da el papelito a Twilight,ella lo agarra con su magia y lo mira con cara de "es en serio?"

-Tomen sus pruebas,sus excusas pero a este Humano no se lo llevan -Al finalizar de decir eso,las chicas se unen a Twilight mirando enojadas a todos los guardias-

-Princesa pero -el guardia mayor intenta convencerla pero esta lo interrumpe abruptamente-

-COMO PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD ¡LES ORDENO QUE LO DEJEN! ¡AHORA!

Los guardias muy nerviosos me sueltan dejándome caer de cara,antes de que se larguen,levanto la mano haciendo que se detengan,me levanto y me quedo al lado de Twilight

-Ahora si,deja que se vayan -Reteniendome un poco las ganas de cobrar venganza-

-Váyanse...¿estas bien Crist-?

Twilight se detiene al ver como Cristian les hace traba a uno de los guardias haciendo que todos se caigan y se vayan rápidamente ante cualquier palabra de la Princesa ya que la enfadaron

-Que malditos... -digo en voz baja-

-CRISTIAN! ¿por qué hiciste eso? -Olvidando un poco por la situación anterior,Rarity regaña al Humano-

Cristian cae tirado al suelo,alarmandolas a todas,Twilight olvida lo que el hizo hace unos segundos y se pone junto a él para apoyarlo

-Aaarght mierda,estoy bien chicas solo fue que me tropecé conmigo mismo y ya,no hay de que preocuparse *me agarro del cuerno de Twilight y me levanto* gracias

-AAAH! *Twilight se queda tiesa* ¡no toques mi cuerno! -apartándose un poco-

-Entendido *toso* aaah que malditos guardias esos

Normalmente Cristian baja su mano en la que tosió y en eso visiblemente todas ven que esta,esta empapada en sangre

-¡¿Qué te hicieron esos rufianes?! Cris,te ves tan golpeado -Rarity impactada por como me encuentro-

-No,realmente me tome una de esas pastillas que hacen que parezca que largas sangre como zombi...no es real chicas

-¿No quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? -dice Fluttershy con el interés de cualquiera ante tales demostraciones de malestar-

-NO FLUTTERSHY! ¿cuantas veces quieren que les repita? ¡estoy bien!...solo me duelen unas parte del cuerpo PERO NO ES PARA PREOCUPARSE -Apartándolas un poco al sentirme presionado o mas bien asfixiado-

-*Sorprendida por mi tono* esta bien Cristian solo fue una preocupación de amiga

-Okey ya me siento mejor,gracias por evitar que me arresten,gracias a todas,me siento tan patético el saber que ustedes me salvaron...

-Es lo que haríamos todas en cualquier cosa que necesites Cristian,para eso somos tus amigas -dice Rarity al frente-

-Bu-bueno...Twilight tengo que ir a ver a tu hermano,el cual el bobo parece ver perdido a su hija por idiot-

- **¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI HERMANO?** -Gritando me detiene-

-Oh ¿no sabias? te lo repito,el perdió a su hija por idiot- -nuevamente interrumpido-

-¿COMO LA PERDIÓ? -Algo más bajo pero con una cara de preocupación que nunca vi de ella hasta ahora-

-Que se yo,no soy científico ¡aarght! ¡¿QUÉ?! -Recibo un golpe en la nuca de parte de la pegaso cían-

-BOBO! No sabes como Shining Armor se deba sentir ahora -Rainbow Das enojada por mi responder-

-Si,bueno "pero por ser boca floja ¿es razón para golpearlo?" tu también dijiste eso Applejack

-Tonto! *Golpeo a Cristian* veamos si así se te saca lo bruto Cris

Acto seguido Applejack y las demás empezaron a consolar a Twilight la cual se repetía "mi sobrina" mientras retenía las ganas de llorar,Cristian ya comprendió de que por ahora las bromas no van y también fue a levantarle los ánimos a Twilight

-Gracias...gracias chicas pero ¿como pueden ver ponys así? ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLOS! -Twilight intentado apartar un poco a sus amigas al recomponerse un poco-

-Tienes razón! ¡vamos! -dice Rainbow Dash- ¡vayamos a golpear a esos idiotas!

-Le daré la razón a Rainbow Dash pero en la parte de idiotas no tanto -Le sigue Aj la cual con orgullo sostiene una cuerda en su boca,en forma de "cuenten conmigo"-

-Twilight cuenta con nosotras querida -Dice Rarity-

-Estoy segura que podremos ayudarte -con un tono un poco más de buen humor,de tan solo alegrar a Twilight en como se encuentra- tu también me consolaste cuando llore...ehm YAY!

-Si chicas todo bien pero ¿y Pinkie pie? obviamente no pueden hacerlo si no están completas -resalto yo arruinando su "momento de inspiración"-

-Es verdad...¿dónde esta? -con un casco en la barbilla y mirando al suelo de forma pensativa dice Twilight-

-No se Twilight pero igual gracias a todas,me iré a buscar un pastel

Cristian se va,dejando a las ponis,al llegar a la cocina,este se quedo en la entrada,sostuvo y picaporte yyy...¡BOOOOM!

la puerta se abre repentinamente mandando de acá a la china a Cristian el cual cae algo adolorido,levanta rápidamente la mirada para ver como se encuentra en el interior la cocina ¡COMPLETAMENTE EN LLAMAS! con todos sus instrumentos de cocina quemandonse y la imagen más impactante ¡PERTURBADORA! ¡Y QUE LES HELARA LA SANGRE A NIVELES GLACIARES!...Un pastel...EN LLAMAS! ¡QUEMADO!

-Nooooooooooo! ¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -Cristian golpeando el suelo-

Las chicas antes de irse,escuchan por todo el castillo el grito desesperado de Cristian,asustadas van a su ayuda inmediatamente pensando que algo lo habia atacado,al estar a su presencia lo ven tirado y llorando por algo

-¡CHICAS MIREN! *mirando impresionada la cocina y luego de pregunto a Cris- ¿qué te paso?

-*Me limito a señalar la cocina,más exactamente el pastel en llamas*

-Cristian es solo un pastel,no exageres las cos-

Rarity queda callada,al ver también llorando a Pinkie pie muy cerca de la entrada quemada de la cocina

-¡PINKIE PIE! -dice alegre Rarity-

-RARA,TWI-FI,RAIMBOW DASHIE,SHOTTERSHY Y APPLEJACKI CHAN ¡MIREN LA COCINA!

Pinkie pie y Cristian se abrazan e lloran juntos por la perdida de tan glorioso e maravilloso lugar...

-Ehm chicos,esto es muy exagerado ¿llorar por una cocina? -Twilight hablando indiferente ante la perdida de solo una cocina-

-ADENTRO HABÍA UN PASTEL! -Decimos los dos y luego volvemos a llorar-

-Okey ¡QUIEN HIZO ESTO! -Pinkie pie de forma abrupta-

-Fue el mismo que secuestro a mi sobrina... -Esto último dicho de una forma en completar una coherencia-

-LE HAREMOS PAGAR POR -Pinkie pie empieza a gritar pero es detenida por la Alicornio-

-¿El secuestro de mi sobrina? -Intentando completar aparentemente la frase de Pinkie-

- **¡NO!** POR LA COCINA Y LA TORTA ¡CUAL FUE QUEMADA VIVA! -Levantando los cascos al aire de forma dramática-

-Pero Pinkie pie,las tortas no tienen vida -Rarity algo confusa-

-Nunca vuelvas a hablarme así,si ni siquiera pasas el tiempo suficiente con las tortas ¡ni pasteles! -Entrecortada mente contesta Pinkie pie-

-Este...este es un día de desgracias Twilight. Primero la cocina y luego el secuestro de esa poni del bobo de tu hermano

-De hecho fue alreve-mejor dejo de intentarlo (-_-) -Viendo que no puede hacer que Cristian se tome las cosas serias-

Momentos DEPUÉS,todas están preparadas con unas ropas especiales diseñadas por Rarity,Twilight organiza un plan de búsqueda en donde gracias a su hermano,consiguió una copia de todas las salidas de emergencia que se encuentran escondidas por toda Canterlot,hablan por última vez con Celestia y Luna las cuales solamente respondían con un "si,aja,estoy completamente de acuerdo con tú idea Twilight" incluso cuando la que hablaba no era Twilight,decían esto último. No se tardaron en aprobar todo,porque a las 12 llega Cadence y si no ve todo en orden,todos y todas estarán en problemas.

Las chicas lo repasaron por última vez hasta que por último se preguntan ¿y Cristian hara algo?

una vez más,tal vez preocupadas del porque lo hayan arrestado al volver solo u cualquier otro problema más

Fueron a su habitación,obviamente es el lugar más recurrido por el

al entrar a su habitación lo ven hay tirado y casi dormido...

Se acercan lentamente hacia el...pasito tras pasito...cuando Twilight esta por moverlo un poco,el repentinamente grita mientras sale apuntando con un arma a las ponys

-Chicas?! ¿qué hacen en mi habitación? -Bajo el arma-

-¿Qué haces dormido? o más aún ¡¿qué haces con una BALLESTA?

-Porque ya van a ser las 3 y MEDIA DE LA MADRUGADA,y la otra ¿qué ballesta?

Cristian mientras dijo eso levanto las manos en forma de "¿que cosa?" al mismo tiempo que con la fuerza del movimientos tiro la ballesta por la ventana

-¿qué ballesta? -repitió burlonamente Cristian-

-Ehm a mejor conociéndote,déjalo pero ¿QUÉ HACES DORMIDO?

-Bueno,ya te lo dije -Contesto algo confuso-

-¿Qué no vendrás con nosotras Cristian? -Twilight algo sorprendida de verlo a punto de dormir en medio de lo que esta ocurriendo-

-Sabes que estoy agradecido contigo y las chicas luego de liberarme e evitar que esos tarados me lleven a una fría celda,pero perdón,es tu travesía,no la mía

-Pero es por Shining Armor y aparte sabes que me la debes -Esto dicho como si fuera el deber del Humano ayudarles-

-Tú hermano fue el que seguramente intento llevarme a la celda y también el que intento matarme APENAS llegamos ¿o lo olvidaste Twilight?

-Si pero -detenida-

-PERO NADA! *me tapo completamente con las sabanas* ¿podrías apagar las luces? Por favor

-Vayámonos chicas...el no quiere ayudar -dice Twilight algo decepcionada-

Todas se van una por una,quedando por último Rarity mirando como Cristian actúa de forma egoísta y antes de largarse dice:

-Y pensar que eras un caballero ¡fum! *expresión de indignación*

Paso siguiente se oye la puerta ser cerrada de forma violenta,Cris hace un sonido de molestación por la puerta...3 segundos después esta se abre y es Twilight la cual apaga calladamente la luz y también,como se esperaba con tono de decepción y con la más tranquilidad del mundo le dice a Cristian.

-Cristian...prepara tus maletas porque después de esto te largas del castillo...por cierto,dulces sueños.

A diferencia de Rarity,ella cierra la puerta de una forma tranquila y sin hacer mucho ruido,claro,las palabras fueron mas que las acciones

-Aaaaf ¿por qué me hacen quedar como el villano? yo no veo problemas en quedarme por aquí dormido...

Simple y llanamente,me fue demasiado fácil consolidar en sueño...se siente tan bien...

¿esperen? ¿dónde estoy? espero que no sea uno de esos sueños lucidos de los que tanto hablan...

Veo muchas cosas...me encuentro en un campo de trigo,preferiría las uvas pero bue ¿puedo cambiarlo? *se pone oscuro y al volver es un campo de uvas* jaja literalmente es un viñero,ahora que estoy en el viñero...¿qué veo a lo lejos? ¿es...Princesa Luna? *me transporto a su lado*

-JEY! ¿Qué pasa Luna? ¿todo blem?

Luna no me contesta y esta dada de vuelta,negándome la mirada

-¿Pasa algo?...bueno ehm...sueño lucido *aparezco un bate de hierro* ¡STRIKE UNO!

De un golpazo,mando a Luna al suelo,es un sueño así las consecuencias son nulas...

Luna cae aBATida al suelo,como si fue un cadáver sin vida,con el mismo bate,el cual esta manchado de sangre azul..."sueño lucido"...le doy vuelta,doy un grito de aca a los 7 vientos al ver todo su rostro deformado,ella abre sus ojos blancos y sin vida,diciéndome con tono ultratumba

-¡PAGARAS POR TU FLOJERA! -Con voz desgarradora-

-AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Luna-mounstribichofeo se abalanza sobre mi,solo con un brazo llego a retenerla y esta,abre su boca como si intentara devorarme,como si "Luna" tubriera más control sobre mi sueño,me lleva adentro de sus oscuras fauces...¿qué? estoy en un espacio en negro donde ni siquiera veo la punta de mi nariz,nada...de repente siento que algo AAAH! ¡ME ATRAVIESA EL TORSO! ¡MIERDA,SE SIENTE TAN REAL! y no lo digo de la forma buena,todo mi espacio se ilumina en uno azul,donde varios cosas como agujas me están por todo mi alrededor tomando impulso...esto no va a estar nada bonito...siento mucho dolor...no siento los huevos ni mis brazos...lo unico que llego a escuchar es "pagaras por tu pereza" seguido de que una última aguja acaba con mi...AAAAAAH!

Me despierto repentinamente dando tremendo grito que apuesto que si Twilight o cualquiera se encontrara serca mió,le despertaria...como si hiciera calor,me seco el sudor que recorre mi frente,respiro algo agitado y me digo:"Mierda,sueño lucido,tenia que verlo aprovechado en algo como en una chica o cualquier baboseada que me guste" que tonto,intento consolidar el sueño pero tán pronto cierro los ojos,me aparece ese estúpido Scremer de la Princesa Luna

-MIERDA YA! ENTENDÍ EL MENSAJE...suerte para mi que me dormí con mi ropa jiji *Levanto las sabanas mirando mi ropa* ¿que hora es? ¿las 3:46? bueno,al menos ya me siento descansado *bostezo* 5 minutitos más *cierro los ojos* ¡aaah! okey no me dejaras dormir,entendido de verdad

Ya reponido,no se que ocurra pero se que situaciones así requieren ser tratadas como tal...

-Lista de cosas en la mochila-

-Revolver de Bruno

-Ballesta (junto a 10 balas)

-"Arma que se me olvido que tenia desde que llegue a Equestria" (Capítulo 2)

-10 Pastillas "efecto violet"

-3 Latas de Speed y una para el camino

-Una antiguisima granada de fuego que Bruno guardaba en su cajón (Capitulo 2)

-Tira roja estilo "Rambo" que arranque de una cortina

-Listo-

Con todo completo,me acerco a la puerta,agarro el picaporte y doy un suspiro antes de abrirla...

-Hora de la travesía Cris...

 **-Fin del capitulo-**

 **Así** **terminara este capitulo -"Amore"- que con el titulo no tiene casi nada que ver,a excepción que lo que paso con Rarity claro.**

 **La gala ya esta por terminar "de forma horaria" y Cristian no sabe en lo que se metió,con solo ver desmallado a Otup con ayuda de Pinkie pie. Se armo hasta los huevos y emprenderá búsqueda por Equestria, a buscar a las chicas que con ese sueño de la deepweb,ya le despertaron las fuerzas y así abre la puerta del destino,en donde como película de suspenso y continuación,es envuelto en una luz que termina por transformar la pantalla en algo completamente blanco y en una esquina se puede leer "Continuara"**

 **¿Qué tal el capitulo?**

 **No se olviden de dejar un REVIEW en caso de haberles gustado y quiero resaltar que yo pude ver escrito que Cristian realmente se deje llevar por sus "sentimientos" con Rarity y tener un clímax romántico pero como puse "NO TODAS LAS SITUACIONES ROMÁNTICAS TERMINAN EN -UN BESO-" realmente es divertido romper esas típicas escenas**

 **en donde a mi parecer,es una burla a todas las historias que tienen ese cliché,sin más esa es mi versión en caso de que ocurriera algo así...lo sé,muy idiota.**

 **Una vez más,en cualquier parte del capítulo deje un "mensaje oculto" en donde se revela un dato interesante sobre Cristian con Rarity y podría dar de que pensar a más de uno,solo que esta vez se las dejo más difícil y divertido,puedo llegar a decir que es una de mis escenas favoritas de este capitulo.**

 **(El mensaje oculto esta puesto en "M.O" cuales son las iniciales de "M** ensaje **O** culto" **si alguien se extraño de esas dos letras,pues búsquelas pues si quiere averiguar algo,cada vez mas esto se volverá mas difícil amigos)**

 **Por último les aviso que si quieren ver el Trailer de mi último proyecto,no les daré el nombre pero si que busquen "Fanfic de humanos en equestria" y el canal se llama "all the world Brony F" dense una idea.**

 **-POR CIERTO-**

 **Como ultima cosa,les pregunto algo que quiero que resalten**

 **¿Qué tal la escena mini-romántica de Cristian con Rarity? es que quiero como se es de esperar,que piensan de ella y descuiden,tal vez sea una de las pocas ocaciones en la que haga de estas clases pero quiero saber que tal le hice (especialmente la parte final jaja)**

 **¿Que opinan del final? sera algo curioso pero les diré que si alguna ves jugaron "Resident Evil 2" el siguiente capitulo esta casi inspirado en ella**

 **pero no diré mas que eso**

 **Espero contesten esas dudas mías en los review´s y solo eso**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	32. Amore:La ciudad perfecta

**Capitulo 34:"Amore":La ciudad perfecta -Parte 2- (dividido 1/2)**

 **-Explicaciones al final del capítulo-**

 **[Capitulo inspirado un poco en la historia de "Resident Evil 2 -original-"]**

 _(Posd:Ya tienen más que entendido que a mi personalmente me gusta mucho este juego y los demás)_

Casi al cerrar la puerta antes de largarse,Cristian oyo el sonido de la "tec-ON" prenderse,fue a verla ya que de esta salen muchas sorpresas y esta no es la excepción

al prenderla mostraba imágenes de todas ponis con los claros trajes de Rarity, ingresar por la salida de emergencia a lo que parece ser una comisaria -No confundir con cuartel de la Guardia Real- en donde por todos los lados de la gran salida en los bordes de los pasillos se mostraban al los integrantes de la comisaria desmallados o incluso algunos a punto de perder la conciencia despertando extrañamiento en el espectador;esto asusto a todas las chicas,pero no fue suficiente como para hacerles retroceder de camino...por último se mostró que empezaron a preguntarle cosas a un poni que recién despertó,este al comenzar a decir cosas,señalo con su casco como "apuntando a la cámara" acto seguido,esta se mostró muy distorsionada hasta no mostrar nada

-¿Qué paso? uhm,cliché pero cumple sus funciones ¡diablos!

Cristian rápidamente toma cartas en el asunto y sale de su habitación,pero antes de eso,le saco una foto a la "computadora" para saber la localización hacia donde perderse.

 **-Escuchar "Resident Evil 4-Intention OST [Extended]"**

Saliendo del lugar y tras cruzar demasiados pasillos,se dio cuenta como si TODO EL LUGAR estuviera desierto,no hay ni un alma por aquí,ni siquiera un guardia al que molestar,todo esta tan desolado...no importa,lo primordial es encontrar a las chicas y más aún hacerlo antes de que algo malo pase. En su interior siente que algo malo esta por pasar o más bien,esta pasando.

Saco mi celular de mi bolsillo y al intentar prenderlo,este empieza a tildarse y parpadear a cada rato como si estuviera jodido

-OH ¿QUÉ? De seguro por la culpa de Rainbow esta pasandole esto a mi celular *lo empiezo a manipular* ¡vamos basura! ¡prendete! *crack*

Siento el sonido de una hierba moverse,me doy media vuelta para ver que es...por instinto solamente salgo a correr y perderme dentro de la ciudad...

todo se siente tan desolado,perdido y escalofriante,las nubes empiezan a formarse por todo el cielo y una niebla ligera a esparcirse por las calles,por suerte están los faroles que la disipan pero aún así,todo se ve tan inseguro,a lo lejos se empieza a escuchar a guardias gritar,pronunciando "Quédense en sus hogares,no es un simulacro,quédense en sus hogares,cierren ventanas,puertas y hasta su inodoro" volvía a repetir múltiples veces,voces de guardias gritando por todas las cuadras,llevando la voz a todos los ponis posibles. "¿Y si no es un simulacro? ¿por qué hay un escudo por toda Equestria? ¿eh?" me dije a mi mismo mientras camino por un parqué turístico,no relatare lo maravilloso que es,porque no es el momento.

Ya estando en el medio de este desolado parque,me siento en un banco cuando inesperadamente siento un pulso eléctrico en mis pantalones,asustado por eso saco lo que provocaba ese sacudón,era mi celular que por el susto,lo tire contra un árbol amén de no ser electrocutado por cualquier falla.

-joder! justamente ahora se me tiene que romper el celular ¿pero qué diablos?

El celular empieza a ser rodeado por una extraña cosa verde brillante,me quedo atrás de la banca por precaución si es que llega a explotar...no es asi ya que terminando un proceso donde se veían ciertas insignias que de seguro son de Equestria,vuelve rápidamente al suelo "como por arte de magia" este se encuentra como nuevo y algo modificado ¿que le paso? no se pero igual por las dudas me quede un rato más atrás de la banca por precaución

-Wow -digo en señal de impresión mientras me acerco a agarrarlo- ¿s-se modifico? -enciendo la pantalla- parece que si

No se como,pero para sorpresa mía al encenderlo mostró el mapa completo y la posición en donde me encuentro,le doy zoom a la comisaria,presiono el botón para mostrar un vídeo pero dice "señal en baja intensidad" ¿acaso hay una empresa móvil por aquí? eso es más que cuestionable,la única diferencia notable,es que en la barra de tareas en vez de aparecerme la señal del WI-FI "el punto y tres rayitas" me aparece como un "cuerno" y las rayitas ¿qué le paso a mi celular? no se pero ¡is dil diablu! na mentira ¡ESTA GENIAL!

me dan ganas de probar muchas de sus nuevas funciones pero tendrá que esperar...¡aaaw! esta cool

En otra parte de Canterlot...

Están reunidas las 6 ponis cruzando adentro de la comisaria,buscando cualquier cosa que las acerque al caso. Fue una pesadilla el ingreso,encontraron a la mayoría de los miembros de la comisaria desmallados y muy pocos conscientes,según cuando hablaron con uno de ellos,dijeron que:"Alguien había ingresado a las instalaciones y todos se empezaron a sentir cansancio,mareos y incluso nauseas" si fuera por el oficial,el daría más información pero de un momento a otro vio algo que le provoco tanto miedo que se desmallo...ninguna vio nada.

-Muy bien chicas,Fluttershy vendrá conmigo,Applejack tú y Rarity vayan por el segundo piso de la comisaria y Twilight vos con ¿y Pinkie pie? -Extrañada dice Rainbow al no verla cerca de ellas-

-Uhm no lo sé,pero iré sola,cualquier cosa ustedes ya saben la señal de emergencia ¿verdad? -Twilight al no ver a Pinkie por ningún lado-

-¿P-pegar un grito y salir volando? -Dice tímida Fluttershy tras Rainbow-

-¡NO FLUTTERSHY! ¡usar las linternas! -Rainbow dash sacando una de su traje- vamos ¡funciona linterna boba! -Empezando a golpearla hasta que funciona- ¡ESO! -al encenderse luego de golpearla por un rato-

-Oye! ¡no me apuntes a los ojos Rainbow DASH! -algo molesta Rarity al ser iluminada por accidente a los ojos-

-Upsi,perdón Rarity ¡BUENO! ¡hora de separarnos!

Twilight se transporta fuera del lugar mientras que los dos grupos que quedan,toman rumbo a buscar cualquier cosa en la comisaria,Rainbow es detenida por Rarity la cual le dice.

-Rainbow Dash! -al ver que se iba a marchar-

-*Miro a Rarity*

-Cuídate...

-*Simplemente le afirmo con la mirada y lo doy un guiño antes de irme*

Todas se separan,Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se adentran a la sala principal,Rarity y Applejack en los vestuarios y parte de la cocina mientras que Twilight va a la sala de archivos y el sótano

Rainbow conjunto de Fluttershy,ya se inspeccionando la sala principal.

La sala es considerablemente grande al centro tiene un escritorio con papeles arrugados y tirados por todos sus rincones,unas dos mini escaleras de una bajada pequeña,en la parte más grande mirando al suelo se encuentra un gran tapizado con la insignia de la comisaria "Justicia,defensa y honor" se puede leer en el tapizado,encima de todo,hay un gran candelabro que según se dice,pusieron hace 2 dias,Rainbow se acerco lentamente hacia el gran escritorio,empezando a chocar con muchas cosas ya que si no fuera por las pocas velas que aún quedan encendidas en el candelabro,estarían completamente a oscuras,la pegaso amarilla se mantenía caminando al revés,cubriéndose la retaguardia y que nada les tome por sorpresa hasta llegar presentes al escritorio,Rainbow empezó a ojear muchas cosas,abriendo cajones donde solo encuentra papeles,folletos y MÁS PAPELES! todos sobre casos ya resueltos y de menor importancia,todo perdía interés pero al toparse con un cajón que no puede abrir sencillamente eso ya le dio un objetivo más claro o un mini desafió para ella

-Raimbow...creo que necesitas una llave -Le dijo a la pegaso cían al ver que no podía abrirla sencillamente-

-Tranquila Fluttershy -mirándola con confianza- ¡aquí tengo mis llaves!

Rainbow le da un beso a ambos cascos,y acto seguido a la fuerza abre el cajón...Fluttershy ve sigilosamente que es lo que hay y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que adentro de este hay una ballesta con un silindro que adentro parece contener una buena cantidad de balas

-¿Qué haras con eso Rainbow dash?...-Fluttershy pregunta algo asustada-

Rainbow se queda de espaldas teniendo la ballesta unos segundos y mirandola de todos los angulos,da un suspiro y la pone sobre la mesa aun sosteniendola,se da la media vuelta y algo molesta contesta

-Fluttershy,si te soy sincera,estoy casi tán impresionada como tú pero me es una GRAN PENA tener que olvidarla...por ahora -Notando que Fluttershy se asusto al presenciar el arma-

-¿La dejaras? -Pregunta algo preocupada Fluttershy mirando a los ojos a Rainbow-

-Por supuesto,aunque me es un gran pesar -Con algo de dolor le quita la vista al arma- estamos en una búsqueda de rescate,no en una "misión de ataque" así que tú tranquila yo nerviosa -Le entrego una mirada tranquila a Fluttershy para calmarla un poco-

-Uhm por poco pensé que la traerías -Devolviéndole la mirada tranquila- ahora ¿qué lugar nos hace falta cruzar?

-Ayúdame a revisar más de estos cajones,según Twilight dice hay que buscar alguna cosa que dejaron o algo así -hurgando entre los papeles-

-Adelante -acento con la mirada- solo espero que las demás estén bien ¡AAAAAAH! R-RAINBOW -Picándole con mi casco ante lo que veo-

-¿Por qué gritaaaAAAAS? -Al darme vuelta termino la pregunta con un grito completamente sorprendida- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!

Rainbow algo molesta le pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y obviamente pudo ver lo que Fluttershy vio,y algo asustada llego a agarrar la ballesta,antes de hacer nada,pudo divisar bien que lo que vieron,es a Cristian cual recién acaba de entrar muy discretamente y si no hubiera sido por Fluttershy,de seguro "según Rainbow" les haría una broma

-Supongo que no eras tan gallina después de todo jaja ¿no Cristian? -Un poco sorprendida por el regreso del Humano- oye nos asustaste y ya sabrás lo que les pasa a los que me hacen eso -Eludiendo el echo de que me asusto un poco el verlo de una forma tan repentina-

-Cristian...¿te sientes bien? -Mirando extrañada al Humano-

Fluttershy dijo algo preocupada porque por lo poco que conoce al Humano,sabe que ante una respuesta así de parte de Rainbow,él la contestaría haciendo una broma o diciendo algo ofensivo,pero ahora no es el caso.

-GALLINA! ¡mueve esas patas y ayúdanos! -dice una vez más Rainbow mientras sigue hurgando los cajones-

-Ra-Rainbow dash...-tocándole varias veces con mi casco- Rainbow Dash...

-¡¿Qué Fluttershy?! no ves que estoy -me doy vuelta una vez más- jeje oye Cristian,cuando menciones que muevas esas patas,lo decía de forma literal jeje

"Cristian" sin decir nada,empezó a retorcerse entre las sombras al cabo que de forma completamente perturbadora,saco de su espalda unas alas,para luego sobre volar en círculos a ambas pegasos mirándolas esperando un momento exacto para desender hacia ellas

-Rainbow Dash ¿qué aremos? -temblando y aferrándome a su cuerpo-

-Jaja Fluttershy -la miro con cariño- no se pero te diré que disfrutare de hacer trizas a este "Cristian" -dándole una sonrisa como de "siempre odie a este tipo y es hora de demostrarlo"-

Rainbow sostiene sin miedo la ballesta como si hubiera nacido con ella desde la cuna mientras que Fluttershy ilumina con la linterna al ser que no es tan horroroso pero si es bien feo.

-Hey Cristian! -ese ser me mira notando unas luces verdes- Tu una vez me dijiste que tienes reflejos -le apunto- ¡demuéstralos BOBO!

 **-Applejack y Rarity-**

Estas dos ponis se encuentran caminando por un pasillo de puertas,con un farol van iluminando sus pasos,la situación realmente es algo escalofriante y además andando por una comisaria casi desierta y completamente a oscuras,"claramente no es comparable a un agradable paseo por el parque en los días de ponyvill" los carteles que iluminan las puertas están brillando para poder ver a que sección pertenecen cada puerta,en medio del tétrico clima Rarity ya siente la necesidad de romper ese silencio que se empieza a volver muy recurrido estos últimos días.

-Applejack,no comprendo como venir a esta comisaria ayude a la búsqueda de la hija de Shining Armor -mirando a ambos lados algo precavida-

-Según los guardias que fueron atacados,juraron ver visto que se fueron por aquí y sin mencionar que el hecho de que toda la comisaria este completamente diezmada es más que sospechable ¿no dices? -Explicando con total comprensión,habla Applejack la cuál sostiene con un casco el farol-

-Si,pero no dices que ese bicho raro,haya escapado de una de las celdas de esta comisaria y aya querido cobrar venganza por los quienes atraparon...solo digo -Dejando salir una teoría-

-Lo dudo mucho señorita,los seres de esta clase van más allá de simples "celdas de barrotes de hierro" en ese caso ellos estarían en el tártaro o algo así,seria muy imprudente que Celestia ordenara que estén por aquí,Rarity

-Eso es verdad -mirando a mis costados hasta que- ¡AAAAH!

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!

Rarity pego un grito y se quedo completamente helada al escuchar el ruido de un metal caer le puso de puntas sus pelos blancos de unicornio,haciendo que Applejack agarre cualquier cosa que le sirva para defenderse para así cubrir a Rarity de sea lo que sea que la atormento,al estar unos segundos cubriéndola y inspeccionar el alrededor,de forma molesta tiro ese libro que tenia y se puso frente a Rarity algo molesta...luego también se cayo una cosa aun mas pesada atrás de ellas asustándolas a ambas aunque no tanto a la granjera,claro.

-Rarity,solamente se cayo un vaso de metal -señalando al vaso- ¿por qué le tienes tanto miedo a eso? -Dije en señal de exagerar el grito de Rarity-

-¿Y por qué tú también me estas abrazando? ¿eh? -Sintiéndome algo apretada por la fuerza con que lo hace-

-UUop -Applejack se da cuenta que abraza a Rarity por el miedo- jeje solamente un simple reflejo Rarity -me separo-

-Jajaja y entonces quien es la que exagera las cosas ahora -Mirándola conforme- ¿no Applejack?

-Bueno *algo sonrojada* mejor sigamos que o si no perderemos mucho tiempo -siguiendo el camino y ignorando el tema-

-¿Cuándo sera que Rainbow encienda las luces? -Rarity pregunta mientras mira unas luces del techo-

-El sístema de luz debe de estar en los sotanos,aparte seria muy extraño que este en los centros ¿verdad? asi cualquier pony travieso andaria jugando con la comisa Rarity jaja ya quisiera ver eso

-Jajaja tienes razón,supongo que seria inutíl

-Rarity ahora que mencionas creo que Twilight es la encargada de las luzes,solo digo

Las dos se dan cuenta que van por buen camino,al ver una gran parte de las paredes,muy dañada por muchos lados,grandes grietas que dejo más de hueco de destrucción,eso indica que la bebe anduvo por aqui...Applejack lo confirma al "probar las cenisas" porque bien puede ser:La magia de la hija de Cadence o un intento de los oficiales detener a esas cosa que ni se sabe ni chosto,apartir de aqui,el viaje se torna muy callado,talves porque no hay ningun tema del que hablar o más bien porque cierta pony no se anima a preguntar tal cosa y aqui es cuando lo hace,ya tras verselo pensando un buen rato,llego la hora

-Ehm ¿Applejack? -Llamo a la Aj intentando llamar su atención-

-...

-Applejack! -Grita enojada Rarity al notar que no le presta atención-

-Si Rarity? perdón es que andaba concentrada buscando una respuesta a todo esto -la miro- ¿qué quieres?

-Te iba a preguntar ¿pudiste charlar eso que te pedí que le digas a Cristian? -algo avergonzada-

-*Suspiro* si,lo hice dulzura aunque aun dudo sobre lo que tienes en mente ¿Cris? ¿estas segura?

-No eh digo si claro oye ¿dime? ¿a su presencia me vuelvo algo nerviosa? ¿lo notaste?

-*Levanto una ceja* en todo momento te noto normal o ¿sera que tú te sientes así solamente?

-Tal vez tengas razón,pero si,estoy segura ¿acaso tienes algo en contra? -mirando algo enfada a Applejack-

-*Suspiro y me doy vuelta para mirarla* no dulzura,solo que me vino muy de repente y aún mi mente no puede comprender,Cristian en la charla que tuvimos se mostraba muy inseguro,desconfiado y hasta preocupado (Pensando:Sin mencionar que se comportaba como un lunático destruyendo la habitación secreto,vaya ese chico tiene problemas) puedo notarlo en su mirada,que no es el que se toma los temas serios "-serio-" ¿entiendes? -Applejack explicaba bien lo que puede presenciar del Humano y además,tiene razón-

-Yo lo se,pude notarlo por lo que vos,Twilight,Rainbow y hasta Discord me cuentan de él -Rarity se detuvo para mirar como Applejack puso una cara algo sorprendida ante la última criatura que nombro-

-¡¿Discord?! ¿desde cuando hablas con él? -La sorpresa se nota claramente en sus palabras-

-Oh ¿no sabias? Yo y Discord tomamos el té todos los martes,y de a paso hablamos sobre las novedades que rondan por Equestria jiji te cuento,en una de nuestras charlas el me contó que algunas muchas veces,ve a Cristian tomar distintos trenes y otros transportes -Con un aire de impresión lo que dijo sobre el humano-

-Pero nosotras también tomamos distintos trenes,transportes y demás ¿estas segura que no contrataste a Discord para espiar a Cristian? además el te puede decir cualquier BURRADA de él -con un tono de broma dicha la pregunta-

-Jajaja pues claro que no Aj ¿qué andas diciendo? -Nerviosamente y desviando la mirada a otro lado-

-Uhmmmm -tratando de detectar una MENTIRA pero no hay nada- okey ¿pero nunca te has preguntado de qué es en lo que trabaja Cristian? o talves en lo rapído que se acostumbro a Equestria,hace poco que va viviendo por aqui un mes completo y no lo noto casi con ningun problema,estoy segura porque el CASI NUNCA viene a visitarme a mí o a la Familia Apple como para redondear

Doblan un pasillo siguiendo la indicación de la destrucción,en ellos aun se muetra todo oscuro y con mucho barro por el piso

-Uhm ¿casi nunca viene a visitarte? el me conto que te visito para conocerce mejor ántes de la gala

-UNA SOLA VEZ después,Rarity el resto es polvo de mentiras y tú tienes casi visitas a diario y por eso también noto que el anda teniendo "cierta" atracción por tí

-Eso puedes afirmarlo,aunque las visitas últimamente disminuyeron y yo tuve que ir a buscarme una charla con él -Recordando lo de las ultimas noches-

-Tal vez anda muy ocupado,aparte el anda teniendo una gran racha de mala suerte,Twilight me conto que al llegar,tuvo una pelea muy peligrosa con Shining Armor porque según ellos,tenia magia negra en sus manos

-¿Ellos quienes? -Resaltando con grave interés la palabra plural de Applejack-

-La Princesa Celestia,Luna y varios guardias que alertaron la alarma

-Vaya desgracia pero como vemos el se encuentra sano y salvo (Pensando:Debió de ganar o al menos resistir la pelea como para que siga con nosotras,aparte ¿magia negra?)

-Por suerte fue con Twilight que lo cubrió,porque aunque me pesa decirlo,ante Shining Armor el ya seria historia

-AAAY Applejack no me digas esas cosas -Algo molesta por el "El ya seria historia" que sonó levemente ofensivo-

-Tampoco tenemos que olvidar que hace unos días el salio del hospital,luego de una pelea con Discord "malo"

-Me enoje mucho con Discord después de eso! no le entregare azúcar a sus té´s por 3 meses -enojada al recordar lo de ese dia-

-VAYA CASTIGO RARITY! -Fingiendo como "aaaaaw que gran castigo"- si se comporta mal una vez más ¿le quitaras el agua del té? -Tapándome la boca con un casco reteniendo unas risitas-

-Jajaja...tómalo por hecho,pero volviendo al tema central ¿crees que Cristian este bien del cuerpo por todas estas peleas seguidas?

-El me dijo que se encuentra muy bien después de todo,no se como lo hace pero el sale de una situación peligrosa y se recupera fácilmente "como por arte de magia" ¿extraño verdad? -No pudiendo olvidar las decenas de veces en que el se vio en medio de un enfrentamiento-

-Tal vez el tenga magia ¿no?

-Descarta eso porque el mismo me dijo que no posee eso ni lo hará,esto último no le entendí ¿que quiere decir que "no lo hará"?

-De seguro se refiera a "no poseer magia" luego le hablare al respecto ¿o sera que tiene un amuleto para recuperarse a si mismo?

-Ya quisiera verlo...uhm oye ¿qué es esto?

-¿Qué cosa Applejack? -miro al suelo- ¿pero qué rayos...? -retrocediendo un poco-

Applejack prestandole atención al suelo,logro encontrar varias raices,es algo extraño pero lo maxímo que se puede deducir es que "arboles andan invadiendo las instalaciones" siguen creciendo destruiran todo,pero la impreción de ambas ponis se vio completamente multiplicada al notar que estas se movia muy lentamente consumiendo más el suelo,Applejack juto a Rarity empezaron a retroceder a medida que las raices avanzaban en lo que algo temblorosa la vaquera expreso

-Esto no es natural,detén esto ¿qué diantres? -dirigiéndome a las raíces-

Applejack junto algo de valor sumado a la curiosidad para hacercarse pero al asomarce demaciado,Applejack nota como estas se mueven como bichos raros,entrecerrando los ojos para inspeccionar mejor,una de estas raices le golpea el rostro apartandola unos pasos mientras que con un casco se sostiene el cachete

-¿Qué clase de raíces son estas? -Frotándome la mejilla por el dolor-

Las raices se escapan de la vista de estas dos,dejando un gran crater en su lugar,Applejack inspecciona con ayuda del cuerno de Rarity como iluminación directa pero la oscuridad es tán espesa que no se ve nada de lo que hay adentro del gran crater

-¿Qué fueron esas cosas? ¿tienes idea Aj? -pregunta Rarity-

-No se lo que sean Rarity,tenemos que preguntarle a Twilight,ella debe de tener una idea de estas cosas

-Pero Twilight se encuentr-

Un grito chillante se escucha afuera,interrumpiendo abruptamente a lo que diría la unicornio,no tardando nada en fijarse quien fue el que grito de tal forma.

Al limpiar las empañadas ventanas un poco,ven como un poni guardia empieza a huir resbalandoce y tropezando torpemente con sus patas huyendo de algo que lo aterra de tan pertubadora forma que llega a clamar ayuda aunque desafortunadamente nadie que este a dispocisión de ayudarle pueda oir sus gritos a lagrimas "A-AYUDENME **¡AYUDENME!** ¡¿POR QUÉ CELESTIA?! *toso* Porq- *se escucha al poni caer y sin completar su frase entre llantos*" fue muy repentino pero escuchar eso,les da una idea de que las cosas estan muy peligrosas,justamente cuando encuentran a un guardia en las calles que no desaparecio,lo ven perderse entre las sombras huyendo sin rumbo alguno de alguna cosa que curisamente no contenplan,todo lo anterior llego a preocupar a las chicas,que no saben que reaccionar ¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES ACABAN DE VER?! al mismo tiempo que tapan la ventana del interior con las cortinas

Ingresan por una habitación que de casualidad se encontraba abierta,la cierran y empiezan a caminar entre circulos mientras dicen palabras al lazar por el nerviosismo

-Applejack ¡¿qué fue eso?! -caminando rápidamente en círculos-

-¡NO TENGO IDEA RARITY! -dice angustiada Applejack-

-¡¿Estás segura que eso tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de la hija de Shining Armor?! -Pregunta con enojo la unicornio-

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¡dicecelo a Twilight!

-Okay okay okay okay...*suspiro* tranquila Rarity,esta no es la primera vez que viste unas plantas malvadas jeje...aunque estas de seguro hacen cosas atroces

-Rarity,espero se te ocurra un plan para escapar de aquí...creo que estábamos más bien en el castillo,aunque el único que esta bien ahora es Cristian **¡cobarde!** ¿como no se le ocurrió acompañarnos? -Applejack empezando a tener ciertos rencores con el humano-

-Applejack,date cuenta de lo que estas diciendo! ¡¿me oíste?! -enojada ante la actitud fuera de lugar de la vaquera-

-Perdón,perdón Rarity solo es que los nervios se me subieron a la cabeza y *suspiro* -me deslizo en la pared hasta que mi rostro queda tapado por mi sombrero- perdón...no fue mi intención ofenderte

-N-no te disculpes Applejack -le saco el sombrero de encima mirándola a los ojos- tan solo concentrémonos en esto y saldremos victoriosas,necesito que estés cuerda ante esta situación -veo como Applejack se siente más tranquila- vamos,no podemos quedarnos quietas -dándole una mirada tranquila-

Applejack le da una sonrisa a Rarity,se levanta y se pone a su lado,al discutir seriamente del como escapar del lugar apesar de no tener ningún peligro hasta ahora,la cosa seria encontrar a Twilight,Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy y donde sea que se encuentre Pinkie pie...se arreglaron todo pero al empezar con el primer pasillo de regreso,una luz parpadeante les llamo la atención,primero a la poni granjera que tuvo que llamarle a Rarity para que vea eso

Bajo la luz se encontraba la silueta del indudable...

-Cristian! sabia que no nos dejarías -con un aire de alegría empieza a acercarse Rarity al humano- sabia que pensarías más bien las cosas y nos seguirías,no sé de como pero lo hiciste...me hacías tanta falt- -con una risa de punta a punta-

-Rarity -Observando de reojo al humano- ¡RARITY SALTE DE HAY,AHORA!

Applejack con una más que definida observación,frustro los planes de sea lo que sea que esta parado hay al frente,algo es seguro,Cristian no es. Rarity extrañada por el actuar de Aj se detuvo y le dio una mirada de incógnita ante sus gritos de alarma,le contesto con un simple "¿qué andas diciendo Applejack?" para luego darse la vuelta y seguir observando al humano...

Sus pupilas se dilataron,sus cascos al mismo segundo que lo vio empezaron a temblar del miedo,sus labios comenzaron a querer gritar pero lamentablemente solo titibuteaban palabras sin sentido alguno,el cuerpo de la unicornio quedo completamente marcado por el miedo y el horror,todo porque...lo que tenia frente a sus ojos es ni más ni menos que un montón de esas raíces formando la silueta del humano,que tan rápido se detuvo la unicornio al ver realmente que eran,deformaban la silueta cayendo raíz por raíz como si fueran sanguijuelas o basura negra y con restos de plantas secas; Nuevamente al poder recuperar el habla,Rarity con miedo a lo que le pasaría grito el nombre de su amiga "¡APPLEJACK!" al ver que esa cosa quería ponerle las manos encima estuvo a poco de atraparla por suerte no fue así,ya que con una fuerza tremenda Rarity fue traída a la otra punta del pasillo por su compañera,que su gran habilidad con las cuerdas,la alejo de esa deformidad,Rarity le agradeció la ayuda pero al notar que ignoro su agradecimiento concentrándose mirando al frente nota que no es momento de hablar, mirando casi sin miedo al frente,Applejack le dijo a Rarity

-Rarity ¡iluminame el camino!

-*enciendo mi cuerno* n-no s-se lo que quieras -trago saliva- hacer pero Applejack pero ¡hazlo pronto!

Se muestra como ese al volver a tener su nuevo cuerpo formado,que de estos resaltaban unas grandes garras delanteras,empezó a correr ferozmente hacia las ponis,ellas contestaron con una pose defensiva,Applejack con una cuerda entre su dientes y Rarity sirviendo de iluminación...

 **-Twilight Sparkle-**

La alicornio ya separada del grupo y divagando entre los penumbrantes sótanos de la comisaria,parece estar llevándose la mejor parte,al notar que debajo de esta se encontraban mesas de billar,una mini taberna,algunos asientos para los que quieran pasar el rato discutiendo entre si,una televisión de esas carísimas que se venden por otros lados entre una gran variedad de cosas que esta segura que a Rainbow Dash le fascinaran,Twilight dio un suspiro desalentador al recordar por un momento que también sabe a alguien más a quien le gustaría "Cristian" no sabe casi nada de él pero siempre anda de un lado a otro,algunas veces haciendo nulas menciones sobre su mundo que por una extraña razón no habla mucho sobre eso,tal vez el haya tenido una vida triste o quizás haya dejado un tema de lado antes de irse..."el espejo".

El espejo es una de las razones de las porque Twilight y Las Princesas mantienen alejados a los humanos de esa parte del castillo,la primera vez que lo vieron tanto Bruno como Cristian se sintieron fuertemente atraídos a este,es difícil de explicar el porque se lo ocultan a ellos dos,siendo que son casi de total confianza...más Bruno que Cris al este primero pertenecer a la Guardia Real. Quien sabe que sera de ellos cuando lo crucen,podrían convertirse en ponis al ser (Equestria)humanos-poni (espejo) ya que siendo humanos en Equestria al cruzarlos podrían ser ponis en su mundo original ¿quién sabe?.

Twilight sacudió su cabeza en forma de dejar de lado el tema anterior y concentrándose en el que tiene al frente ¡regresar la energía a la estación!

para ella no le fue tan muy difícil que digamos,encontrar el generador de energía,se encontraba detrás de una caja fuerte no muy pesada. Al abrir el generador,este se encontraba en perfectas condiciones,un modelo medio antiguo pero sigue dando caña,el único defecto que tiene es que hay un conector pelado y falta de energía...

-¿Como qué hay falta de energía? a esta cosa le deberían de dudar décadas hasta que se agote,de hecho yo misma vine a inspeccionarla hace unos meses atrás y tenia un 46/100 de su energía restante,jaja esta cosa tiene más años de vida que yo...*la miro un poco más de cerca* que extraño ¿qué es esto?

Al mirar más allá de la simple vista,Twilight noto algo viscoso,pegado no muy de lado del almacenador,conjunto de unas dos hojas y un pedazo de ¿tentáculo,planta con baba,bigote cubierto de savia? no se puede explicar demasiado pero es como una cosa jamas vista hasta ahora en un generador o es que no se leyó un libro respectivo al tema,últimamente desde la llegada de los humanos a dejado de leer los libros para inspeccionar un poco más de cerca sus acciones,aun que más a Bruno ya que con Cris los resultados son nulos,su campo "semi-xpiatorio" se ve interferido en muchos de los viajes que él realiza,además por ahora,como puede ver no le va muy mal,tambaleando entre el desorden pero se mantiene firme. Volviendo a lo central,guardo la cosa extraña y pegajosa en un tubo de pruebas (que en realidad es un vaso de plástico,al no tener los materiales simples y necesarios para su preservación) y paso siguiente busco los materiales necesarios para la reparación del Preservador.

No fue nada dificil,para reparar el conector pelado,simplemente lo desconecte y le puse una pajilla para pueda circular bien y sin choques...no es el material esencial pero resistira toda esta noche y mientras que con la energia,solo basto entregarle un poco de magia alicornio,después de todo por eso dura decadas en gastarse

Twilight da un suspiro de satisfacción al cerrar la puerta de los conectores al mismo tiempo que de a una se prenden las luces haciendo ver con más detalle el "sotano/salon de juegos" de la comisaria,todo muy agradable pero algo la sorprendio por completo al ver que,de un lado del lugar,en una mesa de pool se encuentra alguien parado jugando con los palos dado de espalda y que coincidecialmente la luz que deberia de estar prendida sobre el,esta parpadeando muchas veces,no es un problema deducir que es un humano,ya sea uno de los dos -que se sabe de su existencia- en Equestria,Twilight inmediatamente algo confuza le habla

-¿Bruno? no,de hecho ¿Cristian? ¿quien eres? uhmmm si eres Cristian ya me hubieras hablado ¡hey! -el humano se queda quieto- bueno,deduciendo que eres Bruno ¿dónde esta la guardia real? ¿tus compañeros? ¿dónde están todos? -Ya que el pertenece a la guardia es más que obvio que no vino solo-

-Haces muchas preguntas Princesa

-¿Pero qué diantres?

Sorprendida la alicornio al recibir por respuesta dichas palabras con un tono de voz roncosa,como si ese humano completamente desconocido tuviera tos o fuera directamente así,Twilight enciende su cuerno intentando divisarlo mejor,en un movimiento brusco,el humano agarra el palo de billar y lo tira como una lanza muy cerca de verse clavado en un casco delantero de la poni,esta da un grito de susto y se cae para atrás,lanzando accidentalmente un rayo que empezó a rebotar por todos lados hasta terminar impactado en el cuerpo de humano,en el rostro específicamente,la luz de encima de el empezó a funcionar bien mostrándolo con más detalle;el rostro lo tenia completamente dañado con una parte completamente visible,con una mueca de dolor miro a la poni o al menos esos puntos verdes brillantes la miran...

Detallandolo más,Twilight quedo paralizada al ver que esa cosa no es un humano,notablemente son un montón de raíces juntadas,que por alguna razón tomaron la forma de un humano,con el daño del rayo y la cara deformada,le mostraron los dientes como si fuera un lobo de madera perturbando a la alicornio que queda asustada,la cierra bruscamente y en eso deshace su cuerpo en que nada más que raíces,parecen una gran cantidad de gusanos o serpientes debido a su diversa cantidad de tamaños,estas escapan por unas alcantarillas dejando sola a Twilight...

-¡ESPERA! -cargando mi cuerno- ¿pero que son esas cosas?

No duda en acercarse a la redenjilla al ver si dejaron unos restos,más solo mugre y baba pero viendo más a fondo,se pudo notar la punta de una foto,la saco de hay aún con mucha mugre,la sacudo corriendo toda la baba que un poco cayo en mi cara,me la limpio con un trapo y de hay reviso la foto ya un poco más clara

Se puede ver que es un escenario rustico,como una cafetería con muebles,asientos y demás pero,lo que domina mí atención es que en la foto aparece el humano Cristian apunto de sentarse para pedir algo,claramente,esta foto no fue hecha con su consentimiento y eso lleva a pensar algo raro ¿alguién esta espiando a Cris? ¿con qué razón? esto lleva a muchas teorías pero no es hora de ellas,esto es un sub-caso a lo que vine en realidad

-Que extraño,siento que esto es algo más profundo de lo que parece -Guardando la foto debajo una de mis alas-

Dijo mientras analizaba un poco la situación pero sus conclusiones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchas los gritos de sus amigas por toda la estación,asustando una vez más a nuestra Princesa Twilight,esto la desespero un poco,pero volvió a tomar la calma ya entendido que lo que tiene que hacer ahora es encontrar a sus amigas...

Con todas las seis ponis ocupadas en extrañas situaciones,volvemos a observar al humano,que algo distraído con su celular,se percata que a donde este le indico

es un hospital que casualmente esta todo a oscuras,tiene dos separaciones escaleras siendo divida al medio por una estatua de la cruz

-Mierda ¿tengo que entrar al hospital? -algo temeroso- (-_-) -hurgo mi bolsa- que bueno que traje mi lintern-me detengo- ¡MIERDA POR 2! ¡ME LO OLVIDE EN EL CASTILLO! aaf put´ madr´ espero esto valga la pena -Molesto-

Subo unas escaleras sosteniéndome por el barandal ¡wiiii! me deslizo por ella de forma divertida solo porque nadie me mira,bueno,ya basta de pendejadas,esta vez subo como alguien decente para abrir la puerta,por alguna razón esto me recuerda cuando llegue a Ponyvill y desmalle a un guardia para buscar unas vendas "aaaw" que recuerdos;Camino mientras ilumino con el flash de mi celular hasta que de repente veo una luz pequeña acercarse poco a poco al mismo tiempo que va tomando tamaño

-¿Qué carajo es eso? ¿huh? ¿una lucecita que VIENE HACIA **MÍ?!**

Esa luz o más bien ¡UN JODIDO RAYO QUE VIENE A 200KM POR SEGUNDO! arraso con toda la puerta,iluminando por un segundo todo el pasillo central del hospital ¡mierda que casi me da! paso como a un metro de mi,sin mencionar que sentí un calor al pasar por mi lado,para eso no tengo palabras ¡uuf! ahora a las preguntas ¿de donde y como vino ese rayo de magia tipo "anime" hacia aquí? ni idea,pero más bien me pregunto que si es una de las armas de los que secuestraron a la hija de "Shining Pendejo Armor" estoy completamente jodido o más bien las chicas ¿dónde están? creo que estoy algo preocupado...Rarity

-¡HAY CARAJO! Necesito el borra memorias lo más pronto posible (Pensando:Creo que ya estoy tomando más preocupación por la bonita unicornio -me detengo- ¿le dije bonita sin darme cuenta?...)

Cristian entra a una habitación que se encuentra casi a oscuras de no ser porque había un farol encendido sobre una mesita y un libro,me acerco medio desconfiado pero se confirmo rápidamente que no había nadie en esta habitación,agarro el farol y a punto de irme,el libro me llamo la atención,de echo es un diario,al notar una pluma y un frasquito de tinta tirado sobre la mesa,que por suerte no mojo las hojas

-Muy bien,vamos a violar la privacidad de este poni y a leer

 **(Escuchar -Resident Evil 2 Soundtrack - And After That [Ending]- la pondré tal vez unas cuantas veces y espero la disfruten conjunto del diario)**

 **-Diarrio ROSSA-**

 _Hospital en proceso de derribación_

 _Bueno,sere rapido,este hospital tras el rapido anuncio del secuestro de un miembro_

 _de la realeza misteriosamente todos desaparecieron,como si fuera arte de magia_

 _de echo talvez si lo sea,probablemente algo maligno ¿por qué todos quieren atacar_

 _Equestrai? digo,también estan las jodidas_ (Cristian:Epalele ¿jodidas?) _tierras de_

 _los grifos ¡estoy cansado de que todas las cosas malas le ocurran a estos lugares!_

 _En fin,si alguien lee esto les dire que por aqui pasaron unos seres bien feos que_

 _empezaron a atacar tanto guadias como pacientes y los desaparecieron como los b-_

 _-ien hijos de corrales que son._

 _Son las 3:03 de la manana,se a dado una terrible fiesta en el castillo donde nue-_

 _-vamente veia a los seres extraños como esas cosas altas y con "palos en los_

 _dedos" creo que una de ellas fue el que me desmallo en ponyvil...maldito_

 _(Cristian:Entonces con razón me acuerda tanto jeje que mal hice al llegar...)._

 _Vayanse de aquí,la Guardia Real vendra pronto y apuesto solucionara esto rapido_

 _o una de sus ramas especiales como las uniones,uhmneee cuando lean esto yo ya_

 _estare en mi casa durmiendo mientras apuesto yo,mientras lees mi diario_

 _intentaras buscar a ese miembro desaparecido de la realesa,bien por tí tan solo_

 _no rompas este hospital que por ahora no tiene seguro y aun asi esta derriband-_

 _-oce._

 _Aqui te dejo un mapa de las salidas de emergencias o el pasillo de los costados_

 _y también los armarios de los doctores que de seguro encontraras un montón de_

 _dinero,si eres bandido lo aprovecharas._

 _Espero hayas disfrutado invadiendo mi privacidad ¡idiota!_ (Cristian:esta poni

o corcel si que piensa en todo,además este diario tiene una que otra falta

ortografica jaja supongo que estudiar lengua sirvió de algo,aunque no tanto)

 _No se por que escribo esto..._

 **-Fin de:Diarrio ROSSA-**

 **(Fin OST)**

-Gracias Rossa aunque admito que desearía traer una de esas bolsas para cargar los bits,díre que fue de más ese datito loco que me diste

¿y en que contibruye esto? bueno,el mapa "el mapa" -cantando de forma estúpida la canción de "Dora la Exploradora"- vaya,que pendejo soné

No tardo demasiado en explorar lo que hay de este hospital,pasillos abiertos y con restos de hojas por todos lados,algunas paredes desgarradas ¿es un hospital o un manicomio? y todo a oscuras,que por suerte traigo esta linterna del perteneciente "Rossa" que no se si sera hombre o mujer o hermafrodita que se yo; Todo el lugar en si esta muy deteriorado,aparte de todo lo anterior descrito,tiene grandes agujeros que no me cabe duda de que tiene relación con ese extraño rayo gigante que vi apenas llegue por aquí,eso fue demasiado raro...uhm si no mal recuerdo en una charla que tuve con Twilight mientras estaba en el castillo me dijo que una cosa que ocurrió en un tal "Imperio de Cristal" (espero el nombre sea algo "literal" porque si es de cristal de verdad...Spike se comería hasta los inodoros) que la hija del hermano de Twilight liberaba rayos de magia destructivos,que al decírmelos solo me los imagine como esa pelea que tuvo contra el minotauro rojo gigante ese que Discord me mostró,y vaya que es verdad ¡ES VERDAD! esa pequeña bebe tiene un poder incontrolable y no quisiera enojarla cuando ella sea grande,estaré frente a un peligro latente mientras siga viva o este a mi lado ya que si no esquivo uno de sus rayos "que el dios de Bruno me bendiga"

-O sea que ¡la beba esta muy cerca de donde estoy! -Poniéndome también alegre porque apuesto que esto tendrá recompensa,claro debo de encontrarla primero-

Me llevo el libro entra las manos junto a la lampara mientras salgo corriendo por el pasillo,luego de unos segundos veo una pared con un gran hueco causado por el inmenso poder del rayo,pobre el que haya secuestrado a esa beba porque ¿como retendrá su magia? o quien sabe ¿por qué la secuestraron? eso me recuerda a un juego que secuestraron a la hija del Presidente y mandaron a un idiota solo a buscarla,en este caso,Shining Armor es el Presidente,la Beba la hija de este y el Idiota soy Yo

Entrando al lugar,una luz empezó a parpadear y este era una linterna rota,en el suelo se veía una mamadera vacía,la niña debe estar por aquí cerca no me cabe duda...

Las habitaciones que están cerca de esta resultaron algo quemadas con el poder inicial de la magia,tengo que explorar más...

Mientras estaba inspeccionando unos papeles que por alguna extraña razón TIENEN MI NOMBRE ¿qué extraño? ¡¿verdad?! cuando estaba por incendiar algunos papeles

una persona o mejor dicho poni entra por la puerta sorprendiéndome a medio acto delictivo,del susto le apunto con cualquier cosa que tengo a mano ¡un montón de hojas!

-Ojos de Cristian-

-¡QUIETO HAY! -Le grito-

-¡AAAH! -Se espanta la poni- ¡SOY PONI! ¡NO UN MONSTRUO! -Cubriéndome con mis cascos- ¿HUH? -me mira- ¿me estas apuntando...con un montón de hojas?

-*LE VUELVO A APUNTAR* puedo hacer más cosas con este montón de hojas aparte de apuntarte como un tarado ¡responde!

-BUENO BUENO -Levantándose con los cascos al aire- Pero tranquilízate -Teniendo un tono más pasivo- y-yo también estoy tan sorprendido como vos a todo lo que ocurre por aquí

-*Bajo las hojas* okey *me siento* perdón,solo fue la impresión y oye ¿a que te refieres con "soy poni"?

-*Tomo agua de mi botella* no se por donde comenzar,pero si se que allá afuera hay un montón de ENGENDROS feos que desde que aparecieron,desaparecieron un montón de ponis en menos de una hora,y no se -tratando de buscarle explicación a esto pero solo veo que se confunde a si misma-

-Desde que llegue aquí no eh visto ningún bicho feo "aparte de tí claro" -bromeando- pero en eso de que no hay nadie es verdad,bueno quedándome aquí no encontrare respuesta alguna a este tema y antes de dejarte te dire ¿qué haces aquí? en serio

La poni se pone firme y de su alforja saca un papel

-Vengo en busca de mi hermano,además hace poco me eh enterado de que secuestraron a la hija de la Princesa Cadence y el Príncipe e Capitán Shining Armor,vengo en busca de la niña -Le respondió la poni a Cristian del porque esta hay-

-Si quieres te tomas mí lugar y yo me iré a dormir pero no me lo puedo permitir ahora -El humano contesto en forma de broma ante la poni-

-No se de que me estas hablando -contesta sin interés-

-No importa el punto es que me voy,fue un horror conocerte,no me encantaría seguir platicando contigo así que me voy -todo lo contrario a una despedida cordial-

-¡ESPERA! -Grita ante siquiera darme la espalda-

-Ni siquiera toque el picaporte y me llamas,vaya,mas rápido de lo que pensé ¿qué quieres? -me doy la vuelta para mirarla-

-Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y mi deber es proteger a civiles como tú,todo el departamento de policías anda vacío y no es por interés pero no quiero perder contacto contigo -le lanzo un boquitoqui- con esto te llamare

-Bueno -se me cae el boquitoqui y lo agarro- mierda,me iré

-Por cierto mi nombre es Interwoven Desire -mirando al Humano algo confiada-

-Y yo no te pregunte -le doy mirada seria como de un "no me importa" que luego cambio a una graciosa- nos vemos -Cruzo la puerta-

Cristian se va del lugar con esa actitud que cualquiera detestaría pero en su interior al menos ya puede contar con alguien...sigo el pasillo hasta encontrarme en la parte de la grieta e intento inspeccionar más de cerca.

 **-Ojos de Desire-**

El Humano que vi en la gala se marcho de lugar y si tendría que decir algo de él,seria...

-Idiota...pero me agrada -recibo una llamada- ¿eh? -contesto- si,ya me eh encontrado con él -miro por el vidrio- y no parece ser tan astuto como me dijeron -viendo que se encabrono solo por pisar algo embarroso- si,si no se que anda de mal pero sea en lo que sea que ande ya lo tengo,no,no los traigan aun,mientras solo rescate a la hija del Capitán de la Guardia estará todo bien,uhm si *suspiro* si,traje todas las cosas ¿podrías dejar de estresarme?

La poni cual termino su charla,espero unos momentos hasta que el humano se aparto lo suficiente como para tomar otros caminos,la oficial cruzo muchos cuartos:La sala donde se encontró un hacha de emergencia pero dijo "El ser se encargara de eso" para así seguir,se encontró a un grifo en el sub-suelo intento convencerlo de que salga de hay y que colaboren pero al no conseguirlo solo le pidió que sabe del tema y este le contesto la manera más segura del como llegar a pesar de eso Desire no le creyó e hizo todo lo contrario al grifo "por que no confía en él" y tuvo que batallar sola un poco con esas criaturas... aun así Desire con retrasos y todo,pudo llegar hasta la sala de interruptores luego de muchas cosas que de alguna forma le hizo más fácil el camino a Cristian,hasta llegar a su destino

-Muy bien,esto fue más sencillo de lo que pensé -se dice a si misma la poni viendo todo listo para encenderlos,solo hay que subir la térmica y "¡QUE VENGA LA LUZ!")

Cristian después del encuentro con Desire...

Ya habiendo terminado su encuentro con la poni esta "Desire" el solo dio un suspiro y tomando en cuenta que el mismo ya siente como si tuviera algunas ojeras de no ver descansado,empieza a caminar al lado de las paredes fastidiado.

-Carajo necesito dormir y es en serio

Mientras caminaba entre el pasillo arrepintiendose de estar ayudando a las ponis,note como una gota me callo sobre mi cabello,extrañado y diciendo "que raro,no anunciaron en el pronostico lluvia...de echo ni siquiera hay pronostico" para mirar lentamente hacia arriba,abriendo los ojos como platos al ver que en el techo habiá una cosa como un montón de "cagada juntada" formando algo así como una cucaracha gigante; Como nena y con piel de gallina sali despavorido al notar que esa "cucaracha" salto al suelo apenas me noto,entre a una habitación y puse una barricada con todo lo que hubiera hay y empezé a decirme

-Desearia ver traído una ojota más grande -Por que bueno "las ojotas matan cucharachas"- ajajajaja soy un payaso,bueno,ya en serio estoy cagado hasta las patas

-temblando y completamente asqueado de ver esa cosa-

Luego de que Cristian hallara una ojota del tamaño de una persona de dos metros y que de alguna forma haya matado a ese bicho completamente traumatizante

-UUUUF okey,esto fue extraño y si es que hay más de estos bichos estoy jodido J-O-D-I-D-O

Dejando a Cristian pasando una graciosa pero a la vez extrema situación,regresamos al castillo el cual esta completamente rodeado en niebla que a aparecido casi después de que la niña desapareció,si la mismísima Applejack tuviera que describir la situación que tuviéramos al frente serian "Cuerdas"

Cuerdas son,como las de una guitarra,mueves una y tiemblas las otras,en caso de la situación,se presencia por fuera de una puerta a un montón de guardias protegidos hasta los huevos y con una clase limitada de ballestas modificadas,dos clases de especies:ponis y grifos,estos mantienen la mirada firme no mostrando ninguna emoción a excepción de los grifos,que estos se muestran muy escépticos a lo que anda sucediendo adentro de la habitación donde se anda teniendo un trato

Al notarse el sonido de unas trompetas,todos se ponen más firmes y serios de lo que eran antes de que no vinieran nada,tipo:serio infinito,un poni de un carruaje empieza a caminar hasta la puerta,mira a un guardia poni y este aun mantiene la mirada firme,el ser que salio del carruaje se quedo mirando unos segundos al poni guardia de forma enojada hasta que decidío ignorarlo a ni siquiera haberlo intimidado,con fuerza abrio la puerta mostrando en la punta de una extendida mesa a Celestia la cual espera seriamente al invitado en medio de un tema muy fragíl

Celestia con voz seria se dirige al poni,que al ingresar los guardias unicornios cierran la puerta y hasta las ventanas con las cortinas

-¿Ya terminaste de ir al baño? -Empieza seriamente Celestia-

-Celestia,me extraña que tengas guardias,mesa de cristal como de unos 100 metros,cortinas,escaleras y demás ¿pero no un baño cerca? me tuve que tomar un CARRUAJE para irme a mear en medio del trato ¡¿sabes?! -Dice el poni enojado pero con una completa cargoceada a la autoridad absoluta de Equestria-

-¿Vienes aquí a quejarte de un baño o a convencerme de algo? Embajador -Sin reírse ni gracia responde algo enojada-

-Pues de ambas Princesa,necesitas un baño cerca porque cuando tú también quieras cagar en medio de un trat-

-¡YA BASTA! -Un grito que provoco el silencio del poni y un eco por todo el salón- ponte serio y abandona las bromas ¿sobre que quieren discutir?

-Como ya sabes,el Rey de las Seis Coronas quiere tener el gran tratado con usted Princesa,solo que -La Princesa me anticipa-

-Me niego rotundamente ¡comer carne queda completamente prohibido!

-Es las numero 900 que me repites eso hasta ahora y contando,pero uhmnee sera mejor llegar a un acuerdo porque estas acabando la paciencia de las coronas Celestia y cuando eso ocurra habrá una guerra entre razas -Celestia estaba por retumbar mi argumento pero continuo- ¡Y NO INTENTES REPETIR ESO DE LO QUE DIJISTE DE TU ALUMNA! ponte vos las pilas y arreglalo -Sabiendo lo que diría-

-No tendré miedo ante tus amenazas pero ya sabes mi respuesta -manteniendo una cara firme ante la del poni- tu solamente eres un traficante de carne y yo soy el poder ante tí,si quisiera te hubiera mandando en una celda ¡POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! -Gritando como para intimidar completamente a cualquier poni pero...-

-¡PERO NO LO HICISTE! ¡PORQUÉ SABIAS QUE SI ME DEJABAS ENCERRADO EN UNA CELDA VENDRÍAN MÁS A BUSCARME Y DE PASO DAÑARÍAN A TUS PONIS! ¡TENIAS MIEDO DE QUE VENGAN Y POR ESO ME DEJASTE IR! **¡ESTÚPIDA!** -Notando mi exaltación,me siento normal y doy un suspiro mientras me arreglo el cabello- Disculpa -voz más normal- tienes miedo de que ellos vengan y acaben con lo que hiciste hasta ahora ¿o no es así?

-¡NO! ¡Te deje ir porque aun veo a un poni en verdad dentro de tí! no perteneces a esa raza que no tengo nada en contra pero si que participes de ellas

-Esa raza me ah tratado mejor que mi propia sangre,ustedes me dejarían tirado en una zanja si se les cantarián los cascos pero ufff no quiero discutir para nada sobre eso que a ese tema no venimos,interesante tema admito pero ñooooop

El poni se sentó en el trono de Luna de mientras que puso sus cascos atrás de su cabeza en pose relajadora y continuo diciendo

-Celestia el trato es sencillo como la tabla del uno:Sacas esa absurda ley que prohíbe la carne en Equestria y el negocio sigue,y si te niegas acuerda que toda la nación de los grifos quiere "expandir" sus áreas,ya que prohibiendo y contratando ponis para que se infiltren en nuestros puesto no servirán

-¿Infiltración? -Con ton íncrédulo dice Celestia- si te refieres a el antiguo sistema de guardias selectivos que usaba antes,se disipo,ordene la dispersión de todos ellos que incluso trabajaron para las puertas del tartaro

 **(NOTA:RECUERDEN EL EPISODIO 100 DE "SLICE OF LIFE" DE LA SERIE EN DONDE LA MISMA "UNA PONI" MENCIONA QUE TRABAJO PARA UNA ORGANIZACIÓN COMANDADA DIRECTAMENTE BAJO LAS ORDENES DE CELESTIA -Asi que es oficial-)**

-O sea que ¿la organización desapareció? -En estado pensativo- ¿cuando?

-Otup,si te lo dijera ya lo hubieras aprovechado (Pensando: Obviamente no seré tan torpe de darle información a los descarados)

-Pero lo sé y supongo que ahora Equestria se encuentra potencialmente vulnerable -poniendo una cara interesada con una mala idea tras esta-

-Jajaja Otupsito,no pienses que no eh planeado en un Plan B no somos bobos - Desechando sus intenciones-

-¿Y el plan son los humanos? -Intentando conclucionar Otup a dicha mención del "Plan B" de Celestia-

-¿Humanos? -repite confundida y impresionada Celestia- ¿cuando te encontraste con ellos? aparte de ya sabes

Otup se sienta bien ante despertarle algo de intriga al notar que eso en cierto grado impresiono a la máxima autoridad de Equestria,mira confundido al suelo mientras que con sus cascos hace una expresión de no comprender,para decir:

-¿Tú no enviaste a esos humanos a detenerme? -Recordando lo que paso en el antiguo "día de los hechos"-

-Esto me sorprende tanto como a vos y no,no comprendo,nunca envié a los humanos a detenerte

-Si no estoy mal,cuando eso ocurrió ellos apenas habían llegado pocos días a Equestria y Celestia,esto me a mantenido en una gran curiosidad ¿como fue que llegaron ellos aquí?

Celestia empezó a dar unas risas haciendo que Otup se pregunte del porque de ese actuar de ella

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -confundido-

-*paro de reírme y lo miro* de que recién te preguntes eso Carnicero

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -intentado buscarle explicación- ¿acaso tú?

-No saques conclusiones tan rápido -Con tono calmado-

-Explícate -Cortantemente pronuncio la palabra Otup-

Celestia le empieza a contar todo o mejor más mínimo que sabe sobre las raíces de todo este tema,mientras Otup escucha atentamente poniéndose algo pensativo

las dudas vuelan en el aire como pájaros y Celestia las responde en si habiendo cada vez menos dudas.

En teoría los pájaros son las dudas y Celestia tiene una escopeta y va matando a esos jodidos pájaros DIGO dudas.

.

.

.

Kein empieza a despertar en una habitación que por alguna extraña razón aun tiene las luces prendidas,este se da la vuelta viendo a su esposa,la cual se llevo todas las sabanas haciendo que se cague de frió y además dejo al pobre Kein BIEN AL BORDE de la cama a punto de caerse,este miro con los ojos entrecerrados de manera frustrada al techo y pensando se dijo:

-Lo que algunos sufrimos por el amor...como desearía que ocurra algo interesante como antes de conocer a esta "vellessa" de poni que me ah tocado

Sus deseos se cumplieron al ver que desde su ventana que estaba cerrada con las cortinas,salio una gran resplandor ilumino hasta las sombras que habían en su habitación,una risa se le dibujo en el rostro llena de felicidad y determinación ya sabiendo lo que esta ocurriendo.

.

.

.

No me tarde nada en vestirme teniendo puesto mi antiguo traje que usaba en mis expediciones,casi todo de negro con un cinturón verde con mis herramientas,jajaja no me puedo creer que todo ocurrio este mismo día:La Gala,El Tratado Vegetal y El secuestro de la hija del imperio de Cristal,espero que esto sea un llamado y que empiecen a mejorar su guardia ya que con lanzas y magia no harán mucho

Al siquiera poner mi casco para apagar la luz,escucho la voz de mi esposa medio adormilada llamándome

-¿A dónde iras? -Sacándose las sabanas y teniendo el peinado mechudo-

-*Suspiro* solo sera por esta vez y ya sabes que el doctor me dijo que tengo que estirar mis cascos -estirando mi mata trasera y se escucha como si esta diera un rechinido-

-Si es que lo dice el doctor esta bien pero procura cuidarte,si te llega ver un guardia haciendo travesuras por hay no seré yo quien pague tu fianza -Algo molesta a que ocurra eso-

-No te preocupes -teniendo la mano en el interruptor- pero igual prometo estar bien

-Solo procura no apagar la luz antes de irte...le temo a la oscuridad -temblorosa ante la última palabra-

-Y aun me pregunto como fue que trabajaste como Guardiana de Luna

Kein tras la charla con su esposa y poder llegar facílmente a los lugares en donde le indica el mapa/proyector que tiene utilizando su magia,se dio cuenta que este le indicaba la parte trasera del hospital,no sabe porque rayos le trajo hay,pero se puede responder fácilmente al notar el montón de baba y hierbas

-Estas cosas no son de aquí,alguien esta controlando estas plantas ¿quien? debe de ser todo un maestro de la magia para poder controlarlas como títeres

Atrás de Kein sigilosamente se empezaron a levantar unas plantas hasta tomar la forma de un ser alto,que a cada paso se iba asomando al distraído poni por la espalda,cuando le estaba por poner las hierbas encima Kein se da la vuelta rápidamente y con tono humorista dice

-Oh eres algo que nunca había visto hasta ahora y no quiero sonar maleducado ni nada de eso mi señor pero ¡hola y chau!

Al ritmo que pronunciaba eso,sacaba de su alforja un sprit empapándole el rostro de el liquido que tenia,el monstruo que tenia forma de humano empezó a retroceder y gritar al siquiera tocar ese liquido al tanto que Kein ni inmutado presenciaba la desintegración del engendro mientras daba un bostezo de aburrimiento

-Pssst principiantes... -mirándolo mientras subo unas escaleras-

Se marcho mientras el monstruo se arrastraba a su dirección hasta terminar rendido en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en si a su fin

.

.

.

Rainbow Dash termino por darle una patada final al Cristian de madera partiéndolo en dos,Rainbow toco suelo al lado del los restos del monstruo pero sin saber que aun tiene vida intento como último ataque morderle un casco pero ella reacciono y termino por aplastarle la cabeza así terminando ya

-Y de hay la frase: "Ten cuidado con cadáver por si muerde" jaja utilizada en una escena muy demostrativa-

-Fuiste un buen contrincante pero necesitaras mas que gritos y trepar paredes para superarme -le pateo en forma de odio- ¿estas bien Fluttershy?

-*Cubriéndome tras un mueble* S-si Rainbow Dash -salgo del escondite- ¿qué es esa cosa?

-No tengo idea Fluttershy pero si que tenemos que largarnos de aquí -Tomando impulso para elevarme-

.

.

.

 **[Escuchar: -Up The Pace - Resident Evil: Revelations 2 OST- dura 5:26]**

Applejack y Rarity esperan tensionadas mientras el bicho algo exhausto y muy enojado trata de encontrarlas,este en ambas manos tiene raíces en forma de jaulas para así atraparlas en ellas,al escuchar uno de los quejidos de Rarity fue rápido al pasillo donde se encuentra ella mientras que abrió una de sus manos/jaulas

Rarity en un extremo del pasillo,juntando todo su valor para acerle frente a esa cosa,se queda mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados y poniendo una mueca de enfrentamiento

-¡HEY TÚ! ¡RUFIÁN! ¡VEN AQUÍ SI TIENES AGALLAS! -esa cosa me queda mirando sin hacer nada- ¡MARICÓN!

Termino diciendo la palabra más fuerte que sabe a esa cosa,consecuentemente enfureciéndola tanto que con sus manos destrozo todo lo que lo rodeaba intimidando así a Rarity que ya empezó a dudar de si misma,terminando de hacer una gran desastre salio corriendo a por su presa con un brazo en alto para aplastarla o encerrarla;la poni tiene un gran sudor frió y sus ojos están en punto viendo a esa cosa venir como un tren sin frenos,se aprieta los labios mientras intenta retroceder hasta estar contra la pared esperando algo y dando alaridos chillidos del miedo y dando una señal con sus cascos

Al estar a poco de golpear a Rarity algo paso que no se lo espero encima,de él salta Applejack atravesandole todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a ver algo que parece su corazón,el monstruo completamente furioso agarra a Applejack pero al notar un brillo verde,intenta abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a la poni ya que intentaba zafarse,es muy obvio lo que intenta hacer en eso salta Rarity que con una patada de artes marciales le parte el brazo soltando a su amiga,en eso huyen del ser que las intento perseguir pero apenas dio un paso explota mandando contra la pared a ambas ponis...no tardaron en recuperarse y encontrarse tras poder vencer a su persiguiente se felicitan victoriosas de verlo vencido

-Applejack estas cubierta de baba

-¿Abrazo de victoria compañera? -levantando mis casco y dando una risa-

-No no no,claro que noooo...hay mi crin Applejack -al ser abrazada por ella-

-Jajaja descuida Rarity que para eso existe el agua y jabón

-¿Sabes cuantos shampoos utilice para tenerlo así?

-¿Ocho shampoos? -pregunto exagerando mi respuesta/deducción-

-¡NUEVE!

-Por uno le erre Rarity jaja

-*reteniendo un poco la ira* hay SERAS!

-Rarity no olvides para que venimos

-Gracias por acordármelo pero este bicho nos distrajo un buen tiempo,Twilight aun debe de estar desesperada por la desaparición de su sobrina

-Al menos encontró la forma de volver regresar la luz ¿qué es esta cosa?

-Que cosa Applejack?

Applejack de entre los restos del monstruo encontró algo como una billetera

-¿Qué habrá aquí? -veo 5 bits y me los guardo antes de que Rarity se de cuenta- no hay nada Rarity,si quieres mira

-Dejame ver a mi ¿y esta foto?

-No había ningún bit si me preguntas al momento de encontrarla ¿foto?

 **[Fin OST]**

 **-FOTO-**

 _SE MUESTRA A LA FLURRY HEART EN SU CUNA DURMIENDO,JUNTO A UN DOCUMENTO_

 ** _-DOCUMENTO-_**

-SECUESTRO DE FLURRY HEART (TILDADO)

-COMPRAR EL PAN (TILDADO)

-CONSEGUIR LA ATENCIÓN DE TODOS (TILDADO)

-REUNIRLOS EN UN MISMO LUGAR PARA ACABARLOS (ROTO Y NO TILDADO)

-CONSEGUIR LA MAGIA ALICORNIO TEMPRANA (NO TILDADO)

-TOMAR VACACIONES (NO TILDADO)

-FIN DE **"DOCUMENTO"** -

-Twilight tiene que saber de inmediato de esto -Preocupada ante leer las intenciones de estas criaturas-

-Pero primero salgamos de aquí Applejack

Applejack intenta decir "¿como vamos a volver?" pero en eso Rarity con su magia transporta a ambas al centro de la comisaria apenas llegaron las dos caen al suelo

-AAAAY! -me sobo mi cabeza- ¿Practicando tu magia Rarity?

-Le faltan ciertos cambios -levantándome también algo adolorida- no muy seguido transporto cosas pesadas como a dos ponis

-¿Dónde esta Rainbow y Fluttershy? -notando su ausencia-

-¿No deberían de estar aquí? ¡Twilight le dijo que investigaran por aquí! -Pensando que ni siquiera se presentaron-

Applejack no respondió nada durante un largo tiempo al ver algo atrás del mostrador viendo una cosa que la impresiono completamente al grado que se sintio un poco palida y frustrada

-¡APPLEJACK! ¿por qué no me respond-? oh...vaya

Ambas se quedaron impresionadas al ver otro cuerpo deshecho de una de las cosas que se enfrentaron,en sus "manos" tenia plumas amarillas y unas celestes,claramente esta cosa ataco a las dos pegasos,de rabia Applejack le dio una patada en su entrepierna asiendo que Rarity se queje un poco

-APPLEJACK! -algo indignada por ese acto de odio-

-¿Qué? -mirándola indiferente luego de golpearle "hay" a ese bicho feo-

-...nada...

Luego de observar un rato a ese bicho raro ambas se dieron que cuenta que como el primer bicho que encontraron este también tiene en su interior un documento a relación con los extraños sucesos que andan ocurrieron en Canterlot estas últimas horas

Ya en esto la niebla se a esparcido un poco más teniendo la vista de más lejos mejor visible,a través de esta se logran ver varias sombras viniendo de lo más profundo de las montañas que rodean Canterlot...

Twilight ya habiendo restaurado todo,por alguna razón se encontró encerrada adentro del sótano hasta que en cierto momento se acordó que es alicornio y se transporto fuera de este,ya fuera claramente se nota la diferencia cuando hay luz teniendo todo visible,esta dio un suspiro para asi encontrarse con sus amigas en el centro...

Al transportarse Twilight choco con Rarity y Applejack que por alguna razón también estaban corriendo por algo,al verlas sintió una alegría enorme de verlas bien pero ellas no tanto

-APPLEJACK,RARITY QUE GUSTO VERL-! -Quedo hablando sola al notar que las dos se levantan y siguen corriendo- ¿qué?

-¡TWILIGHT CORRE! -Grita Applejack mirándola a ella-

-¿Por qué? -Contesto mientras me levanto-

-¡MIRA ATRÁS DE TÍ QUERIDA! -Grita Rarity sin detenerse-

-¿Por qué tendria que mirar atraaaAAAS?! ¡HUYAMOS!

Twilight les sigue el camino a las demás al ver que lo que les perseguía era uno de esas Criaturas completamente de plantas pero la diferencia es que la primera que vio tenia forma de Humano en cambio esta tiene forma de poni,teniendo los ojos verdes y brillosos,muy similar a los Lobos del Bosque Everfree.

Todas se ocultaron en una habitación temblandoles los cascos esperando que esa criatura pase de largo de su posición,Applejack tenia sus cascos sobre la boca de Rarity evitando que esta de un grito,mientras que Twilight revisaba desde un agujero de la puerta a espera que la criatura se vaya...se fue

-Chicas ¿están bien? -Twilight hablando tranquilamente después de lo anterior-

-S-si -dice Applejack sacando sus cascos sobre la unicornio- ¿qué era esa cosa?

-Applejack,pues claro que fue una de esas artimañas que intento atraparnos mientras estávamos en el segundo piso

-¿Ya se toparon con una de esas cosas? -pregunta preocupada Twilight al saber eso-

 **[Escuchen: -The Mines 1 - Resident Evil: Revelations 2 OST- Dura 1:46 y Posd:No lo lean muy rápido]**

No recibió respuesta al casi da un grito al poder jurar escuchar fuera de la habitación como un metal pesado se callo no muy lejos de ellas,a puntitas Twilight una vez más se acerco al agujero para ver si es que esa cosa habría regresado...un lado...nada...el otro lado...tampoco,en eso da un suspiro al no ver nada peligroso pero al volver a mirar Twilight queda petrificada cuando el rostro de esa cosa consume toda la vista de la Princesa,en esos segundos de tensión se pudo escuchar un claro "buuuu" de ese ser provocando que la alicornio de un grito y retroceda para terminar abrazada junto a sus dos amigas;Se escuchan forcejeos en la picaporte de la puerta ,se empieza a abrir lentamente,asciendo que el rechinar sea un infierno,al estar completamente abierta el ser empieza a ingresar lentamente dando jadeos perturbadores,llegar frente a las asustadas ponis que solo se abrazaban y tiemblan juntas,el ser levanta un casco...para...

Todas quedan confundidas al escuchar que el monstruo se empieza a reír,Twilight,Rarity y Applejack se miran e enfadan al reconocer que esa voz es de Rainbow Dash

al notarlo la pegaso se revela sacándose todo los restos del monstruo,después de eso aun se sigue cagando de risa en el suelo la muy perra.

-Rainbow Dash! ¡¿acaso no aprendiste nada con ese ataque zombi falso que te dimos cuando hacías bromas vagas?! -Grito Applejack enojada-

.

.

.

Inspeccionar el hospital casi abandonado resulta ser algo más facíl de lo que se pensó en un principio,Cristian se esperaba encontrar engendros como lo dice Rossa pero simplemente no pudo ver ni uno,aparte de ese rayo destructivo pero es un rayo no un monstruo,todo se volvío tedioso; Al subir al último piso del hospital y encontrar el cuarto del Director una muy extraña sensación le repetía al humano no abrir la puerta pero aun así decidío ignorar esa intuición y solo prosiguío a abrirla

Del otro lado estaba un poni que parecía estar distraído pero que al notar que alguien ingreso a su directorio apunto con una ballesta al intruso "¿qué rayos eres?" grito enojado el poni,"¡NO ME DISPARES!" grito el humano tratando de hacer que el poni lo piense por suerte si lo hizo bajando el arma seguido de esto se puso un casco en la frente algo cansado y arrepentido

-Perdón,no eh estado muy tranquilo estas noches -Se excusa mientras se da la vuelta en su silla-

-¿Acaso usted apunta a cada ser que ve con el arma? -el poni gruñe molesta- no importa ¿qué esta pasando aquí?

-Mejor dicho ¡que no esta pasando! pasa de todo,y no es nada bueno,esos bichos extraños hicieron de las suyas en mi hospital

-¿Bichos extraños? ¿acaso soy el único que no vio ninguno? -Alzando un poco la voz en la última pregunta-

-Tienes suerte,yo quisiera borrarme la memoria de tan solo recordarmelos...espere ¡si puedo!

-¿Puede? -brillandome los ojos de forma alegre-

-¿Qué estas pensando? no,no mejor cállate no sabes de que hablo,a lo mejor aprovecha y vete de aquí antes de ver alguna de esas cosas

-Lo quisiera hacer pero primero tengo que encontrar a la hija del Presidente DIGO del Capitán

-¿La del Imperio de Cristal? ehm si sirve de algo el paso por aquí,traia a la niña consigo y empezó a huir de unos guardias,no se de como pero los hizo desaparecer

-¿El? ¡ACASO UN SOLO PONI SECUESTRO A LA BEBA ESA! ¡JEBUS! Que banda de soretes que son esos guardias -Quejándome de los guardias-

-No diré nada al respecto de lo que dijiste,pero puedes salirte de aquí por la entrada antes de que esos bichos la encuentre y la traben,no vaya a ser que veas algo que no te guste...

-¿?

Agarro el picaporte y salgo de aquí,apenas cruzo la puerta escucho como esta es cerrada brutalmente y es echada seguro con llave desde dentro ¿por qué lo hizo? este poni es algo sospechoso...

-Calabozos-

-¿Por qué rayos este hospital tiene un calabozo? -digo observando un montón de cajas y suciedad del lugar-

-Psst! -Alguien intentando llamar mi atención-

Seguí caminando hasta que escuche un "Pssst" insistente proveniente de un montón de cajas de vendajes,luego de empujar alguna y que me cayera un montón de polvo en la cabeza puede ver que adentro de una celda se encuentra un grifo que se dio la vuelta contento e hizo una reverencia mientras habla

-Oye amigo me llamo Samuel Montes,que bueno ver otra alma luego de mucho tiempo -terminando la reverencia-

-¿Qué haces aquí? -sorprendido de ver a un grifo ya que hay muy pocos en Equestria según veo yo-

-No importa...oye yo antes trabajaba para Celestia,regaba sus jardines -contándole una anécdota al ser que tengo en frente-

-¿Regabas sus jardines? perfecto y yo tengo algo que importante que hacer -apunto de irme-

-¡Vi a una bebe llorar! -dije gritando para volver a tomar su atención- que se fue por el alcantarillado de la comisaria,si la quieres localizar vete a la comisaria

-¿Irme a la comisaria? ¿por qué? aun no,tengo que ver que rayos paso aquí ¿y por qué no sales?

-No puedo,no tengo la llave,oh,no me acuerdo,ya vete hay muchas cosas que hacer

-¿muchas cosas que hacer,en una jaula? -exprese al escuchar tal absurda excusa-

-No es una jaula...es una celda

Cristian ya sabe que hoy no esta para charlas así que simplemente abandono al grifo preguntándose como fue que termino a parar en esa celda...EN UN HOSPITAL la cosa ya es muy extraña de por si y ver ese grifo solo aumento la curiosidad

Fue todo un laberinto intentar re-descubrir la salida del hospital,pero ni siquiera lo logre sin contar las múltiples veces que por error termino devuelta al lado del grifo que a la ves que lo veía,me contaba alegres anécdotas como "Una vez pertenecí a la Guardia Real,Por suerte no hubo nunca guerra,Desearía ir al baño,y ¿Conoces la televisión? solo los ponis ricos las compran aunque son una perdida de tiempo" recordandome que uno de mis pocos viajes,en la parte rica de una ciudad vi algo como una Tele,pero era algo pequeña; A medio camino en la sala de invitados,el aparato que me regalo Desire empezó a vibrar,me lo saco y acerco al oído

-Aloja? -Vaya desde hace mucho no recibo una llamada y tampoco use el "aloja" igual de tiempo que las llamadas-

-¡HUMANO! ¿Sigues hay?

-Si estoy aquí en -leo el cartel- en la sala de espera o creo que era de invitados,que se yo,no veo a sombras -Debido a que no hay mucha luz o directamente parpadea-

-Acabo de descubrir algo,es necesario que vengas pronto,estoy en el segundo piso ¿estas serca de una ventana? ¡ve rápido y avísame que ves!

-Este bueno -me acerco a una ventana y solo veo que todo esta desolado- no pasa nada ¿qué ves?

-Aun no llegaron -se escucho que dijo Desire y supongo que miraba al suelo algo pensativa- ¡VEN,ES URGENTE! -se escucha algo romper una lampara y se corta-

-¿Desire,estas bien? esto no es nada bueno

Cristian va lo más rápido que puede a un ascensor,cuando este abrió lentamente la puerta,fue corriendo por el pasillo,por una torpes del humano,tropieza con algo cayendo al piso explicándole porque no hay mucha luz,primero se miro un poco las piernas pero al volver a poner la vista al frente ocurrió su primer encuentro con una de esas malditas criaturas.

Con lo que se tropezó no fue con un mueble o un pedazo de caca dura,si no con el monstruo que le falta una pierna y se encuentra en el piso arrastrándose para llegar al humano,Cristian por el miedo retrocede un poco pero al notar que no puede levantarse esa amenaza,se levanta y va tras el mostrador encontrando "un hacha de emergencias" abre la puerta de cristal y al volver de regreso para intentar acabar con el monstruo,este no estaba,Cris empezó a temblar un poco por no saber donde coño estaba pero esto no duro mucho ya que la criatura de alguna forma se regenero,ya que esta echa casi completamente de raíces,con ellas agrego una silla a modo de pierna así pudiendo levantarse; Empujo al humano al suelo quitándole el hacha,le quedo un rato mirando mientras aun la criatura se quedaba hay parada teniendo el arma en sus "manos",en eso con las raíces de su cuerpo agrego el hacha a su ser siendo así mucho más peligroso,al ver como agrego el arma a si mismo,Cristian dio una risa de frustación y miedo diciendo

-Estas de coña -me doy la vuelta esquivando un hachazo- MIERDA ¡SI ESTAS DE COÑA!

El monstruo me intento partir en dos el cuerpo,por suerte llegue a darme la vuelta,al ver lo que hizo me dio un temblor,lo bueno es que el hacha se quedo atascada en el suelo perturbándome la mente de lo que seria de mi si no lo hubiera logrado,mientras el monstruo intenta desatorarse aprovecho y le golpeo el cuerpo con una silla,tanto fue el golpe que termine arrancandole el brazo-hacha debido a que esta hecha de esas finas raíces,se enoja y me mira con unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes seguido de mostrarme dientes negros rugiendome,viéndolo así salta embistiendome,por suerte no llego a tirarme pero si desgarro algo de mi ropa,ya en el suelo por verse tirado y sin un brazo puedo hacer mi cometido

-Mamame esta bicho inmundo

-¿-? ***CRACK***

Ya asi le reventé la cabeza de una patada,mal para mi ya que algo de su "sangre" termino empapandome la cara

-*Asqueado* que...que asco amigo *cerrando los ojos y teniendo voz de anciano por no abrir la boca demasiado,a excepción que quiera que me entre esa sangre-

Me lavo la cara con una botella de agua,saco con mucho esfuerzo el hacha que aun conserva el brazo amputado y hoy con algo de pesar al lugar de Desire gracias a sus indicaciones...

 **-Ojos de Desire-**

La poni ya llevaba un buen tiempo esperando al Humano ya no quedandole mucha paciencia,en eso fruncio el seño y se dijo para si misma

-¡AAF! Se esta tardando demasiado,además no debo de confiarmelas mucho y creo que de seguro ya uno de esos monstruos ya lo habrá capturado o como a lo más matado; Por Celestia toda la información que me encontré en esta instalación parece de película,el jefe,el grifo y también los pacientes...no puedo esperarlo más

Desire no teniendo más tiempo toma la decisión de arribar al director del hospital,pues por algunas razones ella sabe que tiene relaciones con lo que esta sucediendo

al entrar y sin siquiera poder levantar su arma reglamentaria es embestida por el directo que la derribo tirandole una silla

-¡No entraras monstruo! -verifico que no es un monstruo- oh diantres ¿otra vez tu? -Primero algo enojado y luego irritado-

-¡TU! -sacandome la silla de encima-

-¿Yo qué?

-Encerraste a los ponis en medio de esa habitación y además dejaste sin escapatoria a los guardias de seguridad

-¿Como sabes todo eso? no importa,este lugar ya esta condenado *escucho a la poni levantarse* oh

Desire ya recompuesta y aprovechando que el Director no le daba importancia se levanto y apunto al poni

-En nombre de Celestia y los miembros de la institución,estas arrestado por alta traición y atentado de la vida de todos los guardias de este lugar -mientras le apunto y mi otro casco saco unas esposas-

-De todas formas ya estoy acabado -Finjo sorpresa- ¡MIRA,UN MONSTRUO!

-¡¿DÓNDE?!

El Director logra engañar fácilmente a Desire con una broma tan simple,le otorgo un codazo en su pecho y la saco el arma antes de que ella haga nada,la poni queda "arrodillada" accidentalmente en donde el Director aprovecha la situación y apunta con su propia a la yegua

-Me ire pero no lo hare solo

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Este le apunta al rostro de la yegua esta quedándose inmovil ya que a simple movimiento -chau vida- Desire con todas sus fuerzas intenta zafarse pero no puede,todo su entrenamiento para la carrera de oficial no le sirve de nada ahora que esta apunto de viajar a la otra vida

-¿Últimas palabras? -Pregunto mientras doy una risa de victoria-

-*Mirándole con gran odio al poni* No falles

Desire con sangre fria no opone resistencia,acerca con un casco el arma a su frente y mira muy seriamente al poni mientras de sus ojos se liberan unas lagrimas

-*Sonriendole* Les dire que moriste con valentía hasta el último momento de tú vida

-*Cierro los ojos* Martes 4:16 de la mañana...Hora de mi muerte

Al momento que el Director estuvo por disparar abruptamente entra Cristian que con la fuerza que habrió la puerta golpeo a ambos ponis pero así también evitando el casi inevitable asesinato de Desire que esta ya se quedo en el suelo algo aturdida por chocar directamente su cabeza con un montón de libros,el jefe a lo contrario se levanto de inmediato completamente furioso al no completar su cometido,de la rabia disparo la bala a quema-ropa contra el humano errandole por muy poco contra su cuello,este quedo impactado ya que todo esto fue muy repentino algo nervioso se toco el cuello pensando que la bala impacto en alguna parte de él,al no notar ninguna herida,agarro una lampara que habiá en el escritorio e intento arrojarsela en el rostro a su agresor pero el respondío dandole un golpe al torso antes de recibir el lamparazo,volvío a su escritorio y al momento de sacar una ballesta ya todos están completamente quietos

-Como dicen por hay "dos pájaros de un solo tiro" -Apuntando a ambos a cada rato con la ballesta-

-*Levantándome y sosteniéndome el estomago* Seras zopenco,la ballesta solamente tiene una bala que con ella solo podrás matar a uno de nosotros y al momento de recargar,ya me abalanzare hasta tí y te clavare un cuchillo al cuello -Cristian de forma sarcástica al saber tan sencilla explicación-

-¿Y SI TE MATO A TÍ PRIMERO? ¿O A LA PONI INVESTIGADORA ESTA QUE TIENES DE COMPAÑERA? ¡Soportarías vivir el resto de tu vida sabiendo que viste el fin de alguien?! además dudo que ella vaya a hacer algo,ya esta cansada y esta molida *le apunto el rostro* así que hasta luego humano

-¡EEP! ¡ESPERA! -Grito al notar que me apunta a mí-

En un momento crucial otra vez,de la puerta entra una de esas criaturas con movilidad humana,sin un brazo y además completamente brillante,como si estuviera apunto de explotar,rompe la puerta de un rodillazo acompañado de un grito ensordecedor mientras se dirige linea recta,salta hacia el escritorio del Director que este al ver esa presencia maligna arremete contra ella disparandole al rostro matándola en si pero no evitando que su acción se complete ya que en su último momento se abalanzo sobre el Jefe cual estaba en una silla con ruedas,sirviéndole de impulso a la bestia para llegar a la ventana,romperla y tener un grave caída hasta el suelo...

...Se pudieron escuchar los gritos desesperados del Director hasta tocar suelo...

Los dos espectadores quedaron completamente confundidos,Desire es la primera en levantarse y sentarse sobre el escrito mientras que el Humano se levanta algo confundido al ser empujado por un brazo cuando entro el monstruo,agarra su hacha-brazo que por alguna razón ya perdío todas las raíces,y se pone al lado de Desire

-¿Estas bien? -Me pregunto preocupado el ser-

-S-si -respondo algo débil- de hecho no tanto

-¿Necesitas un vaso de agua o algo? -el ser aun manteniendo un tono preocupado-

-No...

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Podrías (Pensando:Aun tengo esperanza) ¿fijarte en la ventana que ves?

-¿Fijarme en la ventana? -repite extrañado- ¿para qué?

-Dime que ves (Pensando:Le pido al...aun no se lo que sea exactamente esa cosa que camina en dos patas pero si se parece mucho a esas cosas que rondan por aquí ¿sera una evolución de estas? no debo de quitarle el ojo de encima)

El ser me obedece,creo que se llama Cristian y este en voz alta me dice que solamente ve al monstruo y unas machas rojas ¿acaso...?

-Lo sabia -dando una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿Qué sabias? -pregunta el Cristian sorprendiéndome en el acto que por eso,doy un salto cayéndome al piso-

-N-nada -contesto rápidamente nerviosa-

-Hace un ratito estabas desilusionada,deprimida pareciéndote a una emo ¿y ahora estas nerviosa? pssst "yeguas" -dice mientras se cruza de brazos-

"El Cristian" apoya sus "extremidades" sobre unos libros que estaban en el borde de la ventana,obviamente para que no le entre un fragmento de vidrio a las manos,con un tono como si me preguntara y a la vez se lo dijera a si mismo "¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?" yo me quedo callada,no puedo explicarle a él...no confió en él...

Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo escaso de información,el tiene que buscar a la niña y...en fin,si ni siquiera sabe donde esta parado "literalmente" no podrá sobrevivir a lo que ocurre ¡aaf! esto es más complejo de lo que parece...luego de explicarle sobre lo que "esas bestias de dos patas" se parecen a él,pero más a un oso,le mencione que sus puntos débiles son la cabeza o el lugar donde tengan un brillo verde,es la magia que mantiene esas raíces unidas como coraza,también que gracias al "Diarrio ROSSA-2SET" que la comisaria oculta tantas cosas como este Hospital que según dijo Rossa hay moran criaturas casi iguales a estas,me es urgentemente necesario encontrarla a Rossa ¿es yegua o corcel?

-No sabia nada de esto -me dice mientras lo razona- como fue que decidi acceder a esto ¡RARITY! -Grita el nombre de una poni completamente exaltado- ¡debemos encontrarla!

-¿Rarity? ¿te refieres a una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia? (Pensando:Creo que así se llama una de las amigas de las Princesas ¿por qué la menciono?

De su bolsillo saca algo parecido a una libreta,la enciende y de hay se forma ¿un mapa? me cayo de sorpresa ver eso,solamente los unicornios pueden hacer mapas detallados y casi holográficos,como esos que tuve la oportunidad de ver en un tour al castillo de la amistad ¡ES FANTÁSTICO! ¿como lo hizo? ¿acaso trabaja para la agencia o qué? el como lo consiguió me es una respuesta necesaria de conseguir; En su mapa se muestra detalladamente la comisaria,mostrando las habitaciones una por una hasta dar en la parte trasera de la comisaria ¿las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía están involucradas también en la búsqueda? cuanto más complejidad me hace falta ¿que se una también el espíritu del caos? (Pensando:"necesito un aumento" -de forma algo cansada y floja-)

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Es mi celular -contesta rápidamente-

-¿Donde lo conseguiste?

-Me lo compre -lo guarda rapidamente en su saco-

-¿Qué estas viendo? -le pregunto y sin esperar respuesta doy otra pregunta- ¿un mapa de la comisaria? ¿qué parte?

-Si,ehm oye no se pero ya tengo que irme (Pensando:Esta poni hace muchas preguntas,además es un milagro que siga con vida después de todo)

-¡¿A LA COMISARIA TÚ SOLO?! -Le grito porque ¡¿en serio?!-

-Tengo una amiga alla y sonara extraño pero a los amigos no se los deja solos...en una comisaria infestada

-Seras bobo ¿sabes qué te atraparan solo? si un poni también te estuvo por matar imaginate a esas cosas -Advirtiendole de los miles peligros de afuera-

-A ti también te estuvieron por matar -Me dice como si yo también corriera el mismo peligro,pero es verdad-

Ambos nos quedamos pensativos un rato hasta que hablo

-Tienes razón,también me estuvieron por matar pero la diferencia es que yo si tenia controlada la situación

-No ve vengas con payasadas -como "AGUANTAAA" no en serio,esa misma expresión seria necesaria-

-PERO para evitar "que tenga controlada la situación,otra vez" tienes que comprender que si queremos salir de esta vivos

-¿Tenemos que trabajar juntos? -se me adelanto-

-¿Como supiste lo que iba a decir? -le pregunto porque en verdad se me adelanto-

-Me eh visto muchas peliculas como para no pensar eso

-Jeje yo también...bueno,tenemos que irnos por las alcantarillas ya que las alcantarillas de la comisaria estan conectadas con las del hospital en caso de emergencias y no te aseguro que saldras ileso de esto -Advirtiendole del viaje-

-Jaja soy muy facil de convenser y okey,yo tampoco,si te rompes una pata no me vengas a lloriquear -burlandome de ella-

-Pero si tú si te rompes,solo te dire que mi deber como oficial es protegerte ¿entendido? -le miro a los ojos porque en verdad,no hubriera aceptado este trabajo si no hubriera prometido proteger y defender a ponis y seres inocentes-

-*Me da una sonrisa* me acuerdas a alguien pequeña poni *me acaricia la crin*

-No me toques la crin -molesta- andando sea lo que sea que eres -arreglándome mi pelo-

-Soy un simio super desarrollado ¿contenta?. . .Naaaah mentira soy un "humano"

Ahora con este "Humano" emprendemos nuestro viaje por las alcantarillas,en verdad...espero no encontrarme bichos alcantarillados así...porque me dan asquito...

No tardamos demaciado,gracias a que no nos encontramos con esas criaturas y más con las que me perseguian luego de mi primer encuentro con el humano este ¿que les sucedio a las criaturas? ¿acaso alguien las destruyo? ¿o huyeron? lo importante es que no se requirio fuerza bruta; Nos llevamos con nosotros al menos dos cajitas de botiquines,con vendajes y alcohol por las dudas...Al llegar nos quedamos un rato pensando en como habririamos la tapa para ingresar a las alcantarillas

Los muy cerca de las alcantarillas piensan como abrir la puerta mientras que en una parte oculta del mismo edificio se encuentra un poni muy mal herido que de alguna forma se mantiene en movimiento y con la fuerza de voluntad puede controlarse aun jadeando,metio unas llaves y empezaba a tocar botones en una pantalla muy pequeña miraba algunas habitaciones,pero en confianza de que ellos seguian hay continuo con su último movimiento

-Maldición ¿creen poder irse asi no más? *toso* que porquería,pues no,tan solo -encendiendo las últimas llaves- esto,que bueno que estudie destrucción segura en mi juventud ¡aaAAARGHT! me duele el corazón...aaaargt ya todo esta listo,las grabaciones y cámaras están guardadas,ellos las buscaran y cumpliré mi deuda *toso* hay carajo no debí venir hoy al trabajo

Doblo la última llave y entonces se enciende la reserva de energía,se escuchan las bocinas automáticas que al instante de escucharse "peligro..." desactive las alarmas para que sea menos notorio,lo único que quedan son las luces rojas pero tardaran en encontrarle su significado ¡aaarght mi corazón!

No se tardo en presenciar el encendido de todo y cuando justamente me senté en mi silla para luego encenderme un cigarro,me veo interrumpido cuando la barricada que puse tras mi en la puerta se desplomo apareciendo tras ella una horda de esas criaturas...

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto se ve que por un segundo se escucho la palabra "peligro" y que iba a dar más advertencias pero se detuvo como si alguien lo hubiera desactivado,al mismo tiempo que cae muerta una criatura.

 **[Escuchar: -Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles Soundtrack- 21 Escape From The laboratory- ( watch?v=7BnVw0mOVzE) dura 2:15**

 **Posd:Repitanla hasta que les avise**

 **Posd 2:O si quieren escuchen la del Resident Evil 2 Original versión extended)**

 **-Ojos de Kein-**

-¿HUH? ¿Acaso alguien activo una derrumbación? ¡diablos! no eh encontrado señales de vida ni de lo que estoy buscando ¿pero que carajos?

Veo como en una esquina hay una de esas radio que te avisan en caso de que un poni se quede atrapado ¡cuando derrumban una instalación! muy bien ¡A CORRER!

empiezo a correr rompiendo todas las paredes a mi paso que por la humedad son tan fragiles e rompibles como una hoja de papel hasta poder llegar a la entrada del Hospital ¿pero que rayos? la puerta esta completamente bloqueada por esas malditas raizes ¡las raizes bloquean la última salida!

 **-Efecto pensativo-**

No puedo corroerlas,mi disolvente no alcanzaria,tampoco puedo ir atraves de ellas porque con su baba bloquean la magia,otra salida que recuerde no hay pero si una posibilidad de salir vivo de esta exploción

 _POSIBILIDADES_

-Empezar a correr por todo el lugar hasta encontrar un patio -pero si no hay patio-

-Irme al techo del lugar -eh leído que ahora ponen explosivos hay-

-Rogarle a La Princesa Celestia que perdone todos mis maldades -Celestia come,no ayuda-

-Encontrar al contacto que se encuentra al fondo del lugar -debe ver escapado o algo-

 **-FIN DE EFECTO PENSATIVO-**

Kein vio que entre las plantas habia un cronometro que marcaba 00:47´ y que cada vez iba descendiendo,en ese punto ya empezo a correr por donde paso y transportarse mientras se insultaba a si mismo del porque fue que decidio entrar alli; Asi hasta llegar en un punto donde el suelo estaba marcado con una cruz negra,el ya habia calculado y pasaron ya 30 segundos,no tardo nada en juntar mucha magia y transportarse hacia el gran sotano o mas bien sub-suelo del Hospital,empezo a rebolotear cajas y todo hasta encontrar una jaula,entre temblanzas ingreso a ella sin dudarlo y dijo

-BIEN! ¡yo con esto podre-!

En ese instante en forma de cadena iban explotando los cuartos viejos de todo el hospital:La sala,el centro,los segundos pisos,todos los baños,el cuarto de esperas,la sala de atenciones,el cuarto de medicamentos y cualquier lugar que se te pueda imaginar que este en un hospital...incluyendo a las bestia que se encontraban dentro de esto y los mismos restos de las bestias muertas...

En cuestión de minutos todo el hospital se vio hecho en ruinas y rocas...vemos una sección donde hay un montón de escombros teniendo casi una forma circular,que empezó a levitar hasta llegar a la superficie...en ella estaban una gran cantidad de piedras y arriba entre ellas el hocico de un poni que lo levantaba para poder respirar,al momento de sentir la superficie,deshizo el escudo cayéndose así todas las rocas y polvo que lo rodeaba,golpeo la puerta de la jaula que termino por salirse y escuchar el gran ruido del metal chocar contra el suelo,Kein cayo sobre la puerta todo cubierto en polvo y muy polvoriento...al momento de escuchar el rechinar de unos metales,sus orejas se levantaron y presto atención atrás suyo como un gran mural débilmente quedaba en pie pero apunto de derrumbarse,se levanto asustado ya que le caería encima,una ráfaga de viento brusco fue lo suficiente como para darle ese empujón al gran mural no dándole tiempo de reaccionar,cayendo el extenso paredón sobre él...Quien sabe si Celestia quería que viva o fue un milagro ya que la resistente y alta jaula retiene con sus metales la pared pero cuidado que no dudara ya que sus hierros empiezan a doblarse,Kein dio un grito de aun seguir vivo para calmarse y usar toda su magia para estar por encima de la pared.

La jaula no resistió más y la pared termino por destrozarla y retumbar contra el suelo provocando a consecuencia un ensordecedor temblor dejando al pobre Kein más sordo de lo que estaba por la explosión,sus cascos le duelen a causa de todo lo que corrió y soporto;Nuevamente se postro tirado al suelo exhausto pero esta vez procurando mirar atrás de suyo en caso de que una cosa más le cayera encima,suspiro de tranquilidad al notar que esta seguro aunque no duro mucho ya que todo el polvo del lugar hace actualmente esa posición IRRESPIRABLE,se puso un abrigo a la boca procurando sacarcelo apenas saliera de ese espeso polvo...

No podía ver mucho otra vez por la misma razón que tampoco puede respirar,en donde por la baja visibilidad termino cayendo a un agujero pero eso fue lo que pensó en un primer instante la cosa se puso extraña al sentir sus cascos húmedos,se refregó los ojos hasta poder tenerlos más aptos para observar el lugar,su sorpresa fue mayúscula al notar que se encuentra en las alcantarillas del Hospital,según comentan y algunos mapas privados dicen,la Comisaria esta conectado al Hospital por las alcantarillas en caso de que algo le pase a la comisaria tendrían así atención inmediata,pero el caso es al revés,ahora más que nunca Kein necesita ayuda policial si quiere salir vivo teniendo en cuenta que por hay andan merodeando esos bicho y que perdió el sprit-anti-raíces en la explosión,no tiene con que defenderse y por lo poco que sabe de ellas,son muy determinadas a la hora de pelear,dio un suspiro de resignación ya sabiendo que si se queda hay parado,el peso de los escombros TAL VEZ destruyan el "techo" o vengan esas cosas ya que observando su naturaleza:Una de sus salidas de emergencia principales son las alcantarillas en caso de no ser vencedoras; Engrajo de valor sus cascos y siguió un camino de peligros para ir a la comisaria...

-No se como te la arreglaras esto Kein pero si sales vivo donaras 1/4 de las ganancias que consigas vendiendo información sobre esta nueva especie de Criaturas Esquelticamente Humanas (Pensando:Que sonaria como "C.E.H" muy parecido a la pronunciación estupida de "Seeeee" asi que pensare en un nuevo nombre mañana...si vivo, claro) a la beneficencia anonima

Pensó Kein aunque ahora eso no tiene mucha importancia ya que se sorprendió al ver unas raíces huir despavoridas de alguien...

.

.

.

Twilight,Applejack y Rarity sufrieron medio infarto al ser tomadas por sorpresa por Rainbow la cual luego de sacarse las raíces que uso como disfraz sufrió un regaño como cuando te mandan a comprar el pan y compraste los materiales para hacerlo porque no había; Apareció Fluttershy detrás de Rainbow momentos después disculpándose por no verlas prevenido pero igual "fue una broma".

Momentos depués...

 **-Ojos de Twilight-**

No tarde en poder levantar un poco la voz,todas me quedaron mirando al interrumpirles la discusión que tenían,cierro los ojos y doy un suspiro...

-Chicas ya calmémonos que ustedes saben no me siento nada segura con lo que esta pasando,Rainbow ¿me podrías contar que fue lo que hicieron tu y Fluttershy? -intentando dar el primer paso para que me oigan-

-¡...Y YO DECÍA QUE TWILIGHT ES UNA CEREBRITO! -Todas nos quedamos calladas,mirando a Rainbow,de seguro ella pensaba que la discusión seguía- jejeje perdón Twilight -Rascándome la cabeza y riendo de forma nerviosa- con Fluttershy no encontramos nada a excepción deeeeee ¡esto!

Rainbow saca de una caja una ballesta,imprecionando a todas por supuesto de ver eso

-RAINBOW! ¿De donde sacaste eso? -Pregunta Applejack señalando a "eso"-

-¿Esto? ehm en uno de los cajones "daaaa" -expreción de "obvio"- recién te lo acabe de contar

-Sera mejor que lo dejes Rainbow Dash,no sabes como utilizarla además -Algo enojada dice Rarity-

-Cuando una de estas cosas te salva la vida veras que tan importantes son -todas me quedan mirando con GRAN desaprobación mientras sostengo la ballesta- ¡BIEN! ¡no hay problema!

Alzando los cascos al aire la ballesta se dispara accidentalmenta hasta que escuchamos que se clavo en algo,cuando vemos a que dirección se disparo, se ve a Applejack con los ojos pequeños mientras miraba arriba suyo notando que no tenia su sombrero,de hecho este se quedo clavado en la pared por la bala,una vez más miran como Rainbow rie de forma nerviosa provocando que Applejack le quitara el arma y con uno de sus cascos la tira al suelo y la rompe,enojando un poco a la pegaso cían,Applejack recupera su sombrero y vuelve al circulo para continuar la conversación

 **-Ojos de Applejack-**

Me pongo al lado de Rainbow mientras aun se reía de forma nerviosa ¡que corrales pasa en la cabeza de ella! ¡podría verme herido! ¡o peor!

Twilight aun sigue hablando y Rainbow dash se concentra como si nada hubriera pasado,me acerco al lado de ella y le susurro

-Oye Rainbow -al escucharme parece quedarse algo asustada- te prometo por mis corrales que esto no se quedara así...

-*glup* jejeje fue un accidente Aj no es para tanto,solo un accidente

-Lo que ocurrira mañana también lo sera -dicho esto me aparto de ella-

Vuelvo a tomar mi lugar y a devolverle mi atención a Twilight,ella menciona algo sobre no separarnos pues no tarde en escuchar como también ella se encontró con una de esas bestias parecidas en movilidad a -los humanos- es muy extraño ¿como es posible? ¿de donde vinieron? ¿qué buscan? dudo que quieran hacer amigos,Twilight cuenta como fue que restauro la energía y que luego de esto tuvo un inesperado encuentro con una criatura que aun quedo agradecida que no peleo ni hirió a la alicornio; Rainbow y Fluttershy también tuvieron un encuentro donde según Rainbow explica,peleo a oscuras con la bestia mientras Fluttershy tardíamente iluminaba su ubicación,en eso tristemente la pegaso amarilla mostró como su lomo fue atacado por la bestia,todas nos quedamos completamente furiosas ¡COMO SUCEDIÓ ESO! ¡QUE CLASE DE BESTIA ATACARÍA A UN SER TAN PASIVO! ¡DIANTRES! en eso noto en mi misma la gran rabia y dolor de ver eso en Fluttershy,definitivamente no puedo explicar como me siento ahora,podría ser peor pero ¡que diantres les pasa!.

Cada una de nosotras contamos como fue nuestros encuentros con las bestias,al parecer el peor fue de las dos pegasos ya que pelearon a oscuras y tenían total desventaja,no diré mucho de la nuestra pero al menos salimos victoriosas...

-Eh visto como muchos rayos de Flurry heart salían de un lado a otro,debe de estar asustada,pero lo importante es que provenían del hospital -Dice Twilight ¿en que momento se fijo en el hospital?-

-¿Y como tienes planeado ir allí? -Le pregunta Rarity a la alicornio-

-Pues volando claro,además no esta muy lejos,podríamos salir por el techo o alguna otra parte -contesta dándonos muchas de las posibilidades de ir...claro,si tienes alas-

-O ¿que tal si vamos por las alcantarrilas? -Dice alguien que recién cruza la puerta-

-Pero que ¿Pinkie pie? ¡Pinkie! -Al darme vuelta y ver a la tan extrañada amiga-

Luego de toda nuestras aventuras individuales,Pinkie pie llega en una pieza en donde sea que se haya ido ¡oooow,se noto mucho su ausencia! tanto fue así que de una en una empezamos a abrazarla de alegría a nuestra tan querida Pinkie pie...

-Oh chicas ¿me extrañaron? -siendo abrazada por todas nosotras- me estan apachurando jejeje

-Pinkie pie -digo alegre su nombre para luego cambiar mi mirada a una de enojo y preocupación- ¡¿donde estabas?!

 **-Ojos de Pinkie pie-**

Luego de entrar no creí ser tan extrañada por las chicas tanto que me rodearon de cariño "oooow" como las extrañe,pero al mismo tiempo también me preguntaban de donde vine y porque no estuve con ellas,jijiji no se los puedo contar,es una Pinkie Promesa.

-Jiji chicas no me rodeen de preguntas que yo sola no puedo responderlas ¡vaya! ¿así se sienten cuando les rodeo de preguntas?

-*Todas me afirman*

-Jeje supongo que sera una leccionsita aprendida hoy -alejándome para tomar un poco de aire-

-Pinkie tu mencionaste algo sobre unas alcantarillas ¿nos puedes seguir contando? -Rarity me pregunta volviendo al tema original-

Saco un mapa escondido detrás de un sillón y una regla del suelo que deje escondido cuando lo necesite

Me acerco a una mesa de espalda,doy un suspiro de decepción y con mis cascos de forma violenta tiro todo lo que había sobre la mesa y pongo brutalmente el mapa sobre la mesa,todas se asustan un poco mientras se acercan a presenciar el mapa,con la regla la pongo fuertemente sobre la indicación de las alcantarillas sobre el mapa,las miro serias a todas en donde de seguro esperaran una respuesta de mi seria expresión,pero la cambio a una risa terminando con mi actuación de "Pinkie Seria Pie"

-Abajo de la comisaria en la parte de la fuente se encuentra una conexición entre la comisaria y el hospital,aunque también hay otra en la parte trasera de aqui jijij que gracioso "trasera" bueno ehm encuentrenla y salgan de aqui porque -toco unas campanas de boxeo- muy pronto esto se pondra feo uuuuuh

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -me pregunta Rainbow dash-

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso con la broma a todo el pueblo? -probando para ver si se acuerda de ese día-

-¿Sep? -Rainbow intentando deducir a lo que me refiero-

-Imagínate eso pero con un montón de esas raíces ¡vivas! no sabrán chicas,vi como una de esas cosas se trago vivo a un poni y se lo llevo -digo tranquilamente-

-¡¿COMO DICES?! ¿SE TRAGO A UN PONI? -Grita exaltada Rarity y las demás también ponen expresión de impresión y miedo-

-Si y luego de esto tendré que ir a una cita con mi psicóloga porque estoy completamente traumatizada -doy una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla-

Es más que obvio como es que todas se quedan sorprendidas de como no me afecto emocionalmente pero como siempre me enseñaron "enfrentar al horror con una sonrisa porque nada puede contra lo bueno" jaja...necesito ir a mi psicóloga en serio porque ya digo cualquier cosa...

Twilight se da media vuelta pensativa y al punto de querer decirme algo yo...

 **-Ojos de Twilight-**

-Pinkie ¿como es qué-? -confundida- no esta

-¡¿Dónde se fue?! -Al no verla-

-¡¿Nos damos media vuelta y ya perdemos a Pinkie?! -Medio dramática expresa Rarity ante la nueva desaparición de Pinkie pie-

-No le puedes sacar la vista ni un segundo y ella desaparece -dice Rainbow a alusión a una frase parecida-

-Pinkie dijo que tenemos que irnos a las alcantarillas ¿como fue que no se nos ocurrió antes?

-¿Por que no te tomas ni un segundo a ver un mapa? -Applejack contestándome-

-Uhmmm -algo molesta- mejor pongamos cascos en marcha antes de que vengan esas criaturas -mirando la puerta si es que veo a esos monstruos o a Pinkie-

No me imagine lo que sucedería después pero por desgracia,se escucho algo como una "mini explosión" que luego fue seguida de varias más,asustadas por lo que oímos,todas miramos de que dirección provenían las explosiones,no puedo creérmelo ¡el hospital esta derrumbándose! alguien o algo no se como exploto el hospital.

Pensarlo ¡el hospital se esta derrumbando frente a mis ojos! esto es increíble y no de buena manera,nuestra última indicación de donde podríamos encontrar algo sobre Flurry heart y todo se derrumba,me arrodillo y siento un gran dolor en mi cabeza,no me siento muy bien...

-¿Como fue que sucedió esto?

Dije en voz baja,las demás aun no pueden apartarse de la ventana viendo como lo que queda del hospital termina de derrumbarse,no pueden pensar en nada más que los pobres ponis que quedaron hay ya sea siendo pacientes o algunos guardias que tal vez buscaban encontrar a los culpables...

 **(Escuchar: -OST Resident Evil Revelations - 16. Raymond-)**

 **-Ojos de Rarity-**

No puedo explicarmelo,tuve un presentimiento como de antisipar esa exploción,me acerque a la ventana y justo hay paso la exploción,siento en mi interior algo roto una gran angustia presintiendo que alguien muy cercano a mi haya resultado afectado o afectada,un pensamiento de que ese alguien resulto herido dentro de ese hospital

¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO! no puedo quedarme con los cascos cruzados viendo como ocurren cosas por toda Canterlot,ese alguien que quiere destruirnos y hace fechorías por cada rincón ¡es inaudito! pero aun con toda esta rabia y preocupación que tengo no puedo dejar de mirar las llamas rodear el edificio.

Volver en si no fue muy sencillo y apartarme de la ventana tampoco porque aun siguen las llamas,el piso dio un temblor y no hay duda que fue por la onda expansiva que leí en unos libros; Me doy la vuelta y hay se encuentra Twilight echada completamente sumergida en angustias y preocupación más que yo,siendo Princesa una de sus prioridades es mantener el bien de todos y con todo lo que anda pasando últimamente se debe sentir pésima,una vez más debo de darle un casco y mejorar su autoestima.

-Twilight querida ¿pasa algo?

-No...tan solo ¿pensaste en los ponis que se encontraban en ese hospital? lo que eso puede afectar en la vida de todos -dice sin darse la vuelta-

-(Pensando:No tengo palabras con que responderle,eso es algo muy duro y no quiero pensármelo mucho,si es el tiempo de atrapar al malhechor es el momento y la hora ¿eh? leerme unas paginas de Daring do que me recomendó Rainbow si me inspiran ahora) si queremos recobrar justicia por todos ellos,levanta tu sentido de la justicia querida y no nos quedemos quietas -eso sonó...mal-

Al no escuchar palabra alguna de Twilight le presto más atención a mi alrededor,el mapa que dejo Pinkie pie aun sigue aquí ¿y si vamos a las alcantarillas? pero ¿que estoy diciendo? esas...aguas sucias y repulsivas,llenas de bacterias y los *retengo las ganas de vomitar* de-desechos de los ponis en una solo lugar es algo que no puedo permitirme a mi,Rarity ¿donde deje ese traje anti-suciedad?

Convencer a todas de ir a las alcantarillas no fue nada fácil,normalmente siempre es Twilight o Rainbow la que nos levanta los ánimos para así ir hacia el peligro o como algunas veces me dijo mi padre en sus "aventuras" de joven:"Ir hacia la boca del león",la que más costo convencer fue Twilight que se encontraba volando en sus pensamientos...Nos tardamos un buen rato en llegar a la parte trasera del la comisaria,ya que la fuente que estaba al medio había que encontrarle una piedra de ámbar para desbloquearla,no hay tiempo que perder es hora de correr.

La puerta se encontraba muy oxidada por suerte Rainbow y Applejack lograron abrirla,turnándose por "quien tiene más fuerza" en donde termino que ninguna podía abrirla sola y tuvieron que trabajar en equipo como siempre ¿cuándo aprenderán?,entrando al lugar es obviamente repugnante y horriblemente asquerosa,aun con este traje -que por cierto el amarillo no me queda y además tapa mi melena- puedo respirar el olor...

 **-Fin ojos de Rarity-**

Con voluntad de hierro y el corazón bañado de valor,nuestras ponis se atreven a explorar las alcantarillas donde se piensa no hay tantos monstruos aunque ahora como están las 5 reunidas no les sera un problema enfrentarsele a uno de ellos ¿o si?.

Mientras que en otro lado Cristian con la recién graduada y en su primer día como policía la agente Desire terminaron inspeccionando por unas horas el hospital que casi sin confirmarcelo,al sentir esos temblores dieron por destruido dicha instalación,claro como ellos justamente escaparon cuando recién se activaron los explosivos no sintieron el miedo que sintió Kein de quedarse atrapados,aun así la pesadilla no acaba para ellos y ahora deberán de atravesar las podridas alcantarillas y "no lo digo solo por la mierda de poni"...

Por otro punto de vista el científico y aliado de los grifos Kein llego algo tarde a la acción pero en si recorriendo paralelamente lo que Cristian y Desire pasaron por la comisaria,ayudando sin saberlo a estos últimos; En donde va en busca de quien controla a esas cosas pues viendo sus planes podría ser alguien a quien serviría pero no dándose cuenta de que ese alguien anda atacando a un amigo y compañero. En los últimos instantes el Jefe destruyo el hospital poniendo en alto riesgo al Científico que se encontraba adentro,en contra del reloj y perdido donde de cualquier lado una de esas cosas lo atacaría y moriría en el proceso,por suerte encontró una celda que apoyado con su magia le sirvió para resistir la explosión por dentro y seguir dando caña a la travesía en la que se metió...aunque como siempre,llego tarde para siquiera notar que hay más seres que están implicados en esta trama.

 **Continuara...**

 _-Escenas del siguiente capitulo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿Escapar? no es una decisión,es una obligación

-Se aprieta un botón-

.

.

.

-AAARGHT **¡mierda!** ¡FLUTTERSHY DISPARAAAAAAAA!

-N-no puedo,tengo miedo **-temblando y mirando lo que me tiro-**

-Fluttershy...¡ERES UNA **ESTÚPIDA!** -Me muerden- ¡aaaAAAAAA **AAAAAHH!**

.

.

.

-¿Te refieres a que...?

-Si,yo siempre eh sabido de esto

-Los condenastes a todos ¡¿como puedes dormir en las noches?!

-Como un bebe ¡termino,llevárselo a la salida!

-*Enfadado* Eres una perra ¡¿arriesgas la vida de mis mejores negociadores y me echas?!

.

.

.

-¿Como fue el que llegamos aquí?

-No lo sé...mira a ver esto!

-*Veo* ¿qué hacen hay? no,ESA COSA LES VA A HACER MIERDA! ¿sabes controlar esta cosa?

-No,vete a ver si les ayudas,yo me encargo de esto...

*Me voy por una puerta*

 **-Ojos...-**

-Idiota seras *mirando las cámaras* idiota de corazón noble...

 **Fin del capitulo 35 Amore parte 2**

¿Qué tal? ¿vivieron una experiencia muy cercana a la muerte hoy? ¿nadie? pues me quedo solo.

Aqui una vez más su servidor AlltheworldBrony a no,ese es mi canal xD

Ya en serio,¿que tal el capitulo? en verdad yo pensé inspirarme solo en el "RE2" pero al final y recordando los demás juegos "RE4" "RE6" "RE:DEGENERATION" (es última una película) metí muchas ideas haciendo de este capitulo algo mucho más complejo y difícil de entender,descuiden que solo estoy resolviendo muchos de los asuntos pendientes que deje a lo largo de este fic.

No creeran lo bien que se siente volver a entregarles un capitulo,por poco pensé dejarles colgados para siempre,pero no.

Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo,pense dividirlo en dos pero para tajarles se los dejo en uno.

Y tras un buen y me nuevo numero 1# en capitulo más largo,mi próximo proyecto sera un vídeo,intercaladamente ya saben:"mucho de algo no es bueno" y seguirle con este fic todo mi tiempo no es bueno jeje,igual,mi último proyecto llegara en "fiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuu".

Una cosa más,si es que leen este capitulo el viernes (día de subida) y no otro,es porque el viernes,sábado y domingo son los mejores días,ya que de seguro ustedes estarán libre y no seria lo mismo un viernes que con un lunes por ejemplo,ya saben,hasta creo que es algo complejo lo que estoy explicando.

.

.

.

No seré muy largo en estas palabras pero gracias a un nuevo lector y con algunos tratos me dispuse a "REmakear" los primeros 3 capítulos de este fic.

Muy pronto,no se cuando subiré un fic aparte "Travesía en Equestria:Remake" ya que viendo los primeros capítulos,que tuvieron faltas en cada esquina,se verán mucho mejor en el Remake,sin cambiar nada la trama claro (de echo de trama no la tiene muy marcada,pero es muy bueno a la hora de entretener) y agregándole ese "humor" que tanto les agradan,no se cuando ni como pero lo haré,pueden volver al "capitulo 1" en donde hay les deje un mensaje a cualquiera que quiera recordar esos momentos cuando era principiante,hay unos 3 capítulos en total como una "DEMO" de lo que estoy trabajando,les informare tan pronto actualice y ahora la noticia final.

Respondiendo los Reviews (posd:VAYA! ¡DESDE HACE MUCHO QUE NO ABRO ESTA SECCIÓN!)

 **-CrisKakis-**

Lo de las "5 fases" es algo real y se llama "las 5 fases de duelo" no se si sirva pero en esa parte me inspire en un capitulo de la serie en donde Rainbow debe dejar invernar a "tanque" (¿por qué llamara a su mascota así? ¡acaso...!) y Twilight mencionaba esas fases,mas o menos,y hay que me rompiste todo,Cristian prefiere oler mierda de perro antes que oler a amor jajaja pero si hablamos con se siente el realmente,esta al borde de querer aceptar de que en realidad tal vez se enamoro de una poni y el esta igual que vos...confundido hasta el ojete *tock-tock* ¿quien es? *Cristian abre la puerta* Es el amor en persona y te busca *Cristian le paga a Rainbow para hacerle una rainplosión sonido en el rostro al "amor"* "¿cuanto es Rainbow?" -son 5.000 bits jeje- "¿Tienes cambio de un cheque de 100.000 que me encontré?" -Te lo entrego mañana...si sobra- "Nop :T"

En fin que bueno que sigas entusiasmado,te habrás tardado un buen rato en leerte esto de seguro jeje pues vaya,me estoy superando en cantidad y calidad,mas o menos,cualquier duda ya sabes CrisKakis

¡WOW! eres el único que esta interesado por los mensajes ocultos ¿eh? jaja espero que puedas encontrar el siguiente pues esta ves te sera más dificl ¿pista? luego te la digo (Posd:Con el mensaje anterior ya sabrás como esta pensando Cristian "realmente")

 **-Hilord 17-**

Sep,cumpliendo como siempre solamente que ahora no podre cumplir por los asuntos colegiales y demás proyectos.

Gracias por haber notado la gran diferencia entre los remakes de los primeros capítulos y vaya que tuviste razón,me pregunto ¿como es que conseguí lectores que aun con esos capítulos me hayan seguido hasta ahora? jaja es una deuda que tengo con ellos y por ahora contigo volverles a entregar esta (no me gusta decirle "Historia" porque esa palabra es para algo serio,y esto no es lo que yo consideraría "serio") "Travesía" pero en mejor calidad; En si los trabajos merecen ser tomados en serio pero no es por ofender ni nada ¿pero historias de ponis deben ser en serio? cada uno con su punto de vista amigo pero en si para mi...

Una vez más ¿por qué tantas disculpas? te pareces a tu personaje a la hora de hablar de verdad :V no me ofendiste...bueno si fue un poco duro al comienzo pero se que no fue con esas intenciones

Que bueno,Gracias y también te deseo suerte en tus proyectos.

 **-Blackfox74-**

En la verdad pareces tener razón amigo,esa escena estuvo demás pero fue agradable arriesgarme y saber tu reacción x,D

"El celular más suertudo del mundo" jaja supongo que Cristian EN VERDAD ama su celular como para no soltarlo INCLUSO cuando recibió una onda expansiva por parte de Rainbow dash jajaja (pobre Rainbow :,T)

Asi terminamos esta sección devuelta,bueno,se que respondi Review´s de capitulos anteriores pero "mejor tarde que nunca" xD

.

 **-25/8/2016 11:14- Subida:26/8/2016 -:-**


	33. Amore:Historias entrelazadas

_Anteriormente en "Travesía en Equestria"_

Cristian al ser un pinche pendejo como en su mundo decidió no ayuda a las jodidas ponis y como una de ellas lo amenaza con echarle de la casa,obligo a Cristian a ponerse los huevos y ayudarlas en contra de su voluntad en donde el piensa "Que por mi ellas se rompan las patas en total ellas se pusieron en riesgo" logrando así que mientras tanto en la Cuarta Pared mucho lectores lo odiando por su forma de ser.

Mientras que el con la ayuda de una recién llegada lograron infiltrarse y sobrevivir "sin saberlo" a una terrible explosión causada por el Director,en otro punto Kein el amigo de negocios del humano apenas logro sobrevivir a la explosión del hospital y de alguna forma poder llegar a las mismas alcantarillas por las que van nuestros dos des-ventureros,claro momentos después que ellos llegaran y comenzaran su huida a la comisaria pero sin saber que tanto la comisaria como el antiguo hospital,esta infestado de esos horribles seres.

Por otro lado Twilight y las demás apenas conocen el maldito infierno de la comisaria,además justo cuando vieron un foco de luz en donde buscar a la pequeña Flurry Heart del puto e irresponsable Shining Armor,esta se derrumbo dejando en un severo estado de SHOCK a nuestra Princesa,por una extraña razón y a sabiendas de que todo se encuentra perdido,Rarity ve la necesidad de poder dar a paradero de la bebe gracias a un instinto de que alguien conocido de ella esta en grave peligro...

"Dando asi un rayo de luz en medio de la oscura tormenta"

¿Quien sera aquel que controla esos horribles seres?

¿Otup esta relacionado con los desastres que andan ocurriendo a Equestria?

¿Por qué Celestia discute con él? O mejor ¿por qué no le di un resumen sobre el tema al comienzo de este capitulo? (Respondiendo:Porque se me cantan los hue### xD)

 **-Capitulo 35-**

 **-Amore parte 3:Historias cruzadas-**

Los hechos alrededor de Equestria aun no cesan pero mientras que la ex-alumna de la Princesa Celestia y Él amigo de uno de los traficantes del reino también anda metido en la búsqueda,Otup ya toma con más seriedad la charla y empieza a discutir con Celestia sobre lo que anda pasando

-Ya me lo tengo confirmado,tú no tuviste nada que ver con su llegada,por poco más pensé que tu los trajiste para un plan o algo así

-Tampoco entiendo pero si te diré esto "ellos estuvieron en el momento y lugar indicado a la hora de venir" solo me pregunto porque esa anomalía haya ocurrido en ese lugar

-Bueno no importa mucho esos seres pero ¿qué hay de la pequeña niña? esa ehm seee "la beba de Cristal"

-Trágicamente la han secuestrado,su padre anda muy preocupado por ella

-Y si es que anda preocupado el bruto ¿por qué ÉL no fue a buscar a su hija? o aun más curioso ¡¿POR QUÉ ENVIÓ A SU ESTÚPIDA HERMANA ALICORNIO A HACER SU TRABAJO?! -Algo furioso por lo que hizo-

-¿Tan enojado por algo que hizo un poni que ni conoces? Otup -Pregunta provocada por su reacción-

-No! de que diantres ya sabes que estamos en bandos distintos y demás,si te cuento por que quería que EL vaya a buscarla ya sabrás a lo que pienso -Ocultando lo que pienso-

-Oh dilo! yo te conté que la organización volvió

-¿Como se llama?

-Te dije que volvió y ya,más tu me debes de decir algo -Celestia respondió como indicando un "casco por casco"-

-*Dudando si decirselo* Si me delatas ellos me mataran...pero como tu también juegas con el mandato también lo are yo -Respiro y busco las palabras adecuadas para decirselo- como sabrás tu no aceptas a los científicos

-Si los acepto querido Otup pero no a los que quieren jugar a ser dioses -Algo molesta respondo-

-¿Jugar a ser dioses? jeje Celestia respecto a eso,te enojara saber que ya existe alguien que invento un "potenciador"...te dejare una muestra

Otup le tira a Celestia una bolsita que en verdad la bolsita es más pesada que su contenido,Celestia levita algo decepcionada al ver su contenido ¿una pastilla morada? "¿que clase de elemento de la armonía es este?" **(como ese jodido meme de hace unos meses)** lo deja en la mesa y le vuelvo a hablar

-¿Para que me entregas esto?

-Utilízala cuand-mirándola conforme- ESPERA!

Al ver que Celestia estaba por tomarse la pastilla,Otup gracias a un plato que lanzo a gran velocidad y puntería,logro partir y alejar la pastilla de la boca de la Princesa

-¡¿A QUE VIENE ESO?!

-Jejeje -me siento- es que aun no esta terminada y tiene un "efecto secundario" que podría poner en riesgo tu reputación

-¿Cual efecto?

-¿Que me dices sobre lo que anda pasando? ¿de donde provienen esas criaturas?

Celestia ya pudo notar como Otup cambio repentinamente de tema además tomándola por la espalda con el tema que ah escogido charlar,en verdad no pensó que el poni fuera a descubrir lo que anda sucediendo tan rápido

-¿Como lo supiste? esos engendros no son tan rápidos -algo interesada por el nivel de rapidez que llego a enterarse-

-Al llegar en mi carruaje super de lujo,fui ataca por un grupo de esas cosas,por suerte escape sin daños pero TRES DE MIS MEJORES GRIFOS fueron arrastrados a las sombras por ellos ¡tres de mis mejores grifos! ¿sabes qué clase de ser se necesita para lograr eso?

-Lo lamento por tu perdida Carnicero pero te aseguro que están vivos

-¿Están vivos? por poco pensé que tendría que agregar sus nombres a la gran lista de los guardias de la corona ¿por qué tan segura?

-Tan solo créemelo,apenas vea a mi ex-alumna aquí,tus guardias saldrán de su prisión liberados por la magia de la amistad

Otup ya se aburrió de oír por segunda ves la magia de la amistad y antes de enojarse con la princesa,de su cuerno empezó a brillar

-Ehm discúlpame pero tengo que atender algo

-No te tardes

 **Afuera de la reunión...**

 **-Ojos de Otup-**

Ya fuera del lugar,se tomo unos momentos a ver las calles de Canterlot,parques verdes,iluminaciones en las calles y un hospital destruido ¿como? ¿que rayos hace un hospital demolido? Eso se supondría que legalmente ocurra en tres días ¡¿quien rayos detono los explosivos?! miro con más nitidez la zona y veo como raíces empiezan a formarse y hurgar los restos ¡que diablos! viendo más al fondo,veo a un poni café cayéndose a algo como un sótano,no veo muy bien pero se esfumo,en ese instante mi cuerno vuelve a tildarse y entonces algo curioso hago un hechizo

-¿Con quien tengo el placer de hablar? -espero respuesta-

-¿Cristian? Dios mio que bueno que estés bien,ehm espero puedas venir a ayudarme,el hospital exploto hace poco y también venia siendo atacado en las alcantarillas por unos seres muy parecidos a tí jeje ahm no,de hecho no es gracioso,esto es de vida o muerte en verdad Cris y necesito que vengas,perdón si estas durmiendo pero en verdad no estoy en las mejores,trae pastillas y cualquier arma,por favor no le digas a mi esposa que me comí el chocolate guardado,nos vemos...ya llegan más

-¿Acaso ese no era Kein? ¿Kein el científico creador de las pastillas? -reconociendo también el nombre de " _Cristian_ "- ¿él tampoco es el conejillo de indias en las pastillas? ¿trabajan juntos? *susurando:Traidores...* o mas bien ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN EN EL HOSPITAL?! Kein dijo que esta el hospital pero este acabo de explotar y también que se va a las alcantarillas ¡mierda! el puede morir y si mueres ADIÓS PASTILLAS además arrastra consigo al mejor mensajero que eh tenido en años *me pongo un casco a los ojos mientras doy gruñidos de enfados* joder tengo que ayudarles de alguna manera a estos idiotas

 _Mientras tanto Cristian..._

Cristian se encuentra haciendo fuerza con uno de esos bichos mientras que Desire esta manejando una maquina para hacer que el agua descienda ya que por alguna razón todos los ponis cagaron al mismo tiempo y el agua llego a las cloacas de forma tsunámica.

-Active los filtros para que los desechos no vengan con el agua!

-¿Para que encuentren mi cadáver sin con olor a mierda? perfecto ¡pero ayúdame!

Ya frustrado por no poder ganarle en fuerza al bicho este,dejo que con su propia fuerza se caiga al piso y de paso con un cuchillo le apuñalo muchas veces el cuerpo,AAAAAAAAAAARGT! estas cosas me están volviendo un psicópata

Al terminar la pelea notándose varios restos de cosas completamente aniquiladas ya sea teniendo un palo de escoba en su cabeza o mutilaciones por el humano,pero él no salio muy bien de esto ya que tiene los nudillos completamente pelados,irritados y algunos tienen manchas de sangre debido a utilizarlos demasiado,y pensar que los puños son infinitos,Cristian no pudo evitar echar unas lagrimas debido al dolor conjunto del cansancio al sentirse completamente adolorido,de la necesidad de un descanso se hecho al suelo asustando a Desire que al terminar de romper una puerta,fue inmediatamente a atender al humano

-¡HUMANO! -Lo pongo encima de mis cascos- ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? cinco minutitos más mamá...

-No bobo en serio,no estas nada bien ¿te duele algo?

-Mis puños ¿como era tu nombre?

-Desire -molesta al notar que no le presta interés a mi nombre-

-Desire -repito su nombre- me duele todo,los huesos siento como si se me estuvieran por romper y mis puños me están ardiendo,no sabes lo que es tenerlos -cerrando los ojos fuertemente-

La oficial le presta atención a las extremidades del humano quedando asustada al verle como sus "nudillos" están empapados de su sangre y sus manos muy raspadas,Cristian todo el día anduvo batallando con esas criaturas no descansando en ningún momento sus puños,Desire carga en su lomo al humano comprendiendo que sin él no puede continuar además es solo cuestión de tiempo que los vuelvan a encontrar

-Aguanta Cris! muy pronto encontraremos una salida

-Eres tan amable,por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento indefenso...

-Espero encontrar una enfermería por aquí -el humano se me cae- ¡AAY! ¡PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN! -Repitiéndolo muchas veces ante mi accidente-

-*Con voz enojada pero débil* Seria capaz de darte un buen gancho en tu rostro pero como eres buena conmigo tan solo ayúdame

-Esta bien...perdón -Algo asustada lo vuelvo a levantar-

Interwoven levanta a Cristian y luego de cruzar algunas partes del alcantarillado le toca cruzar del otro lado,mientras caminaba ella pudo jurar sentir "un metal" o mejor un riel bajo el agua,consiguiendo que ella intente verificar un poco no encontrándose con nada,aun extrañada no olvido que tiene a alguien a su cuidado y que si lo deja caer podría enfurecerse aunque en su estado no creo que haga nada

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Desire?

-AAAAAAAH ¡¿QUÉ?!

Grito de impresión al notar el hablar del humano tomándola por sorpresa,al mismo instante que hizo un movimiento brusco arrojando al agua al humano,este al sentir el agua y recordando que esta en las cloacas,salio de hay rápidamente al borde donde empezó a respirar y a escupír agua ya que le entro en la boca y en la nariz

lo primero que se percato es que "no sabia a mierda",luego de eso Desire una vez mas fue a atenderlo

-¿Como fue que te graduaste? ¿acaso le hiciste un "trabajo" a tu director? ¿o que mierda?

-Me estaba por disculpar contigo pero solo veo que eres un patán -dice molesta la poni-

-Lo siento no se pero ese es mi actuar normal -Desire me carga y me lleva a una habitación- gracias de nuevo por ayudarme

-De nada y creo que *suspiro* que tienes razón para estar molesto,yo fui una de las peores en la academia y bueno al menos me gradué *suspiro de depresión*

-¿UHM? -Notándola algo triste- (Pensando:Waaaaaaaaa me encanta que estén molestas pero tristes no van muy bien conmigo) Oye llegaste hasta aquí y mira que ni la mejor de tú academia esta aquí trabajando en una misión de super importancia,ya sabes,encontrar a la hija de Shining Armor...

-Je -riéndome un poco- tienes razón,te agradecería pero una vez más recordando tu actuar no lo haré -risa-

-Bueno igual no hay de que,y diré una cosa más,estoy muy impresionado de tí -Desire se sorprende- lo digo porque mira ¿sobreviviste al hospital todo este tiempo sola? sin mí,bueno no nos lleva vamos también en ese entonces pero eso me impresiono...incluso llegue a pensar que te habían atrapado -esto con un tono deprimente-

-Que tierno,te preocupas por mí...yo también llegue a pensar lo mismo,pero estas aquí y me siento bien de ello

Cristian y Desire hablaron por un buen rato mientras este descansaba su cuerpo,hasta que en una parte el Humano le pidió amablemente que esperara afuera,pues tiene que secar su ropa y volver a organizarse

-Muy bien -me saco mi campera y remera- Up vaya que estoy echo mierda -empiezo a estirar mi ropa sacándole el agua- por suerte no se mojo tanto...lo mismo me gustaría decir de mis pantalones -algo irritado-

Me pongo mi remera y me saco el pantalón,no sabrán el infarto que me dio al volver a pensar en mi celular que por suerte recordando,es anti-agua gracias a los chinos,lo dejo sobre la mesa junto a la bolsista de pastillas,empiezo a hurgar la habitación ¿que tenemos aquí? fue una gran impresión al ver que detrás de un armario se encontraba uno de esos "pantalones largos" conjunto de unos zancos como esos que usan los payasos pero ponis claro,en lo que unos "pantalones largos" para ellos serian del tamaño JUSTO como para un humano,me saco el pantalón mojado y me pongo el que es de payaso,solo es azul oscuro con un par de puntos amarillos,intento estirarme pero rápidamente me duelen todos los músculos tanto es el dolor que me caigo al piso dando una maldición con gritos,Desire entra por la habitación preocupa hace que me apoye en su lomo

-¿Estas bien? -Me dice esa clásica pregunta que aun así,sirve para notar la preocupación que uno tiene sobre otro-

-Si,estoy bien...no de echo no -le muestro mis manos una ves más- con el agua de las cloacas me dará tremenda infección no hay duda Desire -le digo preocupado-

-*Reteniendo unas lagrimas* lo siento,fue mi culpa que te hayas caído,es que soy alguien muy fácil de sorprender es eso *snif*

-No me cabe duda,es tú culpa *se escuchan mas lagrimas* tan solo se te más cuidadosa que no es la primera ves que pasa esto -intentando calmarla-

-Cristian si sirve de algo,podría crearte unos "guantes" *snif* para que no te hagas más daño

Desire mira con algo de tristesa al humano,y este ante toda cosa no le queda más que aceptar su ayuda,no puede aguantar mucho con las manos peladas

Al aceptarlo la poni se saca su uniforme y lo pone sobre la mesa,con su boca lo empieza a romper,mientras que busca unas agujas,por suerte habían unas que servían para reponer el pantalón de payaso en caso de ser roto; Fue una gran sorpresa para Cristian que Desire no se haya tardado ni 10 minutos en hacer los guantes,además de ser talle perfecto y justo,Cristian se los puso y mira agradecido a la poni

-Te quedaron perfectos *mirandolos*

-*Avergonzada* jeje antes de ser oficial de niña quería ser modista

-Es una pena que hayas rechazado tus sueños pero bueno...

-No te te preocupes,no era tan buena

Sentado en una cama ¿por qué hay una habitación aqui? de seguro es del encargado de la cañilleria; Ahora que estoy completamente cansado y no puedo levantarme por mi mismo solo me queda un plan que no quisiera tomar pero en estas ocasiones donde casi puedo pararme solo,tengo que tomarlas...justamente se me ocurre esa idea

-Desire ¿tienes un cuchillo?

-¿un cuchillo? ¿para qué?

-Es urgente,dámelo

-*Le entrego mi cuchillo*

En eso saco una pastilla de la bolsista,la pongo cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y con el cuchillo la corto en ocho trozos,agarro uno y me la tomo; Rápidamente siento sus efectos sobre mí pero mucho más leves,no demasiado como para evitar los efectos odiosos pero si suficiente como para reponer mis energías y caminar,correr y pensar por mi mismo.

La poni me queda mirando algo curiosa por lo que hice,le entrego su cuchillo mientras que ella lo guarda me dice

-¿Qué acabas de tomar?

-Mis pastillas para mis intestinos

-¿Tienes problemas? igual,espero te cures algún día

-No es muy grave para que sepas pero es mejor que todos estemos bien

En eso el humano cruza la puerta pero la poni sospechando la palabra de Cris,guarda los restantes siete trozos en una bolsista y se los lleva en su cinturón,para luego seguirle el paso a su compañero...

 **-Ponis-**

No fue cuestión de tiempo en que ellas se dieran cuenta y fueran a las alcantarillas,las asquerosidades del lugar no se hicieron esperar ocasionando que Rarity sea la "Rarity de las mil y una huecas" debido a que daba huecas de asquerosidad y repugnancia al oler e sentir las aguas.

Twilight se fastidio un poco de oír las quejas de Rarity pero al enterarse en una mirada hacia abajo,que las aguas estaban tan claras como...¿el agua?,viendo que como debería de ser,las aguas deberían de estar en color amarillo fuerte o con más basurrillas,pero no fue el caso,estaba muy claro lo que debería de ser una excusa para que...

-Rarity deja de quejarte -le habla Twilight-

-HUUAAAAJ! *Ultima queja* ¿por qué?

-Porque esta agua esta pura,no con suciedades y escremento

-¿UHM? -Mirando el agua- s-si tienes razón

-HEY CHICAS MIREN! -Interrumpe Applejack-

El grito de Applejack tomo de sorpresa a todas y más aun que en donde señala,se vio por poco un poni sorprendido que luego tomo marcha para escapar de la vista de ellas.

Rainbow no tardo en darle caza,volando rápidamente hacia este...fue solo cuestión de segundos que ya lo tomara por la espalda,el poni le dio un codazo al ser por poco atrapado,tirándola al suelo unos buenos metros,el poni siguió corriendo con más intensidad.

-HEY ESPERA! -Frotándome el cachete- maldito...¡VAMOS!

-Rainbow detente! ¡espéranos por favor! -se escuchan a todas gritarles desde atrás-

-NO PUEDO CHICAS ¡HAY QUE ATRAPARLO!

Una vez más Rainbow fue tras él,nuevamente teniéndolo a muy pocas cuando estaba por atraparlo nuevamente Rainbow cayo arrastrada por el piso cuando el poni se vio transportado y dejando una ropa que termino por enredar en el aire a la pegaso.

-¡¿DÓNDE SE FUE?! -Frustrada y enojada-

-¡RAINBOW! ¡¿POR QUÉ FUISTE SOLA?!

-Ese poni actuó muy sospechoso!

-No vez que podiamos dialogar con él,de seguro tal vez nos ayudaria en la busqueda,para estar en las alcantarrillas antes que nosotras es sospechozo

-Sospechoso es que haya HUIDO de nosotras cuando apenas nos vio -tajando esa parte contesta la pegaso-

-*Queja de resignación* Rainbow pasame esa tunica que tienes encima

-¿qué,esto? -le doy la ropa del poni-

Twilight revisando la túnica,se encontró varias cosas:

*Fotos borrosas

*Un cuchillo de plata -roto-

*Dos mapas -uno marcado-

-¿Por qué tiene marcado unas cascadas? -se pregunta así misma Twilight-

-Vaya,que mal gusto de la moda traia ese poni

Todas miran a Rarity por ese absurdo comentario...

 _Varios minutos después..._

Recorrer esta alcantarilla fue mucho más interesante de lo que se pensaron todas,primero y principal porque el cuarto de mantenimiento estaba todo desordenado,las paredes demostraban que hubo una pelea argumentado por grandes huecos y desgarraciónes,sobre un escritorio se encuentra una pila quemada de papeleas mientras que revisaban los papeles Applejack estornudo y provoco que toda la habitación huela a cenizas y sea casi imposible ver,a lo que obligo a todas salieron de alli.

Por otro lado se toparon con un grupo de esas raíces,no fue un problema vencerlas ya estando todas juntas más solo se organizaron para poder acabarlas.

Nuevamente en sus restos se encontraron documentos en uno de ellos se veía "una armadura de raíz para poseer a cualquier criatura" una fila de ellos,otra foto demostraba unas cascadas con construcciones a media en ellas,en un fondo se veía algo brillante y con muchas raíces resguardandola.

No pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa porque ¡¿Flurry Heart esta en una cascada?!

Canterlot esta fundada sobre montañas,así que no debería de extrañar que la hija de Shining Armor este en una cascada abajo de Canterlot.

Luego de que Twilight les contara la ubicación donde su encuentra Flurry Heart.

-¿QUÉ ESTA SOBRE UNA CASCADA? -Preocupada grita y pregunta Applejack-

-¿COMO LA VAN A LLEVAR ALLÍ? ¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?! -Igual que Applejack,grita Rainbow-

-Querida ¿como iremos hasta allí? además hay muchas cascadas,las que están por atrás de Canterlot y una variedad más -habla Rarity,manteniendo la calma-

-Les dije que no gritaran! excepto tú Rarity,que bueno que mantengas la calma -regañando y resaltando la calma en la unicornio-

-¿Co-como llegaremos hay? -Fluttershy hace la pregunta más importante-

-No podemos transportarnos,y tampoco puedo hacerlo con todas -Twilight se pone un casco al mentón-

-Definitivamente y absolutamente no nos separaremos si eso es lo que piensas Twilight -Applejack averiguando los pensamientos de la alicornio-

-Lo sé,si nos estuvieron por atrapar antes seria peor darles la oportunidad otra vez *Razonando*

-Y que piensas si no nos guiamos por el mapa,es lo más razonable que hay si es que queremos mantenernos unidas -Responde Rarity con el razonamiento común-

-Jeje supongo que quería ingeniarme otra manera de salir Rarity -Twilight rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzada-

Poniendo patas en la mesa,fueron derecho por los caminos pero la cosa se complico al decidir entre 2 caminos,uno marcaba al hospital que además todo su túnel estaba a oscuras y se escuchaban ciertos gritos muertos de las bestias,mientras que el otro lado se encontraba iluminado,olía a limón y no había un ruido que se escuche amenazante.

-¿Han oído algo? -dice extrañada Twilight señalando a la ruta peligrosa-

-¿Oír algo? lo que oigo es que ya van a ser las 4 de la madrugada -dice Applejack bromeando-

-Creo ver escuchado a unas bestias llevarse algo

-UUUOP -Reteniendo un poco el miedo- entonces sera mejor no ir Twilight -contesta Rarity al oír "Bestias"-

-Bueno,lo dejare por ahora...

Las demás le siguen a Twilight aunque por alguna extraña razón,Rarity fue la última en despegar la vista del camino peligroso,sintiendo algo raro que le perturbo unos segundos.

No hay que ser bobo para saber que camino tomaron...el peligroso

Na que idiota,se fueron por él más seguro que inesperadamente al caminar unos buenos tramos,se toparon con lo que parecía un grifo con muchos trapos tapándole el cuerpo.

Las chicas se pusieron en pose defensiva en lo que el grifo al ver eso,solo se limito a levantar una de sus patas y dialogo.

-Descuiden,no las haré daño si tampoco me lo hacen -Todas se ponen dudosas pero se calman- excelente,bueno ¿quieren ir por mi vía?

-¿Via? -el grifo revela unos carros de minas- ahm,eso explica el metal en el agua ¿qué dicen chicas?

-Uhm si pero ¿tan largo es el mapa? -Pregunta dudosa Applejack-

-Querida mira el mapa,no estamos tan lejos de nuestro destino -Rarity sacando el mapa y observando el lugar- solo tienemos que seguir un camino recto medio extenso y ya querida

-Perdón por interrumpir pero -el grifo al ver el mapa de ella- ese no es el mapa original,ESTE -Saco entre mi traje- es el mapa original

Sacando el mapa,el camino a seguir no es nada pues el mapa se deserrollo por un minuto y la mayoria era por el camino que debian de cruzar

-Dejemelo probar

Twilight se pone al frente,sus ojos no le alcanzan a ver el otro extremo en lo que,lo mismo con un pozo "sin fondo" Twilight para probar la distancia lanza un rayo de magia a la espera de tocar fondo

-1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9 -algo tediosa- 10...11...

Un momentos después...

Se muestran a todas apoyadas entre si,aburridas contando junto a Twilight a espera que el rayo toque el limite

-1000...1001...Mil dos...mil tre-

Todas se detienen al escuchar muy a lo lejos el grito de una bestia al ser impactada por el rayo (posd:Grito gracioso,no serio) demostrando lo mucho que se tardo y la GRAN DISTANCIA tomando en cuenta a la velocidad también que iba el rayo de Twilight

-¿Qué dicen? -El grifo medio dormido y jugando consigo mismo al ajedres-

-Okey *bostezo y empiezo a subir*

-PA PA PAP! Son 5 bits por cada poni -habla cortadámente al ver que se empiezan a subir-

-ESTAMOS EN UNA EMERGENCIA! y no quiero abusar de mi titulo pero SOY PRINCESA! -Enojada por la noticia-

-Y eso no me importa,cinco bits o se me van a cascos como unas esclavas -El grifo molesto-

-¡¿UNAS ESCLAVAS?! *Perdiendo la corduda Rainbow dash* ¡que dijiste!

-Rainbow por favor,cálmate -Fluttershy sorprendida por el actuar de Rainbow-

-¡NO OÍSTE LO QUE NOS DIJO! ¡ESCLAVAS FLUTTERSHY!

-Calma esos corrales Rainbow,no queras llamar la atención de esos bicho -Applejack intentando calmarla-

-Sabes lo que pienso,que ese grifo no tiene la más mínima razón de con quien se esta metiendo -golpeo el suelo haciendo una grieta- ¡LLÉVANOS!

-Nop -Sin inmutarse por la pegaso esa-

 **-Ojos de Rainbow-**

En lo más profundo de la cabeza de Rainbow,muy al fondo se muestran todas las neuronas,nos acercamos a una que dice "cordura" en la cual ya en un gran rojo,se rompe al recibir la palabra "nop".

Se vuelve a los ojos de Rainbow que a causar de no tener cordura,se ponen de un rojo intímidante mirando profundamente al Grifo para luego habrarles con voz ultra-tumba

-Llévanos a mi y mis amigas,o con mis propios cascos te llevare a una jaula atado con 5 bestias que se parecen a Cris!

-*Sorprendido*

El grifo se limita a apartarse de la poni e irse al frente del carro,en eso mira atrás y se dirige a las ponis con "van a subir ¿si o no?!" en lo que todas se suben de dos en cada una de los lugares,dejando al frente al grifo como el dirigente del viaje...

 **-Fin ojos de Rainbow-**

-Carajo...estupida pegaso -susurrando para mi mismo- OIGAN! les enviare la cuota al dia siguiente...Prin-ce-sa

-Perdón señor pero estamos apuradas! -hablando a Rainbow- no estoy muchas veces de acuerdo cuando haces esas cosas pero esta vez te apoyo -risa-

-De nada *acomodándome y dando una risa de satisfacción*

El "Grifo" encendió la maquina comenzando a andar esta muy lenta,aunque a cada segundo iba aumentando la velocidad para conformidad de las tripulantes.

-No tengo una vía elegante pero esto es mejor que ir caminando como esclavos por estos caminos...

-Ehm disculpe pero ¿acaso a vistos a más ponis o seres de otras especies por aquí?

-Solo diré que ustedes no son los primeros que me piden servicios

-¿A no? ¿quien más vino aquí? -Despertándole algo de curiosidad a Twilight-

-Un poni con heridas por todo su cuerpo y alguien alto

-¡¿Alguien alto?! -Rarity acercándose mucho al Grifo-

-Ehmmm siiii -apartando a la unicornio y respondiéndole algo extrañado por su actuar- tenia patas o que se yo,muy largas -acomodándome mi bufanda-

-¿Por casualidad no tenia los ojos marones? -dando un detalle físico del humano-

-No,creo que tenia los ojos brillozos y iba tan tapado como yo...sus trapos son de última moda hoy en dia en rarezas como yo jejeje

-Claro,última moda...

Rarity pensando que era el típico humano,solamente se apoyando desilusionada sobre sus cascos mientras que Twilight se quedo pensativa al escuchar "ojos brillozos" ¿acaso se refiere que presto servicios a un "hombre de la raiz" o emparejandolo a nombre como el "bosque everfree" o demás en cosas de los libros,algo más adecuado y refinido seria llamarlos "Rootmen o rootguy";Pensando más en el viaje,en algunas partes se veían -paradas- como si fuera un sub-terraneo además ¿por qué hay un carril en las alcantarillas?.

 _ **-Cascadas de Canterlot-**_

Encontrandose en las cascadas que se encuentra debajo de Canterlot,nos vamos a las construcciones de dicha zona

Se muestra a un Rootmen mucho más desarrolado que los demás vistos,este si trae vestimentas que de echo son un montón de trapos sucios a excepción de "el rostro" que trae más bien una bufanda color verde oscura con rayas de un tono más bajo,este se dirije a un cuarto muy bien hecho,con decoraciones infantiles por todos lados mientras suena una tetrica musica de cuna

-OOOH Cuidado niña,guarda tu potencial para después *mirando a la bebe* que pronto nos iremos de aquí ¿me acompañas?

Me rostiza toda la cara con uno de sus potentes rayos de magia hasta que unos guardias me encuentran y me entregan parte de su cuerpo para regenerarme la cabeza,me dirijo enojado hacia la niña mientras esta se rie con el tipico tono de un bebe

-APARTE DE DESHACERME EL ROSTRO Y TE ME ÚNDES DE RISA FRENTE A MI! -Veo que aun se rie- ¡HIJA DE...

-SR Y-YA ESTA-TAMOS P-POR TERMINAR! LA-LA CONS-CONS-¡CONSTRUCCIÓN! -Me habla un bicho de raíz-

El creador de estos bichos fue un idiota,fui un idiota,al menos le hubiera agregado un poco más de inteligencia a estos guerreros vegetales.

Ya que cuando me hablan tartamudean a cada 2x3 como si fueran unas maricas super-tímidas.

Lo importante es que ya pudimos completar casi todo el plan,algo malo seria es que ya perdí conexión con algunos de los guerreros enviados a las calles de Canterlot para mantener la seguridad;no debería de importar demasiado,ya tenemos a muchos miembros de la guardia real inconscientes por aquí o a algunos guardados tras nuestros trajes en caso de que alguien venga a por ellos.

-Gracias por informarme,vete y ayuda con la preparación de la salida.

-S-si m-MI Lo-lo- **LORD!**

-Ya vete que tengo que pensar las cosas! -sosteniéndome la cabeza algo tenso-

El rootmen se va corriendo,son algo idiotas al dirigirme hacia mí lo cual es muy ,todo por su verdadera deidad "literal"...

Nuestra misión,llevar a la flor hacia la fuente de la vida -literal-

Nuestra misión,llevar a la niña hacia las dentro de los bosques -no literal- nuestra misión no se nos hace nada fácil,muchos guardias reales intentaron rescatarla y de paso destruirnos a todos,en lo que las raíces parecen ver evolucionado y se pusieron potencialmente agresivas con todos ellos,incluso alcanzando a encerrarlos en sus cuerpos,lo que utilizamos como ventaja...si alguien quiere investigar y dar con nosotros,lo encerraremos en los cuerpos;En lo que drasticamente todo lo anterior se traduce en que hemos aniquilado al 80% de los miembros de la guardia real,en lo que no me cabe duda que el otro porcentaje se encuentra resguardando el castillo,los miembros se encuentran almacenados atrás de las costas con las raíces,en lo que no podrán avisarles donde estamos.

-Descuida,oye ¿me podrías traer al ser alto que an secuestrado?

-*Comprendo a quien habla*

Los guerreros demostraron ser más fuertes de lo que pensé al traerme al humano del que tanto se menciono por la guardia Real de Canterlot debo admitir que en mi corta vida estoy ansioso de ver de que esta hecho,más también de que la estructura de todos nosotros esta basado en su forma de moverse y su cuerpo también es parte nuestra.

Este trae un chaleco como el de los ponis,y tiene el cabello negro y por su apariencia se puede deducir que es un idiota.

Cuando esta frente a mí empiezo a chiscarle el rostro para despertarlo,no dando resultados,le tiro un vaso de agua y tampoco funciona,ya con mi paciencia por el piso le doy una bofetada que se escucha de acá a los 7 vientos.

-¡¿EH?! ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? ¡ **GIOVANN,** ATRÁS TUYO! ¡aAARGHT! ¡HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE! ¡ACTIVA LOS RIELES,TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR DE LOS GUARDIAS QUE FUERON CONSUMIDOS! *Lagrima*

-Ya te l-lo tra-traje -habla el guardia que lo trae-

-Al principio hablabas bien pero "e-eres u-u-u-UN TA-TARTAMUDO DE MIERDA!" ya sueltalo imbecíl

Bruno se encontraba prisionero adentro de unos de los rootmen,en donde viéndolo de un lado más malvado,si es rootmen se tira a un barranco con cualquier ser dentro de él,ya sea Bruno o cualquiera terminaran muertos.

Siendo tirado al suelo,Bruno recobra el aire,ve al ser en donde en un comienzo piensa que es Cristian recordando que una vez utilizo un pinche traje feo como el que ve ahora mismo.

-Levántate idiota!

-Ya va imbécil! ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿un idiota más que quiere dominar Equestria o algo más por el estilo?

-*Le doy un izquierdazo tirandolo al suelo* Más o menos

-*Recibo el golpe y me sostengo la boca* Ok eso me pasa por bocón

-No estamos para eso,toma asiento,si no por la niña -me siento en mi silla-

-¿-? *Me siento* ¿exactamente que son ustedes? *tomándome un poco más de calma* ¿y por qué van por Flurry heart? jajaja,"Flurry" no mames se parece a la palabra "Furry"

-Eso yo pense también,escucha,la niña que tú buscas esta aqui al lado *señalando con mi dedo*

 **-Ojos de Bruno-**

¿Esta AQUI AL LADO? Flurry Heart esta aquí al lado,en lo que podría planear una forma de matar al primer ser de raíz con que puedo dialogar y de hay salir con la hija del Capitán Shining Armor,de hay ser condecorado como un miembro importante de la guardia de esta esa ilusión fantasiosa se tira al piso,mientras venia pude ver un mini ejercito de esas bestias,algunos tenían armas cortantes y de cuerpo-cuerpo agregado a sus extremidades,lamentablemente si es que mato a esta cosa mientras esta distraída explicándome algo,y salgo con Flurry Heart en brazos afuera,esas bestias ME HARÍAN PEDAZOS y me destriparían sin duda alguna.

-*Risa* Si tu pensaste matarme e irte con la pequeña Flurry a mano limpia,ten en cuenta que a demás de matarte de la forma más leeeeeenta y despiadada posible,acabarías también con la niña,tome antecesiones -dos guardias le ponen cuchillas a poco de su cuello y continuo- no,no me importa en que ayas pensado POR QUE SOLO PENSASTE -me pone una cara de enojo- te concederé el deseo de que te desates,no me refiero a que violes a nadie si no de sacar esa furia ¿me quieres matar? -le entrego un arma- hazlo

No sé como se llame pero le llamare "Max" porqué de máxima estupidez tiene.

Me acerca una ballesta a la mano y me mira,en eso doy una mirada a ambos guardias que sostienen con más fuerza las armas cortantes..."si lo mato,me mato" doy una risa irónica y en eso tiro el arma al suelo.

-Eres un psicópata Max ¿como te llamas verdaderamente?

-No tengo nombre pero Max esta bueno

-Te llamo Max por "Maxikiosco" jajaja

-*Cara seria* Sabes,las armas no son lo mio *mando a los guardias a desatar al humano* no no no,no me gustan *me levanto y ordeno que los guardias se vallan al carajo*

-Quieres pelear *me rasco las muñecas* okey *estiro mis brazos y mis dedos* ¿dónde?

-Bueno *me rio* pues sera arriba y los guardias te atenderán porque eh sabido que mataste a muchos de los nuestros ¿tienes talento? si mataste a los guardias ¡bienvenido!

El Max se levanta dejándome solo en la habitación,tarde unos momentos en levantarme por tomar conciencia de donde estoy;Fuera a traves de la ventana,se ven un montón de esas cosas construir algo ¿qué es? pero más curioso ¿como hablan,trabajan y viven? esas cosas no tienen vida propia...Igual,me quedo algo deprimido y veo un rato a la Flurry Heart,estoy aquí varado,a punto de una pelea peligrosa por ¿esta niña? esto es una mierda.

-Si te piden pelea a mano limpia *pienso un rato las cosas* ya sabes que las trampas no están de más *guardando un cuchillo tras mi bota*

Salgo afuera de la mini cabaña,un guardia al verme corre con la intención de golpearme con un tubo en lo que mi reacción fue hacerme a un lado y darle un rodillazo para así sacarle su tubo para de a paso intentar atravezarle el corazón pero un silbido llego a llamar mi atención deteniendome

-Ya eh visto más que suficiente ¿tienes reflejos de puta madre? me gusta,subete al escenario así todos te ven

-¿escenario?

Max se va dejándome solo,doy un suspiro y subo por unas escaleras.

Al subirme veo en la otra punta a Maxi que estaba de espaldas notablemente escéptico,al sentir mis pasos el se da vuelta aun cubierto con todos sus trapos.

-No te tardaste así que bueno,¿qué quieres apostar?

-¿Apostar?

-Si,ya sabes si tu ganas "pa pa pa pap" y si yo gano...

-¿Qué quieres? todo menos darme po atra que no soy putifero a diferencia de vos

-Mierda...Bueno si yo gano bueno...Entraras a mi y me quedare con tu cuerpo por el resto de nuestras vidas

-¿Como es eso?

-Simple

Max se saca todos sus trapos revelando su cuerpo que es algo diferente a los demás,aparte de su gran acorazado blindaje,su brillo "corazón" es rojo completamente diferente porque todos lo traen de verde,me apunta con su dedo en alto para decirme con voz seria

-¿Y tú quieres?

-Si yo gano,no es muy dificil de deducirlo,Me llevo a la niña y me dejas ir en paz,de a paso habra una guerra para destruir a los que queden de ustedes

-Me parece justo,si pierdo te llevas a la pequeña Flurry y si yo te gano me poseree tu cuerpo,EXCELENTE!

En ese instante se levantan tres plataformas rodeandonos con distintas armas sobre una de ellas,todos se detienen para presenciar al que no me caben dudas,su gran jefe y a mí,poniendome más nervioso,Max genera en su boca unos dientes negros y sus ojos se vuelven más brillozos que antes.

-Qué empiece el juego Guardia

-Dale **PERRA!**

La arena se levanta,es redonda con redes para que nadie se caiga,tienes cuatro columbas en trazo de cuadrado,antes de la pelea,Max me entrega unos guantes con los nudillos marcados,en lo que dice:

-Quiero una pelea justa,si peleas con tus manos te las romperás,solo por igualdad

-Je *me las pongo* bonitas ¿quien las hizo? ¿tu marido?

 **-Tercera Persona-**

 **[Escuchar : -Drug lab (from "The Raid:Redemption")- y repitela cuantas veces sea necesario wey]**

 **Link (Zelda,como le llamen) watch?v=RbBXFwuEzu8**

Max no se dejo molestar por el comentario del humano al correr hacia él pero fue rápidamente abatido al recibir una traba,tirado de espaldas Bruno aprovecha esos segundo a hundirlo en patadas que combinado a las botas-punta de acero llego a romperle varias raíces del cuerpo del rootmen,hasta llegar a la cuarta patada,Max agarro la pierna del humano evitando así la cuarta patada,y la desequilibrio provocando que Bruno se tire al suelo y recibiera un rodillazo en los huevos de parte del Rootmen,pero aun con el sufrimiento en la intimidad,eso lo puso más furioso,Max no perdió segundos intentando molerle la espalda a base de codazos que fueron hábilmente evitados al apartarse del lugar,Max intenta aplastarle la cabeza a su oponente pero este copiando su defensa,se aparto del lugar haciendo que la pierna se le quede atascada al romper el suelo.

Bruno lo embiste arracandole la pierna al no desatorarse a tiempo,ocasionando la reacción del publico que empezó a abuchear al humano y a tirarle cosas,Bruno para provocarles más enojo,da un comentario que empeora la situación.

-Parecías un oponente potente,pero eres basura a lo que esperaba *le escupo*

- **Pagaras por eso!**

Max se levanta otorgándole un rápido puñetazo desorbitandole,da un salto seguido que lo tira al suelo de una patada al torso,mientras Bruno se recompone,Max hace un signo al aire como si estuviera agradeciéndole a alguien,lo último provoco el enojo del humano que con sus brazos agarro al rootmen intento levantarlo pero a medio hacer recibe una patada al estomago seguido de varios codazos directo a su cabeza,que para su suerte arruino el intento de Bruno en tumbarlo al suelo.

Bruno se queda arrodillado tomando un aliento a lo que lleva de la pelea,se friciona las piernas y se levanta nuevamente con la vista hacia el enemigo,se suena la nariz y se rasca los ojos para poner en pose sus brazos extendido haciendo fuerza.

Una vez más Max es el primero en atacar intentando darle un izquierdazo en la cara fácilmente bloqueada por el brazo de Bruno,nuevamente intenta darle una patada pero Bruno se defiende poniendo sus brazos en cruz y apartándose a alcance del pie,da un tercer golpe recto con la intención de darle al cuelo en lo que gracias al flojo entrenamiento recibido,Bruno fue capaz de detectarlo y oponerse juntando ambos brazos evitando por suerte el golpe,para mal Max aprovecha y le da un golpe a la panza,Bruno retrocede pero Max no se dejo esperar y salto hasta Bruno dándole un golpe al rostro desorbitando nuevamente,recibe a sucias una patada directo a su pie arrodillandole y otra vez una patada por el costado _*ustedes saben que cuando te golpean las orejas te queda medio sordo*_ aun así pudo defenderse de un rodillazo retrocediendo.

Es como si algo hubiera poseído a Max o como si una gran determinación y sentido de pelea lo invadiera,no se tarda en pensar ningún movimiento y va corriendo a Bruno que intenta pararse y bloquear una nueva patada,lo hace pero Max al tocar suelo le da un **zurdazo a las costillas** no tan fuerte pero aun así desalentado la posibilidad de levantarse,me agacho evitando un puñetazo Max intenta consecutivamente aturdirme con una patada pero haciéndome a un lado lo evito,me agacho al percibir que la patada no se quedo hay no más en el aire,si no que volvió como gancho aun siendo inútil pero un movimiento muy hábil,no se como lo sigue pero me da un codazo al rostro,siquiera pude detectar ese golpe debido a los muy rápidos e inesperables movimientos del oponente.

Rootmen va corriendo mientras Bruno se recompuso por completo su equilibrio,Max intenta darme una patada que se la sujeto con mis brazos y le devuelvo el favor tirándolo,aun con todos mis ataque rápidamente se pone en pie,le doy un golpe a la espalda y uno al cuello,el responde ejecutando un giro con un puño pero me agacho para aprovechar que con ese giro se tambaleo un poco,le sujeto su otro brazo y lo hago rodar por mi espalda,intente imitarle sus patadas pero en la primer se defendió sujetándome la mía y apoyarla inmediatamente contra el suelo,se levante en lo que le doy un golpe directo a su nariz,empapando mis manos con su sangre,eso solo le enojo más dándome un golpe a las costillas,me intenta dar un zurdazo en lo que al defenderme me retiene el brazo,nuevamente repite el movimiento con el otro,otra vez agarrándomelo,me aparta dándome un golpe con su rodilla seguido de unos ataques moliendo así mi chaleco de guardia,que ya tiene muchas abolladuras y sangre de los nudillos de Max que no se detuvo en ninguno de los tres golpes.

Por retroceder no se porque me asusto al tocar una columna pensé que seria alguien más haciendo que por instinto me haga a un lado y por suerte deshacerse de que Max en lugar de darme un rodillazo a mi,le de a la columna,se sostiene su pierna en seña de dolor por eso,yo en respuesta le retengo y repetidamente le doy una cantidad de rodillazos a su cara hasta que pude sentir que abrió su boca,aparte de que se la rompí de una rodillazo,dientes suyos cortaron mi ropa y me dejaron cortaduras en la rodilla,Max sostiene mi pierna y me da un empujón terminando chocando con la otra columna,no me lo dudo y aprovechando que tiene la boca rota e intenta reponerse,corro hacia su dirección no evitando poder gritar "AAAAAAAAAAAH" lo sostengo y empiezo a correr intentando hasta caernos sobre la segunda plataforma,nos retorcemos de dolor por la caída un buen rato hasta ver que intenta levantarse,aprovecho aun más su debilidad y lo tumbo nuevamente al suelo,corro hacia el y le doy un izquierdazo,al ejecutar una patada,el tomo conciencia y se hizo a un lado,me da una patada manteniendo mi cara a una pared por unos segundos hasta que sujeto de ella y la llevo directamente a la columna de al lado,me pongo encima suyo e empiezo a rodear su cuello con mi brazo no perdiendo sentido y estrangulandole mientras retrocedo por el peso,paro un segundo para tomar impulso Y "AAAAH" SE ESCUCHA UN GRITO AHOGADO DE SU PARTE AL HACER PRESIÓN CON MÁS FUERZA,en una salida desesperada Maxi me da repetidamente codazos hasta soltarlo,desesperado me da un doble golpe a torso tumbandome,intenta aplastarme con su pie que pude evitar gracias a que estaba inclinado viéndole,enojado se da vuelta para tomar impulso y dar un giro con el golpe que quedo al aire ya que estuve medio arrodillado al no levantarme por completo,a eso y por la velocidad del golpe da una vueltita más al quedarse en el aire,repite muchos golpes que como me eh acostumbrado a ellos pude retroceder a medida que se asomaban,le doy un rodillazo al pecho sonando varias raíces crujir,Max en alternativa y en trampa saca de su cuerpo un tubo golpeándole repetidamente las piernas a Bruno cayendo mientras daba gritos de dolor.

-TRAMPA ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-Aquí nadie dijo de reglas ¡putito!

En ese instante Bruno saca su navaja y empezando a dar muchos cortes al aire,algunos quedaron a la nada mientras que otros apuñalaron severamente a Max,también terminando agonizado al suelo,Bruno se abalanza sobre él e con sus manos exhaustas empieza a estrangular al Rootguy que por primera vez,parece no versele ocurrido una respuesta,solo pensó en forcejear por unos momentos hasta que empezó a golpear incontables veces con tubo hasta que el humano no aguanto más que para salirse deteniendo los golpes le golpeo nuevamente el cuello y se hizo a un lado,los dos respiran cansados por varios segundos,Max al notar la igualdad del cansancio baña en golpes a Bruno con el tubo hasta que en un último golpe y en sus gritos de dolor,termina por RRRROMPERSELE el tubo sobre las piernas del humano,el tubo queda completamente inservible...un tubo se rompió pero se creo un puñal...intenta apuñalarle el cuerpo pero Bruno al enterarse de su intención le da un rodillazo al cuello provocando que Max ni siquiera grite y solo se escuche una fina voz hacer su puesto,tirando el tubo sin querer a la cascada,no se dejo llevar por el dolor intenso en su garganta y con sus palmas comenzó a darle cachetazos liberando de la cara de Bruno gotas de sangre que manchan la arena,Bruno intenta defenderse de los nuevos ataques pero Max comenzó por golpearle los brazos para dejarlo completamente indefenso y seguido a incluso golpearle el cuello en donde más de una ocasión Bruno intento sujetarlocelo con las manos pero se veían bloqueados malvadamente por Max que con furia iría gravemente al humano que de por sí,ya esta considerablemente lastimado...

Ya sin fuerza y tirado al suelo con las extremidades y las no extremidades molidas en golpes,solo me queda el cuchillo,intento arrastrarme hasta él pero Max lo pisa y lo arrastra como despreciando mis esperanzas a las cascadas...no puedo evitar dar aparte de la sangre,unas lagrimas de tristeza y de enojo,ese enojo que por más que quieres liberar lo que queda,no puedes.

Max me da tres patadas haciendo que la multitud de oleadas de apoyo a su peleador,que incluso al levantar sus brazos en forma de victoria le hagan aun más alagos y venencias.

Rootmen ríe de forma victoriosa y como último instante pisa de forma despreciable a Bruno haciendo que este de un grito pero por causa de que los gritos de la multitud no se oiga aparte de él y para el placer del Rootmen.

-Has sido un contrincante más que complaciente,al principio parecías tener ventajas pero ahora no tanto ¿verdad? *con mi mandíbula regenerada sacrificando una mano mía para regenerarla*

-T-Tú...me pagaras y reemplazaras al dentista porque me rompiste...un diente

-Eso ya no importa.

 **[FIN MUSICA/OST]**

Bruno mira con horror como Max se abre dando vista a al lugar donde justamente un humano caberia...Bruno

Luego de un proceso en donde Bruno empieza a moverse y a llorar de forma incesante,es completamente invadido por el traje de Max que su interior es completamente indescriptible,pero huele a mie#da.

-Ahora vivirás en primera persona lo que es ser uno de nosotros...

Acto seguido adentro del traje Bruno es pinchado por una aguja que tras ver como a la fuerza de Max va mirando a su publico,empieza a perder la vista,el instinto común de la inconsciencia lo invade hasta...

 **-Rofulus Otup-**

Las cosas no tardaron,les avise a unos miembros de la guardia de Grifos ir inmediatamente al hospital y que investiguen,de paso encontrar a Kein y sacarlo de hay,y si es que ven esas cosas que se parecen a "los humanos" hacer de las suyas,ya que son peligrosos,si ¿y el verdadero? ¿con el que negocio? debe de estar en ese pueblo "Ponyvill" o que sabría yo.

-Sencillo,rescatan al poni y vuelve a la tierra de los grifos con él ¿cuanto? ¿25.000 Bits? ¿me descuentas un 0? ¿no? Chinga tu madre,bueno,les pagare pero más vale no fallar *corto la llamada* malditos hijos de su madre *me sostengo la frente* cuando mi hermano descubra la cuenta me va a querer rebanar el huevo izquierdo

Vuelvo otra vez a donde la Princesa,esta ya debe estar impacientándose porque me desaparecí unos 20 minutos...al entrar la veo a ella en pose de floja sentada en su trono a lo que aprovechando cargo mi pulmón con todo el aire posible para gritar

-Mu-muerte a los ponis muerte a los ponis ñam ñam...hay que rico algodón de azúcar -Celestia hablando dormida-

-*algo impactado por lo dicho de la Princesa* ¡CELESTIA!

-¡¿EH,QUÉ,CUÁNDO,DONDE?! ¡ESCONDAN LOS PASTELES! ¡NO DEJEN QUE LOS HUMANOS SE LOS COMAN! -agitándome demasiado hasta que en uno de mis movimientos se me caen la corona y mis adornos- ¿eh? ¡TE TARDASTE DEMASIADO!

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? -Celestia me mira enojada-

-Luego de volver a tomarles los rieles serios al tema...-

Celestia lleva a Otup mirar a la ventana en lo que ella con su casco señala a la ciudad en forma explenderosa,Otup solo le sigue la corriente en lo que dice

-Princesa ¿por qué no has levantado el sol? -viendo que esta a medias y no como ella y su hermana lo levantan "de repente"-

-¿No lo e echo aun? -veo que tiene razón notando que esta en un amanecer- error mio,ahora lo corrigo

Apunto de que encienda su cuerno,Otup le detiene diciendole que "es mejor así" en lo que Celestia lo mira con algo de pacifidad y obedece a su pedido

-¿Por qué quieres que no levanta el sol?

-Solo déjalo...muy pocas veces considero algo hermoso

-Oh,no sabia que-interrumpida-

-No hablaba de tí -molesto- ¿a qué se debe que me muestres tu reinado? siempre que lo haces me revelas algo

-*Risa* te lo muestro porque ya me estuve enterando de lo que hiciste y enviaste

-¿Oíste mi conversación? ¿con que excusa?

-Si planeas algo es mi responsabilidad mantenerme atenta de todo,y hablo de todo -dice seriamente Celestia-

-*Pensativo* y si dices de todo ¿que anda ocurriendo hay en tu hospital? ¿por qué parece que recibió un ataque ponirrista?

-¿Qué le pasa? ese Hospital debió de verse destruido en tres días,supondré que hubo un accidente y el encargado lo exploto,al medio día sera investigado

-Me parece que lo debes hacer,si ocurren cosas así supondré que eres la peor dirigente de todo este reinado -Celestia me mira molesta- solo era un decir;Hablando en serio ¿que ocurrió hay?

Celestia se sienta a una mesa que hay no muy lejos para asi invitarle al poni que dudando acepta la invitación,sin siquiera decir nada Celestia le interrumpe hablando de una forma muy gentil "Ya esta siendo el amanecer,y dudo que hayas desayunado ¿quieres algo?" Otup notando tan amable tono,no hizo broma alguna y pidio una mesa entera de distintas comidas,notablemente abusando pero "es una Princesa multimillonaria así que eso no le sacaría nada" ella solo asiente y con su magia aparte los aperitivos del poni,este ríe pero luego mira curioso a la Princesa

-Te diré lo que ocurrió -poniéndome firme- no me cabe duda de que Twilight y sus amigas estén en busca de la pobre Flurry Heart a manos de unos secuestradores

-*Rio de una forma casi indescontrolada*

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? -molesta por lo que le acabe de contar-

-Es que ¿que guardias tienes? son muy inexpertos a mi parecer

-Mantener las apariencias y ¿no es obra tuya lo que anda sucediendo? te daría millones de razones por la que fue intenciones tuyas apoderarte de la niña

-¿YO? Me estas alagando,por que orquestar un plan asi seria obra del mismisimo Discord o algun otro ser que alguna vez haya estado en el tartaro

-Tienes razón,hasta yo tengo la duda de quien esta hay

-Tu sabes del ataque y ¿donde se encuentra tú aprendiz?

-Ex aprendiz -corrigiendole- y veamoslo

Celestia invoca un hechizo volviendocele los ojos blancos por unos instantes hasta poder materializar una pantalla (de 50" pulgadas full HD xD) en donde tras unas distorsiones,La Princesa Celestia arregla su hechizo a la antigua y fiel herramienta ponielitica "a putazos" al andar se muestra la ubicación actual de Twilight y sus amigas adjunto de un mapa como el del Castillo de la Amistad;Observando fijamente la vista en vivo de las chicas,se ve como ellas están exhaustas terminando un paseo por las vías ocultas de las alcantarillas antiguas vías de escape en la época de construcción de toda Canterlot...Hablaron con el encargado de las rutas y hasta que les explico unas indicaciones sobre como llegar a las cascadas,se va empujando con ayuda de Rainbow el vagón para que arranque y asi volver a ayudar a demás seres que requieran de sus servicios;Twilight abre una gran puerta en donde a través de esta,se encuentra una gran cantidad de Rootmen jugando al poker,al verlas estos las ignoran hasta que se escucha un rechinar,las chicas pasan muy lentamente hasta la siguiente puerta y es hay en donde la acción empieza cuando un rootmen grita "Son FORASTEOS" seguido de que empieza una pelea.

-Necesitare palomitas -dice Otup con una risa de emoción mirando a la pantalla- ¿me das?

-Mira como están mis ponis enfrentadose a esas cosas ¿no tienen talento para la pelea natural?

-Pssst si tan solo uno de tus humanos estaría no solo te aplaudiré,si no que también seré tu sirviente por 3 días -Otup a forma de broma-

-¿Humanos? creo alguna vez ver puesto unas vigilancias sobre el,pero ahora se encuentra en una celda

-¿Por qué esta en una celda? -algo sorprendido- ¿a quién mato?

-Jajaja tranquilo porque si hace lo que dices,no sabrías noticia alguna y no hizo lo que mencionas,por suerte se mantiene firme y pacifico con mis ponis;Cristian se encuentra en los calabozos por culpa del Capitán y Principe Shining Armor,acusándolo de ver secuestrado a su hija,pobre Humano,el no es culpable de nada. -algo lamentada al referirse a uno de los dos humanos-

-Si lo puso tras las rejas es por que sospecha de él ¿acaso tuvieron un problema?

-Al llegar poseia magia negra sobre sus manos y al detectarla Shining Armor y el Humano tuvieron una pelea "una muy mala primera impresión" y aun asi el Humano parece tenerle algo de rencor y ahora que esta encerrado lo tendra peor

-¡¿PELEA CON EL CAPITÁN DE LA GUARDIA?! ¡que atrevido! jajaja ¿te importaria si es que le doy un trabajo? si sobrevivió a una pelea contra el capitán y contra mí,es alguien muy valioso

-No lo conseguirás,yo le intente ofrecer puesto a mi guardia sabiendo sus cualidades de un bruto en las peleas,pero se negó a toda costa,inténtalo pero si acepta,tu ya sabes lo que le ocurrirá -lo último muy serio pero volvió a lo normal al comentar algo sobre la pelea- UUUH ¿VISTE COMO APPLEJACK PARTIÓ EN DOS A ESA BESTIA?

-(Pensando:Si Celestia sabe que su Humano trabajo para mí durante 3 o más misiones,lo mandara al tártaro o aun peor,no confiara en su raza,así que esto me servirá como extorsión) Ehm si -miro que Celestia empieza a golpear la pantalla) ¿pasa algo?

-Esta cosa otra vez falla

-No dices que lo que falla es tu magia desactualizada jajaja ¡AAAARGHT! ¡Puta! ¡AAAAARGHT! -me quedo callado molesto a recibir unos dos pequeños impactos de rayo a mis cascos-

-¿A eso le llamas desactualizada? jajaja

Otup no da respuesta al verse hipnotizado y confundido mirando a la pantalla,Celestia nota esto y también mira a la pantalla...su sorpresa fue legendaria al ver que tras esta,al terminarse la interrupción se mostró la vista al Humano,siendo esta una de las pocas veces en donde puede captarlo en vivo sin que se interrumpiera,

Cristian se encontraba junto a una poni la cual ambos no pueden identificar más por su traje que parece ser parte de la comisaria,una oficial común como los demás,

colaborando entre si,espalda a espalda a la espera de las mismas criaturas que se enfrentaban las ponis,la pelea en sí resulto algo sencilla para la pareja puesto que estaban con armados con ballestas seguramente sacadas de sus dueños o robadas en la comisaria,esto enfado a Celestia pero viendo como en la situación en la que se encuentran decidió pasarlo.

Mientras que Otup estaba mirando sorprendido y con una risa dibujada en su rostro,más aun al verle los ojos a Cristian que este tenia un leve tono morado,indicando que a tomado las pastillas,aparte de sorprenderse de como va la pelea,lo que más lo emociona es que al ver que a tomado las pastillas,su forma de pelear,actuar y puntería indica los mejores resultados de las pastillas que creo Kein,por eso el Científico es tan importante,si no hubiera creado eso al último día de la creación del almacenador de carne (que fue destruido por los humanos y las ponis) el ya estaría muerto debido a un negocio.

-*susurrando* Eso humano...

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Que cierres el hocico y mires -no despegando mi vista de la pelea-

Termino finalizando la pelea en una parte que la poni salva a Cristian que este por distracción fue agarrado de ambos brazos para así las dos criaturas intentando partirle en dos pero la poni reacciono completamente audaz y le lanzo "la ballesta" a una criatura haciendo que libere de un brazo al humano;a continuación termino por golpearle a su punto brillante y empujarlo directamente a la otra criatura que quedo aturdida de una trompada de parte del humano para liberarse,al recibir a su compañero,ambos rootmen terminaron en pedazos a causa de la inestabilidad de uno de poni a la explosión termino abalanzándose sobre el humano en caso de que con la onda expansiva,les haga daño más de lo que ya soportaron...se quedaron uno sobre el otro hasta que él humano la aparto abruptamente dándole las gracias,la poni rio gentilmente y ambos se levantaron "Vamos,debemos irnos en busca del secuestrador" dijo Cristian extendiéndole el brazo para levantarla,la poni le afirmo y se levanto sola "Guarda ese brazo por el momento civil,y ten más cuidado,esas cosas casi te parten" algo preocupada hacia el humano "Mira el lado bueno,si me hubieran partido podría estar en dos lugares a la vez" para terminar riendo,la poni fingió no tener gracia a ello y solo siguió el camino cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del humano,dio una sonrisa por unos segundos...

Otup ya sabe mucho sobre Cris gracias a Celestia,como dicen "una imagen vale más que mil palabras" en este caso "un vídeo vale más que tu un chillón de palabras" **emoticon pacman:V**

Ahora la otra cosa es como siempre,antes de irse -SIEMPRE- cagarla,y no conllevar una buena relación con Celestia.

 **-KEIN-**

Nuestro científico ya iba por un gran extremo final del pasillo,hasta finalizar tocando varios botones ya sea para abrir la puerta secreta del baño o decidir la administración eléctrica.

Llevar administración eléctrica al lado B-2

-Esto quitara el 90% del lado B-1 al llevarla-

Si confirma por segunda vez,dejara a los trabajadores

del lado B-1 sin energía ¿esta seguro?

-SI O NO-

 **Si...**

.

.

.

Espere un minuto a que la energía se transfiera

*Se encienden los motores*

Energía administrada

* _Que tenga buen día._

Al poder quitar la energia del lado que ya recorrio,puede volver a poner la luz en la sala de pasillos y las vias ocultas de las alcantarillas

ya con heridas no tan graves y no tan exausto,se sento en la mesa con los ojos cerrados...su calma no duro demaciado al encenderse una luz roja

en el tablero de notificaciones del lugar.

Kein ignoro molesto la llamada hasta que se corto,pero en una segunda insistencia se acerco al tablero,apreto el boton verde y se acerco al

micrófono

-Ehm probando 1...2...3 *me acerco más* ¿hay alguien hay?

 ***LLAMADA PERDIDA...LA LLAMADA A SIDO GRABADA,SE REPRODUCIRÁ EN UNOS SEGUNDOS...***

 _Sencillo,rescatan al poni y vuelve a la tierra de los grifos *Distorsión* ¿25.000- *distorsión* ¿me descuentas- ¿no? Chinga tu madre *Distorsión* les pagare pero más vale no fallar._

 ***FIN DE LLAMADA PERDIDA***

-¿Qué? ¿rescatar al poni? de seguro se refieren a la niña,apuesto a que enviaron a las seis ponis -mirando fastidiado al suelo- tengo que irme de aquí pero esa derrumbación destruyo todas las salidas posibles

 ***LLAMADA ENTRANTE,MICROFONO ROTO...NO HAY REPARACIÓN***

 _Ya ven con la niña! deja de estar en las alcantarillas y cruza las vías del viejo que están a distancia tuya ¿hablaste con el encargado? se te amable o sobre su cadáver iras,una cosa más,las armas están siendo preparadas para el envió,los carriles están a medias y cuando nos vayamos a la tierra de los ***distorsión*** nos veremos con ellos ¿okey? por cierto,te deje **equipamiento** en el cuarto de **instrumentos.**_

Kein se queda pensamiento poniendo una pata sobre la otra y sus patas delanteras apoyadas en los umbrales con la cara agachada y dando un grunido de molestia

-Uhmmm vaya mierda,llegue demaciado tarde ya que esto parece dirigido al secuestrador de Flurry heart *me rasco los ojos* carajo,al menos espero encontrar algo

Yendo al cuarto de los instrumentos,se ve a un Rootmen,dando literalmente un infarto a Kein que ni siquiera supo como defenderse retrocediendo impactado y cubriéndose con sus cascos...abrió un ojo resaltando que aun esta bien,dejo el temor a un lado para levantarse y acercarse lentamente al Rootmen "esta muerto" o directamente fue usado como maniquí ¡PORQUE TIENE MUCHO EQUIPAMIENTO! ¿lo malo? todo lo que tiene puesto parece para un humano,desde el chaleco de resistencia-cuerpo hasta la ballesta,esto frustro al poni pero lo único que hizo fue hechizarlo para volverlo pequeño y guardarlo en su alforja.

Inconscientemente el poni se queda dormido en el asiento unos momentos hasta que.

Nuevamente ocurre una notificación en la tabla,pero en este caso no es por una grabación de audio,si no que las cámaras de seguridad dan notificación sobre intrusos,Kein las enciende pero debido a su antigüedad se ve borroso.

Una vez más,Kein se sienta sobre la silla para ver si es que no se recibió más nada,hasta que sin querer el se...

-¿Cuanto tiempo anduve durmiendo? ¿5 minutos? que chiste.

Se ven a las ponis apoyándose entre si para poder vencer a las bestias que a estas alturas ya no sorprenden a nadie.

En ese momento Kein se sentó apoyándose en la espaldar y prosiguió a mirar entretenido la pelea. Fue sorprendente y aburrido a la vez,por qué al pelear contra esas cosas "face to face" no te despierta tanto interés,pudo analizar más bien sus movimientos resaltando que ellos sostienen y manipulan mejor sus armas con sus extremidades izquierdas y muy pocos derechos,pero estos últimos tienen sus habilidades considerablemente mejoradas.

-Si me encuentro con esas ponis tendré más probabilidades de vivir a esto *salgo de la silla* tengo que ¡AUCH! *Me tropiezo con un ladrillo* diantres...

El punto de vista del poni fue muy sencillo a comparación de los demás,llegar al destino tan solo le quedo pedir ayuda a un grifo tacaño,protector del viejo riel que cubre con seguridad,pagar 5 bits fue un precio bajo a donde se dirige,lo malo es que en ese transcurso algunas bestias les emboscaron,pero no eran tantas pues algunas estaban heridas y muy pocas llegaban a acercarsele.

Luego de la despedida,Kein se encontró con una muy pequeña ciudad de seguridad,toda desierta en lo que Kein no fue tan TONTO adentrarse de lleno al núcleo para que le embosquen o tenga que lidiar con algunos sobrevivientes que no hayan sido emboscados,ir por el borde fue una elección primordial,pues además de no tener enemigos,se encontró con una salida muy barata de la micro ciudad.

Al ingresar a algo muy parecido a una estación de tren,se encontró con un "telesqui" que se encontraba en funcionamiento pero como ocurrió con los vagones de las alcantarillas,tuvo que pagar cierta cantidad de dinero para que otro grifo (o el mismo) le de autorización de subirse.

El viaje parecía largo,en lo que Kein aprovecho el tiempo para organizar sus cosas y observar detenidamente el traje de seguridad-cuerpo que se encontró,recordandole aparte de las bestias,al humano.

-Kein,esto sera un largo viaje *el grifo acciona la palanca mientras yo miro al frente,donde tendría que dar vuelta por una montaña y una gran seguidilla.

.

.

.

 **-Otro-**

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡RÁPIDO!

-Ya voy!

Por ir corriendo contra una gran horda muy numérica de esas cosas,Desire accidentalmente se cayo contra un tubo riel en lo que una criatura aprovecho corriendo más rápido para embestirle,Cristian llego a gritar el nombre de la poni para interponerse entre ambos sufriendo el un golpe que lo mando al suelo,Desire en ese contar de segundo llego a levantarse y al ver directo a la criatura le dio una patada haciéndole caer,en consecuencia toda la horda que venia por detrás se tropezó con el cuerpo del Rootmen,Desire le grito a Cristian apurandole,cruzaron una puerta,Cristian se puso en ella haciendo fuerza a cada choque que los adversarios daban para abrirse paso hasta que Desire puso un gran palo para trancar la puerta,funcionando efectivamente pero no dudara demasiado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si,solo fue un simple empujón,sigamos *agarro mi ballesta y sigo el camino*

-Gracias... (Pensando:¡No me puedo permitir esto! se supone que yo tengo que salvarle por mi oficio...Cristian,te prometo que la próxima vez yo te salvare)

El grito de las bestias y un llamado del humano la volvieron en si,primero algo sorprendida para luego continuar al lado del Humano.

-Oye Cristian -mirándole-

-¿Qué ocurre? -caminando apoyando en las paredes-

-Una vez más,gracias

-No hay problema pero procura cuidarte que si estás herida,ya te dije "no seré tu niñero" -riéndome por mí comentario-

-Jaja claro,ehm no ya en serio,quiero hacerte una pregunta algo sin sentido -Cristian me asienta- ¿trabajas para una alianza? o ¿organización? -miro al suelo- tu ya sabes...

-*Procurando no cagarme de risa* ¿perdón? -me mira- bueno,ni organización ni alianza,si es que trabajo para una organización se llama -Desire me mira con atención mientra pienso:Jajaja cuando la cague me hundire en risas- se llama..."La organización de una sola persona" ¿te gusta el nombre? te haría miembro pero el nombre lo dice más que todo

-Vaya organización y ¿estuviste bajo un entrenamiento alguna vez? o te enseñaron artes de pelea

-Sep,las peleas en la escuela y un poco de lo que aprendí,te diré algo y es que no es la primera vez que peleo así,algunas veces contra unos grifos -Se queda algo boquiabierta- pero no eran grifos super entrenados,solo eran simples que trabajaban bajo el mandando de sus señores

-*Se me va la impresión al escuchar "no eran..."* ¿por qué razón estabas en esas tierras? ¡¿atacas grifos inocentes?! *con gran interrogativa*

-Son asuntos mios -se le nota desconformidad en mi respuesta- más solo que eran por asuntos Equestrianos

-¿Y ahora me dices que trabajas para la Guardia Real?

-Jeje a Equestrianos me refiero a que uhm bien tú ganas,por asuntos humanos,como la digestión

-Di-ges-tión ¿digestión? -repito analizando la palabra- La tierra de los grifos no resalta por sus vegetales entonces...¿comes carne? -pregunta sarcástica-

-¿Y si te digo que si,huirás?

-No,¿tienes el estomago lleno?

-Últimamente siento algo de -la miro con una cara peligrosa- "hambre"

De repente nos detenemos y ella me quedo mirando por un momento,despertando algo de miedo en Desire ya decido que ya paso la broma por que se le ve algo asustada y a punto de hacer una acción.

-Nah mentira -riendome un poco- como carne pero no a exceso

-Te podria arrestar en este momento,te digo porque la carne esta prohibida en Equestria

-¿Arrestar por comer carne? lo que me dices es como decir que arrestan a manticoras por comer carne,tranquila que me mantengo bajo control...no seria capaz de comerte -algo serio-

-Que ni se te ocurra ponerme las manos esas cosas encima ¿comiste a otros ponis?

-(Huh jijiji hora de aprovechar y darle otra asustada a la poni esta...) comí a unos varios,el último que me comí estaba EXQUISITO,acompañado de salsa barbiquiu (babercue) con unas rodajitas de tomate *me pongo los dedos a la boca y doy un beso como un chef* muaaah! no hay palabras (Jeje se que algunas veces puedo parecer algo...psicópata del malo o más bien como si me faltara un tornillo y no me arrepiento de lo que digo)

Ante la "revelación" Desire se hecha para atrás temblando asustada ante la forma en que Cristian describía lo que hizo,hasta eso Cristian se pone la mano a la boca ocultando unos grandes aires de risa.

-*GRRR GRRRR* AAAAH JAJAJAJAJA! *SACO UNA FOTO* DEBERÍAS DE VER TU CARA! sierto ¡SI PUEDES!

-¿HUH? *lo miro* ¡SERAS PENDEJO! *ME TAPO LA BOCA* Dije una mala palabra...NO IMPORTA ¡SOS UN PENDEJO!

-JAJAJAJA NO IMPORTA,TREMENDA BROMA TE COMISTE! *Empiezo a llorar de la risa*

 **1 minuto despue...**

-Ya perdón,no fue mi intención que te cagaras las patas,pero si,como carne pero en verdad no seria capaz de comer (pero si lastimar en caso de defensa o ataque) a ponis como tú,no estoy tan loco,deberás

-¿En resumen?

-Como carne pero no les tocaría ni un muslo a los caballitos de colores -poniendo mi mano al corazón-

Al ver eso,Desire ya vuelve a confiar,en lo que ignoro todo lo anterior y continuo con lo que quería preguntar

-Me refiero a que si comes carne EN EQUESTRIA o la traes y transportas

-¿Acaso me dices como "trafico de carne"? (Pensando:Y otra vez volvemos con ese tema,eh ganado MUCHO dinero con esos negocios pero como estos ponis me lo ponen a la cara y si quiero tener un perfil bajo...tengo que pedirle mi renuncia a Kein y a Otup,nah ese negocio me va de maravilla y de paso me lleno el estomago)

-Si,exactamente eso,incluso existe una organización encargada de casos como esos

-¿O-organización? -pregunto temeroso-

-Sep,investigan a cualquier sospechoso o confirmado relacionado y en caso de sacarle la mascara,lo desaparecen y no se vuelve a saber nada de ellos -Hablo enteramente seria y no dando la cara-

-¿Como sabes todo eso? -COMPLETAMENTE EXTRAÑADO-

-...

-¿-? -Por sospecha,acerco mi mano a la ballesta-

-Por nada,solamente te estaba contando porque me encanta hablar de esos temas jeje ¿y de donde venias existían organizaciones así? -notando que se le erizo la piel y empezaban a rondar cosas por su cabeza-

-Ehm si -mirándola fijamente hasta no notar nada sospechable- jaja -vuelvo normal- si,se llamaba "CIA" o el cualquier organización de inteligencia,y "curiosamente" cumple muchas de las menciones que tú me has dejado en claro "como desaparecer personas" pero con la gran diferencia que no eran ponis y bueno,todo un tema.

-Cuéntame más -vuelvo a su lado- que así no estamos tan callados -Habla Desire al recordar que todo el camino anduvieron muy callados hasta ahora-

-Okey,y te lo contare en forma de cuento de hadas,"había una vez una organización muy pendeja que un día...

Los dos escapistas ya se empezaron a tomar un poco más de confianza "con una casi INTENSA charla" sobre un tema que levanto el completo interés de Cristian,ya sea porque el recuerda que un día Kein le menciono sobre "Una banda de pendejos que buscan a los -carniceros- o mensajeros de la carne" ese es un recuerdo muy largo pero ahora con la mención de Desire eso ara que Cristian tenga que fijarse sus narices en un tiempo...

.

.

.

 _30 Minutos después..._

Ya a muy poco de llegar a "un riel" que le dice el celular de Cris,el mapa holografíco le dice que tras cruzar por algo parecido a un oculto,los llevara muy cerca de los bajo limites de Canterlot,luego quedaría traspazar los controles del terreno bajo construcciones y por alguna razón no dice que más hay haya.

Las cosas se pusieron extrañas y más escalofriantes por la peculiar razón que al llegar a los rieles "las luces se apagaron"

Esto como sorprendió abrúptamente a ambos,gritaron sus nombre por un momento hasta encontrarse,Cristian para no perder a Desire,pone su mano sobre su lomo mientras ella toca la pared para no tropezarse contra nada.

-Ya estamos cerca

-No me digas -responde Desire enojada y con tono sarcástico-

-(Que pendeja,uno quiere decir algo y la otra le interrumpe...aunque debe de estar molesta)

Siguen hasta ver que más adelante las luces siguen encendidas,apurando a ambos,pero el estado de oscuridad absoluta se fue por que el corte no duro mucho y se empezaron a visualizar devuelta el camino,Cristian se separo de Desire y continúan caminando por el lugar.

Lo siguiente les tomo de sorpresa ya que no dieron ni un paso para ver como una cantidad numero de esas cosas se empezaban a levantar de todos los lados posibles siendo esta una emboscada,ambos se pusieron juntos bajo presión,pero aun así ya saben como terminara esa emboscada

-*Mirando a las bestias* ¿qué me dices Desire? *con los brazos al aire y con un cuchillo en una de ellos*

-Hagámonos espació para así escapar!

Cristian llego a amagar a algunos seguido de una tacleada que derribo a uno de ellos,mientras que Desire los ahuyentaba con su arma reglamentaria,el plan salio a la perfección hasta que algo le agarro del pie a Cristian tirandole,la molestia de levantarse no fue nada pero lo siguiente le tomo de sorpresa.

Una bestia "muy blindada" teniendo esta ningún hueco en sus raíces ni tampoco brazos débiles como para arrancárselos si se puede, embistió al humano mientras que la poni impactada de esto,intento ayudarla pero monstruo no le permitió al agarrarla con sus grandes manos y tirarla de lleno en la misma dirección donde esta él humano...

Nuevamente él humano se levanta,sin perder el tiempo se acordó de su "az bajo la manga" apuntando su brazo hacia la cara de la bestia,recibiendo el fierrito en su cara provocando que esta de gritos mientras golpeaba las paredes;Aprovechando eso y la distracción de todos,Cristian apoyo en su espalda a Desire que se encuentra aun aturdida por se revoloteada como un trapo hacia la pared.

-Ya no es nada seguro

Expreso el humano a la poni,pero en un segundo después de levantarla,de repente Cristian siente mucho sueño más de lo que ya a acumulado por no dormir este tiempo,con los ojos medio entrecerrados se toca el cuello sintiendo un leve ardor en él,alcanza a darse la media viendo aun a todo el grupo que espera ancioso a que baje la guardia;No puede más y tras decir cansadamente y casi susurrando " _Desire..._ " se desploma al suelo sucumbiendo ante el sueño...

 **[Escuchar:United 93 Soundtrack- Dedication -** **SI O SI CON AUDRICULARES-]**

- **¡CRIIIS!** -Al ver que se cae,evito que lo haga sobre el agua porque o si no se ahogaría- **¡MALDITOS!**

En ese instante completamente furiosa,la poni opone una breve pero potente resistencia,primero usando su arma arrojandosela a un bicho a la cara que estaba por golpearlos con un tubo,ve a uno más que estaba por querer acercarseles,recoge el arma del humano y le dispara al pie,dándole la ventaja que todos lo que estaban corriendo por detrás de este,se caigan,dándole tiempo a la poni de volver a recuperar su cuchillo para guardarlo en su portador,uno de ellos que viene por detrás intento abalanzarsele,pero esta responde agachándose haciendo que se tropiece por su cuerpo,mientras que se aseguraba del Humano agarrándole de un brazo...

Vuelvo y repito,una breve pero potente resistencia acabando con una considerable cantidad de Rootmen´s,con su compañero no muy bien y sin muchas armas aun con pocas cosas solo le basto el valor defensivo,sus fuerzas daban para más pero acabo todo al sentirse muy mal,frágil y pálida.

Primero apoyándose sobre una pared,luego mirando alrededor suyo notando a las criaturas que aun siguen mirándome y peor aun que la criatura a la que el humano hirió,se le paso el dolor,nos miro a ambos,pero curiosamente se quedaba quieta,observándonos...

Desire al sentirse más débil de lo normal,lentamente se da la vuelta con todas las de perder e intenta irse a la luz,pero una bestia le golpea las patas tirándola al suelo,ni para dar un grito le alcanzo,pero si a tocarse el cuello,sintiendo una picazón acompañada de un ligero dolor,mira a la bestia que la tiro al suelo y esta sosteniendo algo como una flauta puede sentir que la mira...Desire débilmente sostiene la ballesta a sabiendas de que no esta cargada pero al menos haciendo un último esfuerzo de ahuyentarlos,la bestia al ver el arma se enoja y le golpea sus cascos tirándola muy lejos de ella,no esperando más nada que el horrible destino que le tocaría a ella y al humano vivir bajo el poder de estas cosas,se resigna apoyándose sobre el agua y antes de sentir que sus fuerzas le abandonen por completo,dice vagamente "Perdón...te prometí" al mismo tiempo que dio unas lagrimas.

Las bestias les rodean y al mismo tiempo que presencian a las dos criaturas que mataron a decenas de sus esbirros,levantan sus armas y si es que no tienen,transforman inútilmente sus dedos en algo un poco más filoso,para el segundo en que dan un grito unisono al par que bajan sus armas hacia Cristian y Desire,se detienen a medio camino por alguna razón,y esa es que la gran bestia les aparta,eso no evito que una de ellas al no poder ejercer su venganza sobre uno de los Forasteros,les da una patada de rabia siendo felicitado por todo el resto que no les pudo tocar NI UN PELO.

Ambos son consecuentemente levantados y siguen un camino fuera de los ojos de cualquiera,perdiéndose en una oscuridad casi infinita.

 **[FIN OST]**

...

 _Segundos después..._

-¿Han oído algo? -dice extrañada Twilight señalando a la ruta peligrosa-

-¿Oír algo? lo que oigo es que ya van a ser las 4 de la madrugada -dice Applejack bromeando-

-Creo ver oído a unas bestias llevarse algo -preocupada mirando aun más el lado oscuro-

-UUUOP -Reteniendome un poco el miedo- entonces sera mejor no ir Twilight -contesta Rarity al oír "Bestias"-

-Bueno,lo dejare por ahora...

Las demás le siguen a Twilight aunque por alguna extraña razón,Rarity fue la última en despegar la vista del camino peligroso,sintiendo algo raro que le perturbo unos segundos.

.

.M.O

.

-Independientemente estas siendo controlado por mí

-Mierda ¡¿EH?! ¿a que te refieres que soy controlado por tí? controlado las pelotas *abro los ojos* ¿PERO QUE MIERD-

-Pero qué ¿qué? ¿sorprendido? *señalo con nuestros brazos los barriles* ¿qué te parece? avanzado

-Esto no me lo esperaba ¿qué tienes planeado hacer con eso? puedes tocarlo *tocamos el interior del barril y lo huelo* huele a mierda y a...polvora

-Resulta que encontrábamos algo más potente que las absurdas ballestas y como resultado encontramos esto ¿que opinas?

-hirias muerto si te ven con esto...lo que opino es ¿como lo conseguiste? eh de admitir que estoy impresionado,esto tiene un mal rollo

-O aun peor,pero bueno,no te explicare ya que o si no termino muerto pero solo te diré que son bueno "explosivos"

De escuchar esa palabra,Bruno da un suspiro interno,ya que si estas mierdas con vida llegan a crear Las Carabinas o Fusiles,cuales son casi fácilmente creadas por

El elemento de las plantas:Madera,y algo de metal,serian cientos de veces más peligrosos

-Criterio mio:¿Explosivos?

-Resta más que eso,de echo si:Explosivos,¿sabes lo que es crear una bomba? la mayorias existentes revientan con solo el contacto con el aire,pero esta es más segura

-Introducirla a Equestria ¿fue fácil?

-Si te digo que la saque de aquí ¿que opinas?

-Todo ¿de aquí? las propiedades de las montañas me superan ¿la pólvora se saca de las montañas? por casualidad ¿no encontraste diamantes?

-A todo esto ¿qué va? no,esas cosas las tiro ¿qué? *me rasco la oreja* siento la presencia de varios intrusos *genero unas garras*¿quieres presenciar una destripasión?

-Lo siento,pero yo no soy así...oye,me quiero rascar los huevos,saca esas garras si no te quieres que quedemos estériles.

Max tarda varios segundos en responder hasta que deja que Bruno controle su mano y hace lo que pidió,le agradeció hasta que nuevamente Max tarda en responder avergonzado.

-Gracias

-Ni lo digas. -molesto-

Así como Bruno recién despierta,primero eres un Guardia Real sin mucho entrenamiento aparte de levantarte obligatoriamente a las 5 de la mañana y luego eres el títere de un monstruo de raíz ¿qué se puede esperar de un mundo donde existe la magia?

Es sorprendente,estar en los ojos de una bestia,parece que realmente a quien esta puesto Bruno,es él jefe del lugar o eso aparenta;Aun se encuentra muy dolido tras la pelea tanto que puede sentir como aun uno de los dientes de Max siguen en su rodilla,la sangre debe de estar seca y una de las consecuencias de la pelea -para Max-

es que en ella Bruno le arranco una mano y lo mas extraño es que aun esa mano no haya sido regenerada,bueno esa preocupación se justifica en que hay "hilos" controlando la mano humana,tal vez porque el Jefe quiera saber que es ser un Humano...tal vez.

Pero lo que más inquieta es ¿varios intrusos? ¿quienes serán? hay una mini esperanza de que sean más guardias.

.

.

.

Las luces del sol naciente no se hicieron esperar y como las ponis pudieron superar diversas pruebas sobre el paradero de Flurry Heart,lo primero es que encontraron su manta que usaba antes de desaparecer,la otra cosa es que también no muy lejos de la manta,habían diversos juguetes de bebe,muy dudoso que le pertenezca a la pequeña porque no son exactamente los que le darían sus padres,más bien es un barato intento por calmarla,fácilmente demostrable porque hay al menos 3 impactos de rayos por el gran lugar.

Twilight al ver esto le dio un poco de gracia,al recordar la cristalización y también a Starlight al encontrarse con Sunburst,una gran aventura...y vaya ¿como fue que Flurry Heart pudo destruir el Corazón de Cristal SIN ESFUERZO y el rey sombra NI CON SU VIDA lo a logrado? curiosamente curioso.

Ya en ese instante todas se encuentran muy cerca,lo presienten.

Los Rootmen no son lo único que impiden su progreso en la travesía,también hubieron algunos acertijos individuales,y distintas pruebas diversas puesto para cada una.

Aun así eso no detuvo al grupo de amigas que ante todo pronostico siempre encuentran la manera de resolverlo.

Aunque la puerta a uno de los últimos retos se vio obstruida por una gran bestia que tenia forma de perro,pudieron llegar a encerrarla en una gran jaula lo malo es que en el proceso Twilight,Applejack,Rainbow y Rarity resultaron heridas,la ante-última por proteger a Fluttershy de un zarparso,embistiendo su pata autopegandose,Fluttershy quedo con Rainbow en que en un momento atendería sus heridas y por supuesto la de las demás.

Tras la puerta para el fin de una mini reserva oculta bajo Canterlot,que constituye en casi un mini pueblo en donde la mayoría de sus habitantes son profesionales en recorrer los terrenos,la desgracia ocurrió que a los únicos que encontraron fue a una familia de refugiados atrincherados en su propia casa,ayudaron a la Princesa y sus amigas a guiarse por el pueblo oculto hasta la ese momento desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Lo primero que vieron fue un bello paisaje,las montañas cubiertas de hielo por no muy lejano fin de este,los pinos tomar su color verde y muchos pájaros e mariposas rodear el lugar y la vista de las ponis,pero en eso no fue lo que se enfocaron,sus ojos se emocionaron y deprimieron a la vez para algunas integrantes,pues a Fluttershy le agrado la idea de ir por el vagón en los bordes de la montaña sintiendo el fresco viento del amanecer conjunto de los animalitos que rodean la parte de la flora pero a las demás no tanto,pues se encuentran apuradas más aun Twilight.

Se subieron todas,Rainbow Dash con Fluttershy que le atenderá su lomo e ala,Applejack y Rarity que a estas alturas ("alturas" ¿entienden? porque estan sobre montañas,ah ah jajaja ya se que se rieron) ya perdió la completa esperanza de que el humano llegue a ayudarlas,estando muy decepcionada y dudando sobre su valentía,mientras que Twilight se sienta sola,pues Pinkie no se presento en ningún momento aparte de las indicaciones al último momento de la comisaria.

-¿Como me curaras esto Fluttershy?

-Tan solo quedate quieta Rainbow que si te mueves sera peor para tí

-Esta bien -desanimada- ¿cuanto crees que se podrá tardar en sanar?

-Deberás de cuidarte mejor,puedes volar pero no vayas tan ehm "veloz"

-Okey ¡AAAAY! -Un dolor- ¡¿y eso?!

-Perdón...*CHACK* ya tienes vendado el ala di unas vueltas más para que te protega más de golpes

-Gracias Fluttershy,bueno *tiro una roca a la palanca* andando

Se empezaron a oír algunas cadenas colocadas debajo del aparato,tardaron un momento en ponerse a andar por el borde de la montaña,ya puesta en marcha la maquina.

Hundida en sus pensamientos,Rarity se queda mirando el amanecer con la mente en duda,Applejack nota esto y va a hablarle

-Rarity ¿pasa algo? (Pensando:POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA DEL MISMO TEMA! ¡QUE NO SEA!) *Risa forzada*

-*Aun concentrada en el amanecer* uhm ¡AAAF! nesecito hablar con Twilight

-¿huh?...bueno. *me pongo en el lugar donde estaba ella* (Pensando:Me pregunto como debe de estar la familia en Ponyvill)

Para Applejack,en ese instante desde lo lejos se ve un fuego artificial en forma de manzana roja,se vio bien ya hay aun es medio de noche.

Ella dio una risa al ver ese fuego artificial expresando para si misma "Jaja,con eso ya confirmaron mi cuestión...que bueno que no se olvidaron".

Por otro lado Rarity se acerco a Twilight que estaba pensando unas cosas y al ver a Rarity se sorprendió un poco,después de todo ella es la única que no habla mucho desde el viaje.

-¿Twilight?

-Ehm ¿sí? Rarity ¿qué ocurre?

-Me preguntaba ¿en verdad vas a echar a Cristian del castillo?

-¿Por eso? al principio era de broma para que se levante pero parece no ver funcionado...ahora si lo voy a echar en serio -mirando molesta al vacio-

-¿No estás siendo algo dura? digo,puede ser demasiado -intentando que Twilight lo piense-

-Pues es demasiado por que yo necesito demasiado,justo cuando uno requiere su ayuda se retira,además debe de estar durmiendo -enfadada- creo que ya empiezo EN VERDAD a enfadarme con él -mirando resentida al suelo-

-Uhm Cris estás en graves problemas

Twilight mira al frente y recae varias veces,con enfado usa su magia para tener bien abiertos los ojos en lo que nuevamente recae dormida accidentalmente golpeándose contra el suelo del vagón,todo esto mientras que Rarity la observaba con preocupación.

Tanto Twilight como todas las demás,no habían dormido absolutamente nada en todo el día desde ayer,Rarity pensó un poco antes de hacer una pregunta pero las dudas se fueron al ver roncar a Twilight y APUNTO de caerse abajo del vagón,Rarity evito que se cayera y le dijo medio gritando

-¿Qué tal si descansas unos 10 minutos? -hablándole con un tono muy cálido y fluido-

-¿10 minutos? yo quiero diez horas mamá... -Twilight habla mientras se acurruca dormida-

-*Con cara de "QUEEEEE?"* Nos turnaremos una por una,así en orden y ponte cómoda que casi te caes a los rieles Twilight

La alicornio ya se quedo dormida sin ofrecer respuesta alguna,quedándose posada sobre los cascos de Rarity,ella la miro con algo de cariño para luego mirar atrás suyo notando que todas las demás también están dormidas una sobre otras,la unicornio dio un suspiro observando al frente,el sol se esta levantando al horizonte de Equestria en lo que daría a saber que son al rededor de las cinco o seis de la mañana,cierra los ojos y apunto de apoyarse para descansar un rato notando que el viaje seria largo se PINCHA con el cuerno de Twilight casi dando una maldición al aire,se frota la parte pinchada para así acomodarse bien y evitar despertar a todas con un insulto a los siete vientos...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **89%...90%...91%...92%...93%...94%...95%**...Interrupción,sistema detecto erro **711** -T,reparando el error...error no reparable,todas las invernaciones y transformaciones suspendidas ¡que tenga un buen día!

-¿Eh,pero que rayos? que raro,soñe con que estaba en medio de un rescate a la hija del hermano de Twilight,que fui a un hospital que Twilight me ha amenazado con echarme del castillo al no querer ayudarla y como una rata fui a hacerle caso,aun recuerdo que me fui a un hospital y me encontré con una agradable poni policía,acompañándome en la travesía al escapar del hospital conjunto de **bichos raros** y un poni psicópata que quiso matarnos a mí y a mi compañera,de paso al escapar y hacer añicos mis nudillos fui desmallado y hay termino mi sueño *suspiro y abro los ojos* recuerdo ver visto a Bruno y las chic-

En ese momento me detengo al observar que me encuentro encerrado como en una capsula,intento abrirla a golpes perdiendo la cordura ¡me siento asfixiado! no puedo mantenerme cuerdo en un lugar tan pequeño y sospechable ¡puedo jurar que no me tome ningún licor como para terminar en esta pendejada! luego de esas palabras ya todo me vuelve a la mente recordando todo lo pasado,La poni se llama Desire,si fuimos a un hospital hecho trizas y también hubo un poni loco ¡DESIRE! esa poni me ha salvado la vida muchas veces y ahora le pierdo ¡quiero irme!

Empiezo a golpear múltiples veces la tapa hasta quedarme completamente cansado,doy muchos gemidos de cansancio hasta que no se me ocurre nada

-Cristian ya sabes que hacer en estos casos *mirada seria* ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!

Gritaba al mismo tiempo que me apoyaba sobre la tapa,la cual luego de grito bruscamente se abrio tirándome fuertemente al suelo,di una maldición para levantarme "vaya,funciono xD" me calmo un poco porque definitivamente donde estoy parado no es mi casa...aunque no estuve en ella desde hace más de un bueeen tiempo,no ya,todo esta armado de raíces y materiales duros.

Para sorpresa mía no muy lejos se escucha una redendija caerse seguido de algo pedazo caerse,un sonido de algo muy pegaso y repugnante vino conjunto,perturbandome un poco la mente,voy a la dirección teniendo mis manos a la ballesta ¿dónde esta el arma? ¡maldita sea que me robaron mis cosas! al menos tengo lo que traía ¡AY! ¿También traje el diamante rosa? pssst no servirá de nada.

Miro a mi alrededor cogiendo lo que más me pueda servir,un tubo medio roto pero que como máximo servirá para todo el valor posible que queda en mi y las fuerzas necesarias pues como ya no hay duda que "lo de mi sueño" fue falso,los golpes ya habrán tomado color,debo evitar cualquier contacto cuerpo a cuerpo si quiero donde provino el sonido,me apoyo en la pared para decirme mentalmente.

-(Pensando:Mierda,si tan solo no hubiera venido no tendría estas heridas pero..."es un deshonor ayudarlas chicas")

Me dije ya sentenciando me,entrando velozmente al cuarto,lo primero en ver son ramas y cosas pegadas dando una apariencia desagradable en lo que expreso un simple "¡eh!" de decepción.

 **[Escuchar: -Undertale OST - Dating Fight! Extended- NO SEAS PENDEJO Y ESCUCHALA QUE ESTA RECOMENDADA**

watch?v=mMjgHPOJ1ys **]**

La cual no duro mucho al recibir un golpe para que suelte el tubo de parte de un poni hecho de hierbas,intenta golpearme el cuerpo en lo que respondo dando una tacleada que es agilmente eludida por el poni de hierbas;Ya del otro lado nos quedamos observándonos,soy el primero en ir con la intención de darle una patada,mientras que el agresor da un gran salto sobre mí,por poco pensé que intentaba aplastarme la cabeza pero no fue así,si no que fue directo al tubo agarrándolo,no perdió segundo alguno en responder lanzándomelo yo al verlo,por lo pelos evito que me golpee tirándome apresuradamente al piso,al ver atrás mio el tubo se quedo atascado en la pared **¡de la que me salve!** para así levantarme,otra vez nos observamos en este caso el atacante es el primero en venir,corriendo para abalanzarse,logrando hacerlo quedando sus patas traseras sobre mi cuello,le veo a sus ojos notándosele una gran determinación en acabar conmigo,yo pienso cualquier forma de safarmela mientras soy apretado por sus patas,utilizo mis piernas para que vaya de seguido quedándose de espaldas tras mí al levantarme,apurado ante cualquier movimiento,con mis palmas le empujo "tocándole el trasero" pero sin ninguna intención bochornosa,de hecho con odio y desesperación,cae tirada al suelo por primera vez aprovecho para intentar pisotearle la espalda pero siempre logra evitarlo dándose la vuelta,enojado me abalanzo sobre él para intentar darle unos golpes que igual que las pisoteadas,logra evitarlo moviendo su cabeza como si "siguiera el ritmo de una música" **¡SERA HIJO DE-!** así consecutivamente durante 5 largos segundos,dejo de golpear por un segundo desperdiciadondolo al concentrarme mirándole el rostro,me quedo con un aire de sorpresa al verle el color de ojos pero eso se detuvo cuando logra apartarme de un empujón con sus cascos.

-Veamos de que estas hecha! *risa de competencia*

Le sigo el juego,nos levantamos al mismo tiempo,ahora si,estoy encabronado como para usar cualquier medida de golpearle,le doy una patada con fuerza tanto que mi adversario no llego a eludirla pero si a bloquearla con sus cascos,tanto fue la fuerza que se escucho un quejido de dolor de su parte,pero no acabo hay,logra sujetarme mi pierna y a tirarla contra el suelo esta vez siendo yo el que de un quejido de dolor emparejando la situación;Arrodillados estamos a la misma altura,intenta darme un golpe con uno de sus cascos,evitándolos al tirarme atrás evitando el golpe,vuelvo a ponerme de frente acompañado de un zurdazo que va a su cara,pero igual que yo,lo evita al retroceder un paso dejando mi puñetazo al aire con la fuerza de este,llego incluso a darme la media vuelta. Cayendome,en eso el poni me sujeta para asi mirarme firme reteniendome.

El poni aprovecha para sacar un arma de cualquier parte y apuntarme a la espalda al tenerme a su merced.

-¡Aaaah! *grito levantando las manos asustado*

-Sabes,son mejores las armas cortas *le aprieto el "arma"*

 **[FIN OST ;3 y espero hayan comprendido el porque de la musica...apuesto que se quedaron extrañados al no oír una de ACCIÓN para una pelea al escuchar esta.]**

La poni me da la media vuelta y confirmo lo que vi antes,esos ojos celestes me avisaron quien es

-¿Pinkie pie?

-La única *me saco mi mascara*

-¿Me estabas apuntando con un cupcake? -en tono "ridículo"-

-Un cupcake de piedra Crisi ¿qué haces aquí?

-Esa pregunta es más que obvia,Flurry Heart -digo para dejar de estar encima de ella-

-Ahm si me preguntas creo que no te dan recompensa,solo unas palmadas,una ceremonia y ya

-(Pensando:Mierda...mandare el mundo al carajo si eso es cierto) ¿te encuentras bien?

-Como no me golpeaste el rostro en ningún caso...si ¿y tú?

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo,estoy hecho añicos...y,buena pelea *sonriendole* (Pensando:¡¿EN VERDAD ASÍ PELEA PINKIE PIE?! O QUE POR QUE,POR QUE,POR QUE **¡FUE SUPER SORPRENDENTE!** EVITANDO TODOS MIS ATAQUES Y YO LO SUYOS,FUE MUY PAREJO!)

-Oye...me gusta tu nueva vestimenta

-¿vestimenta? -extrañado-

Recién hay es cuando me veo el cuerpo,esta completamente parecido como una de esas "bestias de raiz" que nos atacaban todo el dia,incluso en una parte de mi pecho tengo un brillo verde y es...una mierda.

-Aaaaf luego descubriré como me lo saco

-Te podría servir de ventaja,yo tengo el mismo *resaltando "mi traje de hojas"*

-Eso parece más del ejercito que de una bestias de alla fuera,por cierto ¿dónde estamos?

Pinkie camina hacia una ventana,cierra las cortinas para llamarme y así observar,ambos nos quedamos mirando afuera viendose grandes casas y construcciones sin esfuerzo

-Bienvenido a los limites de Canterlot,si te tomastes las molestias,habrás visto que hay agua cerca de la montaña de la que esta construida

-Recuerdo un poco...nos secuestraron a mi y a Desire,para terminar en su nido,estos si que nos ahorraron tiempo

-No cuentes demasiado con ello porque te estaban por transformar en una de esas cosas -dice preocupada Pinkie pie-

-¿Transformarme?

-Si,pero detuve tu transformación...no quiero que te transformes en una de ellos -habla algo deprimida y triste,para asi mirarme- pero llegue a tiempo -dándome una risa muy reconocida de ella-

Todo cobro más sentido,cuando estaba en esa incubadora y esos "%" que oia era la velocidad de la transformación,no se que decir o pensar pero esta poni me va salvando muchas veces tanto que ya perdi la cuenta...3,sin contar que con ella no me llevo bien o eso creo yo y aun así con ella puedo contar más.

-Gracias Pinkie

-Todo por tí Crisi -riendo-

-¿Las demás no vinieron contigo?

-Ehm no,creo que llegaran en *miro un relóg* alrededor de una hora o 30 minutos

-Pongamosles 45,gracias

-De nada,te dare un consejo,si quieres apartar a un poni o a cualquiera de esas cosas *Pinkie me agarra las manos* para apartar a alguien debes de ponerle las manos al pecho,así consiguiendo que detenga cualquier acción al presionarle sus pulmones *pone mis manos sobre ella* ¿entiendes?

-Este claro entiendo *finjo agarrar mi celular sacando mis manos de ella* no me esperaba esto pero resivi...varias cosas *me aparto un poco* ¿aloja? me cortaron ¬_¬

-Lo que digas Crisi ¿te golpearon?

-Y mucho,debo de admitir que si no fuera por Desire ya estaría en el otro mundo *suspiro* pero bueno ¿no sabes si hay monstruos por aquí?

-No hay y no les llames monstruos que su nombre oficial ahora son "Rootmen"

-Por alguna razón me acuerda se me hace comparación a los hombres que jackean los celulares,por el "root"

-¿qué cosa? -Pregunta al no entender lo que le dije-

-Nada (la cague)

-Crisi -jugando con mis cascos mientras miro al piso-

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes el Diamante Rosa? -algo avergonzada-

-¿Diamante Rosa? (pensando:y ahora resulta que si sirvira de algo,bueno,suerte para ella que no lo guarde) aquí tienes

-...

Pinkie se queda observando el diamante unos segundos,me da una mirada rápida para seguir observando el diamante,se puede notar en ella que lo mira no como algo valioso en dinero si no algo más,lo acerca a su pecho,cierra los ojos y da un suspiro para después dar una sonrisa pequeña y me dice:

-¿Me lo puedes prestar Crisi? -sosteniéndolo con aprecio-

-Todo tuyo,no hay problema en total tu me lo diste -sin dilucidar nada-

-Ok -sonrisa- pero es prestar no que me lo de vuelvas,porque es tuyo

-Bueno -me suena la panza- ¿qué hora es?

-Es la hora del desayuno,me encantaría ver traído algo para comer pero estamos en una misión no en un pic nic -rió de forma graciosa a mi comentario-

-Jajaja tienes razón -me suena una vez más- te la aguantas pendeja! -a mi panza- psst AAY que cosa -algo deprimido suspiro- tengo que encontrar a Desire

-¿quieres que te ayude? sabes que dos son mejor que uno

-Eso es cierto y okey,acepto tu ayuda ¿vamos?

-Andando

El grupo aparentemente crece ahora con Pinkie siento un poco más de alegría y curiosidad ¿como es que llego hasta aquí? y mucho más curioso aun ¿como esta intacta? eso me es muy raro,para mi porque yo no conozco muy poco a ella,por ahora.

Nos llevamos por delante unos cuantos cuartos con esas incubadoras por un buen rato,hasta que por fin nos volvemos a encontrar con Desire,en una gran cantidad de su cuerpo esta invadido por las raíces y se le muestra muy lastimada,notablemente me sorprendí y preocupe demasiado por ella.

-Pinkie ayúdame a abrirla

-Are lo que pueda AAARHG!

Con ayuda de Pinkie intentamos abrir lo que aun cubre a Desire,con nuestros esfuerzos combinados no logramos siquiera moverla,frustrado golpeo el vidrio

-CARAJO!

-No pierdas las esperanzas Cris,aun no hemos probado todo

-*Suspiro* todo?...

-¿Y si no usas una de esas pastillas traviesas? -intentando darme una idea aconseja Pinkie pie-

-¡PINKIE! -Algo nervioso porque aun recuerde eso-

-¿qué?

-¿Aun sigues con los efectos?

-Sip pero no tantos de ellos

-¿entonces?

-Tengo mejores habilidades y "lo de anoche" fue porque estaba bien puro y ponle tú que me queda un "20%" -algo avergonzada- ¿me das otra?

-Ni en pedo

-Jeje era una broma pero ya,te encuentras muy dolido y yo no quiero verte tomar una de ellas a última instancia,no quiero que tengas que pasar algo muy cerca de la muerte para que lo hagas

-¿Okey? *veo en un led que dice "87%...88%...89%"* eso es la medida de transformación,Pinkie necesito que vayas al lugar que fuiste para liberarme

-¿estás seguro que fui yo quien te libero?

-¿Y quién más? te haría un cumplido pero no hay tiempo,te agradeceria si apuras el paso

-Oki doki loki ¡andando!

Con Pinkie regresamos por donde nos encontramos,ella se sienta como perrito viendo la abertura,me paro al lado de ella y con mis manos en las caderas viendo la altura me quedo viendo,en eso me habla "como subo aya?" miro a mis costados esperando encontrarme alguna mesa,silla o escalera pero no hay nada "se me ocurre una idea!"

Subo a Pinkie pie a mis hombros,me levanto lentamente mientras ella se sujetaba de mi cabeza,hasta estar completamente parado Pinkie me dice:"Un poco más arriba Crisi!" en lo que yo le contesto "eso es todo Pink,debes de saltar" Pinkie se tarda unos segundos en reaccionar,salta sujetándose de la abertura pero por una mala pasada parece verse resbalado empezando a tambalear "¡CRIS!" viendo que se estaba por caer encima mio,levanto mis brazos para agarrarles las patas traseras así para subirla completamente al lugar.

-AAAF!...ESTOY BIEN!

-Ve y libera a "Desire" ¿sabes como hacerlo?

-Sep ¡AAAH! ¡UNA RATA!

-PINKI?!

Luego de varios segundos Pinkie dice de vuelta "estoy bien!" calmándome...admito verme cagado de risa cuando la rata apareció porque se escucho su sorpresa cuando Pinkie le sorprendió jajaja.

-Espero no le ocurra nada...

Ya completamente solo y a la espera de que Pinkie logre liberar a Desire,voy en busca de mis cosas.

No fue muy difícil encontrarlas,estaban resguardadas por un guardia que,utilizando una disimulación logre llamarle la atención y que se fue a otra parte mientras entraba y buscaba mis estaba guardado en un bolso como de esos universitarios,mi celular estaba como "diseccionado" teniendo una pila de informes al lado,que decía "copia 2" no me cabe duda que ellos tal vez hayan hecho copia de todos los datos o hallan guardado mi conversaciones,en lo que agarre la pila y la tire a la basura,pero aun queda la "1",no es importante ir por ella.

Todo estaba hay,desde la ballesta que tenia marcada "obsoleta/desactualizada" y algunas lapiceras ¿por qué hay lapiceras?,y el ya mencionado celular que aun esta modificado como ocurrió al comienzo de la aventura.

Volviendo al lado de Desire,su maquina marcaba "94%...95%...96%..."

-Pinkie no te tardes -mirando como las raíces empezaban a alcanzar el cuello de Desire-

Por tardía reacción la maquina de Desire ya estaba a un 99% mientras miraba desesperado porque no quería saber que ocurriría cuando llegue al 100% de igual manera sostenía temblando la ballesta mirando seriamente a la poni,doy un grito de miedo al escuchar un sonido de presión,como cuando frenan un colectivo (autobús,como sea en su país) dando un brinco,me hago a un lado viendo a Desire caer directo al piso,me aparto un poco mirando escéptico a la poni...

Ella abre sus ojos enojada pero con un gran destello verde,se levanta inmediatamente.

-No...

Desire en su nuevo cuerpo se levanta jadeante como un zombi,sus pupilas cambiaron a un color verde igual al de las bestias.

Muy decepcionado de mi mismo y un gran dolor interno de ver a Desire de esa forma,convertida en algo que seria lo último que quería ver,empiezo a retroceder a medida que ella lentamente empieza a caminar a mi dirección dando gritos y rabietas.

La escena se volvió más tensa cuando vi de sus cascos salirse unas garras negras negras y retrocedía un poco.

-Desire! ¡AAAAH!

Ella salta sobre mí mientras me mantenía en ese estado de no poder aceptarlo,pone sus garras al lado mio mientras prepara sus dientes,yo intento resistirme pero sus patas traseras me presionan las caderas y pies.

A punto de morderme evito que me destroce el rostro dándole vuelta y sujetándole las patas con mis manos,ella se resiste intimidandome con sus dientes tirando baba por todos lados.

-¡MIERDA DESIRE,NO ERES ASÍ! ¡REACCIONA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

-*RRAAR WAR RAAAR! AAAAAAAAAGT! **¡NOAAAAAAAH! GRRRRAAAAR!***

-Y me dije que no te cuidaría.

Me esfuerzo en mirarla pero ella me evita dando miradas para cualquier lado y dando patadas al boleo,cansado de verla en ese estado de locura,le golpeo ambas patadas,dejandocelas inmóviles como para poner mis manos sobre su cara y que deje de mover su cara,la miro directo hasta que logro calmarla,empieza a parpadear un par de veces hasta que se le va tildadamente ese brillo verde dejando de moverse.

-Cristian...¡AYUDAME!

-¡¿Como lo hago?!

-ENCUENTRA LA MANERA! YYYYG IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *CON VOZ NOTÁNDOSE QUE SE RESISTE A LA TRANSFORMACIÓN* ¡ENCUE-ENCUENTRA LA MANERA!

Me aparta de una gran patada,ya alejado empieza a moverse en el suelo,yo miro aterrado esa forma de sufrimiento de la poni...

Este es uno de los momentos en los que tengo un pensamiento deductivo...no estoy transformado,tampoco me alcanzo a transformar la cabeza y en la cabeza se encuentra la cabeza,el control de todos nuestros movimientos,tengo que desmallarla o encontrar la forma que se tranquilice para cortarle con un cuchillo esas raíces que están sobre su cabeza como una PLAGA controlandola.

No me lo pienso y mientras ella estaba quejándose de su dolor me le abalanzo temeroso,justo ella vuelve en su estado de locura y me muerde el brazo "¡AAAAAAAAARGT!" doy un grito ahogado aguantandomela lo más posible,por suerte traigo este nuevo traje de raíz que absorbieron la mordida,Desire empiezo a moverla para todos lados como un perro intentando desgarrarte la piel,uso mi otro brazo para darle un codazo al cuello consiguiendo que de habrá su boca sacando mi brazo,le sujeto con una fuerza limitada el cuello no tan fuerte para asfixiarla pero si para que no pueda respirar tan bien.

Su aire se limita empezando a forcejear débilmente mis brazos,le aparto sus cascos y le sujeto el rostro,a punto de agarrarle "la mascara" la plaga parece darle unos segundos lucidos.

"Desire" me habla con lagrimas diciendome "Cristian ¿qué me estás haciendo?" quebrandome un poco pero sé que es solo un intento barato

-TE AYUDO ESTÚPIDA!

- **CRIS!** *Ojos verdes* **¡MALDITO!**

La bestia que controla a Desire empezó a gritar y dar graves insultos mientras empezaba a arrancarle el rostro que mantenía esos perturbantes ojos verdes,finalmente se los arranco conjunto de grandes esfuerzos,al hacerlo doy una risa de gracia pero como si la magia del traje se expulsara de forma brusca se dirigió a la mascara que tenia en manos,dándome un gran impacto mandándome a varios metros de Desire.

-AAAAAAAH! *PUM* Mi-er-da *cierro los ojos y pongo mis manos sobre mi pecho con la mascara* lo he conseguido *suspiro*

 **-OJOS DE DESIRE-**

-Aaaah...me duele la cabeza ¡auch! ¿pero qué diantres? *mirando que en mis cascos traigo garras* ¿y esto?

Observo todo mi alrededor notando grandes incubadora,me acerco a una de ellas mirando mi cuerpo,esta completamente rodeado de esas raíces como un traje versión poni de esas bestias que nos atacaban a mí y Cristian...¡CRISTIAN! ¿Dónde esta el humano?

-Cris! aaaauch,me duele el cuello

 ***Flash BACK***

 _-Alcantarillas-_

El humano me estaba ayudando pero repentinamente cae como si le hubieran tirado un veneno o anesteciador

-¡CRIIIS! -Al ver que se cae,evito que lo haga sobre el agua porque o si no se ahogaría- ¡MALDITOS!

En ese instante completamente furiosa,la poni opone una breve pero potente resistencia,primero usando su arma arogandosela a un bicho a la cara que estaba por golpearlos con un tubo,ve a uno más que estaba por querer acercarseles,recoge el arma del humano y le dispara al pie,dándole la ventaja que todos lo que estaban corriendo por detrás de este,se caigan,dándole tiempo a la poni de volver a recuperar su cuchillo para guardarlo en su portador,uno de ellos que viene por detrás intento abalanzarsele,pero esta responde agachándose haciendo que caiga por su cuerpo,mientras que se aseguraba del Humano agarrándole de un brazo...

Vuelvo y repito,una breve pero potente resistencia acabando con una considerable cantidad de Rootmen´ ,con su compañero no muy bien y sin muchas armas aun con pocas cosas solo le basto el valor defensivo,sus fuerzas daban para más pero acabo al sentirse muy mal,frágil y pálida,primero apoyándose sobre una pared,luego mirando alrededor suyo notando a las criaturas que aun siguen en mirándome y peor aun que la criatura a la que el humano hirió,le paso el dolor y miro a ambos,pero curiosamente se quedaba quieta,observándole...

Desire al sentirse más débil de lo normal,lentamente se da la vuelta con todas las de perder e intenta irse a la luz,pero una bestia le golpea las patas tirándola al suelo,ni para dar un grito le alcanzo,pero si a tocarse el cuello,sintiendo una picazón acompañada de un ligero dolor,mira a la bestia que la tiro al suelo y esta sosteniendo algo como una flauta puede sentir que la mira...no esperando más nada que el horrible destino que le tocaría a ella y al humano vivir bajo el poder de estas cosas,se resigna apoyándose sobre el agua y antes de sentir que sus fuerzas le abandonen por completo dice vagamente "Perdón...te prometí".

 ***Fin FLASH BACK***

-Perdón...te prometí...-repito sin que me diera cuenta esas últimas palabras- ¡NO! nos estaban emboscando hasta que él se desmallo por el fuerte golpe de una bestia al arriesgarse por mí...otra vez,que mono de su parte *sonrisa* intente batallar yo sola contra esas cosas pero eran demasiadas,estábamos por morir y no pude salvarnos,nos dispararon con unas armas al cuello y no se que nos paso *mirada al suelo* ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR AL HUMANO!

Tan rápido empece a correr me tropiezo por no mirar al suelo.

-AAARGHT! *Miro atrás* ¡UNA BESTIA!

Cuando estaba por atacarla,me doy cuenta que es el humano que retrocedio asustando cuando le apunte con nada,esta como yo,invadido de esas cosas.

-No no no ¿Cristian?

-Aaaah me pisaste mis parte *quejándome en el suelo* ¡Desire!

Al verla normal,no me aguanto la emoción y le doy un abrazo.

-ME ALEGRA QUE ESTÉS BIEN!...*3 segundos* Uhmmm :L demasiada emoción *me separo*

-Ehm si,estoy bien *algo incomoda* ¿qué paso?

-No hace falta acordartelo,nos atacaron hasta que me desmalle *susurrando:Que débil de mi parte...* y no se mas Desire,recuerdo verte sorprendida hasta tocar el agua y escuchar muchos gritos. -con tono de preocupación-

-Te atrape para intentar huir de esas cosas,pero como ves,no pude cubrirnos ni siquiera a mí misma

-Adelante,no estés mal que solo es un mal día...un mal día muy pendejo ¿quieres continuar?

-*Le afirmo con la mirada*

-No me sorprende de alguien tan determinada como vos *sonrisa*

-Gracias...

Cristian se levanta para apoyarse sobre una pared,se desliza sobre esta hasta sentarse en el suelo para mirarse su brazo dando una expresión de dolor,como no es muy normal de su parte,me levanto para preguntrale "¿te pasa algo?" y el me dice para mi gran sorpresa "Me has mordido" para mirar arriba apretando los dientes,en verdad parece que esta sufriendo algo,¿como que le mordí? ni que fuera un zombi "Estas mal ¿que te duele?" tras unos segundos me contesta "Me duele todo,ayer no fue un día de pic-nic pero al menos esas bestias nos ahorraron el viaje" el da una risa para disimular un poco,no entiendo como el puede bromear en estos momentos,como si se burlara del dolor y ignorara nuestra grave situación,esto me enoja ¿como puede estar así? Lo conozco desde ayer y ya comprendo que el no es el que se toma los temas serios

"Te vendare el brazo,suerte que traes ese traje" refiriéndome al traje de esas bestia...le queda...cool "No eres la primera en decirlo,pero bueno" sin darme una atención muy interesada en la conversación ¿no soy la primera? entonces se topo con alguien más "¿con quien te encontraste?" le pregunto "Me encontré con un Pastel Rosa,hablaba y es divertida" finaliza con una risita,otra vez burlándose,supongo que mentía o solo lo dijo por broma;No tiene sentido conversar con alguien tan despreocupado,me acerco a su mochila para abrirla,parece no molestarle pues no hubo queja alguna,más solo estaba con la cabeza gacha y los brazos en el suelo...parece cansado.

Al volver me acerco a Cris,empiezo a sacar los vendajes y cuando lo consigo atrás mio escucho un ronquido,siendo el colmo de su ignorancia,entonces doy un grito "CRIS!" causando que el se despierte con miedo "¡¿QUÉ?! ¿PASA ALGO?...Despiertame cuando sea algo bueno ¿si?" para seguido volverse a apoyar.

-AAAF! *Enfadada*

 **[Escuchar: -Undertale OST: 054 - Hotel extended- AL FIN UN MOMENTO "DU" CALMA!]**

-¿Huh? *Cristian se levanta y va hacia una dirección*

-¿A donde vas? *No me contesta*

Fue a parar muy cerca de mi "incubadora" encontrándose algo al lado de ella que lo puso...Feliz? eso puedo ver en su expresión inclusive llego a finjir dar una lagrima,algo gracioso de su parte.

-Desire vente pa´ ka´! -levantando un brazo-

-¿Para qué?

-QUE VENGAS NIÑA! -Mientras se lo veía mirando algo-

Dejo la mochila con las vendas y voy a su dirección,este tonto parece que no quiere que le vende después de que según él le mordí.

-¿Por qué me llamas? -dije en tono bajo dudando que me haya oído,ya solo me acerco a él-

El fin justifico todo,Cristian estaba sentado con los pies cruzados,mientras que estaba riendo con ¿un pastel en manos? ¿como es que llego eso hay?

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Menos palabras y más comida -empieza a comer sin problemas-

Simplemente ignoro todo lo pensando para sentarme a su lado y poder comer,es todo un mini banquete,encima Cristian trae comida sobre sus piernas,este chico de seguro se reservo lo mejor...¿huh? **¡¿DONAS?!** jajaja mis favoritas son las de vainilla (:3)

Empiezo a comer algunas que habían,seis en total,yo me comí las cinco y Cris una,jaja encima cuando se entero que me comí la última se mostró entristecido un poco ¡tiene muchas cosas que comer y llora por una rosquilla! jaja aun que su expresión podría verla grabado;Cuando terminamos Cristian termino de sacar unas botellas energéticas de casualidad una de ellas era de vainilla mientras que la otra era de fresas.

-Quiero la de -Cris se me adelanta-

-Vainilla (Desire:¿como supo?)

-¿Como adivinaste?

-¿Adivinar? ni jodiendo,yo tomo la de vainilla -agarrándola-

-Nop,yo la quiero -se la arrebato-

-Lo siento señorita pero yo la mire primero

-Y yo última -en ese instante tomo unos sorbos-

-Te has ganado un potente enemigo -dice con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acerca la otra malteada de fresas y la toma lentamente-

-"HUH" (^-^) -Tomando alegremente mi malteada-

Termino por dar una carcajada sin preocupación,mientras que el humano también hace lo suyo,soy la primera en terminar para dar un mini erupto y pedir disculpas,ante eso Cristan mueve su mano como un abanico en forma de ahuyentar el olor.

-A la mierda! Desire debes aprender a aguantártelas -aun moviendo su mano como abanico-

-¿Qué querías? -riendome- ¿que salga por atrás?

-*expresión de asco* mejor me quedo callado (._.)

En fin,mientras comíamos,Cristian se mostraba algo avergonzado por alguna razón,luego de un momento le pregunto "¿Por qué estas así?" el me contesta "Ehm nada *mira a otro lado*...es por esto..." hasta que el trago,de su bolsillo saco una carta con un pequeño moño Celeste sobre él como decoración,me presto la carta para ver que decia especificamente:

 _ **-Carta-**_

 **Atte: _PP_**

 _Cristian! he notado que tienes hambre,asi que_

 _como buena amiga te dejo mi desayuno,si quie-_

 _res compartelo con tu amiga,no hay problema._

 _Come tranquilo,las bestias también estan en_

 _receso unos 30 minutos._

 _Posd:Tenemos que hablar lo de ayer._

*Un beso junto a la nota*

 _ **-Fin:Carta de PP-**_

Esto último hizo que Cristian se ponga algo abochornado y medio asqueado,no estaré interesado en su vida personal pero parece estar jodido.

-¿Y ese beso?

-*Sonrojado* una cagada que me mande *me quita la carta* y tengo que arreglar *rascandose la cabeza y mirando para otra lado*

-Pareces tener siertos problemas Humano,aparte de los que ya llevas acumulados (pensando:Como tus viajes...) parecen ser sentimentales

-Exacto,pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Me levanto y con mi casco escondo toda la basura que hicimos.

Cristian también repite mi acción.

[FIN OST]

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -dije algo desconcertada-

-Que tal si,no sé.Busquemos una solución,a donde podria estar probablemente Flurry Heart o lo más parecido -Cristian mira por la ventana discretamente- tengo el presentimiento que acá va a ver guerra

-¿Guerra? más bien tirotes -me acerco a observar- ¡¿QUE?! estan completamente armados

-¿Armados? ¿Que tenemos?

-Una ballesta,dos palos y nuestra confianza

-Lo que dices es enfrentar a todo un ejercito,o lo más parecido,además si te digo de mis experiencias,pelear con ponis es muy diferente a pelear con esas cosas,que son muy parecidas a Humano

-¿Temes enfrentarte a alguien de tu tamaño?

-Ño,por que si es en este caso,le pego un tiro en la cabeza ya sea un enemigo final y fin de la historia,pero hablamos de una gran cantidad

-A menos que traiga ayuda o tengamos equipamiento,no tenemos ninguna probabilidad de hacerles frente

-*Suspiro* aunque me duela admitirlo,debemos de retirarnos,si nos desmayaron una vez no dudo que puedan hacerlo una vez más *mirando al piso resignado*

Vamos! ¿se esta rindiendo? ¿como es esto? es algo decepcionador pero...tiene razón...

-Eres un...*lo miro* eres un...*me acuerdo un poco más*...UN...¿HEY? Cris me has dado una gran idea *riéndome alegre*

-¿Idea? excelente ¿pero soy un qué?

-Jejeje no,no era nada *riéndome nerviosa*

-Lo olvidare ¿qué idea tienes?

-Tenemos suerte de que no nos ayan transformado (Cristian:Exacto) y ¿si piensan que somos uno de ellos? digo,no hubo ningún guardia vigilandonos

-¿Y quieres que usemos estos trajes para pasar desapercibidos entre ellos? ¿eso és?

-*Le afirmo alegremente*

-¿Y tú?

-Pensaran que soy una nueva especie de ellos y dudo que piensen algo de mi

-"EXLACTO" buena idea pero ¿de donde sacamos las mascaras? la tuya te la tire antes de que me mataras y ¿la mia?

-Agarramos de una pared y ya,en total son el mismo material *de algo tan simple*

-Bien...¿estás segura?

-Más que ello Crisi

-¿Crisi? -me quedo pensativo un rato- eres la segunda en llamarme así...

-Me equivoque ¿pero alguién te llama como lo dije? vaya,descuida,no lo volvere a hacer

-N-no,no te pienses mal,tan solo me extraño un poco...

-Dale,vamos!

 **-SIXCS-**

-Es bueno hablar de vuelta contigo

-Rayos y centellas *lo escucho* ¿qué dijiste?

-Algo que no te importa,que tal presencias a la nueva guardia,para tu sorpresa hemos modificado algunas de "tus armas" aunque eres idiota si crees que la creaste tu

-Seee,eso ya lo se,se la robe a un bobo ESPERA ¿Dijiste modificado? ¿como? ¿acaso hiciste distintas variedades de las ballestas?

-Exacto,variedades,como una ballesta que puede lanzar balas de lejos o mi favorita que va acompañada de las "cosas voladoras" que disparan muchas seguidas

-Se supone que serian algo parecido a Rifles y Metralletas "huuuuu" si Celestia o otro reino descubren esas armas,serian el pais más poderoso

-s-

-Materialmente si,cualquiera que posea estas armas se levantaría como el más poderoso y conquistador

-Eso me suena a algo...(Como si Equestria fuese "Estados Unidos" de alguna forma y la otra es que "La tierra de los grifos" seria Mexico...que comparación de mierda

pero algo dudosa,solo me acuerda)

-Me parece que tendremos que enseñarles si se quiere en señarles,oh cierto que hasta esos estáras podrido y seras polvo muerto

-Ooooh hijo de tu madre,que te hace creer que me quedare aquí siempre,no hay duda de que alguien vendrá,lo digo por que este mundo esta lleno de jodidos clichés.

-Rata muerta seras,pues tal vez tengas razón,alguien vendrá y destruirá este lugar pero siempre hay un Plan B *miro una foto de muchas bombas y "cosas voladoras"*

-Y sep...estamos jodidos *al ver que "esas cosas voladoras" se parecen a esos aviones de fumigación de campo y las bombas pues...serian bombarderos*

Bruno ve una gran parte reservada a esos aviones en construcción por las bestias,estas parecen tener mas intelecto de lo que pensó ya que demostraron poder construir vehículos medio avanzados,una base oculta,trabajar en equipo y tener un gran ejercito,de cierta forma es admirable y a la vez perturbador,Bruno suspira y solo reza para que esto termine bien.

Cristian y Desire:Estos dos personajes,luego de explosión del hospital y aguantar varias situaciones en las alcantarillas,fue medio en vano ya que al punto de encontrarse con las ponis fueron emboscados por mas que una bestia mejorada y llevados al nido,donde se encuentra demás el punto final de esta Travesía.

Twilight y amigas:Mientras por otra lado,las ponis por recomendación de Pinkie fueron a las alcantarillas al no verle sentido alguno continuar hay,hicieron bien,donde pudieron conocer más sobre la entidad tras todo esto,pasar por un cuartel de seguridad bajo Canterlot y vencer a una bestia de un tamaño gigantesco bloqueando la salida.

Con esfuerzo lograron hacerlo a la vez que recibieron heridas que les podría hacer más difícil en la recta final de todo otro lado los temas entre todas se ponen más a dudas,sobre que no vendrá ayuda y que ellas serian las últimas defensas que están tras los Rootmen.

Kein:Una vez más,el científico nos sorprendió con sus habilidades pasadas en su juventud,pero también afectado entre el cruce de las anteriores hilos de los otros que quedan en un mismo lugar.

 **-Fin del capitulo EXTENSO-**

Espero les haya gustado esta TERCERA parte

Como siempre espero que la extensión haya valido la pena,y perdón por la tardanza,pero esos dibujos para levantar los 4´s y 6´s no se van a hacer solos

Si creen que han visto lo mejor de mí en este cap,pues están equivocados,ya que el siguiente sera pues el final de esta mini saga y el comienzo de algo más normal.

Pero todo tiene su castigo y no siempre es fisico los dolores,como verán a siguiente.

Disfruto de entregarles este fanfic y todos sus derivados,como los vídeos que subí y dibujos que deje plantados,pero de igual forma apesar de vérselo dedicado a MLP:FIM todo tiene un fin,siempre ando diciéndolo POR JEBUS! "DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR PENDEJA Y ESCRIBE!" jajaja,pues asi parece.

Mi trabajo final se acercara pronto,bueno,ni siquiera eh comenzado pero ustedes saben,además creo que todo pasa rápido como ya decirles que queda muy poco tiempo,planee darles unas aventuras siempre inspiradas en la serie y nada inventado mio (aparte de los Rootmen´s,pero ellos son manipulados) porque bueno,ustedes sabrán que siempre me gusta ser fiel a la serie. (Pregunta random:¿Se acuerdan de el poni que se enamoro de una princesa y uso el hechizo de encantamiento para enamorarla,y que su reino quedo en ruinas desapareciendo? cuento contando por Apple bloom en un capitulo muy viejo,solo les digo...)

¿Como fue que Bruno llego antes que todos? ¿como continuara la charla entre Celestia y Otup,habrá un desacuerdo? ¿Como fue que esa gran construcción paso mucho tiempo desapercibida? ¿Pinkie pie tendrá alguna relación con esto o curiosidad del porque aparece en todas las historias,siendo la única que participe en casi todas ellas?

Las bestias en esta última fase demostraron ser mas mortales de lo que parece y ahora que literalmente nuestros 3 bandos (sin contar a Bruno) se encuentran muy cerca pero tan lejos de trabajar juntos.

Cristian y Desire,Twilight y las Chicas y el superviviente que trabaja solo Kein tendrán que poner su mejor empeño luego del descanso que se tomaron hasta su destino ¿sera esto un "destino final"? ¿Cristian vera alguna vez a las chicas? ¿que planes les vendrá a todos? y la más importante ¿habrán suficientes psicólogos para Pinkie y Cristian luego de las atrocidades?

Deja un review contestando esas preguntas,que se agradece weyes y weyas xD

Descubrelo y no seas pendejo en el próximo capitulo.

Les deje esta no vez no solo un M.O...SINO QUE DOS M.O! uno medio facilito mientras que el otro un poco más oculto,asi que no dudo que alguien se pudriera buscando el segundo,cual sera una salida sencilla a todo el acontecimiento.

Significado 1:Sera una localización de la próxima travesía/cagada.

Significado 2:¿-?

Unas 3 preguntas que EN VERDAD me importaria que las contestaran con un Review.

¿Como van las historias entrelazadas?

¿El actuar de todos va bien?

¿Cuanto caos más esperan?

Romperé mi regla y les haré una más:

¿Como PIENSAN que terminara esto? ¿como sera el capitulo final que vendra al siguiente?

El siguiente capitulo sera dividido en dos partes más por su gran complejidad donde piensen,los aviones,la mini-ciudad y los alrededores de las montañas con todos los personajes en medio de protagonizar una gran travesía donde van por un objetivo.

Y si me conocen lo suficiente,algunos clichés no son lo mio y como siempre ocurre en los fics,TRAS UNA GRAN BATALLA (siempre las finales) el prota termina en un hospital para luego recibir las noticias en su ausencia,pues ¿saben que? Les prometeré que se pudrirá en suerte evitando muchas cosas fatales (una de ellas seria hacer equipo con la medio detestable y la que nunca se ha hablado Cristian ¿saben a quien me refiero? Pues a *PIIIIIII*. :3

Ponme a favoritos porque me encanta serlo y -Sigueme/Follow me- en los retorcidos caminos de aventuras pendejas que creo pero con un gran sentido en historias separadas.

Les ha escritor AlltheWorldBrony y les deseo,buenas noches.

Escritura finalización -11:29 p.m. 07/09/2016- Finalización Editación:09:11 p.m. 08/09/2016 Subición:09/09/2016


	34. La guerra de un día¿2? (previa-nal)

Capitulo 36:La guerra de un dia...¿2? (previa-nal...no sean mal pensado ._.)

Ya pasaron los momentos desde el inicio del viaje luego de la grandes peleas tras los refugios y ahora solo queda el último enfrentamiento,como máximo las ponis esperan encontrarse un montón de esas bestias y atacarles de frente ellas solas seria muy estúpido,y mala estrategia,por lo que tendrán que cubrirse como lo hizo Rainbow en la broma...por supuesto,si es que tienen Rootponys en sus filas.

-Wooow ¡Twilight,despierta! todas despierten! -moviendolas-

Rarity es la primera en despertar,a causa de unas gotas que le caían y también por los rayos del sol que ya termino por retirar a la luna,al despertarse todas quedan con la boca abierta,al ver que el gran terreno dominado por las bestias.

En lo que se nota visible,es una gran terreno sostenido por palos mal instalados pero a montones para mantener en pie la zona,encima hay muchas escaleras y pasillo con casas considerablemente mejor construidas,un gran almacenador de herramientas con guardias cubriéndola,muy al fondo se nota algo parecido a una "arena de pelea" con redes al rededor y cuatro o dos columnas;Abajo de esta hay una casa muy protegida,mucho más que el almacén...

Muy a lo lejos hay una "base de aviones" grandes filas de estos,curiosamente tiene baja seguridad,pero muchos trabajadores poniendo cosas sobre estos,probablemente no es humo para escribir un mensaje en el cielo,pero si es algo que no pinta bien.

Una gran base comparablemente a una mini-ciudad,sorprendente por la velocidad de construcción,la transportación de vehículos y la gran variabilidad e cantidad de esas criaturas están todas.

-¿Como fue que llegaron aquí? -Impresionada habla Twilight viendo las grandes fortalezas-

-A CUBIERTO!

Grito Rainbow agarrándole de un ala a Twilight para bajarla.

Twilight se queja pero la pegaso le señalo a 3 de esos seres caminar armados.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No ves que habían tres de esas cosas caminando cerca! -gritando y susurrando enojada-

-LO SIENTO PERO NO ERA PARA TANTO! -Al igual que Rainbow,gritando y susurrando a la vez-

-Ya esta,sera mejor tranquilizarnos

Todas se quedaron mirando a Twilight y Rainbow que discutieron un poco.

Los planes no se tardaron y luego de planearlo bien,salieron rápido de los vagones,emboscaron a las tres bestias que hablaban entre si para usar sus cuerpos para camuflarse ***Sep,interpretándolo de una forma más perturbadora,destriparon vivas a las bestias*** en medio de la conmoción y la tensión,fueron lentamente hacia la entrada que quedaba cruzando el borde forestal de la montaña.

-Estás segura de que esta es una buena idea? -dice Rainbow con la cara tapada-

-Pues claro,acuérdate lo que dijo Pinkie de que anduvieron raptando a los guardias para meterlos en trajes -Contesta Twilight acomodándose el lomo-

-Chicas...miren -Fluttershy poniéndose atrás de Rainbow-

-Shhhh actúen normal -Rarity al ver un grupo de bestias haciendo un circulo social-

-*Susurrando algo fuerte* ¿Normal? ¿qué es normal para esas bestias? SHHH hay nos acercamos -Applejack al oír lo que Rarity hablo-

Al pasar por el lado del circulo,las bestias detuvieron sus carcajadas para mirar a las ponis,observándolas un buen rato hasta que Rainbow dio un paso al frente y empezó a decir:

-Hollaaauuu,yo yyyyy mis AMIGOS somos nuueeevoooos en la base...quería preeeeguuuuntaaaarleeees siiii nooo sabeeen dondeee trabajaarrrr ¿entienden lo que digo,cierto?

-Cállate,no somos estúpidos.

Dijo un Rootmen que en su pecho traia una condecoración se les acerco pero extrañamente retrocedió para dar lugar a uno de ellos que en especifico esta vestido

con muchos trapos viejos de última moda,dio varios pasos hasta estar frente a las chicas,acerco su cabeza para así sacarse un trapo de la cara y les hablo con tono sicofante.

-Essta por allá *señalando con una mano* ssse me hace raro que no lo sssepan ¿acaso son idiotas?

Rainbow al estar al frente tapándoles la vista a todas las de atrás,se quedo perturbada al verle bien la boca,tras sus dientes de raíz,se puede ver de fondo unos dientes muy peculiares,muy parecidos...muy...humanos.

En ese preciso momento,Rainbow consiguió despegar la vista de la bestia,para decirle de vuelta en tono "normal".

-C-claro señor,ya íbamos para allá *dándome la vuelta*

-Espera *le sostengo con presión su hombro*

La pegaso espero sentir un tacto más duro,obviamente tras recibir varios golpes,no es de dudar que su tacto sea duro... otra vez el destino y los recuerdos le echaron para atrás todo lo anterior,tenia un tacto "suave" pero presionando,la acerco a su rostro mirándola con unos impenetrable anteojos negros.

-Debo de preguntarles a ustedes ¿qué tal me queda esta mano?

-¿Como?

Llego a decir tan solo para ver que se aparto,levanto su brazo izquierdo y con su otra mano retiro el guante tras este revelando consigo la mano viva del humano que tiene en su interior,a lo mucho Rainbow y las demás no dijeron nada,pero los gritos de horror y enojo se veían encerrados por la poca cordura que aun les queda.

La pegaso y las demás simplemente desviaron sus miradas y siguieron el camino que les índico la bestia.

No hubo palabra alguna,todas miraban algo culpables a cualquier dirección mientras que algunas otras miraban al suelo angustiadas,Twilight se puso un casco a la boca mordiéndoselo reteniendo algo de culpa,por otra parte Rarity pensó lo peor.

-Espero que no sea él...(Pensando:La búsqueda de Flurry Heart comenzó con su rescate,pero ahora hay que ver de que humano estamos hablando que esta adentro de esa COSA) -se dijo Twilight-

-...Maldición...espero no sea Cristian *suspiro* espero que no sea,además yo le incite a que venga con decirle "Y pensar que eras un caballero". -Angustiada pensó Rarity-

-*Mirada impactada de Rainbow* Y-yo quería qu-que termine algo g-golpeado,no...no asesinado o tragado por una b-bestia -Rainbow hablando algo tartamuda deduciendo que Cristian este hay adentro-

-Oh...que mal -dice solo eso Fluttershy pues...seamos sinceros,ellos nunca hablaron ni hicieron nada aparte de una que otra charla común,así que no tendría razones para entristecerse demasiado-

-Vaya compañero...-Expreso Applejack-

Aun con lo anterior,todas ante la primera prioridad de encontrar a Flurry Heart,en el proceso pudieron inspeccionar muchas cosas como que en el lugar no era solo una simple construcción floja y para solo un día;Si no que encontraron muchas partes muy amenazantes para Equestria y todos sus pobladores,cosas como hechizos mortales de maldiciones o también cantidades exageradas de deterioradores de los frutos,si no hacen daño directo a los ponis pues los afectarían dejandoles sin comida.

Algo peor es que en las intenciones de efectuarlos lo harían con unos aviones y con globos aerostáticos,siendo catalogado ahora la misión en una de rescate más que arriesgado.

Aparte de la gran base de aviones,se toparon con:Cuarto de pociones,venenos,artillería modificada,manuales de ballestas -con partes cambiadas y agregadas-,lugar de almuerzo -respectivamente lleno,explicando que no hayan muchos...están por terminar- y por último no vieron desde el interior,pero construido en una montaña,el cuarto donde se encuentran guardias reales capturados y otros prisioneros de alta resistencia,que fallaron en el intento de poder defenderse.

Querían aprovechar que están desayunando para inspeccionar el cuarto de prisioneros,pero no podían debido a la alta seguridad que habían en la entrada,dos guardias con armaduras diferentes a las demás,estas estaban más blindadas y de armas traían demasiadas para solo dos personas.

Todo el recorrido fue CASI como un paseo turístico en las villas de lo excéntrico y lo escalofriante.

El lugar se volvió tedioso pues varios minutos de ardua búsqueda,solo volvían por los lugares pasados hasta que en un momento sin querer chocan con un poni ...¿Rootponi? la cosa es que cometieron el fatal error de toparse con uno sin querer.

-Ehmmm disculpe,ya nos íbamos -dice Twilight intentando imitar una voz ronca-

-Jajaja descu- -Me doy cuenta de mi error- EHM,DESCUIDE Y SIGA CON SU CAMINO

En ese preciso momento,las chicas se dan cuenta con quien se encontraron y más aun al confirmarlo al ver cometido el error de que ella no fingió bien la voz.

-PINKIE PIE! -me tapo la boca y susurro- Pinkie!

-Como siempre,la única...jijiji aunque no diría eso cuando hubo muchas Pinki´s jaja

Pinkie al igual que ellas,traía consigo un traje de una bestia,con la diferencia que este tenia "pétalos rosas" en algunas partes como decoración de que acostumbra a poner.

-Pinkie de vuelta ¿qué haces?

-Pues no sé,me acabo de topar con alguien conocido y ahora estoy con ustedes

-Ehm si ¿por qué no nos acom-

-*Interrumpiendo a Twilight* Informándoles,si quieres encontrar a Flurry Heart,ella esta en la parte "pobre" de esta zona y si te preguntas ¿por qué no la pusieron en un castillo resguardado? pues,porque -ellos- pensaban que un castillo resguardado con alta seguridad como la que cubre el cuarto de prisioneros pero multiplicado por MIL seria MUY OBVIO así que para no levantar muchas sospechas de un lugar muy pensable como el antes mencionado,la pusieron en una casa descuidada y dañada para no levantar las sospechas de ustedes *todo esto dicho rápido pero entendible para que al menos una me haya entendido*

-*IMPACTADA POR RECIBIR DE REPENTE TODA LA INFORMACIÓN* ¿Y por qué no nos las traes?

-Por que o si no esto hubiera terminado en 20 minutos en vez de todo esta cosa extensa,pero,"cosas de él de arriba" ¡chau!

Pinkie camina hacia una casa para desaparecer de la vista de todas y no verse ni sombra de ella,Rainbow va tras ella pero no encuentra nada y solamente ve una carta tirada con un moño celeste encima.

 **Carta:PP**

 _Rainbow dash,espero se hayan encontrado bien_

 _sin mi apoyo,es una pena no estar cerca de_

 _ustedes pero es algo que debo de hacer,les_

 _sorprenderá_ _:D_

 _-Posd:De seguro tendran hambre todas ustedes_

 _por eso les dejo una buena porción de lo que_

 _me comeria,en parte le di a otro travieso_

 _que no esta muy lejos de ustedes._

 _Casi se me olvida,para escapar de aquí vayan_

 _a las profundidades que se encuentra un tren_

 _abandonado en medio de la montaña,busquen la_

 _llave y podran ir seguras,ustedes y Flury_

 _Heart._

 _No se preocupen por mí,yo tengo otra salida_

 _;D_

*Un caramelo junto a la nota*

 **Fin carte de:PP**

Rainbow guardo la carta y justo al momento de sacarle la vista encima,vio una cesta que contiene comida,llamo a las demás y luego de encontrar un lugar algo discreto,procuraron comer antes de que el hambre insistente les ataque...no seria bueno tener hambre en medio de una pelea y como dicen "para partirles el trasero a las bestias,siempre tener el estomago lleno" otra frase extensa pero igual.

Llegar al lugar fue más tranquilo de lo que se pensó,el telesqui termino muy cerca del lugar que viéndolo de lo alto,se veían grandes importa la gran diversidad pero lo que es primordial en la misión,es encontrar la sala de hechizos para saber la razón de todo esto y de paso robar algunas muestras para llevarlas y estudiarlas.

-Thanks señor -le pago el viaje-

-Jejeje gracias,extranjero -el grifo cubierto de trapos se retiro luego de recibir mi paga-

-Okey...hora de ingresar pero antes

Kein en ese momento al estar por la montaña y no en un punto bajo,solo tuvo que cruzar un sendero para llegar a unas escaleras,en el camino se encontró restos de unas bestias lo que da a pensar de que no esta solo en poder infiltrarse en la base,primero las inspecciono un poco encontrando pelos de distintos colores:Celeste,amarillo,rojo,violeta y rosado que obvio perteneciente a las ponis que vinieron por los rieles de un vagón viejo,comprobado por que no muy lejos hay uno detenido.

Dejo el juego de detective deductor y cruzo las escaleras,en ella había muy poca seguridad,lo más extraño y resaltante es que las bestias que se encontraban en esa zona eran bestias muchas veces más inteligentes que las que vio en las alcantarillas o en el hospital.

Al verme se asustaron y corrieron en un intento de avisar a los demás pero no podía permitirlo,los mate con mi ballesta...es muy raro y entumecedor...esas bestias me atacaron pero eso no evito que terminen muertas,en cierta forma,es algo pesadillesco matar a alguien que ni siquiera intento defenderse,pero no hay que ser débil,si huían,activarían las alarmas provocando una gran contienda.

-Que...extraño *disparo a un guardia que estaba en la puerta y entro* ¡hola y chau! *disparo a 3 bestias de raíz que intentaron escapar despavoridas* ¿por qué no me atacan?

Kein empujo el cuerpo de una de las bestias que estaban en los controles y monitores para observarlos con más claridad,viendo esto ya se dio cuenta que estaba parado en el cuarto de seguridad,los perímetros de alrededor de "el pueblo oculto" en esta habitación específicamente se ven cámaras de todos los sectores aledaños,desde las construcciones hasta la base de aviones con bombas,más allá de eso lo que capto la atención de Kein fue ver a Cristian,esta vez le dio medio infarto al verlo con el traje de una bestia,pero notando que interactua con una poni desconocida con "normalidad" y sin ataques de locura,se dio cuenta que no estaba "sometido a control" pero ¿qué hace aquí? en ese momento se acordó que le envió un mensaje pidiendo ayuda cuando estaba en medio de una emboscada.

-Lo llame para que me ayude y ahora yo lo ayudare a él,pssst que bobo como para dejarse atrapar,pero bueno,veré si *me sueno el cuello* ayudare a todos estos para hacerles las cosas un poco más fácil.

 ** _-Welcome to sistem X9I-_**

 _Configuring:Poninglish...Configuring to Poniñol..._

 ** _Bienvenido al sistema X9I..._**

 _Sistema de guardado de la conversión de guardias a Rootponis,interrumpidas. 54% de los ponis fueron transformados el resto esta esperando la complementación._

 _-¿Esta seguro de detener las transformaciones?_

 ** _-SI O NO-_**

 _ **Si**...tardara 40 minutos y 56 segundos..._

 _Caminos **-** vías **-** vías de escape_ **-** _tren en las montañas **-** desactivación de todas las entradas cerradas **magicamente.**_

 _-¿Esta seguro de abrir todas las puertas?_

 ** _-SI o NO-_**

 _ **Si**...Casi todas las puertas están abiertas (Excepto las **manuales** )._

Kein:Perfecto! ¡podre escapar por el tren! pero en caso de dudas.

 _Alcantarillas_ _ **-** filtro de agua **-** estados de las aguas_

 _¿Es seguro de vaciar las aguas de las alcantarillas y cloacas?_

 ** _Si o NO_**

 _ **Si**...las aguas fueron bajadas._

Kein:Y por último.

 _Escudo mágico protegiendo:Flurry heart,base de aviones,habitaciones de seguridad,salón de vestimentas de los " **Rootmen´s** ",salón blindado, **-Cuarto de hechizos-** y **baños.**_

Kein:¿ _Rootmens_? ¿así se llaman las bestias? al menos dejare de repetir tantas veces la palabra "bestia/s" sonando algo repetitivo e irritante hasta para mi.

 _ **Desactivados.**_

 _ **-Sistema X9I se esta apagando...¿esta seguro? Dejo el programa de caricaturas en curso...apagando sistema-**_

-Suficiente por ahora,ya tengo todos los caminos libres como para no preocuparme en "que una puerta este cerrada en un momento de presión",lo malo es que no tengo suficientes armas como para enfrentarme a nadie,ya gaste todas cuando venia atacando este puesto...lastima que a todos lo que mate no estaban armados...por alguna razón siento pena por ellos *ruido* ¿huh? ¿pero que rayos? ¿qué hacen un equipo de rescate del bando de los grifos? tal vez sea que la tierra de los grifos se entero de lo que paso a Equestria y se solarizaron para no quedar mal mandando a uno de sus mejores Equipos de Rescate.

 **-Grifos-**

Nos encomendaron buscar a cierto poni que se encuentra teóricamente sobre los bordes de Canterlot,la capital de Equestria,posiblemente el reinado con más riqueza sobre todo.

Estamos sobrevolando la zona foresta que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la ciudad,oculto entre las sombras había un pueblo oculto,no me cabe duda que conspiraron contra la capital ya enterándome que secuestraron a un miembro de la familia real ¿a quién secuestraron? no lo sé pero no es a lo que vinimos.

-Ponla una vez más...

-Aquí va y no te hagas el sordo -Reprodusco la grabación:" _Sencillo,rescatan al poni y vuelve a la tierra de los grifos con él ¿cuanto? ¿25.000 Bits? ¿me descuentas un 0? ¿no? Chinga tu madre,bueno,les pagare pero más vale no fallar._ "

-No menciono nada sobre las bestias estas parecidas a las que fueron a las tierras hace unas semanas ¿que les hacemos?

-Simple,los matamos como a todos los que nos topemos

-Como digas *recargo un arma* voy contando *disparo al lugar sobrevolado y se escucha el grito de una bestia* uno muerto ¿me siguen el juego?

-¿Quien mata a más? okey y quien mate a menos paga la cena de mañana

-*Risa* preparas los cheques porque aprovechare a vaciarte la cuenta bancaria.

Un grupo de seis grifos que volaban el lugar a alta velocidad para no ser captados fácilmente,contratados por Otup un miembro importante de la Familia Rofulus con la misión de rescatar a un poni científico que esta en cualquier parte de la ciudad.

 **-Kein-**

-Espero que esos grifos no traigan problemas,o si no me veré obligado a ejercer casco de acero...por cierto,antes de que se me olvide *tomo un provadita de un café* HUAAG! esta frió,ahora tengo una buena excusa para hacer esto *Derramo todo el café sobre los controles,averiandolos* jejeje reparen eso bestias...

Kein se retira en busca de armamento y de paso cubriéndose con un traje tirado de Root-poni en ves de tener que camuflarse con uno restos de ellos.

Seguido de esto y viendo también a un grupo de ponis de raíz,nota el que el también puede ir normalmente sin temer que sea sospechado.

 **-Cristian y Desire-**

Luego de comer y tener un plan en concreto para la situación,gracias a un mapa pudieron saber sobre los aviones y demás lugares,pero lugar de escapatoria...tendrán que improvisar en esa parte para salir vivos de allí.

Llego la hora de la verdad,salieron por una gran puerta de las incubadoras,al salir se toparon con dos guardias fuertemente armados,traían en peculiar unas bufandas rojas y tenían armas desconocidas dando más curiosidad y el tener cuidado con toparse con una cuando rescaten a la niña para escapar.

Una de las bestias al verlos,arqueo una ceja observándolos extrañados a las dos especies,estando así unos segundos poniéndoles muy nerviosos a los dos,hasta que en ese instante los recibió una bestia que al ver que uno de los guardias los miraba extrañamente,se acerco a Cristian ojeandolo de todos los ángulos al igual que a la poni,esta poniéndose un poco más nerviosa teniendo de cerca a una de esas cosas.

Hasta que la misma bestia a Cristian le tiro un arma a la cara para caer en sus brazos mientras que a la poni le paso una ropa distintiva de los root-ponis,luego se paro en medio y con esfuerzo les dijo:"TU,VETE A L-LA GUARDIA Y T-TU P-PONU DIGO PONI,VETE A LA C-COSTURERIA" para así empujarlos y al ver que se quedaron ambos parados les dijo "¿QUE ACASO N-NO SABEN DONDE QUEDAN SUS P-PUESTOS?" haciendo que el humano para no levantar sospechas dijera "D-descuide,y-yo sé solo que a mi `hermana´ la transformaron sin cerebro dejándola medio e-estúpida,perdónele".

Para así mirar a Desire y empezar a caminar como soldados.

-Eso estuvo cerca...*dando un suspiro hablo Desire*

-Hablabas tú o yo,así que bueno ¿ahora qué?

-En busca de Flurry heart luego la salida.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan simple...-Cristian con un aire de pena-

Caminaron por la base hasta llegar por la parte pobre donde tuvieron un peculiar encuentro con un grupo de ponis donde también había uno que se los quedo mirando.

El grupo de ponis se detuvo alrededor de Cristian y Desire que se pusieron nerviosos nuevamente,porque dedujeron que ellos empezaron a sospechar de si eran o no de Rootmens.

Justo hay Cristian noto en medio de la tensión que estás ponis acabaron de comer porque tienen la boca con migajas,esto le extraño un poco porque nunca vio a ninguna bestia comer nada hasta ahora,en ese momento él también empezó a dudar si ese grupo de "Root-ponis" eran bestias en sí,pero se lo confirmo cuando una de las bestias también al notar la sospecha se acerco a Desire y le dio un gruñ que son bestias las de no fiarse.

-*Desire susurrando* Cristian...creo que mejor sigamos...

-*Agachándome y susurrando* espera un poco...

 **-Ponis-**

Las ponis se quedaron mirando al Rootmen y a la Rootponi con algo de sospechas,una extraña sensación de que se les hace familiar su forma de moverse y de razonar,también nerviosas porque no podían dar por hecho que sea "él" y si es que se confunden ya se condenan a un enfrentamiento,en lo que Rainbow para no poner ninguna duda sobre la mesa,se acerco a la rootponi y le dio un gruñido para intentar intimidarla y así dejar que se miren,aparentemente el gruñido no funciono pues le aviso a su pareja susurrándole algo al oído,poniendo más nerviosa al grupo de ponis.

-Creo que ya me pase. -Rainbow sudando tras el traje-

 **-Kein-**

El científico cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la instalación de hechizos,no pudo seguir para detenerse a presenciar como una bestia con una poni miraban a un grupo de rootponis intercambiado sus miradas entre si,algo muy raro teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca las bestias se miran tanto tiempo,pero en ese momento le vino UNA COINCIDENCIA una idea de las lineas visuales (argumentales pesando) de lo que esta pasando.

El Rootmen con la poni es Cristian y la poni que vio en la cámara,mientras que el otro grupo de ponis son las **Defensoras de Equestria** ,esas seis -aunque falte una- ponis que salvaron a Equestria en más de una ocasión.

 **Siendo así de seguro el único encuentro en que Kein,Cristian y Desire,y el bando de ponis estén en el mismo lugar en el mismo tiempo exacto.**

Esta "reunión" se hizo algo tediosa,pues solo cambiaban miradas sin razón aparente,hasta que todos rompieron miradas y se cruzaron entre si alejándose...

Esos segundos fueron eternos pues no se sabe que ocurriría si se encontraban,pues literalmente todos se conocen.

-Vaya...que sorprendente y que mala reunión,baaah tengo que seguir. -Dijo el científico al ver que todos se separaron sin más-

 **-Cristian y Desire-**

Cristian quedo anodado por la situación anterior,puesto que sentía la sensación de encontrarse con alguien conocido,pero no se dio la situación y la dejo pasar mientras que Desire podía sentir una mirada de angustia de parte del humano,sintiéndose identificada.

No importa pues ya están a poco de salir,tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez,es fácil decir "encontrar a la niña y salir" pero hacerlo no sera nada sencillo.

 **-Ponis-**

Las ponis dieron un suspiro de alivio al separarse de los dos seres,pensando que serian notadas y empezaran una batalla que ya se veía perdida,pero también no pudieron sentirse muy extrañadas,lo anterior parecía algo alegre pero no,como ya se dijo:"No tienen que confiarse,un error y `PUM´ todo al garete"

Por más que quieran ya están demasiado cerca como para volver atrás.

...

 _10 Minutos después..._

Todas y todas estaban en sus posiciones,Cristian con ayuda de Desire consiguieron la posición exacta de Flurry heart y una salida fiable;Twilight y las chicas consiguieron estar a metros de la hija de Shining tan solo tenian que pasar discretas por último lado,Kein cruzo muchas habitaciones tras el encuentro sin ningún problema,llego a la habitación que luego de desactivar los sistemas de seguridad apenas llego,le sirvió para entrar y luego poner una barricada para que nadie entre,estudio algunos sistemas como el "X9I" basado en magia combinado con los ologramas,algo muy inteligente demostrando que esta "especie" de bestias son más que simples seres comparables a los zombis inteligentes -son una raza de evolución- pero siendo controlados. Estando a punto de agarrar la muestra de todos sus componentes desde los rotmens comunes hasta "las bestias acorradazas" inclusive al sub-líder de todos.

Todos estaban por recojer sus respectivos objetivos a excepción del humano y compañia que estaban en camino,todo estaba en el mayor momento hasta que...

-FUEGOOOO!

-AHORA!

Un grupo de estúpido grifos empezaron a hacer un gran alboroto,entrando a toda la base en estado de ataque,todos empujaban a todos,todos gritaban y actuaban hostiles con su ambiente,todos empezaban a abandonar sus trabajos para ir dirección al lugar afectado.

Los grifos empezaban a disparar al boleo,matando a todos los que se topasen,no había discriminación,hasta que las bestias se enfurecieron contra ellos,empezando a atacarlos con tubos,cuchillos,ballestas pero aun así ellos eran muy resistentes,no por nada su serviciós son tan cuerpo a cuerpo contra cualquiera hasta que uno de los super guardias llego a la zona destruyendo todo el lugar para intimidar a los grifos,pero estos tan solo oponian reistencia gritando "¡KEIN!".

Contra la zona...

-Pero que pasa?! ¿Desire? ¡VENI!

-Cristian! de seguro ya vinieron la guardia real que te mencione ¡vienen al rescate!

-No! la guardia no seria tan estúpida de atacar así nomas ¡ya vayámonos!

Apenas salieron de un callejón,un rootmen yendo a la zona empujando a todos sin querer empujo a "uno de los suyos" siendo este Cristian que al caer por el golpe se le salio la mascara,revelando su verdadera identidad a las bestias que pasaban por el lugar.

-L-lo siento...¡PERO QUE!

-Aaaah mierda ¿qué pasa?

-Cri-Cristian no,tu *le señalo su cara* tu mascara...

-¿Mi mascara? *me toco el rostro* no no no no ¡NO!

-TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE-*GOLPE*

Antes de que la bestia intente atacar al humano,no sospecho de la poni que aun estaba cubierta siendo atacada por una piedra y luego por un palo,dejandolo aturdido al suelo.

-Cristian *le levanto* todo acabo,debemos hacerlo ¡y rápido!

-¿Hacerlo? ¿qué mierdas dices?...jajaja na mentira -Broma adulta-

-¡TOMATE ESTO EN SERIO IDIOTA! *Algo abochornada*

-No ya en serio,gracias por ayudarme ¡vamonos!

Cristian le quito el arma al aturdido Rootmen y con Desire fueron en busca de la niña que no esta muy lejos.

-Ponis-

Al estar a poco de tomar a Flurry Heart,unos gritos y pequeñas explosiones se escucharon,todos entraron en un estado de emoción violenta y de locura donde empezaban a chocar con todo,Twilight no dudo y con sus amigas empezaron a hacer un mini escudo también usando discretamente magia para evitar a las bestias que se les venían encima hasta llegar a la casa donde esta Flurry heart,Twilight sintió un gran alivio olvidando por completo todo su al rededor,se acerco a la bebe para verla dormir,apenas se detuvo,la niña abrió los ojos para después sonreír de ver a su tía,tan inocente sin siquiera saber lo que ocurre a su al rededor (ignorando también que por culpa de su desaparición SE DESENCADENO UNA GUERRA ENTRE ESPECIES DONDE MUCHOS RESULTARAN GRAVEMENTE HERIDOS Y CON DAÑOS **PSICOLOGICOOOOOOOOS!** pero como sabemos,es una bebe a si que para ella "AGUUUU")

Pero fueron descubiertas una de las bestias sin que se dieran cuenta,vio que entraron a la casa,en ese acto sospechoso basto para que llamen al sub-jefe que enfurecido y ignorando la intervención de los grifos fue directamente a la casa,que al llegar aun seguían las ponis rodeando a la beba,Max no entro de la forma más elegante posible,rompiendo el techo y cayendo sobre la cuna,alejandolas a todas un poco.

-DEJEN A LA BEBE!

-Que quieres con ella?! -grita Twilight al mismo tiempo que envuelve en una ala a Flurry-

-No es de tu incumbencia!

Seguido de esto les tira unas maderas rotas que son evitadas por Twilight,ella para evitar cualquier daño de a la hija de Shining Armor mientras junta magia empieza a decir.

-SOY LA TÍA DE ELLA Y SI ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA!

Dicho esto le lanzo un potente rayo de magia quemando los trapos que traía Max,este opuso resistencia ante el rayo,poniendo sus brazos en X mientras gritaba del dolor pero al cabo de unos segundos no pudo aguantar y desistió ante el rayo,acabando destruyendo la gran pared y mandando a la bestia varios metros destruyendo muchas paredes hasta terminar en el interior de una casa.

Todas se quedaron mirando a Twilight la cual se le mostraba irritada con algo de humo saliendo de su cuerno debido al potente hechizo de ataque que uso,daba suspiros de cansancio hasta recomponerse y mirar a sus amigas.

-Muy bien chicas *soplo el humo de mi cuerno* hora de irnos *risa forzada*

-T-Twilight

Pronunciaron impresionadas de lo que hizo Twilight,esta solo paso por su lado saliendo a la calle,para después enterarse que por lo que hizo el Rootmen al entrar,sus alas estaban al descubierto al igual que con la que tenia a Flurry heart,esto lo solo causo que las bestias que empezaban a ir contra los grifos,fueran contra ella y sus amigas que ya abandonado el plan de camuflarse,ahora tienen que luchar hacia la salida.

-Twilight ¿a donde vamos? -Hablo Applejack mientras que con una cuerda empezaba a atar a las bestias que venían-

-DIANTRES!

-Mira,Twilight ¡arriba! -Rainbow embistiendo en el aire a las bestias que empezaban a saltarles- ¡UN PUENTE!

-¿Un puente? -mirando encima mio- ¡un puente! Applejack,Rarity tenemos que ir allá!

-Deprisa! -Applejack esquivando una patada- ¡antes de que vengan más de esas cosas! -Me dan un puñetazo- ¡AAH!

-APPLEJACK! ¡pagaras por eso! -Rarity dándole un empujón a la bestia alejándola de Applejack- ¿estás bien?

-Aaah...¡ATRÁS TUYO!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-*Embistiendo a la bestia* ¡YO LES CUBRO! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!

-Kein-

-AAAAH! ¡IDIOTAS! ¡COMO ES QUE ESOS IDIOTAS NO TUVIERON UN PLAN! solamente empezaron a hacer un alboroto por todo el lugar *empiezan a embestir varias veces la puerta* ¡HIJOS DE PU##! ¡OH POR CELESTIA! *Pongo la mayoría de muestras posibles en una maleta y le hago un hechizo para hacerla pequeña* estos ya atacan a cualquiera!

Kein no se espero que lo que golpeaba la puerta,no eran rootmen´s,si no que sorprendentemente fue un potente rayo de magia que recorrió linea recta haciendo temblar todo,terminando su explosión justo en el mismo cuarto donde el se encuentra,cubriéndose tras el mostrador hasta el fin de esta...al salir y dispersare un poco el humo,logro ver a una bestia muy dañada,que traía ropa pero estaba completamente dañada y empezaba a retorcerse en si.

-Oh amigo,esto no esta nada bien! *la bestia entre gritos empezó a levantarse mientras convulsionaba* ¡¿qué clase de bestia es esta?!

Paso por encima de la bestia causando que de un grito de dolor por sin querer pisarle "sus cosas"...claro,si es que tiene.

Ya fuera de la instalación científica todo el exterior parece ser como si un esa bestia del tartaro:Tirek, pero en versiones más diminutas sembraran el caos y horror por estas "tierras",no paso ni 15 minutos desde que empezaron los gritos y ya se pueden notar humo salir de algunas casas ¿tanto daño causaron un grupo de grifos en 5 minutos? ¡QUE LES DEN! si vinieron por la búsqueda de Flurry heart,que los maten por ser brutos.

Primero y principal,¡debo de ir a la base de aviones y recuperar muestras de su combustible! salí a las calles donde un grifo paso al lado mio para caer arrastrándose,mirarme y empezar a rogarme ayuda.

-AAH! ¡POR FAVOR,AYÚDAME!

-AAAAARGHT! *Le veo una herida en su rostro* ¡POR CELESTIA! *me alejo* esto...esto se me fue de los cascos.

-NO ME DEJES! NO,NO NO NO ¡AAAH! ¡ALEJENCE DE MI! ¡NO ME TOQUEN!

Kein con mente fría dejo atrás al grifo que ayudándolo aparte de atrasarlo,serian puntos fáciles.

Crudamente se escucho como se necesitaron mas de 3 bestias para someter al grifo en un traje,fácilmente se debe decir que el grifo lucho en todo momento para evitar pero al final no lo logro.

-Esto se volvio todo un caos...debo mantenerme en control de alguna forma o refugiarme mientras las cosas empeoran ¡NO! no,Kein tu no eres un cobarde,debes asimilar las cosas como tal y ¡pelear!...que cursi soné

*Alarma*

Justamente una gran alarma empezó a sonar,mencionando lo siguiente:

ATAQUE A LA INSTALACIÓN,SE ENCUENTRAN AL CENTRO DE LA BASE UN GRUPO ARMADO DE GRIFOS QUE INTENTAN HUIR,MIEMBROS SUYOS HAN SIDO REDUCIDOS ¡ENTRÉGUENSE! O MUERAN...¿QUÉ?

¿HABLAS EN SERIO? NO INFORMAN QUE LOS GRIFOS NO SON MAYOR IMPORTANCIA,PONIS ESTÁN TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR CON FLURRY HEART LA RAZÓN DE NUESTRAS VIDAS,DEJÉNSE DE JUGAR CON LOS PAJARONES Y CONCENTRENSE

-Fiiiu,por poco pensé que...

POR CIERTO,VAYAN AL CUARTO DE HECHIZOS,UN PONI CAMUFLADO DE NOSOTROS INTENTA LLEVARSE COSAS,ACABEN CON ÉL Y SI ES POSIBLE **ARRÁNQUENLE LAS BOLAS PARA QUE SUFRAN ANTES DE MORIR.**

-HIJO DE SU MADRE! ¡HUUUUOOOOH! ¿UN TERREMOTO? ¡NO! ¡UN GRUPO DE ESAS COSAS VINIENDO A POR MÍ!

Imagínense a esos zombis como los de Guerra Mundial Z pero en este caso siendo los Rootmen´s empujándose entre si por atrapar a Kein,este empezó a correr como nunca antes,algunos intentaban golpearlo,otros abalanzandosele y por pocos disparandole pero errandole en todos los casos,continuamente así hasta que logro esconderse en una casa y poner un mueble en todas las puertas y no tardaron nada en encontrarlo y empezar a hacer un montón de alboroto.

-NO! ¡TENIA QUE VERLE HECHO CASO A MI ESPOSA Y QUEDARME A LIMPIAR LOS PLATOS! prometí nunca tomar esto pero...*me tomo la mitad de una pastilla* ¡HUAAAJ SABE A MORAS!

Por primera vez,Kein desistio ante su propia creación,primero tardandose unos segundos en responder pero de a poco comenzó a sentir sus efectos

-AAGT! ¡PRIMER EFECTO:TRANSCURSO POR EL CUERPO! ¡AAAH! ¡SEGUNDO EFECTO:AUMENTO DE FUERZA! *APRETANDO MIS DIENTES* ¡T-TERCER EFECTO:CAMBIO TOTAL!

En ese instante de todas las entradas,las bestias rompieron todo atacando al mismo segundo a Kein abalanzandose todos sobre él...

Pero literalmente salio un rayo en medio de toda la pesades,un grito con aires jovenes diciendo "MAMAME EL ¡HUEVOOOOOO!" seguido de que todas las bestias fueron expulsadas como si una bomba explotara,Kein agarra a un de ellas empezando a golpearla con sus cascos,más mounstros vinieron cargando tubos,en lo que Kein uso sus mismas armas en contra de los mounstros esquivandolos logrando que se golpeen entre sí.Los que batallaban pelea cuerpo a cuerpo,los golpea contra la pared incluso tirandolos desde a las escaleras...parecia no quedar nadie hasta que asustando al poni,salto uno de todos los cuerpo para darle un golpe directo al rostro a Kein...la bestia en si ya sentia un pesame titanico,pues no solo no le hizo nada,SI NO QUE LO ENFURECIO COMO A UNA OSA MENOS AL DESPERTARLE.

*Imagen de la casa desde fuera...segundos después se muestra a la bestia RRRRromper la pared con su cuerpo y tras dispersarce el polvo,se muestra a Kein parado sobre sus patas trasera y con las patas delanteras extendidas,al rededor y abajo de él habia una motaña de las bestias vencidas*

-Esto fue...¡INCREIBLE! ¡ESTOY BIEN VERGAS! *DANDO UN SALTO* ¡HAY CARAJO MI ESPALDA! ahora a hacer ese deseo prohibido que tuve desde hace muchos años desde niño.

Luego de 5 minutos.

Kein sale caminando lentamente con la casa rota de fondo,luego de unos segundos la casa arde en llamas conjunto de los gritos de las bestias al mismo tiempo que al oirlos Kein se pone unos anteojos negros y unos audriculares.

-*Sacandome una foto* *Snif* Arte puro *revelo la foto y la guardo* arte puro...

Kein aun camina a la "guerra" pues mientras estaba peleando,la situación empeoro un montón.

-*Suspiro* necesito ir a la base lo más rápido posible.

-Cristian y Desire-

Al llegar a la susodicha casa,solo vieron un TREMENDO AGUJERO con la cuna donde estaría Flurry heart incendiada.

-NO CARAJO! ¡mataron a Flurry-no-se-que-mierda! aaaal carajo,a tirar culo antes que nada...Shining Armor,Cadence te va a matar.

-No...todo envano *Desire arrodillada*

-Espero no te veas mal...no tienes la culpa,a lo mejor tal vez alguien más se la ha llevado ¡Y ME QUITO LA RECOMPENSA!

-¡¿SOLO PIENSAS EN LA RECOMPENSA?! -Agarronle del cuello y mirándolo enojada-

-Ehm ¿si? :3

-AAAAAH! *LO TIRO AL PISO* ¿Por qué eres tan arrogante?

-Uuuf! *me quejo* pendeja,Desire,tranquila...desearía no ver dicho eso...

-¡Y CLARO QUE NO!

-Pero ssshhhh un poco tranquila,iremos a recorrer el lugar,y veremos quien es quien se llevo a la niña.

-Cristian,creo que fueron miembros reales quienes se lo llevaron -mirando algo del suelo-

-¿Como estás tan segura?

-*Le señalo un adorno en el suelo*

-¿Qué es esto?

En ese momento me agacho mientras extendía mi brazo al suelo,entre las cenizas saco un broche con la forma del "tatuaje" que trae Twilight en su...trasero.

Esa misma estrella con las cinco rodeándolas ¡TWILIGHT ESTA AQUÍ! ¡yay! espero ver como pelea "In vevo" esa alicornio,ya que en verdad estoy impresionado recordando cuando Discord me mostró que peleo contra una bestia del Tartaro.

-YAY!

-¿Por qué estas emocionado?

-Estoy seguro que Twilight es quien se llevo a Flurry!

-¿Te refieres a la Princesa Twilight?

-A las formalidades tuyas,regalales un boleto a la concha de la lora y envíalas al carajo ¡LAS CHICAS FUERON LAS QUE SE LA AGARRARON!

-Entonces podemos irnos de aquí! -Alegremente grita Desire-

-Claro! estoy seguro que las chicas encontraran la forma de escapar,por ahora preocupémonos nosotros.

-¡CRISTIAN CUIDADO!

En ese momento Desire me grito con un tono diferente,mientras se abalanzo encima mío,llevándonos fuera de la casa que a causa de los muchos daños,casi colapsa por encima nuestro,pero la poni nos salvo la vida.

-Aaaah...que acabo de pasar! *miro la casa destruida* oooh mierda -rascándome la cabeza,abro un ojo y veo la casa colapsada-

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro...¿podrías salirte de encima mio?

-Si,ya sabes,intención de salvarte. -Alegre y orgullosa hablo Desire por su accionar-

-Un gracias no bastaría pero no es momento de alegrías,por que estoy seguro que en este día me salvaras la vida en más de una ocasión y yo la tuya -le sonrió en alusión de todo los que nos falta por recorrer-

-Bien Cristian,pero primero *me saco la mascara* ya saben que somos y no tiene sentido ocultarnos.

-No me sacare mi traje,pues me sirve para resistir los ataques y ¡tengo una idea!

-Dila

-Vayámonos a la parte de armas,de a paso recogemos algunas para matar a todas las bestias posibles.

-Iremos pero no para atacarles,si no para buscar encontrar las armas y **defendernos** -mirándole seriamente-

-Okey -algo fastidiado-

Partimos al lugar,en la parte central ya no esta tan revoloteada,pues los grifos que hicieron los ataques se dispersaron,me agarre un palo con punta y Desire una ballesta.

-*Teniendo el arma que me dieron colgando y con la otra en manos* terminemos esto

-...¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te vayas al carajo -molesto al no escucharme-

 **-Ponis-**

No esperaron a que la cosa se ponga fea y tras tener en sus cascos a Flurry heart,fueron rumbo al puente que estaba sobre ellas,para eso tenían que cruzar MEDIA CIUDAD pasando por los montones de Rootmen´s que resguardan las zonas,los lugares en progreso de incendios y las bestias más desarrolladas que las están fritas.

No contaron con que en medio del desastre,por culpa de un atacante que empujo a Twilight,provoco que suelte a la bebe,alarmando a todas de que toque suelo,pero gracias a sus alas pudo evitar la caída pero lo malo es que empezó a hacer travesías por el lugar.

 **-Kein corto-**

-Diablos,estos malditos me van a matar

Al verse rodeado por un montón de bestias que traían machetes.

-Rezale a tu Celestia a ver si existe -llego a hablar el Rootmen líder de la horda-

Las bestias empezaron a acercarse lentamente a Kein,que no tenia escapatoria y si se acercaba,recibiría un puñal en el cuerpo.

Kein empezó a lamentarse todas las mamadas que se mando en el recorrido de su vida,pero justo hay llego Flurry heart,liberando un rayo de magia que devasto a todas las bestias dejando solo a Kein,este abrió los ojos viendo a todos vencidos y alegre dijo:

-JA! ¡HAY ESTA MI CELESTIA,PUTO! mierda *veo el cuerpo...* esta muerto ¡que le den! jajaja...

En ese instante vio a la bebe volando y riendo mientras se iba.

-¿Qué rayos...? oh,así que ella era el miembro buscado -poniéndome un casco al mentón pero ignorando todo lo cordial para decir- ¡GRACIAS BEBE VOLADORA QUE LANZA RAYOS DE MAGIA!

Asi recoger un machete con mi magia y continuar...

-Flurry heart ¡ven aquí! -grito Twilight mientras iba persiguiéndola-

-Detente por favor! -le seguían las demás-

-*Viendo escondido detrás de un bote de basura- (Pensando:Que trillada situación ¿huh? ¿acaso es la...no?)

Se escuchan sirenas y varias cosas volar por los aires haciendo cientos de preguntas de que causa eso,pero al ver que de una casa salio un vehiculo,conjunto de gritos de alguien aguantando el impacto.

-Cristian súbete!

-OH DIOS MIO! ¡DESIRE SÚBEME RÁPIDO CARAJO! ¡AAAAH!

-Te tengo! ¡pero deja de decir malas palabras!

-NI MUERTO!

En ese momento Kein se rasco los ojos al ver como Cristian estaba sosteniéndose de UNA ESCALERA ENCIMA DE UN CARRO DE BOMBEROS siendo apoyado por una yegua que lo intentaba ayudar mientras que adentro del vehículo era conducido por... explica el que CHOCASEN CON CUALQUIER COSA EN TODO EL PUEBLO!

 ** _Cristian 5 minutos atrás..._**

No sé como,encontramos el salón de hechizos,uno que decía "energía mágica-movible-estimulante-ect...",con Desire decidimos probarlo y lo hicimos con una replica de un carro de bomberos...al ponerlo andaba muy lento cuando en una queja,le tire accidentalmente TODO EL FRASCO provocando que el vehículo ande como si tuviera nitro,accidentalmente me caí a las escaleras mientras que Desire se quedo en los controles,empezando a chocar con todo teniendo continuamente a la poni con constantes infartos al corazón.

Luego de atropellar a incontables bestias...

-Desire conduciendo el carro de bomberos-

-No puedo ver nada! *limpiando la sangre de las bestias* ¡AAAAAAAAH! *viendo en el retrovisor a Cristian luchando por mantenerse en las escaleras*

-DESIRE! ¡AAAH! ¡AYUDAME! -sujetándome como pueda de la escalera-

-AGUANTA!

-D-DESIREEEEEEEEEE!

En ese momento,la escalera se inclino a un lado bruscamente,en donde no muy lejos chocaría con una construcción,Desire empieza a morderse los cascos presenciando los controles al mismo tiempo que es hostigada por los gritos de ayuda del humano,en ese momento mueve unas palancas moviendo el vehículo a la izquierda cruzando por una casa en construcción escalera con el movimiento se da la vuelta están que este en linea recta con el vehículo.

-WOW WOOW WOOOOOOW! *CIERRO MIS OJOS CON FUERZA* ¡TA´ MADREEEE!

El coche choca con la casa atravesándola,Cristian con milagrosamente sigue sosteniéndose encima de las escaleras.

-No aguanto más ¡Desire!

-AQUÍ ESTO! ¡AGÁRRATE DE MIS CASCOS! *ACERCANDO LAS ESCALERAS*

-APÚRATE!

Tras varios esfuerzos y temblores,fue capaz de una vez más estar sobre el vehículo,pero tirado sobre este,ya que en pie caería por la pudo ni siquiera agradecerle ya que un diario le tapo la cara.

-TAN CERCA! *RAINBOW ESTANDO POR ATRAPAR A FLURRY HEART*

-RAINBOW ¡ATRÁS TUYO! -Grita Rarity corriendo atrás suyo-

-COMO?! ¡RAYOOOS! *ESQUIVO A UNA COSA QUE ESTABA POR CHOCARME* **¡DIANTREEEES!**

Rainbow se detuvo para esquivar al vehículo que estaba por atropellarla,teniendo encima a una bestia distraída con un diario en la cabeza.

Las demás llegaron tras ella exhaustas.

-¿La atrapaste? aaaaf!

-N-no,esa cosa...¡casi me choca!

-¡¿No la atrapaste?!

De vuelta con Cristian y Desire.

-AAH! ¡CARAJO! *Me saco el diario* uuuf ¡oh no! *justamente un cerdo volador me impacta...para luego darme cuenta que ese "cerdo volador" era una bebe con alas y cuerno* ¿y esto?

-AAAAGUUUUU! -Flurry heart al ver al humano-

-Miren que cosita mach chermosha ooooow ¡DESIRE! ¿Quién conduce ahora?

-Pues...¡nadie!

-Ten a la bebe! *se la lanzo*

-CRISTIAN NO ME LA-*La agarro* DES -Completo molesta Desire al tener a la beba-

Cristian prosiguió a arrastrarse hasta estar en los controles,se puso un casco de bombero y comenzó a conducir estúpidamente el carro.

-MUY BIEN CRISTIAN ¡RECUERDA LOS CONSEJOS QUE TE DIO TU PAPÁ SOBRE CONDUCIR VEHÍCULOS!

 **-Flash BACKA DE MIERDA-**

En un día soleado...

Clase de salir de un estacionamiento with the father...bicht!

-Muy bien Cristian,primero aprestas levemente el acelerador -indicándole-

-¿Así? -lo aprieto a fondo chocando con el auto de al frente-

-NO PELOTUDO! ¡NO VES QUE DAÑASTE EL AUTO DEL VECINO!

-MIERDA MIERDA! ¡LO REMEDIARE! -Hago un "cambio" y aprieto fondo...chocando con el auto de atrás también- ¡CARAJO!

-NOOOOOOO IDIOTA! ¡POR ESO PIERDES TU FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!

-NOOOOOOOO! ¡Anda a cagar! -salgo de auto-

-Cristian -me asomo a la puerta- ¡VENI PARA ACÁ CARAJ-! -La bolsa de aire se acciona dejándome deteniendo lo que iba a decir- ¡AAAF! ¡¿RECIÉN FUNCIONAS TU TAMBIÉN?! ¿QUÉ SERIA DE MÍ EN UN ACCIDENTE? -sacándome la bolsa de aire-

 _ **-Fin de FLASH BACK INNECESARIAMENTE VERGONZOSO DE LA TIERA-**_

-Cierto! -hago un cambio y aprieto a fondo-

-AAAAH! ¡BEBE!

Al apretar eso y detenerse sin aviso,Desire accidentalmente suelta a Flurry heart cual sale volando por el aire asustando horriblemente a Desire.

-NOOOOOOOOO! *Veo que empieza a volar* aah! jajaja que sorpresa y eso fue lo mio *me desmallo*

Cristian se queda calmado sobre el tablero respirando de que aun no hayan chocado con algo duro.

-Muy bien,primero a por Desire.

La busco y la encuentro para mi sorpresa desmallada,la cargo y la pongo en el lugar de compañero.

-Muy bien Desire,como dicen,lo primordial es la seguridad *le abrocho el cinturón* ¡wwiii seguridad!...Ok...

-Eeeh?

-Despiertas ¿dónde esta la beba? *saco mi cabeza por la ventana y la veo irse de mi vista volando* ooooh entiendo...¡mierda! *poniendo mis manos en mi cara*

-Cristian...-habla en voz baja pero aun así siendo audible para el humano-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cristian quiero que...que vayamos a liberar a los guardias que estaban en las otras incubadoras...por favor

-¿Liberarlos? podrán hacerlos los demás Desire,no estamos a disposición de conseguirlo,además tan solo tenemos que irnos y sera el fin de todo -mirándola intentando convencerla de que me importan una revenda mier## los guardias secuestrados-

-Por favor -respiro para hablar- Cristian pon buena voluntad para ayudarme a liberarlos...cargare una mala conciencia si no lo hago,incluso hay puede estar mi hermano,que es la razón de la porque aun sigo en esto -mirándole a los ojos a pesar de que él quiere evitarlos,tengo que convencerlo-

-*Desviándome mirando al piso y suspiro,me aprieto los dientes para resignarme* ¿Tanto quieres a tu hermano?...no es necesaria una respuesta Desire

-La última travesía antes de irnos Crisi...-doy una última insistencia-

-(Otra vez me llama así,incluso con su tono cansado y medio adormilado se la ve...tierna en cierto modo...Me recuerda a Pink) AAAH! que cosa,por primera vez esta sera una de las pocas veces en la que estaré dispuesto a ayudar a "Equestria" **directamente** ,y que conste que solo lo haré porque tú me lo pides y eso es mucho decir,ni Celestia con su tono celestial logro convencerme una vez y tú una simple poni lo ha logrado ¡felicidades! has logrado llegar a mi "corachon" pero primero...

-*Risa tranquila* Sabia que no eras tan malo...-mirándole-

Cristian se tranquilizo,a muy poco de volver a tomar el control,el vehículo empezó a controlarse por si solo,poniendo de vuelta a toda marcha hacia adelante.

Me apoyo en los controles para darme un respiro,como siempre nada bueno dura mucho porque el vehículo se veía atacado por rayos de magia que provenían de atrás.

-EH ¿DÓNDE COMO? *IMPACTO* ¡AAAH! ¡DESIRE DESPIERTA! *LA MUEVO*

-ZZZZZzzzzz...

-HIJA DE TU MADRE! *hago un cambio y aprieto el acelerador* ¡vamos vamos vamos!

-DETENTE! *RAYO DE MAGIA*

-AAARGHT! *La puerta recibe el rayo desaparece* ¡diablos! ¿por qué me ataca? ¡no importa! ¡A TIRAR CULO MIERDA!

Digo para asi retroceder "accidentalmente" casi atropellando a la que estoy seguro es Twilight y irme a la mierda pues no le veo sentido mostrar la cara MIENTRAS ME ESTA LANZANDO RAYOS LÁSER-DESTRUYE-PUERTAS! joder,desperdicie hacer el "encuentro de héroe" pero si me atacan así...es una gran confusión...la denunciare luego de esto.

Nuevamente no se manejarle bien,atropellando a todo aquel que este en mi camino,empiezo a dar vueltas perdiendo el control y moviéndome de un lado a otro aun así agarrándome del cinturón de seguridad.

-¡PREPARENCE PARA EL IMPACTO! ¡aAAAAAAHGT!

Inconcientemente abraze a Desire mientras gritaba,la muy pendeja parece seguir durmiendo o desmallada...¡como se le ocurre dormir ahora! ella así y yo viendo como nos estamos por con chocar contra una cueva.

-¡HUYAN!

Gritaron las bestias dejando de golpear a un grifo.

-Huh que suerte que me dejaron -el grifo recuperándose un poco de la golpisa- ¡de donde salio eso!

El grifo es llevado de lleno contra el vehículo que termina chocando contra una "cueva" mando a uno de los ocupante al interior con una fuerza descomunal saliendo por la ventanilla mientras que a la otra parece verle servido su cinturón y se quedo sujeta pero algo aturdida.

 **-Ojos de Cristian-**

-AAARGHT *CRACK* AAAF...aaah...aaaaah

Por el choque,el cinturón parece no ver funcionado mandándome a volar para chocar contra un soporte de metal,caigo fuertemente al suelo temblando y retorciéndome agarrándome especialmente la cabeza,quedo abobado varios minutos hasta recuperar la conciencia,me levanto débilmente para caminar un poco y vomitar por revolverme monstruosamente el estomago...siento algo presionando mi cabeza en lo que al concentrarme en ello,noto que tengo el casco de bomberos ROTO sujetado a mi cabeza.

-Como dicen "siempre llevar casco" (Mierda,si no lo hubiera traído puesto me hubiera partido la cabeza como un huevo...esta vez si que le tomare en serio a la próxima vez que ande en moto...si regreso a mi mundo,claro) dios que dolor ¡estuve por morir "a la piedra!" *miro adelante* ¡AAH DESIRE!

No la veo en el vehículo,pues este choco de lleno con la cueva trancando la salida,con mis manos tiro unas piedras para ver lo que hay afuera.

Me dio un gran ataque de susto y terror al ver a Desire tirada sobre una montaña de piedras sin moverse.

-NOOO! ¡DESIRE! *Lagrimeo* ¡DESIRE DESPIERTA! *LAGRIMA*

-Eeeh...Cris...tian...-habla débilmente mientras intenta pararse con sus cascos-

-¿Qué? *me seco las lagrimas* haaaa "sigues viva" (¬_¬)

-¡pues claro bobo! ¡aaah! ¿qué paso?

-Chocamos! por suerte te puse el cinturón de seguridad ¿puedes entrar?

-N-no creo Cristian

-Encuentra la manera Desire ¡tenemos que irnos juntos!

-No seas melodramático Cristian,por supuesto que me iré contigo pero...no le veo manera

-Cierto *miro al suelo intentando pensar algo* ¡DESIRE!

-QUÉ?! deja de gritar mi nombre que me molesta ¬_¬

-Bueno pero,arreglatelas como puedas y nos veremos en el cuarto de seguridad,ya sabes,el que *le señalo con mis ojos* esta al borde de la montaña,de seguro habrán unas escaleras o un ascensor para que subas...solo ten cuidado,en serio encuentra la manera,liberamos a los guardias que me pediste y nos LARGAMOS DE AQUÍ ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-Si,si entendido pero ¿y tú? ¿que harás?

-Este parece ser el interior de la montaña,una parte clausurada mas o menos pero tengo que seguir en busca de una salida,no te preocupes,te vere allí y espérame...nunca soy puntual a mis compromisos...no te preocupes

-Nunca dije que me preocupe solo es una incógnita y ya...suerte ***se va***

-(Ahora como le hago? y "nunca dije que me preocupe" palabras frías y rectas...veré si llego a usarlas alguna vez)

-Por favor...ayuda

Escuche de parte de un grifo que estaba tirado,se arrastro a la pared para ver sus patas,me acerque algo temeroso pues ¿que hace un grifo? eso es lo de menos,si es alguien que trabaja para misiones de la tierra de los grifos tengo la mini obligación de ayudarle...tengo más preferencia con el Gobierno de los Grifos que él de los ponis así que lo siento Celestia...estoy con - _Docenas de Coronas_ -.

-Grazie fratello ¿chi sei tu? -habla el grifo como si le hubieran violado la lengua media sudafrica-

-¿Qué idioma me estás hablando? ¡¿italiano?! -sacando algo de mi bolsa-

-Ve ne scusate...perdón,ahora si,te hablare en tu idioma y a lo anterior ¿quien eres tú?

-"Yo ser Christian de los Viñeros Españoles" ¿y tu amigo ser de donde? -Imitando y mencionando mi nombre falso-

-Yo -sono- CheckBrown o por mi nombre natal traducido Assegno Marrone,me -ho chiamato- llamé así después de una tragedia

-No estoy interesado en tu historia ni nada pero ¡deja de hablarme italiano pendejo!

-¿Italiano? ¿qué es eso? Yo hablo un idioma grifo *terminando de ser vendando* permiteme *corto la venda con mis garras*

-Wow,esas garras parecen cuchillas...cool (de seguro se rebano el chorizo al hacerse la paja...jajaja)

-No es nada,esto se consigue con 20 años de entrenamiento

-Guárdate tus historias Marrone,y ponte los huevos porque me ayudaras

-Ayudarte? ¿y por qué debería?

-¡¿Por qué deberías de ayudarme?! ¡y lo preguntas! ¡PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN TE AYUDE!

-¡GRACIAS! pero no movere ni una pluma por tí,no tengo honor...

-(Pensando:HIJO DE SU-! Ya recién lo conozco y es muy pendejo,muy cabrón...muy...Cristian,oh ¿así se siente probar una cucharada de tú propia medicina? ._. ahora se como se sentían las demás y vaya que actué como un patán,diablos...esto me da de que pensar) malditas sea ¡mierda!

-Oye tranquilízate y déjate de insultar,te vuelves tedioso -habla comiendo una manzana-

-Metete la manzana por el culo,yo me voy!

-No hay porque ser tan grosero Chris,baja esos humos -diciéndole para calmarlo un poco-

-(Con este pelotudo no me voy a llevar...me recuerda mucho a mí como si fuera una versión futura ¿acaso seré odioso hasta de joven-adulto?

-No importa,termine y me iré,si preguntas tengo que encontrar aun científico poni ¿lo has visto?

-Cientifico poni? *se me ocurre algo*...Si -con tono desinteresado-

-Sabia que serias inútil así que eres un pen-¡DIJISTE SI! -Acercándome a él-

-Estás muy emocionado,claro,lo conozco y también se donde esta...

-¿En serio? ¡llévame a él! -agarrándole de su cuellera-

-Uhmneee no quieres ayudarme...nos estábamos por reunir en la habitación de los guardias secuestrados,hay se encuentra el científico que quieres.

-VAYAMOS AHORA! ¿QUÉ ESPERAS?

-¿Qué me cargues? estoy hecho mierda

-Y mierda seras si no te mueves,soy grifo no mula

-...Hijo de puta...(Al menos logre engañarlo,suerte que no me escucho lo que hable con Desire)

Me agarro un bastón para caminar bien hasta que me recomponga un poco y de hay poder encontrar una via que conectara con la que esta la sala de secuestros.

 **-Ponis minutos antes-**

-DETENTE! *RAYO DE MAGIA*

-AAARGHT!

Por la explosión se escucho un grito del conductor de esa cosa,estaba por volver a disparar pero sorpresivamente retrocedió casi arrollandome y se fue muy veloz por las calles,atropellando cualquier cosa.

-¡OYE! ¡CHICAS,EL SE LLEVO A FLURRY HEART!

-¿QUIÉN? -Dice Rainbow- ¡¿EL QUE ME ESTUVO POR CHOCAR?! ¡me las va a pagar!

-EL MISMO! ¡VAMOS!

Nos quedamos quietas en el aire justamente porque se escucho a Flurry heart llegar volando lentamente hasta mí,la retengo con mis cascos y le digo.

-Y los que te atraparon en ese vehículo?

-Puuum!* -dice inocente Flurry-

-¿Huh? ¿puum?...entiendo,se lo merecen por intentar sacarme de nuevo a mi sobrina (^-^) -abrazándola alegre...-

-Twilight deja de apaparucharle tanto y je,creo que nos ahorraron el camino -Applejack-

-¿Como?

-Ya estamos al frente de las escaleras,tan solo subamos Querida ¡oh hola Flurry heart! -Le responde Rarity señalándola-

-*Viendo la enormidad de estas* ooh...

Twilight empieza a subir con Flurry heart,espera a que las demás también lo hagan esperando en la entrada,al entrar sin dejar a nadie fuera,con su magia pone una montaña de rocas y palos bloqueando la entrada para que nadie les sorprenda,además se oían aun gritos al rededor,y también pasos en seguidillas como si un ejercito viniera a la zona.

Aun después de todas,enfrentarse a una bestia es algo muy sencillo que hasta "un pony maricon" corriendo hacia el chocando accidentalmente seria capaz de al menos herirlo y distraerlo lo suficiente para escapar pero un EJERCITO aparente es algo muy complicado de saber...

En resumen:Esas cosas son tan débiles como un potro de 5 años pero un ejercito compensa su facilidad de vencerlas individualmente.

 **(Nota:Lo que me quiero explicar es que:Cristian no es muy habilidoso pues esas cosas son muy sensibles *pero con armas no tanto* así que si se enfrenta a alguien "normal" seria muy diferente a los Rootmens...ejemplo:Los Changeling pendejos,al inicio eran una mier## muy débiles pero siendo "demasiados" compensaron su vulnerabilidad.)**

 **-Cristian...-**

Cruzar por el interior de esta por así decirlo "montaña" fue más sencillo de lo que pensé,a excepción porque había UNOS MURCIÉLAGOS que me querían tirarme al vació,por suerte en cada una de las veces que me tiraban,Marrone venia volando y me salvaba,suerte que se daño una pata en ves de las alas porque ya seria historia muerta si...ya saben.

En medio del unos diálogos Marrone dijo "Si me mientes,te rebano el cuello" de a paso con sus garras la paso rápidamente contra una pared que tres segundos después se partió en dos,y yo pensaba "AAARHGT! este parece hablar en serio,estoy condenado pero veré si es posible que cuando este con Desire,podamos vencerlo,pero es un Asesino a Suelo aaaf si puedo antes de llegar le **meto un tiro en la** **cabeza**...soy tan frió para eso? no eh matado a nadie...aun ¿como? espero que no sea..."

Llegamos al destino,estaba dudando mucho si matarlo o no,pues el me salvo la vida tantas veces como yo y Desire nos la hemos salvado y además si matarlo...bueno,no creo en el infierno ni tampoco en el Cielo pero si algo me enseño la vida es el Karma y como dice esa música que le encantaba a mi familia de **-Axel-** "...Todo lo que das la vida te devuelve,cuando haces el mal te VUELVE y si das Amor TAMBIÉÉÉÉN *coro* ¡VUELVE!..." y si yo le mentí...¡VUELVE! *coro de la música*.

Esa es mi duda,pero es un ASESINO A -SUELDO- "sueldo" esa palabra indica que es pagable,espero que quien lo haya contratado no le hubiera pagado demasiado.

Actualmente no tengo nada de dinero y nos vamos acercando lentamente hacia una puerta metálica que resalta por unas luces que tiene encima,veo que Marrone anda preparando sus garras lijandolas con una barra,las sopla y me mira.

-¿Estas seguro que esta aquí?

-¿Eh? ¡pues claro!

-¡MENTIRA!

Bruscamente Marrone me agarra del cuello empujándome contra la pared,eso me vino súbitamente rápido y no me dio esperanzas de deducirlo,comienzo a tratar de zafarme de su zarpa pero el Grifo empieza a presionarme asfixiándome.

-AAARGH! *Sonido cuando te quedas sin aire*

-DIME! *Le dejo respirar un poco*

-Esta bien *respiro ondo* te mentiAAARGH!

-*LE PRECIONO DEVUELTA* QUE NO SE HABLE MÁS! *LEVANTO MI OTRA GARRA* ¡-MUORE-!

-ESPERA!

Todos mis dolores en ese instante se me fueron y con una fuerza que ni yo crei tener pude golpearle la mano que me sujeta,y de paso empujarlo,me aparto lo mas lejos que puedo y se me va la acción.

-¡ESPERA TE DIJE! *Apuntandole con una ballesta* no tengo fuerzas para matarte pero esta arma si!

-Mira que rata callejera eres,te salve muchas veces y me quieres matar -retrocediendo un poco-

-No exactamente,se que te engañe y estuvo mal,pero igual tu eres la peor persona o mejor digo Grifo a la que hablarle de ese tema *haciente* y mi tema es,tú eres un Asesino a Sueldo ¿además? ¿rata callejera? ¡si fuiste tu el que me quiso matar primero! -me calmo- ¿cuanto te pagaron?

-Eso no es tú tema...

-Mira que si es mi tema y todos tus jodidos temas en este mundo,tengo el arma si te olvidaste

-*resignado* Me pagaran...50.000 bits

-*ESCUPO* ¿TANTO? ¡¿CON ESO TE COMPRAS UNA MANSIÓN?! o más (pensando:Quien sera capaz de darle tanto?...no importa,tengo que doblegar mi apuesta si quiero vivir,y dicen que el dinero no te salva...bueno,en este caso si que lo hace) te pagare 60.000 bits

-¿Y de donde sacas eso?

-Tampoco tengo el porque decirte...son los ahorros de mi vida

-Ahorros de tu vida?... *me apunta*

-¿Si o no? -lo miro seriamente-

-...Acepto ¿como se que me pagaras? ya me mentiste una vez y no puedo confiar si ya lo hiciste

-"Te pagare,solo eso" -lo miro aun seriamente mientras mantengo la ballesta firme-

-...Esta bien...

Eso fue suficiente para acercarme a él y extenderle mi mano pero se levanta por si solo dejandomela colgada y se sacude el polvo.

-Me mientes unas vez más y no dudare en apuñalarte directamente sin preguntar ni dejar decir nada en tu defensa -se dirigue a la puerta-

-*Respirando aliviado* Creo haber dejado unos cuantos centenas de miles de bits en el banco...¿300.000? debo de volver a trabajar si quiero mantenerme

-Vamos cosa rara!

-Okey...

Voy lentamente hacia la puerta para darnos cuenta de que esta bloqueada,no se puede abrir.

-¿Como le haremos para cruzar?

-Fammi vedere...

Marrone dijo para apartar a Cristian y inspeccionar la puerta acercando su oido y dando leves golpecitos,así durante unos instantes puso la mano a la barbilla pensando en algo...de quien sabe donde saca una pelota de rugby y se la pasa a Cristian fuertemente al pecho.

-COFT!* ¡¿qué te pasa?!

-HOP 1! ¡HOP 2! ¡EL FLACUCHO TIENE LA PELOTA! *Empiezo a tomar impulso*

-¿como? ¿qué estas HACIENDOOO?!

Cristian tira la pelota para esquivar al grifo que estuvo por embestirlo con muchas fuerza,al hacerse a un lado Marrone paso de largo rompiendo la puerta y lo que bloqueaba tras esta...lo que lo bloqueaba era que no hicieron más caminos ni salidas,dejándola incompleta y quedo como 50 Centímetros de pared,aun así no evito que el grifo la atraviese con gran fuerza y siguiera parado.

-Así es como...se hace ¡aaaft!

-Estas bien? *atravieso el polvo y el humo* creo que se murió...¡DESIRE!

-¡AAAH!...¡¿Cristian?! ¡CRISTIAN!

Desire primeramente se asusta por el gran estruendo de la puerta y más al ver al humano pasar por encima de este,recobra sus energías y ignora los dolores para acercarsele a él e inesperadamente darle un abrazo sorprendiendolo.

-Wow! ahora tu eres la que esta alegre de verme *acaricio su cabello para llamarle la atención*

-Je claro humano...aaaah...

-¿Te pasa algo?

Me arrodillo a verla porque juro ver escuchado una expresión de dolor...recién nos encontramos y ya vuelven las malas noticias...

-N-no es nada importante -tapándome-

-Claro que es importante Desire,si estás mal pues debería de dejarte *me mira molesta para luego reírse* mentira *le sonrió* pero ¿qué tienes?

-Siempre bromeas con eso,te conosco solo un día y ya se mucho de tí...pero *me siento temblorosa a una silla*

-No estas bien -la miro con preocupación sincera- deberas de quedarte acá hasta recuperarte

-Eso ya quisieras,aun puedo acompañarte y no aceptare un no por respuesta

-Desearia verme equivocado cuando dije que "eres muy determinada" porque algunas veces la determinación acaba con uno...

En medio de nuestra conversación,nos interrumpe una actualización del sistema de seguridad que esta al lado nuestro dando insistentes "PI PI PI!" me acerco a los controles solo para ver enojado como están arruinados,me molesta y accidentalmente aprieto un botón haciendo que se escuchen mecanismo al lado mio,Desire se acerca y averigua que lo que accione,eran unos controles de repuesto.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla mientras que Desire toca unas cosas sincronizandolas,cuando de repente veo algo que me deja perturbado.

-¿Como fue el que llegamos aquí? -pregunto viendo la pantalla-

-No lo sé...mira a ver esto! -señalandole una parte especifica de las pantallas-

-*Veo* ¿qué hacen hay? no,ESA COSA LES VA A HACER MIERDA! ¿sabes controlar esta cosa?

En la pantalla se muestran a las 5 ponis en medio de un gran puente,parecido más a una carretera en donde hubo una guerra,lo digo por las grandes cantidades de materiales tirados usados improvisadamente como barricadas,si eso le da una apariencia de batalla,viendo aun más la situación.

Las ponis empiezan a retroceder ya que al frente ellas tienen una BESTIA enorme ascendiéndolas y por atrás un grupo de Rootmens armados con ballestas modificadas,ellas están resistiéndose cubriéndose y atacando,Twilight con sus rayos de magia,Rainbow volando embistiendo a las bestias tirándolas hacia su fin,Applejack cubre a Twilight con su laso,atrapando a las bestias para usarlas como yo-yo contra las que se asoman,mientras que Rarity junta magia con el único hechizo de defensa que la alicornio le enseño a último momento en caso de que no puedan cubrirlas,Fluttershy por otro lado esta siendo protegida por la unicornio para que no se vaya a hacer un punto fácil aunque en uno que otro caso les tira piedras para distraerlas.

-No lo sé -veo como Cristian esta impaciente ante la pantalla- vete a ver si les ayudas,yo me encargo de esto...

-Gracias Desire pero no pienses que me alejare mucho,avisame en cualquier novedad o en caso que no vea a los monstruos que se me acerquen *le doy un saludo y me voy por una puerta*

-Idiota seras,te meterás a salvarlas...¿tanto las añoras? *mirando las cámaras* idiota de corazón noble...

-AAF! ¿HUH? Una poni con traje de Seguridad miren que tierno *el grifo cae demorado una ves más*

-Este es un bobo...

Ya del otro lado,veo tras la puerta un campo de Rootmen´s refugiados TODO DESTRUIDO,muchos parecían poseer armas y no muy lejos hay una cosa parecida a un -tanque de agua- muy parecido a esos que usan la policía metropolitana o la federal ante las protestas.

El -tanque- (Construido por palos y recubierto con metales poco resistentes...de seguro tenia ruedas muy mal diseñadas) también esta destruido,pero el tanque de manguera,anda bien y me pregunto ¿todo un ejercito contra Desire SOLA?.

Encima,me subo a un balcón,notando hay el cadaver de un Rootmen sujetando un arma de distancia,pues tiene hasta la mira a un lado el cadáver,lo tiro para quitarle el arma,miro por la mira y me quejo porque no la agarraba bien,pongo el gatillo en mano izquierda y me apoyo.

*Mira*

-Okey -tengo a Rarity- ¿aprendiste nuevos trucos? vaya,si te hago enojar no solo me golpearas,si no que también me electrocutaras *Desvio la mira y disparo a una bestia que estaba por llegarle* ¿a quien tenemos aquí? "Rainbow-fucking-Dash" ¿disparar o no **disparar**? **¿cual es la cuestión?** veamos si eres tan rápida *disparo,cuento 3 segundos y Rainbow eludió la bala,a la vez matando `accidentalmente´ a una bestia que estaba por atacarle* ¡A LA MIERDA! Rainbow si que es rápida o tiene mucha suerte...si no la esquivaba estaba en serios problemas,pero ehm,tomando en cuenta que estoy a mas de 1000 metros y que *me chupo el dedo y lo levanto* el aire no va a mi favor *siendo así,yo veo al sol y el viento daba a mi dirección,atrasando levemente a la bala* y dicen que esos documentales de animales contra armas no sirven...*otro objetivo :Twilight vs La bestia-bestia* ¡WOW! ¡Twilight parece en verdad esforzarse por vencerla! (pensando:Tienes mi respetos y mi apoyo) *sin jugar,para darle una mini ayuda,apunto a la cabeza de la bestia que se mueve demasiado y por su gran tamaño de perro,es muy improbable que no le impacte en alguna parte*

 **BATALLA...**

- **RRRAAAAW!** *Mirando hacia la nada*

-¿Huh? ¿de donde vino eso?

Twilight intenta divisar algo,pues por alguna razón la bestia se sostenia sus costillas adolorida y mirando a todos lados enojada,Twilight se transporta,esquivando una embestida.

Cristian:¡OLE! *Recordando esas corridas de toreos españoles* jajaja que divertido *agarro otra arma tirada pues esta se atasco* espero darle *miro una vez más* vamos Twilight tú puedes...no se porque pero antes hablábamos mucho y ahora no...solo se me vino eso a la mente ahora que te veo *disparo nuevamente* es una lastima *saco la bala y disparo una vez más* sep,lastima *finalizo viendo que Twilight lanzo un SUPER-HECHIZO quemándole el rostro al monstruo* pero aun queda el ejercito.

En ese momento Cristian se dio cuenta que no podía seguirles ayudando desde las sombras,ya era hora de mostrar la cara.

La razón mortal por la que debería de ir,es por que de un lado,un bosque exactamente,empiezan a oírse voces y antorchas,un ejercito de repuesto y más encima,por arriba de él se vio a un par de aviones surcar las destrucciones irguiéndose contra el puente,obviamente no con las mejores intenciones.

-Esto ya no es personal *me voy al cuarto* ¿Desire?

-¿Viste esos aviones? ¡son bombarderos!

-Eso mismo pensé espe- ¿como sabes eso? -nunca pensé oír "bombarderos" de parte una poni...nunca la mencione ¿de donde le salio eso? ¿existían bombarderos antes?

-Deducción obvia y me leí libros como par no pensarlo ¡el punto es que hay que ayudarlas!

-Desire...me leíste la mente -sorprendido por lo que dijo- ¡vamos!

-Muy bien aaah...diantres,me tire muy rápido de la silla

-¿Qué te duele? no me has dicho

-S-solo por un golpe,dame esa arma *la agarro con mi cascos y la uso como bastón* gracias pero ¿como cargaremos a nuestro "pequeño amigo"? -guardo un "cubo" en mi alforja sin que se de cuenta-

-Seria desconsiderado de mi parte dejarlo tirado por aquí...creo que...

-Criiistiiiaaaan -con tono enojado y el seño fruncido-

-Tal vez si lo dejo...esta bien -lo cargo- ¡pesa como mil toneladas!

-Tienes que usar una carretilla

Tras encontrar una y subirla...

-Bueno,ya partamos...ups lo siento,perdón,no fue mi intención... -bajando escalones-

-Deja de hacer eso -molesta-

Cristian a medida que bajaban las escaleras,hacia que "accidentalmente" Marrone se golpee repetidamente la cabeza con el borde de la carretilla a causa de la bajada por los escalones,al finalizar cruzaron por toda la zona devastada para llegar al -tanque de agua- medio destruido.

-¿Puede andar?

-Pffft claro Cristian,deja que te muestre,tan solo encontremos la llave

Encontrar la llave seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar...de grifos,pero fue un gran obra de la suerte o el destino que la hayan encontrado en el primer cadaver de rootmen que buscaron,describiéndole este tenia una condecoración roja en su pecho,al vehículo,Desire dentro,Cristian se quedo al lado para ver como o que hace para que ande,mientras que a Marrone lo dejaron tirado en una esquina sucia del tanque,al funcionar la poni le informo al humano que tiene muy poca energía,como para un kilómetro y medio,pero tomando en cuenta que hay una distancia aproximada de un solo kilómetro no habría problema,es más,habría de sobra suficiente como para cargar a las ponis y llevarlas al otro lado de su destino.

-CRISTIAN!

-¿Qué? estoy cerca no a un millón de metros -diciéndole con tono sarcástico-

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-No lo sé mi capitán,a esperar supongo -apoyando mis manos al borde y mirándola-

-Vete arriba y dime como esta el camino

-¡SI MI CAPITANA! *Le obedesco y veo el camino con algunos obstáculos* ¡hay cosas que traban el paso! pero con esta belleza no sera problema empujarlas

-Entendido...¿te quedaras hay?

-Jejeje alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de este cañón de agua ¿qué dices?

-Digo que buena idea,pero ten cuidado,tardaremos diez minutos en aproximarnos

-Uokey my friend! digo ¡captain! -me dirijo a la escotilla-

-Jajaja bobo...

El tanque,que por milagro aun sigue dando caña,se empezó a dirigir pasando por un puente lo suficiente como para pasar sin problemas hay,pero tirando todas las cosas que estaban sobre este,Cristian esta sentando en la parte del cañón de agua,disfrutando del paisaje inclusive,sacando fotos con su celular con la simple excusa de "Tremenda obra de arte -el arte de la guerra-,ese sera un buen titulo para mi siguiente dibujo...no recuerdo la ultima vez que dibuje,fue desde que llegue acá que no toco ni un pincel ni un lápiz dedicado al tema." se dijo para si mismo recordando esos momentos en los que se pasaba tiempo dibujando en su mundo.

-Vamos vamos ¡RUN BICHT RUN!

-Se paciente Cristian...

-...*Refunfuñe*

Nuevamente,pasaron esta ves 3 aviones sobre ellos dirigiéndose a las ponis,Cristian estaba por apuntar el cañón de agua a ellos pero fue rápidamente detenido por unas garras.

-AAAH! ¡¿TÚ?!

-¡¿estás loco?! ¿quieres que descubran nuestra posición o que? ¡espera a que lleguemos allá y si quieres abramos fuego sobre ellos! ¡pero ahora NO! -me habla Marrone,con un tono de capitán sabiendo de estrategias-

-¿Fuego? queras decir "agua" porque este es un cañón de agua...no de fuego

-Idiota de la re re mil madre que te re mil p-...*decía molesto cada ves más bajo a medida que aumentaban las palabras fuertes* ¡no dispares ahora! no ahora ¿entendido? *le estaba por contestar pero me interrumpe* claro que entendiste porque o si no,te hubiera tirado del puente si no lo hubieras entendido *me voy*

-¿-? Maldito...

Paso una buena cantidad de minutos y Twilight con sus amigas no paran de ser atacadas por las últimas bestias que quedan,llegando incluso al saber que mato a la bestia,le arrancaron sus costillas para usarlas como espadas,toda parte de su cuerpo no se quedo,siendo repugnante y muy perturbador,por otro lado las bestias que venían por la pequeña parte boscosa ya empezaban a estar sobre el gran se tardaron y en si empezaban a tirar piedras y disparos inútilmente desde la distancia mientras que los aviones rodeaban a las ponis,uno como demostración ante una montaña de bestias muertas,tiro una bolsa que llegando a estos,los deshizo en un segundo y otra ante las ponis,Twilight con un escudo las defendió a todas.

-UUUUH MIERDA! -Impresionado al ver la montaña deshaciéndose-

-Esto nunca lo eh visto -El grifo con algo de emoción empezando a rascar la escotilla-

-¡APURALE CHOFER! -Cristian a Desire molesto-

-Esto es todo lo que da!

-Realmente es muy tedioso -algo resentido-

Nuevamente se espero el resto del tiempo,ya estando muy cerca,Cristian salio del tanque,arranco la cabeza hueca de un rootmen para usarla como casco...viéndose como alguien muy hostigante.

-"Si me salvo una vez,no dudo que lo no lo haga de nuevo"

Se dijo Cristian a si mismo en voz baja,recordando el momento en que casi se muere de no ver usado el casco de bombero...y eso que lo uso por "broma-graciosito".

Pero su atención fue llamada por el grifo que le grito enojado "¡SÚBETE RETARDADO!" al ver que se bajo del tanque en movimiento.

-¡ESE TANQUE VA MÁS LENTO QUE MI ABUELA MUERTA!

-RÁPIDO!

Con el "cuerpo completo" aparentando ser un Rootmen,se agarro dos armas modificadas dándose el gusto de agarrar unas avanzadas,le dio una al grifo y nuevamente se subio al control del cañón y espero ansioso,se acomodo mejor el casco y en esa acción sintió una pinchazon en la muñeca,se reviso bien,hizo a un lado las raíces notando su "az bajo la manga" esa arma que pertenece a **las 3 armas sagradas de la concha de la lora**...JAJAJA! " **sagrada** " referido que fue una de las **3 armas que trajo al ingresar por primera vez al mundo caballo (Sagradas? no es una búsqueda del tesoro esto...esto es trafico de carne joder! pero retirado)** :

1:Unas granadas de Flash caseras (perdidas en la casa Apple)

2:Arma pequeña muy difícilmente vista (Ballesta casera creada partir de un tutorial de internet por un muy buen amigo antes del "día")

3:Revolver de Bruno que aun hoy en día,no se sabe si lo compro a un ladrón o lo encontró en una comisaria.

-¡IST GAME TIME! oh en mi lema natal ¡TEMPO DI GIOCARE! *Levantando un arma entre mis garra*

-Sabes,te odio mucho por hablar en otros idiomas y más por que no te entendí un carajo lo segundo que me dijiste -Cristian mirándolo normal,solo expresándolo mediante palabras)

No importa lo anterior dicho,ya estamos a disposición de atacar justo en ese instante.

*Imagen de Cristian presenciando que de un lado vienen las bestias acorazadas,por el otro justamente se notan arboles ser derrumbados apareciendo finalmente una bestia un poco más pequeña que la anterior que destruyo Twilight pero con los ojos amarillos con tono verdoso y muchas cadenas rotas en sus patas,por último las chicas asustadas viendo al tanque de agua pensando estar acorraladas*

Antes de que Cristian les diga algo,por donde estaban Twilight y sus amigas cubiertas,es completamente hecha trizas por un gran proyectil que logro envolverlas a todas entre los escombros,solo para levantarse furiosas,Rainbow eludió el impacto volando al aire,se le nota su presión ya que varias veces mira a las tres direcciones.

Mientras que Twilight comienza a idear una forma de igualar las estadísticas,no encuentra forma y solo recurre a volver a juntar fuerzas para una nueva oleada,pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el tanque en los momentos de tensión,se dio la vuelta ignorándolas y mirando a los otros enemigo ¿por qué razón? tal vez...sea una bestia que pensó las cosas al apoyo de los atacados,supone.

No hubo orden exacto en arrancar la pelea,ya muchas bestias comenzaron yendo gritando,por un lado comenzaron teniendo ventaja debilitando la estructura del vehículo,pero Cristian ante esa amenaza pone en funcionamiento el cañón pero no sin antes sacar su celular,ponerse un auricular para así hacerse "una escena de acción" con su música " **-Resident Evil 5 Original Soundtrack - 40 - Evil Mutation-".**

Usando el cañón pudo tirar del puente a varios Rootmens pero ellos no se quedaron quieto y llamaron a una nueva horda de bestias con escudos no haciéndoles mucho efecto el agua,hay entro en acción Marrone que metiéndose en las filas,empezó a atacar cual carcelero en una riña,poniendo en acción sus garras,cubriéndose continuamente de las balas que le llegaban esperando a que Cristian los ataque con el cañón,continuamente hacían ese trabajo durante un buen rato hasta deshacerse de una gran cantidad de bestias hasta que llegaron 5 de ellos forzudos corriendo sin detenerse apartando al grifo y cubriéndose del cañón llegando solamente una ante el tanque con toda la furia,cargo sus puños con toda su fuerza posible para impresionantemente atravesar completamente el vehículo acorazado,Desire el ver el puño se extraño y asusto,salio de los controles para presenciar mejor,el Rootmen dio 3 golpeos más para dejar al aire libre el interior del tanque,Desire salio por la escotilla preguntándose porque Cristian no detuvo a la bestia,pero al presencia 4 más de esas bestias tiradas al suelo,pudo notar la estrategia.

-Qué maldito!

-Haste a un lado! -Desire empujo a Cristian sacandole del cañón- ¡bruto! -pongo un ladrillo en el cañón y acciono el botón- ¡¿PODRÁS CON ESTO?!

Por la presión causada al retener el agua por el ladrillo,provoco que sea expulsado con fuerza exuberante,atravesándole la cabeza y parte de su torso,el Rootmen en momentos de morir empezó a moverse sin cabeza dando puños al aire,llevándose consigo a algunos compañeros que vinieron a ayudarlo.

-¿Aun crees que anda el tanque?

-Solo hay una forma de probarlo...¡ESO ES! este tanque es tremendo,vaya que no quiere rendirse ante nada! -exclama Desire con una gran risa...pero con algo de sangre de la bestia en su rostro,de hecho no se inmuto mucho ante eso-

Me cubro tras una pared para poder hallar a Marrone que ante la turba no pareció ver echo demasiado,lo encontré parado muy quieto,en un estado de sorpresa.

-"Che" ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada,tan solo esas cosas...fueron las que acabaron con mi grupo

-Es una pena,estas triste lo sé pero no es momentos de arrepentimientos!

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO?! -Furioso ante las palabras del humano-

No pudo ver repuesta del humano,desde otro punto de vista,las ponis estaban haciendo un maximo esfuerzo por detener a la bestia que inexplicablemente,aumento por mucho su tamaño.

 **Ponis**

-¡CHICAS,AUN LADO! ¡AAH! *Twilight embestida por la bestia*

-¡TWILIGHT!

Grito Rainbow al ver a Twilight chocar contra una pared y caer dañada,no pudiendo verse quedado así,Rainbow tomo impulso para volar hacia a la bestia con la intención de impactar contra su cara pero no pensó en lo que pasaria pues la bestia sin presedentes,agarro a la pegaso y la acerco a su rostro,le miro unos segundos para ponerla nerviosa y acto seguido,tragársela de un mordico.

-YAWN! ¡¿HUH?!

-AAAAAAAH! *PUM* ¡ESO FUE ASQUEROSO!

Rainbow salio disparada de la boca ,rompiéndole la mandíbula en el progreso para terminar accidentalmente sobre Twilight.

-Jejeje lo siento...

-Al menos lo intentaste...¡aaaft! -Twilight cae cansada-

-*Mirando a la bestia* ¡AHORA LLEGO MI TURNO SEÑORITO! ¡AAAH! -Esta vez Applejack-

Applejack con unas manzanas las golpeo con sus cascos al aire directo a la bestia que con tan solo levantar su pata,pudo contrarrestar los daños,eso fue una distracción ya que la granjera tomo ese par de segundos para hacer un nudo con su cuerda,subirse encima y domarla.

-¡TORO! ¡jajaja! -Cristian viendo a Aj domar a la bestia-

La bestia intento sacársela dando salto y brincos pero Applejack se mantenía firme ante el lomo de esta,logro poder controlarla y dirigirla más adelante donde esta esa maquinaria que las cubrió un poco,viendo que estaban acorralados enojo a la bestia dándole un golpe en la cara y esta en venganza dio un gran salto sin darse cuenta que con eso evito aplastar al grupo pero no a las bestias que los estaban por atacar.

-Sabia que moriría algún día pero no pensé que seria esta mañana -mirando al grupo- ¿y eso?

Cristian levanto la mirada para ver como Applejack estaba montada sobre la bestia que utilizo a su rescate,aplastando a todos a su alrededor exceptuando a Desire y el grifo que estaban al lado de "Root-Cris" defecto de su apariencia.

 ***Camara lenta***

El humano mirando arriba agachándose asustado por instinto para que luego se recupere la vista normal y ver como Applejack aun montada sobre la bestia siguió de largo destruyendo y tirando del puente a distintas clases de Rootmen desde hasta los más débiles llegando pasando por los escuderos hasta los grandes que llegaron a destruir el tanque.

 **ESCUCHAR:**

 _ **Resident Evil 5 Original Soundtrack - 58 - Trust**_

 **SI O SI y a esta escena le llamaria...**

-¡HUUUUUJUUUU! ¡A ESO LE LLAMO UN RODEO!

Dijo en forma de victoria,la cual no duro mucho no duro demasiado a causa de que en una emboscada de un solo guerrero,vino de algún lado,derribando a Applejack de la bestia dejándola en el aire y como si no fuera más estremecedora la escena,el guerrero pudo dominar a la bestia en un segundo siendo suficiente para que realice la acción de golpear con sus patas traseras a la granjera y mandarla cerca del otro lado del puente.

-AAAAAAAAH! *TRACK* ¡AAAH! *suspiro de impresión* ¡eso dolió! ¡MU-cho... -bajando el tono en la última palabra,con un gran dolor en estas para reposarme sobre el suelo-

-¡APPLEJACK NO! -dijeron todas para acercarse ante Aj-

La levantaron para solo ver el otro lado del puente a la bestia que le hizo eso a su amiga.

Esta con una espada en la mano,la alzo al cielo justamente,las nubes que cubrían el lugar se dispersaron dándole un toque de egocentrismo al portador que señalo con ella a todas las ponis y otras especies que atacan sus refugios.

-¡LEVÁNTENSEN TODOS! ¡USTEDES VINIERON AQUÍ Y NOS ATACAN A NOSOTROS,NOS MATAN A NOSOTROS Y QUIEREN ESCAPARSE DE NOSOTROS SIN PAGAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS! ¡NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! Claro que no...¡LEVÁNTENSE CONMIGO LOS QUE QUEDAN HERIDOS,ALCEN SUS ARMAS AL CIELO Y PROCUREMOS QUE ESTE DÍA...! -Me quedo un rato callado mirándolos- ¡ESTE DÍA TENER LA CABEZA DE TODOS NUESTROS ENEMIGOS EN LANZAS!

En ese mismo instante,ante las palabras de su jefe que demostró poder al "sacar de la victoria" a la poni que los tenia contra las cuerdas teniendo superioridad ante ellos,cargaron cualquier armas algunas docenas de monstruos que están bastante enojados pero con su fuerza de voluntad...si,la fuerza de voluntad no solo esta en los "buenos" se levantaron aguantando todos sus dolores,para tener en la mira a todos los enemigos posibles.

-Eh de admitirlo,ese maldito si que sabe dar palabras inspiracionales a sus soldados -Dije mirándolo en su "momento de luz"- ¡Desire! ¡esta cosa puede funcionar!

 **FIN OST**

-C-claro ¿no tienes miedo a lo que dijo? -ocultando su temerosidad-

-Al contrario,bueno de hecho SI me cago de las patas ¡pon en marcha la cosa antes de que se me vaya el poco valor que junte! y ¿Marrone dónde esta?

-¡A KI TOY IO!

-Vete a donde las ponis y entrégales apoyo aéreo o como le digas,pero "dales una garra",estoy seguro que no podrán resistir con todo lo que aguantaron o tal vez SI resistan solo que no quiero ver tu cara de culo...

-Vale pero más te valdrá que salgas con vida de esto!

El grifo se fue a las ponis que estaban acorazadas tras de lo que menos se esperarían seria la visita de una especie de esas y ignorando la típica pregunta de ¿que hace aquí? mas bien es ¿por qué las ayudan? siempre lo hacen por dinero pero ¿quien lo contrato?.

Este grifo comenzó a desviar algunos de los aviones que empezaban a tirar bombas o a acercarceles a las ponis,la tarea se le hacia muy difícil puesto que los aviones tenían un compañero que controlaba un arma implantada..en un momento de descuido uno de esos aviones que caían paso lo siguiente.

-Y ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO! -Desgarrando las alas del avión-

El avión ya fijado para caer en cuestión de segundos,el conductor logro desviarlo para explotarlo en el puente,temblando todo y a todos los que estaban sobre el,Cristian se quedo impresionado de ver la explosión *llegando a grabarla* fue un milagro que no haya derrumbado el lugar,mientras que las ponis se mordían los cascos asustadas por lo que el grifo hizo y la explosión en si.

-Uuuh creo que la cague -mirando como todos se agarran de la cabeza tensionados hasta los Rootmens están en suspenso-

Por suerte un choque no basto y seguia levemente normal,pero tal vez en cualquier momento se caiga...o no

-¡NO SE DETENGAN,YA ESTÁN MOSTRANDO DEBILIDAD! -Avanzo hasta toparme contra ese tanque incompleto-

Cristian se asomo a Desire "¿Trajiste de ese hechizo mágico que hace ir todo más rápido?" en lo que ella responde "¿Qué? Claro que traje un poco Cris ¿para qué lo quieres?" mostrando el frasco al frente de él,Cristian se lo arrebato para subirse al tanque,presiono cualquier botón logrando arrancar a "la bestia" tirando a Desire que estaba encima presenciado todo se asusto y preocupo mucho al ver como el humano emprendía un viaje a la locura yendo solo ante lo que queda del ejercito,ella intento meterse viendo que iba demasiado lento pero no pudo conseguirlo,ya que al parecer Cristian uso la posición de velocidad consiguiendo que vaya casi tan rápido como el monstruo grande.

-Cristian ¡¿qué piensas hacer?! ¡estas loco!

-*Susurrando para si mismo:Claro que estoy loco...* **¡loco de ver a ese maldito arderRRR!** (Vaya,hasta a mi mismo me doy miedo)

-No...¡NO TE VAYAS SIN MI!

Desire empezó a ir corriendo con todo lo que le queda,aun con su herida no se resigna a poder alcanzar al humano que toma una acción radical yendo el solo ante el gran riesgo.

 **-Ojos de Cristian-**

-(Rayos mierda...espero que mi plan no falle!) ¡ÓYEME BESTIA,UN RETO! ¡¿QUIEN SIGUE VIVO DESPUÉS DE ESTO?!

-¿Como? ¿con ese tanque mal parado? mira quien habla,el que tiene una bestia muy herida también ¡ACEPTO!

Ambos empezaron a ponerlo todo,como dos colosos en pelea,a medida que avanzaban lo hacían acompañados de un grito como de una gallina descollada,osea -era una dramatización muy barata- .

Los presentes se quedaron expectantes ante el sorprendente e terrible acto que les están por mostrar los adversarios.

Al momento del impacto,fue anticipado de un silencio total para ser perturbado por el choque de ambos,la bestia lleva la total ventaja empezando a destruir la estructura del tanque con sus grandes patas.

-¡NO NO NO NO NOOOO! **¡ESTO NO ME LO VENIA VENIR!** *Aterrorizado como poco a poco toda la estructura del tanque se va destruyendo*

-¡¿Qué te dije de irte sin mi?!

-¿Como es que apareces en todos lados?

-Jijiji "Pinkie sentido" Crisi

-Oh...comprendo

Las apariciones de Pinkie pie no tienen explicación alguna,siempre lo hace de las formas más trilladas posibles y en este caso,aparecio al lado de Cristian sin inmutarse de ver lo que ocurre.

Pinkie salio por la escotilla del tanque para agarrar el cañon.

-CRISTIAN!

-QUÉ?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes atrás de la oreja? -pregunta Pinkie en el controlador que se mueve insistentemente-

-¿Atrás de mi oreja? -me la rasco en eso traía algo tras ella...el diamante rosa- ¿esto?

-Pues claro bobito

Pinkie agarro el diamante rosa al mismo tiempo que le dio un guiño a Cristian,se dio media vuelta teniendo cara a cara a la bestia que ya va teniendo gran ventaja sobre los dos,casi más le da un zarpaso a Pinkie de no ver sido porque se agacho al momento justo "¡HEY! ¡PUEDES LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN DE ESA FORMA!" le grito enojada al ver que intento las timarla,esto molesto a nuestra poni rosa que enojada metió el diamante rosa a la punta del cañón y le dijo a Cristian.

-GIRA LA PALANCA QUE SE PARECE A UN BASTÓN DE CARAMELO!

-¿BASTÓN DE CARAMELO? -Pregunto sin saber de lo que habla-

-BASTÓN -Le señalo- ¡DE CARAMELO!

Pinkie se refería a la palanca de presión que estaba pintada de rojo con rayas blancas,dándole apariencia al llamado "bastón de caramelo" Cris no pudo evitar da una risa para obedecer lo que dijo Pinkie pie.

-Estuve pensando en remodelar mi cañón de fiestas y que mejor estrenarlo CON SU NUEVO NOMBRE ¡CAÑÓN 2.0 LANZA DIAMANTES-AVERÍA-MONSTRUOS! -Dicho muy rápidamente-

-¿2.0?

En ese mismo instante,nuevamente el cañón no soporto y termino incrustando el diamante contra el cuello de la bestia,que murió al instante dejando a su domador muy afectado,en sus últimos momentos recibe de su propia técnica terminando con que fue golpeado por las patas traseras mientras daba sus últimos ataques de vida.

-¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO! ¡UUUF! *CRACK*

Su domador termino por el otro lado del puente cayendo muy adolorido y inconsciente por la caída.

Los golpes no paraban y aun sin cabeza,la bestia seguía dando pelea con sus últimos movimientos,en uno de ellos casi aplasta a ambos,Cristian se quedo quieto y temblando por el ruido y los movimientos bruscos por otra parte Pinkie recibió un mensaje del Pinkie-sentido de que algo se les caería encima,no era muy difícil deducirlo en lo que con un casco rodeo a Cris para saltar fuera del vehículo que termino aplastado por la bestia dejando así una pared de humo.

-AAAH! ¿HUH? *Al ser sostenido por Pinkie* ¡aaah! *grito también por los nervios al oir la caida de la bestia*...

Me quedo varios segundos tosiendo ante el humo,aun sintiendo a Pinkie resguardandome...varios segundos después hasta que las maderas y hojas dejaron de caernos encima,nos levantamos para ver todo lo que nos dejo el acto,miro un momento a Pinkie realmente sorprendido por lo que hizo ella,de hecho TODO lo que hace ella es increíble.

-Pinkie...

-¿Te encuentras bien? por lo que paso no lo creo y ¿como se te ocurre ir a esa bestia solo? ¡¿y sin avisarme?! -Pinkie exaltando la escena-

-Jajaja pero tu ya estuviste hay Pinkie -recordandole lo que paso HACE 3 SEGUNDOS-

-Jijiji lo sé Crisi *riendo* bueno,si que fue divertido

-Cristian?! ¡¿donde estás?! ¡sigues vivo! ¡CONTESTAME POR FAVOR!

Entre el humo no se logra ver pero si oír a Desire llamandole al humano preocupada viendo lo que ocurrió pero no presenciando todo porque habían unas cosas bloqueando la vista,Pinkie pie se levanta,ayuda a levantarse también a Cristian y se da media vuelta para tomar impulso.

-Esa es mi llamada,tengo que irme...

-Pinkie espera!...

-¿Qué pasa?

Cristian se queda varios segundos mirandola,ella solamente le sonrie,se dirige fuera de la vista del humano y este temiendo que se large con tan solo despegarle la vista,va tras ella con las esperanzas de que aun siga hay y por suerte no se fue,ella esta dada de espaldas con la vista al suelo,Cristian se acerca a ella caminando lentamente hasta posarse a su lado y ver que ella tenia en sus cascos el diamante rosa.

-Cristian -Le entrego el diamante- cuidalo que esto es muy importante y gracias por prestarmelo

-...*no le contesto*

Inesperadamente para la poni rosa,Cristian hace a un lado el diamante y da un abrazo sorpresa,ella se quedo quieta mirando con comprensión al instante correspondió el abrazo...

Se escucharon pasos más serca asomarse y una debil voz llamar al humano.

-Tengo que irme... -apartandome de él y llendome al borde del puente-

-Espera!

-...*Lo miro*

-Cuidate -le digo preocupado por las veces que se va sola-

Pinkie le sonríe y se tira por el puente,Cristian asustado,va corriendo al borde,solo para ver como paso un avión con la poni rosa encima dándole saludos al humano,Cristian no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa hasta que sintió algo en su mano...en ella estaba el Diamante Rosa y en la otra unas llaves con un peluche de "Pinkie pie miniautura".

-*Acercándome el peluche* Jajaja que mono... -Recordando una frase...-

Me doy media vuelta vuelta para ver como Desire se encuentra triste de no verme,doy suspiro con una última mirada por donde se fue la poni rosa,para guardarme el diamante y las llaves.

-¿Desire? estoy acá...

-¡SIGUES VIVO! ¡POR CELESTIA! *LE GOLPEO LA CABEZA* ¡ME PREOCUPASTE,TARADO!

-AUCH! ¿Como?

-Ya vamonos,¿como hiciste para vencer a la bestia?

-Supondre que uno aprende de la mejor,use tu "tecnica" de poner algo en el cañon para darle preción,fue sorprendete

-Jejeje lo que digas,agarra tu arma y vayámonos,creo que las ponis esas nos están esperando...

-¿Ponis? jaja supongo que ya es hora del re-encuentro,después de todo admitiré que las extrañe un poco,por el momento ¿y el grifo?

-Esta esperándonos,obviamente el no te dejara ir sin que le pagaras

-Jajaja pinche pájaro mutado...¿como sabes eso?

Desire no me contesto y solo se puso al lado mio para ir caminando,en medio de la caminata a Cristian se le ocurrió una idea...más bien una broma,el fingir ser un Rootmen para sacarles un buen susto y mejor a Rainbow que Cristian tiene cuentas pendientes con lo de lanzarlo a un pastel enorme,manchar el smoking en la gala y por suerte no se le haya perdido el teléfono.

Las ponis estaban reunidas esperando a los que integraban el tanque,pudieron confirmar su apoyo al ver que atacaba al monstruo que domaba Applejack,que por suerte fue detenido antes de que hiciera algo peor,las pocas bestias restantes aceptaron su derrota y volvieron al bosque para quien sabe...

En medio de la conmoción,cuando se veía la pelea entre el vehículo y la bestia,cuando fue derrotada en consecuencia fue golpeada por las patas traseras y en su caída termino cerca de ellas,esta inconsciente pero quien sabe cuando se despierte.

Entre todas las cosas,se veian cruzar a una poni con melena marron y un traje parecido a las bestias,acompañado de una bestia que por alguna razón no ataca a la poni,solo venia acompañado sin hacer nada.

-¿Quien eres tú? -salto Twilight al frente para hablarle a la poni que se venia-

-*me detengo* Mi nombre es Interwoven Desire,soy una poni de Canterlot que al venir,me entere lo que ocurrio y vine dispuesta a ayudarles.

-¿Y esa cosa que tienes hay? -Señalando al Rootmen que venia tras ella-

-¿Esa cosa? -me doy media vuelta- *Suspiro de impreción* ¡de seguro vino tras mi caminando lento! ¡ataquenla! -con algo de sobre-actuación,aun asi se la creyeron-

Las ponis se levantaron y se pusieron firmes,Cristian en pos de broma,se puso al medio asustando a Rarity y Fluttershy que corrieron despavoridas ante Rainbow,asegurando a las dos,se pusieron en pose de ataque rodeando a la bestia sola.

-(Pensando:Cristian,por favor ya para con esta broma,podrias resultar herido o herir a alguien) *mientras me pongo atras del grupo*

-*Grunido fingido*

La broma iba cual tal planeado,pero no me percate que en donde estaba parado,hay mismo estaba el Rootmen que ataco a Aj,se levanto y creyendo que yo era uno de los suyos se me puso espalda con espalda teniendo una vista o al menos una posibilidad de vencerlas a todas...una posibilidad pensada por él.

-Aquí hay 6 ponis y un grifo flojo,tu te encargar de 3 y yo de los 4 ¿estas de acuerdo?

-*susurrandole para él:Me agradaria pero por hoy estoy del otro bando*

Cristian teniendo el factor sorpresa,le dio un codazo que no se lo espero y retrocedió por la fuerza,grito "¡TRAIDOR!" intentando darme un puñetazo,lo esquive haciéndome a un lado pero inesperadamente recibo un rodillazo rápido,las ponis se asustaron apartándose cuando nos acercamos,fui corriendo tras el con un palo,le intenta pegar el torso pero se agacha eludiendolo y de esta forma dándome un golpe cargado de furia a mi cara,logrando dejarme tirado al piso aturdido,se levanta al ver que intenta acercarse a las ponis,ellas confundidas porque aun no saben que es el humano.

El Rootmen me ignoro,teniendo de vista a una pegaso,fue corriendo tras ella que estaba temblando presenciando todo,Rainbow salio en defensa de su amiga al embestir a la bestia que anticipo su reacción a su dirección para agarrarla de los hombros así otorgarle un cabezazo,Fluttershy grito el nombre de Rainbow que en vanamente quiso protegerla,la bestia atrapo a Fluttershy,todas presenciaban lo que ocurría,teniéndolas contra las cuerdas,el Rootmen le sostenía del cuello y de la panza.

-Quietos todos! ¡no tendre miedo en matarla!

-Q-qué?! -dijeron todas con una gran rabia-

-¡¿EN SERIO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE FLUTTERSHY?!

-Me importa un comino si es hasta la princesa Celestia *apretandole con una garra*

-¡FLUTTERSHY CARAJO,HASTE A UN LADO!

La bestia tomo en cuenta a Cristian que se levanto inmediato hacia la dirección del Rootmen,sorprendido sostuvo con más fuerza a la pegaso,recibió un golpe al rostro que lo dejo medio abobado pero no soltándola,Rainbow viendo su distracción aprovecho e hizo caer a la bestia con su cuerpo,los ataque simples no le aturden demasiado,en su embestida queriendo evitar caerse y soltar a la pegaso rápidamente se agarro de un ala a Rainbow que se quejo ante esto,más fue su dolor al ser desgarrada extrayéndolcele un puñado de plumas,Cristian se puso de pie y le dio un rodillazo para ser apartado,nuevamente la bestia se abalanzo ante Fluttershy que quedo aun hecha piedra por todo desde el principio,no soportando más,Cris fue corriendo ante el "rootmen de las mil vidas" que aun con Fluttershy en brazos no le importo e intento atacarlo,en la corrida sufrió la peor torpeza de todas,tropezarse,pero eso no fue lo único,al hacerlo termino cayendo contra la bestia que no reacciono y por esto los 3 comenzaron a caer del puente.

-FLUTTERSHY! ¡USA TUS ALAS!

-No puedo Rainbow! ¡se están peleando!

En el aire,los dos aun se pelean en el aire esforzándose porque suelte a la pegaso,pero el monstruo se resistía aguantando los golpes y devolviéndolos,Fluttershy casi se le escapa por culpa de un forcejeo liberando su furia cargo su puño con mucha fuerza y en un descuido por los gritos del humano,le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo más aturdido,para sostener con más fuerza a la pegaso que intentaba liberarse para no caer con ellos.

-noooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SOLTALA!

-AARGHT! ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡CERDO TRAIDOR! -gritaba enojado el rootmen aun creyendo que Root-Cris en realidad es una bestia-

-¡QUE LA SUELTES MIERDA! *Miro abajo* ¡no,NOOOOO!

En una mirada,ya noto que no falto nada para la caida pero esa distancia paso en un segundo terminado...

-*Tomo aire* ¡aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAH!...**

 **-En el puente-**

-¡FLUTTERSHY! ¡NO! ¡Twilight!

-Hay haré algo! *intento usar magia* ¡NO PUEDO!

-Como que no puedes?!

-N-no sé que ocurre con mi magia!

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡MALDITAS ALAS! ¡POR QUÉ TENIA QUE LASTIMARME AHORA!..y ahora *empiezo a llorar* ahora Fluttershy debe de estar *lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos* ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE FLUTTERSHY DEBE DE ESTAR BIEN! ¡ELLA ES FUERTE Y PERSPICAZ ANTE LAS SITUACIONES DIFICILES!...No Twilight?

-Ehm por supuesto Rainbow Dash... -llego a decir con un tono debil y un nudo en la garganta-

-Estoy segura que todas también me creen -hablando cada ves mas bajo y caminando sin sentido- tú también Applejack,Rarity y hasta tí poni nueva...me duele...me duele la cabeza,creo que no me siento *caigo al suelo* bien...

Rainbow al caer muy cansada,fue detenida por Applejack antes de que toque suelo,la miro unos segundos,Rainbow antes de cerrar los ojos llego a susurrarle a su amiga "Ella volverá" y se quedo plasmada sobre el lomo de su amiga.

El silencio gobernó la zona.

Applejack con Rainbow desmallada de la presión,Twilight no sabiendo que decir pero resultando muy afectada al ver a Rainbow en ese estado,Rarity se quedo pensativa ante la pelea pero claramente muy consternada,al igual que Rainbow,ella no pierde las esperanzas de que Fluttershy en una teoría de esperanza,hubiera podido sacarse de encima a la bestia para volar un poco y contrarrestar la fuerza de la caída...

Desire en cambio se quedo titibuteando el nombre del humano quedando en un estado de shock y parálisis a causa de lo que paso,todo ocurrió tan rápido y no pudo hacer nada.

Aun en silencio lo único que se oye es el sonido del fuego que proviene de abajo y la madera convirtiéndose en cenizas,algunos pájaros que cruzaban la zona saliendo de los arboles de donde vinieron las últimas bestias...

De hecho lo de los pájaros fue una cagada descriptiva que SOLO encajaría cuando un putito se levanta en las mañanas mencionando a los jodidos pajaracos en una mañana por ponyvill.

El reinado del silencio se vio interrumpido cuando el grifo que estaba recostado sobre unas maderas y con un palito entre las garras dijo:"Que pena,ahora no tendré mi paga".

Un comentario muy frio pero aun así todas permanecieron en silencio.

Eso duro un par de minutos hasta que Applejack dejo de mirar al precipicio para emprender caminata al final del puente,le siguieron Desire y el grifo,dejando solo a Twilight y Rarity unos segundos

-(¿Por qué nos ayudaste?) -Rarity recordando a la bestia que cayo con las Fluttershy y la bestia- (Espero seas bueno y si es que ambos sobrevivieron a la caida,denme una señal)

Rarity se saca un broche que tenia tras su melena,deshaciendo su peinado,se acerco al borde y la dejo caer,luego se miro a Twilight y se empezó a acercar a ella.

-(Es muy extraño...Fluttershy aun sigue viva,no hay duda) *Intento hacer un hechizo pero use todo la magia que me quedaba con acabar con la primera y defenderme de la segunda bestia* ¡AAF! ¡ESTO VA DE MAL EN PEOR!

-Twilight? vamonos,no queremos que lleguen más de esas bestias.

-...*No respondo y la sigo*

En el camino,no hay ninguna novedad,Desire se quedo muy callada y apartada del grupo,Marrone se sigue preguntando a si mismo "¿Por qué demonios estoy acompañando a las ponis?" pero recordando que esta frente a la Princesa de seguro le podra pedir algo por sus servicios prestados...eso si no le parte en dos con magia en el proceso

 **-¿?**

-¿Como? ¡¿aun siguen vivos? ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?! ¡NI SIQUIERA FLECHARLOS PUDIERON!...No les dejare tan fácil la salida. *aprieto un botón* salir no es una opción,es una obligación...

Se escuchan a unas bestias salir de unas jaulas...se mostraban que estaban reservados un buen tiempo y su expresión de hambre y de no ver visto la luz por siglos (literalmente) seria poco decir por lo que pasaron,ahora tienen HAMBRE...(y unas ganas inenarrables ganas de cagar y mear)

 **-...Fluttershy-**

-Uhm aaah...siento algo aplastarme *abro los ojos* ¡AAAH! *Me levanto sacándome a la bestia de encima* me duele mi espalda...

-Aaaah no existe mala palabra pare describir como me siento ahora *Crack* mmmmmn oooooooh si... *estirandome*

-AAAH! ¡no me toques!

Fluttershy al ver a una bestia que estaba levantándose,empieza a dar golpecitos por el aire,recibe unos tres golpecitos y se levanta.

-Hey para,para *le agarro sus cascos* no soy malo

-*temblando* ¿Malo? espera...acaso eres? tu tono de voz...es parecido a...

-*riendo* El mismo Fluttershy,soy Cristian

-¿Pero como? ¿te transformaron en una bestia? oh no,las chicas se sorprenderán de verte en ese estado...

-Jajaja no exactamente *me saco el casco* aun sigo siendo de carne y huesos solo que *me golpeo el pecho* un poco más acorrazado

-Ya lo note ¿como llegaste? ¡viniste! ¡yay! ehm ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te lastimaron? ¿quien era la poni con que viniste?

-Te estás pareciendo a Twilight con todas las preguntas,te las contestaria pero no es el momento...

-¿Y esto? ¡AAAH! *Estando sobre una parte biscosa del mounstro*

-Ni el lugar *riendo un poco por su susto* vamos,levantate y mueve esos cascos,no estoy en condiciones de levantar a ninguna poni

-Tranquilo que si puedo levantarme sola,solo me dañe un poco las alas

-¿Puedes volar?

-Lo intentare *empiezo a volar un poco por encima de Cris pero caigo* ¡aaah! *pum* s-si puedo volar,pero no tanto

-Eso es...bueno,vamos ponte de pie o cascos que tenemos que largarnos de aquí,estoy seguro que Rainbow se debe de estar preocupando demaciado por la forma en que nos vio por última vez

-T-tienes razón...y no solo ella

-Fluttershy *CRUCK* ¡AAAH MI CABEZA!

-Te ocurre algo?!

-Mierda PUES CLARO! *CRUCK!* ¡CARAJO ES COMO SI ME PRECIONARAN CON UN ROMPE NUECES! *CRUUURRCK* ¡aaaaa...AAAAH!

Tras varios segundos de dolor,Cristian se reposo contra la pared apoyado con una mano,miro a Fluttershy y temeroso le dijo...

-Fluttershy,no quiero asustarte pero...al final de esto uno de los dos va a terminar muerto,lo siento...

-*no contesto*

Cristian se repuso de su estado de sufrimiento,agarro el casco,camino directo a una puerta para cruzarla y dejar a Fluttershy sola unos momentos.

La pegaso se quedo un par de minutos pensando en lo que dijo y espera que solo sea una broma,al parecer se quedo tanto tiempo hay a adentro que impaciento al humano.

-¡Fluttershy carajo apura esas nalgas!

-Ehm ¿claro?... -extrañada cruzo la puerta-

La pegaso le sigue el camino a Cristian,de hecho con lo último dicho de parte del Humano hasta perdió la emoción de verselo encontrado al recordar como actúa él...o lo poco y nada que lo conoce.

-Fluttershy?

-Si?

-Esos golpecitos me dolieron...y mucho

-Te pegue demasiado fuerte? perdón es que Rainbow me anduvo enseñando un poco a...como defenderme sola

-¿Defenderte? me parece bien...creo que por tus golpes me iré al hospital y hacerme operaciones -Fluttershy se queda "apenada" por lo que dije- jaja estaba exagerando,esos golpecitos no dañaría ni a un jarrón,igual,toma la iniciativa.

 **-Kein-**

-¡vengan putos estoy listo!

Se muestra a Kein en el lugar donde hubo una mini guerra pero ya no hay nadie quedando en ridiculo.

- **DIABLOS!**

 **¡FIN!**

 **Al fin! se termino el cap,espero les haya agradado etcetera etcetera...ya saben ese tipico discurso.**

 **Me tarde cerca de un mes y fiu,les revelare que en la primera semana de ver terminado el anterior capitulo ya tenia completo este,solo tenia que editarlo pero me dio una enfermedad llamada "flojiritis-dul-pendejo" que me dio un ataque de flojera toxica.**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **angelsoul99:Estaré dudando si hacer otro proyecto,de hecho ya comienzos los míos que no tienen nada relacionado con MLP pero vere si puedo hacer algo,en verdad nunca pensé que este fic llevaría mucho tiempo *saco una servatana* ¡siii yay! este fic cumplió un año de vida,pero volviendo a lo inicial,seguro que haré algo,colge un trailer de un fic que se llamara "Prófugo de Equestria" ya sabras por el nombre jeje,veelo apuesto que te interezara (si piensas que son esas cosas del loquendo que siempre se ve...estas equivocado :3)**

 **Criskakis:VAAAAYAAAA que tienes razón,por algo este es la cosa mas larga que voy escribiendo,el siguiente sera la parte final donde revelare mas sorpresas,no se...tal vez Cristian consiga un "trabajo legal" porque ya sabes,traficando carne con Kein no le llevara nada bueno (ni tampoco joder a Rarity).**

 **...Putazos,groserias,sexo...espera ¿que? -reacción WTF-.**

 **De hecho no sera el final FINAL solo de estas partes que me tienen hasta los huevos xD les tengo una GRAAAN sorpresa si es que llegan a salir con vida de esta exurberante quintologia,ya veran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por cierto "no prometo nada" ;3**

 **"Guetci" :3**

 **Flurry heart esta a salvo,solo queda que se larguen al sorete y fimp! y ¡BRUNO ESTA DE VUELTA! ¡Desde "el otro lado de la historia" que no se le ve jaja.**

 **¿Qué le haremos? ¿una party? pssst el esta jodidooo...y si,se siente bien volver a tener a nuestro segundo humano desaparecido en el desierto de grifonia xD.**

 **Noticias:**

 **Se me jodió la computadora y con eso el capitulo siguiente que tenia a medias,ahora estoy en un ciber ya que logre salvar un capitulo ¿ven? las copias de seguridad te salvan...y mucho.**

 **Espero dejen su GLORIOSO REVIEW y si te gusto,sígueme,ponme a favoritos porque quiero estar en ese lugar :3 y es posible comparte con tus enemigos este fic,a ver si se convierten en bronis (o te hacen bulling HASTA LA SACIEDAD :U).**

 **Espero les haya sacado una risa y en el siguiente capitulo (que advierto saldra en mucho tiempo,pero pueden mantenerse en contacto por MP conmigo) habra una noticia que les agradara a mas de uno (y no sera que me compre una computadora :,T) tanto que TENDRÁN UN ORGASMO EN LOS OJOS! solo vayan preparando sus ojos para una "paja visual".**

 **Este a sido "Alltheworldbrony F" y les deseo...buenos dias.**

 **Publicado:9:19 a. m. 1/10/2016**

 **Escrito:Una semana después de estrenar el anterior xD**

 **Editado:Ni puta idea.**


	35. Eres tan jodida

**Advertencia:Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes *más de las que están acostumbrados a mis capítulos recurrentes* y como siempre,lenguaje vulgar y soez *no sé que mierda quiere decir lo último pero suena...como para cargarle más peso***

 **...Fluttershy...**

Yendo tras los pasos del humano,la pegaso le pregunto:

-¿Te lastimaste algo?

-*me pongo los anteojos rotos que tenia* bueno,mis brazos no dudo que cuando me saque el traje ESTÉN MAS VERDE QUE EL PASTO,mis piernas,rodillas,cuerpo (Igual que antes no dudo que todos estos golpes me cuesten algo de dolor en los riñones y mi cabeza tendrá chinchones,y dejando de lado mis problemas mentales:"Estoy bien")

-¿Como es que sigues de pie? sin ofender pero...ya deberías de estar recostado cansado o sucumbiendo antes tus heridas...

-(PASTILLAS PASTILLAS PASTILLAS!) No sé como sigo de pie ¿suerte? tú me dices

-Debería de preocuparme(?

-No lo hagas,dejandolo de lado,tu ve por la puerta primero.

-¿Para qué yo? -con algo de intrigación-

-Porque si es que nos esperan unas bestias con armas allá afuera,que sea a **tí** la primera que **bañen en balas** y así se que me espera...

-Ehm ooh n-no creo que...

-Vamos maricona,si disparan te sujetare de tu crin o algo para evitar que te encabrillen (si es que las ballestas hacen agujeros como las pistolas...)

-O-okey *trago saliva* aquí voy...

Fluttershy abre la puerta e inmediatamente ve una piedra volar hacia ella,por si misma ingresa exaltada a interior cayendo al suelo expectando de una amenaza al humano.

-¡¿Viste una bestia?! -empiezo a sacudirla- ¡contesta pegaso! -hablo Cristian sorprendido por el rápido volver de la maricona-

-C-casi me tiran una piedra -algo nerviosa-

-¿Una...piedra? pues parece que perdieron sus armas o están heridos -pensando un poco- no es nuestro deber matarlos pero si es que solo son piedras y palos,meh.

Cristian agarra una tapa de basura,la mira un rato hasta ponerse en una pose de guardia,deja la tapa por un lado y revuelve cosas hasta encontrarse una alforja con trapos "aja!" exclama mientras la levanta con los brazos estirados como en la película del "reysito leoncito".

-Si quieres cubrirte,usa este "chaleco poni" al menos te protegerá de las piedras...no voy a poder cubrirte mirando a todos lados.

-Bueno...y tú?

-Para eso la tapa,que sirva de escudo y de arma,a parte de mis az tengo una vara,uhm solo por el momento,como saldremos me acordara a la policía metropolitana en un abucheo ¿lista?

Yo y Cristian salimos otra vez por la puerta,trotando mientras esas horribles criaturas nos tiran piedras y nos dan gritos hostiles,algunas me tiraron piedras a mi lomo que para suerte lo que dijo Cristian,si funciona el tapado,ahora las bestias parecen irse o buscan algo,pero no nos prestan atención,justamente estamos parados en como Dash le llamaría un "campo abierto" para llegar entre los pequeños pasillos de casas donde casi pierdo de vista a Cristian.

Siguiendo,Cristian se queda quieto al mirando a un lado ¿qué ocurrió aquí? tres paredes están destruidas y hay una montaña de bestias...muertas,el humano empezó a revisar cosas hasta agarrar lo que temía:Un arma.

-EH JEY! Con esto nos salvamos,toma

-AAAH! No quiero usar esas cosas -alejándome del arma-

-¿No quieres un arma?

-Te he dicho que no...perdón es que les tengo miedo.

-Fingire que comprendo Señorita Shy,al menos cárgala *se la paso* yo encontré algo mejor y pequeño

El humano se empezó a asomar a un cuerpo,pero en ese instante sentí la presencia de algo peligroso,agarre a Cristian de su pata/pierna y lo traje a mi,en ese instante unas bestias muy parecidas a unos perros intentaron atacar a Cristian justo cuando lo traje a mi lado...no son parecidos a los lobos de madera,aparte de ser de raíces sus dientes son negros y están manchado de...

-¿Qué carajos son esas cosas?

-N-no lo sé!

Dos más de ellas salen de los restantes huecos de la pared,empezando a tener una mejor vista de nosotros temblando.

-(Si estuviera solo tal vez seria más fácil...) Shy...corre lo más rápido posible...

-¿Porq- *me interrumpe*

-Ahorra si,estoy cagado pero tengo una idea...

Le afirmo mientras me voy fuera de la casa,una bestia intento darme un zarpazo pero Cristian empezó a gritar "MARICAS! créanme,me harían un favor cazándola" todas las bestias me miran y yo me quedo paralizada por las palabras del Humano que continuo "¡PERO! Carajo,yo soy mas grande,miren esta zukulenmta carne carajo" uno de ellos empezó a aullar.

-Mierda yo tengo más carne que esa estúpida pegaso ¡vengan de a uno!

Todas le prestan atención,Cristian retrocedió hasta estar cerca de la débil pared entre los huecos,comenzo a estirar sus manos hasta agarrar una madera,con eso ataco a una bestia que en consecuencia,las otras dos mordieron su palo y lo tiraron,apoyaron a su compañero,aprovechando ese descuido,Cristian agarro el cuerpo de una bestia y se lo aventó al trió,vino a mi lado y con otra madera golpeo una débil pared derrumbando lo que queda de casa.

Cayo al lado mio y nuevamente se levanto jadeando.

-Funciono,aunque a medias pero lo hizo!

-¿Estás bien? en verdad planeaste algo ¿Cristian?

-Pues...no,de hecho .

-A si resultaras lastimado -le regaño enojada-

Inesperadamente,de la nada salto sobre Cristian dado de espalda un criatura que salio de las maderas,intente ayudarlo pero la bestia me empujo.

-Fluttershy ¡dame el arma! *la bestia salta sobre mi pecho* COFT!* Rápido...

-T-tengo miedo -mirando quietamente como la bestia empezaba a saltar sobre el humano-

-DÁMELA CARAJO! AAAARGHT! no me ayudaras...Eres una inútil! *COFT!

Ojos Cristian.

Como no veo que me ayude,porque ella esta en cubriéndose con su melena y temblando no lo hará,la bestia casi me da un mordisco el rostro pero haciéndome a un lado se trago una madera que resaltaba resultando muy sorprendía,doy un comentario "loquilla,¿haciéndole "un favor" a esa pobre madera?" dije manteniendo el tono con que le grite a Fluttershy por la exaltación,con mis manos las uno y reacciono rompiendole el cuello ya que no saco su boca de la madera.

Me apoyo en una pared devastado mientras Shy empezó a ver mejor la situación,se me acerca tímidamente y dice "lo...lo siento" su tono,su voz y su forma de ser...ES

 **UNA MIERDA** PARA ESTA SITUACIÓN! ¡CARAJO PREFIRIRIA A TWILIGHT,APPLEJACK O HASTA A RAINBOW PARA HACERME COMPAÑIA AHORA!

-Tus disculpas son invalidas! ¡me estaban por matar y te quedaste quieta!

-Lo siento...

-¡con eso no sacas el problema Señorita Shy! y lo sabes,si sigo gritando me quedare sin voz...

-Mejor sigamos...

-¿Eludiendo el tema? esta bien pero,si no me ayudaras ni cuando ocurra algo como lo anterior,mejor sirve como mula de carga.

-...*no respondo*

-No hay discusión.

Cristian me pone al cuello un arma para que le pase en caso de emergencia,mientras el trae consigo una ballesta común y pequeña.

Continuamos mientras me lamento de no verlo ayudado,tenia mucho miedo,muchas más que cuando las chicas me cubrían,pero,estoy con un humano,con Cristian solos...solos en medio de una ciudad desconocida donde todos nos quieren hacer daño.

Tienes que poner todo tu esmero y voluntad si quieres que no ocurra nada como lo anterior Fluttershy,tal vez así Cristian deje de ser...no me gusta juzgar mal a nadie pero tal vez así deje de ser molesto o violento en algunos casos.

Rodeada en mis pensamientos,accidentalmente choco contra el humano que estaba detenido viendo algo con la vista en alto,me levanto y pregunto.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?

-Parece,una fabrica...claramente hay nos espera más enemigos y una aventura aparte,así que mejor para evitarnos más trabas iremos por no sé ¿idea?

-Uhmmm *mirando la fabrica detenidamente* ¡mira! hay un pasillo al lado,tal vez no guié al otro lado pero ¿por qué debemos de ir por hay?

-Eso es lo que dice este mapa,cruzando la fabrica debemos de continuar por unas casas,ir por un mini puente y de hay,hay un campo donde debemos de correr por que es la armería,¿huh? no muy lejos esta el puesto de aviones...no importa,seguido vamos por la montaña donde esta Twilight con Desire y las chicas y nos vamos por el supuesto...

-Por el tren,nosotras teniamos un mapa más detallado que nos dio un grifo,ese tren cruzaría todo abajo hasta ir por Canterlot.

-¿Grifo? bueno,nos iremos por el tren (mentira,mientras más rápido salgamos por un avión,mejor)

El humano va corriendo al lugar que le indique,se queja porque la puerta esta algo acercarme el solo se resigno y me miro unos segundos,indicando mi ayuda.

Me acerco y tras empujar un rato,la puerta sede dándonos paso,pero al entrar sorpresivamente se vuelve a cerrar violentamente,como si alguien la hubiera azotado con fuerza,asustándome y dejándome tiesa,Cristian solo sigue el camino,es un pasillo medio con un montón de algas y plantas podridas,el piso esta hecho de piedra y no de madera como es de costumbre desde que llegamos aquí.

Al terminar estando frente a la otra puerta,que estaba cubierta de plantas muertas también,le pase mi casco revelando unas piezas rotas.

-¿Y esto? -se pregunto irritado el humano-

-No lo sé

-A ver...parece un rompe cabezas

-¿Un rompe cabezas? quieres que...

Cristian empezó a revolotear las piezas,gracias a que falta una se pueden mover las otras,la forma no estoy segura de que sea pero juzgando por su color rosa pálido,quizás,tras unos segundos,Cristian dijo "A no,no puedo resolver esto" para así presionar un botón que estaba al lado de la puerta,en ese mismo instante donde estábamos parados se empezó a mover y dar un horrible sonido peor que cuando canta Sweety bell...Me tape mis oídos mientras que Cristian gritaba y se arrodillaba por el gran ruido, ¿sera por que tiene oídos sensibles? pasando unos segundos,el sonido y temblor termino.

-Por Celestia! eso fue horrible

-Dijiste algo? (ESE SONIDO ME DEJO ESCUCHANDO UNA "LINITA" COMO ESOS "PIIIIIII" CUANDO UNA PERSONA MUERE EN UN HOSPITAL! ¡SIMPLEMENTE IMAGÍNATE QUE TE EXPLOTE UN PETARDO EN LA CARA Y TE QUEDAS MOMENTÁNEAMENTE SORDO CARAJO!) ¡no oigo nada!

-¿Podrías por favor hacerte a un lado? quiero intentar resolver yo el rompecabezas Cristian -Pregunte consultando mi ayuda-

-TEN CUIDADO QUE O SI NO VERDADERA Y AUDITIVAMENTE **¡TE ROMPERA LOS OÍDOS Y LA CABEZA!** por eso el maldito nombre de "rompe-cabezas" pu que lo pario...

-También evita decir groserías...

Cristian se apoyo en la pared y empezó a fricionarse las orejas y revisar sus lo tanto yo resuelvo el rompecabezas...que raro...tiene...una forma muy singular...se parece...a mi Cutie Mark.

Fluttershy a comparación mía parece que en verdad puso algo de esmero para resolver el rompecabezas,tardando unos minutos,mientras que charlaba un poco con ella.

-Cristian...¿paso algo entre tú y Discord?

-¿Comó? ¿a qué viene eso?

-Ehm...tan solo tenia curiosidad

-...Bueno,pues sacala ¿qué quieres saber en especifico?

-El últimamente venia a mi casa charlando del porque no le perdonas,lo de ese día en el castillo

-¿Castillo?...si,me acuerdo,ese día en que volvio todo a "su manera" y casi nos mataba con Twilight en el intento,me acuerdo

-Y por qué no le perdonas? yo lo hice

-¿Disculpa? -con una mano al pecho en pose de "indignado"- el casi ME MATA ¿como puedes perdonar eso? si no mal recuerdo,nosotros dos fuimos los **únicos** que terminaron en un hospital,tu porque te golpeaste bien cabrón y fuerte la cabeza,y yo por un rayo de unicornio de parte de...¿Starl-que-se-yo-que-sigue? le llamare,"la comunista" me contaron lo que hizo...

-Pero lo que hizo ya paso,estaba mal y el no era él mismo,deberías de perdonarlo,todos cometemos errores.

-El casi te mata y lo has perdonado...yo no,es muy difícil perdonar eso y no se como lo has hecho pero y ¿si te mataba? no entremos en detalles

-Creo que te estas equivocando,no importa lo que **no** sucedio y si lo que se evito,Cristian

-A qué viene eso?

-El punto es...perdónalo y cuando tu hagas algo algún día. No dudo que èl te perdonara,no sé,que yo sepa tu eres uno de sus muy pocos amigos Cristian,y conseguir la amistad de Discord es muy difícil,una vez Spike y Big Mac trataron de hacer amistad con Discord y...

Fluttershy seguía hablando mientras yo estaba desconcentrado de la anécdota que me cuenta,porque en verdad me vale chosto lo que dice ella y volviendo en mí ¿Amistad o negocios? no me olvido que le debo unos favores y estoy a la espera de devolverlos.

-...Y así es como Discord,Spike y Big Mac consiguieron ser amigos,¿me estabas oyendo,Cristian?

-Si...te escuche a la perfección sobre que Discord estuvo en un mundo de "Guantlet" con los dichos mencionados,en fin,no lo perdono y por favor,termina esa cosa.-en tono simple y directo,con indiferencia- para que sepas no voy a "indultar" a Discord,solo eso.

-Oh,ya veo *cambio mi mirada a una de decepción* lo intente (Recuerda Fluttershy,Cristian puede ser como Discord,alguien incomprendido que es difícil de encontrarle amistad,pero igual que Discord "Paciencia y amistad" así conseguiré llevarme minimamente bien con Cristian) *Doy una sonrisa para mi misma,teniendo en mente que puede ver algo de bondad en el humano a pesar de su duro actuar* (puede ver algo...)

Terminando de construirse el rompecabezas,Fluttershy voló complacida al suelo para ver mejor su trabajo,Cristian presiono el botón ya terminado lo que debería de darles paso,pero fue lo contrario,la alarma se volvió a activar ensordeciendo a todos,Fluttershy del susto dio un brinco y empezó a volar tratando de no escuchar nada en cambio el humano maldecía con todo su ser al que construyo esa jodida unos infernales segundos,todo se detuvo cuando Fluttershy accidentalmente choco su flanco contra el rompecabezas,que comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad conforme avanzaban los segundos,se detuvo el sonido perturbador y les abrió puerta a ambos que estaban cansados e adoloridos de ese sonido.

-¿Qué paso? Cristian ¿crees que hayan mas rompecabezas con las cutie marks de nuestras amigas? -mirando el rompecabezas brillando-

-No lo sé ni me importa Señorita Shy,lo que si me importa es que ese sonido ya vale chosto y podemos largarnos.

Lo que hago primero ya es obviamente cruzar,Fluttershy me sigue.

Tras la puerta seguimos,no hay nada interesante,el suelo se desmorona y cruzamos el susodicho mini puente,que curiosamente tiene unos cadáveres de bestias

¿cuando hubo una pelea por aquí? esto es muy curioso,podría deducir que fue por los grifos compañeros de Marrone...por cierto ¿por qué el muy maldito no me salvo de la caída con Fluttershy? si Dash tenia un ala dañada por cualquier mamada,Marrone la debe de tener bien y podria vernos salvado de la caida...es...es un hijo de puta.

Nos detuvimos,me duele un riñón como cuando corres sin parar,y le sugerí abiertamente a Shy que paremos,no puedo continuar pues tarde o temprano los dolores tuvieron que venir a cobrar apoye en mis rodillas para continuar diciendo a Fluttershy:

-Fluttershy,tengo que tomar un descanso *jadeo*

-Pero Cristian,las chicas nos deben de estar esperando,no creo que debemos de descansar,el tiempo es...muy primordial ahora.-algo triste-

-Por favor...seré directo,si quieres te puedo dejar que tú sola continúes,pero piénsalo bien,porque lo que ocurrirá después sera que...yo no seré el que le quiebre el corazón a las chicas o peor aun a Rainbow Dash diciéndoles que su "tímida amiga Fluttershy murió a manos de bestias por el simple **capricho** de no tomarse unos minutos para pensar un poco las cosas",no seré el que dará las malas noticias,y si es que pasa eso,no se como se continuara esto.

Estamos en medio del puente y tras mis palabras de sinceridad pura -lo mas razonables posibles- Fluttershy abandono esa actitud determinada y cedió ante lo que le dije pero por mas extraño que parezca,creo que vi que hizo una desde su punto de vista,tal vez tenga razón en no descansar pero no puedo...yo ahora tengo muchos lujos,uno de ellos como "vivir".

-Perdón pero no podemos continuar sin un descanso -con un tono mas animado- admítelo ¿pelear contra un pequeño ejercito en medio de un puente,con aviones intentando derribar el puente,bestias y monstruos atacándonos,peleando con distintas especies? ¡CASI REUNIRNOS Y TENER UNA PELEA MÁS! que nos hayan atrapado y caigamos a una caída de mas de 50 metros...Y SALIR CON **VIDA** LUEGO DE ESO! Fluttershy admitelo *la miro* "nos pudrimos en suerte"

-Uhm "nos pudrimos en suerte" no es las palabras que yo usaría Cristian...mas bien que somos muy "afortunados" y que debemos de hacer algo más para seguir respirando...eso diria mi amiga jeje

-Es la primera ves que estoy de acuerdo ¿sabes? me encantaría...NO,me entreteneria oír como fue su "punto de vista" de todo este enrollo,quizás ustedes hayan modificado o intervenido en algo mientras yo y Desire íbamos de compañeros en la búsqueda de Flurry Heart

-Flurry Heart,ya la rescatamos,solo espero este a salvo con Twilight y las demás.

-¿Comó se encuentra Rarity? no es que tenga mucha importancia solo es por preguntar (No lo eh tomado muy en cuenta esto,pero verdaderamente uno no puede estar verdaderamente enamorado,digo porque si YO pienso bueno,en la relación de ínter-especies ¿qué pensara ella? no dudo que sea boba y lo haria todo al garete por un simple sentimiento,debemos de charlarlo SERIAMENTE y dejar de lado los sentimientos...estoy en duda)

-Todas están bien,aunque algo golpeadas hasta Rarity,todas nosotras pusimos empeño en este rescate.

-Ya veo,me arrepiento un poco de no verlas acompañado al comienzo...de verdad...

Continuamos llegar a una casa considerablemente estable,Fluttershy traía por las dudas una madera con su boca mientras que yo sostenía una ballesta,abrí la puerta de una patada y entramos...no hay nadie,aparentemente.

Le indique unas señas con mis dedos como un policía a Shy pero en ves de responderme puso una de cara de "¿qué quieres decir?" yo di una mirada de ridículo y proseguí a inspeccionar una habitación,no hay nadie,me puse los dedos cerca de la oreja y comunique "Aquí Bravo 1 respondan,la zona esta asegura,repito,la zona esta asegurada" me saque los dedos de la oreja para ver como Fluttershy aun más extrañada me mira y dice "¿con quién estabas hablando?" yo le conteste que era una payasada,para joder

jajaja.

-¿Con quién estás hablando? -me pregunta-

-Con tu puta madre *Shy se molesta* nah,es joda,una broma.

Inspeccionando mayormente la casa...me recuerda demasiado a la mía.

Callado camine hasta un sillón,me sentí con los brazos recostados en las piernas y con tono amable le pedí a Shy hacerlo sin explicación comenze a llorar no sé porque,pero esto me trae una gran varios minutos,subí a una habitación de arriba,y me prepare para un baño,viéndome al espejo mientras tanto note que mi cara tenia partes moradas,me asuste y saque el traje de rootman considerablemente roto que traigo encima,revelando mi cuerpo,tiene cortaduras y raspones con sangre seca,también con la de los rootmens,moretones por mis costillas,piernas,brazos y una en el cuello.

Reportes de daños:Muy bien aquí reportandoles:

-Moretones por todo mi cuerpo cuando Rarity me ataco.

-Cortaduras en las manos,brazos y piernas por todos mis movimientos bruscos.

-Daño psicológico al 45%...necesito un psicólogo urgente antes de volverme **loco** por las cosas o por la falta de ver a una **humana...**

-Ropa dañada...no importa,hay mucha de rootmens que sirven,bueno,ellos tienen un cuerpo muy semejante al humano,así que robarles ropa pa toda la vida no es problema.

-Fluttershy tiene razón ¿comó puede ser que sigues vivo? *mis ojos destellan un reflejo violeta,me los froto y miro normal* las pastillas moradas de Kein,inolvidable.

Me bañe y podía ver como la sangre,manchas y demás manchas se desvanecían de mi cuerpo,se siente bien volver a estar normal de cierto modo,se siente refrescante,un descanso de verdad luego de todo mi sufrimiento,todos sufren de cierta forma,debo de agradecer a Kein de hecho hay que agradecerles a casi todos.

Tras sufrir a causa de que por alguna razón,las propiedades de las pastillas se desvanecieran con el agua,sacándome el "anesteciador" de mi cuerpo y sintiendo en

carne propia el peso de **todas mis heridas** atormentarme,dando gemidos y quejidos horribles por estos golpes.

Paso un momento a recobrarme,me vestí con la ropa que había en el armario,lo único que había eran un montón de trapos formando remeras y pantalones,no me quedo de otra,para tapar mi cuerpo me las puse y como blindado,me encontré un traje de rootmen con sus seis cuerdas que me sujetan hombros,torso y cadera,un diseño super cómodo y flexible,debo admitirlo,me agrada tanto como la que usaba al comenzar.

Bajo las escaleras para sentarme otra ves al sillón,Fluttershy se quedo asustada,parece verme oído gritar,yo serenamente bajo el efecto tranquilizador de un buen baño

le conteste:"No te asustes,no paso nada ¿podrías preparar algo?" mire al suelo perdido,hasta que Shy se me puso al frente preocupada preocupada se me acerco y me

levanto la mirada,en sus ojos se demuestra una profunda preocupación...¿por qué los ponis,a pesar de saber que no les agradas te ayudan? son bondadosos o al menos la que tengo al frente lo es...ja...que agradable.

-Tienes los ojos rojos Cristian,pareces que nunca has descansado y es injusto,yo y las chicas descansamos...debes cuidarte Cristian,estoy seguro que las chicas

reconocerán tus esfuerzo por ayudarnos y a la poni que te acompaño...por favor,descansa.

-¿Descansar? n-no Señorita Shy...puedo tomar algo y volver a recuperar mis fuerzas pa-

Me sorprendió lo siguiente,Fluttershy levanto un poco más su tono autoritario,y detuvo mis manos para posarme al sillón sin siquiera dejarme levantar,detuvo mis

palabras y me dijo "Duérmete,descansa Cristian,tener una siesta natural NO es lo mismo que usar algo para que te levantes" Shy me dio un enternecedor abrazo que detuvo todas mis intenciones,lo siguiente que colmo la gota para rebalsar el vaso fue cuando ella empezó a cantar una canción de cuna que me dijo ella al finalizar,se la canto su madre...

-Despierta...me...tre-treinta minutos...Shy

-*sonriendole tiernamente* por su puesto Cristian,preparare algo.

Escuche los últimos pasos de Fluttershy marcharse,mientras cerraba y abría los ojos hasta rendirme ante la enternecedora melodía de Fluttershy,"bajare mi arma".

"¿Cuándo decir la verdad,ha ayudado a alguién?"

TRACK POK STRIKK TRAACK*

TRACK PRARRR STRIKE MARRK*

TRACK PUCK PRAR RAARRR*

 ***TRACK PUCK TRACK PUCK ¡GRITO!***

 ***TRACK PURC ¡GRITO FINO Y VIDRIOS ROMPERSE! AARCJ!***

Muchas cosas se caen sobre el cuerpo de una persona...

TRACK POCK SPARR MERK TRACK*

-*Me muevo...* ¡aaaaAAA **ARG**!

Mis ojos se dilatan,siento un frió horrible mientras estoy bañado en sudor,miro a todos lados creyendo oír cosas,me levanto y agarro cualquier cosa que tengo

a mano...una toalla húmeda.

Por alguna razón creo ver odio golpes y gritos,no sé...espero me este equivocando.

Lamentablemente estaba en lo correcto,la parte donde seria la cocina...me acuerda demasiado a mi casa aun...esta de cabeza,muchas cosas rotas a excepción de una mesa bien preparada ¿dondé esta Fluttershy? también se me respondió casi al acto,ella entro herida por una puerta,llego hasta mi para apoyarse en mesa y decirme entre jadeos "el viene" me miro al rostro,al comienzo estaba despreocupado,pues algunas veces Shy puede exagerar un poco las cosas,pero un corte en su cara y completamente sucia como si de en verdad hubiera escapado de algo malo...mas que yo,le hubiera hecho daño.

-Señora Shy siéntese! -Dije con gran preocupación-

-No hay tiempo,debí hacerte caso...

No hablo más hasta desviar su mirada atrás mio,sus ojos se empezaron a volver más grandes y empaparse de no sabia el porque de su actuar y antes de

decirle nada,recibo un gran empujón que me golpeo contra la cocina,escuche gritos de horror por parte de Fluttershy,esta vez son más que los que da habitualmente al

asustarse con su propia sombra.

-¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí? ¡PERRA!

-Acabaste con mis amigas! ¡eres un monstruo!

Fluttershy decía entre lagrimas,solo para ser empujada con brutalidad contra una pared,tirando unas cosas que estaban al lado rompiéndose en su lomo,intente levantarme para defenderla pero apenas lo hice,el agresor cargo su brazo con fuerza de forma que no viera y me otorgo una trompada que me alejo de ambos. Caí sobre la mesa y la volqué a un lado,todo lo que había sobre ella me cayo encima,incluso una pava caliente sobre mis piernas,con mi estado de aturdición solo movía flojamente mi sostenía la cara y me daba vueltas en el piso,realmente,cuando te golpean así,REALMENTE te moves sin intención alguna,al recobrar minimamente el sentido y sacarme las manos,las vi manchadas de mi rasco los ojos revelándome como la bestia sostiene a Fluttershy del cuello y la golpea repetidas veces contra la pared hasta que ella dejo de forcejear,bajo sus cascos debilitados al igual que sus alas,yo solo me movía como inútil ante lo que sucede...al lado mio hay un cuchillo.

Me vuelvo a poner de pie y cuando lo estaba por atacar,me golpea con Fluttershy,tumbandome por última vez,la bestia agarra el cuchillo...

-Oh gracias,con esto haré mejor mi trabajo.

Acto seguido me lo clava en el pie dando un grito por todo el lugar,la bestia me dice "no creo que esto te detenga" le miro a los ojos y comenzando a temblar con miedo,agarra el cuchillo CON SUS DOS MANOS Y LO ESTIRA EN LINEA RECTA,ARRASTRÁNDOLO HASTA MIS RODILLAS,LO SACA Y SE LEVANTA A FLUTTERSHY QUE ESTABA ENCIMA MIO.

No puedo reaccionar,esto es suficiente para mí...para mi mente solo pensaba los mil horrores que haría con ella.

-El último elemento de la armonía...

Con Fluttershy en brazos y con un cuchillo en la mano,lo último que veo es como ella alza su casco hacia mi y dice débilmente "Cri-Cristian..." cierro los ojos para oir un desagradable sonido...en un parpadear,los abro y me encuentro con Shy tirada negándome la mirada,debajo de ella sangre se me acerca,la poca dimensión visual que tengo de ella,solo noto una pequeña parte de su cuero cortado y manchado con su doy media vuelta mirando el techo y empezando a llorar,con todo mi verdad,nunca quise ver una acto así,esto...esto esta mal.

La bestia opaca mi vista,levantada y con todo su traje pintado de rojo,con el cuchillo en manos manchado en sangre,lo tira diciendo "solo falta una cosa más" eso me recuerda...es la misma voz que hizo el discurso en el puente... **siguió vivo el hijo de perra.**

-La historia,nuestra historia,termina ahora,los humanos,nunca debimos de pisar estas tierra,ni tú,ni yo,ni **Twilight** ,debió pisar **la nuestra.**

-*Abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa más allá del dolor* ¿Twilight?

Con sangre fría,la bestia brutal empieza a pisotearme repetidamente el rostro.

Primero rompiéndome la nariz,me deja ciego,me deforma el rostro...me noquea...no...no...no siento nada.

-Ese es el destino,¿si? los humanos,están extintos,no queda ni uno,mate...al último del parcito que quedaba

Se muestra a una persona tapada con una manta echada sobre un sillón.

-aAAAAH!

Se escuchan rápidos galopeos a dirección del grito.

-Cristian...por Celestia ¡¿Cristian?!

-*Respirando nerviosamente* Nooo...

Fluttershy se acerca completamente angustiada al humano,pero el se levanta y la aparta al mismo tiempo que corre por la casa hasta llegar al baño y cerrar de una patada la se quedo detenida sin saber que pensar o como reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

 **Varios minutos después...**

Se escucharon los pasos de Cristian bajar,se apoyo del barandal sosteniéndose el estomago,esta con una cara mirando al suelo y su forma de caminar es muy tambaleante

Fluttershy sin mediar palabras se puso a su lado para llevarlo hasta la cocina.

Tras un buen rato en silencio,Fluttershy se anima a preguntar de lo ocurrido hace poco.

-Cristian ¿qué paso?

-*Tapándome la cara con las manos agachado* Tuve una pesadilla...horrible. -Temblando un poco-

-¿Una pesadilla? Que tan fea y terrible habrá sido como para ser capaz de asustar y mandarte al baño...

-No quiero aterrorizarte pero...soñé que moríamos,era muy feo.

-Por todas las nubes,eso...eso si que es muy feo -contesto pálida Fluttershy-

-Fue tan real,mejor ni te cuento como paso...

-Okey...Cristian,come,te prepare un buen desayuno y acaso ¿vomitaste hay arriba?

-Vomite y feo,debo de cuidar mi digestión y comer más verduras y menos carne

-¡¿Dijiste "carne"?!

-*Me quedo callado un minuto y antes de que en la cabeza de la pegaso se le invente cualquier monada,mejor hablar con respeto* Si,como carne,pero estoy seguro que no dirás nada,porque si en verdad fuera un carnívoro como los que piensas del bosque ese donde vives cerca tú...ya te hubiera comido,además,no dependo siempre de la carne,puedo comer vegetales y papas fritas...te lo explicare cuando esto termine,mientras tanto,por favor no les digas a las demás.

-Esta bien...come,lo que me asusta ahora no es el que tu comas carne,si no el que hayas sufrido un susto me preocupa,que mis amigos no estén bien.

Dicho y hecho,Fluttershy le dio un abrazo por la espalda mientras Cris apenas agarro unos cubiertos para comer lo preparado,el humano se quedo...algo incomodo pero ala vez lo sintió cálido el abrazo que aprovecho cada segundo para no decir nada.

La pegaso se fue a buscar una silla para ella y comer algo que hay adelante del humano.

-(En verdad eso fue...empalagoso e incomodo,¿por qué los ponis son tan sentimentales? les muestras algo que les agrada y desarrollan interés en su veces me pregunto el porque no me voy de Ponyvill,DIGO ellas no son nada de mi y yo nada de ellas,tranquilamente podría irme a la tierra de los grifos y alejarme de Equestria,como decía el diario "¡¿POR QUÉ EQUESTRIA TIENE QUE SER EL PUNTO DE SERES MALIGNOS?! Esta la tierra de los grifos también..." algo así,no estoy tan seguro, alejándome de ese tema,estoy algo alegre de que Shy este bien,bueno,es mejor que ver un cadáver degollado en el suelo.)

-¿Te gusta?

-Si esta...rico. (creo que estoy mascando pasto...mierda)

-No hablaba de eso,me refería a Rarity.

-(...Que lo pario...esto de "presionarme" esta haciendo que la palabra "Rarity" sea algo incomodo,molesto y raro) *suspiro molesto* No...

-Ooh...bueno. *Mordida al samwich de margarita igual que el que le prepare a Cristian)

Luego de comer:Cristian revisa su celular,exactamente paso una hora desde que entraron y ocurrió todo,lo que toca ahora seria ir recto por el campo abierto,cojo unos dos anteojos y los puso en linea recta junto,alejándolos y acercándolos a su ojo teniendo una vista considerable lo que ocurre a lo veía algo extrañada lo que hace el humano y pasando y rato,Cristian le presto atención.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Mirando a lo lejos,como una mira de Rifle.

-¿Y por qué no usas un telescopio?

-Linda,¿tienes un telescopio AHORA mismo?

-Uhm...n-no

-¿Entonces? toma *se los doy delicadamente sobre sus cascos* mira tú y ten cuidado de romperlos,podrían servir ¡VAYA! un garaje *me voy*

-Oh bueno,veré si podría planear algo...

-*apartándome* (Pfffts! ¿planear? tal vez,mejor no le subestimo ¿y si sacrifico fuerza por algo de inteligencia? Je claro...)

Me sorprendió un poco el encontrar un "garaje" al lado de la casa,adentro hay un vehículo lo mano es que no tiene ruedas,abro el maletero ¡WOW! adentro hay cueros gruesos,son algo pesados,son para un humano y un poni,con un cuchillo lo apoyo y le corto dos agujeros en la espalda para que saque sus alas si es que le molesta.

-Shy ¡vente pa ka!

-Espera un rato por favor...uhmmm *alejando el improvisado telescopio*

-...¿me esta haciendo esperar? *dolor* oh...dolor...*me siento* hace demasiado frió...me recuerda a "Mar del Plata" en invierno...

Comienzo a ponerme lo que había en el baúl,es como un "traje bien blindando" no uso "anti-balas" porque dudo mucho que sean creados para esto,pero si serán un buen acorazado,en estos momentos necesito todo a mi alcance si quiero salir con Shy de esto.

-¿Lista?

-Tengo un plan Cristian,pero sugiero que tomemos otra camino,por hay vi bestias merodeando,parecen planear alg-

Me pone el dedo indice en los labios,callándome,se agacha y acerca quedándome sin accionar,y dice "tranquila,yo también tengo un plan,lo hablamos ahora y si es posible los

unimos ¿dices?" se levanta nuevamente y va a una echo por tenerlo tan cerca recién me doy cuenta que trae algo nuevo de la cintura para abajo.

-...Bueno,hay muchas bestias,parecen planear algo,ahora ¿me dices que tienes planeado?

-Esto!

-*me muestra un traje a mi talla y me lo tira encima* Auch?'

-De nada *con una gran sonrisa y con las manos en la cadera*

-¿Qué es...esto? *me quito de encima lo que me dio*

-Esto es para,mejor no me enrollo en explicaciones,pontelo.

-*Arqueo una ceja con duda* Bueno...

Al ponernos el traje.

-Esta algo pesado.

-Dímelo a mi! al menos no tengo frió como antes *agarro un tuvo de hierro*

-¿Qué harás con eso?

-Shy ponte firme.

-¿Qué vas a probar?

Cristian toma impulso con el tubo y yo solo hierro mis ojos...ÑUUUCK!* escucho el hierro doblarse,tal vez lo golpeo contra la mesa y lo hizo para asustarme,eso es lo

unico que me molesta de él! abro un ojo para ver lo que ocurrió,parpadeo un par de veces para observar a Cristian agachado,miro abajo y el tiene el hierro en manos

impresionado,miro mi pecho para ver como esta con el hierro doblado en mi figura.

-¡¿QUIÉN LO DIRIA?! Créeme que te golpeé con todas mis fuerzas y mira! *sosteniendo el hierro con orgullo*

-No senti nada.

-Más bien... ! ponte el resto del traje que tenemos que irnos de aquí Señorita Shy

-*me tira la parte de mis patas y cascos,incluso un casco*

Nos ponemos completamente el traje,Cristian al regresar consigo traía una espada con funda y me dijo "imagínate lo cool que seria esto" miraba al cielo quizás

pensando en ¿como se vería con la espada y el traje? no lo conozco demasiado así que no puedo decir mucho.

Me tomo por sorpresa cuando Cristian se monto sobre mi,era algo pesado y más aun con los trajes.

-*Temblando mis patas* Cristi-AN! ¡pesas mucho! Coft* -me caigo-

-Fluttershy,podrías cantarme la canción de cuna? es que quiero recordar esa melodía

-*Suspiro* Esta bien

Apenas tomo aire,Cristian me tira algo a la boca,trangandolo sin darme alguna razón empiezo a tener un poco más de fuerza,me siento mejor,mis heridas no

toman mucha importancia,wow ¿qué me dio? ¡¿QUÉ?! Y-ya estoy de pie,es como si todo el peso no importara,como si Cristian pesara igual que Angel mi conejo.

-¿Qué me acabas de dar,Cristian?

-Te di uno de mis...potenciadores,bueno, 1/8 (una-octava) parte,ya que si te lo doy entero apuesto harás cosas que te arrepentirás (Que no se te olvide Pinkie pendejo!)

-Vaya,esto explica el porque puedes resistir toda esta aventura jaja

-¿Huh? Seeeh,un humano como yo no podría resistir TOOODO esto,además ayer fue la fiesta,en este momento estaría dormido jaja

-Es verdad *riendo un poco*

-(Nota mental-,Las pastillas a poco que sea vuelven un poco más alegre a cualquier ser,incluyéndome) Para que no sea incomodo el momento ¿quieres que te cuente mi

versión? mejor explicada. -algo animado y con curiosidad a ver como contesta-

-Esta bien,creo que también me aburría cuando no se hablaba,era,incomodo.

-(Otra nota:La verdadera Fluttershy contestaría con un "esta bien" o "okey" y no con un dialogo tan largo como el anterior...esto no me gusta)

Justamente al estar mas cerca del campo abierto.

-Señorita Shy ¿esta lista?

-¿Para qué?

-(Para que moramos mierda) Para demostrar de que estas hecha,bueno,espero que si esto se complicara,promete que correras con todas tus fuerzas y saldras.

-No te dejare...

-Me interrumpiste,DIJE QUE SALDRÁS pero conmigo montado sobre tí...ni en pedo quisiera morir a manos de esas bestias (recuerdo cuando me abrieron la pierna y eso me

hace temblar todo el cuerpo) ught eso se sintió tan real...

-Miedoso... u-u

-...Pendeja -_-

 **Ponis...**

La situación es verdaderamente desesperante,desde a partir del puente ya perdimos a dos de nuestras amigas,Fluttershy que desapareció con esas dos bestias y Rainbow

que no pudo resistir todo lo repentino que sucedió es una fracción de segundos,algo anda mal también,la poni y grifo que nos encontramos no hablan en especial la

primera mencionada,al comienzo parecía que tenia mucho que decir pero se puso demasiado triste con un bajón emocional,apenas podía mantenerse cuerda,parece que todo

esto la afecto demasiado...ver a una poni ser arrastrada al vació por una bestia...es una verdad que ni yo puedo tragar.

En este momento estoy cargando a Rainbow Dash en mi lomo;Applejack y Rarity solamente están discutiendo un poco sobre las cosas que andan sucediendo,como sobre como

la presencia de estas bestias nos tienen alertas,algunas muy absurdas sobre como faltan dos de nuestras amigas y es una maldición de las bestias,y como están anciadas

de salir,en verdad nos hemos descuidado en todo esta larga mañana.

De alguna forma Rarity ya anda teniendo un poco de rencor sobre la ya ausencia y nula presencia de Cristian mas que una que otra mención y "parentescos" con las

estara nada a gusto cuando lo vea durmiendo en el castillo.

-Esto es muy mal...-me repetia a mi misma-

-Poni guarda todo lo que piensas en tu mente,no estés diciendo todo lo que piensas -me dijo el grifo con un tono irritado-

-Si al menos fueras más considerado me agradarías GRI-FO -Le conteste con resentimiento-

-¿Te enojaste? no fue mi intención...nah en verdad si fue wujuju ¿te dan ganas de lloras?

No desistí a querer golpear al grifo y camine más rápido para perderle de vista o al menos no oírlo.

Me acerco a las ponis,doy un suspiro porque en verdad actué un poco mal con ellas,no les hable desde que Cristian cayo con la pegaso con extensiones de crin

¡BOBO NO DEBÍ DE VERTE SEGUIDO LA CORRIENTE! Preferiría que te estés burlando de mi "cursi" uniforme de oficial a que estés perdido o tal vez muerto.

Le pediré a Celestia que ojala hayas sobrevivido a esa caída...vaya,perdí a mi hermano y ahora arrastre a alguien que no tenia nada que ver.

No me siento bien.

-*suspiro* Hola! -finjo una risa para disimular una actitud positiva-

-Ehm hola ¿te llamas? lo digo pues,desde que te encontramos no has dicho ni una sola palabra ¿estas bien?

-Oh c-claro que estoy bien,Princesa,esto...bien -dije en tono bajo-

-No me lo creo,siento que estas muy afectada,has pasado todo esto con el grifo y debe ser difícil.

-¿EH,GRIFO? NO,no no...ese grifo me lo tope hace como una hora,definitivamente no es mi tipo de compañero...

-Entonces? ¿tu sola?

-En verdad...

-TWILIGHT?!

-¿Qué pasa Applejack? lo lamento,debe de ser algo importante.

-No se preocupe a su amiga.

-*Sonrisa* bien.¿qué sucede A.J?

-Pues Twi,tenemos un problemas ¿puedes abrir esta puerta?

-Wow...veremos.

Twilight vio una puerta hecha de metal,tenia varias abolladuras desde adentro y arriba había un cartel que decía "Adéntrense" tiene un seguro de candado complicado.

La alicornio lo inspecciono un momento,lo que le recordó a una cerradura diseñada por una fabrica encargada de ellas,y vaya que hicieron un buen trabajo.

Metió su cuerno y al jugar un rato con las piezas logro abrirla.

Todos entramos hasta el grifo,la Princesa encendió su cuerno para iluminarnos,RAYOS! no hay luz.

-Aguanto golpes,cosas difíciles pero esto...va más allá de mi pensamiento.

Las luces se encendían de a una mostrando como habían varios ponis en incubadoras,muchas filas...¿muchas? BASTANTES FILAS incluso en varias pareces a muchos metros.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-En verdad no lo sé...estás bestias secuestraron a mucho personal de la comisaria,hospital y hasta los encarcelados de la comisaria! -A.j mirando para todos lados-

-Nadie sabe que decir ahora? ¿los liberamos?

-Veo que si,pero como? eso o tendremos que esperar a que alguien lo haga...esas incubadoras son verdosas...no me agrada el verde -dijo Rarity algo repugnada-

-Eso importa,Rarity? -hablo sarcásticamente Twilight y Applejack-

-Realmente Si...si tuvieran los ojos de una modista lo entenderían -se medio excuso la unicornio-

-Déjenlo así nomas -interrumpió Desire no viéndole sentido a algo tan absurdo- bueno ¿se quedaran hay paradas? -dijo dando pasos al frente para bajar unas escaleras-

-A pues,espéranos! chicas,muevan los cascos que así no haremos nada'

-Dímelo a mí,cargar a Rainbow es muy difícil,pues pesa demasiado esta pegaso aargt -jadeo- ¿cuanta grasa tiene

-Como? e-esto no es grasa...son mu...músculos,boba Applejiak ñam ñam... -hablo una casi inconsciente R.D-

-Resta decir que parece que finge o se esta mejorando? UUFFF* bueno,sigamos a esa yegua a ver hasta donde se anima...

-Esperemos lo mejor -bajo las escaleras y me quedo a su lado- ¿sabes que son esas cosas? -le pregunto-

-Esas cosas son...te transforman,esas cosas te incuban y transforman en las bestias de allá afuera -Desire respondió sin despegar la mirada de las cosas,analizándolas-

-Sabes demasiado...¿comó? -mientras ayudaba a Applejack a bajar a Rainbow con delicadeza-

-Qué esto no te responde? -señalándome-

-Uuuh pues...no comprendo (que quiere decir ella al señalarse?)

-Estuve en una de ellas...me transforme en una bestia también -todas se alarman un poco,desconfiando,su mirada me lo dice- tranquilas...Él me ayudo a volver,lastima...

-Te refieres a...oh,lo siento por tu perdida,casi se me olvida (no me acuerdo su nombre!)...poni

-Es que dudo un poco,siento algo ¿usted,Princesa,nunca sintió algo en su pecho,en su corazón como a pesar de toda lógica,tiene esperanzas más alla de la comprensión?

-A si,y es en Fluttershy,una portadora de la armonía y mi amiga,nuestra amiga,ella debe de haber sobrevivido,ella volverá...también tengo esperanzas de que "él" viva

-Y ehm *snif* graciás Princesa por su apoyo -la Princesa pone un casco al lado mio y me da un pequeño abrazo- espero que sigas vivo...

-Ustedes dos vengan -las interrumpió Rarity-

-Dime -me aparto delicadamente- que sucede

-Ehm perdón por interrumpir pero Twilight,sigamos,creemos que descubrimos como liberar a los ponis...

-? (Si no encontraron la manera espero que si el como DETENER su transformación...porque si EVOLUCIONAN no habrá tiempo de apartarlos de manera amable aun tomando en cuenta que son ponis interiormente...ellos nos matarían y nosotros deberíamos MATARLOS...como hicieron con Cris) *snif* si...

En ese momento,Desire se seco sus lagrimas,cerro los ojos,tomo todo el aire posible y lo exhalo,volvió a abrir sus parpados teniendo una mirada más enojada...ella sentía en su interior un gran odio por las bestias,un odio que recién se genero.

Pero Desire tuvo que dejar su teatro solitario pues las ponis se impacientaron de que ella estuviera casi hablando sola.

-Ups...creo que pensé en voz alta jeje...ahm

-Vamos! -la apuro Applejack-

-Ya voy!

 **Fluttershy...**

Nos cubrimos de raíces y ramas,nos encontramos con que el campo esta repleto de esos seres,aparentemente nos están bien informados sobre nosotros.

¿Como harán para saber lo que sucede? Quizás no demostramos ser algo importante,pero sobre Flurry heart si.

Estaban muy preocupados,enojados y con ganas de encontrar a los "intrusos" que causaron perdidos si lo logran.

Cristian esta muy nervioso,caminamos hasta medio campo abierto,pero...

-Estoy asustado Mr Shy...

-Man ten la calma Cristian,no quedas que nos descubran -susurrándole algo fuerte-

-No lo entiendes,una vez con Dash nos persiguieron un montón de esos perros de madera,Dash me soltó y casi me devoran vivo,si lo combinas con mi sueño,estarías temblando como yo -temblando un poco-

-Oh...(No lo puedo creer,Cristian esta muy asustado,es la primera vez que lo veo de esa manera,tengo que entregarle apoyo como una buena amiga) Cristian cálmate, piensa en mariposas o cosas color de rosas,no a lo que vemos -le dije calmada y con un tono agradable para transmitirle un buen sentir-

-(Mariposas? se me hace a que piense en su trasero ¿cosas rosas?...¿en Pinki? ta que te pario Shy,prometo que si me encuentro con tu madre le daré un buen discurso sobre lo retrasada y amigable que es su "hisjo" o hija) okay Shy -le doy una sonrisa,para dejar de fingir este temor-

-Bien *le devuelvo su sonrisa*

En ese momento estábamos en un refugio donde habían muchos Rootmens heridos,muchos encamillados o gritando por un problema en sus oídos,algo les molesta,todo iba

fluidamente perfecto,pero al momento en que Cristian choco con uno que se estaba agarrando el ojo actuó de una forma muy brutal dando muchos insultos entre

tartamudeos al humano y también a mí,le dije al humano que sigamos pero al darle la espalda a la bestia,dijo:

-U-ustedes! si,v-ven para aquí poni!

-*me pongo nerviosa*

-¿Comó le hablaste a esa raíz? s-si,lo tra-trataste con cariño,¡pringaos que esta prohibido!

-*le pico con mi casco el pie de Cristian* D-debemos irnos...

-Huh? ¡AAAY!

-*Suspiro de impresión*

La nos miro un rato con una cara no muy amigable,nos sonrió y sin aviso le dio un golpe a Cristian que cayo en mi lomo,lo levante mientras el miraba el suelo adolorido por el golpe,le trate de indicar asustada su rostro pero fue demasiado tarde,las raíces que traía sobre su cabeza se cayeron y dejaron a libre vista su rostro.

-N-no ¡CRISTIAN VAYÁMONOS!

-¡IIARGH!

La bestia intento agarrarnos pero Cristian lo empujo y salimos corriendo con todas nuestras fuerzas tirando cualquier cosa,salimos por la puerta pero no del peligro seguimos corriendo sin parar varios metros mientras un simulacro se activo diciendo "TODOS AL CAMPO" de todos lados hasta de los suelos salían bestias desconcentardas seguimos huyendo dirección al campo de aviones aprovechando que la bestias AUN AVISADAS DE SALIR -NO- SABÍAN QUE OBJETIVO PERSEGUIR por lo que pasamos desapersividos mientras preparaban el siguiente mensaje,pero el rootmen que dejamos en el refugio salio con voz histérica empezando a impacientarse que de que los demás no supieran que su enemigo secundario esta frente a sus ojos.

-ELLOS! ¡PINCHE CABRÓN PUTO! *AGARRO A UN COMPRADE Y LO SACUDO VARIAS VECES,LO TIRO AL SUELO Y LO PISOTEO* ¡SIGAN A LA PONI Y AL FASO DE NOSOTROS! *Todos me miran incrédulos excepto los dos buscados que aun a la distancia pude sentir su sensación de miedo el hecho de que TODOS ME PRESTAN ATENCIÓN* ESOS QUE ESTÁN A LA MITAD DEL CAMPO!

-*Todos* aaah! *acentuamos como si fuéramos un grupo de niños al saber que 2 más 2 es 4*...*van a la carga*

Je no sé si ustedes vieron "26 semanas después" o mejor conocido como "EXTERMINIO 2" donde hay una escena del comienzo donde una sola persona ES PERSEGUIDA POR UN

MONTÓN DE ZOMBIES A LA REDONDA POR UN CAMPO VACIÓ bueno,esa persona es Cristian y Fluttershy,y esos zombis son los rootmens con garrotes.

-ARGHT! La que me pario ¡calambre SHYYYYYY!

-*Me detengo y miro atrás* ¡Cristian! *voy cerca de él* vamos,¿justo ahora te tuvo que dar un calambre?

-Que quieres que te diga ¡NO ME DEJES!

-UHMP! M-me escupiste al gritarme...CLARO que NO te dejare,no soy mala.

Cristian corre lo que más puede sosteniéndose de mi pero su dolor empeora,al punto que casi el quiso dejar que siga,tal vez haya sido melodramático como Rarity pero

unas lagrimas de sus ojos no me mentían,tuve la idea de que para no dejarlo,el me monte.

-Cristian ¡sostente!

-¡¿COMO?! AAAH!

Fluttershy empezó a correr más alla de lo que me hubiera esperado,me hubiera impresionado demasiado pero al recordar las pastillas se me paso. Shy esquivaba a bestias que se ponían en nuestro camino y dando saltos sobre ellas al tocar tierra,en mi parte me sentía inútil,pero al ver la espada me recordé una de las frases del abuelo "Pontete los huevos,COJUDO!" saque la espada como "todo un San Martin" cabalgando a caballo como todo un granadero,con mi fiel corsel nos fuimos bien a la mierda.

-*Intentando desenfundar la espalda* Libert-MIERDA se me trabo,LIBER ¡CARAJO! ¡LA ESPADA SE ATASCO! ¡IGUAL! ¡LIBERTAD Y HUIDA,CARAJO!

Imagen de Fluttershy y Cristian alzándose contra los el ejercito armado de rootmens,el humano cargando una espada con la funda incluida y una risa boba e orgullosa.

Cristian le susurra algo al oído de Fluttershy en lo que ella apenas oyendo,asiente.

Estando más s¿cerca las bestias le abren paso a un tanque de agua que dispara por poco haciendo caer al humano de no ver sido porque Shy logro esquivarlo.

-Espera! *acercándonos* ¡ESPERA! *EL TANQUE NOS APUNTA,MÁS A SHY* ¡AHORA!

Sosteniéndome de la cuerda sujetada a Shy,ella abre sus alas volando sobre el cañón,que solo llega a mojarle las patas pero no frenandola,mientras grito al momento de

estar debajo del tanque,con la espada golpeo al que estaba usando el cañón,el golpe fue tal que destrabo la funda de ella.

-AAFT! *Sigo cabalgando* ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Pararme en patas ya es difícil,y hacerlo mientras vuelas fue peor ¡SIGUE!

El tanque tardo un buen rato hasta darse vuelta,lastimosamente para los rootmens,no tomaron en cuenta su peso y debido al hecho de que donde estamos parados esta constituido principalmente de madera húmeda,se empezó a caer,escuchando todo,aparentemente realizo un efecto en cadena que comenzó a deshacer el suelo.

Tras huir de las bestias por los pelos,ya que la caída por poco nos consume definitivamente ¿por qué definitivamente? por lo hizo,y de no ver sido por Shy,hubiéramos muerto por la caída gracias a sus alas y su corto periodo de tanto para mí como para ella,un infarto al corazón.

-YES BITCH! ¡MUY BIEN HECHO SHY!

-Gracias...HUOW!

Justamente por no frenar bien,ambos rodamos por el suelo donde por una roca,me golpee una parte del torso dándome un dolor momentáneo algo insoportable.

-Aaay mierda,la cagaste,en verdad que lo ayúdame a pararme.

-Lo siento uhm.

-VENTE PA KA CONCHE TU MADRE! ¡PUÑETERA BESTIA!

-*Apoyándome en la pared* Espérame. *Me aparto de Shy y me preparo la voz y el cuerpo para contesta* ¡TU PINCHE PUTO,DÍMELO EN LA CARA!

-¿Con qué así Asesino de rootmens? ¡Toma! *Disparo tres veces*

Uno de esos disparos me dio justo en el pecho,de verdad que no tome en cuenta que este armado,que tonto de mi parte,Fluttershy asustada se pone a llorar y me lleva velozmente atrás de una pared.

-Oh no ¡OH NO! ¡¿Qué hago?! Cristian no puedes morir,de verdad,tonto ¡bobo! ¿qué necesidad tenias de insultarlo? *Snif*

-Oooh mierda...Señorita Shy carajo,me muero la que lo pario...creo que la sangre ya empieza a brotar

-Cielo,creo que me voy a

-No lo hagas,quiero hacerlo yo primero ¡HUH HUAJ AHG AAAG! *sollozo* Dios...*Cierro los ojos y no me muevo*

Fluttershy se queda sentada al lado del humano,con los ojos perplejos que al parpadear se volvieron un poco más rojos y llenos lagrimas.

-¿Cri-Cristian? *Me acerco a su pecho* Estas frió...demasiado *Snif*

Shy se posa al lado de Cristian quedándose echada sobre su brazo.

-Cielos...*más lagrimas empiezan a salir*

-*Abro un ojo* (¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no muevo mi brazo? mierda,¿Señorita Shy? si que cayo redondita en esta actuación,creo que me pase un poco,si que lloro.)

-¿Como le diré esto a las chicas? ¿tienes idea? oh,y más al saber de la forma tan ridícula del hecho *snif*

-Psst

-*Llorando* no oh...¿Qué,de donde salio eso?

-Psst pegaso.

-AAAH! ¡no! ¿quién esta hay?

-*me levanto*

-Aaaah! ¡¿te convertiste en zombie?! No no no,nunca comiste una de esas galletas de Rainbow Dash,yo eh *apartándome*

-Fluttershy,este chaleco no es uno hecho por tu madre,es "blin-da-do" *dándole golpecitos* bueno aaah,no del todo,creo que atravesó un poco la punta.

-Estas vivo! -muy alegre-

-Ya te lo dije ¿por qué lloras? cierto.

Luego de sacarme el chaleco y revisar el daño que me hizo la esta fuera poco,me acerque a Shy.

-Admítelo,eso fue épico lo que hicimos.

-Solo admitiré que fue muy imprudente lo hiciste ¡si no traías chaleco morías! y yo me quedaría llorando -dijo molesta Fluttershy dándose la vuelta-

-Okey *golpeo mis manos y me levanto* y yo que quería tener una charla sobre lo que acabamos de sobrevivir y tu me avientas a la cara lo que paso.

-Solo te lo hecho porque en verdad fue bobo,no piensas en los demás,como actuarían. -regañando al humano-

-Si *agacho la mirada* creo que no lo pensé muy bien,te hice llorar...

-*Snif* no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Uuuh esta bien,pero deja de llorar...molesta

Tras una charla algo seria con Shy,en donde la mayor parte de ella lloraba,nos calmamos,dejamos atrás unas cosas para así salir de la protección de la pared,nos dimos

cuenta de que ya estamos muy cerca del destino.

A medio camino,comenzaron unos problemas.

-Al fin,ya estamos cerca.

-Yay...ehm ¿qué sigue?

-Pues,llegar al puerto Y LARGARNOS DE ACÁ!

-¿Comó es eso?

-Debías de deducirlo,nos subimos a un avión o algo así y nos iremos.

-Espera -me detengo- ¿y las chicas?

-Debes de estar segura que ellas ya se irían por otro medio.

-*levantando una ceja* ¿como estás tan seguro de que no nos buscan?

-No lo sé,es que ¿estas segura que te buscan? no digo que no les importes pero...

-¿Pero **qué?** -contesta algo enojada-

-Pero estoy seguro que ellas están confiadas en que tu podrías resistir esto,ya sabes,tal vez que tu escapes sin su ayuda.-trago saliva-

-¿Y que lo haya hecho con la tuya? Cristian,yo puedo confiar en que ellas me estén buscando,tal vez ¿si no encuentran nada? ¿si no me encuentran? ¿que harán? ellas seguirán caminando sin rumbo,preocupadas por mi Cristian...contigo no,no lo digo por mala si no porque ni siquiera saben que estas aquí.

-Pues tomaran por hecho que tú hayas tomado la suficiente determinación para largarte sola,ya sabes,eso de "no subestimar a un enemigo" pero mejor queda "no subestimar a la más débil" sabes que todos pueden lograr cosas excepcionales...(mi explicación si que fue larga)

-No,estoy segurisima que ellas me esperan,y no se irían sin mí,Cristian,debemos buscarlas.

-*Algo fastidiado* Shy,tienes que saber que esto ya esta por terminar y a excepción que suceda algo fantástico,no apoyare tu idea.

Fluttershy se queda callada mientras que yo estoy en mi pose mantenida de oposición,pasado varios segundos sin que suceda algo fantástico vuelvo a hablar.

-LO VES! no hay nada que dudar,debemos de continuar,estamos muy cerca como para que digas algo y lo estropees! ¡¿entiendes?!

-*Mirándolo,observando su expresión de que no sedera* Cristian en verdad,yo pensé que podrías ser un amigo,algo como Discord,tuve paciencia y al momento de la verdad,la verdad en que podrías ayudarme a mí y las demás vez no quisiste y en verdad Cristian,tú luego de pensártelo ya accediste muy tarde ¿tienes que pensar para que decidas ayudarme? debo de decirte,que al igual que la primera vez CUANDO EN VERDAD PODRÍAS VERNOS AYUDADO Y ESTAR TODOS JUNTOS,NO! no nos ayudaste y ahora que lo haces,fue tarde,pasamos por muchos obstáculos solas ¿y tú? *Cristian intenta contestarme pero lo vuelvo a callar* habrás estado intentando buscarnos y no por "ayudarnos" ¡si no para volver a sentirte bien **contigo mismo!** no porque seas nuestro amigo de verdad,no entiendo como lo vean las demás,pero yo lo intente y lo que conseguí fueron bromas de humanos,si quieres ayúdame o si no...huye de aquí *cierro los ojos con posición firme esperando una respuesta*.

Fluttershy con los ojos cerrados se queda así un buen rato,sin saber como se quedo Cristian,muy molesto y con todo el discurso de la pegaso,se quedo sin palabras,pero mas que molesto sin seguir a la razón se propuso a encarar a la pegaso.

-*Con una mueca con algo de odio y con completa negación* ¿de verdad crees que luego de lo que me dijiste TE AYUDE? ¡¿YO?! ¿como crees? ¡por mi vete al infierno! ya aguante demasiado como para que una pegaso maltrecha y común me diga eso,que ademas cree poder regarme como si fuera mi propia madre! ¡vete bien a la mierda! ¡lárgate,muérete y que de paso violen tu cadáver! ya no me importa lo que te hagan -me quedo callado respirando bruscamente por la nariz sin darme cuenta-

-¡Como quieras! (no esperes que hable bien de tí luego de esto...ni mención tuya haré...grosero!) *doy un quejido y me doy media vuelta*

-*Hablando en un tono bajo* te subestime,en verdad que lo hice ¡porque ni Rainbow logro eso! ¡ninguna pudo verme sacado tanto desquicio como esta estúpida y horrendicima pegaso!

Fluttershy disgustada,se saco la soga que uso el humano para cabalgar mientras el humano hacia gestos y pasaban cosas por su cabeza.

No paso nada a que oiga a Fluttershy largarse sola,mientras que comenzaba a pensar y opinar muchas cosas.

-(Que hija de puta,luego de ayudarle y todo,así me trata **¡QUE HIJA DE PUTA!** no,esto en verdad...sin palabras) *rabiatando demasiado*

Me quedo un rato quieto suspirando y esperando a que se me vaya la temperatura por la discusión,al momento que sucede oigo unos galopeos.

 **Fin del capitulo...**

 **¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿ambos se irían por su parte? ¿Como pensara Shy al saber la verdadera cara del humano? ¿cuando terminara esta estúpida pieza que lleva mas de 5 capítulos y eso abarca un gran estancamiento para la travesía (no me gusta usar el termino "historia" ni tampoco aventura) CUANDO TERMINARA?!**

 **En verdad estoy algo decepcionado,quisiera terminar esta parte lo más rápido posible,en verdad,tengo un FLUJO DE IDEAS tremenda,esto es como un helado inagotable...de un sabor que no te gusta,y yo estoy "lamiendo ese helado" bastante tiempo,hace meses (de hecho un año) tenia planeado esto,y para mi se hizo tan ambicioso que se me fue de las manos,y solo queda terminarlo,porque porque TENGO TANTAS IDEAS AAAAAAAAAAH!**

Este capitulo esta más dedicado a Fluttershy o como le llama Cristian mayormente "Señorita Shy" lo hago para darle más personalidad a los nombres,mas allá de usar los sobrenombres QUE TODO EL FANDOM CONOCE recién tengo ideado hacerlo con las demás personajes.

Créanme,fue una gran aventura hacer este capitulo,como siempre quiero resaltar y más de la persona que a Shy "le da todos los apoyos a la pegaso y cuando se EQUIVOCA le da unas palmaditas,un consejo y una sonrisa para que se siente mejor consigo misma" pienso darle un toque más BRUTO de mi parte,con esas discusiones y malos tratos entre ambos,esos pleitos son los que repercuten en un saben,Cristian tiene una personalidad distinta a cuando esta solo o con alguien individual,y como leyeron...no es del todo agradable realmente y si,este capitulo no se concentro demasiado en el humor,si no en conocer un poco más a fondo al personaje.

(Por cierto,las discusiones y peleas sin sentido es humano,en todos,¿pleito sin sentido? Justin bieber,algunos odian el reggaeton o entre países vecinos,que se yo,simplemente odiamos...o un mejor ejemplo "diceselo a constructor de muros" si no lo sabes...catalogate de aislado del mundo o idiota)

Espero den su opinión analizando esta "relación" o mejor dicho "trato" entre Cristian y Fluttershy,en verdad quisiera saberlo,disgusto,algo de risa,odio,malestar al ver el trato o que se yo,los estados son mi diverso y flexibles.

(No todo es malo,solo es algo de un mínimo disgustos,porque ellos dos nunca tuvieron una relación estrecha las veces en que Cristian hablo con Fluttershy directamente las puedo contar con mis dedos...entr veces en todo este jodido FIC asi que...no sé,es como andar con una persona desconocida y tratar de confiar en ella)

 **Dejen su glorioso REVIEW hablenme por MP y singanme,actualizo UNA VEZ CADA MES así que DE TENER UN SUSPENSO DE AAAAAAH ¿QUE MIER- PASARA DESPUÉS? sobrara de mi parte.**

 **Ponganme a favoritos,que me encanta serlo.**

 **Y no se olviden de visitar mi canal hijos de fruta,que allí actualizo cada 3 meses con animaciones hechas con una humildisisisima computadora.**

Hasta luego...

Dialogo final -entre susurros-

-Señorita Shy...si te golpeo ¿es maltrato hacia la mujer o maltrato animal?

-No lo sé...yo no soy un animal,en este mundo tu eres considerado uno...

-Pues...respondiéndome a mí mismo...ambos.

 **Pock***

 **(Posd:Tengo la otra parte de cap ya casi escrita con muchas faltas...pero decidí córtalo aquí,así que tardare menos,tal vez? quizás? bueno,si es que decido hacerlo...)**

 **SUBIDO:** **08/11/2016**

Ahora si...hasta luego.


	36. Enmendando el error

**Cada vez más cerca del final:Enmendando el error**

Me quedo un rato quieto suspirando y esperando a que se me vaya la temperatura por la discusión,al momento que sucede oigo unos galopeos.

-Vaya vaya ¿quién regreso por ayuda?

Justamente veo a Fluttershy retroceder,en lo que me acerco para ver la razón del porque quedo helada:Fue ver todo una banda de bestias con palos y cuchillos que al salir del callejón despejan la vista de la pegaso y la ponen a mí,provocandome una sonrisa por alguna razón.

-*Cristian con una gran sonrisa y soltando sus armas* Jaja...hoy no es mi día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-AARGT! *Arrodillado con las manos atadas* mierda...

-AAAY! -Fluttershy también cae atada hasta las patas-

-Buena reunión ¿eh? -le dije mirando a Fluttershy provocando que me empujen- Argt!

-Cierra ese hocico la concha de tu hermana!

Una bestia derrumba a Cristian,Fluttershy sin vérselo esperado se sorprende de la violencia innecesaria,de a paso ella también es derrumbada de una patada por la misma bestia.

-¿Así que te gusta estar con los ponis? ¿no es así capullo? ¡CONTESTA!

La misma bestia agarra a Cristian de la ropa para levantarlo hasta una pared,debido a la impresión del humano sin poder contestar,la bestia lo tortura más dándole un golpe al estomago haciéndole caer tosiendo.

-AARGHT! COFT *Toso*

-N-no le hagas daño! ¡detente,por favor! -Fluttershy hablando con algo de esfuerzo-

-¿Quien dijo eso? ¡cierra el hocico lamepollas! -Insulto a la pegaso-

La bestia ejecuta tres patadas seguidas a la pegaso que se encuentra inmóvil provocando que de tres finos gritos de horror para el humano,la bestia sin ninguna razón saco un cuchillo.

-*Toso*..que hijos de su madre...¿que harán? -pregunta el humano mientras se pone de rodillas difícilmente-

-¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a mantener el hocico cerrado? de seguro unas cortaditas te marcaran un limite.-dice la bestia volteandose lentamente-

-Oye cabron ¡para ya! te pasas

-Cabronazo! tu calla! ¡CIERRA EL CULO GILIPOLLAS! ¡ESTÁN ACABANDO CON MI CORDURA! *Poniendo mi cuchillo muy cerca del cuello del humano*

-*Conteniendo la respiración asustado antes de que me corte con el cuchillo*

-Callen ya! -la bestia notando el temor de su victima,lo suelta de una vez por todas-

Tras una situación que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera,y unos cuantos golpes tanto a mí como a Shy,nos encerraron en una casa del lugar,de seguro pensando que hacer con nosotros,mientras tanto...esperamos encadenados.

-Esto si que me tomo por sorpresa.

-Demasiado...¿te encuentras bien? -habla Shy como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Cállate,veré si encuentro una forma de irme,de paso tú te las arreglas sola,como dije,no me importa -con tono resentido-

-Cristian,espero comprendas que fue la presión del momento,no es algo que verdaderamente diría yo...lo siento,tendría que vérmelo guardado para mí.

-TENIAS! -haciendo ruido con las cadenas- a uno no le gustan que le hablen de esa forma.

-Perdón...

-*Pensado debidamente que contestarle,suspiro* Bueno,yo no soy perfecto,me has resaltado mis defectos ¿si no eras tú,quien más?

-No sé...

-Ese el punto,en fin *suspiro* aun te odio.

-Cristian ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Que requieres? estamos por morir autopsiados en vida,que más da.

-¿Por qué odias a Rainbow Dash?

-Oh uhm...vaya,recordándolo...no me acuerdo,por lo del traje en la gala(?

-Pero si antes de eso se llevaban bien ustedes,incluso ustedes jugaron extremadamente cuando te soltó al aire...te enojaste pero parecías estar divertiendote,a UN DÍA DE LA GALA,Cristian

-Oooh mierda...pues,si,nos divertíamos y de un día a otro ya la odio...¿por qué soy humano? los humanos odiamos cosas sin sentido...como a artistas pops,bandas,series y cosas sin sentido.

-¿Así son todos?

-La mayoría y créeme,los pocos que son "buenos" son algo...raros no más,yo soy raro,pero no de ese tipo...

-No lo sabia...(Twilight no me contó mucho acerca de "ellos")

-Y si te dijera algo,yo soy la peor opción en verdad ¿por qué vine? soy medio tarado,ni siquiera tengo interés amistoso en ustedes,tus amigas,aparte de Rarity que me llevo considerablemente...bie- *me quedo un rato callado*

-Aparte?

-Señorita Shy,Cállate un rato...

-...¿huh?

Fluttershy podía ver como Cristian cambiaba demasiado su expresión facial,como si pensara más a fondo alguna cosa,una duda que la tuvo desde hace semanas...simplemente varios minutos en los que tenia los ojos cerrados y su expresión demostraba dudas,enojos y una variedad de emociones,luego de un rato volvió a hablar tomando por sorpresa a la pegaso que casi más duerme debido al dolor.

-Aparte...hice todo mal...en verdad,todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "todo mal",Cristian?

-No fui nada sincero con ustedes,con nadie ni Rarity,no soy su amigo y si en verdad quisiera yo madurar más,mejorar *miro el techo y respiro* tendría que cambiar muchas cosas...

-¿Qué cambiarías?

-*dejo de mirar el techo y miro a Shy* Como mi actuar,bromista y pendejo,no me tomo nada serio y si en verdad lo tomaría serio,podría llegar a ser mejor...una mejor persona,simplemente,alguien mejor ¿qué crees?

-No lo sé,en verdad ¿quieres dar un cambio?

-En todo este mes y un día que he estado en Equestria...si (tendré los huevos necesarios para hacerlo?)

-Eso...me gustaría...a todas nos gustaría,Cristian. -Fluttershy contesto con un tono cálido y a la vez aceptando un poco la gran sorpresa-

-BIEN! pero primero,salgamos de aqu-

Cristian se vio callado,pues justamente llego el "doctor".

-¿A quien tenemos aquí? ¿un humano? vaya,supongo que por fin terminaremos con una especie en extinción,me entere de tí por las noticias hace unos días ¿qué tal?*le tapo la boca con cinta* no importa ¿qué quieres que te saque primero,los dedos de los pies o las manos? jeje ¿que importa? de todas formas te las cortaremos y tu sangre se escurrirá leeeentamente por toda la sala...eso me excita en verdad,no temo decirlo *mordiéndose levemente un dedo* tenias que ver cuando descuartice un perro hace dos días...sus jadeos...te endurecías de tan solo oírlos.

La ultima "revelación" puso tiesa más a Shy que Cristian,tanto fue que la pegaso comenzó a alterarse demasiado tanto que rompió en llanto conjunto de odio.

-Oye *se me acerca al oído y susurra* ¿sabes que el llanto de tu amiga tan solo me anima más? en verdad...eso es...me pone duro,lo dije.

-*Mirándolo muy enojado*

-Bueno,como tu amiga ya hecho a volar mi mente ¿donde deje mis guantes y el anestesiante? lo segundo tómalo como una recompensa,me la pasare bien con tu amiga

-(Dije y vuelvo a repetir...no me importa) *sin inmutar ninguna expresión de enojo*

-¿Eso no te enojo? vaya..."cuando digo eso a todos les genera unas ganas de matarme" pero igual.

El doctor saca una jeringa,la limpia con un trapo para acercarse a Cristian,sin dialogar nada el monstruo se la clava en un pie y aprieta de ella un poco.

-*Gritando pero debido a la cinta no se escucha mucho* *Llorando*

-NO! POR FAVOR POR FAVOR DÉJALO ¡NO LO LASTIMES! ¡NO NOS HAGAS DAÑO! *Lloro*

-*La miro disimuladamente* Por favor niña,has silencio que los adultos están trabajando,si lo haces te daré una paletilla...pero ¿podrás saborearla cuando seas un maniquí? quien sabe,y si no,pues...te anestesiare con la misma jeringa ¿entiendes?

-DÉJANOS III **IR!** -Más horrorizada contesto casi jadeando-

La bestia tan solo se limito a no hacer nada,de igual manera ya le va a tocar su turno,mientras tanto procedo a sacarle el zapato a esta cosa.

-Para que sepas no te vacié todo el liquido anesteciante,pues quiero verte gritar...*susurrándole* Me gustaaaa jajaja

La bestia se tapo la boca,se puso unos anteojos y trajo una mesita con muchos cuchillos y tijeras.

-Hora de repararte los dientes...los otros te los rompieron mientras intentaban huir,psst mal hay ustedes,les dieron la opción de morir sin más y morirán destripados vivos...uhm ¿eso no les recuerda a ´alguien´? (una vez recuerdo ver oído un cuento sobre una poni que destripo a sus amigas...)

Cuando estiro su arraigado brazo a un cuchillo todo el lugar comenzó a temblar,casi como si fuera un terremoto,fue necesario agarrarse de la mesa que tenia sujetado a el humano para no lastimarse.

-¿Qué rayos? Diantres,ustedes se me quedan aquí,oh y cuídame esto.

La bestia le hace sujetar el cuchillo entre los dientes del humano y se larga a ver la provocación del estruendo.

-*Escupo el cuchillo* puaj,estaba oxidado esa cosa...

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy tan bien que hasta podría abrazarte,claro que no,bueno.

-¿Crees que podríamos salir de esta?

-*cerrando los ojos* eso espero,pero ¿que posibilidades tenemos?

Interrumpiendo la charla,vuelve a entrar la bestia muy nerviosa,cierra la puerta con un mueble.

-¡¿QUÉ HICIERON?! No me digan que-!

Una vez más vuelve a temblar esta vez mucho peor que la anterior,tanto que la mesa donde estaban la poni y el humano se cayo al suelo al igual que la bestia. Para que se oiga una maldición tanto de la bestia como del humano.

-MIERDA QUE NO! -me caigo- ¡AAAAAH! ¡de seguro vinieron por ustedes! -agarrando un cuchillo- ¡pero al final solo encontraran unos cadáveres!

Provocación del temblor,a la bestia se le clavo una tijera en una pierna y a las arrastradas,frente a una Fluttershy aturdida,en ese momento levanto en sus manos el cuchillo y la tijera que se clavo accidentalmente,para intentar matar a una atada Señorita Shy.

Sin precedentes la puerta se abre luego de una embestida de parte de un poni que de un saque empuja al descuartizador de perros salvando a la pegaso.

-QUE PORQUERÍA!

El desquiciado da unos tres amagues con las armas pero el poni las elude casi fácilmente,para pesar con todo lo que había en el suelo se tropieza,y la bestia aprovecha para herirle de una pata viendo que esta en desventaja,va a su posición pero en el trayecto un casi retenido Cristian pudo poner un pie para hacerlo caer,el poni por poco resulta gravemente herido ya que al caerse,casi le clava la tijera,se levanta y con gran fuerza manda a la bestia fuera de la habitación.

-HUAJ! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! *Portazo en la cara*

El poni no se tarda en liberar a la pegaso que al soltarse le agradece al poni.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida,por salvarnos...ehm ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es -interrumpido por Cristian tirado-

-PUAJ! *Tirando mi mordaza* si hacemos cuentas Shy,veras que yo te salve la vida más veces de las que este poni tiene de ojos.

-¿Tengo que liberar a este bruto? -dijo el poni levantando una ceja-

-Ehm...-Fluttershy dudando un poco-

-Pues claro que me liberas la pu- que te pario!

-¿Por qué tan grosero? bueno,pegaso ehm,tenemos que irnos de aquí -el poni inclinando la cabeza a la puerta-

-No sin él.

-(más te vale...)

-Pero si es grosero y desconsiderado -el guardia real dijo con disgusto-

-Y también mi amigo,no me iré sin él -sentencio la pegaso con un tono más mandatario-

-Oh que más...es tu día de suerte,"bestia sin raíz" -me acerco a la bestia-

-¿Acaso eres burro que no sabes de los humanos? (¿"Bestia sin raíz"? ¿Quien se cree este?)

-A mi no me interesan las bestias groseras ¿así son todos los humanos? -aun manteniendo un tono de amargura-

-Más o menos pendejo. ¿Qué sucede allá afuera?

-*Desatando a Cristian* pues fuimos medio liberados tras UNA HORA de estar encerrados junto a toda la guardia,casi,muy pocos salimos y vinimos a cobrar venganza...no obstante vamos perdiendo.

-AHGT! *Ruedo y me levanto* bien -me rasco las muñecas- y yo dije que todos eran unos "mal entrenados" pues o si no Bruno estaría por aquí,de ese maldito no hay sombra (Vaya,cierto que le pedí a Pink que tecleé para liberar a los guardias encerrados en las...cosas esas que nos tenían encerrados ,yo insultando a "mi salvador y él al ayudado por esta -Pink-")

-¡¿Qué dijiste de la guardia?! PUES ¡AL MENOS EL OTRO TIENE MÁS HONOR QUE TÚ!

-Vete al carajo de una vez *terminando de rascarme las muñecas y levantándome de la manera más "hostigante" posible*

-Me iré...¿con quien se va la pegaso? yo sé que puedo protegerla

Fluttershy se vio sofocada por la mirada de ambos:El Cristian y el Pony,El egoísta y el no-egoísta,El humor negro y el considerado,El que no esta muy interesado en protegerla y el aparentemente tiene preocupación,BUENO ustedes entienden.

La pegaso mira un momento a Cristian y luego al poni,da un suspiro y se pone al lado del poni.

-Lo siento Cristian,estoy segura de que él tal vez...quizás el me cubra -dijo justificándose algo nerviosa-

-Ya me lo venia venir,bueno señor guardia,gracias por salvarme la vida y bla bla bla,bueno,lárguense antes de que me den ganas de apuñalarles por la espalda... *acercándome a Shy* nah mentira,suerte pegaso,que encuentres a las ponis.

-Lo haré *miro al poni* ¿vamos?

-Yo te cubriré,dime ¿a donde vamos...? *cruzamos la puerta y la azoto*

Cristian se queda parado sin dilatar mucho,algo pensativo hasta que comprende un poco.

-Oooh la que lo...¡que calentona de mierda eres Shy! de seguro le habrá encantado un poco ese poni o tal vez porque desde un comienzo demostró ser más **educado** que yo,vaya,debo de cambiar un poco ese habito,aparte de la charla...bueno,solo ella lo sabrá...

Nuevamente me quedo callado con algo de silencio a mi alrededor.

-*Lamento* Se siente muy solitario estar sin compañera...me pregunto como estará Desire...*con tono deprimido*

Comienzo a agarrar cosas,cambiarme de ropa,en un tropiezo pelee con el doctor,afortunadamente estaba muy cansado pues con su herida en la pierna no fue difícil,le dispare,me robe su ropa y rostro para salir fácil,muy fácil.

Afuera fue un nuevo coas,los ponis contra algunos rootmens,dejare que se maten entre si en lo posible.

Pero si,estoy con un cuchillo tembloroso entre mis manos...ojala ninguna bestia o poni me confunda.

Tras una corta bienvenida pude continuar,lo malo,me tope con el nuevo compañero de Shy que me embistió diciendo:"Este hombre no se rinde?" confundiéndome con las bestias,en ese momento logro darme cuenta que aparentemente las pastillas se activaron en mi interior,seguramente provocando mi actuar siguiente.

-*con voz algo distorsionada* pues claro que no me rindo campeón,ahora ven aquí

-No tiene sentido pelear si no nos atacas...solo eres un charlatán.

-Te prometo que te voy a matar y luego a la pegaso,y luego la reviviré para matarla otra vez.

El poni comienzo a perseguirme,en el trayecto unas bestias comenzaron a rodearlo,para su suerte unos compañeros lo ayudaron,para SU suerte pues luego el les dijo que supuestamente lo conduje a una trampa y vinieron por mi.

Ahora mismo me encuentro corriendo de unos guardias -más el que supuestamente protege a Shy-

-AAAH!

-Matenlo...y cortenle las pelotas! -contesto el guardia sosteniendo MI ESPADA-

-(PROMETO QUE SI ME LO ENCUENTRO A ESTE GUARDIA LO VOY A GOLPEAR O NO SÉ,QUE LO DESPIDAN PERO PRIMERO SOBREVIVIR DE VUELTA!)

Luego de una persecución donde muchos de los guardias muy "estropeados" se cansaron o fueron recuperados por la bestias que ellos mismos hirieron al intentar escapar y donde el humano quedo solo con el poni donde al final hubo un muy innecesario accidente donde el poni queda herido e inconsciente gracias a unas bestias,el humano pudo escapar de las bestias (dejando en un escondite al poni solo,para que al menos no lo maten y escape como se le de la reverenda gana,no trayendolo para que Shy no diga ni mierda y por media venganza de intentar atraparlo por esa confusión).

 **...Shy...**

Rodeada por muchas bestias.

-INMOVILICENLA! Ella sabe donde están los prófugos y el otro que interrogarla!

-Seguro!

Al no estar bajo la protección de nadie,Shy fue fácilmente sometida,caminando sostenida por la calle,para su suerte en medio del "desfile" llego el humano a verla.

 **Ojos de Cristian.**

-HEY! (porquería que te atraparon muy facil Shy) *me acerco disimuladamente* ¿A-a donde llevan a esta...cosa? -pregunto-

-¿Quien mierdas preguntas? -se da la vuelta y queda algo sorprendido- oh es usted -algo pálido-

-¿HUH? -Me acuerdo un poco de "quien soy"- ¡claro que soy yo!

-Te mandaron a tí a interrogarla? pensé que solo eras medico

-Medico-torturador de ponis e perros-militar-RamboTerminaitorMatrix eso soy para que sepas,ahora si no es mucha inconveniencia,dejamela -Le arrebato bruscamente la

camilla donde esta Shy- déjame llevármela para "trabajar"

-¿Estás seguro? cualquier cosa NO la mates...estaríamos en serios problemas,podrías provocar una guerra.¿Entendido?

-Si

-Una cosa más,si por alguna razón te topas con un Humano,a él si mátalo,legal y formalmente el no esta arraigado a **ningún clan ni la realeza** como para temer a una consecuencia.Él no es nadie así que no temas en matarlo.

-Bueno.

-Estas muy cortante ¿lo sabes?

-Como mi cuchillo.

-Graciosito,vete.

 **Llevando a Shy a un callejón.**

-¿Q-que me harás?

-*La miro un momento y luego sigo adelante*

-*Llorando* ¿Qué le hicieron a los guardias?

-*Me paso la mano por el cuello simulando un cuchillo*

-*Impactada* No...*jadeo* ¿Y al humano?

-*Hablando distorsionado* El humano...escapo en una avioneta.

-*Enojada* Creo...creo que debí seguirlo...*suspiro* ¿qué me harás? *insiste con esa pregunta devuelta*

Llegando a un callejón desolado,alejado de la vista de todos,Shy intenta buscar una explicación del porque ese lugar,para mal de ella,su mente recorre los más

estremecedores pasillos del pensamiento...no es nada difícil deducir un abuso.

-Dijeron que no te mate ¿cierto? bueno,no lo haré.

-¿Qué harás?

-Tú y ese humano me golpearon,más ese estúpido poni,la verdad es que los odio,odio que me golpeen,me apuñalaron por la espalda ustedes desgraciados ¿entiendes?

El "medico" se adentra más al callejón dejando sola a la pegaso,llevando un par de minutos en silencio,la poni siente algo caminando sobre su pata,asustada da un fino grito ahuyentando a una rata que termino por esconderse dentro de una lata.

-AAH! ¿eso fue una rata? ¡amiguito,vuelve!...-intento llamar al ratón para de alguna manera conseguir ayuda,pero obviamente fracaso en el intento-

-Hasta que hablas ¿estás aburrida?

-Otra vez...tú?

-Nooo! ¡el medico! claro que soy yo.

-Me podrías explicar ¿qué sucedió?

-BUENO!

Como pensé mejor las cosas,apenas podía decidir por lo que te cubrí un poco,de hecho te seguí... ***2 minutos después***...y cuando te vi que esa bestia te iba a violar, aproveche y la mate como todo un héroe para salvarte,bueno,al fin y al cabo debiste de ver decidido mejor ¿ves? ese poni ni los otros bobos pudieron mantenerte a salvo.

-Gracias...

-De...de me debes algo,nada es gratis cariño...nah de nada por ahora,lamento todo bla bla tuviste razón,lo hago por mí mismo

-Quisiera escapar,de una vez por todas,estoy muy dolida Cristian -decía con tono jadeante-

-Esta bien,pero hagamoslo discretamente,obedeceme todo lo que te diga y lo contaras algún día ¿ok? (no puede ser...SE LA TRAGO TODA!)

-*Resignada* Esta bien...

-VAMOS! Ya iremos rápido,no te veo capaz de hacer las cosas bien,bueno *suspiro* no hace falta explicar el plan.

Progreso al camino Shy vio a los guardias heridos,estábamos muy lejos de ellos pero no da,en fin ella estuvo sorprendida y sin palabras,yo por mi lado supe que ella quería ayudarlos pues reaccione rápidamente ante sus intenciones y:

-Lo vez Shy,no importan los demás *eructo* tan solo importa que salgamos de vida de este montón de putre *aun ella mantiene una cara impactada* ehm esta bien *eructo*para que no digas que no me importas pues *la agarro de la crin y empiezo a arrastrarla lejos de la grotesca escena aun ella manteniendo su cara* te lo dije,no te encariñes con nadie y ¿de vuelta equipo? tu dime

-*aun impactada* s-si

-Buena esa,ahora si,cuídate que vamos por ellos! digo,nadie,escapémonos de una vez...ellos despertaran y estarán tan "en-putecidos" que tendrán la orgía gay más grande en Equestria,sigamos antes de ver como se crea un **"alicornio"** (aaAAAAAA **AAAAH!)**

-Ehm...eeeeeh *sin palabras*

-BUENO SHY YA CIERRA EL HOCICO! -ja como si ella hablara mucho- no se porque hablas tanto,de una vez por todas sirve de aaalAGHT!

 **Dejando todo atrás...**

-Mira,sucedió que al final inconscientemente llegamos cerca del destino,me ayudas con esto y a atravesar o trepar esa red que se ve a la distancia,sigamos Shy...

Cristian junto a Fluttershy empezaron a correr en linea recta intentado llegar a los aviones,no se sabe claramente que tiene en la cabeza para dirigirse exactamente hay pues de aviación no sabe na´.

Lo único que se describiría alrededor son muchos disturbios,algunos estruendos,y algunas barricadas de fuego en barriles llevando el humo y el polvo por todos lados.

Una gran pesadilla es estar hay en medio,no solo por la estética,si no por que,ahora sabiendo que las ponis se encontraban hay,no puede estar completamente seguros, dando las posibilidades que ya hayan sido atacadas por unas hordas,terminaron accidentadas o este rodeadas en una de los muchos incendios del lugar,las posibilidades son muchas,y ninguna es buena,pero hay que pensar que siguen el buen camino hacia la libertad.

Cristian con todas sus fuerzas llego al lugar tras trepar una red rechazando la ayuda de Fluttershy esta haciéndolo más sencillo,con los ojos dando lagrimas por la irritación del humo,estuvo a poco de llegar pero fue algo desprevenido.

En el puesto de seguridad hubo una explosión,Fluttershy fue capaz de anticiparla,con un movimiento brusco se tiro sobre Cristian evitando que un palos en punta los atraviesen,por fin para ella supondría el perdón al no ayudarlo pero eso no le pareció importar mucho a Cristian,que se levanto adolorido y siguió sin siquiera darle una mirada a la pegaso,desanlentandola un poco.

Fue impredecible el esperar una segunda explosión que si bien de milagro no los hirió directamente,lo que hizo fue hacer un tipo de aro de fuego,contando con que el piso de la estación ESTABA HÚMEDO DE ALGÚN TIPO DE COMBUSTIBLE llego a intensificar el fuego,avivandolo y adelantando un proceso de reproducción de las llamas,aumentándolo a gran nivel y expandiéndolo hasta rodear los junto a una construcción no terminada de un puesto de seguridad.

-DIABLOS! -Me saco mi cuellera y mi campera- encima antes hacia frió!

-¿Qué harás Cristian? puedo salir de aquí pero estoy algo herida como para llevarte tanto tiempo

-Como siempre -fastidiado- tengo que encontrar yo una salida

Me seco el sudor y la sangre de mi frente,miro a Fluttershy molesto unos segundos al recordar esos momentos donde mas la necesitaba,podría perdonarla pero estamos de vida o muerte ahora.

No sé qué pensar,tengo un dolor inmenso en mi cabeza,la situación no ayuda de mucho,ya empezando a sentirme asfixiado.

Quiero salir de acá,incluso dejaría a Fluttershy si fuera necesario pero no le veo sentido hacerlo ahora...Ja bueno,si voy a morir no me la llevare arrastrandola hasta la muerte.

-FLUTTERSHY,CARAJO!

-Ehm SI CRISTIAN? ¿qué pasa?

-Vamos arriba!

En el aro había una construcción barata,resistirá poco pero sera suficiente para lo que tengo planeado,luego de subir por las escaleras hasta el último piso,solo vemos los demás lugares incendiados,nuestro aro de fuego como poco a poco se nos acerca para darnos un abrazo mortal entre sus llamas,Fluttershy se me acerca preocupada viendo toda esta "zona de guerra".

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -interroga la poni-

-Que haré **yo** mejor dicho ¿puedes volar?

-S-si puedo volar,pero no mucho como para llevarte conmigo -apenada habla la pegaso-

-Eso ya lo sé -me levanto algo enojado- (Pensando:Vamos Cris,ya lo sabias que con esta pegaso uno de los dos iba a terminar muerto,al menos se amable con ella ahora que una de esas muertes ocurrirá)

-Cris! el fuego se acerca

-Fluttershy -le hablo con un tono tranquilo,despreocupado ante todo tema-

Al notar ese tono considerablemente calmado del humano,me quedo callada unos segundos para luego responderle:

-¿Si?

-Tu -me paso la mano por la cara sacando unas lagrimas- tu...tu sabias que en esto uno de los dos iba a terminar muerto.

-*Algo asustada* A...a q-que te refieres c-con eso -empiezo a tenerle miedo-

-Al comienzo me dijiste que puedes volar,al menos lo suficiente como para irte al garete de aquí *tomo aire,nervioso*

-No,si piensas que te dejare,estas equivocado...n-nunca abandonare a un amigo!

-Eso...eso no es una pregunta -digo seriamente,abandonando al "Cristian considerablemente amable que perdono a la pegaso que casi causa tu muerte" ¿largo no?-

Me levanto repentinamente,miro a Fluttershy unos segundos antes de agarrarla con mis manos,la levanto al cielo mientras ella me decía cosas como "¡Que estas haciendo,que piensas hacer,suéltame por favor!" no podía aguantar más y contesto "Buen viaje" para así tirarla lo más lejos que pueda de las llamas, Fluttershy ante esa situación para salvarse emprende vuelo lo suficiente como salir de hay,termina cayendo sobre un montón de cuerdas,algo suaves soportando la caída, miro atrás mio solamente notando el gran paredón de fuego,miro a Cristian arrodillado sobre el tercer piso,algo resignado,triste...

-Cristian!...*snif* ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!

-FLUTTERSHY CARAJO NO SEAS BOBA! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE LLEGUEN MÁS DE ESAS COSAS A ATRAPARTE! se que no nos hemos llevado tan bien...ni pasara pero...no...no tengo nada bueno que decir solo que en la oportunidad que tenias para salvarme la cagaste *hablando rápido*

-*Snif* l-lo siento Cristian...de verdad

En medio del sacrificio,el fuego comenzó a tomar más vigor,provocando que comience a toser,miro mi mano algo borrosa,esta sera una de las pocas ocasiones en la que llorare en lo que solo me limitare para dialogar por última vez en mi vida.

-*SNIF (con voz quebrada) No me queras ver morir,te ruego que por favor te vayas...ya se termino

-NO! *se empiezan a caer cosas*...no...*snif*

Aceptándolo,Fluttershy a duras penas sigue el camino sola,dejando atrás al Humano,ella personalmente no se llevo muy bien con él,no hubo ninguna visita ni ninguna importancia,pero este día,demostró muchas cosas y entre ellas ser algo más agradable dando razones para sacar lagrimas de la pegaso...

 **-Ojos de Cristian-**

Veo como ella se empieza a retirar,doy una mini sonrisa para mirar al suelo,encuentro algo parecido a un rifle pero ya saben...ballesta.

-No me servirá *snif* de nada ahora pero *snif* no importa -lo agarro- que cosa ¿así que así se siente morir? duele mucho y además hace calor *toso* "hoy me quiso matar la tierra y ahora el fuego" estos elementos no me tienen pena.

Me recuesto mirando al cielo por última vez,es extraño,como todo ahora se vuelve tan claro...

Moriré a la mitad de mí vida,pude tener una juventud casi normal,con la diferencia que estuve en un mundo de ponis.

INCREÍBLE,momento cursi para pensar lo que diría cualquier otro IDIOTA en mi lugar...termine con amistades,enemigos,peleas muchas más que la de todos los años juntos en mi escuela,conociendo a ponis como Fluttershy que parecía ser basura,y **lo fue!**...pero tenia su "carisma",mostró ser alguien amigable...sentimientos por alguien que esta vez si estaba ¿lo peor? es que no se los podre decir...pero bueno,así es el fin. **¿QUE DIGO? CREO** que llegaría a querer **nunca ver estado aquí...**

 **C** ristian...fuera.

En medio de mi testamento mental,escucho el grito de ese alguien por el que di mi vida,abro un ojo,molesto por ser algo ridículo.

-¡¿UNO NO PUEDE MORIR EN PAZ O QUÉ?!

Eso gritos provenían de Fluttershy que mientras corría,tenia por detrás algunos monstruos que se empezaban a levantar.

-La parodia de la joda *agarro la ballesta que se parece rifle* bueno,la última "buena acción" de mi vida

Me la pongo al frente,mientras veo a la pegaso...ehm ¡1! cae muerto haciendo que los que estaban atrás caigan,pero unos pares ya no caen en ese viejo truco terminando saltando a sus compañeros para correr con aun más intensidad así atrapar a Fluttershy.

Manipulo el arma,al enterarme que es semi-automática,teniendo un cargador de unas cuantas balas,miro otra vez por la mira...veo que Fluttershy se canso un poco siéndole más fácil a las bestias alcanzarla "No por hoy amigo" disparo nuevamente,como la bestia se encontraba en constante movimiento no le dio para matarlo pero si le alcanzo en el pie,volviéndola mucho más lenta hasta terminar muy atrasada,saco la bala nuevamente para tenerla lista.

Ahora vamos por el tercero,una vez más miro a la mira.

-Uhm *fumf fumf* ¿que es lo que huele a carne cosida? -El fuego acercándose cada vez más- ¡NO AHORA!

Fastidiado por la constante situación del fuego,miro nuevamente a Fluttershy esta vez siendo perseguida por dos de ellas que aun siguen dándole caza,aunque en realidad el cazador soy yo.

Pongo la mira más adelante tomando en cuenta su velocidad,se me desestabiliza la mira un poco,disparo por error...la bala siguiendo el camino en recto con la desviación impacta muy cerca del casco de Fluttershy,esto la asusta peor empezando a llorar y correr mas rápido.

Saco la bala,apunto con más concentración hacia las bestias...disparo...queda una.

A poco el arma se me trabo,poniéndome muy nervioso,doy una mirada a la pegaso esta se encuentra muy exhausta pero con fuerzas de voluntad continua corriendo mientras que el Rootmen parece no cansarse nunca,de hecho aumento se velocidad para poner sus manos sobre Fluttershy.

Esto me enoja más no porque estoy por morir,si no porque si la atrapa mi buena acción de la vida se ira al diablo,comienzo a golpear más el arma,pero no funciona,escucho a Fluttershy gritar para enterarme que ella termino atrapada,solo veo como encima de ella esta el Rootmen dando un grito al aire y con las garras en punta,preparándose para matar a la pegaso,por instinto o por mandar todo al garete,grito **"¡FLUTTERSHY CARAJO,MUÉVETE!** " mientras sacaba mi ballesta normal,en un movimiento de brazo sin pensarlo disparo hacia ellos no tan seguro a que le daría pero es un último esfuerzo.

La bala pasa por el fuego,por las casas incendiadas y finalmente cerca de Fluttershy con la bestia ascendiandola...la bala continuo seguido no dándole a la nada pero distrayendo al Rootmen que solo dijo "¿huh qué?" al no enterarse de nada,solo mira una vez más a la poni;La bala continuo más adelante,impacta contra una olla rebotando de dirección terminando cerca del casco de Fluttershy.

 **-Ojos de Fluttershy-**

Estaba por llegar hacia la cascada mientras era perseguida por muchas de esas cosas,misteriosamente se iban descontando en lo que asumiré que empezaron a cansarse,pero me equivoque al ver una bala **casi me da...**

-Aaaah! no no! *me pongo asustada y corro mas rápido sabiendo que ALGUIEN ME QUIERE DISPARAR*

Finalizo cuando una de esas cosas parecidas a Cristian me golpea derribandome,se me abalanza encima dando un grito preparando sus afiladas garras,yo me intento cubrirme mientras cierro mis ojos...es como si algo,un recuerdo me vino a la mente y ese recuerdo fue como si intentara avisarme algo y era el grito que me pego Cristian cuando tenia un arma a mi costado y era para salvarle,ese grito que decía "¡FLUTTERSHY CARA##,MUÉVETE!" me hizo abrir los ojos.

Todo pasa lento,veo a la bestia distraída por alguna razón,miro aun lado mio notando un arma,muy igual a la situación de Cristian,pero en este caso...yo soy él.

Saco el arma y para defenderme,con mucha fuerza le golpeo el rostro,le empujo lo suficiente como para que se salga de encima y algo adolorida continuo mi camino.

-LO SIENTO!...

Continuo corriendo pero esta vez adentro de casas y procurando ir por los caminos más seguro hasta volver con las chicas.

 **-Fin ojos de Fluttershy-**

 **[Escuchar: -Rule Of Rose Soundtrack: Track 4 (1080p)-]**

-Al fin... -digo con satisfacción mientras mis ojos pierden de vista a Fluttershy-

Caigo cansado al suelo,esta vez seguro de que Fluttershy se largue de aquí sin problemas,me recuesto nuevamente,pero me asusto cuando una de las patas de la construcción es consumida por las llamas,no soportando su parte,la construcción empieza a colapsar...me apoyo en mis brazos mirando a la nada.

-No...NO CARAJO NO CARRA-

No termino de decir el insulto porque la construcción cae conmigo encima de ella,mi cuerpo es llevado varios metros muy cerca de las llamas,mi mano estuvo sobre el fuego tres segundos justo cuando la saque,me altero al ver como un guante que me diseño Desire se empezó a quemar,me lo saco entre gritos.

Me arrastro lo más lejos del fuego posible,apoyándome sobre los restos de la construcción,me miro notando que algunas cosas que traje continúan,mi ballesta con cordón sigue conmigo,la recargo por última vez para dejarla aun lado mio.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡MALDITO! ¡ARDERÁS EN EL INFIERNO!

Escucho un grito,miro al frente para ver a un Rootmen considerablemente más inteligente que los demás,saltando sobre las llamas para terminar frente a mi,no se que trae pero se acerca muy rápido,me agarra del cuello y me tira muy lejos,no se como aun sigo consiente pero me apoyo sobre mis brazos hasta que otra vez el Rootmen aprovechando mi estado de medio-muerte me levanta y me tira contra la pared,doy un grito pero el me sostiene a media caída.

-PIENSAS IRTE ASÍ NO MÁS! -LE PRESIONO EL CUELLO- IRTE!

-AAAAARRGT! PARA! *TOSO* AAAAAAH ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *ME GOLPEA EL CUELLO Y ME DEJA CAER*

Me sostengo el cuello mientras cierro mis ojos llorando,parece que el Rootmen se alejo para dar un discurso.

 **[FIN OST]**

-AAAH!...Mierda,creo en la pelea justa Humano,no pretendo matarte sin antes darte la oportunidad de salvar tu vida

-*toso*...

-Si quieres salir vivo,pues si tienes huevos retame a una pelea y termina con batalla justa

-*Toso* aaaah *toso* ¿pelea justa? no conozco ese significado

Aprovecho que esta de espaldas,para dispararle a la cabeza,por mi mala suerte le erre rozándole la cabeza claramente hiriéndole mucho,la bestia empieza a dar varios gritos sosteniéndose la parte herida.

-AAAAAH *GRITOS DEFORMES* AARFHTA! ¡¿QUE NO SABES QUE ES PELEA JUSTA?! hey ¿sabes quien es este?

El Rootmen en su interior traía a Bruno revelado por el gran hueco de la herida,me sostengo la cabeza por que casi CASI mas iba a matar también a Bruno.

-DESCUIDA,NO MORIRÁS POR EL FUEGO ¡MORIRÁS POR MI!

-Oh oh...

Me pone de pie para así darme un gran combo de golpes lo suficientes como para romper la débil pared en la que estaba apoyado,aun de pie me otorga una patada para

hacerme caer sobre un montón de piedras.

-Disfrutas esto? ¿eh? ¡DISFRUTAS!

-Aaaaah...aaaah...*me muevo inútilmente mientras me sostengo la panza*

-Pues claro que lo disfrutas! en verdad esto es lo que sintieron muchos de los nuestros,de lo que hicieron,una masacre!

El Rootmen agarra un palo,lo rompe con sus manos consiguiéndole una punta para usarlo como lanza,se acerca al humano que ya no da para más,solamente moviéndose para intentar reducir el dolor pero no se preocupen...terminara.

Cuando estaba por acabarlo,mi brazo se opone misteriosamente,intento varias veces tardando tanto que el humano dejo de jadear por el dolor y solo parecía retener lagrimas debido a las múltiples veces en que le gritaba y intentaba matarlo con la madera,aun mas furioso realizaba el movimiento para llevarlo,pero siempre a escasos centímetros de su pecho,me detenía.

-ESTO ES UN MAL CHISTE! ¡MUERE!

-¿Q-QUÉ? -Miro a la bestia al rostro,más aun prestandole atención a la parte de Bruno,doy una sonrisa al notar que el tiene el ojos abiertos mirándome enojado o más bien esforzando,porque parece que él es el que detiene los intentos de asesinato hacia mi.

-Acaso despertaste? ¡duerme una vez más!

En el interior de Bruno muchas agujas empiezan a pincharlo,siendo estas un efecto para dormir,Bruno hace un esfuerzo sobre-humano,al alejarse de Cristian y huir del lugar,Cristian con ayuda de un palo camina hacia mi pero yo me encuentro ocupado en mantener el control de mi cuerpo.

-TENIA QUE VERTE MATADO CUANDO TENIA LA OPORTUNIDAD! -Grita furioso el Rootmen con lo poco que puede controlar su cuerpo-

-Descuida,no morirás por mí,morirás por la caída! -repito la frase que logre escuchar cuando se la dijo a Cristian-

-¿Qué cosa? oh no no no no no NO NOOOOOOOO!

-*Me detengo* y Cristian ¡ERES UN CABRÓN,ME DESPERTÉ POR EL **ARDOR DE LA HERIDA** ,PENDEJO! *lloro* ¡nos vemos más allá!

-Eh? ¿que harás? -lo miro- ¡¿BRUNO?!

Bruno sabe que no se apartara del cuerpo del Rootmen,este lo controla con magia y no hay forma de librarse...al menos que...

Para detener todo,Bruno sin pensarlo corre a través de las llamas,quemando gran parte de su cuerpo pero no deteniéndolo hasta terminar al borde de la mini ciudad cerca de un precipicio.

-¿Qué harás? ¡inepto! ¡¿sabes que te mataras si lo haces?!

-No quise ser un héroe pero,nos mataremos a los dos -comienzo a reír a la vez que lloro- para que sepas,"yo tampoco fui un ángel en esta vida" ¡arderemos en el infierno!

Sin esperar respuesta,Bruno hace su movimiento final saltando a un montón de rocas junto al rió de reserva,ya sabiendo como terminarían ambos.

Cristian en cambio,con ayuda de un palo,logro llegar al lugar donde vio por última vez a Bruno,sus ojos se humedecieron de tristeza mientras que a su garganta se le formo un nudo dando sonidos sin sentido.

-Bru-BRUNO! ¡NOOO! aaaaaah ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE VENIR AQUÍ?! ¿para ver sufrir a todos? ¡no! ¡ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA! ¡NO ES REAL! ¡BRUNO NO ESTA MUERTO! ¡JODER! ¡QUIERO DESPERTAR! *Toso* ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS SIEMPRE TOSO?!

Ya en estos instantes,me encuentro al borde de la locura,no se que hacer,El Rootmen no me mato pero las llamas si lo harán,dejando el sacrificio de Bruno en el vació, podría ver muerto en paz cuando tire a Fluttershy pero ahora el dolor es peor,ya quiero morir.

-Por que a mi... *me pongo un arma a la cabeza* esto lo hará más rápido ¡AAH! *Me tiro al suelo* no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo...eso *toso* seria...peor...

 **-Ojos Desire-**

 **T** ras terminar algo muy complicado,clara y obviamente como era de esperarse,fue así.

Las demás pude saberlo que tienen la intención de huir de esto,muy comprensible pero ¿acaso no buscaran a su amiga? no lo comprendo,esa pegaso de seguro estaría con vida,cosa que Cristian no corre esa misma suerte,y aun con esa posibilidad de esperanza ¿no fueron a buscarla? eso es...no lo sé.

En fin tras completar el objetivo,teniendo por casi terminado nuestra huida en esta estación de mina,de un diamante que parece que es lo que le da energía a toda la estación,logro oír en un comunicador un pedido de refuerzos.

"Tenemos,los tenemos rodeados pero aun así escapan,digo,alguien saboteo a la ayuda que vendría,sabes esos guardias que quisieron hacer desordenes por aquí ¡ESCAPARON! están esparcidos,casi todos divididos,los de la fabrica los necesitamos para que vengan a la estación de aviación,para detener a los aviadores de su acción...

*NADA INTERESANTE* me comunican que...que están muertos! digo,muerto,ese humano *Desire se pone pálida* quiero decir,no del todo,el supervisor que también atrapo al otro humano FUE POR EL OTRO A HACER JUSTICIA el es tremendo,con razón le dieron la habilidad de la inteligencia...quiero que sepas Klasck eso,creo que me dijo que traerán su cuerpo...en unos minutos no sé,espero que te alegres por eso,ya muchos murieron ¡Y NINGÚN INTRUSO LO A HECHO! que desgracia,ehm espero que te reúnas conmigo más tarde...¿Klasck?"

Desire se queda un rato callada mirando el botón rojo que contestaría la llamada,aun esperanzada bueno no tanto pues sabe que Cristian ya estaría a pronto de morir.

Nuevamente ella con casi lagrimas en los ojos se pone seria,mira a un lado el cadáver tirado de un rootmen ingeniero que en su pecho trae el nombre de "Klasck",caminado unos pasos Desire aprieta el botón,se queda unos segundos callados a la vez que se siente el respirar de la bestia tras el altavoz esperando.

-El humano NO morirá,tu amigo esta muerto,lo acabamos de matar,lastima que no sepamos mucho que algunos de ustedes sean...bueno no quisiera tener culpa,esta muerto,murió hace *tapo el micrófono* ¿cuando murió,Marrone?

-*Limpiándome las garras* oh uhm...calculale un minuto,boba pon-

-Hace un minuto *dijo rápido ignorando completamente al grifo* gracias por la información,ninguno morirá -enojada- ¡que te quede claro,ningún involucrado lo hará!

-Per-

-Nada! -corto-

Desire golpeando el comunicador con fuerza destrozándolo contra la pared y se queda respirando agitadamente con la mirada al suelo,mientras que Marrone se le queda mirando algo incrédulo y sorprendido.

-¿No fuiste muy ruda?

-¿No prefieres cerrar tu pico? *dejo de respirar agitada* ¿grifo?

-Cuidado con quien hablas poni boba -enojado y dejando de apoyarse en la pared-

-No me importa,me ayudaras a ir por Cristian!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porque el te metió en un grupo lo suficientemente adaptado para salir de esto con vida?

-No

-Porque él te agrado un poco tanto como para aun acompañar a la poni con que estuvo antes que tú?

-El no me agrada y tú tampoco,yegua boba,solo por el *froto mis garrar* di-ne-rooo!

-*Risa maliciosa* porque...porque si el muere su cuenta bancaria no servirá de muerto?

-Ooh *me agarro el corazón y comienzo a sudar frió* no bromees con eso,corazón

-Pues si no mal bien recuerdo tú ganarías unos 300.000 bits si el salia vivo y nos ayudabas (claramente algo dudable y completamente ilegal de parte de ambos) incluso tengo una grabación *reproduzco una grabadora*

-Oooh diantres...y como te ayudo? aparte de no saber donde esta el otro,tardaríamos en encontrarlo.

-Y si vamos corriendo?!

-Admítelo,el ya se debe estar muriendo de alguna forma y no sabes que pensar *con los brazos cruzados*

-NO TE CRUCES DE BRAZOS! ¿Como haces eso en esta situación?

-Wow wow wow tranquila,creo...*revuelvo mi bolsillo* tener algo para ayudarte en tú situación

Marrone tras hurgar un poco y mantener un poco de intriga de parte de Desire saca un artefacto muy pequeño del tamaño de un llavero,se la pone entre los ojos diciendo "AJA!" con un aire de alegría.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se lo robe a un brujo que me hechizo hace unos meses

-¿Qué es?

-Es una especie de un transportador que sé yo,el lo vendía por una fortuna de bits ¿lo crees? encima solo funciona UNA SOLA VEZ,con esto podría ir tranquilo a mi casa *Con un tono siniestro*

-¿Y por qué no lo usaste?

-Quería ver que pasaba -riendo un poco-

-Bueno...me lo das *alzando mis cascos a esa cosa*

-*Deteniendola con mi garra en su cara* detén las emociones,tienes que saber una cosa,como consecuencia perderás UNA cosa que hayas tenido sin que te des cuenta

-¿Como qué?

-Haces muchas preguntas ¡¿en verdad me lo preguntas?! una ropa,tu liga de melena o tu tanga roja de poni,eso no me lo preguntes boba.

-Idiota

-Toma

-*Wop casi se me cae ¿como lo uso?

-Fíjate tú

-Bueno...

Desire pasa un rato observando el artefacto,hasta llegar a leer "piensa a donde quieres ir con toda tu pasión,idiota"

-Pssst idiota el que escribió eso...ehm

-*La miro,como si bajara unos anteojos con atención*

-No mires,no creo que lo haga a la primera -algo avergonzada-

-Aaaf...*mirada de ridículo*

-Bueno...quiero...ir a ayudarlo...por favor

En ese momento el artefacto explota frente a Desire dejándola toda cubierta de humo negro.

-3...

-Uaj! ¡me estafaste!

-2...1...

-¿Qué cuentas?

-Uhm,debería de ver comenzado ahor-

En ese preciso momento un agujero en la pared se abre,dejando a Desire boquiabierta.

-Tardo 6 segundos...interesante..,.¿Qué les digo a las demás sobre tu desaparición?

-No les digas nada,diles que me fui porque pienso diferente,tengo a alguien que ayudar,pídeles perdón de mi parte -con una gran sonrisa-

-Acuérdate del efecto que te dije que algo tuyo desaparecerá!

-Entendido! *cruzo el agujero*

-*Se cierra el agujero* jaja boba,solo era excusa para que no me apunte por la desaparición de su billetera *me la guardo en un bolsillo de mi pecho*

-¿Qué fue esa explosión? -entra la Princesa de la Amistad-

-¿Qué? pues Princesa,eso fue un pedo de grifo *todas se asquean* si bebé,tápense las narices por favor.

-Q-que asqueroso! -habla la unicornio blanca-

-Acostúmbrate Rara

-Es RARITY!

-No te molestes terroncito...¿que sucedió con la otra poni?

-Se fue,dijo que ustedes son unas ineptas bobas que no quisieron compartir su amistad,ah también dijo que dejen de ser tan cursis con eso de "la amistad" eso es empalagoso *bajando las escaleras*

A medida que el grifo iba bajando los escalones se podía oír allí arriba como "unas pavas se iban sobre-calentando" hasta explotar hervientes,en ese momento a Marrone se le formo una risa maliciosa,alegre y satisfactoria.

 **Desire...**

Huir del grupo fue una decisión difícil,pues nuestros objetivos son completamente diferentes.

Mi dirección cambio al ver a Cristian armado sobre un piso de madera rodeado de fuego,intente ir lo más rápido que pude,pero me tarde demasiado y empece a tener miedo al oír sus gritos,notablemente esta sufriendo más allá de lo que soporta,no puedo oírlo así.

Al llegar las paredes de fuego no cesaban,teniendo que buscar obligatoriamente un extintor tardandome un buen rato,al hacerlo y disipar buena parte del fuego,para mi pesadilla me encontré con que Cristian estaba tirado inconsciente,por respirar demasiados humos.

-Cristian! ¡por Celestia! ¡RESPONDEME!

-...

-HUMANO! por favor contéstame,no,no me dejes ahora Cris!

-AAARGT...*Abro los ojos* ¿Desire? estas viva...

-Pues claro que estoy viva ¿que te sucedió?

-Muchas cosas...no estoy nada bien

-CLARO QUE NO ESTAS BIEN! ¡ESTAS HECHO POLVO!

-Gracias por aclarármelo

-No puedes levantarte,te daré una de esas pastillas que tomaste pero aguanta por favor,no me dejes sola

-¿Pastillas? por favor AAH Desire,estoy de luto,mi amigo murió y si tomo una de esas cosas...no se que te voy a hacer,déjame aquí y vete

-Mi nombre es Interwoven Desire y como oficial de policía,mi deber es proteger a civiles como tú

Desire dice su slogan tan reconocido por ella,para después sacar de su bolsillo los restos de las pastillas que recogió cuando Cristian se sentía mal y le pidió el cuchillo para cortarlas;Dificultosamente logro ponérselos en la boca a Cristian este intentando advertirle sobre algo a la poni pero ella pensando que estaba alucinando,directamente se las puso,trago y tras unos segundos noto como el humano iba recobrando sus fuerzas.

-Estas bien...

-No puedo creer que lo hiciste -me levanto sin chistear-

-¿Ahora estás bien? -pregunta alegre al ver al humano hablar sin temblores-

-Bien? *me seco unas lagrimas* huyamos de aquí!

Nuevamente Cristian ignora que alguien le haya salvado la vida,pero a diferencia de la anterior esta vez no era el al cien por cien.

Desire no sabe si estar alegre o enojada,pues a partir de que el humano tomo los trozos,actúa de una forma más radical en todos sus movimientos,como si estuviera enojado.

En muy poco tiempo llegaron a la fila de aviones,pero la base esta muy dañada,tanto que algunos de esos aviones terminaron por caerse a causa de grandes grietas y unos resultaron incendiados;La zona se puso más tensa cuando no muy lejos suyos se escuchaban una seguidilla de pasos acompañado de gritos de batallas de los Rootmens que quedaron escondidos.

-Mierda mierda MIERDA! ¿Sabes conducir una de esas cosas?

-Ehm eeeeh -mirando el tablero-

-Si me dices que no,te sacrificare a una de esas bestia -mirándola seriamente-

-Este s-si sé conducirlas

-Perfecto! *le pongo unos "googles" lo estiro y suelto lastimandole,igual me pongo unos*

-Auch! ¡hey!

Eso fue el motor suficiente para que vuelvan a tomar paso,estando muy cerca de uno de los aviones más completos,Cristian se cae pero se levanta fácilmente caminando rengo.A paso que iba,también se atrasaba mucho peor ya que algunas bestias barbaras empiezan a entrar.

-¿Como puede ser que una pelea a muerte no hizo lo que una caída simple y común si? -refiriéndome a que la caída sola basto para dejarme rengo-

-Vamos falta poco!

Ya estando cerca,Cristian carga en sus brazos a Desire supuestamente cansado de que ella vaya muy lento,corre contra las bestias que están a poco de acercarceles, Desire algo incomoda ignora lo antes dicho cuando una bestia se encuentra demasiado cerca de los dos.

-Cristian atrás tuyo!

-¿Qué?

Acelero el paso para cuando estaban muy cerca de al avioneta,a lo bruto doy un salto,alzo mis brazos para tirar a Desire justo a los controles mientras que sin darme cuenta con el salto evito a la bestia,la poni se golpeo un poco al mismo tiempo que accidentalmente encendió el motor,la avioneta comenzó a tomar marcha dejando a Cristian atrás,dando una preocupación de otro mundo a los dos escapistas.

-CRISTIAN,APÚRATE!

-¿Qué? *empujo a la bestia y miro a Desire* ¡OH CARAJO! ¡DESIRE TRAIDORA,NO ME DEJES SOLO!

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE,RÁPIDO! *dándome vuelta a los controles* ¿ehm...? ¡DIABLOS! ¡CRISTIAN!

 ***Imagen de Cristian corriendo tras el vehículo mientras incontables bestias están tras él y algunas otras rompen las vallas***

*HABLANDO LENTO*

-EEEL CARAAAJOOOO DE LAAAAA PUUUTAAAA MAAADREEEE QUEEEE LOOOOS REEEEMIIIIIL PAAAAARIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO

-AAAAAAAAPUUUUUUURAAAAAAAATEEEE! -Extendiéndole mi casco-

Justamente en ese instante,el motor parece ver fallado en lo que se detiene repentinamente,como yo iba corriendo sin freno,me termino golpeando contra un ala del avión,me sostengo el rostro mientras escuche de Desire "Uuuuuh eso debió doler" a la vez que contiene un poco la risa,dejando de lado el dramatismo,ella me subió mientras aun me retenía la cara,las bestias ya están no muy lejos de nosotros,poniéndonos nerviosos.

-COMO LA ARREGLO ¡CRIS,COMO LO HAGO!

-Mierda! ¡dale putazos! ¿qué más?

-Esa no es la forma!

Desire saca una caja de herramientas de su asiento y se asoma a la hélice frontal comenzando a repararla me grita "Consigue tiempo" y yo nervioso respondo "Okey pero me robo tus cosas" le saque lo que ella traía en su..."mochila de caballo" me olvide el nombre,sacando todo lo que traía,algunas balas,una ballesta, cuchillos y un libro...el que use para amenazarle cuando nos vimos en el hospital.¡COMAN HOJAS HIJOS DE SU PADRE!

Grite mientras le tire el libro a una bestia que gritaba con toda la bocota abierta.

-PRRAM POR TODA LA CARA! -saco las dos ballestas,una en cada mano- ¡VENGAN PERRAS! -disparo ambas balas solo por la acción- ¿por qué tienen que tardar mucho en recargar? ¡diablos!

En ese momento frustrado golpeo la parte de mi asiento,por el golpe se abre bruscamente golpeándome la panza ¡CARAJO! para luego al ver hay,se revela una "ballesta modificada" que de se parece en MUCHO a una ametralladora de soporte de mi mundo ¿cómo la uso? *saco el manual:Dispara a tus enemigos! y en caso de atorarse...debes jalar la palanca,para dispara jala del gatillo.

-*Preparando el arma* vaya el autor del manual debe de ser pajero por usar muchas veces la palabra "jala" *Preparación terminada* Jajaja *lagrima* la emoción no tiene preció.

Justo cuando estaba por disparar,una bestia CSM salta gritándome en la cara como un screamer dejándome indefenso,pero la misma es destruida por una llave francesa que impacto en su cuello antes de hacerme nada,miro atrás mio y Desire esta con sus cascos extendidos en la última pose que uso para tirar la llave,me mira algo preocupada pero luego me da una risa diciendo "consigue tiempo Cris" quizás para influirme seguridad.

-O-okey (Esa defensa suya fue INCREÍBLE! Desire tú vas mas allá de una simple policía...)

Empiezo a lanzarles plomo DIGO madera,pues las lanza a se dirigen las balas son a los que están más cerca,y los que traen armas pues son un peligro mortificador.

Sucesivamente así durante 30 extensos segundos,donde mover la gran arma instalada,era algo tedioso,ya llego un momento en que no se veían muchas bestias,el humano aprovecho eso y recargo -dificultosamente- ambas armas individuales,inspecciono más a fondo la parte trasera del avión encontrándose una ballesta modificada extraible,siendo esta muy aparentable a una metralleta común,estaba acompañada de dos recargas,las guardo y fijo de vuelta su mirada a la base.

-¿Arreglado? -con tono relajado-

-Y...AAF! ¡YES! *Cierro la puerta* andando Cristian!

Desire enciende devuelta la avioneta y mientras las bestias gritaban enfurecidas,una incluso se arrodillo y dio un tremendo y espantoso grito,nosotros al fin ya estábamos fuera de su alcance.

-Al fin todo acabo...¿quieres un helado después de esto?

-Si tu pagas,y me gustan los de vainilla (^-^)

-Pues de vainilla se a dicho

El avión ya empezó a tomar marcha,Cristian se apoyo en sus brazos viendo la "isla" arder en llamas,literalmente, tampoco pudo evitar sacar una foto a la isla y otra con una selfie con Desire que se debe admitir,ella salio contenta y alegre del lugar.

-¿Eso es todo por ahora?

-Creo que si...ehm Cristian...

-¿Qué paisa?

-Te tengo que contar algo muy serio...

-Serio? escapamos con vida de una isla blindada y ¿qué es mas serio que eso?

-Pues...AAAH!

-CONCHE SU MADRE! *Tapándome los oídos*

Justo cuando el avión tomo vuelo,por atrás de todos ellos bestias venían,algunas dando gritos hasta romperse la quijada,otras cargando banderas al frente, por mala suerte los que caían eran pisoteados por sus compañeros que parecían no terminar de llegar,esas bestias salieron de un lugar completamente misterioso pero esta vez son "bestias bestias",no son los que estaban bajo el poder de alguien,están libres y quieren ver sangre.

La explosión fue causada porque ¡¿TIENEN UN PUTO TANQUE?! no,de echo es un montón de maderas acumuladas simulando uno pero ES BESTIAL,lo que lanzaba eran potentes rayos de magia de seguro controladas por diferentes tipos de bestias dedicadas,eso nos puso más nerviosos apurando a Desire,ella solo pudo ponerle lo que quedaba de potencia ya alejándose más de las cosas.

-Uuuuf...al menos no pueden volar *suspiro*

-Creo que te adelantaste *señalandole*

-Oh oh,YO Y MI BOCOTA!

Mirando que lograron rescatar algunos aviones y ponerlos en marcha contra nosotros,muchos lo hacían a las apuradas e incluso algunos se subían encima de las alas para venir.

-Espero que sepas pilotear bien esta cosa

-Eeeeeh claro!

-Uokey! ¡vengan pendejas!

-No los provoques! -Dice Desire angustiada intentando calmar al humano-

-¿Qué los provoque? **¡BUENA IDEA!**

Gracias a que estábamos más adelantados que ellos,tuvimos a oportunidad de organizarnos y crear un plan para el momento.

Tomando nota de la situación actual:Yo y Desire utilizamos unos googles *sin ellos el viento afecta nuestra vista* estoy montado sobre una avioneta como esas de la primera guerra mundial acompañado de una muy inexperta conductora,atrás nuestro tenemos a unos cuantos aviones con probablemente con más experiencia,y lo que me queda para decirles:"Que se apiaden de estos dos metidos..."

-¡CUANDO VAMOS A ESCAPAR!

Ya esto se esta haciendo largo.

 **Los avioncitos estaban muy divinos para la situación,los rootmens conductores parecen verte puesto brillito para que sus ojos estén fluorescentes,para que les fascina el color verde,y les encantan vestir esos homosexuales trapos a la última moda.**

 **Ellos comenzaron a atacar,Desire de alguna extraña forma parece verle dado al blanco para como direccionar el avión,lo malo es que lo hacia lento,por el momento.**

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

Dejen sus review,AGREGENME A FAVORITOS ¡PORQUE ME ENCANTA SERLO! :3

Dejen otro review porque así me gusta.

 **Subido: 1:44 p. m. 3/12/2016**

 **RE-Editado** **12:15 p. m. 7/12/2016**

Nos leemos luego!


	37. El rayo de vida

**Un rayo de vida.**

 **Final Desire.**

 **(Quería llamarlo "El deseo de Desire" pero estaría MUY FUERA DE TEMA)**

* * *

Tras una charla para recordar lo sucedido,nos reunimos al terminar el desafió.

Fue una sorpresa para todas el desaparecer de la poni...y más después de escuchar el mensaje que nos dejo.

N-no importa,aunque me pregunto ¿por qué se fue en realidad? aun para mí seria algo "loco" irse allá afuera,de alguna manera,bien,eso nos da más preguntas que concentrarse en lo importante.

-Twilight!

-*Saliendo de mis pensamientos* ¿eh? ¡SI!

-Sal de las nubes terroncito y ven a danos un casco!

-¿Qué sucede?...

Ya sobrepasando los términos,conseguimos terminar en la estación que nos brindaría una salida definitiva,con Flurry Heart a salvo aunque lamentablemente no se puede decir lo mismo de Fluttershy.

Me quede detenida viendo el viejo tren ¿por qué es viejo?;abrimos la puerta,y luego de revisar de que no haya ningún tipo de emboscada,mandamos primero al grifo,tras recibir una señal,fui a mi punto:A los vagones,posicionamos a Rainbow en un asiento y yo con Rarity revisamos los controles.

-DIANTRES! *Golpeo la pared*

-Twilight ¿qué sucede?

-Nada sirve!

-N-nada sirve?

-Como escuchaste...nada *tiro al suelo y trato de ocultarme de todo avergonzada y decepcionada*

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿qué fue ese insulto? *entro* oh ¿Twili,estás bien?

-Nada esta bien...Applejack,nada.

-¿Me puedes explicar? -insistió Applejack mirando a Twilight-

-Los controles no sirven,tienen defectos -respondió Rarity al ver la negatividad de su amiga-

-Se suponía que tendría que sacarlas de aquí a todas,y falle con creces *Ocultándome aun más tras mi melena*

-*Callada*

-En verdad,les falle,en grande...

-Twilight por favor,levántate y mira,son un par de problemas *acercándome a los controles chispeantes* aun estamos aquí contigo y Flurry Heart

-Aaagu *dice la bebe al ser cosquilleada por la granjera*

-Nos mantienes cuerdas ¿quién puede hacer eso? jeje Princesa,creeme que si alguien más nos hubriera tenido a su mando,nos volviriamos looocaas y nerviosas *haciendo giros con mis ojos* y te lo digo con honestidad...si dijera que quisiera a alguién más para dirigirnos *la miro* te estaria mintiendo descaradamente

-*Twilight corre su melena a la vez que seca unas lagrimas*

-Así que terroncito *le pongo una pata* ¿quisieras acompañarnos a resolver este problema,como lo has hecho desde siempre?

Realmente esas palabras conmovió a todas las presentes,fueron tan puras que logro reanimar a la alicornio,que salio con animación de su jaula de tristesa.

Viendo a su amiga que aun mantiene su casco acompañado de una sonrisa que le llega a cualquiera,la contesto y le dio un abrazo.

-Applejack...creo que tu eres la que más me reconforta en este momento *haciendo un poco más de presión en el abrazo*

-Jeje terroncito,aun esto no termina *me separo* podrías decirnos ¿qué es lo que nos falta conseguir para que ande esta cosa?

Con atención la poni comenzó a revisar el panel de control,se agacho a revisar una caja cerrada y tras jugar con su cuerno en la cerradura,logro abrirla,todo estaba oscuro.

-Ehm Rarity ¿podrías iluminarme con tu cuerno? *risa nerviosa*

-Bien -no tan animada-

-Puedo ver que falta el gas-gaseo,el cable que conecta la interconexión,limpiar los motores de tracción y supondré que falta la energía de movimiento. ¿podrías inclinarte para la izquierda,Rarity?

-Bien *algo fastidiada*

-No,aquí esta todo en orden,puedes dejar de iluminarme.*Alejo a Rarity como si fuera una lampara...Lampara-Rarity*

-*Me alejo* ¿y dónde se supone que consigamos esas cosas?

-Estamos en una estación ¿no crees que tengan repuestos?

-Buena idea,ahora lo importante es ¿dónde los conseguimos?

Applejack fue con Rainbow mientras ella aun seguía inconsciente.

-Oye Dash,espero estés bien,si lo sé,estuvimos moviéndote un montón mientras buscábamos este trensote...si te preguntas por Fluttershy,te prometo que ella si volverá bueno,tengo tantas esperanzas como tu,y créeme,no sabes como maldigo a esos bichos que la arrastraron al borde del puente,lastimosamente ya sabes lo que paso,la gran pelea del puente,esa cosa grande como una demoledora y la pregunta del millón de bits,no sabes ¿cómo es que sigo bien? jeje lo digo porque cuando Flutter se fue,estaba algo MUY pálida,me sentía que me iba a desmallar,no sabes como es esa sensación UHMP jeje quiero decir,si sabes porque ya estás desmallada y yo casi. . .okey eso fue una mala broma.

Todo sigue en silencio un momento hasta que la granjera vuelve a hablar.

-Mientras yo venia me encontré un tarron grande de galletas de mariposas,y muchas otras cosas,las dejaba en el piso a medida que veníamos,no dudo que tu sepas el porque,de todas formas si te preguntas es para que ella encuentre el camino cuando vuelva,además ella sabia donde nos dirigíamos al último momento cuando se fue, además no me cabe duda que ella nos este buscando,tu la conoces "no la subestimes" eso...eso lo aprendimos cuando puso literalmente de rodillas a un gran dragón durmiente,jajaja estábamos tan asustadas -algo sonrojada- esa Fluttershy,si a si es compañera,bueno,espero tu despertar,pronto nos iremos,quizás,espero que Shy llegue pronto.

Applejack le deja su sombre tapándole el rostro y luego se marcha,aunque al último paso no evito querer concluir su cuidado con una mirada descansada hacia un suspiro y se marcha.

-Twilight,¿nos marchamos? -Pregunta Applejack tras cruzar la puerta-

-No aun,aun no es hora de buscar las cosas.

-¿Por qué? -con un pellizco de sorpresa en su tono-

-Twilight se dio cuenta de algo -Respondió Rarity con una cara algo preocupada,aparentemente originada por una charla con la Princesa-

-Me di cuenta que en todo cometí un gravisimo error,y ese error fue que casi nunca en toda esta aventura descansamos,solo al comienzo,y bueno,sabemos que esas cosas son débiles,pero muchas de ellas no,noooo *no fue un grito,si no un "no" algo extenso mientras movía a ambos lado su cabeza pronunciándolo en un susurro* no Applejack muchos casi nos vencen,mientras ellos son cantidad,nosotras nos íbamos desgastando,y así fue como perdíamos chances de terminar mejor.

-¿En conclusión? -Applejack dijo extrañada-

-En conclusión,descansaremos,veremos a Rainbow que seguro ella necesita nuestro apoyo,descansa tus heridas o ve como podrías defenderte ¿tiene un lazo?

-Ya perdí los dos que traje,uno en esa bestia y el otro se me rompió.

-Bueno,busca algo para defenderte,descansa un poco,yo y Rarity haremos lo mismo.

-Si sirve para esperar a Fluttershy,lo haré.

 **Casi una hora después...**

-Muy bien,¿están descansadas?

-Estamos listas ¿Rarity?

-Igual...si,estoy lista ¿vamos?

Las tres ponis restantes quedaron en irse separadas en busca de las piezas faltantes,por cualquier cosa,al menos dos de ellas saben defenderse.

 **Marrone.**

-Rayos,seguramente soy del que más sabe pelear de todas estás y me dejan a mi como guardián de esta penosa pegaso...bueno,me voy a organizar un momento.

Abandono el vagón estando en el lugar de espera.

-Me pregunto ¿estas bestias lo construyeron en pocos días o estaba antes? o ¿de dónde vinieron? Sono curioso verità,questa lingua mi servirebbe come una enclave

 **Kein.**

Siguiendo mi trayecto y con el bolso lleno de piezas raras,recetas y libros,ingredientes del poco-y-nada del flolklore root,y un ojo de ellos,me tuve que retirar.

Con la pelea de abajo esa fue una gran prueba de las pastillas que cree,la verdad estoy sorprendido y orgulloso de mi logro,lo malo es que no tengo nada comprobado.

Como plan de retirada me fui al borde de todo el lugar,para proceder a caminar por la parte baja de la reserva.

Realmente eso fue fácil,pero aun asi tengo que estar alerta,aun sigo oyendo muchos ruidos arriba,pasos y hasta maquinaria quiero pensar en los pobres diablos que aun siguen arriba intentando escapar como yo.

-No puedo creer como fue que arrastre a Cristian aquí,lastima,el tiene que seguir vivo,o si no ¿quién hará mis pedidos y ordenes? tan solo mantente a salvo hijo de...mierda,espero también salir con vida,o si no mi esposa me va a revivir y matar con sus propios cascos...no la conocen.

Arranco yendo mientras me leo un libro,luego de verme visto el mapa:

Mapa:Seguir un pasillo abajo,cruzar la entrada baja,tener cuidado con las piedras en punta...salida de vagones mineros.

 **Cristian y Desire.**

Los aviones que nos sobrevolaban se empezaron a acercar y yo en estado de tensión al mismo tiempo que me molestaba de buscar la maldita forma de hacer o saber como funciona la maldita arma.

-¿Quién creo este manual? -inclinando de un lado a otro el manual que no entiendo ni una letra- ¿esto lo escribieron musulmanes?

-Hey Cris! creo que ya se controlar un poco más esto... -intentando mantenerlo estable-

Justo en ese momento,uno de los aviones que nos tenían viendo el culo del avión,uso un altavoz para advertirnos:

-DEJEN DE INFRINGIR LOS LIMITES DE ESTE LUGAR TERRORISTA,BAJEN Y ESTRELLENCEN O MUERAN

-¿Oiste? estrellaramos eso y la segunda opción son lo mismo,Desire...esta bien,a contestar como un "buen mensajero de los humanos". *me desabrocho el cinturón y Desire se alarma* muy bien *me preparo la voz*

 **Ojos de un Rootmen cualquiera...**

-(Matar matar matar matar violar a la poni matar matar...comer pastel) ¿huh? *veo que el humano que acompaña a la poni se desabrocha el cinturón...parece que se quiere suicidar*

Pasan 5 segundos hasta que el pajero DIGO pasajero se prepara la voz,al fin empieza a decir:"GUAJ GUAJ HUAJ"

-¿Acaso el idiota no entiende QUE ESTAMOS A 100 METROS DE ALTURA VOLANDO EN AVIONETAS SEMI-MOTORIZADAS CON RAMAS Y MAGIA,Y PARA QUE LO OIGAMOS REQUERIRÍA UN ALTAVOZ CON CAPACIDAD DE CONCIERTO? No...no lo sabe *viendo que agita sus manos,por alguna razón nos saca el dedo del medio pero...PERO QUE?!* ¿Acaso esta tocándose los testículos de forma ofensiva? ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA SABE QUE TODOS LOS ROOTMENS SUFRIMOS DEL LA ENFERMEDAD PITO-CORTO! ¡LA DEL CHISITO! ¡LA DE MENOS 1CM! *Agarro el altavoz*¡SI NO MUERES AL CAER,TU CULO CORRERÁ PELIGRO! *Apago el altavoz* Maldito hijo de semilla,cara de langosta...

 **Ojos de Cristian...**

-Desire APURALE QUE AHORA DESCUBRÍ QUE ESTAS COSAS SON PUTOS.

La misma avioneta que nos hablo,comenzó a disparar con rabia casi dándonos de no ser porque Desire nos inclino,provocandome tambalear en mi asiento,me sujeto del estabilizador del arma agarrándome con mucha fuerza porque el viento y que me estuviera moviendo como una "volita" en medio de una botella de 2litros.

-Huajt!* *me golpeo un poco el cuerpo contra el asiento y las cosas de que deje desordenadas*

-CRISTIAN ¡USA EL ARMA!

-*Algo sordo y adolorido*

-¡QUE USES EL ARMA!

Desire se impacienta de como Cristian esta algo anonado,ella misma se desajusta el cinturón,con sus cascos lo agarra y le grita a la cara "¡NOS ESTÁN DISPARANDO,USA EL ARMA,MALDICIÓN!" luego de eso me tira al controlador golpeándome nuevamente y debido a como actuó ella,tras sus gritos se nota un gran temor,un miedo a lo que puede ocurrir.

-Esta bien *me golpeo contra el controlador debido al empujón*

Las precipitaciones no terminaron,ya poco después de que apenas Desire dejo el mando,el vehículo empezó a irse a cualquier lado,cuando llego a su posición,a ambos tripulantes les dio un infarto al corazón al ver como una avioneta de la nada casi comete suicidio con ellos al casi chocar,Desire levanto el control dando un gran grito ROZANDO la parte baja de nuestra avioneta,evadiendolo casi perfectamente,este siguió de largo y choco con uno,la explosión aérea tomo por sorpresa a los que estaban por atrás que cruzaron en el humo de piezas,uno cayo lentamente mientras que el otro tuvo varias precipitaciones.

-SANTOS CIELOS!

-*Miro enojada a Cristian aunque no sé me note porque aun estoy atemorizada de la explosión tras nosotros que,aun se sigue escuchando un poco*

-Cierto,CIERTO!

Despojándome de mi estado de entumeción,me pose frente al arma y de cualquier manera,jale lo que este a mi mano,consecutivamente empezó a disparar...

Empezamos a movernos de una forma radical,los disparos solos eran para amenazar e intimidar,luego de una parcial conducción de Desire esquivando y turbándonos con una oleada de aviones ya se comenzó el juego de la supervivencia aérea.

Arranque primero al disparar por las nubes,moviendo con esfuerzo a la dirección de las avionetas,ya que el arma se cambio mucho de dirección darle al blanco a los aviones era un reto más **difícil** de lo pensado **¡nos movemos en el aire,ellos se mueven,TODO SE MUEVE!** pero luego de intensos segundos le coji el mecanismo.

Mantuve el arma disparando durante 10 segundos hasta que un avión cayo en la trampa,me levante y dispare con dispersión a unos tres enemigos que estaban por realizar una maniobra,aun así todos tuvieron tiempo suficiente,y nos dispararon,por suerte muy pocas de las balas nos dio,presionado me levante devuelta al arma,la accione en linea recta,terminado en un enfrentamiento casi continuo hasta darle a un enemigo tanto,que le agujereé un ala,eso lo vi porque empezó a tirar algo de humo,con eso,esta avioneta comenzó su retirada,por no concentrarme en los otros dos,estaba bajo la mira y antes de siquiera apuntar al tercero,desapareció de mi vista.

Desire continuo piloteando un momento más en silencio...

-Oye...estas bien? -pregunto-

-*Levanta un casco en buena señal,no se da la vuelta pero parece que esta sonriendo*

-*Sonrió* que bueno... -algo calmado-

-Cristian *la miro* ponte el cinturón,tonto,te podías ver caído hace poco!

-Esta bien...*me lo pongo*

Ya parece que puedo respirar bien una vez más junto a por donde estamos y a estas alturas puedo ver todo el campamento rootman,y me atrevo a decir que se ve fantástico,puedo ver el puerto de aviones,el lugar donde por poco moría por fuego vivo,las calles,la parte pobre,el vehículo ma´ o meno´ destruido,las escaletas que llevan al puente,jeje en resumen decanto tanto la vista que le saque una fotografía a esta bella vista,guarde mi celular e invite a Desire a echarle una vista.

-Qué quieres? *se da vuelta para ver abajo* wow

-¿Qué tal se ve? ¿me lo describes?

-Es...bello,hermoso en verdad,aunque admítelo,estar hay una vez más seria una pesadilla *nos inclinamos* ¡WOW! ups! mejor me concentro.¿Y los demás aviones que nos perseguían?

-Je pues...no lo sé -mirando a muchos lados,algo atemorizado-

Justamente,el avión que desapareció,volvió una vez más sobre nosotros,donde CASI le da a Desire pero en lugar disparo a una de las alas y parte frontal.

Por poco el desgraciado nos choca ya que venia en picada.

-AAAH! *Un fragmento de metal rebota por los googles que uso,rompiendo el vidrio* ¡por Celestia casi me quedo ciega! *Desire agitada y muy nerviosa*

-*me asusto por su repentina aparición* ¡ya se encendió la mierda! *miro el arma* **¡no!**

Me quede completamente helado,¡el hijo de puta le disparo a la ametralladora! me agarro de la cabeza por una alta presión,mientras que Desire anduvo luchando un buen rato por mantenernos estables,ya que anduvimos cayendo por las fallas.

-¡Cristian usa algo!

-N-no hay nada! ¡le dio al arma!

Intente usar la ballesta modificada aunque para nuestra mala suerte se atasco con una bala húmeda echando astillas cada vez que la forzaba a disparar.A causa de eso me harte,Desire un poco triste me dio su arma,su tristesa y pena se explico debido a que su arma era una pistola ¡UNA PINCHE BALLESTA QUE AL DISPARAR LA BALA SE DESVIARÍA CON LA FUERZA DEL VIENTO! ¿acaso no saben sobre "las desventajas de tu escenario"? o más bien la zona...es...estamos jodidos...su arma,bueno,ese rootmen se maneja con una gran maniobrabilidad a comparado de todos.

Empece a disparar,pero no podía detenerlo,ya que el da dobles giros y se desvía para preparar algo,esta bajo nuestro y esta por alzarse así dispararnos desde abajo. Yo le disparo dos veces cuando el en su ráfaga de ataque,sus proyectiles atravesaron mi asiento,pasaron linea recta por mis piernas,no sé si sera suerte pero la bala se topo con mi mochila,no así siguió,la mochila se ralentizo su velocidad y me rozo la oreja,me dejo bien adolorido empezando a agarrármela,deje de hacerlo rápidamente ya que nuestro hostigador nos revolvió en el aire con su superioridad en velocidad y maniobrabilidad de un ser que tiene grandes dotes contra nosotros.

No tuve tiempo para seguir sufriendo,aun estamos bajo ataque.

Desire esta asustada y parece que de alguna forma las ráfagas le hirieron,me apoye a un lado de mi asiento para volver a ver al feroz enemigo que ya se prepara para otro ataque,ya en estado débil y sintiendo un poco de sangre y sudor mojarme gran parte del rostro,saque mi brazo por la ventana vagamente con la pistola de Desire.

-*con voz muy cansada,parecida a la de un borracho casi dormido* Otra vez...debo admitir *fijo un poco la mira* no quería morir en el aire tampoco...

Empiezo a disparar en una diferencia de un par de segundos por cada disparo,las balas no le afectaban en nada,rebotaban a cualquier dirección por el vidrio o sus alas,al casi vaciar el cargador,cierro los ojos empezando a oír una nueva ráfaga que viene acompañado de mi último gatillar...

-...¿HUH? Otra vez mi muerte se esta tardando...¿qué cómo dónde por qué?

Solo los vuelvo a abrir para observar como el que nos atacaba empieza a caer mientras gira hacia el vació de las montañas,nos quedamos un rato así oyéndose solo el sonido de las hélices y el viento por un momento,hasta que por donde había unas montaña de nubes tapando el sol,comenzaron a deshacerse como si nada,donde de ellas salen un gran grupo de pegasos con uniformes azules y amarillos.

-*Cierro mis ojos con fuerza hasta no oír nada* ¿qué sucedió?...¿ya estamos en "un lugar mejor"? ¿en el cielo? -digo,sintiendo todo mi cuerpo temblar,hasta mis labios tiemblan como potra-

-Estamos en el cielo pero no al que te refieres,Desire

-¿A qué te refieres? *abro un ojo y luego ambos* ¡no puede ser! ¡¿SON LOS WONDERBOLTS?! ¿Cristian?

-¿Wonderbolts? creo que Dash me contó de ellos...y ella pertenece allí,estoy en serios problemas por golpear a un miembro...en jodidos serio problemas *trago saliva*

Los Wonderbolts se dirigen a nosotros,no con buenas intenciones pues casi nos derriban,pensando que yo era una bestia,pero al ver a Desire y calmarse,ella les recordó un poco sobre la "bestia de la gala" para que nos ayuden contra las demás bestias que no se rinden.

-¿Te molesta? -un wonderbolt pregunta mientras se truena los cascos-

-N-no! es bueno,oigan! hay más bestias allá abajo,algo más im-importante que molestar y golpear a este indefenso humano.

-Ya lo sabemos Rayito,si no,no hubiéramos venido ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? -Desire le estaba por contestar pero le detiene- no importa,emprendan vuelo de vuelta a casa y fíjate si conduces hasta la otra montaña,veras algo.

-Oye!...¿Por qué llegan recién ahora? *sosteniéndome la oreja rozada*

-Habia mucho trafico aéreo jajaja

-Gracias Capitana Spitfire -con gran emoción Desire a la pegaso-

-Je,todos conocen ese nombre *me pongo los googles* ¡Vamos grupo,esto se pondrá feo! váyanse,nosotros terminaremos esto...

La banda de pegasos se fueron a la carga contra los demás aviones que aun no aparecían,son muchos pero no creo que su manejo se iguale al que derribaron primero...o si no hubiéramos muerto desde hace "fiiiuuu GLUP" con su velocidad llegaron a desorientarnos un poco,Desire con gran sorpresa pudo seguir controlando el avion,yo me repose en mi asiento agujereado y le dije:"Desire,ojala le hubiéramos dicho los problemas que tenemos en un ala" señalando el ala derecha que esta agujereada con la primera oleada de proyectiles sin contar mi asiento,en lo que ella contesta "Por favor,esperemos que no nos afecte" le respondo "¿desde cuando un ala ha matado a alguien?" ella solo me mira por un segundo con una cara de "Tomatelo en serio,bobo" y vuelve a prestar atención abajo...

Atrás nuestro se oyen unos proyectiles y algunos gritos de batalla de los Wonderbolts,yo de antemano adivine los pensamientos inocentes de la poni y le digo:

-No mires atrás Desire

-¿Podemos ayudarlos?

-Nop

-Pero podrían tener problemas,Cristian -mirada de cachorito-

-No,ya lo dije,además son profesionales,para eso les pagan.

-AAAAH! MI ALA,LA PUTA QUE LOS... *grito de un wonderbolt*

-*Desire me mira preocupada*

-*Con una sonrisa cómoda y sin mirar atrás* Sep...profesionales... *ocultando como todo un actor el ardor en mi oreja*

Para pesar la poni tuvo razón,no en ayudarles mas bien referido al hecho de "desde cuando un ala ha matado a alguien?" a último minuto nuestra avioneta tuvo grandes turbulencias,al punto de que el ala agujereada se arranco,nos aseguramos mientras Desire observaba que el mostrador daba todas las señales rojas,en medio de gritos nos sosteníamos,la poni hizo un gran esfuerzo al llevar nuestro peso a una dirección mas cercana a un segundo pero más pequeño campamento,pero el choque se veía inminente.

-Cristian INCLÍNATE PARA ESTE LADO AHORA!

-Mierda mierda mierda...NOOOOO!

Di un grito tan fuerte que ni siquiera parecía mi voz,mientras mis manos tocaban el asiento y me levantaba para ver como nos íbamos abajo,debo de admitirlo...tengo mucho miedo.

Golpearnos fuertemente y recibir un sacudon tremendo fue lo poco que hizo el choque.

El agua nos empieza a succionar la avioneta...con Cristian dentro.

 **Punto de Vista Cristian...**

No sé mucho lo que sucede a mi al rededor,pero si que me estoy undiendo,estoy rodeado de agua y la luz se empezó a ir lentamente,no puedo coordinar muy bien mis acciones...Lo único que oigo es el sonido del agua invadir mis oídos y segando mis ojos,increíblemente no puedo reaccionar,como si estuviera sujeto a esto.

Unos cuantos segundos de oír el agua...

Para mi mala suerte,fue demasiado tarde para darme cuenta de mi grave situación,miraba a todos lados desesperado,tome el control casi rápidamente para mirar arriba los rayos del sol que invaden el agua.

-¡HMMM! *Intento salir* ¡AAAHM! ¡WAAA! *Tardíamente me doy cuenta que estoy atado con el cinturón de seguridad,me lo desabrocho* ¡HAM HAM AAA!

Intento dirigirme para arriba pero con todo lo que traje esta mojado,incremento demasiado mi peso,de hecho apenas estoy ascendiendo,mi aire no aguanta,soporte demasiado,siento mi cuello estrujarse en si y pidiéndome con dolor que tome un respiro,no puedo...no tengo posibilidades.

Realmente describir una situación en la que estás ahogándote es indescriptible,te mueves,agonizas,lloras,te pones nervioso,intentas aguantar y en lo único que te concentras es en la maldita luz sobre el agua,esa prisión liquida.

-*Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agarrándome el cuello,hasta arañandomelo con mis uñas* ¡-!

En el momento de no poder hacer nada,intento sacarme el casco,pero no puedo y simplemente me ahorco el cuello en un pensamiento estúpido de retener el aire,pero no alcanzo nada,abro mi boca soltando todo mi aire...

Me quedo en la posición sujetándome el cuello,casi sin el casco y con restos del avión por todas partes...creo que estamos cerca de un muelle...no importa.

Estuve por morir por Tierra,por Aire,por Fuego y ahora...por Agua...definitivamente los elementos naturales me odian...agua,ganas.

-*Delirando* Desire...me arrepiento de muchas cosas...*cierro los ojos*

Pesa...no me muevo...no respiro...pienso...muchas cosas...desearía... **ver a mi familia...**

 **Desire...**

*Momentos antes del accidente*

-*Miro preocupada a Cristian respecto a los wonderbolts*

-*Con una sonrisa cómoda y sin mirar atrás* Sep...profesionales...

-*Me doy vuelta...* Patán...

No tarde en pensar y además luego de verlo discutido con Cris sobre que en cualquier momento nos caeríamos,siendo presas de una caída en picada o peor,por las dudas me desabroche el cinturón y mire por un reflejo preocupada como Cristian estaba en una pose desinteresada mirando para otro lado,suspire para volver a los controles.

-Por favor,espero que no tenga problemas en manejar esto *temblando un poco* nunca tome clases jeje *risa nerviosa*

Me tomo desprevenida,a ambos,la avioneta perdió un ala,pero de alguna manera,di un movimiento y por alguna razón le grite al humano.

-Cristian INCLÍNATE PARA ESTE LADO,AHORA!

-Mierda mierda mierda...NOOOOO!

Su voz estaba rodeada de miedo,no pensé ver eso en el humano pero en verdad...siento lastima por él.

Me di vuelta e incline mi cuerpo a un lado como si un instinto me advirtiera algo,y ese algo fue que había una columna o algo así en el agua que choco contra la otra ala que nos quedaba.A causa de estar sin seguridad,al chocar definitivamente salí dispara quien sabe cuantos metros,caí de plano dando un sonido fuerte...me golpee el rostro.

Pase unos segundos hasta poder flotar y re-ubicarme.

-Woow...jaja ¡DIANTRES! aaah mi rostro ¡Cristian! por poco no safamos en verdad *sosteniéndome el rostro pero aun así sonriendo* ¡que buen dueto somos!...hey-

Me quede sola flotando un buen momento,no sabiendo que pensar o donde ir,por lo que empece a buscar con mi mirada a Cristian.

-¿Cristian? *Mirando arriba,abajo,izquierda,derecha,izqrecha,dereierda,por alla y cuya* ¿donde estarás? *me sumerjo* ¡por las nubes de Luna! *tomo aire*

Fue un horror para mi ver como a varios metros a lo fondo,Cristian se esta retorciendo seguramente por falta de aire,su casco estaba a un lado y estaba en una pose de muy malestar.

-No Cristian! *tomo varios segundos de aire y sin pensármelo dos veces voy a su rescate*

Angustiada voy nadando lo más rápido posible,para ello tuve que sacarme mi uniforme y soltar todo quedándome en mi pelaje,varios trozos de metal incluso la arma incrustada en la avioneta,pasaba al lado de todo lo mencionado.

-(Aguanta Cristian ¡voy a tu rescate!)

Dije pensando para darme un impulso,lo último que me encontró frente a mi era el ala rota,la puse bajo mis patas y di un fuerte impulso que consiguió llevarme frente a frente con Cristian.

-*Agarrándolo y manipulándolo para que me mire*¨(Despierta! ¡POR FAVOR!) *Golpeándole despacio la cara* (Te puedo llevar arriba,sé que puedo!)

Intente que se apoye pero el es muy pesado,con todo lo que trae encima,se necesitan tres corceles para llevarlo,llegue tarde.

-(NO ME HAGAS ESTO CRIS! ¡NO TE PUEDES IR Y DEJARME SOLA,MALDITO! ¡BÚRLATE,IGNORAME PERO MUESTRA UNA SEÑAL DE VIDA AHORA MISMOOOO!...) *Viendo que voy muy lento hacia arriba* (...No...)

El vehículo que se encontraba muy al fondo,exploto mandando varios trozos y una onda expansiva que me dejo mas alejada que cerca de la huida.

Nadando nuevamente,me puse frente a Cristian y sentí una sensación muy penosa.

Es como esa presión horrible,que te punza la espalda cuando notas que "ya valió",que no hay nada que hacer y vas contra-reloj...me siento así ahora mismo,Cristian no aguantara no entiendo porque,siento que se me esta yendo de los cascos.

-(Mierda,como puedo salvarte ¿así es?)

Me acerque un poco más al humano,que apartándole el cabello se ve muy mal,le quite su mano del cuello dejándola flotando en el agua,sin darme cuenta yo...ya...estaba dándole aire,le devolví lo que necesitaba a sus pulmones,para que sepan y entiendan de una vez y me explique...yo le estaba besando en términos normales,algo que duro varios segundos,los suficientes antes de que yo me detuviera para que no me quedara sin aire.

 ***Cristian-MENTE***

-(Uhm? Que raro amigo...siento como si alguien me estuviera manipulando ¿así es la muerte? pues...Mmm...la muerte sabe a "vainilla" un exquisito sabor...como si lo tuviera entre mis labios...ja...una exquisita muerte.) *Empiezo a cerrar mis brazos con la intención de abrazarme a mi mismo,pero no,siento como si abrazara a alguien más,uhm neh ¿qué más da? abrazar a alguien sera lo ultimo que haga...aunque sea una alusión...no recuerdo la ultima vez que lo hice con tanto cariño...*

 **Tercera persona.**

Ambos seres se quedaron así un rato hasta que la yegua ya decidió cortar,pensó que ya le había transmitido suficiente vida como para que se las solucione,se aparto del humano ya que el le abrazo,cosa que incomodo a la yegua ¿estaba consciente?.Mientras que él se sentía un poco más fuerte,inmediatamente al saber donde estaba,se empezó a sacar todo lo que traía, el traje blindado y con alguien cerca sin saber quien era por tener nublada la vista,comenzó a ir hacia arriba,HACIA LA BENDITA LUZ **QUE INVADE EL AGUA...** los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo,comenzando a tomar aire un buen rato.

Un momento después,la poni fue hacia el humano y sin mediar palabra le dio un corto abrazo seguido de un "pensé que no lo lograrías".

 **Cristian.**

-Oh...*pongo una mano sobre su melena* Desire,todos decimos estupideces...pero,hasta yo pensé lo mismo *riendo un poco*

-Tarado *le golpeo el hombro*

-Auch HEY! *Me sumerjo y Desire me saca* ¡wow! Gracias.

-*En tono sarcástico y mirando para otro lado* De nada...¿Puedes nadar?

-...Quizás,y si no hubiera sido porque "la muerte sabor a vainilla" hubiera querido que siga con vida,ya estaría muerto...no,no puedo nadar ¿me llevas?

Desire ahora con Cristian mucho más liviano,llego al borde de un muelle,para que se enteren que en donde estaban era una zona de reserva Rootmen,ambos palidecieron y se sintieron tristes de vuelta,cosa que no duro mucho,el humano le dijo alegremente que no hay nadie,pues aparte de que no hay ni sombra de ellos,deduzco que por eso el campamento principal haya estado con más patrulla y Desire planteo que otra parte de ellos fueron usados en -la pelea del puente- cuando aparecieron un montón de ellos "sin aparente origen".

-Un poco de deducción Cristian,no nos valió nada mal.*Dijo Desire con un casco apuntando a su cerebro*

-Je,lo que digas...

-Cristian...¿te acuerdas lo que paso en puente?

-Puente puente puente uhm déjamelo recordar,si,perdón que no me haya disculpado en verdad.

-¿COMO?

-Que? bueno,perdón Desire,en verdad lamento lo que sucedió lo de la broma,termino muy mal para mi,para tí...para todos.

-No te disculpes AAF! *Me tiro al suelo* estoy mojada,ahora no quiero hablar.

-(¿Qué no me disculpe? no la entiendo)

Desire cierra los ojos y mira a un costado,estando muy cansada,yo la miro un rato sentado levantando una ceja,miro a mi alrededor que no haya nadie y me tiro a su lado igual de cansado.

El sol nos esta calentando,quedándonos así por unos minutos hasta que una nube se nos pone encima tapándonos el sol,repentinamente un viento frió se nos viene.

-*Temblando* Creo que...mejor nos vamos -Cristian-

-Solo es una nube...esperemos un rato. -Desire hablo con un tono muy bajo-

-Chau...

-*Aun con los ojos cerrados,solo escucho pasos un rato* ¿en verdad se fue? *abro mis ojos* tonto

-*riendo* jaja ya en serio,vayámonos,tengo frió.

-Supondré que eso es una de las ventajas de tener pelo por todo el cuerpo *sonriendo*

-Dímelo ahora que estas mojada ¿no tienes frió?

-No.

-...Bueno.

Un momento de silencio rotundo,hasta que Desire

-Cris...aquí no paso nada ¿entendido?

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Déjalo ¡mira! ya volvió nuestro amigo el sol.

-No es excusa para quedarte,levanta esas nalgas,me voy de duele la panza...

Por fin,ya esto esta por terminar,por la posición del sol ya deben ser alrededor de las 10 o 9 del día.

Nosotros entramos a una casa,Desire buscaba cosas,por otra parte me quede al borde de un barandal...pensando en las ponis por primera vez,algo de preocupación verdadera,cosa que nunca hice de verdad,o al menos antes.

-Espero te encuentres bien Shy...fuiste una buena compañera de reemplazo en ese tiempo *sonriendo un poco*

-Cristian ven!

-Voy yendo *me quedo un rato hasta despegar la vista del muelle* ¿qué quieres?

-Dime ¿qué sucedió cuando te caíste del muelle con la pegaso?...*preguntando con timidez* ¿ella murió?

-¡¿EH?! ¡PUES CLAJARO QUE NO! ¿qué preguntas?

-N-nada...lamento si te ofendió

-Créeme,esa pegaso no tiene nada de lamento,más si me sirvió para mantenerme vivo...o sea "poco y nada"

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Antes de que vinieras,pensé que estaba por morir hay y como la pegaso tenia una...una posibilidad de salir casi ilesa,me ofreci a mandarla a volar "literalmente" la hice volar,ella se negó hacerlo,ella se quería quedar conmigo a pesar de todo.

-¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?! ¿COMO FUE QUE ESA PEGASO NO TE LLEVO FUERA DEL FUEGO? ¡QUE TERQUEES TIENES CRISTIAN! ¡PODRÍAS MORIR! ¿y yo? *lo último dicho con un tono consternada*

-Impresionado por el detonante tono de Desire- Ella no podía...tenia herida un ala y con suerte ella podia estar unos cuantos segundos al aire,acuérdate que ella también cayo desde "cientoyalgodemetros" no tenia posibilidades ya te dije,iba a morir...pero no lo hice ¡tu estabas hay cabrona! ¡me salvaste!

-*sonriendo*

-Sin ti,ya hubiéramos muerto...en verdad,piénsalo,si no me hubieras salvado tal vez tú,destrozada emocionalmente te habrías abalanzado a un avión intentando huir para penozamente ser abatida en el aire...claro,pero como yo sobreviví para ser tu escolta en compañero de vuelo,no ocurrió nada mi amiga.

-Eso...tiene mucho sentido Cris.

-Deeee nadap...bueno. Sep,vos me salvaste para que luego yo te salvara,así es.

-Entendido *me voy a la mesada*

Me aparte de Desire y me fui a un cuarto,me saque un rato las zapatillas que están muy rotas tanto que parece que uso trapos en vez de zapatillas,y revisarme un rato el cuerpo,lo primero que haré al salir sera visitar un doctor,psicóloga bueno...hacerme una revisión general.

 **Varios minutos después...**

-Aún me pregunto por que Bruno se sacrifico por mí...*lagrimeo* no entiendo...pero a lo que me queda,no sé que estarán haciendo ustedes ¿como sabre que están bien? JA,ustedes salvaron a todo un reino,seria subestimarlas que no puedan salvar sus propias vidas. Cristian,acuérdate que te refieres a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía,ellas tienen voluntad de oro,no me cabe duda que ya estarán bien... ¿desde cuando me preocupo por ellas? tan solo espero que las decenas de pastillas que me tome no hagan ningún mal efecto,en verdad Kein me regañara al descubrir que tome demasiadas en menos de una noche ¿pero el me dijo algo acerca de un limite? mientras el poni no diga nada no hay nada de que preocuparse...o si? dio´ esto fue grandioso,voy a revisar unas fotos...(como extraño mis lapices y hojas).

Tras pasar varios minutos,20 exactamente,pude oír como Desire comenzó a llorar,daba pequeños jadeos y finos sonidos...

-*me saco unos auriculares* Qué le pasa?...

Me dirijo a donde esta ella parada en dos patas mirando afuera...no me puedo a resistir a sacarle una foto *chik* mierda que hizo ruido la cámara,aun así Desire no reacciono,de hecho parece no verse dado ni cuenta o no le importa.

-*sintiéndome idiota,guardo mi celular* Que tonto...Desire?

-*No reacciona*

Me quedo parado donde estoy,dejo mi mano quieta con la cual estaba por tocarle el hombro a la poni,me quedo unos segundos hasta estar parado recto algo preocupado, tras mirarla llorar,pienso que tal vez sea algo personal de ella,que no deba entrometerme porque de no ser así,me hubiera respondido a mis llamadas.

.

.

.

.

.

-(Bueno...esto parece serio)

-*sollozo*

-(Mierda esto pone tieso a cualquiera...no,que más! te ganaste mis respetos,tanto respeto ganaste que te invadiré tu momento de tristeza u odio que pasas ahora mismo)

Me acerco a ella y me apoyo en la misma ventana.

-*suspiro y un silencio algo largo* Desire ¿qué sucede?

-...Qué haces?...¿por qué *snif* tendría que contártelo?

-Porque ¿somos amigos?

-Sobrevivimos en medio de todo un pueblo o isla,más no confundas las *snif* cosas...

-Te pregunto porque me preocupo ¿qué sucede? esta vez dímelo no como a un amigo,si no como a un hermano.

-Hermano...eso sucede *snif* ¿te acuerdas cuando nos encontramos en el hospital desierto? -el humano asiente- yo te dije *snif* que vine en busca de mi hermano,el es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa para mí...

-Nunca me has dicho nada de él.

-El *sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos* el es alguien genial,su pelaje es casi como el mio,pero con la crin un poco más oscuro.

-Aja...algo...algo "gracioso" que te acuerdes de él? recuerda lo bueno *con una leve sonrisa*

-*Snif* Jaja bueno,espera *voy a la cocina y me sueno la nariz y me lavo la cara* ja...*suspiro* okey,cuando eramos potrillos el se enamoro de una yegua,el día en que le iba a proponer ser su "yegua especial" anduve interrumpiéndolos,molestándolos,haciéndoles bromas pesadas y de doble sentido *cada vez más levantando el tono alegremente* cuando le estaba por arruinar el propósito de su cita...ja te sorprenderás humano ¡acepto ser su yegua!

-¿Y lo que hiciste,fue al pedo? (en vano*) jajaja quien lo diría

-O también cuando era más grande,fui revisando como siempre cuando ordenaba nuestro cuarto,hasta que vi algo que resaltaba en su cama,siempre me niego a ordenar la suya pero esta vez no,al ordenarla...*mira a ambos lados muy discreta* Cristian,acércate *susurrando* ¿sabes lo que encontré? una revista sobre yeguas maduras... imágenes solo para adultos ¡y él las tenia! JAJAJA! lo agarre desprevenido,aaah jaja,luego de eso tuvimos grandes problemas y muchas ocasiones de bromas pesadas,con eso le extorsione...pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella...se alejo de mí

-JA! ¿Existe eso? **(LAS REVISTAS)** ya quisiera verlo *noto a Desire un poco triste abandonando su sonrisa* oh ¿se alejo de tí?

-Andaba muy ocupado con estudios y también con su yegua especial...y de hay más grandes,pocas veces lo veo,no sé casi nada de él,más que residió en la capital Equestriana,terminando sus estudios y también trabajando.

-Desapareció sin más...eso es malo (En verdad eso me da de que pensar...)

-Estoy muy preocupada por él,pensé que estas bestias lo secuestraron o algo más ¡nadie me quitara a mi hermano,NADIE! lo quiero mucho...*lagrimeo*

Un rato de silencio...

Cristian da un suspiro,se acerca a Desire mientras ella aun mantiene la mirada desconcertada a la nada.

-Entonces *suspiro* hoy yo ya perdí a alguien,espero que no te ocurra lo mismo Desire...Suerte.

-*Algo impactada y sorprendida...preocupada por lo ultimo que el humano dijo* G-gracias...Cristian...¿a quién perdiste?

-A...mi mejor amigo,antes que tu llegaras,el me salvo la vida.

-*Nerviosa casi sin saber que decir* si tan solo hubiera llegado ante- *detenida*

-No te culpes,ya nos conocemos y no quiero que sea por algo malo -todo esto el humano lo decía con una mirada perdida y un tono "muerto"-

Se escuchan unos pasos y una puerta abrirse,se escuchan otros pasos más hasta un descanso,se cierran la puerta y de hay un silencio profundo.

Desire se queda quieta un momento esperando...algo...pero nada sucede,por entonces aburrida se levanta y se acerca a un mueble para encontrarse con una botella de sidra de manzana con unas copas,agarra una de ellas,pone la botella sobre la mesa,la abre y vierte hasta llenar medio vaso de la copa.

-No me rendiré hermano *tomo unos sorbos* te encontrare...

Sin darse cuenta,Desire se durmió sobre la mesa al tomarse todo el alcohol de la botella...

Complacidamente,en habitaciones separadas ambos ya no contando nada,se durmieron tras penosos recuerdos.

 **Varias horas después...**

-¿Desire? *pock* Desire despierta

-¿Hermano? esta bien que ya te haya encontrado pero no me molestes...quiero dormir tranquila ¿si?

-¿Pero qué? na na nah de verdad,despierta.

-Te dije que NO me molestes

Desire sin siquiera levantarse le avienta la botella de alcohol muy cerca de Cristian,terminando por romperse en la pared.

-Vale vale te dejo,espero que se te pase el alcohol *me marcho* me iré a visitar el lugar *señalo la puerta y luego me voy* AVÍSAME CUANDO SE TE AGOTEN LAS BOTELLAS

-Tráeme unas donas de vainilla! Más te vale no volver sin ellas *eructo*

-Ok

Al cruzar la puerta la yegua vuelve a tirarse sobre la mesa.

 **Una hora después...**

Cristian sale cerrando la puerta.

En otra habitación Desire termino de cambiarse a una ropa adecuada para ella,además vendarse un poco los cascos y poner banditas en algunos cortes.

Tiempo después,Desire,al oir la puerta de abajo ser azotada con algo de fuerza,sus orejas se levantaron y su mirada abandono lo que estaba haciendo para una hacia la nada,sus pupilas se dilataron pensando en un extraño,dando un suspiro algo deprimida y enojada agarro una sombrilla como lo único que tenia.

-¿Hay alguien hay?

-Si,soy yo.

-Cristian ¿por qué azotas la puerta con fuerza?

-¿Por qué traes una sombrilla sospechosamente levantada como si fueras a atacarme?

-*Mirando la sombrilla y a Cristian repetidas veces* ehm *la tiro atrás mio* por nada,dejando ese tema de lado ¿a que se debe que hayas golpeado la puerta con fuerza?

-Simplemente,¿acaso tu querías ser la azotada? jaja naaah

-Tonto...

-Jaja mala broma...¿estas lista para irte? y excusa,hace algo de viento allá afuera,a pesar de terminar el invierno...aun queda algo de viento.

-Eso creo Cristian ¿y vos?

-Mis heridas se calmaron un poco,claramente,no puedo estar bien con tan solo unas palmadas,una siesta y una mini cena.

-Yo me siento muy bien,casi como nueva

-Yo casi casi CAAASII igual,quizás por unas pastillas...(¿es un efecto el sentirme bien y realmente estoy mal? Tendré que consultarlo)

-¿Qué pastillas? esas que tomaste en el alcantarillado y que te di ¿qué clase de pastillas son?

-Son pastillas para el problema riñal,tengo unos problemas al ir...al baño

-No me la creo,no soy boba Cristian,esos deben de tener algo *algo enfadada y sospechando*

-Si tienen algo pero no puedo decírtelo -poniéndome algo serio-

-¿Acaso no tienes confianza en mí? Luego *bajando la voz* de todo lo que pasamos.

-. . .(NO LA CAGUES! Al igual que Shy no quieres terminar en una charla tan mala como telenovela barata!) Te lo contare,pero hoy no,no me siento tan enérgico como para hacerlo,es muy laaarga esa historia.

-Me gustan las historias largas,siempre cuando era potra iba a un acilo que estaba muy cerca de casa,muchas eran buenas y las que no...me perturbaban ¿me cuentas?

-Si y no,si te la voy a contar,no sera hoy ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo *algo deprimida* ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si y no,estoy bien,no completamente

-¿Cuantas veces usaras el "si y no"? -algo cansada del "Si y No"-

-Las que se me complazcan -contesto Cris-

-Si y no -Dice Desire-

-¿Si y no?

-Si hablas así una vez más NO te hablare ¿entiendes?

-Si y no

-Tonto (x2) -fastidiada-

-Gracias :3 ¿Me pasas esa caja de vendas?

-Te puedo vendar yo si quieres,Cristian

-No gracias,para eso tengo manos *moviendo mis dedos*

Cristian agarra la caja y se va arriba.

 **Varios minutos después...**

El humano sale con una nueva vestimenta y una mochila.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -Pregunta Desire viéndole bajar por las escalera-

-De un armario

-¿Lo robaste?

-¿Perdón? -Quedándome detenido al final de la escalera-

-Olvídalo

-Bien

-¿Nos iremos?

-¿Estás en condiciones de volar luego de tomar alcohol?

-Ya me hice un test de alcohol casero,estoy bajo del limite legal de alcohol

-¿Acaso ya existen permisos y reglas de "ponis aviadores"?

-Si

-¿UUHM? ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde ayer.

-Bien...si si bien pues ya vayámonos

ESTACIÓN DE AVIACIÓN LUEGO DE ROBAR Y CON MUCHO ESFUERZO COLOCAR UNA AVIONETA EN LA PISTA!

-Cristian,¿no quieres observar por ultima vez este lugar? -pregunta la poni con un tono animado-

-Para recordar las veces en que casi me matan,queman,balean,atraviesan,intentaron abusar,descuartizar,choque,ataque,pelee,secuestran,transforman en bestia,accidentes contra nuestras vidas,golpean en la ca-

-ENTIENDO ENTIENDO!

-¿Ves?

-Comprendo...*deprimida*

-*Noto su bajón emocional de Desire que literalmente no oculta para nada* ¿qué tiene de especial este lugar?

-Jeje ahm pues...*mirando un poco el mar y la otra montaña* tan solo muchos recuerdos

-Si es así...

Selfie*

-Te la mandare por la red social cuando me pases una solicitud

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunta curiosa con eso de "la red social"-

-De donde vengo,vaya que saliste bien en la foto ¿no consideraste ser modelo?

-¿En serio? ¿me puedes mostrar?

-A ver...si mira

-Tienes razón,aunque mi melena no esta tan bien arreglada

-Puedes arreglártela y la repetimos

Luego de otra foto donde Desire sale bien **según ella.**

-Y la numero 84 es la vencida -Expreso Desire con una gran sonrisa-

-A QUE SI! al fin saliste bien,para que me recuerdes

-¿Acaso no nos volveremos a ver?

-Te lo advierto,verdaderamente no soy tan agradable como parece (de verdad! preguntencelo a Fluttershy...¿ella sabe que sigo con vida?)

-Ehm...jeje realmente me agradas

-Bien Desire,y pensar que tan solo era una misión común,dilo,al final conseguimos una amistad *estrechando mi mano*

-Si tu lo dices *se la estrecho*

Grabación de la cámara del asiento de acompañante*

Despegue-complicaciones-volar-volar plenamente.

 **-ESCUCHAR:**

 **"Resident Evil 4 Soundtrack - Horizon"**

 **COMPLETITO NO-EXTENDED-**

-Cristian...nos veremos luego de llegar?

-Dalo por seguro *Desire sonríe* si es que sobrevivimos a este vuelo primero jaja

-Bien...eso me tranquiliza *sonrió para concentrarme plenamente en el vuelo*

-Pues...La historia de mi vida... -dijo Cristian apoyado sobre sus brazos mirando atrás-

-(La mía también) -Se dijo mentalmente la poni con una cálida sensación en su cuerpo,al fin escaparon-

Se ve a ambos perderse en medio de unas montañas cercanas,su vista se difumina por el ascenso del sol y el viento al alejarse tanto que apenas se ve un punto negro en un mar de nubes.

-Ojala todas salgan bien...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Escuchen hasta el final de la música.**

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Y AL FIN FINAL DE TODA ESTA MIERDA!

Ok no tanto,aun faltan las demás pero para finalizarlo en mi parecer al fin de todas,tuve que acabar con Cristian y Desire para no sentir tanto peso.

Fue un placer indescribible terminar esto,las situaciones absurdas,las situaciones SERIAS pero que eran tomadas como algo absurdo,y demás escenas que espero ESTÉN seguro que tomara impacto en los siguientes capítulos.

De todas formas espero hayan disfrutado esta "quinto-logia" o "sexto-logia" que realice,de verdad me creo que todo ya haya abarcado mas de 100.000 palabras amigos.

¿Que situaciones absurdas tendrán impacto en el futuro? ¿Al final todo lo charlado afectara al humano tanto como a las ponis? ¿o Cristian habrá tenido tantos golpes personales que tomara decisiones para bajarse los temas que lo agobiaran de cierta forma?

Acuérdense:

 **SI VEN ALGÚN ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO,ME AVISAN Y LO REMEDIARE LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE.**

 **TAMBIÉN** **ALGUNA INCOHERENCIA COMPRENSIVA EN ALGÚN DIALOGO.**

 **.**

 **Y ahora quiero contestar un REVIEW que SI que me llamo la atención,lo digo de verdad,no muchas veces hay uno que te ponga en duda.**

 **dirk:** vaya, la situacion cambio, ya no son 2 humanos...creo?. pero la historia continuara siendo mejor ,eso si pues le faltaba un poco de seriedad...sigue asi compadre y continua con la historia que nos saco risa muchas veces ,cuando estabamos mal.

.

..

.

.

Estoy muy contento de que te guste la "travesía" (como ya saben,no siento que "historia" le quede,odio ese termino para ESTO)

Creo que si lees el -capitulo 9- te encontraras una gran sorpresa..."tenlo en cuenta :)".

Y ahora a la parte interesante **"eso si pues le faltaba un poco de seriedad"** seriedad...

Cristian **más*** seriedad **igual*** No funcionaria **,o si pero no me gustaría.**

La verdad,ya creo que hay muchas historias con ese toque de seriedad,existen varios fics que tienen ese factor,podría mencionar MUCHOS FICS "SERIOS" donde las decisiones son tomadas con "realismo" quisiera mencionar algunos pero no creo que estaría bien (NO LES HARÉ SPAM MARDITOS HIJOS DE...!) (Posd:De hecho hay uno mas o menos que se llama...su escritor es un amigo y comienza con Cri-) Y creo que lo sabes jaja,la verdad que si hago algo "serio" perdería mi "pizca".

Creo que ya existe una buena biblioteca con fics que cumplirían esa expectativa,no digo que te decepcionaría este fic,si no que no es lo mio,si lo hago perdería un gran sentido de mi visión (SERIA **UNO MAS DEL MONTÓN** :Humanos SALVADORES DE EQUESTRIA CON PROBLEMAS CON LAS PONIS QUE SE APEGAN COMO SI FUERAN FAMILIA Y SE SALVAN ENTRE ELLOS Y CHARLAN Y TIENEN FIESTAS Y Y Y...Creo que comprendes.)

Podría discutir contigo este tema,a lo que creo que seria interesante,no lo sé.

Posd:Muchas gracias,mi objetivo es hacerles reír y tener rabia de alguien tan complicado como Cristian **(el Cris original :3).**

(La hice muy larga,lo sé,perdón,pero me gusta contestar reviews,hace mucho que no lo hago je)

.

.

.

.

Criskakis:La verdad que si,Cristian actuó tan mal que hasta yo al re-leer el capitulo sentí algo de repulsión,y como dijiste "Que se le va a hacer,así es Cristian" tampoco creo que el sea un maldito,creo que el siempre se da cuenta al último minuto y intenta remediarlo,apuesto que el se dará cuenta algún día.

Cristian-Rarity:Quizás,quien sepa,no diré nada de lo que tengo pensado pero te lo pregunto ¿que dices tú? ¿podría funcionar? hasta yo me pregunto si un amor podría ablandar a Cristian y hacerlo alguien más muchos argumento.

Apuesto que te habrás sorprendido con lo de Desire en este capitulo,no te culpo si piensas...

¿Tocayo? que mergas is iso...Es un honor,ponle tu,Cristian es la acumulación de alguien casi odioso y serio,pero lo pones en Equestria y "la majiah de lla amizgta" y por eso no dude que casi lo compararas con...bueno "tu" (no hablare nada al respecto de "tus cosas" AQUÍ) Ya debes de entender ¿no?

 **Ya arregle los errores,como ya lo dije aquí.(y pregunto si encuentran uno)**

 **Gracias igual y te diré en su caso de Cristian ¿Como esperas que estar en un lugar donde tu vida corre serio peligro? ¿Normal? En lo personal estaría nervioso y hasta asustado,y con suerte tomo la iniciativa pero al hablar con alguien NO SUPIERA LO QUE DIRIA y hasta podría ser algo violento,claro:Estoy asustado por mi vida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dejen su **REVIEW** para llenarme de esa pasión por seguir escribiendo.

Les pido que se lo lean TODAS LAS PARTES HASTA AHORA ya que pienso y puedo confirmar que ustedes al leerlo EN GRANDES LAPSOS DE TIEMPO se habrán despistado de alguna manera o no entenderán "el porque" de algo,les pido para que opinen toda las partes que les ha introducido esta lectura,les estaré muy agradecido si ustedes me dejaran un review hablando sobre todas las partes (al menos opinando sobre "todo en uno").

Agregenme a favoritos,PORQUE ME ENCANTA SERLO,sigue esta historia que no le falta nada y aun queda mucho por discutir y charlarlo con ustedes el "maravilloso mundo de Equestria" **.(Claro,visto desde el punta de vista de alguien tan controvertido y "de dudas psicológicas" como lo es Cristian,esas características de él me dan más posibilidades que "un santurrón salvador de Equestria").**

 **Actualización:12:19 p. m. 15/12/2016**

En fin amigos,un saludo y espero las pasen bien las YA ESTAMOS EN DICIEMBRE CARAJO!

Coman muchas **garrapiñadas** y se me cuidan.

 **No sé si es que actualizare para navidad o el año que viene,igual de todas forma Feliz navidad y año novo mai friends!**

 **HASTA LUEGO!**


	38. El fin:Enemigo de uno,enemigo de todos

12:19 p. m. 15/12/2016

salida:

11:38 a. m. 1/1/2017

 **Kein.**

-La mierda...¿y eso? ¿acaso...

Por alguna razón,siempre tengo la necesidad de revisar todos los lugares antes de irme,es una costumbre que nadie me saca,y por esa costumbre no pensé encontrarme con esta escena.

En medio donde se desborda el agua,como en un horrible pedestal de piedra,me encontré un cuerpo de raíz inconsciente o muerto.

-Por el barbudo...*me acerco lentamente y horrorizado* reconozco que esa es una terrible forma de morir,hasta para ellos.

Me quedo callado,arriba mio escucho el sonido de madera consumirse por el fuego poniendome en incognita.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido allí? mieerdaa...

Al acercarme más y analizar el rostro de la bestia miro que es...

-¿Humano...Cristian?

Un momento de silencio mientras me acerco apuntándole por las dudas.

-Diablos... noo ¿D-donde estoy?

No sé que sera,si es un milagro o que carajos sucedió,pero en parte creo estar vivo,solo tengo una pregunta ¿qué me sucedió?

Comienzo a ser arrastrado,no puedo reconocer quien lo hace,tengo la vista nublosa pero aun así con lo poco que distingo,reconozco que es un poni.

-¿Qué? ¿quién eres tu?

Oigo que me preguntan,al parecer estando algo desesperado me sacude y tras mirarme fijamente a los ojos se da la vuelta.

-(¿Quién es este? ¿otro humano? creo verlo visto alguna vez,si,ese que anduvo asiendo los allanamientos,también amigo de Cristian.) *me pongo el casco a la barbilla mientras miro al cielo* (Si lo dejo morir tendría serios problemas,podría dejarlo morir o matarlo,después de todo no sé lo que el sabe sobre todos,pero entre los problemas serian el reaccionar de Cristian y el otro las ramas afiliadas a este...espero hacer lo correcto).

Me acerco y lo arrastro hasta estar bajo sombra,porque hace un calor como para cocinar huevos en el suelo.

-Muy bien hijo de tu fruta y arraigada madre *sacando cosas de mi bolso* mala suerte tienes *golpeo un frasquito varias veces para diluir una pastilla* toma esto.

Al parecer debido a su estado de inconsciencia tuve que darle yo el liquido,al tomarlo sus ojos se desorbitaron más de lo que ya estaban.

-Carajo carajo CARAJO! ¡TOMA ESTO!

Corto a la mitad una pastilla para que no tenga tanto el mal efecto y se la meto en la boca.

-Te doy la mitad,no vaya a ser que me quieras cojer por el efecto o te vuelvas un trolazo,traga un axioma para tratar de no aceptar mi error.

-AAARGH!

-Hasta que te levantas.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TU?! *Agarrándome del cuello*

-¿Qué haces maldito deconcertado?

El humano me arrastra hasta un soporte del suelo.

-Dejame. -le digo en un tono normal-

En ese momento le golpeo el estomago,lo alejo de un fuerte empujon y le pateo un brazo.

-Arghht!

-¿Qué te pasa? -dice el corcel con un tono enojado-

-*me soporto en mis brazos* ¿Dónde estoy? *suspiro por el dolor*

-¿Te rescato y así me lo agradeces? que maldito que eres ¿ehm?

-Bruno

-Si,ese nombre de puto que tienes,Bruno maldito.

-Perdón...

-*le estiro un brazo y lo levanto*

-No somos enemigos,ahora,tenemos que escapar de esto ¿entiendes?

-Si,fue un error,no sabes por lo que eh pasado.

-No me importa,solo quiero salir con vida...¡AJA!

-¿Qué? ¿por qué el "AJA"?

En ese momento me acuerdo del uniforme completo que me encontré ,lo saco de mi alforja y lo hechizo para volverlo a la talla normal.

-Ponértelo,y quítate esa cosa que llamas ropa.

-AAAH! *Acordándome del traje de la bestia* esta cosa de ehm ¿estás muerto?

-¿Perdón?

-*Tocando el traje* No te hablaba a ti...si no al traje.

-Lo que sea (...loco...)

-En verdad vaya sorpresa

Al intentar ponerme el chaleco del traje,siento que la mano me duele,la sentía muy blanda,y al ponérmela frente a la cara para verificar lo que pasaba...me di cuenta que la tenia rota.

-Jejeje *me rió nerviosamente* Hey!

-...

-Tengo la mano rota.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¿Tienes un botiquín?

-Hay veo.

-*Jadeo de dolor*

-Toma.

En eso,agarro los vendajes,los palos y re-acomodo algunos aplaste el dedo pulgar y un tremendo moreton en el otro lado.

-*vendandome y teniendo una tijera en mi boca* vamos Bruno,no es la primera vez que te ocurre esto,además,el doctor te explico que haces *chack* bien *trato de cerrarla y abrirla un poco* lo mejor es que no duele tanto,una simple fractura,puedo con esto.

-Tienes que seguirme.

-Ahi voy,por favor,tengo la mano fracturada.

-Créeme que tienes suerte,si no te hubiera dado la pastilla,tu dolor seria ´mucho más intenso´ de lo que es ahora.

-¿Pastilla? creo que el bobo de Cristian me dio una alguna vez...¿quién las creo?

-(¡CRISTIAN TU LE DISTE UNA A ESTE...IDIOTA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO...!)

-¿Te sudece algo? anduviste moviendo tus cascos y moviendo tus labios como si anduvieras maldiciendo a alguien.

-¿Qué? n-no,nada,bueno solo fueron unas cosas que hacia por hacer,este lugar te vuelve lunatico.

-Te creo,por poco más mato a mi amigo y el a mí,de igual manera.

-Que terrible...de verdad.

Con ahora este nuevo poni,que no sé a que se debe que este aquí pero que es mejor ni preguntar ahora que me salvo la vida,tenemos que salir de este maldito lugar.

-¿Tienes una idea para irnos de aquí?

-Sigueme,tengo algo en mente y *le lanzo un cuchillo* ¿puedes?

-Tengo una mano libre,además soy derecho,no tengo problemas.

-Nunca te pregunte si eras zurdo o derecho,andando.

-(Vaya...que directo,creo que con este poni no podre entrar en "onda",asi que mejor seguirle el paso de "serio")

 **Ponis.**

Fueron muy complicados para todas las ponis...

El tener que abarcar tantos obstáculos,de hecho en todas sus aventuras todo es complicado,nunca fue fácil,y saben que juntas podrán abarcar todo casi siempre sin...

La ayuda externa...

Iniciar esto fue difícil,el tomarles la pista pero ahora con lo ya visto,con Flurry Heart entre sus cascos no existe sentido el...

Continuar allí...

ESTE ES EL PLAN!

Solo tuvieron que separarse,Applejack,Rarity y Twilight.

Fue algo decisivo el tomar la decisión,pero si era por el bien de sus vidas,tomarían cualquier otra

Iniciando la búsqueda,en sus caminos cada una se...

Encontró cosas muy interesantes,Applejack un par de cuartos,uno decía "vigilancia" quería verlo,pero tenia en mente con que sus amigas la estarían esperando...por eso

Se negóy vagamente tuvo el interés de buscar,para ella lo único que le preparaban fueron sustos y tropiezos,pero gracias a ello y caer e romper una puerta sin

Tener la intención de hacerlo,pudo encontrar la pieza que le tocaba,así que enfadada y fastidiada tomo su camino de eso nos toca...Twilight Sparkle...

A diferencia de todas,ella tuvo más problemas,aparte de tropiezos,ella jura ver escuchado unos gemidos y sonidos muertos,eso no la hubiera asustado de no ver sido por

Sentirse rodeada y estar a oscuras,su cuerno no le alcanzaba alumbrar todo,por lo que usaba siempre un escudo con lo que le permitía su magia,hasta que a pocos metros vio "algo brillante" fue corriendo y para bien de su parte,se encontró con unas piezas de locomotora,la agarro y se fue rápidamente,su corazón latió muy rápido al sentir atrás suyo unos pasos que se le acercaban,cerro sus ojos y continuo corriendo,teniendo en su memoria el camino,fue tan rápido que al abrirlos ya estaba al comienzo,cerro la puerta con muebles,palos y hasta una tacita...todo ayuda.

-Vamos! -dijo Applejack saliendo de la oscuridad-

-Chicas! -Esta vez Rarity corriendo alegre-

-Estan todas bien! -Esta vez yo,muy contenta de que todas esten bien-

Tras un gran abrazo entre todas,nos volvimos al vagón delantero a poner todo en orden.

-Hasta que llegan! tuve que mantener vigilada a esta maldita la espera de que volvieran y se tardaron ¿cuanto? ¡una hora!

Las tres pasan por su lado sin siquiera contestarle,pues con ese tono no dan ni las ganas de mirarle.

-Bien! -grita molesto-

Ya en el vagón y con linte-rarity DIGO con su respeto,Rarity,Twilight comenzó a reparar con mucho cuidado las piezas.

-Applejack si hubrieras venido conmigo,verias una esfera magica que supuestamente decia el futuro ¿puedes creerlo? ouhm

-¿de veras? ¿y qué decía?

-La rompí,a mi me mostraba como a alguien arrugada y vieja *con un poco de enfado*

-Jaja Rarity,tu siempre exagerando las cosas.

-JA! si te hubrieras visto a ti mism-

-Perdón ¿podrias inclinarte para este lado?

-*Fastidiada* Esta bien Twilight ¿no tienes magia?

-La tenia pero la utilize toda para salvarnos de todas las bestias y cuidando a Flurry Heart

-Definitivamente...cuidar a Flurry Heart requiere "mucha magia" (tratando de contener la risa) ehm volviendo Applejack.

-Si,¿como lucia yo?

-¿Te acuerdas de la Abuela Smith?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Cambiale el color a naranja,ponle cabello rubio tirando para blanco y un sombrero de vaquero *mirandola con algo de risa*

-Ja-ja *risa sarcastica* que graciosa "anciana Rarity".

-Psst claro "Abuela Smith 2"

-Jajajaja

-Jajaja de veras que gracioso.

Ambas riendo con las bromas tranquilas.

Mientras Twilight aun estaba colocando las cosas,con cuidado de no romper de ellas.

Varios minutos después de colocar las cosas,y poner a andar la maquina,esta no un bajon a todas.

-Bueno,al menos lo intentamos. -Twilight algo cansada-

-¿No dices que le falta la energia? -Deduce A.J-

-*pensativa* ¡CIERTO! ¿como se me puede olvidar algo tan simple?

-Te la pasas viendo cosas tan complejas que olvidas lo sencillo,Twi.*Riendo un poco*

-¿De donde saco energia? Se requiere de mucha magia para poder esto.

Todas nos quedamos pensativas un buen rato tratando de pensar alguna forma de mover este tren.

-*Suspiro* ¿como esta Flurry Heart? -pregunta Twilight-

-Dormida,por suerte,se comporto bien en casi todo el camino. -Contesta la unicornio-

-Bien.¿Rainbow Dash?

-Igual que Flurry,no se comporto mal ni causo problemas. -Esta vez Applejack-

-Bien.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada,quedemonos un rato,ustedes tiren ideas mientras yo las oigo.

-*Yo y Rarity nos miramos preocupadas*

 **¿?.**

Varios minutos después.

¿Como se me pudieron escapar? con todo a la mano,un ejercito,armas que son literalmente de alto poder,inteligencia y aun asi no pude matarlos ni raptarlos.

Pude con un montón de guardias y no con ellos.¿Qué sucedio? ¿qué tienen de especial para ser asi? ¿acaso soy yo? y con todos esos factores no pude conseguirlo.

Definitivamente soy una decepción,tuve un buen comienzo,al raptar a la Princesa Flurry Heart,raptar gran parte de la guardia,des-hacerme de algunos ponis que interfiririan todo,diezmar a toda la comisaria,vencer al humano guardia y aun con todos esos "logros" no pude atrapar a los invasores.

Soy una decepción,no pude cumplir con mi único objetivo en esta vida.

Defraude a todas mi creencias.

¿Como te sentirías? **¿como se sentirían ustedes al fallar en lo que añoran?** y... **¡¿QUE VENGAN UNOS SERES QUE NO TENÍAN NI TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON EL TEMA,Y DESEQUILIBREN TODOS TUS PROGRESOS?!** ¿COMO? Sentís una apuñalada en tu orgullo ¿podría hacer algo para evitarlo?.

-SI! Si podría ¿como hago para convocar toda la magia? *hablaba con lo poco de boca que me queda,por lo tanto mi voz es algo deforme e irreconocible* ¡ROOTMENS SAGRADOS,CREADORES DE NUESTRAS VIDAS,DE TODOS LOS NIVELES,BRUTOS,DÉBILES,FUERTES,HABILIDOSOS,INTELIGENTES Y YO! ¡LES PIDO QUE ME AYUDEN UNA VEZ MÁS CON ESTA DESGRACIADA PLAGA QUE CAYO SOBRE NOSOTROS Y PROMETO QUE SI FALLO,SEA CONDENADO EN LOS FONDOS DEL TÁRTARO O CUALQUIER OTRO DESTINO QUE ME TENGAN PREPARADO! En serio lo peor que quiero...es fallarles a ustedes...

En ese momento,alrededor de un moribundo rootmen,ese que alguna vez tuvo momentos de gloria y casi constantes victorias ante sus enemigos,comenzaron a cercarles varias plantas,sus raíces,estas trayendo consigo varios cadáveres de sus compañeros muertos,ya sean los restos carbonizados por el incendio,los que quedaron tirados malheridos y los que simplemente tuvieron la mala suerte de caer del venían hacia el Root sus pedazos comenzaron a entrelazarse entre si juntando todas sus experiencias de combate y sus fuerzas.

-AAAH! ¡GRACIAS A AAAAAAAAAH! ¡GRACK! *Convulsiones*

En ese mismo momento paso de ser un ser moribundo a una bestia completamente más hay cadena que lo detenga.

 **-Objetivos-**

 **-Destruir lo más posible relacionado a ellos.**

 **-No dejar NADA que pueda servirles a los ponis cuando ellos dominen el campo.**

 **-Ayudar a los suyos.**

 **-Interceptar con los malditos y hacerlos pagar por todo lo que hicieron.**

 **-Comprar el pan.**

En ese preciso momento,salgo devuelta a la tierra,destrozando todo.

Ya en tierra logro ver a muy cerca del puerto,una pelea entre la "fuerza aérea poni" y algunos de root´s dando todo lo de si para acabar con esta nueva plaga.

-¡NO! *agarro una madera y la aviento con todas mis fuerzas hacia uno de los ponis* espero...calculando mi fuerza y la velocidad del viento,teniendo en cuenta la

velocidad de sus alas...

-AAAAAAH! ¡MI ALA!

-Que bien. *mis orejas se mueven* ¿que oigo? *me limpio las orejas* creo oír una voz fina dentro de la montaña,apenas llego.

Comienzo a recorrer todo el campo,realmente con este nuevo cuerpo ir de un lado a otro no es tan difícil,lo malo es que es muy bruto,este cuerpo podría destruir todo a su paso lo que resultaría "innecesariamente intimidatorio" lo que a mis futuros enemigos se le ocurrirían estúpidas frases como _**"mucha fuerza pero poco cerebro"** _ que hijos de...malditos presumidos.

 **Fluttershy.**

Al llegar al puente y cruzar la hora después de abandonar a Cristian...Dejándolo morir.

-Por Celestia **por Celestia** no puede ser **¡MURIO!** ¡luego de todo lo que paso el murió! no puedo creerlo,no sé como se pondrán las demás pero no sera nada que me guste-

 **FLASH BACK.**

-Fluttershy,tengo que tomar un descanso *jadeo*

-Pero Cristian,las chicas nos deben de estar esperando,no creo que debemos de descansar,el tiempo es...muy primordial ahora.-algo triste-

-Por favor...seré directo,si quieres te puedo dejar que tú sola continúes, **pero piénsalo bien** ,porque lo que ocurrirá después sera que *Recuerdo que Cristian hizo una pausa manteniendo una cara algo deprimida*...yo no seré el que le quiebre el corazón a las chicas o peor aun a Rainbow Dash diciéndoles que su **"tímida amiga Fluttershy murió a manos de bestias por el simple capricho de no tomarse unos minutos para pensar un poco las cosas"** ,no seré el que dará las malas noticias,y si es que pasa eso,no se como se continuara esto.

Estamos en medio del puente y tras mis palabras de sinceridad pura -lo mas razonables posibles- Fluttershy abandono esa actitud determinada y cedió ante lo que le dije pero por mas extraño que parezca,creo que vi que hizo una desde su punto de vista,tal vez tenga razón en no descansar pero no puedo...yo ahora tengo muchos lujos ,uno de ellos como "vivir".

 **Fin del FLASH BACKA.**

-A eso el se refería (yo no seré el que le quiebre el corazón a las chicas o peor aun a Rainbow Dash diciéndoles que su "tímida amiga Fluttershy murió a manos de bestias por el simple capricho de no tomarse unos minutos para pensar un poco las cosas",no seré el que dará las malas noticias,y si es que pasa eso,no sé como se continuara esto...) eso resuena mucho en mi cabeza,el tenia razón ¿como les digo que murió? si yo no le hubiera hecho caso,¿así se sentiría él?,diantres...me siento terrible.

-ROAAAAAAR! ¡como es que no puedo...

-¿De donde vino eso? ooh,otra de esas bestias,debo de apurarme antes que me vean de vuelta.

Entro lo más rápido posible que mis cansadas patas me lo permiten,antes de poder entrar,oí un fuerte rugido de lo lejos,que me asusto un poco,y entre sin mirar atrás.

 **KEIN**

Con este compañero,seguimos el mapa al pie de la letra,aunque ahora adelante tenemos un puesto de seguridad,en eso Kein,como se hace llamar este tipo,nos puso tras de una roca para escondernos.

-Alli tenemos el puesto,no se me pierde pensar en la posibilidad que ellos tengan un boton anti-panico o una alarma,asi que este es el plan ¿puedes realizarlo?

-Estoy seguro que si.

-Este es plan que acabo de crear hace 5 segundos,en lo posible si hay unos cuantos,los matamos de forma sigilosa,o como se te ocurra pero los deshacemos de ellos. Toco la puerta y tu deber es tirarlo y yo me encargo del resto ¿entendido?

-Si,pero ¿no hay ninguna practica? -pregunto desconfiado-

-Tu has estado en la Guerra de un Dia,¿qué tanto necesitas?

-...¿Cómo sabes eso?...-Esta vez muy extrañado-

-*se va*

-Es raro...

El se pone a un lado de la puerta,sin avisarme toca la puerta poniendome algo alarmado,pues como minimo me hubriera dejado posicionarme el muy maldito.

Pasado unos segundos,tocamos mas intensamente para intentar sacarles la paciencia a uno de que lo conseguimos.

El rootmen del interior para mala suerte al abrir la puerta se quedo adentro,por lo que Kein y yo tuvimos que sacarlo por la fuerza,en su boca yo le metí una piedra para evitar que grite,lo sacamos afuera y lo comenzamos a cagar a patadas que se detuvieron cuando Kein tomo control de la situación,le metió un casco en su pecho y lo golpeo al rostro.

-Buen trabajo -me dice el poni-

-*Asiento con la cabeza*¨

Kein se le acerca al rostro,al terminar de presenciarlo un momento pone sus dos cascos al rededor de su cuello y...

-Oh dios mio **¡no lo hagas frente a mi!**

-Calla! ¿qué querías que haga?

-¿Acaso esas cosas no tienen vida propia?

-*Sonrisa* ¿Me estas cargando? *mirada seria* dame tu cuchillo...AHORA.

-*Se lo doy* me aguantas que me tapo los ojos -asqueado-

-No seas nena *con mi magia se los abro y lo hago presenciar la autopsia*

-*Lloro* hijo de puta...

-Mira *le abro el pecho,meto mi casco y saco un destello de magia* mira tonto,¿te parece que esta cosa tiene vida? -le acerco a su rostro-

-¿Qué es eso? -aun re contra asqueado y arrepentido de ver ESO-

-Eso es lo **contrario a la vida** ,bueno,en realidad son cosas sin consciencia desarrollada creados para -me adelanto-

-Para hacer el mal...

Kein se me queda un rato viendo con cara de bobo.

-No,¿piensas que estas en un cuento de hadas,y que eres el héroe que vino a destruir estas cosas? no nuevamente,de hecho son como **titeres** ,aparentemente,no te puedo decir su origen simbólico,pero si que quien esta a su mando es un completo gen-

Se oyen unos pasos del puesto de seguridad acompañado de un grito de horror.

-Nooo! ¡¿quién te hizo esto?! -Se acerca al cadáver- ¡ME VENGARE DE LOS MALDITOS-

Antes de terminar lo que decía,Kein se le acerca por la espalda y le clava el cuchillo atrás del cuello,lo deja tirado y me mira.

-Esas cosas pueden simular sentimientos,no sientas culpa,aunque,viéndote creo que pensaras que matas a alguien,ten en cuenta "son débiles,no todos,no tienen sentimientos y son títeres"

-*Me quedo impactado viendo los dos cadáveres* Esto va más allá de lo que quisiera ver visto...*intento sacar el cuchillo* mierda,se atasco.

Ya entrando al puesto de seguridad,me recordó mucho cuando me fui una ves con mi tío,el trabajaba de seguridad en una fabrica,siempre había una silla o dos,una mesita, algo sobre la mesa para perder el tiempo y de vez en cuando unas cartas o juegos de mesa,curiosamente habían ambas en ese lugar.

-Que...recuerdo *agarro unas piezas de juego* que porquería.

En ese momento,sin vérmelo prevenido,una bestia con un palo de policía me pone al cuello y me levanta,yo sorprendido apenas alcanzo a poner una mínima resistencia, tras forcejear,la bestia se cansa y me tira a la mesa,golpeándome la espalda con una punta,adolorido me empiezo a retorcer y agarrar la espalda.

-Aaah hijo de puta...!

La bestia comienza a acercarse a mi,abalazandose encima mio,uso mis pies para evitarlo,en su respuesta el estira sus brazos golpeándome la cabeza y los brazos.

-*Haciendo presión con mis dientes*

Nerviosamente y desesperado buscando una salida a esto,la bestia patea la mesa,cayéndose algunas cosas a mi cara,ocasionando que accidentalmente deje mi defensa de piernas,la bestia encima mio comenzó a golpearme con sus puños,desorientado y casi perdido,miro alrededor mio encontrando una botella de vidrio,la agarro y le golpeo, pero mi enemigo parece tener tanta adrenalina de momento,que no le dolió que le haya roto una botella a su cara,como alternativa le doy una patada en sus partes, esta vez funcionando,me arrodillo porque no alcance a levantarme,la bestia se da la vuelta y me da una bofetada,aun así lo empujo,y me tiro sobre el.

La bestia da un fuerte grito con la cara estrellada en el suelo,intenta levantarse y forcejea un montón pero al rato deja de moverse.

-¿Acaso...golpearle en la cara con el piso lo mato? *jadeo* hay veo.

Me tiro al suelo para verle la cara,y tuve una gran repulsión al ver que lo que le ocasiono la muerte,fue la botella rota incrustada en su cara.

-Oh *me duele el estomago* creo que se me descompuso el estomag- *me levanto y apoyo en la pared* oh uhg uhgg AARGRT *vomito sobre la mesa y el cadáver* dios *me quedo más descompuesto tirando lo último que me queda*

-¿Qué paso? mira,hay esta el tercero.

-¿Dónde estabas...? huag...

-Estaba ocupado,por hay oí tu pelea.

-¿Y ni te importo nada?

-Sep

-Eres un maldito.

-Recibí mejores alagos,arriba,estamos a poco,si quieres en la habitación de al lado hay una heladera,agarra unas latas y en lo posible ponte un chaleco,no resisten balas pero meh,"decoración".

-¿Y el que me diste?

-Ponte uno limpio al menos,igual, **2 minutos!** *se va a la otra salida,que seguiría el camino*¨

Al terminar de oírse sus galopeos hasta irse afuera,me levanto,me limpio la boca con la manga de mi brazo y cruzo la puerta que el me indico.

Todo esto es muy chocante,podría estar varios renglones y horas diciéndoles lo impactado,anonado y adolorido que estoy,es como...como que si te quedas,mataste a alguien y debes seguir,la sensación de miedo no se pierde y por más que pasen muchas cosas,sigo siendo humano,y esto es demasiado.

Si hay algo que valoro DE MI MUNDO,es que existen personas de MIERDA,roban y se matan entre ellos,pero eso es la sociedad,NO ES UNA MALDITA GUERRA COMO EN LA QUE ESTOY AHORA MISMO eso pasa OCASIONALMENTE A PERSONAS CON MAL DESTINO,y en donde guerras o cosas como estas,pasan de aca a varios años,quizas no anualmente una vez al mes un nuevo problemas... le preguntare a Celestia o a algunos compañeros de la guardia,a ver cuando fue la última amenaza.

-Por eso prefiero usar las ballestas *comiendo unas papitas*

-¿Acaso oíste mis pensamientos?

-*Glup* No,yo también alguna vez fui idiota como quieres evitar eso,busca una ballesta y mátalos de un tiro a la cabeza por 2 grandes razones:

 **1:No oiras sus gritos de gatos castrados.**

 **2:Los matas de una.**

 **3:Solo te digo esta porque se me ocurre...ehm,evitas conflictos extensos innecesarios.**

-Eso debí ver hecho con el tipo que me encarcelo,pero no,tengo honor.

-Honor es una palabra que usan los putos que creen hacer el bien,pero en realidad hacen el trabajo sucio que otros no se animan. -mirándolo seriamente-

-¿uuh? ¿Podrías dejarme en paz? -molesto por lo que dijo-.

-*le tiro la bolsista vacía* Bien.

El tipo se va.

-Este hombre es tedioso. ¿Tendrá razón?

Ya poniéndose en el mediodía y terminando reunión diplomática entre Otup,un embajador y Celestia,la gobernadora de Equestria.

El lugar impuesto ya se comenzó a hacer aburrido y con ello la discusión que se llevo a la mesa,con autoridad,Celestia la negativa,Otup se levanto,ya también terminando la diversión de ver "la seguidilla de la portadoras" abuchandola de -ya sé como terminara- la Princesa se molesto un poco,pero como no venia al tema,lo dejo.

-¿Así que no podre llevar nada?

-¿Es necesario que te repita mi respuesta? -inquirió Celestia-

-¿Ni un poco? podríamos llegar a un acuer-

-*Frunciendo el seño con cada palabras*

-Esta bien,esta bien,no queremos llegar a ninguna guerra ni nada por el

-Dime

-¿A qué se debió tu intervención militar? Ya sabes,en esa donde enviaste a tus guardilla y al humano ese que no me acuerdo ¿por qué interviniste en algo que NO te incumbencia? -ocultando tras el tono algo de enojo-

-Ya sabes que como la gran potencia,mi deber es mediar en disputas y disturbios

-Para intereses de tu especie,de mi parte ya no me considero "un equino",y claro.

-¿Para qué más lo hiciera? en verdad no tengo el deber de explicarte a lo que estas hablando.

-*entrecerrando los ojos* seeee

Caminando al altar,mirando el hospital destruido que casi no sé puede ver como antes.

-¿Qué harás respecto a eso?

-Buscare al culpable,lo interrogare y-

-No me sorprende,podría ser una amenaza ¿no?

-Ja,por supuesto.

-Y ¿por qué a mi no me has hecho eso?

-Si te considerara una amenaza ya hubiera hecho algo,además "no queremos provocar más nada" ¿no es asi?

-*la miro y luego devuelvo mi vista a la ciudad*

-Deberías de pedirle disculpas al humano,Cristian,si no mal recuerdo.

-¿Disculpas? el destruyo mi almacén,ese que vi construirse hace más de 10 años y que luego yo tuve que terminar,para que termine en escombros ¡en su primer día de funcionamiento!

-No fue su intención,estoy segura.

-(Al momento de detonarse el botón de destrucción,el estaba en la plataforma...el no habrá podido irse tan rápido y volver ¿no? ¡AH! ¿quien habrá sido?)

-¿Qué pasa?

-Le pediré disculpas,tienes casi la razón,yo no creo que ese humano haya activado el sistema de auto-destrucción solo

-¿Auto-destrucción? ¿por qué rayos pondrías algo así? -con una ceja levantada y con los labios en posición para reirse-

-*algo avergonzado* NADA no sé porque lo puse...

-Ahora con otro tema ¿qué propones?

-No sé,le diré toda la charla que tuve contigo a mi brota,y me tomare unas vacaciones,pasaron cosas muy locas esta noche...

-Ni me lo digas -anotando:Otro atentando contra Equestria-Canterlot,una invasión de una especie de *sacudiendo la pluma pensando en un nombre* pseudo-humanos,y 2do secuestro de Flurry Heart-

-Eso es todo Celestia y si me permites resumir.

-Tratado vegetal:Rechazado -por quinta vez consecutiva-

-Cargos en "la noche de los hechos" (nota:Te brinde información,para que termines el caso lo antes posible)

-Recibí las actuaciones de tu información,en la llamada "Intervención Militar Equestriana de dual-cie" o llamada aquí como "La Guerra de un Día" -nombre de los miembros que realizaron las hazañas más condecoradas/odiadas por parte de la corona grifo-

-Entrega de información y intercambio de soldados Equestria-Grifo (3 miembros de cada bando)

-Es todo,ya sabes,la próxima reunión sera en el servicio de estación diplomática grifo.

-No me quisiera arriesgar...pero bueno.

-*me abren la puerta unos guardias* ¿veras lo que sucede allí?

-Ya envié a los Wonderbolts,ellos son los mejores para hacerse cargo de "situaciones" como esa

-Te aconsejo investigues y si encuentras a mis guardias,pues envíamelos perra,no los vayas a hacer nada que solo hacían su trabajo.

-Acuérdate con quien hablas,de paso en tu regreso,ordene a unos guardias que te escolten hasta la estación,para reemplazar a los tuyos.

-*asciento con la mirada,y me marcho*

Escuchando varios de los pasos mientras se retiran,me acerco al borde del balcón,me apoyo en el barandal y miro un poco más allá,y el mencionado hospital destruido, con cual su derrumbe oficial tendría que ser en un par de días...

-¿Qué pasara? de todas formas,tendré que buscar muchas respuestas y ver a todos los que están implicados en el tema.¿El humano habrá ido? espero que no espere nada, nadie consulto su ayuda *pock* cierto,de seguro Twilight habrá requerido ver de que es capaz y lo obligo a acompañarlas,ese humano parece que trae problemas.

Aunque me trae curiosidad ¿el saldrá vivo de eso? eso que...esta pasando y no tengo información clara...*pensando* el único que quizás creo capaz es el otro,el guardia,el recibió entrenamiento,poco pero recibió,así que en el tengo mas fe en que salga vivo.

-Hermana ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 12 u 11

-Bien

Aun en la escases de esperanzas,Applejack,se separo del grupo a revisar los alrededores,jurando escuchar a lo lejos unos ruidos,no le importo demasiado,pero,yendo para otro tema,se sorprendió al encontrar una habitación de vigilancia,se mostraban muchas pantallas,pero ninguna andaba,aparentemente habían cámaras de seguridad.

Molesta por ver que no andaban,seguía inspeccionando esta vez corriendo mejor suerte,al ver un micrófono al lado suyo un botón rojo que resaltaba la palabra "encendido";Al principio pensó en retirarse para ver a sus amigas,pero con muchas dudas,solo fue corriendo tras el micrófono,presiono el botón y preparo su voz...

-Ehm...¿Fluttershy? no sé si estarás aquí,pero,todas te estamos esperando,te estoy esperando,espero puedas oír mi voz y venir,te esperamos en la estación,estoy segurisisima de que encontraras la manera de volver,terroncito,tengo esperanzas en que encuentres el camino *corto comunicación* afff...si no viene...al menos lo intente.

 **Fluttershy...**

Fue un error,no tendría que verlo mirado.

La bestia a lo lejos me localizo,me persiguió,a favor tenia que estaba muy lejos,pude entrar y perderle de vista,intentaba buscar la dicha estación,esa que apenas me acuerdo.

Gracias a un mapa pude seguirle el camino,pase recto,sin preguntar ni dudar nada de lo que habrá ocurrido por si,me quede con grandes impresiones por donde paso.

-Vaya...definitivamente no es un lugar seguro para mis amiguitos *un hierro se cae* ¡AY! *Me largo*

Sigo mi desventura solitaria por este lugar,afortunadamente no me encontré con ninguna de esas cosas,hasta ahora...La gran bestia que me vi al comienzo,entro por algún lugar y golpeando todo,se hacia camino para verme mientras escuche decirle.

-Por favor,haz esto fácil,no quiero hacerte daño,ven y no saldrás herida

Me dio una doble sorpresa que ademas de su presencia,pueda hablar tan accidente di un grito,me escucho y persiguió,apenas pude huir,acompañada de un protector misterioso que cada vez que me alcanzaba,lo distraía o dañaba para que no se me acerque.

-Fluttershy ¡ve por la salida,no podre retenerlo por mucho tiempo!

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-AHORA AFF! *Haciendo fuerza*

Salí por una puerta acorazada,al cruzarla y mirar atrás un momento,la puerta fue embestida dejando un embullo con el rostro de la bestia.

-Eso es feo...¿quién sera el que me ayudo?

 **Una hora más tarde...**

Llegando a los vestuarios,me detuve,nuevamente la bestia me encontró,no me tome la molestia de verla y me escondí a la otra punta del vestuario,a unos pasos de irme.

Me puse muy nerviosa pues el monstruo caminaba por el estrecho pasillo,abriendo casilleros...por suerte no me escondí en uno de ellos,por un momento pensé hacerlo pero ahora,es un alivio el pensar que no lo hice.

-¿Donde estas? perdón por toda esta...fuerza bruta,no es algo que yo quería,de igual forma,quiero que te entregues,solo te estas torturando a ti misma al no querer venir,no tengo como objetivo lastimar...YO no lo tengo,no entiendo como empezó todo esto ¡CIERTO! todo por esa Princesa Flurry Heart,llévensela,pero alguien se tendrá que quedar,hubieron muchas perdidas y alguien tiene que pagas *abriendo varios casilleros con tan solo SOPLAR*

-*Siento su aliento y tiemblo,a la vez que retengo mi hocico para no gritar*

-Imaginatelo tu "MUCHOS ponis muertos y de los que atacaron CERO,NINGUNO" ¿como te sentirías? *termino la mitad del pasillo y soplo para abrir la segunda mitad*

-*Su aliento esta cada vez más cerca,por lo que aprieto mis dientes y doy unas lagrimas* (creo que sé lo que haría Rainbow,Twilight o mínimo Cristian...pidirian que haga una distracción mientras ellos lo sorprenden y lo atacaran por la espalda para desconcertarle y huir para hacer algo más increíble...yo quisiera hacer eso pero...tengo mucho miedo)...

-¿No te parece injusto? hasta ya parece que NOSOTROS,YO soy la victima,cometimos el error de secuestrarla ¿y si no? ¿que hubiera ocurrido? jajaja *risa nerviosa* no sabes mucho ¿acaso ustedes valen más que nosotros? ¿por qué? ¿por ser ponis? ¿que merito trae eso? ¿si yo fuera un equino,valgo más que la otra especie? eso se podría catalogar hasta por RACISMO pero ya estoy CANSANDO! ser ataco por ese poni que te cubre es TEDIOSO ¿tu salvador? *rompo accidentalmente unos casilleros con mi cola*

-*Oigo que rompe algo con fuerza,por lo que me queda claro su brutalidad*

-*ACCIDENTE* ARGH! ¿Te asusto? Okey ¡quieres ver violencia! *preparo mis garras* ¡AHORA SI USARE MIS GARRAS PARA UN OBJETIVO VIOLENTO! ¡me retuve mucho tiempo!

-*ME ENCONTRÓ?!*

En ese momento,un altavoz que estaba arriba mio,reproduce una grabación,pues la escuche por su breve sonido al encenderse y tras el micrófono se escucha el vació de la habitación,me llego una gran sorpresa al escuchar una voz familiar,agradable y que si es que la tuviera presente...la abrazaría con todas mis fuerza,Appejack. Pero a la vez fue un **GRAN ERROR DE SU PARTE, ya que la grabadora ESTABA ENCIMA MIO** y aunque no tenia contacto visual directo con la bestia,podía sentir como abandonaba lo que estaba haciendo,se quedaba deduciendo de donde vino la voz de Applejack y al hacerlo,sus pasos se arribaban...agarro el parlante y lo observo un rato.

Yo hacia todo lo posible para hacerme volita,si el bajaba la mirada, **ya me encontraba.**

-*jadeos y gemidos incómodos* n-no...*aprieto mis ojos*

-*destruyo el parlante cerrando mi mano con fuerza* que desperdicio...*me retiro difícilmente por la puerta*

-Fiu...

-¡TE **ENCONTRÉ!**

La bestia me atrapo entre sus patas y me estrujo un poco haciendo gritar.

-Lo siento! (maldita fuerza extrema!)

-DÉJAME!

Estaba golpeándole débilmente sus patas,pero no servia y cuando estaba por llevarme,pude ver abajo como un diamante atravesaba a la bestia por la espalda.

-¡AARGT!

-*Caigo al suelo* ¡AAAAY!

-Corre! ¡no mires atrás Fluttershy! ¡encuentra a tus amigas y salgan de aquí!

-¡AAAAAAH! *Suelto a la poni*

-*me largo pasando por abajo de sus patas*

-Esto sera difícil...-el protector misterioso-

-*Agarro el diamante y lo estallo al suelo*

-¡OYE! *Le tiro un tubo y varias cosas al azar*

-Cuidado de herirme a los ojos! *cubriéndome con mis patas*

-Ese es el objetivo!

-*intento darle un zarpazo*

-*salto sobre su pata y le doy una patada al rostro*

-AAFT! *Retrocedo hasta la puerta*

-Pelea bestia!

-No tiene sentido pelear contigo *me doy media vuelta*

-¡NO ME DES LA ESPALDA! ¡HEY COBARDE! **¡VEN AQUÍ!**

-Ya soy lo suficientemente maduro como para no llevarme por provocaciones...

En eso el protector,enojado y alarmado al ver que el adversario lo ignoraría y solo se fue a perseguir a la pegaso,saco un bolso chico,lo abrió y se lo tiro al rostro del poni,aturdiendolo con un fuerte olor,en eso saco una ballesta modificada y disparo sin cesar al débil techo,que termino colapsando y bloqueando la salida para seguir a la pegaso.

-*ENFURECIDO*

-No tienes opción! ¡tendrás que pelear contra mi para ir contra Fluttershy! -dice a la vez que tira el arma vacía-

-¿Por qué haces eso? ¿la conoces? -enfadado,tratando de no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de la ira y siendo lo más racional posible-

-Eso no te importa!

-*Sacudo mi cabeza para sacarme el fuerte olor,doy un suspiro de resigno* esta bien...si no hay de otra...

Sigo huyendo ¿por qué me protege ese poni?.Al fin,estoy a poco de llegar,sigo el pasillo y cruzo la puerta y todo terminara,le calculare unos 15 minutos para llegar otro extremo.

-Esto es de locos,llegamos,nos encontramos con esas bestias,Rainbow Dash,sucedió que pasamos por muchos lugares y luego el pueblo en las montañas,hasta Cristian que ahora esta muerto por salvarme y ahora este otro nuevo protector que me ayuda contra mi acosador ¡¿el mundo me detesta o ama?! necesito que alguien este a mi lado,me abrazo y diga que no seré dañada *dicho en voz baja y algo sonrojada*...

En su distraído camino,escucho varios jadeos,temerosa empezó a dejar sus pensamientos y se fue trotando,los jadeos se escuchaban más,y mas y mas hasta ver que eran de bestias.

-No n-no no NOOO!

Fueron frenéticos momentos,esta vez tuve que hacerme yo cargo de huir,utilizaba mis alas para volar los pocos segundos,esto se hacia difícil y adrenalinico a la vez, casi como en los pocos libros que leí,me sentía como la protagonista de mi propia historia.

Vi la puerta y la abrí rápidamente,encontrándome con las chicas que estaban adentro del vagón mientras este,cerraba sus puertas lentamente,afuera de este,muchas **bestias intentando ingresar.**

 **Un minuto antes...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Applejack.**

Varias bestias cuando le di el comunicado a Fluttershy me encontraron,persiguiendo y por suerte pude perderlas en el camino,estando ya con las chicas,les advertí sobre la presencia de los seres,se prepararon...

Minutos después llegaron,el grifo salio afuera del vagón a luchar contra ellas pero el no pudo y casi de inmediato se metió al vagón con nosotras,Twilight cerro las puertas y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era Fluttershy.

Las bestias tiraban piedras y rompían los vidrios en esfuerzo por entrar,Twilight al ver el inevitable destino,al ver que no tenia nada de magia tan solo resito.

-Chicas...Las quiero...

-Yo también te quiero Twilight! -Rarity con todo su maquillaje escurrido por sus lagrimas-

-Yo igual! ¡las quiero a todas!

-Bah... **no me arrepiento de nada**! -dijo el grifo-

-*Todas la miramos con cara incomoda*

-*Cara incomoda x2* bien...me iré a morir al otro vagón...ponis

Las tres ponis se quedan viendo las ventanas,abrazadas con gran fuerza y llorando por lo que les depara,a excepción de Applejack que solamente veía las ventanas intentando ver alguna esperanza que probablemente,por su propia cuenta no encontraría.

-Y Rainbow?

-Sigue desmayada...

-Vaya suerte...no sentirá ningún daño al morir -dijo Applejack-

-APPLEJACK!

-¿Qué? solo digo la verdad

-*la miro enojada*

Applejack se acerca al vidrio,aunque estando precavida de las manos de las bestias y entre un orificio no tapado ve...a una pegaso...FLUTTERSHY!

-F-Fluttershy vete! **¡** **¡sal de aquí!**

Fluttershy al cruzar la puerta y ver la escena,se queda petrificada.

Sale y cierra la puerta con un mueble,pero las bestias del vagón se enteran y tres de ellas se le acercan con mazos y puños cerrados ante eso corre a otra puerta pero es interceptada y derrumbada de un palazo quedando abobada viendo a su agresor,este levanta la pala-punta.

-Tendrás el honor de ser la primera en caer

Fluttershy da un grito de terror,cierra sus ojos llorando y...ocurre un gran temblor...

La puerta trabada es destruida,entraron tantas bestias a la vez ocasionando un gran tropiezo entre ellos,suerte para la poni pero no tanto,la misma bestias empieza a atacarla,tirado en el piso,torpemente con sus propias manos golpeándole el torso,el cuello y pocas veces a la cara,para cuando se repone y cierra su mano convirtiéndola en un potente puño,ocurre un nuevo temblor,esta vez saliendo LA GRAN BESTIA que la persiguió en un comienzo.

-FLUTTERSHY!

Esta otra bestia aleja a las otra,que se levantan y rodean a la entre las grandes sorpresas,Fluttershy es levantada al aire de sorpresa,viéndole a pocos metros a todas las bestias,cuando se da cuenta,nota un casco rodeándola con fuerza,mira a un lado y ve a su protector que tiene cara seria y unos ojos celestes,en su mirada,se nota odio a las bestias.

-¿Como estas?

-Estoy...bien...

-Perfecto!

El poni ve como el vagón se abre,esto hecho por Applejack que grita el nombre de la pegaso para que ingrese,aprovechando que todos la ven a ella y el otro poni.

Este la arroga al vagón,con gran cuidado de que caiga sobre su amiga para no resultar con más heridas por la caída.

-(Ahora ¿como hago yo para ingresar?) *me tiran muchas cosas,logrando que me caiga* ¡AAUCH!

-Agárrenla!

La gran bestia levanta su pata,aprovecho esos pocos segundos,me pongo abajo de ella a la vez que bajo su pata con fuerza;En esos incesantes segundos,intenta calcular todas las posibilidades,por lo que intenta ver lo que puede hacer...

-¡VAMOS,HAY QUE AYUDARLA!

-B-bueno *siendo empujado por la pegaso amarilla*

Fluttershy empuja al grifo para que haga el esfuerzo de ayudarlo.

Aun con su ayuda de golpear por la espalda a las bestias y empujarlas,también con apoyo de Applejack y Twilight,sus esfuerzos son envanos,ya que un buen puñado de bestias le hicieron nuevamente sus objetivos,los hieren por lo que se ven forzados a entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunta Shy-

-Son demasiados

-¡El me ayudo! ¡no podemos darle la espalda!

-AAAF ¡Da tu cabeza entonces! -el grifo enojado-

-ABRAN LA PUERTA!

Esta vez Fluttershy abre la puerta,aun con las bestias en espera de eso,no lo duda ya que quien lo pidió fue su salvador...

Como idea,vuelvo sujetarme de las paredes,gracias a una cuerda camino en la pared,salto sobre tres cabezas de las bestias e ingreso al vagón.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunta Twilight-

-¿Nos quieren? lastima ¡les dejo un recuerdo! jiji -los empujo y a uno le tiro mi bolso a la cara- chauchis! ¡cierren la puerta!

-*Cierro la puerta* eso no sirve de mucho ¿como saldremos?

-¿Qué les falta?

-Energía!

-¡¿Energía?! ¡AQUÍ TIENEN SU ENERGÍA! *Pongo el diamante al lugar indicado*

La locomotora empieza a funcionar...Twilight no duda y bajo presión la enciende comenzando la huida.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Sip!

El que el poni le entrego a las bestias,explota liberando un humo fuerte y entrando un poco por los vidrios rotos,esto con un olor FUERTE Y FEO.

La explosión abarco toda esa habitación y un poco los alrededores,inundando a las bestias de un olor muy feo,algunas hasta desmayándose.

-Wow ¡eso fue increíble!

-No tanto...¡FLUTTERSHY!

-*Todas la abrazan* ¡sabia que lo lograrías compañera!

-¿Como lo hiciste? *abrazándola con fuerza*

-Lo hice todo gracias a el...*indicando al poni*

-No sé emocionen demasiado,esto aun n- -detenida-

En el segundo vagón,se siente un gran temblor conjunto de un grito.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡VAMOS!

Al ingresar,ven al grifo ser sostenido por la bestia que persiguió a Shy en la montaña,al verla,sosteniendo al grifo,lo avienta con gran fuerza contra los asientos haciendo que de un gran grito y se oiga algo muy feo.

-Salgan de aquí!

-NO!

El protector sin cosas con que atacar,se avienta al gran rostro de la bestia,comenzando a golpearle los ojos,pone sus patas en la boca y al sentir que la bestia quiere cerrarla,el poni ejerce presión hasta romperle la quijada,la bestia entonces la tira,pero en vez de caer brutalmente,realiza una acrobacia al aire permitiendole caer bien.

La bestia se sostiene la boca y los ojos.

-¡M-MI BOCA! ¡MIS OJOS! **¡NO VEO NADA!**

Temblando y estando más débil,Fluttershy sale de la nada y con tan solo soplar,la bestia se cae del vagón debido a su desequilibrio...

Pasan unos segundos y la Señorita Shy mira al poni,este sorprendido.

-Buen trabajo...

-Gracias.*algo sonrojada*

-Bueno...ya no más misterio ¡¿qué tal Fluttershy?!

-¿Pinkie pie? ¿te eras la que me estaba protegiendo a cada rato?

-Sipidipi *sonriendo*

-¿Por qué no me acompañabas?

-Si es que lo hacia,tu no hubieras superado tus miedos,no tanto jeje pero sirvió para darte más CORAJE *Le golpeo el hombro*

-Auch *me froto* Muchas Gracias Pinkie *dándole una amigable sonrisa*

-De nada Shy. . .Auch me duele

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No mires *me apoyo en su lomo* llévame con las chicas Fluttershy...

-Dime por favor *con preocupación*

-Aaah Auch *jadeo* Fluttershy,vamos...

-*llorando un poco* esta bien.

Vamos al vagón con la chicas.

(Marrone *tirado en el suelo*:Maldita sea ¿nadie se preocupa por el grifo? malditas racistas...okey! a hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerme con vida,PRIMERO no dejar de respirar por mas difícil que sea y así denunciarlas apenas lleguemos al destino...aaf ESTO CUESTA!)

Al ver a Pinkie,todas van a abrazarla pero para sorpresa de todas,Pinki levanta una pata negandola LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PINKI NIEGA UN ABRAZO muy raro para esfuerzo ella les pide que la acuesten,lo hacen y esta vez dice que la cuiden.

-¿Fluttershy?

-¿Si Pinki?

-Quiero que estés a mi lado...no sabes lo difícil que fue esto.

-Pinkie pie...muchas gracias por protegerme...

-No fue nada *acariciando su melena* ¿puedo?

-*le doy permiso moviendo la cabeza* ...si...

Pasado unos minutos,Fluttershy se levanta inesperadamente y mira a sus amigas.

-¡Chicas! Les tengo que decir esto *mirándolas* tienes que saber que...

Fluttershy inesperadamente,cae desplomada frente a todas,pero antes de tocar suelo,es sujetada por Pinki.

-Pobre Fluttershy...*dijo Pinkie* ella paso por mucho...-miro a todas- chicas,en realidad,no saben.

-*todas nos quedamos petrificadas*

-Pinki ¿donde estabas?

-Por favor,jeje auch,también estoy cansada,necesito descansar *sonriendoles* luego les explico.

-Espero des una buena explicación -dice Twilight-

-No te preocupes,eso deberías de hacer por mi y Fluttershy *miro a la pegaso* especialmente por ella...

Más adelante,se ve una luz brillar...el viaje sera largo,pero más largo fue la gran travesía que todas tuvieron que afrontar.

Pinkie.

Fluttershy.

Ponis.

Terminado.

Una hora después de ese hecho...

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

..

.

 **Rootmen.**

"¿Otra vez vencido? Fueron bueno oponentes,nadie lo negara...dime ¿hay otro enemigo al que deba de atacar? ¿otro invasor? quiero terminar con esto rápido."

¿A cuanto queda el lugar? ¿cerca de una hora? Jeje ¿cuanto quieres apostar? ¿50 minutos?

Aun estoy tirado en medio de las vías,que recuerde no había otra locomotora aparte de esa,creo que eso me beneficia,porque o si no las "bestias BESTIAS" hubieran pasado encima mio como si nada,yo no soy una bestia BESTIA,yo pienso.

Entendido,con mi cuerpo muy herido,solo necesito encontrar más raíces para conseguir uno con más fuerza o minimo recuperarme.

Entonces,pides que utilice la fuerza bruta...tienes razón,ellos no obedecen a la razón,me pregunto ¿cual sera su combustible para seguir haciendo lo que hacen? creo que si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco me rendiría,lucharía hasta el final como...ellos...lo...hacen,como ellos lo ¿supondré que comprendo?

Sip.

Ahora comprendo porque ellos se niegan.

Comprendo.

 **Bruno y Kein.**

"Seguimos por todo el mapa,en realidad nunca pensé seguir uno,pero ñe"

En este preciso momento vemos un campamento,están viendo un vagón que según escucho el poni,dice que cruza por las alcantarillas de Canterlot,nuestro boleto de vuelta.

Fue inesperado que cuando se realizo un plan,viniera un gran ser y con unas agujas,comience a destruir a las bestias agregándolas a su cuerpo,tomando tamaño y forma.

-Vaya mierda -digo sin ánimos de pelear-

-Ni me lo digas -me contesta-

Primero empece por alejarme mientras que el otro se alejo para pensar un poco o accionar algo.

La bestia estaba recitando oraciones pero tenia la boca tan destrozada que al hacerlo solo escupía "sangre".

-¡Si tienes planeado algo! ¡HAZLO AHORA!

-¡AGUANTA UN RATO!

La bestia de oír la voz,con su pata golpeo unas columnas,pudiendo oír que Kein perdía el equilibrio.

-¡HEY,NO HAGAS ESO! *Tiro piedras*

La bestia parece estar ciega,por lo que voy corriendo atrás suyo a ver que puedo usar en su contra.

Varias acciones después...

Pude oír entre sus casi intendibles palabras "yo cai en atrapar en un ser" era un una insinuación que...¡¿ACASO FUE EL MALDITO QUE ME ATRAPO EN SU CUERPO?! ¿acaso esas cosas pueden mutar?

Kein desde arriba tiran unas cosas sobre el bicho,este en defensa,apenas pudo escapar de esas cosas,la bestia siente mi presencia e intenta consumir como lo hizo con los otros pero me tiro al suelo y en vez de agarrarme,agarra un barril con algo de dinamita.

-¡¿Donde están las antorchas?!

-¿Como? ¿no te agarre?

Sigo corriendo,penosamente llegando a un callejón sin salida,pero maravillosamente encontrando una antorcha.

-Llegue al fin del camino.

-Bien porque ya estaba cansándome.

-*agarro la antorcha con fuerza* ¡HEY! ¡¿NUNCA TE HAN DICHO QUE PARA TERMINAR CON ALGO...HAY QUE ARRANCARLO DE RAIZ?!

-Huh?

Con esfuerzo le tiro la antorcha con esperanzas de asi acabar esto de manera definitiva pero mi alegría se va cuando la antorcha se apaga en el aire para terminar cayendo adentro del barril.

-Mierda NO!

La bestia estira su aguja rozándome,me caigo al piso lastimado a la espera de otro ataque.

-Aaah,mal intento.

-Hiciste mal en venir.

De la nada,noto una antorcha caer al barril,yo me quedo asustado pues cuando estralle.

-AAAH! ¡NO DEBÍ PENSARLO SI ES QUE TAMBIÉN LO CONSEGUÍA! ¡AAAA AYUDA!

Saltando de lo lejos,sale el poni poniéndose al lado mio y con su cuerno crea un campo de magia al último segundo antes de que la dinamita explote.

Al terminar la explosión y disiparse el humo (de hecho no esperamos a eso,si no que nos fuimos al carajo de ALLÍ PORQUE ¿POR QUÉ NO QUEDARÍAMOS? ¿A VER LAS TRIPAS DE UNA BESTIA CON VARIAS BESTIAS EN SU INTERIOR? ADEMAS ¡TARDARÍAN HORAS EN DISIPARSE EL HUMO!).

-SI! ¡AL FIN TE MUERES MALDITO! ¡DEBERÍAMOS DE VERTE DISPARADO A LA CABEZA! AHORA ESTAS RE ACABADO ¡MALDITO!

-¿En serio festejas una muerte? *lo miro seriamente* jajaja DIGO al fin ¡¿re acabado?! ¡ESTA RE MUERTO! ¡SUPER MUERTO! ¡APUESTO QUE YA NO TIENE NADA DE VIDA!

-*Risa nerviosa* jajaja la verdad somos unos malditos psicópatas amigo,se termino.

-*Suspiro* si...

-Ya vayámonos carajo,ese maldito me hirió,nada grave pero si duele.

Al volver,nos encontramos con un grupo de grifos que se sorprenden un poco ante eso Kein levanta su casco como anticipando cualquier acción de mi parte por eso uno de ellos se nos acerca.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Usted es Kein?

-Si soy yo ¿qué quieren?

-*Comunico:Ya lo tenemos*

-Venimos a rescatarlo ¿y este?

-No le hagan nada...

-*Todos miran a Bruno con algo de sospecha*

-Claro *saco mi mirada del humano* súbanse chicos,nos retiramos de este infierno.

.

.

.

-(¿Así terminara esto? vaya que no me lo esperaba) *me subo a un vagón mientras espero a los demás* Hey ¿de donde vinieron ellos?

-No lo sé,bueno,creo saber pero no lo puedo confirmar

-¿Me puedes decir al menos quien crees que es?

-*me quedo callado*

.MO

Finalmente esto se termino,apuesto que como habrán más relacionados en esto,no seré el único en decirlo,soy exceptico ante las posibilidades.

Independientemente a todo esto,aunque me vaya,siento que tengo la responsabilidad de volver.

No porque yo quiere,si no por una obligación,es una lastima que no me haya leído el contrato;Deberé de ver ¿qué rayos tramaban hacer con la Princesa de Cristal?

ni pista hasta ahora,esto para mi sera el comienzo de algo...me maldigo al decir esto pero necesitare mucha ayuda...hasta la de Giovann.

De alguna forma esto detona mi curiosidad ¿Celestia tendrá algo que ver? ja ¿por qué me pregunto eso? necesito un descanso que ya empiezo a decir estupideces

El sentimiento de curiosidad y el deber no me lo permitirán,no puedo estar quieto.

La única manera de averiguar algo...

.

Fidelidad.

Instrumentos.

Resultados.

Socios.

Teorías.

.

Algo me dice que eso serán elementos contundentes para llegar a una conclusión primero.

Creo que me debo un merecido descanso,espero que Cristian no crea que estoy muerto...hasta yo me creí eso.

Tarado seria de su parte si lo dice a viva voz eso.

O quien sabe,quizás se alegren de saber lo contrario,solo no espero tontas teorías o cosas bobas de estos "caballitos".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del todas estás partes que me quitaron 6 meses de vida.**

 **AL FIN TERMINE!**

 **Alegría inmensa y un alivio de otro mundo.**

 **Me esforcé un montón en traerles estas partes y créanme que pensé en mas de una vez abandonarla.**

 **Ahora podre dar rienda suelta a muchas cosas,bueno no aun.**

 **El siguiente capítulo sera algo especial.**

 **"Una practica"**

 **Ya saben,no me olvido de los MO que deje unillo por allí para que busquen y lean,es muy fácil .Y como último les dejo otro MO y ¿pista? ¡ESTA EN UN COMIENZO DE -PONIS.-! ¿Les sirvió? pero me digan algo acerca del segundo mensaje :3.**

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEW.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blackfox74 (respondiendo los últimos 2 review´s).**

 **Jajaja "ángel de la guardia" quizás EL crea en eso de no ser porque no CREE EN NADA,creo verlo dicho en un capítulo que es ATEO,pues si,quizás los Cristianos o de** **otras creencias se molesten pues el no esta de ninguna (P-PERO "Cristian" tiene un muy parecido con "Cristiano" y y y y- No no no...acuérdensen que ninguno de** **nosotros escogimos NUESTRO PROPIO NOMBRE y si fuera por el que se yo,quizás se llamaría de otra forma).**

 **Sep estoy seguro que fue epico y con el cap ya te respondiste,bueno CASI AL ÚLTIMO MINUTO ¿qué hubieran hecho las demás si ella no hubiera llegado? ¿hubieran caído en las garras de las** **bestias? y ¿te pareció épico la escena? a mi me pareció que estuvo bajo mucha presión,ya sabes "bestias adelante y bestias atrás" estaba rodeada y POR POCO LA MAT-**

 **La escena donde Cristian se golpea con el ala...tengo una sorpresa.**

 **Te devuelvo los saludos desde hacer unos chistes sobre países pero creo que eso no queda conmigo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dirk.**

 **Demasiado realista,quizás sea así.**

 **A mi me gusta ponerle realismo con una pizca de mi sátira Equestriana.**

 **Diré esto.**

 **Si Cristian no sabría NADA sobre el Trafico de el seria un poco menos despreocupado y pasaría más tiempo en Ponyvill.**

 **En lo personal a lo único que considero una ventaja son las "pastillas/píldoras" ya que sin ellas,no aguantaría casi nada y se hubiera terminado a la mitad de las** **...las pastillas.¿Qué opinas de ellas? (también de su efecto secundario).**

 **Gracias amigo por tus review´s y quisiera verlos a ver que opinas (y opinan todos) de como se va en esto (porque la opinión de personas que no conozco importa más que** **la mía *mentira*)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noticias.**

 **Quiero decirles que con el fin de esto se vendrán grandes ideas.**

 **El siguiente cap sera el "cierre" de esta parte que deja más preguntas que respuestas.**

 **Lo hablare más a fondo en la próxima parte que repito "sera una prueba" y hay verán más cosas.**

 **Un final definitivo para el secuestro y demás.**

 **Posd: Felices fiestas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasta luego...


	39. Epilogo

**Como sabrán esto ya sera un punto y aparte.**

 **A mi no me pagan por escribir fanfics (desearía,pero estos pendejos de la pagina no lo hacen ): igual,sigamos) y no pido que lo hagan.**

 **Pero en este capitulo hay unas notas repartidas que espero cumplan,ya saben,no cobro ni una moneda y ahora,solo "eso" es lo único que les pido como paga.**

 **Antes de continuar y saltearse todo (apuesto habrán quienes ya lo habrán hecho .I.) quiero agradecer a los que me anduvieron dando ganas de continuar este fic,hubieron muchas ocasiones en que deseé dejarlo,pero siempre habían individuos que me pedía continuar (y me amenazaban con mensajes y un arma D:) pero gracias a esas personas y las armas que me ponían en la cabeza...seguí. Repito:gracias a esas personas (y sus amenazas D,:) CONTINUÉ ESTE FIC HASTA AHORA CARAJO!**

 **Quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecido,pues si habrán leídos mis comienzo,sabrán que tuve una ortografía sacado del culo y que a comparación de ahora,habrán notado la gran diferencia,no crecí solo cabrones...solo no,si no que lo hice junto a ustedes.**

 **Gracias y Saluteee!**

 **Vamo´ a lee este ultimo capitulo,dale que ya estoy re excitado :3 (no en el sentido de...).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Final.**

 **Prologo.**

 **Bruno**

Fue una bendición transformada en maldición el encontrarnos con esa banda de grifos.

Al final de viaje que tardo varias horas,sospeche que planeaban algo contra mi,lo denote con sus intercambio de miradas,cuando estaba por desenfundar mi cuchillo,uno de ellos lo anticipo y puso su garra frente a mi cara sorprendiéndome,sentí el contacto de unas garras tras mi espalda.

Bruno se volteo a ver a Kein pero este también se encontraba nervioso,creo que no es necesario preguntar.

Volví a mirar a uno de los grifos y este solo me dijo "No te resistas Bruno,tu estuviste en la -Intervención militar Equestriana de Dual-cie-,estas arrestado por delitos de guerra en contra de los Grifos".

Me quede callado muy nervioso,muy triste,uno no se lo espera. Trague saliva asustado,mire al grifo que me hablo y le dije.

-Bien...¿cual es la condena?

Los grifos me ignoraron.

Finalizando el viaje y estando en las alcantarillas de Canterlot,seguimos hasta encontrarnos con un viejo carruaje,me metieron allí y con ellos nos fuimos.

En cambio a Kein lo dejaron,antes de irme el me dijo "lo siento" y se fui a las calles donde lo perdí de vista.

Llegando a la tierra de los grifos,fui rápidamente juzgado,me dieron la condena de 5 años,pero debido a mi servicio,unión en la guardia real y por ser el inventor de "las ballestas" me lo dejaron a 5 días.

Escape al tercer día,ese lugar fue un infierno,me intentaron "someter" mientras estaba diré esto.

 **"No hay nada MEJOR que el SEXO sorpresa al despertar...excepto cuando estás en PRISIÓN"**

Fue fácil escapar,rompí la pared y salte en paja.

Esa cárcel no era una de "máxima seguridad".

Ante esto,las autoridades grifos me dieron dos opciones.

-Completar una condena **300 veces peor que la del comienzo** (casi dos años).

 **ó**

-Pagar una multa de 2.000 bits.

Ya saben cual,me deportaron a Equestria y el caso de "el humano encarcelado" se vio callado por ambas autoridades,pues algunos grifos me odian y quisieran hacer

justicia por "sus mandatarios débiles que no se animaron a hacerse cargo de un insolente ser".

Llegue a Equestria y me vi con muchas revisiones medicas,pregunte por los involucrados en el caso de las bestias a una amiga y me dijo que solo las yeguas de los elementos fueron allí,definitivamente no saben nada de Cristian.

Ya dado de alta,me dieron varios remedios,con algunas heridas en el pecho,brazos y no me importa mucho,tan solo me perturbo y asusto lo que pase en la cárcel.

Ahora mismo estoy tratando de calmar mi cuerpo,leyendo un libro y escuchando música con mi celular.

-Como extrañe la paz.

Mientras al lado mio hay un diario con fotos de hospital destruido,guardias reales secuestrados y el secuestro de Flurry Heart,También la foto de las yeguas (foto no de ese dia,si no otra porque dice "no dijeron nada") más no menciona NADA ni una palabra sobre alguna participación humana.

Otro encabezado.

"Pseudo-humanos?"

"Apareció la foto donde en ella se ve a un ser muy parecido a los seres que aparecieron hace más de un mes ¿nos traicionaron..."

 **Kein.**

Dejando de lado al humano,ese tal "Bruno" no me importa lo que hayan hecho con el,siempre y cuando no lo maten pues eso traería consecuencias.

Ese tema esta bien.

Yo volví a mi casa,mi esposa estaba haciendo la comida.

Al verme ella solo se limito a sonreírme,su sonrisa siempre oculta algo...

Me senté en la mesa,tire mi bolso a un escritorio,me sirvieron el plato y...¿me beso el cachete? jaja ella nunca es cariñosa.

-¿Y por qué eso?

-Se que siempre pasas por cosas duras,malo seria hacerte pasar malos momentos ahora que vienes de algo...malo.

-Gracias.

-...Perdón por decirte "poco macho"

-Me estás asustando...

Pase los siguientes días con mi sincero,quiero aprovechar que es cariñosa y desestrezarme con todo esto del trabajo...antes quería una semana...ahora el doble.

 **Ponis.**

Las chicas ya fue de peligro,se bajaron de la locomotora.

Por su lado,cuando fueron a ver al grifo que estaba en el vagón de atras,solo quedaron plumas manchadas de sangre,algunos papeles y vidrios ó.

Salieron de la locomotora llenas de muchas heridas y preguntas...

Primero fueron a un hospital y tras internar a Fluttershy que aun estaba desmayada,dejar a Pinkie y Dash que ellas también estaban heridas que dudarían que fueran "nada grave".

Twilight,Applejack y Rarity se dispusieron a llevar a Flurry Heart a su padre.

-¡Gracias Twilight!

Agradeció Shining Armor que estaba sobre una montaña de pañuelos por ver llorado de tristesa.

-DE NA-DA -Dijo Twilight entre diente-

-¿Paso algo?

En eso las tres miran a Shining Armor,pues estar cubiertas de hojas,barro,algunos cortes y estar con un liquido verde sobre su pelaje hace parecer que **no sucedió nada.**

-La próxima vez tu te harás cargo de Flurry Heart. -Twilight enojada-

-Gracias de vuelta Twilight pero ahí acaba de llegar Cadence.

-Hola Twilight ¿como estas...*al verla mal,al igual que sus amigas* ¿qué paso? -mira a su hermano- ¿Shiiining? -dice su nombre con sospecha-

-*Miro a Twilight,sudando demasiado*

-¿Huh? *mi hermano esta suplicándome con la mirada una explicación* Tranquila Cadence solo que con las chicas...

-Nos fuimos a esconder! -salta Applejack alzando un casco-

-¿Escondiéndose? -pregunta con aun más sospecha-

-¡¿Si?! Digo ¡SI! escondiéndonos,solo que queríamos probar...un nuevo juego de amistad y es que lo recomendé,es que además...las ¿raíces? ¡Si! las raíces rejuvenece el pelaje de cualquier poni -resaltando mi casco limpio-

-¿Me estás diciendo vieja,Rarity?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡no no no NO NO! Cadence-

-Pues como dices "rejuvenecer" pareces decírmelo de forma indirecta ¿entiendes? -lagrimeando-

-Chicas,váyanse yo me encargo...

-¡Rarity me llamo vieja,Shining!...

Tras una larga discusión,las ponis recién pudieron irse a tener un merecido descanso.

Pasaron los días,con muchas visitas a Fluttershy que ella no despertaba...

Todas hablaban sobre lo sucedido,en parte sintiéndose orgullosas de ver salido bien y más con Flurry Heart que por suerte se comporto bien CASI todo el camino.

Pasando por el castillo y los siguientes dias,refiriendose al humano,no lo encontraron en su habitación por lo que lo buscaron por todo el castillo y hasta preguntaron si alguien lo vio por la ciudad,todos los preguntados solo respondieron que "cuando se fue a dormir,no lo vieron más" y hasta uno le dijo:"¿Qué ustedes no fueron las últimas en verlo? raro que no encuentren a un humano...ñe *riego plantas* suerte." y como no vieron ni siquiera una nota pues.

Todas en ausencia de Cristian se enojaron,pues esta más que claro para ellas que fue un cobarde en no dar la cara y ayudarlas a ellas en un momento critico.

Comenzaron a despreciarlo un poco y sintiéndose engañadas de ser amigas de un "falso amigo y cobarde" por lo que desalojaron sus cosas y las guardaron que para cuando el se reaparezca,las retire y se vaya.

Pero luego de la furia quedo la tristesa.

Pasado los días y tras discutir con Celestia que pidió calma por lo que paso,que ya se harán cargo y enviaron guardias a la zona para verificar un poco las cosas.

El hermano de Twilight regreso a con su familia al Imperio de Cristal y este,antes de irse le pidió "confidencialidad en el caso de Flurry para que Cadence,su esposa no le regañe" por lo que su hermana a regañadientes acepto con la condición de hacerse más responsable de la seguridad de su hija.

Fuera del viaje y con todas las despedidas,cada de las chicas se paseo por Canterlot,ya habiendo pasado tres dias desde el caso.

 **Twilight.**

Twilight hablaba con Celestia sobre el tema y en otros ratos preguntaba a cada miembro de limpieza sobre el humano,queriendo mantenerse distraída para

"jugar al rompecabezas" para saber donde huyo...a suspiros de decepción,pues ella espero más de Cristian,incluso lo de "echarlo del castillo"

fue una broma,pero ahora lo esta pensando muy seriamente si hacerlo o hacerlo o quizás tener una esperanza de amistad para,quien sabe...perdonarlo.

 **Applejack.**

La poni granjera tras el rescate,sintió que se mereció un día cual fue corto pues rápidamente vinieron las noticias de que Fluttershy estaba de gravedad y la

desaparición del humano,lo único que sintió de su parte fue...una gran decepción;lo siguientes días fueron de preocupación por Shy y tensión,la poni estuvo tan

preocupada por su amiga que no fue a Ponyvill los siguientes días,hasta ser llamada por Twilight que pedía ayuda para encontrar al humano,al igual que todos

"no lo vieron cuando se le solicito ayuda" y a regañadientes fue a la ayuda de su amiga.

 **Rainbow Dash.**

Rainbow Dash fue la última en descansar,pues estaba muy inquieta ya que se despertó en un hospital varias horas de ver sido ingresada por sus amigas,confundida por donde se encontraba,se fue del hospital extrañada para ir al Castillo,como no encontró a sus amigas en ningún lado ni tampoco al humano que le debía una venganza al golpearle en la gala (debido que lo hizo caer por una ráfaga),recogió sus cosas y se fue a Cloudsdale ansiosa en que le envíen a una emergencia de los Wonderbolts.

Al tercer día volvió al castillo al cumplir una misión de rescate de bebes pegaso,preocupada por sus amigas y más por Pinkie que,es MUY raro que ella no quiera encontrarla para hacer bromas o cocinar pasteles,se topo con Celestia que le aviso que sus amigas estaban en el hospital por Fluttershy,Dash fue rápido sin siquiera despedirse de Celestia tan solo al entender "Fluttershy herida y Hospital" ingresado de la forma menos discreta,empujo a sus amigas igual sin saludarlas y al ver a Shy recostada con varias vendas en sus patas,alas y pudo soportar verla así y se fue a llorar afuera de la habitación.

Sus amigas la consolaron y la volvieron a meter a la habitación,atraída por diálogos como "Fluttershy esta en su peor momento hasta ahora" fue y se sentó al lado de su amiga herida.

Al sexto día,Dash fue llamada por Twilight que le comento sobre la desaparición del humano,a Rainbow le sorprendió un poco pero no se intereso en seguir escuchando y se fue al hospital donde estaba AJ,al preguntarle sobre el humano,Applejack con resentimiento y algo de tristesa le contó sobre la "cobardía" del humano,en ese momento Twilight entro por la puerta a comentarle sobre la búsqueda,Dash muy convencida por el relato de AJ rápidamente rechazo ayudar a su búsqueda,alegando en "no quiero saber nada sobre un temeroso y un gallina de humano" y presto toda su atención a su amiga.

El resto del tiempo se quedo con Fluttershy observándola con paciencia.

 **Pinkie pie.**

Ella fue ingresada al hospital y se quedo con Shy,pero al ya quedarse varias horas con ella hasta despertar,le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se fue.

Ingreso a uno de sus escondites bajo maceta que tiene por el lugar y dejo caer un pesado bolso que contenía cosas,en ese momento de el bolso salio expulsado el diamante rosa. Pinkie le dio su atención cuando lo escucho chocar con unos frascos,hizo a un lado las cosas para mirar el sostuvo con sus cascos un momento en medio de su pecho,recodando lo que significa simbólicamente,en el diamante,aparte de su gran gran GRAN valor monetario,ese diamante significa el gran valor sentimental entre Cristian y Pinkie,una buena amistad que lastimosamente renació poco antes del viaje por Flurry Heart.

Se quedo pasmada dormida en una cama entre todas las cosas que dejo tirada,siempre con el diamante entre sus cascos.

Pinkie se despierta algo exaltada,pues tuvo una pesadilla al soñar que el amigo humano,Cristian,estaba en medio de un aro de fuego quedándose inconsciente,ella quería ayudarlo pero no se podía mover ni gritar para intentar hablarle,pasando unos momento donde ella aun sin poderse escucharse,llora por el humano...pero en ese instante una yegua salta el fuego,Pinkie mira a la poni que intenta salvarle la vida al humano,dándole mucha alegría,la poni del sueño mira directo a los ojos de la espectadora Pie,todo se vuelve silencioso y en ese instante escucha como un susurro "Tranquila,yo lo cuidare" tras esas palabras se despierta.

-Oh...Cierto que Cristian iba con esa el este bien...y la yegua también.¿Qué significo ese sueño? uhm BIEN! *Sonriendo* estoy segura que salio de alli.

Pinkie se levanta,se arregla y comienza a tener varios recuerdos,entre ellos cuando estuvo bajo el control de las pastillas y lo que le hizo al humano,en eso sonrojada se dice a si misma "Tengo que pedirle disculpas...y una de esas pastillas ¿qué? saben a fresas" tras esos bochornosos (Capitulo 30,se que quieren leerlo, se que deben leerlo :3 *escena medio explicita*,me pegare un tiro por hacer que lean esa escena,estoy algo avergonzado por ella.) recuerdos se dispuso en dejarlos en el olvido con el propósito de que no fuera una molestia entre su amistad con el humano.

Agarra su bolsa,mete todas las cosas a excepción del diamante y se va a la superficie,teniendo algo muy importante que entregar a unos ponis...

-Jaja aaaf...esto sera largo.

Pinkie cruza sale del escondite,entre sus cascos ella mira un boleto para un viaje de ida y vuelta a un lugar de Equestria,pero algo le preocupa,se lo puede ver en su mirada angustiada pensando en una cosa,mira adelante donde están muchos ponis saludándole pero ella no responde.

-Me pregunto ¿todo seguirá igual luego de todo esto? estoy asustada de lo que ocurrirá después.

 **Rarity.**

La poni modista por su parte,como todo los comienzos,dejo a su amiga necesitada en el hospital,al verse en el espejo ella grito "EMERGENCIA,UNA EMERGENCIA DE LA MODA" al verse con todo el maquillaje corrido y varias manchas en su cuerpo,obviamente fue tomada de ridícula por sus de las tres horas luego de que encamaran a Shy,Rarity se fue de la sala,diciendo que ella también esta mal y necesita recuperarse de todos los sustos y gritos que dio,pues le duele mucho la garganta.

Llego,se preparo un baño,se baño y se fue a acostar,no arreglada completamente pero si lo suficientemente arreglada...al menos mejor que al llegar de la desventura.

Al poco de acostarse,un gallo dio la bienvenido del sol NI 5 MINUTOS DE VERSE ACOSTADO.

-¿Quién rayos TIENE UNA GALLINA EN CANTERLOT?! POR FAVOR ¡UN POCO MÁS DE "ENCANTO" EN ESTA BELLA CIUDAD!

-YA CÁLLATE! No dejare que nadie te grite Betty

-¿Betty? ¡¿le pones nombre a una gallina?!

-ES MI **PAREJA!**

-*Me tapo la boca asqueada* Orgh *trago saliva* eso si que es caer bajo ¡maldito virgen!

-CÁLLATE! ¡YA TE VI QUE TE QUIERES PASAR DE LINEA CON ESA BESTIA HUMANA,MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE PASARSE DE LIN- ***Rarity cierra la ventana***

-AAAF nadie puede descansar en paz-

Ella fingió no ver tenido esa discusión y se puso su antifaz de sueño para dormir de una buena vez.

A la mañana siguiente,se preparo toda como es de costumbre,dedicándose una buena cantidad de tiempo en arreglarse la melena y los cascos,siempre al final de cada sesión observándose a si misma,diciéndose lo bonita que se ve.

Fue al hospital a ver a Fluttershy,muy triste de su estado,solo una vez hizo un drama cual fue calmado por sus amigas diciéndoles que ella despertara,solo...solo requiere tiempo para recuperarse de su trauma.

Ella pregunto por Dash y Pinkie que no estaban,sus dos amigas Applejack y Twilight también se lo preguntaron,pero no habia una respuesta clara.

Al tercer dia de ver a Shy,llego Dash que se puso muy triste por Fluttershy asi,Rarity no evito verse enojado con ella por no estar antes,pero al escuchar lo que ella dijo,no hubo duda que fue una confusión que ella haya pensado que todo estaba bien.

Rarity fue solicitada por Twilight en incógnita del humano,Rarity dijo que estaba tan preocupada por Fluttershy que apenas pudo pensar en é le dijo sobre una búsqueda,que luego le pediría a Rainbow pero que ella falta asintió instantáneamente,pero tampoco olvidando que cuando ellas le pidieron ayuda,el se negó y no fue cuando más lo necesitaban y simplemente dijo "Eso es muy achantado de su parte,podría decirlo sin pelos en la lengua que...hasta roza lo cobarde." se la paso un buen tiempo diciendo cosas algo malas en su contra,pero en algunos casos ella recordó cuando el la consoló en un momento que necesitaba de urgencia unos 5000 bits y el la ayudo,para siempre con algo de resentimiento,pena y tristesa del actuar del humano.

-Hasta pensé querer darle un sobre-nombre!

En el tiempo,anduvo caminando por el castillo y velando por el bienestar de una pregunta en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿a donde te habrás ido? ¿acaso te asuste al decirte esas palabras cuando te fuiste a dormir? perdón por eso pero aun no se me saca de la mente,el que no hayas venido a dar la espalda uhm vaya...si estuvieras aquí no sabrías las veces que pensé verte visto y confundido con las sombras de esas seguro yo estaba con la ilusión de que aparecerías a ayudarnos como un caballero a su princesa,bueno je un caballero con tu estilo bruto,pero...tu estilo es lo que me hace sentir protegida *cerrando los ojos despacio,pero luego se presionan con fuerza y se abren con ira* pero NO,huiste como un cobarde,ni siquiera te molestaste en dejar una carta o nada escrito para aceptar que eres lo que eres...un cobarde. Supondré que también tuve la culpa de verme ilusionado ¿otro deseo frustrado? siendo sincera conmigo misma,no es la primera vez que me enamore a primera vista...esta el Príncipe Blueblood y *un minuto después* vaya...creo que en verdad me paso con eso de enamorarme a primera vista.¿Acaso el humano también sera igual? Eso tendría que apostarlo conmigo misma...bueno,creo que mejor veré como pasan las cosas,creo que hasta yo fui ehm muy... pensé bien las oh...eso estuvo mal.

Luego de varios pensamientos,siempre rodeando con seriedad ese "tema" fue nuevamente al hospital,llevandose consigo unas libretas,lapices y plumas para ir pensando en diseños,claramente en cualquier momento se le despertara su pasión por la moda y hay que estar al tanto de lo que le ve y fascina.

Pasado eso.

Los días pasaron,siempre con visitas a Fluttershy,recordando y hablándole sobre sus muchas visitas al spa.

-*Mirando a Fluttershy preocupada* Cuando te despiertes te daré un vestido ¿te gustara? estoy segura Fluttershy,también estoy muy alegre que hayas sobrevivido a esa gran caída y que hayas llegado con nosotras JUSTO cuando nos íbamos,debo de admitirlo como dijo Dash en ese momento,fue...increíble.*Pensando* llegado...lleeegaaado...Lle-ga-do ¿como fue que llegaste hasta nosotras sin casi ninguna herida?.

Rarity detiene un diseño que estaba haciendo y se queda pensativa.

-Seria una buena pregunta para cuando tu que estás mal,por eso "despacio",estoy ansiosa por que me cuentes tu relato Fluttershy,estoy escribiendo un libro y bueno...pero no nos apresuremos *miro a Fluttershy* espero que no haya sido nada duro lo que ocurrió hay ¡pero olvidemosnos eso! que todo sigue y de diseñar no puedo detenerme,ooohm *pongo un casco sobre su pecho* espero no pienses que con ese comentario estoy despreciando el como te encuentras Fluttershy,me preocupas y mucho,¿con quien iría al spa entonces? ¿con Rainbow Dash? seria bueno pero,no puedo pensar en una mejor compañera que vos. Recuperate...okey.

Sigo haciendo el dibujo tranquilamente.

El resto del tiempo fue casi igual.

Irme a dormir cuando se hacia tarde,volver al hospital a ver a Fluttershy,comer en un restaurante que esta por aquí cerca y seguir velando por Fluttershy que esta recuperándose a su paso.

Además puedo ver el procedimiento de cuidado de un herido,solo por interés,eso...eso quedaría bien en mi que basándome en cosas estudiadas...me fui del tema.

Hablar con los doctores se hizo casi cotidiano,algunos hasta me proponía tener una cita,en lo que contestaba "¿No ve que vengo a ver a mi amiga? eso debería de importarle,maleducado" y se iban,esas preguntas me ofenden y un hospital no es un buen lugar que digamos para hacerlo.

 **Fluttershy.**

Pip...pip...pip...*pocos entenderán y si lo hiciste,déjamelo en un review*

Esto esta muy oscuro...no...no puedo ver nada.

Al abrir mis ojos,noto madera bajo mis cascos,siento algunas cosas pesadas sobre mi cuerpo...con esfuerzo quito las cosas encima mio,me rasco los ojos y los abro muchas veces,impresionada y completamente atemorizada.

-No puede ser...no...-empezando a temblar-

Despierto sobre la tierra de los lugar mi parecido al de esas bestias,pero diferente,quizás un lugar que no explore.

Hay muchas casas cerrados,que de a poco veo a seres murmurear y mirarme,ninguno de ellos salio.

Miro atrás mio,pudiendo ver la razón del porque todos estaban como bestia grande y con ropa tapando gran parte de su cuerpo me mira enojada.

Apenas logro levantarme para ver alrededor mio como todos están sentados,como espectadores viendo un espectáculo...de monstruos.

Abajo mio el lugar comienza a moverse y de las pareces salen unas rejas que se levantan,casi como paredes para que no mis alas un momento y estas se

encuentras...rotas. Atemorizada por eso,intento alejarme,pero la bestia a pasos agigantados se me acerca y me da varios golpes al rostro.

La bestia de su cuerpo saca un cuchillo,alarmandome aun peor.

-N-no! por favor,no hagas eso!

Cuando se estaba por acercar,yo cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que se me iba a venir...pero no,en su lugar escucho el grito de la bestia,al abrirlos veo que

esta siendo atacado por Pinkie que lo encerró con un ula-ula y luego lo tiro del lugar con un cañón de fiestas.

Pinkie no luce como tal,si no que ella esta vestida con ropa negra y trae unos binoculares nocturnos,muy parecidos a los que la vi una vez cuando estaba jugando a ser espía. Ella se me acerca y me estrecha una pata,yo muy temerosa ya que no la reconocí al comienzo,le estreche su casco y me levante.

-¿Qué cuentas Fluttershy? -me habla Pinkie para finalizar con una sonrisa-

-Ehm...estamos aquí...eso es m-más que suficiente -con voz temblorosa- p-pense que...nos habiamos ido.

-No seas miedos Señorita Shy,esto no se termina hasta que "en verdad" puedas enfrentarte a esto.

Me fue mi fácil reconocer esa voz y esa forma de hablar,por alguna razón no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas.

-¿E-estás vivo? -fue lo único que me anime a decirle-

-Solo en tu sueños...¿qué? esperabas que te dijera algo emocional...mentira...

-En verdad,dímelo ¿estas...m-muerto?

-¿Tu que crees? no importa Señorita Shy,debes de superar este miedo.

-ES VERDAD! Como la abuela Pie decía "enfrenta tus miedos Pinkie" Pero en este caso seria Fluttershy...¡ENFRENTA TUS MIEDOS FLUTTERSHY!

-Bueno pues...debes de hacerlo Señorita Shy y mientras más rápido,menos nos tardaremos en salir de aquí,contamos contigo.

-ES VERDAD FLUTTERSHY! Y Crisi,siempre me lo preguntado ¿por qué la llamas "Señorita Shy" si es Fluttershy?

-Pues me encanta ese sobre nombre...

-Que tierno ooow

En ese momento,las bestias empiezan salir de sus casas no muy contentas.

-Esto sera eterno -fue lo único que pude decir-

El tiempo allí en verdad se hizo muy eterno,fueron como alrededor de seis días en los que a medida que pasaban,una de mis amigas aparecían,pero en el sextimo,solo Cristian,Pinkie Pie y yo nos quedamos al frente de la filas...

Ambos ya estaban muy cansados de huir y pelear,ya parece que sus animos estan por los suelos,logre animarlos en mas de una ocación y esta no sera la excepción.

Pasaron un par dehoras y seguimos siendo tres,por alguna razón me siento mas fortificada,capaz de hacer frente a esas bestias casi sin ayuda de los demás.

-Como desearía no estar acá...¿saben? fuera de esto,soy un buen artista.

-Que bueno Crisi.

-Pero ahora los artistas no nos sirven "Crisi" Lo que necesitamos son seres que nos puedan brindar ayuda -dije con voz más autoritaria,ya es tedioso escuchar decir esas cosas al humano-

-Vaya que has cambiado un poco -sonríe- espero que no cambie tu verdadera forma de ser.

-Tómalo por hecho...

Luego de un descanso,continuamos en un nuevo medio de salir pero en medio de ello,una luz cegadora nos ilumino sobre nosotros,me fije y era un portal,se podía ver a través de este una luz y unos pelos rosa claros...siento que debo de cruzarlo.

-Pinkie,Cristian! ayúdenme a ir ahí arriba.

-Esta bien! -Dijo Pinkie-

Ellos comenzaron a mirar,se mostraban muy abobados mirándome el lomo ¿qué les sucede? me miro para ver la razón y esta era que...mis alas se estaban regenerando.

Me quede asombrada al igual que ellos,las miraba y las sentía llenas de energía. Mire a los dos y ellos mantenían una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡Miren! ¡podemos cruzar el porta! ¡vamos!

Todo se detuvo,las bestias,las hojas,el viento moviendo mi melena,todo a excepción de Cristian y Pinkie que se me quedaron viendo asombrados.

-Lo has hecho,Señorita Shy -manteniendo una sonrisa-

-¿Q-qué eh hecho Cristian? -digo sin comprender a que se refiere-

-Has superado tus miedos,ya estás bien ¿no es cierto?

-Si...al desmayarme tenia miedo de muchas cosas...de las bestias,de saber donde me encontraba,de como se encontraban las chicas...de decirles sobre la muerte de *miro al humano* de tí,Cristian.

-No te preocupes,yo ya estoy en un lugar mejor...aunque desearía verlo hecho en mi mundo...extraño mi hogar.

-Es una lastima lo que dices,quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí.

-*Pinkie mira con lagrimas en los ojos a Cristian*

-Tu vida...tiene que ser una que valga la pena vivir...vaya,¿desde cuando digo cosas tan..."sabias"?

-Ja ja *me seco una lagrima* desde que empiezas a cambiar,tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Lastima que fue demasiado tarde.

-AAY! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS!

Pinkie de un salto nos rodea a los tres en un muy apretado abrazo,a los pocos segundos los tres correspondemos el abrazo grupal.

Empezamos a brillar en una aurora blanca que nos rodea y a medida que lo hace,las vendas,raíces y manchas de sangre desaparecen,me siento mucho mejor.

No hay dolor,no hay tristesa...solo felicidad y comprensión.

Cuando nos separamos,mis alas comienzan a ascender.

-¿Q-qué pasa? -digo algo asustada-

-Ya es hora Señorita Shy.

-¿Hora de qué?

-De volver bobita,jjiji.

-¿Como?

-Ya estás mejor,diles la verdad a tus amigas,créeme que se sorprenderán al oír lo que sucedió allá y acá.

-Estate seguro que lo haré Cristian.

En ese momento,Cristian comienza a estar más caliente,lo miro y su cara esta de un rojo muy vivo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada...

Miro a Pinkie y ella comienza a consumirse en las sombras.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¿me pueden decir? -estando muy cerca del portal-

Casi al tocar el portal,veo como Cristian se sienta al lado de Pinkie.

Pinkie empieza a desaparecer en una nube muy oscura,en cambio Cristian,un fuego empieza a rodearlo ,consumiéndolo sin que el de una señal de dolor,exactamente como fue su manera de...no quiero decirlo...eso significaba...

 **Lo comprendo de una manera muy sencilla.**

Cristian esta en fuego por su forma de **-descansar-**

Pinkie Pie desaparece en las sombras porque ella la paso desaparecida,oculta en algún lado,representando el **miedo que tuve en su ausencia.**

Ahora también creo comprender porque ellos fueron con los que estuve de principio a fin...

La luz se hace más espesa,ya empiezo a cruzar el portal de una forma muy lenta...

Estuve con ellos porque...ellos dos fueron los que me...

Consigo las suficientes fuerzas para abrir mis ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **.**

 **-** (...Protegieron...)

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **Quiero que ahora anoten en un papel "¿que sienten?" tristesa,pena,lastima ¿qué? en verdad,me harían sentir feliz si lo hacen.**

 **En otro punto,quiero que se vayan a hacer otra cosa,que no continúen leyendo porque "lo que sigue" es...otra cosa diferente a lo anterior cosa que me hace sentir orgulloso de llegar a un grado de "seriedad sin mucho humor" porque esa va más dedicada a Shy.**

 **Espero lo hagan y luego...como en media hora cuando se les pase,lean a... ;D.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Desire.**

 **No sé como explicarlo...**

Me desperté en una habitación.

Lo único que recuerdo es que Cristian cayo...seguí volando y cuando llegue no pude frenar...soy muy mala aterrizando.

Choque contra el salón real,destruyendo todas las mesas con las alas de la avioneta y donde antes era una gran fiesta de ponis estirados...era un completo desastre.

Fui rescatada por unos guardias,que apenas me tuvieron,me metieron en una celda por "supuesto atentado contra la realeza".

Estuve ahi unas cinco o seis horas,hasta que la Princesa Luna,presente frente a mi,ordeno que me liberaran y pusieran en un hospital para atender mis heridas.

Quería hablarle pero estaba tan entristecida que las palabras no me venían a la boca.

Cuando desperté...estaba en el hospital.

Al lado mio pude ver a un poni...

Me quede llorando un par de minutos hasta por fin decidir levantarme,por alguna razón yo me sentía...observada...mire a la ventana y fuera de esta había un árbol,sus hojas se movían tan quede un rato observando afuera,sin despegar la vista de la ventana,agarre una revista y la enrolle,me levante para acercarme a la ventana...

Cuando estaba por abrirla,alguien la abre e ingresa rápidamente,asustada pude ver que era una de esas bestias que estaba muy heridas.

El poni antes estaba al lado mio,se levanto y se asusto apenas ver a la bestia,con los cascos temblorosos saco su palo,para intentar hacer frente a la bestia,pero cuando se animo a atarcarla,la bestia se defendió golpeándole el estomago y sacarle su propia arma para golpearle el cuerpo.

No desperdicie ni un segundo e intenta empujarlo,pero la bestia se defendió haciendo un contra-ataque y derribandome,con mi pata golpeé la cama,haciendo que esta le pegue en las costillas,la bestia entonces se arrodilla y me tira el palo a la espalda,el golpe no me detuvo,agarre un gran fragmento de la ventana rota e intenta apuñalar a la bestia.

El logro esquivar exitosamente unos dos cortes,me golpeo la cara apartándome,en ese momento de la puerta salen varios ponis,que rápidamente uno de ellos detiene a los demás que se estaban por atormentar.

La bestia bajo presión no sabe que hacer,por lo que doy un gran salto a su cara,la bestia no llega a verlo y solo alcanza a posicionar sus manos golpearme la panza...sufrí el golpe pero...a cambio logre clavarle el vidrio a su ahí vieron a la bestia caer y a mi con el casco ensangrentado pues el vidrio me corto la pata.

Los doctores y enfermeras quedaron anodados,y si no fuera porque les grite "INÚTILES! ¡NO VEN QUE ME CORTE EL CASCO! ¡ESTOY SANGRANDO! ¡Y ESE PONI NECESITA AYUDA,NO LO VEN QUE ESTA POR HAY TIRADO COMO UN PERRO!".

Fui atendida con velocidad desde entonces...

Al día siguiente me dieron de alta.

Fui a la comisaria y recibí una gran bienvenida.

Al día siguiente y ya conociendo a mis compañeros...me dio curiosidad investigar el lugar sucedido.

Pasado otro día ya asignado a un nuevo compañero,fue con este a preguntarle al jefe para ir con un equipo a investigar la zona,pero este muy enojado no me lo permitió.

En lo que mi compañero comento.

-No lo hagas enojar,puede ser muy bravo si lo haces.

-Créeme...solo esta "en su periodo" lo que pasa es que el jefe antes era yegua y se hizo una operación,jajaja

-Jajaja tu si que te pasas ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Desire...ese es mi nombre.

-Eso! Desire jaja

Al día siguiente nuevamente le volví a pedir ayuda,el jefe se enojo TANTO que me grito frente a todos mis compañeros.

-Te dije que NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE INCUMBE!

-¿Acaso nuestro deber no es proteger a los ponis? los que CORREN PELIGRO!

-D-Desire *mi compañero intenta hacer que me calme*

-¡¿Qué?! ¡ESAS COSAS PUEDEN HACER MUCHO DAÑO! ¡LO SÉ PORQUE POR ESO ESTUVE INTERNADA! ¡EN MI PRIMER DÍA DE POLICÍA!

-NO TE ME PONGAS DE BOCA CONMIGO! ¡ESAS COSAS NO SON NADA!

-SI LO SON!

Todos en el lugar se quedaron callados,hasta parecía que a mi compañero le iba a dar un ataque de nervios y pánico.

El jefe se enojo tanto que me dijo con voz mandatario.

-A mi .

-AAAF! (Viejo traga chota...maldita yegua convertida en hombre!)

Tuve una seria charla con el,me dijo que vaya el día siguiente.

Hasta eso fui,enojadisimo me dijo que si,volvía a levantarle la voz y a poner en cuestión sus decisiones,que podría hasta quitarme la placa...estoy jugando con mi oficio.

A la noche del mismo día,con un grupo de compañeros fuimos a la zona...fue gran nuestra impresión que alli habian más ponis custodiando la zona..

-No puede ser..

-¿Qué? -me pregunta mi compañero-

-¿Que hacen esos ponis ahí? ¿cuando vinieron?

-*Glup* D-Desire

-¿Si? ¿qué sucede?

-Atrás tuyo.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue a mi compañero gritar asustado y recibir un gran golpe atrás de mi nuca.

Estoy en serio problemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Al despertar estaba mi compañero muy temeroso al lado mio.

-¿Qué sucedió allá? ¿dónde estamos? -digo con esfuerzo mientras me acomodo-

-Lo que pasa es que...

-Estas en graves problemas,Desire.

Entro el jefe interrumpiendo abruptamente lo que mi compañero iba a decir...al menos agradeceré que el gruñón del jefe se lo completo.

-¿Qué te sucede que vas junto a tu compañero a investigar sin permiso de la comisaria?

-Vi a unos ponis allí,no sé que estaban haciendo...parecían sospechosos.

-No te importa lo que ellos hagan,lo que importa es que has eso no hay perdón ¿quién dirigió esto? ¿tú? en ese caso...

-¿Qué?

-Tienes tres opciones:1-Haras trabajo comunitario y a la ves trabajas 2-Se lo decidirá el comité 3-Me das tu placa.

-La 2,sencillamente mantendré mi dignidad,además ¿por qué carajos te daría mi placa? me sacrifique demasiado por ella.

-Cuida tu boquita que así tu no duraras demasiado *se va*

-¿Cómo es que te animas a hablarle así al Jefe?

-...Apenas llevo una semana y no me llevo bien con nadie...a excepción de tí,pero no te hagas ilusiones.

-Okey...

Pasado un tiempo...de echo ocho la condena...y esa fue el cambiarme de distrito.

La ciudad tiene estos "lujos" de detalles.

-Escasean policías.

-Es una ciudad conflictiva,se puede decir que uno de las zonas más intimidantes y extravagantes de Equestria (en sentido poni,pues hay lugares donde están dragones). Todas atrás de Canterlot.

-El crimen se puede decir que esta a la orden del día.

-Lo más común son los problemas entre vecinos...deberé de escoger con discreción a donde me acoja.

Esos son algunos detalles que me "excitan" y me tientan de alguna manera...parece una ciudad peligrosa.

Pasado eso,al día siguiente ya tenia el boleto de ida para quedarme,igual esto no impedirá que algún día yo haga una "expedición" para ver que se trama en esta Capital.

Definitivamente estos no fueron mis días.

Primero fue cuando me tope con el humano con problemas personales y la cosa se puso peor cuando me entere de las bestias,luego esta que me convertí en una bestia y fui libera por el si que es peligro,aunque me arriesgue demasiado,¿qué hubiera pasado si me convertía sin más? creo que fue suerte que el humano allá estado ahí.

Luego estuvieron estos siete días en los que trabaje en la comisaria para luego ser transferida a otra ciudad.

Esto si que fue "frenético".

Ahora estoy parada frente al balcón de mi alquiler mirando a lo lejos la estación...sosteniendo el boleto entre mis cascos.

-Okey...-pensando en todos los hechos que sucedieron mientras estuve con el humano- lastima que no le pregunte esto ante ¿a qué se debía que el estuviera en el hospital?...ya me acorde,"estaba buscando a Flurry Heart" ¿el pertenece a la realeza? pues quizás sea un guardia o algo por el estilo...

Al día siguiente ya con mis cosas,me subí al tren,mientras iba en el viaje podía ver muchas cosas de la ciudad,pero algo me llamo la atención,entre los ponis logre ver a alguien alto,estaba usando una bufanda y una ese corto periodo de segundos pude identificar que era el humano.

-Lastima que no me despedi de ti ,no importa *me pongo mis audriculares*.

 **Cristian.**

No sé que decir...

Todo estuvo bonito,tuve una agradable charla con Desire,por supuesto que me limitaba para que ella no pierda el control ¿como aprendiendo a manejarlo tan rápido?

-¿Cuantas horas crees que quedan?

-Si es que viajáramos en tren quizás diez horas

-¿Y en esta avioneta?

-Jaja calculale dos horas y media o quizás dos

No sé si Desire se durmió o fue una falla,pero el nos inclinamos tanto que perdí el asiento.

-DESIRE! ¡ME ESTOY POR CAER!

-¡¿QUÉ?! *Me doy vuelta* ¡¿QUÉ HACES SUJETO HAY?!

Me agarre gracias al cinturón de seguridad,pero estaba tan fuera que seria complicadisimo subir.

Desire casi más choca y hizo un movimiento tan brusco que me imposibilito subir.

Ella quería que de alguna manera suba,hasta propuso aterrizar...si quiere que muera bajo las ruedas o con el cuello roto,no había manera,abajo mio vi un rio o lago y adelante una montaña.

-DESIRE TU DEBES DE REGRESAR!

-¿COMO? ¿QUÉ DICES? ¡¿ME ESTÁS QUERIENDO PREOCUPAR OTRA VEZ?!

-QUIZAS! (Mierda que grito mucho,me duele el cuello) BIEN *SACO UN CUCHILLO* ¡ESQUIVALO COMO HICISTE ANTES! ¡SI ME QUEDO ME GOLPEARAS! *COMIENZO A CORTAR EL CINTURÓN*

-¡NO NO NO! *Miro adelante* ¡DIGO,TIENES RAZÓN! ¡HAZLO RÁPIDO!

-*Logro cortarlo*

-¡NOOO! *Me concentro y esquivo la montaña* nooo...Cristian...*lloro* c-concentrate Desire.

¿Milagro o quép? ¿qué me sucede que tengo mucha suerte? ¿alguien quiere que siga con vida para que esto se cuente o algo más?

Caí al mar,perdí la conciencia pues caer desde esa altura con el golpe significo una muerte segura...pero ¿no? jaja caí sobre un montón de hojas,quizás sobre el nido de algunos "animalitos del bosque".

Desperté en la noche,intimidado,asustado,hambriento y herido,camine solo en medio de la oscuridad,hubieron varios tropiezos pero a fin de cuentas me encontré con una vieja cabaña abandonada.

-Vaya...que ironía.

Irrumpo en ella,estaba todo a oscuras,encendí mi encendedor con esfuerzo ya que este estaba mojado y logre ver algo muy parecido a una cama,me acosté allí y cerré mis ojos.

Al despertar me levante,aun una cosa que no me olvidare es la muerte de Bruno por lo que ese tema tocara algo muy profundo,cuando estaba pensando suena mi celular,era Kein que estaba llamándome y me encontré tan enojado que aventé el celular contra la pared y al caer dejo de sonar...me levante pesado de la cama una vez más y me prepare un té que en vez de saberme dulce...era agrio (quizás por la azúcar?) en medio de eso alguien atraviesa la puerta,era el dueño de la cabaña no muy agradable de verme.

-¿Quieres té? *levantando el té como un brindis*

-*me mira varios segundos* tu pagaras eso *entra como si nada y comienza a organizar sus cosas*

-Bien *me concentro en mi té ignorando al poni*

Ese poni tenia toda una historia detrás,contarla seria abarcar tres días pues tres días fueron los que estuve en "su hospitalidad",me hizo trabajar pues el decía que debía de pagar el té y el ver entrado a su casa, me encabrone,le saque "Fuck you" y intente irme a la verga pero como no conocía el camino,me vi obligado a seguirle.

En verdad estoy fascinado de verlo conocido un poco,pues uso unos remedios caseros para mantenerme en pie,pues hasta un lado de la cara la tenia moreteada,del color de Twilight y de mi cuerpo ni hablar...aun así lo que más me duele y molesta es...que lo hijos de puta me desgarraron el pecho (la tetilla de hombre).

Tras llegar el tercer día,el poni me dio una bolsa con 500 bits,y como soy muy granuja le pedí 100 más,el se encabrono conmigo nuevamente,me obligo a punta de arma limpiarle el piso y de hay recién me dio los 100 bits de más,para después enterarme que el trabajo de limpieza no era por los 100 bits de más,si no porque el me llevaría de vuelta a Canterlot.

Al estar cerca del pueblo el me dijo que no puede ir,pues el ya no pertenece a la sociedad,si supieran su historia comprendería.

Si les tuviera que relatar la despedida,fue la despedida más triste de todas las hasta quizás lloren mas que cuando vieron la del Titanic...A que la...se las cuento y preparen pañuelos...

.

.

.

-Adiós viejo de las montañas!

-VIEJOS LOS TRAPOS! ¡Ta´ que te pario... ¡Y NO ME LLAME ASÍ CONCHETUMADRE,QUE QUIZÁS TU SEAS ASÍ UN DÍA DE ARRUGADO!

-Así ya son mis huevos,viejo choto.

-Uhmmm...ya cállate.

-¿Por qué no vienes?

-Ya sabes la razón,para no dejarte con preguntas ahora que te vas,esos bits son medio viejos,por poco más no se me vencen.

-Okey viejo...gracias por todo,en verdad me has ayudado.

-Acuérdate de como lidiar con una muerte.

-Si lo sé...de vuelta gracias.

-CHAU!

El viejo comienza a tirarle latas de conservantes como si Cristian fuera un mapache robando su comida.

Mi regreso a Canterlot fue...me sentí como un mexicano al cruzar el muro y que un guardia empiece a dispararme por cruzarla y el estuviera enojado por ver fallado.

Cristian=Mexicano.

Viejo de mierda tira latas=Guardia del norte CTM.

Al rato las latas cesaron y aun así siento algo de tristesa por el viejo...bueno,tristesa por el viejo ¡FUERA!.

Llegar a Canterlot fue medio una bendición y lo primero que hice fue ir al castillo a ver a las ponis... **MENTIRA** ,me FUI A UN HOSPITAL PARA HACERME UN MALDITO CHEQUEO.

Espere unos minutos pues se tardaron porque nunca recibieron a un humano...de hecho si,me dijeron que otro Humano,el muerto de Bruno vino unas cuantas veces.

Tuvieron que pasar 5 o creo que un millón de horas hasta hacerme:Radio grafía,análisis de orina,pulmones,control cardíaco y un fácil análisis de "vista" (me vieron casi desnudo para ver mis heridas).

-Celestia...*dice el doctor mirando de reojo las recetas* perdón pero esto no te lo digo como doctor *se saca los anteojos y me mira* ¿dónde mierdas has estado para sufrir todo esto? perdón por la forma en que te lo dije,pero te explique el porque.

-Vaya pues -miro varias cosas de la habitación- ¿me pasas ese diario? -me lo pasa callado y manteniendo impresión- estuve aquí -señalando un encabezado que dice "Pseudo-humanos"

-*Más sorprendido* p-pero ¿acaso dice algo sobre los humanos que estuvieron hay? ¡esas cosas parecen bestias!

Le mostré unas fotos y parece verse sorprendido,ese tarado me hubiera dicho más preguntas de no ver sido porque le encare diciendo "Pelotudo ¿vine para una entrevista o un chequeo? Chequeame que me muero" y en eso al muy hijo de su padre se le fueron las ganas de seguir jugando al reportero.

 **Radio grafía.**

-Yo reconozco un hueso roto...también huesos de cuidarte un montón y tomar mucha leche para los huesos.

 **Pulmones.**

-Se ve que estas bien hay ¿no fumas,no? no noto ninguna toxina más que respiraste mucho humo,se ve que estuvistes en un incendio *RECUERDO* cierto,según dices estuviste con las ponis en ese lugar...no te esto viene junto a un chequeo de tu garganta y cuerdas bucales ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡LAS TENES MÁS DESGASTADAS QUE UN CANTANTE DE COUNTRY QUE CANTO TRES DÍAS SEGUIDOS! Debes de cuidarte,evita gritar y hablar demasiado,pues te puedes quedar mudo si sigues así,humano.

 **Control cardíaco.**

-¿Tienes una batería? tu corazón late como el de mi abuelo con paro-cardíaco,estás bajo presión,aparentemente te has asustado demasiado,por lo tanto EVITA LAS BROMAS, las fiestas,los viajes,el tomar alcohol si es que tomas,saltar y correr mucho,en unas semanas estarás bien pues se ve que antes que "ese día" has estado con un buen corazón.

 **Vista.**

-¿Sufriste de algo en tus ojos? (. . .) ¿miopía? si,eso significa que no puedes ver bien las cosas de lejos,bueno,estás bien en este punto pero es muy probable que tengas que usar "anteojos de descanso" cuando lees,es solo si quieres y jeje si te alcanza el dinero.

 **Análisis** **de orina.**

-¿Eres pajero? se debe comprender que a tu edad jovencito tu...

 **Fin de los estudios.**

-En resumen *pone una cara de disgusto* estas hecho MierrrDA digo,estas hecho de cuidarte o de tener visitas a diario.

-¿Visitas a diario? (¿este maldito quiere chuparme la billetera?)

-Je,si no te cuidas (pues claro que quiero chuparte la billetera,se que lo que piensas estúpido humano,eso piensan todos mis pacientes jejeje).

-¿Cuanto es?

-Calculando materiales,horas y a los ayudantes...espero tengas suerte...Son 503 bits,solo efectivo.

-¡¿Qué?! ARGT!*me agarro el cuello*

-¿Qué dijimos de los gritos?

-L-lo siento -con un dolor en el cuello- aquí te pago (suerte no más...que le pedí 100 bits más al viejo de mierda,pues si no,no me queda para la comida).

Este es un día largo por no decir uno de los días más más MÁAAAS mierdosos en mi vida hasta ahora.

 **1:El como llegue a Equestria.**

 **2:Isla de los monstruos de mierda y toda esa cosa de Rarity.**

 **3:Hoy y el pago rompe-bolsillos del hospital.**

Luego del chequeo y proponerme a mi mismo el cuidarme,paseé en la capital,no quise ir con las ponis pues estoy seguro que si iba con ellas,tendrían una preocupación exageración muy grande,además que me atrasarían en mi bien común.

Fui a un restaurante,lo malo es que la comida que sirven ES MUY POCA Y MUY CARA ¿Dónde estoy? ¿en la Capital de México?.

Por lo que fui a otro,este era muy...original,tenia un estilo de la india.

Ordene,Comí y me fui con la panza llena,tal cual fue el propósito.

Me quedan 25 bits más 3 que me encontré tirado lo que serian unos 28 bits ¿dónde dormiré?.

Ya más de tarde,alquile un asentamiento,el lugar era una cagada de cabeza a los pies.

Eso explicaría su precio: **20 Bits.**

Ahora tengo 8 dinero lo gaste en comida,esa comida fue uno de esos platos de plástico donde adentro viene "un juguito de frutas,uno caramelos y dos trocitos de manzana con una cucharita de helado para que las comas en pequeñas porciones como si fueras un vagabundo racionando la comida".

Mañana iré al banco y sacare dinero de mi cuenta fantasma.

Pues si yo usara una a mi nombre me preguntarían ¿de donde sacaste ese dinero? y me es un punto en contra a la Carne y que quizás significaría conseguir empleo **LEGAL.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

Me levante,retire unos 1000 bits para que no me falte comida y poder dormir en un lugar mejor (por alguna razón mis ahorros que eran unos 356.000 se bajaron a unos 5.365,según me informaron,300.000 fueron "embargados por las autoridades que comenzaron una investigación" y los 50.000 y un poco más fueron "retirados por un grifo,que amenazo quemar el banco en cazo de no recibir su paga" psst...no me cabe duda que fue Marrone, **espero no saber más nada de ese grifo.**

Los siguientes tres días fueron muy sencillos pero no aburridos.

.

.

.

Mientras buscaba los géneros de libros en una estantería...

Aventura: Neee,no se me apetece.

Misterio:Ya tengo suficientes revoltijos con Rarity y lo que sucederá después,gracias.

Tutoriales: Si hubiera uno para abrir un portal al mundo humano,bien,si no, **métete el libro por el CU-**

Harem:

Policíaco.

Harem:Me lo salteé ¡¿HAREM?! ¿EXISTEN **UNAS MIERDAS ASÍ ESCRITAS** POR PONIS? **¡ODIO LOS HAREM´S! HUAJ ME DAN UN PUTO ASCO,HERMANO.(Con eso ya dije todo).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me iba a comprar y volvía,me leía unos libros,estaba el de Daring Do que me recomendó Rainbow Dash...la verdad debo decir del libro que es...una **reverenda mierda.**

Podrían ver mejores aparte de "una pegaso con muchas habilidades" aparte ese genero no me gusta mucho,por lo que opte por uno mejor.

El que leí estaba mejor,no daré muchos detalles pero en si me gusta más que la porquería con letras y dos tapas de cartón que la "cosa" de Dash...luego le abucheare en la cara que **su libro es una mierda** , **que el mio es mejor** ,y que **Daring Do es una puta drogadicta borracha de poder y drogas.**

Tras terminar de cagarme de risa y suspenso con mi libro,y también de jugar a la pelota con las hojas cortadas del libro de Daring do,me dispuse a dormir.

Al levantarme,me fue al baño,hice una tremenda cagad...y me limpie el culo con las hojas de Daring Do y la búsqueda de no sé que mierda.

¿Mucho odio,no?

Ya decidí luego de estar tranquilo y pensar las cosas,ninguna de las ponis,pues el doctor me consulto no "ponerme muy pensativo" eso significarían dolores de cabeza.

Pero hice una excepción,me senté frente al fuego a pensar como tema principal:

 **(escuchar unos segundos,solo en la mención de "ponis": Italian Mafia - Sicilian Heart. Espero "comprendas el chiste")**

 **Las ponis.**

Aprendí muchas cosas de ella como:A Shy debes de cuidarle la espalda o muere al instante. Twilight es capaz de dispararte si no te reconoce. Rainbow esquiva balas...no,esa fue porque dispare a 1000 metros de distancia y el viento ECT.

Are una lista de 20 cosas:

1-Twilight es muy protectora ante los que quiere,como cuando se confundió y pensó que intentaba agarrar a Flurry Heart.

2-Las ponis pueden defenderse por si solas (a excepción de Shy,que da apoyo emocional) y que SIN MI AYUDA HUBIERAN PODIDO SALIR VIVAS (HERIDAS pero vivas).

3-Pinkie Pie es una de las ponis con más sentidos y reflejos,hasta se puede decir que me supera ya que ¡ELLA SOBREVIVIÓ SOLA TODO ESE TIEMPO! En cada encuentro no le veía con nadie más que sus instrumentos.

4-Pinkie siempre aparece en el momento MAS OPORTUNO y aunque no lo haya visto,estoy seguro que ayudo a Twilight y compañía;Pink me salvo la vida muchas veces,le debo una gran deuda.

5-Applejack es muy...honesta,detecta muchas cosas,todo menos el sentido común...

6-No sé me ocurre nada por ahora pero cuando pueda,anotare estas cosas en mi diario.

 **7-**

 **8-**

 **9-**

 **10-**

 **11-**

 **12-**

 **13-**

 **14-**

 **15-**

 **17-**

 **16-**

 **18-**

 **19-**

 **20-**

.

Dejando de lado eso.

 **Rarity.**

Estoy seguro que ella no sera "boba" y pensara muy bien sus acciones.

Eso fue muy DISPARATADO por no decir REPENTINO,eso se tendría que discutir con gran seriedad.

Ya saben,eso de una relación de "inter-especie" es muy loco,además si es que las cosas se llegan a pasar...podría morir.

 **Decidido:Se tendrá una charla CORDIAL discutiendo todos los temas,lo siento pero yo no soy alguien de "SIII! Vamos a ser más que amigos y..." este es uno de los pocos**

aspectos donde soy otro punto estoy seguro que tanto YO como ELLA debemos estar pensando en los grandes contrastes que llevaría eso.

Meto tanto problemas que parece que no quiero...por que en gran parte es así.

Mañana ire al castillo y veré que tal están ella,ahora si me pregunto como estarán,si no se hirieron de gravedad y cosas así,no es tanto preocupación,si no el sentido

común de preguntar como esta alguien.

 **Fluttershy.**

Esa poni es débil,la verdad que puso en peligro su vida y la mía en incontables ocasiones,como cuando la secuestraron y yo disfrazado del doctor la salve.

No quiero pensar en lo que le hubieran hecho,simplemente porque es asqueroso y me perturba.

En parte me preocupe,si es que fui brusco con ella pues,hasta yo estaba asustado,no saben que fue estar ahi,todos queriendo matarnos...si nos quedábamos quietos,MORÍAMOS (A excepción del descanso).

Me pregunto si ella habrá sido capaz de llegar con las demás a salvo.

 **Pinkie Pie.**

Sin palabras,esa poni tiene agallas,sentidos y hasta le sobran "ovarios" para hacer lo que hizo.

Le debo la vida.

Ella fue buena conmigo todo el tiempo,así que lo último que necesito es ser malo con ella...no se lo merece.

 **Desire.**

Esa poni...

Siento incógnita de ella ¿dónde estará? realmente no sé nada de su persona,aparte de su nombre y apellido que ya me olvide.

Ella fue muy equilibrada,la mejor compañera entre humor,tolerancia,capacidades y logros.

Hubieron problemas,pero ella casi siempre le encontraba una salida.

Eso es de lo que es capaz pero hablando de su personalidad.

Su persona es agradable,su deseo de encontrar a su hermano es noble y ella tambié verme despistado.

Buena poni,fascinante y todo.

Casi sin problemas solo uno.

 **¿Dónde estará?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Al día siguiente...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es otro día en Canterlot,las preguntas cesaron respecto a lo sucedido,sin arruinarse por lo ocurrido,la mañana es muy bella,el solo se levanta por Celestia y la luna baja con normalidad,aunque...en la entrada del castillo se ve a alguien caminando algo apurado.

-Hey! Y aquí estoy de vuelta *mirando el castillo con una risa algo fingida*

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ORDEN CRONOLÓGICO DE LOS HECHOS.**

 **Dia0:**

Cristian:El vuelo con Desire es frustrado por inconvenientes **-** Dia en la cabaña

Bruno:Sentencia rápida por la máxima corte de crímenes de guerra grifo **-** Día de condena.

Ponis (general) todas llegan a salvo con Flurry Heart.-Internación de Pinkie pie,Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.

Desire: Problemas en aviación quedándose ella sola-Estrellamiento en salón de Canterlot-Continuo rescate y encarcelamiento por "presunto atentado".

 **Dia1**

Cristian:Dialogo con el viejo-1er día con el viejo y aprendiendo un par de cosas (que no usara)

Bruno:1er día de condena-Intento ser "sometido" en la carcel-Locura para planear irse lo más rápido posible de allí.

Ponis: **Separación.**

Shy:1er día de internamiento-Batalla mental.

PP:Despierta-Se va a escondite.

Dash:Despierta (una habitación al lado de Shy)-Se va al cuartel de los Wonderbolts.

Twi:Despierta en el castillo-Visita a Shy-Charlando con Celestia sobre lo sucedido-Despedida de Shining.

AJ:Despierta-Preocupación y visita a Shy.

Rarity:Despierta-Arregamiento-Visita a Shy.

Desire:Despierta en la cárcel-Continua liberación de parte de Luna.

 **Dia2**

Cristian:2do día con el viejo-Más lecciones innecesarias pero charlas de "desquitasión"-Trabajo para pagar la libertad.

Bruno:2do día de condena.

Shy:Dia de "descenso"-2do día internada.

PP:Viaje a alguna parte de Equestria.

Dash:2do día en el cuartel (sin saber nada sobre Shy).

Twi:Visita a Shy-Comienzan las preguntas sobre el paradero del humano.

AJ:Dia de descanso-Visita a Shy.

Rarity:Visita a Shy.

Desire:Re-integrada al cuartel de policía-Merecida bienvenida.

 **Dia3:**

Cristian:3er día con el viejo-Confesión del viejo de una gran verdad sobre su historia (no importante con la linea principal).-Retirada de la casa del viejo y

re-integración a la sociedad.-Chequeo total en el medico y pasando el resto del día allí para pruebas de salud.

Bruno:3er día de condena incompleta-Continuo escape y rápida búsqueda-Negociación de ambos reinos y continua deportación a Equestria con multa/deuda de 2.043 bits.

Shy:3er día de internación.

PP:Desaparición del mapa.

Dash:3er día en el cuartel,no completo por vuelta a Canterlot para ver a sus amigas.-Encontrándose con la noticia de Shy-Pasando el resto del dia en el hospital por su amiga.

Twi:Visita a Shy-Preguntas a todo el personal del castillo por el humano.

AJ:Visita a Shy-Llamando a la familia que no volverá hasta que su amiga se reponga.

Rarity:Visita a Shy-Comienzan las "rutinas" en las visitas.

Desire:Comienzan las curiosidades sobre lo sucedido.

 **Dia4**

Cristian:Re-integración a la sociedad-Comienzan rutinas de descanso-Buscando a una psicologa.

Bruno:Re-integración a la sociedad-Descenso del trabajo de guardia-Descanso merecido por verse metido con las bestias.

Shy:Comienzan las verdaderas pesadillas-4to dia de internación.

PP:Fuera del mapa.

Dash:Visita a Shy.

Twi:Visita a Shy-Pedido de ayuda a Aj sobre Cristian.

AJ:Visita a Shy-Accediendo a la ayuda (a regañadientes...pero acepta).

Rarity:Visita a Shy-Relato de Aj-Recién enterandose de la desaparición de Cristian,enojo hacia él.

Desire:Pedido de ayuda para investigar a fondo sobre lo sucedido.

 **Dia5**

Cristian:2do dia de descanzo y comienzan las rutinas.-Descanzo de la mente para pensar sobre la muerte de Bruno y sobre las ponis.

Bruno:2do dia de descanzo.

Shy:5to día de internación-Continua la batalla por la vida.

PP: Fuera del mapa.

Dash: Visita a Shy.

Twi:Visita a Shy-Pregunta para ayudar a la busqueda de Cristian a Rainbow (negada) y Rarity (accedida).

AJ:Visita a Shy-Furia causada por la cobardia del humano.

Rarity:Visita a Shy-Recién preguntandose cosas sobre el humano-Noticias sobre que ella esta escribiendo un libro "Reservelo ya! ¡les va a facinar!".

Desire:Provocando la furia del jefe de la comisaria.

 **Dia6**

Cristian:3er día de descanso-Manteniéndose muy ausente sobre lo sucedido antes del rescate de Flurry Heart.

Bruno:3er día de descanso-No queriendo saber nada sobre lo sucedido con Flurry Heart.

Shy: Internada-Comienza la batalla final por su vida.

PP:Re-integración en el mapa-De vuelta a Sugar Cube Corner-Preguntándose por el bien de sus amiga-Boleto a Canterlot.

Dash: Visita a Shy (de hecho,anduvo durmiendo en el hospital las 24 horas del dia,quizás con la excusa de ahorrar agua en su casa y faltar al trabajo).

Twi: Visita a Shy-Ultima insistencia que termina en negativa de parte de Dash para buscar al humano-Preparativos.

AJ:Visita a Shy.

Rarity:Visita a Shy-Preparando diseños mientras esta con ella.

Desire:Es mandada a otra ciudad por incumplir los requisitos de ser una protectora de la Canterlot-La Capital de Equestria,es mandada a otra ciudad para "satisfacer sus necesidades de justicia" hecho firmado por el Jefe de Policía de Canterlot y miembros de aprobaciones.

 **Dia7**

Cristian: Pensando en volver-Vuelve al Castillo para ver que sucedió y de paso ver si es que saben de su participación-Cosas muy importantes que decirle a Twilight y

de paso romper esa tensión estúpida con la unicornio modista.

Bruno:4to día de descanso-Informando sobre muchos factores de lo ocurrido antes y después (es como si el estaria construyendo este "Orden cronológico" pero sin los asuntos "personales" detallados,solo sobre la presencia de los que estuvieron alli).

Shy:Fin de la batalla final-Dialogo con los que le cubrieron la espalda mientras estuvo en peligro-Retoma la conciencia de su cuerpo para repartir...la mala noticia.

PP: Vuelve a Canterlot.

Dash:Se queda con Shy (dormida profundamente cuando ella despierta).

Twi:Comienza la búsqueda del humano.

AJ:Comienza la búsqueda del humano junto a sus otras dos amigas que se dispusieron a ayudar (Twilight y Rarity).

Rarity:Comienza la búsqueda del humano.

Desire:Un nuevo comienzo injusto en una nueva ciudad para ella.

.

.

.

 **Fin del Fanfic.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Amigos eso es todo.**

 **Espero que dejen un review.**

 **Que contenga todos los "prólogos" de las ponis pues en esa tenia pensado hacerla corta (vista las de Aj y Twi,y dirán "All,mal-aprovechaste a ellas dos" no sé,me da**

 **paja) pero como que a medida que avanzaba se me dio pasión y espero que si es que cagaron de risa,o pensaron seriamente en el arco argumentativo que significa lo**

 **ellas pensaron (pues no lo hice con la intención de hacerlos reír,si no con darle algo (considerablemente) mas de trama.**

 **Esto no significara el fin del fic (en parte si,ya se termino un gran dejo más preguntas que respuestas).**

 **Lo próximo que verán son dos o tres "cortos" para que no sea tan feo como los dejo y de paso "librarme de pesos" para así comenzar una secuela,que sera estrenada...en unos meses.**

 **Se me vinieron tantas cosas a la mente que la anote en una libreta como...les daré una pista:**

 **"alguien nuevo,amable,gentil y con NOBLE CORAZÓN"...definitivamente NO hablamos de Cristian,pero sera muy exquisito ver lo que haré con eso.**

 **PERO TENGO TANTA EMOISHON! ¡LA PUTA MADRE! AAAH! :3 PERO me tendran que pase un tiempo y ya decida estrenarlo,les enviare un MP a todos los que siguieron esta...esta cosa,ya saben que "historia" es un termino que no usaría para...esto :3...y si alguien llega a llamarle "Historia" pues me encabrona.**

 **Y una pregunta aparte de todo ¿qué tal la nueva portada que le puse al fic? (Cristian sentado,aparentemente desdichado al borde de un puente . Atrás suyo se puede notar en que parte de Equestria esta) si es que viste en tu PC el antiguo fondo que puse,si,un dibujo hecho con Paint (el común),un dibujo muy mierda,pero lo compenso con este que hice YO,ASÍ ES CABRONES,yo mismo hago mis propios dibujos,ni en pedo le pediré ayuda a alguien (la verdad me da cosa dar créditos) pues como estoy bien al pedo (bueno,en el trabajo no es que haga la gran cosa) pero tengo tiempo de sobra.**

 **Con una nueva noticia.**

 **Si quieres encargar un dibujo puedes pedírmelo,detalles en MP (UNO POR PERSONA CARAJO) quiero ver que tal me va con "los encargos".**

 **Los detalles se discutirán por ¿eh? ¿que dijiste? verdad,MP!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora es cuando necesito SU AYUDA.**

 **Para un futuro capitulo necesito que si ERES DE OTRO PAÍS,QUE ME DIGAN LAS "GROSERÍAS" QUE DICEN ALLÍ ¿por qué? tengo un "proyecto" (en verdad,un proyecto,no como dicen en FB con cosas "zarpadas") que requieren saber los insultos de otros países.**

 **Si eres de:**

 **México.**

 **Paraguay.**

 **Uruguay.**

 **Chile.**

 **Venezuela.**

 **y otros países de latinoamérica.**

 **MEJOR!**

 **Es porque para lo que voy a hacer se necesitan una gran diversidad de insultos.**

 **¿Por qué? (x2) porque es como que yo escriba que un Mexicano diga:"Boludo" ese que se sabe,es un insulto argentino.**

 **Y necesito que un MEXICANO diga INSULTOS DE MEXICANO,NO DE OTROS PAÍSES.**

 **Igual que UN CHILENO DIGA INSULTOS DE CHILENOS,NO DE MEXICANOS.**

 **Con eso creo verme ya explicado ¡necesito su ayuda lector mio! ¡tu que estas hay! ¡tu que quizás te estas haciendo la paja con porno de ponis o quien sabe que mier! ¡AYUDA MIERDA!**

 **Los nombre de los que ayudaron aparecerán en ese capitulo (o en "la nota final") dándoles las putas gracias (y una patada en el culo) por darles créditos.**

 **(-¡AAAAY! ¡ALL! ¡¿Y QUE PUTAS PASO CON "ESO DE DARLES CRÉDITOS?! ¡ÑEEEE!**

 **-CÁLLATE! ¡SI SE ME DAN LAS JODIDAS GANAS DE DAR CRÉDITOS,LOS DOY! ¡AHORA VETE AL COÑO DE TU MADRE!**

 **-ÑEEE! ¡AH AH AH! ¡ME VENGARE ALL!**

 **-Lameme las pelotas.)**

 **Ya en serio,díganme los insultos que sepan de sus países,es para antes de finalizar el mes mientras aun tenga tiempo.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este último capitulo.**

 **El fic ya ha de terminar,todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un final.**

 **En mi caso el:**

 **Fue el 22 de julio del 2015,para los que no sepan,este fanfic se estreno primero en YOUTUBE,no en esta pagina,y finalizo el 6/1/2017 ¿mucho,no? le dedique más de**

 **Un año de mi vida.**

 **y el final lo puse en el comienzo...es como poner el "nombre y apellido" cuando dice**

 **"Nombre:**

 **Apellido:**

 **Bueno.**

 **¿Llegaremos a los 50 review´s?. :3**

 **Fue un placer,no tanto como un orgasmo pero...pero esta cerca.**

 **Mejor me guardare los chistes para "la verdadera despedida".**

 **Espero verlos hay :´) (Vieron que...esa...esa "carita" le da más "sentimiento" a esta despedida...¿no es así? jeje).**

 **Hasta...luego.**

 **(Posd:Cuando hagas el review,no te fijes en Cristian y Rarity ¡deje todo un mundo para analizar aparte de una absurda cosa que no se da!**

 **Atte:AlltheworldbronyF)**


	40. De vuelta a lo social

**1:46 p. m. 16/1/2017**

 **Quiero decirle,prometí subir dos capítulos para que no termine "con tantas curiosidades" y lo prometido es prometido.**

 **Quizás ya algunos hayan dejado el fic por ya creer que termino,con cual si es así,termino (así que ya vayan a chingarse) pero les doy estoy regalos SUPER ATRAZADOS de navidad.**

 **Acuérdense que aun necesito los "insultos de otros países" (explicación en el capítulo anterior,no quiero hacerla larga) las necesito ¡ULTIMO LLAMADO! ¡AYÚDAME,NO CON DINERO,CON INSULTOS! seré sincero,es para un CAPÍTULO SUPER-DUPER ESPECIAL,y sin tí es muy probable que no se haga antes de finalizar el fic permanentemente.**

 **QUIERO AVISAR QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR YA HUBIERON MUCHOS ERRORES,ESOS ERRORES NO SON DE MI PARTE YA QUE SIEMPRE LE DOY UNA O DOS REVISADAS ANTES DE SUBIR,ME FIJE Y LA PAGINA SE "COME" UNAS LETRAS,HACIENDO QUE ALGUNOS DIALOGOS SEAN INENTEDIBLES O SIN SENTIDO,ES UN ERROR DE LA PAGINA,QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS SI ES QUE LES PASO,PERO SEPAN QUE NO ES QUE YO LO DEJE ASÍ PORQUE NO ME IMPORTA,SI QUE ES LA PAGINA,Im sorry,virgos.**

 **Espero les guste,dejen review y denle a favoritos para que antes de terminar,tenga el mayor numero posible.**

 _ **Recuerdo que aun haré los dibujos por encargo,si quieres,pídeme por MP.**_

 **Espero se entretengan,házmelo saber con un review que tal y si tienes una idea,puede ser considerada.**

 **Hasta luego.**

* * *

 **Un encuentro no muy esperado.**

Cuando llegue al castillo,pensé que sería con la intención de re-encontrarme con las ponis,bueno mas o menos,pero no fue así,lo que note fue que habían unos guardias diferentes a los anteriores...lo sé,todos los antiguos cabrones parecía que los pario la misma madre pero los que vi eran mas jóvenes.

Solicite el encuentro con ellas,pero recibí la respuesta de que ellas se fueron a buscar "al dos pies",no todas ellas pero si la mayoría...la mitad de ellas.

De a paso me contaron que una de ellas esta en un hospital,que resulto con un desmayo que se prolonga hasta hoy.

Por alguna razón no puedo evitar pensar en la Señorita Shy...

Y luego sobre las otras dos cabronas restantes ni idea.

En eso pienso en Twilight y Dash,esas pendejas ni de chiste me buscarían.

Sin más preguntas que hacerles a las sirvientas,dirijo mi atención a mi pieza.

Ya al llegar,vi que todo estaba ordenado,inspeccionando más,me enoje al encontrarme con que mis cosas no estaban,desaparecieron del que las chicas llevaron muy lejos el "que no las haya ayudado",pues deduciré que Shy al estar desmayada no saben que fui ahí y...no me importa mucho,de todas formas dije que al comienzo que "Sera la primera vez que ayudare a Equestria DIRECTAMENTE"...de hecho es la segunda,pero la primera (Los hechos:Primer encuentro con Otup) no fue intencional.

En estos días estoy medio arrepentido de ver ido,por poco más no tengo que usar bastón debido al dolor de mis muslos.

De hecho llego a pensar en querer no volver a involucrarme en cualquier ocurrencia con las chicas,tengo el presentimiento en que cada vez que lo haga,yo saldré herido de maneras muy diversas.

.

-¿Tengo que llamarlo?

-Si,tráelo ante mi,es una buena sorpresa el saber que regreso el humano,los dos,por poco pensé que hubiera de ver muerto ambos.

-¿Acaso ellos estuvieron con las ponis?

-No directamente,pues ellas nunca lo mencionaron aparte de destacar su gran cobardía.

-¿No dices que es una lastima que hablen mal de él sabiendo que en realidad se sacrifico?

-Hay más cosas del porque lamentarse mi querida poni,por ejemplo,la gran destrucción,los daños materiales y no olvidar de las fuerzas que resultaron heridas en acción,como el gran volador wonderbolt que le rompieron sus alas.

-Uhm...viéndolo de ese lado,eso si es una preocupación pensare en mejores cosas del porque sentir lastima aparte de ese...humano.

-¿Por qué seguís acá?

-Porque estoy con usted...

-Teniendo en cuenta que te mande a buscarlo como hace cinco minutos,te estas tardando.

-Okey YA VOY! -Nerviosa por el tono en que le hablaron-

.

..

..

.

.

-Esto es una es una cagada,vine para tan solo encontrarme con nada,ni siquiera pude hablar con Pinkie,se me hace extraño el no encontrarme con ella...estoy seguro que seria la primera en darme la bienvenida...bueno,aquí el odiadado soy voy yo,me voy a pegar un baño que huelo como cuando llegue a la cabaña.

Seguido de verme sacado la ropa y tras meterme al baño...

-*Tock tock tock* (¿Aquí era donde me dijo?)

-¿Quién mierdas es? ¿Twilight? ¿eres tu?

-No,no soy ella ¿aquí se encuentra un humano?

-¿Y si digo que no?

-Por favor,no me haga perder el tiempo.

-Si aquí hay un humano ¿quien habla?

-Habla ehm...soy -detenida-

-¿Sabes qué? no me importa quien seas,como te llamas ni de que trabajas o estudias ¿qué quieres?

-Que maleducado...La Princesa Celestia me dijo que te llame,tiene algo que hablar contigo.

-¿Celestia,la come-tortas esa? ¿qué quiere?

-Ya te lo dije,hablar contigo,quiere preguntarte sobre tu involucración de hace una semana.

-(Esto me pasa por ayudarlas...) bueno,dile que espere unos 20 minutos a la muy jodida.

-¿Así es como te refieres a la gran líder de Equestria? ¿la diosa de los ponis?

-Ehm,discúlpame,me importan cinco chorizos el quien es y soy ateo,por lo tanto no creo en dioses.

-¿Qué me dices de su gran poder? ¿no es de lo que alegaría un dios?

-Tener demasiado poder no significa ser dios,de lo contrario es como decir que tener mucho dinero significa tener vida eterna,mi niña.

-Ehm eeeh...diantres.

-...

Se escucha el agua y música dentro del baño un buen rato,Celestia parece ver perdido la paciencia y se transporto ante la yegua.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-El humano se esta bañando -se excuso-

-Pues se tarda demasiado -enciendo mi cuerno-

-¿Qué harás?

Acto seguido el humano aparece frente a ellas,para suerte de este,trae encima suyo,su pantalón y a la mitad de ponerse la remera.

-Yyyy -me pongo la remera,para así mirar a quienes tengo al frente- Un poco más de privacidad,por favor.

Se quedan en silencio un rato,mientras se escucha al agua aun caer dentro del baño.

-¿Acaso dejaste el agua abierta,humano? -dice Celestia-

-Sip

-*Se le queda un rato viendo* Fue todo,te mandare la cuenta,se la entregare a Twilight para que te la pase mañana.

-*Me subo el cierre* Bueno,llévate a tu maleducada alumna o sirvienta,lo que sea y espera un rato que ya iré a tu llamado.

-Vayámonos,no te tardes mucho.

-Ya vete.

Cuando las intrusos se marcharon,me arregle un poco,termine por guardar unas cosas en mi bolsillo,como unos chicles. Salí de mi habitación y hay estaba la poni esperándome sin decir nada.

-Ehmmm...¿si? -le pregunto extrañado-

-¿Maleducada? ¿es en serio?

-Si.

-Te guiare donde esta Celestia y ¿A que se debe?

-Entraste sin tocar la puerta.

-Pero si toque cuando te llame al baño.

-No tocaste la de la habitación.

-¿Q-qué? ¿acaso me ibas a oír? parecía que no había nadie y por eso entre.

-Eso es violación de habitación...canción.

-Eres demasiado grosero ¿lo sabias? ademas ¿por qué dijiste "canción"?

-Para hacer rima y *hago una pausa* **(LEER ESTO RÁPIDO ESTILO PINKIE PERO CON TONO MOLESTO)**...¿grosero? Si es que no estuviste intentando ayudar a tus amigas,tener que armarte para darte cuenta que lo olvidaste,ir a un hospital muerto,encontrarte con una yegua de mierda para saber que valía más de lo que dije,ir con ella por el alcantarillado,pelear codo a codo con la nueva compañera,ser vencidos en el intento de encontrar una pista de las amigas iniciales,despertarte en un huevo no-sé-que-carajos-era estar rodeados de raíces,tu amiga también y que ella intente asesinarte,lograr recuperarla,encontrar rodeado de enemigos,planear algo para el plan de rescatar a una bebe princesa,ir solo con ella para tener un difícil final,cuando ayas estado cerca de encontrar a la princesa QUE TODO SE VUELVA UN CAOS POR UNOS GRIFOS DE ANDA A SABER DONDE CARAJOS LLEGARON,ser descubierto y ser el nuevo objetivo,tener un persecución,CASI MORIR CUATRO VECES O MÁS y casi todas ellas por los elemento naturales y si te preguntas "agua,fuego,aire,tierra -no se esta-" y una por casi romperte la cabeza,siempre usa casco,darte cuenta del complot,encontrarte con un grifo mercenario,ver a las ponis y montar un tanque de agua y casi morir por una caída de más de 100 metros con una pegaso de porquería,sobrevivir y tener que trabajar con ella,verte dado cuenta de lo mucho que se aprecio a la primera compañero,vivir una gran desventura donde fue muy MUY **MUY** difícil mantenerte junto a la pegaso,arriesgar tu vida por esa pegaso, **que tu amigo de toda la vida muera frente a tus ojos por una bestia** ,y luego que tu primera compañera poni del hospital te encuentre de una manera muy buena saltando el fuego,tener una pelea aérea derribando tres avionetas,encontrarte con los wonderbotls que te salvaron de una muerte segura y luego encontrar otro pueblo,pero darte cuenta del fin,conocer a la yegua para saber su historia de fondo y sabiendo que aparte de amable y con una gran personalidad,puedo decirlo quizás casi como tú,tiene una gran historia de fondo,a las horas de irte y en medio de la huida caerte a un rió donde viajaste hasta una cabaña y estar con un viejo...bla bla bueno.¿Seguirías siendo la poni agradable que eres como ahora? te lo pregunto en serio ¿como actuarias ante todo eso?

La poni se queda completamente sorprendida,sin decir palabra alguna tan solo viendo como intenta analizar todo lo que dijo y de recibir tanta información de pronto.

-Ehm ¿en verdad pasaste por todo eso? (¿Qué sera? ¿habla en serio? Y si es asi,de seguro debe de ser un guardia real o algo mas).

-Ni yo me lo creo,si,pase por todo eso y en verdad eso no te puede "dejar como antes" si me hubieras hablado hace siete días,quizás hasta seria más amigable.

-¿Pero?

-Pero sucedió lo que sucedió y no estoy tranquilo con todo lo vivido,así que por favor *la miro frunciendo el seño* no me jodas el día que ya tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

La poni se enoja un poco de la manera en que le habla,por lo que tanto da una rabieta y se queda callada todo el camino hasta llegar,ellos cruzan la puerta donde le esperaba Celestia al humano.

-Aquí estamos Princesa.

-Muy bien,pasen ambos.

-¿Yo también? -dice irritada,aparentemente no queriendo pasar ni un segundo más de lo necesario con el humano-

-Bueno,a que se debe esto *escucho que la puerta se cierra atrás nuestro* ¿huh?

Miro las cortinas,y estás se cierran,todas en orden no dejando ni un rayo de luz dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?

Las cosas de la habitación comienzan a moverse,las costosas telas,los cojines,muebles y demás cierta parte,Celestia me envolvio en magia y me sentó en una silla,de repente apareció una mesita con una tetera y tres vacitos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso de envolverme en magia.

-Lo siento,toma asiento por favor...

-Tu tu tu tut ¿quién? ¿yo?

-Celestia le asiente-

-Bien...

Pasan unos segundos sin decirse nada,hasta que Cristian rompe el hielo.

-Me podrías decir ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Me di cuenta donde estabas tú -El humano muestra impresiono- seguí tus pasos humano,vi todo lo que hiciste.

-¿Como? -Disimulando la impresión-

-No entremos en detalles,pero me queda una cosa que decir...Estoy orgullosa de tí.

-¿Orgullosa? Me perdí en una parte...

-Lo que has hecho,tuve muchos días para ver todos tus movimiento,tu con tu compañera.

-¿Desire? Si,admitiré que sin ella no hubiera salido de ahí con vida.

-Dime ¿qué pensabas cuando estabas con Fluttershy?

-Pensaba que seria muy difícil,un obstáculo a la prueba que seria superado solo con paciencia,cortesía,trabajo en equipo y amistad -Pone sus manos entre su piernas de tras de una sonrisa inocente-

Celestia hace brillar su cuerno mostrando frente a todos algo muy parecido a una **pantalla 8K de 150".** Un gran deleite para los ojos de todos,fue lo contrario cuando se mostró el contenido,lo que EN VERDAD hizo Cristian allí con Shy y ver con gusto de detalle los "buenos tratos" que se tenían,pasaron varios minutos hasta que mostró la gran discusión que tuvieron ambos hasta separarse.

-¿Te parece que estamos bromeando? Humano.

-Jeje me agarraste con las manos en la masa -Celestia levanta una ceja- bien bien,créeme que es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso,espero Princesa comprendas la situación,habían muchas bestias intentando matarnos,y Fluttershy no hizo las cosas fáciles.-dice con tono serio,medio bajo-

-Podrías ver sido mas gentil con ella.

-La gentilidad no nos hubiera salvado,tratar con ella fue difícil y la única manera en que me entendió fue a base de gritos,le pediré disculpas por todo el daño que le hice,pero te diré esto.

-¿Que podría justificar el como la trataste?

-Su señoría,"El fin justifica los medios",los gritos y todo no fue nada si ella estaba con **ellos** ,pero al FIN pudimos salir con vida de ese lugar y los medios...es mejor que la muerte.

-Creeré que si,pero te digo que pudo haber otra forma -suspiro- si preguntas,Fluttershy o Señorita Shy esta en el hospital.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde que llego,esta internada.

-Mal por ella...sigamos.

-Vaya importancia demuestras por ella.¿Siempre eres así?

-Espero que comprendas lo que pase,creo vérselo explicado a...esta poni que no importa su nombre que no fue ese el mejor de mis días.¿No es así poni que le explique?

-Creo que si.-dice en tono bajo-

-Cristian,no te sientas especial por eso que hiciste,ningún humano debería de sentirse especial por "verse enfrentado a un monstruo",las seis ponis se enfrentaron a cosas mucho PEORES y el que tu tengas una herida psicológica por tu actuación,no significa mucho en realidad

-No sé si sentirme ofendido o agarrar la silla donde estoy sentando y **aventarla a tu cara** ¿tu qué dices?

-*Dejo de aburrirme y miro con precaución al humano,que aun mantiene sus manos juntas y mirando con una cara sin emociones a la Princesa...por las dudas empiezo a juntar magia en mi cuerno,discretamente*

-Jajaja parece que has asustado a la yegua *la miro con cara de risa* no importa.

-*Miro a la yegua un momento y esta baja la mirada algo avergonzada* Dime ¿que puede ser peor que esas bestias casi como humanos? leí el diario..."pseudo-humanos" y diré que es un nombre muy mierda.

-Impresioname.

-"Rootmen" El "Root" que significa "Raíz" en ingles y "Men" es "Hombre" otra vez en ingles.¿Qué tal?

-Ese nombre es...muy feo,eso asustaría a mis súbditos,el objetivo es "mantenerlos calmos" no asustarlos con ese nombre tan amenazantes,de todas formas gracias por la sugerencia,buscare otro nombre con mis concejales o mejor pedir una segunda opinión,me fui del tema.

-Okey...aunque me quedare con Rootmens y que conste que te sugerí...ya tiene copyright perra.

-Jajaja tu y tu humor agrio.¿Fue difícil pelear con ellas?

-Mas o menos,habían débiles -pueblo- genios -el conductor de la avioneta y el de Bruno- y también fuertes -el punte,los forzudos- una gran débiles cuando eran muchos,no era posible pelear con ellos.

-Los catalogare como una amenaza media, hecho...eeeem.

-¿Si?

-Como estás de salud?.

-Como si te importara...no estoy en mi mejor momento que digamos,tuve que pagar más de mil bits en mis revisiones.

-Si venias ante mi te hubiéramos dado asistencia gratis por tu...apoyo brindado.

-(Hijo de la pinche conch...ya me quedan cerca de dos mil) lastima por mí.

-¿Como fue que pagaste la revisión? las chicas nunca me dijeron que encontraste trabajo...

-Lo que pasa es que hago viajes,entrego diamantes,conocí a un amigo y llegamos a ciertos tratos.

-Me parece bien,por poco pensé que trabajas para Applejack. -dice Celestia con algo de humor-

-No soy un chupa-medias de la granja,no caigo tan bajo.

-Al parecer eres un humano con ambiciones,me agrada.¿Nunca has considerado trabajar para la guardia? ver sobrevivido a lo de antes te podría catalogar como un miembro medio.

-Es la tercera vez que me lo dices y de suerte sobreviví (gracias a las pastillas,que bueno que en ningún momento llegue al "efecto secundario") no me creo capaz de pertenecer a "una realeza" (odio las realezas).

-¿Por qué? si vienes,te deparara un buen destino aparte de viajar y estrezarte. Podrías hasta considerarte un **"Defensor de Equestria!"**.

-*Suspiro* Espero me escuches bien,cuando comenze ese pedido me dije a mi mismo "Seria la primera vez que ayudaría a Equestria DIRECTAMENTE" NO-TENGO-LA-INTENCIÓN-DE-DAR-MI-VIDA POR UN LUGAR AL QUE NI SIQUIERA sé lo que pensó Bruno al hacerlo,el dio su vida por Equestria y por mí.

-*Interrumpo* Un acto muy heroico de su parte,¿por qué tu no puedes hacer lo mismo? el creyó en Equestria tanto como para defenderla ¿por qué tu no?

-No siento que sea problema mío,así que no tengo porque meterme.

-Esta bien humano,tenia planeado cuando aceptaras,darte la condecoración de ser el que este al frente de tu especie y que si algún día vuelves,tu serias el representante,pero ante tu negativa no me queda de otra que tirarla...eso te traería beneficios.

-No.¿Estás intentando sobornarme?

-No soy capaz de tal acto -dice Celestia tirando la condecoración y abandonando la voz mimosa con la que le hablaba-

-Bien bien...¿Por qué quieres que sea parte de la guardia? me siento un niño al que le piden que forme la ronda y este se rehúsa con insistencia.

-Prefiero tenerte como amigo a enemigo.

-¿Enemigo? ¿por qué lo seria?

-Quien sabe...

-Nah,yo no soy un "traitor".Ahora se me viene esta pregunta ¿hay seres peores que esas bestias?

-Si,existe Discord,Chrysalis,el Rey Sombra y el peor que casi consigue a la fuerza dominarnos "TIREK".

-Vaya,Chrysi,el Rey Sombrero y Ti-ReK (Como "T-ReX" pero con la K).Equestria tiene enemigos por todos lados.

-Ni hablar.¿Como conociste a Discord?

-¿Como lo sabes? Bueno,yo al llegar,ese lunático vino a hablar conmigo y nos hicimos amigos *risa forzada*

-Luego le pregunto con detalle.

-*Me siento un poco bajo presión*

-Me doy cuenta de que durante un tiempo tu haz estado algo "raro" debido a que tomaste algo..."una pócima?"

-Tome unas past-¿Esto es un interrogatorio? me siento obligado a responder solo por tu mirada.

-¿Tú qué dices? Oh uhm lo siento,si necesitas tu espacio.

-Si,tome unas pastillas para los riñones,es que tengo un dolor.

-Creo que aquí estás mintiendo ¿tomaste algo de procedencia dudosa?

-No no,nada que más al llegar tome unas latas energizantes y si que sirven.

-Luego me envías una lata entonces.

-Celestia,me estoy aburriendo.

-¿Quieres irte?

-Si ¿puedo?

-Si,si puedes,en total esto no es un interrogatorio ni tampoco nadie te esta apuntando en la espalda.

-Una pregunta ¿hay recompensa por lo que hice? sinceramente en un 30% de mis motivaciones fue una recompensa.

-Eres un haragán *le tira con fuerza una bolsa de bits a la panza* nadie te pidió devuelta que nos ayudes al igual que con Otup y su almacenador subterráneo,ah y toma esta yapa *le paso una cortina de ceda*

-*Me golpea la panza y la bolsa me cae en mi pie con fuerza* ¡AAAAH! ¿Cuanto hay aquí?

-No tengo idea,unos ¿cinco o seis quizás siete?

-¿cientos?

-Mil,cuenta tú.

-Con razón me duele tanto el pie,estoy con citas al medico,Celestia.

-Toma esto *le tiro un arete mio* diles que lo uso la Princesa Celestia,acompañado de esta foto aumentara su valor *le guardo una foto en su bolsillo* Una cosa humano,si es que me vas a cobrar por cada vez que hagas algo,mejor no lo hagas.

-Ok-*Transportado*

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Ese humano nos dio más de lo que vale,al secuestrar lo de esas bestias,podríamos tener un gran avance tecnológico.

-Claramente usado para el bien de los ponis ¿no?

-Por supuesto,ese siempre es el objetivo,mantener la capital puntual.

-¿Por qué querías que este contigo mientras el estaba aquí?

-Vete a saber si **en verdad** era capaz de tirarme la silla como dijo,no tengo mucha confianza depositada en él...

-¿No te preguntas de donde vinieron esas bestias?

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo*enciendo mi cuerno*

.

.

.

-Key ¿qué? -miro a mi alrededor- o rayos...Celestia me transporto.¿Soy yo o ella esta más seria de lo que era antes? por otro lado ¿dónde estoy?

Miro a mi alrededor,donde están un montón de cajas,me acerco a una y la abro,encontrándome con muchas cosas...al inspeccionarlas las reconozco. Son mías.

-Así que por acá me las dejaron ¿eh? ya no sé que pensar de las hecho cuatro de ellas,no considero que Pinkie y Shy lo hayan decidido...de Shy porque esta desmayada,si estuviera consciente hasta apuesto que pediría que QUEMEN mis cosas del como la trate...esta Fluttershy vengativa.

Comienzo a desempacar algunas cosas,eran pocas,pero pensé que no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo,a lo mejor las dejo aquí un día más y mañana me voy con ellas.

-Mientras tanto *cierro la cortina de metal y sacudo mis manos* eso bastara ¿ahora qué hago?

Fuera de la bodega,comienzo a caminar fuera ¿en que parte de Canterlot estoy? sigo mi camino y al terminar el pasillo de bodegas,reconozco que no muy lejos del castillo.

-Ya tengo hambre,me iré a ese restaurante estilo de la India...nah después,por alguna razón me recuerda cuando iba a un restaurante boliviano,su atención era de la mierda pero la comida valía la espera.

Cristian se fue a su habitación,procurando sacar todo lo suyo,se fue a su lugar alquilado,tomando un taxi el recorrido fue sencillo.

Al llegar el se propuso pasar hay todo el día.

Pasada la noche,ya cansado de dibujar,le agarro hambre,por lo que recordó un restaurante,se puso una bufanda,una campera para el viento y se marcho para dar otro paseo y llegar al destino...

 **...En otro lugar...**

 **Antes...**

 **-** Uhmmm...niaght...uhmmm eeeeh! ¡IAAAA! -agitada-

-¡AAAH! ¡¿DÓNDE COMO CUANDO?! ¿Quién est- -la miro impresionada-

-¿Rainbow Dash? ¿estás bi-

Al despertar a su amiga,Dash va rápido ante Shy,dándole un gran y cálido abrazo,que dura varios segundos.

-Niahgt* D-Dash m-mis alas

-*Abro grandes mis ojos* oh l-losiento Fluttershyesque

-Por favor Rainbow,habla más despacio que casi no te entiendo.*Pongo mis cascos sobre los suyos,ella empieza a detener sus alas que se movían con emoción y la hago sentar lentamente al lado mio* ahora,despacio,háblame por favor -le sonrió-

-Y-yo ehm *la miro* oh vaya *suspiro* perdón,ahora desde cero *tomo mucho aire y exhalo* ya estoy calmada. Fluttershy ¿como te encuentras?

-Estoy bien Rainbow Dash ¿y tu?

-*Levanto mi melena mostrando una venda* no estoy tan bien pero tu estás peor.

-Yo me siento bien...*miro mis alas* estoy segura que me sanare.

-Tu no eres de las que se lastima las alas seguidamente,a comparado mio,duele al comienzo pero te acostumbras *Fluttershy me mira* ohm mal comentario.

-¿Las chicas donde están?

-Pinkie esta desaparecida,fue de las primeras en visitarte pero al segundo día no la vimos más. Applejack,Rarity y Twilight se fueron a buscar al muy cobarde de Cristian. Ese maldito no vino cuando más se lo necesito,o al menos Twilight y Rarity,yo no necesito de ningún humano para prote- -Fluttershy me detiene-

-Cristian...-en tono bajo-

-¿Qué dijiste? no te oí -limpiándose los oídos en un esfuerzo por escucharla-

-Cris...tian...

-Si,Cristian,el muy cobarde,ahora sé que no tiene sentido retar a alguien así.Una vez cobarde siempre cobar-

 **-¡Podrías simplemente**...hacer silencio.

-¿F-Fluttershy,te sucede algo?

-No sabes Dash,gracias a Cristian estoy aquí.

-*Algo impresionada,luego la cambio a una sonrisa* jaja si,lo que digas,creo que te golpeaste la cabeza en la caída que ya estás delirando Flutter.*intentando recostarla*

-No. Yo sé lo que vi,Dash. Ese cobarde como tu llamas,me salvo la vida.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿en donde esta él entonces? ¿en Cobardialandia?

-Muerto...

Fluttershy dijo esto en tono serio y hasta notándose tristeza. Rainbow ante eso dejo su lado bromista y mimoso para cambiarlo a algo más serio.

-¿Esta muerto? jeje estás jugando conmigo *la mira a los ojos y ella hace un quejido*...diantres.

-Nos quedamos en medio de un aro de fuego,el vio una posibilidad de salir juntos o al menos eso pensé yo,ya que al llegar al lugar,el empezó a decir cosas que daban miedo y escalofríos,por un momento yo pensé que el...pero fue bueno que me me agarro entre sus brazos y me tiro con fuerza lo que más pudo arriba del fuego,el sabia que yo podía volar unos cuantos segundos,lo hice logrando escapar del fuego,pero el se quedo hay mirándome,pude notar mucha tristeza en sus ojos...pero tuve que seguir,el estuvo decidido en "irse".

La pegaso cían se quedo en silencio hasta poder contestar.

-¿Eso sucedió? *snif* vaya,lastima...yo lo odiaba...pero no para tanto.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? en todo este tiempo que estuvo en Equestria,el nunca me hablo,apenas lo conocía y así fue su final.¿Como es que con alguien que apenas conoces,se muere en un instante?

-Eso nunca me paso Fluttershy (Y nosotras hablando mal de él).

-El estuvo ahí,me protegió.

-¿Dices que el se arrepintió y nos ayudo al ultimo instante?

-Eso pienso,el no nos dejo y al tener una charla no muy amigable,conocí sus intenciones y lo que sucedió.

-Supondré que las chicas no estarán muy alegre de saber lo que paso con Cris,ya no tienen nada que buscar.

-Se los voy a d-decir y-yo...

-Estás segura de sera difícil decirlo Fluttershy y no estás en las condiciones de hacerlo.

-Sé que puedo.

Cuando Shy se recostó nuevamente para descansar un poco más antes de irse,de la puerta entraron todas sus se detuvieron guardando un gran silencio en medio de la habitación,cual fue roto por Fluttershy diciendo "Uhm...Chicas?" en ese momento,todas se acercaron alegres ante su amiga.

Muchas preguntas le fueron envolviendo,cada vez que ella quería contestar una,otra la hacia callar,así fue sucesivamente hasta que Fluttershy se canso y con un fino grito pidió silencio.

-Chicas ¡chicas! e-estoy bien,por favor un poco más de calma que me duelen los oídos.

-*Todas* Lo sentimos Fluttershy...

-Muy bien -cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro- no pueden saber lo alegre que estoy de verlas -esta vez hablo con voz más tranquila y ordenada-.

-Más aun nosotras Fluttershy,no sabes la alegría con la que anduvimos juntando mientras estabas aquí,inconsciente -Hablo Twilight mientras con su magia se sacaba una mochila-

-No puedo imaginármelo Twilight y ¿dónde esta Pinkie Pie? ella siempre es la primera en venir a abrazarme...

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos compañera,no la hemos visto más desde que vino junto a ti -Applejack-.

-...Es una lastima...-Fluttershy apenada-

-Fluttershy ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si,perdón chicas pero ya me anda molestando un poquitito que me pregunten muchas v-veces lo mismo.¿Alguien tiene algo mejor que preguntar? -Dijo Fluttershy tratando de no parecer fastidiada ante lo que les dijo-

-Esta bien chicas,déjenme pensar ¿me permites Twilight?

-Creo que desperdicie mi pregunta...adelante Rarity.

-Bien...-pensando-...¿como fue que lograste llegar a nosotras?

Fluttershy ante esa pregunta se puso un poco más pálida,sus labios empezaron a tartamudear un poco,provocando la preocupación de todas,excepto de Rainbow Dash que supo que hacer,puso su pata encima del casco de su amiga y se miraron,dejando de lado los raros actuares,Shy suspiro un poco y se acomodo ,poniendo la almohada en la pared y apoyándose en ella para que este cómoda para relatar lo que tenia que contar.

-¿Alguien sabe algo sobre Cristian? -fue lo único que dijo,para ver si valía la pena relatar lo que paso-

A partir del nombre del humano,todas las llegadas pusieron una cara de desagrado y resaltando en algunas un poco de preocupación.

-No sabemos nada de él desde hace una semana,exactamente después de que apenas hayan secuestrado a Flurry Heart,creo que ya sabes el cuento,le pedimos ayuda y el se negó rotundamente.

-Luego cuando volvimos de dejarte en el hospital y entregar a Flurry Heart. Pues...-termino Rarity para hacer que alguien complete su comentario-

-No lo volvimos a encontrar nunca más *con tono profundo*...bueno,al menos hasta ahora -Dijo Applejack-

-¿No lo volvieron a ver?...

-Si,eso te dijimos terroncito,probablemente haya huido a Ponyvill,quizás a atrincherarse pues Twi le dijo que le echaría del castillo si no nos ayudaba -Applejack con un tono más de humor,señalando a Twilight- jaja...ahm,tu ya conoces a Cristian.

-Dije que era una broma...-Twilight respecto al comentario de Aj,teniendo la mirada gacha-

-Hasta ahora no lo vimos,como dijo Applejack,creemos que fue al castillo.

-A atrincherarse -salto Applejack interrumpiéndola-

-Si...pero ya le pregunte a Spike y el no sabe nada de él,fuimos explorando Canterlot y nadie sabe nada al respecto.

-También consultamos a la Princesa Luna si es que no "veía un sueño no muy común" ya sabes,como Cris es de otro mundo,quizás sueñe con cosas de allí o tal vez tenga una pesadilla...bien,al final la Princesa no encontró nada.-Rarity informándole a su amiga-

-En su caso encontró algo interesante...pero nos dimos cuenta que era de su amiga,Bruno,ya sabiendo que no era de quien buscamos,lo dejamos en el olvido eso.

-¿Nada más? -pregunto Shy para ver si no había nada más que decir-

-No Fluttershy,es como si el hubiera desaparecido del mapa...mañana nos puedes acompañar a otra búsqueda de Cris- -detenida por Fluttershy-

-Ya no tienen del porque seguir buscando,chicas.

-Jeje ¿por qué dices eso Fluttershy?

-...-Pensando un poco- porque...C-Cristian esta muerto.

Todas se quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

-Rainbow Dash,esa es una mala broma ¿como puedes obligar a Fluttershy a que diga eso? eso es muy mal gusto. -Dijo Rarity con un tono muy molesto- ¿Rainbow?

La pegaso cían estaba mirando al piso sin mostrar su rostro,normalmente si es que fuera una broma se escucharía como ella estaría conteniendo la risa pero...no se oía nada. Rarity se acerco a su amiga y al agacharse para mirarla,esta no tenia una mirada que expresaría exactamente la risa.

-Fluttershy ¿estás hablando en serio? -interrogo Rarity-

-*Solo asintió con la mirada*

-Jeje pues...

Aun todo seguía en silencio,hasta que esta vez hablo Applejack.

-Chicas...Fluttershy,recordando la pregunta inicial que hizo Rarity ¿qué tiene que ver del como lograste llegar ante nosotras?

-Bien,Rainbow agarra a Rarity que parece algo...impactada por lo que dije -con un tono deprimido y preocupado-

-¿Estás bien Rarity?

-S-si solo...solo tuve un bajón...no sé pero me siento algo m-mareada,ayúdame a sentarme -comenzando a caminar de forma incoherente y dando pasos muy impares-

-Bien...

Todas se sentaron y se prepararon para que Fluttershy pudiera contar sin problemas.

-Cuando me caí al lugar con esas dos bestias y logre reponerme,me asuste porque una estaba viva *todas se sorprenden*,la bestia me hablo,pude reconocer esa voz que era de Cristian.

-Para para para -deteniendo a Fluttershy,todas miran a Applejack- compañera ¿nos estás diciendo que Cristian era una de esas bestias? ¿como fue posible eso? eso significa que el era uno de los que estaban sobre esa gran maquina con la poni y el grifo...sigue contando por favor.

-El no estaba en su mejor situación,siempre decía de lo difícil que seria el trabajar conmigo,ustedes ya saben que yo no era con la que más tiempo estaba con él,a comparación de Rarity;Salimos del lugar y tras salir corriendo mientras nos tiraban piedras,llegamos a un lugar donde unas bestias parecidas a los lobos de maderas nos atacaron,Cristian casi muere en ese momento cuando logro derrumbar una construcción muy devastada,una de esas cosas lo atacaron...me sentí asustada y no logre pasarle un arma.

-Tranquila Fluttershy...

-*Suspiro* S-si...al final salio vivo de esa,pero se enojo mucho conmigo,seguimos el camino,nos encontramos algo muy parecido a una calle,más adelante en una fabrica,un acertijo,varias bestias,casi todo fue sucesivamente inesperado,hasta que decidimos descansar,yo me negué pues quería encontrarme con ustedes lo más rápido posible,pero Cristian se negó rotundamente pues el decía que sin descanso,no podíamos continuar.

-Hay le daré la razón a él...-dijo Twilight en voz baja-

-Pasando varios minutos, seguimos el camino,guiados por un mapa,mientras nos protegimos con lo que nos encontrábamos,llego la hora de continuar y...

Fluttershy seguía relatando lo que vivió,desde inicio,la gran discusión que tuvieron ambos,los horrores que vivieron con el doctor,cuando los liberaron y el como fue secuestrada por segunda vez y siendo rescatada por el humano,el como se reconciliaron nuevamente para colaborar sin problemas y con más entendimientos,cuando fue montada por el humano para huir de las bestias aprovechando el que estaban distraídas y cuando cruzaron un limite fuera de bestias,cuando el humano se hizo el engreído y recibió un disparo al pecho,la mala broma que causo un poco de enojo y algo de risa cuando se enteraron que estaba actuado.

-¿Entonces Cristian murió por una bala y burlarse de las criaturas? Fluttershy...eso es hasta ridículo,no puedo creer que fuera de una manera tan irresponsable...-Dijo Rarity muy apenada y decepcionada-

-No,eso solo fue algo que quiero resaltar,porque me sentí muy triste y preocupada en ese momento...porque fue una broma,y cuando dejo de fingir me sentí muy muy **muy** molesta con él.

-Jajaja...¿el hizo eso en verdad? me recuerda cuando te asuste en el bosque mientras estabas con -todas miran a Dash con desaprobación- oh cierto -con tono bajo- ya me acuerdo como finalizo eso para ti...

Contó que recorrieron todo,cuando los raptaron y se separo del humano,el volver y contando con mucho lujo de detalles el como se sentía.

Al final les dijo cuando saltaron el muro y exploto dos veces un puesto de guardias,sin darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados de fuego,cuando intentaron escapar pero era demasiado tarde porque el fuego se expandió más rápido por algo.

Las amigas pudieron detectar en el tono en que relataban esta parte en especifico,que ya se venia un punto y aparte en el relato,algo muy fuerte.

Fluttershy hizo una pausa que dejo en suspenso a todas,dio un par de suspiros mientras intentaba buscar maneras de describirlo mediante palabras.

-Lo que sucedió es que al no encontrar salida...estábamos bajo presión sin contar el fuego que nos rodeaba y dejaba sin aire,en ese momento pensaba que era el fin,intente hablar con Cristian pero el parecía estar frustrado,triste y enojado,me repelo de una forma muy brusca con un grito,no sabia lo que pasaba en su mente y sin decirme nada comenzó a subir unas escaleras que llevaban a un puesto de seguridad en construcción,n-no sabia a que venia eso,no le encontraba mucho sentido.

Nuevamente hizo una pausa para decir con temor...

-Cristian me decía cosas que d-daban mucho miedo...como "Sabia que uno de los dos va a terminar muerto,lo siento" y "lo sabias desde un comienzo".

Las presentes comenzaron a fruncir un poco más el rostro acompañado de algo de curiosidad y miedo,recordando a Cristian,lo que más le caracterizo fue un estilo de expresarse "brusco,bruto y ocasionalmente expresivo y cariñoso" nunca presenciaron en él un lado "siniestro,misterioso y hasta malicioso" del como lo relata y describe en "ese momento" a Cristian y ella.¿Acaso fue algo psicológico,el lugar donde se encontraban o algo que los humanos tienen? Todas parecen verse puesto en los cascos de Fluttershy y incluso todas dieron comienzo a temblar sus cuerpos teniendo miedo sin siquiera saberlo o aceptarlo.

-Cristian me levanto con fuerza,apenas pude insistirle que me baje,en verdad tuve más miedo en ese momento,no sabia lo que iba a hacerme,al tirarme al otro lado,pude aletear lo suficiente para sobrepasar el fuego y caer en un lugar medianamente seguro...pero Cristian aun seguía hay,tuvo que decírmelo con duras palabras que me vaya...

-L-lo dejaste...-dijo Rarity-

-No había una salida para él,intente convencerlo,pero el pareció ver tirado la toalla...el quiso que me vaya,porque dijo que lo último que él quería es que alguien presencie su muerte.

Fluttershy contó cada vez más despacio cuando huyo siendo perseguida,fue acosada por la gran bestia mientras la buscaba al mismo tiempo que se veía resguardada por un segundo verdadero guardián,ahí se revelo -El rayo de vida- y esperanza al momento más oportuno en el que se encontró con sus amigas,tuvo que muchas cosas para llegar antes de llegar con sus amigas,por suerte el guardián salio al momento más oportuno cuando entro la bestia...y el resto es lo que presenciaron sus amigas.

Al final del relato,hubo un par de lagrimas...

-Así que si vino...-dijo Twilight-

-Y hablamos mal de él todo este tiempo! -Esta vez Rarity,decepcionada de si misma por como hablo-

-Todas estábamos equivocada...si el estuviera acá,le pediría disculpas -Applejack intentando mantenerse firme-

-...Yo...aff -Dash no dijo nada-

-Chicas,lo único que nos queda es buscarlo...

-Te refieres a su cuerpo...? -Rarity desmoronándose más sentimentalmente-

-Es...es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él,no pensé que podría terminar de esa manera,desearía entonces no verlo...-Twilight se detiene en ese momento-

-Tu dijiste sobre el portal-espejo al mundo humano,Twilight -Rarity salta secando las lagrimas,que escurrieron el maquillaje de sus ojos- tu puedes abrirlo...

-Si,si pued-

- **¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO LO REGRESASTE ANTES?!** ¡¿NO SABES QUE TODAS PODEMOS RESULTAR INNECESARIAMENTE AFECTADAS POR EL HECHO DE QUE **ALGUIEN VENGA A TU VIDA Y QUE AL POCO TIEMPO SE VA?!** ¡EXACTAMENTE COMO CRISTIAN DECÍA! ¡TU MISMA LO OÍSTE EN VARIAS OCASIONES DECIR QUE EL **NO QUERÍA ESTAR ACÁ**! ¡Él no quería estar con nosotras Twilight,el no tenia porque estar prisionero de nosotras! ¿qué querías demostrar con que él estuviera en Equestria? ¿ME PUEDES DECIR?

-Rarity,yo quería tan solo prob-

-¡¿Probar?! **¡NADA!** ¡no hay nada que probar porque él ya esta muerrrrto! ¡Twilight,MUERTO! **¡NO TENIA MOTIVO DEL PORQUE TERMINAR DE ESA MANERA!**

Rarity en ese momento sale corriendo de la habitación.

-Rarity! -Twilight alzando un casco- ahora me siento mal...

-Y vaya...lastima.

A los pocos segundos salida la unicornio,entra el doctor con una mancha de café en su bata mientras da unas rabietas, acerca a Fluttershy mientras mira su tabla de informes.

-*Al llegar* Ay maldita unicornio,me hiciste tirar el café caliente encima mío...*estando al lado de Fluttershy* ¿como estás *miro el informe* Fluttershy?

-Estoy...bien.

-Te vine a avisar que ya tienes el alta,tan solo no vueles durante tres días y estarás como nueva,mientras tanto debes de comer más,estás muy pálida y delgada que cuando llegaste,así que ve a un restaurante,goza de tu salud y no te olvides de comer bien,toma,aquí tienes un cepillo de dientes de regalo *con su cuerno la desconecta de los pocos cables y la sube a una silla de ruedas*

 **Fuera del hospital.**

-Que estés bien! *entra al hospital a atender más casos*

-Chicas...¿q-qué hacemos ahora?

-Ya oíste al doctor,Fluttershy,tenemos que ir a un restaurante,además ya se hizo de noche,no te iras a dormir sin la panza vacía...-dijo Rainbow-

-P-pero...y Rarity?

-Fluttershy estoy intentando alegrarte minimamente este día...noche,para que estés mejor -dice Rainbow- y esta muy mal que tengas mas malas experiencias de las que ya has vivido...como amiga,estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas llegado con nosotras, lo digo en serio.

-G-gracias Rainbow Dash...

En ese momento aparece Rarity,estando al lado de Fluttershy mirando a otro lado que no sea la mirada de sus amigas.

Fluttershy da una sonrisita,suspira,mira a su amiga y...

-Que bueno que est-

 **-Perdón...** -Rarity la detuvo con una respuesta rápida y brusca...casi sin sentimiento-

-Esta bien...vamos

-Uh uh ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! ¿por qué no vamos a El Buen Bocado? ¿qué dicen chicas? ¡ya me dan ganas de ver a Saffrom Masala! ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos a ayudarla a ella y a su padre,Rarity? ¿como se llamaba? ¿Corianderosacumimo? No no no ¿Cariandamin? NO ¿Coco Pommel? no ella era...

-Coco es mi asistente que trabaja en la boutique de Ponyhattan,Pinkie y a quien intentas recordar es a Coriander Cumin,el padre de Saffrom Masala y también,si,me acuerdo cuando fuimos ambas a ayudarlos,es un gran recuerdo Pinkie Pie...ahm Pinkie...¡¿PINKIE PIE,dónde has estado todo este tiempo?!

-Mejor dicho ¿dónde no eh estado?

-¿?-

-Luego nos darás un gran discurso Pinkie Pie -Dijo Twilight- estamos contentas de verte.

-¿Pinkie?

-¿Si,Fluttershy? ¿qué sucede? -pregunta con tono animado-

-¿Por qué no me abrazas? t-tu siempre eres la primera...-habla con tono tímido,haciendo círculos en el suelo con sus cascos-

-Estoy consciente de lo que paso...estas muy delicada,si te abrazo quizás te estruje un poquitititito y eso te dolerá...n-no quiero arriesgarme Fluttershy -hablo Pinkie denotándose intranquilidad y miedo-

-Entonces si no lo harás...depende de mí hacerlo...

Fluttershy se acerca a Pinkie,y lentamente pone sus ambas patas alrededor de su cuello,Pinkie hace lo mismo pero lentamente y de una forma muy delicada hacen un poco de fuerza...

-Gracias Fluttershy...no sabes las ganas que tenia de darte un abrazo...-Pinkie liberando una lagrima-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Mí protectora...

-*Algo ruborizada* N-no fue nada Fluttershy,tan solo lo hice por mi amiga bobita -sacudiéndole la melena-

-Que buena reunión chicas,al fin ya estamos todas,te echamos de menos Pinkie Pie -hablo Applejack-

-Yo también las extrañe...NO,las EXTRAÑE TODO EL CAMINO,cada mañana,cada día,cada tarde,cada vis-mañana,cada pos-tarde y cada noche,cada baño...

-No nos des demasiada información Pinkie Pie -Rarity tapando sus oídos-

-Jejeje esta bien ¿alguien ah visto a Crisi? no lo encontré por ningún lado.

Todas se miran preocupadas,dan miradas al suelo y a Pinkie que aun mantiene su gran sonrisa a la espera de una respuesta...una muy difícil respuesta de tragar.

-Pinkie...Cristian esta-

-Esta por hay paseando en Canterlot,dijo que necesita tiempo para si mismo,luego te contamos que paso con él en el restaurante ¿tú qué dices?

-Oki doki loki -sonriendo y dando saltitos-

Nuevamente las amigas vuelven a intercambiar miradas,hasta que Twilight dice...

-Antes de contarle la verdad,quisiera recordar su molesto y divertido actuar antes de que no la volvamos a ver durante un largo tiempo ¿chicas?

-Digo lo mismo,sera una pena cuando eso ocurra...aprovechemos por última vez a presenciar a nuestra querida Pinkie Pie -Mirando como salta y saluda a cada poni que pasa al lado de ella- si...sera agradable -Rarity esbozando una sonrisa-

-Bien chicas...hora de partir al restaurante -voz más alta- ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos Pinkie Pie? -Applejack-

-¡A EL BUEN BOCADO! ¡es un buen restaurante! me encanta su comida ¡mmm! -dice pasando su lengua por sus labios en forma de recordar el sabor de la comida-

-Esta bien -miro a todas- hora de ir...

Al llegar a la puertas del restaurante,con mucha pesades Rarity va al frente,mira a Pinkie,pensando que era la única que lo hacia,no fue así ya que todas también la miraban con mucho afecto,como si fuera una señal o alguna otra cosa,igual todas suspiraron al mismo tiempo con mucha depresión y pesades.

 **Escuchar: Daisuke - El Huervo- COMPLETA,NO PAREN DE ESCUCHARLA HASTA QUE TERMINE,INCLUSO CUANDO SE TERMINE EL CAPÍTULO,Para envolverse en la situación-**

-¿Por qué me miran así? -dice Pinkie extrañada- ¿pasa algo?

-N-no Pinkie...solo...

Se dan vuelta sin decir nada más que eso,Applejack sugirió charlar un rato afuera,pero Pinkie respondió que porque ese extraño actuar,y que sera más divertido si lo hacen mientras comen,afuera hace frió,pues el invierno aun quiere dar revancha antes de irse.

-Esta bien...

Rarity se asoma a la puerta que estaba tapada con cortinas,evitando ver el interior,sujeta el pomo de la puerta,intenta recordar un momento a Pinkie...y la abre.

.

.

.

Tras la entrada,se mostraba a un ser alto,extendiendo su extremidad al picaporte,este tenia la cara anonada e sorprendida,al no verse esperado encontrarse con las que estaban afuera.

Cristian se quedo parado,bajando su mano,sacándola de la posición para abrir la puerta y consecuentemente salir afuera.

Todas también abandonan lo que estaban charlando o planeado decir,se quedan sin palabras,mirando adelante,al quien creían un cobarde,desaparecido y muerto...para luego saber que se confundieron.

Todos quedaron así,sin moverse ni sabiendo que decir o como expresarse...nada.

-¡Crisi!


	41. Esto no fue planeado

Una de las razones por las que escribi este fic,fue para burlarme indirectamente de fics donde los humanos son gemtiles,payasos y niños de bien (o siendo acosados sexualmente por ponis obsecionadas maxima o minimamente con el u estilo -Harem-),porque considero esos fics (por mas "situaciones para ver como actuan" que tengan) son una cagada -en MI punto de vista.

¿por qué les digo esto? no lo sé,solo quiero variar un poco.

.

.

.

Supere las 300.000 palabras ¡YAY! Por dio' que tiempo perdido la puta madre...no sé porque pero quiero resaltarlo,si,que bonito se ve eso que dice "300K" aunque esto esta por terminar...CUANDO ACABE LLEGAREMOS A LOS 350K O MAS,CARAJO SI!

..

.

.

YA fuera de tengo noticias importamtes...si,me compre un gran instrumento para seguir con el fic y hacer animaciones,lo malo es que tengo que comprar accesorios (calculandole...mas de 1000 pesos...de que MONEDA hablamos? investigen mi perfil,carajo)

ULTIMA COSA.

SI QUIERES APOYARME,COMPARTE ESTE FIC,ASI CUANDO ESTRENE EL FIC,YA SE TENDRÁ UNA BUENA CANTIDAD DE AUDIENSA.

SI QUIERES TENER TRATOS CONMIGO (En caso de ser ESCRITOR o mínimo tener cuenta) CONTACTARME POR MP.

Eso es todo.

.

.

.

.

.

MMM...Aun no tengo nada...

El tiempo pareció verse congelado un momento,hasta que Pinkie Pie se acerco al humano corriendo a sus amigas.

-Crisi!

Dijo la poni estando frente a el.

-Pinkie? ¿chicas? hola...

Cristian paso al lado de ellas saliendo del local,todas excepto Pinkie se quedaron anonadas,teniendo en cuenta su punto de vista del relato que dijo Fluttershy,ya ellas lo tenían dado de muerto.

Saliendo de su trance,fueron ante el humano.

-¿Cri-Cristian? ¿eres tú? -se animo a decir la unicornio blanca-

-Clajaro que soy yo,hey! y aun me sigues debiendo esos cincomilyalgo,que ni se te ocurra pasar de largo eso Rarit- *COFT*

-Pensaba que estabas muerto...-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba-

-Y yo pensaba que estaban en el hospital -me aparto- ¿qué se traen por aquí? ¿Shy...Pink? Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos.

-Estoy alegre de que estés bien...Cristian -digo Shy con una sonrisa-

-Y yo estoy alegre de que no te hayan machacado el cuerpo esas bestias,no importa.¿Qué sucede?

-TODAS PENSÁBAMOS QUE ESTABAS MUERTO,CRISTIAN! -Dijeron Twilight,Rainbow,Applejack y Dash- ¿Y preguntas qie sucede?

-Aaajajaja ¿ustedes están bromeando chicas? -Pinkie sonriendo,se pone al lado de su amigo- claro que este chico no esta luerto digo muerto *me acerco al oido de Cris* ¿sabes de que están hablando o de donde sacaron eso?

-No tengo idea -contesto susurrando-

-Oki doki loki...Yo te anduve cubriendo todo el tiempo ¿no es así,Crisi?

-Quisiera hablar de eso -las miro- no,de echo no tengo ganas.

-Ven compañero,dinos que no aguantamos la curiosidad -Aj empujándolo con su cabeza al humano-

-Twi?

-*sosteniendo un lapiz y una libreta* ¿qué sucede?

-Sabia que no tenia porque preguntarte...muy bien,entremos al restaurante donde acabo de salir.

Entrando al restaurante,son atendidos por Saffrom Masala.

-Puedo tomar su or-oh,cuando dijiste que vendrías rápido no me imagine que seria taaan rápido.

-Ellas me obligaron -señalándolas-

-Oh jijiji -Saffrom da una risilla- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Todas pidieron lo que querían,a excepción de Cristian que ya comió como hace 3 minutos en el mismo lugar antes de salir.

La mesa se torno silenciosa,donde se oían cosas de las mesas hermanas,charlas vecinas que muy poco se entendían debido al bullicio,el perturbador del casi silencio fue el humano.

-Okey ¿ustedes pensaron que yo estaba muerto? claramente -pregunta el humano-

-F-Fluttershy nos los contó,del como arriesgaste tu vida por ella en ese anillo de fuego,de forma heroica -contesto Applejack,guardando preocupación e impresión en su tonó-

-Uhmmm vaya -miro a Shy un segundo,y cuando lo hago ella parecía estar viéndome,en lo que susurro- perturbador...Si,hice todo lo que les contó La Señorita Shy,aunque el arriesgar mi vida no fue de "forma heroica".

-¿Como fue? -pregunta Dash-

-De manera muy extraña e nada especial -contesta Cristian no revelando ningún engreimiento-

-Cristian,tan solo quiero decir en nombre de todas que estamos muy contentas de verte y es un agasajo el que hayas vuelto -dice Rarity poniendo un tono fino y expresando con sus cascos las palabras- pero hay una pregunta el que aun nos queda a todas -todas la miran atentas- ¿qué sucedió después de salvarle la vida a Fluttershy?

-*levanto una ceja* ¿no podías simplemente ver preguntando y ya? Okey...fui rescatado por una yegua.

-Yegua yegua...desaparición,DESIRE?! ¿Acaso no fue una poni llamada Desire? -Twilight sacando deducciones,como siempre primera-

-Exacto el acto,ella vino y me saco de las llamas,luego huimos por una avioneta,peleamos en el aire y luego caímos al agua...no sé que le paso pero ella me rescato -Teniendo extrañes en lo sucedido-

-¿La poni que nos encontramos junto al grifo? Significa que -Esta vez Rarity deduciendo- EN EL PUENTE TU ERAS LA BESTIA ¡con razón! Por eso es que nunca dejaba de verle a los ojos a esa bestia...a vos,tus ojos marrones fueron los único entre todas esa bestias,tu venias con ella y el grifo...no puedo creerlo ¡¿vos viniste desde el comienzo?!

-Si,mas o menos...

-Cristian ¿qué sucedió cuando viniste?

-¿Saben qué? Eso lo dejamos para después -reflexiono un poco- mejor cuéntenme de ustedes,que hicieron,donde estuvieron ¿qué pensaron de mí? ese tipo de cosas,ustedes entienden -Cristian un poco mas llevadero-

Todas se pusieron nerviosas cuando pregunto "¿qué pensaron de mi?" y tragaron saliva...a excepción de Pinkie que lo único que tragaba era la sopa que recién le llego.

-Uhmm Yumy ¿qué paso? -mirando como todas desvian nerviosas la mirada a Cristian-

-Tu tranquila Pink,luego te cuento.

-Esta bien! *Llevo su cara al plato lamiendo todo*

-Rainbow,tu primero.

-Bueno,yo al despertar del hospita **-INTERRUMPIDA-**

-ME ABURRO! Mucho mas que los libros de Daring Boo ¡Señorita Shy! usted cuente,nosotros oímos -dice Cristian sin problemas,acomodándose en lo que le permite sus dolores-

-Uhmm yo ehm...me quede internada toda esta semana,tenia mucho dolor y culpa porque pensaba que...moriste por mi culpa,pero hoy recién desperté para saber lo contrario... y eso m-me alegra -dijo esbozando una sonrisa al final-

-Oooh que cute...¿sabes que le alegra a mi? que un día despierte con el desayuno a la cama pero como sabemos que Twilight es muy floja,eso nunca ocurrirá -Twilight se molesta-

-¿Por qué haría eso? ademas tu no has hecho nada por mi que digamos...-se defendió algo enojada-

-*Saco mi celular y muestro varias fotos de las bestias,una de Flurry Heart en medio de la cuna y otra mía con las avionetas y todo el pueblo en una foto* ¿Nada? arriesgue mi vida mas que la cantidad de mis dedos en una mano ¿nada? te cubrí con un tanque de agua en un puente de mala muerte ¿nada? protegí a tu amiga aunque eso no era de mi importancia ¿nada? Fui a una misión de rescate de una poni al que apenas supe su existencia al momento de su "bebecuestro" ¿nada? Pu-INTERRUMPIDO-

-ME REFIERO ANTES QUE ESO ¿entiendes? Antes de eso **no has hecho nada...-** Expresa Twilight molesta-

-Oh pues -Rabia 0%- me equivoque.

-*Veo la pantalla,donde su muestra a Cristian abrazado de la yegua,Desire- Ehm Cristian,a pesar de todo si tuviste tiempo para sacarte fotos con ella ¿no? -Rarity expresa-

-Rarity -guardo el celular- no vengas con caprichos ni na' pues tengo suficientes dolores aparte de los sentimentales -saco mis recetas-

-Fum* -Rarity se molesta-

-Si que te causaste un gran daño -Twilight al ver la GRAN lista de cosas que padece Cristian- ¿es muy doloroso lo que sufres ahora?

-No me duele tanto...solo es una...gran molestia,pero si me duele el estomago,y no me hagan enojar ni gritar,o si no quedo mudo.

-Nada que un abrazito no pueda curar!

-No Pinki no hag-

Pinkie Pie le da un gran abrazo al humano,este al recibirlo se queda quieto.

-(Mente:aaaAAAAAAH...LA PUTA GUARREE!) *medio bobo*

-Ahora si,eso habrá bastado para sacarte de tu mal humor y sentido de ser agresivamente directo -dice Pinkie rápido apenas entendiendo "mal humor"-

-Guout...*trago saliva* ¿qué hiciste,Pinkie Pie?

-Lo que hago mejor *sonriendole* HACER SONREIR A MIS AMIGOS! -Digo Pinkie pie,liberando confeti-

-*Miro a todas* Perdón, que esto comience desde cero...

Cristian esta vez con más humor comenzó a relatar lo sucedido,algunas fueron difíciles con un gran grado de palabras y palabras complejas e dudas y respondiendo preguntas,las que preguntaron más fueron Rarity y Twilight.

Se escucharon relatos de todas,cuando dijeron que pensaban que Cristian era un cobarde,rápidamente se disculparon.

-Tu también,Rarity?

-Lo siento Cristian pero...todas pensamos lo mismo -con la mirada gacha-

-Todas excepto yo Crisi *terminando de relamer un plato* yo supe desde un comienzo que viniste a nuestra ayuda -hablo alegre la poni rosa-

-Pinkie ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO NOS DIJISTE QUE CRISTIAN SI VINO POR NOSOTRAS? -Rarity super molesta,estando un poco roja- ¿SABES LAS PIEZAS MORALES QUE NOS HUBIERAS AHORRADO DE EL?

-Upsi -hundiéndose en vergüenza- ¡SAFFROM MASALA,UN SEXTO PLATO AQUÍ,ES DE URGENCIA! Creo que ella necesita ayuda en la cocina jejeje ¡¿vieron?! ¡Mi cutie mark brilla,iré a ayudarla ahora mismo! *NUBE PINKIE*

Pinkie se va...claramente por evitar de forma ridícula el excusarse del porque no les contó antes.

-Esa Pinkie...

-¿Cristian?

-¿Qué sucedió cuando saliste? -Pregunta Rarity levantando una ceja- ¿sabes donde esta ella,Desire?

Cristian estaba por contestar,pero se queda con la boca abierta y la mano levantada,sin decir nada,luego sonríe de forma boba,y pone las manos en la mesa.

-Sabes...recién me pregunto eso,es una lastima que no sepa donde esta,si lo supiera créeme que le daría las gracias ya que ella fue el segundo factor más importante del porque aun estoy con ustedes -En eso se pone en una pose pensativa,preguntándose donde podría estar- (Vamos! es una poni con una tremenda avioneta...donde estará?)

-Oh esto me suena a misión de amistad -dijo Twilight sonriendo- ¿quieres que te ayudemos?

-No gracias.

-Y si es que la encuentras ¿podría acompañarte en la reunión? quisiera conocerla -esta vez Rarity algo emocionada-

-Me parece que lo estas diciendo como si YA supiera de ella -en eso todas se ponen serias,como si cuando dijera lo anterior a todas se les fuera la emoción- perdón pero,ustedes lo dicen como si en verdad me ayudaran.

-Pues par eso somos tus amigas -Applejack orgullosa-

-Es algo empalagoso...

-Dinos ¿cual fue el "primer factor" más importante? tu mismo lo dijiste...Desire fue el segundio ¿el primero?

-Je pues (PIENSA ALGO "EMPALAGOSO" YA QUE SI DICES "Tomo unas pastillas que me dan más resistencia,fuerza pero un efecto de sexo... **la CAGO** de forma épica)...

-¿Cristian,por qué no contestas? -Rarity meneando su casco frente a Cristian-

-Nada...ahora si les contesto,el primer factor fue *todas me miran atentas*digo,fueron ustedes...

Los notables emborchonamientos,sonrojos e risas no se hicieron esperar,puedo jurarles a ustedes con toda certeza que si "su amistad se basa casi enteramente o una buena parte en -palabras o frases...tiernas- creo poder agradarles o evitarlas" o por lo menos ya se que esperan de mi o lo que les gusta "a alguien agradable y chistoso" no lo sé pero no se me pega esa pinta.

Así fue la tarde-noche,me aburrí un poco,pero si les preguntan a ellas de seguro les dirían lo contrario,al final,nos vimos obligados a terminar debido a que iban a cerrar el local,cosa que comprendimos sin problemas,sin embargo antes de retirarnos,les pedí que mañana a la mañana vengan que quiero hablar -con todas- para "terminar esta gala lo mejor posible",todas asintieron y la que vendría primero seria Pink.

No importa quien sea primero y último,a todas les hablare.

-Nos vemos mañana *dije sacudiendo mi mano*

-Hasta luego Crisi,quisiera hacer una fiesta cuando lleguemos a Ponyviil pero...recordando tu estado ¡sera otro dia! -Pinkie se va contenta-

-Nos vemos...

Casi todas se despidieron asi,excepto Fluttershy...

-Gracias Cristian,en verdad fue una gran sorpresa el que hayas logrado sobreviv-interrumpida-

-Al grano -contesto en seco-

-Aprovechare en verdad hablar contigo mañana,tengo algunas preguntas que n-no te hice en la mesa con las demas...ehm eso quería decirte.

-Diles que sera UNA hora a cada una...seis horas de charla...definitivamente debo de buscar sinónimos para no repetir palabras...

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que le digas que solo una hora a cada una,sin excepciones pues estaré exhaustado...ni siquiera sé del porque te dije eso,hasta luego *me voy*

-H-hasta luego *me retiro*

Al fin me despedí de todas,aunque se hizo larga en retirarnos,ya no hay del que sentirse amarrado.

Cuando estaba caminando por la calle rumbo a "mi hogar",estaba revisando mi celular,que al prenderlo tenia 17 mensajes y 7 llamadas perdidas,sip,TODOS de Kein.

Por alguna razón me sentí un poco emocionado,ya que me gusta contestar mensajes,al momento de responder,me choque con alguien al estar perdido en el celular...

-Ta´ que te par-ME QUEDO MUDO-

-Oh disculpa,no fue mi inten-MUDO-

-¿B-Bruno?

-¡¿CRISTIAN?!

-*Le golpeo la cara* ¡Hay sangre en mi mano,NO ERES UN FANTASMA!

-*Sosteniendose la boca* ¡PUTA MADRE,CRISTIAN! ¡CLARO QUE NO SOY UN FANTASMA! *LE DEVUELVO EL GOLPE*

-Uhmmm...AAAHM! ¡carajo Bruno! ¡tenes la mano pesada! bueno bueno...comencemos de cero.

-¿De cero? ¡PERO SI ME DISTE UNA TROMPADA,BRUTO DE MIERDA!

-Como dije,DE CERO -Respiro un poco hasta perder un poco la rabia por el golpe- uuuuf...Bruno-no muerto-vivo-y-trabajando vaya sorpresa me estoy llevando.

-Un momento ¿pensabas que yo estaba muerto? ¡yo pensé lo mismo!

-¡WOW! entonces esto,esto es como una,una cadena de muertes "un triangulo de muertes"

-Para *poniendo en palma sus manos* ¿"Triangulo de muertes"? ¿me perdí algo?

-Si,lo que pasa es que vine de ver a las ponis del comienzo cuando llegamos por aquí,ellas pensaban que yo estaba muerto,Y YO PENSABA QUE VOS ESTABAS MUERTO! vos pensaste lo mismo,de mí...bueno okey...¿entendiste?

-N-no te entendí una mierda...pero me alegra volver a verte,ya,mucho tiempo.

-Exactamente una semana.

-Pareció mucho...

-Aaaaaw "mucho" aaaw puto de mierda,jajaja lo decís como si fueras una princesa,cabrón.

-Eso es lo de menos,pero,si es que volves a encontrarte con la gente así,nadie te va a querer Cristian.

-¿Como?

-ESO DE VERLOS Y DARLES UN PUÑETAZO ¡¿QUIÉN HACE ESO?!

-...¿Yo?...

-Sub-normal de mierda!

-¿Qué tal no mas? hey ya vamos yendo caminando,¿recuerdas cuando caminábamos por "la Chile" en el mundo? **-"La Chile":Nombre de una calle-**

-Cuanta plata se perdió ahí...si,me acuerdo nomas,en ese entonces íbamos de salidas o comíamos pizzas con los demás -con tono melancólico-

-Es verdad...como los extraño -Cristian con un tono triste- p-pero n-no hay del porque ponernos tristes,de seguro algún día se volverá...

-Y...¿si no es así? -mordiéndose el labio mirando a otro lado,ocultándose-

-Lo conseguiremos...solo que aun no me eh puesto las pilas respecto a ese tema,y lo único que hice fue hacer cagadas por aquí y haya.

-Eso no me cabe duda...

-Che ¿podridas quitarte tu chaleco de oficial?

-¿Por qué? -pregunta curioso el amigo-

-Siento que eres un pendejo,perdón pero,al llegar has cambiado mucho -con un aire de decepción-

-¿Cómo? -me lo saco-

-Y hasta tienes músculos...-algo impresionado- jaja

-Si,mucho entrenamiento ¡eso necesitas! ¡estas flacucho! -Bruno haciendo fuerza con un brazo,aguantando la risa-

-Entiendo! "entrenamiento" *simulando con ambas manos la -paja-* JAJAJA ¡CUANTO ENTRENAMIENTO VOS! ¿eh? Pajero de mier...

-Seeeh...

-En serio que has cambiado -aun impresionado-

-Si es verdad,y vos ¡JA! de lo único que puedo ver que has cambiado es de ropa y ya esta,ah si y que tienes el pelo de mujer,debes cortártelo.

-Es que no encuentro un estilo...si,como pasa el tiempo...exactamente un mes y nueve días o diez días...

-¡¿TAN POCO?! siento que estoy unos...3 años no sé...aquí el tiempo pasa volando.

-Yo lo tengo todo controlado,si,todo.

-Cristian ¿te acordas de tu "incidente" con el Testigo?

-Uhmmm...déjame recordar un poco...

 **FLASH BACKA**

 ***Timbre***

-¿Quién es? ¡CHE,CRISTIAN,TOCAN LA PUERTA!

Desde otra habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUE SE FIJE OTRO! ¡SIS,FÍJATE!

-NO! ¡ATIENDE VOS PENDEJO! ¡YO FUI LA ULTIMA VEZ Y VENDÍAN PAN!

-Aaaw que si es tu novio vas corriendo ¿no tarada?

-Dale que a mi me duele la cabeza,Cristian baboso!

-La cabeza de los pijasos que te...

 ***TIMBRE INSISTENTE***

 **-*Voz gruesa y enojada* ¡VAYAN YA A ATENDER!**

 **-** ¿O qué? -contesta Cristian-

-*Pasos*

-Aaah si ¿dónde están mis ojotas? ¡que descalzo NO VOY! -Cristian buscándolas-

-Mas te valió Carlos!

 **En la puerta.**

 **-** Eeehm hola ¿si?

-Hola señor ¿Cristian? quería venir a hablarle sobre la palabra de Dios

-Pues disculpes señor,pero estoy ocupado

-Me sorprende,pues su nombre "Cristian" significa del griego "Cristiano" que su significado es "seguidor de Cristo" y puesto que -detenido-

-Con todo respeto,se equivoca,no por el hecho de llamarme Cristian significa necesariamente que sea un cristiano,soy ateo,no creo en dios *risa forzada* así que con todo respeto le pido que vaya a atender a otros ciervos que se andan drogando o contrayendo el sida haciendo de nuestra sociedad,una mierda cada vez peor ¿si?

-*Nervioso,rojo,o enojado,no se puede interpretar bien que carajos le pasa,pero esta inquieto* P-PERO EL NOMBRE,CRISTIAN,SEGUIDOR DE *LEYÉNDOLO TODO DESDE LA WIKIPEDIA,con su permiso xD*

-Ehmmm...si,disculpe pero como dije,-Soy ateo-

-*Pensando:Soy AAAAAAATEEEEEEEEOOOOO* Ohmmm entonces señor Cristian que NO es Cristiano...

-¿Qué sucede? -algo intimidado-

 **-¡LE VOY A ROMPER LA BOCA EN NOMBRE DE DIOS!**

-¿QUÉ?

-¡VENGA PARA ACÁ! ¡DE SU CUERPO COMO OFRENDA,MALDITO PECADOR!

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO, **VALLASE A LA MIERDA!**

 **Corriendo asustado,ya que el Cristiano que le persigue,esta alzando sus manos como si fuera a descuajarle la mandíbula a Cristian.**

.

.

.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK(?**

 **C** ristian vuelve a hablar.

-Y es por eso que en parte odio mi nombre...Cris...tian...malditos cristianos locos...malditos copiones de mi nombre...

-Tu papá le tuvo que-

-NO ME LO RECUERDES!

-Jaja quedaste traumado...

-De hecho,el estar aquí me traumo.

-¿En serio? ¿un mundo de ponis te perturbo? -Bruno en tono burlesco-

-Eh escuchado que tu has estado en una guerra...¿no es así?

-Y Cristian me apuñala por la espalda...¿como sabes?

-Contactos jaja,mentira,ni me acuerdo ya,la cosa es que parece que ambos subestimamos a este mundo ¿no dices?

-Es un desastre,pensé que seria cosas cursis y ya pero -enfocándose en su cara- eh visto cosas que me dicen lo contrario.

-Jajaja! "cosas que dicen lo contrario" che quisiera reunirme con vos otro día,siento que la amistad entre ambos se fue a la mierda.

-No es así...-Bruno molesto-

-¿Cual es mi apellido? -pregunta Cris-

-¿A que hora nos reunimos?

-mañana a la tarde,en la mañana estaré con las ponis.

-AAAAW "¡PONIS!" Chinga tu madre Cristian ¿y que harás?

-No es nada personal,solo que les quiero sacar las dudas sobre cuando estuvimos por hay contra esas bestias -Respondí sin siquiera hacerle caso a su estúpida simulación-

-No me digas...también quiero hablar de eso contigo...

-Ni hablar,quisiera olvidarme de esas cosas LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE! ¡NO SABER NADA!

-Eso no me importa,bueno vete que aun estoy de turno ¿me entregas mi chaleco?

-*Alejándome* ¡¿Te acuerdas que antes de la gala me dijiste que me regalabas uno?! bueno,el otro esta en mi habitación en el castillo!...pregunta a una de las sirvientas de mierda que indudablemente te dirán donde estaaaa!

-CHINGA TU MADRE CRISTIAN! ¡ESE CUESTA 500 BITS POR SER DE DISEÑO HUMAN...Pendejo...*viendo que esta muy lejos*

Cristian llego bien,sin ningún problema mayor,tiro el chaleco a una esquina oscura del cuarto y se acostó.

-Que día...bueno,tengo que pensar que decirles a todas,Pink,Twi,Arcoiris,Aj,Señorita Shy y...Rarity...siendo sincero no sentía nada por ella hasta que ella dijo algo,ahora solo me siento incomodo,igual,haré que esto se olvide y todo volverá a "la normalidad" *me miro un rato,miro mi atmósfera y mi álbum de fotos que tenia de las bestias y con Desire* uhm *miro a la nada*

-Pero ¿ahora que se podría considerar normal para mi?

Comienzo a pensar que decirles a cada una mañana,pues tengo que estudiar sus comportamientos para como mínimo saber con interactuar con ellas de una forma "blanda".De a paso devolverles el favor a todas y sera como "golpearlas con una roca" cuando les de una noticia que recién se me ocurrió pensar.

 **A la mañana siguientes...**

Me levante con pesades,me rasque las partes mientras bostezaba y por alguna razón...la picazón no se me iba.

-¿Creo que estoy olvidando algo? *Miro mis notas del hospital para recordar que es lo que tengo* uhmmm ñam ñam *le doy la vuelva*

 ** _Nota PP:_**

 ** _Jiji HOLIS! ¡CRISI! Espero no te olvides que dijiste que cada una hablara contigo mañana (o hoy,o en una hora,o depende cuando lo hayas leído,bueno,simplemente HABLAR CON NOSOTRAS :D) Espero NO lo hayas olvidado! créeme...si es que lo hubieras hecho como "Una Pinkie Promesa" jiji no queras saber que le ocurre a los NO CUMPLEN SUS PINKIE PROMESA...no queras ._._**

 ** _Yo seré la SEGUNDA! :T pues Fluttershy pidío ocupar mi lugar...esta bien...ustedes dos estuvieron juntos la segunda mitad de la aventura...y yo...y yo solo te salve y no te acompañe...*Snif* no importa...me quedare segunda :/ si así lo quieres._**

-¿Esa Pinkie puso "*Snif*" como si estuviera escribiendo un dialogo? si que tiene imaginación para ambientar una carta,espera,aquí dice "abrir esto" y hasta envuelto en un moño...uokey Pink,iigt*

Al abrirlo,mucho confeti salio volando a mi cara,cubriéndome el pelo.

-Aght PINKIE! -Molesto-

Al leer la nota,dice abajo de todo el confeti "Perdón,pero tenia que hacerlo :'3".

-¿En que momento hizo todo esto?

 **-ESCUCHAR: Kevin MacLeod ~ Sovereign DURA 6:11-**

Gracias a ella y su nota un tanto extraña me acorde,me vestí,esta vez cambie mi vestuario y viendo que hace un poco más de calorcito,decidí usar una camiseta sin mangas,nada especial.

Me hice el desayuno,como desearía que fuera mi rutina,no paso nada anormal,limpie un poco la casa mientras escuchaba música tranquila para ambientar a la espera que venga una de las seis.

 ***Tock tock***

-Si...*dejo la escoba* si es que es un testigo de no sé que carajos...lo saco a patadas *abro la puerta* ¿alo? *bajo la mirada*

-¿Cristian?

-Si pasa,aloja ¿qué tal? me cuentas adentro *cierro la puerta*

Fluttershy entra a la casa,ella logra sorprenderse un poco por lo ordenada que esta,ya que Cristian con sus palabras fuertes y sentido poco-comprensible aparentaba ser alguien desordenado,camina por el living viendo varias cosas casi meticulosamente ordenadas.

Pasa por la mesa,donde allí se encuentra un trapo y unas pocas manchas tan molestas como sacarse una nota perfecta en el boletín.

-Espera *paso el trapo sacando unas migajas de pan* ahora si,toma asiento.

-Gracias.-agradece la poni-

-¿Té,agua,agua caliente con hierbas? lo que seria igual a té,pero no importa.¿Qué quieres? -Pregunta Cristian sosteniendo una taza-

-Ehm...un vaso de agua,por favor.

-*Sirvo* Acá ta´ *se lo paso* hay me siento,me esperas un rato y vuelvo.

-Esta bien...

Cristian se va por unas escaleras,yo me quedo algo nerviosa y simplemente suspiro para sacar algo de tensión,pienso.

-¿Qué podría querer él de mí? ¿tanto como para hablar con nosotras? ya que antes de lo que paso,Cristian apenas parecía saber de mi existencia y yo la suya...okey...yo también no le tome verdadera importancia desde que llego...hasta hace una semana,debo de olvidar el p-porque estoy aquí,y poder llegar a-

-Ya llegue.

Aparece Cristian con una hoja en una sus manos,poniéndole total atención a esta a la vez que por lo que se ve en sus labios,comienza a recitar despacio lo que dice,como si le echara un repaso,en la otra,parece guardar algo en su bolsillo,sin decir nada,se sienta,desprende su vista de la hoja y me mira unos segundos.

-Fluttershy,¿como fui yo contigo antes de la gala?

El oír que el me llama por mi nombre entero y no por "Señorita Shy" parece ser una cita a una charla algo...seria.

Analizare su pregunta,"yo contigo" eso seria en Ponyvill,ya se que contesta,"Antes de la gala" creo saber que contestar,lo que si puedo responder con interés es "después de la gala" pues actualmente mi perspectiva de Cristian,puedo decir con seguridad,ah cambiado un poco.

-Realmente no puedo responder con mucha exactitud,pues casi nunca me has visitado,excepto cuando estabas de emergencia con Dash al ser atacados por unos lobos de madera,Twilight me contó más tarde que tenias un pie mordido y que te m-mancho todo el pie de sangre...¿es cierto? -Esto último con tono serio y preocupado-

-MMM *Acomodándome la voz* Lo siento pero el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo -se expreso mientras tenia en sus manos un aparato rectangular en su mano izquierda-

Cristian se puso en una pose un poco más formal y exclamo.

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

-S-si -conteste nerviosa- desde la gala,mejor dicho desde Flurry Heart puedo decir que te conocí un poco más,no de la forma que esperaba hacerlo pero si un poco,al menos para saber que si te importamos como para venir.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando estábamos por hay...-hablo resentido-

-No lo hice con la intención de ofenderte pero...al igual que vos,estaba algo afectada,nerviosa,asustada,no sabia lo que decía -hablo temblorosa,porque recordar ese lugar me asusta- solo te pido perdón.

-Yo también tengo la obligación de pedirte perdón,como dices "afectada,nerviosa,asustada" yo igual que vos estaba así,pero me desquitaba contra ti,al gritarte,apurarte y desdicharte como trapo de baño,así que...perdón.

¿Lo hizo? ¿acaso el pidió perdón? vaya...se siente tan bien,pero a la vez extraño ¿qué le pasa?.Creo saberlo,el me dijo allá que quería cambiar,y volverse mejor...estoy satisfecha con lo que veo ahora.

-Si que estás cambiando un poco Cristian,solo tengo una incógnita ¿por qué haces esto? -pregunto,el motivo es que siento algo detrás de esta cortesía-

-¿Nunca has oído que antes de irte,debes de terminar lo que has comenzado? si es que yo no te hablaba o trabajábamos juntos en el incidente,lo más seguro es que **no** te hubiera llamado JA! debes de admitir que si no hubiera pasado "ESO" en este momento seriamos dos desconocidos hablando entre si como un programa a cámara oculta ¿qué dices?

-Creo que...tienes razón -contesto pensativa por lo que dijo- ¿eso significa que si no nos hubiéramos cruzado,no estaríamos hablando?

-Exacto,por suerte no subestime tu inteligencia -Cristian contesto satisfecho- y hey! Respecto a la "cámara oculta" ¿no sientes como si alguien te estuviera vigilando,observando? como si analizara cada palabra que dices...

-Uhmmm no ¿a poco vos si?

-Si,desde que llegue a Equestria me siento vigilado...me perturba.

 **-Oh quizás sea por mi culpa** -hablo una voz misteriosa-

-...Shy ¿trajiste un invitado? -dijo Cristian con tono pesimista-

-Vamos Fluttershy! dile que me invitaste jaja -apareció arriba del humano-

-Ehm -miro a Cristian- l-lo siento -sonrojada- pero quería aprovechar la oportunidad -miro a Discord- de mediar entre ustedes dos.

La expresión de Cristian fue algo que ya tenia previsto,las chicas en múltiples ocasiones me contaron que cuando algo no estaba previsto por el humano,el se ponía algo enojado o no era el mejor anfitrión respecto a algo sorpresivo,la que nunca dijo algo como eso fue solo Pinkie Pie,comprenderé que...que Cristian no actúa así con ella debido a que ella siempre tiene hace cosas nada esperadas...

Volviendo a la realidad,pude denotar en los ojos de Cristian que miraba con odio a Discord,no un "odio puro" pero si el odio suficiente como para (como diría Cristian) partirle todo lo que se llama c- a mi amigo draconequs. Es ese el porque vengo,para tranquilizar este odio retenido mas en Cristian.

-*Con los ojos entrecerrados* ¿Sabes Fluttershy? en estados normales agarraría la escoba con la que me viste en la entrada y los echaría a escobazos fuera de mi casa -dijo Cristian aun sin despegar la vista de Discord- PERO debido a las promesas no escritas -me mira- veré hasta donde llega esto.

-Oh ¿ya tienes casa propia? lastima que sea muy lejos de Ponyvill -algo triste- pero me alegra que aceptes charlarlo en paz

-No es mi casa en si,solo anduve viviendo por aquí mientras no sabían nada de mi -explico el humano- pero volviendo a lo central,Discord deja de estar a mi espalda y muéstrate pinche pendejo.

-Jeje lo siento *chesquea y aparece una bandeja sobre la mesa* ¿no van a abrir el plato principal?

-*Cristian redondea sus ojos* Okey... -la levanta y hay esta Discord del tamaño de una maceta- dime ¿por qué estas aquí? invadiendo mi casa...

-Dijiste que alquilas este lugar,lo cual significa que realmente no es tu casa ¿cierto? -Dijo Discord llevándose las manos a los cachetes,mirándome mimosamente al humano,riéndose-

-Eso no viene al tema -miro a la pegaso- ¿Shy?

-Ahm cierto.

Fluttershy vuela y se pone al lado de Discord.

-El quería pedirte perdón ¿no es así Discord?

-Si..."por suerte anduve practicando"...perron...

-¿Perron? ¿seguro no quisiste decir "porron"? o algo así.

-Parron...-Miro a Discord desconformada- oh esta bien...

-...

-Per...dido *chasqueo mis dedos y un guante me da un coscorron* ¡AUCH! ¡BIEN! ¡PERDÓN CRISTIAN!

-Aun me acuerdo cuando antes de venir a Canterlot con Twilight me despertaste para pedir perdón,y te recontra grite. Aun no lo olvido,el como te tragaste una de mis pastillas para los riñones transformándote en una porquería.

-Cristian...yo ya sé que no es una pastilla para los riñones o ¿acaso olvidaste que me diste una de esas? -Interrumpió Fluttershy,algo molesta,ya sabiendo sobre "esa pastilla de los riñones"-

-*Incomodo* Espero te acuerdes Señorita Shy,esa pastilla eran para LOS RIÑONES,lo que hacen es darte una patadera fuerte como para reanimarte,no hay más secreto que ese ¿entendido?

-Bien,por poco pensé algo algo más...

-No pienses,volviendo a lo central,¿incluso omitiste que casi me matas a mí con tu locura? sin olvidar que también casi matas a Shy,no es que me importe pero solo lo menciono para dar más peso a tu disculpa.

-¿Y las veces que yo te ayude en la tierra de los grifos? ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

-¿Qué hacías hay Cristian? -pregunto con mucha duda Fluttershy-

-Eso no te incumbe Shy -Cristian contestándole a Fluttershy-

-YA BASTA DE MENTIRAS CRISTIAN! -Discord medio enojado-

-BIEN BIEN! Yo vendo diamantes en el exterior,ya le dije a Twilight,no sé porque recién te enteras..-Cristian dijo nervioso,y sorprendido por como hablo Discord-

-*Discord no sé muestra muy conforme con la respuesta* Claro *levantando una ceja* "diamantes" *con tono muy sarcástico*

-No quieras ponerme nervioso,"señor del caos"

-Cristian ¿qué secreto tienen ustedes dos?

-Oh Fluttershy,no te preocupes que no estoy usando a Cristian como para hacer que haya una tercera traición de mi parte *con una alas de ángel y un aro sobre su cabeza* ¿olvidaste que ya cambie?

-Nunca pensé algo así,Discord,solo...me parece extraño...

-*Mirando a Fluttershy* No te preocupes,no es nada de lo que preocuparte -Miro a Cristian-

Discord le guiña un ojo a Cristian,este no tardo en comprender el mensaje.

-(Pensando:Vamos Discord! mantiene el secreto...aunque...lo que dijo de manipularme...no sé porque pero nunca lo pensé,pinche draconequs,parece que eres más genio de lo que me imagine) Muy bien...(creo que...Discord la calmo porque como Shy no confía en mi...aparte como no me expreso de la mejor forma...este tipo puede llegar a ser astuto cuando se lo propone...) ¿volvemos?

-Si.

-Ya era hora -Discord- listo ¿perdón? no me importa si lo lo dije.-Cristian-

-No es un perdón tan cordial que digamos,pero es un paso,la próxima reunión que sea -miro a Shy- más privada.

-Es suficiente para mí. -Hablo aliviada Fluttershy,sonriendo con los ojos cerrados,de forma pasiva,como si un gran peso se le cayera-

-Que bueno -expreso alegre Discord-

-*Discord estaba por chasquear sus dedos,pero es detenido por el humano*

-HEY ESPERA!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Si eres alguien muy poderoso...¿por qué no nos ayudaste con eso de Flurry Heart?

-Ehm...

-Es cierto ¿donde estabas? -pregunta Shy-

-Es que...no estoy todo el tiempo vigilandolos. TAMBIÉN TENGO VIDA PROPIA! ¡¿SABEN?!

-Discord! -Cristian y Fluttershy-

-Ehm eeeh ¡MIREN,UN CERDO ALADO! *PUFF*

-¿Qué? ¿cerdo alado? *me doy la vuelta* que absurd-

Pude oír a Cristian decir eso,cuando nos dimos la vuelta,al ver al puerco alado,Cristian dijo.

-¿Es en serio?

-OINK! *PUFF,DESAPARECE AL IGUAL QUE DISCORD*

-Si,creo aun no conoces lo suficiente a Discord.-Fluttershy-

-Ok...me informas Shy.

Tras una casi excelente charla,se llego el punto de la despedida.

-Bien Cristian...ahora entonces somos amigos?

-Si,por su puesto,eso exacto lo que es.

-Wow...¿eso significa que somos...amigos? -a Fluttershy le brillan los ojos-

-Digo,no te ODIO,pero no es que realmente disfrute mucho estar contigo.

-...

-O sea,probablemente no iría a tu funeral si te matan,pero probablemente si organizaras una fiesta si iría ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? es un poco como la friend-zone pero mejor dicho "amistadnomeinteresa-zone" ¿comprende usted?.

 **-Pinkie Pie-**

 **-** Aquí vamos...3...2...1...

Se abre la puerta.

-Bueno Shy,hasta la próxima...lo cual sera en tres semanas como mínimo,ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Ehm...si,gracias por la invitación y por hacer posible que tu y Dis*se da la vuelta* ¿Pinkie Pie?

-¿Si,Fluttershy?

-Que bueno que recién llegas,justo ya me iba -dijo Fluttershy bajando unos pocos escalones-

-Entendido Fluttershy *pongo un casco en su lomo* una lastima que no hayamos hablando todas juntas con Cristian *Pinkie con algo de decepción*

-Pinki ¿acaso has acampado aquí cerca? pffft porque parece -hablo Cristian con tono de broma-

-¡¿COMO SUPISTE?! Oh vaya...quería contártelo adentro...

En ese momento tras unos arbustos se ve una tienda de acampar y varios papelitos,envoltorios y trozos de golosinas tiradas al lugar.

-Oh -Cristian mirando la tienda- ahora solo hace falta que me hayas grabado mientras estaba durmiendo -dicho eso con tono gracioso-

-Jijiji -risa nerviosa- claro que no -ocultando tras si una **grabadora-** claro que no haría tal cosa Crisi -risa forzada-

-¿Crisi? -Repite al apodo del humano,con algo de extrañes y sorpresa-

-Ya sabes "apodos" -Pinkie emocionada- de seguro Cristian ya habrá pensando en uno para mí ¿no es así Crisi?

-Ahm...-nervioso- clajaro que si...te lo diré cuando entres -riendo-

-Oh jiji esta bien ¡nos vemos Fluttershy!

-Nos vemos -ENTRA- Pinkie Pie...ohm...

 **Adentro de la casa.**

-Uuuh ¿esta es tu nueva casa? -Pinkie mirando el techo y paredes,analizando con su vista el lugar-

-Naah ¿sabes lo que cuestan? no llego a comprarme una...

-Si,los precios varían,si es una chiquitita o UNA GRAN MANSIÓN -Expresándome con mis cascos-

-Jaja no exageres,no,no es mi casa,solo mientras no sabían nada de mi,bueno ¿puedes tomar asiento?

-Sipi dipi -sentándome- ¿para que me invitaste? si no están todas las demás...

-No es porque me molesten pero sabes que tengo que cuidarme,si están todas justas seria un gran varullo.

-Bullicio -corrigió Pinkie-

-Como sea,y si es que las detengo con un grito,sera peor para mí.

-Sabia que no tenia que dejarte solo en ese peligroso lugar...

-Naah no te perdiste de mucho -Cristian se sienta- y justo de algunas cosas que rodean eso quiero hablar.

-Esta bien...¿dirás algo?

-Tan solo repasaba algo,uokey ¿como era yo antes de la gala?

-Normal? agradable,te veía unas cuantas veces,si incluso ahora luego de que molestamos al poni ese en la gala te considero un gran amigo -riendo-

-Bien,que bueno saberlo.¿Ahora ves un cambio en mi?

-Jajaja aparte de que te cambiaste la ropa...ningún cambio,aun sigues siendo el adorable Crisi que quiere fingir ser alguien serio,pero que en realidad **busca cariño.**

-*Dicho entre dientes* N-no te pongas psicológica conmigo Pinkie Pie,ademas ya tengo una verdadera psicológica para decirme esas cosa, este tema...por más interesante que sea no sera igual a La Señorita Shy que nos desbordamos completamente del tema.

-Oh vamos Crisi.¿Tu dices que has cambiado un poco desde lo ocurrido hace poco? digo..ejem ¿TU sientes que cambiaste?

-...Si,como que estoy un poco más asustado,sabes que fue mi primera vez en un hecho tan perturbador.

-Ji "primera vez" ¿eso seria como perder la virginidad en sentido "de algo atemorizante"?

-VAMOS PINKIE! Te digo algo serio y vienes con una payasada...

-Lo siento,es que algunas veces...pocas,me gusta decir chistes algo...pasaditos,con la diferencia que no se los hago a todo el mundo,ya sabes,solo a adultos.

-Si pero este NO es el momento,luego podría acostumbrarme a la "Pinkie buena onda" pero ahora necesitamos a alguien más seria ¿no dices?

-Esta bien...¿estás asustado? como dices que fue tu primera vez...uno se puede asustar,de seguro vienes de un mundo donde la magia no es muy común.

-Si...¿como sabes?

-¿En serio Cristian? yo te vi cuando apenas llegaste,como te sorprendiste cuando Twilight LEVITO UN VASITO frente a ti.

-Eres observadora,eso no me lo esperaba.

-Tu no te esperas muchas cosas,por eso dije.Y como la magia no es muy común,todo esto para ti debe de ser algo nuevo.

-Si,nuevo,no sabes lo que dirían en mi mundo...

-Cristian *moviendo mis cascos de forma nerviosa* si tuvieras la oportunidad ¿volverías a tu mundo?

-*Por alguna razón...algo de miedo cruza mi espalda* Si...tuviera la...oportunidad *Miro a Crisi con suspenso* Pinki,si te irías a un lugar y no verías más a tus familiares ¿no darías todo para volver a verlos?

-S-si...extrañaría mucho a las chicas,a las Princesa,mis padres...mis hermanas...SI,yo lo daría todo porque los quiero -Por alguna razón,me tome con gran seriedad esa pregunta que me hizo Cristian-

-Entonces no hace falta que conteste ¿o si? yo no puedo dejar a mis familiares así como así,como tu dices...los extraño.

-...Comprendo Crisi...nunca lo pensé desde tu punto de vista -con tono triste- eso significa que si tuvieras la ocasión de ir...lo harías -poniéndome triste-

-PERO OYE! Quien sabe cuando se tenga esa oportunidad ¿no?

-Jejeje si...oportunidad (Si Cristian sabe del espejo/portal...entonces significa que lo cruzaría...con razón ninguna hace referencia al portal en todo este tiempo,todo porque Twilight quiere saber algo ¡DIANTRES TWILIGHT! de todos tus experimentos este ha sido el peor...aun así,la ayudare para que Crisi no se le ocurra investigar...¿estaré haciendo mal? ¿o es una obsesión mía con que el este con nosotras? ¡NO TE PONGAS PENSATIVA AHORA PINKIE PIE!)

-¿Pinkie,qué estas dibujando?

-¿Dibujando? *miro una servilleta entre mis cascos,y hay se ve un "boceto" del espejo" JEJEJE N-NADA Cristian!

-Boneto espejo...

-¿De que estábamos Cristian? -Haciendo PEDAZOS el dibujo que hice sin querer del espejo-

-En que me estabas diciendo el como salir dimencionalmente de Equestria.

-Oooh cierto,tan solo tienes que -DETENIDA- jajaja si jeje...Como decía,SOLO TIENES QUE que creer en ti mismo y lo conseguirás...jejeje (Eso Pinkie! inventando excusas desde...ahora. Jajaja).

-Te ...digo,creeré en mi mismo -Crisi hace un esfuerzo- aaAAF! creo perdí el creer en cualquier cosa.

 **Minutos después.**

-Otra pregunta,no,de hecho quiero que les digas a todas sobre el que porque las reuní es para terminar de todas y darles una noticia,excepto a Twilight

-Bien Cristian ¿otra cosa más que quieres decirme y de seguro es importante?

-Si,que aun estas tu y esto se hace muy largo como para seguir escribiéndolo.

-Bien bien...algo más.

-Si,que por favor te vayas de personaje un momento y quisiera discutir contigo lo de la gala,etcétera.

-Si si...¿ahora?

-No ahora,si no mañana...Claro que ahora!

-¿Qué quieres discutir?

-Bueno simplemente quédate en silenció y lee esto.

 **ESE TEMA DEL QUE NO QUIERO TOCAR MUCHO.**

 _Espero la cagada sucedido en esa noche no afecte nuestra amistad._

 _Pues siendo sincero conmigo mismo eres una de las ponis mas importantes en nivel de amistad que eh conocido (desechando a RD y a otros pelmazos que eh conocido por Equestria y son una mierda que debe ser erradicada con ferbozidad y brutalidad tremenda,entre ellos la hija de su madre de Celestia,Luna no es tan puta o al menos eso pienso de ella ya que solo la conozco dos días...me fui del tema)._

 _El punto es que algo así debería de ser borrado de nuestras memorias pues no quiero sentirme incomodo con alguien que ya recién le estoy tomando apreció,muchas gracias por verme salvado la vida,por eso es que no quiero perder la oportunidad de conocerte un poco más a fondo ya que te considero interesante._

 _Quisiera abarcar muchas cosas de las que has hecho por mi,pero son tantas en tan poco tiempo que no sé puede._

 _Cualquier cosa necesitas mi ayuda (esto no se los digo a muchos) estoy seguro de brindarte una mano._

 _Espero podamos dejar la gala (LA GALA) en el pasado y seguir como si eso no hubiera pasado._

 _Créeme_ _que estuve asustado en escribir esta carta,de hecho hice alrededor de 5 borradores hasta alcanzar esta perfección...eso no importa pues ya estoy cagando la nota y el "sentimiento" al leerla._

 _Las palabras no alcanzaron,pues si te lo decía te apuesto se habrían de debatir todo lo que te escribo._

 _No importa._

 _Gracias_

 _-Atte:Cristian "Crisi"-_

 _-Posd:Que apodo más...tierno me has dado-_

En eso bajo la hoja lentamente,miro un rato a Cristian y este estaba algo nervioso...y emocionado... se ve tierno.

Miro una vez la hoja,la dejo en la mesa y me acerco a Crisi.

-*levantando mis cascos y los estiro*

-¿Uhm? Nop no no *Me acerco más* no no no,no me abrazes...e-es bocho-bochorno-noso...naaah...*Lo abrazo* aaah Pinkie lo arruinaste,no quería el abrazo.

-Yo se que si...

Cuando Cristian,hablaba con un tono muy vergonzoso,de una forma muy chistosa...me hacia sonreír.

-Te olvidaste una cosa...

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunta Cristian desconcertado-

-Esto *me separo*

-Coft* ¡HEY! ¡JA,MIRA! el diamante rosa

-Si,con el que te salve,nos ayudamos etcétera...otra vez vuelve a su dueño original.

-Créeme,lo guardare en un lugar muy añorado.

-Jiji estoy seguro que lo harás...así que eso es todo lo que me querías decir? -le pregunto emocionada-

-Si,a lo mejor tíra la nota a la basura,no sé pero quémala,destruyela de cualquier manera pero hazlo.

-Nop -me niego con mirada firme- no lo haré Cristian.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿por qué no?

-Porque esto demuestra que puedes ser alguien dulce,tierno...amable

-Amable no entra pero si lo dices...ya esta,dámela que la quemo

-NOP!

-SI!

-NOP!

-VAMOS!

-Si DICES ALGO UNA VEZ MÁS,SE LA MUESTRO A LAS CHICAS!

-¿Y usted me esta amenazando? -Cristian simulando una voz enojada y áspera-

-Si cariño -riendo de forma maliciosa,más bien como bruja- jijiji.

-Usted es malvado.

-Lo sé :3

Los minutos pasaron rápido con Cristian,ya llegado el tiempo de irme,me despedí.

En el camino me encontré con Rainbow Dash que venia a toda prisa.

 **RD.**

-Muy bien tú,pasa.

-Hola...-conteste algo depresiva-

-Seeh...

Realmente charlar con Cristian fue algo aburrido,de hecho hasta me enoje con el ya que no quería aceptar su culpa cuando lo tire a una torta en la gala ¡EL NO RECONOCE UN ACCIDENTE! o tampoco las bromas...

Lo único por lo que vine aquí fue para escuchar el relato del como salio con vida,ustedes saben "El otro lado de la historia",pero Cristian no para de decirme que Daring Doo es una mierda,que es una borracha,adicta al poder y las drogas,me dan ganas de partirle la madre pero como el dijo que esta muy mal...le tendré paciencia,quiero oir como trato a Fluttershy...siento que ella intenta ocultar algo,saben que ella es muy amable.

Pasado más ratos,me aburrí de seguir escuchando sus relatos,son una...una cosa nada entretenida.

-Cristian si no vas contarme lo que me interesa,pues creo que debo de irme.

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¡lo hubieras dicho desde un comienzo! poni boba

-¡PERO SI FUISTE TU EL QUE ME INVITO!

-No grites que ya sabes.

-¿Como sobreviviste?

-Oh...ese es un relato del día numero cuadragésimo,en una tierra llamada Equestria, en la que voy viviendo en una tierra perturbante,llena de tentativas zoofilicas para un humano como yo,y -INTERRUMPIDO-

-Que sea relatado de una manera que no parezca un viejo de la antigua era -molesta-

-Yo mas bien lo diría de un veterano

-No me importa.

-Esta bien...señorita apretada...

Te diré que el sobrevivir fue en gran parte a una poni policía...

-Espera! ¿poni policía? -Rainbow interrumpiendo el relato APENAS COMENZADO-

-Siiip...Acaso no estuviste atenta a la charla de ayer?

-¿Eso no te suena como a un juego? -digo con curiosidad- sabes tu...ese juego Cristian...no me acuerdo como se llamaba,creo Luna lo jugo,ella me invito una vez pero...¿como se llamaba el juego? Evil...pony o ¿era alrevez?

-Ya calla por favor...Si poni policía y creo saberlo...wow...-Cristian dándose cuenta a que se refiere Rainbow-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Desire...

Cristian le muestra una foto.

-Vaya...creo verla visto antes...

-¿Cómo?

-Antes de la gala,asistí a una reunión con los...ESPERA! te lo cuento si me cuentas lo que quiero saber.

-(Ramera hija de...diantres,si es para saber algo de Desire,tomando nota...no pensé en ella aun hasta ahora,como si me interesara un comino,me interesa un comino...un poco más que un comino pero no más...de hecho...¿qué es un comino? nunca lo eh pensado antes...lo buscare en google...mierda,no hay wifi).

 **Tierra 1-0 Equestria.**

-VAS A CONTESTAR?! ¡ESTÁS MÁS DE CINCO MINUTOS PENSANDO EN...EN NO SÉ!

-Si

-¿Tanto te costaba decir eso? -habla enojada Rainbow-

-...Si...ramera.-Cristian disfrutando de hacerle perder su tiempo-

-Pendejo...

Le conté a Cristian que logre reunirme con ella en una presentación con los Wonderbolts.

Es que siempre nos presentan a los miembros de toda guardia,todas las ramas de seguridad -entre ellas:Wonderbotls-Guardia Real-Policía urbana- siempre nos presentan cuando viene un grupo de nuevos miembros,todo para mantener el "compañerismo" entre Fuerzas Protectoras de Equestria,no sé porque lo hacen pero es algo tedioso,lo seria si es que siempre vinieran miembros,pero no,no es tan seguido,excepto los de las ciudades más "urbanas" de Equestria,hay vienen tantos nuevos miembros que hasta ya no se hacen reuniones de todas las fuerzas,que como no muchos se acostumbran.

Le conté que nos reunimos,ella estaba parara firme,de forma erguida y orgullosa,parecía la más seria entre todos los nuevos,de hechos todos lo eran (como se reúnen ante nosotros,los wonderbolts).

A los nuevos se los llevo a un edificio donde serian hospedados hasta conseguir casa,o algunos se instalaban directamente en las estación,no me importo mucho,el resto solo lo saben los encargados de la comisaria,ya que no soy la encargada de que hacer con ellos.

-Bien...thanks!

-Ya cuéntame...

Cristian cumplió lo que debía,me contó lo que hizo,el compañerismo con la yegua,hasta el como casi muere en múltiples ocaciones...no le que el fiera Daring Doo.

-Okey RD espero veas a este Cristian por ultima vez...ya que intentare cambiar mi manera de ser,intentar,no prometo nada.

-No te creo (x2)

-Como sea,poni resentida.

-Resentido tu.

-Vete de aquí.

-No pendejo.

-Daring Doo es una puta.

-Mentira!

-Y el que lo niegues solo lo hace más obvio.

-Eres un tonto.

-¿Eh? ¿insultándome por tu idola? eso se llama "fanatismo"...si te encuentras con un fanático religioso,fanático mal PERO MAL...huye pues o si no te romperá la mandíbula.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando...

-Yo tampoco ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Todas te creían muerto.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Te tome como cobarde.

-¿En serio? para mí que todas lo han hecho.

-Y en ese momento pensé que no valdrías la pena enfrentar.

-¿Enfrentar? no quiero problemas de momento.

-¿De momento? jaja entonces eso significa que hay momentos en los que SI quieres estar jodido.

-No de manera seria,a "jodido" me refiero como "que joda...tengo tarea" ó "¿me están jodiendo? alguien desordeno mi piesa..."

-¿Entonces? resume humano.

-Entons...pues,si,me gusta estar algo jodido,no me puedo pasar ni siete días sin pensar que estoy jodido... **-me gusta estar jodido-** ,es un extraño fetiche cotidiano que tengo.

-Entonces esto te va a gustar más,te reto a una pelea.

-Si me tocas un pelo,are que te arrepientas pegaso.

-¿No me dijiste que te gustan los problemas?

-Debes en cuando uso una muleta...solo el destino vera cuando me doctor me dijo que con algo de sacrificio podre estar bien,no normal como antes pero bien.

-Eso suena mal,y una cosa más...*riéndose indiscriminadamente frente al humano* ¿"are que te arrepientas pegaso?" eh oído mejores "Crisi" AAAJAJAJA! d-debes me-me-mejorar ajajaja *riéndose aun más fuerte*

-Cállate Dashi.¿mejorar? te juro que eso intimido a un pendejo que tenia razón en mi mundo.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Nada,la verdad que no soy nada dije eso -mientras sostenía una lapicera- y el me dejo de molestar en ese momento,siendo honesto,luego tuvimos una estrecha relación conocido-conocido,hasta que se termino la escuela...luego la vida sigue...

-Por poco más pensé que le diste su merecido o algo por el estilo,una emoción desperdiciada.

.

.

.

AAAAH CHINGAS ¿Pensaban que Cristian seria como esos "que lo molestan y al final se defienden hasta demostrar que es callado pero peligroso"?

 **TRIVIA:Eso me paso en la vida real,al tipo lo amenace con un lápiz,parece que no le entro duda de lo que continuaría,y me dejo de tengo problema en decir que en realidad con muchas personas en vez de ser enemigos,decidí ser conocido-conocido,no porque yo quisiera que sean mis nemesis,si no porque esos hijos de puta,tienen cerebro,y al parecer no querían perder SU tiempo con un pendejo amenazador-de-apuñalar-con-lapiz-e-lapiceras como YO...Ya dejare mi rabia y el relatarme a mi mismo con mis raras anécdotas...continúen por favor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** Naaah no soy un maldito psicópata.

-Pienso...¿esas bestias,como dijiste tu manera de salir vivo,no te volvieron un poco más sanguinario?

-NINGUNA de esas bestias tenia conciencia,era como pelear con títeres,aunque si...por unos momentos me volví brutal,quizás algo psicología o por un efecto de... en lugar de sentirme un monstruo,siento que lo hice para defender mi vida,no por algo placentero.

-Pues...eso me tranquiliza,tengo que ir al baño.

-Ve...

AL BAÑO.

Rainbow parada sobre el retrete,con la cabeza fuera de la ventana.

-NO ENTREN,NO ENTREN! ¡El me dijo que no es un psicópata!

-PERO RAINBOW! Tu nos prometiste que seriamos los primeros en llevarnos a un humano loco.

-Aaaf! ¡es verdad,Rainbow Dash!

-Lo siento chicos...para la próxima,tomen,aquí tienen una foto para cada uno,autografiada por su amiga Rainbow Dash!

-*Ambos* ¡WIIIII!

-Pssst...aficionados. ¡HAY VOY HUMANO! ¡¿HUM?!

Rainbow mira sus patas traseras,y nota que estaba parada sobre el inodoro...con las patas adentro del agua.

-Diantres *miro sus alas* ¡DIANTRES! ¿Por qué no las use?

 **Applejack.**

Pasado el tiempo de charla con RD,esta se fue,saliendo por la ventana,no se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada y la rompió,aun así resulto ilesa,Cristian la maldijo por lo muy estúpido que fue de Rainbow salir sin fijarse,ella acepto a regañadientes el regaño pero no unos insultos,Cris la volvió a insultar y antes de que ella diga algo mas,el le tiro un zapatazo en la cara y antes de tirarle otro,ella ya se había ido rápidamente.

-Que hija de puta...-Mirando como se retira-

(Expresíon que uso en la vida real...la digo varias (no muchas) veces sin darme cuenta cuando,como que estoy muy acostumbrado)

Cuando llego AJ,ella pudo notar una ventana que se ve muy cerca de la entrada,rota,cubierta con mucho diario y algunas gotas de sangre,preguntándose por lo sucedido.

-Manzanas...qué sucedió por aquí? estará Cristian? si no ¿a quién le daré estas manzanas? -se cuestiono Aj a si misma-

-Uhm ¡Applejack! ¿sos vos?

-Cristian si soy yo compañero ¿acaso conoces a otra igual a mi?

-Uhmmm pues -Cristian piensa en algunas de las ponis que vio por Ponyvill (RECORDANDO EL RE-COLOR)- Ma' o meno'

-Ja asi que...ya entremos ¿por qué la ventana esta rota? -pregunta intentando deducir el porque-

-Una palabra...Dash

-Seeeep...

La comprensión de que fue Rainbow-ROMPE VENTANAS-Dash estaba en el miraron manteniendo una cara afirmante por las acciones de la para olvidar a (la puta de) Rainbow Dash.

La charla no se hizo esperar,se podría decir que fue la mas calmada que tuvo,comparándola con las escuchaba complacidamente,casi ni que Aj le contaba cosas de la granja,a medida que lo hacia,lo iba interpretando con sus cascos y haciendo muecas,graciosas y algunas que daban miedo.

Un dato interesante,fue que ¿se acuerdan cuando el fue de visita a Sweet Apple Acrees y se pusieron medio en pedo (borrachos) con Applejack? ¿dónde carajos estaba la abuela Smith? Applejack revelo de su existencia (sip,desde ese momento Cristian recién se enterró de la existencia de la abuela de Aj) que se fue un tiempo y que luego en día abuela Smith (para Cristian:Una vieja) ya volverá.

-Vaya nomas...

-Y Cris,dime ¿para qué me llamaste compañero?

-Tenia un cuestionario de preguntas -sosteniendo la hoja- pero que se vaya a la verga -la embulle y tira-

-Cristian?

-Si Applejack,paso lo que paso, pregunto ¿ustedes se acostumbran a sucesos como el de la semana pasada? -pregunta el humano,preparando una reacción dependiendo la respuesta-

-Si,esta el de la Princesa Luna,Discord...Los changeling,Tirek,Starlight según me contó Twi,otra vez los changeling y -detenida-

-Wow...tienen mas atentados que los que argentina tiene de chorros (ladrones) ja...supondré que lo que sucedió no fue nada,no? -mira a Aj esperando una respuesta-

-*Un poco callada* C-creo que si Cris,esto fue solo una vez y...

-Si,lo mio comparado con lo de ustedes no es NADA,ja! nomas creo que no hubieran de necesitado mi ayuda...queda una pregunta ¿cual sera la próxima trillades que me tope? ¿buscar amuletos por toda Equestria?.

-Jajaja compañero ¿qué pasa por tu mente? -pregunta Aj sonriendo-

-Nada,quizas acordandome de basura,por otro ¿qué tal tu hermana?

-Bien ¿por qué preguntas?

-Nada,solo quería ¿dices que sin mi ayuda ustedes podrían ver salido ilesas? quise decir,lograr salir sin mi ayuda.

-A ver amigo...tu rescataste a Fluttershy,pero todo porque hiciste una mala broma,si hubiéramos sabido que eras tu desde un comienzo,habían de ver mas razones para verlos otro lugar esta que si no hubieras venido,tal vez no hubiera sucedido nada con Fluttershy...

-Olvidas que sin mi,no hubieran salido de ese aprieto ¿no?

-Espera amigo que estoy mareada con todo lo que dije...jaja no te las quieras dar de agrandado compañero segura que hubiéramos encontrado una alternativa sin presión yo trabajo mejor bajo presión jeje.

-Dices que sin mi hubieran salido de todas formas?

-Uhmmm como lo dices...espera que me es MUY DIFÍCIL pensar como Twilight ¡inténtalo y te dará un dolor tremendo en el cerebro! -frotándose la frente-

-Entendido entendido...entonces...

-Teóricamente aaaay mi cabeza...teóricamente SI.

-Entonces ¿por qué entonces me forzaron a ir?

-Rarity y Twilight lo hicieron,de ser por mi te hubiera dejado ¡mírate que no eres tan fuerte! mi hermano te ganaría.

-¿Entonces por qué no llamaste a tu hermano?

-Jeje ehm...

-Me estas jodiendo...

-Ademas viniste por amenazas,Rarity por que dijo que estaba decepcionada y Twilight porque te amenazo con echarte del castillo,cualquier cosa si sucede algo,puedes contar conmigo compañero.

-No te adelantes vaquera,tssss...Y la Rara?

-Te refieres a Rarity,pues ella estaba con Fluttershy en el spa.¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Acaso no puedo? y HEY! ¿flacucho?

-Dije "no tan fuerte",nunca dije flacucho.

-Bueno pues mira que esto -me saco un guante- me hice haya.

-Por Celestia...

Cristian revela una mano suya con muchas heridas,hasta parecía que tenia algo de pielsita colgando,acompañado de secas manchas de sangre.A la poni le pareció preocupante,a lo que pregunta algo asqueada.

-¿Fuiste al hospital? ¿eso duele?

-Dolia como si te rasparas las rodillas Y LUEGO TE ECHARAN SAL EN LA HERIDA...si,y cuando dolia no podía decidirme si AGUANTAR EL DOLOR o APUNTARME LA MANO.

-Jaja como exageras las cosas,caramelito.

-No caramelos,dije "sal".

-Que? n-no entiendo...ahora si,te confundiste,"caramelito" es como llamo a algunos ponis,con cariño,en tu caso,persona.

-Ahora si entiendo,jaja me confundí.

-No caramelo,ahora dime ¿por qué estoy acá?

-Y no eres la única en preguntar eso.

-No?...entonces me puedes decir

Esto ya va en serio.

Paso unos 20 cortos minutos,ya que en eso discutíamos sobre las demás,que tal le va a Pie,que rarezas hace Twi o noticias nada importantes de Sr Shy,que están hay para perderse en un mar de palabras,pero están.

El tiempo termino,ahora no sé con quien vaya a hablar,pero solo quedan la unicornio blanca y Twilight S.

No sé si importe,bueno a mi me sorprendió mucho,que Aj me dio una lista de ponis que se ha enamorado Rarity,me reí un poco...no sé porque,uno era el Príncipe Blu..blue...bluew...NO SÉ! EL PRÍNCIPE LAME-PITOS! YA ESTA QUE NO ME ACUERDO! Otro era un poni viajero,creo que era para ver las mas GRANDES atracciones (y chorizo,debido a su gusto por ellos) de Equestria,había otro...pero tampoco me acuerdo,me duele la cabeza.

Al final nos reímos un poco,ya sé que que paso,espero yo sea igual a esos chingas,o sea...que sea un jodido enamoramiento de un día...por poco mas me lo tomo en serio.

-Hasta luego Applejack.

-Chau,nos vemos otro día,ya que...en todo este tiempo no fui a la granja y estoy segura que mi hermano y hermanita habrán echo todo mi trabajo...pobres,igual gracias a Twilight y Rarity,encontré una manera mas fácil de hacer las cosas -risita-

-Si si,nos vemos (como si te hubiera preguntado) aun así eres una de las ponis mas cuerdas que conocí hasta ahora.

Applejack se aleja sacudiendo su casco,y yo la replico moviendo de un lado a otro mi mano.

-Creo que la siguiente es Sparkle...preparare libros y una denuncia a su contra por extorsión con exceso de autoridad...

Pasaron varias decenas de minutos,ni una sola pista de Twilight...

-Pasaron 25 minutos...y la denuncia ya se enfrió (como decir "el te se enfrió") chinga su madre Twilight,quizás habrás hecho un hechizo y averiguaste mi plan... me relajo un poco,no descanse en ningún momento desde que comenze a llamarlas...

Use los siguientes 30 minutos para ordenar un poco,escuchar música,y replantearme una decisión algo difícil,pero espero que si la hago,no me arrepienta.

Sin darme cuenta,ya me encontraba echado como perro vagabundo en mi cama,creo al verme quedado dormido ,mientras escuchaba el OST de un juego... .

.

.

.

Ya llegando a la casa,primero me pare frente a la puerta,toque timbre y me mire con el reflejo del picaporte,fijan dome de no tener ningún pedasito pequeño de comida entre mis respuesta para bien fue negativa,me arregle la melena...otra vez por las dudas y golpeé tres veces la puerta...

1 minuto después...

-Quizas...quizas se tarda un poco...

3 minutos después...

-Y si que lo hace ¡¿Uhm?! ¿acaso sentí algo en mi boca? tratare de sacármelo mientras espero...

5 minutos después...

-*mirando algo desesperada la puerta mientras mastico el pedazito de lechuga* ñam...*Glup*...salado...

10 minutos después...

-S-si que se tarda -algo molesta tocando una vez mas la puerta-

45 Minutos despue!...

-CRISTIAN ABRIME LA PUERTA POR CELESTIA! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE TARDAS?! NI QUE FUERAS COMO YO COMO PARA TARDAR UNA HORA MAQUILLÁNDOTE,ARREGLÁNDOTE O HACIENDO UNA DE ESAS MAMADAS *Me tapo la boca* oh...dije una grosería...*GOLPEO CON FUERZA LA PUERTA HASTA MIRAR AL LADO MIO*

Veo unos vidrios,me acerco y puedo ver una ventana rota tapada el interior con cortan.

-Definitivamente el mejor reparador de la historia *sarcasm ON* OOO quizas...ENTRARON A SU CASA! no puede ser...¿hay algún guardia a quien llamar?

 **ESCUCHAR: Enigma - traces (light and weight)**

Miro a mi alrededor y veo unos guardias jugando canicas.

-The best guard of the world *sarcasm on una vez mas* no queda de otra,iré sola,y si me agarran,me transporto (aunque no este acostumbrada a hacerlo) un momento ¿por qué Twilight no nos transporto a casa cuando estábamos en problemas? cierto...estaba cansada *PATADA ESTILO POLICÍA A LA PUERTA*.

En la casa probablemente invadida.

-Uhm...todo silencioso por ahora,el sector esta vació...nada sospechoso,pero esta oscuro *hechizo*

Cuando realice mi hechizo,puedo ver escondido en un mueble,un diamante rosa de gran tamaño y valor.

-*Risita* Oh jeje...hechizo equivocado (Santas nubes...ese diamante,CONCÉNTRATE! Pero...el diamante...NO...por ahora...NO!)

Comienzo a subir unos escalones,el rechinar de la madera era lo único que perturbaba sonoramente los pisos,sentía un sudor frió mojando mi melena,miraba cada detalle de la casa,puertas,ventanas...quien sabe con que o quien me encontrare tras unas de ellas.

Al frente tenia un corto final de este había un pequeño pasillo tenia dos alfombras que intermediaban seis puertas,tres de cada lado,con unos muebles con algunos floreros,solo cuatro de los seis tenían flores,y dos de ellos estaban marchitas... enfocando mis vistas a las puertas,tres de ellas estaban abiertas.

Camine cautelosamente...lo mas sigiloso que podía,mire dos de ellas,una desprendía un fétido olor,que me repulso tanto que fue necesario cerrarla con mi magia.

-Que feo...

Me doy vuelta,al mismo tiempo,uno de los floreros se cae a mis espaldas,casi doy un grito de no ver sido porque apretaba mi boca,por si las sorpresas...

Al restaurar mi atención atrás mio,veo el florero roto,conteniendo unas lagrimas por pensar otra cosa,por suerte no había nada,pero si me di cuenta porque sucedió eso,un accesorio de mi sombrero lo hizo caer...claro,debido a las alargadas plumas,Applejack tenia razón,estas pueden hacer caer jarrones o floreros,también quizás hacer estornudar a un poni,si es que anda de curioso y se acerca demasiado...podría mandar a volar esta obra...que no hizo más que asustarme por el accidente.  
Me la saque y le deje arriba de la mesita,donde antes estaba un bello jarrón con flores vivas y apuesto hasta con un gran arroma,que de seguro habrá sido el rival contra los olores que procedían del baño,las levante con mi magia,poniéndolas en un jarrón vacío.

-Lo siento...

Sigo mi recorrido,caminando muy pegada a la pared izquierda para evitar lastimarme con los fragmentos cortantes del jarró al otro extremo,estando segura de que no lastime mis delicados al medio del pasillo,sacudiendo mi vestido que se ensucio con un poco de polvillo de la pared.

Solo quedándome dos puertas que revisar,al acercarme a la primera,escucho unos susurros,me alejo lentamente asustada.

Al calmarme,me acerco nuevamente para intentar entender los susurros,pero los intrusos hacían un tan buen trabajo susurrando,que ni yo con mis odios invasores,pude entender.

¿Qué buscan? ya creo saberlo,su objetivo debería ser encontrar el Diamante Rosa,no es el más valioso de todos,pero por lo que sé,esta por serlo.

¿Y Cristian? de seguro esos maleantes lo reducieron,espero no lo hayan golpeado,aprovechándose de que el esta lastimado y con varios dolores que le impiden hacer muchas cosas...que despreciables.

Tengo dos opciones.

Tomar acción inmediata a la ayuda de Cristian o Llamar a los oficiales.

.

.

.

-Definitivamente tomar acción inmediata,si estoy decuerdo.

Primero tomo un florero vació,y con magia sostengo un perfume para privar se la vista a los intrusos.

Entra abriendo la puerta,no de forma brusca para tomarlos desprevenidos,en caso de no prestarle atención eso...solo velo PORQUE LA ODIOSA PUERTA NO RECHINE!

Sudo frió,mi corazón late mas lento,sintiendo cada pulso,tiemblo sin darme cuenta y abro la puerta,teniendo mi "mirada intimidadora".

Pero el interior mostró todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba,no habían intrusos,rastros de una pelea ni nada que haga pensar que hubo un robo.

Solo un humano dormido y risueño una mirada tan complaciente mientras descansa,haciendo pensar que es muy placentero el dormir en esa cama,su sonrisa es testigo de eso.

Estaba tan distraída en verlo detenida,que deje pasar por alto que el tenia unos auriculares como los de Dj-Pon3 parecer se compro unos,muy seguro a ella.

Prepare mi delicada voz,me acerque al oído de Cristian y dije...

-CRISTIAN LEVÁNTATE POR TODOS LOS PONIS ¿NO TE DESPERTÓ EL QUE HAYA GOLPEADO LA PUERTA DURANTE MAS DE MEDIA HORA? *LO SACUDO* LUEGO VI EL VIDRIO ROTO Y PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAN ENTRADO A ROBAR,POR ESO FORCEJEE LA PUERTA Y...

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DESPERTAS ASÍ PEDAZO DE...Rarity

-¿Y esto? ¿qué eran los susurros que escuche antes? -dijo Rarity volviendo a su tono normal-

-A ver,para -Medio bobo por recién despertarse- perdón por lo que dije antes,solo que "por haya" mi hermana me despertaba a los gritos,la muy boba,esos susurros era,era mi música que tenia el volumen recontra alto.

-¿Qué necesidad tenias de escucharlo A ESE VOLUMEN HASTA PARECER SORDO?! -Dijo Rarity no ocultando su enojo-

-Estaba solo,pues aproveche...como entraste?

-¿Cómo entre? jeje...pues...

-Ya veo *Cristian se levanta hasta estar en el pasillo* Oh mierda...

Cristian va corriendo,baja la escalera y hay arranca peor.

-No! ¡Rarity,ACASO ERES POLICIAL O QUÉ CARAJ'? ¿VOS HICISTE ESTO? ROMPISTE LA PUERTA. Rarity,te voy diciendo que esta NO es mi casa,y alguien tendrá que PAGAR POR ESTO...oh no...

Escucho arrastrarse una silla,y apenas oír como Cristian se sienta y mira el problema,quizás mientras se agarra la cabeza.

Todo mientras yo aun estaba en la habitación escuchándolo.

Me recosté avergonzada en la cama,ahogando mi cara en un cojín.

-Rarity...lo arruinaste -me dije a mi misma-

.

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo**.

.

.

.

Perdón por escribirles,porque estoy rompiendo el trato que hice conmigo mismo de "no perturbar el final dejando notas",pero,aqui estamos?

Solo sera por esta vez malditos adictos a HeE (eso es...lean...LEAN MI FANFIC!).

QUIERO DAR NOTICIAS.

Una de las cosas que serian tan importante como para romper mi promesa-no-escrita.

Salio Resident Evil 7...no,esa no era xD

.

.

.

1:Dividi este episodio por ser muy largo -supero las 7/8.000 palabras (tiene mas de 12.000 ¿por qué? reciben algo muy largo qué no les da tiempo de opinar o llevar todo en la misma bolsa.(Es un nuevo limite personal...que sera violado (oie cy ;3) solo en ocasiones especiales).

2:Me compre un instrumento para escribir el fic,pero usare buena parte de febrero para comprarme lo que necesito para mejorar mas (los que me conocen en verdad,sabrán que no solo me concentro en Fanfics,sino en proyectos MUCHO mas complejos) y poder estar a mayor disposición con ustedes (en realidad no tanto,mientras más rápido termine este fic,sera un descanso,y cuando les diga a ustedes "estoy trabajando en el fanfoc que seguirá el tiempo de este" sepan que les miento,en realidad me rasco las pe##tas o termino unos juegos que debido al fanfic,no pude terminar"...,bueno,trabajare de vez en cuando durante varias meses,en todo el 2017 que queda. Aun no es momento de hablar de ese proyecto,cuando hable de el...sera en...).

3:Quedan 2 capítulos mas...la siguiente sera una continuación,asi que no la contaría como capí "El siguiente capitulo *guiño guiño ;I*" sera algo completamente DIFERENTE a este,sera como "el comienzo del siguiente fic" dejado al final de este...

4:La tardanza de este capitulo,un mes entero,es debido a la ardua investigación que le pongo a la hora de escribir,ya que cuando lo hago,busco indios sobre que incluir,pensar si "Esto SI existe en Equestria,puedo utilizarlo" (Como los auriculares que lleva Vinil Scracht,eso daría a entender que se puede escuchar música desde ellos,dado que en los capítulos no se vio un cable.O ESCENAS TAMBIÉN! Rarity si DIO UNA PATADA COMO POLICÍA EN UN CAPÍTULO OFICIAL de la serie,y por eso decidí lo hago para -NO inventar nada que no exista en la serie original-) y hacer cosas mientras lo hago.

5:Un 40% de la tardanza es por los errores de la pagina,ahora me entero que al guardar se borrar PARRAFOS ENTEROS lo que COMPLICA significativamente la producción.

6:Espero hayan notado,mi diferencia al :En las escenas de Rarity,la situaciones son MUCHO MAS DETALLADAS,DESDE LA ZONA HASTA LOS SENTIMIENTOS,cosa que no ocurre con los demás personas (no muy seguido) es porque,me dedico a darles personalidad hasta en su escritura,a cada uno,una forma diferente de ver las cosas.

Cristian:En sus oraciones siempre hay insultos o lo que piensa (no de muy buena forma) de alguien.

Rarity:Todo lujos de detalle,de olores hasta decoraciones.

Pinkie: Poniéndole humor a todo.

Aj:No hay mucho interés de como se ven las cosas,se concentra en pensar honestamente en lo que ve y es digno de ser opinado,cosa que no ocurre muy seguida.

Eso es todo.

Ahora les hago una pregunta,pueden contestarla como se les plazca.

¿Cómo creen que Cristian y Bruno llegaron a Equestria? pueden irse desde lo ya visto (accidente automovilístico,ruta,antes-de-morir,ect) Si va a ser algo común,representando a ambos de una manera urbana,ect.

Ya lo hice la pregunta,ahora les toca a ustedes contestarla...

12/2/2017 2:00am

 **Comparte el fanfic,sígueme y dale a favoritos.**

 **Les deseo,muy buenas noches.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta el mes que viene!(?**

 **Nah...**

 **Hasta luego!**


	42. Eres mas afortunado de lo que piensas

**producción 28/2 Finaliza:7/3/2017 subido:8:34 PM**

 **ADVERTENCIA (?):En este capítulo habran escenas que de fondo tienen musicas del anime "One punch man" no,no soy un fan del anime,porque considero de que muchos fics malos (Y HORRENDOS) de HeE,sacan sus referencias y malos gustos (que no tienen que ver con el MLP) en fanfics (ojo! no todos).**

 **Si dices "PERO WAAAA ERES UN OTAKU EN NEGACIÓN,ERES UN TONTO" No,¿necesariamente tengo que ser fan del anime para usar sus musicas? Disfruto de escuchar buenas músicas,las de ese anime no fue la excepción,pero no me tomen como un fan,SU MÚSICA ESTA BUENA! Pero no soy fan.**

 **No hice (ni haré) referencias a ningún anime,solo el escuchar darles sus OST.**

 **No estoy en contra de su fandom (pero da asco si escribes un fanfic cliche,puro anime Y DESCOMUNALMENTE MALO,En ese caso,me alejo y me voy a la mierda).**

 **Dicho esto,sigan con más noticias :v**

 **Hola,aquí ya con una actualización,solo quiero continuar con la noticia anterior,respecto a la nueva herramienta...ME SIRVIÓ!**

 **Ya que pude continuar con el capítulo y además cuando no se me ocurría nada,y quería trabajar en otra cosa,directamente iba para el Capítulo Final y de hay no me aburría,ya casi no se me van las ideas y llevo un buen ritmo,contando este capítulo,pude trabajar en tres a la vez,y la verdad que no me molesto (eso si,me cobra tiempo).**

 **Para los que se quieren despedir del Fanfic este,les digo que el final esta en un 35% de producción,para que sepan,un 50% es la corrección de errores,el capítulo final sera algo MUY LARGO,no diré que sera cantidad pero si quiero terminar el fic, tendré que darle un digno final.**

 **Ahora una pequeña trivia:¿Vieron los monstruos cosa del Resident evil 7? Al verlos me impresione porque...ME RECORDÓ MUCHO A LOS ROOTMENS,no son tan inteligentes (algunos),se mueven como si estarían en un permanente estado de convulsión y te atacan con sus brazos o escudos(?).**

 **¿Coincidencia? NO LO CREO :V**

 **Vi unos gameplays...soy pobre :'I**

 **Me pareció muy extraño eso,y divertido,no sé...MI FANFIC ME PERSIGUE!**

 **Una cosa más:Este capítulo es "patrocinado" por la pagina de Facebook "Real consejo de Escritores de fanfic (Bronis)"**

 **en esa pagina puedes subir tus fanfics,charlas sobre cosas,datos de HeE y de la misma serie de MLP,dicen habrán roles y CLOP,CLAP POR DIO' Nah,lo del clap no me lo confirmaron,ya saben.**

 **Visiten su pagina,es muy probable que cuando los ADMINS hagan los roles,yo este presente (al menos sabrán donde estaré,estaré vivo...no como otros escritores...EJEM* JLC-adN escritor de EJEM* "Puramente suerte o ¿Destino?...Puto...vuelve de una ves cabrón :'T).**

 **Ya saben,visiten la Pagina en FACEBOOK:**

 **"Real consejo de escritores de Fanfiction (Bronies)"**

 **No sé pero...¿A quién carajos se le ocurrió ese nombre tan largo?...**

 **Ahora con la última,ustedes me aguantan.**

 **Un fic que recomendare por primera vez es "Uno de nosotros en Equestria" no diré más nada del fic,solo que es apoyo para un tipo que conozco,leanselo y dejen su review,que esto es un programa de apoyo.**

 **Publicidad=Amistad,we es casi un sentido de negoció.**

 **Ya esta,dejen sus reviews y MP,una pregunta a TODOS LOS LECTORES,INCLUSO FANTASMAS GUEST ¿Como creen que terminara el fic? Ya sé que dije que se termino en el prologo,pero de igual manera,el FINAL-FINAL es lo que sigue,digandmelo que quiero ver que esperan de mí.**

 **No habrá "Nota Final.**

 **Dejen su reviews,pongame en favoritos,porque me encanta serlo y siganme,que actualizo (con suerte) dos veces en un mes jaja.**

 **Por cierto: CharacterOne BIENVENIDO AL FANFIC! Gracias por seguirme.**

 **Hasta luego**.

.

.

.

..

..

..

...

...

...

 _ **Ante último capítulo,capítulo 42:**_

 _ **"Eres más afortunado de lo que piensas**_ "

Volviendo a lo ocurrido,Cristian se tuvo que despertar de la peor manera posible,recibiendo malas impresiones de parte de Rarity,que pensando que ocurrió algo malo,entro a la fuerza y a medida que se adentro a la casa,destrozaba algunas cosas,cosas que el humano tuvo que ver,para mal,ya que tiene no hay duda que tendrá que pagar por todos los daños.

Rarity por su lado,se la pasaba pensando en ese rato ¿por qué entro de esa forma? y peor dando esa primera mala impresión ante el humano,por eso ella como toda una dama,tendría que pedir disculpas,dejo su vergüenza y comenzó a bajar los escalones para hablar con el humano.

Paso a paso,vio como Cristian estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa,cansado.

 **(Escuchar: One punch man - OST - 10. Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~one day~ )**

-No debí entrar así (pero Rarity,no olvides que el nos hizo esperar mucho,además estaba durmiendo y escuchando música a gran volumen) aun así,no es causa suficiente para entrar así (pero estabas preocupada por su bien,pensabas que paso algo malo...¿y si era verdad lo que pensabas?) si...si era verdad? ¿qué sucedería ahora?

-¿Con quien (carajos) hablas?

Cristian levantando su cabeza de sus brazos acostados interrumpió los pensamientos de la unicornio.

-C-con nadie ¿por qué? no importa *me siento* te pido perdón por los daños que hice a tu...casa -Rarity se disculpa-

-Igual lo pagaras,Rarity.

-Supongo que eso es lo que formalmente debo hacer...-dijo Rarity mirando a otro lado,lamentándose por lo que hizo-

-(Acuérdate! "nuevo Cristian" ¿podrás con el reto?) no,deja *me paso la mano por la boca* uff...yo lo pagare.

-¿Huh? ¿de verdad?

Se pregunto sorprendida la poni.

-Tu eres mi invitada -me levanto- no creo que hayas venido teniendo en mente que te regañaría.

-No realmente -algo sorprendida por lo que Cristian dijo-

-Perdón por mi apariencia,me agarraste desprevenido ¿quieres té o agua?

-Un te de flores de vainilla combinado con algo de uvas y endulzado con un terron y medio de azúcar -Rarity finaliza con una sonrisa-

-...-11%... PROCESANDO LO QUE RARITY DIJO-

-...*Mirando a Cristian,esperando a que se mueva*

-¿Qué? -Cristian no teniendo ni misera idea de lo que la unicornio refinada dijo-

-Jeje (no entendió) solo un vaso de agua,por favor,gracias.

-Bien.

Cristian va a la cocina en donde al cabo de pocos minutos vuelve,deja el vaso frente a la unicornio y se sentó al frente de ella.

-¿En donde estábamos? -Cristian-

-En bueno -tomo un sorbo- (¿acaso es agua de la canilla?) de visita por acá,como llamaste a mis otras amigas.

-Si,cierto.

-¿Quién vino antes que yo?

-Creo debería de ser Twilight,pero como no vino,aproveche y me dormí,eso.¿Por qué no vino? no sé,después me fijo.

-¿De verdad ella no te visito? yo pensé que ella al venir te llenaría de preguntas,ya sabes,ella cuando esta a solas siempre hace preguntas que son muy difíciles de responder...si no tienes un diccionario encima.

-Jaja un diccionario...estas en lo cierto,si,recuerdo que cuando desperté el primer día,ella me hizo muchas preguntas -dijo Cristian,recordando como estaba de irritado con Twilight esperando que se terminen las preguntas-

-Si,ella es toda una preguntona cuando ve algo nuevo.

-Hablando de la alicornio ¿dónde se encuentra Twilight?

-Creo que esta en el castillo de Canterlot,aun se encuentra acá,luego de verte,ella dijo que tenia que "controlar" algo muy MUY importante.

-Eres un misterio...Twilight.

-...

-Sep...regresando ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de venir? espero no hayas interrumpido algo por mi.

-No realmente,justo termine de hablar con Fluttershy cuando volveríamos a Ponyvill,y pensé como nos llamaste,decidi venir última,luego de tomar control sobre mi boutique de aquí,Canterlot.

-¿Eres dueña de botique's? a que debes de tener varias por toda Equestria,claro,con tu sentido del estilo,nadie se resistiría.

-Jajaja no realmente,solo tengo tres,en Ponyvill,Canterlot y Manehattan,donde vive mi amiga y administradora de la boutique del último lugar que dije,se llama Coco Pommel.

-Psst ni que te haya preguntado con detalle...pero nada mal.

-Cris ¿a qué se debe el que me hayas llamado?

-Pensaba en hacerte algunas de las preguntas que les hice a tus amigas,pero...a lo mejor quiero disfrutarlo hablando algo normal.

-¿Hablar de?

-No sé,cualquier cosa que quieras charlar,discutir...realmente no sé que cosas que te gustan,por eso pregunto -Frunciendo el seño algo confuso de no saber que hablar-

-Uhm...¿acaso no sabes nada de lo que me gusta?

-Solo se que eres modista,te gusta diseñar vestidos y eres de un gusto refinado -Rarity vio que todo es cierto- pero son puntos sencillos,nada complejo,no...no es algo de lo que pueda variar,y siento que si te pregunto "¿Rarity,haz diseñado un nuevo vestido hoy?" es algo de lo que tus clientes o amigas te preguntan todos los días,y se que explicar muchas veces lo mismo fingiendo buen humor,en realidad es tedioso.

Rarity al final de eso,se seca una lagrima de su mejilla y "aplaude" unos segundos con sus cascos.

-Y yo espere toda mi vida a alguien que diga eso...si,muchos con los que hablo me dicen "¿Haz diseñado algo nuevo?" ¡Y ES HASTA MOLESTO! solo por ser modista piensan que a cada rato pienso en algo nuevo...en verdad si lo hago pero es algo que a veces a mi me molesta.

-¿Como? yo vuelvo a retomar el dibujo a lápiz y recuerdo muchas veces verme quedado sin ideas -Miro a Rarity- no lo dije bien,en realidad ¿por que te molesta tener tanta creatividad? (Te envidio,unicornio...)

-Veras...me molesta porque...incluso cuando estaba con Fluttershy en el hospital,ella internada,hasta EN EL HOSPITAL HACIA DISEÑOS (incluso diseñe todo un vestido inspirado en las cortinas amarillas claras de la habitación...aaaf) por eso,no puedo estar en ningún lugar sin que se me ocurra una nueva ropa.

-Rarity...te envidio, si tan solo pudiera verlo desde tus ojos y inspirarme para hacer algo FABULOSO como tu lo haces,pero no, esa cosa que te molesta en verdad vale mucho, eso que dijiste... de que "SE TE OCURRE ALGO Y ABANDONAS TODO PARA HACERLO" eso es una gran iniciativa.

-Oh gracias,si...

-Aun no termino,digo,aprovéchalo,porque cuando se te acaben las ideas y no se te ocurra nada,aun cuando vos quieras,te vas a arrepentir de ver dicho que detestas tu imaginación.

-No lo vi de ese lado...creo debería de aprovechar eso y no quejarme.

-Además mira,eres tan buena que te has hecho un tatuaje en el...wel..."hay".

-¿? *Miro mi flanco* Oh no no no,no Cristian,eso no es un tatuaje,es mi "Cutie Mark"

-¿Cutie Mark? ¿qué es eso? ¿nacen con eso? ¿existen cutie marks malvadas? ¿se te cambian? ¿acaso las -

-No,te lo resumiré,las cutie marks revelan nuestro talento especial,mi cutie mark,las conseguimos a su tiempo al descubrir lo que nos gusta en verdad,el mio "tres diamantes" significan mi afición por lo moda,el Applejack son tres manzanas,es buena en ello de hacer cosas con manzanas,Pinkie Pie tres globos,es buena en las fiestas y organizaciones de ella,Twilight es una estrella grande con seis-

-Entiendo,no hace falta que me digas todas,entonces las cutie son sus talentos especiales...y buen resumen por cierto.¿Como lo conseguiste?

-Oow Cris,me recuerdas mucho a Sweetie Bell cuando me lo pregunto con sus amigas,jiji bien,todo por este hechizo.

Rarity enciende su cuerno,con la cabeza levantada,abre uno de sus ojos mirando un brillo,Cristian se da la vuelta y mira que de su mueble,brilla la silueta del diamante rosa de Pinkie le regalo,en eso mira a la unicornio que detiene el hechizo y le dice.

-¿Te gusto? con eso conseguí mi Cutie Mark -risa orgullosa-

-Jaja (mierda) en ese caso tendría que ocultar bajo tierra el diamante jaja porque con ese hechizo...uuf.

-¿Insinúas que te lo robaría? (...incluso aun bajo tierra podría localizarlo...)

-N-no, solo era una broma,no es de que ofenderse.

-Ja si...y tu? ¿en tu mundo no tienen cutie mark? nunca te pude ver,así que por eso pregunto.

-(¿Ver que carajos?) No,no contamos con ellas...lo que es bueno,si quieres trabajar de albañil vas y cuando quieras estudias abogacía,en resumen,no hay nada ni algo como las Cutie Marks que te diga que debes de hacer por el resto de tu vida (Y si te toca de cutie mark lavar baños públicos...sip,lo bueno de no tener Cuties).

-Eso suena raro...pero como lo dices parece que no tienen problemas,y...¿si fueras poni,cual seria tu Cutie Mark? o como te gustaría que fuera.

-(¿Quieres que sea tu poni? *Cristian humano 100% preguntándoles*) No sé...jajajaja...no,en serio que no sé,suena... **NO SÉ!** es muy rara esa pregunta,Rarity (Rara...Rarity...no me extraña esa rara pregunta viniendo de "Raraty") mejor vamos a otro tema que hablar de cutie marks y el ser un (puto) poni no es algo de lo que hablaría con naturalidad.

-Como digas,si es que te incomoda no pido que respondas.

-...Tu decide el siguiente tema (recuerdo...recuerdo cuando hablaba con tipos que ni conocía en Internet... cuando no se me ocurría un tema,dejaba que el otro elija uno).

Rarity se pone el casco a la boca,diciendo "uhmmm..." buscando algo de que variar.A los pocos segundos ella responder con el siguiente tema.

-Y recordando las cosas pasadas ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije en la gala?

Rarity dijo mirando al humano no muy segura,mientras que este estaba con una mirada sin sentimiento,aunque en su mente había una escena de el teniendo una espada,mientras decía "VAMOS! Eh estoy listo para enfrentarte!" y al frente se ve un dragón. En resumen:

Espada: Valor y sinceridad.

Dragón: Palabras de Rarity.

Cristian tomo un trago de agua y responder.

-Si,me acuerdo.¿Por qué preguntas?

-Lo que sucedío hay...(Rarity,no estabas muy cuerda de tus palabras) es que...

-Por las dudas,voy diciendo que tus amigas me contaron cuando te enamoraste del Principe Blue...ble..Bluewood.

-Es Bluebood,y si,hubo un tiempo en que me enamore de él (Incluso me imagine a mi casándome con el...UAHJ! después de conocerlo se me fueron las ganas) pero fui algo...un mal pensamiento,lo conocí y resulto ser,perdón por la palabra, un bobo,maleducado y nada cortes,sin contar engreído.

-(Oh! justamente casi como yo,excepto engreído,quizás me agrade el tipo) Jaja si,cuando uno conoce al otro,se da cuenta que es todo un (hijo de puta) bobo,esas cosas pasan.¿Y el poni viajero? ese...no me acuerdo...ese estilo Anthony Bourdain.

-¿An-QUÉ? Queras decir Trenderhoof,el me dio un rosa...pero como dices,"cuando uno conoce al otro,se da cuenta que es todo un-" eso paso.¿Algo más que te hayan contado mis amigas?

-Aparte de que una vez te transformaste en coliflor...ño,sabes,quizás lo que pasa es-

-¿Dices que tu eres como los anteriores mencionados? ¿como Bluebood y el otro?

-Sep

-Eso quería decir...pero me atrapaste,por favor,has como si fiera un reinicio de la conversación..

-Ok.

...1 minuto de silencio después...y no...no hay ningún muerto.

-Lo que sucede es,por favor,toma asiento y deja que Rarity te explique.

-Bien(? *me paro y vuelvo a sentar*

-Tu aparición fue inesperada,quizás algunas de las cosas que me gustan de ti es el como dijiste,ser viajero y tu trabajo de repartidor de diamantes,hasta ya quizás sepas el diamante que esta en mi sombrero.

-...Es un...diamante blanco?

-Eso...¿eso fue una pregunta? *Cristian se pone incomodo* ¡Es un zafiro blanco! uuuf igual.

-*Suspiro de alivio,ahora estoy nervioso*

-Como decía,que viajas,conoces distintos lugares de forma profesional y de negocios,también que estas muy ocupado,créeme que aprecie cada vez que te tomabas el tiempo de visitarme,pero ahora...

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora me di cuenta que también...eres fuerte,nos quisiste tanto como para ir y buscarnos,de forma tardía pero lo hiciste,y que también eso conllevo que te arriesgaras,no sabes como me sentí cuando supe que eras vos...todo lo que dije de ti...fue un duro golpe al saber de lo que Fluttershy nos dijo sobre que...por salvarla...*Rarity hace un pequeño momento de silenció,silencio que basto para saber que pensaba* pero al volver a verte en el restaurante de Saffrom,fue una explosión de alegría y confusión.

-Uhmmm bien? (Cuando uno "alaga" a una persona y le dice cosas como "me preocupe mucho por ti" me dan ganas de dejarla y que se preocupe más hasta que se le vaya lo pendejo)

-No me interrumpas! bien bien,pero ¿sabes lo que te diferencias de los demás?

-¿A parte de ser humano? (por favor!)

-No,que vos hiciste algo por nosotras,nos cubriste desde las sombras,como un vigilante ante su protegida para que no le ocurran cosas malas, una experiencia que no pensaba tener, fue diferente porque con las chicas pasamos por mucho,tal vez más de lo que ocurrió con esas feas bestias,pero fue final,siempre hay un "pero",no estoy menos preciando lo que hiciste,pero al final,quizás...digo,sea algo en lo que no tenga que pensar delicadamente.

-Quiero dar ciertas,muchas contradicciones antes de continuar,por favor.

Cristian la detiene algo avergonzado y muy decidido en contar lo siguiente,por más revelador que sea.

-1:Yo las protegí con el 30% de mi interés en una recompensa ¡MIRA! Hasta Celestia me dio uno de sus aretes guardados y una foto.

2:En realidad eso del "héroe" no es más que una sobre-valoración a lo que hice,ellos tienen intenciones de protegerles y hacer el bien puro,yo tuve **intereses** y el ayudarles,incluido acompañar a Fluttershy en su travesía fue...fue un **PLUS.**

-Oh pues...(No me importa).

-¡No me interrumpas! -dijo Cristian casi pareciéndose a Rarity- y la última.

3:Eso de la fuerza,fuerza tengo pero de poder recorrer todo eso y sin casi descansar ,es algo que alguien normal y sin ejercicio previo no podrida hacer, ni yo,yo no entreno nada,aun y sin Desire hubiera sido un infierno ahora que me doy cuenta,y pude hacerlo solo con...con esta pastilla,jeje mira.

Cristian saca su última pastilla y se la muestra a Rarity. Ella al tenerla al frente suyo,le costo un poco el poder distinguirla,ya que la presión de los dedos de Cristian la tapaba un poco,Rarity solo pudo ver algo pequeño entre los dedos del humano.

-Mira,la tomas y te da una gran fuerza,energía y voluntad,resistencia no porque es como una droga más bien,solo que sin ponerte pendejo y dándote ánimos con la consciencia intacta.

-¿Huh? ¿esa cosa pequeña? jajaja querido,no me hagas dudar de tu resistencia.

-*Medio enojado* ¡De veras! y como dicen "Las sorpresas vienen en tamaños pequeños".

-Esa me parece muy pequeña...jajaja...

Con cada palabra de la unicornio,Cristian se sentía más ofendido de que ella subestime el poder de las pastillas.

-ESO FUE TODO!

Parte la pastilla a la mitad y se la da a Rarity.

-Cuando tu quieras la pruebas,cuando te encuentres cansada,no sé,y veras sus efectos (solo espero no te encuentres con ningún corcel...aprovechándose de los efectos libidosos).

-Jaja bien Cris,veamos que tal *la agarra con su cuerno* luego jiji.

-Al parecer haz abandonado todo lo anterior que te dije.

-No,aun con lo que tu haz dicho,yo puedo ver que muy al fondo de tu corazón,haz querido protegernos ¿aun tanto como para darte resignado a morir,luego de ayudar a Fluttershy? Cristian,ahora tu eres su héroe.

-Bla bla,no me importa...Aun así lo hice con la intención que no muera,claro,no quisiera vérmela arrastrado conmigo y peor de esa manera.

-¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí? Pienso que si en lugar de Fluttershy,yo seria la acompañante.

-Uhm...si.

-Cristian,también quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida con tu amiga,Desire,ya que ella te salvo,le estaré eternamente agradecida por ver salvado a mi amigo.

-No es una amiga *Rarity se pone en duda* de hecho no es nada,porque solo fue JA un día,si es que supiera donde esta,hay si quizás seamos amigos yo y ella,pero como no sé.

-¿Aun no la buscaste?

-Por el momento no,confío en que ella estará bien,en lo poco que la conocí no fue muy boba,diré que tiene un noble corazón con grandes intenciones,aun así espero este fuera de peligro,si algún día me la encuentro,quizás Twilight le hará muchas preguntas de lo sucedido,jajaja esta Twilight.

-¿Entonces dices que un día si la buscaras?

-Quizás...pero *miro a Rarity* por el momento hay que terminar lo que empecé -Ambos se miran un momento*...BUENO! Uuuf que ambiente por dio' *me doy la vuelta y alzo mis manos al aire*

-Si...

-No te preocupes,en total aun sigo cansado y creo que variare en nada por un tiempo.

-Es mejor para ti.

-Recordando lo que dijiste sobre lo que te gusta de mi, ¿qué puedo decir? bien,a mi me gusta que eres bonita,te cuidas y eres muy responsable *Rarity sonríe* pero aun así no pienso en vos como algo de lo que me gustaría... ehm, querer de forma apasionada.

-Uuf que alivio, por poco pensé que...Cristian.

-¿Sep?

-Quisiera que por favor ambos volvamos a ser desconocidos.

-¿Desconocidos? *sonrío* entiendo,tu quieres que nos volvamos a conocer.

-Si,ya sabes,de una manera más tranquila,verte de forma natural.

-Me parece perfecto *sonriendo* (...guau)

-De esa manera,creo que sera mejor,porque lo que te dije...creo fue adelantado,no estaba lista para saber si lo que sentía era puro o un "gusto" un capricho mío simplemente.

-Sabes diferenciar amor de gusto,supongo que también hay que agregarte "inteligente" Rarity.

-Jaja me harás sonrojar.

-Entonces dices,que si de esa manera "se da" se vera (definitivamente veré como podría estar entre ambas) -dijo Cristian cuestionando-.

-...si lo ves de esa manera...

-Que bueno que seas así.

-Me agrado que esta conversación pudo ser pasiva,Cristian. Ahora "somos desconocidos".

Rarity se levanta de forma alegre,se toma su vaso de agua,cruza la puerta hecha mier## y se da media vuelta para ver y despedirse de Cristian.

-Bueno...chau Cristian.

-Si,chau ¿quién eres tu? -Contesta Cristian ya teniendo en cuenta eso de "dos desconocidos"-

-Jajaja Cristian.

Rarity se va caminado unos cuantos pasos de forma aliviada,al fin algo dudoso se pudo aclarar y ponerse de acuerdo en que "fue un gusto,nada serio" pero,a poco de salir,se escucha que Cristian abre la puerta de forma brusca,gritando el nombre de Rarity.

-¿Uhm,que quera? *Algo esperanzada*.

-Rarity! -Cristian extendiendo su mano-

-¿Si,Cristian?

En ese momento Cristian saca su cuerpo de la casa,toma aire nervioso,sus pulmones se llenan de aire,que a unos pocos segundos el aire común se ve transformado en un aire de fuego,grito para "estamparle algo en la cara,algo que siempre le quisiste recordar a una persona" al mismo que la transformación se termino,Cristian alzo su brazo derecho,su mano se torno en puño excepto el dedo indice,dedo que apuntaba a Rarity de forma erguida,la cara de Cristian guardaba decisión y algo de grasa que hacia que parte de su cara brillara por la luz.

Rarity se quedo en duda esperando lo que le iba a decir.

Cristian guardo su posición de poder unos cuantos segundos,hasta que abrió su boca,lo que diría podría ser cualquier cosa...una revelación, un sentimiento, un secreto... algo que formaría parte del **sentimiento...Ó.**

 **-RARITY! NO TE ME HAGAS LA BOLUDA QUE ESO DE "DESCONOCIDOS" NO DESBANCARA LOS 5.000 BITS QUE ME DEBES ¿EH? QUE ME ESTOY QUEDANDO RECONTRA POBRE Y DUDO QUE TU ME VAYAS A ATENDER EN TU CASA.**

Algo que formaría parte del sentimiento...Ó...O **UNA REVERENDA MIERDA QUE SOLO A CRISTIAN SE LE OCURRIRÍA DECIRLE,ENCIMA A RARITY!** ¡Aun más el cobrarle dinero a una **dama!**

Antes de que Rarity contestara,Cristian cerro la puerta rota que la poni rompió de forma violenta.

Por lo que a ausencias del humano,solo pudo decir sonriendo.

-Ja...Cristian...

 **Cristian.**

El humano ya terminando el tema,entro en una duda mental.

Se termino el tema de la poni...ahora desde un 0% es como un tremendo RESET a la relación amistosa que yo lleve con la poni. Es la eliminación de un tema que me tenia los...por el piso.

¿Y ahora?

Que...sin Rarity...no entro tanto al circulo de las ponis,de las 6...estoy...estoy libre.

Solo cuento con Twilight,pero muy pronto se terminara...Y HAY,HAY **no hay** más que decir.

Seré un don-nadie en Equestria

Estoy libre,sin cadenas..sin lazos...estoy...vacío.

Un vacío JAJA no sé que pensar.¿Ahora qué hago? ¿con quién voy? ¿Kein? puedo llamarlo.

En ese momento agarro mi celular,veo el contacto de Kein, se pase usted como conseguí su numero, aprieto el botón de llamarlo y a los pocos segundos el contesta.

-¿Aloja? ¿hola? ¿quién es?

Tenia la boca abierta para decir algo,pero algo me lo evitaba,tan solo dejando a Kein hablando en solitario un par de descenas de segundos,mientras pensaba en mi,que sera de...mí...ahora.

-ENTIENDES HIJO DE PUTA,ESPERA A QUE ENCIEN- MI MIER...Y TE LOCALICE LA CONCHA DE TU HERM-

Corto tranquilamente la llamada,aun me quedaba sentando y pensando.

-Mi-er-da...no sé que hacer,tampoco la carne me va a complacer y tampoco ir a un encargo teniendo en cuenta mi estado físico ,AAAI! bueno *tomo unas pastillas que me recetaron* solo esto me mantiene sin dolores...además ya no tengo esa una batalla interna que tanto me molesto.

Me levanto mirando el techo respirando,recordando una pieza en especifico de la charla con Rarity,un fragmento que me tienta en si o no.

...

Teniendo entendido donde ya puede estar Twilight,me quede pensativo.

Si voy,es una oportunidad para mantener el "lazo amistoso" que me llevo con las seis ponis,inclusive Rarity,pero y si me quedo,probablemente te la pasaras tranquilo y casi sin problemas.

Ponis les tengo que decir que...me mal-acostumbraron,lo hicieron al mandarme a esa aventura y mantenerme al tanto de todo,a no estar quieto...a estar...jodido de una manera distinta.

Así que a buscar a la maldita pegacornio!

Mierda como las amo y odio a ustedes seis ¿seria catalogado como amistad insana? ¿quién es el insano?.

 **Varios minutos después...**

Ya me prepare.

Les contare esto.

A partir de lo ocurrido con los rootmens,tengo miedo,que algo así vuelva a ocurrir,como digo

"Cualquier cosa puede pasar en cualquier segundo" no importa el lugar,por eso llevo el arma que me traje de mi mundo,esa

pequeña ballesta de mano,que aun no se como usarla y esta vieja.

Quiero portar un arma siempre,sea cuchillo o no sé,veré si es que aquí llegan a vender ballestas civiles,quizás no,pero no pierdo nada en preguntar...y aquí es cuando Equestria me recuerda a algo de mi mundo.

Salgo a la calle,paso por el parqué,camino unas calles hasta llegar al Castillo,los guardias me negaron la entrada,véase estos cabrones que me atacaron al primer segundo de verme,y ahora son descarados.

Comprendo que están a horario de trabajo,así que...si yo fuera ellos,quizás aun así hasta a mi mismo me negaría la entrada.

-¿Llevas un arma? -Me pregunta un guardia acercándose-

-Si es que las manos no cuentan...no.

-Tengo que revisar.

El guardia se me acerca amenazante a inspeccionarme,cuando estaba por hacer un hechizo,escucho el grito de una yegua,esto alertando a los guardias que como su deber,van a la ayuda.

La entrada se queda sin por un guardia que tiene una gorra sobre su cara mientras acerco a este y le chasqueo hasta despertarlo.

-Vamos vos! ¡despierto antes de que te despidan!

-¿QUE? ¿Quien sos vos,y los demás dónde están? ¿qué les hicis-

-Tus compas se fueron a hacer la paja grupal,me dijeron que te despierte y me abras la puerta...y que llega Shining Armor a inspeccionar(te el ojete).

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El poni entra a...no sé,y baja las puertas.

-Listo!

-Gracias capo.

-¿Y el capitán?

-Me dijeron que *yendo al castillo* que era un falso simulacro,igual,les diré que actuaste rápido .

-Oh...gracias?

El poni se pone el gorro y a los pocos minutos se duerme.

Paso por el jardín del castillo,recordando la "pelea" que tuve con el hermano de Twilight,paso por un pequeño puente,camino unas escaleras y entro al fin al castillo.

En estos momentos pienso un poco,recuerdo que hubo un momento en que Twilight me dio un collar tipo V.I.P para que no hubieran problemas e incidentes.

Voy caminando por el un pasillo de puertas,hasta toparme con una sirvienta que sale llevando ropa con magia.

-Disculpe,pero ¿usted por las dudas no ha visto a Twilight?

-¿Quién pregunta? *se da la vuelta* Oh,no la eh visto.

La poni pasa por mi lado,yendo a quien sabe que parte del castillo.

-DISCULPE! PERO! ¿Sabe donde esta la biblioteca del castillo,la más cercana?

-SI! Siga un poco más,doble a la izquierda hasta el final,luego a la derecha y a unos metros se encontrara con la biblioteca."

-Gracias.

Le hago caso a las indicaciones de la poni,que no estuvieron tan difíciles como para perderse en verdad.

Paso por entre unos guardias,estos me miraron sospechoso,es incomodo que te miren de esa manera.

Veo el cartel que dice "Biblioteca",camino un poco más,y la hay veo la puerta,esta tapado con cortinas y cerrado con llave.

-¿Dónde estará la portadora de las llaves?

Miro por la cerradura,y noto que la llave esta del lado de las cortinas están del lado de adentro,se me hace difícil ver por una pequeña linea.

-Y ahora...

Empiezo a tocar la puerta por todos lados,quizás esperando encontrar algo que me permita entrar,empiezo a tocar la re-marcación de los vidrios,puedo notar que el que esta cerca de la cerradura,sus bordes están muy podridos,igual que la madera que lo sujeta,doy un pequeño golpe,y el vidrio se cae al piso,con el apoyo de la cortina,esta pudo hacer que no caiga con tanta fuerza,por ende no romperse y hacer mucho ruí contar tampoco la estatura poni,la el vidrio estaba a baja altura,ustedes entienden...

Meto mi mano y con algo de dificultad abro la un poco la puerta,lo suficiente como para poder entrar y no mover el vidrio,así no hacer ese odioso e incomodo ruido.

Miro el lugar,viendo muchos estantes de libros,todo pero no veo si no esta la "Princhesa".Camino un poco y veo una poni acomodando libros.

-Ehm hola,perdón pero ¿usted por las dudas no vio a Twilight?

-...*Señala con su casco*

Una unicornio blanca y con auriculares,me señala una parte oscura de la biblioteca.

-No la veo ¿a caso esta?

-*Enciende su cuerno*

-A...si,a oscuras,necesito una-

-*Le paso una vela*

-Muchas Gracias...ehm tu nombre.

-*Le paso mi tarjeta de presentación*

-Uhm...Dj-PON 3.

-*Se vuelve a poner los auriculares y se va*

Doblo la tarjeta y me la guardo al bolsillo.

-Bien.

Voy a donde seguramente esta Twilight,la iluminación no es algo que este presente a su alrededor,por lo que con un encendedor,enciendo la vela.

Al momento donde la luz vuelve a retomar a Twilight,veo que ella esta dormida sobre tres libros empilados,esta roncando y se puede ver que hay algo de baba saliendo de su boca,esta toda despeinada y en sus parpados hay lagaña.

-Iuuh que asco *digo susurrando*

Me acerco y empiezo a leer los títulos de lo que Twilight leía.

La mayoría era de magia,magia con plantas y raíces,telequinesis avanzada (en este momento se me vienen esas mamadas de cosas espirituales y "esas imágenes del buscador"*,Amuletos de Equestria -Segunda edición-.

-JA! Ese de los amuletos yo tengo la primera edición,al parecer consiguió fama el libro este.

Veo un poco más,debido a que hay libros hasta en el piso,los junto e intento ver que tienen todos en común,

Vida de las plantas,Teorías de la subestimación a la vida no movible,(Teorías de) Viajes dimensionales.

Hasta de historias sobre algunas Guerras Equestrianas y tácticas usadas en ellas.

Inspecciono el de VD (Viajes Dimensionales),en la sección marcada,el titulo que se resaltaba era "Virus Dimensional".

Este me llamo la atención.

Virus Dimensional:Es un catalogo en el que muchos investigadores ponen sus estudios y teóricas en caso de un cuerpo. de vida infeccioso,Virus Dimensional,sobre aptitudes a tomar,ECT.

Lo que entendí de la sección desde mi punto de vista,es.

Es que algo así aun nunca se ha visto,yo,no sé ¿acaso soy un Virus Dimensional? ja,soy una infección que este mundo que se ha tolerado.

-(Realmente me parece raro que Twilight venga a leer esto ¿qué esta buscando? digo,pensaba que vendría a preguntarme muchas cosas,no puedo creer que esto haya sido más importante que yo. . .no,no me siendo como si tuviera que caerle bien a esta)

Empiezo a observarla un rato,buscando algo que pueda responderme sin que la despierte,en mi búsqueda visual,hacia cualquier cosa menos mirarla a la no encuentro nada que haya visto,hasta que me decido observar su cara,trago silaba y lo hago,siempre me pareció incomodo mirar a alguien dormido.

Están las mismas cosas,saliva,lagaña,Twilight durmiendo como un bebe,por lo menos dejo de roncar y se acurruco en sus libros...me recuerda a un gato.

Sigo mirándola,como no hay nada extraño,me concentro en los libros donde ella duerme ¡Aja! hay veo unas dos o tres puedo verificar bien de que se trata,solo que hay un -40- en la esquina de la segunda paso al otro lado de la mesa,y puedo ver bajo el casco izquierdo de Twilight,un lápiz sin punta.

-¿Como hago para sacarle las hojas?...

Pienso un rato de manera delicada ¿cómo sacar a una Princesa de su sueño?.

-(Arriba pendeja!)

Apoyo mi pierna en su lomo y empujo con fuerza,tirándola de la mesa,ella cae al asiento acolchonado (la silla es de esas largas para que muchos ponis se sienten alrededor de la mesa,y esta pegada con un cojín suave,pa' cuando te pases horas estudiando,que no les duela el culo a la larga).

Con Twilight fuera,saco el primer libro y veo las tres hojas,siento que Twilight se va a despertar en cualquier segundo,es el instinto de molestar a alguien,por lo que le saco fotos a ambos lados de todas las hojas,la tercera esta 3/4 escrita, vuelvo a poner el libro encima de las hojas,mi corazón palpitaba rápido por alguna razón,apago la vela y me acuesto al otro lado de la mesa.

 **Ojos de Twilight**.

-Uhmmm...aah...

Intento abrir mis ojos,me froto los ojos y bostezo ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? bostezo una vez más,me saco el pelo que me tapaba la vista y enciendo mi cuerno.

-¿Hay alguien acá?

Noto sobre la mesa una vela apagada,la inspecciono mientras camino al otro lado de la mesa,viendo a Cristian durmiendo,pobre ya que quizás el vino a buscarme.

-Hey...Cristian *bostezo* levántate ¿qué haces aquí?

-Recién me hablas -dijo Cristian sin abrir los ojos- sigue leyendo,tu me dijiste que espere,y espere tanto que hasta me dormí,no te quieres me voy...

-No,no me molestas,s-si quieres ya *pequeño bostezo* ya podemos hablar,perdón por hacerte esperar,jeje es que algunas veces me meto tanto en la lectura que ignoro lo que me rodea,quizás te conteste sin que tuviera conciencia de que estabas...perdón

-Me la debías.

Cristian se levanta con esfuerzo.

-No viniste,te vine a buscar y te encontré,hace como tres horas espere y me dormí,ya no sé cuanto tiempo paso.

-Yo tampoco,te pido perdón,debí ver tenido consideración contigo,después de todo lo que paso -en verdad,me siento mal de hacerle eso-

-Ya,ya esta.

Cristian estira todo su cuerpo,y se rasca la cabeza mientras me mira.

-Por cierto ¿qué leías?

-Leïa,cosas importantes,te diré que tuve gran curiosidad por esas bestias que nos atacaron,incluso volví al lugar pero no pude encontrar nada,es como si en esta semana se hayan llevado todo,incluso quise entrar por los carriles donde escapamos,pero no había nada,es como si alguien muy poderoso se llevara todo

Digo,perdiéndome en mi explicación e intentando deducir algo.

-¿Entons' por qué no le preguntas a Tía? La Princhesa Celestia.

-Buena idea! pero ¿"Princhesa"? ¿qué es eso?

-Es la combinación de Princesa más Pinche=Princhesa.

-Más respeto,por favor.

Intento irme a ver a la Princesa Celestia,pero Cristian me detiene de un grito.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Para,digo,te veo ¿y ya te vas?

-Sip.

-Y encima no viniste...vi que escribías algo ¿me podrías decir qué era?

-*Nerviosa* Escribía sobre *pienso* sobre algunas cosas sin importancia jeje,ya sabes.

-Bueno,te quiero preguntar ¿cuando nos vamos? tu me trajiste acá.

-M-Mañana a la mañana, no te olvides,Cristian.

-Anotado Princess.

En ese momento me marcho,voy corriendo con mucha prisa al cuarto de Celestia,no tardando nada,entro de forma rápida.

-Princesa Celestia!

-Si,Twilight ¿a qué se debe el que hayas entrado de esa brusca? eso no es muy normal de tí.

-Lo siento,pero yo creo ya haber descubierto el origen de esas cosas -digo algo alegre y con voz formal a la vez-

-Twilight,cierra la puerta y entra por favor,toma asiento.

-S-si Princesa.

Cierro la puerta y me quedo parada al lado de la Princesa.

-Quisiera estar de pie,perdón por el verme tardado jeje,pero me encontré con Cristian,ya podrás saber,el siempre con sus bromas (Princhesa Celestia...uhm jaja eh de admitir que-)

-Twilight,dime ya lo que querías informarme,estoy tomando en cuenta los daños causado,el hospital que se demolió antes de tiempo,destruyo algunos faroles y sin contar el personal herido de la guardia (Además ese humano que cobra por todo) no me dejan dormir tranquila.

-Si,como decía.

Enciendo mi cuerno,formando un holograma explicando todo.

Me preparo la voz y miro el holograma.

-Princesa,esto es lo que sé sobre las bestias de aquella noche.

-Esos pseudo-humanos...sigue.

-Son la astuta creación de Un cuerpo-un hechizo de movimiento-Visión-Inteligencia-y explico.

 **Cuerpo:**

Algo tan barato y qué casi siempre nos rodea,son las plantas y arboles,de hay se sacan las raíces.

 **Movmiento:**

Un hechizo de movimiento es muy sencillo,con la telequinesis es algo fácil de hacer,pero con la avanzada se pueden hacer cosas aun más increíbles,como el hacer que un objeto se pueda mover aun sin seguir dándole soporte con la magia propia.

 **Visión:**

Encontré en ellos estos "ojos" verdes y brillozos,al tocarlos estaban pegajosos y recubiertos con el hechizo de visión solo falta el cerebro que controle los últimos dos.

 **Inteligencia** **:**

Les das un motivo,como a un objeto escalar a otro pasar cosas,en fin,ect.A ellos les dieron la posibilidad de controlar el hechizo de movimiento y visión limitándose para uno esa habilidad y sumado a mismo hechizo de inteligencia,pueden moverse,ver y aprender,dependiendo del grado de la magia puesta en cada individuo,su inteligencia varia.

 **Núcleo** **:**

Su núcleo es su centro de vida,la magia seria inestable colocada por todos lados,así que se idea algo que contenga la magia,algo así como el corazón y el peleábamos con mis amigas contra esas bestias,si algo les lastimaba,era el "corazón" se enojaban,debido a que tenia su torso expuesto,era muy fácil provocarlos.

En el proceso de explicación,se ve la imagen de una bestia dándose impulso y inspeccionándose a si misma.

A medida que la explicación era mostrada,Twilight con el hechizo de holograma,iba recreando en el,el proceso de creación de una de esas bestias,al final,Twilight se puso al lado de Celestia,juntas miraban el holograma,más bien lo que se creaba dentro de el.

La bestia mostrada se quedaba quieta,hasta que Celestia hizo un pequeño ruido,la bestia se dio media vuelta,con los ojos muy grandes,esta dio un gran salto con impulso y antes de "tocar" a Celestia,el holograma desapareció.

Celestia se quedo callada un momento,mirando directo a último lugar donde estaba la bestia holografica.

-Jaja Twilight,buen toque le has dado con eso de hacer que la bestia me asuste -Dijo Celestia mirando a su ex alumna-

-Esas cosas fueron muy violentas,Princesa y a pesar de solo ser un holograma,su organización puede ser letal -dije sin tomar nada con humor-

-¿Pudiste llegar a saber si esas cosas tenían consciencia?

-Ellos actuaban casi como si fueran uno,hasta parecía que compartían el mismo cerebro,no tenían ningún otro objetivo que no sea atacarnos -Dije acordándome un poco de ellos,con preocupación-

-Vaya -Celestia dijo con tono pensativo- (esas características si que los coloca en "amenaza medía",a menos que estén en grupos) gracias por rápida investigación sobre esas criaturas,Twilight,sé que siempre podre contar contigo.

Celestia dijo con un tono agradecido,como...casi recibo esa clase de felicitaciones de la Princesa Celestia,ya estos agradecimientos los siento "secos" estoy tan acostumbrada a ellos que ya no tienen el mismo "efecto" que en un comienzo...

-Como siempre Princesa,sus felicitaciones son todo lo que necesito,se que a su lado siempre iré por buen camino -dije,intentando ignorar mis pensamientos-

-Twilight,acuérdate que si tienes alguna duda,puedes decírmelo.

La Princesa Celestia me hablo en un tono preocupado ¿ella supo lo que pensé? o fue su instinto "materno" por así decirlo,hemos pasado tantos años juntas que nuestra confianza llego a grandes grados.

-No,no pasa nada Princesa...solo-

-Twilight. siempre me lo he preguntado,y yo sé que como eres Princesa,estás en tu derecho de responder tus preguntas y dudas,crear proyectos,ahora sin necesitas de casi consultarme.

-¿Si,que tiene eso? -pregunto,Celestia siempre hace una "introducción" antes de darme una pregunta,que casi siempre me pone en duda-

-¿Tienes algún problema con el humano? Tu los has dejado con aquí,ya sabes el riesgo que podría pasar.

Justamente ahora,la Princesa Celestia decide tocar el tema de los humanos,casi nunca lo eh hablado con ella,solo desde la primera vez,entre los 39-40 días en los que ellos estuvieron aquí,le pedí que se queden conmigo,pero sucedió una pregunta...Sus papeles sinceramente no fueron los esperados,pero estoy conforme.

-Si,no los dejaría aquí sin antes verlos ahora uno de ellos empezó a presentar problemas.

-¿Cuales? ¿son...graves esos problemas? porque si es así...

-No esa clase de problemas,Princesa,solo que -recuerdo la escena que Rarity me hizo en el hospital- solo que ya el anda intentando buscar la manera de regresar.

-¿Quiere volver a casa? Si tan solo el supiera del portal/espejo,ten me puedo creer que no quiera estar aquí...apuesto que muchos otros si estarían dispuesto a quedarse en Equestria,incluso a intentar protegerla -O si amigos-

-Pero *Miro a Celestia* el no es de ese tipo,ya sé que el me ayudo en lo que paso,pero no siento que lo hizo con corazón puro,un poco si.

-Realmente el tuvo "segundas intenciones" vino a cobrarme su trabajo,como si lo hubiera contratado,no lo hice,pero...tienes razón.

-Eso no cuenta como un "Protector de Equestria"

-Twilight,ese humano sigue sus propios intereses,yo pensaba que seguiría el juego,y nos ayudaría a impedir peligros "ya sabes,como todos" pero el las únicas dos veces que lo hizo,a cobrado.

-Lo sé,eso no me gusta de él,lo peor es que mis amigas no lo saben,pero tengo que mantenerme cuerda a lo planeado y seguir con mi experimento.

-Jaja Twilight,más bien es un "Qué ocurriría?" y es si un humano estuviera aquí.

-Si...

-Twilight,dices ¿Los humanos son normales? a los dos.

-Considero que Bruno si es normal,el se la pasa bien en la guardia,tu me lo haz dicho y no tiene tantos problemas...excepto el de la naranja.

-¿El otro?

-Cristian,el definitivamente no es lo que esperaba,no es gentil y tampoco el mejor poni...humano con que pasar el tiempo,no es de hablar en serio y muy pocas veces puedo contar con él,es como si se quisiera alejar de todo.

-Es un humano,dale tiempo y controlarlo,en un deslice se te va de tus cascos y imagina lo que el descubrirá.

-No puedo,lo que es que tiene trabajo,así que en cualquier momento se ira del castillo...

-Y no quieres eso?

-No...no porque,bueno,alguien tiene que vigilarlo ¿no?

-Aja,entonces ¿como harás eso? mejor *hago un hechizo* pídele que te de "recibos de sueldo"

-¿Por qué le pediría eso?

-Ten cuidado ya que si el se niega a dártelo,de seguro andará en algo malo...

-Nunca pienso eso de é creo que el haga cosas así de malas -digo preocupada-

-Pídele entonces.

-Claramente los dos son muy diferentes,¿por qué hablamos más de Cristian que de Bruno?

-Sabes lo que es,hay a quienes "les gustan los problemáticos",Bruno no tiene problemas,Cristian,es alguien que tiene muchos problemas y muy "controversial",el no era nada lo que esperabamos,por eso.

-Tienes razón,a medias,prefiero hablar de seres buenos,no malos ejemplos como Cristian -doy mi opinión respecto a lo que Celestia dijo-

-Jeje depende como lo veas *Miro a Twilight* ¿algo que te inquiete?

-No Princesa,no ocurre nada.

-Twilight,cualquier pregunta que tengas,puedes cierto,mis guardias tienen custodiado el espejo,más aun en presencia de tu humano.

-Lo sé Princesa,gracias.

Me despedí de Celestia,salí afuera,teniendo en mente muchas de las cosas que tengo que arreglar,la principal es mantener a Cristian vigilado,ahora Celestia provoco que sienta desconfianza en sus acciones,pero para probar que ella esta equivocada,debo de averiguar un poco.

-¿Qué paso,Twilight? Hablaste con Celestia, ¿dijo algo de mi? jaja

Apareció Cristian,mientras yo caminaba,el de improvisto se puso al lado mio y me pregunto lo que vieron.

-¿Cristian,en serio piensas que en una reunión con la Gobernadora de Equestria,hablaríamos de un simple habitante como tú? jaja ¿a caso piensas que eres importante para la realeza? no te las quieras dar de importante -le dije sin siquiera mirarle-

-Ehm...bueno,cuando se te pase el enojo me hablas,que yo te pregunte algo simple,y no daba para que me contestes de esa forma,chau.

Cristian se detuvo,y empezó a dar pasos que cada vez se oían más es la primera vez que noto a Cristian ofendido,creo que fui grosera al contestarle...

 **Varias horas después.**

.

.

.

 **Toc toc toc***

-*Abro la puerta* ¿quién es?

-Perdón por hablarte mal antes,solo que hable con la Princesa y estuve algo cansada que no me di cuenta lo que te dije...

-Casi como cuando duermes y no sabes lo que dices *molesto* ja no importa ¿quieres pasar?

-Si.

Twilight paso a la casa de Cristian,la casa se encuentra ordenada,Twilight quedo algo al notar la inquietud de la alicornio,dijo.

-*Suspiro* Si,soy ordenado a pesar de que mi actitud haga parecer lo contrario.

-Pensé que contrataste a un sirviente,esto si no me lo esperaba.

-¿Como supiste donde vivo? -Hablo Cristian con los brazos cruzados-

-Rarity -Twilight dijo,como si Rarity se volviera un "clásico" en saber cualquier chisme o cosilla común-

-¿Ella también te contó que fue la que rompió mi puerta? buh esta Rarity solo cuenta lo que la hace seguir viendo "una dama" cuando en realidad es "una oficial peligrosa".

-Jaja,exageras,ella no es tan así.Bueno,una vez bajo los efectos de Discord,casi más le golpea la cara con patadas a Applejack.

-¿Y tus amigas?

-Están ocupadas,cada una se fue a comprar sus boletos para volver,ahora el castillo debe estar todo sucio.

 **Spike**.

El pequeño dragón se levanta,mira la fecha y nota que...

-¡¿DORMÍ SIETE DÍAS SEGUIDOS?! Wow...espero no verme orinado encima...

Spike se levanta y mira toda la habitación con polvo y telarañas.

-No...no me imagino como estará la biblioteca.

 **Twilight y Cristian.**

-¿Y el petizo de Spike? ¿qué el no es tu (esclavo) amigo que limpia?

-Tienes razón,siempre podre dejarle a cargo el castillo al pequeño Spike...

Ambos seres de distintas especies cambiaron palabras durante varias horas,pero al estar ya en la noche,Twilight tuvo que retirarse,ella nunca le pregunto al humano sobre lo ocurrido,ya que con verle preguntado a los guardias,ya tuvo información de sobra y no estaba para desperdiciar la charla con el humano en algo tan escuchado.

Twilight pudo al fin declarar amistad firme con el humano,el respondió que desde que le dejo vivir en el castillo,ya fueron amigos pero Twilight no lo sentía de la misma solo sera el comienzo de algo bueno,je pues bueno,aun no pasaron las preguntas realmente importantes entre las que tenia que porque ella sentía que si las hacia,podría despertar curiosidad y luego tal vez algo de enojo en el humano,por eso no las hizo y dejo que la visita termine de buena manera.

Llegando al final de la charla,en ningún momento se charlo nada serio,por fin ambos pudieron hablar de cualquier cosas,una chuchería cualquiera o hablando de otros ponis,al fin una charla "normal" si,normal,como siempre debió ver sido.

Los dos se despidieron,recordando que mañana se va y si es que el humano tiene la entrada,el in preocupación contesto que se dieron un abrazo de despedida y estando en la puerta rota,los dos se fueron terminaron la reunión.

Cristian se sentó en el suelo,sobre una suave alfombra que estaba ya en la casa.

-Uhmmm...boleto para ir a Ponyvill,¿no nos puede transportar? comprar un boleto...sacaron dinero de mi cuenta porque ahora me entero que hay ponis investigandome *pienso* y los hijos de su madre me dejaron poco,ahora tengo como 234 bits,sin contar que tengo que pagarle al dueño por lo que Rarity rompió y además tengo que pagar el tratamiento que hará que me cure de todos mis males en una semana,estoy en bancarrota.

Sigo pensando más profundamente en mi situación.

-Tendré que vender algunas cosas,como el chaleco tirado de Bruno que esta hecho de oro...plata,no sé y pedirle dinero a Kein.

Se ve en una esquina oscura el chaleco de Bruno,ahora de Cristian que ahora tiene hasta telarañas y polvo.

-También tendré que vender el arete de Celestia con su foto.

Se sobre la mesa,la foto con el arete encima,para que sin ningún viento algo fuerte,salga volando.

En la foto de Celestia,a ella se la ve tomando mimosa un jugo y mirando alegre a la cámara,Celestia en ese entonces se ve mucho más joven y sin estar portando ninguno de sus accesorios.

-Que foto de mierda...También esta el diamante de Pinki.

Se ve el diamante aun sobre el mueble,su figura aun se nota latente,como el hechizo de Rarity resaltando sobre el,el diamante a pesar de toda la sangre y daño,no recibió ningún rasguño que dañara su forma.

-No,no puedo vender el diamante,ya le llegue a tener aprecio porque Pinkie me lo dio...Por cierto,¿yo charle con ella? que mala memoria ,Ja! cierto que ella me dio dinero,pero no me acuerdo donde lo deje,mañana lo busco.

En un bolso se ve acomodado de forma que al moverlo,no haga ruido para no atraer la atención de nadie.

-Algo más que tengas ¿Cristian? ya parece que con tan solo hacer memoria,eres más rico de lo que parece,quizás vendiendo eso hasta podrías comprarte una casa propia.

En ese momento,siento como una pequeña hoja posarse sobre mi cabeza,la agarro y miro.

-¿Qué caraj-

Me detengo,miro la foto callado olvidando todo lo que dije,miro cada detalle de la captura,apreciando la felicidad que se muestra en ella,algo surge en mi...estoy conmovido,doy una cálida sonrisa para mi mismo,cosa que una sonrisa que venga desde mi corazón,una sonrisa que no tenga origen de un "chiste" si no...una sonrisa del corazón,esa sonrisa de tranquilidad no se la doy casí nunca a nadie...ni siquiera para mi,y cuando lo hago,pasa desapercibido.

Pero ¿por qué ahora? La foto despertó un sentimiento en mi,estoy conmovido de lo que siento ahora,doy un suspiro y sigo presenciando la foto.

Me canso y guardo cuidosamente la foto en un bolsillo en mí pecho.

Soy más rico de lo que pensaba.

Me levanto,viendo que no me queda más nada por hacer,me voy a dormir.

.

.

.

..

..

..

...

...

...

 **(ESCUCHAR: One punch man - OST - 06. Kai )**

Se escuchan los pasos del humano irse,sube las escaleras y poco después cierra su puerta,ya que él duerme en la habitación de arriba.

Una poni estaba observando,aun a través de las cortinas,ella lo estaba observando,y como si a la vez supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza,mirando todos los aspectos que el hacía al consideras sus cosas,hasta la parte de no sentirse bien,pudo hacer discretamente que su pensar cambiara,considerando mucho.

La poni saca su cabeza de la ventana,escondiéndose de forma rápida tras unos arbusto,pisa un par de envoltorios pero eso no le molesta,al estar asegurada de que nadie la ve ni oye,saca una grabadora,aprieta el botón y dice:

-No te preocupes,ante cualquier duda,siempre estaré por ti...


	43. El capítulo numero

**Siempre quiero destacarme por mi originalidad, y antes ¿han visto un HeE que termine así? díganmelo, porque si lo hay DESPUÉS DE ESTA FECHA 16/4/2017 significa que soy un Escritor Admirable que inspire a algunos HeE (como el insitivo de "Cris").**

 **Esta esa pregunta que muchos me preguntaron y ya se les olvido,aquí la respondo.**

 **Este capítulo en el futuro puede tener detalles y menores aspectos que en futuro se agregaran/cambiaran para una relación más estrecha con los capítulos pasados.**

 **En mi Facebook deje dibujos de este capítulo que estoy seguro les dará una vista gráfica del ambiente del fic.**

 **No se les olvide dejar review y gracias de antemano por el hecho.**

 **Desde ya les digo...**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **-ADVERTENCIA-**

 **Este capítulo abarca contenido que podría hacer ver al autor como alguien con "Xenofobia",discriminatorio e ser alguien que utiliza su fanfic para insultar a personas de X país. COSA QUE NO ES ASÍ.**

 **Se recomienda ser alguien no muy escandaloso y en lo preferible tomarlo en cuenta como algo que esta destinado a entretener y no a insultarlos, mucho menos discriminarlos.**

 **Capitulo con descripciones muy -CRUDAS- y con insultos de gran tono,con escenas que pueden rayar lo real (según escena o tema REAL referenciado).**

 **Abstenerse de insultar.**

* * *

 **Capitulo ―**

Levantándose el sol por el horizonte,las sombras brotar de las casas y objetos de la capital de Canterlot.

El tren saliente a Ponyvill termina dar un ultimo aviso a sus pasajeros de subirse,al cabo de pocos minutos,zarpa,adentro del lugar viajan seis ponis y un...una planta,que fue comprada por Rarity.

Fuera del vagón,sacudiendo la mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida,esta un humano,haciendo un esfuerzo por apenas sonreír,más otro para mantenerse en la tierra y no en las nubes.

-Que cosa -viendo a las ponis irse- BUENO, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

 ***FLASH BACKA***

-VAMOS CRISTIAN ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

-Déjate de joder...no quiero ir a rescatar a ningún poni por un buen tiempo...Rarity...

-¿Rarity? SOY TWILIGHT!

-Twilight,Rarity...TwiRity no me importa...-contesto Cristian acurrucándose-

-Levántate que se va a hacer tarde! falta media hora para que el tren zarpa y tu ni siquiera te has vestido -Twilight tirando con su magia la cobija de Cristian-

-Bien...¿c-como entraste a mi casa? en estos días nadie respeta la privacidad *bostezo*

-Eso no importa,apúrate que ya es la mañana.

-*Mirando la hora* Yo no contaría las 4:00 COMO LA MAÑANA, TWILIGHT!

-Lo dices porque eres dormilón,vamos *le tiro su pantalón* vístete que las demás te esperan abajo,salimos en 30 minutos EXACTOS! *portazo*

Twilight se va dejándome solo,mientras sostengo mi pantalón.

-Twilight,porque rayos no sacaste un boleto de las 12 o un poco más...algunas veces pienso que estas molestándome a propósito...

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Definitivamente no tuve un buen sueño -continuo diciendo a si mismo-

 **En el vagón.**

-Twilight...y Cristian? -Pregunta Rarity,sacándose una rodaja de pepino del ojo-

-Cristian...bueno,Él...

 **FLASH BACK (otra vez).**

En la hora de tomar boletos.

-Uuf...llegamos -Twilight llevando muchas maletas- ¿están todos?

-Si...-Rainbow bosteza-

-Claro querida -Rarity entusiasmada- (solo hubiera deseado que fuera más tarde,oooh mi sueño de belleza!)

-*BOSTEZO* Aaaah,a mi no se me va el sueño...-Cristian con una mano tapando su boca y la otra estirándose-

-Boleto por favor...

Todos empezaron a dar sus boletos,hasta el turno de Cristian.

-Mierda *en voz baja*...no tengo boleto -dijo el humano,riendo nervioso-

-Lo lamento pero,por favor,salga de los escalones para que alguien mas suba.

 **-OJOS DE TWILIGHT-**

Al ser la ante ultima del grupo en subir,pude escuchar todo,Cristian empezó a bajar los escalones,hasta que le llame la atención.

-Cristian,qué paso?

-*Caminando fuera del vagón* No tengo boleto.

-¿NO TIENES BOLETO?

Todas escucharon lo que dijo la alicornio y fueron a su lado para ver que sucedía.

-¿No tienes boleto? -Applejack recibiendo la noticia- compañero...

-¿Te olvidaste tu boleto,Crisi? ¡Mira,aquí tengo uno! *Estirando su cabeza fuera de la ventanilla* esta hecho de gelatina,igual,ve si lo engañas *guiñándole un ojo* jiji eso si no te la comes.

-¿Como se te olvido tu boleto,Cristian? -Rainbow-

-No lo sé...

-Y ahora? entonces...como volveras? -pregunta Twilight-

-Creo que tampoco lo sé...además creo que ni siquiera me compre un boleto -Guardándose las manos al bolsillo- no tengo dinero tampoco...

-AAAF! Si que eres olvidadizo *pensando* por Celestia...te enviare dinero,no tardara en llegar,es para que te compres un boleto -Dijo Twilight molesta,mirando al suelo-

-Gracias Twilight,sabia que podía contar contigo -Cristian sonriendo-

-¿Eh? gracias NADA,me devuelves el dinero apenas tengas trabajo o vendas naranjas.

Al decir eso, a Cristian se le borro la risa de la cara,justo como esperaba.

-Y hay vuelve la cabro- -Twilight frunce el seño- DIGO! La **"no tan"** amigable Twilight,claro que yo no insulto a mis amigas,jeje.

-Te vuelves rápido,no tardes.

-YA NOS VAMOS! -Grito el boletero-

-Disculpe,aléjese de la ventana,métanse adentro por su seguridad -un poni trabajador del tren-

-Esta bien -todas metemos las cabezas-

-Nos vemos Twilight!

Cristian se empezó a despedirnos con la mano,al cabo de salir de la estación,Rarity se levanta,se saca una rodaja de pepino que tenia como tratamiento de belleza,y me pregunta.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-Twilight...y Cristian? -Pregunta Rarity,sacándose una rodaja de pepino del ojo-

-Cristian...bueno,Él...se quedo en Canterlot por una tarde más...

-Oh,esta bien ¿tu dices que el quiere estará buscando una casa en Canterlot? quizás por eso se quedo...

-No lo sé,dudo mucho de eso,el no tuvo dinero ni para comprarse boleto,¿como piensas que el comprara una casa?

-Le debo 5.000 bits -Rarity contesto con preocupación-

-Jeje...oh...planeare algo cuando el llegue a Ponyvill...

El tren se aleja lentamente.

 **-Ojos de Cristian-**

-Que cosas no más,che...*alarma del celular* ¿ahora que dirá?

Al ver la alarma que puso para que sonara 40 días después del "viaje",esta tiene como objetivo,leer "Nota:LLAMA A TUS PAPÁS,PENDEJO,QUE YA HABRÁ PASADO POCO MÁS DE UN MES DESDE..."

En ese instante,me senté en la banca,bostecé una vez mas,pensando.

¿Como fue que llegaste aquí?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Solo soy tus ánimos,porque si,créelo...cada vez que te preguntaron "¿Como llegaste aquí?" tu siempre has...

-...Querido contestar esa pregunta,si,lo quise...pero es difícil de hacerlo,yo solo no puedo *apretando mi puño*

-Tu SOLO NO PUEDES -recordando-...pero con...

.

.

.

-BRUNO! ABRIME LA PUERTA CONCHE TU MADRE!

No paso ni un minuto hasta que Bruno llegara a abrir la puerta.

-Que te pasa...¿sabes que hora es? -Bruno frotándose un ojo-

-Son como las -interrumpido-

-No importa *bostezo* pasa hijo de puta...que me interrumpiste en un buen sueño.

-Soñando con tu p'ta madre seguro *Adentro* así que esta es tu casa...

-Por el momento...¿qué queres? -pregunta Bruno con voz adormilada,pareciendo enojado-

-¿No puedo visitar a mi amigo? aparte te dije ayer que te venia a visitar.

-PERO **NO** TAN TEMPRANO,TARADO! Te vivís pasando de la linea,vos Cristian *bostezo*

-Dejando de lado,espero hayas estado bien,a mi me despertaron una hora y media antes que vos,el enojado tendría que ser yo.

-Con la única diferencia que YO TRABAJO,vos ahora te la pasas de bago,viviendo a costas de la Princesa Twilight.

-Cállate,ya noto no más la envidia que tenes.

-Envidia las *bostezo* pelooootaaaas -Bruno dijo eso mientras daba otro bostezo- dale que ayer el turno me dejo sin descanso.

-Trabajando para la guardia... un tema mucho mas interesante,jaja EJEM *Me preparo la voz* aaaw "con la diferencia que YO SI TRABAJO" no engañas a nadie,re que vos estabas de vago en nuestro mundo,el trabajador ahí era YO

-Pero tenes que saber que las cosas cambian,ahora parece que jejeje los "papeles se invirtieron" ¿queres té? ¿cuantos cubos de azúcar? -Bruno ofreciéndole té de forma amable a su amigo-

-Vos sos el que te pasas! "cubo de azúcar" ya hasta parece que olvidaste tus raíces,amigo.

-Simplemente me acostumbre,no hay más secreto que ese, Cristian -Vertiendo el agua caliente sobre un vaso- además noto que vos te la pasaste extrañando la tierra ¿o me equivoco?

En ese momento paso por mi cabeza las cientos de veces que pensé en la tierra,incluso las veces que decía que extrañaba a mi familia.

-No te equivocas,pero ¿acaso vos ya te olvidaste de tus recuerdos? ¿la tierra donde naciste?

-No,no por vivir aquí quiere decir que me olvide de mis raíces,pero tampoco me las pasare extrañando toda la vida *Bruno toma unos sorbos* rico...lo que digo es que ya dejes eso y aprendas a "ser uno con Equestria",siéntate.

-Ser uno con Equestria...yo siendo sincero ya no te conozco -dije negándome lo que estaba viendo-

-Sos muy introvertido,eso es lo que te cambia a las personas,por más que no lo creas.

Me quede en silencio,cada argumento que daba,él con sus palabras los derrumbaba...el cambio demasiado,no solo físicamente, también el como pensaba,su mentalidad, si no que "maduro"...je...y yo no tengo ningún cambio importante...más que me volví mas "liberal",si me miro a mi en un espejo,dos meses en el pasado,vería a alguien 45% más tímido,no negare que es un hecho,pero ahora...soy más bocón,de seguro si antes viniera un YO del pasado...HASTA LE TENDRÍA MIEDO A CELESTIA!

Pero asï son las cosas,yo me "crié" en un lugar distinto y Bruno en uno más exigente,como es la Guardia Real,equivalente a un ejercito en mi mundo.

 ** _Exploramos lugares,evolucionamos entre poderes y habilidades,no sé,¿el PODER de pensar mejor?,son y serán factores muy diferentes...testigo del cambio diferencional entre los dos...pasando por aventuras,acción,suspenso,drama,horror...¿Ya dije acción? je bueno...todo por entretenernos con..._**

 ** _:Equestria_**

 ** _(Abran otra pestaña,y lean el summary del fic...ja,¿acaso el summary fueron palabras de Cristian desde un comienzo?)_**

Okey...

Esta bien,ya dejare de repasarme eso,somos muy diferentes a cuando llegamos,entendido!

Tomo asiento,agarro la tacita y tomo un sorbo.

-*Termino el sorbo* Uhmmm sabe a flores.

-Que bueno -contesta Bruno comenzando a comer unas galletas de frutilla-

-pongo la tasa sobre la mesa y digo- El sabor es muy de puto.

-Hasta que la cagas -Bruno dejando de tomar su té para mirarme fastidiado-

-Perdón,solo que me acostumbre con las ponis.

-Si les hablas así,eres muy desconsiderado -frunciendo levemente la cara-

-Estoy trabajando en ello...pero no quiero hablar de las ponis que este mundo me vuelve loco,con eso de los pensamientos...no hay humanas...uuf!

-Acostúmbrate..."yo ya lo hice" -contesta Bruno sin pelos en la lengua-

-Respiro ondo a la vez que mis ojos se abren de forma considerada, levanto mi dedo indice a la vez que mi cabeza choca con la mesa, en forma de decepción- Eres un...PuuuuuUUU **UUU**...Zoofilico -No supe que contestarle,ese comentario ya deja entrever lo que significa-

-Yo considero que "zoofilico" es cuando lo haces...no sé,como con un animal de nuestro mundo,ya sabes,caballos,ovejas ¡son bobas! pero acá...todos tiene conciencia,ELLAS deciden con quien hacerlo,como que uno les tiene tanto cariño que ya no les siente "animales".

-Bruno tu has perdido lo POCO que te mantenía como humano.

-¿Acaso vos no? y soy humano, solo que con mentalidad diferente.

Bruno dijo a la vez que estiro sus manos sosteniendo la tasa, mirando serenamente y sin culpa alguna a Cristian, esto para Cristian es vivir la pesadilla y tener al monstruo mas abominable al frente de sus ojos.

-Eres despreciable -contesto de forma seca y entre-dientes a su amigo-

-Y tu eres un catador de pijas,te gustan los penes! es por ESO que no te "animas".

-Lo que tengo es LA CABEZA BIEN PUESTA AL CUERPO,COSA QUE TU NO! -Contesto Cris indignado, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa-

-Tengo la cabeza bien pues,por otro lado "le hago caso a mis sentimientos"..."se siente taaaan bien" -esta vez Bruno termino con una sonrisa más picara, disfrutando cada segundo de las reacciones de Cristian-

-Si yo le hubiera hecho caso a mis sentimientos,señor Bruno Gomez,hubiera caído muchas veces...

-Uuuf entonces ¿problemas sentimentales con alguien? ¿o con muchas? jajaja.

-Eso no te incumbe -contesto algo...tímido? sin que me diera cuenta-

La charla con Bruno fue llena de cuestionamientos,no recuerdo ver tenido una así desde hace meses,al final,cada vez nos íbamos a acercando al tema que yo quiero tocar.

-Y al final así termino...-Bruno riéndose un poco de una anécdota-

-Si cierto...

-En ese aspecto, si, como extraño la tierra.

-Verdad...¿no queres charlar respecto a "ella"?

-...

-Por los viejos tiempos...-Cristian emocionado-

-Esta bien -cedió Bruno-

-Prepara un mate ¡BIEN A LO ARGENTO!

-¿Y la hierba?

-Yo traje la hierba,no te preocupes -dije yo,acatando esa duda-

Pasaron 15 minutos hasta que se hirvió el agua,lo metimos en termo y nos fuimos a un balcón,cosa que no recuerdo ver visto cuando venia,Bruno trajo consigo dos sillas,yo le esperaba mientras husmeaba en mi celular,viendo la hora.

Aun así me levante para apoyarme al balcón,Bruno se extraño por eso,dejo el termo y las cosas al piso para asomarse a mi lado. Mirando las calles de Canterlot en donde de este lado recién aparece el sol no dejando rastros de la noche, doy un suspiro, miro mi reloj y digo.

-Ya van ser las seis...

-¿De que querías hablar? ¿todo bien?

-Pues *acomodo las cosas* ¿te acuerdas del como llegamos a Equestria?

-*Bruno da un suspiro* Si,si me acuerdo.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 0**_

 _ **Como que siempre hay momentos en la vida donde hay que recordar el pasado,no negarlo...yo nunca lo he hecho,el puto de Bruno SI,lo único que hice fue no contárselo,ni a ustedes ni a ellas.**_

 _ **De igual manera...¿aquí estamos,no? solo hay que continuar con la travesía.**_

 _ **Escuchar:"Por una cabeza-Carlos Gardel" (el vídeo que tienen que ver es el segundo en aparecer y es solo instrumental,dura 2:26)**_

Argentina

Buenos Aires (También llamada "Baires")

Uno de los países latinoamericanos,país que es conocido por el mate,el llamado de atención "Che!",su carne y el Tango.

Con una población con la que se puede discutir de política, economía, cualquier deporte, militares, religiones, teoría de los desmadres, física cuántica y teoría cuántica .Lo curioso de estos seres es que aunque todos piensan diferentes...todos creen tener la razón.

Donde un argentino fácilmente se puede morfar solo un asado entero.

Donde si comes carne los siete días de la semana, te deportan a tu país (aunque sea de visa de turista :v).

Sede del "mundial de fútbol" del 78' a la vez ganador y también levantador de la copa del 86' en México.

Hablando de la capital,teniendo centros turísticos como el obelisco que queda en la Avenida 9 de Julio,playas como Mar del Plata y con una fauna muy voluptuosa.

Esto sumado a su gran cultura,lo hace uno de mayores destinos de turistas de todo el mundo.

Aunque también se es conocido porque tango esto,tango el otro,la imagen que intentan presentar a la Ciudad de Buenos Aires de "tanguera" es una viveza criolla para (cagarse encima de los) atraer a los turistas, ya que realmente los viejecitos, o los heterosexuales y lesbianas bailan, dicen que raramente un argento común baila dicha danza para atraer una femina y hacer una familia (o abandonarla en medio de un desierto,ya preñada).

Si,Argentina, el país latinoamericano de ejemplo (a pesar de casi echarse las madres con su vecino Chile y el cagar su propia población y el enfrentarse contra un país (pirata) Europeo).

(No continúen leyendo hasta que se termine la música...mientras buscan imágenes de Argentina por google)...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

Se escuchan disparos,escopetazos de parte de la policía entrado a la fuerza a un terreno ,gritos de jóvenes huyendo despavoridos,apenas sabiendo que hacer o donde huir,en medio de la noche,algunos bobos o en estado de shock gritando,mientras que en otra parte del campo,unas personas se enfrenta a la policía con lo que tiene.

-VAMOS PELOTUDO!

-QUE PAS- PARA ¡PARA! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

-¡¿No ves que vino la policía?!

-¿Policía? ¿que carajos hace la policía en una fiesta?

-Definitivamente no vienen a unirse...

Bruno estaba embobado,al parecer recién se da cuenta de lo que pasa,claro que al oír a personar correr y gritar te da a entender que algo raro pasa.

-¿Como nos vamos? SI TU CASA QUEDA COMO A NO SÉ CUANTO DE ACÁ!

-Ya llame a mi papá como hace media hora,ya esta llegando seguro.

Con Bruno nos fuimos corriendo,teniendo cuidado de no chocarnos con nadie,pero corrimos la mala suerte de hacerlo,Bruno se choco con un pibe,al pedirle disculpas pude ver que traía un apariencia no ayudo de mucho,ya que luce igual a un ladrón...ES UN LADRÓN.

-Hijo de...LEVÁNTATE CARAJO!

-C...PARA!

El ladrón con quien chocamos nos quiso disparar,no sé,disparo pero no sentí nada,con Bruno seguimos cuando estábamos llegando,dijo que el tipo del arma,le disparo la policía,luego la policía comenzó a detener a varios drogones,o a tirotearse con ellos.

Si me preguntan,nunca supe que en este lugar vinieran varios drogadictos o delincuentes a hacer mierda por acá.

Cuando llegamos a la calle,un auto nos estuvo por atropellar.

-Aah! PUTO NOMAS,APRENDE A MANEJAR HIJO DE-

Me detuve,ya que del auto pude ver a mi papá tocando bocina.

-Apúrate Cristian! SUBITE AL AUTO,AHORA!

Nos subimos de inmediato,cuando estábamos por irnos,un tipo se nos puso en medio del camino,casi atropellándolo,suerte que no fue así,cuando le vi la cara,note que era un conocido amigo,José.

-ALTO!

-¡¿JOSÉ?!

-Tu amigo?! -dijo mi papá-

-SUBITE! ANTES DE QUE TE AGARRE LA CANA! (Cana:Policía)

-Gracias...Mierda que casi me muero del susto,y casi me muero de balas...no sabes *José saludo a todos* uff..QUÉ MIERDA HACIA LA POLICÍA HAY?!

A la mañana siguiente...

 ** _Noticias Nacionales._**

 _Hubo varios incidentes por el comienzo del verano,como el ocurrido en una quinta,donde la policía intervino en una zona donde se sospecha,asistieron mal-vivientes,confundiéndose entre los jóvenes para venderles drogas o robarles._

 _La policía entro a la fuerza,armados con escudos y usando balas de salva,para no provocar ningún incidente mortal entre los jóvenes._

 _Les dejamos con los testimonios..._

Dormir fue algo que me costo,con lo que paso la noche anterior...no quiero saber NADA,y justamente alguien esta escuchando las noticias abajo a tal volumen que la escucho aquí.

Me puse unos anteojos y revise mi celular.

7 Mensajes.

2 de ellos eran de José agradeciéndome por verlo sacado de la "fiesta" de ayer.3 eran de Bruno,uno de agradecimiento y otro era maldiciéndome porque dice que se olvido una campera,como yo lo empujaba a la fuerza no pudo sacarla,y los otros eran de cualquier persona que charlo por Internet.

Me puse las manos al pecho y dije.

-Que pedo con lo que paso anoche...a levantarme.

Me desperté con un gran dolor en mi pansa,no estoy acostumbrado a tomar...como fue lo que paso que me asuste feo en ese lugar.

Puse a cargar mi celular,pues daba pena con el 4% con los que anda ahora.

Baje las escaleras,notando algo de suciedad,camine dirección a la ventana que daba vista a la calle y el patio...y no estaba,el auto no estaba.  
Mire la pieza de mis papás y estaba cerrada,toque la puerta para verificar y no hubo respuesta,o "molestia" alguna,en caso de que alguien se haya quedado durmiendo.

Me fui al baño,hice lo que tenia que hacer y me cambie todo,tome un baño para quitarme el olor de anoche...el olor a "mota" era tan fuerte que se me pego a la ropa,el olor se hizo presente en ese lugar,ahora no me extraña el porque haya estado ahí la poli.

Atrás de la escalera habían unas maletas...mis maletas.

-Ja...parece que ya están celebrando el que me vaya...si yo fuera ellos también lo haría,teniendo a un pendejo de un montón de años,psst.

Me hice un desayuno,porque tenia mucho tiempo libre,lo hacia,en cortos periodos contestaba mensajes.

-Este día va a ser bueno.

 **Bruno.**

-BRUNO LEVANTA,FLOJO DE MIERDA!

-AAAAH Dejame de rrrromper la pelotas que ayer no fue mi día -contesto irritado AL PRIMER SEGUNDO DE DESPERTARME-

-DALE CHE! QUE LE TENES QUE CHUPAR LAS MEDIAS A-

-NO-ME-JODAS-CON-ESA-MIERDA! Aaaf que hijo de puta...

30 Minutos después.

Me levante,me puse un conjunto de esos que están a la moda,para el final me puse perfume y una gorra.

Ya estando frente a la puerta,pero fui detenido por mi jefe que me dio un nuevo llamado de atención.

-Quédate acá,que hay que trabajar.

-Nah me voy a salir con unos amigos.

-Entonces anda nomas! váyase con esos droguetes que tenes como amigos! que yo sepa nomas que te vas a juntar con esas mierdas.

-Bruno,por favor ¿podes comer un poco de comida? -Mi mamá desde la cocina-

En ese momento,miro a mi papá y a la cocina,varias veces a ambas,trago saliva y...

-Esta bien...ma'

Paso otra media,salí sin decirles nada,si lo hago pues recibo respuestas,lo que llevaría a una pedorra discusión.

Camine un par de cuadras,hasta encontrarme un par de amigos,estaban dos de ellos.

-Kevin. -dije saludándole-

-Bruno S! ¿queres acompañarnos? vamos a r-

-No hace falta que lo digas -me subo atrás de la moto- ¿esta la pistola?

Pasaron 3 horas,en eso pudimos -flechar- a tres personas desprevenidas,en eso a un grupo de cantantes,quien sabe que pedo,Ezequiel le robo una guitarra a uno de ellos.

(Flechar:Fijar a una persona para robarle)

-VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!

El sonido ensordecedor de las motos callo todos los insultos que nos lanzaban las personas aledañas al hecho.

Llegamos a una zona abandonada de varios ojos fisgones.

-Repartan el botín GUYS!

-Marcos,ya sabes lo que dijimos de "spaninglish".

-Cerra el orto Ezequiel *empezó a frotarse las manos* ¿Cuanto tenemos?

-A ver *paso mi dedo por la lengua* contando la billetera del tipo,la cartera del traba...

Pasamos 4 minutos tapando con nuestros cuerpos a cualquier persona que cruzaba la calle,evitando que vea lo que tenemos tras nuestro.

-Tenemos 13.356 -dijo Kevin-

-Bueno,pa' mi 4 palos,para ustedes 3 cada uno,excepto vos Bruno -dijo Ezequiel dándose la espalda mientras agarraba su plata-

-¿Qué? vos hijo de perra no me vas a venir con que no me das nada -Bruno medio enojado,en caso de ser broma-

-Bueno! como das pena pequeño chorro ¡dale! toma dos palos para que te los metas al ojete,a mi me das lo que queda de Bruno -dijo Kevin-

-Me tratas como mierda flaco,dame los tres -quejándome ya que el tipo hablaba en serio-

-Bruno,a vos **nadie** te invito,y solo porque el Marcos lo haya echo a ultimo segundo,no te daremos mucho. Así no mi niño o chupeme las bolas si quieres el resto.

-Andate a la mierda *agarrándome mi parte,se lo saco a Kevin* venite pa' acá y vos chúpame el chupete -haciendo un gesto ofensivo con mis manos (y los huevos)-

Me doy media vuelta y camino atrás para retirarme.

-Bruno...

-¿Qué?

-Vete al carajo!

Atrás nuestro,aparecen unas camionetas de la policía de manera amenazante.

-BRUNO SUBITE,DE SEGURO VIENEN POR NOSOTROS!

-NO! A ustedes los buscan...

-Rajemos! -dijo Ezequiel a las apuradas subiendo a una de las motos-

Ellos hicieron su propia persecución, de repente vi como no era una patrulla sola, eran dos.

Yo me quedo asustado,ya que una de las dos camionetas se me para al lado mio,uno de los policías,sacando entre sus manos una pistola.

-Óigame.

-O-Oficial! esos ladrones me querían robar,justo hoy cobre y esos hijos de mil puta me querían asaltar! -simulando nerviosismo-

-Mantenga la calma ¿ese dinero es suyo?

El policía señala mucho dinero tirado al piso,junto a ello,una billetera,yo en ese momento guardaba una sonrisa ENORME que se me quería formar en la cara,pero la disimulo,manteniendome "afectado por lo recién pasado".

-S-si.*agarro la billetera*

-Disculpe pero requiero su nombre,apellido y numero de documento.

-Ehm si...(ojala este, VAMOS!)

Urgo entre la billetera,saco las tarjetas de crédito y las guardo como si fueran mías en mi bolsillo.

-Disculpe...*agarro la tarjeta* mi nombre es...Sebastian...Parroga(?)

-Parroga...numero de DNI?

Pregunta el oficial a "Parroga".. **.Ja!**

-Bueno...el numero-

-OFICIALES CERCA DE "CABALLITO",SOLICITAMOS REFUERZOS,ESTAMOS PERSIGUIENDO A UNOS SOSPECHOSOS,ESTÁN ARMADOS.

-VAMOS CHE! -el conductor de la patrulla grita apurado,ansiado- NO HAY TIEMPO!

-Lo siento,para declarar vaya a la comisaria que queda por acá cerca.

-Muchas gracias policía,que bueno que llegaran justo a tiempo.

La camioneta se va,justamente vi que el que me atendió saco una escopeta que se encontraba atrás suyo.

-¡Que dios lo acompañe -no los veo- en su puta madre! Mucha suerte ustedes tres...VAMOS QUE EL IDIOTA SE LE CALLO LA PLATA!

Ya fuera de la vista de los oficiales,me agarre todo el dinero...

-Esto esta bien pero ¿donde estoy?

Camino unas cuadras,y veo un cartel que dice:"Caballito..."

-La re puta madre...tengo que caminar un montón...esto no esta bien.

 **Cristian.**

3 horas más tarde desde que me que desperté,como no tenia mucho que hacer,solo esperar,limpie un poco la casa,para que no parezca una tierra de cerdos...salí a la calle para ver que tal.

Nada interesante,el sol ilumina gran parte de la calle,los lugares donde hay sombra es maldecido con frïo,justamente en lo que sufro es un frío abrazador,pero si es considerablemente fresco para el comienzo del verano.

-Verano...esto no parece...

En ese momento,de la esquina derecha de la calle,se escucha el perturbante sonar de una moto venir a toda velocidad,con el motor haciendo combustión saben,cuando una moto anda para el culo de la madre...es eso o es de seguro una moto de 4 cilindros.

Me quede parado,intentando parecer bobo o no sé,simplemente ignorar el hecho de que una moto -probablemente robada- esta con un conductor que esta muy apurado esta pasando frente a mí.

Al segundo,como la persona iba muy rápido,se detuvo frente a mí,se me acerco y me apunto,no pude ver con que.

Un segundo estoy rascándome los huevos en medio de la calle desierta y al otro un hijo de puta me quiere robar.

-DALE LA CONCHE DE TU MADRE ¡DAME TU BILLETERA!

-HEY PARA!

El tipo,al parecer muy apurado,me empuja,haciéndome caer en la vereda.

-Ya me cansaste,la billetera o la vida *me apunta*

-NO POR FAVOR!

-*CHICK*

Cierro los ojos...no pasa nada,alguien empieza a reírse...reconozco...RECONOZCO ESA RISA DE PUTO MALANDRÍN!

-¡Te pasas!

-Deberás nunca pensabas que era yo? -Bruno sacándose el casco y unos anteojos de sol-

-¿Con casco y anteojos quien puede reconocer esa cara de feo que tenes? ¡SOS UNA MIERDA! -enojado,me levanto del piso- ¿como me vas a asustar de esa forma?

-Vos sos un marico,si tan solo dejaras de quedarte en tu casa y salieras más a la calle.

-Nah,yo ya probé esa galleta.

-Es por eso Cristian,te la pasas adentro y algún día vos no sabrás como reaccionar.

-Como digas pendejo...que hacías?

-Paseaba con unos amigos,José me presto moto,le dispare a José por negarse a prestármela y me lñave para parar contigo.

-¡¿QUÉ CON JOSÉ lLE QUÉEE?! -Enojado-

-¡QUE LE PEDÍ PRESTADO SU MOTO AL BOLIVIANO ESE! ¡DIOS,CRISTIAN QUE TE ENOJAS POR TODO! No te puedo decir nada sin que te lo tomes a pecho"

-Cerra el hocico! -agarro mi celular- contesta por favor...

-Alo? te estoy hablando tonto.

-ANDATE A LA P-

-Hola? ¿si? ¿Cristian? -desde el teléfono-

-¿José? ¿como estás? -pregunto preocupado,casi tartamudeando-

-Estoy bien,que pasa?

-Nada...solo que Bruno me dijo que...nada,ya conoces a este *miro a Bruno* pendejo,chupa-pijas,hijo de perra,puto,homosexual,ladrón y pendejo otra vez...uufff.

-Algo más que quieras decirme,Cristian? -Bruno con los brazos cruzados-

-*Tapando el micrófono del celular* Anda a cagar vos *vuelvo a atender* ¿seguís hay?

-Si,decime que paso?

-Bien,el vino -detenido-

-¿En qué vino? -José se queda en silencio- me aguantas un toque.

Se escucha como José se pasea por su caza abriendo puertas y pidiendo permiso para pasar,hasta llegar aparentemente al patio,esto pensando ya que se escuchaba al perro insoportable de José,se escucha algo brusco,luego la voz de José.

-Cristian,pasame con Bruno -José con voz seria-

-Esta bien,para qué?

-Ahora.

-tapando el micrófono- Te llama José.

-¿Qué quiere el boliviano de mierda?

-Qué sé yo,de seguro te mandaste una cagada o por algo de ayer.

-No me pases,que se deje de joder el putito ese...DECILE QUE ESTOY OCUPADO,si,eso es mejor,que estoy trabajando.

-*Contesto* Bruno esta ocupado.

-¿Ocupado? ¿en qué? ¿chupando penes en baños públicos? ya lo oí...que buen amigo eres Cristian.-Dijo José molesto-

-Bien...

-Dame el celular! *Bruno se aclara la voz* dígame ¿de qué queres hablar conmigo? ¿chupa pijas,yo? a mi no me engañas,yo recuerdo que te vi chupándole la pija al gordo de tu papá para que te compre zapatillas.

-Vos pendejo de mierda,me sacaste la moto ¿no? si esta chocada o cualquier mamada,te rompo la cara,no te preste la moto,te voy a buscar la concha de tu-

Bruno aleja el celular,estirando su mano al suelo mientras bosteza,ignorando completamente los insultos de José.

-Guaaa* *Bostezo* Cristian toma tu celu,dile a José que puede buscarme y ponerse de rodillas para lamer y re-lamer las veces que quiera mi pene. Cortale después antes de que conteste.

-No le voy a decir eso *gritando y susurrando a la vez*...

-Bruno ¿me entendiste? -José retomando el aire debido a la manada de insultos que libero-

-Bruno dijo que *Bruno me anima* José...te hablo luego *corto*

Corto la llamada,por otro lado mi amigo se empezó a revisar,arreglarse un poco para no quedarse un mamarracho a la vez quedo enojado por no replicar lo que quería que le diga a José.

-No le seas descortés,que maleducado eres Cristian.

-Yo no soy descortés,vos lo sos! yo nunca le diría esas GUARRADAS a una persona.

-Ja! como digas humano,todos cambian...jaja imagínate que hasta puedo hacerlo [cambiar]...te imaginas si es para peor?

-Déjese de joder mi'jo de perra,que quieres?

-Te venia a invitar a un partido de fútbol ¿queres venir?

-Ya no tengo tiempo,en un rato me voy y...

-Solo una vez,dale que casi nunca venís! -insiste Bruno-

-Bien ¿contra quién?

-Contra los de siempre ¿vas a venir?

-Si,si voy ¿cuando?

-Ahora,en los Pinos, o creo era Aldana...

-Me cambio.

-Rápido! ¿como vas a estar en ojotas? (chancletas o sandalias para otros países)

Entre rápido a mi casa,al Bruno lo deje esperando en la vereda,me vestí poniéndome ropa más deportiva y nos fuimos.

 **Trivia: Notase la diferencia entre Cristian de ahora y Cristian en Equestria.¿Muy distinto,no? pues...esto esta inspirado en una diferencia de una persona común con ética al pasar por algo muy repentino (como lo es Equestria).**

Llegando a la cancha,habían un montón de tipos charlando entre si,otros viendo cuantas jugadas hacen o otro parcito de pendejos apoyados en el arco (quizás que para cuando uno quiere hacer un gol...la pelota le de,de lleno en la cara?) ustedes saben,un "partido casual".

Justo hay iban llegando Cristian y segundo con ropa de todos los días,que consistía en una remera manga larga y pantalón corto, por otro lado,Cristian con una ropa más destinada a la actividad,incluso medias largas de fútbol.

-¿Vamos a empezar? -dijo Cristian frotándose las manos-

-Para...-hablo alguien del grupo-

-Pero-?!

-Para la concha de tu hermana,hijo de puta,inmigrante sucio,negro de porquería y hablador! -el mismo tipo-

-Cristian...para -le hablo Bruno-

-¿Inmigrante? -dijo Cris reteniendo las ganas de contestar- pero si soy de acá...ese tipo se enoja de la nada -en voz baja-

-No le hagas caso vos -Bruno nuevamente- ¡BUENO! ¡¿VAMOS A EMPEZAR,BANDA DE PUTOS?! -Grito para que le oígan todos-

-PARA VOS! VAMOS A DESCANSAR UN RATO CHE!

-Descansar la pija! levanta el culo.

-PERO!

-VOLVEME A HABLAR PUTO! ¡DECIME UNA COSA MÁS Y TE RRRREVIENTO EL HOCICO! -Le insulto Bruno al tipo-

El tipo se hacia el cansado,se eso todos se levantaron y empezaron a saludar a Bruno.

Cristian por su lado,saludo a unos cuantos.

El partido de sí estuvo de buenas, apostando una gaseosa, a partir de que se declaro la apuesta, para todos los participantes fue como jugar una Copa del Mundo.

Hubieron patadas,varias veces se "tumbo la pelota" llegando al otro lado de la cancha, hubo "cuerpo",enfrentamiento de fuerza por ver quien controla el balón para evitar/hacer un gol.

Gritos, quejas, regaños del mismo bando, todo bajo una presión, ese apretón de culo que te da cuando te quedan pocos minutos y estás perdiendo (y sabes que eso conlleva a que te dejen solo y tengas que pagar con TU dinero la respectiva deuda (y que en caso de no tenerlo...la que te espera)).

Cristian y Bruno la tienen bastante complicado, los contrincantes si bien no son los más fuertes, tienen una tremenda habilidad para hacer goles, estando perdiendo 12-7 peor que el partido 6-1 perdido contra Bolivia (citándose el Brasil 1-Alemania 7 y el Mexico 0-7 Chile) por lo que del bando de Bruno deciden optar por una táctica más bruta.

Perder el partido significa una "deshoran" (y un golpe duro a la billetera).

El equipo entonces con Cristian decidieron jugarla a lo bruto, debilitando al equipo contrario con brutales "cuerpazos" ("empujones" pero así se dice cuando ocurre en medio de un partido) tirándolos al habiendo batido a 3 de los 8 jugadores, el marcador se dio vuelta finalizando con un 14-15 a favor de Cristian y Bruno,suerte para el primero que no trajo ni un centavo.

Ante la negativa de pagar la apuesta, alegando faltas intencionales, hubo una pequeña contienda de gritos que finalizo con la revelación de un arma, dicho portador se hace llamar "el Chino".

El Chino apunto a Cristian mencionando las veces que gano un partido y no se le dio lo apostado,al final no hubieron balazos ni nada de eso,Bruno conociendole al Chino logro reducirlo moralmente recordándole lo miserable que es su vida.

Así el Chino se fue a la mierda diciendo "Les cague la victoria".Pero como si no hubiera sucedido una mierda, Bruno logro cobrar el dinero aprovechando su victoria.

Cristian no dijo nada,ya que al momento de estar apuntado con dicha arma, estaba apoyandose de rodillar cansado (de ver tumbado a varias veces a las personas) y con los gritos pensaba qie estaba escuchando una telenovela mama,pasando eso pudo volver a su casa y prepararse.

Al final de todo,Cristian termino volviendo a su no teniendo consciencia de lo que estaba pasando respecto al Chino,si,hasta que Bruno le contó y se quedo medio indiferente.

Ahora teniendo como segunda excusa el dar bienvenida a sus padres así dejar a su amigo.  
Por su lado,Bruno tenia que volver a su casa,uno no puede estar mucho tiempo sin ser visto,y mas alguien tan complicado con el.

 **-Ojos de Cristian-**

Abro el portón,meten el auto y empiezan a sacar mucha comida de la cajuela.

-Hola! -Cristian poniendo buenos ánimos-

-Ayuda con las cosas... hola. -El papá de Cristian fingiendo enojo y luego buen humor-

-Te quería decir...sobre el viaje. -cargando bolsas en cada mano-

-Te acordas que te dije que no apures a nadie,te dijimos anoche que salís hoy a la noche,a las 10 tenes que estar para que te vayas de casa ya no seras mi responsabilidad,sos grande,tenes pelos en los huevos y yo no crié a un tonto de la vida ni a un peleador...te crié a vos,a Cristian.

-Si...lo sé,apenas me vaya apuesto te armaras tremendo festejo.

-Festejo al cual no estas invitado.

-Ja! si,y los demás?

-Ocupados,ya casi casa uno de tus hermanos esta haciendo su vida ¡HASTA TU HERMANO DE 16 TRABAJA! aprendiendo a ganarse sus primeros billetes de enano.

-Y yo concentrándome en lo que me gusta...el arte.

-No es lo que esperaba pero al menos es mejor eso a que seas un policía esperando una bala.

-Ja como digas.

No paso nada a que terminemos de meter todo lo de la cajuela y nos metimos adentro a organizar las cosas.

Estuvimos como dos horas,a medida que lo hacíamos,yo le hacia preguntas sobre el viaje,el solo contestaba "te vas hoy a la noche" y nada mas.

Toco el termino.

Me puse mis ropa para salir afuera,aun con "el verano a mis puertas" la primavera-invierno da mucha frio y calor cuando se le canta el ojete.

Agarre mi celular,viendo varios mensajes no leídos (la mayoría de la empresa haciendo ofertas),pero uno me llamo atención,recién enviado hace cuatro minutos.

Era un audio,le di play pero no se oía...

-Oh *me moví más cerca de una ventana consiguiendo más señal* hay esta bien.

Audio:

CHANGO! VENÍ A LA VERDULERIA QUE LLEGO UNA NUEVA CARGA...*Bajo el volumen* que te esperan mis hijos con la camioneta,ya me entere a donde te vas,amigo,hace la ultima changa.

(Changa:Un trabajo corto,como ayudar con una carga,para ganarte una pequeña considerable cantidad de dinero)

Sin nada que hacer,me fui al lugar que no queda muy lejos de mi casa...

El hacerme mi ultima "changa" no fue nada arrepentible,una de las cosas por las que también voy a ese lugar es que aparte de trabajar y ganarme una buena cantidad de plata,algunas veces me convidan su comida boliviana,cada vez que voy,la mujer del que me llamo prepara COMIDAS EXQUISITAS.

Realmente no me siento tan cansado,se hace medio de tarde,me pagaron en total unos 500 pesos (argentinos).

Volví a mi casa,en la mesa me encontré con la sorpresa de ver un boleto de avió deje hay mismo por las dudas.

Me paseé por última vez en mi casa,muy silencioso,no había ni un alma rondando por los cuartos.

Creyendo que no vendría nadie,me prepare mis cosas,me dí una ducha para sacarme el olor a esclavo que tengo.y tras un tiempo me senté frente a la computadora para chequear unas paso recibo una llamada.

-¿Aloja? ¿quién habla?

-Cristian,te venia a decir que no puedo despedirme de vos en persona,como vez te deje el boleto en la mesa,te va a buscar el boliviano...Juan Carlos,si,el tipo callado estoy de urgencia en la lastima...no te olvides de donde viniste,NUNCA TE OLVIDES DE LO QUE TIENES AQUÍ,HIJO.

-Si,seguro.

El padre de Cristian le hablaba con MUCHA PASIÓN Y CARIÑO,mientras que él mostraba mínimas señales de afecto.

-La verdad los voy a extrañas,pero veamos que tal me va en ese país.

-Acuérdate...el Juan te busca,le llevas tus cosas y te vas del país,te quiero.

-Igualmente viejo.

-Ya sabes lo que te dije sobre eso...bueno,chau...joven.*CORTA*

 **Escuchar: "Banda de sonido "Relatos Salvajes" - Tema principal compuesto por Gustavo Santaolaolla"**

-Tsssst...te falta aprender a responder.

Asomándose Carlos con su camioneta, tardamos unos cuantos minutos en cargar las cosas, pero hubo un contratiempo antes de partir que nos impidió el arranque.

-Cristian! ¿ya te vas?

-Ya me voy a la mierda Bruno,además como un millón de veces que te lo venia diciendo.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Te lo vivía recordando como desde el año pasado a vos, tremendo pelotudo.

-No es mi culpa que lo digas en voz baja.

-Andate a la puta.¿Qué queres?

-¿Despedida?

-Chau ¿te gusto mi despedida?

-Dale,no seas forro (Forro:Puede referirse a "preservativos" pero la definición urbana es "una persona no muy buena")

-¿Entonces?

Se escuchan dos bocinazos,de parte del chófer que nos apuraba.

-YA VOY! dale que me estás atrazando.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-¿Acompañar? ya en serio ¿a quién mataste?

-A nadie,solo...para perder mi tiempo,hice enojar a unas personas y a lo mejor espero que cuando vuelva se les haya bajado los humos.

-Si tenes pa´pagarte tus propias gaseosas no hay problema.

-SEGURO! -Bruno me muestra un mazo de billetes de 100-

-Ni preguntar.

-El partido,tarado -Bruno le contesto a Cris,ya sabiendo que era lo que pensaba (aun Bruno sabiendo que era cierto)-

-Si cierto...vas atrás de la camioneta.

-Yo quería ir adelante.

-No te enojes -subo mi última maleta- en total sentirás el viento,veras la noche,las rutas,el viento moviendo tu cabello de puto.

-Los mosquitos que se me estrellan a la cara...

-Vos pediste venir..si no, chupale el choto al boli mientras conduce.

-JAJA ANDATE A LA PUTA! *Bruno sube unas dos mochilas más*

-HEY! ¿a donde querer parar vos?

-No te importa *Bruno se sube atrás del vehículo* subite tonto que el tipo espera.

-Okey...aquí vamos.

-A que hora es tu vuelo?

-A las 8...mi primera vez en avión.

-Dime cuando sea tu primera vez en la cama y estaré orgulloso.

-Anda a cagar...

-Aeropuerto?

-¿Aeropuerto? -replico su pregunta con duda-

-El nombre! -Bruno apurando una respuesta-

-El de Ezeiza...Aeropuerto internacional Ezeiza,si ese -digo nomas imaginándome el lugar-

-Okey...

Bruno se sienta notando que ya estamos llegando a una ruta, o sea ,mas velocidad y si no toma asiento, la gorra que trae se le va a la mierda.

Cristian esta risueño,mirando su boleto, dice sonriendo "Chile,hay te voy".

.

.

.

Pasaron mas unas cuantas horas, teníamos que llegar al lugar,pero el bolita sugirió descansar en una estación de servicio,para cargar la camioneta y de paso descansar,ya que el advirtió que si seguía conduciendo,quizás nos mandaría a la ver## en medio de la ruta.

Le hicimos caso.

El dormir fue tan...tan incomodo que ni siquiera pude hacerlo...de forma mala me dormí con el celular en mano.

.

.

.

Eran las 3:12...me desperté porque oí ruidos atrás de la camioneta,mire atrás y era el negro de dude unos cuantos minutos el poder para no molestar al boli y otra era para no interrumpir lo que mi "amigo" hacia.

En realidad no es mi amigo...solo es un conocido con el que me llevo bien,tras unos sucesos pudimos entablar una amistad.

-Che negro ¿qué haces? -le pregunto curioso-

-¿Huh? pendejo que -Bruno se inclina mirándome- ¿haces despierto?

-Te oí a vos con tus pasos de pie-grande

-¿Qué queres? -cuestiona Bruno molesto-

-Ya,¿qué carajos hiciste para que te vengas?

-Algo malo.

-¿Qué?

-No me rompas las -Bruno se queda callado-

 **Tercera Persona.**

Bruno se queda callado,este levanta su mano en palma indicando que Cristian se calle.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Escuche algo...

-Si? ¿te fumaste marihuana antes de venir?

-No.

-Te pregunto en serio ¿fumaste? -mirando un cigarro tirado-

-No...veni, seguime.

En la estación en la que paramos no estaba muy lejos de una parre boscosa de la provincia,Bruno se introdujo en la oscuridad y yo me quede parado un momento sin moverme.

-Psst ¿vas a seguir a un droguete Cristian?

Cristian da unos pasos para estar parado donde estaba Bruno,se agacha y agarra el cigarro para observar de que era,lo acerca a si nariz y huele.

-No...No es droga...es uno común.

-Dale vo'! vení rápido!

Dice Bruno sin poderselo ver,Cristian pega un salto a la impresión del grito,pero estando en un lugar muy desolado,una parada en medio de una ruta ¿quien lo puede culpar?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿encontraste la escalera al cielo?

-No,te juro que oí algo -Bruno hablando serio-

-Psst claro...enciende una linterna que a oscuras no podes ver mas allá de tu nariz.

-Bueno -Bruno enciende el flash de un celular-

-¿Y ese celu?

-¿Qué pasa con el celular?

-Digo,porque ayer el que tenias era "un ladrillo" el Nokia 1100.

-...Soy trabajador...

-Mentira.

-SSSHU!

Ambos se adentran más al bosque,hasta estar en una parte abierta,Bruno y Cristian ven un caballo...pero este era...diferente.

Bruno apaga la "linterna" y se esconde,el Cristian preguntándose también el porque eso,igualmente se esconde.

Se escuchan pasos a su dirección donde ellos estaban asustados.

Una persona estaba hablando,con el caballo? al parecer era un drogado o alguien...peculiar.

Se escucha un disparo y algo pesado caer.

-(PUTA QUE LO PARIO! ¿ACASO MATO AL CABALLO DE UN BALAZO?)

Pensó Cristian frunciendo el seño.

-(Vaya...que porquería,violaron al caballo...un corcel de carreras ah caído).

Por su lado Bruno pensó sin interés, ocultando su miedo hasta poder salir.

10 despué.

Cristian y Bruno se fueron a la mierda de allí, dicen que siempre pasan cosas MUY raras en las rutas, y el escuchar una persona matar un caballo sin razón alguna, evidencia lo dicho.

Al volver lo primero fue intentar dormir con un feo sonido en sus mentes.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

El sol golpeaba con fuerza los ojos de Cristian,que enojado los abrió.

-Mier...no dormí nada con lo de ayer.

Realmente buscarle un sentido a lo de ayer es imposible, por lo que solo lo dejo como un loco y su caballo fucho.

Para los tres pasaron varias horas,pero fueron detenidos en una de las varias paradas que tienen las rutas nacionales,por un grupo de gendarmes.

Los hicieron bajar a todos del vehículo,por el presentimiento de dos de los tres viajeros,sentían que algo no iba bien.

-Espero no se molesten pero tenemos que chequear su camioneta antes de que puedan seguir, pedimos paciencia -un gendarme haciendo señal de "alto" con sus manos-

-No hay problema...-dijo el conductor-

-¿A donde van ustedes? un pueblo,fiesta,rodeo ¿me dicen?

Habla el gendarme,este se apoya en la pared,aparentemente señal de que esto tardaría antes de poder continuar.

La pregunta no iba dirigida a nadie en especifico,así que quien quiera puede responder.

-Me voy a un viaje.

-¿Aeropuerto? entonces esta tu papá y tu hermano para despedirte ¿no? seguro,cuando vine a Buenos Aires me acompañaron algunos familiares.

-Jaja no,no es mi papá y el otro es un mendigo a quién le dimos aventon -Contesto Cristian burlándose de Bruno-.

-Mendigo sos vos Cristian.

-Ahora no ,así están las cosas jaja -Cristian riéndose-

-¿Por las dudas no es el aeropuerto Ezeiza?

-Si es ese -Cristian se cruza se brazos y en un acento curioso pregunta- ¿como sabe?

-Pues es el que queda más cerca de acá y también porque me despedí hay de mi hija -Contesto el Gendarme-

-Oh que bueno ¿su hija?

-Si,se tuvo que ir por una beca en un país extranjero...nunca le preste atención a que país era.

El sol es destapado de las nubes,dándonos todo el brillo a la cara y aumentando el sombras se empiezan a alguna razón el resto de las calles están desocupadas,notándonos como los únicos locos en salir muy temprano.

-El sol esta que mata...es insoportable estar acá.

-Ni hablar,no me imagino lo que se deben de aguantar.

-El ser gendarme mata,el calor es una de las grandes desventajas...lo bueno es que te viajas por todo el país.-dijo el gendarme haciendo sombra frente a sus ojos-

-Si,yo tengo unos familiares que me contaban lo que es trabajar de en eso.

-Bueno,todo depende si uno decide el hacer car-

-Vení! deja de hablar con ellos -grito un gendarme-

-*se va a donde lo llaman*

Paso rápido.

Primero los gendarmes dijeron ver visto drogas ocultas en el para-golpes de la camioneta,al siguiente segundo uno de ellos patearon la dicha parte,cayendo al suelo tres bolsas grandes de color verde claro.

Los gendarmes rápidamente nos agarraron a los tres,nos revisaron si no teníamos armas y luego de que ellos dieran unos llamados,nos metieron a una camioneta.

Yo empecé a culpar a boliviano,que siendo callado no me cabe duda que el se traiga algo que no hayamos sabido.

Por otro lado estaba Bruno.

-Bruno,carajo ¿vos trajiste esa mierda? ¿sabes los años que nos vamos a comer en la cárcel?

-Yo no traje nada...por el que me fui sin pensármelo fue por otra cosa,completamente -menos seria que esta mierda- por dios...-Dijo Bruno susurrando muy despacio- y ¿el bolita? (bolita: Sinónimo que se usa en argentina,para referirse a un boliviano)

Ambos miramos a dicha persona,esta no dice nada.

-Vos ¿no nos habrás metido en nada,no?

-...

-(Bruno pensando) La puta que los pario.

Estábamos muy asustados,el verdad lo que se siente es un gran nerviosismo,en un segundo te vas a un viaje a otro país y al otro estas siendo detenido por traficar drogas.

-Disculpe, Carlos le informo que preparen logar para unos...unos -ciegos- que nos encontramos de infraganti en la ruta-sonidos de radio- cambio.

-Por supuesto,Hernandez, vengan que aquí los esperamos, cambio.

-Bien, cambio.

-¿Qué queres cambiar?

-No! "cambio" de esperar una respuesta pelotudo, no de CAMBIAR algo, ¿entendes? -el gendarme explicando de forma razonable al tipo-

Pasan unos cuantos segundos sin respuesta.

-...Tengo un iphone ¿que tenes para cambiar? -contesta ingenuo la otra persona-

-Manga de pelotudo -corta la comunicación- el tipo se me pasa de tonto -fastidiado-

Lo que tengo al frente son gendarmes,a uno le huelo el pelo y el otro esta conduciendo.

 **Bruno.**

¿Quién fue el que trajo droga? No sé si fue el puto de Cristian o el boliviano de mierda...cuando lo sepa,y si es que hay condena,el culpable no saldrá de la cárcel vivo -trago sílaba- m-malditos hijos de- ¿a donde nos llevan?

Los otros dos estaban tan nerviosos,mirando sus pies o limpiándose la nariz,debido a que el moco les cae más rápido,estando nervioso de esa manera,tus fluidos salen muy rápido,oliendo a mierda.

En cambio yo no estoy de esa manera,gracias a que...a que...De igual manera,al no estar nervioso,miro por la ventana.

Como siempre en cada peaje,muy cerca hay una "casita de policías" donde dejan detenidos a unos acusados,pero nos pasamos esa casa y seguimos más por la ruta ¿qué necesidad hay de llevarnos directamente a una estación local? esto me parece muy particular.

Nuevamente mire a mis lados,Cristian estaba que lloraba,lo sé,no me cabe duda de que esto no terminara bien,el pobre este ya arruino su futuro,del boli no puedo decir nada,de él no sé nada,lo que me deja pensar que el trajo la droga.

Suspiro,siento en mis muñecas las esposas,no sé,ya mi vida se termino ahora,tengo historial,y si escapo de esta ya estaré en la lista Nacional de peligrosos y buscados de Argentina,tampoco serviría irme a un país vecino,como Chile o Uruguay,no sé ¿de qué sirve pensar eso? a lo mejor esperar que me viene los próximos años.

Esperen!

Veo a los lados y estamos parando al lado de la carretera,una parte boscosa nuevamente.

Los gendarmes salen,nos sacan a todos y nos ponen bolsas en la cabeza.A Cristian casi más le pegan un tiro,bueno,le dieron una buena amenaza,ya que el mostró resistencia,por otro lado,el otro tipo no mostró resistencia ni yo tampoco,ahora si que estoy más nervioso.

Todos están gritando,tirados al suelo.

Escucho un intercambio de palabras,de los gendarmes y otros que no escuche hasta ahora, al poco un vehículo encenderse y irse,pasan un par de segundo y sin otro ruido que no sean pasos.

Les pregunto ¿a ustedes nunca los golpearon? mejor ¿no golpearon CON FUERZA un palo contra una pared? bueno, **yo ahora escuche eso combinado de un pequeño grito de ambas personas (Cris y el otro),** no pude hacer más nada que arrodillarme y inclinarme a un lado,para peor sentí el golpe venir directamente a mi mejilla y parte de mi mandíbula,pude sentir ese dolor unos cuantos segundos,hasta no sentir mas nada.

.

.

.

 **Varias horas después.**

No estoy muy seguro es que nos metieron,pero era frió y poco espacioso.

Creo estuve en un vehículo diferente que los otros,ya que al despertarme,no pude oírlos (aun teniendo la bolsa a la cabeza) me golpearon un poco,a otras personas a mi lado también,no eran Cristian ni la persona de otro país, ya que sus voces eran muy diferentes,hasta hay uno que no se le entiende un carajo.

Al fin,nos sacaron las bolsa y nos juntaron las extremidades con precintos en caso de fuerza,dos o tres precintos.

En cada lado de la pared pude ver a unas cuantas personas,personas que usaban ropas casuales y sucias,es eso o quizás un efecto de la poca luz que hay.

 **-¿-?-**

-¿Tenes el discurso hecho?

-Lo haz dicho tantas veces que...ya vete a la verga.

Voy directo a donde están todos,me quedo mirándolos un rato,sonrío y les digo.

-¿Quién de ustedes no tuvo la ambición de que latinoamerica este unida? no una organización,una NACIÓN,Si,weones putos,la verdad que yo también quise,pero viendo como va la historia me dan ganas de sacarles a vergazos a muchos de estos países,ademas algunos pensaran que sera un "todo contra todos".No sé si me explique bien.

Hago un silencio,pudiendo oír a una considerable cantidad de personas llorando,otras haciendo esfuerzo por librarse de los precintos,cosa que si sucede,se lo envía a un calabozo.

-Ustedes sabrán,los chilenos se pelean con los argentinos,los peruanos contra Chile,Uruguay contra Paraguay,Chile contra Bolivia...bueno,todos odian a los chilenos,carajo.O ya saben,Perú contra Ecuador,los Argentinos contra los Chilenos,los Argentinos contra los Argentinos...se odian entre sí,por eso es que sera algo que se ve muy difícil de concluir,hasta ahora.

Nuevamente guardo silenció,esperando oír las expresiones de todos...los llantos aun siguen,quizás por los golpes, esas palizas asustan a cualquiera,y más privándolos de su libertad.

-Si weones,hasta ahora,aquí tienen presentes a :Chilenos,Argentinos,Venezolanos,Peruanos,Colombianos,Ecuatorianos,Bolivianos y hasta los Brasileños que no se les entiende un carajo...es como si ellos vivieran con una verga en la boca y te hablaran haciéndole sexo oral a su macho...Machu Picchu,solo lo digo porque me acordó a esa parte de Perú.Me fui bien a la puta ¿entienden? aquí están de muchas nacionalidades de toda latinoamerica,incluso hay unos dos o tres mexicanos,que están de visita nomá', dicha la presentación, por favor N sean presentes.

Empiezan a aparecer personas con banderas de sus respectivas nacionalidades,que van caminando hasta llegar hasta el último centímetro de la pared,para que cada persona presente,pueda mirar con orgullo su bandera nacional.

-Esto amigo,es la Utopía perfecta,aquí los abanderados se tratan todos bien,como dije,todos ellos vienen de distintas partes,todos latinos,latinos que olvidaron sus diferencias,guerras pasadas,el Argentino olvido que el Chileno le chupo las medias a los Ingleses en la Guerra de Malvinas,el Peruano olvido la guerra que tuvo contra Ecuador,en la Guerra del Cenepa, así todos.

Puedo notar la tensión de los abanderados,recordando les dichas cosas,puedo notar que los de las naciones mencionadas y no mencionadas,aun con este ideal,no pueden olvidar su historia.

-En fin,ustedes entienden,y poco a poco nosotros conseguiremos hacer nuestra Utopía Latinomericana Perfe-

-TU UTOPÍA ES UNA CONSAGRADA MIERDA! ¿Utopía perfecta? ¡UTOPÍA PERTURBADORA,MÁS BIEN! Y,SI USTEDES FUERAN NORMALES,esta bien PERO USTEDES,TODOS SON UNOS DELINCUENTES DE MIERDA,NO IMPORTA SU NACIONALIDAD,MIENTRAS HAYAN HECHO COSAS ATROCES SON BASUR-

Una persona que estaba entre la multitud,se enojo y grito,no pude saber muy bien quien era,ya que poco después le dieron un puñetazo y lo tiraron al suelo.

-Enojado- **No** lo golpees -con tono pasivo- de seguro esta asustado.

Uno de los miembros miro enojado al tipo,alejo su vista del que se encontraba tirado y volvió a apoyarse en la el que pidió la tranquilidad vuelve a hablar mientras se acerca a un herido Bruno.

-Miren,no importa sus nacionalidades,aquí nos llevamos bien -se arrodilla para intentar ayudar a Bruno- ¿como est-

Aun cuando intente ayudarlo,el tipo que estaba tirado,me dio un cabezazo,alejándome y tirando al piso, me di un golpe con unas cosas que estaban tiradas al suelo.

-Mierda...

Todos los demás se pusieron tensionados,tres tipos salieron de sus puestos,de seguro para darle una paliza al renegado.

-NO! No le hagan nada *me levanto* de seguro esta nervioso,ustedes también lo estarían,solo...solo déjenlo tranquilo.

Me voy caminando del lugar,llego a una puerta,me doy media vuelta mientras con una mano me agarro la nariz,y dije en voz alta.

-LA CONFERENCIA SE TERMINO! Ustedes saben que hacer...

Salí del lugar,escuchando los gritos de todos,eso me pone nervioso.

Aun así continué,hasta que ÉL vino y me pregunto.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿hubo un revuelo? ¿las cosas están controladas por hay?

-Si si,solo que...un tonto me golpeo,eso es todo.

-¿Cual es su nacionalidad? de seguro...

 **ESCUCHAR: "The Last of Us OST - Track 3 - The Last of Us"**

-Ahora si te digo "es Chileno",tu dirás que "los chilenos son todos violentos".

-...*silencio*...

-Ese no es el propósito del porque hago esto...

 **Cristian.**

Ya paso creo un día,el primero me dieron una gran paliza,me golpearon más las piernas mas que otra cosa,de pura suerte aun puedo pararme.

-...Estar solo es aburrido...

Antes de encerrarme me desnudaron,me bañaron con agua fría con pequeños cubos de hielo y me vistieron con "trapos",una remera celeste claro y un pantalón marón,que es demasiado grande que se cae de solo levantarme,conseguí una pequeña cuerda y con eso no tengo que sostenérmelo cada vez que camino.

 **Día 2.**

-No recuerdo la última vez que me despertaron así...

Me despertaron a la madrugada,eso me dijeron,tirándome agua fría mientras dormía en el suelo,de por si ya es incomodo,a parte además la humedad...no sé donde cagar...

Sigo caminando en círculos,tengo un gran dolor de cabeza y las piernas me tiemblan,siento como una X en medio de mi pecho,duele como la puta,tengo un HAAAMBRE...

-Hey ¡CHE! vos...-Yo-

-¿Qué queres?...-Contesta una voz muerta-

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas acá? -me paro sosteniéndome de la pared-

-Estoy...unos 66 días,y contando...

-¿Algo que contar? -Pregunto que tema acatar-

-Recién a los diez días te dan de comer,y cuando lo hacen,pues disfruta.

-(Mierda...) Lastima,entonces me asegurare de comer mi mierda recién salida del culo -Dije en broma,una mala-

-Es la mejor opción que tienes...Si no quieres que tu lugar huelas a heces...

-No gracias...prefiero cuidar mi boca -muy repugnado, en verdad un mal sarcasmo-

-Veremos si aguantas...jajaja -se ríe como un fumador-

-(Tarado...)

Aun me quedo aguantando.

 **Día 3...**

Siento un gran malestar en mi estomago,estoy un poco más flaco,antes tenia un poquito de panza...

Mis pulmones no me andan bien,cada vez que tomo mucho aire siento "una falla" hace un ruido en mi nariz.

Intente hablar con el tipo,no puedo ver su aspecto,las paredes me lo impiden,intente deducirlo por su manera de hablar.

-(No es Argentino,no usa el "Che",tampoco Mexicano,No usa palabras como el "Compadre",menos Chileno,de ser así al tipo no le entendería un carajo...jajaja...Chistes racistas,es de lo único que me acuerdo).

 **Bruno.**

Estoy encerrado en una habitación,me dejaron tener mi ropa y no me revisaron,quería probar llamando a la policía,pero no tengo una miseria de señal,con el hago notas de voz.

-7%...me cago en la batería.

Se me acerco alguien,uno de los que nos mantiene encerrados,me empezaba a hablar sobre la razón del porque hacen esto,supuestamente por su Utopía la cual el hijo de puta del primer día nos sermoneo.

Escuche qué mañana habrá un partido amistoso de Chile-Argentina,esto estará bueno...

Divagaba por mi celda,estuve en peores,una vez me arrestaron por...vandalismo,esa SI era fea,incluso creí ver unas cucarachas.

Escarbe por el piso,estaba todo con una capa de tierra que terminaba en sementó,en una de ellas,encontré una libreta,esas que dan gratis en pocas ocasiones,estaba con un lápiz con casi nada de punta.

Leí cada pagina,todas relataban sobre un antiguo prisionero,que llego en el 2015 en épocas de fiestas,diciembre,decía que se iba al Alto Perú, Machu no sé que mierda,pero fue interceptado en su viaje por unos Gendarmes en medio de la ruta.

Claro, eso no me extraña.

Llegue a leer en algo borroso,que era de dicho país,y que se iba a festejar allí para ver a sus familiares,dijo que vino a la Argentina por una oportunidad:"PERO AQUÍ ESTOY!"

 **-FIN OST-**

Ahora sé que el que estaba antes que yo,es peruano...como si me importara algo.

-Tipo de mierda,en vez de relatarme tu historia,podrías verme dicho como salir de acá o como meterse una lapizera en el culo para que no te descubran.

"Me metí la lapicera en el culo...casi me descubren...ahora tengo una infección"

-Hijo de...que asco.

Seguí esperando...esperando la libertad? no puedo esperar nada,mientras más me quedo acá,más me desgastare,debo de escapar de aquí...Si consigo liberar también a Cristian ¡ES UN PLUS!

Bruno al igual que los demás sigue en su exclusión de todo el mundo, el mundo ahora para el no existe, solo su celda, su persona y su cordura para resistir el encierro.

 **Cristian.**

Mis pulmones se hincharon un poco,de panza ya disminuyo considerablemente y cada vez que huelo mi aliento,me dan ganas de vomitar.

Escuche sobre un partido,le pregunte al tipo de al lado y me dijo que sera de unos países que se tuvieron las cosas por encima de la regla,Argentina contra el país vecino.

-¿Cuanto? ¿les partimos el arco? -empezando a insistir- decime.

-Argentina 1-0 Chile,¿contento? -contesta con sarcasmo-

-Más que contento...-digo satisfecho, regocijadamente en mi celda-

Pasa un silencio hasta que el prisionero de al lado me llama diciendo.

-Una pregunta ¿qué tu país haya ganado el partido ante Chile,te beneficia en algo? -Dijo el tipo con tono aburrido-

-Beneficia mi orgullo y espíritu...es una alegría ¿qué? no me digas que sos chileno, tengo nada en contra,de hecho...lo digo por tu tono.

-No soy,pero dejando de lado eso,estás siendo prisionero de unos locos,y ¿aun así te alegras? *me callo unos momentos* hay vienen unos tipos,uno Argentino y dos Chilacos...no les digas nada.

-Jaja vallase a la-Detenido por un ruido-

En ese momento,como el tipo de al lado predigo,entraron tres personas,uno se veía celebrando pero los otros dos hacían énfasis a enojo,no diciendo nada.

-¡Te gane puto! ¡¿viste como me beneficia el partido?! Denme los 500 pesos AHORA,ustedes putos ¿y el Chi-chi-chi Le-le-le?

-Andate a la verga weon puto...*sacando dinero*

-No te pases de la linea,que ustedes terminaron perdiendo la copa hace unos años ante nosotros -expresa el otro chileno-

-Y vos perdiste 500 pesos ahora jajaja ahora debes de pagarle al Argentino,ahora,dale,vamos! -dije yo con alegría-

...

A penas dije eso,los tres tipos se quedaron callados,movieron un poco sus pies,creo mirando a mi dirección,aun no puedo verlos.

-¿Dijiste algo,maldito hijo de perra?! -uno de ellos se empezaron a acercar-

-Pagale-los-500 *me acerco a mirarle* ahora.

Conteste con tono desafiante y burlón, los dos chilenos intercambian miradas a la vez que miran a su compañero argentino,este se queda nervioso pero sabiendo lo que pasara, espera la pregunta.

-Argento ¿qué dices w'on? -Un chileno-

-Yo...me voy al baño,ustedes...ustedes pos no sé,si quieren háganse la paja de los Andes.

El tipo se fue tranquilo dándonos la espalda a todos,creo el es el que gano la eso yo le empiezo a gritar al argentino muy enojado.

-Hijo de puta! **¿me dejas solo con ellos?** como se nota que queres a tus **compatriotas** -le dije,acercándome a mirarlo lo que más puedo- mirame! MALPARIDO! Jaja...maldito.

-Ya no soy un compatriota -El tipo dijo secamente,cerrando una puerta que pondría fin a verlo-

Sin él,los otros dos intercambian miradas,yo les miro a la cara algo pálido y les digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes que van a AAAHH! -me caigo- ¡Puta que los pario!

Uno de ellos me golpeo fuertemente con un bastón en la cara y manos,me caí al suelo,comenzando a girar del dolor por el suelo,sin darme cuenta,los dos "vecinos" entraron a mi celda,cada uno cargando con sigo un a expresar enojo.

-¿Vas a decir algo ahora?

-Argentino,dime ¿seguirás orgulloso de vernos insultado?

-Jaja...me siento más orgulloso cuando...cuando nos metimos en el conflicto,ese en que ustedes casi mas los violan Estados Unidos!

Recibo un golpazo más,este a mis costillas,doy un gran grito mientras me sostengo,me arrastro hasta una pared.

-(-Prisionero de al lado- Te dije que no los provoques).

-Y LUEGO USTEDES SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE AYUDAMOS A LOS INGLESES! -el otro chileno recargando con fuerza su palo-

Recibo un golpazo a mis manos que cubrían mi cabeza.

-AAAH! LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO GUACHO DE MIERDA!

Intento levantarme,pero rápidamente recibo una patada a mi panza y otra a mis brazos que me sostenían,haciéndome caer de lleno al piso.

-Anímate a insultarme una vez más ¿te animas?

-Párate y demuéstranos de que estas hecho,claro,¡APÚRATE WEON! ¡Y HAZLE HONOR A ESOS MÁS DE 600 MUERTOS EN LAS ISLAS!

-Aaaah...jajaja...mald jaja,mierda...

Me empiezo a parar,sosteniéndome de la reja,vagamente miro a los dos...ellos estaban asqueados de verme,la saliva y lagrimas recorrían mi cara,la mugre juntada en mi cuerpo hacia de mi apariencia mucho más asquerosa y despreciable.

Los dos tienen más fuerza que yo,les miro al rostro y ellos están excepticos a mi primer movimiento.

-*me paso la mano por la cara,para sacarme la mugre que tengo en la boca y ojos* ¿Qué dicen? dos contra uno me parece injusto la verdad.

-Decime lo mismo de la Guerra de la Triple A,Yo solo entonces,Argento -sacándose la campera- veras quien es mejor.

Uno de ellos suelta el palo,estira sus brazos y sus dedos,como decir "a mano limpia".Un poco más seguro,me paro sin sostenerme de la pared,me inclino a un lado de la celda y los observo detenidamente...

Intento acercarme para darle un puñetazo,el chileno hace lo mismo pero me tropiezo con la suciedad del piso eludiendo de forma estúpida el golpe, él sigue su rumbo y da de lleno su mano contra la reja,sacándose piel de los nudillos por golpear directamente su mano contra la pared,se queda sujetándose su los dedos a la vez que me mira,estando en el piso le doy una patada a sus pies,cosa que no le hace nada en verdad,con mi estado no estoy en condiciones de pelear,el tipo me da una patada contra la pared.

Por alguna razón me levanto rápidamente,lo empujo al suelo a pesar de ver sufrido en el acto un puñetazo al torso,aprovecho el descuido y salgo de la celda,cierro la puerta y el otro chileno se queda medio sorprendido.

-Llama a los...!

No escucho nada,lo que hice anteriormente fue más cosa de la adrenalina que algo que yo haya pensado.

Miro el nuevo lugar,ellos vinieron con dos escopetas,agarro una,vuelvo a verlos en la celda y el que estaba llamando a los demás y el contra que pelee,me miran,primero como nada,pero luego se enojan.

Estando muy aturdido y frágil, sostengo lo que más puedo el arma, los chilenos recién se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto quedando paralizados.

-...veamos quien es mejor.

Doy un escopetazo,ellos estaban juntos,casi más hago que las paredes se pinten de rojo cosa que no paso debido a que uno de ellos reacciona y empuja al otro,evadiendo de milagro el disparo.

-Mierda,QUIETOS CHILACOS! -No sé que digo, solo palabras ofensivas que grito por no saber sus nombres-

Intento sacar la bala,pero estoy tan débil que ni llego a accionar la corea,voy rápido a empuñar la otra escopeta,vuelvo a acecharlos,veo que uno estaba gritando llorando y rogando que alguien llegue,mientras que él otro estaba queriendo abrir la puerta,sus manos temblaban torpemente,haciéndole que se le caigan las llaves,al verme,él se pone contra la pared y el otro grita aun más desesperado.

Vuelvo a apuntarles con la escopeta,le apunto al contra que pelee en la cabeza,cuidadoso tomo mucho aire,no sé que me sucede,mi cuerpo actúa por actuar,la rabia y la furia combinado con sensación de incapacidad de hacer esto antes...vuelvo en si,aun apuntando al tipo,bajo el arma,respiro un poco y lo vuelvo a apuntar,decidido a terminar lo que empece.

-...Estoy cansado.

- **POR FAVOR,NO!**

El tipo grito,estaba meándose los pantalones y suplicando por piedad,antes de que dispare,soy tumbado al suelo,enojado comienzo a dar codazos.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES,LOCO DE MIERDA?! -persona que apareció de la nada-

El tipo estaba queriendo sacarme la escopeta,mientras que con sus piernas me daba muchas patadas torpes,esas que uno hace a las apuradas.

-¡SOLTAME,NO PUEDO CREER COMO ES QUE NO HICISTE ESTO ANTES!

-Son mis amigos,QUÉ MIERDAS ESPERAS?! -El argentino que se fue al comienzo, enojado dice eso...de seguro sus amigos están compadecidos por ese grito de verdad-

Acciono el gatillo sin querer,la escopeta por el retroceso me da un fatal culatazo a las costillas,dejándome con el cuerpo "duro" al instante,el tipo viendo mi incapacidad,se levanta,me agarra del cuello y empieza a estrellar mi cabeza contra el suelo varias veces,no siento dolor,yo ya estoy inconsciente desde el último escopetazo.

-HIJO DE PUTA,HIJO **DE PUTA,HIJO DE PUTA,HIJO DE PUTA...**

Lo último que escuchaba,era aun a los dos tipos llorar y al Argentino golpearme,su estado de locura se hacia visible.

 **Ojos de Bruno.**

Estoy aburrido.

Intente probar insultando a uno de los guardias,pero ellos me dijeron.

-"JA! Mira que si era Chileno te rompía la boca,pana."

-Si,coño de tu madre...-otro guardia-

Continue la "conversación" un poco más con ellos.

-...Como estas acá? oí que en Venezuela,hay se mueren de hambre ¿eh? -digo muy sarcástico ya sabiendo la gravedad que tienen esa clase de insultos-

-Cállate cara de feto,de seguro falto desarrollarte el cerebro y la cara -el venezolano enojado-

-Dime ¿pasas hambre aquí? no, claro que en este país no.

El tipo estaba por meter su mano al bolsillo,pero el acompañante se la sujeto antes de que pudiera sacar nada y lo miro con cara desaprobatoria.

-No. -el compa-

-...Esta bien.

El aparente Venezolano saco su mano vacía del bolsillo.

-Que violen a tu madre,puto.

Fue lo que pudo decir en contra de no poder verme golpeado o atacado con nada.

-(Maricón...)

Aun siguiendo aburrido,esa conversación logro ser la única ocasión en que hable con ellos en la mañana.

Siempre traían armas,las más típicas era verlos con la escopeta, todos vestidos con ropa casual, la ropa que te pones cuando recién te levantas,aparentemente esta "organización" no dispone de gran dinero,pero miren,no se pueden quejar que al menos tienen escopetas,me pregunto ¿serán balas letales o de salva? espero no saberlo con mi cuerpo.

Creo a la tarde-noche fue momento en que me tiraron agua,finjo sentir "molestia y quejas" la verdad que no me molesta del todo, ser mojado de esa forma,así eran mis baños cada mañana;todo la vez que de manera discreta tomo el agua que me tiran,hasta ahora estos tipos no me dieron nada,nada más que molestarme de forma psicológica.

Luego trajeron su "moda" de no dejarme dormir,uno estaba mirándome,tirándome agua fría cada dos horas,la humedad da mucho asco y algunas partes de mi cuerpo esta arrugada,poniéndome "la piel de anciano".

Hacer las necesidades era un lujo,limpiarte el culo con papel higiénico también ES un lujo,pensaba usar las hojas del diario,pero sentía que habría una ocasión en que me serviría...en algún momento.

No me dejare desmoronar, de seguro eso es lo que quieren.

 **Al siguiente día.**

Sin darme cuenta me dormí,hubo un momento en que sentí un gran dolor en mi hombro,despertándome al instante,pero tan rápido abrí mis ojos,los cerré.

Volví a despertarme por un instante,estaba en una sala,solo pude ver un estante con un par de tijeras y líquidos,había una aguja con sangre,nuevamente sentí un dolor en mi hombro...volví a dormirme.

Me desperté ¿muchas veces me despierto pero no me muevo,no? Flojera.

Vi como era llevado,alzado a mi celda,me metieron y dejaron viendo del lado de la pared,no pude ver quien lo hacia.

 **Varias horas después.**

Abro mis ojos,siento un gran dolor en mi abdomen igualmente noto que traigo nueva ropa,una remera gris y un pantalón del mismo color pero mas oscuro.

-Ay como me duele el cuerpo,siento como si me hubieran violado anoche.

Me levanto con esfuerzo,lo que más me duele es el torso,que siento como algo punzando mi panza.

-No,pero estuvieron cerca -voz floja y seca oigo tras mi-

-¿Qué?

Me doy medía vuelta y veo a un tipo sentando,fumando un cigarrillo.

-Che ¿me convidas un cigarro? -le pregunto señalandole-

-Servite -me contesta de forma natural-

El tipo me tira una caja de cigarrillos,que cae sobre una parte pegajosa y muy húmeda de la celda,por suerte con la caja,espero ninguno de los pitillos se haya mojado,agarro y abro la cajista,viendo que solo hay un cigarro ya encendido,pero no consumido del todo.

-(Forro de mierda...rata tenes que ser) -Pienso de forma degenerativa sobre el tipo-

-Heh vo' parale un poco al odio que te convido y te me enojas *exhalando el humo*

-¿Cómo supiste? ¿ahora ustedes a parte de ser locos,leen mentes?

-No,pero lo noto con la cara de culo que tejes hay,sos horrible.

-No me jodas...tenes fuego?

Saca una servilleta de su bolsillo,la quema con un encendedor y me la deja por encima de la reja,la agarro despacio para que no se apague el fuego y así logro encender el cigarrillo.

-Mierda...que bueno que esta...-digo yo-

-Claro "Sebastian".

-¿De dónde sacas ese nombre tan pedorro? *toco mis bolsillos a la vez que largo el humo* ¿qué me hicieron?

-Te agarramos anoche,y mira tu pecho.

Levanto mi remera y veo una parte de mi cuerpo que esta una parte en especifico marcada con un fibrón.

-¿Q-Qué carajos me hicieron? -Pregunto medio asustado-

-Lo que pasa es que **Él** necesita un órgano,no me preguntes que parte en especifico porque no tengo puta idea.

-¿Sucedió algo? porque siento que aun estoy completo...eso creo.

-Te sacaron la tripa.

En ese momento siento un dolor tremendo en mi panza y recibir esa noticia así de golpe...no me queda más que decir que...

-*Lagrimeando* **¡SON UNOS HIJOS DE-**

-Mentira,TU eres **incompatible** así que en vez de darle sida con tu sangre impura,seguiremos buscando.

-...Entonces? ¿para quién andan buscando?

-No se lo decimos a ladrones,encontramos en tu ropa una billetera y un DNI que obviamente se nota que no son tuyos.

-¿Y qué si robe? ¿importa mucho en estos momentos? mírame,no creo que en verdad lo haga -replico sin importancia-

-*Suspiro* No sabes nada.

El tipo se levanta y me deja solo,fue una pequeña e intrigante charla,ahora solo sé de que alguien necesita un órgano. Necesita un órgano...esa sera la razón por la que hacen esto? no, porque si así fuera, me hubieran destripado el primer día y abandonarían mi cadáver en la ruta...

-He visto muchos documentales.

Eso me da más razones para creer que esta "organización unificadora" tiene segundas intenciones.

No importa,lo que si importa es que tengo que irme,no hace falta mencionar que tengo MUCHA SUERTE,en caso de ser compatible con el maldito que organiza esto,estoy seguro que me hubieran arrancado X órgano y luego me hubieran dejado inconsciente en una ruta.

Me aferro a la reja para ver algo que pueda servirme en caso de poder abrir esta puerta,solo veo un mueble y varias cabinas donde guardan su ropa o cosas un par de sillas,quizás hablan entre ellos o quien sabe porque razón,hablan con nosotros,los prisioneros.

Anoto todo lo que vi en la libreta,algo asqueado mordí el lápiz para sacarle punta,quien sabe en que parte haya estado este utille.

Pasaron varias horas,siempre tratando de anotar con detalle lo que veía,no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

También anotaba los posibles estados físicos de estos hombres,en caso de no encontrar arma alguna,tengo que estar preparado al menos de forma mental contra quien o quienes me voy a enfrentar,no puedo de hacerlo yo solo,por lo que si consigo salir de esta celda,iré a liberar a los demás prisioneros...igual,creo que ellos estarían tan perturbados de forma psicológica como para luchar con seguridad,algunas veces pienso si es que alguien más que yo piensa en irse o llamar con suerte a la policía.  
Las probabilidades son muy bajas,solo le pido a Dios,salir de este lugar con vida para conseguir revindicar mi vida.

...

..

.

Hubo un momento en que me dormí,sentí que se abría mi puerta por lo que me di vuelta rápidamente,estaba tan oscuro que apenas pude ver unas siluetas,siluetas que me empezaban a golpear.

Todo fue tan repentino,ellos me decían cosas que tenían que ver con lo que hice,tras un poco más de golpes,me levantaron contra la pared.

Me gritaron,me dieron un puñetazo y me dejaron recuperar de la aturdición con el susto del momento,al ver al frente ellos me mostraron a la cara una foto tamaño billetera del tipo a quien asalte con los demás,me pusieron sus datos al frente mientras uno dio un discurso hecho con gritos.

-¡Mira como sos! ¡esto se re contra nota que se lo robaste a un viejo! UN VIEJO DE MIERDA QUE HASTA PODRÍA SER TÚ PADRE,tu cara de drogadicto desnutrido lo evidencia TODO ¡sos un sin-vergüenza! un pajerito de la vida que se la pasa robando a trabajadores de la vida.

El tipo se aleja un poco,se da media vuelta y se pone la mano a la boca,en seña de "indignación" por estar frente a alguien como varios segundos,el tipo se da vuelta enojado y me tumba al suelo de un empujón.

-También apuesto que mataste a alguien,no me cabe duda,así de destruida esta la juventud de ahora.

Por su tono de voz,el matón parece de 22-25 años,le quiero dar un comentario sarcástico,pero estoy tan asustado que no se me ocurre nada.

-Pero ya no más...*Empuña un cuchillo que estaba atado a su cintura*

-¿Qué vas a hacerle? no me digas que lo vas a matar.

-Parale a la rabia,que si uno de estos -ciegos- aparece muerto, nosotros haremos oídos sordos a tu ayuda.

-¿Qué no ustedes están de mi lado? -intentado hacerlos cómplices dice el que golpeo a Bruno- No sean maricones y sosténgalo,quiero darle la lección de su vida a este puto.

Ambos tipos se miran dudosos si hacerle caso o no,pero a fin de cuentas terminan sujetando a Bruno contra la pared,mirando adelante.

-*Temblando asustado,noto por un reflejo de luz el cuchillo*

El tipo se queda mirando su cuchillo delante de Bruno de manera indiscriminada.

-¿Sabes? Hoy a la mañana use este mismo cuchillo para sacarme la mugre de las uñas de los pies.

El tipo se me acerca,retrocede el brazo que empuña el cuchillo para tomar potencia y golpea en seco.

Estoy asustado y doy un grito,miro mi torso...con el nerviosismo creí sentir el cuchillo dentro de mí.

Lagrimeo con fuerza y empiezo a resistir al agarre,una Explosión Emocional* salio,mi mente no soporto más una tortura mas, de todas las que me hicieron esta saco lo peor de mí.

Me escapo,el tipo dado de espalda se alarma pero lo golpeo,provocando que se choque contra la reja, rápidamente bajo la mugre para encontrarme con el utile.

Los dos tipos restante me atacan con sus puños,me doy la vuelta estirando mi brazo,apartándolos un poco,me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo a uno de ellos y...

Los otros dos gritan el nombre al quién penetre con el utile.

-MARCOS!

Escuche como ambos dijeron al unisono,empezaba a temblar,observe como mi mano se empapaba de sangre ajena,le mire al rostro al tipo,que tenia la boca abierta,gritando y gimoteando porque hundo más la lapicera,al punto en que solo la sostenía con dos dedos,el menique y el anular.

Uno intento venir,con una escoba corrió a mi dirección,sosteniéndola como si fuera una bayoneta,me golpeo de forma fatal la costilla,luego me dio dos golpes más,uno en la cabeza y otro en la mano que sostenía a su compañero, me di la vuelta y el tipo que apuñale estaba siendo llevado afuera por su compañero mientras que el otro con el palo los apuraba mirándome con odio,a los segundos se fueron por una puerta.

Me quedo unos momentos contemplando la puerta por donde se fueron,miro mi mano derecha bañada enteramente en sangre,me la acerco a la cara para observarla aun mas detenido.

-...*Calmándome* desgraciados.

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

Me despertaron muy tarde,me tiraron agua fría y me tuve que secar con mi propia ropa,aun manchada con sangre.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que aparece un hombre y me libera, me lleva a la puerta más cercana para toparme con tres tipos más, el que me abrió la puerta al comienzo se fue por donde vino.

Los tres hombres me escoltaron hasta una puerta de metal,la abrieron y me empujaron para cerrarla a mis espaldas dejándome solo.

-*Coft*

-Bruno...

-¿Cristian?

Cristian esta sentado, desdichado, ,todo débil,me quedo parado,algo asustado por como esta su cuerpo en general,su pecho esta inflado a la vez que se le pueden notar las costillas,tenia dos moretones morados uno en su ojo derecho y otro en el cuello,en la parte inferior a la izquierda,muy cerca de la cadera,tenia una gran zona tenida de un moretón verde.

(Moretón:"Mallugon" -Mexico- "Cototo" -Chile- "Negral" España)

Me quedo un rato viéndolo, hasta que el levanta la cabeza despaciosamente, intentando divisarme con una cara de muerto.

-Pensé que eras un Chileno para golpearme... -bajo la mirada de repente a la vez que gimoteaba-

-¿Qué te paso?

En la habitación no hay ninguna persona aparte de Cristian y yo, por lo que sé, me siento en una silla que estaba al frente mio.

-¿Chileno? ¿de qué hablas? oh,si,esos maniáticos que dicen hacer la "unión" no son solo chilenos, son más.

-...

-¿Qué te paso? ya decime -dije nuevamente- pelotudo,en verdad que te pareces un muerto vivo.

-Hace unos días hubo un partido,Argentina gano por lo que cuando vi a unos Chilenos,les insulte por lo que...*se movio haciendo evidentes sus moretones*

-Que desgraciados...¿y quién te manda a insultar? tarado tenes que ser, para eso les provocas -enojado a la vez preocupado-

-La verdad que si...casi los mato -Cristian se señala el moretón verde- hay me di un culatazo con una escopeta,luego me golpeo un pibe Argentino...al parecer eran amigos...que sé yo.

-No entiendo como seguís vivo,pero mirate,te dejaron la cara hecha bosta (=mierda).

-¿Y vos? -pregunta Cristian ignorando lo anterior-

-¿Yo qué? -Replico curioso-

-¿Por qué estás acá? -Cristian levantando levemente su rostro-

-Porque nos secuestraron tarado ¿qué más pensas? -le contesto,algo obvio-

-NO,TONTO ¡ACÁ! ¡en esta habitación de mierda! -Cristian tose de manera áspera- *COFT* mi garganta...-sosteniéndose la- ya,contesta,que estés por haberle hecho un dibujo a un guardia,no creo sea la razón.

-Antes de venir...asalte a un tipo,me lleve su billetera,ocurrió lo que ocurrió,me encontraron el DNI del tipo,Sebastian creo se llamaba,y vinieron unos tipos a golpearme,si no me hubieran bañado,en este momento me verías con medio brazo en sangre seca,bueno,aun tengo mi ropa que se tiño de rojo ,eso es suficiente evidencia.

-Estamos en las mismas...

En ese momento,la puerta que estaba atrás de Cristian se abre sin previo aviso,estrellándose contra la pared,en ese momento entra un chef...como leyeron,no era uno,si no que otro venia,ambos traen sobre sus manos unas bandejas que brillan como la plata.

Los dos se separaron y se pusieron al lado de de las dos personas que estaban compartiendo la charla, vieron como las bandejas eran colocadas al frente,los chef sacaron la tapa,revelando una rica comida con cubiertos sujetados con cadenas al plato,seguramente temiendo que los usen para herir a alguien.

Los chefs se marcharon con la respectiva tapa de bandeja con las que vinieron.

-Que extraño.

Bruno vio como tenia un plato bien balanceado en todas las vitaminas.

Consistía en:Un gran trozo de asado,un chorizo a la pomarola,con papa y una tacita de de ensalada común de lechuga y tomate.

El plato de Cristian era una milanesa a la napolitana,también acompañada de un tazón de ensalada, nada diferente a la de Bruno.

Ambos poseían una botella de agua.

Ninguno hizo insinuación alguna de comer,aun así no evitaban recordar un buen pedazo de comida en sus paladares.

-¿Comemos? -le dije a Cristian-

Cristian por más cara de persona desnutrida y maltratada que tiene,no agarra ni el tenedor,tampoco el cuchillo,solo me miro,pudiendo notar como de forma asquerosa le salia la baba de su boca y sus ojos tenían venitas rojas que casi llegan a tocar su pupila,su pupila esta tan contraída que se nota a simple vista el color marrón de sus ojos.

Quedando incomodo por eso,mi amigo solo menea su cabeza de izquierda a derecha,a la vez que pronuncia un casi audible y profundo "no".

-No...no,no,no -agarra el plato,y lo aleja hasta dejarlo en medio de la mesa- quien sabe si esa comida podría estar envenenada -Cristian soportando la hambruna-

-Estas siendo paranoico -le digo de forma cortante ante su negativa-

-No tengo apetito -recrimino Cristian alejando su mirada de la milanesa y levantándola en negación-

Bruno entonces siguió la indicación de su amigo,se acerco a él y mediante un fino susurro dijo:

-Cristian,ya creo saber como podemos salir de aquí.

-¿Salir? ¿como?

-Me encontre un el diario de un prisionero,me indicaba muchas cosas,incluso el tipo dibujo un mapa.

-Bruno,no se puede salir,a mi me trajeron con una bolsa de papas en la cabeza,mira,incluso tengo algo de tierra ¿y vos crees que podemos salir?

-Pero mira,si esta todo detallado,claro que no hay que perder las esperanzas.

-Salir de acá sera como cruzar un pasillo y que del otro lado,atrás tuyo este una persona con una escopeta mientras tu corres con la esperanza de que no te ...MUERES.

-Como sos vos de pesimista.

-Bruno,tenes que saber que cualquier boludito con un lápiz y papel te dibuja un mapa sacado de una mente,mente que fantasea con salir de aquí o quizás que cualquier puto de los guardias dejo el diario para que el tonto que se la encuentre,tenga falsas esperanzas de encontrarse con una salida,si,eso te dieron,una falsa esperanza te dieron,no seas tarado.

-Andate a la mierda en ese caso,te ofrezco una salida,la libertad y me mandas a la mierda.

-No te mando a la mierda,te estoy diciendo la verdad,en vez de repasarte ese papel todos los días,concéntrate en vivir o que el olor a mierda no te perjudique el sueño.

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio **amargo**.

-Andate a la mierda -dijo Bruno para volverse a quedar en silencio-

Paso un poco mas de tiempo hasta que Cristian volvió a hablar.

-Bruno ¿sabes que es lo que buscan estos tipos? su objetivo. Decime lo que sabes.

-Al llegar me dieron una "bienvenida" junto a muchos más personas secuestradas,mostrándonos algo como "La unión latinoamericana" algo así como el comunismo,que no haya diferencia entre Argentinos y Chilenos,Chilenos y Bolivianos,Peruanos y Ecuatorianos,ese tipo de cosas, dieron ejemplos como que lo más cerca que estuvo de eso fue "La Gran Colombia" ya sabes,Venezuela,Colombia,Ecuador,ahora se sabe porque esos tres países tienen iguales los colores principales de su banderas.

-Pssht si,la idea no esta mal...lo que esta mal es la **manera** en que lo hacen...Si,la idea no esta mal.

Bruno dudo un poco, hasta que llego a otro aspecto discutible.

-Aparte algo que si me sorprendió fue ver el la gran cantidad de personas que vi, eso me da una idea del inmenso tamaño de este lugar.

-Es eso o que hay celdas "super-pobladas" -dijo Cris con sus palabras peculiares-

-¿Super-pobladas? te refieres a que están llenas.¿Vos tenes celda propia o vos solo?

-Estoy solo ¿vos?

Si estos tipos tienen un gran lugar como para una celda para cada prisionero,no me imagino el personal que debe trabajar.

-Ni hablar,pero de por si ya sabemos que hay Chilenos,Argentinos,Bolivianos,Peruanos,Ecuatorianos -DETENIDO-

-Si,si Cristian,tenemos de todos los países,no por nada se llama "Unión latinoamericana".

-En fin...

Nos quedamos en pausa.

-Así están las cosas.

Sin aviso alguno,la puerta que estaba atrás de Cristian se abre sin aviso, tres personas con machetes y tapadas de cara

entran, uno de ellos se nos queda en medio, observando como exitosamente consiguieron callar a las dos personas sentadas.

En eso se les queda viendo unos cuantos segundos,variando en inclinar su mirada a Cristian y Bruno varias veces, como esperando que digan algo, cosa que no sucede,hasta parece que tratan de no hacer ningún ruido,ni siquiera al respirar,ante eso mira a las otras dos personas entonces viéndolo desde el punto de vista de los sentados:Dos guardias parados de forma erguida a la vez que sostienen machetes de forma tan dedicada como si fueran espadas y que no tienen expresión pareciendo no ser intimidables con nada. Si, ya comprende el miedo.

Entonces debido a la impaciencia se saca la mascara, pone una silla entre el medio de los dos, agarra el cuchillo y el tenedor para empezar a comer degustando el sabor ante las dos personas que rechazaron la comida.

Haciendo expresiones como si de en verdad le encantara provocando el arrepentimiento de los otros dos.

-No hay veneno *llevándose el tenedor a la boca* chucha que esta rico *masticando*.

A los pocos minutos, esperando nada,dice en voz alta.

-¿No dirán nada? -silencio- no puedo creer que no hayan comido...son una manga de soretes -tirando los cubiertos con comida a un lado de la sala-

En eso la persona levanta los platos y se los da a unas personas por la puerta,se da vuelta y de una patada derriba la mesa,luego da otra patada tirando a Cristian al suelo, de efecto también dejarlo aturdido y confundido.

Arrebata un machete a uno de las personas,Bruno sorprendido empuja a un guardia pero es rápidamente detenido,no de forma realmente agresiva, si no de el mismo empujón.

Cristian se queda perplejo cuando la persona le apunta el machete a su cuello, lo levanta y al casi tocarlo, se detiene y lo tira muy cerca de Bruno,que sin entender, lo agarra, no hay reacción de los guardias, todos se quedan juntos esperando lo que uno exclama:

-Muy Bien ladrón, ya te pareces a el "Brayan" con su navaja de 35 centí ,que empiece la...

 _ **Prueba de amistad.**_

Me encuentro completamente quieto,inmóvil,no teniendo sentido sobre lo que hacer o no.

Solo mira el machete con sangre,y a menos de un metro a su amigo tirado,retenido a la fuerza.

Su amigo llora por piedad,que no le haga nada,con gritos de desesperación. En ese momento Bruno vuelve a tener conciencia porque esta siendo amenazado por la persona que queda sentada.

En eso la persona que le dio el machete vuelve a hablar, esta vez dirigido a Cristian.

-CALLEN AL OTRO! -Mira a Cristian- lo siento amigo,pero ni yo ni vos podemos tomar la decisión que TU AMIGO desidira. Vamos la mano a tu amigo,su mano que ha violado muchas veces nuestros ideales,con eso aparte de limpiarlo,ambos serán bienvenidos aquí,no somos aisladores de nadie -se levanta y estira sus manos a ambos- ni con ustedes.

-...*Snif*mier...

Bruno empezó a llorar,se arrodillo teniendo el mango del machete muy cerca de la nariz,todos lo empezaron a mirarlo,unos con pesades y otros con pena.

-Yo sé lo difícil que es amputarle la mano a tu amigo,yo lo eh hecho y no es un recuerdo que amo el cien por ciento,Bruno,tienes mis apoyos.

Hablo nuevamente la persona,poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro a Bruno, dándole apoyo...de una forma muy perturbadora y detestable,pero lo hacia.

Bruno se recupero,sujeto con fuerza el machete y se volvió a levantar,para satisfacción de las otras personas,se acerco rengeante ante Cristian,que impactado,comenzó a dar insultos.

-¡SABIA QUE ERAS UN MALDITO! ¡DESGRACIADO,NO TE TENIA QUE LLEVAR! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICE?!

Bruno empieza a alzar el machete,Cristian al ver eso tan solo se siente mas debilitado y con nauseas.

-Pe-pelotu...uuh...*llorando* aah...

Sin fuerzas y con la moral por el piso,Cristian se desvence dejando de ser el labor de los hombres el sujetarlo.

Alegres con esto, todas las personas que usan pasamontañas empiezan a animar a Bruno, de esa manera empezando una lluvia de palabras que se mezclan de una forma que es irreconocible quien las dice.

-Maldito!

-VAMOS!

-CORTALE LA MANO!

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-ANIMATE!

-¡ERES UN COBARDE!

-NO LE HAGAS CASO!

-¡ESTO SIGNIFICA PARA TI NUESTRA AMISTAD!

-¿POR QUÉ TARDAS?

-HAS EL SACRIFICIO!

-¡SI ESO SIGNIFICA PARA TI , CORTAME LA MANO!

-MÍRALO!

-VAMOS HIJO DE PUTA *SNIF* CORTAA!

-MIRA! *Acercándose a Cristian* TE LO ESTA PIDIENDO A GRITOS!

-¡AARGTH! ¡BRUNOOOO!

Inmerso en una situación, con esas voces que parecen de demonios, con una situación difícil de accionar, viendo como se ve sofocado,con lagrimas en los ojos ante tantas palabras a su contra,agarra el machete y...

-Prueba de amistad ¡CRIIIISTIAAARGHT!

* * *

 **Siguiente división:**

 **La travesía en Equestria: Episodio 0.**

 **Estreno:25-27/4-Hora nocturna.**

 **Mexico: 11Hs PM.**

 **Argentina:1 AM.**

 **Medianoche,para los que están enviciados con leer fanfic's.**


	44. Chapter 0 -Entre humanos-

**Se agradece a todo seguidor pero lo hice tantas veces que hasta abarco mi canal de Youtube.**

 **Se agradece review,MP's,follow y favs,aunque no creo que importe ya que a partir de ahora se termina este fanfic.**

 **Lo lamento pero se debe mencionar "69" Review ¿quién sera el 70? no sé pero el 7 es un buen numero para mi.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:Si la anterior -parte- te molesto e hizo sentir rabia, este capítulo lo sera PEOR.**

 **(Nuevamente) No confundirme con Xenofobo. La misma advertencia con el capítulo anterior, solo que.**

 **Publico Chileno:El objetivo al igual que al mencionar a los otros países,no es el de ofender (Aunque el ver dicho en el capítulo anterior "Los Chilenos le chuparon las medias a los ingleses..." ya la cague) y tomarse todo como una forma de entretenimiento.**

 **Abstenerse de decir que este capítulo ya se va muy al otro mundo referente a lo que se habla,pero así decido terminar esto...con el inicio,El CAPÍTULO 0.**

 **No ahora ni tampoco al final hablare sobre "el discurso final" eso que hacen todos los escritores, eso lo publicare en 3-5 días, les quiero volver a recordar que en mi facebook como "La celebración no dicha del fanfic" y en mi canal de youtube se subirán vídeos explicando de forma muy directa el porque y lo que quiero dar a entender con este final.**

 **También como última nota:Este capítulo consta de músicas de origen Argentino (debido a que esta ambientada en dicho país)**

 **(Nota 2:Claro que si hiciera un capítulo en el mundo,un país...Mexico,claro que pondría música mexicana,para conllevar el ambiente,creo ya les hice entender).**

Se aconseja leerlo de forma calmada,excepto en la música reflexionen el capítulo y espero lo comparen con otros finales de "Humanos en Equestria".

(Creo) Nunca encontraran un final como este. Ni triste ni feliz...

* * *

 **Finalización "OFICIAL" de Travesía en Equestria"**

 **25/4/2017 3:57 (Hora Argentina).**

 **Estrenada 27/4/2017 17:00 (Hora que se supone estrene el primer capítulo a Internet-YT)**

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 0:**

Bruno da un machetazo que a mitad del recorrido desvía notoriamente el objetivo.

La impresión de Bruno no se hizo esperar,le quiso dar un limpio machetazo al cuello del hombre que lo forzaba a ser el acto atroz,pero la persona logro retener el machetazo con sus dos brazos,exactamente sus brazos en linea.

El hombre respondió al momento,tirando la mesa,arrancando el machete de las manos de Bruno y dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo chocar contra la pared para caer al suelo sin fuerzas.

-Auch *la persona tocándose el brazo* suerte la mía,traje protección abajo de mi remera.

Decía mientras bajo sus brazos sacaba una especie de protección que se veía engullida por el machetazo.

-Mierda puto que dolió,ustedes,suelten al débil y agarren a Bruto,digo Bruno,las Pruebas de Amistad caralarga llevate al otro a las pruebas.

Todos excepto uno de los miembros se van,el restante lleva a las rastrar a un casi inconsciente Cristian a una habitación.

Mientras que en otra parte no muy lejos.

Uno esta limpiando el machete mientras que otro apunta con un fusil al Bruno,él esta arrodillado,con la mirada muerta y sin opciones,más que sentarse y esperar lo que sigue.

La ausencia de una voz se hace notoria,lo único que hace eco por el lugar es el agua rebotar en el machete a la vez que este esta siendo afilado.

-Desaprobaste -decía molesto afilando la herramienta- ya que si te tomabas la molestia de amputarle la mano o mínimo darle un golpe en las venas,si,el machete no estaba tan filoso antes,pero digo que si en verdad lo hacías, yo -cierra la canilla- yo en verdad los liberaba o quizás los hacia miembros.

La persona se da la vuelta,secando con un trapo el instrumento ahora cortante,de paso agarra una piedra y con ella empieza a darle mas filo.

-Pero **no** , eres una marica, ni aun sabiendo de la recompensa le diste importancia,Matías puto,sostenlo al joto de Bruno -hablándole a dicha persona- ,pon tu mano con la que me diste el machetazo de traición ¿si?

Bruno se quedo quieto,a la vez que empezaba a temblar y a balbucear.

-AHORA!

Matías el que tiene el fusil lo desvió a unos cuantos centímetros de la cabeza del argentino y dio un disparo muy cerca del oído,eso le hizo gritar asustado.

-Ah!

Grito Bruno a la vez que se tapaba sus oídos y se movía de forma estúpida: Esta turbado.

Matías en eso empezó a guiar enojado a Bruno para que ponga las manos sobre la mesa.

-Hay tienes.

-Bien Matu, quédate aquí.Bruno,esto es lo que le hacemos a los prisioneros que confiando en ellos y te atacan como lo hiciste por tu amigo.

La persona entonces levanta el machete y lo baja con mucha fuerza,sacandole un grito ahogado al doblegado,el entonces con los ojos agrandándose y achicándose de forma rápida,miro su mano,el machete estaba en "plancha".Aun así Bruno mantenía su susto de dolor.

-Arght Si! desvié el machete unos 90º,te habrás pegado tremendo susto.¡PERO ESTO ***MACHETAZO*** ES ***MACHETAZO*** LO QUE LES PASA ***MACHETAZO*** A LOS MALDITOS ***ULTRA MACHETAZO*** COMO TU!

Bruno estaba hasta los limites,su muñeca tras todos esos golpes ya se encontró morada, **ninguno de los impactos** se hizo con la parte **cortante** del machete,solo con la plancha como dijo...la persona.

 **-ERES UN PUTO!** *TIRA EL MACHETE CONTRA LA PARED, DE BRONCA*

Bruno dejo de moverse y pasmo su cara contra la mesa a la vez que lloraba...A los pocos segundos ni los quejidos confundidos de gemidos débiles se oían.

Su mano se inflo y se puso de color violeta,los alrededores en un verde intenso.

Tanto fue el dolor que demostraba,que hasta se carcelero sintió pena.

-Creo...creo deberías parar -dijo manteniendo una voz seria y lamentada a la vez-

-Claro! como tu no recibiste EL MACHETAZO EN LOS BRAZOS quieres que lo deje -mira al -ciego- tiene la muñeca como una uva morada,eso significa que lo que tiene es una hemorragia interna,la sangre se retiene así que alguien tendrá que reventarla así la sangre se va.

-...

-Busca algo de cartón para ablandar la cortadura que le harás.

-...

Sin tardar,encuentran un cartón,lo doblan tres veces y lo ponen sobre la muñeca de Bruno,sin opciones el carcelero agarra el machete con la orden de "no desviarlo" para hacer una cortadura.

-(Lo siento, no soy tan malvado).

Bruno da un ultimo grito despertando de su inconsciencia,se queda con boca abierta a pesar de no estar gritando,estando con la cabeza retenida al aire,con un par de hilos de saliva sumado a las lagrimas que ya empezaron a secarse,se queda en esa posición por unos segundos para volver al suelo.

Ambos miran como los cartones se dividieron en dos,más allá en la muñeca de Bruno,se ve una linea y que de ella empieza a salir sangre.

-Pobre...el tipo no se hará la paja durante un tiempo -dijo con un sarcasmo oscuro-

-Vendale la mano y mételo en su celda...déjale una esas empanadas argentinas o dale un vaso de agua al pobre.

-¿Algo más,mi jefe?

-Hacele un PETArdo mientras esta desmallado o violatelo,no me lo preguntes -se seca el sudor y las gotas de saliva que tenia en su mano con un trapo-

El calvo se fue de la cocina,los únicos que quedaban eran un desmayado Bruno y la persona custodiándolo.

-Y aun le sale sangre...

Aaarght...

-¿E-Estás co-consciente?

Bruno se levanto,se quedo un momento presenciando a la persona que lo custodiaba,sin decir nada,se acerco a una mesa,vaciló en agarrar una hoja y con ella se limpio la boca,se guardo la hoja el bolsillo y dijo:"¿Qué me miras? ¿acaso me vas a hacer un petardo?" y se desvaneció nuevamente al suelo.

El guardia se quedo sin palabras,solo se quedo empuñando su arma pues tenia miedo porque muy cerca de la hoja había un extenso cuchillo de expreso mientras sus ojos aun estaban dilatados:

-Dios mío...

 **Tres días después...**

Los siguientes días para nuestros humanos no fue menos que un calvario,si bien nunca fue la exageración en que amenazaban -de forma directa- que los matarían,nunca hubo otra insinuación de apuntalamiento de extremidades,tampoco palizas.

Para Cristian el solo sintió el agrio sabor de la impotencia...acompañado de la milanesa que se guardo el bolsillo, al ver al calvo comer sin miedo y preocupación, se le fueron sus sospechas del así las cosas no pararon de ponerse cada vez más raras.

De una hora a otra ya lo estaban alimentando con esplendidas comidas, lo hacían correr por un campo atrás del lugar de retención y hasta le curaron todas sus heridas.

Mientras que al otro lado de su visión,Bruno pudo ver que la "servilleta" que agarro no era más que un mapa,un mapa de todo el lugar.

Se detallaba que ese lugar era una carnicería italo-argentina que se abandono comenzados los 70' por mal cuidado de las carnes que se distribuían a un pueblo,dicho pueblo quedo en ruinas debido a los carentes cuidados de la carne,llegando a mandar a internar a 5 obreros.

Bruno esmero una risilla para decir "Con razón este lugar huele a bosta de caballo".

Para este humano las cosas no cambiaron,lo único considerado que recibió fue una atención medica a su muñeca reventada y una crema, no le dijeron nada de cada cuanto se la debe untar, por lo que se las arreglo simplemente leyendo las instrucciones.

Dentro de él ya crecía un gran odio hacía toda la organización Latinoamericana, para él de "Latinoamericana" ya ha perdido sentido, más bien son una banda organizada de peligrosas personas, no importa su nacionalidad,ya sea Argentino, Chileno, Peruano. Venezolano,NO IMPORTA.

Lo único que sabe es que TODOS tienen que pagar, haciendo de lado cualquier cuestión racista,esas personas lo hicieron sufrir.

Por eso se paso los siguientes tres días aprendiendo el usar la mano zurda,a poder correr sin rengar,a untarse la crema de forma exagerada y en los casos mas requeridos,memorizarse HASTA EL CANSANCIO las habitaciones de toda la instalación.

Aprendiendo de sus defectos,Bruno consiguió "estar como si nada" o en un estado que le permita realizar determinadas acciones sin sufrir tanto por sus malestares.

Hablando de una **táctica que no se vaya tan al carajo con una narración sacada de un "sufrimiento y recuperación"** lo mejor que podía esperar,era un momento con la menor presencia de guardias.

Gracias a un esfuerzo realizado,escucho como en X día, considerable cantidad de guardias no vendrían por estar con sus familias,si, no pudo evitar pensar:

-¿Como es que estos malditos hacen ESTO aquí y luego van con sus familiares? digo ¿actuaran normal, aun sabiendo lo que le hicieron a todos en este infierno sobre la tierra? ¿están bien de la cabeza o qué?

Llegado la noche,Bruno descanso lo mejor que se podía permitir, a la vez triste pues aun con todo un plan con aceptable organización,se le escapaba algo de sentido común e inicial:"el salir de la celda" no estaba resuelto,las esperanzas cayeron como el agua al vaso y se quedo contemplando el lugar,esperando un día más a que pase algo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

.

.

.

Justamente pasando una hora de que Bruno este durmiendo,escucha la puerta por donde pasan los carceleros azotarse de forma abrupta, señal a esto,Bruno levanta la cabeza para ver que ocurre.

Se escuchan los quejidos de un carcelero,unos "hips" con un par de eructos que resuenan por todo esa sección,sabiendo muy bien que significa esto,no haciendo falta ver nada.

-Váyanse a la reverenda chinga HIP* -da malditos hijos de perra.

El borracho empieza a tambalear, hasta sostenerse por la celda de Bruno,se apoya allí hasta caer lentamente al suelo.

El carcelero mira con ojos tornados de rojo a Bruno unos segundo,y luego le dice vagamente.

-¿Qué me miras vos hijo de puta? que tu po-uta madre te chupe el PINGO! -Luego mira hacia adelante dando un suspiro-

Bruno sin perder nada,agarra el cuello del carcelero y con un lápiz le empieza a punzar el cuello.

-Aarght HIP* ¿Q-QUE HACES?

-En este momento te estoy por cortar el cuello con un las llaves o te mato.

Dice Bruno poniendo una voz ronca,el carcelero se lleva la mano izquierda al bolsillo,la saca y la levanta pareciendo cargar algo.

-A-Aqui esta la llave -tartamudeando de miedo-

-Bien.

-AQUÍ TIENES LA PINCHE LLAVE!

El carcelero la abre,solamente levantando el dedo del medio ,Bruno punza más,sintiendo un leve "pulp" que significa que poco o nada ya atravezo una miseria de la piel,con esto su mano se empieza manchar de sangre,el borracho quiere gritar pero lo único que hace es gemir cual borracho desnutrido.

-Iaght ighaght m-mi ...Aquí la tienes maldito LOCO!

Bruno la agarra,difícilmente abre la puerta ya que mientras lo hacia,aun mantenía el punzón en el cuello del borracho.

-T-te van a cortar la verga por esto,maldito loco! hijo de perra! aarght ught*

-...

-Me oíste!

Bruno empieza a punzar más el birome esta vez llegando a una nueva capa de carne del cuello del borracho,la victima traga saliva,su cara se vuelve roja y empieza a lagrimear.

-T-Tengo hijos! POR FAVOR! y mi hermano es un **discapacitado,nadie lo quiere mantener! yo soy su único que le compra los medicamen-**

-...Sácate la ropa.

-¿Qué?

Bruno vuelve a punzar,inmediatamente el carcelero no duda y empieza a sacarse la campera,las botas, mientras era amenazado con el "machete" al cuello.

Al estar casi desnudo,Bruno lo tira al suelo,el guardia puede ver el bolígrafo mientras se sujetaba el cuello y pudo exclamar con decepción de si mismo.

-Patético...

Se desvanece terminado esas palabras... Bruno le pone una gaza con cinta para retener el sangrado,no es la solución medicamente correcta pero es lo que hay.

Nuevamente con la tensión hasta los pies, pasan los siguientes 10 minutos cambiándose la ropa por la del borracho...

-*Acomodándose las mangas* ¿A quién insultaba al comienzo cuando vino?...cierto,te refieres a un borracho.

Agarra el cuerpo del desmayado y lo lleva la celda,cierra la puerta y se guarda la llave,se pone una gorra y nervioso se repasa el plan.

-(¿Qué pasa? ) no sé,no creí llegar tan lejos...

Sin vérselo esperado,se topa con un casillero,abre la puerta de "Raúl" para encontrarse con una gorra y un chaleco,ya preparado no sabiendo como funcionan exactamente cada cosa,tiene como objetivo ir al cuarto de prisioneros.

 **Cristian.**

-Óyeme...ya sabes porque te damos estos buenos tratos ¿no?

-No.

-De suerte tu eres compatible con uno de los nuestros.

-¿Como?

-Hace unos meses hubo una pelea,a uno lo apuñalaron y quedo invalido,hasta ahora que espera un órgano,ese órgano lo tienes tú,de casi todos los carceleros y prisioneros,tu tienes mas probabilidades de ser compatible...tu eres especial.

-Mira vos...no sabia -dijo Cristian sin mucha importancia- (Pensando:Ser "compatible" es bueno...excepto cuando se trata de quitarte una tripa).

-Y lo que pasa es que si te mueres,también lo hará mi compa, y yo no quiero eso -recordando preocupado-

-Estoy esperando la muerte ¿eso quieres decir?

-Pasaras a un mundo mejor, por ver ofrecido con gratitud tu vida, a ti te espera la gloría y el cielo.

-A mí me espera la nada, no existe cielo ni infierno.

-¿Lo dices en serio? de esa manera te espera el sufrimiento eterno, en el infierno solo el diablo te perdonara.

-Sería una gran historia.

-A lo mejor debes leerte la biblia para que empieces a tener un punto de lo que te espera.

-¿La biblia? "es mi libro favorito de ciencia ficción"...

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso? que insolenci- -Interrumpido-

-No me rompas las pelotas, si al menos me espera la muerte, deja que estos momentos sean tolerables, de forma mínima.

-Eres un maldito ateo. A personas como vos le espera lo peor,por suerte tengo mi Rosario que me cubre todo el tiempo.

-Generalmente en estos temas delicados **soy muy tolerante** ,pero, sin ofender, metete el rosario por el culo y no me frotes tus creencias a la cara... por lo menos no desperdicie mi vida EN ALGO QUE NO EXISTE.

-Jajaja eres muy controvertido. Lastima que no seas creyente,pero ¿qué no Cristi-

 **-¡¿Cristian significa "seguidor de dios"?** -dijo el prisionero con gran sarcasmo- , tonto , el millón de ves que me dijeron eso de chico y aun ahora. Di lo que quieras, que soy una decepción al nombre, **me gusta romper con esos estereotipos que tienen con eso.**

-Lo que digas...

Pasan los minutos...El carcelero llega con la última comida.

-Mañana te sacaran la tripa ¿como te siente?

-Ya perdí toda esperanza de vivir,no sé,a esperar que ocurra algo,a parte estoy un poco... algo más ¿como se dice?

-¿Deprimido? -El carcelero intentando adivinar la palabra-

-Exacto -agarro el plato- deprimido, gracias, esa era la palabra, deprimido.

-Si quieres puedes preguntarme lo que quieras sobre la organización, dicen que morir con curiosidad es de las peores cosas que pueden ocurrir.

-Yo pensaba que era morir quemado vivo...yo hasta DEJARÍA ATRÁS A CUALQUIERA de tan solo no **morir en fuego, -** Muy cambiado a lo de Fluttershy- dicen que lo primero que te pasa es *morfando* que se te **revientan los ojos** *glup* si, esa cosa.

-Con ese pensamiento nadie te va a querer, eso de dejar atrás a cualquiera,incluso si es indefensa... no me imagino como te sentirías si alguien TE DEJA ATRÁS A VOS ¿eh? -dice cambiando la situación del tema-

-Pos si me dejan atrás, les disparo por las espalda y *Morfando* veamos si el muy suertudo trae chaleco anti-balas...mentira,no haría eso, solo es una exageración con poco de humor.

-Que humor más incomprensible tienes.

-Aprovechando las preguntas...¿qué armas tienen? Usan ustedes en general -Pregunta Cris dejando el cuchillo y moviendo sus manos simulando distintas armas-

-Pistolas,Revolver's,escopetas,unos cuantos fusiles de asalto y unas granadas de humo.

-¿Como consiguen beneficiarse todo?

-Nuestros socios pagan, yo también lo hago, no tenemos fortunas, al principio empezamos con cuchillos y machetes pero a medida que crecíamos, necesitábamos más armas,entonces se nos ocurrió la idea de pedir ofrendas a los miembros, como ves, andamos bien.

-¿Hay policías metidos en esto? -Cris pregunta acercando su cabeza interesado-

-Tenemos a los putos de los gendarmes nacionales de Argentina,los carabineros de Chile y Brasil próximamente Perú y Ecuador.

-¿Operan en esos países? se me hace que son terroristas.

-No, solo queremos la unión.

-¿Quién creo esto?

-Tres personas, de sus nacionalidades no te diré.

-Pero... ¿Son de latinoamerica? esa me la debes perdonas.

-...Uno no lo es,pero habla español.

-¿Es un español?

-Los Españoles de ESPAÑA de por si son de Europa,no, ellos no entran en esta organización.

-Oh...Cubano.

-No.

-Salvadoreño.

-No intentes averiguar.

Se escucha la puerta abrirse lentamente, mi custodiador se da medía vuelta.

-Tenemos que irnos arriba. Nos busca Carlos.

-¿El puto ese?

-Más respeto con él -se calla- llévate tu arma.

-¿Y quién va vigilar al prisionero?

-El borracho de Raúl.

-¿E'ta sobrio el tipo?

-Se fue a cagar al baño,hace media ya le dije así que si debe de estar sobrio.

-Ese borracho de mier...-Ahora sin darles más vueltas al tema- vamos che.

Los tipos se van.

-Well *miro mi comida* a morfar...

 **5 Minutos después.**

Mientras Cristian aun continuaba comiendo de la forma más in-tranquilamente posible ,escucha como rápidamente la puerta se abre,en lo que advertido sujeta el cuchillo/cubierto con fuerza,mira adelante viendo a una persona que no tarda en identificarse.

-¿Cristian? la concha de tu madre.

-Bruno.

-¿Qué haces,estás comiendo?

-Claro.

-¿Y el veneno?

-Tenias razón,fantasías de películas no más.

-Cámbiate,te traje ropa nueva,CHE *Miro a Cristian* nos vamos de acá.

-No quiero ser depresivo y sin animos pero ¿tienes un plan?

-...Creo.

-Bien por ti.

Bruno se va a otras habitaciones,pero en eso choca con una persona,Cristian notando la presencia de un carcelero de verdad,cierra de una patada la puerta y apoya la bandeja sobre la ropa,el chaleco lo tira en la parte más oscura de la celda, realmente el color negro con la oscuridad es un buen camuflaje,casi como si saliera de las sombras.

El tipo pasa de largo,pero mirando a Cristian con extrañes.

 **Reunión.**

Una gran sala empieza a ser ocupada por guardias que van llegando de a poco,al frente en el centro se ven a dos miembros charlando entre si.

-¿Y los demás? -pregunta una persona con ropa más peculiar-

-Hoy no vinieron.

-¿Qué países están presentes?

-Esta Argentina,Chile,Perú,Venezuela,Brasil,Ecuador.

-¿Los otros?

-No vinieron, también te voy diciendo que solo un 25% de la junta esta presente,hoy tampoco vinieron todos.

-Como no van a venir todos...y los -ciegos- a ellos ¿quién los vigila?

-Hay uno en cada sección,con escopeta,pistola,radio y en cualquier caso,chaleco anti-balas.

-¿Cuando compraron esos chalecos? nunca autorice algo así,esos cuestan mucho y más para *mira a la guardia* todos.

-Los calificados los portan.

-Perfecto...tienen uno para mi?

-*Sonriendo* Eso no se pregunta, están en el almacén.

-...*Mirando como las sillas empiezan a ser ocupadas* Como no vendrán -Matu asiente- ,ya empieza el discurso.

-...Bien.

Todos quedan mirando al frente,se empieza a escuchar una música orquestal, luego todos la empiezan a cantar con tan respeto como si fuera un "himno nacional".

A la vez que se cantaba el Himno, aparecían nuevamente todas las banderas de los países latinoamericanos pero con la peculiaridad y simple diferencia que venia una persona con la cara tapada, una ropa más táctica,traía una gran mochila y entre sus manos posaba un mástil con ella una bandera completamente negra,las dos banderas que compartían el "medio" se apartaron dando lugar a la nueva.

Al cabo del himno , duración de dos minutos y unos cuantos segundos todos se sientan,a la vez escuchándose murmullos de lo respecto la presencia de la persona hace pocos minutos.

-Les quiero dar una noticia, no, dos noticias, *uhmp* de ellas es que -recién me entero chingados de la madre- se compraron chalecos anti-balas, que si bien no te resistirán una bala de un super tanque DEL EJERCITO DE TU MADRE, llegan a resistir de seguro, no sé...un disparo de una pistola de 9 milímetros de la Policía Bonaerense Argentina.

-*Todos empiezan a compartir una carcajada*

-Jaja... en si va a ser un elemento para preservar nuestra vidas, con sus esfuerzos, trabajadores ordinarios, sepase trabajan de albañiles, mecánicos, colocan calefactores, trabajan en una tienda kiosco, con poco hicieron CRECER y HACER POSIBLE todo esto.

-*Todos aplauden*

-Pero sé de que la gran mayoría apenas le enseñamos a empuñar un arma, no todos nosotros podemos catalogarnos como eficientes en un enfrentamiento... yo si pero...pero ya saben lo que tengo. Sus vidas no serán consideradas "nada", las valoramos y queremos, por eso con esfuerzo y dedicación conseguí poder llamar a...Un Militar del Ejercito de-

El orador se detiene, todas los presentes sin darse cuenta esperaban que diga "Ejercito Argentino/Chileno/Peruano/ECT" para enorgullecerles, notando esta simple emoción,el orador continua con orgullo diciendo de QUE PAÍS proviene el milico.

-*Con una gran sonrisa*...Aja SIP "El futuro ejercito de la Unión Latinoamericana".Este Militar los va a formar,enderezar y para que aprendan a sostener un arma de manera profesional.

En eso "Chile" salta diciendo.

-Perdón w'on pero ¿cuanto le pagaste?

-*susurrando* No te agradaría saber que le pagamos 150.000 Pesos y es solo la primera cuota -La persona estaba por protestar pero entonces se aleja el orador- ¡Denle una bienvenida!

-*Muchos le mandan saludos,otros aplauden mientras que una pequeña cantidad de ellos,esta inciertos de lo que pasara*

Un nuevo silencio vuelve a retornar a la sala,todos se vuelve a sentar y casi todo lo que estaba a la vista,al frente,no cambio,los abanderados seguían sosteniendo sus banderas mientras que la bandera negra estaba apoyada al suelo siendo sostenida por su poseedor.

El orador empezó a cambiar tarjetas,dando una pequeña revisión y tomando agua sacándose un poco el nerviosismo-

Se escucho a alguien toser.

-*Suspiro* Eso tenia para decirles mientras ¿alguien tiene un problema económico? si ese es el caso, se le pide que no contribuya en la organización hasta un tiempo al menos hasta que se recuperen económicamente, aquí no les obligamos a nada y nos tratamos de forma igualitaria.

...

..*Silencio*

.

\- Otra persona- ¿Podrías tocar los temas pendientes? -salto diciendo una persona de la sala-

-Si,bien, solo esperaba a que alguien diga algo o...bien *limpiándome la frente* hay varias cuestiones y quiero acordarles que los gastos, armas, salud, chalecos, inversiones, mantener a los -ciegos-, comida y este lugar no hay problemas, estamos bien, gracias al *señala a todos* esfuerzo de todos no hay problemas.

-...

-No hay más que decir, espero algunos vuelvan a sus casas, que el dios de su religión los acompañe devuelta sanos y salvos, y no hay que olvidar que quien quiere comprar milanesas de pollo con un buen vaso de gaseosa *mira a una esquina de la sala* esta hay el pequeño Marquitos con su hermana para atenderles *sonrisa y extendiendo las manos en señal de "bueno,se acabo"* Nos veremos hasta la próxima reunión (no más falta que diga "amigos").

Todos aplauden mientras se levantan,al cabo de un momento ya todos estaban hablando entre si,ya habiendo terminado la convocación,como cualquier reunión regular,fue como salir de una iglesia para hablar entre todos de lo aprendido/informado, así mientras unos hablaban,otros fueron a comprarse algo para comer.

Pero de una forma muy repentina,se ven unas **luces azules** iluminar pequeñas partes del lugar...

...

...

...

..

.

 **-Bruno y Cristian.**

Ahora los dos sin estar atrapados en las celdas pero si atrapados en decisiones inciertas, tomaron la el camino de liberar a los demás.

Encontrando personas de todas las regiones y países.

Entraron a una sala donde aparentemente se hizo la macabra "Prueba de Amistad" estaba un chico en una esquina sosteniendo un machete con sangre mientras pronunciaba "Lo siento,lo siento,lo siento..." estando tan aturdido rechazo la ayuda de toda persona que se le acercaba.

Con los demás prisioneros, sus emociones son todo un caos, desde los que estaban tan atormentados que querían desaparecer de allí,hasta los que cegados de ira que buscaban hacer justicia por mano propia y armarse para matar o morir , pasando por los recién llegados o los indiferentes que no sabían al comienzo lo que pasaba...recién llegados.

Todos los prisioneros se quedaron postrados en una habitación,realmente no se esforzaban en no hacer ruido,dicho descuido volvía literalmente locos a los primeros dos liberados.

-Bruno ¿qué hacemos?

-Otra vez no pensé llegar tan lejos.

-No puede ser...acá hay más de 50 personas, estos hijos de puta secuestraron a medio pueblo, DALE BRUNO QUE todos están esperando una orden o algo.

-¿Qué esperas de mí? yo solo soy un tipo con comportamiento pendejo y desacata'o.

-Y también el que nos libero, no podes hacerlo y luego estar así nomas *Miro que Bruno se queda quieto* puta que te...Bruno...

-Lo mejor que nos queda es esperar ayuda, ya llame a la policía, ellos vendrán pronto.

-...

-¿Pasa algo?

-No,nada.

 **-Unión Latinoamericana (Abreviatura/Iniciales: UL)-**

El final de la reunión fue el inicio de algo muy imprevisto.

Muchos de los Integrantes mantuvieron la calma, no entrando en alarma al ver a los oficiales afuera, por el contrario en orden todos iban a la armería,recogían las armas y se subían a unos vehículos a la espera de una orden.

El Orador esta muy nervioso, por cámaras ya vio como un grupo especial empezó a moverse,no hay puertas convencionales instaladas, por lo que tiene algo de tiempo.

Inmediatamente él y su grupo de hombres, acompañado del militar UL, se colocaron los recién adquiridos chalecos anti-balas,excepto el Militar que en sí ya tenia uno mejor puesto. Agarraron armas de diferentes calibres, lo mínimo era portar un revolver o machete.

En definitiva el Principal SI sabe a lo que se enfrentara, ya sabe que hacer una redada con una Fuerza de cualquier país y vivir siendo capturado, conlleva a una máxima sentencia y más si hay resistencia de verdad, ya sabe que lo habrá.

Por lo que opto por un plan para esa clase de situaciones.

Territorialmente cuenta con un campo con trincheras tapadas, hay ya una conexión entre ellas que es fácil de acceder. También hay pozos para cubrirse en una retención.

"Él" siempre era un visionario de las guerras, tanto que tomo todas las acciones como si fuera una, contando su armamento y hombres claramente pocos, lo más certero seria huir.

 **FUERZAS EN COMBATE:**

 **UL:**

Hombres:35 (más un Militar experto capacitado).

Armas cortas: Revolveres 38. 45. 22. y pistolas 9mm (dos de ellas THUNDER).

Distancia media: 5 fusiles M4 (3 rotos) y 9 sub-fusiles STEN. 5 escopetas de dudosa procedencia.

 **Fuerzas policiales:**

Hombres:Quien sabe (estimación 40).

Vehículos: Quien sabe x2 (8 visibles,2 son camionetas)

Armas cortas:Pistolas 9mm.

Distancia media: Sub-fusiles y escopetas de apoyo (solo Fuerzas Especiales).

.

¿Ahora, y las pruebas delictivas?

Tendrá que destruir las computadoras,especialmente los discos duros, horarios, nombres, y dejar a los prisioneros.

¿Quién destruiría las computadoras? Estas que poseen información muy delicada de sus puestos.

Se fueron, quedaban él y otras cinco para destruir las computadoras.

El Militar notando que algo anda mal, le dice a "Él" sobre su presentimiento.

-Te digo que...algo anda mal, tengo un presentimiento y mi presentimiento nunca me ha fall-

-Nada anda mal, tómalo con calma.

Todos siguieron,rompieron las computadoras y se marcharon con los que estaban en los vehículos.

Tuvieron una gran suerte al no quererse ver a los prisioneros o si no les esperaría una turba asesina.

 **Cristian y Bruno.**

La multitud de prisioneros estaba nerviosa,no hacían nada aparte de preguntarse si alguien cruzaría la puerta,en los pocos minutos de libertad hubieron desacuerdos y sustos pensando de que alguien llegaría y los mataría.

Con algo de suerte,los dos compañeros pudieron apenas sobrellevar la situación, coordinándose para que salieran y inspeccionen quienes están afuera.

Salieron discretos, varios metros hasta tres habitaciones más, mala suerte fue que en la siguiente se toparon con un carcelero dándole golpes con un hacha a una una computadora, muy extraño.

Al verlos este se alarmo, empuñando el hacha de forma defensiva apuntándola a los dos llegados que por su estado pálido y muy joven el darse cuenta no fue un reto. Poco a poco se iba acercando hasta una puerta, estando todos mirándose, la persona pudo irse sin necesidad de una pelea.

-Cristian, vigila la puerta.

-*Asienta con la mirada*

Siguiendo la orden,Cristian agarra el arma más larga que puede...una escoba, y la sostiene apuntando a la altura de la cara de cualquier persona con estatura normal. Con una mirada sería y agotada, espera cualquier cosa.

Bruno inspecciona bien las cosas, un mueble con una llave encima,mirando desde el lado a donde estaba puesto,ve un cajón con una cerradura, no tardo mucho en introducir la llave y abrir el cajón.

Había un papel tapando todo que decía **"Aquí tienen sus regalos."** ese texto extraño a Bruno que dijo "Qué regalos?" saco la hoja para poder divisar un revolver .45 con una caja portadora, le dio miedo aunque aun así agarro el revolver,sus manos volvieron a sentir el clásico frió que era portar un arma,más aun una de ese calibre,débilmente una sonrisa se le formaba en la cara a la vez que estira sus brazos apuntando inconscientemente a Cristian que viendo eso,enojado dijo "No me apuntes a mí,puto!" asustado por lo que hizo inconscientemente, dejo su impresión y volviendo al mundo,a las apuradas se guardo el arma y las balas que notoriamente resaltaban en los bolsillo, hurgando entre las cosas chuchas del cajón parece ver otro "regalo",era una suerte de **mini-ballesta con materiales de cuero,hierro,madera,piezas de plástico y unos decorados muy bonitos. -Ballesta que porta Cristian en los primeros capítulos del fic-**

Realmente Bruno no sabe distinguir si:Es un arma de verdad O un bonito decorado con valor económico por su detallado.

Sin vacilarlo mucho,se lo tira a Cristian de sorpresa.

-Agárralo o es mío!

-¿Qué- *Hump* oh...¿Qué es esto? -sujetando el artefacto con curiosidad-

-Es una suerte de mini-ballesta, yo me quedo con el revolver y tu con esa cosa, no más no me vayas a disparar al ojo.

-¿Solo eso encontraste? -descuidando su labor de vigilar la puerta-

-Si.

De repente alguien irrumpe en la puerta con una escopeta,apunta a Bruno nerviosamente y da un escopetazo,Bruno del nerviosismo corre agachado sintiendo muy cerca de su cadera la velocidad del proyectil,Cristian le hace frente en fuerza con la persona teniendo la escopeta,en el forcejeo se hace otra explosión del casi cae pero con rabia siguió forcejeando.

-Brun -ARGHT- MÁTALO,MÁLTLO!

Cristian esta tan concentrado en hacer fuerza que pronunciaba mal las palabras,Bruno estaba tirado,impactado y agitado por lo pasado hace segundos,vio un momento como Cristian estaba perdiendo,entonces saco el revolver,apunto bien y...CHICK* CHICK*EL ARMA **NO** ESTA CARGADA!

Cristian ya se en el suelo,derrumbado por la persona que estaba igual de nerviosa,sujeto bien la escopeta y volvió a accionar la correa, apunta a la persona del suelo que estiraba su brazo asustado y antes comenzar con la muerte.

-DETENTEEE!

Grito Bruno apuntándole al hombre.

-¿COMO SALIERON? -Dice el carcelero solo dando una rápida mirada al instigador,no dejando de apuntar a Cristian- ¡Baja el arma!

-SI DISPARAS, **TE MATARE! TE VOY A MATAR!** BAJA EL ARMA TE DIGO!

La persona lentamente bajo el arma pero viendo, observando noto como Bruno se creía la rendición,la volvió a sujetar para de forma rápida darle un golpe con el cañón,como consecuencia a este se le cayo el revolver, el carcelero la agarro empeorando aun mas a la situación a ambos, con esta acción Bruno solo llega a ver al hombre que a la fuerza lo hace arrodillar y poniéndole el revolver muy cerca de la nuca empezó a decirles palabras sucias.

-¡¿CON QUÉ ME IBAS A MATAR?! ¡¿NO?! ¡DIME! ¿qué se siente que te apunten con un arma?...¡DIMEEEE!

"CHICK* CHICK*" Se escucho el arma ser engatillada pero no habían sesos,solo una confusión del hombre y una sonrisa de Bruno que enojado le dio un codazo apartándolo.

-Engañado! EL REVOLVER NO ESTA CARGADO!

Cristian reacciono y se abalanzo al brazo que porta la escopeta antes de ver otra reacción del tipo.

-HACE ALGO! *COFT*

Bruno se alejo,el carcelero empezó a darle puñetazos a la espalda y patadas,pero Cristian se aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas,Bruno regreso con el cajón aun con sus cosas y entre gritos desgarradoras comenzó a golpearles incesantemente haciendo brotar sangre de la cara del enemigo,al cabo de varios segundos dejo de patalear y gritar.

Su último suspiro perturbaría a cualquiera.

Bruno presencio como parte de la frente estaba con varias lineas de sangre,al igual que el cabello,su boca estaba completamente abierta con la última mueca de grito.

Cristian se levanto débilmente,tosiendo,miro con gran asco el rostro del tipo.

Lo dejaron tirado al suelo, le cerraron la boca y los ojos, además también le pusieron un trapo a la cara, que poco a poco se iba empapando de sangre.

Provocando la preocupación ácida de Cristian, el pregunto.

-Bruno...¿Sigue vivo?

-A probarlo *toca el cuello*...esta...si,esta vivo.

Luego de ocultarlo en un lugar, todos siguieron avanzando.

Bruno se quedo con la escopeta y Cristian con la pistola,no quería agarrarla ...pero debido a las circunstancias.

Seguido de todos los secuestrados,Bruno los guió hasta un salón todos estaban confundidos por la baja luz,se quedaron incógnitos de lo que pasaría.

Aun así sin aviso,las luces se prendieron,devolviendo la luz a la sala.

- **Muchacha** -

-(No puede ser) -se dijo a si misma una chica-

-¡Hey! ¿como saliste?

Se escuchan más disparos a fuera,aun así, ningún sonido proviene de la sala y luces aparecer y desaparecer.

-*Susurrando* Todos los -ciegos- salieron,estoy rodeada.

-¿Con quién hablas? -pregunta alguien-

-Con nadie...la policía.

-¿La policía? LA LLAMASTE!

-Espera -Bruno deteniendo a Cristian- ¿como los llamaste si ni siquiera entro nadie? -pensando algo más- ¿como saliste?

-Me liberaron...

-...

La chica nota a la multitud que iba ocupando parte de la sala, llegando a ponerle nerviosa, sujeta con su débil mano el radio.

Por el rabillo de su ojo,pudo ver como uno de los -ciegos- se acerco al portón, saco un arma, primero dirigida a la multitud y luego al que estaba intentando salir.

-N-NO SALGAS! ALÉJATE DE LA PUERTA!

Todos se asustan,hasta Bruno y Cristian se hacen paso atrás,estirando los brazos inconscientemente moviendo a parte de la multitud.

Bruno pudo contener gran parte de la calma,aunque en primera instancia si se asusto,se mantuvo consciente de lo que sucede,mientras que de una forma muy sigilosa empezó a cargar las balas que podía al tambor del revolver.

-O-Oye ,tranquilízate un poco,baja el arma y nadie saldrá herido -dijo Bruno teniendo las manos al bolsillo-

-*Sujetando una radio* ¿Como están allá? *ruidos* **¡CON LA POLICÍA!** *Más ruidos* ¿Grupo alacrán? no...mierda *ruidos* u-unos traen chalecos, parece que quieren ir tras ustedes *ruidos* claro *Apunta a la multitud* ¡TÚ! ¡EL DE LA PUERTA! JÚNTATE CON LOS DEMÁS!

-NO! maldita loca.

La chica da una patada a una silla tirándola a varios metros,sonando la madera por todo el lugar,asustando y haciendo gritar a un par de personas que se llevaron los brazos a la cara.

-¡AHORA HE DICHO!

La persona que estaba a la puerta se asusto quedando pegado al portón,lentamente se dirigió a la multitud, sin ver a la mujer, ella esta observando con detenimiento al grupote de personas, apunto a Bruno que tiene la escopeta apoyada en sus piernas, viéndolo como gran amenaza, nerviosa le grito.

-¡Dame el arma! ¡rápido!

Bruno se quedo atemorizado, saco de forma lenta sus manos del bolsillo,agarro la escopeta, no de una manera que se note que tenga oportunidad de tocar el gatillo y la tiro sobre el lugar donde estaba la joven chica.

Comenzaron los murmullos en su contra.

Todos están bastante excepticos, se vieron espantados a la idea de que la mujer les dispare, aun con la certeza de que las balas no alcanzaran para todos, NINGUNO quiere provocarse la muerte o herida.

Aun con esa idea y con miradas desafiantes, osadoras de una reacción, la irracional mujer se dispuso a acercarse para poder agarrar la escopeta aun apuntando a todos, inesperadamente uno de la multitud resalto enojado.

-¡PERRA! ¡TUS BALAS NO ALCANZARAN A MATARNOS A TODOS! -Dijo mientras dio un paso al frente con las manos en puño-

-*Desvía la mirada al individuo* ¿QUÉ SABES VOS? ¡Las balas atraviesan todo! ¡Si te disparo,la bala podrá dar a las tres personas que tienes a tu espalda!

Apunta a la persona, todos incluso Bruno y Cristian se hacen a un lado del individuo,dándole la clara razón a la mujer, viendo esto,observa a tras suyo viendo como nadie estaba a espalda, en eso empezó a llorar de rabia para seguir desafiando a gritos a la femina.

-¡SON TODOS UNOS COBARDES!

Dijo mientras vio como el tubo del arma esta tan en linea recta a su cara, tanto que podía ver la oscuridad del arma.

-MALDITOS! ¡PERRA FORAJIDA! ¡NO TIENES LOS OVARIOS PARA DISPARAR!

Dichas palabras llenaron de odio a la mujer que frunció el seño y siguió apuntando al tipo.

Aprovechando la situación, la misma persona que fue primero en ir al portón, fue nuevamente corriendo, cuando logro sacar con rapidez la traba,se detuvo en seco dando un pequeño grito que callo rápidamente.

-NO SALDRÁN!

Se veía el humo saliendo del arma de la mujer.

En un instante la parte baja del tipo se vio totalmente destrozada con un único impacto del arma,su ropa se vio con mucha sangre tirado al suelo,con ambas manos sostenía la traba,sus dedos no parecen hacer ninguna fuerza en sujetar el metal.

- **NOOOO!**

Bruno dio un grito desgarrador, con los ojos bien cerrados y por pura indignación saco con velocidad el revolver y disparo al voleo con mínima planificación de darle a la mujer.

Abrió los ojos en medio segundo y la mujer esta parada con parte de su brazo chorreando sangre,aun así no evita que suelte el arma, debilitada la alza a la multitud y da dos disparos más.

Bruno atormentando por la explosión de los disparos,se agacho asustado, rápidamente abandono esa actitud y llorando de enojo, volvió a disparas una vez más a la detestable mujer.

Con el segundo y último disparo que llego a ejecutar en esa sala, logro darle en la parte baja,muy cerca del pecho derecho de dicha muchacha.

La mujer dio un grito que quedaría en la mente de todos los presentes por un largo tiempo.

Dio tres balazos aun manteniendo el arma entre sus manos para quedar pasmada en el piso, dando quejidos y escuchándose su sollozar por unos momentos, hasta detenerse en seco.

La multitud quedo impactada de gran derrame de sangre que presenciaron sus ojos.

Lo único que se oía era el llorar de la persona que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

Los últimos dos disparos hechos por la mujer dejaron un gran hueco a la altura de la cabeza de una estatura normal y el segundo dejo a un joven de piel morena tirado,escupiendo un poco del liquido rojo mientras gimoteaba y se retorcía en su sufrimiento, viendo parte de su sangre manchar poco menos de un metro donde estaba parado.

Bruno por su lado quedo anonado, el principio de un trauma.

La descripción del sufrimiento interno que vio en ese cruze de balas solo se expresa nitidamente que **fue...insoportable.**

En medio del fuego cruzado, Cristian solo pudo ver sin reacción los disparos de ejecutados por su amigo, se quedo paralizado y aunque por más que quería, no podía inclinar su cabeza para ver a la muchacha dar y recibir disparos.

...

..

.

Con muchos esfuerzos, Cristian logro convencer a Bruno de seguir, una parte fundamental a su recuperación emocional fue el saber que en el mismo lugar se encontraban dos médicos.

Uno Boliviano y otro Chileno que no tardaron en mandar las ordenes para poder salvar a los tres heridos de tiroteo, si...exigieron salvar a la atacante.

-Ella es una maldita, pero que muera no hará que pague su deuda de manera formal, no se guíen por lo pasional. -dijo un medico ante la actitud de muchos prisioneros en dejarla morir-

La multitud ahora tomo la decisión de mantenerse ocupados con la vida de los tres heridos, en lugar de huir a un destino incierto.

Ese no fue el caso de Cristian y Bruno que acompañados de un grupo desorganizado de cinco persona que consiste en:Dos peruanos, dos chilenos y un ecuatoriano.

Conformado grupillo de siete personas,con asco abrieron la puerta manchada de sangre a la vez que se oyen los esfuerzos de los médicos y el asco y perturbador sonido de los heridos esforzándose por vivir.

 **-Unión-**

La policía nos estaba esperando, unos cuantos miembros salieron por una puerta para ser emboscados y pelear para finalmente ser arrestados, pudiendo oír un pequeño intercambio de balas.

Nosotros salíamos por las trincheras que habíamos logrado hacer antes, escuchábamos como hombres pasaban en linea sobre la madera, aparentemente ninguno noto donde estaban parados y prosiguieron.

50 metros más adelantes llegaríamos a un aparcamiento de vehículos secuestrados.

Mala fue nuestra suerte cuando escuchamos algo pesado caer atrás nuestro, rápido nos dimos la vuelta para ver a un hombre fuertemente armado y blindado,en su hombro rezaba "GRUPO ALACRÁN", viéndonos todos armados,saco un sub-fusil y deliberadamente comenzó a dispararnos,no pasaron más de cinco segundos en que hiriera de forma fatal al que estaba al frente mío, reaccione de forma inmediata sacando mi pistola y tirando todo mi cargador sobre el pecho del Élite que cayo debido a los consecuentes disparos.

-¡BETO!

Beto estaba con parte del cráneo destrozado y tres proyectiles en su panza, quería decirme algo levantándome la mano pero pereció antes de eso.

Todos quedaron horrorizados.

 **-¡MALDITA SEA!**

Agarre el sub-fusil del hombre Élite,me acerque al tipo y di un par de disparos directo a su rostro, lamentablemente al estar inconsciente no pudo grito ni piedad alguna.

Saque parte de mi cuerpo afuera a la vez que sujetaba mi arma y empece a disparar a todo el GRUPO ALACRÁN que entrenados para estas ocasiones, se refugiaron inmediatamente, las balas se acabaron y antes de volver a cubrirme, un gran impacto termino en mi hombro, haciéndome caer sobre el cadáver del oficial.

Todos siguieron mi ejemplo y rompieron las maderas para salir a disparar a los oficiales, no solo estaba dicho Grupo de Élite, si no que mas a la distancia estaban varios coches de policía se batieron a tiros durante 10 segundos hasta que todos paramos, nos quedamos prisioneros del silencio.

Me quede gimoteando hasta darme cuenta que tenia puesto el chaleco, salvaguardandome de la bala.

Le saque el casco al oficial para ponérmelo, le saque el chaleco y se lo di a uno de los miembros, le agarre dos cartuchos para poder usarlos con el sub-fusil.

 **-Otro punto de vista-**

 **1er Miembro Extraoficial de la UL**.

El miembro Élite contratado por la organización UL no la encontró fácil.

Con la inesperada llegada de los Bonaerense y ahora sabiendo que se encuentra el Élite GRUPO ALACRÁN no tiene muchas opciones, la puerta en la que estaba al lado suyo podría ser irrumpida en cualquier segundo.

Pero en medio de la desesperanza empezó a recibir ordenes desde su radio, según se decía era un grupo de apoyo UL que lo esperaba considerablemente alejado, esperando en un vehículo para la retirada.

 **La misión encarga con los objetivos son:**

 **-Llevar a salvo a los mayores miembros de la UL.**

 **-Prioridad con "Carlos".**

 **-En lo posible traer rehenes -como último recurso** -.

Élite agarro su FAMAE SAF Chilena, se volvió a vestir con los componentes tácticos de batalla urbana y empezó hacer seguidilla del avance de la confrontación. Se subió a un vehículo para arribar el enfrentamiento.

 **Bruno y Cristian.**

Siguiendo con el grupo, intentaron ir linea recta hacia la policía, pero se arrepintieron de salir al ver a un Secuestrado salir corriendo gritando hacia la policía y ser tiroteado en medio de la ,hecho por los secuestradores o confusión,no importa,ya se sabe que salir es la peor opción, esto visto solo por Bruno mientras Cristian permanecía cubierto en una trinchera.

Al poco de seguir se toparon con el cadáver de un secuestrador y un aparente oficial...Les quitaron las armas.

Un revolver 38' y una pistola 9mm repartidas entre un chileno y un peruano, el resto se abstuvo, teniendo miedo al verlas (y lo que pueden provocar).

Continuar llevaría el toparse con los secuestradores que se resisten y el salir solo daría de resultado el ser confundido como una amenaza y morir a manos de los oficiales.

Realmente la tienen bien jodida...bien jodida cabrón.

Entonces un chileno ofreció la idea de salir y tratar de exterminar o herir a los malvivientes, esto dio lugar a una discusión entre los presentes.

Tras una charla, el Ecuatoriano y el otro Chileno se quedaron a la espera de ser encontrados por las fuerzas, mientras que los peruanos,el chileno y los otros dos argentinos siguieron rumbo a formar parte de la batalla.

Si bien Cristian y Bruno no formaron parte directa de la confrontación, ayudaron a guiar al chileno y a los peruanos, indicando y dando respaldo a los otros.

El grupo logro batir a tres secuestradores que llevaban a rehenes por las trincheras y a otro malhechor que disparaba con una pistola contra las fuerzas, la ayuda permitió a los oficiales tomar más terreno.

Objetivo cumplido,ahora ellos son reconocidos por los oficiales.

Inesperadamente cuando los oficiales que salían con escudos empezaron a querer reducir a los heridos, un vehículo apareció de la nada atropellando a cinco de los ocho oficiales, los policías empezaron a disparar pero fueron ahuyentados con la amenaza de ser atropellados. Los oficiales huyeron, llevándose consigo a tres compañeros que estaban al suelo, los otros dos,tirados empezaron a disparar al vehículo con el pesar de sus heridas, logrando reventar una rueda pero no detenerlo enteramente.

Seguidamente una persona que iba con indumentaria militar empezó a cargar a los heridos de su bando, al cabo todo el grupo salio del lugar, desenfundando armas y tomando por sorpresa al hombre armado.

Haciendo uso de todas sus armas no lograron batir al Militar,al contrario debido a la falta de experiencia en el uso de esas armas los esfuerzos fueron inútiles, el Militar haciendo uso hábil de un sub-fusil logro batir a dos miembros, los otros se volvieron a cubrir. Las fuerzas policiales hicieron de objetivo el matar al "Mercenario" que en sí cuando una persona tiene de objetivo herir de gravedad o el matar, ya no hay perdón,pero con el auto que cubría al mercenario el labor de dispararle se les complico.

Con todas, el Militar entro a la trinchera, venciendo sin mucho esfuerzo a los tres que quedaban completos.

En la resistencia,el Chileno aun herido con tres balas en su cuerpo,peleo con un cuchillo contra el militar, aun sin hacerle un golpe mortal,fue el que puso una resistencia más frenética,El Militar lo tiro al suelo,rápidamente le apunto el arma a la cara,las últimas palabras que se oyeron de parte de dicha persona fueron:

-Viva Chile *COFT*

Resistiéndose, el Militar uso sus armas para dar un disparo mortal al Chileno que estaba tirado con tres balas al pecho, matándolo al instante. En ese segundo todos dejaron de resistirse y se metieron a la camioneta.

Hubo una perdida muy importante.

Todos estaban con rabia...

Los policías que estaban estaban en esa parte, ante las perdidas, al no contar con hombres para atacar, se fueron a otra parte para continuar con la Operación, dejando de lado esa parte por los momentos.

Reducidos en la camioneta, huyeron del lugar nuevamente sin saber a donde pararan.

...

..

.

Se detuvieron en un campo, vieron tres camionetas con varías personas, hay pudieron ver al otro Chileno y al Ecuatoriano que decidieron quedarse.

Salio el calvo que les hizo la "Prueba de Amistad" cargando una escopeta, el militar se subió a una camioneta.

Quedándose con los que opusieron resistencia, esperaron un rato.

A Cristian y Bruno les sacaron sus armas y el chaleco antibalas, les cambiaron de ropa,toda de color gris y gris oscuro,Cristian solo viste esas ropas, Bruno sigue usando las que uso al inicio del enfrentamiento.

Inesperadamente se veía viniendo otra ronda de policías.

La persona trajo un bolso y empezó a ir dejando pistolas y una ocasional metralleta a dos metros de los rehenes mientras los apuntaba a todos. Entonces grito diciendo.

-DE ACUERDO! CUANDO ME VAYA, CUBRANME, QUE ANDAREMOS METIENDO A DEMÁS DE LOS -CIEGOS- QUE INTENTARON HUIR, Y LES DIGO QUE SI USTEDES FALLAN **MATAREMOS A TODOS ESTOS REHENES** , NO MIENTO , **EL Militar ATROPELLO A POLICÍAS Y MATO A UNO DE USTEDES,** CREO QUE ÉL NO TENDRÁ PEREZA EL AGARRAR UNA METRALLETA PARA ARREBATAR LA VIDA A UNOS CUANTICOS MÁS, LA UL SEGUIRÁ!

Se fue,en eso un grupo de ocho personas contando a los dos que quedaron agarraron las armas.

Cristian agarro una pistola beretta,Bruno se agarro la metralleta ,ambos en su ignorancia y desconocimiento de armas.

Hubo algo casi como un suspiro mental y físico para todos.

Cuando se pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar,se empeoro y de forma más complicada.

Lastimosamente ante los oficiales que quisieron salvarlos...ahora tendrán que atacarlos,era eso o que perezcan la vida de más de 50 inocentes,Bruno lo pensó, y resulta que antes de que llegue a batir a todos los hombres, ya habrían mucho rehenes asesinados.

Cristian se posiciono alejado de Bruno tras un auto inservible,Bruno junto al Peruano que sobrevivió a la primera oleada y al ecuatoriano que a la fuerza porta un arma, se organizaron para hacer una guerrilla.

En su lugar Cristian tuvo que tener compañía con el Chileno que le siguió, las otras tres personas más que quedaban se organizaron entre si.

El ahora nuevo compañero de Cristian estaba tan asustado que aun se rehúsa a portar el arma.

-¡VAMOS CHE! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

-NO QUIERO TOCAR UN ARMA! -contesto temblando-

-YO TAMPOCO,PERO IGUAL TRÁGATE ESA Y ÚSALA!

-¡NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE! -decía con miedo,alejándose del arma de fuego-

-Pelotudo...no se trata de matarlos,simplemente agarra esa arma y dispara a sus autos que eso los asustara, es eso porque si no lo haces ¡POR TU COBARDÍA DEJARAS QUE MUERAN MÁS PERSONAS DE LAS QUE PIENSAS!

Ya empezó el tiroteo, los oficiales creyendo que ahora tratan con delincuentes empezaron a intercambiar disparos.

La resistencia aguanto varios minutos reteniendo a los oficiales,pero con la perdida del tercer grupo se vieron fuertemente superados.

Superados, los mismos secuestradores saliendo de su sorpresa de lo que aguantaron,salieron un par de para brindar apoyo de retirada.

Los secuestradores salieron disparando, una granada salido volando hasta parar frente al campo de batalla,que explotando se vio una luz cegadora.

Cristian y Bruno junto a los tres que sobrevivieron al segundo enfrentamiento fueron desarmados y reintegrados junto a demás prisioneros como lo fue en la primera.

A Cristian le amarraron las manos con tres precintos y le taparon la cara con una bolsa, a Bruno solo alcanzaron a ponerle dos precintos y no llegaron a taparle la cara ¿por qué? una bala casi alcanza al que estaba poniéndosela, por eso metieron a las patadas a todos los que estaban afuera,un miembro se puso de co-piloto y luego el Calvo se metió junto a los prisioneros aturdidos,golpeo y grito una orden.

 **Esta vez se inicio una persecución.**

Cristian estaba cansado de todas las maneras,hasta la psicológica,pero el de peor estado mental fue Bruno que vio los peores actos, desde el atropellamiento de las fuerzas, el asesinato de varias personas y el estrés de pensar que una bala le cruce la cabeza.

Si bien la persecución no fue hecha por los dos,la vivieron bajo disparos de los policías,que en poco tiempo logro reventar las ruedas y detener a uno de los tres embargo no la suya.

Aun seguían siendo perseguidos.

Para el desgaste de las fuerzas,El Calvo salio con la escopeta a la vez que tenia a un rehén para que no le disparen.

Empezó a disparar a los vehículos dando uno a un auto,aun con el inconveniente dicho auto aun siguió dando racha.

 **Oficiales.**

-Puedo dispararlos -un miembro del grupo Alacrán-

-Tiene un rehén,no esta autorizado.

-PERO LES ESTA DEJANDO BAJO UNA LLUVIA DE BALAS! COMO QUE NO?!

-AUN NO! DISPARA A LAS RUEDAS POR DIOS!

El miembro se abstuvo de eso, con miedo de dar su posición, se mantuvo paciente a la espera de un momento crucial.

 **(Escuchar: "Raul Barboza - Tren expreso - HD" Dura: 4:39 no detener la música por una parte que les parezca que no suene)**

 **-Cristian y Bruno-**

Se quedaban quietos aun presenciando el progreso de la descabellada situación, a este paso no acabara nunca.

Sin aparente origen, la persona cambio de forma radical,soltó al rehén y lo tiro al suelo,nuevamente lo agarro,tiro la escopeta para agarrar su pistola,caminando comenzó a volver a presentarse al adversario.

Bajo el arma lentamente hasta estar detrás de la espalda de la persona.

El individuo estaba llorando,temblando y atormentado,aun con la bolsa en la cabeza se escuchaban sus jadeos...jadeos de mujer.

El Calvo dio una baga mirada a los oficiales y sin inmutarse acciono el gatillo, la persona grito por un segundo hasta empezar a caer,primero medio cuerpo,poco a poco su cuerpo se deslizaba hasta caer de la camioneta a una gran velocidad de movimiento,dando vueltas por la carretera,los autos de los policías la eludieron, uno solo se quedo a asistir a la victima.

 **Todo el mundo quedo indignado.**

El Calvo se dio media vuelta,continuando con su locura apunto a Cristian que esta completamente inconsciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

La persona lo miro con compasión por unos segundos, como si estuviera endemoniado,con frialdad sostuvo con ambas manos el arma.

Casi cuando estaba por matarlo de un tiro,salio Bruno con un grito de romper oídos,empujando con su cuerpo al asesino ,tirando el arma.

-Cristian,CARAJO LEVÁNTATE!

-No por mucho.

La persona ejecuta tres disparos al aire,uno de ellos rompe las sujetadoras de Bruno.

Los oficiales de afuera al ver lo sucedido en dicho camión,le dan más prioridad empezando una maniobra para detenerlo.

Cristian se levanto,Bruno intento sacarle la bolsa pero por un empujón solo alcanzo a rasgarle en una altura cerca de los ojos.

Cristian aun con ataduras pudo ver como Bruno esta dando lo mejor de si,aun con esas esta perdiendo,Cristian interpuso su cuerpo logrando frenar unos segundos la pelea.

En ese poco periodo de tiempo, Bruno consiguió con un cuchillo del hombre, liberarlo en todos sus sentidos.

Viendo eso,Bruno y Cristian se separaron.

-El hijo de puta tiro a una mujer del camión en movimiento. -dijo Bruno-

-...*tocándose las orejas* NO OIGO NI MIERDA!

El calvo se levanto,viendo a Bruno con el puñal,se miro, desvío su atención que se posiciono en Cristian, notando al segundo su estado de vulnerabilidad, inconsciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

En una esquina del camión pudo ver la pistola con 5 balas contadas.

Admite que en un momento olvido a la policía, la recordó y pudo darles un papel fundamental,con sus autos persiguiéndoles a una distancia de 13-15 metros,no tendrían tiempo de esquivar y matar con sus ruedas a un caído.

Teniendo esto por ventaja, no tardo en idear un plan que comenzó a accionar a la perfección.

Primero ejecuto un puñetazo a Bruno,luego dio una patada acertada al pecho del otro, se dio vuelta y con los puños cerrados como una feroz masa,le golpeo a Bruno haciéndole chocar con fuerza al suelo.

Nuevamente atendió a Cristian golpeándole la espalda,dejándolo al borde del auto.

Cristian quedo unos cuantos segundos, justos para intentar reaccionar,corrió con los brazos en alto,la persona lo agarro mientras que en defensa el otro comenzó a undir sus pulgares a los ojos,en un intento de dejarlo fuera de combate, aun así el Calvo DESESPERADO CONSIGUIÓ FUERZA DE ADRENALINA,Agarro a Cristian con fuerza,se acerco al borde de la camioneta...

-NO ME TIRES,DÉJAME, DEJAMEEE!

En un segundo el Calvo ya consiguió cambiar las posiciones, con las palabras nerviosas de su victima no hay duda.

Bruno presenció todo,Cristian dando golpes a la cara del calvo,grito su nombre, encontró un arma tirada que se movió al medio del piso,la agarro.

Cristian ya no esta,Bruno entonces empujo a la persona atrás del camión,y se quedo viendo,no pudo encontrar a Cristian.

Envuelto en rabia,dispara el arma para asustarlo al ver que se acercaba,empujo a la persona atrás del camión,esta le miro sin ningún sentimiento,ni siquiera una risa como disfrutando el ver tirado a dos personas del vehículo.  
Bruno con la frialdad que demostró el desquiciado, le disparo dos veces,una no le dio y la otra impacto en su hombro derecho, provocando que él grite y arrodille,sujetándose la volvió y grito.

-CRISTIAN! ¡NOOOO, MALDICIÓN!

Bruno no sabe que hacer...hasta que algo irracional pasa por su mente.

 **(MÚSICA OFF)**

 **(ESCUCHAR OBLIGATORIAMENTE:**

 **-Raul Barboza - Que nadie sepa mi sufrir - HD**

 **Nota:¿Saben lo extraño que es recomendar una música de origen argentino y más usándola para un ambiente del capítulo? Espero lo lean de forma coordinada como yo lo hice y no la paren hasta que termine)**

 ***Un minuto después*...**

 **-¿?-**

 _El ver salido no fue lo mejor._

Se pudo ver como si fuera en cámara lenta el camión irse con la persona tirada.

Miro al cielo viendo las estrellas y parte de la carretera con espesos arboles que dejan ver partes semi-oscuras.

Atrás mio pasan los arboles y los vehículos de la policía,creo ver sentido un fuerte golpe a mi mano derecha, pero sin ver tocado suelo -como debería según lo esperado- no recibo el fuerte golpe de chocar contra el suelo que debería darme discapacidades.

Pasa mucho...luz difuminada veo a mis costados,AUN mirando atrás no observo el origen de esa luz,solo aparece a los costados.

-(La que me...si quería ver visto un viaje de serie-maldiseñada-pendeja me hubiera visto Portal o no sé).

...

..

.

Caigo...en tierra...no era tan duro comparado con el asfalto.

.

.

.

Caer...caer...caer...caer...caer...la puta que nos pario,CAER!

Pudo ver a su amigo ser cubierto por algo. No queriendo ver ningún otro lamento, se tiro gritando el nombre del

amigo.

Cerro sus ojos. Hubo una gran suerte que le permitió no recibir casi ninguna herida, aun así sintió un aparatoso tumbar de su cuerpo...

Al cabo de unos segundos sintió un pequeño impacto, recuperando levemente la visión, noto sobre sus manos césped.

Un césped más verde y bonito que el de las canchas de fútbol Argentina vs. X país...Césped mas cuidado que el de un final de la Copa del Mundo.

Levantándose, el abrumador sonido de las balas, la velocidad peligrosa a la que iban y los típicos sonidos de bichos por las rutas no se hace presente, lo que sí se hace presente es un silencio tranquilizador, mira al cielo y esta de noche

¿acaso habrá habido una granja de manzanos? cree ver visto uno, pero no esta con total seguridad.

Se dispone a agarrar una manzana, mira dirección a la ruta y "sorpresa", no era un camino de asfalto, era un camino de tierra con muchas huellas de pezuñas de caballos,aun así pensando que era una confusión no evito que tirase con fuerza la manzana

más allá.

Un respirar fue suficiente para notar la humedad del aire, empezando en unos minutos a mojarse su ropa y sus partes expuestas, no hay forma de detener la humedad, solo dejar que ella se combine con la sangre y sudor para después bajar la temperatura de ese cuerpo caliente y castigado,para terminar por dar el comienzo de temblar,un proceso que empezó hace segundos al pisar esas tierras.

La luz de la luna se hace muy presente,mira a su pies notando la sombra tras suyo, da un suspiro, mira lo que tiene en la mano y nuevamente se lo guarda, se pasa la mano por la frente notando gotas de sangre y sudor, mira al cielo notando el mar estelar.

Camina unos pasos intentando buscar a su amigo, pero por varios segundos no lo encontró, se seca las lagrimas del dolor, da un suspiro y camina a ciegas.

 **Hasta toparse con una cerca.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **-¿Donde mierda estamos?**

 **7 horas más tarde...**

Cuando desperté,note que estaba sobre una cerca de madera, el cielo esta gris como mi ropa y no paran los refucilos...parece que se viene una tormenta...

-¿Dónde estoy?...tal vez cuando me caí, a lo cerca había una granja...

...

..

.

Antes de volver, se ve un resumen de todos los momentos en Equestria cruzar de forma rápida hasta parar viendo a Cristian y Bruno charlando eso en el balcón.

...

..

.

Cristian y Bruno aun estaban apreciando ya la mañana, de repente una carta que se desenvuelve en fuego verde llega ante Cristian.

-Je...vaya -Exclama sabiendo lo que hay allí-

-Cris -pronuncio Bruno el resumen del nombre de su amigo-

-¿Qué? -contesta mientras agarra la carta-

-Cristian ¿esa experiencia no te afecto mentalmente?

En ese momento por sus ojos pasa todo,desde la llegada,pasando por recontar a muchas bestias,pelear con grifos delincuentes, tener un pequeño pero intenso cuestionamiento amoroso de seis días,el Rescatar a un miembro de la Realeza, tomar pastillas con efecto **EJEM Libidosos** y sin contar las veces en que estuvo mirando a la muerte.

Bruno chasquea sus dedos frente a Cristian, este aparta la mano de su amigo.

-Pues...Bruno, realmente creo que ese secuestro de locos fue una "previa" para lo que nos esperaba aquí en Equestria -dijo Cristian apoyándose con ambas manos en el balcón mirando a la calle-

-Mirándole- ¿A vos te afecto? por que a mi...sigo recordándolo con rabia,pero más en las veces en que otras bestias ME QUERÍAN MATAR,no, **en eso los secuestradores no le llegan (Al menos NO de forma directa).**

Bruno recuerda bastantes cosas, una de las más impactantes fue La Guerra de Un Día y los días luego de dicha Guerra,por de tras están un par de disturbios, misiones de vigilancia, y las semanas de entrenamiento con una yegua realmente brava.

No poco también esta el nuevo estilo de vida comparado a la que tuvo anteriormente.

Al recordarse todo,Bruno da una sonrisa y mirando sin mirar contesta.

-No, no me afecto mucho -dijo Bruno esbozando dicha sonrisa-

-¿Huh? -Cristian confundido un poco,pero "recordando que ESTA en Equestria" nota que no hay nada que decir,todo esta escrito- jaja -se recuesta- me parece perfecto.

Dentro de todo, el día para ambos y el espectador...no estuvo tan aburrido, en verdad, recordar como llegaron a Equestria sirvió para no dejarlo en el pasado.

Ahora como es habitual la despedida.

Cristian caminaba y Bruno abrió la puerta y haciéndose a un lado hizo una seña con su mano desocupada,expresando "Bien, así estamos" sonriendo y mirando a fuera.

-Chau Cristian.

-*Acomodándose la campera* Bien Bruno...

Cristian termino diciendo:

Hasta luego.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Fin de capítulo 0.**


	45. Despedida-SIN CENSURA

_**6/5/2017**_

 _ **6:40**_

 _ **Sábado**_

En el fanfic nunca me defendí con algo religioso (un Rosario por ejemplo),nunca use poderes (use en Twilight,pero esta cabrona a menos que no tenga el poder DE TODAS LAS ALICORNIOS no es nada),nunca use amuletos (al comienzo esta el "Collar de Luna" quería usarlo pero...como que se quedo como algo que entro y salio rápidamente),no puse un harem (Se por lo que veo,que los que tienen A LA VELOCIDAD DEL RAYO ALCANZAN LOS 150 REVIEW'S! mas o menos) y ultimo PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE,EL HUMANO NO ES UN PUTO SANTO! LLEGUE A LOS 50 Y ALGO DE REVIEW'S CON LO QUE TUVE! UN HUMANO QUE -EN TÉRMINOS REALES- TE MOLESTARÍA Y USARÍA! NO CON ALGUIEN COMO "Destruiste mis cosas...descuida,no te quiero asustar,sé que fue un accidente" Porque hablando en serio,si rompes unas de mis cosas,te pregunto con que mano lo hiciste y te la rompo hasta que salgas cagado del miedo! o dependiendo de que sea (un dibujo de 8 horas por decir) TE CAGARE A TROMPADAS,HASTA QUE TE PONGAS DE RODILLAS Y HARÉ QUE PIDAS PERDÓN! (Luego de Equestria,porque antes...) Depende,si eres algo musculoso,te tiro cascotes así PIEDRAS GRANDOTAS o agarro una lata,y te golpeo los brazos con ella (una vez así me defendí) y si eres peque,te cago a patadas.

Muchas gracias a algo orgasmico en cantidades galácticas el terminar el fic con ustedes,basado en humor y expresamiento,así como si hubieras dejado una canilla de agua abierta,pero en ves de salir agua SALIERA HUMOR.

 **Como dije en el capítulo 41 "Una de las razones por las que hice este fic,fue para burlarme indirectamente de otros".**

Si ustedes fueran YO en este momento,es un gran logro.

Por si se preguntan,no soy un "Hater" contra los clichés (mas o menos...como que me dan ASCO,REPULSIÓN Y DOLOR DE OJOS leerlos) pero el como hacen actuar a las ponis,las hacen unas "princesas" (en sentido literal,Twilight es Princesa y le dio sus vergazos a Tirek ELLA SOLA...no lo venció pero...tiene ovarios (por no decir huevos) la pendeja) bueno,A TWI LA DEJAN INÚTIL,PONIENDO A "ENEMIGOS" INÚTILES QUE HASTA CELESTIA-CULOGORDO PUEDE VENCER!

 **"ES POR ESO QUE YA NO LEO FIC's!"**

Bueno,para no perdernos en esta despedida,que mas que despedida parece algo como "vengan a oír mis criticas del Tío AlltheWorldBrony!" sin mas,les dejo con la nota de contenido.

 **Lista de contenido.**

 **-Mi fic y el grito al cielo "ES POR ESO QUE YA NO LEO FOC's!"**

 **-Cosas que me sucedieron...y fueron incluidas al fanfic.**

 **-Cancelar...no cancelar...Cancelar...no cancelar...MATATE All POR FAVOR!**

 **-Inspiración de Humanos.**

 **-Inspiración de enemigos.**

 **-Es dificil llevarte de la mano...casco de las ponis (INTERPRETAR SU ACTUAR).**

 **-2015...El año del comienzo (inicios del fic)**

 **-Porque termino este -hecho- ahora...**

 **-¿Que viene después? ¿Habra secuela?**

 **-Pensando...**

 **-Sinopsis.**

Comencemos.

 **-Mi fic y el grito al cielo "ES POR ESO QUE YA NO LEO FIC's!**

Mi fic cumplió su función,burlarme.

Hace ya varios meses,yo buscaba fanfics,unos recién empezaban...otros terminaban,la cosa es que era de "entrar y salir" ¿como es eso? porque cuando entraba a un fanfic.

Ejemplo "Un relato Equestre".

El fic,era prometedor,entretenía,pero...al capítulo 3-4 no me acuerdo ya,paso tanto tiempo que ni ganas de sacarme esa duda da,entre esos caps -el prota besaba...(pongamos de ejemplo) Rainbow Dash- en ese tiempo me saco,hizo ver a Dash como una facilita,una puta de la esquina.

Leí mas caps,porque me dije "Bueno,una vez puede ocurrir,yo ya le perdone a un tipo y...veamos que tal *sonrisa desconfiada*" el tipo,no solo BESO a Dash,si no que se acostó con ella,si,la violo,le dio duro contra el muro,LA PENETRO TAN FUERTE QUE AAAH! LE DEJO EL CULO TIRANDO BESOS Y ESCUPIENDO QUIEN SABE QUE COSA ¡YISUS! Y LUEGO CONTINUO CON APPLEJACK Y DESPUÉS RARITY,LUEGO TOCO A LA TONTA DE ESTUPISHY. EL TIPO NO CONOCÍA LA PALABRA -SIDA- INCLUSO TODAS LO AÑORABAN...

Diciéndole cosas como **"Tu solo me haces sentir así","No importa la especie","Se que te conocí hace poco y eres de otro mundo pero...te quiero","Besame". (Veo esos diálogos en un fic HeE,y hay una probabilidad del 95% de que lo deje,el otro 5% son como este fanfic,donde lo podría utilizar de forma inteligente).**

 **(Posd:No me vengan con Rarity,que no ocurrió nada en sí "Verdaderamente Romántico").**

Aght! mierda que tipos más virgos y que cosa más asquerosas,yo escribo pero no llego a los limites de escribir eso.

En si algunos fanfics con clichés son buenos,pero luego de poco se pasan y los dejo...porque perdí la esperanza en ellos.

 **MI FIC.**

Rompió esa mierda, **no leí mas fanfics,** hasta el 2014 donde había uno bueno... fin es.

Me burle,hice a alguien desconsiderado,que rompe esos,ni de broma enamoro a nadie (créanme que existe la palabra "arrepentimiento" EJEM Rarity EJEM),jodio a muchos seres,les miente,y traiciona,no de manera que influya mucho,pero lo hace,él es Cristian.

Cristian para mi es sinónimo de "indiferencia",de "mala compañía" y de alguien que si llega a querer a uno "Se hace el desinteresado,pero es observador para saber cuando reaccionar (hablando de algo "social" no "actuar en peligro")".

A partir de hay,acompañado de realismo,con dramas y melodramas casi como la maestra Rarity haría **,"No a la zoofilia!"** se fue agregando una gran tensión,si es que se puede llegar a tener relaciones sexuales con una poni,no transformada en "furry",porque hable con muchos,y dicen que lo harían,SI ES QUE se transforma en humana o algo así,eso es **mentirse así mismos,¿eso no es machismo? no,les digo que es,es que ustedes al igual que Cristian dicen que NO lo harían "no lo harían con una poni,sino con una humana"...ustedes son unos mentirosos.**

 **DEGRADAR a una poni,** obligando que ellas se **transformen en humanas para SU placer..**.(No hablamos de Equestria Girls) y si bueno *Pensando que tuvieran con ellas por ls sentimientos ETC* ustedes tuvieran SEXO con una pony PONY...yo no juzgo,si les gusta cojerse caballos.

En fin, que cosa que digan eso...convertir a una poni a una furry para su placer *llorando de decepción* malditos enfermos *snif* en verdad, ¿que cosa, no?

 **-Cosas que me sucedieron...y fueron incluidas en el fic.**

Para comenzar esta,en el CAPITULO 0,realmente el capitulo más costoso, ya que no estudio una "serie",hay estudie una ciudad mas a fondo,¿saben lo que es buscar información del X cosas y traspasarla a un fic para que suene realista? o también los datos históricos, "Guerra del Cenepa","La guerra por Malvinas","La casi guerra Estados Unidos Vs Chile" (en verdad paso) y el "poner esos conocimientos a los protagonista",cuesta un ojo.

Es el capítulo MAS ELABORADO hasta la fecha (sin contar que grabe conversaciones cotidianas para tener una interacción REALISTA entre dos o más personas).

Además hacer el cambio,muchos se habrán dado cuenta lo diferente que actuaron los dos humanos,ANTES DE EQUESTRIA,Cristian era muy tranquilo,no normal (ya saben,"gustos diferentes" nada extraordinario) y Bruno...un bruto como ES CRISTIAN AHORA MISMO EN EQUESTRIA,Seh...Cristian era más Bruno y Bruno más Cristian,si que hubo ese "intercambio de papeles" en Equestria...es significa que...

Equestria no te hace mejor ni peor persona,eres tu él que decides.

Bruno mejoro,Cristian...se volvió como Bruno de Tierra pero PEOR.

Quizás muchos o pocos se preguntaran ¿la escena del comienzo,cuando la policía llega a una fiesta,en verdad paso? les cuento...

La escena de la fiesta.

Si me paso,pero en vez de verano era en primavera,el lugar era una quinta,estaba todo bien,yo no sabia lo que había tras la fiesta.

La policía llego,salí corriendo con un compañero,nos escondimos tras unos arboles,llame a que nos retiren y al cabo de 30 minutos de gritos y balas,salimos corriendo y nos metimos al auto y nos fuimos.

Al día siguiente me entere que se metieron unos tipos a robar,a pelear y para hacerse los malos.

Simplemente esto:Balas de goma,peleas, y miedo.

Creo tuve suerte,siendo sincero eso no me afecto,ni la...,porque no lo conocía,no digo que este bien el que muera pero...se lamenta.

 **Anécdota del TESTIGO! (donde amenazaban a Cristian con descuajarle la mandibula)**

JAJAJA! DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! Pero fue muy gracioso,eso si,cuando alguien llega y nadie quiere atender,a mi es a quien amenazan de pegar si no lo atiendo,me peleo mucho con mis familiares...pero no es nada serio,cosas cotidianas.

Además que un Cristiano loco te quiera romper la mandíbula en nombre de dios es irse muy al carajo ¿no?

 **Las mañanas de Cristian.**

Usualmente algo muy recurrido en Cristian,es que se levanta con unas ganas del culo y al transcurso de la mañana se limpia,come y mira algo.

Me gusta levantarme a la mañana y hago esas cosas,repetitivo pero es...relajante."De las 8 hasta las 12" son las horas que yo considero tranquilas,incluso en el fanfic,Cristian usualmente esta tranquilo a las mañanas,también en "Amore:La sextologia",en el capítulo donde todos llegan a donde esta Flurry Heart,se describe la mañana,como si ese hubiera sido el **único momento tranquilo con todo lo que les sucedió atrás,** es un buen dato para los FANS del fic (no les diría fans...mas bien,"seguidores").

 **-Cancelar...no cancelar...Cancelar...no cancelar...MATATE All POR FAVOR!**

Hubo varias ocasiones,como en 5 capítulos seguidos,donde decía que iba a cancelar el fic.

En una porque no me sentía inspirado,pasaban unas cosas que no me dejaba escribir ni incluso dibujar, suerte algunos cuantos seguidores,me impulsaron con sus review's y MP,SI! MP,no saben el apreció que fue...a pesar de no tener tantas review's ni tampoco seguidores en ese entonces,continué.

En esto les digo sin pelos en la lengua que es gracias a:

 **-BLACKFOX (Realmente la primera persona que me dio ánimos, y perdón si el capítulo 0 te ofendió).**

 **-Angelsoul99 (antes que el Criskakis, thank you my friend)**

 **-Criskakis** (en ese tiempo te llamabas...no sé,no me acuerdo :P)

Gracias a ustedes ,estamos aquí.Y ahora tengo...como a 5 personas,a los que ME SIGUEN RECIÉN AHORA no los quiero hacer sentir mal a ustedes...MENTIRA! SIÉNTANSE MAL,QUE EN TOTAL SOLO CRISKAKIS , ANGELSOUL99 Y BLACKFOX ME APOYARON,USTEDES LLEGARON TARDE! *Abrazando con fuerza a esos pendejos y mirando enojado al resto de personas*

Thanks!

 **Inspiración Humanos.**

 **Cristian.**

Me inspire UN POCO en un Personaje de Resident Evil 2,mas en su aparición del 4,Leon .No me inspire EN SU ACTUAR si no mas bien...un poco en el "look","el rodar en el suelo como todo un Leon" y en su campera -que ahora esta rota-.

Un 60% en "anti-cliché",ya saben,todo lo contrario,no lo volveré a repetir.

Sus insultos y manera de pensar,es una exageración de alguien enojado -sin estarlo- cosa que se va a cambiar,ya que al decir insultos a cada rato...pierde la gracia.O sea,volverlo mas real en ese sentido,y cuando piensa como diciendo "esa débil de Shy" o "La floja de Twilight",deben entender que es como cuando alguien exagera algún aspecto de alguien,poniendo todo lo contrario de manera humorística,para **sacarse una sonrisa a si mismo.**

35% en mi,no soy de decir muchos insultos,pero admito que algunas veces soy un pendejo,no ayudo tanto,y me valen algunos respetos,soy muy desafiante y si alguien me propone una pelea,le digo palabras directas como "por favor,NO ME JODAS!" incluso en (varias) las bromas... esta eso y...bueno,no soy muy amable que digamos.

5% este porcentaje es cambiante,una persona NUNCA es igual siempre,pasas algo que te asusta y todas tus experiencias valen madres,si quedas perturbado un buen rato,pero siempre seras cambiante.

 **BRUNO.**

Antes conocía a alguien malo.

Bruno en la tierra fue descrito como un "ladrón,insultante y no-cortes" como Cristian EN EQUESTRIA,para que sepan como cambian las cosas, paso de ser "un Cristian" a alguien mas considerado,maduro y como dije "5% cambia" en su caso,Bruno cambio un 75% debido a que debió madurar en la guardia y no fue como en su casa,acá no le falta el dinero ni comida.

Pero como "Bruno de Equestria" estuvo **mas presente** que "Bruno malviviente de Argentina" esto no se siente demasiado (aunque unos se extrañaron de lo diferente que eran los dos en el Capítulo 0)..

Bruno fue inspirado casi totalmente en las personas alegres que conocí,esos que en mi presencia bromeábamos y se tenia punto fuerte,él fue inspirado de alguien del mismo nombre,que era un grosero,"ladrón" y fumaba,pero cuando lo visitaba el NUNCA tocaba el tema de lo que hacia,era menos grosero (porque el conocía que a mi no me gustaba insultar mucho),mas considerado,en nuestras salidas el no fumaba -por ser considerado,una vez más- y era alguien con el quien se podía confiar, fue mi mejor amigo.

...

..

.

Bruno ya no esta.

.

..

...

 **Inspiración "enemigos".**

Yo no considero que los enemigos tienen esa "MALDAD PURA" (Excepto cuando vi juegos como los de Resident Evil 2,Resident EVil 5-6-7 o los **CABRONES DE LOS ONLINE esos si son malvados :'v)** en realidad no me gusta pensar que ellos como "WAAA DESTRUIRÉ TODO PORQUE SI,ODIO TODO,ME MOLESTO UN RENO Y ES POR ESO QUE ESTE MUNDO DEBE DE SER DESTRUIDO" (Algo así como el de "Un show más"...Anti-papaleta,es de ejemplo no digo que sea malo).

Crear un enemigo debe ser alguien QUE SEA DIGNO DE ODIAR,porque si hago uno "flojo" como el anterior ejemplo,ME MUERO,llevándolo de un punto espectador es como "Oh no...destruyan a ese wey y eviten la destrucción! si...así doy ánimos" NO! en lugar el tiene que DARLE RABIA,HACERTE SENTIR QUE ERES INÚTIL ANTE ÉL Y EN OCASIONES DARTE RISA.

Si,risa,como algunas veces Otup lo ha hecho,en un principio enemigo y ahora "ami-nemigo".Eso se va de enemigo.

Créanme que si ustedes ven de mi parte un enemigo "idiota" NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO o VIOLARON MI CUENTA,así de simple (los rootmens no cuenta,él ser débiles era su objetivo,para que se pongan de vista "hasta su OC/humano los vencería" listo,sonrían y opinen chicos,sonrían y opinen).

Otup:Lo hice de relleno,mas o menos,fue de inicio fácil y al paso lo hice más trabajo de "Traficante de carne profesional" no es necesario imaginarse la inspiración lo imagine al buscar "México" y durante cada búsqueda,casi siempre aparecía la palabra "trafico..trafico trafico..trafico" (no es para insultar) y pensando en un enemigo esta Otup...¿qué trafica? si yo ponía "drogas" seria UNA EXAGERACIÓN TREMENDA (teniendo en cuenta QUE ES UN MUNDO PONI),mejor a mirarlo desde los "ojos de un poni" resultando: "¿qué es lo mas polémico y asqueroso para ellos?" **LA CARNE.**

Aunque anduvo de tema secundario,como Cristian dijo que no trabajara durante un tiempo (ya saben como termino,apesar de todo la relación recién se esta estrechando,con la mayoría de ponis,en sí no se lleva bien con todas,pero es un comienzo).

Rootmens: Estaba haciéndome de mi titulo de "escritor loco" y pensé...¿qué podría hacerme mejorar un poco en eso? estando ya en las partes de "La Gala" TIRE TODO LO PLANEADO,BUSQUE UN PROBLEMA Y UN ENEMIGO,mejor dicho,enemigos.

Los rootmens fue pensando para no hacerles mal nombre a "ponis secuaces o enemigo genérico" porque si hacia de poni de adversario,tendría que mantenerlo,además en peleas los ponis son algo "desechable".

Hablando generalmente de ellos,se supondría que "sus muertes" no sean "arrepentibles" (hablando de un pensamiento real,Cristian si mata a un humano,claro que por más defensa propia que haya,caería en depresión) y que podría "coincidir en el mundo Poni" los rootmens -hablando de historia- no nacieron de la nada,por cosas MAS TONTAS E INCOHERENTES QUE HAYAN. tendrán explicación racional.

Rootmen -encargado-:Resaltando de todos,el fue hecho como el antagonista principal de la sextología,alguien fuerte,estatura alta y "gran pensador de probabilidades" también **NO MALVADO ...muy comparable a los humanos y** haciendo papel como "Nemesis" ya que persiguió a las ponis,Pinkie Pie (su punto de vista en esos hechos **aun es misterio** ,para los que no lo pensaron),Cristian y Desire,y principalmente de Bruno.

Si quisieran compararlo con un persona,individualmente sería Cristian y Bruno,más con él primero ya que es casi como si fuera Cristian solo que mucho más decidido y siendo un líder.

Aun cambiado a "monstruo" que pueda mantener la cordura.

Además hice referencia a que AUN CON GRAN FUERZA Y FORMA pueda lamentarse de eso,ya que el nunca dijo "SI! Con estas nuevas fuerzas y habilidades destruiré a mis adversarios" si no que más bien decía "No...esta fuerza bruta hará que asuste a mis enemigos,haciéndoles pensar y digan -JA! mucha fuerza y poca inteligencia...malditos engreídos".

En todas sus peleas el mantuvo la cordura y el "honor".

Simplemente un enemigo que fue aprovechado a medias.

Ahora aprovecho y les diré una verdad que muy pocos habrán pensado.

Cuando Desire despierta del hospital y una bestia entra por la ventana,era ESE MISMO ROOTMEN.

Resumen:Si,el sigue vivo.

 **-Es dificil llevarte de la mano...casco de las ponis (INTERPRETAR SU ACTUAR).**

Era DIFÍCIL interpretarles a ellas o demás personajes secundarios,créanme que parte de la "investigación" me la gastaba viendo un capítulo antes de escribir,pues no todo el día pienso en ellas.

Rainbow y Fluttershy sus personalidades son completamente distintas,por eso necesitaba "refrescar mi cerebro" a la hora de escribir.

Al comienzo,cuando no me tomaba en serio escribir el fic,sus personalidades CASI no encajaban,que de por si tengo mucha suerte que a esos comienzos no haya venido un critico conflictivo a aventarme a la cara eso.

Dicho por Hirold17, por cierto, hicimos un trato en donde yo leía su fic y el el mío,al parecer hubo un "stop" off.

Es por eso que QUIZAS le haga un REMAKE a este ,no prometo nada.

 **-2015...El año del comienzo (inicios del fic)**

Yo aquí en 2017...mirando el año 2015 desde el recuerdo.

Al comenzar este fic no me le tenia muchas esperanzas,porque estaba medio deprimido de que me los eliminaran.

Además de que fuese ignorado,de no ver sido por los vídeos que hice a Youtube hubiera sido eso.

No me lo creo ahora,en todos estos meses conseguí varias review´s (apenas superando las 50,comparándolo con otros fic´s es -nivel medio- y -lento- para cerca de 2 años).

Con una buena cantidad de seguidores.

Poco más de 10.000 views,superando todas las vistas de mis vídeos juntos.

Viéndolo de mi punto de vista, **no ocultare nada** ,por eso puse en el titulo "SIN CENSURA" porque,aparte de insultos,puedo dar a expresar lo que pienso.

(En serio, yo no soy todo insultos,también puedo dirigirme a ustedes de forma sería,ahora,no lo hago con una sonrisa en la cara exactamente).

No me pareció lo mejor.

300K para poco más de 50 review´s es poco.

El tiempo otorgado,HORAS Y HORAS SIN DORMIR POR LAS NOCHES no vale lo que mi error por emocionarme.

Lo único bueno que salio de esto fue que pudo hablar con algunos lectores,lectores que ahora ya tienen sus propios fanfic´s y audiencia.

Que me costeé de un poco POCO de fama por personas que rodean este espacio.

Que pude mejorar en varios aspectos de la escritura.

Que hay personas varios países de latinoamerica que pudieron dejarme sus view´s y hablarme por MP.

Que tenia un pasatiempo y preocupación a la hora de volver a mi casa, preocupado por no actualizar.

Que pude tener más experiencia,estudiar y comparar mi fanfic con el de otros escritores (para los interesados,comparando redacción,review´s,seguidores,temas,"actuación del humano",datos de la historia,clichés con los que escritores se hicieron de fama,los clichés que NO esta en mi fic...ect) y que tengo una vista "técnica" de todo lo "empresarial" de lo que doy y cosecho de mis fic´s.

Lo único bueno que salio fueron los 10k de view´s.

Por eso es que estoy "decepcionado" de mi fic.

Apuesto a que si un YO DE AHORA comenzara el fic,con todos los acentos,sin "Raimbol dash","Ponyvill",temática seria,experiencia y ortografía pulida,yo tendría más..fama(? en esta sección del fandom **,los fanfics.**

Pero este tema anti-cliche no le agrado demasiado a las masas (lectores).

Lo lleve al carajo.

Aun con lo que les dí esto no basta.

¿Acaso tengo que ser cliché,escribir harem´s tontos y un personaje gentil y muy Gary Stu para satisfacer mis ganas de review´s?

Creo...debo considerarlo

*"Travesia en Equestria" me mira con preocupación y dice:NO TIRES TODO LO QUE HICISTE! ¡¿EN SERIO NOS VAS A CAMBIAR POR...ESA MIERDA QUE LE AGRADA A PERSONAS QUE NO TIENEN UN PUNTO REALISTA DE LA SERIE,QUE LES GUSTA LOS PODERES Y ADEMÁS HACEN INFINIDAD DE REFERENCIAS A SERIES,ANIMES Y JUEGOS,ELLOS QUE HACEN PARECER A TWILIGHT Y CUALQUIER OTRO PERSONAJE PODEROSO DE LA SERIE COMO "Basura ante él [OC HUMANO]" QUE HACEN QUE EL MUNDO GIRE EN ÉL, **COMO SI SIN SU PRESENCIA EQUESTRIA SERIA DESTRUIDA,QUE SU OC ENAMORARIA A TODAS LAS PONIS** ,QUE NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE UN PUNTO REALISTA,QUE NO SE ENOJAN Y **CUANDO LO HACEN ES POR QUE UN ENEMIGO GENÉRICO LASTIMO A SU "WAIFU" Y SE ENOJAN COMO UN ANIME QUE TODOS CONOCEN,ALLTHEWORLDBRONY ERES UNA MIERDA!"**

Este punto lo dejare en suspenso,porque en verdad lo estoy pensando,ahora que escribo esto (eso de escribir clichés...).

 **-Porque termino este -hecho- ahora...**

Termino el fic por casi todas las razones que escribí en el punto anterior.

Fue divertido,no lo niego.

Hablando del fanfic y la historia.

No creo que en este punto ya valga la pena continuarla,porque hace meses,cuando pensaba en el fic,me decía "Wow..esto va a continuar durante un laaargo tiempo" **tiempo** que no valió,las veces que pensaba que SI continuaría,viendo el ritmo de "1 o hasta 2 como máximo de review por capítulo individual" no valía la pena,un capítulo para mi ES UN TRABAJO MUY EN SERIO y esa **cantidad de reviews y view´s no valen el trabajo que hago.**

Por eso decido REINICIAR todo.

Cortarlo.

Y cuando este ese "nuevo comienzo" hay comenzar 10/10,la ortografía y todo en los primeros capítulos,parecían escritos como por un niño de 10 años.

Además el fanfic me tenia corto de tiempo,necesito descansar por un buen tiempo del fic y dejarlos a ustedes "ignorados y sin actualizar" no creo que fuera la mejor manera,que ustedes esperen una actualización por meses,es demasiado,tengo que **ACABAR CON EL SUSPENSO INNECESARIO** ,porque sin un día me vienen con "Tardaste meses en actualizar,pero valió la pena" créanme que me sentiré mal...

 **-¿Que viene después? ¿Abra secuela?**

Créanmelo ¡ESA PREGUNTA ME LO HAN HECHO VARIAS PERSONAS! Personas que ni siquiera me hablaron por fanfiction ni tampoco han dejado review´ NO,Les digo? POR FACEBOOK! ¡¿COMO CARAJOS ENCONTRARON MI FACEBOOK?! Solo a 2 personas se los pase,y solo una me envió solicitud...la otra...me dejo plantando.

Bueno.

¡HASTA EN FACEBOOK! Reclamándome una secuela o si are otro fanfic,cuestionándome con preguntas como " **¿Qué pasara con Rarity?** ¿como llegaron los humanos a Equestria? (tengan en cuenta que en ese entonces no publique los últimos dos caps) **¿Y Cristian en Equestria,murió hay o lo dejaras al aire? ¿Desire y tus demás personajes,los dejaste abandonados? ¿Desire volverá después en el fanfic (este fanfic,o sea que si sera colega de Cristian,por lo que ven es negativo)? ¿Cristian caerá en follarse una poni? la** última no me la preguntaron DE FORMA DIRECTA (pero lo hicieron),si no con cosas de doble sentido.

ALGUNOS HASTA ME DECÍAN QUE VENDRÍAN A MI CASA Y ME ASESINARAN SI NO CONTINUABA EL FANFIC!

Nah,ninguno llego a esos extremos pero de las preguntas,si me hacían. Y YO TRATABA DE ELUDIR ESA PREGUNTA! NO QUERIENDO TOCAR ESE TEMA HASTA QUE LOS HIJOS DE SU MADRE LO LEAN DE MANERA "OFICIAL" DESDE AQUÍ! ERA UNA PESADES PORQUE HASTA MUCHOS NOTABAN QUE QUERÍA ELUDIR EL TEMA! Créanme,planear una **secuela es mucho trabajo,mas aun con lo poco que conseguí y EL TRABAJO que cuesta.**

 **¿Abra secuela?**

Eso se preguntan todos...(incluso más que la que si es que yo haré porno literario de MLP)...Que asco weon...Ni los besos acepto.

 **¿Y si les digo que SI habrá secuela? ¿qué me dicen?**

YAY! ¡EL MUNDO FESTEJA! ¡ALABAN A -TODO MUNDO BRONY- COMO SI FUERA ALA,UN DIOS! ¡TIRAN COHETES Y DISPARAN SUS ARMAS AL CIELO COMO SI FUERA UNA BODA EN SIRIA! ¡SE ABRAZAN ENTRE ELLOS,BESAN A SUS ESPOSAS(? Y FESTEJAN EN LAS CALLES,CORTANDO LAS AVENIDAS!

PAREN! Si habrá secuela,pero no SERA ESTRENADA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE,me tomare un tiempo.

Con todo lo que sé de los fanfic´s,la secuela no sera "parida" muy pronto,sino que tardare unos meses,se los dejare en este orden.

2 meses de clases (quizás en vacaciones de invierno)-4 Meses de producción (Si hay retraso 2-3 meses más).

Si me pregunta,las fecha a estrenar sera entre septiembre,octubre O Noviembre de este 2017

(actualización 40 días o más después,5/5/2017 de hecho...pónganle que en 2018 más meses)

Pero descuiden,no los dejare abandonados,ahora que tengo mi tablet,pude hacer unos vídeos "stop motion" que dejaran a entre veer escenas de la secuela que yo considero graciosas,algo así como "mini teaser's".Si quieren ver mis anteriores vídeos,búsquenme en Youtube como "Todo Mundo Brony.F" o busquen el trailer de "Prófugo de Equestria" así de fácil (que hace 6 meses no actualizo).

Hay encontraran contenido antes del estreno del fanfic (de paso juntando seguidores por Youtube,seamos sinceros:CASI NADIE VISITA FANFICTION!).

Siendo honesto,no tenia planeado esa secuela,tenia pensando hacer "Prófugo de Equestria" algo completamente diferente a los fic's míos que tienen la palabras "Travesía".

Para terminar el punto...si,secuela...costara...lean el siguiente punto.

 **Pensando.**

Como sera ahora? dirán algo en el review final sobre el fanfic secuela-sin-nombre? o me enviaran MP? o sea "El review super largo que hacen los lectores comprometidos a este fanfic" (ese ritual de dejar uno largo).

Pienso que estoy prometiendo mucho... **solo soy una persona**...sera un gran sacrificio...por eso pido como 7 meses...para que ese "prometiste mucho pero cumpliste poco" **nunca** manche mi nombre como Brony...

 **Si me ayudan a compartir este fanfic** ,SE LOS AGRADECERÍA! NO SÉ,LOS ABRAZO Y LES ESTRUJO LOS HUESOS!

 **-Sinopsis ¿como sera el fanfic?**

Desde a finales de "Amore" pensaba en lo que sigue y acabar el QUE DEBÍA SER DIFERENTE,QUE NO HABRÍAN ATRASOS (El tardar un mes para un capítulo ES MUCHO),que no debería de hacerlos esperar,que yo tenia que hacer publicaciones semanales...y que tenia que mantener a Cristian "parado en Equestria"...y así sera gracias a:

"Travesía en Equestria: Un nuevo trayecto"

Sera el primer fanfic hecho de manera "Profesional" con tiempo para el desarrollo.

"Un nuevo trayecto" sera COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE a lo antes escrito.

Tanto pensé en los meses anteriores,que ya como hace 3 meses que PLANEO (No hice) lo que les daré a ustedes.

Borradores,el inicio,cuanto tiempo pasara desde Travesía en Equestria,si serán meses o años,quien sabe,que cambiara desde entonces...todo.

No les contare detalladamente la trama.

Solo que:

Cristian aceptara el vivir en Equestria,luego de todo lo a ignorar su egoísmo y se abrirá sentimentalmente ante las ponis,el como se hará es diferente,en cambio,estará atado a una deuda muy costosa con el pueblo de Ponyvill.

Ahora el "esqueleto del capítulo".

Inicio,nota del autor.

Respondiendo review's.

.

.

.

"Relato solitario de lo aprendido,punto de vista de lo ocurrido en el día".

E

s

t

o

S

i

g

n

i

f

i

c

a

E

l

C

o

n

t

e

n

i

d

o

D

e

l

C

a

p

"Capítulo dedicado a:"

.

.

.

También les dejo los títulos de los primeros 5 capítulos.

Créanme que planeé esto desde hace mucho,inclusive el inicio y el cojín de la trama.

Su desarrollo sera muy parecido a la misma serie de MLP:FIM.

Como leyeron.

Lección aprendida -como Twilight en la primera y segunda temporada-

Una pequeña vista del problema.

Y el capítulo entero.

Ningún capítulo tendrá conexión con el otro,excepto en los primero dos que al igual que la serie,se presentara un enemigo (como Nightmare moon y Discord,que para el numero de caps donde tuvieron poder, se dividió en 2 partes).

Además no sera como "los rootmens" donde TODOS aun tras muchos días de lo ocurrido "siempre mencionan el hecho".Cosa que no ocurre en la serie

¿acaso Twilight y las demás se mostraron afectadas con Discord,Tirek,Chrisalis EPISODIOS DESPUÉS de lo ocurrido?

Es el formato que trae la serie,o también que cuando hay un problema,NO SE TARDAN MESES EN RESOLVERLO,como "El árbol de la armonía" **les apuesto que si fuera un FANFIC,se hubieran tardado COMO 30-50 CAPÍTULOS EN RESOLVER EL PROBLEMA,**

 **cuando en la serie,se lo hizo en -un día-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Simplemente:El fanfic sera como la misma ás sera medio una carta de amor para mi "Yo" desesperado,se hablara de un sacrificio y reflejará un poco mis anécdotas mientras escribía este fanfic y también hará referencia DIRECTA a los fanfics Clichés de humanos gentiles y con poderes,los que odio más la primera que la segunda.

 **Titulo de los primeros 5 capítulos:**

1er-Mi Equestria...

2do-MI EQUESTRIA!

3ro-Legal o cárcel.

4to-El regreso de Gabby gums.

5to-ELECCIÓN!

Estimo que el fic tendrá 20-25 capítulos,más calidad que cantidad.Y se espera que con la producción sera de UN capítulo por SEMANA.

.

.

.

Como,los títulos parecen no guardar relación entre si (excepto los primeros dos,claro) y es porque en realidad no lo hace.

Quizás una mini-mención de un hecho pasado si habrá,pero no estará tan presente.

Las sinopsis las tengo escritas,pero depende que pensare yo en los siguiente.

Ya eh dado mucha información como:

-El fanfic si tendrá secuela,lo continuare.

-Se llamara "Travesía en Equestria: Un nuevo trayecto" (el sub-titulo dice todo,cambiara mucho).

-Gozara de un estilo más "Caricaturesco sin que un capítulo tenga relación con el anterior,muy al estilo MLP:FIM".

-Los títulos de los primeros 5 capítulos ya los mostré.

Eso es todo,en verdad me desahogue con las casi 5.000 palabras que duro esto.

Para que no se hayan ido con un sabor AGRIO en la boca les deje lo que tengo de la secuela,sus reacciones ¿como es el sabor? ¿emoción? ¿escepticismo? ¿se lo esperaban? (a los que les hable por FB o MP no conteste la última).

Bueno,dejen su review.

Antes,una pequeña y "cruel frase". (Dedicado todos los autores).

 **Esfuercence** **Al igual que yo hice algo original,ustedes también PUEDEN...**

 **MEJOR NO! PORQUE SI USTEDES TAMBIÉN HACEN COSAS ORIGINALES Y NO CLICHÉS,YO PERDERÉ LO QUE ME HACE ESPECIAL**

 **Mejor olviden de "esforzarse y ser originales" A lo mejor.**

 **No leyeron esto,remarcado en los textos negros que escribí.**

 **(Posd: Esto es más o menos como decir que vivan en su mediocridad,si hablamos en un contexto social)**

Yo me despido.

El "Hasta luego" no podrá ser mencionado al final de esto...porque ya es la despedida hasta mucho meses,TodomundoBrony hibernara...como los osos...pero en ves de dormir, **estaré trabajando como esclavo D':.**

.

.

.

Chau.

Una cosa más.

Si para el 8/8/2017 no estreno el fanfic ni tampoco subí ni un trailer ni vídeo antes del 30/8/2017.O como máximo no subí NADA antes del 2018.

Pasaron estas 3 cosas.

-No hice nada.

-Se me rompió el objeto donde estaban guardados los caps.

-Denme por muerto.

 **Se les quiere.**

 **Se les ENVIARA UN MENSAJE DE ESTRENO A TODOS LOS QUE DIERON A FOLLOW y/o FAVORITE DE LA SECUELA JUNTO AL TRAILER! No lo pueden evitar,LO HARÉ *Cara perturbadora viéndoles xD*.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Muy bien.**

 **Para finalizar...**

 **Yo dije entre los capítulos 40-41-42-43 (el que encuentre en que capítulo lo dije...se gana algo) dije que:**

 **"SUPERAREMOS LOS 350K..."**

 **Saben...**

 **No es necesario decirlo,pueden verlo.**

 **Chau amigos.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Bruno Gomez.**

 _ **-Todos cometemos locuras-**_


End file.
